


We've Got Five Years

by Gingerkid2010



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 64
Words: 454,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerkid2010/pseuds/Gingerkid2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt was gone. Kurt left him and he wasn't coming back. Blaine trusted him...He trusted him. Years later, he comes back, randomly popping back into Blaine's life. Can he forgive Kurt?.... This does turn into a story about Bryan and Ian (characters made later on in the story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Where are we?" Kurt asked as they finally stepped out of the thick woods into a moonlit clearing. He grasped tightly onto Blaine's hand and took in a slight gasp of night air as he took in the beauty around him.

"A place only I knew about..Now you know too.." Blaine said with a slight grin as he squeezed his boyfriend's hand lightly. Kurt looked around in wonder and the dry summer breeze wisped through his hair slightly. Blaine couldn't help but stare at the taller boy and think how beautiful he was. He usually hated to use that word to describe a boy. Beautiful. But Kurt was, there was nothing about him that didn't scream it. His milky pale skin, his crystal blue eyes, and the gentle curve of his body. Blaine couldn't describe him without using that word. He was the very embodiment of beauty.

"It's amazing..." Kurt said silently, as if he felt that if he spoke to loudly, or moved too quickly, he would upset the balance of this beautiful world he had been introduced to. The moonlight danced across the short grass and to the far right was an enormous fallen tree. Kurt released Blaine's hand and made a quick gait over to it, hoisting himself up and sitting on it, letting his feet dangle and looked at a semi-confused Blaine.

"C'mere" he said, patting the spot next to him. Blaine walked over and, with Kurt's help, sat next to him.

"How did you find this place?" Kurt said, placing his hand over his boyfriend's.

"Well," Blaine started, looking at his feet as he swung them back and forth, "My dad and I had gotten into a huge fight about a year ago... And, I ran.. I ran as far away as I could. I didn't even know where I was running. When I came here, it was so amazing... It gave me the feeling of being safe. Being somewhere where I could just be who I was and I started coming here any time I was upset, or had a rough day.."

"How do you know how to get back here? I mean if you just happened upon it accidentally.." Kurt asked, and scooted closer to Blaine.

"I just remember where the general area is and I walk, and hope to god I find it." Blaine chuckled, and looked up at Kurt.

"So we had a chance of getting lost in the woods forever?" Kurt said feigning shock.

"Of course, but isn't that part of the adventure?" Blaine laughed, nuzzling his face into Kurt's neck.

"Every day with you is an adventure." Kurt sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine said playfully, planting little kisses on Kurt's pulse point.

"I'll never get bored?" Kurt giggled. He turned his head so that his and Blaine's foreheads were touching. Blaine laughed under his breath and placed his hand on the back of Kurt's neck, pulling him into a soft kiss. Blaine's tongue swept across Kurt's lips and Kurt let out a soft sigh before opening his mouth to Blaine, allowing his tongue to explore his mouth. The kiss wasn't rough in any way. It was romantic and soft. When they pulled each other closer, it felt like poetry. They were two pieces that were meant to stay together always. They fit each other perfectly.

"Don't ever leave me...please." Blaine panted desperately against Kurt's lips. His lashes growing wet with tears. Kurt' breath hitched in his throat and he was silent for a moment.

"I won't.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's eyelids.

"Trust me.."

That night, they drove back to Blaine's house and made love for the first time. It was soft and sweet and filled with loving tears, soft moans, and whispered 'I love you's. Afterwards they lied in bed, talking about life and their future. They both hoped they would be a part of each other's.

"I want to be with you Kurt...Always." Blaine whispered into his lover's neck.

His lover.

It felt good to be able to call him that. They were each other's firsts. They would never forget each other.

"I want the same thing.." Kurt said, cuddling back into Blaine. Blaine couldn't help but sense a bit of sadness in his voice. He wondered why it was there. He never wanted Kurt to be sad when he was around him...They held each other close, like this would be the last night they would see one another.

Little did Blaine know, it would be.

Blaine woke up to find he was in bed alone.

Kurt was gone.

He could hear his heart beating rapidly in his ears and he jumped out of bed. He grabbed sweat pants from the drawer and quickly walked to the bathroom.

Empty.

He jogged downstairs to the kitchen.

Empty.

Ran to the living room.

Empty.

He called out Kurt's name as he continued his search.

Empty, empty, empty.

He walked back up to his room and sat on the bed. This couldn't be happening.

He trusted him.

There was a reasonable explanation for this. Kurt probably left to go get coffee. Yeah, that was it. He went to go get coffee for the both of them.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit the speed dial for Kurt's number.

It rang for what seemed like forever until the generic voice came through the phone.

"We're sorry, this number has been disconnected-" Blaine gasped and hung up quickly, redialing and listening to the robotic voice over and over again. All he wanted to hear was Kurt's angelic voice ring over the other end.

It never happened.

He stared at his phone screen and saw the small voicemail icon in the top corner and he rapidly typed in his number and password.

"You have -one- new message.." the phone droned. Blaine sat impatiently and held the phone to his ear with both hands, praying that he would hear his angel's voice on the other end..

"Hey Blaine...It's Kurt...", Blaine heaved a sigh of relief, "You're probably wondering where I am right about now.. and the answer to that is... About halfway to Maine." Blaine stopped breathing and tears quickly filled his eyes. He stared blankly at the carpet.

"We're moving... And I didn't want to tell you because... I knew it would hurt too much." He heard Kurt's voice crack and it sounded like he tried to hold back a sob.

"I know last night.." Kurt's voice said shakily, "I told you I would never leave you Blaine... I told you...I told you to trust me.." Blaine sat with his hand over his mouth and tears streaming down his cheeks.

He heard Kurt start crying. "And I never wanted to lie to you Blaine, but I knew this would be so hard... Just know... Just know that I will always love-" Blaine gasped.  
"End of message.."  
Blaine dropped the phone, Unable to move.

"No...No...No no no no... This can't be happening, NO!" Blaine stood up quickly and punched his wall creating a dent in it. His hand throbbed but he didn't care.

He went on a rampage through his room breaking anything he could get his hands on. It felt like the satisfying crash of glass breaking and the crack of wood splitting was the only thing that was keeping him alive. He stopped for a moment, his chest heaving as devastated tears spilled from his eyes. The picture of them on his birthday stood alone on his desk, Kurt was leaned over, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek as Blaine held up the tickets Kurt bought them to go see RENT. Blaine didn't want a party that year but Kurt would have none of it and planned what turned out to be one of the greatest days of Blaine's life. He reached out with shaky hands and grabbed the frame.

"Kurt..." He sobbed, clutching the picture to his chest. He sank to the ground, quiet sobs wracking his body.

"This can't be happening...This isn't real... This is just a dream.." Blaine sobbed. But it was real. This was happening. Kurt was gone. Kurt had left him and he wasn't coming back. He trusted him.

He trusted him.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine drove by Kurt's house for weeks hoping to see if Kurt was home. Maybe he changed his mind, maybe he would realize how much Blaine loved him and that he still wanted to be with him. Somewhere deep inside Blaine knew he was thinking irrationally. He knew Kurt wasn't coming back. He knew he would never see him again. But that shard of hope kept him thinking that maybe Kurt wouldn't put him through this for long. Over the months that hope turned into helplessness. He stayed in his room, leaving only to attend school where his grades were rapidly declining. He told no one what was wrong, when people asked where Kurt was he would cringe and give the generic reply, 'He moved', He said nothing more about it. Even as his friends pushed him with further questions. He tried dating. He met a nice boy named Nathan. They dated for a month or two, but when Nathan tried to talk to Blaine about his past or future, Blaine would recede. He grew more depressed and Nathan soon got fed up with trying to help him and left him. This only fueled Blaine's self-hatred. When he graduated high school, he gave the proper hugs, goodbyes, and thank yous. A fake smile forever plastered to his face. He soon moved out of his parent's home and refused any of their money. He moved to California. As far away from New York as possible, despite his dreams. He knew Kurt would eventually move there and he was determined to move on in his life and make something of himself. But, he would always love Kurt. It killed him not be able to see his face every day, kiss those soft lips, and hold him tight. But this was going to be his life now.

Living alone gave him time to think.  
He hated thinking.  
His mind always drifted back to Kurt.

He started smoking. The nicotine giving him that head rush he needed to relieve the stress of his life, But it was only temporary. He played music in a small cafe every other night. It was just him and his guitar on the stage and he would sing his heart out. He earned numbers from boys and girls alike. He didn't want any of them. He wanted Kurt. But one night he met someone named Ethan. They fell in love and Blaine was happy again. After 5 months of steady dating Ethan moved into Blaine's apartment.

He proposed to Ethan and he accepted. Blaine realized this was the man he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. Kurt's memory receded to the back of his mind. He was finally happy. Until one night, he came home early from a friend's house and found Ethan in bed with another man. Blaine was furious. He kicked Ethan out. He cried for days.

He moved back to Ohio. It had been four years since Kurt left and Blaine still couldn't stop thinking about him. He went to college and got a degree in music education. A year later he got a job as the choir teacher at McKinley. He didn't know why he chose this school to teach at. Maybe somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was because Kurt went here. But he was still happy in his small apartment. He had a roommate named Thea. She worked at the local theatre and directed a couple of well-known plays. One night he returned home and saw Thea was on the phone.

"Oh, wow!" She said laughing. She looked up at Blaine. "He just walked in the door!" She said happily.

Blaine looked at her questioningly.

"I'm sure It'll be fine hunn...Yeah...Of course..Here he is." She held the phone up to Blaine and he stared at her as if she was holding a gun out to him.

"Take it!" She instructed smiling.

"Who is it?" Blaine asked grabbing the phone from her. She just smiled and he held the phone up to his ear and spoke cautiously.

"Hello?"

"Blaine... It's been a while..." The voice said. His heart sprang up in his throat and he nearly dropped the phone.

"K-Kurt?.." He said shakily.

"Hi.."


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine couldn't speak, he felt his chest tighten and his eyes water, but he just removed his glasses and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees and resting his head in his right hand. Thea looked confused as Blaine placed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

"Hi.." Blaine managed to whisper.

There was silence on the other end for a bit.

"How have you been?" Kurt asked warily.

"Why?" Blaine said quickly.

"What-"

"Why..after five years.. do you care how I'm doing.." Blaine said calmly. He could sense the anger building in him and from the look on Thea's face, she could too.

"I...I..." Kurt sighed. "I met Thea today at the theatre, because I wanted to see what plays were open for audition... We met, talked, and went to lunch..She told me about you.. and I thought..No.. That couldn't be my Blaine."

Blaine cringed at how casually he used the term 'my Blaine'.

"And then she called me so I could talk to you to make sure you were you, and well...here we are.."

Wait...he was in Ohio? In Lima for that matter? Kurt let out a small sigh and Blaine imagined him smiling that amazing smile of his. He quickly shook the thought.

"But why Kurt?" He shivered. He hadn't said that name in years. "Why do you choose now to contact me instead of when you left me.. you left me Kurt." Thea took this as her cue to leave and slowly stood, walking out of the room.

"I knew it would be too...painful.." Kurt whispered.

"Oh, and it wasn't when I woke up to an empty bed? When I searched everywhere looking for you? When I heard that voicemail and my heart broke and I did nothing but- I can't even believe I'm telling you all this.." Blaine sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, sighing deeply.

"Blaine...I.. It hurt me too, Blaine...I cried for months because of what I did.." Kurt said.

"So what was your excuse for disconnecting your phone, not returning my emails, and not even attempting to tell me if you were even alive?"

"I...I don't know Blaine." He said curtly.

Blaine sighed, leaning back into the couch, sinking down into the soft fabric.

"What was the point of this call?" Blaine snapped. He knew he was being rude, but he felt like he had a right to. Kurt dropped off the face of the planet for five years without even a goodbye.

"I just wanted to hear from you.." Kurt said in a small voice.

"But you wait five years to do it?"

There was a silence on the other line.

"Listen...," Kurt started, "If you want to... meet me at The Lima Bean at two tomorrow.."

"I have school tomorrow.." Blaine said bluntly.

"You go to college?" He asked.

"Well, I teach at McKinley.. I teach choir and glee club.." Blaine sighed. This shouldn't be so easy, making small talk with him. "Four would be better.."

"Okay." Kurt chimed. Blaine thought he sensed a bit of hope in Kurt's voice and he mentally scolded himself for even thinking that.

"See you then.." Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine?" Kurt said quietly.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I...I...I'm glad I got to talk to you..." He finally said. "I'll see you tomorrow.."

"Bye Kurt..." Blaine said. He pulled the phone away from his ear and hit the end button before Kurt had a chance to say anything else. He sat there a moment, letting his head roll back onto the couch and staring at the ceiling.

"How'd it go?" Blaine heard Thea say as she walked into the room.

"I'm meeting up with him for coffee tomorrow.." Blaine sighed dragging his hands down his face and picking his head up to look at Thea.

"Well you two made up quick." She said smiling.

"Not necessarily." He said standing and reaching into his bag and pulling out his cigarettes. "Come smoke with me?" Blaine said pulling two out of the pack and holding one out to her.

"Of course.." She said plucking the cigarette from his fingers and placing it in between her lips.

A few minutes later they were sitting on the balcony smoking and Blaine just finished describing his situation with Kurt to Thea.

"I mean, it's been five years and I want to hate him so much... But, I still feel like I'm not over him yet..." Blaine said. He took a long drag of his cigarette.

"He's really special to you huh?" Thea said as she ashed over the tray they had on a small table.

"Was.." Blaine corrected, "And of course, I mean I lost my virginity to him, so of course he's gonna mean something to me."

"But there's a difference between losing it to someone," she took a drag, "and being in love with them.." she exhaled. "I would know." Blaine said nothing, his eyes just followed the wisps of smoke as his cigarette burned.

"He wouldn't like me smoking.." Blaine said dully, taking a drag.

"Are you gonna stop?" Thea asked, stubbing out her cigarette in the ashtray. She looked at Blaine meaningfully and leaned back against the balcony.

"I don't care what he thinks.." Blaine said, blowing smoke out smoothly. He was lying, and Thea could tell, but she chose to say nothing of it.

"He didn't care about me for five years so why should he care now?" Blaine sighed, putting out his cigarette. He felt the sting of tears gathering in his eyes.

"He's a good man Blaine...I can tell." Thea smoothed a strand of her ginger hair behind her ear and sighed.

Blaine looked out at the quiet Ohio evening. 'Man'.. Blaine never associated that word with Kurt, but the truth was, they weren't teenagers anymore. Blaine may have stopped growing at fourteen and Kurt may still have the voice of Ronnie Spector, but they were still men. Blaine was twenty-two and Kurt was twenty-one.  
They were men.  
The idea didn't sit right in Blaine's head considering the fact that Blaine still felt like a betrayed, broken seventeen year old boy when it came to Kurt.

"Thank you Thea.." Blaine said, hugging his best friend. She pulled him close, only a couple inches taller than him. She knew he needed this, to be held. He did. He didn't know when they came but tears were streaming down his cheeks. He wasn't choking or sobbing, only silent tears streamed down his cheeks, and silent gasps escaped his chapped lips. Thea buried her face in his hair shushing him and showering him with 'it's alright's and 'it'll be okay's.

Blaine woke up the next morning at five AM, his alarm screaming the unceasing buzzing that he detested. He had a pounding sensation in his head and he groaned as he sat up, Running his hand through his untamable curls. He stood up and shuffled out of his room. He saw Thea in the kitchen making coffee.

"Morning..." Blaine grumbled, plopping down at the kitchen table.

"Morning gorgeous.." She said giggling.

"Why are you awake?" Blaine said, looking through a stack of mail on the table.  
"Early rehearsal. Honestly, you think these people would learn their lines by now, Into The Woods is not that hard.." She said yawning.

They sat at the table and drank coffee, chatting about this and that until Thea said, "Are you still gonna go get coffee with him?"

Blaine looked up and his smile faded. He knew exactly who she was talking about.

"I...I don't know.."

"Well you can't just leave the poor kid!" She knew this was a mistake as soon as she said it and she stiffened up noticeably. "I'm sorry Blaine.."

He cringed for a minute. 'I can't just leave him like he left me alone in an empty bed thinking I was going to wake up to see the boy I'm in love with..' He thought internally.

"It's fine." He said solemnly. He stood. "Come on, I need a cigarette."

School went just like any other day, slow and tiresome. Most of the people in his choir class were just kids trying to get an arts credit. Others tried too hard and reminded him of Rachel Berry.

Ugh..

Glee club was the only part of his day he really enjoyed. All the kids in there were really passionate about singing, and not just there to graduate. After all the kids left he turned from putting some sheet music in a folder to see Thea sitting on top of the piano.

Blaine gasped, jumping and dropping the folder. Thea bursted out laughing and slid off of the piano.

"Don't ever do that again!" He said angrily as he retrieved the folder. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"I told them I was your wife and they told me where to find you." She said sliding her sunglasses on her head. And walking over to him, enveloping him in a hug and walking to go sit in the risers.

"And they believed you?" He scoffed, placing the folder in a file cabinet.

"Well you aren't the most obvious thing in the world Mr. Anderson." She laughed. "Look at you...You look all teacher-ly."

"I am a teacher.." Blaine said chuckling and sitting down next to her.

"You gonna go see Kurt? It's already three-thirty." Thea asked scratching her arm.

"I have to change.." Blaine mumbled looking down at his clothes. He was wearing a white button-up shirt, dark blue tie, dark brown vest, black dress pants and black dress shoes.

"Shut up, you know you look good!" Thea said laughing and ruffling her roommate's curly hair.

"Let's go!" She said smiling and jumping up out of her chair. "Come on!" She giggled grabbing the shorter man's hand and yanking him out of the chair.  
When they stepped outside Thea slipped on her sunglasses and held something out to Blaine.

"No.." Blaine said sternly.

"Take it.." Thea said seriously.

"Thea..."

"Take it."

"Thea, you can't be seriou-"

"Take. It.."

Blaine snatched what Thea had in her hand away and examined them carefully.

"I haven't worn these since I was eighteen.." Blaine said grimacing.

"I met you in them..THEY BROUGHT US TOGETHER BLAINE! WEAR THEM!" Thea said theatrically.

Blaine stared at Thea for a moment before slipping the pink sunglasses on his face.

"You look so pretty." Thea said smugly.

"Why am I wearing these?" He said laughing.

"Well now they'll never believe I'm your wife!" The said as they began walking to the parking lot.

Blaine smiled that big cheesy smile of his and walked up to his car.

"I just wanted to make sure you were still going, and to bring you those!" Thea said giggling as she unlocked the door to her car. "Call me when you're on your way home!"

"Will do!" Blaine said getting into his car.  
About ten minutes later he pulled into the coffee shop and stepped out of his car. He hadn't been to the Lima Bean since Kurt left and a wave of familiar memories, sights, and smells came crashing over him as he stepped inside and put his pink sunglasses on top of his head to rest in his curls.

That's when he saw him. He was sitting at a table by the window and the bright summer sun flushed across his delicate frame. His hair was in a bit more elaborate coiffe than when he was sixteen. His legs were longer and he definitely wasn't a sixteen year old boy anymore. He was still dressed just as elegantly as Blaine remembered. Then he looked up at Blaine and the world seemed to halt. Those beautiful ocean eyes seemed to look directly into his soul and he felt himself falling all over again. When those plump, pearl pink lips spread into a smile Blaine had to brace himself on the counter to keep his legs from giving out. He beckoned for Blaine to come closer with a pale, delicate hand. Blaine felt like his legs were made of jelly as he made his way over to Kurt.

"Hey..." Kurt said, motioning for Blaine to sit down. Blaine quickly obliged. He felt like if he stood a second longer he would collapse into a heap on the floor.

"H-Howdy.." Blaine said. 'Howdy? What the hell?' Blaine thought to himself.

"Howdy?" Kurt said smiling and taking a sip of his latté.

"H-hey, hi, hey.." Blaine stuttered. What was so wrong with him that this man could turn him into a blubbering mess? Kurt just smiled knowingly and held out a cup to Blaine.

"Medium drip right?" Kurt said. Blaine could only give a goofy grin as he took the cup from Kurt.

"You remember my drink order.." Blaine said, holding the cup close.

"Of course I do." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine blushed to his scalp.

"So how've you been?" Kurt asked resting his chin in his hand.

That's when reality sank in for Blaine. They weren't sixteen, this wasn't everyday life. Kurt left him five years ago and left him broken and alone with no goodbye but an incomplete voicemail. The giddy school boy crush feeling he had only moments ago faded along with his smile. Kurt had hurt him. In fact "hurt" was an understatement. As he stared into Kurt's glasz eyes all he wanted to do was reach across the table and slap him. But then again he wanted to grab his face and taste those sweet lips at the same time.

"Great! Yeah, really good.." Blaine said a bit over-enthusiastically.

"Really?" Kurt said smiling

"Yeah, yeah, I moved to California for a bit...got engaged..you know.." Blaine said biting his lip.

"Engaged?" Kurt said, his smile fading a bit

"Well just for a bit, but some...complications arose.." Blaine sighed, shrugging.

"Complications?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So what about you?" Blaine said ignoring Kurt's question.

Kurt looked over Blaine once before crossing his legs and sipping his drink.

"Well when I graduated, I moved to New York with my boyfriend," Blaine cringed internally. "which didn't work out after a while so we broke up, I got an apartment and went to NYU for fashion design and marketing.. Met a couple guys, got in some bad break ups, the worst of which, Paul, got me here.." Kurt said giving a somewhat bitter smile.

'Paul? What a stupid name, who would date a guy named Paul?' Blaine thought to himself.

"What happened with Paul?" Blaine asked.

"Well, he left me for a lawyer...named Christina." Kurt said shivering a bit. Blaine tried to suppress his laughter, but a tiny smirk escaped his front.

"Is something funny?" Kurt asked.

"No no!" Blaine said chuckling a bit. "I just can't fathom why someone would leave /you/ for a woman..." Blaine said smiling.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Kurt said, his cheeks growing red.

"Nothing! Nothing at all.." Blaine said smiling and sipping his coffee.

"And exactly what 'complications' caused you to leave your fiancé?" Kurt asked a bit bitterly.

Blaine shrugged, "Well he was a cheating bastard and he broke my heart so I kicked him out of my house." He simply smiled at Kurt and tilted his head a bit.

"Oh god..I'm sorry Blaine. "Kurt said placing a hand on his chest. Blaine looked at Kurt and saw his genuine concern.

Blaine was silent for a moment."...No, I'm sorry..I'm being spiteful and sardonic..and.. I'm sorry." Blaine said locking eyes with Kurt.

They were silent after that but it wasn't the comfortable silence they were used to, it was the uncomfortable I-don't-know-what-to-say-to-you silence.

"I missed you." Kurt said seriously. Blaine looked up at him through dark lashes and sighed.

Blaine looked down at his cup, wrapping his fingers around it tightly.

"Come with me." Kurt said standing. Blaine said nothing and stood as well, noticing for the first time just how much taller Kurt had gotten. There was still not that much of a height difference, but it was noticeable. They walked to Kurt's car, a black mustang, and drove for a while, having generic chats about how things have been in their lives. Short conversations separated by semi-awkward silences. He reached for his cigarettes a couple of times, but as much as he hated to admit it, he still cared what Kurt thought of him. They drove until it got dark and Kurt stopped the car on the side of a dirt road and looked over at Blaine.

"Okay now close your eyes and no peeking.." Kurt said smiling that heart melting smile of his. Blaine smiled and closed his eyes. He heard Kurt get out and walk around to Blaine's side and open the door. He decided to humor Kurt and reached blindly out for something to grasp on to so he could step out of the car. In an instant, he felt Kurt's hand clasp around his and he felt his heart skip a beat as the soft, thin, delicate fingers laced with his. Blaine knew where they were. He knew as soon as Kurt took the right by the wooden fence. Kurt guided Blaine as he kept his eyes closed. He didn't know if he could handle being here. He hadn't come since that night.

"I really hope I'm going the right way." Kurt laughed. Blaine laughed as well. He opened his eyes to see the pale figure dancing through the moon beams and slinking through the trees ahead of him. He looked back at Blaine and a smile stretched across his face. He stopped walking and put his free hand on his hip.

"I thought I told you no peeking.." Kurt said smiling.

"Okay okay.." Blaine chuckled lightly, nervous as he closed his eyes again.

They walked for a while until Blaine felt the ground even out beneath his feet. Kurt let go of Blaine's hand. Blaine frowned a bit at the loss of contact and opened his eyes. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at Kurt, looking just as beautiful as he did that night all those years ago.

"Remember this place?' Kurt asked, looking around.

"Yes...I.." Blaine felt himself start to tear up. "Kurt I don't..I can't do this, please take me back to the coffee shop..please." He pleaded. He couldn't be here. The memory of that night was too much.

"Blaine.." Kurt whispered, grabbing Blaine's hand as he turned to leave, but Blaine quickly pulled it away, causing Kurt to recoil, taking a few steps back.

"Why did you bring me here?" Blaine asked. "You know what this place means to me..You know..". He turned around, not wanting Kurt to see the tears.

He felt Kurt grab him again."I'm sorry..I'm so sorry Blaine.." The taller man whispered. Blaine jerked away again and Kurt looked down.

"Take me back.." Blaine said, still refusing to look at Kurt.

"I just thought-"

"Take me back...please.."

Kurt sighed, starting to walk back to the car as Blaine led the way, still refusing to let Kurt see him cry. They drove back to the coffee shop and Blaine quickly got out of the car, slamming the door behind him and walked to his car without a goodbye.

He sped back to the apartment with tears in his eyes. He was so stupid, why would he go in the first place? Kurt knew what he did to Blaine, how he made him feel. He just expected to waltz back into Blaine's life? Blaine was stronger now. He thought he was. He didn't know if he was..

Was he?


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine didn't get out of bed the next morning. He lay there, thinking about everything that happened the night before. Why did Kurt take him there? Did he think that Blaine would see it as some grand romantic gesture and just run into his arms? Truth be told it was hard not to. He missed how it felt to be held by Kurt. No, wait. He couldn't think about these things. Kurt broke his heart and Blaine couldn't take the chance of that happening again.

He rolled over in bed groaning. This was so hard..He couldn't even get up. Everything around the house reminded him of Kurt. The coffee machine..The stupid pictures of the ocean Thea had hanging on the walls reminded him of Kurt's eyes. Even the carpet, yes the carpet, reminded him of the color of Kurt's fair skin.

Oh great. Now he was thinking about his eyes. How beautiful they were. How they would change colors according to his mood.. Bright and shining when he was happy or excited, and grey when he cried. He hoped they were grey right now. He wished Kurt could feel a fraction of the pain and confusion Blaine was feeling.

He sighed, getting up and taking a hot shower. That usually helped a little. But this time, it didn't do much. Blaine washed up and got out, getting ready for work. He made some coffee, trying not to tear up as he thought of his ex. Seriously, who was he to just waltz back into his life and flash him that beautiful smile? Oh God. That smile. No. He couldn't think about that. This was wrong. Right? He shouldn't forgive Kurt. He couldn't. He just left him. Abandoned Blaine.

He got to school and walked into the choir room slowly. He really wasn't in the mood for work today. He sat at his desk he had, staring at the computer screen as his first class of the day started to come in. Blaine gave them a random assignment, not really up for giving a lesson today. He just couldn't get to that passionate place he had for music. It seemed like Kurt was everywhere and Blaine just couldn't take it. He gave them a random assignment, not really up for giving a lesson today. He just couldn't get to that passionate place he had for music. It seemed like Kurt was everywhere and Blaine just couldn't take it. The students ignored his strange behavior and just took it as a free day, but that afternoon, he still had to stay for glee club. He walked in after taking a smoke break in his car and saw the glee clubbers smiling up at him expectantly.

Blaine sighed, walking to the bored and trying to think of a lesson. He turned to the class. "How many of you have ever had someone do something completely horrible to you? It could be a friend, your boyfriend, girlfriend, an ex, parent, whoever..."

The teenagers looked around at each other questioningly before they all raised their hands slowly.

"Alright.." Blaine began. "I want you to find a song about how you dealt with that situation...Whether or not you forgave them..."

"Is there a particular reason for this lesson Mr. Anderson?" Jamie, a girl with long, curled blonde hair asked.

Blaine just shook his head. "No...Just something I've been thinking about.."

"You know you can't get anything by us Mr. A.." Cameron, a tall skinny, hipster like boy, said, adjusting his black framed glasses.

"It's ridiculous.." Blaine sighed, sitting at his desk.

"Come on..Talk to us..You make us vent when we're upset.." Mari, a Latina girl, said softly.

"This might be crossing a line..." Blaine said carefully. He wasn't supposed to share his problems. He was supposed to be there for the kids...Right?

"I agree with Mr. Anderson." Selina, a chipper brunette that reminded him far too much of Rachel Berry chimed in. "A teacher shouldn't discuss his personal life with his students."

"Well I'd be happy to drag you out by your pigtails so you don't have to hear it Hendricks.." Heather, a girl who was a bit heavy set, with black hair and purple streaks in it, said threateningly.

"Alright. That's enough." Blaine sighed. "Someone from my past...Someone who hurt me really bad just appeared into my life randomly. I don't know how to feel about it..."

"Were they an ex?" Bryan, who reminded Blaine of himself when he was younger, asked timidly.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah.."

"Ooh, I love a good tragic love story.." Jamie smiled before getting elbowed by Cameron. "What?"

Blaine sighed. He really shouldn't do this but he needed to let it out. "I thought they were the best thing that had ever happened to me. But one day...They left without saying a word...Told me they loved me then the next day...just left...It's been years...And now I'm supposed to just be okay with them popping back into my life?"

"Well of course not..That's unforgivable..." Bryan said, looking up.

"Well what If they were really sorry about it?" Mari asked.

"They are sorry...I can see it...But to be honest...I never got over it..." Blaine said quietly.

"That's so romantic.." Jamie said, earning another elbow from Cameron.

Blaine looked up at her with a confused expression. "How is it romantic?"

"Because now that they're back, you can be together again..It's fate!" she said as if it were that simple.

"It's not that easy. They hurt me...The way they left...It was the worst way to do that...And to not even check in with me...Not even letting me know they were okay...How can I let all that go?" Blaine asked.

"Well of you really love them-"

"Jamie..When someone hurts you that badly, you can't just kiss and make up.." Bryan said, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly," Blaine said. "And for them to try to take me back to one of the last places I saw them...A place that meant so much to me...I couldn't even go back after they left...And they just try to bring me there and make everything okay? It just hurts. It brings it all back. I feel like I'm in high school..."

Bryan stood. "Well..I already know my song Mr. Anderson..It might help you too.."

Blaine smiled lightly. "Go ahead.."

The shorter boy walked in front of the club, adjusting his tie. He usually didn't speak up like this, but this was something he seemed to know about.

"Didn't I give it all?  
Try my best..  
Gave you everything I had..Everything, and no less.  
Didn't I do it right? Did I let you down?  
Maybe you go too used to having me around.."

Blaine leaned back in his chair, listening to the words carefully.

Bryan closed his eyes. He really had a soulful voice which was perfect for this song.

"Still how can you walk away from all my tears?  
It's gonna be an empty road without me right here..  
But go on and take it, take it all with you...  
Don't look back at this crumbling fool.  
Just take it all with my love..Take it all..with my love.."

Blaine took a deep breath. Bryan didn't know the full situation but this song...It was exactly what Blaine felt.

"Maybe I should leave to help you see, nothing is better than this, and this is everything we need..  
So is it over?  
Is this really it?  
You're giving up so easily..  
I thought you loved me more than this.."

Blaine worried his bottom lip between his teeth. He couldn't have picked a more perfect song for this.

"But go on and take it, take it all with you..  
Don't look back at this crumbling fool..  
Just take it all, with my love..  
Take it all with my love.."

Bryan finished and the club erupted with applause. He had never sung with so much soul and passion before.

Blaine clapped with the students. "That was by far your best performance. Amazing job Bryan," He said, smiling lightly. He really was proud of Bryan for stepping up like that. Blaine couldn't believe how well it fit. He had given everything to Kurt. He gave him everything that night. He thought they would be together forever. But Kurt just left...Not caring about Blaine or his feelings. But even through all of that, Blaine knew he wanted Kurt. He didn't want to want him. But he did.

"Thanks Mr. Anderson.." Bryan smiled, trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

Blaine nodded. He reminded him so much of himself. "If you need to talk, I'll be here after class.."

Bryan nodded, returning to his seat. After glee, Bryan took longer to pack up than the others. Once everyone was gone, he walked over to Blaine's desk, looking unsure of how to start this conversation.

Blaine smiled up at his student. "You can trust me, Bryan. Anything you say will be kept between us.."

"Thank you Mr. Anderson..It's just..That song means a lot to me.." he said, sitting down slowly.

Blaine nodded. "What does it mean to you?"

"Umm...My dad..He left..Not too long ago..We were really close..I never thought that he could..Just leave my mom and I..But..It was because..He found out something..About me.." Bryan said quietly, running a hand through his semi-tamed chestnut brown hair.

Blaine looked at Bryan with eyes full of concern. "What could make him that upset to leave?" He asked, but was pretty sure he already knew.

Bryan bit his lip. "I...I haven't told anyone but my parents..But..I..I'm..I'm..gay.." he said, looking down.

Blaine nodded. "I know what you're going through. My dad...He didn't leave. But he pretty much resents me for the same reason. But Bryan, you have to know, there is nothing wrong with you. There's nothing wrong with being gay."

"You're..Gay?" Bryan asked, looking up.

Blaine smiled. He really didn't know how people didn't see it. "Yes, I am. I may not show it around here. But I am very gay. The one I was talking about...The one that left...He was the love of my life.."

Bryan nodded, "I'm sorry you had to go through that.." he said softly.

"Thanks," Blaine said sincerely. "It was the most difficult thing I have ever been through. I gave him everything. And now he's back. I don't know what to do. But I'm really sorry about your dad. I know it's hard. But know, I'm always here if you need to talk about anything at all."

Bryan smiled. "I really appreciate it Mr. Anderson..."

"Any time," Blaine said softly. "How is your mom handing it all?"

"Not very well...We were never very close..She blames me.." Bryan said quietly, looking down again.

"Oh my God...I'm so sorry, Bryan..." Blaine said, feeling his heart break a little. No one should ever go through that. "I don't know how she'd feel about this...But if she ever needed advice on all of this...I'd be glad to help you. If you ever need anything...Please let me know.."

Bryan gave a weak smile, nodding. "I will.."

"And thank you for that song..." Blaine said quietly. "I don't know what to do...But that song was perfect.."

"No problem.." Bryan nodded, standing and slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I should probably get going.."

"Alright," Blaine said softly. "See you in class tomorrow."

Bryan smiled. "Bye Mr. Anderson.." he said before walking out.

Blaine smiled to himself. That was so him in high school. He got his things together, before walking out to his car. He sighed as his phone rang, Thea's number scrolling across the screen.

"Hey," Blaine said quietly. He was pretty sure he knew what this would be about.

"Hey Pookie! How was work?" she asked cheerfully.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "Sucked. But ended better than I thought it would. What's up?"

"Not much..Just sitting at home and drinking coffee..Come drink coffee with meeeee.." she whined.

Coffee. Kurt. He couldn't get away. "I'm on my way, hun."

"See you then." she said happily.

Blaine hung up and got in his car, heading back home. He drove back the with a lot on his mind. Mostly Kurt. Work. Just everything was starting to feel like too much..He got home and sighed as he walked through the door. "Thea?"

"Hey Blaine!" she called from the open balcony door.

"Hey!" He called back, grabbing a cup of coffee before going outside. Blaine froze as he walked outside and saw Kurt sitting next to Thea, his pale hands wrapped around a mug as he sipped from it. He almost dropped his coffee "You could've warned me..."

"Surprise?" Thea said, giving her signature "Please don't hate me" smile.

"Hey Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine looked down, walking over and leaning on the balcony. "Hi..."

"Thea...Do you think you could give Blaine and I a moment?" Kurt asked, looking over at the redhead.

Blaine gave her a pleading look. He didn't know if he could handle this. But she just gave him that smile again before going back inside.

They were quiet for a minute before Kurt looked up. "I'm sorry about last night Blaine.."

"Why?" Blaine snapped. "Why did you take me there?"

Kurt recoiled a bit, taken aback at Blaine's tone. "I-I just thought..It was a place with good memories for us..That last night.."

"Ruined by that next morning when you left and didn't talk to me for years...I haven't been back before last night..."

Kurt looked down and Blaine groaned, reaching in his pocket to pull out his cigarettes and lighting one. He didn't care what Kurt thought of him right now.

"You shouldn't smoke..." Kurt said quietly.

"Well you don't really have a say now, do you?" Blaine said. "You left me Kurt..." saying that name killed him. He wanted to storm out...to be alone..

"I know that Blaine..And I feel like shit about it..Is that what you want to hear?" Kurt asked, his tone shifting.

"I don't know what I want to hear...You have no idea how hard it is to be here with you..." Blaine said, feeling tears threatening to spill over. "To see the one I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with...The one that completely broke me...I've never been the same..."

Kurt swallowed hard, standing and setting his cup on the table. "I just missed you so much Blaine.." he said softly, reaching for Blaine's hand.

Blaine took a shaky breath, pulling back. "I did too..."

Kurt sighed softly, leaning against the railing. "I know an apology can't fix anything, but for what it's worth..I really am sorry.."

"I know.." Blaine said in barely a whisper.

"Blaine...Please look at me.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine tensed up but slowly turned. "What...?"

"What can I do to fix this?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. "I don't know...It can't be fixed just like that..."

Kurt watched as Blaine took a long drag of his cigarette. "I know.."

"How do I know you won't just disappear again?" Blaine asked, looking down.

"Trust me Blaine..I'm not going anywhere..." Kurt said quietly.

And with that sentence, Blaine felt like he was going to lose it.  
"Trust you?" Blaine laughed bitterly. "You really expect me to believe a word that comes out of your mouth anymore? You told me those exact words five years ago..Trust you.." Blaine scoffed, turning away from Kurt again. He finished his cigarette and put it out quickly. He couldn't believe Kurt was here saying all these things. He used to wish for this. That Kurt would come back to him. But now that it was happening, it drove him insane.

"Exactly Blaine..It was five years ago..I'm not the same scared little seventeen year old boy I was..We've both changed." Kurt said seriously.

"We don't know each other anymore..." Blaine said, still angry but a little softer.

"So that's your excuse to totally dismiss this? To not even try to let me in again and just throw up your walls?" Kurt asked, his tone growing a bit angry as well.

Blaine turned to Kurt. "I never said I wouldn't try to get to know you. I said we don't know each other. So maybe you would suggest we try. You don't know what this is doing to me...You don't know how hard it is to be here and not be able to just wrap my arms around you and have everything be okay. But it doesn't work that way. It takes time to regain trust. But you have to fucking try. We'd have to start completely over. But I need time...part of me wants to reach out and just let you hold me...but a bigger part wants to break down every time I see you...I don't know what to do..."

"I do know how hard it is Blaine.. I'm terrified around you..I see how you look at me and It shifts between anger and something else..Something I can't put my finger on, but it sure as hell isn't distrust..I just get so worried that I'll say or do the wrong thing and make you hate me.." Kurt said, looking into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine took a deep breath, trying to be calm. "I could never hate you...I hate what you did. And yes I'm angry. But i have to be. It's better than breaking down in front of you. But no, I could never hate you."

Kurt nodded, looking down at his hands as he fumbled with his fingers and Blaine saw a flash of the Kurt he knew before he looked back up.

He wanted nothing more than to reach out and cup Kurt's cheek. Blaine sighed. "I'm not saying I won't try. I've missed you. I just...It will just take time.."

Kurt nodded again. "I-I should probably go..Finn's sick and I told him I'd bring him something to eat..He moved back here, but he lives right outside of Lima.."

"Okay.." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt smiled timidly at Blaine. "I'll see you soon?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah.."

Kurt looked at Blaine before grabbing his hand, giving it a light squeeze before releasing it and walking through the apartment and out the front door.

Blaine stared down at the hand Kurt had touched. He missed it. What was he doing to himself? Why was he giving in so easily? But Blaine knew that answer. Because it was Kurt...He leaned against the side of the balcony, slumping against the wall and letting the tears come.

Thea came out as she heard Kurt leave. She saw Blaine crying and frowned as she pulled him close. "Oh Blaine..." she said, stroking his curls slowly.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his roommate. "I...I can't do this..."

"Shhh...It's okay..It's gonna be okay.." she soothed.

Blaine didn't say anything back. He just let his best friend hold him and let it all out.

She led him inside, sitting them both on the couch as she continued to hold him. "What happened?.."

"He wants to be in my life again..I don't know if I can handle it. He was everything to me. I look at him and see the same seventeen year old I fell for..." Blaine explained. "I never really got over him. I just pushed him to the back of my mind. But I feel like all these wounds from back then are being ripped back open.

She rubbed up and down his back. "I'm so sorry Blaine..I shouldn't have invited him without asking you..."

Blaine shook his head. "It's not your fault. I never told you just how much it hurts. He meant so much to me...I don't know why he all of a sudden cares? I'm nothing special. I'm ruined..."

Thea pulled away. Holding his shoulders as she looked into his eyes. "Blaine Anderson..I never want to hear you say you're not special ever again.." She said seriously.

Blaine avoided he gaze. "What if it's what I really think? Thea, he left me.."

"Then fuck him Blaine! Anyone who makes you feel that way is not okay by me.."

"I-I just don't know what to do...I've wanted this for so long..For him to come back and say it was a mistake...to see what he did to me..but now that he's here...I'm so torn."

Thea sighed pulling him close again. "I don't want anyone to make you feel like you aren't worth anything Blaine..You're my best friend and I will cut a bitch before I let anyone hurt you.."

Blaine giggled through his tears. "I'm so glad I have you.."

"I'm glad I have you too hunn.. Though you're really the only person I know that will put up with me." she said laughing.

"Well I think everyone else is missing out," Blaine said softly. "Will you watch the Lion King with me?"

"Of course.." She said smiling.

Blaine got a blanket and snuggled up to the couch as Thea got the movie ready. "You're the best.."

"I know." She joked, climbing under the blanket as Blaine scooted closer to her.

He rested his head on her shoulder as they both started humming along with the movie.

"So you never told me about work today.." Thea said, looking over at Blaine.

"Oh yeah," Blaine said. "So you know Bryan? The one I say reminds me of me?"

"The little shy one?"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah. Well he sang an Adele song and it really got to me. It fit my situation with Kurt perfectly. But anyways. He opened up to me after school. I just wish I knew a way to help him..."

"What'd he say?" Thea asked.

"His dad left when he found out Bryan is gay. His mom blames him for it.."

"Oh my god.." Thea said softly.

"I know.." Blaine sighed. "I wish I could do something."

"Well I think being there for him would do a lot.." Thea said.

Blaine nodded. "I told him I'm always here if he needs anything."

"Well that's all you can do for someone in that situation.." The redhead sighed.

"I know. I'm just worried about him..."

"You're an amazing teacher Blaine.." Thea smiled.

Blaine smiled shyly. "Thanks Thea."

"I just really think you make a huge impact on these kids' lives."

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"I do..My music teacher was the one who got me interested in theatre. I wouldn't be where I am today without her." Thea smiled.

Blaine cuddled up to his best friend. "Thanks Thea. For everything."

"You're welcome Blainers." She giggled, hugging him.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully as he hugged her back.

Blaine was so happy Thea was here. He didn't know what he would do without her.

The next day at glee club, Blaine was in a considerably better mood. He stood in front of the class. "So does anyone else have something prepared?"

The club looked around as no one stepped up.

Blaine looked up. "Is something wrong?"

"I just don't think any of us want to just..Bare ourselves that way Mr. A..I mean, Bryan was awesome, but, I think we're all kind of afraid to open up like that.." Cameron said as Bryan blushed lightly at the mention of his name.

"Alright...Why don't you pick a song that just means a lot to you then? Something you can really relate to in any way."

Cameron stood up, smiling weakly. "I have one in my back pocket.." he said, grabbing the acoustic guitar and a stool.

Blaine nodded, going to his desk and taking a seat.

Cameron sat on the stool and held the guitar. He sat there for a second staring at the neck before looking up. "Sorry..I'm just..This song is just...Really emotional for me.."

"Take your time," Blaine encouraged.

Cameron nodded, taking a couple of seconds before starting to play the guitar in a slow steady rhythm.  
"Look at me  
And listen close  
So I can tell you how I feel before I go.  
Just a year...  
It's not much time for me to show you I am proud that you are mine.."

Blaine leaned forward, listening closely.

"I wish I had known  
The future in my heart  
Was just about to start...

Say tomorrow  
I can follow you there  
Just close your eyes  
And sing for me..  
I can hear you  
Always near you  
And I'll give you the words  
Just sing for me.."

Blaine continued to listen. He was so proud that of his students for stepping up and letting out their feelings. Maybe Thea was right about him making an impact on them.

"Every lock  
on every door  
I put them there to try and hide you from the world..  
And you kicked  
Yeah you screamed  
You never understood you're everything to me..." Cameron sang, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Blaine gave him a weak smile as he finished. "That was really good. Are you okay, Cameron?"

Cameron nodded, wiping his tear as he got off of the stool. "I guess I should explain.." He said, looking back up.

"Only if you want to," Blaine said softly.

Cameron nodded. "Um.. About two years ago, my little sister was diagnosed with leukemia.. And when she was in the hospital, getting chemo, she used to tell me to sing for her. She uh..She didn't make it..But..That song is always my song for her.."

Blaine tried to control himself as he saw some of the glee club tear up. "I'm sorry for your loss...I can't even imagine what it's like.."

Cameron thanked him. "It was hard, but it's a little easier now.."

Blaine smiled lightly. "Well, I think that song is really remarkable and you did it justice.."

"Thanks Mr. Anderson.." he smiled, going to sit back with the club.

"Does anyone else have something they want to sing or need some time?" Blaine asked.

They all made it clear that they needed some time, nodding at their teacher.

Blaine ended rehearsal a little early, sitting at his desk and sighing as he tried to come up with some other lessons for the next week.

There was a small knock at the door and Blaine looked up to see Kurt standing in the doorway.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"Just wanted to come by and see the old choir room...Hasn't changed a bit.." Kurt said, smiling fondly at the room as he walked in.

"You know...I think that's how I ended up here..." Blaine said in almost a whisper. He couldn't believe he was admitting this.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, looking at the trophy case before looking back to Blaine.

"I wondered if you'd ever come back here...Wondered which seat you sat in...What songs you sang..." Blaine said, looking down.

Kurt smiled, looking down as he walked to the top row of the risers and sitting down. "I sat here.." he said, looking out over the choir room as the nostalgia set in.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Can...Can I ask what brought you back?"

"I think...Just wanting to start over again...Everything is just so simple and calm here..I think I was in over my head in New York.." Kurt sighed.

"Maybe it just wasn't the right time.." Blaine said softly. "I always knew you'd make it there. Still believe it.."

Kurt smiled. "You're sweet.." he said standing.

Blaine shrugged. "I never doubted your talent."

"Well I never really pictured you teaching at McKinley.." Kurt said, walking over to Blaine's desk and sitting across from him.

"Me neither. I never thought I'd be back in Ohio to be honest.."

"You said you lived in California..Why'd you leave?" Kurt asked.

"I thought getting out of here would take the memories away. I thought it would be easier somewhere else.." Blaine said, unable to look Kurt in the eye.

Kurt looked down as well. "Why did you leave California?"

"I wasn't happy. Wasn't doing much. So I came here.."

"And you're happier here?" Kurt asked.

"I guess.." Blaine sighed. "I mean I have fun and love being around Thea. But I haven't been happy in a long time.." Blaine explained.

Kurt frowned a bit. "Neither have I..."

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"Just...New York took a lot out of me.. Always got with the wrong guy..Keeping up with money..just wore me out.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine nodded. "I hope you figure out where you're supposed to be..and be happy.."

Kurt nodded. " i hope you do too Blaine..." he said softly.

"Thanks...So did you move here or just staying a while...?"

"I got an apartment.." Kurt said before looking at a picture on Blaine's desk. "Is this your class?"

"It's the glee club," Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled at the picture. There were kids of all types, just like when he was in it.

"Mr. Anderson?" Bryan's voice said from the doorway.

Blaine smiled. "Hey Bryan. What's going on?"

"I was just wondering If you had a minute to talk, but I can see you're busy." He said softly.

"No. It's okay. Kurt, do you mind giving us a minute?" Blaine asked.

"Not at all.." Kurt smiled, standing and stepping out of the choir room.

Blaine motioned for Bryan to take a seat. "What's going on?"

"I..I have a date..And I'm freaking out because I've never been on one before..." Bryan breathed out.

Blaine smiled. "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you! Try to relax. Be yourself and he will be idiotic if he doesn't want a second date."

Bryan let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry if this weird you out or something because you're my teacher, but I just don't really have anyone else to talk about this with.." he said softly.

"No. It's okay. I was serious when I said you could always come to me," Blaine smiled. "Wheres he taking you?"

"I don't know yet.." Bryan smiled, obviously trying to hold in his excitement.

"I am so happy for you," Blaine grinned. "You deserve to be happy."

"I was just wondering if you could give me some tips or something.." Bryan asked.

"Pay attention to him. Smile. He'll love it. Try to not be as shy. Try talking to him as much as he talks to you. Don't do anything you aren't ready for.." Blaine said, thinking about anything else he could tell him. "Do you have any questions?"

"What are your thoughts on...kissing on the first date?" Bryan asked, blushing.

"It's hard to say. It is okay to kiss on a first date. But, personally, I would keep it simple at first. Only do what you're ready for. I know especially at your age, it's hard to hold back. But trust me, it's better to wait until you're ready to do anything."

"Oh my god..I can't believe I'm asking this and I'm not planning on doing this tonight, or any time soon but..How do you know when you're ready to take it...Further?" Bryan asked, his blush growing.

"When you love someone you just know..you'll know when it's right. You'll have this moment when you realize this is the person you want to give yourself to." Blaine said softly, looking tirades the door and sighing. "You just know.."

Bryan nodded. "Thank you Mr. Anderson..I should probably get going..Gotta get ready.." He smiled as he stood.

"Anytime," Blaine smiled. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" He said walking out, and Kurt returned, smiling.

Blaine couldn't help but keep smiling. "He's such a good kid."

"He looked so happy when he walked out..What did you talk to him about?" Kurt asked.

"He has his first date tonight," Blaine said happily.

"Aawwe..That's so cute.." Kurt grinned.

"I know. I'm happy for him. He deserves it."

Kurt smiled. "I bet you're an amazing teacher.."

"I try." Blaine said softly.

Blaine raised an eyebrow as Kurt's eyes roamed him.  
"You look really cute in your glasses." the older man said simply.

Blaine couldn't stop his blush as he looked down. God. How could Kurt still do that? "Th-thanks..."

"Why don't we go get coffee when you get done?" Kurt asked.

Blaine bit his lip, debating on whether or not to go. "Okay..."

Kurt's smile grew. "Really?"

"I told you I'd try if you did.." Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded. "Are you almost done?" he asked.

"I'm ready," Blaine smiled.

"Alright Blaine..Or should I say Mr. Anderson?" Kurt giggled.

Okay. That sent chills through Blaine. He felt like they were in high school again. "Outside of school, it's just Blaine," he chuckled.

Kurt nodded, happy to see Blaine smile again, even If it was only for a moment.

Blaine followed Kurt to the Lima Bean. They got their coffee and sat down.  
"What are you doing for work?"

"I'm still looking..I didn't really ever have to have a real job in New York so I don't have much experience.." Kurt sighed.

"You didn't work in New York?" Blaine asked.

"I spent most of my time in between auditions for plays and musicals. And, this is really embarrassing to admit..But my boyfriends I had were usually above the average when it came to money.." Kurt said, looking down.

Blaine didn't know what to say to that. He was quiet for a moment before finally speaking. "Oh..Were you in anything I would know?"

"No big roles, but I was an extra in Wicked for a while.." Kurt smiled.

"That's awesome. You'll get to those big ones some day..."

"Thank you Blaine.." Kurt smiled. "Well do you know anywhere I could apply?"

"I haven't really paid much attention. What are you looking for?" Blaine asked.

"Anything really.." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. "Well Thea always has the newspaper. She has a weird obsession with looking through the classified ads. We can start there then look online,". Blaine said. "I mean...If you want..."

Kurt smiled. "I'd like that.."

Blaine blushed, looking down. "Alright.."

They sat there, talking for a bit. Blaine smiled to himself. This was actually a lot easier than he thought it would be.

They finished their coffee and Blaine looked up. "So did you want to come over and look now or another day?"

"Now is fine.." Kurt said, happily.

"Tonight is my night to take care of dinner...Are you still as picky?" Blaine asked playfully as they walked out.

"No.." Kurt giggled, smacking at Blaine's arm jokingly.

"Good. So you won't care if we order Chinese and pizza with extra cheese and no veggies whatsoever?" Blaine asked, still laughing. He couldn't help but notice how easy it was to flirt with each other.

"Now you're just trying to make me fat.." Kurt groaned, smiling.

Blaine giggled. "That's only something I'd get if Finn was here. I'll find something at home."

Kurt nodded. "Good." he said grinning.

Blaine shook his head, smiling that goofy smile the way he used to. "Follow me to the apartment."

Kurt nodded, getting into his car and following Blaine to his apartment.

Blaine led him up the stairs, laughing as they walked in and throwing Thea off.

"Hey Kurt.." She said, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine smiled as he sat next to his best friend. "Hey sweetie. I'm helping Kurt find a job."

"Newspapers are in my room." She said smiling.

"Thanks boo!" Blaine said, going off to get them.

Kurt smiled as Blaine walked off to get them. "I missed him.." He said softly.

"He missed you too. I've never seen him smile like that," Thea said. "Kurt? Please be careful. He's more fragile than you could imagine."

Kurt nodded. "I will..I want him to trust me again."

"Good. I like you. I'd like you to continue to hang around," Thea smiled.

Kurt giggled, "Yeah, me too.."

Blaine came back out with the most recent papers before sitting next to Thea again.

Kurt smiled as Blaine handed each of them a paper.

"Ha! Found one already!" Thea said smiling.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"Male exotic dancer!"

"Thea!" Blaine exclaimed, blushing to his scalp as he let the idea fill his mind. "Kurt I'm sorry...I swear sometimes she doesn't have a filter."

"What's that number?" Kurt asked, leaning over.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Kurt! You're not doing that!"

"Joking!" Kurt laughed. "What Blaine? You wouldn't come watch me?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my god..." Blaine groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"For what it's worth, I think you'd make a fantastic stripper Kurt." Thea said, biting her lip as she watched Blaine's reactions.

Blaine just glared at her. "I'll be right back.." he said before going to the balcony to smoke.

Thea laughed. "I'm gonna go smoke with him. You keep looking, we'll be back in a sec." She told Kurt before walking out on the balcony with Blaine.

"You're an ass," Blaine sighed, shaking his head.

"You love me.." She grinned, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"That I do." Blaine laughed. "But I really don't need this image in my head.."

The redhead grinned, starting to dance. "Ntiss Ntiss Ntiss Ntiss."

"Thea!" Blaine giggled, blushing again. "Seriously...I can't think about it right now..."

"Why?" she asked, stopping her dance and taking a drag off of her cigarette.

Blaine sighed. "Obviously I'm still very attracted to him. I don't have your...anatomy. I can't hide things..."

"Oh my god.." Thea laughed, resting against the railing.

"It's not funny!" Blaine mumbled.

"It's pretty funny.." Thea smiled.

"No it's not...I don't want to give in this easily, Thea..."

"Blaine..You're strong.." She said softly.

"Not when it comes to him. He's...I don't know...he was my first love and no matter how much I deny it...He just has this effect on me..." Blaine said, looking over the balcony.

Thea nodded. "So are you giving him another chance?"

"We're just friends reconnecting. That's all I can handle right now.." Blaine sighed.

Thea nodded. "Good.." She said softly.

"And that's why I do not need to be hard around him," Blaine laughed. "Come on. I should get dinner started. What sounds good?"

"Food! I'm starving!" She smiled.

Blaine shook his head. "But what kind?"

"Well I want breakfast for dinner." she said, finishing her cigarette.

"Alright," Blaine smiled, walking back inside.

Kurt was buried in the newspaper, a red sharpie poking out of his lips as his eyes roamed over the classifieds.

"Find anything yet?" Blaine asked on his way to the kitchen.

"Just some salesman jobs in department stores and waiting tables.." Kurt said, the sharpie muffling his words a bit.

"It's a start at least.." Blaine said softly, pulling out the stuff he needed. "And I don't care what you say...You're at least trying what I'm making."

"What are you making?" Kurt asked, looking up.

"No looking until it's done," Blaine said quickly. "But if you don't like it, I'll make you something else."

"I'm sure I'll like it.." Kurt said, circling an ad with the sharpie.

Blaine stayed in the kitchen, cooking until it was finished. He smiled to himself as he looked at it. He set the casserole type dish on the stove. He laughed when he saw Thea's eyes go wide at the smell. It was her favorite. Hash browns with jalapenos mixed in, eggs over easy over the hash browns, and to top it off, shredded cheese, diced tomatoes and onions.

"Blaine, turn straight and marry me please oh dear god.." Thea groaned.

"What smells amazing?" Kurt called from the living room.

Blaine grinned. "Come make a plate, both of you."\

The two came into the kitchen.  
"Holy fuck I love you.." Thea breathed out as they went to get their food.

Blaine laughed. "I love you too. And sorry, I just can't be straight. But I will cook for you."

"That works too." Thea grinned as they sat down.

Kurt took a bite, his eyes going wide. "Oh my god Blaine.."

"Good?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Amazing!"

Blaine grinned. "Thank you."

They ate their dinner, chatting happily. It was so much easier than Blaine expected. It actually scared him a little. It wasn't supposed to be this easy. But seeing Kurt smile..Having him randomly show up...Those eyes...They made Blaine melt. When their eyes met they would both blush, looking away and Kurt would smile lightly. The rest of the night went too well for Blaine's liking. It should be harder. He should be mad...Furious even. How could he forgive Kurt this easily? It wasn't supposed to be this way. After Kurt left, Blaine spent some time talking about everything with Thea before climbing into bed for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few days Kurt and Blaine spent more and more time together. It was like when they first met, friends with light romantic tension. One day during glee club Kurt showed up as Blaine was giving a lecture about the music he used to listen to in high school. He didn't notice Kurt had shown up and sat at the piano, watching Blaine speak.

Blaine laughed at a memory. "I'll never forget this one song...It changed everything without even meaning to. We were doing a number for the school and we preformed Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. It was definitely my favorite song for the longest time.." He looked down, smiling at the memory of meeting Kurt.

Kurt grinned at Blaine's reaction as one of the students spoke up. "Isn't Katy Perry kind of outdated Mr. Anderson?" heather asked.

"Weren't we talking about me in high school?" Blaine laughed. "And it wasn't that long ago."

"What were you like in high school Mr. A?" Mari asked.

Blaine was quiet for a moment, thinking about all the memories. He looked back up and jumped. "Oh my God! When'd you get here?" he gasped, looking at Kurt.

"Oh don't mind me.." Kurt giggled. "Tell them Blaine."

"You're so sneaky! Like that damn Cheshire Cat!" Blaine said, laughing lightly. "Why don't you tell them?"

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "He was the star of our school's glee club..Cocky little thing..Got all the solos.." He said, narrowing his eyes at the teacher and smiling.

Blaine's mouth dropped before he smiled. "I was far from cocky, Mr. Hummel. And I was so not the star."

"You don't have to lie to your kids Blaine." Kurt giggled, crossing his legs.

"Oh my God...Kids, don't listen to him. He must have fallen on his head since then. Because I was far from how he's explaining me." Blaine said, blushing a little.

"Then how were you?" Bryan asked.

"Well actually, you remind me of myself.." Blaine smiled. "I could sing when I wanted to. But I wasn't the loudest or cocky at all."

Bryan smiled as Kurt played a few random notes on the piano. "You're right.." Kurt sighed smiling.

"I know," Blaine smiled. "He was quite cocky however.,"

"I was not!" Kurt said, putting his hand over his chest in mock offense.

"See? Cocky," Blaine giggled.

"How was I cocky?"

"I'm kidding, Kurt." Blaine laughed.

"You better be Anderson.." Kurt giggled.

"Or what?" Blaine asked, smirking.

"Why don't you two just start making out?" Jamie chuckled, causing the rest of the club to giggle lightly.

Blaine blushed. He forgot he was in class. He looked back at Kurt, locking eyes with him and blushing more.

Kurt blushed as well and the class made an "oooh" sound.

"Alright," Blaine sighed. "That's enough. What were we even talking about before this?"

"Your addiction to Katy Perry.." Selina giggled.

"It was not an addiction!" Blaine smiled. "I sang, what? Two of her songs?"

"But you kept her album on repeat twenty four-seven.." Kurt giggled.

"You didn't seem to mind," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine gave the kids their assignment for the week and sent them on their way.

Blaine gathered his things and sat by Kurt. "Play me something?"

Kurt smiled, placing his long delicate fingers on the keys and started to play a familiar tune. Teenage Dream..

Blaine blushed, watching Kurt's fingers.

Kurt hummed slowly before starting to sing.  
"Let's go all, the way tonight.  
No regrets, just love.  
We can dance, until we die.. You and I, we'll be young forever.."

Blaine couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as he joined in.  
"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back"

Kurt looked over at Blaine, smiling softly as he sang slowly.

"We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach..  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets,  
I finally found you,  
My missing puzzle piece..  
I'm complete..."

Blaine looked down, blushing as he thought of that night with Kurt...That perfect night...

"Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever"

Kurt stopped playing. His fingers hovering over the keys as he looked into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine looked back at Kurt, searching for something...anything...

Kurt leaned in, placing his hands on either side of Blaine's face and kissing him passionately.

Blaine froze. He wasn't sure if he could do this. But he took a deep breath and everything smelt like Kurt...It was like coming home. His breathing hitched as he moved his lips with Kurt.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer, breathing deeply as he ran his hands down to Blaine's neck.

Blaine gasped, his hands sliding down to Kurt's waist. He kissed him back with just as much passion before pulling away. "I...I can't do this...Not here..."

"I-I'm sorry..." Kurt whispered.

"Don't be.." Blaine breathed out. "I've wanted to do that since I saw you..."

Kurt smiled, cupping Blaine's cheek. "So have I.."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "I've missed you so much.."

"I've missed you too.." Kurt said, sweetly.

Blaine smiled. "Can...Will you go to dinner with me...?"

"Of course.."

Blaine inhaled sharply. "Really?"

"How could I refuse?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know...Maybe you had a moment of insanity," Blaine blushed.

"Nope..I definitely knew what I was doing.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine looked up at Kurt through his lashes. "So where would you like to go?"

"How about breadstix? For old times sake?" Kurt giggled.

Blaine smiled. "Want to meet at the apartment and drive together?"

"Okay.." Kurt smiled softly.

"Around seven?"

"Sounds good.." Kurt grinned.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt softly. "Come on. I'll walk you to your car. I have a lot to do before you come over.."

Kurt got chills as Blaine kissed him. "O-Okay.." he said smiling.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and walked him to the car. "I don't know what made you surprise me today...But thank you so much.."

Kurt tightened his hand in Blaine's, not wanting to let go. "You're welcome.."

"I don't want to go.." Blaine said quietly.

"We'll see each other I couple of hours.." Kurt said softly

Blaine nodded. "I'll see you soon, Kurt.."

Kurt smiled. "Bye Blaine..."

"Bye," Blaine said softly, climbing into his car and rushing home.

Thea was clipping coupons in the middle of the carpet when Blaine came home.

He jumped onto the couch and squealed happily. "I have a date tonight..."

"With Kurt?" she asked looking up.

Blaine tried to bite back a smile but it didn't work. "He kissed me...!"

"Ohmygod!"

"I KNOW!" Blaine exclaimed. "Pick out my outfit? Something remotely sexy but not over the top? And I'm gonna have my curls tonight...glasses..He likes them...Ohmygod!"

"Blaine..Are you sure you're ready for this?" Thea asked, standing.

"I don't know..." Blaine sighed. "But he played Teenage Dream and sang to me. And kissed me and god it felt amazing.."

Thea smiled, "Come on..Let's get you dressed."

"I gotta shower and get this gel out," Blaine giggled. "Can't wait to see what you pick out!"

Thea smiled, picking out some black skinnies, a grey short sleeved button up with white suspenders and a black bow tie.9

Blaine got out of the shower and smiled at the outfit before getting dressed. He walked out to the living room after fixing his hair. "What do you think?"

"Lookin hot!" Thea smiled.

Blaine turned around. "How's my ass?"

"Slappable." She giggled.

"Good!" Blaine chuckled. "You're amazing.."

"I haven't seen you this exited since you started teaching." Thea smiled.

"I know...I'm just...I don't know," Blaine smiled.

"Well don't give it up on the first date..Make him work for it.." Thea chuckled.

Blaine shook his head, laughing. "I would never!"

"Are you lying to me Anderson?" Thea said, eying her best friend.

Blaine sat down and sighed. "Honestly, I didn't think about it...What if he wants to?"

"Well, how do you feel about it?" Thea asked.

Blaine looked down. "Well of course part of me wants to...But last...and first time we did...he left me.."

Thea nodded. "In the end, it'll be what your heart feels."

"True. I'm nervous, Thea...I'm not really the same person anymore.."

"Well you two have been getting along fine all week.." Thea said as Blaine slipped on his glasses.

"Yeah. It's been nice.."

"You say that like you think something will happen.."

"I hope not. But I can't help but to wonder..."

Thea hugged her friend. "Look..You are going on a date with the man who is the love your life. Try to enjoy it."

"Trust me...As soon as I see him, I won't be thinking about all of that," Blaine said, laughing lightly.

Thea smiled. "Holy hell you smell good." she said as she released him.

Blaine giggled. "Thanks."

There was a knock at the door. "I won't wait up.." Thea winked.

Blaine shook his head as he walked to the door. His eyes went wide when he opened the door to see Kurt. "Oh my God...You look...perfect.."

Kurt smiled, blushing. "So do you.."

"Thanks.." Blaine said softly. "Do you want to drive or want me to?"

"I can't really remember how to get there, so I guess you.." Kurt giggled smiling.

Blaine laughed, taking Kurt's hand and leading him to his car, opening the door for his date.

Kurt smiled wide, climbing into the car before Blaine drove them to breadstix.

They got a table and ordered their drinks. "Thanks for coming, Kurt.."

"You're welcome Blaine..Thank you for inviting me...I was really just expecting you to pull away when I kissed you..But..Thank you for giving me another chance. I swear you can trust me.."

"I almost did..But I just..I need to know," Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I almost forgot how beautiful your eyes are.."

Kurt smiled, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"And how easily you blush. It's so good to see it again.."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "You're still just as sweet.."

"You bring it out.." Blaine smiled, looking down at his hands.

Dinner was amazing. It was just like they were in high school again, if not better, they were walking back to the car when Kurt turned to Blaine. "Do you...Want to come back to my place for a bit?"

Blaine bit his lip. He probably shouldn't. But it was just for a little bit, right? "Sure.." he said carefully.

Kurt smiled. "Can we go pick up my car and you follow me?"

"That's fine," Blaine said softly, opening the door for Kurt again.

Kurt got into the car and Blaine's mind was racing. He tried convincing himself that Kurt just wanted to hang out. But he looked so good.. All he wanted to do was lean in and kiss him. It's not that he didn't want to have sex with Kurt. He really, really did.. He just didn't know if now was the right time. But then he remembered the advice he gave Bryan. It's all about the moment. You'll know when it's right. But would the moment be right? Blaine was so confuse as he pulled into Kurt's apartment complex behind him later that night. He took a deep breath before slowly getting out of his car.

Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine's hand as they walked into the building and went up the stairs to Kurt's apartment.

Blaine could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He was blushing already. He felt like a teenager again.

He looked around the dim building. He knew Kurt said he didn't have a job before but surely Kurt could've afforded something a bit more inhabitable. They reached his door and Kurt opened it. "Sorry about the mess.." Kurt said softly as they stepped inside. There was a few boxes laying about, still not unpacked, and there wasn't much furniture. It was very clean, as was expected from Kurt, but the lack of furniture and decor is what shocked Blaine.

"Kurt.." Blaine said softly. "Do you need help with getting anything? I can help you.."

Kurt waved a hand, dismissing the idea. "I'm fine, really Blaine..I'm just still trying to get back on my feet."

"Okay...But if you do need something, please come to me.."

"I just had a rough time in New York.." Kurt sighed, walking into the small kitchen. "But I'll be okay."

Blaine sighed. "Alright.."

Kurt grabbed a bottle of wine out of the fridge. "I've been saving this." he smiled.

"For what?" Blaine asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Anything that deserved it." Kurt said, grabbing a couple of wine glasses.

Blaine smiled, thanking Kurt as he was handed a glass.

They sat on the love seat, smiling as they chatted and drank the wine together.

Blaine took Kurt's free hand. "Thanks for tonight."

"Thank you so much Blaine. It's been amazing." Kurt smiled.

"It has been.." Blaine said softly.

Kurt looked down, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and sighing softly.

Blaine rested his head against Kurt's. He missed nights like this.

Kurt looked up at Blaine before speaking. "Can I kiss you?..."

Blaine licked his lips, looking into Kurt's eyes. "Yes.."

Kurt swallowed, slowly leaning in and pressing his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips. He missed this feeling. Everything about Kurt was so soft.

Their lips moved together slowly, Kurt placing his free hand on Blaine's cheek.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, carefully setting his glass down and bringing his hands to rest at the back of Kurt's neck.

Kurt set his glass down as well, letting that hand slide over Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine bit down lightly on Kurt's bottom lip, opening his eyes and looking at how beautiful Kurt was.

Kurt's eyebrows kneaded together and he gasped, pulling Blaine closer, making a small noise of approval.

Blaine tangled his hands in Kurt's hair as the kiss became more heated.

Kurt whimpered, opening his mouth to Blaine as he lay back on the love seat, pulling Blaine on top of him.

Blaine moaned as he pressed his body to Kurt's. This felt so amazing. They still fit together perfectly.

"Blaine..." Kurt panted as Blaine kissed his neck. "Oh god.."

"Is...is it too much?" Blaine asked carefully.

"No.." Kurt whispered, pressing his lips to Blaine's again.

Blaine whimpered, kissing Kurt and pulling on his hair lightly.

Kurt moaned, running his hands down Blaine's back.

Blaine pulled a little harder, kissing to Kurt's ear and sucking the lobe between his teeth.

"Blaine...P-Please..I want you inside of me.." Kurt panted.

Blaine couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips. "A-are you sure?"

"Please..I want you..I need you Blaine.." Kurt pleaded.

"Do you have anything?" Blaine asked, a little embarrassed that he didn't bring anything.

"There's lube and condoms in my room.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded, quickly getting up and heading to Kurt's room. He looked around and saw a small twin bed with a comforter framed over it along with boxes of clothes that wouldn't fit in the tiny closet. Next to the bed sat a night stand. Blaine opened it and saw a half empty bottle of lube and a few condoms of various sizes. He stood there looking at the condoms. He thought about what Kurt had told him. How guys pretty much took care of him in New York. He wondered exactly how many guys Kurt was with if he had all these sizes and brands. He then had to shake the thought. Kurt wasn't like that..At least the Kurt he knew wasn't. Blaine's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Kurt call his name. He slowly walked back out. "I-I'm sorry. I can't yet.."

Kurt sat up. "O-oh..Okay.." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I really do want to..I just want to know you more.."

Kurt nodded, looking away. "I understand.

"Kurt...Please don't be upset.." Blaine said shakily.

"I'm not upset Blaine.." Kurt said looking up at the shorter man.

Blaine nodded, looking down.

Kurt stood, walking over to Blaine and placing a hand on his cheek. "It's really okay Blaine.." He said quietly.

"I don't want to disappoint you..." Blaine said in a whisper.

"I don't want to push you into anything Blaine..Take your time.." Kurt said softly.

"Thank you, Kurt.." Blaine said quietly. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine's cheek lightly.

"I should get going...Work in the morning.."

Kurt smiled lightly, bidding Blaine goodbye as he walked out the door.

Blaine got in his car and sighed. He did the right thing. But why did he feel so bad?

He started back to the apartment and decided he would talk to Thea about it.

She was sitting on the couch when he walked in. He kicked his shoes off and laid down with his head in her lap.

"So...How'd it go?" She asked.

"Dinner was amazing...then we went to his apartment.." Blaine said quietly.

"Spill, what happened?" Thea said bouncing a bit.

Blaine giggled. "We made out on his couch. He is such an amazing kisser. Just...wow. Well then...he kept saying he needed me and stuff..I really wanted to. But I didn't..."

"Why not?"

Blaine sighed. "He told me where the condoms were and so I went to get one. There were different sizes and types and half a bottle of lube. I couldn't stop wondering how many guys he's been with and just all these thoughts came. I couldn't do it."

Thea nodded. "I wonder why he had so many.." she said.

"I don't know." Blaine sighed. "I know its short notice and its two days away but can you get Friday off?"

"I'm sure I can. Why?" Thea asked, petting Blaine's curls.

"I wanna do something for Kurt.."

"Like?"

Blaine explained his plan. He knew it was crazy and maybe a bit much. But he wanted to.

"Blaine, you're the sweetest person I know.." Thea grinned.

Blaine smiled. "Do you think he'll get mad?"

"Not sure. Depends on how set he is on helping his self." Thea said.

"I guess we'll see. I really hope he's okay with it."

"I'm sure he will be." Thea smiled.

"Thanks for helping..." Blaine said softly.

"You're welcome hunn."

Blaine groaned. "Ugh..I want him so bad, Thea..."

"I know Blaine..But you made the right decision.." Thea soothed.

"I know..." Blaine sighed.

"it'll be worth it in the end.." She said sweetly.

Blaine smiled. "I hope so."

That Friday came quickly and Thea rode with Blaine as they drove. "Where to first cap'n?" she smiled.

Blaine thought for a moment. "He'll be gone all day so we can take our time. I was thinking about starting at Rooms-To-Go?"

"Sounds good..It's really sweet of you to buy him some new furniture Blaine." Thea said, looking over at her best friend.

"He needs it. And I'm happy to help.." Blaine smiled.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked.

"It is," Blaine said softly.

"Well he deserves some help..Even If he's too proud to admit he needs it." Thea said.

"Exactly!" Blaine smiled, bouncing a little.

"And Saint Blaine helps all." Thea giggled.

Blaine laughed. "I'm no saint."

"Might as well be.." Thea said, smiling.

"Okay," Blaine laughed as they pulled into a parking spot.

"So what are we looking for?" Thea asked.

"Bedroom sets. He's sleeping on a small twin bed and has clothes in boxes."

"Poor thing.." She sighed as they walked in.

"I know.." Blaine said quietly. They walked through all the bedroom sections until he found the perfect one. "I think he'd like this.."

"Ooooh!" Thea giggled, laying back on the king sized bed. "Wait..how are you going to afford this?"

Blaine laid next to her. "When I'd get money from my parents when I lived with them, I saved it. And out of every check I get, I put some away. You never know when you'll need money. I've always been good at saving."

Thea nodded. "Do you know exactly when he'll be home?"

"Well I'm meeting him at four but he's job hunting and seeing his family. So he won't be back until after he meets with me."

"That's perfect." She said. "Oh dear god..This bed!"

"I know," Blaine smiled. "He's gonna love it."

"He is!"

Blaine smiled. "Let's start getting everything together."

"Alright." she said standing.

They got checked out and had one of the workers to follow them to Kurt's apartment.

"So how are we getting in?" Thea asked.

Blaine reached into his pocket. "I asked for the key."

"Clever man.." She grinned as Blaine unlocked the door.

Blaine giggled. "It's not that hard." He opened the door and showed Thea and the guy from the store what he had imagined and they got started moving everything in. By the end of their work in Kurt's room, they had a king sized bed in the center, it had a black, square head and base board, along with a light, sea like blue comforter and grey pillows. He also bought him a new dresser that had a vanity mirror attached and a new nightstand. Blaine stepped back and admired their work. "Once he unpacks, it will be perfect.."

Thea gave Blaine a high five. "So what time is it?"

"Shit!" Blaine exclaimed after checking his phone. "It's a little past three. I'm a mess! Ugh!"

"Come on! Let's go!" They locked the door and rushed out. They got back to their apartment and Blaine showered and got dressed as fast as he could. He looked up at the clock. He had fifteen minutes until he was supposed to meet Kurt.

"You better go!" Thea rushed.

Blaine nodded. "I'll be back later!" he called as he ran out to the car. He met Kurt at the mall and saw him waiting at the food court. He sat down across from Kurt. "Hey. Sorry I'm a little late..."

"It's okay." Kurt smiled, leaning across the table to give Blaine's lips a small peck.

Blaine smiled. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I'm not sure If any of these places will take me due to lack of experience..But good." Kurt said smiling.

"You'll find something," Blaine said softly.

"Thanks.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine nodded. He had wanted to talk to Kurt about the other night. But he wasn't sure if it was an appropriate conversation.

"What's on your mind?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine looked down. "Just...stuff I've been wondering...But I don't know if it's a subject you're okay with.."

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

Blaine bit his lip. "I was just wondering...umm...how many...guys you've been with.."

Kurt seemed to lose the small amount of color there was in his face. "W-What made you wonder that?"

Blaine looked down. "When I went to get a condom...There were different sizes and types..."

Kurt bit his lip, looking away and staying quiet. "I-I-"

"Kurt!" a voice called from across the food court. They both looked over to see a tall dashing looking man in a black suit and red tie. His black hair was combed back neatly and his electric blue eyes shone as he looked over at the two of them.  
"P-Paul.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine looked back and forth between the two. "Who's that?"

"My ex.." Kurt said, rubbing down the side of his face. "Fuck.." He then looked up as Paul walked over.

Blaine let out a deep breath as he came to the table.

"Kurt..I've been looking everywhere for you.." Paul smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, looking up at his ex.

"Jessica told me you moved..And where..I figured I should come look at the mall since that's where you usually are.." Paul said, pulling up a chair. "And who is this?" He asked, looking to Blaine.

"My friend.." Kurt answered quickly.

That hurt Blaine a bit. He thought they might be at least a little more than that.

Paul eyed Blaine and quickly dismissed him. "I don't really see why you moved here. It's so...quaint. It doesn't really seem like it fits you. Why don't you come back with me?"

"Because we broke up Paul." Kurt said, looking away.

"See..That was a mistake on my part.." Paul said, grabbing Kurt's hand. "You know you miss New York..Let me take care of you Kurt..I don't want you where you were before we met again.."

Kurt shot him a pleading look and looked to Blaine, hoping he didn't think much of what Paul just said.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with questioning eyes. But he knew not to ask right now.

"I've moved on.." Kurt said, looking anywhere but at Blaine. "I'll be okay here."

Something like anger flashed in Paul's eyes before he smiled at Blaine.  
"Could you give us a moment?"

Blaine looked at Kurt who just nodded. He sighed. "Call me when you get a chance..."

"I'm sorry..I'll call.." Kurt said before Blaine walked off.

"Kurt..I suggest you come back to New York with me.." Paul said, his voice a bit deeper.

"Why's that?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Because unless you want your little lover boy to know about where you were before I found you..You'll come back.." Paul said, tightening his grip on Kurt's hand.

Kurt shook his head. "Please...Don't tell him. He can't know.."

"Exactly.." Paul smiled, relaxing his hand again.

"Paul, this is where I want to be...I need to learn how to take care of myself.." Kurt said, trying to sound strong.

Paul chuckled darkly, squeezing Kurt's hand again enough to hurt. "You weren't shit before me Kurt..You were on the streets, sucking cock to get your next meal. I saved you.."

Kurt looked down. "I'm done with that. You broke up with me. I'm back in Ohio. It's done.."

"Is it him?" Paul asked, squeezing harder.

"Is what him?" Kurt asked.

"Are you fucking him? Is that why you want to stay?" Paul asked menacingly.

Kurt swallowed hard. "No. I haven't since you...I just want to start over and leave that behind.."

"How are you going to take care of yourself Kurt? No one will hire you..You found that out in New York..And if you think that he is gonna stay with you after he finds out what you did, you are sadly mistaken.." Paul said, gripping Kurt's hand tighter.

"Paul!" Kurt whimpered, trying to pull his hand away, but he was stronger. "You're hurting me.." he said, but the taller man didn't let go.

Kurt looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please...Fine. Just let me think about it okay? But how do I know you won't just break up with me again? What happened with Christina?"

"She wasn't you.." Paul said, releasing Kurt's hand and running his hand down the side of Kurt's face. "You know I love you Kurt.." He said sweetly.

Kurt looked down. No shit she wasn't him. "Can I just have the weekend alone to get everything settled?"

Paul smiled. "Of course beautiful..." He said, leaning over to kiss Kurt's cheek.

"Just...Call me on Sunday and we'll talk..."

Paul nodded. "I know you'll make the right choice..I'm staying at the hotel by the airport of you want to stop by for a...Chat.." Paul said, looking up and down Kurt's body.

Kurt felt disgusting. He wanted to just go home and shower. "I'll call you if I do.,"

Paul nodded, planting a light kiss on Kurt's neck. "I'll see you then.." He said, as if he was positive Kurt was going to come.

Kurt sat there for a minute thinking about everything. He couldn't leave Blaine again. But he couldn't tell Blaine about his past. He wouldn't want him anymore. Kurt could feel the tears stinging his eyes. He walked out to his car, letting the tears fall. He sat in the car, staring at the steering wheel as he cried. He couldn't believe this was happening. Kurt waited for the tears to slow before he started the car and headed to his apartment. He sighed as he unlocked the door and headed to his room. He walked into his bedroom and gasped at the new furniture throughout it "Oh my god.." He gasped, looking around. It was beautiful. But he couldn't accept it. It had to be one of Paul's 'gifts.' He saw a note on the bed and picked it up.

"Kurt,  
I know you said you didn't need help but well you know me. Don't worry about it. I had fun doing it and I'm always happy to help you. I can't tell you enough how much happier I've been since we've been hanging out. Can't wait to get to know more. But for now, lay down on your new bed and relax : )

Love always,  
Blaine xx"

Kurt smiled at the note before he felt his heart clench. Blaine went through all of this trouble for him. He picked up his phone and dialed Blaine's number, sighing as he lay back on the amazing bed.

Blaine hesitated when he heard his phone but picked it up.  
"Hey..."

"Blaine..This room.." Kurt said, spreading out on the large mattress.

Blaine smiled. "What do you think?"

"I think I'm in love with this bed...You didn't have to do this.." Kurt smiled.

"I know. I wanted to," Blaine said softly. "So...How did it go after I left?"

"We talked..Caught up.." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine sighed. He knew Kurt was holding back. "Wait...You said his name was Paul, right?"

"Yeah.." Kurt said softly.

"As in Paul who left you for a woman?" Blaine asked.

Kurt cringed. "Umm..Yeah.." He said again.

"Oh my God..." Blaine groaned. "Are you getting back together?"

"No..Well..I don't know..He wants to.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine swallowed loudly. "What do you want?"

"I don't know...He's giving me the weekend to decide.." Kurt sighed.

"Am I missing something? He doesn't control you, Kurt. You do." Blaine snapped. "Did you come back here to fuck up my emotions again? Was once not enough for you?"

"No, Blaine..That's not it at all..This is just as confusing for me as it is for you.." Kurt said quickly.

"How? Kurt, tell me. I've been nothing but honest with you. But you're holding back. If anyone should be holding back, it should be me. What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine..I'm really not ready to talk about this.." Kurt whispered.

"Fine." Blaine said, trying not to let Kurt hear him as the tears came. "I have to go."

Kurt bit his lip as Blaine hung up, fighting back tears as well as his phone lit back up with Paul's face minutes later.

Kurt took a deep breath.  
"Hello?"

"Kurt? How about you come over to my hotel for a bit..I'd love to get...Reacquainted..". Paul said softly.

Kurt sighed. "I don't know...I'm not really feeling...well.."

"Kurt.." Paul said quietly. "Come on beautiful..Don't leave me here all alone..."

"Why do you want me so badly? You know you could get just about any guy.."

"But I don't want any guy..I want you Kurt..You were my trophy..My prize...Every time we walked into a party, and you were on my arm, everyone would stop and stare.."

Kurt blushed lightly. He knew that much was true. And before he found Blaine, it did feel nice to be noticed. "I'll be over soon.."

"That's right beautiful..I'm in room three eighteen." Paul said smugly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "See you soon..."


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine tried to call Kurt back later that night but he didn't answer. He started to get worried, but the next day, he got a call from him as he was sitting in the living room with Thea.

Blaine debated on whether or not to answer. He saw the way thea looked at him and sighed.  
"Hello?"

"Hey Blaine..Look..I-I'm really sorry about last night..Can we meet up somewhere? I really want to talk to you.." Kurt said softly.

"I'm sorry about what I said...Where did you want to go?" Blaine asked.

"Somewhere where no one can overhear us.." Kurt said.

"Do you want to come here?" Blaine asked softly.

"That works..I'm on my way." Kurt said before they both said goodbye and hung up.

Blaine went to straighten up his room so they'd have more privacy. He was really nervous. He couldn't lose Kurt again. A while later, Kurt showed up, pulling off his coat and hanging it up as Blaine let him in. "Do you want any coffee, tea, or anything?" Blaine asked.

"No..I just want to talk.." Kurt said, looking down.

"Alright," Blaine said softly, leading Kurt to his room.

They sat on the bed and Kurt pulled the sleeves of his sweater down a bit. "I..I'm going back to New York..With Paul..He's staying at the Marriott hotel by the airport, so I'll be down there for a couple of days..But I'm leaving Monday.." Kurt said, unable to look at Blaine.

"Why?" Blaine asked through clenched teeth. He wasn't going to let Paul ruin their second chance.

Kurt tensed up a bit at Blaine's tone. "I-I want to go back with him.." He whispered.

"So you're telling me the past couple of weeks were just a mistake?" Blaine asked, looking down. "I knew I wouldn't be enough for you..."

"Blaine...No..That's not it.." Kurt said quietly.

"Then what? I can't take care of you like he could? Because I don't believe that for one second. Kurt, why is he trying to take you back there? What's going on?"

Kurt looked back up to see Blaine's eyes full of anger and pain. "I..Blaine..I-I can't..."

"Kurt.." Blaine said, his voice pleading. "You can tell me anything."

"No..Blaine..You don't understand. You'll never want to look at me again.," Kurt said, his breathing growing erratic.

"Well then you obviously don't know what you mean to me. Kurt, I don't care if you killed someone. You'll always be Kurt."

Kurt's lower lip trembled as he looked away. "I was having a really hard time in New York..I couldn't find a job..I was bombing my auditions..I had no money..I guess I just started hanging out with the wrong people..We would go out..I did some things I shouldn't have..Things I won't ever touch again.." Kurt broke off, attempting to hold back the tears.

Blaine looked up, clearly confused. "Like drugs?"

Kurt nodded, looking extremely ashamed. "I just kept digging myself deeper into this hole..I didn't care about broadway anymore..I just wanted to know where I was going to get my next high from..And then I ran out of money..I just..I had no other choice.." He whispered.

Blaine reached out, taking Kurt's hand. "You can trust me Kurt.."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand as the tears started to fall. "I-It started out as just going out to stand with my friend on the corner..Just to see who would be interested..I always said I do it..But I did a lot of things I would never do..I only gave blow jobs..That was my limit..But then I saw how much money the people I would work with were making going all the way..And I started that..The money didn't help because all I did was spend it on drugs when I told myself it was for food..I was a mess.." Kurt said, on the edge of sobbing.

Blaine looked down, the pain evident on his face. "So...you were a...prostitute?"

Kurt couldn't look at Blaine as he nodded.

Blaine took a deep breath, absorbing everything. "How long did that last?"

"Almost a year..Paul..Was my last job..He promised to take care of me..He got me cleaned up..Rehab..Let me stay with him..We were on and off for more than a year, so I was always between his penthouse and walking the streets. With our last breakup, I had enough money saved up to fly to Ohio..So that's what I did.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine scooted closer, pulling Kurt in for a hug. "I am so sorry you had to do that..."

Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder. "Don't be..It was my own stupid ass choices that put me where I was..Just another junkie whore.."

"Kurt." Blaine said seriously. "You're not a whore. You cleaned up from the drugs. And you did the...other stuff to survive. Okay? Now, I'll be honest with you. I'm disappointed. But nothing could make me not want to be around you okay?"

"He told me..If I didn't go with him..He would tell you..I couldn't have you know and..Be disgusted with me.."

"Kurt, no. I've...I've loved you since we were in high school. It's not something that can go away just like that. And you being honest with me, it shows that you're not that person. You came here to change. And I'll help you. Unless you choose him..."

"I'm afraid of what he'll do if I don't.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

"What do you mean? I already know the truth.."

"I know but..He likes to get his way Blaine.." Kurt said quietly.

"What could he do, Kurt? Tell me.." Blaine said, concerned.

"When we used to fight..And I would try to leave..He would..Hit me..I just don't want either of us to get hurt.." Kurt whispered, looking away again.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Has he touched you since he ran into you?"

Kurt didn't say anything and Blaine grabbed his arm, causing him to wince.

Blaine slowly lifted Kurt's sleeves, gasping as he saw the hand shaped bruises. "What room is he in?"

"Blaine. No..Please..I don't-" Kurt pleaded, but Blaine cut him off.

"If you don't tell me, I will go to every door until I find him."

"Th-Three eighteen.." Kurt said as he saw the look in Blaine's eyes. "Please don't Blaine! It's fine!"

Blaine didn't listen. "It's not fine! Look what he did to you! Stay here. I'll be back soon." Blaine instructed, walking out of the room. He told Thea not to let Kurt leave before he walked out.

"Thea, I have to go, I can't let him do this!" Kurt said frantically as the redhead, blocked his way.

"You have to let him, Thea said softly. "Trust me, he's gonna be okay."

"No..Thea..I can't let him hurt Blaine.." Kurt said desperately.

"it's better if he's alone. It would get worse if you were there."

Kurt broke down as he heard Blaine's car peel out, sitting down on the couch.

He sped over to the hotel and quickly ran up to the room, knocking loudly on the door.

It took a minute but the door opened, revealing Paul who was wearing nothing more than pajama pants. "May I help you?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Blaine pushed him aside to let himself in. "What the fuck is your problem?"

Paul looked down at Blaine. "Excuse me? Oh.. You're only mad because Kurt is choosing me.." He said smiling a bit.

Blaine scoffed. "He's not choosing someone who uses him and hurts him!"

"Oh please..I take better care of him than you ever could.." Paul said.

"You could buy him better things. But no one could ever love him and take better care of him than me."

"Well that's too bad, because he's leaving with me.." Paul said menacingly.

"You don't scare me. He's not going with you," Blaine said, staring up at Paul.

"What are you going to do? You can't stop me from going to get him, and taking him up to New York.."

"So you pretty much plan on kidnapping him?" Blaine asked, laughing. "Well it won't work."

"No..I plan on making him come with me..I can be very persuasive when I need to be..He told me he wanted to come last night when he came to stay with me…last night..Oh he was very willing for that.." Paul chuckled.

Blaine couldn't control his anger anymore. "He's afraid of you! He is not going with you." Blaine spat out before punching Paul in the nose.

Paul stumbled back a couple of feet, clutching his nose as the blood started to drip out. He looked up at Blaine, blue fire in his eyes as he rushed at him, pinning him to the wall roughly. "Why are you so worried about him? He's nothing but a fucking slut.." Paul growled.

Blaine thought of Kurt's bruises, a surge of adrenaline coursing through him as he pushed Paul off of him. "Because I love him! Now leave him the fuck alone! He's not going with you. He's staying with me. Get over yourself!" Blaine practically growled.

Paul reared back, punching Blaine in the jaw, sending him to the ground. He pulled Blaine back up by his collar before there was a knock at the door.  
"This is security! Open up!" Paul looked from Blaine to the door. "You know what? Keep him..I don't want the whore anyway.." He said, releasing Blaine and pushing him back a bit as he opened the door. "Yes sir..No there's no problem..My guest was just about to leave.."

Blaine pushed past Paul, walking past security making sure to keep his head up so he saw what happened.

He smiled to himself as he heard security start to ask Paul questions, but hurried down to the elevator so they wouldn't stop him.

Blaine went to his car and started the engine. He looked up in the mirror and sighed. Kurt would blame himself for this. He turned back to the steering wheel and headed home.

When he walked back in, Kurt as his face buried in Thea's neck as she rubbed up and down His back soothingly. He perked up as the door opened, looking up. "Blaine.."

Blaine gave him a small smile. "He won't be coming back for you.."

Kurt stood, running to Blaine and wrapping his arms around him. "Oh my god.. Are you okay? Oh my god, your face.." Kurt said quickly as he saw Blaine's jaw.

Blaine winced a little. "I'm fine. Everything's okay now."

"Blaine...I was so scared.." Kurt whispered, tears streaming down his face.

Blaine pulled Kurt close. "I know. I'm sorry but I wasn't going to let him hurt you again. I didn't want you to hear anything he had to say either."

"What did he say to you?" Kurt asked.

"Just brought up the things you mentioned earlier. Said he could take better care of you. Asked why I cared about a...you..." Blaine sighed. "He was just trying to get a rise out of me."

Kurt knew what Paul had called him..He'd said it to his face on several occasions. "Thank you Blaine..Thank you...I'm sorry about everything.." Kurt said, cupping Blaine's cheek.

"Don't be sorry. I'm sure he got what was coming to him.." Blaine said, nuzzling into Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine deeply.

Blaine pulled away, giggling when Thea started clapping. "Kurt?" Blaine said quietly.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, smiling.

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes. "I love you.."

Kurt gasped, tears gathering in his eyes. "I love you too Blaine..."

Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt close.

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine again as the tears slipped down his cheeks.

Blaine pulled back for a minute. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy..I'm so happy Blaine.." Kurt said, nuzzling into his neck.

"Me too.." Blaine said softly. "Wanna lay down with me?"

Kurt nodded.

"So should I go for a walk, turn up the tv?" Thea asked.

"I was actually wanting to talk. But you never know," Blaine laughed.

Kurt swatted at Blaine playfully as they started back to the room.

Blaine shut the door and climbed onto his bed, patting the spot next to him.

Kurt followed, cuddling up with Blaine and sighing happily.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Thanks for telling me the truth.."

"Thank you for not hating me.."

"Kurt, I could never hate you," Blaine sighed. "Can we talk about some things though?"

Kurt nodded, looking up at him.

"I-I really don't want to ask...Please don't get mad," Blaine said quietly. "But since you stopped doing that...Have you been...tested for anything?"

"I understand why you ask..And yes, I have been tested..I was always safe, And I got tested a week before I came here and I'm clean.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine smiled, sighing with relief. "Will you promise me that if you ever have problems to come to me? No matter what it is.."

Kurt nodded up at Blaine. "I promise.."

Blaine bit his lip. "I'm...kinda scared, Kurt…"

"Why?" Kurt asked softly.

"What if I can't,.,please you...as well as other people you've been with?"

"Blaine..Those other guys..They meant nothing to me..The other night when we were on my couch, just kissing you again was the most amazing thing I've ever felt.."

Blaine got tears in his eyes. "I love you so much, Kurt.."

"I love you too.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt softly.

Kurt sighed softly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine slid his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip, pulling him closer.

Kurt gasped, opening his mouth to Blaine and letting out a moan as their tongues slid together.

Blaine massaged Kurt's tongue with his own, sliding his hands down to Kurt's waist.

Kurt whimpered, his hands sliding into Blaine's curls.

Blaine let out a sharp whine. "Fuck...the sounds you make..."

Kurt gasped, shivering at Blaine's voice. "Blaine..." he moaned.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck, his teeth lightly grazing his skin.

Kurt's head fell back, his back arching. "Unh..Oh god.."

Blaine slipped his hands under Kurt's shirt, moaning at the feel of Kurt's soft skin.

Kurt's body rolled under Blaine's hands. "So good.." He whispered.

Blaine smiled, slowly lifting Kurt's shirt.

Kurt let Blaine pull his shirt off, looking up at him as he removed it.

Blaine licked his lips as he looked down at Kurt's chest. "I've been dying to see this since Thea brought up the exotic dancer job opening..."

"S-See what?" Kurt asked.

"You..." Blaine said softly, kissing Kurt's neck.

Kurt gasped, clutching to Blaine as a whine escaped his lips.

Blaine lightly raked his nails down Kurt's sides. "You're still the most gorgeous person I have ever seen.."

"I-I love you so much Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine breathed out. "More than anything."

Kurt leaned up, kissing Blaine deeply as he pulled his shirt off, gasping at the sight of the beautifully sculpted muscles.

Blaine straddled Kurt, leaning down and sucking at Kurt's pulse point.

Kurt moaned softly. "You're so beautiful.."

"Nu uh," Blaine chuckled. "You are.."

"Shut up and take the compliment.." Kurt giggled, running his hands down Blaine's abs.

Blaine gasped, moaning in Kurt's ear. "God, that feels good..."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's temple. "Can I ask you something?" Kurt said quietly.

"You can ask me anything," Blaine said softly.

"How long has it been?" Kurt asked.

"Since what?" Blaine asked.

"Since you've had sex..."

Blaine took a deep breath. "I-It's been a while...like since I started teaching...why?"

"I just want to make sure you're ready..You just seemed scared when we were on my couch.." Kurt said softly.

"You terrify me. Well did...But a lot has changed since that night." Blaine smiled. "When was the last time you did?"

Kurt looked down. "Um..Paul made me..Last night.." He said in barely a whisper.

Blaine sighed. "I really wish that security guard hadn't come in. I could seriously kill him right now.."

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "It's okay Blaine..I'm here with you now.."

Blaine nodded. "I know..."

"I'll be okay.." Kurt said, cupping Blaine's cheek.

"I shouldn't have left you..."

"Blaine..You didn't know.."

"I knew something was wrong...But I still left.."

"It's okay Blaine..We can't change it now..But I really don't blame you for anything. I should have not went over and I should've left when he started kissing me.." Kurt said softly.

"He would've found a way." Blaine sighed. "I can see why you were afraid...He's..." Blaine trailed off.

"He's what?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked away. "He's intimidating and so strong..."

Kurt nodded. "He's also the world's biggest asshole.."

"I know..." Blaine said, staring at the floor.

Kurt brushed Blaine's hair out of his eyes. ."What's wrong?"

Blaine shook his head. "Just thinking about when I went over there.."

"What happened?"

Blaine sighed, laying next to Kurt. "Well...I threw the first punch...He pinned me against the wall and I was pissed and pushed him off. He didn't like that too much...He umm..that's when he punched me and pulled me back up by my shirt and that's when the security guard showed up.."

Kurt frowned, pulling Blaine close. "He's such an ass..I'm glad you punched him.."

"Yeah..me too.."

"You still seem like something's still bothering you.."

"I wish I would've left after graduation to look for you..."

"You wouldn't have liked what you found.," Kurt said softly.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because..I graduated the year before you Blaine..I was already living a shit life when you were graduating.." Kurt said quietly.

"I would've helped you..."

Kurt cuddled up to Blaine's chest. "Well we don't have to worry about that now.."

Blaine nodded. "I'm sorry that my stupid mind keeps getting in the way.."

"it's nice to know that you care.."

"I've always cared..."

Kurt nuzzled under Blaine's jaw, "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled. "So how's the new bed?"

"Amazing!" Kurt said happily.

Blaine giggled. "Good."

"I wish I could've had you in New York.."

"That was the plan.."

Kurt stayed quiet, not looking at Blaine.

"You're here now...That's what matters.."

Kurt nodded, looking back up at Blaine and kissing him lightly.

"I do, however, have one more question," Blaine said nervously.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"What do you think about me coming over tonight...and trying out your new bed...?"

Kurt smiled. "I think that sounds like a fantastic Idea.."

Blaine blushed, kissing Kurt softly. "I'm sorry, I have one more.."

"Shoot."

Blaine turned so he was facing him. "Kurt Hummel..Will you officially be my boyfriend?"

Kurt smiled, a blush coloring his face. "R-Really?"

Blaine nodded. "I would be the happiest guy on the planet.."

Kurt gave a giddy little laugh. "Yes! Yes!" He grinned, hugging Blaine.

Blaine chuckled, rolling over on top of Kurt. "You're adorable."

Kurt smiled up at Blaine. "Not as adorable as you..."

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "Shut up and kiss me."

Kurt smiled, leaning up to kiss Blaine deeply.

Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips, bringing his hands up to tangle in Kurt's hair.

Kurt gasped as Blaine pulled lightly. "Blaine..." Kurt gasped.

Blaine kissed over to Kurt's ear, breathing heavily. "I love you so much, Kurt.."

"Please...Make love to me..Just like that night.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded, kissing down Kurt's chest.

Kurt moaned softly, arching his back.

Blaine kissed down to his hips. "God, you're beautiful.."

Kurt started panting heavily. "Oh god.."

Blaine raked his nails down Kurt's chest and to his jeans, slowly unbuttoning them.

Kurt lifted his hips, making it easier for Blaine.

Blaine slid his jeans down before pulling off his boxer briefs. His eyes wondered up and down Kurt's lithe body. "Even more beautiful than I remember.."

Kurt blushed, smiling down at Blaine.

Blaine leaned down, kissing Kurt passionately.

Kurt sighed into the kiss, running his hands down Blaine's back.

Blaine gave a small moan, reaching down to unbutton his jeans.

Kurt looked down, watching as Blaine pulled off his jeans and boxers. Kurt gasped as he saw Blaine, he definitely wasn't a sixteen year old boy anymore.

Blaine blushed as Kurt looked at him. He leaned down, pressing their bodies together as they kissed.

Kurt moaned softly as their bodies linked together, skin to skin.

Blaine reached over, grabbing and condom and lube. He leaned back, ripping it open and rolling the condom on. He slowly slicked himself up and got back between Kurt's thighs. "Do...Do you want...to be prepped first...?"

Kurt nodded, looking up at his boyfriend.

Blaine leaned down, kissing Kurt passionately as he slowly inserted a finger.

Kurt moaned softly, bending his legs at the knee as he kissed Blaine back.

Blaine sucked Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth. He pulled back, watching the expressions on his boyfriend's face.

Kurt moaned quietly, his eyes closed and his pink lips parted beautifully.

Blaine whined as he watched Kurt. He was beautiful...So perfect..

"A-Another..Please.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded, pulling out and adding a second finger.

Kurt gasped, rocking his hips in motion with Blaine's hand.

Blaine curled his fingers, brushing against Kurt's prostate.

Kurt gasped loudly, his back arching. "Blaine!"

Blaine moaned loudly at Kurt's cry. "Oh my God...Kurt..."

"Mmm..More.." Kurt panted.

Blaine bit his lip, adding a third finger and watching Kurt with hungry eyes.

Kurt made a small high noise. "Blaine.."

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck sweetly, speeding up his movements.

"Ohmygod..." Kurt breathed out. "Blaine..I need you..."

Blaine slowly pulled his fingers out before placing himself at Kurt's entrance and pushing in. "Ohmygod..."

Kurt immediately wrapped his legs around Blaine, clutching to Him.

Blaine moaned, pushing in all the way. "Kurrt..."

"Kiss me..Please.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine pressed their lips together in a heated kiss as he started rolling his hips.

Kurt moaned and whimpered and made all these amazing little sounds against Blaine's lips.

Blaine kissed down to Kurt's neck, sucking the skin into his mouth.

"Unh! Blaine..Oh fuck..I love you.."

"I love you...Ahh...so much, Kurt...So much.." Blaine moaned, speeding his thrusts.

"Oh god.." Kurt groaned, tightening his legs around Blaine.

Blaine gasped. "Fuck! Kurt! Talk to me...Please..."

"Blaine..Y-You feel so amazing..It's never..Been this-Ah! This good.." Kurt panted.

Blaine moaned loudly, thrusting just right to hit that bundle of nerves.

Kurt clawed down Blaine's back, his moans growing louder each time Blaine struck the bundle of nerves.

"Ahhh! Fuck!" Blaine cried out. "Fuck! That feels...Ahh! So good!"

"Blaine! Fuck me..Oh my god.." Kurt whimpered, throwing his head back into the pillow.

Blaine sped up, hitting the spot every time, moaning against Kurt's neck.

Kurt tilted his head back down, kissing Blaine fiercely as his body rocked in sync with Blaine's. "Blaine..I'm gonna cum.." he whined against his lips.

"Me too...Oh God! Cum with me, Kurt..." Blaine moaned, reattaching their lips.

Kurt made a sharp noise clutching to Blaine as his muscles tightened around him and he came between them.

Blaine came with him, crying out Kurt's name as he spilled himself inside of Kurt.

Kurt whimpered, kissing along Blaine's bruised jaw, as they both came down.

Blaine carefully pulled out, quickly disposing the condom and collapsing next to Kurt.  
"Holy shit..."

Kurt cuddled up to Blaine, pulling the blankets over them and sighing happily. "No one has ever made me feel that way..."

"Me neither," Blaine sighed happily.

Kurt kissed Blaine's chest before laying his head against it. "You're so amazing Blaine.."

"Mmm, so are you Kurt," Blaine said softly.

"Do you still want to go stay the night at my house?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Blaine said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because we're naked, warm, and I don't know about you, but I am extremely comfortable.." Kurt giggled, hitching a leg over Blaine's waist.

"Very true. But I'm really excited about trying out that amazing bed that magically appeared in your room," Blaine giggled.

"Are you a wizard?" Kurt laughed.

"Shhh! Don't tell anyone," Blaine giggled.

"Your secret's safe with me.." Kurt smiled.

"Good," Blaine said, snuggling closer. "And...umm be prepared when we leave the room if Thea is still here..."

Kurt buried his face In Blaine's chest and laughed. "Oh god.."

"Yeah...She has no filter," Blaine giggled.

"I've come to learn this.." Kurt giggled.

"I really hope you aren't talking about what I'm thinking about..."

"That depends on what you're thinking about."

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked.

"I asked you first." Kurt giggled.

"Ugh...fine...When you were looking at the newspaper for a job.."

"So was I." Kurt laughed.

"It's not funny.." Blaine whined. "I was so embarrassed.."

"Why?" Kurt asked. "I thought it was funny." he said giggling.

"Well it wasn't for me.."

"Why?"

Blaine sighed, not looking into Kurt's eyes. "Because you still make me feel like I'm sixteen. And I was supposed to be learning to trust you. Not thinking about you stripping..."

Kurt nodded, "You did seem a bit flustered."

"Yeah.."

"Don't be embarrassed Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

"I can't help it..." Blaine said quietly.

"Well you've seen me naked now.." Kurt giggled, leaning up to kiss Blaine.

Blaine blushed, hiding his face against Kurt's chest.

Kurt smiled, "You're cute.."

"Stooop," Blaine giggled.

"No!" Kurt said kissing Blaine's ear playfully.

"Yes!" Blaine said before grazing his teeth over Kurt's nipple.

Kurt whimpered. "Stop!" he said blushing.

"No!" Blaine laughed, mocking Kurt.

"You're mean.." Kurt chuckled.

"Oh that's not even close to mean," Blaine giggled.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You'll learn," Blaine smirked. "Come on. Let's get up. I'm hungry."

Kurt nodded, getting up and getting dressed before they walked out of the room.

"You want something?" Blaine asked.

"Something light." Kurt said. Blaine walked into the kitchen and froze as he saw one of Thea's muffins on the table with a toothpick poking out of it with a small sign on top that read.  
"Congrats on the sex! Have a muffin.  
Love, Thea."

Blaine shook his head. "How about a muffin?" he asked, tossing it to Kurt.

Kurt blushed as he read the sign. "Oh my god.."

"That's Thea," Blaine giggled.

Kurt giggled. "Yes, a muffin will do fine.." he said.

Blaine smiled going to the kitchen and making a sandwich.

A bit later, the front door opened and Thea walked in. "Hey you two!"

"Hey! Thanks for the muffin," Blaine laughed.

"Thanks for the warning! I think all you're doing is talking and then all I hear is Kurt screaming bloody murder!" She laughed, making Kurt Blush furiously.

Blaine laughed. "Sorry Thea. We were celebrating.."

"Celebrating what?" She asked.

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "We're dating now."

"Oh my god!" Thea squealed. "I feel like Cupid you know? I feel like Doctor Phil or Oprah.."

Blaine looked up at his best friend. "Why Doctor Phil?"

"Because I reunited you! He does that shit..You go to work in the morning. All I have to do is watch daytime television all day." She laughed.

Blaine chuckled. "I'm staying at Kurt's tonight so don't worry about noise levels."

"Good. I was planning on having an orgy anyway." Thea said simply.

"Have fun," Blaine replied, watching as Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Ummm.." Kurt said, questioningly.

Blaine shrugged. "She does it every now and then. A bunch of girls. It's so gross."

Kurt sat there with his mouth agape.

"We're joking.." Thea chuckled.

Blaine pushed Kurt playfully. "She's straight. And no orgies that I know of."

"Oh okay.." Kurt sighed, laughing a bit.

"Exactly, that you know of.." Thea said, opening the fridge.

Blaine giggled. "And I don't need to know."

"You two are crazy.." Kurt said, taking a bite of the muffin.

"We have to be so we can entertain each other," Blaine smiled.

Thea sat at the table, peeling the foil off of a yogurt. "So..How was it?" She whispered to Kurt, popping the spoon into her mouth.

Kurt let his eyes roll to the back of his head before smiling at her.

Thea chuckled, making an impressed noise and waggling her eyebrows at Blaine.

Blaine blushed. "Well you did hear the screaming."

Kurt blushed again. "I'm usually not that loud.."

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt's cheek. "Good to know I'm the only one that makes you. And that was just sweet sex," he said, smiling cockily.

Kurt shivered, his face growing redder.

"Don't break that bed! We just bought it!" Thea said, smacking Blaine's shoulder.

"Why do you think I didn't pick that one bed frame? You know the cool one that arches." Blaine said, watching Kurt squirm.

"You're right. It didn't look that sturdy." Thea shrugged.

"Nope. I like the one we got," Blaine smiled. "Super comfortable!"

"Well I don't see it being used for much sleeping.." Thea said, smirking.

"True. But I mean, we have to rest sometimes."

"Okay!" Kurt said, blushing to his scalp.

Blaine giggled, kissing Kurt softly. "I'm just kidding baby."

Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine again and holding him there for a few seconds.

"Okay, you two! I'm still in the room." Thea laughed. "Kissing leads to pregnancy!"

"I think we'll be okay.." Kurt grinned, giving Blaine another peck before pulling away.

"I think you're the one that needs to worry about that," Blaine said, turning to his best friend. "Because you will get pregnant. And die..."

"I use condoms sir." She grinned. "Speaking of which, you better not have used any of mine earlier.."

"They can break. And you're the one who has to ask me for them, okay? I have my own." Blaine said, laughing.

"Watch..You're gonna put your gay voodoo on me, and now I'm gonna get pregnant.." Thea said, pointing at Blaine.

"Apparently I know voodoo," Blaine said to Kurt. "You're just jealous, Thea."

"Of?"

"My cooking and sex skills," Blaine retorted.

"True.." Thea sighed.

"You'll find someone," Blaine smiled.

"Well I have you for the first part." Thea giggled.

"True. And you do have your vibrators," Blaine laughed.

Thea nodded. "Also true."

"Do you two have no shame?" Kurt asked, looking at them incredulously.

"Not with each other," Blaine shrugged.

"Yeah. We've even walked in on each other on accident," Thea chimed in. "We're used to talking and embarrassing each other."

"Well, you two are perfect for each other." Kurt smiled.

"Yup! And you, Kurt, are one lucky man," Thea said, winking.

Kurt grinned. "I know.."

Blaine shook his head, hiding in Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiled. "You know that only makes you cuter, right?"

"You're ridiculous," Blaine giggled.

"Hush.." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's head.

"You are just too cute together," Thea sighed.

"Thank you Thea.." Kurt smiled.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Blaine asked.

"I'm probably gonna go to the bar with a couple of girls from work.." She shrugged.

"Ooohhh, fun!" Blaine smiled. "Don't be too good."

"I promise.." Thea giggled.

"Just promise me something?" Blaine said, turning to look at her.

"Mhmm?"

"Just don't bring home a redhead. I don't think I could handle two," Blaine chuckled.

"Who said I was bringing anyone home?" She asked.

"I just meant in general. Not just tonight.."

"Well I thought I couldn't handle another gay man, and look at that." She joked, gesturing to Kurt.

"Gay doesn't come anywhere near ginger," Blaine laughed.

"You knew what you were getting into when you moved in with me."

"I have no problem handling you."

"Awee..I love you Blaine." She grinned.

Blaine smiled. "I love you too, Thea."

They ate their food until Blaine went to go pack a bag.

He came back out, saying bye to Thea before heading out.

They drove to Kurt's apartment and went to the room. "I really should start unpacking.."

"Want some help?" Blaine asked.

"Sure!" Kurt smiled.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Umm..Start with that box, and put it in the dresser.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine nodded, picking up the box and starting to unpack.

They unpacked for a while when Kurt stood. "I'm gonna go pick something up for us to eat..Will you be okay here for a while?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded and Kurt kissed him before walking out. He continued unpacking before he came to an old shoe box that looked like it was falling apart. He opened it and saw a camera with five media cards labeled 2012-2017. Blaine bit his lip. He didn't want to break Kurt's trust but he was really curious.. He grabbed the camera and slid the card labeled "2012" into the slot. He turned on the box and saw teenaged Kurt, smiling next to a girl with lockers behind him. This must have been his senior year in Maine. Blaine went through the pictures, wondering who the people were and how close Kurt was to them. The pictures shifted to a sign that said "Welcome to New York" and pictures of New York landmarks. Blaine was a little reluctant to go on. But there couldn't be anything bad on his camera right? There were pictures of Kurt's small apartment and Broadway before it restarted. He moved on to the next card and it was mostly pictures of Kurt and his friends, plays, fashion shows and pictures from college. Blaine knew he went, but wondered if he finished. He couldn't believe all the things Kurt told him. He was so positive Kurt would make it in New York. After that card Blaine was a bit afraid to move on. He sighed, taking it out and putting the next card in. It started out okay, but the people Kurt was hanging out with we're becoming more and more..Undesirable. What made him hang out with these people? The Kurt he knew would never touch drugs. There was a video on it and Blaine reluctantly pressed play. It was a party and he assumed it wasn't Kurt filming by the voice of the person holding it.  
"Kurt! Kurt! Where's Kurt?" the voice called out, obviously drunk. The camera stumbled through the crowd, and found Kurt in a back room, sitting with a group of people and on a guy's lap. Kurt looked up, laughing as the girl proceeded in calling him a bitch. She handed someone the camera and Blaine felt like he was going to be sick as he watched Kurt and the blonde girl prep and start to shoot up with needles. Blaine couldn't believe what he was seeing. It couldn't be real. He wanted to be at the party and shake this out of Kurt...to help him. Kurt looked over at the camera and tossed the needle on the table, closing his eyes and laying back on the couch as the Blonde girl took the band off of his arm.  
"Where's Blaine?" he slurred.  
"Who?" the guy holding the camera asked.  
"Blaine.." Kurt said quietly before the video turned off.

Blaine could feel the tears in his eyes. He should be completely disappointed in Kurt. But for a minute he forgot about that. Kurt had called out his name. He missed him. He wanted Blaine. He continued through the pictures, Kurt growing sicker and thinner looking as he proceeded through the pictures. He barely even looked like Kurt. The more he looked through the pictures, the less he recognized him. He moved on to the next card with shaking hands and Kurt was looking worse and worse as he went along. There was another video and Blaine played it. It was Kurt standing outside on the street and the voice he recognized as the blonde girl started speaking. "Look at Kurty! Out on his first night! How much do you think you'll make tonight?" she said happily.  
Kurt looked over at her, his blue eyes shining due to the eyeliner and the black Adam lambert-esque eyeshadow he was wearing along with a tank top, tight skinny jeans and boots. He was so skinny..  
"Enough.." He chuckled.

He looked so unhealthy. Way too skinny, eyes looked a little sunken in. Blaine just didn't understand. Even if he had gone to look for him, there was no way he would have recognized Kurt. Kurt looked over as a car pulled up.  
"Just do what I told you.." The girl said. Kurt nodded and waked over to the car, swaying his hips.  
"Hey baby..You lookin for a date?" Kurt said, bending over and resting his forearms in the open window. There were a few more words being exchanged before Kurt got in the car. Blaine paused the video, unable to watch anymore. This was his first time? He seemed like he knew what he was doing. How many nights a week did this happen? How many in a night? He couldn't believe this. He continued through the pictures and they were mostly partying and Kurt looked worse than any of the other pictures. He put the next card in and Kurt looked a little better. The next picture was of him and Paul. He still looked bad, but not too bad. He remembered what Kurt had said. Paul was his last. But still. What was Paul doing to Kurt? He was sure he used Kurt's past over his head. He went through pictures and saw a sign that said Crystal Creek Rehabilitation Center. Blaine wondered how long Kurt had been there. If he ever thought about using again. There was a video. Blaine played it and it started out as Kurt setting the camera down and sitting in front of it and sighing.  
"So..This is my first day at Crystal Creek..My doctor thinks it will do me good to keep a video diary..So here I am..I can do this..Paul wants me to..I'll do it for him.." Kurt said, hugging himself.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed as he tried not to cry. He was happy Kurt was getting help. But it was for the wrong guy...one that would take advantage of him for the next year. The next couple of videos were of Kurt talking about how it was starting to get harder to do this until there was one that stuck out to Blaine. Kurt was in his room hugging himself. His hair was soaking and he was sweating as he rocked back and forth. "Fuck..I can't do this..I can't do it..I need it..J-Just a little..Fuck.." he ran his hands through his hair and brought his knees up under his chin.

It killed Blaine to see him like this. He didn't want to keep watching but he wanted to know Kurt. He wanted to understand.

Kurt groaned as he hugged his self again. "I have to leave..I have to get out of here..I have to..Shit.." he said, standing and fumbling with the camera before he turned it off.

Blaine couldn't even begin to imagine how Kurt felt or what he went through. He wished he could've been there. He just wanted to hold him and tell him he could do this.

There were a few more videos and more pictures and then there seemed to be a long period where Kurt didn't use his camera because there was another video. Blaine played it and it had Kurt walking out of the building. "Goodbye Crystal creek!" Kurt said excitedly as he turned the camera to face him. His face was fuller and the color was back in his cheeks as he grinned at the camera.

Blaine smiled. That was more like the Kurt he knew. He was proud that Kurt got clean and all. But then he remembered, he was going back to Paul.

"Now back to my beautiful boyfriend that I haven't seen in weeks." Kurt smiled. "Bye!" he said, blowing a kiss to the camera and the video stopped.

Blaine's smile dropped. He would've hated the mention of Kurt's boyfriend anyway but meeting him and seeing what he did to Kurt made it all so much worse. There were more pictures of Kurt and Paul. Kurt kissing Paul's cheek, them just together. There was another video of Kurt coming in and out of a dressing room, Paul holding the camera and commenting on how gorgeous Kurt was.

Blaine sighed. This wasn't right. That was supposed to be him with Kurt, helping him make his dreams come true.

There was another video of Kurt laying in a bed, looking a bit annoyed. "Paul..No.." Kurt said.  
"Kurt..You're always going on about how important it is to document everything.."  
"You are not recording us having sex.." Kurt said finally.  
Paul's hand came into view as he grabbed Kurt by his jaw. "Look at me.." He said roughly as he turned Kurt's face towards him.

Blaine's breath caught. No. Why would someone do something like this? Blaine could never imagine forcing someone to do anything they didn't want to.

"Unless you want to be out on your ass again.." He said darkly. "You'll do this for me baby.." He said, his voice then growing sickeningly sweet. Blaine could see the fear in Kurt's eyes as he swallowed and then nodded.

Blaine looked to the floor. He wished he knew all of this before went to see Paul.

The video switched to Paul on top of Kurt, kissing Kurt's neck as Kurt just lay there, staring at the ceiling. Blaine paused it, he couldn't watch any more.

He balled up his free hand, trying to be calm. But he was so sad and angry. He took a deep breath before pressing the next button.

It looked as of Kurt had kept up with making his video diaries because there was a few of him just venting about Paul, but another caught his eye. Kurt was sitting down on Paul's bed, crying.  
"I..I did it again..I fell off of the wagon..God I hate myself for it..But it just feels so good.." He said quietly, closing his eyes.

Blaine swallowed hard. What had he done? Did he get help? Was Kurt done now? When was the last time he had something?

"I won't do it anymore..I just need a little more and then I'll be okay..I promise.." Kurt said, looking into the camera. He wiped his tears, reaching over to turn off the camera.

Blaine didn't know why he was torturing himself with these damn videos. How was he supposed to act okay when Kurt got home? There were more pictures of Paul before there was one more of a sign that said "Welcome to Lima Ohio". And that was the last picture on the last card. Blaine put it back in the box, hoping he could act normal by the time Kurt got there. He continued unpacking clothes as the thoughts raced through his mind. Was Kurt still using? He told Blaine he wouldn't ever touch it again. Blaine sighed. He'd talk to Kurt later. He finished one of the boxes when he heard the front door open. "Blaine, I'm back!"

Blaine walked out to the kitchen. "Hey. What did you get?"

Kurt smiled, holding up a bag of takeout. "Chinese!"

"My favorite," Blaine smiled.

Kurt set everything on the small table, pulling the boxes out of the bag and opening them, letting the smell fill the house.

Blaine sat down, waiting for Kurt. "Hey Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt asked, grabbing some chopsticks.

"If you don't mind me asking..." Blaine said quietly. "What kind of drugs were you using?"

"Umm..Heroin mostly..Why?" Kurt asked, looking down.

"I've never done anything...So I was just wondering I guess. You're done for good, right?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, not speaking for a moment. "Y-Yeah..Of course.."

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. "When was the last time you had it?"

Kurt looked down again. "What brought this on?"

"We're dating. I care about you. Why won't you answer me?"

Kurt said nothing at first. "I-I don't...I.."

"If you're not going to be honest, I don't see why I'm here..." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt sighed, biting his lip. "Three days ago.."

"So you're not done? You do realize you can't get a job right? You have to get tested for most jobs. Does this mean anything to you?" Blaine asked. "I thought you wanted to leave all of that in New York."

"I did...I tried Blaine..I really did.." Kurt whispered. "I'm not using it as often as before..The time before that was a month ago.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

"Do you have any?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt's eyes. "If you do, tell me."

Kurt nodded. "Yes.."

"If you want to be with me and if you want my help, you'll go get all of it and get rid of it." Blaine said seriously.

Kurt's eyes grew wide, "But Blaine, I-" but Blaine cut him off.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. But I refuse to put myself around that. I can't be with someone who does that. And if you love me, you will do this. This is for you."

Kurt nodded. "Okay.."

Blaine stood up, taking Kurt's hand. "I need you to swear to me you won't do this again. If you continue to use, I won't stick around to watch you kill yourself. I love you and I'm just trying to help."

"I love you too Blaine..I...I swear.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

"Alright. Come on. I want to watch you get rid of it."

Kurt sighed, standing and grabbing Blaine's hand as they walked to Kurt's bedroom.

Blaine stood next to Kurt, watching him carefully.

Kurt went to one of the boxes and pulled out a lock box, opening the box and setting it on the bed. "Everything is in there.." Blaine looked inside and saw two small baggies of powder, a lighter and a few unused hypodermic needles.

"Are you sure this is all of it? No other drugs?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed, reaching into the box and pulling out a pill bottle. "I've only used this once.." He said, tossing the bottle in the box.

"That's everything?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah.."

"I don't know what to do with the needles.."

"The best thing to do would just be to wrap them up in something like a rag and throw them away..I never really had a system for getting rid of them.."

Blaine found something to wrap them in and did as Kurt said. Then he took the bags and dumped the drugs into the toilet with the pills and flushed them. "Kurt, thank you for letting me do that. Now...I'm doing this as a friend. I want to talk to you about something. I want your opinion.."

Kurt looked distressed as Blaine flushed the drugs but looked up at him, nodding.

"You won't be able to get a job until this is out of your system. So I honestly don't see how you will keep your apartment...Do you want to stay with me? I just don't want you turning back to drugs or...other things. You can sleep in my room. I could take the couch.. I want to make sure you're okay."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, tears forming in his eyes. "You would really do that for me?.."

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek. "I don't know why you can't wrap your head around this. You've told me what you did in New York. And I don't look at you any different. I love you, Kurt. And I would do anything for you. Now a lot of the time, I won't understand things. From my knowledge it's like what I've seen in RENT. Now, if you're ever having urges or anything and I'm not home, call me and I will be there. You've meant the world to me for years. I'm going to help you. But you have to help yourself too. And as much as it would hurt me, if you keep doing these things, I will leave. Okay? Promise me you'll try your best and always come to me or Thea.."

"Blaine..I..I have something to tell you then...I didn't only use it three days ago..For the past week it's been almost every day..Never when I was with you though..B-But yes..I'll try my best.."

"Then it's going to be harder on your body. I need to ask you what it's like. So I know what to expect. What do I do when you think you need it? What happens?"

"Just..Don't let me leave..Don't let me out of your sight period..No matter how much I say I'm fine, don't believe me..You'll know when I need it and when I'm fine.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine thought for a moment. "Well...Figgins is still there, believe it or not. I wonder if he'd let you be my TA. That way you won't be alone when I'm at work..." Blaine paused. "But that's also something the kids don't need to see.."

"Well..I'd let you know as soon as I stared to feel it so we could leave.." Kurt said. "I just don't think it's a good idea for me to be home alone.."

"We'll talk to Figgins on Monday. What do I do when you need it?" Blaine asked.

"There's not really anything to do but be there with me.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "Come on. Let's finish eating."

Kurt smiled, looking up at Blaine and kissing him softly. "I love you Blaine.."

"I've always loved you, Kurt. Nothing will change that," Blaine said sweetly.

Kurt kissed Blaine again before they went to go eat.

"So..Did you finish school?" Blaine asked.

"No..I dropped out.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "Well, when you're ready, that's another thing we can work on."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you Blaine..For everything.."

Blaine looked own. "You're welcome...Kurt, there's something I should tell you..."

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"When you were getting dinner..." Blaine couldn't look up. "I...I found your...camera..."

"W-What? Did you look through it?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "I'm so sorry...I know I shouldn't have..."

Kurt looked down. "It..It's fine..I was going to show you eventually.."

"I feel terrible for going behind your back..." Blaine said quietly. "But I promise to help you turn your life around...To give you everything I can.."

"What all did you see?..." Kurt asked.

"A lot...Some of it I had to skip through..."

Kurt nodded. "I'm sorry you had to see that.."

"I'm okay...I just want to help you.." Blaine said softly. "Oh my God...What are we going to do with your bed and stuff?"

"I was thinking about that earlier.." Kurt said.

"I guess we can get rid of mine and put your bed in there and make room for your other stuff.."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"I don't really have another option.." Blaine sighed.

Kurt nodded as they finished their food. He walked up to Blaine, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "I love you.."

"I love you too, Kurt.." Blaine said softly.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Let's go lie down.." Kurt suggested.

Blaine nodded, changing into his pajama pants and climbing into bed.

Kurt changed as well, laying down and cuddling up to Blaine.

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "I'm glad you came back, Kurt.."

"So am I Blaine.." Kurt said, sighing happily at the touch.

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's forehead. "Tomorrow, we can go talk to Thea and then rent a truck. Maybe Finn could help us move your stuff?"

"Sounds good.." Kurt said.

Blaine turned so he was facing Kurt and pulled him close. He had missed this so much.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, placing a small kiss on his chin.

Blaine looked down at Kurt with loving eyes. "You're so beautiful.."

Kurt blushed. "How do you look at me the same way after you've seen the old me on my camera?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek. "It's not you. It's what you had to do to get by even though well you spent the money on the wrong things. It wasn't the Kurt I know. This...You right here in front of me...That's that Kurt I know. The Kurt I love. Yes, you've been through a lot. Yes, you're still handling these things. But to me, you'll always be my Kurt..."

Kurt teared up, pulling Blaine close. "I love you so much..."

Blaine smiled softly. "I love you, Kurt. I always will.."

Kurt nuzzled under Blaine's jaw. "Goodnight Blaine.."

"Good night, beautiful," Blaine whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Blaine decided to go talk to Thea while Kurt went to Finn's.

He climbed up the stairs to their apartment. Blaine walked to the kitchen and stopped when he saw a naked man looking in the fridge.  
"Umm...Are you with Thea?"

The man jumped, grabbing a kitchen towel and attempting to cover himself. "Um..Yeah..She didn't tell me anyone else was here..Sorry.."

"It's fine. I just got here," Blaine said, turning to go see Thea. He knocked before walking in. "Not bringing anyone home, huh?" He said, smiling.

"Things happen.." Thea giggled. "What about you? How was your night?"

"Umm...Good...I need to talk to you..." Blaine said carefully.

"What about?" she asked, getting up and getting dressed.

Blaine sighed. "How would you feel like Kurt moved in.."

"Isn't he looking for a job?" She asked.

Blaine nodded. "He...He needs help.."

"What happened?" she asked, motioning for Blaine to follow her out into the living room.

"Wait," Blaine said, pulling her back. He didn't want the other guy to hear. "He...he was doing drugs in New York...He's had some lately...And he doesn't trust himself to be alone..."

"W-What kind of drugs?" Thea said, looking back at Blaine with wide eyes.

"Heroin..." Blaine said quietly.

"I had no idea..He must not have been doing it long because still looks healthy.." Thea said.

"I know...But I made him promise that he won't touch it again. And if he does, I'm out of his life..." Blaine explained. "So...Is it okay with you?"

"It's perfectly okay with me.." Thea said softly.

Blaine smiled, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie." Thea smiled.

The next day, Thea, Finn, and Kurt were moving things in and out while Blaine went to work, going straight to Figgins' office. Blaine sat down and smiled at the principal. "I was wondering...If I could have a TA..."

Figgins frowned. "And who will be paying for this assisstant?"

"I can pay him from my check...He really just needs something to do. And I thought if he helped me a little, he would at least have some experience," Blaine explained.

Figgins nodded, his smile returning. "Well that will work just fine.."

"Really?" Blaine asked happily. "Thank you so much!"

"It isn't a problem Blaine..When will he start?" The principal grinned.

"Tomorrow. If that's alright."

Figgins nodded. "I look forward to meeting him."

"Actually, he used to go to school here.." Blaine smiled. "Do you remember Kurt Hummel?"

"I do." Figgins smiled. "Well than I look forward to seeing him again.." he said smiling.

"Thanks Figgins!" Blaine said happily. "We will see you tomorrow."

The principal gave a small wave as the young teacher walked out of the office.

Blaine breezed through his classes and glee club before picking up coffee and heading home.

He walked inside to see Thea and Kurt on the couch, eating popcorn and watching a movie. "Hey Blaine.." They said in unison.

Blaine smiled. "Hey. You taking a break or is everything okay?

"We're taking a break." Thea said. "Kurt isn't feeling too hot."

Blaine sat next to Kurt and pulled him close. "Is there anything I can do?"

Kurt just nuzzled into Blaine's neck. "This is good.." He said quietly.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, running his hands through his hair. "If you're up for it, I got Figgins to agree.."

"Really?" Kurt smiled. "I'd love to be your TA.." He said quietly.

Blaine nodded. "Of course, Figgins won't pay. But I figured what's left after rent and stuff, we can split..."

"Blaine..You don't need to give me any money..You're already doing so much.." Kurt said seriously.

Blaine shrugged. "It wouldn't be much. But what if you go shopping and want something?"

"I have enough clothes.." Kurt said, gigging lightly as he pulled himself closer to Blaine.

Blaine chuckled. "That's true. But if you need anything, let me know."

Kurt nodded, closing his eyes. "C-Can we go lay in the bed?"

Blaine nodded, helping Kurt up and going to the bedroom.

Kurt crawled under the blankets, pulling the pillow close to his face.

Blaine felt terrible. He wished there was something he could do.

"Blaine.." Kurt whined. "C'mere.."

Blaine climbed into bed, pulling Kurt close.

Kurt nuzzled under Blaine's jaw. "Will you sing to me?" Kurt said in a small timid voice.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck before starting to sing softly.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure .."

Kurt sighed happily, as he pulled Blaine closer. Blaine's voice was so soothing. Even when he felt like this.

Blaine smiled as Kurt relaxed.

"I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever"

Kurt tightened up a bit as a shiver went through him. He pulled himself closer to Blaine, trying to concentrate on him.

"I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time "

Blaine sang the chorus one last time, running his hands up and down Kurt's back.

Kurt was shivering lightly when Blaine finished his song. "I love you.." he whispered.

"I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Hot.." Kurt said quietly.

"Do you want some water? Ice? Anything?" Blaine asked.

"Can I have some cold water? Please?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "I'll be right back baby.." He got up and got a glass, filling it with ice and water. He grabbed a straw and brought it back to Kurt.

Kurt thanked Blaine, kissing him softly. Blaine grabbed his hand as he slowly drank and it was freezing.

"Is it helping at all?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, setting the glass on the nightstand. "I'll be okay in an hour or two.."

Blaine gave a weak smile, letting Kurt nuzzle against him.

"Thank you Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded. "I'll always be here.."

"I love you.."

"I love you too, Kurt."

Blaine held Kurt for a couple of hours, the shivering getting worse before it got better. It finally stopped completely and Kurt was breathing peacefully against Blaine's neck.

He knew this would be hard. It took so much for Blaine to not break down. He had to be strong for Kurt.

He couldn't stand seeing Kurt that way, and he couldn't imagine what he was feeling he kissed the pale man's forehead when there was a small knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," Blaine said just loud enough to not disturb Kurt.

Thea pokes her head inside before slowly slipping into the room. "How's he doing?"

"Better," Blaine said quietly. "It got worse but I think he's okay now."

Thea nodded, "I made some dinner if he feels up to eating.."

Blaine smiled weakly. "Thanks, Thea. I don't know what I'd do without your help. I'm scared.."

"So am I.." She said quietly.

Blaine patted the spot next to him. "Will you lay with me?"

Thea smiled, laying behind Blaine holding him as he held Kurt.

"Do you think he can do this?" Blaine asked, his voice shaking.

"He's strong Blaine.." Thea whispered.

Blaine nodded. "I hope so.."

"What happened to him?" Thea asked. "How did he get into all of this?"

"Started hanging out with the wrong people. The drugs was just the start.." Blaine whispered, cringing at the memory of the video of Kurt's first night.

"What do you mean?" Thea asked.

Blaine carefully turned over and looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "When he didn't have money...He...He did things to get money..."

"What? He was selling too?" Thea asked softly.

Blaine nodded. "But it wasn't drugs he was selling.."

Thea's eyebrow's kneaded together before they shot up. "Oh my god.."

Blaine let out a shaky breath. "For about a year. I just...I can't believe all this.."

"How did you find out about this?" Thea asked quietly.

"He told me. We ran into his ex and he tried threatening Kurt. If Kurt didn't go back to New York with him he said he was going to tell me everything. But Kurt finally just told me and I just want to help him. Make sure he doesn't go back to that.."

"He loves you Blaine..I don't think he would go back.." Thea whispered.

Blaine nodded. "I love him so much, Thea. I'm so scared. I don't know how to help him.."

"You're helping him right now..."

"I know..But when he starts shaking and overheats, I don't know what to do.."

"There's not really much you can do Hun..It's just his body reacting to not having it in his system.." Thea said.

Blaine sighed. "I know.."

"It's only going to get worse from here..We're just going to have to keep an eye on him and pray for the best.."

"I'm trying to help him by letting him teach with me. But what if he does this in front of the kids?"

"I don't know..He could lash out..His emotions are gonna be crazy for a while.." Thea said. "But I think he'll try.."

"I know. I just don't know what to do."

"You'll get through this Blaine..I'm always here to help.."

"Thanks Thea..What did you make for dinner?"

"Some hamburger helper..I'm used to you cooking so that's the best I can do.." She chuckled.

Blaine giggled. "I'm sure it's good."

Thea smiled, getting out of the bed. "Well see if Kurt's up to it. I'll be in the kitchen." she said before walking out.

Blaine nodded, turning to gently wake Kurt up.

Kurt made a noise, cuddling closer to Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "Hey, are you hungry?"

"A little.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "Thea made dinner."

Kurt smiled. "Good..I feel a lot better now..

"Good," Blaine said softly.

They got up and went to the table and Thea made their plates for them.

Blaine took a bit and smiled. "It's good."

"Why thank you.." Thea chuckled.

"Kurt, you look like you're feeling better.."

"Much.." Kurt said, smiling as he ate.

They ate dinner and Blaine helped clean up. "So do you know what you're wearing tomorrow?"

"Not the slightest idea..But I'll figure it out." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded, smiling as he remembered watching Kurt pick out outfits in high school.

"Well I'm off to bed you two. Now I know you fuck like rabbits, but I don't wanna hear it tonight.." Thea chuckled.

"Oh my God," Blaine giggled.

Thea laughed, hugging them both before walking off to her room.

Blaine blushed lightly, looking back up at Kurt. "Are you still tired?"

"Not really.." Kurt smiled.

"What do you want to do?"

"Well..Mr. Anderson..We could put that bed to good use.."

Blaine blushed. "Are you okay? To do that, I mean.."

"I told you I feel better.." Kurt said.

"I just want to make sure," Blaine said softly.

"I'll be okay baby.." Kurt said reassuringly.

Blaine nodded, Taking Kurt's hand and going to the room.

Kurt smiled, following Blaine into the bedroom.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "What do you want?"

Kurt really wasn't used to being asked that, and smiled. "I really want you to show me what you can do...Don't hold back.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine looked back at the door. "But Thea..."

"She'll be okay..I'll try to be quiet.." Kurt said, placing his hand on Blaine's cheek.

Blaine bit his lip. "Alright," he smiled, pulling Kurt's shirt off before dropping to his knees and working on Kurt's jeans.

Kurt shivered, moaning as Blaine quickly opened his jeans and pulled out his length.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with lustful eyes, pumping him slowly before sliding his tongue over the slit.

Kurt felt himself hardening rapidly as he looked down at Blaine. "Oh my god.."

Blaine sucked the head into his mouth, not taking his eyes off Kurt.

Kurt whimpered, biting his lip as one of his hands rested in Blaine's curls.

Blaine moaned, suddenly taking all of Kurt's throbbing member in his throat.

Kurt gasped loudly, his eyes going wide as he watched Blaine take all of him. "Holy shit..Blaine.."

Blaine worked himself up and down Kurt's thick length, letting his eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Oh god Blaine..." Kurt whimpered, "You're so amazing.."

Blaine slid off with a pop and smiled. "Why, thank you," he said, standing up.

Kurt pulled Blaine close, moaning as he crashed their lips together.

Blaine clawed down Kurt's back before bringing his hands back to take off his own clothes.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrists. "Let me.." he whispered.

Blaine shivered, licking his lips as he nodded.

Kurt slowly slipped off Blaine's tie, smiling up at him as it slid around his neck and fell to the ground.

Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt as he continued to strip Blaine.

Kurt slowly unbuttoned his shirt breaking the kiss for a moment. "Is it bad I find it incredibly hot that you're a teacher?" Kurt rasped.

"Is it bad that it sends chills through me when you call me Mr. Anderson?" Blaine chuckled.

"Not at all…Mr. Anderson.." Kurt grinned.

Blaine let out a small moan, looking up at Kurt with hungry eyes.

Kurt smiled, letting Blaine's shirt slide off and running his hands over his beautiful chest.

Blaine's head fell back as Kurt reached his abs. "Ohh, that feels good..."

"Mmm..It does.." Kurt said, leaning down to plant open mouthed kisses across the tanned skin of his chest.

Blaine moaned softly, loving the way Kurt felt against his skin.

"You're so beautiful Blaine.."

"Mmm, so are you Kurt.."

Kurt kissed down Blaine's chest to his abs, licking across the defined muscle, and along the "V" of his hips.

Blaine gasped. "Ohmygod..."

Kurt got on his knees, looking up at the young teacher and smiling as he unbuttoned his pants.

"You're so hot, Kurt.." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt pulled out Blaine's member, blowing lightly over the tip.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath. "Fuck.."

Kurt poked his tongue out, tracing the tip of it over the slit as he kept his eyes locked with Blaine.

Blaine let out a long moan as he watched Kurt.

"You're really cute when you're about to get a blow job.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Cute?"

"Your faces you make.." Kurt said before sucking the head into his mouth.

Blaine gasped. "Kurrt..."

Kurt hummed around Blaine, swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip.

"Ahh!" Blaine moaned, his hands trailing up and down his torso.

Kurt exhaled, watching Blaine with hungry eyes as he slowly slid down to the hilt.

Blaine tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair, looking down at him and licking his lips.

Kurt smiled around his lover sucking softly as he slowly pulled back until nothing was in his mouth but the tip.

Blaine bit down on his bottom lip. "I can't wait to fuck you..."

Kurt moaned softly, sucking Blaine for a bit longer before standing.

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a deep, passionate kiss, his hands sliding down to grip Kurt's ass.

Kurt whimpered against Blaine's lips. "Blaine.." He gasped.

"Yeah baby?" Blaine breathed out, scratching down Kurt's back.

"I want you.." Kurt panted.

Blaine moaned. "Mmm, how much?"

"So much Blaine..So much..I-I need you.."

Blaine bit down on Kurt's neck, laying him down on the bed as he reached for the lube.

Kurt panted as he looked up at Blaine. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine said sweetly, lining himself up with Kurt.

Kurt arched his back, pushing down. "Please.."

Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's, slowly pressing into Kurt.

Kurt gasped, clinging to Blaine. "Ooohhh... Blaine.."

Blaine pressed in all the way, letting Kurt get used to the stretch.

Kurt leaned up, kissing Blaine fiercely. "G-Go..Please.."

Blaine nipped at Kurt's collar bone as he started thrusting in and out of his boyfriend.

Kurt let out a sharp moan. "Oh god..."

Blaine sped up his hips. Kurt want him all...not to hold back. He reached up, pulling Kurt's hair lightly.

"Blaine!" Kurt groaned. "Oh fuck!"

Blaine sucked the lobe of Kurt's ear between his teeth, breathing heavily in his ear as he thrust harder.

Kurt's back arched as he clawed down Blaine's. "Baby..Holy shit.."

Blaine growled in Kurt's ear. "You feel so fucking good.."

Kurt cried out, rolling his hips in rhythm with Blaine.

Blaine kissed Kurt fiercely, thrusting faster and making sure to hit Kurt's prostate every time.

Kurt bit his lip, trying to be quiet as his fingers tangled in Blaine's dark curls.

Blaine gasped as Kurt tightened around him. "Fuck..Kurt!"

"Blaine...Blaine..Ah! I-I'm close.." Kurt panted.

"Mmm, cum for me, Kurrt.." Blaine moaned, purring his name as he sped up his hips.

Kurt made a sharp noise before biting down on Blaine's shoulder as he came hard between them.

Blaine groaned, panting harshly, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he came deep inside Kurt.

Kurt whimpered, trembling as he felt the wet heat of Blaine's cum spread inside of him.

Blaine slowed his hips before gingerly pulling out and collapsing next to Kurt.

Kurt turned on his side, pulling Blaine close and kissing him languidly.

Blaine smiled softly as Kurt pulled away.  
"Still think I'm 'cute'?"

Kurt chuckled, kissing him again. "I think you're amazing.."

Blaine giggled. "Thank you. I feel better."

Kurt grinned, cuddling up to Blaine as he pulled the blankets over them.

"I love you, Kurt..."

I love you too Blaine..." Kurt said softly.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, holding Kurt close as they fell asleep.

Blaine woke up later that night to Kurt trembling in his arms, whimpering.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Blaine asked, sitting up.

"C-can't sleep.." Kurt whispered.

"Come here," Blaine said, pulling him close. "Can I do anything?"

Kurt just pulled Blaine closer and Blaine felt that he was burning up. "I'm just cold.."

"But you feel so hot.." Blaine said quietly.

"I'm f-freezing.." Kurt whimpered.

"Do you want to take a bath?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt nodded, burying his face in Blaine's chest.

Blaine got up and carried Kurt to the bathroom, setting him on the counter as he ran the water.

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, trembling as he leaned against the wall. "B-Blaine.."

Blaine set Kurt into the water. "Is it hot enough?"

Kurt lay back, nodding a bit. "Will you get in with m-me?"

Blaine helped Kurt scoot forward so he could climb in behind him, letting Kurt rest against his chest. Blaine got a wash rag and started cleaning Kurt. "How's this?"

"I-I can't do this.." Kurt gasped, still shivering.

"Shh..yes you can, baby. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Blaine said softly.

Kurt pulled himself closer to Blaine, "It's too hard.."

"Baby, you're stronger than you think. You can do this. Think about life after all of this. A life of you without drugs..A life...with me.."

"I-I love you so much Blaine.." Kurt whispered. "But..I..I need it.."

"No you don't," Blaine encouraged. "What got you through it when you were in rehab?"

Kurt shook his head. "M-Mostly Paul..A-And that seems like bullshit now.."

"What about him got you through it," Blaine asked softly.

"I thought when I-I got out we would be happy.."

"Well, you were wrong that time." Blaine sighed. "But I can guarantee that you will be happy this time."

"I love you B-Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

"I love you so much, Kurt. In one of your videos...You called out for me...That was a couple years after you left. You still wanted me. This is your chance at starting over. It's our chance to be together like we planned."

"I n-never wanted you to see me like that..L-like this.." Kurt got out, clutching to Blaine as a violent tremor shook his thin frame.

Blaine held Kurt close. "I know. But it's better that you're with me. Then when you're clean, it'll be up to you if you still...want me...But im not leaving you alone like this. I'm going to help you.."

"I'll always want you.."

Blaine got tears in his eyes. "I'll always be here."

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt as the shaking got worse. "B-Blaine.." Kurt whimpered.

"I'm here baby. I'm here..."

"I love you..." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back sweetly. "I love you so much, Kurt."

"Can we go lay back down? I'm getting kind of h-hot.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine nodded, getting up and drying them off before heading to bed.

Kurt pushed the sheets off of himself before cuddling up to Blaine. "I h-hate this.."

"I know, baby.." Blaine sighed. "How long did it take you to get clean last time?"

"A couple of months..But I-I was using it for a really long time back then.."

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt's forehead. "It'll be over soon baby.."

Kurt nodded back, burying his face in Blaine's chest and sighing shakily.

Blaine held Kurt close. "Try to sleep baby.."

"C-can I still go to school with you tomorrow?" Kurt whispered.

"Of course baby. Do you think you'll be okay?" Blaine asked.

"I think so.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "If something happens, I'll tell Figgins you have the flu and I gotta take you home."

"I'm sorry Blaine.."

"Why baby?" Blaine asked softly.

"T-That you have to deal with me like this.. Kurt said quietly.

"I don't have to. I'm here with you because I want to be. I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine.."

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's cheek.  
"Good night baby."

"Goodnight.." Kurt said quietly before struggling, and finally succeeding to fall asleep.

The next morning, Blaine woke up completely exhausted. He carefully woke Kurt.  
"Baby, we gotta get ready."

Kurt nodded, eyes still closed as he tilted his head towards Blaine. "Kiss me.." He mumbled.

Blaine smiled, leaning in to kiss Kurt.  
"You're so adorable."

"Mmm.." Kurt smiled. If Blaine was tired, he couldn't imagine how Kurt must feel right now.

Blaine stretched, groaning as his bones popped.  
"How do you feel?"

"Like I need caffine.." Kurt said, slowly opening his eyes.

They got out of bed and got dressed before Blaine went to make coffee.  
"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Coffee.." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine gave Kurt the first cup when it was ready. He snaked his hands around Kurt's waist, holding him close.  
"Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

Kurt nodded, taking a sip of the beverage and ignoring the burn as he swallowed. "Thank you.."

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck before making his own cup.

"Oh my god..This is like the most amazing coffee...You make it way better than Thea.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine laughed. "She's not really the type that belongs in a kitchen. She's learning though."

Kurt smiled as he held the cup to his lips. "She's gonna have to marry a man who can cook.."

"True. Or else she'll just come over so I can cook for her," Blaine chuckled.

You'll be too busy cooking for me.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine smiled. "I like the sound of that."

Kurt blushed, looking up at Blaine from under his lashes as his smile grew wider.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt softly.  
"Come on. Let's get dressed."

Kurt nodded, finishing his coffee as they went back to the bedroom.

Blaine picked out one of his usual outfits before working on his hair.  
"I don't wanna go to work today.."

"Why? I thought you liked your job.." Kurt said, looking through the dresser.

"I do. I love the kids in glee. I just want to sleep and hold you," Blaine sighed.

Kurt smiled, pulling his shirt off. "me too.."

"Did you have anything you'd like to teach the class?" Blaine asked.

"Hmm...How educated are your glee kids about show tunes?" Kurt smiled.

"They could definitely learn more," Blaine giggled.

Kurt grinned. "Good."

"Now I'm excited," Blaine smiled.

"I know I've been in there a few times..But..What if your kids don't like me?" Kurt asked, twisting his fingers nervously as he turned to look at Blaine.

"How could they not?" Blaine asked. "Put it this way. If you could handle Rachel Berry, you can handle them." he giggled.

Kurt smiled. "Alright." He said, starting to get dressed.

"Figgins remembers you. He wants us to come in before class," Blaine said as he drove.

Kurt nodded, turning down the sun visor and nitpicking with his hair. "Sounds good."

Blaine looked over, shaking his head and chuckled lightly.  
"In some ways, you haven't changed one bit."

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

"The way you're always trying to fix your hair when it's perfect. Your love for clothes. The way you fit perfectly with me..."

Kurt blushed, looking down as he closed the visor and he gave a shy smile.

Blaine glanced over. "You're so beautiful."

Kurt blushed more. "Hush you.."

Blaine smiled. "Only because we're at school."

Kurt giggled. "I still think you look really cute in your glasses..Do you wear them all day?"

Now it was Blaine's turn to blush.

Kurt laughed lightly, grabbing Blaine's hand as they pulled into the parking lot. "Kiss me now since we won't be able to later.."

Blaine leaned over, giving Kurt a passionate kiss before getting out of the car.

Kurt followed Blaine inside, looking around. "It's weird being here again.." He said as they walked down the temporarily empty hallways.

"I remember that feeling. Sometimes I forget im a teacher and I'll go to my old locker," Blaine giggled.

"Really?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine nodded. "Yup."

"You're too cute.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine blushed as he opened the door to Figgins' office.

Kurt walked in, smiling as they walked past the secretary and into the office.

"Good morning," Blaine smiled. "You remember Kurt Hummel.."

"I do.." The principal smiled, standing and shaking Kurt's hand. "You haven't changed a bit Mr. Hummel."

Kurt smiled as Figgins released his hand. "It's good to see you again Mr. Figgins"

"So you'll be helping Mr. Anderson?" Figgins asked.

"Yes. He's asked me to help with lessons, grading. Simple things." Kurt smiled, looking over at Blaine who nodded, smiling as well.

"Sounds good!" Figgins smiled. "It's good to have you back."

"Thank you.." Kurt said happily.

Figgins nodded as Blaine stood up and led Kurt to the classroom.

Kurt followed Blaine into the empty choir room. "So what do you have planned for today Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

Blaine fought the urge to shiver. "Not really sure. I haven't been as focused lately," he said as he sat down.

Kurt nodded, sitting on a stool. "Well..I know you said your choir students aren't as involved as your glee kids..Maybe we could do something to get them excited about singing?"

Blaine looked up. "Like what?"

"Maybe a little..Competition of sorts." Kurt said, kicking his feet.

"Like the boys versus girls thing? Or did you have something in mind?"

"Nothing specific. But Mr. Schue would always throw in a little competition to boost morale." Kurt said, shrugging.

Blaine nodded. "We could try that."

Kurt smiled. "Sounds good!"

"Should we do mash-ups? Or just give them a category or something?"

"That, good sir, is up to you." Kurt said, hopping off of the stool.

Blaine looked down at his desk, thinking about what he wanted to do. The first class came in and Blaine introduced Kurt before walking to the board and writing 'Pairability.' He turned back to his students and started talking. "Alright. This week I want you to get onto groups of two or three and find a song that goes with each of your voices. You will be competing against each other."

"What's for?" A girl who looked completely indifferent asked.

"Dinner at Breadstix for the group that does the best."

The students immediately perked up turning and starting to face their groups.

"Well I see that hasn't changed either.." Kurt laughed lightly.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"The love of Breadstix." Kurt chuckled.

"I don't think that will ever change," Blaine laughed, letting the groups talk about their performances.

The idea went well, all of the classes getting involved. When the time for glee came, Kurt was getting nervous.

Blaine yawned loudly, looking over at Kurt. "You okay?"

"Yeah..I'm just..I really want your glee kids to like me.." Kurt said softly. "And I don't want to get myself too worked up, because then I'll start feeling...bad.." Kurt said, straightening his vest.

Blaine walked over and sat next to Kurt, rubbing circles on his back.  
"Just breathe. They'll love you. You're amazing."

Kurt nodded, turning so he was facing Blaine and resting his head on his shoulder.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek before anyone could come in.  
"You'll do great."

Kurt gave a weak smile as he straightened up. "Okay.."

Blaine smiled back as the glee club walked in and took their seats. He explained what Kurt was doing here and gave him the floor.

Kurt stood in front of the club and smiled at them. "I know you've all seen me here before, but now, I'm here to stay..at least for a little bit, so I would like to get to know all of you a little better before we do anything else.." He said.

The students looked at Blaine before looking back at Kurt.  
"How?" One asked.

"Well first off..What kind of music do you all listen to?" He asked. "You first." He pointed to Bryan.

"Umm..Kind of like pop but different...Like Adele..." Bryan said as Blaine smiled at him.

Kurt smiled, looking to each of the teens.

"Latin pop." Mari smiled.

"Indie." Cameron nodded.

"Rock." Heather smirked.

"Show tunes." Selina grinned.

"That's my girl." Kurt smiled at Selena.

Jamie perked up. "Country is my favorite!"

Kurt nodded, "So I see we have some very diverse tastes so this should be interesting.." Kurt said, looking over to Blaine.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, giving him an encouraging look.  
"They're a great group."

Kurt smiled. "Well I look forward to seeing what you guys can do..."

Kurt started talking to the kids about himself, answering questions about himself before Blaine noticed Kurt's voice getting a bit breathy and he paused, steadying himself on Blaine's desk.

Blaine got up and walked over to Kurt. "Bryan, will you get me a glass of water please?" he asked, rubbing Kurt's back.  
"Breathe, Kurt. You're okay. I'm here.."

"I-I'm okay.." Kurt breathed out as Bryan ran out to get the water.

"Do I need to take you home?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt shook his head.  
"Are you okay Mr. Hummel?" Jamie asked as the club looked concerned.

Blaine looked up. "He's just been sick. It comes and goes. He'll be okay.."

Bryan came back, handing Kurt the water. "Thank you.." Kurt said as he handed it to him.

"You're welcome," Bryan said softly, walking back to his seat.

Blaine bit his lip. They had done enough for today.  
"Alright. Why don't you all go home and think about what you learned today. We'll talk about it more tomorrow. Bryan, I wanted to ask you something if you have a few minutes.."

Bryan nodded. "I have time.."

Blaine smiled as the rest of the class left.  
"How was your date last week?"

A blush immediately spread over Bryan's cheeks. "I-it was amazing.."

Blaine grinned. "Good. Are you two dating?"

Bryan nodded, smiling lightly.

"I'm happy for you! " Blaine smiled. "I just wanted to make sure you had a good time."

"I did.." Bryan said smiling wider. "We went to a movie and then we went and just talked while he drove around...He's really sweet.."

Blaine couldn't stop smiling. "So who is he?"

"His name is Trent..He goes to this school up in Westerville, so it's kind of hard to see him.." Bryan shrugged. "But I really like him.."

"Do you mean Dalton?" Blaine asked.

Bryan nodded. "You know it?"

"I know it very well. I went there," Blaine smiled.

Bryan smiled. "That's really cool..Listen..Is Mr. Hummel okay? He didn't look so good earlier.." Bryan said, his smilke fading a bit.

Blaine sighed. "He will be. He just needs time."

Bryan nodded. "I hope he feels better.." Blaine heard a ringing and Bryan dug his phone out of his pocket, a blush coloring his cheeks as he read a text.

Blaine smiled at him. "I should make sure Kurt gets home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye Mr. Anderson." Bryan smiled, grabbing his bag and saying goodbye to Kurt as he walked out.

Blaine helped Kurt stand straight.  
"Come on babe. I'll take you home."

Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's as they walked out. "I-I'm sorry.."

"Don't be sorry, Kurt. You're doing well," Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded. "I just didn't want this to happen today..."

"I know, baby. But it's okay. We'll go home and lay down or watch a movie. I'll make dinner for you. It's going to be okay."

"Okay.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine helped Kurt into the car and drove them home. Kurt sat on the couch and Blaine kissed him softly.  
"Can I get you anything?"

"I'm okay.." Kurt said, nuzzling into Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled softly. "So what's your favorite movie these days?"

"You're going to make fun of me..." Kurt said against his neck.

"I doubt that. Do you not remember how much of a dork I am?" Blaine laughed.

"The Sorcerer's Apprentice.."

Blaine bit his lip. "Umm...Do you have it? Because I do not."

"It's in one of my boxes.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine. "We don't have to watch it.. I've always just had a bit of a crush on Nicholas Cage..Not for his looks..For how amazing he is." Kurt giggled lightly.

"Oh my god..." Blaine laughed. "I'll go find it."

"Don't judge.." Kurt said, smiling weakly as Blaine got up to go look for it.

"Not judging," Blaine giggled. He went to the room and dug into the boxes until he found it.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine as he walked back into the living room. "Find it okay?"

"Yup," Blaine smiled, putting the movie in and letting Kurt cuddle close.

Kurt smiled. "I already feel better.."

"Good," Blaine said softly. "You did great today in class.."

"Do you think they liked me?" Kurt asked.

"I do. They were worried about you. Bryan asked about you when I was talking to him."

"I don't want them to worry though.." Kurt said softly.

"I know. But it will be over soon..." Blaine said, hoping it would be very soon.

"I love you.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I love you too."

Kurt smiled, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as the movie started.

Blaine was skeptical about him liking the movie. But by the end, he was laughing along with Kurt and had a few tears.

"You liked it.." Kurt grinned, looking up at Blaine.

"Shut up," Blaine laughed, wiping his tears.

"You liked it." Kurt said again, kissing Blaine's jaw.

"I did," Blaine smiled.

Kurt grinned. "I knew it.." he said, kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine gave in, cupping Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips as they moved together slowly.

Blaine sighed happily, sliding his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip.

Kurt gasped, opening his mouth to Blaine and sighing softly.

Blaine massaged Kurt's tongue with his own.

Kurt's hands slid up to Blaine's gelled down curls, and back town to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Blaine gasped, gripping Kurt's hips.

Kurt whimpered, deepening the kiss as he slowly started to climb on top of Blaine, laying him back on the couch.

Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips, shivering a little from having his boyfriend over him.

Kurt gasped, rolling his body slightly.

Blaine let out a sharp whine. "Baby.."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, pulling back a bit.

"Don't stop.." Blaine whimpered, pulling Kurt back down.

Kurt moaned against Blaine's mouth, clutching to him as he thrust his hips down against Blaine's.

Blaine gasped. Fuck, that felt amazing! He ground his hips back up, meeting Kurt's.

Kurt practically growled against Blaine's lips, digging his blunt nails into his lover's hips as he clutched them tighter.

Blaine tangled his hands in Kurt's hair, pulling his head to the right slightly so he could suck on his neck.

Kurt let out a high noise. "Blaine.." He groaned.

Blaine rolled his hips up, biting harder.

"Oh my god..." Kurt gasped, pushing his hips down again.

Blaine kissed up to Kurt's ear, breathing heavily. "Kurrttt..."

"Blaine...Ohfuck...You're so hot.." Kurt panted.

"Baby...I need...I need you..." Blaine gasped.

"Me too...Fuck.." Kurt whispered, kissing down Blaine's neck.

Blaine whimpered, leaning his head back to give Kurt more access.

Kurt slowly loosened Blaine's tie and undid the top button, licking over his Adam's apple slowly.

Blaine let out a strangled moan. "Oh God..."

Kurt reached down between them, unbuttoning and unzipping Blaine's pants.

Blaine gasped as Kurt released him.

Kurt took him in his hand, pumping his length slowly. "You're so big Blaine.." Kurt moaned.

Blaine's breath came out ragged. "Fuck.."

Kurt slowly sank down to lie between Blaine's thighs, continuing to pump his boyfriend and blowing lightly over the tip.

Blaine rolled his body. "Kurrrt..."

Kurt smiled, kissing the head lightly.

"Mmm, baby, please..."

Kurt nodded, taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly.

Blaine arched his back. "Ohmygod..."

Kurt slowly sank lower, keeping his tongue pressed to the underside of Blaine's thick shaft.

Blaine breathed out heavily, licking his lips as he watched Kurt.

Kurt hummed, looking up at Blaine with those smoldering eyes as he started to bob his head.

"Oh shit!" Blaine cried out, throwing his head back. "Fuck...you're so sexy, baby..."

Kurt's eyes rolled back as he took Blaine further, feeling him hit the back of his throat.

Blaine reached down, pulling Kurt's hair lightly.

Kurt moaned, bobbing his head faster as Blaine heard the sound of a key turning in the lock.

"Fuck! Thea's home!" Blaine said in a panic.

Kurt pulled off. "What?"

Thea walked inside. "Hey guys- OH MY GOD!"

Blaine turned over, hiding his face in the couch and groaning in embarrassment.

"Well this lovely.." Thea said, unable to control her laughter as Kurt's face turned an ungodly shade of red.

Blaine reached down, tucking himself back into his pants, still not looking up.

"We've walked in on each other before Blaine, it's okay.." She said, walking to the kitchen.

Blaine groaned. "I know.."

"Then what's the big deal?" She asked.

"I guess it's not," Blaine laughed lightly.

"Exactly." She said, opening a Smirnoff Ice and sitting on the armchair.

Blaine sat up, "Let me have a sip!"

Thea grinned. "Alcoholic." She said handing it to him. "Just take that one." She said going back to get another for herself.

"Thank you!" Blaine smiled, looking back at Kurt who looked horrified. "You'll get used to it," he giggled.

"You two are just.." He said.

"You want one Kurt?" She asked.

"Oh, no thank you, I don't drink.." He said, waving a hand.

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Why not?"

"I just stopped." Kurt said shrugging.

Blaine nodded, taking a sip of his.

"So I'm guessing you two had a good day if it was going to end with fellatio." Thea giggled.

Blaine laughed. "It was pretty good. Kurt helped teach glee club."

"How'd that go?" She asked.

"I think he did great. He's worried they don't like him," Blaine said, shaking his head.

"Those kids like you Kurt. You're too sweet not to like." Thea smiled.

Kurt blushed. "Thanks, Thea."

"How's Bryan?" Thea asked, looking at Blaine.

Blaine jumped slightly. "Really good. He's dating a guy from Dalton!"

"Awwee...First boyfriend?" Kurt smiled.

"Yes, indeed," Blaine smiled. "I'm so happy for him."

"That's so sweet.." Thea said.

Blaine smiled. "I know..."

"You're like his gay mentor now aren't you?" Thea asked.

Blaine chuckled. "Something like that."

Kurt smiled. "I'm gonna head off to bed..Come when you're ready baby.." He said standing.

"Are you sure? You feeling okay?" Blaine asked.

"I'm fine. I guess today just took a lot out of me." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. "Alright baby.."

Kurt nodded, walking off to the room and Thea looked over to her best friend. "How's he been doing?"

Blaine sighed. "It's been difficult. He had a pretty bad episode last night. Today took a lot for him..."

"What happened last night?" Thea asked, her brow creasing in concern.

"He started sweating and his body was so hot but he was shaking and saying he was cold. I got him to take a bath and he slowly calmed back down. I was so scared.."

Thea frowned. "He hasn't tried to..Do it again has he?" She asked.

"I made him throw it all away." Blaine said. "And I've been with him. He told me he needed it. But I watched him get it and I threw it out."

"He hasn't been alone long enough to go buy any has he?" Thea asked.

"I don't think so. I mean, if he's not with me, he's with you. Why? Do you think he is?"

"No..It just might be too much for him..An addiction can be hard to overcome Blaine." Thea said quietly.

"I know. What are you trying to say?" Blaine asked. "I'm doing everything I can, Thea.."

"I'm not trying to say anything hunn..And I know..I just want you to be prepared if something really bad happens." She shrugged.

"Like what?" Blaine asked, looking down.

"I've been through this with my brother Blaine..I never told you that, but we kept him at home, thinking that he could just get over it and he would try to leave and we would try to stop him and we couldn't..He would lash out..Sometimes get violent..It just wasn't pretty.."

"Are you saying he shouldn't stay here? I mean, he went to rehab before but I just thought it might be easier if I was with him..."

"No, I'm not saying that.." Thea said. "I just don't want you to underestimate this."

"Thea, I know. I don't know what to do. I'm scared it will happen at school and I'll lose my job. I'm scared to even ask him about getting help because I don't want him to think I can't be around him..," Blaine said, starting to cry. "I don't know what to do.."

Thea got up, sitting down on the couch next to Blaine and pulling him close. "Shh...It's okay.."

Blaine took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I'm sorry.."

"No it's okay..You can let it out.."

Blaine nodded, doing as she said. "What...What if I-I lose him?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, stroking his curls.

"H-he could stop wanting help...He could lash out like you said...What if he tries to leave? I can't let him walk out. I should have left and found him. I should've saved him before all this happened..."

"Blaine..You didn't know he was doing these things..You didn't know..It's not your fault." Thea said quietly.

"I know. It just kills me to see him like this. And I have to be careful around him. I can't break down. I can't show him this side. I have to be strong for him. I just...Sometimes I don't think I can..."

"I know...I know.." She said soothingly.

Blaine wiped his tears. "How long do you think it will take until he gets that way?"

"I'm surprised he hasn't yet.." Thea sighed.

Blaine bit his lip, trying not to break down again. "He shouldn't be at school...But god, you should see him with the kids. It's so natural and amazing to watch..And I can't leave him here."

"I understand Blaine.." Thea said softly.

"What did you have to do with your brother?" Blaine asked quietly.

"We finally got him to go to rehab.." Thea said, looking down.

Blaine nodded. He thought about it. But he couldn't imagine taking Kurt to rehab. What if Kurt hated him for it?

"Kurt's strong Blaine.."

"I know.." Blaine said, his voice barely a whisper.

Thea just pulled Blaine closer, stroking his hair.

"Thanks, Thea," Blaine said softly.

"You're welcome sweetie..." She said, kissing the top of his head.

Blaine smiled softly. "I'm just gonna lay down on the couch for a bit.."

Thea nodded. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No. Thank you though."

Thea nodded, kissing his head again. "I'm gonna go get something to eat. I'll be back later okay?"

"Alright. See you later," Blaine said before stretching out on the couch.

Blaine eventually fell asleep on the couch and later after it was dark, he woke to someone standing at the door, fiddling with the lock.

Blaine groaned, getting up and going to the door to see who it was.

He opened the door and was surprised to see Kurt who's eyes opened wide as he saw Blaine. He had a light sheen of sweat on his forehead despite the cool weather and he had dark circles under his eyes. "B-Blaine.."

"Kurt..Where were you?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"I just went for a walk.." He said, slipping past his boyfriend and walking inside. Blaine looked at his watch. It was almost 1 AM.

"Why? Where did you walk to?" Blaine asked, following Kurt.

"Just to clear my head.." Kurt said, walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of water.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

""Blaine..You were asleep..I didn't want to bother you.."

"Kurt. You told me not to let you out of my sight. You said you don't trust yourself alone. What am I supposed to think when I wake up to see trying to sneak in?"

"I didn't do anything Blaine.." Kurt said, drinking his water.

Blaine sighed. "If you did, would you tell me? Be honest."

Kurt set his glass down, sighing as he wiped his mouth. "I-I went out with the...intention to.."

"And what happened?" Blaine asked, not looking at Kurt.

"I just..I thought about you..And i couldn't do it.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms. "I love you...I love you so much.."

"I love you too.." Kurt said, letting Blaine hold him.

"Please just come to me next time...I don't care what I'm doing...I am always here..."

Kurt nodded, taking in a shaky breath before starting to cry.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry..I'm just so sorry.." Kurt gasped.

"Don't be sorry. It's okay. You said you didn't do it..It's gonna be okay.." Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded, burying his face in Blaine's neck as he let his tears flow.

Blaine led Kurt to the couch, holding him close as he let Kurt cry.

"It's just so hard..I hate feeling like this..And just knowing that there's an easy way t-to make it all stop.." Kurt whispered.

"But it won't stop, Kurt. It has to get worse for it to get better and be gone for good.."

"I can't.." Kurt whimpered.

"Kurt..I know I will never know how hard it is for you. But I do know you are strong. You can do this." Blaine said, tilting Kurt's head up so he could look at him.

Kurt looked up at Blaine as the tears steadily slipped out of his eyes. "I-I love you."

"I love you so much, Kurt.."

Kurt leaned up, kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine gave a weak smile. "You should get some rest."

Kurt nodded, sitting back and wiping his eyes.

"Even though your intentions tonight...I'm proud of you Kurt.."

Kurt gave a weak smile, hugging Blaine tightly. "Thank you for being here for me.."

"I'll always be here," Blaine said softly.

"You saved me..."

"Not yet. I'm still trying.." Blaine said, looking at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"This is just the beginning, Kurt. Thea has been through this before. She's shocked you haven't snapped yet. But it just makes me think you're that much stronger.."

Kurt gave a weak smile, squeezing Blaine's hand.

Blaine returned the small smile before letting out a long yawn.

"C'mon...Let's go to bed.."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Yeah.." Kurt nodded, standing and holding his hand out to Blaine.

Blaine looked down, thinking for a moment before taking Kurt's hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Blaine stood.

Blaine shook his head. "I just don't want you to think you have to share the room...At your apartment I suggested you taking the room and me sleeping on the couch...You didn't really object so...I kind of thought maybe that's what you wanted.."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, shooting Blaine a look that said 'seriously?'

"What?" Blaine asked, looking down again.

"You're sleeping with me." Kurt giggled.

"Okay," Blaine said, laughing lightly.

They walked back into the bedroom and Kurt got changed along with Blaine and they cuddled up in the bed.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "Good night baby."

"Goodnight my love.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine got butterflies at Kurt's words, pulling him close before they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple of weeks were hard on Blaine and Kurt. Especially when he had an episode of storming out of the classroom and Blaine had to go find him. The cravings and the flashes were getting shorter and less severe now, and we're almost gone completely. It was right after glee club one day when Kurt was sitting on Blaine's desk, kicking his feet. "Today was a good day." he smiled.

Blaine grinned. "It was. How do you feel?"

"Better than I have all week." He said looking up at Blaine.

"You look really happy.." Blaine said, looking back at Kurt.

"I'm glad that it's finally out of my life.." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hands.

Blaine brought their hands up and kissed Kurt's knuckles. "Me too. I was scared.."

"I'm sorry I put you through that.." Kurt said sincerely.

"Don't be. I'm so happy to have you in my life," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine down by his tie for a sweet kiss.

Blaine kissed Kurt back. "Come on. Let's go home."

Kurt smiled. "But this is kind of hot.."

Blaine smiled. "I know.."

"Well Mr. Anderson..Do I have detention or not?" Kurt said, grinning mischievously.

"I believe you do deserve it, Hummel, " Blaine said, blushing a bit.

"Well what is my punishment?" Kurt asked smoothly, putting the tip of a pen between his lips.

"Stand up," Blaine commanded, the corners of his lips turning up into a big smile.

Kurt did as he was told, looking at Blaine with those big blue innocent eyes.

Blaine bit his lip. Damn, Kurt looked so hot like this.  
"Bend over on the desk."

Kurt bent over, resting his elbows on the table as he looked back at the young teacher.

Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's sides to his perfect ass. He grabbed lightly before pulling his hand back and bringing it down, smacking the clothed flesh hard.

"Oh! Unh..." Kurt moaned, rolling his hips a bit.

"You like that, don't you?" He growled, rubbing his ass softly.

"Mhmm.." Kurt breathed out.

"Tell me how bad you've been.."

"God..So bad..I need to be punished.." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine looked on his desk and smiled widely. He picked up a ruler and brought it down against Kurt's round ass.

"Fuck!" Kurt gasped arching his back.

"Mmm, that's right...Get on your knees.." Blaine said, his voice low and rough.

Kurt turned around getting down on his knees in front of Blaine.

Blaine palmed the bulge in his pants. "Now..I need you to get me nice and wet so I can teach you a lesson. You think you can do that?"

"Yes Mr. Anderson.." Kurt said, nodding.

Blaine smiled, undoing his belt and zipper and looking down at Kurt. "Go ahead.."

Kurt reached in, pulling out Blaine's member and sucking the head into his mouth.

Blaine gave a soft moan, licking his lips as he watched Kurt.

Kurt took Blaine deeper, slowly bobbing his head as he looked up at Blaine.

Blaine reached down, tangling his fingers in Kurt's hair.  
"Such a good student.."

Kurt moaned around Blaine, taking him to the base and staying there for a moment before starting to suck again.

Blaine swallowed hard. "Ohhh fuck..."

Kurt hollowed out his cheeks, keeping his tongue pressed to the underside of Blaine's throbbing cock.

Blaine's eyes slipped closed as the pleasure sent chills through him. He pulled lightly on Kurt's hair. He was so good at this.

Kurt whimpered, speeding up.

"Get up." Blaine said roughly.

Kurt pulled off of Blaine with a pop, and stood, cheeks flushed.

Blaine backed Kurt up against the desk. "You're so fucking hot, Hummel.." He breathed out in his ear, his hands finding their way to his illegally tight pants and unzipping them.

Kurt sighed at the release. "Mr. Anderson.."

"Let's see what you've been hiding under those deliciously tight pants..Shall we?"

Kurt nodded, watching as Blaine went further.

Blaine pulled his pants down to his thighs, gasping as Kurt's member came to view. "Well, well, look what we have here. That will definitely suffice."

Kurt blushed, bracing himself on the desk behind him as he bit his lip.

Blaine reached under Kurt's shirt, dragging his nails down his chest and stomach. He wrapped his fingers around Kurt, pumping him slowly.

"Ungh! Oh god..Yes.." Kurt whined.

Blaine smiled. "How does that feel?"

"Good, Mr. Anderson.." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine continued stroking Kurt, bringing his free hand up, pressing two fingers to Kurt's lips. "Suck."

Kurt parted his lips, letting Blaine slip his fingers into his mouth.

"Such a good student..." Blaine sighed softly.

Kurt opened his eyes, looking at Blaine as he lapped over his fingers, whimpering softly.

Blaine removed his fingers, reaching behind Kurt and teasing his tight hole. "Is this what you want?"

"O-Oh..Please.." Kurt panted, pushing his hips back.

Blaine pushed a finger inside, leaning in to nip at Kurt's collar bone.

"B-Blaine!" Kurt gasped.

"What was that?" Blaine asked, stopping inside Kurt.

"Mr. A-Anderson.." Kurt said, correcting himself.

"That's more like it," Blaine moaned, brushing his finger over Kurt's prostate.

Kurt bit his lip to hold back his cry as he clutched to Blaine.

Blaine breathed heavily in Kurt's ear. "Do you think you can handle this lesson? It's really hard.."

"Yes..Please Mr. Anderson..." Kurt moaned.

Blaine pulled out before adding a second finger. "Such a tease...The way you wear clothes that show off your incredible body...How you extend your legs..And fuck...when you bend over, always making sure that beautiful ass is facing me...Keep it up and I'll have to give you another session.."

"Oh fuck yes...Please fuck me Mr. Anderson.." Kurt whined.

Blaine pulled out and spun Kurt around and bending him over the desk. He placed himself at Kurt's entrance, starting to press in but pulling back.

"Please..Please I need it.." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine pressed the head in, gasping at the tight heat. He gave slow thrusts, keeping only the head inside Kurt before pulling back out.

Kurt made a noise of disapproval. "Mr. Anderson..." He groaned.

Blaine smiled to himself. "Yes?"

"Fuck me.." Kurt growled.

Blaine pressed in once more, groaning as he pushed in to the hilt.

"Uuunngghh...Yes..." Kurt moaned, gripping the edges of the desk.

Blaine gasped as he started rolling his hips. "Fuck, Kurt..."

"H-Harder.." Kurt got out.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips, thrusting harder and faster.

"Oh fuck! Oh my god..Yes!" Kurt moaned loudly.

Blaine leaned forward, grabbing Kurt by his hair and pulling him so their bodies were pressed together as he thrust into Kurt.

"M-Mr. Anderson...You're so big.." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine whimpered. "Fuck...Kurt...Keep talking.."

"I love how you fill me..You fuck me just H-How I like it..So fucking hot.."

Blaine licked his lips, aiming himself to hit Kurt's prostate. "Is this what you think about when..ahh...when you're starring off in class? Fantasizing about your teacher?"

"Oh god! Yes..I think about you doing this..Bending me over your d-desk and fucking me s-so hard..."

Blaine growled in Kurt's ear. "I've thought about you too.."

"W-What have you thought about?"

"Wanting to see and touch your ass...Every time you bend over or stand in front of me...Fuck, I just want to reach out and grab.." Blaine breathed out, gripping Kurt's ass. "I've had this...fantasy...of you being under my desk without me knowing, surprising me when I sit down while the class is working on their assignment...Having to be quiet and try to remain calm as you run your hands up my thighs, teasing me by lightly pressing against my hard cock before pulling it out and sucking me..."

"Fuck..That's so hot.." Kurt groaned, rocking his hips back into Blaine.

Blaine sped up, grunting. "I know...Fuck...It's my biggest fantasy.."

"Well..I-Unh..Might have to make that come true someday.." Kurt moaned before crying out.

"So fucking sexy..." Blaine whimpered, reaching around to pump Kurt in time with his thrusts.

Kurt trembled, his moans growing higher and higher until he couldn't take it. "Blaine! I'm gonna cum!"

Blaine was so glad they stayed a little longer than normal. They were the only ones left in that hall. "Fuck baby...Cum for me.."

Kurt gripped the desk, cumming into Blaine's hand as his orgasm rocked through him.

A few thrusts later had Blaine coming undone deep inside Kurt, whining loudly as the pleasure shot through him.

Kurt felt Blaine's cum fill him and shivered, gasping softly.

Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's neck before carefully pulling out.  
"Damn Kurt.."

Kurt whined at the emptiness before they cleaned up and kissed each other slowly.

"You're so hot, baby," Blaine smiled, gathering what he needed to take home.

Kurt smiled, "so are you..." they kissed again and walked outside. It was starting to get cold and dark and Kurt pulled his coat tighter around himself. They saw a figure sitting on a bench with his hood up and Blaine recognized Bryan's bag on the floor next to him.

"I'll meet you at the car.." Blaine said before walking over to the student.  
"Bryan? What are you doing?"

Bryan looked up at Blaine in surprise. "Oh..I um..I was waiting for my mom to come pick me up..But..She called me to tell me she wouldn't be coming home for..For a while.."

"I can give you a ride," Blaine said softly. "And I won't take no for an answer. It's getting too cold. Come on.."

Bryan nodded, standing and following Blaine to his car.

Blaine got into the driver's seat. "We're gonna give Bryan a ride home first."

Kurt smiled back at Bryan as the teenager got in the back. "Hey sweetie. How are you doing?"

"M'fine.." Bryan said quietly.

Kurt nodded turning back to the front and grabbing Blaine's hand.  
"So how's Trent?" Blaine asked.

"We...We broke up.." Bryan said.

Blaine looked up in the mirror, looking at Bryan with eyes full of concern.  
"What? Why?"

"He wanted to..Become more intimate..I wasn't ready..So he found someone that was.." Bryan shrugged.

"Oh my...I'm so sorry. I know it's hard to lose your first boyfriend. But Bryan, I'm so proud of you for not giving in. You should wait until you're ready," Blaine said softly.

"Yeah.." Bryan said quietly. "Thanks.."

Bryan didn't talk much the rest of the way, only to give Blaine directions. When they pulled up, Blaine asked him to wait a second. He wrote his cell phone number down and gave it to him. "If you need a ride or anything, even if you need to talk, my phone is always on."

"Thank's Mr. Anderson..And thank you for the ride..Bye Mr. Hummel.." Bryan said, getting out of the car and walking inside.

Blaine sighed as he pulled out of the drive way and headed home. "I feel so bad for him.."

"Me too..Why was he still at school?" Kurt asked.

"He said his mom wouldn't be home for a while. I guess she had to work late."

Kurt frowned. "Poor thing.." he sighed.

"I know.." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt squeezed his hand. "He'll be okay.."

Blaine nodded. "I hope so."

The next day, glee club came around, but Kurt stayed home that day to help Thea clean and get groceries. Blaine took attendance and noticed Bryan wasn't here..Which was odd, because he was always here.

Maybe he just needed a personal day. Blaine tried to convince himself of that but it just didn't seem like something Bryan would do.

"Where's Bryan?" Selina asked, looking around.

"He hasn't been here all day.." Jamie said.

"I don't know," Blaine said softly.

The glee club all shrugged it off, getting started on their lesson.

Blaine finished grading papers from his earlier classes as the students worked on their assignment. He sighed when it was time to leave. He was ready to be back home with Kurt. He wasn't used to going a day without him.

He drove back to the apartment and went inside, smiling as he walked in and saw Kurt and Thea dancing while they cleaned.

"You fit right in," Blaine giggled.

Kurt smiled, bouncing over to Blaine and kissing him. "How was work?"

"Not as much fun without you. Bryan wasn't there either.."

"But Bryan's always there.."

"I know," Blaine sighed.

"Well..I'm sure he'll be there tomorrow." Kurt suggested.

But he wasn't. Nor was he the day after that. He told Kurt to take his car home. Blaine drove to Bryan's house after glee club, wondering about his student. He had had it pretty rough the last couple of days and he wanted to make sure he was okay, and see if he needed anything if he was home alone.

He pulled into the driveway of Bryan's house, recognizing it from the other day. He walked up to the door, knocking only to find that the door was cracked open. He pushed on it a bit, opening it to see an immaculate living room.  
"Bryan?" Blaine called, looking around as he slowly stepped inside. He walked a bit further seeing a light on under a door. He knocked again.

"Bryan, it's Mr. Anderson. I came to check on you and your front door was open.. Are you alright?" Blaine asked, keeping his ear to the door. No response. He reached down to open the door but upon jiggling the handle he found it was locked. Blaine's heart raced as he knocked louder. "Bryan please! Please open the door!" Blaine said frantically. He still didn't answer. Blaine stood back before ramming into the door with his shoulder. It took a few tries but he finally got the door open, freezing when he saw Bryan laying on his bed, an empty bottle in his hands. He rushed over to his student. "Bryan, no! No, don't do this...Please..Wake up.." Blaine lifted Bryan up, placing his fingers on his neck and feeling for his pulse. It was faint. He grabbed his cellphone with shaking hands, dialing 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" a woman's voice said.

"I-I need an ambulance! There's been a suicide..He-He still has a pulse b-but it's very weak. Ohmygod..Bryan stay with me..Please..Please.." Blaine gasped.

"Sir, what's the address?" she asked.

Blaine stammered it out clear enough to hear as he pulled Bryan closer.

She entered the information into a computer. "Okay. We have an ambulance on the way. I need you to stay calm. Keep talking to him. Try to talk him through it."

Blaine nodded, lifting up Bryan's limp body in his arms. "Bryan..You can get through this okay. Just if you can hear me, concentrate in my voice okay? Come on.."

Bryan didn't move. His breathing stayed shallow as he laid in Blaine's arms. Blaine continued talking to him until the EMTs came in.  
"What happened?" One asked Blaine as they checked Bryansk pulse.

"I-I'm his teacher..I came to check on him and the door was open.. I came back here and found him on the bed.. W-With this empty bottle.." He said, holding it up.

One of the EMTs picked it up. "It's a strong muscle relaxer. We need to get him to the hospital and pump his stomach. You can follow in your car if you'd like," he said to Blaine as they put Bryan on a stretcher and headed back to the ambulance.

Blaine followed them out and got in his car, following them close as the ambulance drive. He grabbed his phone, calling Kurt.  
"Hello?" he answered .

"Babe? Can you meet me at the hospital?" Blaine asked quickly. "Bryan...He tried to kill himself..."

"W-What?" Kurt gasped.

Blaine had tears streaming down his face. "He took a bottle of pills. Please meet me in the ER?"

"I'm on my way."

Blaine thanked Kurt before hanging up and focusing on driving as he followed the ambulance. He made it to the ER and Blaine hurried to the waiting room. He checked in and sat down, shaking as he waited. Suddenly he couldn't stop the wall of tears that hit him as he broke down. Why would Bryan do this? Did he really like Trent that much? Or was there something more Blaine didn't know about? He didn't understand. They had talked a few times after class. Blaine thought Bryan trusted him. He gave him his number. Why didn't he call?

A few minutes later, Kurt hurried inside. "Is he okay?" he asked breathlessly.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I-I don't know. They haven't said anything yet.."

Kurt held Blaine tightly, stroking his curls soothingly. "It's gonna be okay.."

"W-why wouldn't he have come t-to me..?" Blaine asked through his tears. "I should've done m-more.."

"Blaine..This isn't your fault..Don't Blame yourself..." Kurt said, clutching to Blaine. "There was no way we could've known.."

"I-I just want him to be o-okay.."

"I know baby..I know..So do I.." Kurt whispered.

"Mr. Anderson?" a voice called from behind them.  
Blaine turned around to see a young doctor.  
"Y-yes?"

"We have him stabilized..He's not awake yet..We need to clear the drugs out of his system first and that could take a few hours..We tried to get ahold of his mother..But there was no answer..Is there any close family you know of we could call?" The doctor asked.

Blaine shook his head. "It's just him and his mother.."

The doctor nodded, biting his lip. "Well..He took a lot of pills Mr. Anderson..It was lucky you found him. A few more minutes and we would've lost him.."

"Is there anything I can do? I can go to the school and see if there's another number..I'll do anything to help.." Blaine said quickly.

"We really do need a parent here..Without one we'll have to admit him into a psych ward after the seventy-two hour holding period.." The doctor nodded.

Blaine nodded. "I-I'll do what I can to find his mom. Will I be able to see him when he wakes up?"

"Of course.." The doctor said nodding. "Thank you for being there Mr. Anderson.."

"I'm glad to help. I'm going to go to the school now. If he wakes up, will you tell him I'll be back soon?"

The doctor nodded to Blaine before starting back down the hall.

Blaine sighed heavily. "Do you mind driving? I'm too stressed.."

Kurt nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand as they walked out of the hospital.

He drove them to the school, Blaine fidgeting the entire time.

"Blaine..Are you okay?" Kurt asked. "Okay wait that was a stupid question.."

"I don't want him to end up psych ward. But I don't know what's going on with his mom. He says she blames him for his dad leaving.." Blaine sighed.

Kurt bit his lip, looking back at the road. "Well..I know this might sound bad..But if his mother resents him for that..Maybe he might be able to get more help in..In the psych ward.."

"I know. But what about after that? He wouldn't have anywhere to go. And I'm not a foster parent so I can't do anything. What if he gets sent away? That will make him feel worse.." Blaine said, holding back more tears.

"Baby..If you could maybe..Talk to his mother..Maybe there's something that can be done legally so you can take care of him..We still don't even know where she is..or if she did abandon him or not.."

Blaine nodded. "I'd have to talk to Thea too. I don't want to make her feel overcrowded. But let's just focus on finding his mom.."

"Good idea.." Kurt said, sighing as they pulled into the school.

They went to the choir room and Blaine got on his computer to search for Bryan's contact information.

"There's two numbers for his mom.." Kurt said, pointing at the screen.

Blaine took a deep breath before trying her cell.

The phone rang a few times before an overly pleasant voice answered.  
"Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Taylor?" Blaine asked quickly.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked.

"This is Blaine Anderson. I'm Bryan's teacher. Umm..I'm sorry to have to tell you...But he's in the hospital.."

There was silence on the other line. "Well what happened?" the mother asked. Blaine couldn't help but notice the lack of concern in her voice.

"He hasn't been in school in a few days. I went to check on him and found him in his room. He had taken a lot of pills. He...He tried to...to kill himself..."

There was another long silence. "Well I suppose they'll need me there won't they?"

Blaine took a deep breath to control his anger. "Yes. And if you don't mind, I'd like to meet you there. I want to talk to you about something."

"I'll be there in a few hours." She sighed, sounding annoyed.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'll see you then." he said before hanging up and shaking his head.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked disgusted. "She didn't even care. Her son tried to commit suicide and she doesn't care! What the hell is wrong with people?"

Kurt gasped before biting his knuckle. "Well..Is she coming?"

"In a few hours.." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt bit his lip. "Come on..Let's go get you something to eat and then we can go back to the hospital.."

Blaine nodded. "Alright. I'm gonna call Thea when we get in the car."

Kurt nodded, grabbing Blaine's hand as they walked out of the classroom.

They got in the car and Blaine pulled out his phone and dialed Thea's number.

"Hello my homosexual husband." Thea answered.

Blaine smiled lightly. "Hello wifey. Umm, I don't know when I'll be home tonight, if I even come home. We're stopping to get dinner. Do you want us to drop something off for you?"

"Naww. I have a bunch of Banquet meals in the freezer. I think I'll survive..Where are you gonna be?"

"The hospital.." Blaine said quietly. "I found Bryan after he took a bunch of pills.."

"What? Is he okay? Was he trying to..."

"Yeah, he was..He's going to be okay. I just got off the phone with his mom. She sounded completely bored and uninterested...I feel terrible.."

"That's awful..People like that don't deserve children.." The said, sounding disgusted.

"I know. So I umm..I know it's a lot to ask...And I haven't talked to them yet. It's just an idea. I thought...maybe he'd be better living with someone he knows...someone that really cares about him..." Blaine said carefully.

"We'd have to hide him from the landlord but I have no problem with it. " Thea said immediately.

"Really? Oh my god. Thank you, hon. It's not final or anything but thank you so much.."

"You're welcome. I just can't stand the thought of him having to live with someone who doesn't even care about him.." Thea sighed.

"Me neither. We're about to eat so I'll let you know what's going on when we know."

"Alright. See you when you get home."

"Bye babe." Blaine said before hanging up.

"What do you want to eat?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Anything is fine."

They went to a small deli and picked up some sandwiched, sitting at a table. "God..I just feel terrible.." Kurt sighed.

"I know. I hope his mom agrees to this. I think it's best for him.."

"Blaine..We still have to think realistically. Chances are his mom isn't going to want to give him up to someone she doesn't know.." Kurt said, looking up at him.

"I know..But I can't help but hope. God, you should've heard her. I just...I don't know.." Blaine said, looking down.

"I know.." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine swallowed hard. "What if he tries again?"

"I don't know Blaine..All we can do is hope that he doesn't.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine set his sandwich down. "I feel sick.."

Kurt got up and sat next to Blaine, holding him close. "It's gonna be okay.."

Blaine started crying. He couldn't let Kurt know why this meant so much to him. "C-can we go back?"

"Yeah.." Kurt said grabbing their food and putting it in a paper bag. "Come on hunn."

Blaine nodded, walking out to the car and starring out the window.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked quietly as they drove.

Blaine shook his head. "Nothing.."

"Blaine.." Kurt said seriously. "I know when something's on your mind."

"I know.." Blaine said quietly. "But maybe this is just better left unsaid.."

"What is it Blaine?" Kurt asked, reaching over to grab his hand.

Blaine sighed. "I thought about it once.."

"About..Suicide?" Kurt asked, looking over at him.

Blaine kept looking out the window as he nodded.

"When?" Kurt asked in barely a whisper.

"Doesn't matter. But it's hard to go through. I don't want him to be alone.." Blaine said, his tone just as quiet.

Kurt nodded and there was a long silence. "Was it because of me?..."

"I...I convinced myself that.." Blaine paused. "That I was...nothing without you..."

Kurt bit his lip, looking towards the road, squeezing Blaine's hand. "What changed your mind?..."

"I thought about us..I knew it was real..I knew it would hurt you if you found out...I couldn't have you blame yourself.."

"I-I'm really glad..You didn't go through with it Blaine..."

Blaine nodded. "I used to drive past your house, hoping you'd come back.."

Kurt teared up. "I-I'm so sorry Blaine..."

"You came back.." Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded. "I know..I..I just regret leaving so much.."

"Your family was moving. You had to.."

Kurt sighed. "I know.." He said quietly.

Blaine watched everything pass outside the window. "Thea was the only person I ever told.."

"Were you..Were you gonna try?" Kurt asked.

"I wanted to. But I didn't try.."

"Do you mind if I ask..How you were going to do it?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine's voice wavered. "The quickest way..."

Kurt swallowed. "W-What's that?..."

"My dad had...I wasn't supposed to know. But I did. He had a...gun. It was just a pull of a trigger and everything would end.." Blaine said quietly, letting the tears fall.

Kurt inhaled sharply, looking over at Blaine. "Blaine.."

Blaine couldn't look at Kurt. "What..?"

"Why would you think that was the answer?"

"I pulled myself away from my friends. I had no one. I was hurting. I didn't want to live without you..."

"Well..Now you don't have to.." Kurt said, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"I know.." Blaine said quietly.

"I love you Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too..I never stopped.."

They pulled into the hospital parking lot, and Kurt pulled Blaine close, kissing him softly.

"I'm sorry.." Blaine said, looking down when they pulled away.

"For what?" Kurt asked, placing his hand on Blaine's cheek.

"I didn't want you to hear that..."

"Well..I didn't want you to hear about my past either..But I still told you.." Kurt said, wiping Blaine's tears.

Blaine sighed. "True.."

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.." Kurt said, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine nodded. "I love you. And I just don't want him to be alone.."

Kurt nodded. "He won't be.."

"Thanks for being here with me.." Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand as they walked inside.

Kurt nodded. "You're welcome." he smiled as they sat down in the waiting room. They sat down for a couple of hours before the doctor walked back out.

Blaine stood quickly. "How's he doing?"

"He's awake now if you'd like to go back and talk to him.." The doctor said. "But he's very fragile right now..Don't say anything that'll upset him.."

Blaine nodded. "I just want him to see that we're here for him.."

The doctor gave a weak smile, leading Blaine back to Bryan's room.

Blaine walked in slowly.  
"Hey.."

Bryan looked up at Blaine. He looked terrible. He was pale and he looked like if he moved too quickly he would shatter.  
"Hey..."

Blaine sat down in the chair next to the bed. "How do you feel?"

Bryan sighed. "Like nothing.."

"Why?" Blaine asked softly.

"Because..I don't want to be alive anymore.." Bryan said, looking up at Blaine.

"Whats making you feel this way?"

Bryan's lip trembled. "My mom left..She pretty much told me 'Good luck, I'm going back with my husband because you fucked everything up by being gay'. Then my boyfriend breaks up with me because I won't let him fuck me..I come out at school and I lose the few friends I do have other than glee club.." he gasped, the tears starting to fall. "I have..Nothing.."

Blaine's heart felt like it was ripping apart.  
"Bryan, you're so special. You have so much talent. Everyone in glee club was asking about you. You don't know how glad I am that I went to check on you. Trust me, killing yourself isn't the answer. I know it's hard..But things will get better. I'm a perfect example of that."

"How could this get any better?" Bryan asked, the tears falling freely. "I can't stand this..I can't do it anymore.."

Blaine took his hand. "My parents never came out and said those things but they don't like that I'm gay either. Remember me being so upset about whether nor not to trust Kurt? In high school..we were completely in love. One night, we decided to take our relationship all the way...I woke up and he was gone. All I had was a voicemail saying he moved. He changed his number. We didn't talk until recently. I was devastated. I lost all of my friends. I was alone. I thought about doing what you did. But Bryan, it only makes things worse. You mean a lot to me and the glee club. We're like a family. It isn't perfect but we all love and care for each other. Things have to get worse to get better. But if you let me, I'd like to help you.."

"H-How?" Bryan asked.

"This is your choice. Your mom is coming. She should be here soon. And if it's something you want to do, I will talk to her. I can try to get her to understand what you're going through. But if you'd like, you can stay with me. You're eighteen so all your mom would have to do is sign a few papers to give me rights over you. I could help you and show you that life is worth living. But like I said, it's completely up to you." Blaine said softly.

Bryan looked up at Blaine, looking conflicted. "I..I think I need some time to think About it.."

Blaine nodded. "I understand. It's a big decision. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you Mr. Anderson.." Bryan said quietly.

"I'm always here," Blaine said softly.

The nurse poked her head in. "Bryan..Your mom's here.."

"Do you want to talk to her?" Blaine asked.

Bryan bit his lip, looking down before nodding.

"I'll be right down the hall," Blaine said reassuringly before walking out.

A minute later a tall brunette woman walked in, sighing as she saw Bryan on the hospital bed. She walked over, her black pumps clicking on the tile before she sat down in the chair.

"Why'd you come back..?" Bryan asked quietly.

"Well I assume I have to be to sign you into the psych ward." She said, pushing her long hair over her shoulder.

"Why can't you accept me? You're my mother..."

"I love you sweetheart. I just wanted my husband back..You're eighteen..You can take care of yourself." his mother said, patting his hand.

"I don't have a job. I have no money. I can't get a job because I don't have a way to get anywhere. You just left me..." Bryan said, tears threatening to spill over.

"Don't be so dramatic Bryan...That's what got you here in the first place.." She sighed.

"You left me mom! I was just making it easier for you."

"Bryan..You really think I wanted you to kill yourself?" She asked.

I think you don't want me.."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I just don't want to lose my marriage Bryan." She said, as if it were obvious.

"But he won't come back. He hates me mom. He's going to make you choose.." Bryan said in barely a whisper.

"I know that.." She shrugged.

"So you're choosing him over your son...I don't understand why you're here..."

"Bryan..You're still my son..What else am I supposed to do when I get a call from your teacher saying you tried to kill yourself?"

"The same thing you were before? Leaving me behind? He wants nothing to do with me. He made that very clear. If you go with him, he will expect the same from you."

The mother sighed closing her eyes. "Bryan..This is just as hard for me..."

"Really? Because you aren't being left alone. I'm the one being left. How am I supposed to pay for the house and bills and food?" Bryan asked. "You're leaving me with nothing. You sit there across from your son who feels worthless and you're just going to leave!"

"You need to calm down Bryan.." She said seriously.

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"You're going to get yourself all worked up again.." She said, crossing her legs.

"I just want to be a family again..." Bryan said, his voice breaking.

His mother sighed. "You and I know that's not going to happen.."

He took a deep breath, looking up at his mother for any emotion. "Then you should have no problem signing over your rights..."

"What do you mean?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"M-Mr. Anderson offered to help me..All you'd have to do is give him rights over me. I haven't made a decision. But would you be willing to do that?"

She bit her lip, looking down before looking back up. "Bryan..If thats what you want.."

"What I want isn't going to happen. I just want to be accepted. I want to be able to talk to someone. I don't want to be alone. So it's either be alone or go with him. Because you're sure as hell not going to stay.."

She sighed. "Don't you dare make me feel bad about this Bryan."

"I'm just stating the facts. You would rather be with him than your own son." Bryan shrugged. "If i wanted to make you feel bad, I'd tell you how much that hurts. But I'm not going to beg you to stay."

"Look..I love you. But I want to be with my husband. Now if you want me to sign those papers, I will. But either way, I'm going with him."

Bryan swallowed hard. "T-that's what I want..."

"Alright..I'm going to go talk to your teacher.." his mother said, standing.

Bryan waited for his mother to leave before curling up on his side and letting the tears come b

She was giving up so easily. Not that it surprised him..But it still hurt.

Blaine was sitting in the waiting room when she walked back out. He looked up at her, not knowing what to say.

"So..Bryan wants me to sign some papers?" she asked.

Blaine nodded. "Is that what you want?"

"Well..I know that this might take a while..But either way I'm leaving.." The mother said as the two men glared at her.

"How could you leave your son? Did you actually look at him? How weak he looks? He needs his mother and it's killing him to watch you leave!" Blaine said angrily.

"Blaine.." Kurt said grabbing his hand.

"Look..I love my son..But he destroyed my marriage..He's old enough to make his own decisions." She said simply.

"Well he made it and quite frankly I think he chose right. He'll learn so much more about life and how to be happy living with me than he ever could with you," Blaine spat, ignoring Kurt. He didn't understand. How could she be running after someone so ignorant?

"Well than it works out for everyone then.." She said, looking at Blaine.

"I guess you just need to get the papers. I'll need his social security card, birth certificate, all that as well."

She nodded. "I'll call you sometime this week with everything you need.."

"Okay," Blaine said a little calmer before she walked away.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Are you okay?..."

"I'm fine. But I don't think he is.."

"Do you want to go talk to him?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "I'll be right back."  
He walked back to Bryan's room. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked softly.

Bryan was still curled up, the silent years slipping down his cheeks. "No."

Blaine walked over, rubbing his back softly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I knew it..My mom doesn't want me anymore..She gave up so easily..Just like he did.." Bryan whispered.

"She won't show it, but it is hard for her. She's being stubborn. I'm pretty positive she will get wherever she's going and might be happy to be with him at first. But she's going to feel empty without you. She may not realize it but you're a big part of her. She's going to regret this.." Blaine said seriously.

"No she's not..I'm just a product of their marriage..Something she can throw away and forget about so she can stay happy with him." Bryan said quietly.

"Bryan," Blaine said softly. "You're her son. She will miss you. Will she come back? I don't know. If she's smart, she will make things right with you."

A nurse came and Bryan looked up. "Bryan..Your mother just signed the papers for you to be admitted into our psych triage..After your holding period is up you'll be staying there about a week or so.." She said, with a kind smile.

Bryan nodded, more tears coming.

Blaine took his hand again. "It's going to work out. I know it's hard. But it will be okay.." he said, trying to soothe him.

The nurse walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey..It's okay hon..Everyone's very kind and helpful there..They're going to help you feel better.."

Bryan looked up at Blaine.  
"D-did I do something to...to make her leave? Is this my fault..?"

The nurse looked between Blaine and Bryan before shooting an apologetic look to Blaine and walking out.  
"You didn't do anything Bryan.." Blaine said.

"Is it always going to be like this? Because I'm gay..? I-I can stop. I'll give it...I c-can't do this Mr. A.."

"Bryan..Please believe me when I say this..I know you hear this all the time, but I really want you to know it gets better..It gets..So much easier.." Blaine said grabbing his hand.

"W-when did it get better for you..?" Bryan asked quietly.

Blaine bit his lip. "I'm going to tell you the truth..It didn't get much better until I started teaching about a year ago...But Bryan..I'm not that much older than you when you think about it.." Blaine said.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty one.." Blaine said.

"Really?" Bryan asked, sitting up a little. "I had no idea.."

"Yeah.." Blaine smiled. "I'm pretty young to be a teacher..But I'm passionate about it.."

"I know," Bryan said, smiling lightly. "You're my favorite teacher. We can tell how much you care."

Blaine smiled. "I just want you to know..I really care about you Bryan..I've been where you are.. like I said earlier..My parents didn't accept me..My boyfriend left me..And..I thought about what you tried...But if I would've went through with it, neither of us would be here right now.."

Bryan nodded, swallowing loudly. "Thank you, Mr. Anderson. I can't thank you enough.."

"Just..Call me Blaine from now on..Okay?" Blaine said nodding.

Bryan smiled. "So i have to be here for a week?"

"Well..Three days here..Then a week or less in the psych ward.." Blaine said, his smile fading a bit.

"Alright.." He sighed. "B-but you're serious about me staying with you? Are you sure it isn't too much?"

"Of course it's not too much. We'll have to figure out sleeping arrangements sooner or later.. but I am serious about this Bryan.. You deserve to have a family that makes you happy..Well.. you don't have to consider us family, but if you do..Be ready for a little bit of craziness." Blaine chuckled.

"It sounds fun," Bryan smiled. "Is it just you and Mr. Hummel?"

"No, It's also my roommate Thea. She's really nice. You'll love her." Blaine said nodding.

"Do we...Do we have to tell the glee club what...What I did..?"

"No..Not if you don't want to..I'll just tell them you're sick..and you'll be out for a while.." Blaine said.

"Thank you, Mr...Sorry..Blaine..." Bryan said. "And I'll look for a job to help out. I promise. I'll do whatever you need.."

"You just focus on feeling better..Don't worry about any of that right now." Blaine said. "If you want I can come visit you every day..I'll even bring Thea so you can meet her of you like.." Blaine smiled.

"I'd like that.." Bryan said softly. "Does she know about me? Is she okay with this..I really don't want to impose.."

"I already talked to her about it." Blaine said softly.

"Thank you for everything.."

"You're welcome Bryan.." Blaine said sincerely.

Bryan yawned, stretching his arms out.

"You should get some rest. Are you hungry or anything? I can get you something. I know I wouldn't want to eat hospital food," Blaine giggled.

"I'm not that hungry.." Bryan said softly.

Blaine nodded. "I'll be in the waiting room. If you need anything, press the button for the nurse and have her come get me."

"Thank you..." Bryan said, giving a weak smile.

Blaine nodded, giving a small smile. "I'll be here tonight. And most likely all day tomorrow. So don't hesitate to ask for something."

Bryan nodded again as Blaine walked out into the waiting room.

Blaine sat down, taking Kurt's hand.

"How's he doing?" Kurt asked.

"It's hard on him but he seems excited to see Thea, you and I together. I think he'll be okay with time."

"So..How long does he have to stay?"

"Three days in here thence week in the psych ward.."

Kurt bit his lip. "He's too young for this.."

"I know," Blaine sighed. "But he has us at least."

Kurt nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"You don't have to stay all night if you don't want to," Blaine said softly.

"I do..I'll stay with you.." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "Thanks baby.."

"You're welcome baby.." Kurt said.

The next couple of days were hard and a police officer came to escort Bryan to the psych ward. Blaine was in the room with them when they showed up.  
"C-Can he come with me?" Bryan asked, looking to Blaine.

The officer nodded and Blaine stood, following them.  
"It's going to be okay. There's a phone. If you need anything, call me. I'll be here every day after school. I'll bring you something to eat or snack on. You're going to be okay.." Blaine said, trying not to show his emotions. He hadn't left the hospital since the first day. Kurt would go get clothes and food for them. Blaine had called Figgins and said he'd be back later in the week. He didn't want to leave Bryan here alone.

Bryan nodded, staring at the ground as they got to another waiting room. They gave Bryan his old clothes, letting him change in a bathroom before he came back down, sitting next to Blaine as he waited to be looked at by a doctor.

"How do you feel?" Blaine asked softly.

"Scared.." Bryan admitted, fidgeting with his fingers.

"They just want to make sure you aren't a threat to yourself. You'll be great." Blaine encouraged.

"I just want to go home.." Bryan whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"Come here," Blaine said, wrapping an arm around him. "You will soon.."

Bran nodded, leaning into Blaine and sniffing. "Thank you..For being here."

Blaine smiled softly. "I'll always be here."

They were there for hours until a doctor saw him. He came out an hour or two later, and sat next to Blaine again.  
"They took my tie, belt, and shoes.." He said, holding up his socked feet.

"I know. I'm surprised they didn't just take the laces. You'll get it all back though."

Bryan nodded. "They assigned me a psychiatrist, nurse, counselor and dietician..."

"Just think, it's only a week. Then we can get what you need from your house and we will get you settled." Blaine said softly.

"Yeah..." Bryan sighed. "I feel like I shouldn't be here.."

"I know, hon. But it's something you have to do. But after this, you'll be done."

"I'm not crazy.." Bryan said in barely a whisper.

"Bryan, no.." Blaine said, rubbing small circles on his back. "That's not why you're here. No one thinks you're crazy."

"They're treating me like I am.." Bryan said, looking up at Blaine.

"They're just doing their job. They want to make sure you're okay before you leave."

"I know.." Bryan nodded.

A kind looking woman came out of the room. "Bryan..It's time to go now.."

Blaine gave bryan a hug. "I'll be back tomorrow. I don't care if it's three in the morning, you can call if you need anything even just to talk or if you're scared."

Bryan hugged Blaine tightly. "I will..Thank you for everything Blaine.." Bryan sighed, fighting tears.

"You're more than welcome. You're going to get through this, okay?" Blaine said softly.

"Okay.." Bryan said as he released Blaine. "You'll come see me right?" Bryan asked.

"Every day," Blaine promised.

"O-Okay.." Bryan said, looking down at his socked feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Call if you need to.."

Bryan nodded again and the woman placed a hand on his shoulder, ushering him back to a door where she pressed a button and a loud buzzer sounded before it opened.  
"Bye.." Bryan said shakily before she led him through the large door, which closed with a thud.

Blaine let out a deep breath. He wished he could take Bryan home now. But he knew this was best.

He drove home, worried about his student and pulled into the driveway, sighing.

He walked upstairs and into the apartment, sitting on the couch with Kurt and Thea.

"Hey.." Kurt smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"How's Bryan?" Thea asked.

"Scared out of his mind. He thinks he's in there because they think he's crazy.." Blaine sighed. "You should've seen him. I felt terrible."

"Well..We'll go see him tomorrow and maybe that will cheer him up some." Kurt suggested.

"I told him I'd go every day." Blaine said softly. "What are we gonna do about sleeping arrangements?"

"He could take my room." Thea suggested. "Couch is good for me."

"Well, what if...I know it would be kind of tight...but what if you slept in our room? The bed is huge. And well when it comes to...intimate times, we just let each other know?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded, looking to Thea who nodded as well. "Sounds good."

"I can bring my smaller dresser back and put it in your room so you don't have to move all of that." Blaine said. "I'm also thinking...about getting a second job.."

"Blaine..If anyone should get another job it should be me.." Thea said seriously.

"Me too." Kurt chimed in, looking over. "Now that I'm better I could get an actual job."

"I'm not trying to get you two to do that. I'm just trying to be realistic. I want to make sure we have what we need. I want to be able to get Bryan all the senior stuff and whatnot.."

"Exactly. If we want this family to work, we're all going to have to pitch in." Thea said, grabbing her cigarettes out of her purse.

"You're too good to me, Thea," Blaine smiled.

"This is gonna be one fucked up family..Three gays and a ginger." Thea sighed.

"I smell a sitcom." Kurt giggled.

Blaine laughed. "I like it!"

Thea stood. "Come smoke with me?" she asked Blaine.

"How long have we been married? I think you know the answer to that," Blaine smiled as he stood.

Thea laughed, walking out on the balcony as her two roommates followed. Blaine sat down and lit his cigarette, Kurt sitting in his lap sideways, draping his legs over the arm as Thea sat across from them.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. "I missed you.."

"I missed you too.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's jaw softly.

Blaine smiled before looking over at Thea. "Just a heads up..I plan on completely ravishing Kurt tonight so you may need your iPod."

"Thank you for the warning!" She smiled, giving a thumbs up.

"Oh really?..And what do you plan on doing?" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine turned, licking up the shell of Kurt's ear and blowing on it. "You'll see."

Kurt gasped, nipping at Blaine's jaw. "Mmm..I can't wait.." he said pushing his ass down into Blaine's lap.

Blaine groaned, leaning in to bite Kurt's neck.

Kurt moaned, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I want you so bad.." Blaine whispered.

"Mmm..Blaine.." Kurt whimpered.

"I get you guys are comfortable with me and everything, but I don't want to watch you two fuck right in front of me." Thea said simply.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "If we were going to do that, we wouldn't have stopped when you walked in on Kurt blowing me. I don't mind if you hear but I'd rather you not be there to watch."

"Yet you sit here, sucking on Kurt's neck.." She giggled.

"His neck not his dick," Blaine laughed. "Speaking of which...where you serious last week..?" he asked Kurt.

"About the desk? Hmmm..Well that's a surprise.." Kurt said as Blaine continued to plant light kisses down his neck. "You know..Watching you smoke is pretty sexy to me now.."

"Really?" Blaine asked, taking a long drag.

Kurt nodded, pressing his lips to Blaine's jaw.

Blaine tilted his head back, letting Kurt move to his neck.

Kurt watched the smoke slowly slip out of Blaine's lips as he kissed down his neck.

"I'm gonna go start on dinner. Don't fuck outside, they'll call the cops on you. I know from experience." Thea laughed, standing and going inside.

Blaine giggled, giving a small moan once she was inside. "You know..every time you disappear at work..I'm going to assume you're under the desk.."

"Really?" Kurt asked, flicking his tongue over Blaine's Adam's apple.

"Y-yeah.." Blaine breathed out.

"I'll do it for you..But you won't know when.." Kurt purred as Blaine took another hit off of his cigarette.

"I'm gonna have to fake sick...there's no way I can act completely normal...Fuck, that's so hot Kurt.."

Kurt grinned. "Shut up and smoke.." he said, his voice deep.

Blaine whimpered as he finished his cigarette. "Do you know what would be really hot?"

"What?" Kurt asked, as he watched Blaine blow out the last of the smoke.

"If you fucked me..." Blaine whispered hotly.

Kurt gasped. "R-Really?"

Blaine nodded. "Would you be okay with that..?"

"I-I know this might sound stupid but...I've..Never topped anyone before.." Kurt admitted.

"That's not stupid. You don't have to if you don't want to.." Blaine said softly.

"No..Trust me..I want to..I really do.." Kurt said. "I'm just nervous about..Not being..Good enough.."

"Kurt, I love you. It can't get any better than with the person I love. And I know it was a long time ago but you were the first I did that to.."

Kurt nodded. "And it was amazing.." Kurt whispered against Blaine's neck.

Blaine gave a small smile. "I-It's really good to finally hear you say that.."

"I told you that night..Didn't I?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah...but well I'm sure you can try to imagine things I thought when I woke up.."

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine's jaw. "Well it was the most amazing, perfect night of my life.."

Blaine tried not to really think about it. "Mine too.."

"Are you okay baby?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "I just don't want to think about that..morning.."

Kurt pulled Blaine's head to his chest. "Then don't..I'm here now..I'm not going anywhere.."

"Promise?" Blaine said quietly.

"I swear.." Kurt whispered.

"Thank you.."

"I love you.." Kurt said softly.

"I love you so much, Kurt.."

That night, they lay in the bed together, undressed as they let their hands roam each other's bodies.

"You're so beautiful.." Blaine whispered.

"So are you Blaine.." Kurt said, running his trembling hands over his lover's chest.

Blaine traced down Kurt's spine. "What are you thinking?"

"That..I want to make you feel good.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek. "You always make me feel good."

Kurt gave a small smile. "You know what I mean.."

"You'll be amazing baby. Trust me, I know.."

Kurt smiled again, leaning in to kiss Blaine softly. "How do you know?"

"Because it's us. You know what I like. And well, my moans will tell you what I like and what I really like. Plus...You're pretty big..." Blaine smiled, licking his lips.

Kurt blushed, climbing on top of Blaine, and leaning down to kiss him lovingly.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, sighing into the kiss.

The kiss grew deeper, and more passionate and desperate as they started grinding their hips together.

Blaine gave a small moan. "Baby.."

Kurt kissed down Blaine's neck, sucking at it softly.

Blaine tilted his head, rolling his body up.

"You're so beautiful Blaine.." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine blushed. "Y-You're beautiful.."

"And so are you.." Kurt smiled, grabbing the lube.

"I-if it's okay...I just want you..." Blaine said quietly.

"A-Are you sure?" Kurt asked, looking down at Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "I want to feel you.."

Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine again before slicking up and placing himself at Blaine's hole.

Blaine took a deep breath, looking up into Kurt's eyes with nothing but love.

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's as he slowly pushed himself into his lover, gasping loudly at the feeling.

Blaine tangled his fingers into his sheets, breathing heavily through his nose.

Kurt slowly pushed in more, concentrating on not thrusting like crazy and most importantly, not cumming right then.

Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's hips. "Kuurrrt..."

Kurt buried himself all the way into Blaine, staying there and panting harshly as he closed his eyes, feeling how incredibly tight Blaine was and every pulse and twitch of muscle.

Blaine took deep breaths. "P-please move.."

Kurt nodded, ever so slowly pulling his hips back and sliding almost all of the way out, before slowly pushing back in again.

Blaine gasped. "Oohhh..."

"Holy shit..Blaine..." Kurt whimpered, keeping up that slow pace before starting to speed up a bit.

Blaine tightened his legs around Kurt. "Yes! Oh baby!"

Kurt closed his eyes, concentrating on lasting as he angled his hips to brush over Blaine's prostate.

Blaine's back arched, his head flying back into the pillow. "KURT!"

Kurt moaned at Blaine's cry. "Fuck! Blaine." Kurt groaned, speeding up even more.

Blaine writhed under Kurt. "Harder! Please..."

Kurt closed his eyes, trying to compose himself as he started slamming into Blaine.

"Oh god! Fuck! Kurt! I...Ahhh! I love you!" Blaine cried out

"I-I love you T-Too.." Kurt got out, practically growling.

"Fuck! Baby...Ohhh! I-I...Ohfuckyes!"

"Blaine..I-I'm not gonna last long.."

"M-me neither..." Blaine breathed out, his legs already trembling.

Kurt leaned down, panting and moaning in Blaine's ear as he started to mumble incoherencies before tightening up, biting Blaine's neck as he came hard.

Blaine threw his head back, screaming and shaking with pleasure as he came.

Kurt continued to thrust through their orgasms until he stopped, gasping harshly. "Blaine..Oh my god.."

"I know...Fuck Kurt.." Blaine breathed out, still clutching to him.

"Was..Was that okay?"

"No...that was only the best damn orgasm I've ever had from being a bottom.." Blaine said, blushing.

"R-Really?" Kurt asked.

"N-no one has ever made me scream like that.."

"It was so hot.." Kurt breathed out, leaning in to kiss and suck on Blaine's neck languidly.

Blaine moaned softly. "Well for the record, you're fucking amazing.."

Kurt smiled, kissing up to Blaine's lips as he pulled the blankets over them.

Blaine smiled softly. "I want some milk. Do you want anything?"

"Water sounds good.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt again before heading to the kitchen, not bothering to get dressed.

Thea walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bag of chips as she saw her best friend. "Glad my movie was loud.." She giggled. "How about we all go out tonight?"

"Tonight?" Blaine asked. "Umm but where?"

"There's a gay bar around here somewhere right? I really just wanna dance." Thea said, shaking her hips a bit.

"I-I don't really dance.." Blaine said self-consciously

"Oh come on Blainers..I'll go ask Kurt!" She said, jumping up and running to Blaine's room.

Blaine sighed. There was no way he was winning this. He got their drinks and headed back to the room.

"Kurt!" Thea grinned sitting on the foot of the bed. "Let's go dancing!"

Kurt's eyes lit up as he looked up at Blaine.

Blaine sighed. "Fine..Why do you want to go to a gay bar anyways?"

The other two squealed, bouncing a bit.  
"Gay bars are so much more fun than straight bars! I don't feel like dancing on a sweaty dude with a boner all night." Thea said simply.

Blaine scrunched his nose. "Agreed. I'll go on two conditions.."

"And what are those?" Kurt said, standing and already starting to pick out his outfit.

"Shower with me and pick out my outfit," Blaine smiled.

Kurt giggled. "I think I can do that."

"I guess we're going," Blaine smiled at his best friend before quickly drinking his milk.

Kurt smiled, leaning over to kiss Blaine deeply. "I haven't been dancing in so long!"

"Me neither.." Blaine said quietly.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kurt enthused before pulling Blaine up and taking him to the bathroom. They took a quick shower and Kurt got out, picking both of their outfits before starting to get dressed.

Blaine sat on the bed when he finished getting dressed. He watched Kurt do his hair.  
"You are so adorable.."

"I'm really excited! I just can't wait to dance with you all night!" Kurt said, shaking his hips a bit in excitement.

Blaine bit his lip as he watched Kurt's ass. "I...I haven't really danced in a long time.."

"Neither have I..You sound nervous.." Kurt said, dousing his hair with hairspray.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah.."

Kurt turned around. "Why?"

Blaine shrugged. "It's just been a long time. I don't want to look like a fool.."

"You won't Blaine..Plus. You'll be dancing with me and I always think you're sexy.." Kurt winked.

Blaine blushed. "O-okay.."

Kurt giggled, bouncing over to kiss Blaine's cheek before grabbing his hand. "Come on!"

Blaine followed after them. "Am I the designated driver..?"

"I don't drink Blaine." Kurt said, looking over at him as Thea came out. "I'll drive. You can drink."

"Sorry. I forgot. I'm so used to having to be the one not drinking," Blaine explained.

Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine's cheek. "It's okay."

"Don't let me drink too much. I still have school tomorrow.." Blaine sighed.

"Okay baby. I'll let you have fun, but not too much. " Kurt laughed. "Thea! Looking hot!"

She did a little spin. "Thank you!"

"You look like you're trying to bring someone home.." Kurt said as they walked out to the car.

"I don't swing that way babe," Thea smiled. "But flirting is fun."

Kurt chuckled as they got in. "You guys ready?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Thea squealed. Blaine just giggled.

They drove outside of Lima and Thea gave him directions to the bar. They got out of the car and guys were already staring at Kurt.

Blaine swallowed hard. He felt insecure. He didn't like the way they stared at his boyfriend.

Kurt walked close to Blaine, linking arms with him as they walked to the door.

Blaine paid the cover fee and went straight to the bar to get a drink for him and Thea.

Kurt was rocking his hips a bit to the music as Thea and Blaine drank.

Blaine drank quickly before setting his drink down and smiling at Kurt.

"Come on!" Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him out on the dance floor.

Blaine stumbled a bit, blushing. He grabbed Kurt's hips as they started to dance.

Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck as he rolled his body in time with the music.

Blaine watched Kurt's body carefully. "I-I forgot how good you are.."

Kurt smiled, pulling himself closer to Blaine. "I just love dancing.."

Blaine closed his eyes. "Feels good.."

Kurt grinned, rocking his body into Blaine. "You need to loosen up..."

"I could use some help.." Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled. "Here.." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hips and pressing them to his. "Move with me.."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. "Mmm...I like this.."

Kurt kissed Blaine lightly. "So do I.." He grinned, continuing to help Blaine move his hips with him.

Blaine leaned in, pressing his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply, gripping his hips before pulling away, smiling against his boyfriend's lips.

Blaine moaned. "Baby.."

"Mmm..Yes?" Kurt said spinning around and grinding back into Blaine, reaching up to put a hand on the back of his neck.

"So sexy.." Blaine breathed out in Kurt's ear.

Kurt let his head fall back on Blaine's shoulder, smiling to himself as the song sped up.

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's neck, sucking lightly.

"Mmm..Blaine..." Kurt gasped, pressing his hips back and rolling them faster.

Blaine groaned. "Ohmygod..."

"You like dancing now don't you?" Kurt grinned.

"Oh yes.." Blaine moaned, pressing closer to Kurt.

Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine's half hard member against him. "Well..You really like dancing..."

"Only with you," Blaine smiled.

Kurt turned his head, pressing his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips as he deepened the kiss.

Kurt whimpered, digging his nails into the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine let out a small whine, grinding into Kurt.

"I want you so bad.." Kurt panted.

"M-me too baby..."

"Bathroom?'

Blaine nodded. "Please..."

Kurt pulled Blaine into the nearest bathroom. It was dirty and dingy, but they were alone.

Blaine pulled Kurt close, crashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

Kurt moaned as Blaine pushed him against the sharpie-graffiti ridden wall, clawing down his back.

Blaine nipped at Kurt's neck. "You're so damn hot baby.."

Kurt gasped, arching his back. "Fuck..So are you Blaine.."

Blaine snaked his hands around Kurt's back to roughly squeeze his ass.

"Oh god.." Kurt growled, "Blaine.."

"What do you want baby?" Blaine breathed out.

"Fuck me..Against the wall.." Kurt panted, looking at Blaine with dark, lust blown eyes.

Blaine gasped. "I-I need you to suck me first.."

Kurt nodded, immediately dropping to his knees and starting to unbutton Blaine's pants.

Blaine leaned back, starring down at his his beautiful boyfriend.

"Fuck this floor is disgusting.." Kurt spat, pulling out Blaine's length and pumping him a few times.

"I'm..Ohh I'm sorry.." Blaine got out between moans.

Kurt said nothing as he quickly took Blaine into his mouth, sucking sloppily with no real rhythm.

It didn't matter to Blaine. He didn't drink much so his one drink and the feel of Kurt's mouth around him made his mind swim as a low hum slipped from his lips.

Kurt moaned, gripping Blaine's ass as he took him to the hilt, swallowing around him as he held him there for a second before pulling back.

Blaine lifted his hands to his hair, pulling on the curls. "Fuck..oh god.."

Kurt swirled his tongue around the head, sucking on it lightly before slipping all the way down again and back up, slowly.

Blaine couldn't stop from bucking up. "C-come here..." he said, this voice thick with lust.

Kurt pulled off of Blaine and stood, licking his swollen lips.

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply. "Do you want me to stretch you.."

"No..Just fuck me..Please Blaine.." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine quickly pulled Kurt's jeans off, stumbling a little. He picked him up and held him against the wall, growling against Kurt's neck.  
"Like this?"

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine. "Ohfuckyes.." He breathed out.

Blaine slowly pressed in, watching Kurt to make sure it wasn't too much.

Kurt let his head fall back on the wall, moaning softly. "Blaaaaiine..."

Blaine nipped at Kurt's collar bone. "Mmm yes baby?"

"So..So good.." Kurt whined.

Blaine pressed in all the way. "So tight.."

Kurt moaned, starting to rock his hips as he grew restless. "Baby.." He panted.

Blaine groaned, pulling back and slamming into Kurt. "Oh fuck!"

Kurt cried out, clutching to Blaine tighter. "Shit! Yes! Blaine!"

Blaine rolled his hips, ramming into Kurt over and ever. "Baby..talk to me..please.."

"Fuck Blaine.. I-I love how you fuck me..H-Hard..Fuck! Just how I l-like it baby..Ahh!" Kurt got out, biting his lip.

Blaine aimed himself to hit Kurt's prostate. "Kuurrrrt...So fucking hot..."

Kurt practically screamed before biting down on Blaine's shoulder.

"Ahh! Shit!" Blaine cried out, continually hitting that bundle of nerves.

Kurt's body trembled as he moaned wantonly against Blaine's shoulder. "Oh fuck! Yes! Right there baby..Oh god.. Oh! I'msoclose!"

Blaine moaned loudly. "Cum for me baby.."

"Blaine..Blaine..Blaine!" Kurt moaned, cumming hard between them as he clutched to his lover.

Blaine whimpered, biting Kurt's neck as he came deep inside him.

Kurt moaned softly as Blaine's thrusts slowed to a stop. "Mmm..Baby..I love you so much..."

"I love you, Kurt. I'm so in love with you.." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine softly. "I'm in love with you too Blaine..I always have been.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine pressed their lips together, much sweeter this time. He was so happy to have Kurt back.

Kurt kissed Blaine back as he pulled out and set him down.  
"We should probably go check on Thea.." Kurt chuckled, pulling his pants on.

Blaine smiled. "Probably. She can get into trouble anywhere.."

Kurt smiled as Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist and they walked out into the bar, looking for Thea.

Thea was getting another drink when another young redhead slid in next to her and slipped the bartender money for Thea's drink.  
"It's on me, beautiful," the girl smiled.

Thea grinned. "Thank you.." She said.

"What's your name?" she called over the music.

"Thea." she said as she took a sip of her drink. "You?"

"Naomi," she smiled. "Wanna dance?"

Thea thought for a second. "Sure, why not?"

Naomi grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Thea smiled as Naomi twirled her as they danced. Even though Thea didn't like girls, Naomi was very pretty. She had long, natural dark red hair and an amazing body. Curves in all of the right places. The thing that stuck out about her was her blue eyes that were accentuated by her dark eyeshadow.

Naomi pulled Thea close, her hands settling on her hips as they danced. She looked up, flashing those beautiful eyes.

Thea couldn't help but get chills as their eyes met.

"You're so beautiful," Naomi purred.

Thea blushed. "T-Thank you.. But I'm straight."

"Still beautiful. We're just dancing," Naomi smiled. "No harm in that right?"

"Right.." Thea said, smiling back as she wrapped her arms around Naomi's neck.

They danced for a while, enjoying themselves. "Do you want another drink?" Naomi asked.

"That sounds perfect." Said Thea, who was already a bit tipsy.

Naomi took her hand and led her to the bar. She looked Thea up and down before turning to the bartender. "Two redheaded sluts."

Thea smiled. "That's my favorite.."

"I know," Naomi grinned. "I can look at someone and tell you their favorite drink."

"Really?" Thea said, raising an eyebrow.

Naomi turned around. "I'll prove it. See that short guy with curly hair?"

"That's Blaine! He's my roommate!" Thea said before calling Blaine over.

Blaine walked over. "Who's this?" he asked eyeing Thea.

"Naomi," she smiled. "Let me guess. When he goes out he'll have a beer or two. Not much. But at home..he much prefers..A raspberry Smirnoff?"

"Oh my god!" Thea giggled as Kurt walked over. "How do you do that?"

Naomi shrugged. "It's a gift." she said as she looked at Kurt. "And he doesn't drink. Not sure why but he doesn't."

"Okay, did we just walk into a psychic area or something?" Kurt asked giggling.

Naomi smiled, turning to grab their drinks and handing one to Thea.

Thea took the drink, smiling at Naomi. "Thank you.."

"Well Blaine and I are going to go dance some more..Have fun you two.." Kurt giggled as they walked off together.

Naomi looked up at Thea. "Come with me..I want to show you something.."

Thea stood up, following Naomi.

She led Thea to a small booth in the back and watched her down her drink. "I want to make a bet.."

"Okay. What is it?" Thea asked.

Naomi turned to Thea. "I bet you twenty dollars that I can kiss you without touching your lips."

Thea raised an eyebrow. "Alright.." She said, "You have yourself a bet."

Naomi smiled, wrapping a hand around the back of Thea's neck and leaning in slowly. She pressed her lips to Thea's, causing her to give a small gasp. Naomi slid her tongue teasingly across her bottom lip before pulling away.

"Y-You touched my lips." Thea said blushing.

Naomi smiled, slipping a twenty dollar bill into Thea's hand. "And it was worth every penny.."

Thea laughed, shoving the twenty back into her hand. "Oh my god.."

"What?" Naomi asked, giving it back to Thea.

"I'm not taking your money just so you could kiss me." Thea said firmly, but still smiling as she placed the money on the table, crossing her arms.

"Fine.." Naomi said. "Let's dance."

Thea smiled triumphantly as Naomi grabbed the money and pulled her out on the dance floor.

Naomi danced close, slipping the money into Thea's pocket without her noticing.

Thea wrapped her arms around Naomi's neck. She was feeling good from the drinks she had earlier, feeling a bit giddy as she pressed her body to the taller girl's.

Naomi smiled, snaking her hands around Thea's waist to the small of her back as the song switched and they started to grind.

Thea made a small noise as she rested her head on Naomi's shoulder.

Naomi rolled her body against Thea's, running her fingertips up and down her sides.

Thea gasped, humming softly as she tangled her fingers in Naomi's hair.

Naomi moaned in Thea's ear. "That feels good..so good.."

Thea bit her lip, turning her head so their noses were bumping, lips less than an inch apart.

Naomi's eyes lit up as she leaned on, closing the distance between them.

Thea tightened her hands in Naomi's hair, moaning against her lips as she immediately opened her mouth to her.

Naomi gasped, slipping her tongue inside and massaging Thea's with her own.

Kurt and Blaine were dancing a few feet over when Kurt saw them. "Blaine, look!" Kurt gasped.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Oh. My. God.."

Kurt held back a laugh, burying his face in Blaine's neck. "We may have to sleep with the stereo on tonight.."

Blaine chuckled. "May? Babe, they're both redheads. We're so not sleeping tonight."

"Dear god..I feel bad for Bryan if he's going to have to deal with all of this.." Kurt sighed.

"I think it may help him come out if his shell," Blaine said softly. "The craziness, I mean."

Kurt smiled. "Hopefully..He's a good kid.." Kurt said as he and Blaine started to slow dance, despite the fast music.

"He is," Blaine smiled.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "You're doing a really good thing Blaine.."

"Thanks baby. I want to help him so much.."

"You are.." Kurt said, looking up at his boyfriend.

Blaine smiled, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine looked back up and laughed. "Well they're certainly enjoying themselves."

"I really don't see the appeal..Of watching women kiss..You hang out with straight guys..What's so great about it?" Kurt asked, wrinkling his nose.

Blaine shook his head. "I don't know. They only joy I'm getting is knowing I get to mess with her about it."

Kurt laughed. "This should be fun.."

"So much," Blaine giggled.

They spent a few more hours dancing before Kurt drove everyone , Naomi included, back to the apartment.

Naomi and Thea giggled as Thea led her to her room, not once taking their hands off each other.

Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes in sync as they both went back to their room, and getting ready for bed.

Blaine pulled Kurt close as a loud moan from Thea echoed around the apartment. "Oh my God.." Blaine sighed.

"You know what sucks?" Kurt said.

"Hmm?"

"We have to be up in three hours."

Blaine groaned. "Fuck.."

"Yeah.." Kurt sighed as another loud moan rang out.

"And she says we're loud.."

Kurt laughed, burying his face in Blaine's chest. "You are pretty loud.."

"Not as loud as they are...Right?" Blaine asked.

"Pretty close."

Blaine turned over, groaning into the pillow and blushing.

Kurt laughed, nuzzling into Blaine's neck. "Let's try to get some sleep.."

Blaine sighed. "Alright.."

They said goodnight and fell asleep after the moans died down.


	9. Chapter 9

That next day, after school, Blaine took Kurt to go see Bryan at the hospital. They checked in and followed a nurse to Bryan's room. Before they went into the room, they took Blaine and Kurt's bags and shoes before allowing them inside, where Bryan was sitting on a white bed, drawing or writing. The room was empty, save for a dresser an empty bed that sat next to Bryan's. His eyes lit up as he saw his teacher. "Hey." he smiled.

"Hey Bryan," Blaine smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Same.." He shrugged, looking back to his notepad and continuing to scribble with the dull charcoal pencil.

"What're working on?" Blaine asked softly. Blaine walked around to see Bryan's pad and saw a beautiful picture of a tree. It was a dead, wicked looking tree. The picture itself was pretty morbid, but amazing nonetheless.  
"Oh my God.." Blaine said, looking at the picture. "Have you thought about doing something with art in college? That's really good.."

Bryan shrugged, looking up at Blaine. "I've never really thought about it..I've always just done this when I'm bored.." He said as Blaine and Kurt sat on the edges of his bed.

"You should think about it. That's really amazing," Blaine smiled.

"Thanks.." Bryan said smiling again.

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "Have you heard him sing?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not yet.."

"Mr...Blaine.." Bryan said. "Don't make me sing." he laughed lightly, leaning over to slip the pad and pencil under his bed.

"I wasn't going to," Blaine laughed. "I was just going to say you're really talented."

"Good." Bryan smiled. "And thank you.."

"You're welcome," Blaine said softly.

"So how was your first day?" Kurt asked.

"Crazy..They gave me stuff for the bathroom, but locked up my dental floss and hairdryer..I have to be supervised while I use them .." Bryan said. "I made a couple of friends today..Other teenagers.. At lunch." he said, looking up.

"Good," Blaine smiled. "Is it better than you thought?"

"Kind of..My psychiatrist is nice..They have me on anti-depressants..I don't really like them." Bryan said, looking back down.

"Do you not like the idea? Or are they doing something to you?"

"No..I just..I feel numb when I take them..Not happy..Not depressed..Just..In a blur..They're wearing off now..I just would rather be depressed than feel like that." Bryan said.

"Maybe they just need to lower the dosage.." Kurt suggested.

Blaine nodded. "Do you want me to talk to them for you?"

Bryan nodded. "Thank you.."

A nurse poked her head in. "Bryan..It's time for group of you want to come..You can bring your friends if you like.."

Blaine smiled. "We'll go if you want."

Bryan nodded, standing with Blaine and Kurt as they walked to the rec room with the nurse.

They took their seats and waited for it to start. Blaine took Kurt's hand, a little nervously.

Blaine and Kurt sat on a sofa outside of the circle they created with the chairs. Bryan looked back at them before the therapist started to talk. "Okay everyone. Welcome to our second group session of the day..." She said in a calm smooth voice. "Everyone, this is Bryan.."  
Everyone nodded to him, saying hello. "Now Bryan, I'd like to thank you for coming to this group session..It's to my understanding you didn't want to this morning..May I ask why that is?"

Bryan looked at Blaine who nodded in encouragement.  
"I just didn't feel up for anything. The medicine I'm on...It makes me not care about anything. I feel numb. I don't like it.."

"Have you talked to your doctor about this?" She asked, writing something down.

Bryan shook his head. "No. Not yet.."

"Alright, well I'll have a word with him..How are you feeling today?..Anything you'd like to talk about?" the woman asked, smiling supportively.

"I just..I want to go home.." Bryan said quietly.

"Do you not feel comfortable here?" She asked.

"It's not that. I've been talking to Blaine.." he pause to motion to him. "H-he's my teacher. But he's letting me come stay with him. I...No one has ever made me feel so...accepted and wanted. I really want to try to get past this and be happy.."

"Well that's why you're here Bryan..We're here to help you feel better.." She said, as the other patients nodded in agreement.

Bryan nodded, not knowing what to say.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, kissing his cheek softly. "It's okay.." He whispered.

"I know.." Blaine whispered. "It just feels good to hear him say that.."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend as the therapist spoke up again. "Well does anyone have any words of encouragement for Bryan?" she asked.

A boy with black hair spoke. He looked about Bryan's age with blue eyes. "Chin up gorgeous. Once we're out of here I'll get to take you on a date.." He smirked.

"I-I don't even know you.." Bryan said, blushing.

"Well I'd like to get to know you," the boy said, winking.

"Alright Ian.." The therapist sighed, "Thank you for your input."

A girl on the other side spoke up. "I know it's hard at first. But this really does help. I hated being here. But it's done so much for me..If you need to talk to someone, you can always come find me.."

"Thank you..." Bryan said softly.

Blaine smiled, leaning over to Kurt. "What do you think about Ian?"

"He looks like a cocky little thing.." Kurt said, looking at the boy who was running his hand through his shaggy black hair.

"That's not always bad.." Blaine said quietly.

"Players are cocky.." Kurt whispered back.

Blaine sighed. "You're right.."

"We don't even know if Bryan likes him or not." Kurt said.

"I know. But he's a possibility and I don't want him to get hurt again. And I guess cocky can be hot. But like you said...He's probably not interested in a relationship."

"We'll see.." Kurt said quietly.  
The session went well, Bryan speaking up a few more times before it was over and He sat on the couch next to Kurt and Blaine as everyone walked off to do their own thing.

Blaine smiled. "That was interesting.."

Bryan nodded. "It was.." He said, smiling lightly.

"What do you think of the others..?" Blaine asked.

"They seem nice.." Bryan said.

"What about Ian?" Kurt asked.

Bryan blushed. "I-I don't know..."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, looking over to Blaine with a look that said. "I don't like that cocky little bastard".

"He seems kind of like...a player.." Blaine said quietly. "I would be careful if I were you.."

"I-I don't even know him. W-What's there to be careful about? I mean sure he's absolutely gorgeous and-and..Ohmygod I can't believe I just said that.." Bryan said in one breath.

Blaine giggled. "You can tell us these things. You just..have a lot to learn."

Bryan's cheeks were red as he looked down, giving a small nod.

"But you have us to help," Blaine said softly. "If you have any questions, even the embarrassing ones, we're both here."

Kurt nodded, smiling as he squeezed Blaine's hand.  
"Thanks, but I just want to focus on getting better right now.." He said softly.

"I think that's best," Blaine smiled.

"Oh! Bryan, I almost forgot." Kurt said, pulling a roll of quarters out of his pocket. "I brought these for you..For the pay phone."

Bryan smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel.."

Kurt smiled, handing him the quarters. "And you can call me Kurt hon."

Bryan nodded. "When do I get to meet Thea?"

"We'll bring her tomorrow of you like." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine couldn't stop from laughing. "Oh god...I can't wait to see her today.."

"Why?" Bryan asked, looking at his soon-to-be-guardian.

"She brought a girl home last night," Blaine said, amused.

Bryan looked confused. "Is she a lesbian?"

Blaine shook his head. "She's straight.."

Bryan laughed, shaking his head. "Well not last night I suppose."

"I wish I could've seen her face when she woke up," Blaine giggled.

"I didn't get to see her before we left. What happened?" Kurt asked..

"She seemed awkward. Like she just didn't know what to do," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt laughed. "Lord.."

"But yeah, we'll bring her tomorrow," Blaine smiled.

Bryan nodded, "Sounds good..Oh..And could you do me a favor?"

"Of course. What is it?" Blaine asked.

"Could you stop by my house and being me some new clothes? Some shoes without laces?" Bryan asked. "These are so ugly." he said, looking down at the white hospital shoes.

Blaine laughed at the admiring look on Kurt's face. "We can do that."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"We can bring some by in a little bit so you'll have them. It's not a problem. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"The nurses said you're not allowed to bring me food..I already asked.." Bryan said. "And if you don't mind could you get a few if my books?"

Blaine nodded. "Not a problem."

"Thank you do much Blaine.." Bryan smiled.

"You're welcome. We should get going so we can make it back before visiting hours are over."

"Alright, see you guys when you get back.." Bryan nodded.

Blaine smiled before they walked out. They drove to Bryan's house and went to his room. "So...I was thinking about maybe making cookies and sneaking them in tomorrow..."

"How are you gonna do that?" Kurt asked, looking through Bryan's books.

"Damn, we're bringing his clothes today..I'll figure something out."

Kurt nodded, gathering a few of the thicker books in his arms.

"What clothes do you think he'd want?" Blaine asked.

"Probably something comfortable. Jeans and stuff." Kurt suggested.

Blaine nodded, grabbing some clothes and putting them in a backpack. He paused when he saw a poster in the closet, probably hiding from his parents. "K-Kurt..."

"Hmm?" Kurt asked, looking up.

Blaine moved to make room for Kurt. He looked up and saw a poster for Wicked.

"Aaawwe!" Kurt smiled, clapping a bit.

"Is it weird that I am so proud of him right now..?"

"I am too." Kurt giggled.

Blaine smiled, looking around the room before plopping down on the edge of the bed. "It feels weird to be back here.."

"Well I would imagine..After the last time you were in here.." Kurt said setting the books down on the bed.

Blaine went to stand but stopped when he stepped on something. He looked down and saw the edge of a magazine sticking out. Blaine giggled, looking up at Kurt. "Do you think that's what I think it is...?"

"Oh my god..Blaine..Don't!" Kurt said as Blaine reached down to pick it up.

Blaine didn't listen. He picked up the magazine and tilted his head. "Oh wow.."

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped, covering his eyes.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"That-That's Bryan's!" Kurt squeaked.

Blaine laughed, setting it back down. "It's not a big deal."

"Okay, even after everything I've never been able to look at..Those..Magazines." Kurt admitted.

Blaine's smile grew. "Come here.."

Kurt moved his hands and scooted closer to Blaine.

Blaine quickly grabbed the magazine and pinned Kurt down. "Look at it just once.."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. "No! Blaine!"

"Just one time!" Blaine giggled.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Blaine asked. "They're just pictures.."

"Because! It's just..No!"

Blaine opened the magazine and started reading one of the stories. "He immediately got on his knees and lunged his waiting hot mouth all the way down my throbbing cock. He knew what he was doing and in less than a minute, I was bucking and moaning. I couldn't hold back and shouted, 'I'm cumming.' He just sucked harder and faster and in no time I absolutely exploded in his mouth..."

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed.

Blaine tried not to giggle as he kept reading. "I'd never cum so hard or so nice, but he swallowed it all. I was still so hot, that I immediately turned him on his back, stroked his by now rock hard cock furiously for few strokes and then, trying to copy him, plunged my mouth over his wait cock as far as I could go."

Kurt covered his ears, starting to hum. "Lalalala-Ican'thearyou-Lalalalala!"

"You're acting like such a virgin!" Blaine laughed.

Kurt looked at Blaine and saw he stopped reading. "Can we put that away now?" he asked, his cheeks an ungodly shade of red.

"If you tell me why you act like a virgin, yes.." Blaine said.

"I've never liked porn..I guess it's just..I always think that they have parents, and my god, what would they think? And why on earth would you get a tattoo there?..I just find it all horribly depressing." Kurt admitted.

Blaine looked down. "We should probably go."

Kurt nodded, grabbing Bryan's books and kissing Blaine's cheek. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Blaine asked softly.

"Just wondering." Kurt asked, looking at his phone. "It's almost seven now..Visiting hours are over at eight."

Blaine nodded. "I guess we should hurry.."

They grabbed Bryan's things before walking out and seeing a boy in a Dalton blazer, holding some flowers and looking like he was about to knock on the door.

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "He's not here.."

"Oh...Um..Can I ask where he is?" the boy, who Blaine assumed was Trent, asked.

"The hospital.." Blaine said.

"W-What happened?" He asked, his face dropping.

Blaine sighed, looking away. "He tried to commit suicide.."

"O-Oh my god..." Trent whispered.

Blaine nodded. "I'm on my way to see him before visiting hours are over. Do you want me to take the flowers?"

"Please..." Trent said quietly. "Are you his cousin or something?" he asked as he handed Blaine the flowers.

"His teacher. And about to be hos guardian...Do you want me to tell him anything?" Blaine asked.

"That..That I'm sorry..And I'd like to talk if he gets the chance.." Trent said, looking up at Blaine.

"I can't promise anything. You really hurt him. But I'll tell him.."

"I-I know..Thank you.." He said, smoothing down his blazer and turning to walk back to his car.

Blaine shook his head as he walked to his car. "We really need to hurry.."

Kurt nodded as the boy drove off and they got in the car. Kurt took the flowers from Blaine and smiled down at them. They were red and yellow roses. "Was that his ex?" he asked.

"Yeah.." Blaine said quietly, pulling out of the drive way.

"Well these are pretty..I think it's a sweet gesture.." Kurt said softly.

"I guess," Blaine sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

Blaine shrugged. "If it's a sorry-I-left-you-to-find-someone-who-who-fuck-but-now-I-want-you-back type thing, it's not very sweet."

Kurt nodded. "True.." He sighed.

"Yeah.."

Kurt reached over, grabbing Blaine's hand. "Are you okay?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm fine."

"Something's on your mind Blaine..I know it.." Kurt said seriously.

Blaine shook his head. "Really baby. I'm just exhausted."

"Well when we go home..We can take a nice hot bath and turn in early..How does that sound?" Kurt asked, running his thumb over Blaine's knuckles.

Blaine nodded. "After figuring out what happened with Thea."

"After figuring out what happened with Thea.." Kurt nodded. "You're doing so much Blaine...I'm so proud of you.."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"You helped me..You..Saved Bryan's life, and you're taking him in.." Kurt said.

Blaine shrugged. "I can't leave him alone. He needs someone."

"And that's what makes you such a good person Blaine...You don't need recognition for what you do..You just..Do.." Kurt said, looking at Blaine with loving eyes.

"Thanks Kurt. It's just what I've always done. I'm used to taking care of people.."

"Well..If you ever need anything..let me know and I'll take care of you..You deserve it.." Kurt smiled.

"I'm okay.." Blaine said softly. He wasn't used to that. He hadn't let anyone take care of him besides Thea. But that was only when he finally broke down.

"Blaine..You've done so much for me..It's all I can do.." Kurt pressed.

"I just don't know what I could need..."

"Well when you think of something, let me know.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine nodded even though he knew he wouldn't ask.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand as they drove to the hospital in silence.

They went inside and had to once again take their belts and shoes off. The nurse had to go through what they brought to make sure everything was okay.

She gave them the okay, letting them inside where they saw Bryan sitting next to Ian, his cheeks red as the other boy was undoubtedly smooth talking him.

Ian brushed his fingertips over Bryan's cheek. "You look so beautiful when you blush.."

Bryan blushed more, looking down as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "T-Thank you.." He smiled.

Ian looked up and saw Blaine. "Maybe we can talk some more after your friends leave?"

Bryan nodded, biting his lip. "I'd like that.."

Ian grinned. "I'll come find you."

Bryan nodded again. "I'll see you later.." he smiled.

"Bye gorgeous," Ian said, winking at Bryan before walking off.

Bryan bit his lip again, unable to hold back his smile as he got up and walked over to Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey.." Blaine said. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Bryan asked, trying to play dumb.

Blaine giggled. "You talking with Ian.."

"We were just talking.." Bryan said, wringing his fingers as a blush crept onto his cheeks.

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Well..I need to talk to you about something.."

"Alright. Let's go to my room." Bryan said, starting that way.

They followed and sat on his bed. "When we were leaving your house...We ran into someone.."

"Who?" Bryan asked.

"Trent.." Blaine said softly.

Bryan visibly tensed up. "W-What did he say?"

"That he's sorry. And he would like to talk to you. He brought you flowers..They're in the front office. I didn't know if you'd want them."

"Did you tell him?.." Bryan asked, looking down.

"I'm sorry...I did..I didn't tell him why..I'm sorry. I shouldn't have.." Blaine said quickly.

"No..No..It's okay..He would've found out sooner or later.." Bryan said quietly.

"Do you want them?" Blaine asked softly.

Bryan looked up at Blaine before kneading his bottom lip between his teeth in thought. "I don't know..What do you think?"

"They are gorgeous..But it's really up to you. Accepting the flowers doesn't mean taking him back. How do you feel?"

"I still have feelings for him..But..He broke my heart...I..I'll take the flowers..But it doesn't mean I forgive him.." Bryan said, picking at the sheet on the bed.

"Don't give in easily. If you decide to take him back, make him work for it. You're worth it."

Bryan smiled. "Thank you Blaine."

"You'll find happiness Bryan..I'm sure of it." Kurt said smiling.

"Oh! And I couldn't help but notice a certain poster in your closet," Blaine smiled.

"Oh! My Wicked poster?" Bryan asked.

Blaine nodded. "I didn't know you liked it. It's my favorite."

"Mine too." He said softly.

"We found that among...other things.." Kurt said.

Blaine turned quickly. "Kurt!"

Bryan flushed. "Like what?"

"A...A magazine.." Blaine said quietly.

"Ohmygod." Bryan breathed out, burying his face in his pillow.

Blaine glared at Kurt. "Bryan, it's okay. It's completely normal."

"That doesn't make it any less embarrassing.." Bryan groaned into the pillow as Kurt suppressed a giggle.

"At least he isn't afraid to look at one," Blaine said to Kurt.

"That's rude." Kurt said playfully.

"You should see yourself when You're around one.."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing.." Blaine sighed. "I think we should all forget about it."

"Agreed." Bryan said.

"Is that okay with you?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Yeah..Bryan..Can you give Blaine and I a second?" He said standing and motioning for him to step outside of the room with him.

Blaine sighed. "Hmm?"

Kurt closed the door behind them. "Are you okay?"

"I told you I'm just exhausted.."

"There's more to it Blaine..I'm not stupid.."

"I know. I hate that I can't hide things from you sometimes. I just feel stupid. But I don't want to talk about it here.."

Kurt sighed. "Okay.." he said opening the door and walking back into Bryan's room.

"I'm gonna go get your flowers.." Blaine said quietly before walking out.

"Is something wrong with Blaine?" Bryan asked as he looked through the books They brought.

"Yeah. He won't tell me what it is yet.." Kurt sighed.

Bryan frowned. "I hope you guys can work it out.."

"I think we can. He just..He worries about everyone else and tries to ignore his own problems. Then when he needs to talk, he gets bitchy with me. We'll talk and resolve it." Kurt explained.

Bryan nodded as Blaine walked back in with the flowers and Bryan gasped lightly. "They're beautiful.." He said quietly.

Blaine smiled softly. "I know.."

"Thank you..." Bryan said, taking them and setting them on the small table next to the bed.

Blaine nodded. "We've got it get going. It's about to be eight.."

Bryan stood, giving Blaine a hug. "Thank you guys for coming."

Blaine smiled. "You're welcome. We'll be back tomorrow and you can make fun of Thea."

"Sounds good.." Bryan laughed, hugging Kurt.

They said bye and walked out. Bryan looked back at his flowers, thinking about if he should go see Ian.

He walked out of the room and into the hallway, fingering the quarters in his pocket as he thought about calling Trent.

He should at least hear what he had to say right? Bryan sighed, walking to the phone and dialing Trent's number.

It rang a few times before he heard the familiar voice answer.  
"Hello?"

"Hey.." Bryan said quietly. "I-It's Bryan.."

"Bryan?...How are you feeling?" Trent asked.

"I've been better.."

"I'm really happy you're okay.." Trent said quietly.

"Why..?" Bryan asked.

"Because..I care about you..."

"You broke up with me..."

"And I regret it.." Trent said softly.

"So..You went out...Relieved yourself. And now want me back?"

"That's not it Bryan.." Trent sighed.

"Did you have sex with someone..?" Bryan asked quietly.

"Yeah.." Trent said.

That hurt him bad. "I haven't changed my mind. I'm not ready."

"I just want you to know..I regret it..It didn't mean anything and I'm so, so sorry.." Trent said.

Bryan swallowed hard. "I-I don't know what to say.."

"Say you forgive me.."

"I don't know if I do..You can't just fix everything with flowers. They are beautiful though..."

"I'm glad you like them.." Trent said quietly.

"Thank you. But...If you really want me, you'll prove it to me.."

Trent was quiet for a minute. "I'll try..I hope you can forgive me Bryan.."

"I want to..But you hurt me.."

"I-I know.." Trent whispered.

"I have to go.." Bryan said quietly.

"Alright...Bye Bryan.."

"Bye.." Bryan said before hanging up. He rested his forehead against the phone, sighing softly. He didn't know what to do. He leaned back onto the wall and sank to the floor. Why was this so hard? There was an easy way out, but he couldn't do that to everyone again. No, not again. Especially not to Blaine. He closed his eyes and sighed, thinking about everything. A few minutes later he felt someone sit next to him.  
"Hey beautiful.." Ian said softly.

Bryan opened his eyes, seeing two blue one's looking back at him. "Hey.." He said, blushing lightly.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked.

"Just...Everything.." Bryan said, resting his head back against the wall. "It's long and..Complicated.."

"Why don't you let me take you somewhere and we can talk about it.."

"Where can we go?" Bryan asked.

Ian smiled. "It's a surprise...You'll love it.."

Bryan smiled, looking up at Ian as he stood.

Ian took Bryan's hand, lacing their fingers together as he led him down the hall. They got to the door that went to the rest of the hospital and Ian pulled out a card, sliding it through the scanner and grinning as the door opened.

"Wha-How?" Bryan stammered.

Ian shrugged. "I know people.." he said, pulling down a few more hallways until he found the right door. He opened it and started climbing the stairs. When they reached the top, Ian opened the door that led to the roof.

"Can't we get in a lot of trouble for this?" Bryan stammered.

"I do this all the time. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you.." Ian said seriously.

Bryan blushed. "Okay.."

Ian smiled crookedly, taking his hand again. He led him over to his favorite spot. "I come up here and sit right here...Just looking out at the stars and sky.." he said, sitting down. "Try it.."

Bryan sat next to him, sighing softly as he looked up. "Oh wow..." He whispered.

Ian smiled. "So what's on your mind?"

"A lot of stuff..Can I ask you a question?" Bryan asked.

"Of course.." Ian said softly.

"Why are you here?" Bryan asked.

Ian looked down. He didn't like talking about that. No one but the doctors knew that. "It's really not a big deal.."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.." Bryan said softly.

Ian sighed. He wouldn't tell him why but he could say a little. "I just got really depressed..."

Bryan nodded. "I understand that..."

"Why are you here?"

"I..Um..I tried to kill myself..." Bryan whispered.

Ian furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would you do that?"

"I came out..Lost all my friends..My dad left and my mom chose him over me, leaving me alone..and then my..Boyfriend broke up with me because I wouldn't have sex with him." Bryan said quietly.

Ian took Bryan's hand. "Oh my god...I'm so, so sorry..."

Bryan blushed as Ian took his hand. "I-It's okay...I'm still here."

"Do you...still think about it?"

"Sometimes.." Bryan admitted.

"You're too beautiful for that.." Ian said, moving a little closer.

Bryan blushed. "You're sweet.."

"I just know what I like." Ian said, giving that cocky grin.

Bryan smiled, looking down.

"So who were those guys? The one with curly hair is pretty hot in a nerdy way."

"Umm..That's my teacher and his boyfriend.." Bryan said, laughing lightly.

"Teacher..Hmm.." Ian hummed. "You two close?"

"Yeah..My mom's actually signing papers to grant him guardianship over me.." Bryan nodded.

"That's really nice of him.."

"Yeah.." Bryan smiled, looking down at their joined hands.

"How long will you be here?"

"Five more days after today..You?" Bryan asked.

"Two more weeks..." Ian said quietly.

Bryan bit his lip. "How long have you been here?"

"A little over a month. My case is...different. I can leave when I'm ready. I just figured I could use a little more time.."

Bryan squeezed Ian's hand. "I hope you can leave soon.."

"I could go right now if I wanted. I was supposed to go a while ago.."

"Why did you choose to stay?" Bryan asked.

"It's hard to explain.." Ian said, staring at the moon.

Bryan nodded, blushing more as Ian ran his thumb over his.

Ian shook his thoughts from his head and turned onto his side. He looked up at Bryan. "So you like it out here?"

"It's really peaceful...And trust me, I'm not going to hurl myself off of the roof or anything, so you don't have to worry about that.." Bryan giggled.

"I hope not. What's your favorite part of being out here?" Ian asked.

"Just the freedom of it I think.." Bryan said, looking up at the sky.

Ian nodded. "I know what you mean."

"Thank you for taking me out here." Bryan smiled, looking over at Ian.

"You're welcome.." Ian said, looking into Bryan's eyes.

Bryan blushed lightly. "How long until they notice we're gone?" he whispered.

"About an hour.."

Bryan smiled softly as he looked back into Ian's eyes. "What happens then?"

"We sneak back in so you don't get in trouble," Ian smiled.

"So I don't get in trouble?" Bryan asked, turning on his side.

"I can talk my way out of just about anything." Ian explained.

"Really now?" Bryan said, raising an eyebrow.

Ian smiled wide. "Yup."

"Example?"

"It's easier to show than to tell. I just flirt a lot and usually get my way."

"Well you might find that I am not that easy sir.." Bryan said, smirking.

"You came up here, didn't you?" Ian grinned.

"Well who says this is a date?"

"I didn't say it was. Is that what you want?" Ian asked.

"I never said I didn't..But I didn't say I did either.." Bryan said smiling.

Ian licked his lips. "I like a challenge."

Bryan was glad it was dark so Ian didn't see his blush. "Well you'll be having fun then.."

"I already am," Ian smiled. He would've never expected this side of Bryan.

"Good.." Bryan said, chuckling lightly.

"You know, you're kinda hot like this.." Ian said, smiling crookedly.

Bryan let out a snorting giggle before covering his mouth. "Me? Hot?"

Ian chuckled. "You don't believe me?"

"I'm the furthest thing from hot.." Bryan laughed.

"Why do you say that?"

"I just don't see myself like that..My self-esteem isn't at its highest these days.." Bryan said quietly.

"Well, I'm being serious when I say you're hot. Especially when you were trying to play hard to get." Ian smiled.

"Who's playing?" Bryan laughed lightly.

"See, there it is again. I like that.."

Bryan smiled, laying on his back and looking up at the stars.

Ian lifted their fingers to his lips, kissing Bryan's knuckles.

Bryan inhaled softly, looking over at the other boy. "Are you cold?" he asked.

Ian looked up into his eyes. "No. Are you?"

"No..But your lips are.." Bryan said softly.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm sorry.." Ian said, bringing their hands back down.

"No..It feels nice.." Bryan said, squeezing Ian's hand.

"So you do want me," Ian smirked.

"I never said that.." Bryan said, rolling his eyes playfully.

"You did however say my lips feel nice."

"On my knuckles."

"Are you trying to say they wouldn't feel good anywhere else?" Ian pressed, smiling wide.

"I wouldn't know." Bryan said simply.

"Do you want to know?" Ian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe..Maybe not.." Bryan said, sighing dramatically.

"Alright," Ian chuckled, leaning in slowly.

Bryan's breathing sped up as Ian moved in closer. It was only when he was less than an inch away that Bryan lifted a finger, pressing it to Ian's lips. "I said maybe not.."

"And I was taking a chance," Ian said, shrugging as he laid back down.

"It was a good try.." Bryan giggled, tracing Ian's lips with his finger.

Ian rolled his eyes. He knew this game all too well. He slipped his tongue out, ghosting over Bryan's finger before lightly sucking the digit into his mouth and moving back to stare at the stars.

Bryan gave a small gasp, followed by a little whimper. "Oh, you're just mean.."

"Or just giving you a small insight on what I can do," Ian smiled triumphantly.

Bryan rolled his eyes, laughing lightly.

"You liked it," Ian chuckled.

"Maybe."

"I know you did."

"And how is that?" Bryan asked, looking over at the dark haired boy.

Ian shrugged. "I just know."

"I'm sure.." Bryan said giggling. "Did you have any piercings before you came here?" Bryan asked.

Ian looked over at him. "How did you know?"

"You just look like the type.." Bryan shrugged.

"Oh really? What exactly is that kind of type?" Ian asked.

"The type to have piercings.." Bryan giggled. "What did you have?"

"My ears, snakebites, and my eyebrow.."

Bryan bit his lip. Okay, maybe that was a little hot.

Ian smiled. "You like that?"

"I think you'd look good in them.." Bryan shrugged.

"I miss them.."

"Are you going to get them back when you leave?" Bryan asked softly.

"Without a doubt," Ian said quickly.

"Well I can't wait to see.." Bryan grinned. "I've always wanted a piercing.."

"I'm getting mine back. I don't know about the eyebrow though. But I want another one too. What do you want?" Ian asked.

"Well..I've seen stuff on the Internet about..Hip piercings?" Bryan said. "And why no eyebrow?"

"That sounds hot. I've never seen it before. You'd have to be careful with them though. And I don't know. It just wasn't what I expected. But I'm thinking about getting my tongue pierced.."

Bryan tried not to gasp as he thought about Ian with a tongue piercing.

"I don't know. I just think it would be a lot of fun.." Ian smiled.

"How so?" Bryan asked.

"When I'm bored, I can play with it. And I've heard amazing things about it.."

"Like what?" Bryan asked, swallowing.

"Things you seem too innocent to even think about," Ian teased.

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Don't laugh..But I've always wanted to get my belly button pierced.."

"Why would I laugh?" Ian asked.

"Because everyone I've told has, and tells me it's for girls.."

"For the most part. But it's not like you don't have the body."

Bryan blushed. "So you've been looking at my body?"

"I'd be lying if I said no." Ian said nonchalantly.

Bryan blushed, giggling lightly.

"Why are you laughing?" Ian asked.

"I'm..Just not used to that.." Bryan admitted.

"Well for the record, you have a nice body.."

"Thank you...So do you.." Bryan smiled.

"So you've been looking too?"

"Possibly.." Bryan smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"What makes it nice?" Ian asked.

"I just like the way it's shaped..It's still kind of hard to tell with all of those clothes on.." Bryan said, shocked at his own words. He never thought of anything like that /ever/ coming out of his mouth, but Ian brought something out in him.

Something sparked in Ian's eyes. "Well maybe one day I'll show you."

Bryan shivered a bit, smiling and biting his lip.

Ian moved a little closer. "Can I kiss you?"

Bryan gasped, looking down at Ian's full lips. "I-I..Umm..Y-Yes..Yeah.."

Ian smiled, cupping his face as he leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to Bryan's.

Bryan inhaled deeply, his head swimming as the thrill of this being the second person he kissed ran through his body. He placed his hand on the side of Ian's neck.

Ian gasped. He definitely wasn't expecting that feeling. That felt so much better than the randoms he had had before. He gave a small moan, sliding his tongue across Bryan's bottom lip.

Bryan gasped softly, opening his mouth a bit and whining as Ian slipped his tongue inside.

Ian closed the space between them, and deepening the kiss.

Bryan slipped his hands into Ian's hair, pressing his body to the taller boy's.

Ian moaned, his hands trailing down to the small of Bryan's back.

Bryan's back arched, whimpering slightly before pulling away.

Ian turned onto his back, smiling to himself.

"You're good at that.." Bryan said breathlessly.

"So I've been told.." Ian said smoothly. "You're pretty good too."

Bryan blushed again. "I don't usually kiss on the first date..."

"So this is a date?" Ian asked, grinning.

"...You could say that.." Bryan sighed, smiling.

"Is there any chance of a second..?"

"If we don't get caught coming back from this one..I'll think about it.." Bryan said, biting his bottom lip.

"Speaking of that, we should probably get back.."

Bryan nodded, getting up with him as they started to sneak back to the ward.

They were about to go around the last corner when they saw a nurse. Ian pulled Bryan close into a small closet as they waited for her to leave.

They stayed like that, chest to chest until Ian felt the coast was clear.

They hurried around the corner and down the last hallway until they got to Bryan's room. Ian smiled up and Bryan as he opened the door but just as fast as it appeared, it dropped. "Who are the flowers from?"

"Oh..They're from my ex..As an apology.." Bryan said quietly.

"Oh.." Ian said awkwardly. "Well...I guess I should go.."

Bryan grabbed Ian's wrist before he walked off. "Thank you..For tonight..."

"You're welcome, gorgeous.."

He leaned in, kissing Ian lightly before anyone could see. "Good night..."

Ian smiled. "Good night," he said softly before walking off to his room.

Bryan closed the door and sighed softly. Now he was even more confused. He changed his clothes and climbed into his bed. He had such a good night with Ian. But what if Trent really was sorry? He turned off his lamp, cuddling under the sheets as he heard the nurses come around to lock the doors for the night. He had a lot of thinking to do..

Kurt and Blaine ride back to the apartment in silence until Kurt spoke.  
"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm scared it will upset you..." Blaine said quietly.

"You can talk to me about anything Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

"I just felt completely stupid after I asked you why you don't like those magazines.."

"Why baby?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed. "I thought about what you said. About what their parents thought of them. And then, well you know my mind never stops...And I just worried...If you were okay...I mean...I know they'll never know...But all I could think was what if you compared yourself to them and I felt stupid for bringing it all up because when I look at you, I see you. I don't see all of that. I just see the guy I'm in love with and so, sometimes...I kind of forget about everything...I'm sorry...I just feel stupid..." Blaine said in a rush.

"Oh...Yeah..I've..I've thought of that..I mean..There was like a yearlong period when I didn't talk to my dad because I was too ashamed of what I was doing..." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine couldn't look at Kurt. He felt like an idiot. "I-I'm sorry...I just...That's why I got awkward and just wanted to leave. And I didn't mean to snap at you when you brought it up at with Bryan. I just...God, I feel like an idiot..."

"Don't..It's only natural to think those things Blaine. I mean...Whether we talk about it or not..I was a prostitute...And if you have anything you want to know about my life back then, you can ask me..." Kurt said seriously.

Blaine had to bite his lip to hold back tears. He didn't like thinking of that.

Kurt looked over, reaching to grab Blaine's hand and squeezing softly, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you.."

"You didn't..." Blaine said quietly.

"Then what's wrong?..."

"Just...That word...I don't like it...I don't like thinking about it. It makes me think about it and wish I was there to stop it. To stop everything and help you.." Blaine said, unable to hold the tears back.

Kurt saw the tears slip down Blaine's cheek and leaned over, kissing them away. "You did help me Blaine.."

"I just wish you never had to do that...I can't even imagine..."

"Don't...Don't think about that Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

"I try not to.." Blaine said quietly.

"That's not me anymore Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

"I know. I'm sorry, Kurt.."

"You don't have to apologize Blaine..." Kurt said, squeezing his hand.

Blaine nodded. "I love you, baby.."

"I love you too Blaine..More than anything.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine wiped his tears, smiling lightly. "Will you hold me when we take a bath..?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course love.."

Blaine pulled into a parking spot and took Kurt's hand as they walked upstairs. "Oh God...What if she's still here?" he laughed lightly.

"I would be surprised.." Kurt smiled as they walked inside, seeing Thea sitting on the couch alone, in an oversized t-shirt.

Blaine had to bite his lip to keep from saying anything sarcastic at first. "Hey...How's my wife doing...?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Exhausted.." She sighed, running a hand through her untamed hair.

Blaine eyed her. "How did things go after we left..?"

"Pretty well actually..We..Talked..For a while..And agreed to be friends." Thea said, biting her lip.

Blaine giggled. "Talked, huh? You look like you fucked all day."

"Blaine!" she scolded, pushing him playfully.

"Ohmygod! I was kidding! Did you?" Blaine asked, eyes wide with amusement.

"We talked..A lot..She's a very good talker..Couldn't get her to shut up actually." Thea said as Kurt snorted.

"I could tell. You've never been that loud for a guy.." Blaine said, laughing.

"I'm not a lesbian or anything!" She said, looking over at Blaine.

"Thea," Blaine said softly. " I'm not saying you are. I'm just kidding. But...Would it be so bad if you were?"

"No..But I'm not.." She said, looking at the wall. "I..I might be questioning..But I'm not a lesbian.."

Blaine pulled her close. "Come here. I know. It's not like we're going to go tell everyone. What you do or like is your business. We're just messing with you. I'm sorry."

Thea let Blaine hold her. "I'm just confused.." She said quietly.

"I know, honey. It'll be okay. Do you like her?" He asked softly.

She nodded as Kurt came and sat next to her, rubbing small circles on her back.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Thea. Most girls at least try it.." Blaine said. "And hey, look at her. She's gorgeous!"

Thea giggled softly. "Yeah.."

"See, it's not bad. And maybe it's just her. Or maybe you're bisexual. But whatever it is, you don't have to label yourself until you're ready." Blaine smiled.

Thea smiled, tilting her head up to kiss Blaine's cheek. "Thanks Blaine..How's Bryan?"

"He's good. He wants to know if you'll come with us tomorrow." Blaine said.

"Of course!" She said smiling.

"And I need your help. They won't let him have food from outside the hospital so I want to try to sneak something in. Just for a little treat.." Blaine smiled.

"Hmm..Do you have a thick book you don't read anymore?" she asked.

Blaine thought about it. "I'm sure I do. That's a really good idea! What should we put in it?"

"Well we should put something that doesn't have wrappers..So like..cookies?" Thea asked, as Kurt skipped off to find a book.

"That's what I said earlier!" Blaine smiled. "Wanna go to the store? We need cookie dough and dinner. I don't wanna cook."

"Sounds good." She said, as Kurt came back with twilight.

"Don't worry!" Kurt said as he saw Blaine's face, "It's my copy, not yours."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked seriously. "I am not giving that up!"

"I'm sure.." Kurt laughed. Blaine still looked devastated at the thought of a book from his favorite saga being sacrificed for a cookie container.

"I can't believe you're going to use it though.." Blaine said quietly.

"I didn't like it that much.." Kurt shrugged as they walked to the kitchen and Thea grabbed a knife.

"I CAN'T WATCH!" Blaine cried out, burying his face in the couch.

"Drama queen..." Thea laughed, opening up the book. "Would you like to say a few words Blaine?"

"Shut up lesbian!" Blaine joked before sighing. "I'd never do this to you!" he said, looking at the book.

Thea laughed. "Goodbye twilight. Screaming preteen girls everywhere, and Blaine, shall miss you.." She said before stabbing into the book.

Blaine pouted, looking completely torn up. "It's a sad, vampireless day..."

Thea began to cut a square out of the book and Kurt walked over to Blaine, sitting on his lap. "Aaawwe..Baby..I'll be your Edward.."

Blaine's breathing hitched. "R-really?"

Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss Blaine's neck. "Really."

"You're amazing.." Blaine said happily.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine softly. "You're adorable.."

Blaine shook his head. "Nu uh."

"Yes huh.."

"No," Blaine giggled

"Yes!" Kurt laughed, leaning down to kiss Blaine before he could object.

Blaine sighed into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt hummed happily before pulling away with a smack. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled. "What should we get for dinner?"

"I'm not that hungry.." Kurt sighed. "But you should do just fine.." Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine again and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

Blaine whimpered, turning to lay down on the couch.  
"What do you want, Thea?"

""I would thoroughly enjoy some Chinese food.." She said, as Kurt continued to kiss Blaine.

Blaine gave a small moan. "That sounds delicious.."

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips before delving back into his mouth.

"Book's all hollowed out!" Thea said triumphantly.

Blaine whined. "Such a horrible loss.."

"I can see your genuine concern.." She said, rolling her eyes playfully as Kurt traced Blaine's lips with his tongue.

"Kurt is helping me with my grief thank you very much," Blaine said.

Kurt chuckled lightly, sucking Blaine's tongue into his mouth as Thea grabbed the phone. "You want me to order takeout?"

Blaine pulled back for a minute. "Bourbon chicken..Sweet and Sour chicken and rice with veggies please!"

Kurt made a noise at the loss of contact, pressing his lips to Blaine's as Thea ordered the food.

Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt as they continued to kiss.

Kurt moaned softly, biting the tip of Blaine's tongue playfully before sucking it into his mouth.

Blaine gasped, rolling his body under Kurt.

"Mmmm...I love just kissing you...It's fun.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine giggled. "I love it.."

"I can tell.." Kurt said, pressing his thigh against Blaine's semi-hard member.

Blaine whimpered. "Oh god.."

"Maybe we should cool off before the food gets here and we can make Bryan's cookies.." Kurt said, giving Blaine several chaste kisses.

Blaine nodded. "I want Chinese now.."

Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine again and climbing off of him.

Blaine sat up and cuddled with Kurt. "Will you hold me when I get sick later?"

"You'll get sick?"

Blaine nodded. "I always eat too much when we get Chinese. We order like half the menu."

"You're cute.." Kurt smiled.

"Because I'm a pig?"

"Because you're cute.." Kurt giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

That night, they ate and made Bryan's cookies, hiding them in the book as so when Thea and Blaine went to visit him the next day, they walked in with just the book. They saw Bryan sitting with Ian, looking a bit too cozy for Blaine's tastes.

"I think you should redo your eyebrow.." Bryan said, running his thumb across Ian's eyebrow. "I think it'd look sexy..."

Ian smiled. "I'll think about it.."

Bryan grinned. "Just for me?" he asked, draping his legs over Ian's lap.

Ian winked. "Just for you."

Bryan blushed, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck. "I can't wait to see you with all your piercings..."

"I can't wait to see you with those hip piercings.." Ian said, his voice low.

Bryan blushed again. "You'll like that?.." He whispered, leaning in close.

"I'd love that," Ian practically growled.

Bryan shivered, leaning in to kiss Ian when he heard Blaine call his name, causing him to jump and sit straight up immediately.

Ian giggled. "I'll see you in a little bit.."

"Bye.." he said, standing and straightening his clothes as he walked over to Blaine.

"Well...You two looked pretty comfortable.." Blaine said carefully.

"We're...Talking.." Bryan blushed.

Blaine nodded. "Well this is Thea.."

"Hi sweetie!" Thea said, hugging him tightly.

"Nice to meet you.." Bryan smiled shyly. "Umm..Blaine..They lowered my dosage..I feel a lot better today."

"Good!" Blaine smiled, handing Bryan the book. "We brought this for you."

Bryan raised an eyebrow as Blaine handed him the book. "What's Twilight?"

"Ohmygod!" Blaine exclaimed. "I think I just died a little.."

Bryan jumped a bit at Blaine's exclamation. "Should I know of it?"

"No..It's from when I was a teenager. It's still my favorite book.." Blaine explained.

"Wait..Is this that book that all of those really awful vampire movies came from?" Bryan asked. Thea giggled and Blaine looked like there was no more good left in the world.

"Yeah.." Blaine said quietly.

"Oh Blaine, don't be sad..I secretly like them.." Thea sighed. "Not to your level, but still."

Blaine smiled lightly. "Well anyways..There's something in it for you. Just open it when you're alone."

Bryan raised an eyebrow but nodded, tucking the book under his arm.  
"So who's that hottie you were hanging on?" Thea asked, looking over at Ian who was walking in the direction of the rec room.

Bryan blushed. "Oh..Umm..That's Ian.."

Bryan looked up and saw Blaine's questioning look. "We're just talking.." Bryan said defensively as Thea snorted in disbelief.

"Oh honey, you so like him. He's cute!" Thea pressed.

Bryan blushed again, looking down as he fiddled with the corner of the book.

"Just be careful. Kurt has a feeling about him.." Blaine said softly.

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked as they started walking to his room.

"He thinks he's kind of a player..." Blaine explained.

Bryan bit his lip. "I-I think he's really nice.." He said, not sure if he agreed with Kurt's theory or not.

"Like I said, I just want you to be careful just in case.." Blaine said softly.

"Thanks.." Bryan said, smiling a bit as he thought about the previous night.

"Was last night better than the night before?" Blaine asked.

"Definitely.." Bryan smiled as they walked into the room.

"What did you do?" Thea asked.

"Well..I called Trent.." Bryan said, putting the book on his bedside table.

"Oh? How was that..?" Blaine asked.

"He asked me to forgive him..I told him I didn't know.." The teen said, looking at the flowers.

Blaine nodded. "Follow your heart.."

"I will..But then...Ian came and talked to me when I got off of the phone." Bryan said, unable to hold back a smile.

"How was that?" Thea asked.

"Don't tell on him, because he could get in a lot of trouble but.." Bryan bit his lip, holding back a smile. "We snuck out.."

Thea's smile grew. "To where?"

"We went on the roof and just..Looked at the stars and..talked.." Bryan said, sighing dreamily, but Blaine didn't look so amused.

"Did he try anything?" Blaine asked protectively.

"No..." Bryan giggled, rolling his eyes playfully.

"So you like him?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know.." Bryan said shrugging.

"When we walked in, it didn't look like you didn't know." Thea chuckled.

Bryan blushed. "We were just talking.."

Thea laughed again, smiling at the blushing boy.

"H-how was school..?" Bryan asked, desperate to change the subject.

"It's good." Blaine said. "Everyone misses you."

"I can't wait to go back.."

Blaine smiled, nodding. Bryan looked up as there was a knock on the door and he saw his doctor poke his head in. "Mr. Anderson?" he asked, looking at Blaine.

"Yes?" Blaine asked, walking out of the room.

"I just wanted to have a word with you in my office about Bryan's progress. You're going to be his legal guardian soon, correct?" the doctor asked.

"I'm meeting his mom tomorrow to finalize it," Blaine said. "How's he doing?"

They walked into his office and sat at the desk, Blaine sitting in the chair across from him. "I see Bryan twice a day, and I have to tell you, he is a fantastic young man..But it concerns me that he's still having these thoughts.."

"W-What do you mean?" Blaine asked. "He seems so much better when I talk to him.."

"This morning..He told me he had an emotional conversation on the phone with his ex..And he thought about how much easy it would be to just end it..He's very honest about his feelings when I speak to him, which is rare in situations like these.." The doctor explained.

Blaine nodded. "What should we do?"

"Well I started him on his new anti-depressants this morning after we spoke, and I haven't spoken with him yet to see how he's taking it." The doctor said.

"Can he still leave next week?"

"He's already shown great improvement in his mood and eating habits, so if he keeps it up, and these thoughts start to stop, then yes." The doctor smiled.

Blaine nodded. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome Mr. Anderson." The doctor said as Blaine got up and walked back to Bryan's room.

Blaine sat back on the edge of the bed and smiled softly.

"What was that about?" Bryan asked.

"He said you are improving but...you're still thinking about it.."

"Oh...Yeah.." Bryan said, looking down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked.

"It was just last night when I got off the phone with Trent..I only thought about it for a second.." Bryan said as Thea grabbed his hand.

"Is it more of a thought or possibility?"

"Thought...I-I couldn't do that to everyone again..It would be too selfish.." Bryan whispered.

Blaine grabbed Bryan's other hand. "Just know that we are here for you and we can't wait for you to come home."

"Thank you.." Bryan smiled.

Blaine nodded. "You're welcome."

They sat in there talking for a bit until there was a small knock on the door and Bryan saw Ian poke his head in.  
"Babe? Oh. I forgot you still had visitors."

"Babe?" Thea asked smiling.

"Do you want us to go?" Blaine asked.

Bryan blushed as he shot Thea a look.  
"Um no..I was just going to tell Bryan, I have the card again tonight..So..Keep that in mind.." He said, winking at Bryan before closing the door again.

Bryan got chills as Blaine eyed him.

"What?" Bryan asked, unable to hold back his smile.

"Nothing.." Blaine said softly.

"Oh let him have his fun." Thea giggled, slapping Blaine's arm playfully,

"I didn't say anything," Blaine laughed.

"I saw that look!" Thea giggled.

"Fine," Blaine chuckled. "Have fun but not too much.."

"Don't listen to him, do what you want, he'll never find out." The said, patting Bryan's shoulder.

Bryan blushed. "We talk, Blaine..It's just really pretty and relaxing out there. It's nice to get fresh air.."

Blaine sighed. "Alright..But don't let him talk you into anything you don't want to do." He added firmly.

"I won't," Bryan said softly. "Talking to you that first time really helped me, Blaine. I'm going to be careful."

Blaine smiled, squeezing Bryan's hand. "I trust you.."

"Thank you, Blaine," Bryan smiled.

"You're welcome Bryan.." Blaine said.

"You should totally look in the book!" Thea smiled.

Bryan giggled. "Alright.." he said, opening it. "B-but I'm not supposed to.."

"Secret!" Thea smiled. "We wanted to do something for you.."

Bryan looked down at them. "Oh my god! Is that peanut butter and chocolate chips?"

The roommates nodded, smiling wide.

"That's my favorite!" Bryan said happily. "Thank you!"

"We just thought you might want some real food.." Blaine said chuckling.

Bryan nodded, giggling.

They stayed for a couple of hours until it was almost time to leave.

"We should probably go. I need to get things ready for tomorrow," Blaine said softly.

"And it seems like you have a date," Thea added, smiling.

Bryan blushed. "I'll see you guys tomorrow?" he asked, smiling.

"Of course," Blaine said softly.

Bryan hugged them both before they left and he walked over to the rec room, hoping to find Ian there.

He thought about that night. Maybe he'd bring the cookies and share them.

He had the book tucked under his arm as he saw Ian sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey.." He smiled, sitting next to him.

"Hey beautiful," Ian said softly. "How was your visit?"

Bryan couldn't help but blush. "It was good.." he smiled, looking over at his crush.

Ian wrapped an arm around Bryan's waist. "Is this okay?"

Bryan smiled, scooting closer to Ian and resting his head on his shoulder. "This is perfect.."

Ian smiled, rubbing Bryan's side with his thumb.

Bryan shivered a bit at the touch, sighing happily.

"So did you decide if you wanted a second date?" Ian asked.

"I think I would highly enjoy that.." Bryan grinned.

"Mmm, good," Ian hummed.

Bryan smiled. "I also have a surprise for you.." Bryan smiled.

Ian looked over. "What is it?"

"You'll see when we go on our date.." Bryan said, setting the book on his lap.

"Are you...reading to me?" Ian asked, looking down at the book.

"You'll see. And hopefully you'll like it..But no, I'm not reading to you." Bryan giggled.

Ian laughed. "Alright.."

"When are we gonna go?" Bryan asked.

Ian looked around. "Do you have another session? If not, we can go now.."

"He told me to come if I was up to it..I might lose points, but I'd rather go with you." Bryan smiled.

Ian bit his lip. "Let's go then.."

Bryan smiled as they stood and he grabbed Ian's hand.

They snuck through the hallways and up to the roof, laying down where they had the night before. "So when do I get the surprise?"

Bryan sat up, sitting with his legs crossed as he opened the book and held it out to Ian.

Ian giggled. "Cookies? You're so cute.."

Bryan blushed. "Blaine brought them for me. I thought you might like some?"

"That's sweet," Ian said softly, taking a cookie. "Thank you.."

Bryan smiled, "You're welcome.."

Ian took a bite before lifting the cookie to Bryan's lips.

Bryan grinned, his cheeks growing pinker as he took a bite, licking the crumbs off of his lips.

Ian lick his lips as he looked up at Bryan.

Bryan smiled shyly, batting his eyelashes a bit as he set the book down next to him.

"You're just so beautiful..." Ian sighed.

T-Thank you..." Bryan said softly.

Ian smiled. "You're welcome.."

Bryan leaned forward, pressing his lips to Ian's in a small sweet kiss before pulling away, blushing still.

Ian smiled. "I'm not used to those kinds of kisses. They're nice.."

"What kinds of kisses are you used to?" Bryan asked.

Ian shrugged. "Kind of like last night. But more.."

Bryan nodded, grabbing another cookie and laying down. "Am I too innocent for you sir?" Bryan giggled lightly.

Ian shook his head. "No. Like I said..It's nice.."

Bryan smiled. "So what school did you go to before you had to come here?"

"You probably wouldn't know it. It's up north.." Ian said, looking up.

"Oh.." Bryan said. "Are you gonna go back?"

"I don't think so.."

"Why not?"

"Too many memories. I don't like it.."

"Do you mind if I ask why?" Bryan said softly.

Ian swallowed loudly. "I-It's not something I talk about.."

Bryan nodded, kneading his lip between his teeth.

Ian stayed quiet, staring up at the sky. He didn't like talking about it. It made people pity him. They didn't look at him the same way. He didn't want that from Bryan.

"I won't judge you if that's why you won't open up.."

"It's not a happy story.." Ian shrugged.

"Well neither was mine..But I opened up to you.." Bryan said sitting up.

Ian sighed. "What happened to you is bad. But honestly, I'd much rather be in your position."

Bryan looked a bit hurt as he stood. "Look..I really like you..And I hope you like me too..But I feel like I barely know you..And I don't know exactly what this is between us, but I don't want to be in it of we can't talk.." Bryan said, getting a bit angry.

"Bryan..I like you..I do. I just..It's just...It's hard to talk about. I'm not used to having people wanting to know. It's not that I don't want to..I just need time.." Ian said quickly.

"Well when you're ready to talk, let me know.." Bryan said, walking back into the hospital.

Ian sighed, running after Bryan. "You can't get back without the card.." he said quietly, walking behind him.

Bryan said nothing, continuing to walk as Ian trailed behind him.

Ian walked him back to his room. "Bryan, I'm sorry.."

Bryan looked back at him, as he put the cookie book in his nightstand. "Why?"

"Because..I want you to like me...But this could...You might not want me.."

Bryan turned around, his hair falling in his eyes due to lack of product. "Ian..I really like you..I really do..I've never felt like this..Even with my ex..I want to give you a chance.."

Ian looked down but nodded. "I'm scared you won't look at me the same way. I don't understand this. I don't allow myself to feel these things..But when I'm with you, I can't stop it...I don't want it to end.."

"Ian.." Bryan said, cupping his cheek. "It won't.."

Ian bit his lip to try to stop the trembling. He really wanted to try. But he was scared.

Bryan looked into Ian's blue eyes. "I know we haven't known each other for long...But I want you to trust me.."

"I-I do.." Ian said quietly.

Bryan nodded, leading Ian to sit on the bed with him.

Ian took a deep breath. "I..I try to keep a distance from people. When it came to relationships, I didn't trust anyone. So whoever I was with was pretty much to get something I needed or wanted. I kept this...thing...the reason I've never trusted anyone...I kept it hidden for years..I didn't think anyone would believe me...So I just kept it to myself and promised to never get close to anyone.."

Bryan cupped his cheek, "You can tell Me Ian.."

Ian's voice grew quiet as he tried not to cry. "When I was young...I was molested..by my uncle.."

Bryan gasped, "Oh my god..."

"It started when I was ten..." Ian said, staring at the floor and fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"H-How long did it continue?" Bryan asked softly.

"Until I was fifteen.." Ian whispered.

"Ian...I-I'm so sorry.." Bryan said quietly.

"It's fine.." Ian said quietly, his gaze not moving.

"H-How did it go on for so long?" Bryan asked.

"At first..I was young. I didn't understand. The more I started to realize, the harder he tried to act like it was normal. He'd hold me...He told me he loved me..I didn't know..But as I got older..I saw what it was and felt disgusting..."

"How did it end?" Bryan asked, grabbing his hand.

"I didn't think my parents would believe me. So..I convinced my friend to help me get proof.." ian said quietly, looking up at their hands. He was sure Bryan was just trying to be nice.

"How did you do that?.." Bryan asked, hoping he wasn't asking too many questions.

Ian sighed. "He..He recorded it.."

Bryan squeezed Ian's hand, not knowing what to say.

"It's over now.." Ian said. "I just..I can't go back. Not yet at least.."

"What exactly are you here for?.." Bryan asked.

"I just wanted a place to be safe..Where I could get away. I got really depressed. I stopped going to school. I just felt like I couldn't handle life..So I did some research. I found this place and came here.."

Bryan nodded. "Does it help?.."

"It does. But I'm scared to leave..Sometimes I think it would just be better to stay.." Ian said quietly.

Bryan pulled Ian into his arms, hugging him tightly as he felt the tears well up in his eyes.

Ian trembled against Bryan as he cuddled up to his chest.

Bryan stroked his hair softly. "I'm here for you.."

Ian let his tears fall. "You leave next week.."

"I'll come see you ever day.." Bryan soothed.

"You don't have to.." Ian said quietly.

"I want to.."

"R-really?" Ian asked, his voice a little hopeful."

"Of course.." Bryan said softly.

"Thank you.."

"You're welcome Ian.."

"Maybe I'll be ready to leave soon.."

"And then you can come with me to get my hips pierced." Bryan smiled.

Ian shivered. "I-I'd like that.."

Bryan smiled, nuzzling into Ian's hair.

"Thank for listening..." Ian said quietly.

"Any time Ian..I mean that." Bryan smiled.

"I-It feels really good...to be in your arms.." Ian admitted.

Bryan lay back on the bed, pulling Ian down with him and holding him close.

Ian closed his eyes, relaxing at the touch. He had never felt so right. But being here with Bryan made him happy.

Bryan tilted Ian's face up, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Ian sighed softly, smiling as they pulled back.

"Thank you for talking to me Ian.." Bryan whispered.

Ian nodded. "P-please don't tell anyone..."

"I wouldn't ever do that to you.." Bryan said quietly, looking into Ian's beautiful blue eyes.

"Thank you.." Ian whispered.

Bryan smiled. "You're welcome...The nurses will get mad at us if they find us like this.."

Ian nodded, not ready to let go. "Do you want me to go..?"

"No.." Bryan said softly.

"I don't want to be alone..."

"Neither do I.."

"Maybe I can come back after they do their rounds..?"

"They lock the doors..Oh wait..You have the card.." Bryan grinned.

"We're also in the same place," Ian giggled. "I won't need it. Is that a yes?"

"Yes.." Bryan smiled.

Ian leaned in, kissing him softly. "Thank you.."

Bryan couldn't help the blush that colored his cheeks. "You're welcome.."

"I should get back. I'll be back as soon as the nurses are done.." Ian smiled.

"Alright.." Bryan smiled.

Ian kissed him once more before walking out and heading to his room.

Bryan laid back on the bed with a big grin on his face until he turned over and saw the flowers on the table. Oh right..Trent..He felt special and happy when he was with Ian. But there was still Trent.. He lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He still had feelings for Trent..But he broke his heart. He did say he was sorry. But what if he did it again? Bryan sighed. He had to talk to Ian about this..But not tonight.. He just wanted to enjoy tonight. Especially after Ian opened up. A little bit later, the nurse came in and checked on Bryan before turning off the light and closing his door. It usually took about fifteen minutes before they finished. He stayed still in his bed, waiting for Ian to come back. This was the first time he realized how empty and lonely this room is.

A little while later, Ian slipped inside and closed the door. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey beautiful.."

"Hey.." Bryan smiled, lifting the blanket, and motioning for him to lie down.

Ian climbed under the blanket and sighed. "Mmm, you're warm.."

Bryan smiled, kissing Ian softly. "So are you.."

"Really?" Ian asked. "I'm so cold.."

"You feel warm.." Bryan shrugged, nuzzling under his jaw.

Ian scooted closer. "You feel good."

"So do you.." Bryan sighed softly.

Ian smiled, kissing the top of Bryan's head.

"Goodnight Ian.."

"Goodnight babe.."

Blaine checked into the hospital the next day, feeling like he could fly. He just left the courthouse and was officially Bryan's guardian. He couldn't be happier.

Before he got to see Bryan, the nurse had told Blaine that the doctor needed to talk to him.

Blaine looked confused, but walked into the office and sat down. "Is there a problem?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Well..Bryan broke one of our major rules...This morning, one if our nurses went to check on everyone." the doctor sighed. "She found another patient in Bryan's bed.."

"W-What? Who was it?" Blaine asked, having a feeling he already knew.

"Umm..Ian.." the doctor responded.

Blaine sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing heavily.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes..I'm fine..Is..Is he in trouble?" he asked, looking up.

"They each have to stay in their rooms today. On Fridays we have special activities for people with a certain amount of points. They can't go to that today either. They will lose a couple points." the doctor explained.

"Can I go see him?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," the doctor nodded.

"Thank you.." Blaine said, standing and walking to Bryan's room.

Bryan was laying in his bed. His eyes went wide when he saw Blaine.

"Hey.." Bryan said timidly.

"Hi.." Blaine said, sighing as he sat down.

"I'm guessing they told you.."

"Yeah.." Blaine said quietly. "You said you two were just talking.."

"We are..He just..He didn't want to sleep alone.." Bryan said quietly.

"You know the rules."

"We didn't do anything.."

"That's beside the point, Bryan. You're not supposed to have anyone in your room after lights are out."

"I know..I just..He was having a tough night.." Bryan said, looking down at his hands.

Blaine shook his head. "I can't even be mad at you.,"

"Really?" Bryan said, looking up.

"I would've done the same thing. Even though I'm really not sure how to feel about him. I just don't trust him right now.."

"Why?" Bryan asked.

"He's cocky. He's all over you. He has you sneaking out and now you're in trouble because he wanted to sleep with you.." Blaine sighed. "He seems like a bad influence."

Bryan bit his lip, looking down.

"I just don't want you in trouble. Or getting hurt."

"I won't get hurt..We're not dating.." Bryan said quietly.

"You don't have to be dating to get hurt.." Blaine said softly.

Bryan nodded, picking at his blanket. "So how'd it go in court?"

"It all worked out," Blaine said.

"So..You're my guardian now?" Bryan smiled.

Blaine nodded. "I am.."

Bryan grinned. "Good."

Blaine smiled softly. "Are you still having those thoughts?"

Bryan shook his head. "The medicine is helping.."

"Good. I really can't wait to get you settled in at the house.."

"Me either.." Bryan smiled, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "How were the cookies?"

"Amazing!" Bryan said happily. "I really miss real food."

"Only a few more days.."

"Yeah.." Bryan sighed, thinking about Ian.

"So..Are you sure nothing is going on?" Blaine asked.

"Positive.." Bryan nodded.

"Alright.."

"Thank you for coming..I think I would've gone crazy if you didn't visit every day.." Bryan said.

"It's not a problem," Blaine said softly. "I'm glad to be here for you."

The days came and went until it was finally Bryan's day to go home. Blaine, Kurt and Thea were all coming to pick him up, but he wanted to say goodbye to Ian before he left.

Ian was sitting in his room, looking down at the floor when Bryan walked in.

"Hey.." Bryan said softly.

"Hey.."

Bryan walked over to the bed, sitting next to Ian and pulling him into a hug."

"I miss you already.." Ian whispered.

"I miss you too..." Bryan said softly, stroking his hair.

Ian rested his head on Bryan's should, kissing his neck softly.

Bryan shivered slightly, tilting Ian's head up to capture his lips in a deep kiss.

Ian gasped, kissing Bryan back as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Bryan placed his hands on Ian's waist as the emotions flowed through the kiss.

Ian sighed softly at the touch, pulling him closer.

Bryan was happy to be leaving, but he really didn't want to leave Ian..He had all of these emotions and he didn't know what to do with them. All he could do was live in this moment.

Ian couldn't stop the quick sob that came out. He didn't want to stop kissing but he couldn't control himself.

Bryan pulled away, seeing tears in Ian's eyes. "Please don't cry.."

"Please..Promise you'll come see me?" Ian asked. "I like you..So much..I don't want to lose you.."

"I'll come every time I can..I promise.." Bryan said, wiping Ian's tears.

Ian nodded. "I'm s-sorry. I'm not usually like this.."

"Don't be sorry.."

"When I get out...I want to take you out..on a real date..If you'd let me.."

"That sounds amazing Ian..." Bryan smiled.

Ian smiled, leaning back in to press their lips together.

Bryan sighed into the kiss, placing his hands on Ian's cheeks.

Ian gave a low moan, reveling in the feel of kissing Bryan.

Bryan opened his mouth, allowing Ian to slip his tongue inside and whimpering lightly.

Ian gasped, pulling Bryan closer to him and tangling his hands in his hair.

"Ian.." Bryan moaned against His lips.

"I-Is this too much?" Ian asked carefully.

"N-No.." He whispered.

"You feel so good.." Ian breathed out, pulling Bryan so he was almost on top of him.

Bryan climbed onto Ian's lap, leaning down to kiss him.

Ian let out a sharp whine. He had done this quite a few times but nothing had ever felt like this.

Bryan's breathing sped up as he placed his hands on Ian's shoulders.

Ian let his hands slip down to Bryan's slender hips.

Bryan rolled his body slightly. "Ian.." he whined.

Ian gasped. "Ohh Bryan..That feels so good..So hot.."

"I-I think we should..Unh..Oh god.." He moaned as Ian's hands roamed to his ass.

Ian closed his eyes. "So perfect.."

"I-Ian.." Bryan panted, pushing his hips back into hands.

Ian moaned loudly. "Yes baby?"

"Y-Your hands.." Bryan gasped.

"Is it okay?" Ian asked carefully.

"It's amazing..But I don't want you to get in trouble.." Bryan said softly.

Ian nodded. "Blaine will probably be here soon too...But for the record...Your ass is perfect...And your hips...You're so sexy.."

Bryan blushed. "T-Thank you.."

Ian gave him a chaste kiss. "You're welcome, gorgeous.."

Bryan climbed off of his lap and sat on the bed when a nurse came in. "Bryan, It's time to go.."

Ian smiled softly. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah.." Bryan smiled, squeezing his hand before giving him a hug and walking out with the nurse.

Blaine smiled wide when he saw Bryan, pulling him in for a tight hug. "You ready to go home?"

"Yes.." Bryan sighed as Thea and Kurt hugged him as well.

"We have to make a couple stops first.." Blaine said as they walked out.

"Where?" Bryan asked, squinting into the sun.

"Well first...We are taking you to Applebee's for some amazingly delicious food. Then we'll stop to get some of your stuff." Blaine smiled. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect!" Bryan grinned excited at the idea of a well cooked meal.

They all got into the car and headed to the restaurant. "I couldn't imagine not having real food in over a week," Blaine sighed as they sat down.

"It's torture..And you lose points if you don't eat it.." Bryan sighed.

"Points?" Thea asked.

"We have a points system.. You gained them for going to group, talking with the nurses, laughing. You lost points for crying, being angry, not eating, sleeping too much, or being negative.."

"But do they mean something in the end?" Kurt asked.

"Well for some it can affect how long you stay, but for a lot of us it's just if you have enough you get to do special stuff at the end of the week." Bryan shrugged.

Thea nodded. "So what's going to be your first meal out of the hospital?"

"Oh god..I don't even know.." He grinned, looking over the menu.

Blaine smiled. "You can get anything you want.."

"I'm so happy to be out of there..." Bryan sighed.

"We're happy too," Kurt said softly.

Bryan smiled before it faded a bit as he thought about Ian.

"What's wrong?" Thea asked.

"Nothing..Just thinking..The steak looks good." He said, attempting to perk back up.

"It is!" Blaine smiled. "I always get that."

"What're you thinking about honey?" Thea pressed.

"I'm fine..Really." He smiled.

Thea knew he was lying but gave in. "What're you getting Kurt?"

"Salad." He answered immediately.

Blaine rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Nu uh!" Thea objected. "You can make a salad at home. We are here to eat."

"Red meat is not good for my figure Thea!" Kurt said, looking over at the redhead.

"I didn't say you had to get red meat. They have other things." Thea said simply.

"I agree with Thea.." Blaine said softly.

Kurt sighed. "Fine.." He said, grabbing Blaine's hand. "What should I get?" He asked, leaning over to kiss Blaine's jaw.

Blaine smiled. "Hmm..Grilled chicken and steamed vegetables?"

"That's perfect.." He smiled, giving Blaine a small kiss.

"You're perfect," Blaine grinned.

Kurt laughed lightly as Blaine announced he was going to go to the bathroom and walked off, Thea looking to Bryan, prepared to question him.

Bryan bit his lip, trying not to catch her gaze.

"You miss him, don't you?" she asked.

"..Yeah.." Bryan said softly.

"Well how about we don't tell Blaine and when you miss him, I can take you to see him?" Thea smiled.

"See who?..That Ian boy?" Kurt asked quickly.

Bryan blushed to his scalp, looking down at the table.

"Thea, that boy is bad news." Kurt said, sipping his water. "I understand the bad boy thing can be sexy, but it's not good Bryan."

"He's more than that.." Bryan said quietly.

"See Kurt? He likes him.." Thea said smiling.

"He got him in trouble," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Blaine told you?" Bryan asked.

"Ooh! How?" Thea giggled, bouncing a bit.

"He tells me just about everything.." Kurt says softly.

"It wasn't a big deal. Nothing happened.." Bryan groaned.

"What happened?" Thea pressed. "Did you guys get caught making out or something?"

"He needed someone to talk to. He stayed in my room. Not a big deal.." Bryan explained.

Thea made an "Oooooo" sound, tracing her finger around the rim of her glass. "And then?"

"We fell asleep. That's really all that happened."

"Well that's no fun." Thea pouted.

"Thea!" Kurt spat.

Bryan's blush deepened.

"What?" Thea asked. "He's eighteen."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"So is he a good kisser?" Thea asked excitedly.

"Ohmygod.." Bryan blushed as Blaine sat down.

"I'll take that as a yes.." Thea whispered.

Bryan nodded lightly before Blaine or Kurt could see.

Thea let out a small giggle as Bryan bit back a smile.

"So what's going on?" Blaine asked, eyeing Thea.

"Nothing." Thea said quickly. "I don't know about you, but I really want a margarita."

Blaine smiled. "I'm alright.."

"Fine, Bryan? You want one?" she asked.

"Thea.." Kurt said in a warning tone.

Blaine glared at her. "He's eighteen."

"I know." Thea shrugged as Bryan held back a giggle.

Blaine sighed. "Lord, Thea.."

"What? When I was eighteen I drank, and I turned out just fine." Thea said simply.

"Yeah. Well I'm really not up for getting arrested," Blaine said, shrugging.

"Good point." Thea sighed.

The waiter came and got their order and they went back to chatting and laughing. Bryan smiled as their food came and immediately started eating, moaning at the taste if the steak.

Blaine grinned. He was so happy to be helping Bryan.

"Oh my god.." Bryan groaned after he swallowed. "So good.."

Thea chuckled. "Don't hurt yourself.."

Bryan laughed lightly as he continued to eat.

"He's eating like Finn..We're going to have to expand our grocery budget." Kurt said.

Blaine just nodded. He hadn't told Kurt but he was so stressed about money. He really needed another job. It used to be just him and Thea. A teacher's salary wasn't much, but it was enough for two people. But now with Kurt and Bryan here, he wasn't sure how he was going to keep up. He figured he would get online and look for some night jobs when they got home. He'd have some time while Bryan got his room together. They finished their meal, stopped by the pharmacy to pick up Bryan's medicine, and started towards Bryan's to pick up his things. Blaine had brought a few boxes and carried then to Bryan's room. Bryan but his lip as he saw the empty pill bottle on the dresser, trying to ignore it as he started pulling out clothes.

"Do you need help with anything?" Blaine asked.

"Umm..I've got the clothes..I just need my art stuff..It's with my sheet music in my closet." Bryan said.

Blaine smiled, grabbing a box and starting to pack.

Kurt was helping Blaine gather the art supplies, which was surprisingly a lot, when he saw a keyboard hiding under some clothes. "Bryan?"

"Yeah?" Bryan asked.

"You play?" he asked, pulling out the expensive looking keyboard.

"Oh..Sometimes.." Bryan said, blushing.

"You should bring this.." Kurt smiled.

"C-can I?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" Thea grinned, looking through a box. "Oh! She grinned, pulling out a ukulele. "You just have a shitload of talent don't ya?"

Bryan shrugged, blushing more. "I've had a lot of time.."

"It's like a baby guitar!" Thea enthused, strumming it once and smiling wide.

Blaine giggled. "You're such a dork.."

"Hey..You can't be mean to someone holding a baby guitar." She said strumming it again.

"Oh my god," Blaine said, laughing.

Bryan smiled, letting out a laugh with the rest of them. It felt good to laugh again.

They finished packing and headed to the apartment, bringing the boxes upstairs and showing Bryan his room. "I-It's not much..But it's better than the couch.."

"I really can't explain how much it means to me that you're doing this.." Bryan said softly, setting down the box in his arms.

"We're happy to help. I'm so happy that you're here.." Blaine said softly.

Bryan nodded. "Thank you so much..I'm going to start looking for a job. I'll do anything I can to help."

"Just make sure school is your first priority," Blaine said softly.

Bryan nodded. "God..I'm probably so far behind.." He sighed.

"We'll help you," Blaine smiled.

"Thanks.." Bryan said, pulling his laptop out of a box and setting it on the bed.

"Let me know if you need anything," Blaine said softly before walking out and sitting on the couch. He grabbed his laptop and started his hunt for a night job.

Kurt plopped down on the couch next to Blaine, wrapping his arms around his shoulders from the side. "What are you doing?" He asked, looking at the screen.

"Looking for a part-time job.." Blaine said softly.

"Why?" Kurt asked, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

"Money.." Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine..I've been thinking..You guys are gonna have a lot to deal with with Bryan money-wise..And I'm kind of just another mouth to feed..I think I should move back to my old apartment..To make it easier on you.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine shut his laptop and turned. "Y-you want to move out?"

"Well..I love living here with you..I just want to make it easier for you to keep up with money and everything. I don't have a job..I'm kind of just a liability at this point." Kurt said timidly, shrugging.

Blaine swallowed hard. He didn't want Kurt to leave. "How will you get the apartment back if you don't have money now..?"

"I'll take out a loan..Maybe..I don't know yet..I just don't want you to have to worry about money..It sucks.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine nodded. "I-I need a cigarette.." he said, getting up and walking outside.

Kurt watched as Blaine walked out, kneading his bottom lip between his teeth in thought.

Thea was out on the balcony when Blaine walked out. "Hey..You okay?"

"Kurt wants to get his old apartment back.." Blaine said, looking down.

"Why?" Thea asked. "I get that he's better, but I thought he wanted to stay?"

"He's worried about me worrying about money. He wants me to be less stressed. But I don't want him to go.."

"Tell him that." Thea said simply.

"But what if it's what he wants?" Blaine asked. "What if he needs...space between us?"

"Okay, stop. Don't go making your blown out of proportion assumptions..Talk to him.." Thea said, holding up a finger.

Blaine sighed. "You're right.."

"I know.." Thea nodded.

Blaine finished his cigarette and went back inside. "You told me to tell you when I need something. There is something I need.."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine.

"Please stay..I'll sleep on the couch if you need more room. Just please...stay with me.." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt stood, walking over to Blaine and cupping Blaine's cheek. "Blaine..This isn't a bout room..But do you really want me to stay?"

"More than anything," Blaine said softly. "I don't want to wake up without you.."

"Okay..But you don't need to get a second job..Alright? I'll get one to help out..I wouldn't feel right if I didn't." Kurt said holding Blaine close.

Blaine nodded. "It would help a lot.."

"Alright baby..I love you.." Kurt said, kissing him softly.

Blaine smiled. "I love you so much, Kurt.."

Kurt smiled sweetly. "So Valentine's day is coming up.."

Blaine perked up. "It is.."

"What would you like to do? I know it'll be hard to get privacy here..But I don't mind..As long as I'm with you.." Kurt said, swaying them a bit.

"Why don't we all go to dinner then you and I can find something to do?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled, dipping Blaine and smiling. "That sounds perfect.."

Blaine giggled happily. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Kurt said, leaning down to kiss him softly.

Blane smiled, pulling Kurt over to sit on the couch. "I'm going to miss having you at school.."

"Who says I still won't drop by?" Kurt asked.

"I know. But the kids love you.." Blaine said softly.

"I love them too.." Kurt sighed.

"What kind of work do you want?" Blaine asked.

"Anything that pays really.." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. "Makes sense.."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I love you.."

"I love you too Kurt.." Blaine smiled.

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek softly. "Forever.."


	11. Chapter 11

It was Valentine's Day eve when Thea drove Bryan to the hospital to visit Ian. He had made a habit of visiting him three times a week.

The nurse smiled when she saw him. "Bryan! How are you?"

"Really great actually. Just here to see Ian." He smiled.

She gave him a worried look. "Honey...He didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me what?.." He asked, his smile dropping.

"He left yesterday, sweetie.." the nurse said softly.

Bryan swallowed hard. "W-What?"

"He said he felt better. His sister came and picked him up.."

"O-Oh..Thank you.." He said, turning around and briskly started walking out of the hospital.

Thea was just finishing a cigarette when Bryan got in the car.  
"That was quick. What happened?"

"He left." Bryan said, trying not to cry.

"What do you mean he left? Why wouldn't he tell you?"

"I-I don't know.." Bryan said quietly.

"Oh honey.." Thea said softly, pulling Bryan close. "I'm so sorry. He'll call. He has to.."

"He..He doesn't have my number.." Bryan said, breaking down.

Thea rubbed up and down his back. "We'll figure something out. I promise.."

"Why would he just l-leave?..I thought..I thought he liked me.." Bryan said, trying not to sob.

"He does. Maybe something happened and he had to leave. He will find you.." Thea said softly, not sure if she believed it.

"You think so?..." He sniffed, looking up.

Thea nodded. "It's going to be okay. Now let's go home and eat ice cream and watch Lifetime.."

"Okay.." Bryan said, wiping his eyes and looking down.

Thea drove them home and they did just that. She got a little excited when she turned it to that channel.  
"Ooohh! Desperate Housewives marathon!"

Bryan couldn't help but giggle a bit. "I've never seen it."

Thea's jaw dropped. "So much drama! It's amazing!"

"Well let's watch it then.." He smiled.

Thea bounced lightly, handing him a spoon for the ice cream.

They sat on the couch together until Kurt and Blaine came home from job hunting for Kurt.  
"Still nothing.." Kurt announced, groaning.

"Grab a spoon!" Thea called, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Ooh, Desperate Housewives." Kurt said, plopping down on the couch as Blaine walked in.

Blaine shook his head. "So gay," he said, laughing.

"You're glad I am.." Kurt said smiling.

"So very true," Blaine giggled, sitting in Kurt's lap.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and looked to Bryan. "Did you go see Ian today?"

"Umm..Yeah.." Bryan said quietly.

"How was it?" Blaine asked softly.

"He..Uh..He left yesterday.."

"Oh my god.." Blaine sighed. He was scared Ian would hurt him somehow. "I'm sorry, Bryan.."

"It's okay..You and Kurt were right..I should've listened.." Bryan said softly.

"Still, you didn't deserve that.." Kurt said softly. "I swear if I ever see that boy again..."

"I just..I really liked him.." Bryan said, his voice wavering as the tears started back up.

Thea wrapped her arm around him. "I know honey.."

Bryan buried his face in her shoulder. "I-I feel so stupid.."

"Bryan, you're not stupid. You can't help who you have feelings for," Blaine said softly.

"He said he liked me..He said I was different from the others.." Bryan sniffed.

"You are. You're special." Kurt added. "You'll find someone to appreciate that."

"I swear, if I ever see that little..Ugh.." Kurt growled.

"Please don't. I-I know he hurt me..But I just. I want to forget it.." Bryan said quietly.

Kurt frowned, rubbing small circles on Bryan's back. "Alright sweetie.."

Bryan gave a weak smile. "Thanks.."

They all watched movies for the rest of the night, comforting Bryan and eating all of the ice cream they had. Kurt felt bad as he walked past Bryan's room later that night and heard him crying, but let it be as he continued to his bedroom. "Remind me to make sure Bryan takes his medicine tomorrow.." Kurt said to Blaine and Thea as he walked in.

"I will," Thea said softly as Blaine moved to the middle of the bed.

"Thank you for letting him stay. It means a lot.." Blaine said softly.

Thea shrugged as Kurt climbed into the bed. "I really don't mind. He's a good kid.."

"He really is. I really hate Ian right now though.." Blaine groaned.

"Me too.." Kurt sighed, cuddling up to Blaine.

"I'm scared tomorrow will depress him..He's not going to want to be with two couples...But I just don't want to leave him here.." Blaine said quietly.

"I think he'll be okay..I don't think Naomi will try to be too lovey when I tell her what happened." Thea said softly.

Blaine nodded. "Alright. And we'll behave. I mean, we're going to Breadstix so it's not like we'd be all over each other anyways. But I hope he's okay."

"Me too.." Thea said sighing. "Goodnight you guys.."

"Goodnight," Blaine and Kurt said together.

Kurt woke up the next morning to an empty bed, groaning as he heard the buzzing of the alarm. "Blaaaine..." He groaned sleepily.

Blaine didn't answer. Kurt sighed, turning over and turning the alarm off. He stretched and yawned loudly, looking around the room and not seeing anyone. That was odd. Especially today. It was Valentine's day. Kurt decided he needed coffee and walked out of the room. He stopped when he saw the flowers on the table. A dozen roses. Eleven red and one white. That was..different. But they were beautiful. Kurt looked down and saw a little note. He picked it up and started to read it.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby.  
In every bunch, there's one that stands out. You are that one.  
I love you,  
Blaine xx"

Kurt smiled, holding the note to his heart as he looked at the flowers. Blaine was so sweet.

Blaine was already at school. He had made sure Bryan got his medicine and they left early to get some stuff ready for school. They had cupcakes for the glee club and decorations. Bryan felt a little better after he took his medicine, but he couldn't help but feel a little depressed as he hung up the red paper hearts.

"Thanks for coming to help me," Blaine said softly.

"No problem.." Bryan said, forcing a smile.

They finished getting everything together and Bryan sat down to do some more homework. He was closer to catching up. But not quite there yet. Blaine pulled out his phone and called Kurt.

"Hello, sweetest boyfriend in the whole world." Kurt smiled.

"I see you got the flowers?" Blaine smiled.

"I did..They're beautiful.."

"I'm glad you like them. Are you going to spend the day at home?" Blaine asked. "I got cupcakes and stuff for the glee club."

"I want to come see you. I'll be there soon. I have to put on my face first.." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine giggled. "You're always beautiful."

"Hush. I'll be there soon. I love you.." Kurt said grinning.

"I love you too, baby," Blaine smiled as he hung up.

The day went by quickly when finally Glee club arrived, and Bryan was the first there, sitting at the piano and resting his chin in his hand.

Blaine looked over at him and sighed softly. He got up and went to sit by Bryan. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright.." He said, as he watched Kurt set out the cupcakes.

"Are you going to be okay tonight?" Blaine asked. "I..I don't have to go if you want to stay home.."

"No. It's okay really. We'll all go out, and have a good time. I'm determined to not let this get me where I was before." Bryan said, sitting up a bit.

Blaine smiled softly. "Good. And trust me, it won't be like a date really. We all just like to goof off and I hope you can do that with us."

Bryan smiled a bit. "Thanks.."

The rest of the club came in, and Blaine followed the tradition of Valentine's day being about love songs. And that followed with a display of Cameron singing a song to Jamie, and Selina giving a very Rachel Berry-esque performance of some musical number.

Blaine and Kurt applauded everyone after they sang. They all did well. Blaine stood up and told the glee club that the rest of practice was just to celebrate and be together. He handed out the cupcakes and let everyone talk in their little groups.

Kurt sat next to Bryan and put his arm around his shoulder. "How you doin?"

Bryan nodded. "I'm okay. A little better than yesterday.."

"Good..." Kurt smiled.

"Valentine's day just sucks when you're single.." Bryan said.

"I've been there." Kurt said sighing.

"I just hope I can get through the rest of the day without thinking about him too much.." Bryan said quietly.

Suddenly everyone looked up as a pair of red converse walked into the room. Bryan looked up and saw Ian standing in the doorway, giving that cocky grin. Only now the grin had something else to it. Two perfectly placed metal studs on his bottom lip. His eyebrow was repierced, as we're his ears. His black shaggy hair was shorter, and in a messy behead. He had on some dark denim skinnes with holes ripped in the knees and a white t-shirt along with a leather jacket that came with a black hood and fingerless gloves.

"Oh my god!" Bryan squealed, nearly tripping as he ran over to Ian and jumped in his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist as he hugged him tightly.

Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan. "Well hello there gorgeous."

"Bryan! What are you doing?" Blaine called.

"Ian!" Bryan said happily to Blaine, unable to stop himself as he leaned in to kiss the taller boy deeply.

Ian kissed Bryan back, revealing his newly pierced tongue.

"Bryan!" Blaine said angrily. "Do you not remember yesterday?"

Bryan moaned at the feeling of the metal in his mouth, not hearing Blaine as he pulled away, keeping a hand on the back of Ian's neck.  
"That's so hot.." He whispered against Ian's lips.

Ian smiled wide. "I'm glad you like it."

"Okay! I think we've had enough of that! Set the boy down!" Kurt said quickly with his hands on his hips.

Blaine stood. "What the hell are you doing here, Ian?"

"I came to surprise Bryan!" He said, grinning and still holding him up. Bryan just giggled happily, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Bryan!" Blaine and Kurt said together.

"That is enough!" Blaine said loudly. "Bryan, sit down."

Bryan couldn't keep the smile off of his face, despite Blaine's tone as Ian set him down. The club giggled behind Blaine and the girls couldn't take their eyes off of Ian.

Blaine couldn't stop himself. He walked over, grabbing Ian by the hood of his jacket and dragging him into the hall.  
"Why the hell are you here? Do you know how much you hurt him by just leaving and not telling him?"

"Look. I didn't leave!" Ian said, chuckling a bit. "I only wanted to surprise Bryan. I'm staying in Lima with my sister." He explained.

"Look. You're just going to get him in trouble. I don't want you near him." Blaine said, protectively.

"Why would you think that?" Ian asked, clicking his tongue ring against his teeth.

"You got him to sneak up to the roof. Do you know how much trouble he could've gotten in? You slept in his room and got him in trouble for that. And I'm not too certain of what your intentions are. And I'm not going to just sit back and let him get hurt again."

"I really like Bryan..Okay? I'm not going to hurt him..He's good, and funny and he has a perfect ass." Ian smiled, raising his eyebrows.

"Stay. Away. From. Him." Blaine practically growled.

Ian rolled his eyes, having no intention of doing that as he walked back into the choir room and pulling a pen out of his pocket. He walked over to Bryan before Blaine could stop him and wrote his number on the back of the shorter boy's hand. "I've gotta go, but call me tonight..Okay?" He said.  
Bryan simply nodded, grinning as he pulled Ian down for another kiss.

Blaine glared at Ian as he walked out. Oh, he hated that boy.  
"You're not calling him." Blaine said simply as they were on their way home.

"Why not?" Bryan asked defensively, looking up from the number on his hand that he'd spent all of glee club memorizing.

"He's clearly only interested in one thing, Bryan." Blaine sighed.

"No he's not.." Bryan said, looking back down at the number. And Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh really?" Blaine asked. "Then why, in the hallway, was he standing there talking about your ass? How would he even know, Bryan? You told me nothing was going on."

Bryan blushed biting his lip. "Nothing is going on..Like I said. We're talking."

"So you're just so vain that you told him enough about your body for him to assume that?" Blaine said sarcastically.

"No.."

"Then what?" Blaine asked. "Bryan, you're not going to get anywhere by lying. If something happened, no, I am not asking for details. But I'm your guardian now. I should know what's going on with you."

Bryan sighed. "We were..Kissing and he..Touched me there.." He shrugged.

Blaine sighed. "Before or after he stayed in your room?"

"After.." Bryan said.

Blaine nodded. "Look. I know what it's like to have...Urges...I don't want you to get hurt. And I know he seems hot and all but in the hall, he just sounded like you were just another guy. I don't want him to hurt you. And lying to me, is not going to make me like him any more."

Bryan looked down nodding. "I'm sorry.."

"I need to think. We'll talk more about it later." Blaine sighed.

Bryan nodded again as Kurt looked over at Blaine, giving him a look that said, "Don't you think you're being a little hard on him?"

That kind of upset Blaine. Kurt was the one that put this image of Ian in his mind. And now he had Ian telling him about Bryan's body. Okay. Maybe he was being a little harsh. But Bryan lied to him. And Blaine was just worried. 'I mean, look at him,' Blaine thought. All those damn piercings and that cocky grin. He didn't trust him. They pulled into the apartment and Bryan sighed, grabbing his bag and sliding out of the car and proceeding up the stairs.  
"Welcome to the world of raising a teenager." Kurt sighed as he watched him.

"I don't like that boy..I don't want Bryan near him." Blaine groaned. "I wanted to kick his ass for saying that."

"But Bryan likes him. He's not going to stay away from him." Kurt said as he got out of the car.

"Why are you so calm? You're the one that almost freaked out when I asked how you felt about him."

"I'm trying to stop myself from running over to Ian's house and ripping every bit of metal from his face by convincing myself I'm calm." Kurt said simply.

Blaine sighed. "Is it better to allow them to see each other? I mean, I really hate this boy. But..I don't want Bryan sneaking around.."

"I think you should go with your gut. I don't like him. You don't like him. Bryan is a good boy. I think he should stay that way."

"Ugh. I'm so confused." Blaine sighed.

"We'll figure it out..But without Thea, because you already know what she'll say." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand as they started up the stairs.

"True.." Blaine said quietly. "I just want to calm down. It's Valentine's Day. I should be happy.."

"I know baby..Tonight, we're going to have an amazing dinner.. Just you Thea, Naomi, Bryan and I. Then You and I can maybe get a hotel room..Relax for a while.." Kurt said softly.

"Have you been snooping?" Blaine asked quickly.

"What? No, why?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows kneading together.

"I have tonight planned out already..." Blaine said.

"Well what do you have planned?" Kurt asked.

"It's a surprise. It's a few things actually..."

"Sounds good.." Kurt smiled as they walked up to the apartment and saw Bryan waiting for them to unlock the door.

Blaine unlocked the door and they all walked in, Bryan going straight to his room. Blaine followed him.  
"Can we talk?" He asked softly.

"I already know. You don't like Ian." Bryan deadpanned.

"No, I don't." Blaine sighed. "But that's not why I'm in here.."

Bryan set his bag down and sat on the bed, looking up at Blaine and waiting for him to talk.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said sincerely. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I don't know how this guardian thing works. I want to protect you. But you are eighteen. I'm not going to tell you what you can or can't do. Unless it's like illegal or something. But you're old enough to know who you want to date. And sometimes, I'm not going to like it. I'll give him one chance. Just one. But if he can prove himself, then great. I just...I'm worried about you, okay? It...It scared the living hell out of me when I found you in your room. I don't want someone to hurt you enough to make you do that again. I know it may be different for you. But Thea, Kurt, and I look at you like family. You mean a lot to us and we're just trying to protect you. But I am sorry for yelling at you.."

"It's okay..There's just..There's something about Ian and I really like him.." Bryan smiled shyly.

Blaine smiled softly. "I know the feeling. You can't help who you like. Are you sure he will treat you the way you deserve?"

Bryan nodded, looking up at Blaine.

"Then that's what matters," Blaine said. "Forgive me?"

Bryan stood, pulling Blaine into a hug. "Yeah.." He smiled.

Blaine giggled lightly. "Good. Now get washed up and ready for tonight. We're going to have a good time."

Bryan smiled, nodding and going over to his closet to pick out an outfit.

Blaine walked back out and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "So did you put your foot down?" he asked giggling.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "No.."

"What happened?"

"I just felt bad for yelling at him. It's going to be okay though. Hopefully.."

"What about Ian?" Kurt asked.

"I don't want him sneaking off. I'd rather know where he is and who he's with. So, I told him I don't like it, but I'd give him a chance since he does like him so much.." Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded. "I still don't like him though."

"Me neither..But Bryan does.."

"True.." Kurt sighed.

"Let's just enjoy tonight.." Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine softly. "At least we don't have to deal with him tonight.."

"So true!" Blaine said happily. "Come with me..I have something for you.."

Kurt smiled, following Blaine.

Blaine took Kurt to their room and pulled out a wrapped box from their closet and handed it to Kurt. "Happy Valentine's Day.."

Kurt smiled wide. "Blaine.." he said, after he unwrapped the box, revealing a espresso maker. "Baby! I love it!" He said, hugging him.

Blaine smiled, hugging Kurt tight. "Good..It's been so hard to keep it from you.."

"You're so amazing.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine softly.

"I try for you," Blaine grinned.

Kurt blushed. "I got you something too.."

"You're sweet.." Blaine said softly.

"Nope! I just love you.." Kurt said, grabbing a wrapped box from under a few boxes.

"I love you too," Blaine smiled as he unwrapped the box. His jaw dropped. "Ohmygod! Is this real?"

"One hundred percent." Kurt grinned.

Blaine stared down at the giant gummy bear before throwing his arms around Kurt. "You're so amazing! So perfect! Thank you!"

Kurt giggled. "I'm glad you like it baby.."

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply. "I love it!"

"They had one that was twenty-six pounds, but I think five is enough.." Kurt laughed.

"Oh dear God, I would die," Blaine laughed. "Five is plenty."

Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss Blaine again. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine said giddily before Thea came in.

"Hey! Naomi wants to know if it's alright for her younger brother to tag along. Is that alright?"

"It's fine with me.." Kurt said, looking to Blaine.

"It's okay with me. How old is he?" Blaine asked.

"Eighteen." Thea said.

"Please tell me he's gay.." Blaine said quietly.

"He is actually..Why?"

"Maybe he'll be a good distraction for Bryan.." Blaine smiled.

"But Bryan likes Ian." Thea said, raising an eyebrow.

"Things can change," Blaine shrugged.

"I'm with Blaine on this." Kurt said.

Bryan told me that he came back today..He also said you were pissed." Thea giggled.

"I'm fine," Blaine sighed.

"What happened?" She asked, walking over to sit on the bed.

"He just randomly walked into glee club with that damn cocky smile and Bryan flipped out, running to him and jumping into his arms, wrapping his legs around him and everything. They started making out right there! I'm telling you, he's bad news." Blaine said quickly.

"Aaawwe..That's sweet." Thea smiled.

"How is that sweet?" Blaine asked.

"He missed him and he surprised him!" Thea said.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah. So sweet."

"You just need to loosen up Blaine 'dapper' Anderson." Thea chuckled.

"Sure." Blaine sighed, walking out of the room.

Kurt and Thea followed to see Bryan sitting in the living room.

"You guys ready to go?" Bryan asked, standing.

"I have to change.." Blaine said quietly.

"Alright.." Bryan said raising an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll be out when I'm done." Blaine sighed, walking back to his room to get ready.

"What happened with him?" Bryan asked.

"Thea." Kurt said simply, shooting the redhead a look.

"What? I was just saying he should chill sometimes," Thea said.

"He's just looking out for him.." Kurt said.

"Is this about Ian?" Bryan asked, sighing.

"He was fine but Thea brought up that she disagrees with Blaine." Kurt explained.

"Hey, I just think he's eighteen. He should be able to date whoever he likes." Thea said.

"And Blaine told him he could see Ian." Kurt said defensively.

"Can we just. Stop?..." Bryan said, holding up his hands. "Let's all just have a nice dinner okay?"

"I'm sorry Bryan. You're right.." Kurt said, taking s deep breath.

"Thank you.." Bryan said. "And Thea..Blaine and Kurt really do not like Ian right now..I don't want to make it any worse.."

Thea nodded. "I understand..I'm gonna go change."

"Alright.." Bryan said softly, sitting back down on the couch.

Kurt walked back into their bedroom to check on Blaine.

"You're gonna want to pack a bag for tonight.." Blaine said quietly.

"Alright baby.." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Are you okay?"

Blaine leaned against Kurt. "I'm just trying to do what I can. But I have no idea what I'm doing.."

"I think you're doing good Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

"Thanks.." Blaine said quietly.

"It's not always going to be easy Blaine..But you did do good by letting Bryan see Ian.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine turned around, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Thank you, baby.."

"Let's have fun tonight..Okay?" Kurt smiled.

"I plan on it. I think you're going to like it.." Blaine smiled.

Kurt grinned. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it.."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly before they got dressed and headed to the restaurant.

Thea smiled as she saw Naomi in the parking lot. She walked over to her, giving her a small kiss. "Hey.."

"Hey beautiful," Naomi said happily.

"Where's your brother?"

"Being stubborn. He's still in the car..." Naomi said, pointing to the sitting boy in the passenger seat.

Thea leaned down to look at him, her eyes going wide. "Ohmygod...I-Is his name Ian?"

"Yeah..How'd you know?"

"Oh sweet Jesus. I'm sorry. I'll be right back..." Thea said before running over to Blaine.  
"Blaine...I umm...We need to talk.."

"What is it?" Blaine asked as Bryan and Kurt got out of the car.

"It's Naomi's brother.." Thea said carefully. "I need you to be calm okay?"

"Why?..What's wrong with him?" Blaine asked quickly.

"It's..He's Ian.." Thea said quietly.

"What?"

"Yeah.." Thea nodded. "Please be calm. For Bryan. I'm not saying you have to talk to him or anything. Just please, be nice for Bryan.."

Blaine groaned, sighing as he took slow breaths to calm his self. "Okay..."

"I had no idea Blaine. I swear.."

"I believe you.." He said as Bryan walked up. "Are you guys coming?"

"Yup.." Blaine said, taking a deep breath. "Meet us inside?"

"Alright." He smiled, walking towards the restaurant.

"I want to talk to him.." Blaine said.

Thea nodded before Naomi walked over. "Is everything okay? Bryan hasn't done anything has he?"

"Umm..Bryan and Ian met in the hospital. They've been...talking. It's just been a little crazy lately.." Thea explained. "Blaine wants to know if he can talk to Ian..."

"Yeah. The car's unlocked." Naomi said, looking over to the car

Blaine walked over and got into the driver's seat. "I think we need to talk.."

Ian looked up, clicking his tongue ring along his teeth. "About?"

"Do you really like him? I mean like truly like him?" Blaine asked.

"I do." Ian said simply.

"Then I won't try to stop this. Just..Don't hurt him, okay?" Blaine said softly. "He was really upset. He really thought you left. I just don't want him to get hurt."

"I won't hurt him." Ian said, looking up. "I really do like him."

Blaine nodded. "I'm new to all of this. I'm not used to being responsible for someone else. I should've talked to you before making an assumption. I've already to Bryan that I'm not going to stand between you too. As long as you're good to him."

Ian nodded, looking back down as he played with his tongue ring.

Blaine smiled softly. "Come on. Bryans inside waiting. He doesn't know you're here yet."

Ian lit up a bit. "Alright." He said, getting out of the car.

Blaine smiled at Thea. "It's alright. Let's go.."

Thea smiled as she grabbed Naomi's hand and Blaine grabbed Kurt as they all walked inside.

They walked inside and saw Bryan there. Blaine looked at Ian, nudging him forward a little.  
Ian walked up to Bryan.  
"Why so glum, gorgeous?"

Bryan lit up as he turned around and saw Ian, the biggest smile spreading across his face.  
"Ian..W-What are you doing here?"

"You know Naomi? Thea's...friend? That's my sister," Ian said, smiling.

Bryan grinned, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck. "Oh my god!" He giggled.

Blaine shook his head, laughing lightly. "This is one messed up family."

Kurt elbowed him playfully as they all sat down and ordered their drinks. Bryan and Ian were off in their own little world, leaning against each other and talking under their breath.

"I still don't like him." Kurt said again.

"I don't blame you." Naomi said. "He's a pain in the ass."

Blaine laughed. "Now I really like you. I'm not saying I like him. But he says he really likes Bryan.."

"He told me about him. I think he might actually stay with him for a while.." Naomi smiled. "I just wouldn't leave them alone together for more than thirty seconds."

Blaine shook his head. "I know. They've already spent a night together..But Bryan says nothing happened.."

"But he also already got to second base and they've only known each other for less than two weeks." Kurt said under his breath.

"But I think Bryan will know when he's ready and when he's not.." Thea added. "He's a good kid.."

"True.." Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes as he watched Ian stick out his tongue, displaying the piercing and causing Bryan to bite his lip and Blush.

"Did it hurt?" Bryan asked. "Getting your tongue pierced?"

Ian shook his head. "Not really. But I'm glad I did.."

"Me too.." Bryan said. "I'm really considering getting my hips done. Maybe my belly button.."

Ian smiled. "I think it would be hot.."

Bryan blushed again. "You got your eyebrow done..I thought you weren't gonna?"

"I told you I would for you..Does it live up to your expectations?"

Bryan smiled, looking at the bar. "Even better than I thought it would be...I also see you got a haircut.." Bryan giggled, running his hand through the jet black locks.

"I wanted to you to see how I'm comfortable. What makes me me..." Ian smiled.

"I like you.." Bryan grinned, leaning a bit closer.

Ian licked his lips. "I like you too, Bryan..A lot.."

Bryan watched Ian's tongue before it disappeared in his mouth again. "How much?" He whispered.

"More than I've ever liked anyone.." Ian said quietly.

Bryan smiled. "I feel the same way Ian.."

Ian reached under the table, taking Bryan's hand. "You just...make me happy.."

Bryan blushed. "You make me happy too Ian.." he whispered.

"I really wish I could kiss you.."

"Me too.." Bryan sighed, squeezing Ian's hand.

"Before we leave..I promise.." Ian said softly.

Bryan smiled nodding. "It's really hard not to just kiss you right now..Especially with how that tongue ring feels.." Bryan said, biting his cheek.

Ian's eyes lit up. "How does it feel?"

"Just..I don't know how to describe it..But..It's really hot.." Bryan blushed.

"You seem to have a pretty bit piercing kink.."

"A what?" Bryan asked quickly, his cheeks growing redder.

"Piercing kink," Ian smiled.

"What's that?" he asked.

"A kink is when something turns you on. You seem to have a kink for piercings.." Ian whispered in Bryan's ear.

Bryan had to bite back a whimper. "I-I guess I do.."

"That's good seeing how I have seven.." Ian smiled.

"Seven?" Bryan asked, counting. Two on his lips, two on his ears, one on his eyebrow, and one on his tongue.. "You only have six.."

Ian laughed. "You can't see the seventh one right now.."

Bryan's face flushed. "I-Is it on y-your..?"

Ian nodded, biting back a smile.

"Ohmygod.." He breathed out, trying to take slow even breaths.

"Are you alright?" Ian asked softly, trying to refrain from reaching out. Bryan's virginal attitude was a serious turn on.

"Y-Yeah..Just..That..On your..Yeah.." Bryan stammered.

"You like that?" Ian pressed.

Bryan's face was beet red as he gave a barely noticeable nod.

Ian licked his lips, slipping his tongue out enough for Bryan to see his piercing.

"Ian.." Bryan whined, squeezing his hand.

Ian chuckled. "I'm sorry. I'll stop.."

Bryan sighed, drinking his water as Ian continued to smile at him.

Thea looked over at Bryan. "Are you okay honey? Your face is really red.."

Bryan nodded fiercely as Ian chuckled. "Yeah.. I-It's just kind of hot in here..Are y-you guys hot?"

Blaine shook his head.

"I'm not.." Kurt added.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Thea asked.

"I'm perfectly fine!" he said a bit over-enthusiastically.

Lucky for Bryan, the waitress came over and asked for their orders. They ordered their food and Kurt eyed the teens suspiciously.

Blaine interrupted Kurt's thoughts. "So..Since I guess this is a triple date...I think you all should join me and Kurt for what I had planned next.."

"What's that?" Thea asked, snapping to get Ian and Bryan's attention.

"I umm...I rented the ice rink for a couple hours.." Blaine said, hoping everyone would be excited.

Kurt grinned along with Thea and Naomi.

"That sounds fun!" Bryan grinned, looking over to Ian. "What do you think?"

"I've never done that..." Ian said quietly.

"I'll show you! It's really easy when you get used to it." Bryan assured.

Ian nodded, giving a small smile. "O-okay.."

"Baby, that sounds amazing!" Kurt smiled, squeezing his hand.

"That's not the last part for you though," Blaine smiled.

"Oh, there's more?" Kurt giggled, grinning.

"Of course there's more for you," Blaine said, leaning in to kiss Kurt softly.

Kurt kissed Blaine back for a second before pulling away. "I love you so much.."

"I love you too baby," Blaine grinned.

They went back to talking and laughing until the waitress came back with their food.  
"We're also having karaoke tonight. Would any of you like to sing?"

Ian sank down in his seat, obviously not interested. "Umm..I'll go." Bryan smiled.

Blaine perked up. "I will too."

Bryan smiled over at Blaine.

"How'd I know you would?" Thea giggled, looking at Blaine.

"Because I'm such a romantic and it's Valentine's Day so of course I want to sing to my baby," Blaine smiled.

Kurt blushed, smiling as the waitress wrote their names on the list.

"Someone will call your name when it's your turn," She smiled before heading to another table.

They all ate, The youngest two occasionally getting involved in the conversation until Ian would distract Bryan again with the clicking of his tongue ring against his teeth.

A couple minutes later, Blaine was called to the stage. He walked up to the mic and smiled towards Kurt.  
"This is for the love of my life," He said softly as the music started.

"I've got emotion  
Dripping out my pores and I  
Thought I would let you know  
You are the night light,  
Ripping through my wicked world  
How you make it sparkle and glow,  
Before I lose control  
There's just one thing you should know

This is for real, this time I mean it  
I'm coming clean, please don't let go  
I said from the start, that you could take it or leave it  
I'd prefer that you keep it  
Don't let go  
Don't let go  
Don't let go"

Kurt smiled, resting his chin in his hands as he watched his boyfriend with admiring eyes.

Blaine winked at Kurt. He had definitely missed singing to him.

"I had some nightmares,  
Clawing at my skin and bones  
I nearly did explode  
You smoked the demons  
Gave me back my feelings  
Now I am good to go  
Before, my face hits the floor  
There's just one thing you should know

This is for real, this time I mean it  
I'm coming clean, please don't let go  
I said from the start, that you could take it or leave it  
I'd prefer that you keep it  
Don't let go

This is the best thing that I've ever had for real"

Kurt got tears in his eyes as Thea, Bryan, And Naomi "Aaawwe"d.

"This is the best thing that I've ever had for real

For a physical challenge I'm notoriously bored  
Intravenous delivery, electrolytes and more  
Everytime it's the same routine  
Out with the bad, in with the clean  
Before I lose all motor skills  
There's one thing you should know

This is for real, this time I mean it  
I'm coming clean, please don't let go  
I said from the start, that you could take it or leave it  
I'd prefer that you keep it  
Don't let go

This is the best thing that I've ever had for real  
This is the best thing that I've ever had for real"

Blaine finished the song, blowing a kiss to his beautiful boyfriend as everyone started to applaud.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine deeply when he returned to the table.

"You like it?" Blaine giggled as he pulled away.

"That was beautiful Blaine.." Kurt smiled..

Blaine blushed lightly. "I miss singing to you.."

"I missed your voice.." Kurt said, kissing his soft lips once more.

Blaine smiled. "I love you.."

"I love you too Blaine.."

There were a couple more songs before Bryan was called up to the stage. Bryan looked up and nervously walked onto the stage, wrapping his fingers around the red microphone as the music started to play.

"Here come those eyes

There goes my ability to breathe  
Those legs are walkin' him to me  
Oh, tell me I ain't dreamin'

Here comes that smile

I can't even move ,can't even blink  
'Cause I don't wanna miss a thing

And i ain't even foolin' when I say the boys are droolin'  
And the girls are all starin' him down

My knees go weak and my heart starts to pound.."

Ian looked up, locking eyes with Bryan and smiling when he started to blush.

"It happens every time  
He saunters into the room

It all blurs and all starts to zoom  
And then my head starts

He gets a few feet away

And suddenly we're both in slow motion..

Like we're alone in the deep blue ocean

I know it's just a feelin'

But it might as well be real because i think i might be fixin' to drown

My knees go weak and my heart starts to pound.."

He takes my hand  
I don't know what to say  
He understands anyway.."

"Wow..He can sing.." Naomi smiled.

Ian's smile grew. "His voice...I-It's amazing.."

Kurt couldn't help but smile as Ian blushed at the words. Maybe he was more than a player..But he wasn't sure yet..

"And here comes those eyes

Can he even see what i'm thinking of

Thankin' heaven every minute  
I'm the luckiest boy in this town

My knees go weak and my heart stops

I can't catch my breath  
I think I'd better sit down

My knees go weak and my heart starts to pound..."

Bryan finished, looking at Ian.

Ian smiled, his blush deepening as Bryan came to sit back down.  
"T-that was amazing...Your voice..I've never heard anything like it...So beautiful.."

Bryan smiled. "Thank you...You're blushing..."

Ian looked down. "I-I know.."

"It's cute.." Bryan said, cupping his pink cheek.

"Was that about..me?" Ian asked quietly.

"Y-Yeah.." Bryan admitted timidly.

Ian shook his head in disbelief. "I feel the same way.."

Bryan grinned, squeezing Ian's hand. "Good.." He smiled.

Blaine and Thea split the bill after dessert. "You guys ready to skate?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah!" Bryan grinned, smiling as he and Ian walked out hand in hand and the others agreed.

Ian looked over at Bryan. "I'm really nervous.."

"I'll help you.." Bryan smiled as they both got into the back seat of Naomi's car.

Ian nodded. "But what if I fall?"

"I'll help you up..It's okay..I fell a lot when I was learning too.." Bryan said.

"O-okay," Ian said a little shakily.

Bryan leaned in, kissing Ian's neck sweetly as Naomi started to drive and Ian lit a cigarette.

"Y-you smoke?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah..Is that okay" He asked, blowing the smoke out of his nose.

Bryan shivered. He normally wouldn't like that. But with Ian..it was different. "It's kind of...sexy..."

Ian smiled. "Glad you think so.."

Bryan blushed lightly. He normally wasn't this open.

"So when were you thinking about getting those piercings?" Ian asked.

"Whenever I can..I have to get the money first.." Bryan said.

Ian nodded. "I can't wait to see."

Bryan giggled. "I can't wait to show you.." Bryan let out a high pitched laugh as Ian started kissing his neck. "Ian!" he smiled.

"Please do not have sex in my back seat while I'm driving," Naomi sighed.

"It's just kissing, Naomi." Ian said, rolling his eyes.

"But kissing leads to other things and I've heard enough of it from you.." Naomi said as Ian continued to kiss Bryan's neck.

"I told you this is different..." Ian sighed.

Bryan blushed at Ian's words.

"True.." Naomi said softly.

Ian smiled at Bryan. "I love when you blush."

Bryan smiled, resting his head on Ian's shoulder as they rode the crest of the way to the ice rink. They all got out, Ian wrapping his arms around Bryan's waist from behind as they walked inside.  
"You have to admit, they're pretty cute.." Thea said to Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Maybe a little.."

Thea grinned as they rented out their skates, Bryan helping Ian lace them up as they sat by the rink.

Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him onto the ice, bringing him close so Blaine could hold him as they skated.

Kurt smiled. "You're better than in high school.."

"I've had more practice," Blaine blushed.

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek, "I love you so much..."

"Kurt, I love you more than anything.."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, moving so his back was against Blaine's chest as they skated.

Naomi helped Thea onto the ice and took her hand.  
"Thank you for giving me a chance, Thea.."

Thea blushed, smiling as she steadied herself on the ice, squeezing Naomi's hand. "I..You're welcome.." she smiled.

Naomi smiled as they started to skate. She was so happy to be with Thea.

"I really like you Naomi.." Thea said softly, looking up at her.

Naomi's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah.." Thea smiled.

"I really like you too," Naomi grinned. "I feel so lucky.."

Thea blushed, laughing lightly. "I might not really know what I am right now..But..I know I want to try this with you.."

"You don't have to label yourself for me. I just hope I can make you happy.."

Thea squeezed Naomi's hand, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Thank you..."

Naomi smiled. "You're welcome beautiful."

Bryan stepped out onto the ice and held his hand out to Ian, who looked skeptical.

"I-I dont know..." Ian said quietly.

"Come on..It's okay. I'll hold your hand." Bryan said.

Ian nodded, taking his hand and carefully stepping onto the ice.

Bryan held his hand tightly. "Okay..So it's just like..Sliding across the floor in your socks..Have you ever done that?"

Ian blushed. "When I was young.."

Bryan smiled. "It's like that.." He said, moving his feet to demonstrate and they slid forward a bit.

Ian squeezed Bryan's hands, attempting to move forward.

Bryan gasped as Ian's skate went the wrong way and he fell forward, sliding across the ice on his knees, which were exposed due to the ripped jeans.  
"Ian! Are you okay?" Bryan asked, going to help him up.

Ian groaned as he stood. "I-I'm fine.." he said, trying to hide his bleeding knee.

"Oh my god..You're bleeding..Come on.." He said, carefully helping him off of the ice and to the side where they pulled off their skates. "Blaine!" Bryan called. "Ian cut his knee, we'll be right back."

Blaine nodded before turning back to Kurt.

Bryan led Ian to the bathroom and instructed him to sit on the counter before he started cleaning his knee.

Ian smiled softly. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome.." Bryan said, wiping the blood away with a cool wet paper towel.

Ian smiled as Bryan finished. "Come here.."

Bryan walked closer, standing between Ian's legs and smiling.

Ian cupped Bryan's cheek. "I do believe I promised you a kiss.."

"You did.." Bryan said, placing his hands on Ian's thighs.

Ian leaned in, closing the distance between them.

Bryan smiled against Ian's lips, sighing softly as he leaned into him.

Ian wrapped his hands around Bryan's waist, moaning softly.

Bryan rubbed up and down Ian's thighs, whimpering as he felt the metal of Ian's tongue ring against his tongue.

Ian pulled Bryan closer so their bodies were pressed together.

Bryan wrapped his fingers in Ian's hair, his breathing growing heavier.

Ian moaned against Bryan's lips. "Babe.."

Bryan bit Ian's bottom lip, pulling back a bit and gasping at the fact that he even did that. Ian just brought something out in him that he couldn't explain..

Ian sighed. "Mmm, I like that.."

"Me too.." Bryan said, giving a breathy laugh as his hands slid down Ian's neck.

Ian smiled, trailing his hands down to Bryan's ass.

"Ian.." Bryan sighed, pulling his hair lightly.

"Kiss me..Please.." Ian whimpered.

Bryan crashed their lips together, pulling himself up on the counter and straddling Ian's lap.

Ian moaned loudly. He was not expecting that. He loved how innocent Bryan was. Then he did things like this that just drove him crazy.

Bryan gasped as he felt Ian squeeze his ass, pulling away from his lips and kissing down his neck. "I'd really like to..See that..Seventh piercing.." Bryan whispered in between kisses

"R-Really?" Ian asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah.." Bryan breathed out, looking down into Ian's eyes.

Ian unbuttoned his skinnies and looked up at Bryan as he pulled it out.

Bryan looked down quickly before he buried his face in Ian's shoulder, blushing hard. "Ohmygod...I can't look..I want to..But..I..I'm not ready..But..No."

"Baby, you don't have to do anything. You just said you wanted to see," Ian said softly.

"I know..I just..I did..And then I freaked out..I'm sorry.." Bryan said As Ian tucked himself back into his jeans.

"Don't be sorry. I wasn't expecting anything. Really.." Ian soothed.

"No..I-I want to see it.." Bryan protested as Ian zipped his pants back up.

Ian looked up at Bryan. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah..Yeah.." Bryan breathed out, nodding.

Ian eyed Bryan for a second before pulling it back out.

Bryan watched intently gasping as he saw it. "Oh god.." He was big.. Like...Ridiculously so. And he wasn't even hard. He but his lip as he saw the piercing. It was just a simple bar through it, and Bryan felt like his face was on fire.

Ian grinned cockily. "What do you think?"

"I-I um..It...Wow.." He got out.  
"Fuck I want to taste.." he thought to himself. "Maybe just a little? Bryan no...You're not ready...But look at it.."

Ian smiled as Bryan let out a whine. He leaned back and looked up at the blushing boy. "You really do have a piercing kink.."

Bryan held his hand out, licking his lips. "C-Can I?" he panted, wondering how the hell Ian was so calm right now.

"Bryan..I don't want you regret anything...But if you know you're ready..then yes.." Ian said softly b

Bryan nodded, leaning in to kiss Ian softly before leaning back and watching as he wrapped his fingers around Ian's length.

Ian gasped. "Ohh, Bryan..."

Bryan moaned, rubbing his thumb over the head and gasping as he felt the metal of the piercing. "W-What is this piercing called?" he asked.

"Prince Albert.." Ian breathed out.

Bryan nodded, licking his lips as he felt Ian start to harden in his hand. He slowly started pumping him, biting his lip as he watched Ian's member grow.

Ian rolled his body. "Bryan...Baby..."

"Fuck.." Bryan moaned, tightening his hand around it. "You're so..Big.."

Ian gasped. "Unnhh...Kiss me..."

Bryan didn't want to stop looking at it, but leaned in, kissing Ian deeply.

Ian pulled away as Bryan sped up, letting out a low growl. "Fuck..."

"Am..Am I doing it right?" Bryan whispered.

Ian nodded. "Yes...Ohh yes.."

Bryan smiled, looking back down as he seriously considered just jumping down and sucking him.

"Bryan?" Kurt's voice called, coming closer. "Bryan wh-OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? LET HIM GO! HE'S JUST A BABY!" Kurt shrieked.

Ian jumped up. "Ohmygod...I-I'm sorry..." he said quickly, eyes wide as he tucked himself back in.

"K-kurt!" Ian gasped, wiping his hand on his jeans for some reason.

"Get your asses out here now! What the he'll were you thinking?" Kurt yelled.

Ian and Bryan both quickly walked past Kurt, who had half a mind to slap the back of Ian's head.

They both had their heads down as they slumped back to the rink. Blaine was leaning against the edge, sipping a soda.  
"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw Kurt.

"These two were in the bathroom..Doing..Stuff!" Kurt hissed.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "What? Like making out?"

"No..Like..Ugh.." Kurt did the motion with his hand, seeing Blaine's eyes go wide.

Blaine's mouth dropped. "You're grounded!" he said loudly before turning to Thea. "We're taking Bryan home. Are you coming or staying?"

"What's going on?" Thea asked.

"These two were messing around in the bathroom. And don't you dare try to congratulate him!" Blaine said angrily.

Thea looked taken aback by Blaine's tone but nodded as Naomi walked over, slapping the back of Ian's head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You said he was different!" Naomi groaned. "Blaine..I'm so sorry.."

"It's fine..Thank you for coming out with us..Bryan. We're leaving." Blaine said sternly.

Bryan nodded, not chancing asking to say bye to Ian. He gave him an apologetic look before walking out.

Thea kissed Naomi goodbye before they all walked out, Bryan sitting in the back seat of the car, staring at the floor.

"Not that I really need to ask. But whose idea was it?" Blaine huffed.

"Mine.." Bryan said.

Blaine and Kurt stared in disbelief. "What? Why?"

"I-I don't know..We were kissing and..It escalated from there..." Bryan said timidly.

Blaine sighed. "You're still grounded."

Bryan looked back down. "I don't get what the big deal is.." He mumbled.

"The big deal is that you were messing around in a bathroom! A public bathroom! Are you two even dating? Are you sure you're the only person he's 'talking' to?" Blaine asked.

Bryan looked up. "N-No..."

"And if you're not, then you're going to be hurt. You're a sweet kid. I don't want you getting into these things without knowing what you're doing. I'm not saying you can't do anything ever. But I want you to be in a committed relationship. I want you to make sure you're with someone who you know is only with you. You deserve that. I'm just saying maybe you two need to talk and figure stuff out first. Not just jump on him when you see him.." Blaine explained.

Bryan nodded, looking back down. He felt like a whore.

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm being hard on you. I'm just really worried about you, Bryan. You really are like family to us. And I just want you to be happy."

"I know..I know I shouldn't do these things..But when I'm with him...My good judgment goes out the window." Bryan said softly.

"I understand. When I was..younger than you..It took everything I had to control myself with Kurt. And we were completely committed to each other. It was still hard not to do all those things. But trust me, it pays off to wait until you're sure," Blaine said softly.

"I'm sorry Blaine..." Bryan whispered.

"I'm not really mad at you, Bryan. I just would much rather you know who you're with and know that you're the only one he wants before you do that.."

Bryan nodded as Thea spoke up. "Bryan...I know I joke around a lot..But..I lost my virginity when I wasn't sure..I regret that i didn't wait for that special person..And I don't want you to feel that."

Bryan looked over at Thea. "A-Am I a...a whore...for doing that..."

"No sweetie..Of course not.." Thea said, pushing a hair behind his ear and cupping his cheek.

Bryan nodded, trying not to tear up.

"Come here.." She sighed, pulling him close.

Bryan scooted over, resting his head on her shoulder. "I-I'll talk to him...I promise..If...If I can still see him.."

Thea looked into the rear view mirror, catching Blaine's eyes.

Blaine took a deep breath. "So it really was your idea? He didn't make you do that?"

"No..He even told me he didn't want me to regret anything..And I could if I knew was ready." Bryan said softly.

Blaine pursed his lips in thought. "Okay..Just..Talk to him.."

"I will..Thank you Blaine.." Bryan said. "Am I still grounded?"

"We'll see..I just need to soak this all in.." Blaine said quietly.

"Alright.." Bryan said softly.

Blaine pulled into a parking spot and they all got out. He looked over at Kurt. "Are you still up for more..? Or do you just want to call it a night?"

"I'm up for whatever you are.." Kurt smiled.

"I really want you to see what I have planned...Is that alright with you, Thea?" Blaine asked.

"I'll watch the munchkin." She said, looking over to Bryan who frowned at the jab at his height.

"Don't worry, Bryan..She still calls me that.." Blaine giggled.

Bryan giggled. "Mean.."

"It just means you're part of the family now," Thea laughed.

"Our short..Short family." Kurt smiled, taller than all of them.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "You better be careful. I can take your surprise away."

"Oh! No!" Kurt said quickly.

Blaine smiled. "We already have our bags. We'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Bye you two. I get the bed to myself tonight!" Thea grinned.

"Thanks for that image!" Blaine groaned.

Thea laughed evilly, smiling at her best friend.

"Dork," Blaine laughed, getting back into the car.

Kurt smiled, getting in with Blaine. "So where to?"

"I got us a suite at the Holiday Inn.." Blaine said softly.

"Awwwe!" Kurt smiled. "God..It'll be good to get some privacy.." He said, leaning over to kiss Blaine's cheek.

"I know. I just really want to relax," Blaine smiled.

"That sounds amazing baby.." Kurt said, squeezing his hand.

"Honestly, what do you think about the Bryan stuff tonight?"

"Honestly..I still don't like Ian. I think Bryan can do better. And the fact that Ian allowed Bryan to do that to him without them being in a relationship shows me what kind of person he is. You and I were dating for a couple of months before we even thought about doing that.." Kurt said. "I just don't want him to take advantage of Bryan.."

Blaine sighed. "I know. I'm just worried I'll be too hard on him and he'll do more.."

Kurt nodded. "Maybe we should have a talk with Ian.."

"I think that's a good idea," Blaine agreed.

"God..I'm just glad you didn't walk in.." Kurt said, making a disgusted face.

"I don't think I could've handled that.."

Kurt sighed, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and rubbing his thigh sweetly. "Let's not think about that.."

"I love you baby," Blaine said softly.

"I love you too.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, a comfortable silence settling as they made their way to the hotel. Blaine carried their bags upstairs and asked Kurt to stay outside for a moment. He went inside and prepared what he needed before bring Kurt in. There was a small kitchen and dining area, a comfortable living room with a tv and a hot tub with lit candles surrounding the edges. The king size bed was red and white with matching pillows. Blaine looked over at Kurt.  
"What do you think?"

"Blaine..This is so perfect.." Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine close.

Blaine grinned. "Good. I've wanted a night out for a while.."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "No one else..Just us..All alone.." He said in-between kisses.

Blaine smiled. "I'm so happy you're here.."

"So am I baby.." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and nuzzling under his jaw.

Blaine held Kurt close. He really couldn't be happier.  
"How does getting in the hot tub sound?"

"Amazing." Kurt smiled.

Blaine smiled, lifting his shirt over his head.

Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's stomach. "Yes. This is good. I missed this." He said, laughing lightly.

Blaine sighed happily. "Oh so have I..That feels so good.."

Kurt leaned down, kissing the center of Blaine's chest and smiling against the light smattering of hair there.

Blaine smiled, reaching down to pull off Kurt's shirt.

Kurt lifted his arms, allowing Blaine to remove the clothing.

"You are so beautiful.." Blaine said softly.

Kurt blushed lightly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt deeply.

Kurt moaned softly. They hadn't had much time for this since Bryan moved in. They really hadn't had any time.

Blaine pulled back, looking at his boyfriend with nothing but pure love.  
"Happy Valentine's Day.."

"Happy Valentine's Day Blaine..." Kurt said softly.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly before slowly removing the rest of his clothes.

Kurt did the same for Blaine and they both walked to the hot tub, hurrying in to escape the cold.

Blaine sighed as the water surrounded them. "This is nice.."

"Mhmm.." Kurt smiled as he watched the warm candle light cast shadows across Blaine's features.

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt, smiling wide. "I can't get over how much I've missed this.."

Kurt grinned at Blaine's smile. "Me either.." He said softly, sinking down a bit and resting his head against Blaine's chest.

"Despite the drama, was ?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Tonight was amazing baby.." Kurt sighed happily, rubbing absently at Blaine's thigh.

Blaine smiled softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered.

"If you could have anything right now...what would it be?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. I just kinda thought of the question.."

"Hmmm..Well..I have to think because everything is so perfect right now.." Kurt smiled.

"You're sweet," Blaine smiled.

"Just in love.." Kurt sighed. "So if I could have anything in the world right now...I would have to say..Fruit Stripes Gum.."

Blaine laughed. "Really? That is awesome.."

"I haven't had it in years.." Kurt giggled.

"Do they still make it?" Blaine asked, still laughing.

"Yes!" Kurt laughed. "I look at it every time I go to the gas station and I tell myself I'll buy it next time and I never do.."

Blaine chuckled. "Do I need to go get you some?"

"Not right now..Why are you laughing?" Kurt smiled.

"You're just so perfect for me it's ridiculous. I am so in love with you Kurt.."

Kurt smiled, turning his head to kiss up Blaine's chest to his lips.

Blaine sighed softly, pulling Kurt into his lap.

Kurt gasped a bit, pressing his body to Blaine's as they kissed.

Blaine ran his fingertips up and down Kurt's sides, feeling the beautifully soft skin.

Kurt shivered beneath Blaine's hands. "Blaine...I don't want anyone but you..Ever again.." He whispered against his lips.

Blaine teared up lightly. "I want you forever. Only you.."

Kurt inhaled sharply as he kissed him again, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I've wanted this for so long baby. I'm not letting go..ever.." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"I missed you so much.." Kurt said softly, tearing up.

"I believe you. I missed you too. W-When I heard your voice that day you called...I can't even describe it.."

"Blaine..I should've come back..I don't know how I went so long without feeling this..Every day..Loving you.." Kurt gasped as the tears slipped down his cheeks.

Blaine bit his lip to hold back his tears as he wiped Kurt's away. "I was in California. But you did come back..You're here.."

"I love you so much Blaine..." Kurt said, choking back a sob.

"Kurt, I love you with all my heart. I always will.."

Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss him again.

Blaine held Kurt close as he deepened the kiss.

Kurt moaned softly, bringing his hands up to tangle in Blaine's amazing curls.

Blaine gasped, gripping Kurt's hips.

"Blaine..." Kurt whined, rolling his body slightly.

"Baby..Tell me what you want.." Blaine moaned.

"Can I make love to you?.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine's eyes lit up. "R-really?" he asked softly.

Kurt smiled. "If that's okay.."

"Baby, I would love that.."

Kurt nodded, leaning down to kiss him again.

Blaine wrapped his fingers in Kurt's hair, moaning softly.

Kurt sat down next to Blaine and pulled him into his lap, running his hands up and down his torso. "So beautiful..."

Blaine shivered, a light blush on his cheeks. "Thank you.."

Kurt smiled as he brought Blaine down for a slow kiss. "I love you so much.." He whispered.

"I love you too, Kurt.." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's back to the dip of it, kissing across his chest lovingly.

Blaine sighed softly, arching his back a little.

"Perfect.." Kurt sighed, admiring his lover.

Blaine blushed. "Nowhere near it.."

"Beyond it.." Kurt whispered.

"You're so amazing.." Blaine said just as quietly.

"So are you Blaine.."

Blaine rolled his body. "Baby.."

Kurt lifted Blaine up and positioned himself at Blaine's hole.

Blaine gasped. "P-Please.."

Kurt slowly lowered his lover, gasping loudly.

Blaine whined at the slow stretch. "Kurrt..."

"Fuck..Blaine.."

Blaine let out a shaky breath. "So big.."

Kurt kissed Blaine's chest. "God..I love you.."

"I love you too..." Blaine breathed out as he took all of Kurt.

Kurt held Blaine close, panting as he felt the amazingly tight heat around him.

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply before starting to move his hips.

Kurt gasped, moaning into Blaine's mouth as he gripped his hips tightly.

Blaine whimpered. "Kurt..fuck..oh god..."

"God..I..You..You feel so good Blaine..." Kurt groaned, his head falling back as he started to thrust up.

Blaine gasped, his hands roaming over Kurt's chest. "Ohhh baby! Mmm..."

"Your noises.." Kurt growled.

Blaine moaned, resting his head on Kurt's should and breathing in his ear. "Y-You like it..?"

"I love it.." Kurt panted harshly, thrusting up.

"Ahh!" Blaine cried out. "So good!"

Kurt sped up, rocking his hips with Blaine faster and harder.

"Kurt! Oh yes! Right there baby!"

Kurt bit his lip as he watched Blaine ride him.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, rolling his body faster.

"Y-You're so hot Blaine..." Kurt groaned, concentrating on lasting for Blaine.

"Unngh! Kurt..Fuck you feel so good.." Blaine moaned, breathing heavily into Kurt's ear.

"I love you...I love you so much Blaine..." Kurt panted, reaching around to squeeze Blaine's perfect ass.

Blaine whined, pushing his ass back into Kurt's hands. "Oh fuck! I love...Ahh! I love you too.."

"Ohmygod...Blaine..Say my name..Please.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine bounced faster, his voice getting higher. "Kurt! Ohhh...Kurrrt.."

"Fuck! Blaine! I-I'm not gonna last.." Kurt whimpered, thrusting harder.

Blaine threw his head back. "T-Touch me...Please.."

Kurt wrapped one of his hands around Blaine's member, pumping him quickly as he felt himself inching closer.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, crying out. "Baby! Oh fuck! Kurt! Imgonnacum!"

Kurt growled, thrusting harder as he came hard inside of Blaine.

Blaine clutched to Kurt, screaming his name as he came in the water.

Kurt trembled through his orgasm as they both slowed their bodies, descending from their high.

Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too...More than anything Blaine..Forever.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled tiredly. "Carry me to bed?"

Kurt kissed Blaine softly, pulling out before carrying him bridal style to the bedroom and setting him on the bed before crawling in and cuddling up to him.

Blaine giggled. "As gay as this will sound...That was like the most romantic thing someone has ever done for me...I love it.."

"What was?" Kurt asked softly.

"Being carried to the bed.."

"You're cute.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine shook his head like a child. "Nu uh.."

"You're only proving my point.." Kurt said giggling.

"I don't wanna be cute.."

"Why is that?" Kurt asked.

"Kids are cute. I want to be more.." Blaine said quietly.

"That's not what I mean when I say you're cute Blaine.." Kurt said softly. "I just mean..You say and do these endearing little things..It just makes me love you that much more..It's who you are..And you're not just cute, you're hot, sexy..You're everything.."

Blaine nodded, curling up closer to his boyfriend.

"Most of all, you're perfect for me.." Kurt whispered, holding Blaine close.

Blaine smiled. "I love you.."

"I love you too Blaine.."

"Goodnight baby.."

"Goodnight.." Kurt said softly.

Back at the house, Bryan and Thea sat on the couch talking.  
"I really wish Kurt wouldn't have walked in.."

"Do you think you were ready for more?" Thea asked.

"I don't know..I just know I don't think about it when I'm with him.." Bryan said quietly.

"Well what made you do that today?"

Bryan bit his lip, sighing as a blush colored his cheeks. "Well..I-I..Uh..You know how he has all of those p-piercings?",  
Thea nodded. "Well..I um..I really..Like his piercings..And he told me he uh..Has one..down there."

Thea's mouth dropped before smiling. "Oh wow...And you wanted to see?"

"Yeah..A-And..It was just so..big." Bryan blushed.

Thea giggled. "Good for you. I mean, I do think you should wait until you know you're ready. But good for you.."

Bryan laughed, burying his face in his hands as he blushed to his scalp.

"So you like piercings huh?" Thea asked.

Bryan nodded, his blush not fading.

Thea nodded when her phone started to ring.

"Hey baby!" Naomi said happily.

"Hey!" Thea smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier. Blaine likes to get all papa bear mode these days."

Naomi giggled. "It's okay. So..I was wondering if you wanted some company..."

"Really?..Well..That does sound nice..Especially since Blaine and Kurt are gone for the night.." Thea said softly.

"I would just love to be with you tonight.." Naomi said softly.

"That's so sweet.." Thea smiled, ignoring Bryan as he pretended to vomit.

"Should I leave the pest at home?" Naomi chuckled.

Thea heard a distant "Shut up!" and giggled. "Hmm..You can drag him along.." she said grinning.

Bryan perked up, smiling wide and laughing when Thea pushed him playfully.

"Great! We'll be there soon!"

"Alright hon, see you then.." Thea said before hanging up.

"You're the best!" Bryan said happily, hugging the redhead.

"Blaine and Kurt hear nothing about tonight, deal?" Thea asked.

"Deal." Bryan said, smile glued to his face.

Thea giggled. "And don't hesitate to come get me if you need something. Just..knock first.."

"Oh god..I don't want to think about that.." Bryan groaned, laughing.

"You want to borrow my radio? You can play your iPod," Thea suggested.

"That works.." He sighed, chuckling. "Thank you Thea..Really.."

"You're welcome," Thea smiled. "Just remember to talk to him.."

"I will.." Bryan said softly.

"At least you can't get pregnant," Thea smiled.

"Thea!" Bryan laughed, shoving her playfully.

"Just saying," Thea shrugged, laughing.

Bryan rolled his eyes as Thea smirked evilly. "So..Are you gonna get your cock pierced?" She asked.

Bryan's eyes went wide. "What? N-no..I didn't think of t-that..."

Thea laughed. "I was kidding short stuff."

"Ohmygod.." Bryan sighed. "You're crazy.."

"You should know this by now." She grinned. A little later, there was a knock on the door and Thea jumped up.

Bryan followed, lighting up as he saw Ian.

"Hey beautiful," Naomi smiled.

Thea leaned in kissing Naomi softly before she let them both inside.

"Hello gorgeous," Ian smiled, winking at Bryan.

Bryan blushed, walking over to Ian and giving him a hug.

Ian wrapped his hands around Bryan, resting them at the small of his back. "Did you get in trouble?"

Bryan nodded as Thea and Naomi immediately retreated to the room. "I'm grounded.."

"How long?" Ian asked.

"I don't know yet.." Bryan sighed, playing with the hair at the nape of Ian's neck.

"Well let's just enjoy tonight," Ian grinned.

Bryan's cheeks flushed pink at that smile. "Okay.."

"What do you want to do?"

"We could go sit in my room..Listen to music?..Talk?" Bryan suggested.

Ian nodded. "Let's go.."

Bryan smiled, grabbing Ian's hand and leading him back to his room.

Ian looked around before sitting on the bed. "I like it.."

Bryan smiled, blushing a bit. "a sorry if it's kind of messy." He said, sitting next to Ian.

"Mine is messy. This is just fine," Ian smiled.

Bryan couldn't get over how much he loved that smile. It made him completely forget about everything.

"So you said you wanted to talk?" Ian asked.

"Huh? Oh..Yeah..Um..I was just wondering if you'd consider us..Official.." Bryan said quietly.

"Are you asking if I'd like to be your boyfriend?" Ian asked smoothly, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

Bryan looked down, his cheeks red as he nodded.

Ian cupped Bryan's cheek. "I'd love that."

Bryan looked up, smiling wide. "R-Really?"

"Really," Ian said softly.

"O-okay.." Bryan giggled happily.

"You're so adorable," Ian smiled, leaning in to kiss Bryan.

Bryan melted, leaning against Ian as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Ian moaned softly, his hands sliding down Bryans sides to his hips.

Bryan shivered. God he could kiss Ian for days. Feeling the cool metal of his lip rings against his skin, and the way he tasted. It was intoxicating.

Ian pulled back for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything.." Bryan said, a bit breathlessly.

"Do you...regret earlier..?" Ian asked quietly.

"No..I don't.." Bryan said, smiling lightly.

Ian smiled, pulling Bryan back in for a deep kiss.

Bryan moaned, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Ian's hair, pulling lightly.

Ian gasped. "Bryan.."

Okay, Bryan decided Ian saying his name was really hot. The shorter boy whined, laying back on the bed and pulling Ian on top of him.

Ian moaned pressing his body to Bryan's.

Bryan gasped, pulling Ian's hair harder.

Ian whined. "Bryan..That feels so good.."

"Ohgod.." Bryan panted, swallowing hard as he rolled his body slightly.

Ian groaned, leaning down to kiss Bryan's neck.

Bryan whined, "Ian..Oh..That feels so..Ah..Amazing.."

Ian smiled, running his tongue up Bryan's ear.

Bryan gasped, clutching to Ian. "Holyshit.." Ian was making him fall apart so easily.

"You're so hot, Bryan.." Ian moaned.

Bryan was writhing beneath Ian, barely able to think as he ran his hands down the leather of Ian's jacket.

Ian took Bryan's hands and placed them on his ass as he lightly bit down on Bryan's neck.

"Ah!" Bryan squeaked, squeezing hard as he thrust up against Ian.

Ian let out a long moan. "Oh fuck..Bryan..."

"Ian...Oh god.." Bryan whimpered. "I-I think we should c-cool down.."

Ian nodded, sitting back on the bed. "I'm sorry.."

"No..Don't be sorry..I just..You're amazing.." Bryan said, panting lightly.

Ian smiled. "Really?"

"Y-Yeah..I've never been..Touched or kissed like that before..." Bryan blushed.

Ian took Bryan's hand. "I'm glad I can make you feel that way. But I want you to know i was serious when I said I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for."

"I know.." Bryan smiled. "I really appreciate it.."

Ian nodded. "What should we do?"

"Do you want something to drink?" Bryan asked.

"I could use some water. I'll get it. You want something?"

"Water's fine.." Bryan said, sitting up and kissing Ian softly. "Thank you."

Ian walked to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets for the glasses. He stopped, smiling as he saw a bottle of Smirnoff. He grabbed the bottle and went back to the room.  
"I have an idea.."

Bryan's eyes went wide as he saw the bottle. "That's Blaine's! We can't drink that, we'll get in trouble!" He stammered timidly.

"It's okay. There's more up there. He won't notice. Let's play never have I ever!" Ian grinned.

"W-What's that?" He asked as they both sat on the bed, cross legged.

"I'll show you.." Ian grinned. "We ask each other questions. If it's something you have done, you take a sip."

Bryan nodded, watching as Ian poured two glasses.

"Never have I ever checked out a library book.." Ian said, smiling as he looked at Bryan.

"Really?" Bryan asked, raising an eyebrow before taking a sip. That was actually pretty good, he'd never drank before.

"You're turn," Ian smiled n

"Never have I ever..Been arrested." Bryan said, curious to find out.

Ian looked down before taking a quick sip.

"Oh my god!" Bryan said. "What for?"

"Me and some friends got some spray paint and drew on an old building. No big deal," Ian shrugged.

Bryan bit his lip, that was badass to him..And it kind of turned him on..

Ian looked back up and smirked. "Never have I ever given a hand job.." he grinned, taking a sip only his own cup.

"That's cheating!" Bryan smiled, drinking out of his cup.

"How is that cheating?" Ian laughed.

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Never have I ever received a hand job.." he grinned.

"Oh my god," Ian chuckled, taking a sip.

"Mhmm.." Bryan said, laughing lightly. They continued playing for a while until they both ran out of questions. Then they proceeded to just lay back on the bed, drinking out of the bottle as they passed it back and forth.  
"I've never drank before.." Bryan giggled.

"Am I corrupting you?" Ian smirked.

"I think so.." Bryan said, biting his lip as he watched Ian finish the rest of the bottle. Ian was barely tipsy, but collectively they drank a bit more than half of it and Bryan was..Feeling pretty good.

"Is that a bad thing?" Ian asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't mind.." Bryan said, laughing lightly as he rolled over, resting his head on Ian's chest.

"I love how innocent you are..It's hot.." Ian admitted.

"Really?" Bryan asked looking up.

Ian nodded. "I think so."

"You're silly.." Bryan giggled, closing his eyes.

"You're drunk," Ian laughed.

"No I'm not!" Bryan said, as if he were offended.

Ian smiled. "I believe you are."

"I am not!" The shorter boy laughed.

"Mhmm," Ian hummed.

"Shush.." Bryan said, smiling.

"What if I don't want to?" Ian laughed.

"Then I'll make you.," Bryan said, grinning.

"Oh really? How?" Ian asked.

Bryan sat up, sitting on his knees before straddling Ian and struggling to steady himself.

Ian held Bryan's hips, trying to help him.

Bryan bent down, grabbing Ian's face and kissing him deeply.

Ian gasped, opening his mouth to allow Bryan entrance.

Bryan shoved his tongue into the pierced boy's mouth, moaning loudly as he started to rock his hips.

Ian whimpered. Fuck..That felt good. But he had to control himself. Bryan had too much to drink for this.

Bryan's hands went into Ian's hair, pulling hard.

Ian's hips shot up, grinding against Bryan's. "Bryan.."

Bryan gasped, "Ian...Oh.." He leaned down, panting in his ear. "I want you so bad.."

Ian whined loudly. "Baby..I want you too..But you're drunk.."

"No..No I'm not.." Bryan got out. "Please..I want you.."

Ian gripped Bryan's hips. "I do want you. But you'll thank me tomorrow..You don't want it to be like this.."

Bryan groaned in frustration, kissing Ian's neck. "Please..Please Ian.." he whimpered. But Ian knew he couldn't do this to him.

"Bryan, I want you so bad..Not like this..It's should be special.." Ian said, trying not to moan as Bryan bit down.

Bryan sucked harshly on the skin, biting down hard before pulling off. "Iaaannn..Please fuck me..God..I want your huge cock inside of me..It's all I've been able to think about.." he slurred.

Ian whined loudly. "Fuck...I've thought about it too..But please..Let's wait.."

Bryan whined, burying his face in Ian's neck as he stilled his hips. "Okay..."

"Are you okay?" Ian asked softly.

"Mhmm..I'm sorry.." Bryan sighed softly.

Ian rolled them onto their sides. "It's okay. I just..I don't want you to be drunk for your first time.."

Bryan nodded. "You're sweet..." He said, cupping Ian's cheek.

"I try for you," Ian said softly. "You're special.."

"I think I should drink some coffee." Bryan said.

"Come on," Ian said, helping Bryan up.

Bryan held onto Ian, concentrating on keeping himself steady as he helped him into the kitchen.

They paused outside of Thea's room. "Ohmygod.." Ian groaned.

"Hmm?" Bryan asked until he heard a sharp moan emanate from the room. "Oh ew ew ew!"

Ian giggled at Bryan. "They're so loud.." he said as they continued to the kitchen.

"That's so gross.." Bryan mumbled.

"I know," Ian agreed, letting Bryan sit down as he made the coffee.

Bryan watched Ian make the coffee, smiling softly. "I can't believe you're my boyfriend.." He said softly.

"Why do you say that?" Ian asked.

"Because you're amazing.."

"I'm not that great.."

"I think you are..Especially when we're alone.." Bryan said, slurring a bit. "I love when you're cocky and a bad ass..But when you're all sweet..It's perfect.."

"How am I a bad ass?" Ian chuckled.

"Well..You're a bad ass compared to me.." Bryan said.

"True. But I like that about you," Ian said softly.

"What, that I'm a boring virgin?" Bryan sighed.

"Boring?" Ian laughed, bringing a cup of coffee to Bryan. "No. I like that you're sweet and innocent then all if a sudden you're just so sexy..."

"Really?" Bryan smiled, inhaling the scent of the coffee before taking a sip.

Ian nodded. "I love when you take control at times. But then you're soft and sweet. It's amazing.."

"Thank you.." He said quietly."

"What is it about me being cocky that you like?" Ian asked.

"Just that smile..I can't really explain it..But..It's just that certain quality that I just find Incredibly hot.." Bryan said shyly.

Ian couldn't help but grin. "I'm glad you like it."

Bryan blushed as he drank the coffee.

Ian leaned in, kissing Bryan's cheek.

Bryan giggled, smiling wide as his cheeks grew redder.

"You're so cute.."

"Whatever.." Bryan laughed, feeling a bit more sober.

"You are!" Ian grinned.

"No." Bryan said with finality, trying to hold back a smile.

Ian shook his head. "You're ridiculous.."

Bryan smiled. "Let's go sit on the balcony.."

Ian took Bryan's hand and followed him outside.  
"I like it out here.."

Bryan rested his head on Ian's shoulder as he sipped his coffee. "Me too.."

"You feel better?" Ian asked softly.

"Mhmm..I'm really sorry about that by the way..." Bryan said, blushing.

"Sorry about what exactly?" Ian asked carefully.

"About jumping on you like that and..Begging.." Bryan said, embarrassed.

"It's okay..just don't think I don't want to..." Ian said softly.

Bryan nodded, blushing as he shivered a bit from the cold.

Ian pulled Bryan closer. "Want to go inside?"

Bryan shook his head, cuddling closer to Ian. Ian smiled, pulling off his jacket and holding it out to Bryan.

Bryan blushed but took the jacket.  
"Better?"

"Much..Thank you.." Bryan said, pulling the hood up. The jacket smelt like Ian..He smelt so good..

Ian put his arm around Bryan. "You're welcome baby."

"But now you'll get cold.." Bryan said.

Ian shrugged. "I'm okay."

Bryan pulled the jacket tighter around him. "You're sweet.."

"You're my boyfriend," Ian smiled.

Bryan grinned. "True.."

Ian kissed Bryan's forehead, looking up at the stars.

Bryan leaned against his boyfriend as he drank the rest of his coffee. "I'm glad you came.."

"Me too.." Ian said softly.

Bryan leaned up, kissing his cheek softly.

Ian smiled. "I'm so happy to be with you.."

"Really? I mean..I just..I don't seem like the type of guy you'd go for.." Bryan said, looking down.

"What do you think my type is?" Ian asked.

"Not a blushing virgin.."

"I think it's cute. And like I've said before..You're not like the people I've been with. That's what makes you special."

"Just out of curiosity..What kind of guys were you with?.." Bryan asked.

"Insensitive..Only wanted a sexual relationship..People that used me..Some of which I used. No one like you.." Ian said quietly.

Bryan nodded. "I wouldn't ever use you.."

Ian wiped a tear from his eye. "Thank you, Bryan.."

"Are you crying?" Bryan asked, cupping Ian's cheek

"No.." Ian said quickly.

"Ian.." Bryan said softly.

"Hmm?"

"It's okay If you are..."

"I-I'm fine.."

Bryan nuzzled under Ian's jaw. "What's wrong?..."

"I'm not proud of my past.." Ian whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?.."

"Not really. But if you had any questions, I'd answer them..."

"Have you ever been in a serious relationship before?..." Bryan asked.

"No. But I want to try with you.." Ian said, staring at the concrete.

Bryan smiled, kissing Ian softly. "Me too.."

"Thank you..It means so much that you're willing to try..even though you know my past..."

"Nothing could change my mind.."

Ian nodded. "You're so amazing, Bryan."

"So are you Ian.." Bryan said quietly. "Let's go lie down.."

Ian stood up, following Bryan back to the room and holding him close.

Bryan smiled as they curled up under the sheets. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Me too, Bryan. I really can't describe how you make me feel.."

Bryan blushed. "I feel the same way.."

Ian tightened his arm around Bryan. "I'm glad.."

Bryan smiled, leaning in to kiss Ian softly.

Ian hummed. "Goodnight baby.."

"Ian..Can I ask you something?.." Bryan asked timidly.

"Of course.."

"I was wondering...If I could..Continue what we started in the bathroom?.."

Ian shivered. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah...I've just been thinking about it.." Bryan said, licking his lips.

Ian nodded. "O-Okay.."

Bryan nodded, leaning in to kiss Ian again.

Ian moved closer, moaning into the kiss.

Bryan gasped a bit, pulling off Ian's jacket before climbing on top of him, whining at the feeling of Ian's tongue ring.

Ian slid his hands under Bryan's shirt, clawing down his chest and stomach.

Bryan inhaled sharply, reaching over to turn on the lamp before slowly lifting his shirt.

Ian watched with bright eyes. "You're so beautiful..."

Bryan blushed as he took his shirt off, looking down as Ian admired his body.

Ian rested his hands at Bryan's hips, bucking up slightly.

Ian gasped, rolling his hips as he leaned down, placing his hands on the sides of Ian's neck, pressing soft, light kisses to his lips.

Ian smiled softly, reaching down to squeeze Bryan's ass.

Bryan whimpered, biting his lip. "Mmm..Ian.."

"Fuck..I love when you say my name.."

"I love when you touch me.." Bryan sighed.

Ian gripped harder. "Such a perfect body.."

Bryan pushed his hips back into Ian's hands. "Oh fuck..."

"Will you bite my neck again? That felt..so good..."

Bryan nodded, leaning down to kiss Ian's neck before biting down lightly.

Ian rolled his body. "Ohh Bryan.."

Ian sucked lightly, biting down a bit harder.

Ian gripped Bryan's ass. "Oh fuck..Please Bryan.."

"Mmm..Please what?" Bryan asked breathily.

"Touch me.." Ian whined.

Bryan gasped, fingering the hem of Ian's shirt. "C-Can I?"

Ian nodded. "Yes.."

Bryan slowly lifted Ian's shirt off, gasping at this sight.

Ian blushed lightly, looking up at Bryan with soft eyes.

Bryan ran his fingertips down Ian's abs. "So...Oh my god.."

Ian sighed softly. "So what..?"

"Gorgeous..Beautiful...Sexy.." Bryan whispered.

Ian shivered. "T-thank you.."

Bryan looked down at the bulge in Ian's jeans, blushing furiously as he remembered what was waiting for him.

Ian pushed his hips up, looking for any kind of friction.

Bryan got on his knees and sat between Ian's legs, slowly starting to unbutton and unzip his jeans.

Ian's breath sped up, waiting for the release he needed.

Bryan pulled down Ian's jeans a bit, along with his boxers, gasping as he pulled Ian's half hard member out.

Ian whimpered, his back arching lightly.

Bryan licked his lips, his eyes roaming up and down Ian's length, his eyes resting on the piercing.

"B-Bryan..."

"Oh..I'm sorry." He gasped, taking him in his hand and gripping him at the base.

Ian's eyes rolled back as a low moan escaped his lips.

Bryan bit his lip, slowly pumping him and running his thumb over the piercing.

"Ahh!" Ian gasped, rolling his body.

"D-Does that feel good?" Bryan asked nervously.

"Y-yes..Ohhh.." Ian moaned a bit louder.

Ian's moans built his confidence as he started pumping faster, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend's long, thick member.

Ian gripped the pillow under his head. "Fuck! Bryan..."

"Ian..Fuck.." Bryan gasped, watching as some precum started to leak out.

"T-Tell me what you're thinking..."

"You're just..So big..I..I really want to..Just...Taste you.." Bryan blushed.

Ian growled deep in his throat. "Damn..You're so hot..."

Bryan took a leap of faith, leaning down and poking his tongue out to lick at the head, his tongue sliding over the slit and the silver ball of the piercing, shivering as he tasted the bitter, salty precum.

Ian cried out Bryan's name. He knew he was thinking it but he really wasn't expecting that. But damn did it feel good.

"You taste so good.." Bryan whimpered.

"S-suck the head...please..." Ian whispered hotly.

Bryan gasped, nodding as he got a bit more comfortable, leaning down to suck the head into his mouth, moaning loudly at the taste and feel.

"Holy shit! Bryan! Fuck, that's so good!" Ian practically screamed.

Bryan panted harshly around Ian, lapping his tongue along the head and tracing the tip of it around the piercing as he pumped him quickly.

Ian reached down, pulling on Bryan's hair. "Baby...I-I'm close..."

Bryan pulled off, pressing his lips against the head as he tightened his grip, pumping him faster.

Ian pulled harder, his head flying back as he came hard.

Bryan moaned, closing his eyes as he felt some of Ian's cum strike his cheeks and lips.

Ian panted harshly, breathing out Bryan's name. "Ohmygod.."

Bryan's eyes fluttered open, his cheeks pink and painted with Ian's cum.

Ian looked up with half closed eyes. "Mm, come here.."

Bryan crawled up Ian's body, , looking up at him with those big innocent hazel eyes.

Ian leaned up, licking his cum from Bryan's face.

Bryan whined loudly, his lip trembling.

"Do...Do you want me to..do anything?" Ian asked carefully.

"Oh god please.." Bryan gasped.

"What do you want to feel?" Ian asked, licking across Bryan's lips.

"Oh fuck..Anything..I just want you.." Bryan whispered.

Ian wrapped his legs around Bryan, flipping them over with skill and kissing him deeply.

Bryan groaned, clawing down Ian's back and rocking his hips up.

Ian moaned, kissing and nipping down Bryan's chest and stomach.

"I-Ian.." Bryan whimpered.

Ian unzipped Bryan's jeans before looking up. "You're ready right?"

"Y-Yeah.." Bryan whispered, a bit nervous. What If he wasn't good enough? What if Ian didn't like what he saw?

Ian pulled Bryan's pants off, smiling wide. He wasn't as thick or long as Ian. But he certainly wasn't small. Ian licked his lips as he slowly started pumping Bryan.

"Ohgodohfuckholyshit.." Bryan gasped harshly, arching his back.

Ian smiled. "You're so sexy like this.."

"I-I..Unh..Ian.." Bryan moaned loudly. He'd never been touched like this. It felt so amazing.

Ian lowered himself, sucking the head into his mouth.

Bryan cried out loudly, unable to stop his hips from bucking up quickly.

Ian reached under, gripping Bryan's ass as he took him whole.

Bryan practically screamed, pulling his own hair as he arched his back off the bed.  
"Ian! Ian! Yes! Aah!"

Ian sucked harder, moaning around him.

"Oh! Fuck!" Bryan groaned. It wasn't long into Bryan was panting and writhing. Ian had him completely falling apart. "I-Ian..I'm gonna..Ah!"

Ian relaxed his throat, taking him to the hilt as he awaited that sticky sweet cum.

Bryan screamed louder than he ever had as he came, his body trembling as his vision went white and he woke up a bit later, seeing Ian smiling smugly.  
"W-What happened?"

"You passed out after you came," Ian smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I-I passed out?" Bryan said, completely mortified.

Ian nodded, his smile becoming cocky. "Yup."

"Oh my god..." Bryan sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"It's okay. It's more common than you think," Ian soothed.

"I've just..Never.." Bryan sighed. "No one's ever touched me like that.."

"I know baby. I'm glad to be your first," Ian smiled. "Come on, let's get dressed and get some water.."

Bryan nodded, exchanging his jeans for sweatpants and a white tank top.

Ian borrowed some clothes, grabbing his hand as they walked out.

Bryan stopped right before they reached the living room and leaned against the wall, pulling Ian's body close to him. "That was so hot..You're so good with your mouth.."

Ian moaned. "You we're good too, baby."

"Kiss me.." Bryan whispered.

Ian leaned in, pressing their lips together.

Bryan gasped, tasting Ian, but something else as well. He moaned loudly as he realized he was tasting himself in Ian's mouth. Ian had swallowed.

Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan's waist. "Mmm, so hot.."

"So are you Ian..." Bryan whispered.

Ian kissed him once more before pulling him towards the kitchen.

Bryan paused as he saw Thea and Naomi sitting on the couch.  
"Oh..Uh..Hey.." Bryan said.

"Hey there little sex monkeys," Thea chuckled.

"Look who's talking." Ian snorted as Bryan blushed.

"We're nowhere near as loud as you two," Naomi smirked.

"He was the one screaming his head off.." Ian said, nodding to Bryan.

"We know," Thea giggled when she saw Bryan blushing. "Oh don't be embarrassed. Remember what we talked about earlier? Good for you!"

"Ohmygod..." Bryan groaned, stomping off to the kitchen.

Thea and Naomi laughed as Ian followed.

"What does she mean?" Ian asked.

"I..Might've talked to her..About..What happened in the bathroom." Bryan said timidly, his face immediately growing red.

"What about..?" Ian asked.

"Just that..Ugh..I get my first b-blow job and I still can't talk about this stuff..I just..I told her you were..b-big.." Bryan finally got out.

Ian smiled lightly, wrapping his arms around Bryan.  
"It's okay babe. I'm not mad or anything."

Bryan looked up at Ian, his cheeks tinged pink. "R-Really?"

"It's just Thea. It's not like you told Blaine and he's ready to kill me," Ian chuckled. "It's natural to want to share certain things with someone. I understand. Plus is a compliment to me. So why would I be mad?" Ian said, smiling cockily.

Bryan blushed more, smiling and looking down. "I guess I'm just not used to talking about..Those things.."

"That's because it's all new to you. I don't mind if you want to talk about things with Thea. I understand.."

"D-Did..Did you enjoy yourself?" Bryan asked, wishing that he would suddenly lose the ability to blush.

Ian held Bryan tighter. "Very much."

Bryan gasped a bit, placing his hands on Ian's chest and biting his lip as he remembered what was under the fabric.

Ian smiled, leaning down to kiss Bryan softly.

Bryan made a small noise, his eyes drifting closed as he got lost in his boyfriend's kiss.

Ian sucked Bryan's bottom lip between his teeth, biting lightly.

The shorter boy whimpered, backing up against the counter and pulling Ian with him.

Ian deepened the kiss, gripping Bryan's hips.

Bryan held back a moan, working his tongue with Ian's pierced one and giving a small squeak as he picked him up, setting him on the counter.

Ian grinned, moving his lips to Bryan's neck.

Bryan's head fell back, panting lightly as Ian kissed and sucked on the skin. "God.." He breathed out.

"You okay?" Ian asked between kisses and bites.

Bryan made a small noise each time Ian bit down. "Y-Yeah.."

Ian moved up to Bryan's ear, breathing heavily. "You're so hot, Bryan..."

Bryan gasped, digging his blunt nails into Ian's back. "I-I don't see it.."

"But I do," Ian breathed out. "I love it.."

Bryan clutched to Ian, whimpering.

Ian smiled as he pulled back. "Still want some water?"

"Just kiss me.." Bryan growled.

Ian shivered. "That was so sexy.." he moaned, leaning in to kiss Bryan.

Bryan moaned deeply, wrapping his legs around Ian.

Ian tangled his hands in Bryan's hair, pulling lightly as he rolled his body against his.

Bryan whimpered. "Fuck..How can you do this to me?..." he moaned.

"Do what?" Ian asked, moving back to his neck.

"You just..Make me so..Ah..Turned on..An just..Forget about e-everything.." Bryan stammered.

Ian moaned. "You do it to me too.."

"Ian..." Bryan whined. "God..."

"Wanna go back to the room?" Ian asked.

"This is so hot though.." Bryan whispered. "Just..Close the door."

Ian chuckled. "Babe..We're in the kitchen.."

"Oh..Right.." Bryan breathed out, looking around.

Ian smiled, leaning back in and attaching their lips.

Bryan moaned, pulling Ian's body closer.

Ian whimpered, sliding his hands up and down Bryan's thighs.

"T-Touch me..Please.." Bryan whispered.

Ian groaned, moving forward and palming the front of Bryan's jeans.

Bryan's mouth fell open, rocking his hips into Ian's palm as he focused on not making any sound.

Ian sighed, adding a little more pressure.

"Ian..." He whispered.

Ian moaned. "C-Can I suck you again?"

"Oh my god...Yes." Bryan moaned.

Ian pulled down Bryan's sweats, licking his as he saw his boyfriend's member.  
"I know it's hard but try to be quiet.."

"I-I'll try..." Bryan whispered.

Ian kissed Bryan deeply before leaning down and licking over his leaking slit.

Bryan gasped, biting down on his lip as he ran his hands through Ian's hair.

Ian sucked the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around him.

Bryan squeaked, tightening his hands in the ebony tresses as he noticed for the first time how good Ian's tongue ring felt.

Ian moaned around Bryan's throbbing dick, taking him deeper.

"I-Ian.." Bryan gasped, trying not to thrust up.

Ian looked up at his boyfriend, locking eyes as he took the rest of him.

Bryan looked down at Ian, trying not to cum right then. "O-Oh god..Oh.."

Ian started to bob his head, sucking harder.

"Ian..So good..Oh..Ah..I-I'm close..Fuck.." He whimpered.

Ian relaxed his throat, moving faster.

Bryan brought one of his hands up, biting down hard on his knuckle and making a high pitched noise as he started to cum.

Ian moaned, swallowing around Bryan and reveling in the taste.

Bryan leaned forward whimpering as Ian swallowed around him.

Ian slipped off with a pop. "You taste so good.."

Bryan gasped, biting his lip. "You're so hot."

Ian smiled cockily, getting up and kissing Bryan.

Bryan kissed Ian back, holding him close.

Ian rested his head on Bryan's shoulder, sighing happily.

"You're amazing.." Bryan whispered.

"So are you babe.."

Bryan kissed his neck softly. "Thank you.."

"What for?" Ian asked.

"Being with me.."

Ian smiled. "You make me happy."

"I feel the same way.."

"I'm glad.."

"Can we go lie down?" Bryan asked.

Ian nodded. "Please.."

Bryan kissed Ian again before Ian helped him back down and they started to the room.

Ian cuddled up next to Bryan.  
"Happy Valentine's Day.."

"Happy Valentine's day..." Bryan said smiling.

Ian kissed his boyfriend softly.  
"Goodnight gorgeous.."

"Goodnight.." Bryan said, nuzzling under Ian's jaw.


	12. Chapter 12

Bryan woke up the next morning, happy to see Ian still in bed with him. he brushed a hair out of the taller boy's face, smiling.

Ian stirred lightly, sighing before opening his eyes.  
"Mmm..Good morning, beautiful.."

Bryan blushed at the words, before brushing his own hair out of his face, realizing how terrible it looks without being properly styled.

Ian smiled up at his boyfriend. "How are you feeling?"

"Good.." Bryan smiled, resting his head on Ian's chest. "Perfect actually.."

"Good," Ian said softly.

Bryan smiled as a song popped into his head and he started to hum softly.

Ian listened closely. "What song is that?"

"Hazy.." Bryan said softly.

"I don't think I know it.." Ian said. "Sing for me?"

Bryan smiled shyly. "I-I don't know.." He blushed.

"You don't have to," Ian said softly.

Bryan's smile turned up a bit before he got up and grabbed his ukulele. Maybe if he played it while he sang, he would have a little something to concentrate on.  
"I have to show you my music.." Brian smiled. "Ingrid Michealson, Rosi Golan, Yael Naim.." He said as he tuned the instrument.

Ian eyed Bryan. "Umm, never heard of any of them. But okay."

Bryan chuckled softly. "I'm not surprised." He said as he gave the ukulele a strum, satisfied with the tuning. "Okay..." He said quietly before starting to strum a steady beat, keeping his eyes on his fingers that were positioned on the neck.

Ian laid back, watching his boyfriend. It was adorable how nervous he got.

Bryan sat with his legs crossed as he looked up at Ian for a moment before blushing and looking back down as he began to sing.

"I watched you sleepin' quietly in my bed  
You don't know this now but  
There's somethings that need to be said..  
And it's all that I can hear  
It's more than I can bear.."

Ian smiled. He loved Bryan's voice.

"What if I fall and hurt myself  
Would you know how to fix me?  
What if I went and lost myself  
Would you know where to find me?  
If I forgot who I am  
Would you please remind me?  
Oh, 'cause without you, things go hazy.." Bryan sang softly, finally getting up enough courage to look up at Ian, blue meeting hazel.

Ian smiled sweetly, reaching out and rubbing his thigh.

Bryan's cheeks turned pink as he looked back down.

"What if I fall and hurt myself  
Would you know how to fix me?  
What if I went and lost myself  
Would you know where to find me?  
If forgot who I am  
Would you please remind me?  
Oh, 'cause without you, things go hazy..

Without you things go  
Hazy..."

He finished, giving the ukulele a few more slowing strums before stopping.

Ian took Bryan's hand. "Your voice is so beautiful."

Bryan blushed more. "T-Thank you.."

"You're welcome, babe."

Bryan set the ukulele on the floor and climbed on top of Ian, leaning down and kissing him sweetly.

Ian rested his hands on Bryan's hips. "You're so gorgeous..I love your eyes.."

Bryan smiled shyly. "I-I love yours.."

"Mine are so boring compared to yours.."

"Please..Yours are that beautiful blue..." Bryan said, resting his body on top if Ian.

Ian blushed. "Thank you.."

Bryan smiled, placing his hands on Ian's shoulders and nuzzling under his neck.

Ian kissed the top of his head. "When will Blaine be home?"

"I don't know..But he usually doesn't wake up until like eleven on the weekends."

"Okay," Ian said softly. "We have time then."

Bryan nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Ian's neck.

Ian smiled, bringing a hand up to run through Bryan's hair.

"That feels nice.." Bryan sighed.

"I like doing it.."

"But I need to do my hair.." Bryan chuckled.

"You're beautiful," Ian said softly.

Bryan blushed, glad Ian couldn't see it. "T-Thank you.."

"You're welcome," Ian said, smiling.

They lay there for a bit until something started to eat at Bryan's mind. "Ian..Can I ask you something?"

"Anything.."

"Are you..Gonna go back to school ?"

Ian sighed. "I don't know..I guess I kinda have to so I can graduate. But I don't know how it will work since I was away for a few months.."

"You could come to Mckinley..And I could help you if you'd like.." Bryan said, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I can talk to my sister..See what she thinks. I'd like to see you more.."

Bryan smiled, pulling back to look at Ian, his eyes seemingly golden with excitement. "Really?"

Ian nodded. "I have to get a diploma. Why not go where I can see my gorgeous boyfriend every day?"

Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian's neck, hugging him tightly. "Oh my god!"

Ian chuckled. "You're so cute."

Bryan pulled back, a mile wide grin on his face. "I'm just happy.."

"Me too, babe," Ian said, smiling. "Kiss me.."

Bryan leaned down, pressing his lips to Ian's in a sweet kiss.

Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan. He loved this.

Bryan sighed softly as his lips moved with Ian's in the most perfect way,

Ian hummed quietly, running his hands up and down Bryan's back.

Bryan shivered, threading his fingers through Ian's hair.

Ian gasped. "That feels good.."

"I like doing it.." Bryan smiled against Ian's lips.

Ian leaned up, pressing their lips together again.

Bryan gasped, placing his hands on either side of Ian's face.

Ian trailed his hands down to Bryan's hips, smiling as he thought of the piercings he wanted there.

Bryan whimpered softly as Ian's thumbs slipped under the hem of his shirt, brushing the sensitive pale skin.

Ian rubbed gently, sucking Bryan's bottom lip between his teeth.

Bryan gave a small high moan, pushing his hips closer to Ian's hands.

Ian gasped, his hands sliding around to grip Bryan's ass.

"Ian.." Bryan panted, pushing his hips back.

"Yes?" Ian breathed out.

"Don't stop.."

Ian gasped, squeezing a little harder.

"Ngh.." Bryan gasped, arching his back.

"So hot.." Ian whispered hotly.

"Y-You really have a fascination with my ass don't you?" Bryan said, giving a breathy laugh.

Ian grinned. "I do."

Bryan gave a small squeak as Ian gave it a small, experimental pat.

"You like that?" Ian growled.

Bryan's face flushed completely red as he looked down at Ian. "Y-Yeah.." he said in barely a whisper.

"Fuck, you're so hot.." Ian breathed out, doing it again but a little harder.

Bryan gasped loudly, arching into the touch.

"Bryan.." Ian breathed out.

"More.." Bryan groaned, leaning down to nip at Ian's ear.

Ian moaned, rolling his body as he brought his hand down against Bryan.

Bryan whimpered loudly. "Fuck! Ian...Ohmygod.."

"Mmm..say my name again.."

"Iaann.." Bryan moaned, rolling his body.

"Oh fuck!" Ian gasped, grinding up against Bryan.

There was a bang on the door, causing them both to jump and look up.  
"Listen up fuck bunnies, we're leaving soon, you have fifteen minutes." Naomi said through the door.

Ian groaned. "Alright!" He called through the door.

Bryan blushed, looking back down at Ian.

"Sorry.." Ian said softly.

"No..It's fine..Really.." Bryan said, leaning down to kiss Ian softly.

Ian gave a small smile, brushing a stray hair behind Bryan's ear.

"Thank you for coming over.." Bryan said quietly.

"I had a great time," Ian said softly.

Bryan grinned and they spent their fifteen minutes exchanging small kisses and such before Naomi knocked on the door.

Ian sighed when she walked in.  
"Already?"

"Mhmm. Come on. We gotta go, Blaine and Kurt are on their way." She said as Bryan climbed off of Ian.

Ian kissed Bryan deeply. "I'll talk to Naomi and let you know."

"Bye.." Bryan said, a bit breathless from the kiss.

"Bye gorgeous.." Ian smiled before walking out.

Bryan sighed dreamily, laying there for a moment before deciding to finish his catch-up work.

Thea came in a few minutes later to get some clothes.  
"Remember..Not a word to Blaine or Kurt."

Bryan looked up from his laptop before nodding. "Swear." He smiled. "Oh. Thea..If Blaine notices and empty bottle of Smirnoff..Could you cover for me?"

Thea chuckled. "Not a problem. But don't make a habit. He loves his Smirnoff."

"Scout's honor." he smiled.

"I'm gonna shower and do some laundry. Just put the bottle in our room," Thea said as he found a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Alright." Bryan said, grabbing the bottle and walking to put it in the adults' room.

Thea took a shower then began washing the sheets and blankets just in case Kurt or Blaine had jokes.

The couple came home to see Thea folding sheets.  
"Hey!" Kurt smiled. "How was you and Bryan's night?"

"Pretty good. Quiet mostly," Thea smiled. "How was your night?"

"Amazing.." Kurt sighed dreamily as Blaine walked in with their bags.

"Hey!" Blaine said happily as he set the bags down.

"Hey hon." She grinned, setting the folded sheets on the couch.

"Thanks for letting us get away for the night. We really needed it," Blaine said softly.

"I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves." She winked.

Blaine smiled. "Best Valentine's Day ever."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek softly. "Where's Bryan?"

"His room. He's doing homework," Thea said.

Kurt nodded. "I'm gonna go check on him.." He said, quietly walking into the room. Bryan had his back to Kurt. Scrolling through pictures of hip piercings on his laptop.  
"Thinking about getting those?" Kurt asked.

Bryan jumped turning around and trying to catch his breath as he minimized the window quickly.

Kurt chuckled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Bryan looked back at Kurt. "Just..Didn't hear you come in."

"So..hip piercings.." Kurt said. "I thought about it once."

"Really?" Bryan asked, closing the laptop.

"Mhmm. I like them.."

"Why don't you get them?" Bryan asked.

"I don't know.." Kurt said before looking up. "Wanna do it together?"

"What? R-Really?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. We can say we're going to the mall or something. I'd rather surprise Blaine.."

"Right now?" Bryan asked. "I-I wasn't planning on getting in any time soon..but okay." He smiled.

"Get dressed and meet me in the living room."

"Okay." Bryan grinned.

Kurt walked back to Thea and Blaine.  
"Hey babe. I'm gonna take Bryan to the mall."

"Alright baby." Blaine smiled. "While you're there look for some costume Ideas for regionals?"

Kurt nodded. "I'd love to! You need anything Thea?"

"I'm good." She said smiling.

Bryan came back out. "You ready?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Bryan smiled, running his hand through his quickly styled hair.

Kurt grabbed his keys and they headed to the car.

"Are we really going to do this?" Bryan asked, his nerves starting to set in.

"I am. You don't have to. But if you want to, you can." Kurt said, bouncing a bit.

Bryan nodded. "I want to..Just..Nervous." He sighed.

"Me too," Kurt said softly.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I really never expected to do this with you of all people.." Bryan admitted.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked softly.

"You just don't seem like the kind of person. When I first met you, you came off really nice and just..For lack of a better word, pure." Bryan said, looking over at Kurt as he started the car.

Kurt chuckled. "Everyone thinks that. You seem pretty pure yourself. Well..when you're not with Ian."

Bryan blushed. "W-What do you mean?"

"You remind me a lot of Blaine at your age. He was shy and quiet. Unless he was singing. It's not bad. You're like that. Then with him, it's like you're just yourself…Less afraid of what people think of you." Kurt said.

Bryan looked up. "Really?"

Kurt nodded. "You're a good kid. I just thought we could do something to get to know each other better."

Bryan smiled. "Thanks for taking me."

"It's not a problem." Kurt said softly before pursing his lips. "So..since we are alone...Why don't you tell me more about Ian?"

A blush quickly spread over Bryan's face. "Um..Well..W-what do you wanna know?"

"I don't know. What is he like?" Kurt asked. "I just...I want to see a different side of him. So I can see he isn't how I see him."

"Well..When we're alone..He's really sweet..He tells me I'm beautiful and how happy I make him..He's not what everyone thinks.." Bryan said, looking at his gloved hands.

"I don't know. When he's around everyone and he just seems so cocky. I've known a few guys like that. I just don't want you to get hurt like that.." Kurt said, looking over at Bryan.

"I honestly think he wouldn't hurt me.." Bryan said with more confidence than Kurt had ever heard in his voice.

"That's good. I don't want you to think I hate him or anything. He just reminds me of people. But it doesn't mean he is like them." Kurt said, staring at the road.

"What people?" Bryan asked.

Kurt sighed. "People I've...gone out with.."

"Oh.." Bryan said softly. "I'm guessing it didn't end well.."

"No. It's my fault. But doesn't matter. I'm with Blaine so I'm happy.."

"I've never seen him as happy as he is with you." Bryan smiled.

"Thanks. It's good to hear that..Honestly, I'll never forgive myself for leaving him.." Kurt said quietly.

"But he forgives you."

"I know.." Kurt sighed. "I just think he deserves much more than what I can give him."

"I think you two deserve each other." Bryan said, smiling up at Kurt.

Kurt smiled as they pulled into the parking lot. "Thanks Bryan..You ready?'

Bryan took a shaky breath. "Yeah."

They went inside and were greeted by a young woman with a few facial piercings and tattoos up and down her arms. Kurt smiled at her.  
"We were wondering if we could get our hips pierced.."

She smiled. "I need both of your ID's and it'll be $60 a hip."

Kurt looked to Bryan. "You're sure, right?"

Bryan simply nodded, biting his lip.

They both handed her their ID's and filled out a form she gave them.

"Oh god..I don't know Kurt.." Bryan breathed out, looking down as they waited.

"Want to watch me first?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah.." Bryan said nervously. "How are you so calm?"

"I'm not," Kurt chuckled. "But I'm trying not to show it."

"Well..You're really good at that.."

"I know. But she'll let you back there when she does it so you can see if you're ready," Kurt said softly.

Bryan nodded as the woman called Kurt back.

Kurt laid in the chair and took a few deep breaths.

"You okay?" she asked as she prepped her tools and Bryan sat down next to the chair

"Yes.." Kurt said, nodding. She grabbed a new dermal punch and put some lubrication on the tip before setting on the tray next to them. She got a clamp for the micro dermal and fit the top into it with the footed end sticking out and put it down. She pinched the area around the spot she was about to pierce to break up the fat in the area to make it easier. She picked up the lubed punch and pushed it into Kurt's pale skin, wiggling it around to make room for the micro dermal. Kurt inhaled deeply, gripping the sides of the chair. She removed the punch and placed the top in. When she pulled back to get a paper towel, Bryan's eyes went wide.

Bryan felt like he was going to pass out as soon as he saw the blood starting to pool on Kurt's hip. "Ohmygodohmygod."

"Bryan, don't look if it makes you ill. Look, I'm fine. It barely hurts," Kurt said reassuringly.

"O-Okay.." Bryan breathed out, closing his eyes.

"It felt like she was pinching me. It's not that bad." Kurt said.

Bryan nodded as she did the other hip.

Kurt closed his eyes, relaxing his body as she finished his piercings. Once she was done, she cleaned it and put a solution on it before letting Kurt get up and see. He walked to the mirror and gasped, moving his hips.  
"Oh my god! They're amazing!"

Bryan smiled. "They look so good!"

Kurt turned around. "So are you ready? Or do you want to wait?"

"I-I'm ready.." Brian said.

Kurt smiled. "We're gonna show Blaine yours first."

"So he can freak?" Bryan asked, standing and sitting in the chair.

"Exactly." Kurt chuckled. "He'll get mad. Mostly at me. But then I'll lift my shirt to show mine and he'll forget all about it."

Bryan simply laughed a Kurt sat next to him.

"You ready?" Kurt asked as he laid down.

Bryan nodded, taking a deep shaky breath.

"Just squeeze the cushion if you need to," The lady said softly as she marked the spots on his hips.

Bryan nodded, already squeezing the cushions as she pulled his jeans down a bit for better access.

She talked Bryan through each step, trying to calm him. She pinched his skin a bit before grabbing the punch. "You ready?"

"Mhmm.." he nodded quickly, biting his lip and closing his eyes.

She picked up the punch and pressed it into his skin, wiggling it around like she had done for Kurt. Kurt looked over at Bryan.  
"You alright?"

Bryan nodded again. It really didn't hurt that badly.

She smiled, finishing that one before moving to his other side.

"It doesn't hurt that bad.." He said, wincing as she did the other.

"See?" Kurt said, smiling. "And Ian will love them."

Bryan blushed again as the woman finished up. "Who says I'll show him?" Bryan asked.

"Why wouldn't you?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe I'll make him work for it." Bryan giggled.

Kurt smiled. "That's always fun."

Bryan laughed lightly. "How long will it take for this to heal?"

"Three to six months. Sometimes faster. Try to keep band aids on if your jeans will rub against them. Make sure you clean them well and use the solution. It will make it heal faster." She said, smiling. "Now you can go look."

Bryan stood, walking over to the mirror and holding his jeans up as he looked at the two perfectly placed silver studs. "I love them!"

Kurt smiled. "Thank you so much."

"No problem you guys. They really suit you." the woman smiled.

Kurt went to the counter and paid. She handed him the solution and Kurt giggled.  
"Alright, Bryan. You can look at yourself later. We have to go to the mall real quick.."

Bryan pulled his shirt back down, giggling. "Alright."

They thanked her once again before heading to the mall. "So how do you feel about fashion?"

"It's my life!" Bryan grinned.

"Oh dear God! This will be fun!" Kurt said happily. "I want to go talk to the manager of one of the stores to see if they would mind setting some time aside for us. Maybe on Monday. We can bring in the glee club to try on dresses and outfits for competitions!"

"That sounds amazing." Bryan grinned. He and Kurt had more in common than he thought.

Kurt smiled as they pulled into the mall parking lot. He led Bryan to Elder-Beerman and asked to see the manager.

A kind, older looking man walked over, introducing himself as Jeffery Randolph. "How may I help you?" he asked smiling.

"I'm Kurt and this is Bryan. He's in McKinley High's glee club. They have a competition coming up and we're looking for outfits. We were wondering if you'd mind setting aside a little time for us to bring the kids in to try some stuff on.." Kurt said, smiling.

"Of course. We could reserve you a couple of hours Monday evening."

"Thank you! That would be perfect!" Kurt said happily before turning to Bryan. "Do you want to go ahead and look around? Kind of get an idea of what we're looking for?"

Bryan nodded and they thanked the manager again before walking off to the dresses.

They went through a few different ones before Kurt found one he liked. It was a floor length, strapless, allover sequin, two tone tulip skit dress. The top was black and the bottom was white. He picked one up and turned to Bryan.  
"What do you think?"

"Hmm..I like it..Maybe we could hem it..Just above the knees and dye the bottom red?" Bryan said, scratching behind his ear in thought.

Kurt looked at it, deep in thought. "That could work..I like it. And we can do black slacks, red button up shirts, and a black tie for the guys?"

"Make it bow ties and it's perfect." Bryan grinned.

"Well, I know who I'm going shopping with for now on," Kurt smiled.

Bryan giggled, blushing a bit. He never really had anyone to talk fashion with before.

"Was there anything you wanted to do? Lunch? Any other stores?" Kurt asked.

"Lunch sounds good." Bryan said, adjusting his scarf.

They walked to the food court, talking more about the dress they picked out. "What looks good?"

"Subway?" Bryan said smiling.

Kurt grinned. "Amazing!"

"Veggie?" Bryan asked as they walked up.

Kurt eyed Bryan. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What?" Bryan asked carefully.

"That's my favorite!" Kurt chuckled.

Bryan laughed, smiling. "Mine too."

They ordered their food and decided to get one for Thea and Blaine before heading home. They were walking up the stairs when Kurt turned to Bryan. "How do your hips feel?"

"Sore, but I'll live.." He said, pushing his jeans down a bit.

"You ready for this?" Kurt giggled.

"Yep!" Bryan grinned as Kurt turned the key.

Kurt walked in first, smiling wide when he saw his boyfriend.  
"Hey! We have so much to tell you!"

"You found outfits for regionals?" Blaine asked, standing to kiss Kurt softly.

"We sure did!" Kurt grinned. "Bryan helped pick it out. Monday, instead of having practice..We have an appointment at Elder-Beerman so everyone can try their outfits on. We picked out a dress for the girls. It's floor length. But we want to shorten it to just above the knees. It's strapless and the top is black with sequins. The bottom is white but we'll dye it red. Don't worry. Bryan and I can do that! Then I thought we could do red shirts and black slacks for the boys. And Bryan suggested black bow ties so I know you'll be happy!"

"That's awesome! Thank you guys so much. Regionals is next week and I've been up to my neck with trying to get everything together.." Blaine said, sighing.

"Well that's not all.." Kurt said. "Obviously, we got Subway for everyone. But there's one more thing...And please don't freak out..."

"What is it?.." Blaine asked carefully.

Kurt looked behind him. "Bryan.."

Bryan stepped up to Blaine, biting back a smile as he lifted his shirt and revealing the piercings.

Blaine's eyes went wide before looking at Kurt. "What the hell?"

"What?" Kurt said as Bryan stared at the floor.

"Kurt. Why would you take him to do that?" Blaine said, looking back at Bryan. "What if they get infected? You can't take those out yourself."

"I know." Bryan said, "I'm gonna keep them clean." he said.

"He's eighteen and he wanted them." Kurt shrugged. "So I took him."

"I can't believe you didn't talk to me first.." Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine.." Kurt sighed before lifting up his own shirt.

Blaine gasped, his breath hitching as he looked at Kurt's pierced hips.  
"Holy shit.."

Kurt looked to Bryan who held back a giggled.

Blaine licked his lips, reaching out to rub at the skin just under the piercings.

Kurt winced a bit before smiling again. "So you like them?"

Blaine glared up at Kurt. "Yes.."

Kurt gasped as he and Blaine stared into each other's eyes for a moment.  
"I'm gonna..Go.." Bryan laughed, walking back to his room.

"You're so hot.." Blaine whispered.

Kurt grinned. "I'm glad you like them."

Blaine pulled Kurt close and kissed him deeply.

Kurt Moaned against Blaine's mouth as Blaine's hands never left his hips.

Blaine pulled back to look at them again. "Fuck.."

"You really like them huh?" Kurt breathed out.

Blaine nodded. "So sexy.."

Kurt smiled arching his back a bit to poke out his hips more.

Blaine whined. "You're going to kill me.."

Kurt giggled softly, pulling his shirt back down. "Maybe.."

Blaine pouted as Kurt covered his hips.

"You're adorable.." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "What sub did you get me?"

"Big Philly.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"You're amazing," Blaine smiled. "I'll tell Thea and Bryan we're about to eat."

"Mmkay.." Kurt smiled.

Bryan was in his room, looking at the piercings in the mirror when Ian called.  
"Hello?" He said happily.

"Hey babe!" Ian said happily.

"Hey." Bryan smiled. "What's up?"

"Can you hang out tonight?" Ian asked.

"Sure. But I don't know if Blaine will let you come over,," Bryan said softly.

"I'm going to a party and thought you might wanna come..."

"Really?" Bryan asked. Ian wanted him to go to a party with him. With his friends. Ian wanted his friends to meet him. "I-I'd love to."

"Great! Naomi is letting me use the car. I'll pick you up around nine?"

"Sounds good..." Bryan said smiling wide.

"Alright. Bye babe," Ian said softly.

"Bye.." Bryan smiled, doing a little spin before hanging up.

Blaine knocked on the door before walking in.  
"Hey. We're all about to eat.."

Bryan looked up. "Alright!" He smiled, walking out and grinning. "Hey Blaine? Ian wants to know if I could go out with him tonight?" Bryan asked, clasping his hands together.

"Where is he taking you?" Blaine asked.

"Just to his friend's house. He's coming to pick me up if you wanna talk to him.." Bryan said, giving a small hopeful smile.

"Alright," Blaine said. "I do want to talk to him though."

Bryan gave a small squeal, hugging Blaine. "Thank you!"

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "You're welcome."

Bryan smiled, walking off to the kitchen and deciding he would eat and then plan his outfit, shower, shave, and do his hair.

"How long do you think you'll be out?" Blaine asked as they sat at the table.

"Umm..Probably a few hours..Can I be back at two?" Bryan asked.

"That's fine. But...if either of you drink or anything and cannot drive, call me. I will pick you up. I won't be upset because you'd be doing the responsible thing. So don't be scared to call."

"I promise..Thank you Blaine.." Bryan smiled as Blaine nodded.

That night, there was a knock on the door and Kurt opened it to see Ian in some red skinny jeans, a band tee and what was apparently his trademark jacket. A cigarette was hanging out of his mouth as he gave that crooked grin, blowing smoke out of his nose.

"You can come in when you finish that.' Kurt said before heading back to living room and letting Bryan know Ian was there.

Bryan smiled wide, looking over his outfit. His tightest black skinny jeans, a white v neck and a yellow cardigan, open, with the sleeves rolled up and yellow converse, he walked outside and saw Ian smoking. God, he looked so sexy.  
"Hey.." Bryan said softly, closing the door behind him.

"Hey," Ian said, giving that cocky smile. "Damn, you look good."

Bryan blushed. "So do you.."

"Thanks babe," Ian winked, blowing smoke out. "You ready?"

"Um..Blaine wanted to talk to you.." Bryan said, grabbing Ian's free hand and playing with his fingers.

"What about?" Ian asked.

"Not sure..But I'm sure it's not bad.." Bryan shrugged.

"Alright," Ian said as he finished his cigarette.

Bryan smiled, leaning in to kiss Ian softly before they went inside.

Blaine smiled softly as they walked in. "Bryan, do you mind waiting in your room?"

Bryan nodded, giving a small smile and walking out of the room. Ian but his lip, craning his neck as Bryan rounded the corner, staring at his ass.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Can you not be so obvious?"

"Sorry.." Ian chuckled, obviously not. "Bryan said you wanted to talk."

"Yeah. Where are you taking him?" Blaine asked.

"To my friend Josh's..He's having a little get-together.." Ian shrugged.

"Bryan needs to be back by two." Blaine said seriously.

"I'll try." Ian said, clicking his tongue ring along his teeth.

"No. You will have him home by two." Blaine said, clearly annoyed with the boy.

Ian finally turned to look at Blaine, eying him up and down, obviously not used to being told what to do. "Alright.."

"Look, Ian. The more you do what I say, the more I'll trust you with Bryan. So if you can do things like this, you will see him more, alright?"

Ian gave a crooked smile. "Sure thing.."

"And I've already talked to Bryan. But if anything happens and you can't drive, just call me and I'll pick you two up." Blaine said.

Ian nodded, "Appreciate it." He said simply. This kid wasn't much of a talker was he?

"Well, I guess that's it." Blaine said, sighing. "You can go get him."

Ian said nothing as he walked back to Bryan's room.

Bryan looked up, smiling as he saw Ian. "How'd it go?" He asked smiling as he strode over to his boyfriend.

"Everything's fine," Ian grinned, leaning in to kiss Bryan deeply.

Bryan sighed, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck, feeling the cool lip piercings against his skin.

Ian moaned softly, sliding his tongue into Bryan's mouth.

Bryan whimpered, loving Ian's piercings more and more each second as the metal slid over his tongue.

Ian smiled cockily as he pulled back. "Come on.."

"O-Okay.." Bryan said breathlessly as Ian wrapped an arm around his waist and slipped his hand into the tight back pocket of his black pants, causing Bryan to blush.

"You're so hot when you blush," Ian whispered hotly, knowing it would make him blush more.

And he was right as Bryan's cheeks grew redder.

Ian grinned as he led his boyfriend to the car. He climbed into the driver's seat and started driving.  
"You mind if I smoke?"

"Not at all.." Bryan smiled.

Ian pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "You don't want one, do you?"

"I-I've never tried it.." Bryan said.

"Do you want to?" Ian asked.

"Uh..Sure.." Bryan said. Truth be told he'd always been curious..But being raised in a family that went to church every Sunday before his dad left, he was always told to never do those things.

Ian handed Bryan his. "You're going to cough after your first time trying. But that's normal. Here, I have some water," he said, reaching for the bottle and handing it to him.

Bryan took the bottle and held the cigarette between his index finger and thumb, looking at it for a moment before lifting it to his lips and inhaling deeply. His lungs immediately felt like they were on fire as he began to cough and sputter, his eyes watering.

Ian took the bottle, opening it quickly and handing it back. "Drink.."

Bryan quickly drank the water, trying not to choke as he did so.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked when he stopped drinking.

"Yeah.." Bryan rasped. "Just burned.."

"It does that at first," Ian explained.

Bryan nodded, taking another hit of the cigarette and blowing out the smoke a bit more smoothly.

Ian smiled. "I know I shouldn't encourage you..But that's kinda sexy.."

Bryan smiled, laughing a bit and giving a small cough.

Ian bit his lip, taking the cigarette back and taking a long drag.

Bryan rested his head on Ian's shoulder as they drive, passing the cigarette back and forth between them.

"Blaine is going to kill me for that.." Ian chuckled.

"Who says I'm gonna tell him?" Bryan asked, taking the last hit and throwing it out the window.

Ian smiled. "If you keep doing it, you'll feel like you need it. He may catch you at the house."

"Then I'll only do it with you.." Bryan giggled.

Ian chuckled. "Alright. I will warn you. There will be people smoking and some drinking at the party. But you don't have to do anything."

"Smoking? I just smoked with you." Bryan said, confused.

"Weed, baby," Ian explained.

"Oh.." Bryan said. He'd never been around drugs..But Ian said he didn't have to do it..he really didn't want to either. "I think I'll just drink some."

"That's fine," Ian said softly. "I just wanted you to hang out. I smoke sometimes. But I don't do anything too crazy anymore."

"Mmkay.." Bryan smiled softly. They drove for a bit longer, until Ian pulled up to a crowded house and parked across the street, the music could be heard from outside and there was just so many people.

"You ready?" Ian asked, smiling cockily.

"Yeah.." Bryan said, smiling as he slid out of the car.

Ian wrapped an arm around Bryan's waist as they walked inside, Ian saying hey to all his friends. He introduced Bryan to a few of his friends, a few eyeing him hungrily, one even asking Ian if he wanted to share, making Bryan blush deeply. Ian chuckled, saying Bryan was all his before heading to the kitchen to get a drink for his boyfriend.

"So your friends like me.." Bryan chuckled lightly, looking around nervously. The house was smoky and hot and crowded and there was an odd smell that Bryan couldn't put his finger on. It was musty and dank, but slightly sweet. He wrinkled his nose, watching as Ian made his drink.

Ian smiled as he handed Bryan the drink. "You do look quite delicious."

Bryan blushed lightly, taking a sip of the drink and shivering at the burn. "I want to show you something.." He said in a slightly deeper voice.

Ian looked at his boyfriend. "What is it?"

Bryan grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and exposing his piercings.

Ian gasped, his eyes going wide. "Fuck..Those are fucking hot.."

Bryan bit his lip at Ian's words before smiling. "Yeah?" He purred.

"Yeah," Ian said, pulling Bryan close and kissing him deeply.

Bryan moaned loudly, wrapping his arm around Ian's neck.

Ian slipped his pierced tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, getting lost in the kiss before one of his friends came up behind him.

"Hey! It's been too long!" He said when Ian turned to him. "You want some?" He asked, holding up a bottle that Ian recognized but Bryan had never seen.

"Hey man..No, not tonight, I gotta drive him home.." He said, gesturing to Bryan, whose cheeks were flushed pink from the kiss.

"Alright. Well hold on.." He said, turning to get a drink so Ian couldn't see him. He put a few drops of the liquid into the drink before turning back. "At least have a drink.."

Ian nodded. "Just one.." he said, taking the cup, "Then we can smoke a couple of bowls but that's it for me tonight.."

His friend smiled wide, handing him the drink. "Let's go upstairs. They're about to watch Labyrinth. We can laugh at all the virgins who trip."

"Alright, I'll meet you up there.." Ian said, setting the drink down on the counter.

Bryan did the same, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck. "Your friends are so charming.." he chuckled.

Ian laughed. "They're something else. Have you ever seen the movie?"

"Labyrinth? No.."

"Oh my God! It's amazing!" Ian smiled, taking Bryan's hand. Bryan went to grab his drink but accidentally grabbing the one Ian's friend had made before they made their way upstairs. Ian led him to a small couch and sat down.

This room was even smokier and the smell was amazingly concentrated here. There were a few people passing around a glass bong, taking hits off of it before a girl handed it to Ian.

Ian took it and pulled out his own lighter. He took a few hits before passing it on.

Bryan sipped his drink slowly as Ian pulled him into his lap.

"Do your hips hurt?" Ian asked as the movie started.

"A little, but it feels good when you rub them.." Bryan said, taking another drink.

Ian smiled, reaching around and rubbing them softly.

Bryan let his head fall back on Ian's shoulder, moaning softly.

Ian grinned, kissing Bryan's neck. "Drink up and cuddle with me.."

Bryan nodded, tossing back his drink before setting the empty cup back down and cuddling back up to Ian. The bong came around to Ian again and he took a couple of hits before passing it again, filling the air with the bittersweet smell again as he exhaled.

Ian held Bryan tightly. It was at the part in the movie where Sarah has to solve the door riddle. Bryan stared at the TV, listening closely. Right before she chose a door, Bryan spoke up and pointed to the movie. "It's that one." He said, pointing to the door she hadn't chosen. "It makes so much sense. Do you get it?"

"No.." Ian giggled, running his hand down Bryan's back, over his ass and back up.

Bryan shivered. "It makes so much sense though! She keeps saying how it's not fair and nothing seems right. Everything is not what it seems. So all she has to do is do the opposite of what she would do. Then she'd get Toby back, go home, and be happy. But does she? No. She's so dumb! I should be in this movie!"

Ian grinned. "You think too much.." He said, looking down at his boyfriend with red glossy eyes.

"Ian, do you want a joint? Think of it as a welcome home gift.." A girl smiled holding one up to him. He took it, lifting it before exhaling the smoke slowly and breathing it into his nose. "Just watch.." He breathed out, smoke billowing from his lips.

Bryan stared at the smoke. It was going down instead of up. And the smoke was blue instead of gray. "H-How are you doing that?"

"Doing what babe?" Ian asked, taking another hit and holding it in.

"It's going down and the smoke is blue," Bryan said. "It looks so cool.."

Ian laughed slowly, running his free hand over Bryan's ass again before bringing it back up to run through his hair. "Babe..What are you talking about?"

Bryan looked over at the wall and looked confused. "Why are the walls breathing?"

"Bryan..Are you okay?.." Ian asked, knowing this was more than simply a contact high.

Bryan looked at his boyfriend. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, becoming paranoid and dizzy. "Stop..."

Ian immediately smiled at Bryan, trying to keep him calm. "It's okay baby.."

Bryan looked around at Ian's friends, his eyes going wide as their faces started to change. "What's going on? Where did you bring me?"

"What the fuck did you do Josh?" Ian asked calmly as not to startle Bryan. "He's starting to trip.." he said, stroking his boyfriend's hair.

"I didn't do anything to him." Josh said. "I put...a little in your drink. But I didn't touch his."

"Goddamn it Josh,," Ian growled. Bryan probably grabbed Ian's drink. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I told you I didn't want anything..."

It's not a big deal. You've had it before. He'll come down from it." Josh shrugged.

"Ian.." Bryan said quietly. "W-Where's my mom..?"

"Bryan..Come here..Lay on my chest babe..Come here.." He said, trying to soothe him as he put the joint out in an ashtray.

"T-take me home..p-please.." Bryan said, burying his face on Ian's chest.

Ian grabbed the remote, pausing the movie. "Everyone shut the fuck up for a minute okay?" he said, digging his phone out of his pocket, He was in no condition to drive. He had to call Blaine. "Baby..I need you to listen to me..What's Blaine's phone number?"

Bryan reached down for his phone and handed it to Ian. "In there.." he said, looking back up. Everyone was staring at him. His eyes went wide. "Please..Let..Let's just g-go.."

"Bryan..I can't drive..Do you want to go sit outside? It's nice and cold and quiet..It'll feel nice.." he said, scrolling through the contacts.

Bryan nodded. "Please.."

Ian helped Bryan up, holding him close to his chest and covering his ears as they maneuvered through the crowd and made it outside.

Bryan sat down in a rocking chair on the porch and looked to the side of the house. There were a bunch of trees. They looked sinister and angry at him. He brought his knees up to his chest, trying to not look at them.

Ian dialed Blaine's number, standing next to Bryan and rubbing small soothing circles on his back.

Blaine was laying down, holding Kurt when his phone rang.  
"Hello?"

"Blaine..It's Ian..We uh..Need you to come get us.."

"Is everything alright?" Blaine asked groggily.

"No..It's Bryan..He..Just.." Ian's head was swimming from the weed. He could barely think. "Can you just come get us?"

"Yeah. Where are you?" Blaine asked quickly.

Ian tried the best he could to recite the address to Blaine slowly.

"I'll be there soon. Just keep him calm. I'm on my way," Blaine said quickly before hanging up and getting dressed.

"What's wrong?" Kurt mumbled.

"Something's wrong with Bryan. I don't know. I have to go get them." Blaine said. "You want to come or stay?"

"I'll come.." Kurt said standing slowly and throwing on some clothes.

They got in the car and quickly drove the address Ian had given Blaine. It wasn't hard to find with the loud music and all of the cars. Blaine saw Bryan and Ian on the porch and they ran up to them.  
"What happened?" Blaine asked, helping to get Bryan to the car.

Bryan jerked at the feeling of hands on him, pushing Blaine away and holding his hands up as Kurt walked over. "Bryan?"

Bryan looked around, freaking out as he looked at their faces. "Get me out of here!"

"What did you make him take?" Kurt snapped at Ian.

"I didn't know he had it, I swear!" Ian said quickly. "I didn't even think they'd have it.."

Kurt and Blaine got in the car, giving each other a look as Ian comforted Bryan and Blaine took off.  
"Not so fast..You'll scare him more.." Kurt said softly, looking back at the teenaged boy, huddled into a ball in Ian's arms.

Ian rocked Bryan slowly, petting his hair and kissing his forehead softly.  
"It's okay Bryan..I'm here..Shh..It's okay..Just try to calm down..You're gonna be okay.." He said soothingly. He wondered if he should do what he hoped would calm Bryan down..But Kurt and Blaine were here. It didn't matter. He needed to help..He closed his eyes and slowly started to sing.

"Every time I look at you, you always look so beautiful  
Driving on the road again the Chevy's packed and it is dusk  
And I will take some photographs so I can dream of you

Can't say I felt such twisting in my heart this way  
We pitch a tent and I won't sleep I might just stay awake  
The fire's burning, softly singing songs so close to you..."

Bryan instantly relaxed, cuddling closer. "I-Ian..? Is that you?"

"Yeah baby.." Ian said quietly before continuing to sing.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, I think you do  
Lying naked under the covers  
Those are the best days of my life..

Can't take away those times we stayed up and we talked all night,  
Chain smoking cigarettes and three bottles of red wine  
Falling asleep together holding your body close to mine  
And in the morning your eyes open, so innocent  
The sun is blazing we are sweaty you look lovely  
Nothing else matters anymore, cause you're in my arms again..."

Bryan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as he listened. He didn't know he could sing. It was soothing and beautiful.

"Oh, I'll never want to be without you  
So, just stay with me, I will love you endlessly

Those are the best days of my life,  
Those are the best days of my life

Do you believe in love at first sight, I think you do  
Lying naked under the covers  
Those are the best days of my life.."

Ian finished, pressing his lips to Bryan's forehead.

Bryan hummed softly. "Beautiful..."

Ian held Bryan close, silence, other than Bryan's murmurs, filling the car as they drove back to the apartment.

Ian helped Bryan up the stairs and into bed, getting him changed into his sweats. He looked up at Blaine.  
"I know you probably hate me right now...But can I please stay with him? I can soothe him. I promise nothing will happen..."

Blaine eyed Ian up and down for a minute. "Fine..But I swear if you try anything with him like this.." he trailed off.

"I won't. We'll keep the door open. Someone else can stay in here too..I just don't want to leave him like this..." Ian said sincerely.

Blaine saw the care in the boy's eyes and he sighed. "Okay.." He said, his tone softer. "Can you at least tell me what happened?"

Ian nodded. "I used to do these things. I don't anymore. But when my friend offered me..acid..I said no because I had to drive. Well, he made me a drink and I found out later that he put some in it. We were in the kitchen and I didn't want my drink. So when we went upstairs to watch a movie, Bryan grabbed my drink by accident. I swear, if I knew, I wouldn't have let him drink it...It didnt seem bad at first. But i guess he started thinking too much and freaked himself out..I wanted to kill Josh when I found out.."

Blaine simply nodded. "Go make sure he's okay.." He said, before walking off.

Ian went back to the room and cuddled up under the blankets with his boyfriend.

Bryan jumped back a bit before placing a hand on Ian's cheek. "Ian?"

"It's me, baby," Ian said softly.

"Ian.." Bryan whimpered, nuzzling under his boyfriend's jaw, and breathing him in to make sure he was real.

"I'm here baby..I'm not going anywhere.." Ian said reassuringly.

"How long is this gonna last?" Bryan asked, pulling Ian closer.

Ian sighed. "A few more hours.."

Bryan made a small noise, clutching to Ian's clothes.

"I'm so sorry baby," Ian said quietly.

"I just want this to be over.."

"I know baby..I shouldn't have taken you. I'm sorry.."

"It's not your fault.." Bryan whispered.

"I should've watched more..paid more attention.."

"Ian..Please stop baby.."

Ian nodded, rubbing up and down Bryan's back.

Ian hummed softly at the feeling. "Mmm..Feels good..."

"Good," Ian said softly. "Do you need anything?"

"Nuh uh..Just you.." Bryan said in barely a whisper.

"Blaine's letting me stay.." Ian said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good...Good.." Bryan sighed, pulling himself closer to his boyfriend.

"Careful baby. I don't want to hurt your hips.."

"I don't care.." Bryan said.

"You're ridiculous. But I love it.." Ian giggled.

Bryan gave a small smile. "I'm not.."

"Just a little," Ian grinned.

"Whatever..Will you sing again? Your voice is nice.." Bryan whispered.

"What do you want me to sing?" Ian asked.

"Anything..What's your favorite song?"

"Anything Marilyn Manson sings," Ian chuckled. "Those aren't good songs to sing right now."

Bryan giggled breathily before Ian smiled, starting to sing.

"Well this is just a simple song  
To say what you done  
I told you about all those fears  
And away they did run  
You sure must be strong  
And you feel like an ocean  
Being warmed by the sun

When I was just nine years old  
I swear that I dreamt  
Your face on a football field  
And a kiss that I kept  
Under my vest  
Apart from everything, but the heart in my chest."

Ian pulled Bryan as close as he could, continuing to rub his back as he sang.

"I know that things can really get rough when you go it alone  
Don't go thinking you gotta be tough, to play like a stone  
Could be there's nothing else in our lives so critical  
As this little hole

My life in an upturned boat, marooned on a cliff  
You brought me a great big flood  
And you gave me a lift  
To care, what a gift  
You tell me with your tongue  
And your breath was in my lungs  
And you float over the rift"

Bryan sighed happily. Ian had a nice voice..It was slightly raspy and low, but not too low. it sounded really nice.

"I know that things can really get rough when you go it alone  
Don't go thinking you gotta be tough, to play like a stone  
Could be there's nothing else in our lives so critical  
As this little hole

Well this will be a simple song to say what you've done  
I told you about all those years and away they did run  
You sure must be strong  
And you feel like an ocean  
Being warmed by the sun

Remember walking a mile to your house, a glow in the dark  
I made a fumblin' play for your heart and the extra, the spark  
You wore a charm in a chain that I stole specially for you  
Love's such a delicate thing that we do, we've nothing to prove  
Which I never knew"

Ian finished the song, softly kissing the top of Bryan's head.

"You sing really good.." Bryan said softly.

"Really?" Ian asked.

"Yeah.."

"I've never really sang in front of anyone before.." Ian admitted.

"I really like it..Your voice is amazing..Unique like you.." Bryan said, closing his eyes.

Ian smiled. "You're so sweet.."

"Honest.." He said quietly, head still swimming.

"How are you feeling?" Ian asked.

"Same..But it's not bad. Feels like I'm underwater.."

Ian kept running his hands on Bryan's back. "Can I do anything to make you feel any better? Do you want some water or anything?"

"I'm okay..I'm fine.." Bryan hummed.

"Alright," Ian said softly.

They laid there for a few hours until Bryan groaned loudly. "Why can't I sleep?"

"It's the drugs..You won't sleep until they wear off.." Ian explained.

Bryan whined, burying his face in the pillow.

"I'm sorry..I feel so bad.." Ian said quietly.

"Don't.."

Ian didn't say anything. He just held his boyfriend close. They lay like that for what seemed like forever until Bryan finally fell asleep in Ian's arms. Ian laid there for a little while longer, making sure Bryan was okay before falling asleep.

The next morning Bryan woke up feeling like complete shit. He opened his eyes to see Ian and that's the only thing that made him a little happy, but other than that, he just felt utterly depressed. He needed his medicine. He wanted to get up and get it but he was afraid he'd wake up Ian. He closed his eyes, sighing heavily as he nuzzled under his boyfriend's jaw.

A few minutes later, Ian stirred lightly. He fluttered his eyes open before taking a deep breath.  
"You awake?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah.." Bryan said softly.

"How do you feel?" Ian asked.

"Awful..I need my medicine.." Bryan said, starting to stand.

"Want me to get it?"

"No.." Bryan said simply as he got up and slumped out of the room. He didn't mean to be short with Ian, but he really felt too awful to be nice to anyone right now.

Ian didn't know what to do. He scooted over to the wall and curled up under the blanket. It was probably best to leave him alone right now.

Bryan walked to the kitchen and didn't say a word to Blaine and Kurt, who were in the room as he searched for his medication.

Blaine looked over to Kurt. "Should I go talk to him..? Or just give him time?"

"I don't know.." Kurt said, biting his lip.

Blaine sighed, getting up and carefully walking to the kitchen.  
"Hey.." He said softly. "You alright? I can make breakfast if you want..."

Bryan shook his head. "Not hungry." He said, finding his pills and shaking two out into his hand.

Blaine took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay.."

Bryan dry swallowed the pills, cringing a bit before walking back to his room.

Ian was still curled up by the wall when he got back to the room.

Bryan crawled back into the bed, pulling himself close to Ian and sighing heavily.

"You want me to go..?" Ian asked quietly.

"No..Why would I want you to go?" Bryan asked.

Ian shrugged. "I know you don't feel good. I didn't know if you wanted to be alone or not.."

"You make me feel better.." Bryan said.

"Alright," Ian said softly, taking Bryan's hand.

Bryan sighed, laying there as he waited for his medicine to kick in.

"What does your medicine do?" Ian asked.

"Anti-depressant..." Bryan said quietly.

Ian nodded. "I know you don't want to hear it..But I really am sorry this happened to you.."

"It's not your fault Ian.."

"I know. I just want you to know that it wasn't my intention at all.."

"I know baby.." Bryan whispered.

Ian turned over, bringing Bryan closer.

"Thank you.." Bryan sighed.

"For what?" Ian asked.

"Being here.."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Bryan gave a weak smile, kissing Ian before closing his eyes.

"You tired?" Ian asked.

"I just want my medicine to start working.." Bryan said softly.

"How long does it take?"

"About half an hour or less.."

Ian nodded. "Do you want something to eat? I can pick something up if you want."

"I'm not hungry..You can go get something if you want.." Bryan said softly.

"I'm fine," Ian said.

"Kiss me?" Bryan asked quietly.

Ian smiled softly, leaning in and pressing his lips to Bryan's.

Bryan sighed against Ian's lips, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

Ian let his hands trial down to Bryan's hips as they kissed.

Bryan gasped lightly as Ian's thumb traced just below the piercing.

"Is that okay?" Ian asked.

"Y-Yeah..Feels good.." Bryan whispered.

Ian kissed Bryan again, continuing to rub below the piercings.

Bryan tried to hold back a small moan, but failed, lightly pressing his nails into the back of Ian's neck.

Ian gasped, moving closer.

Bryan opened his mouth, wanting to feel Ian's tongue against his own.

Ian slipped past Bryan's lips, massaging his tongue with his.

Bryan whimpered, running his hands up into Ian's jet black hair.

Ian moaned softly, deepening the kiss.

Bryan rolled onto his back, pulling Ian on top of him.

Ian pressed his body to Bryan's, his hands roaming up and down his boyfriend's sides.

"Ungh..Ian.." Bryan moaned softly.

Ian kissed him deeply before moving to suck on his neck.

Bryan whined before biting his lip and trying to stay quiet.

Ian smiled, moving to Bryan's ear and breathing heavily. "You're so hot, baby.."

"O-Ohgod.." Bryan breathed out shakily.

"Hmm?" Ian hummed, smiling to himself.

"Just..Y-You're so..Hot.." Bryan said, blushing at his own words.

"Mmm, thank you beautiful.."

Bryan moaned softly at that cockily smile, tightening his hands in Ian's hair a bit.

Ian gasped, biting down on Bryan's neck. "Can I see your piercings again?"

Bryan gasped harshly before nodding.

Ian rolled off of him, lying next to him as he smiled wide.

Bryan pulled his Boxers down enough to reveal his hips before lifting his shirt.

Ian licked his lips. "How'd you get them done?"

"She used this..Punch thing.." Bryan said, watching as Ian's eyes devoured his hips.

"No, I mean who took you? Thea?" Ian asked, his voice a little deeper.

"No..Kurt.." Bryan swallowed, trying to think his impending erection away.

"Really? Didn't expect that..But damn..You're just so sexy.." Ian practically growled.

Bryan blushed again as the blood rushed south.

Ian bit his lip, thinking for a moment. He bent down, placing small kisses around the piercings.

"Fuck..Ian.." Bryan moaned, rolling his hips up.

Ian laid back, pulling Bryan on top of him and grinding up.

Bryan whined, leaning back and resting his hands on Ian's thighs as he pushed himself down.

Ian threw his head back. "Baby.."

Ian looked back down, seeing Bryan's erection straining against his boxers.

Ian licked his lips. "Fuck..I really want to.."

"Please.." Bryan panted.

"Bryan..Blaine will hear you.."

"Then shut me up..Please I just.. god..Ian.." Bryan gasped reaching down to palm at himself.

Ian whined, reaching down to slide his hand into Bryan's boxers. "Just keep kissing me baby. Try to be quiet."

Bryan nodded, already squeaking at the contact as he leaned down to kiss Ian fiercely.

Ian pumped him faster as they kissed.

Bryan thrust into Ian's hand, keening against his lips as he attempted to be quiet.

"Shhh..Baby..." Ian whispered.

"I'm sorry..Just..Fuck.." Bryan panted.

"I know baby.." Ian said, tightening his grip.

"Unh..Ian..Talk..Just..Please.."

"So fucking hot.." Ian breathed out.

"God..Your voice.." Bryan whimpered.

"You feel so good in my hand..heavy and thick.."

Bryan bit back a loud moan, burying his face in Ian's neck as he rocked his hips.

"Bite my neck..please..." Ian whimpered.

Bryan did just that, biting down hard on his boyfriend's neck and sucking.

Ian gasped. "Fuck..yes.."

"Wait.." Bryan said, grabbing Ian's hand and pulling him away before reaching between them and pulling out Ian's throbbing member. He licked his lips, grabbing Ian's hand and placing it on both of their lengths do they were pressed together as Ian stroked them both.

Ian groaned. "Oh fuck yes.." he growled.

"Ian..Ian..Ohmygod.." Bryan breathed out.

Ian threw his head back, arching up. "Bryan..Fuck..I know it's hard...But they'll hear.."

Bryan bit his lip. This was so hot..His cock was against Ian's and it felt so amazing.

"T-touch me...Anywhere...Just please.." Ian pleaded.

Bryan reached down, lifting Ian's shirt and running his hands down the taller boy's abs.

Ian gave a broken moan. "Unnhhh...Bryan..."

"I-Ian..I'm close.." Bryan whined.

"Me too, babe..Kiss me...Please.." Ian gasped.

Bryan delved down, crashing their lips together as his body Started to tremble and his orgasm hit him.

Ian whimpered against his boyfriend's lips, back arching up as they came long and hard.

Ian stroked them both slowly as they came down, kissing languidly.

He gave one last small moan before looking up at Bryan. "You're so hot.."

Bryan gave a small smile, his cheeks pink. "So are you.."

"Do you have a rag?" Ian asked.

"Yeah.." Bryan said, grabbing it out of his bedside drawer.

Ian smiled softly as he cleaned them up.

They lay next to each other, smiling as they brushed their noses together.

"Feeling any better?" Ian asked.

"Much.." Bryan said, sighing happily.

Ian smiled. "Good."

"Ian?.."

"Yeah babe?"

"I..I think I love you.."

Ian was quiet for a moment. He had only heard that once before. But from his Uncle. He never thought anyone would really love him.

Bryan looked down. "I-I understand if you don't feel the same way.."

"God, no. Bryan, please don't think that. It's just..I've heard that once before...And I can't..I never thought anyone would say that to me..I care so much about you. I'm scared..." Ian said, trying not to tear up. "He..my..uncle..really messed me up, Bryan...And I just want to be sure before I say that..But I can say I have never felt anything even close to how I feel about you.."

Bryan nodded, giving a small smile. "I understand..But..I just want you to know that.."

Ian looked down. "I-I'm sorry.."

"Don't be sorry.." Bryan said sincerely.

"You're not upset?" Ian asked quietly.

"No, I'm not.." Bryan said, cupping Ian's cheek.

"It really does mean a lot to me though.."

"Thank you.."

"For what?" Ian asked.

"For not running.."

"I want to be with you. I just need some more time.." Ian said softly.

Bryan nodded, leaning in to kiss Ian softly.

Ian cuddled up to Bryan, resting his head on his chest.

"I should probably apologize to Blaine.." Bryan said softly, playing with Ian's hair.

"For what?" Ian asked.

"When I got up..I was being short with him and pretty much ignoring him..I just felt..Really depressed.." Bryan sighed.

"Just explain it to him. He'll understand," Ian said softly.

"I will..Do you wanna get up? I'll make coffee.." Bryan said softly.

"I'll get up. But I don't want anything.."

"You sure?" Bryan asked softly as he stretched.

Ian nodded. "I'm alright. Do you know if Thea is here? I need to see if she will take me to get Naomi's car later.."

"If she's home she's probably still asleep." Bryan said, sliding out of bed and stretching again.

"Okay," Ian said before getting up.

Bryan pulled Ian close, nuzzling into his neck.

Ian wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, a little reluctant to go to the living room.

"Are you okay?" Bryan asked softly.

"I'm good," Ian said.

"Okay..Come on.." Bryan said, grabbing Ian's hand and walking out.

Ian walked behind Bryan, hoping Kurt and Blaine weren't blaming him for the previous night.

They walked into the living room and Bryan looked to Blaine. "I'm sorry about earlier.." He said softly.

Blaine gave a small smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..I don't know if it was because of what happened last night or what, but I was just really depressed..But I'm better now." Bryan said, quietly.

"Good," Blaine said softly.

"Ian.." Kurt said softly. "Thank you for calling."

Ian nodded. "I didn't know what to do..Thanks for coming.."

"It was the right thing to do..Do you need a ride to go get your sister's car?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah.." Ian said quietly.

"I'll give you a ride sweetie.." Kurt said, getting up and grabbing his coat.

Ian turned to Bryan. "I'll call you later.."

Bryan nodded, standing on his toes to kiss Ian softly. "Alright baby.."

Ian gave a small smile before heading out with Kurt.

They got into the car and Kurt started driving. "You seem nervous..Are you okay?" He asked concernedly.

Ian nodded. "Yeah.."

"I'm not going to take you back in the woods and shoot you or anything if that's what you're worried about." Kurt said jokingly.

Ian laughed lightly. "No. I'm just thinking."

"About?" Kurt asked softly.

Ian took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can talk about it.."

"That's alright.." Kurt nodded.

Ian rested his head against the seat. He wanted to talk. But he didn't know if Kurt would go back to Bryan.

"What's said in the car stays in the car?" Kurt said, hoping to get the younger to open up.

Ian glanced over at Kurt. "Really?"

"Really really.."

Ian bit his lip, looking down. "This morning..Bryan said he thinks he loves me.."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "Really?..Well..How do you feel about that?.."

"I don't know..It's amazing..But I've never done this. I'm scared.." Ian admitted. "I have a hard time trusting. But I can't describe how he makes me feel.."

Kurt smiled softly. "I understand.."

"He says he understands why I can't say it yet. But I feel bad that I'm not ready.."

"Well you shouldn't..It's better to tell the truth about it.." Kurt said.

"I know..And I really am trying to do everything right with him.." Ian said quietly.

Kurt looked over at the boy. He really liked Bryan. "You know..I can actually tolerate you when you drop the whole cocky act.."

Ian chuckled. "I can't help it sometimes. It's how I hide."

Kurt nodded. He used to hide behind the "slutty bitch" mask in New York.

"Thank you, Kurt.."

"For what?" The older asked.

"Letting me talk a little.." Ian said softly.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Kurt asked.

Ian sighed. "Yeah. But I'm not ready for that.."

Kurt nodded. "Alright hon.."

Ian's eyes went wide. "Oh my god! Can I turn up the radio?" he asked. It was Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar On Me.

Kurt scrunched his nose, but nodded. He was never one for classic rock, but Ian looked into it.

Ian smiled, turning it up a little and singing along quietly.

Kurt smiled, driving along and making all the turns Ian told him to.

Ian looked at Kurt as he parked. "Thanks Kurt."

"It's not a problem.." Kurt smiled.

Ian got out of the car and headed to Naomi's, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He really had a lot to think about with Bryan's newest confession…He knew he could get to that place. It was Bryan. What was there to not love? But there was plenty he needed to work through. His uncle's words sent sick chills through him…But Bryan's words made him feel slightly happy. He sighed, giving a smile before turning his music up and driving home.


	13. Chapter 13

That Monday was Kurt's last day at school until he decided to dedicate all of his time to searching for a job. Some of the students and most of the glee clubbers were sad to see him go, but it had to be done. Blaine had given one of his choir classes a research project to do, so they all sat in the risers, humming quietly with conversation as they worked in their groups. Kurt and Blaine were cleaning out filing cabinets When Kurt spoke up.  
"I'm gonna go make a few copies of this.." He said to his boyfriend, smiling before strutting out of the room, sheet music in his hands. Blaine nodded, continuing to do the paper work until he noticed that Kurt had been gone a very long time..The copy machine was down the hall. Blaine figured the class would be alright for a minute while he went to check on Kurt. He walked down the hall to the copy room, eyebrows kneading in confusion. When he saw it was empty. Blaine sighed, walking back to the room and sitting down. He pulled out his phone to call Kurt. He almost dropped his phone as he scooted up to his desk and felt two hands start to slide up his thighs.

Blaine jumped in his chair. "Oh my god!"

The students looked up. "You okay Mr. A?"

Blaine looked under the dear and saw Kurt, holding a finger to his lips, eyebrows kneaded together.  
"Umm..Yeah. I-I got so caught up with it being Mr. Hummel's last day...I completely forgot about something I had to do for glee club today...I-I'm fine.." Blaine said quickly. How the hell did Kurt get down there?

Kurt giggled under his breath as Blaine sat back down.  
His phone vibrated with a text.  
"I thought you were expecting this?" Kurt sent.

"I figured you forgot or lost interest. Fuck, Kurt..Just knowing you're down there..."

Kurt simply chuckled as he heard Blaine turn on his computer and Kurt started to trace up and down Blaine's thighs again.

Blaine shivered from thinking about what was going to happen. He went online to Pandora and put a random station on, hoping it would drown out any whimper that Blaine made.

Kurt ran his hands up to the top part of Blaine's thighs, resting his head in his lap.

Blaine took a few deep breaths, trying to remember he had to be quiet.

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's crotch, sighing softly, and making Blaine shiver as he felt the heat of his breath.

Blaine gripped the desk in front of him, silently begging for the kids to not notice.

Kurt brushed his fingertips down Blaine's inner thighs, pressing kisses to his hardening member through the fabric.

Blaine rested his head on his desk. He was sure Kurt would be the death of him.

Kurt slowly unzipped Blaine's jeans, pulling out his prize and smiling mischievously.

Blaine swallowed hard. "Shit.." he whispered.

Kurt started to stroke him softly, licking his lips as he watched his boyfriend grow thicker and longer.

Blaine put his head in his hands, desperate for more.

Kurt flicked his tongue out, licking at the slit lightly.

Blaine's body jerked slightly. He got a piece of paper and a pen, trying to look busy.

Kurt slowly sucked the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

Blaine could feel how red his face was. He was terrified of being caught. But there was no way in hell he'd stop this v

Kurt sucked Blaine into his mouth, humming quietly as he started to bob his head, keeping his tongue pressed to the bottom.

Blaine reached under the desk, digging his nails into his thighs to keep quiet.

Kurt held back a moan, hollowing out his cheeks.

Holy shit! This was so fucking hot! Blaine whimpered, causing a student to look up and ask if he was alright.  
"I...I'm fine..Just feel a little...hot...I-I'm okay.."

Kurt hummed again in order not to laugh, sucking harder.

Blaine's legs trembled. He wanted to tangle his fingers in Kurt's hair but he knew he couldn't.

Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's thighs soothingly, swirling his tongue around before taking Blaine all the way down his throat.

Blaine gasped, running his hands through his own hair as his hips shifted forward.

Kurt sucked faster, dragging his nails down Blaine's legs.

Blaine keened quietly, gripping his thighs again. He was so close.

Kurt could tell Blaine was close as he bobbed his head, sucking harder as he hummed softly.

Blaine's body tensed, his hips jerking forward as he whimpered, cumming in Kurt's throat.

Kurt swallowed around his boyfriend, humming happily.

Blaine glanced up. All the students were busy doing their work. He leaned back, looking down at Kurt and smiling.

Kurt smiled around Blaine, slowly pulling off and licking at the now sensitive head.

Blaine gave a small moan, biting his lip as he watched.

Kurt licked Blaine clean before tucking him back into his pants.

Blaine sat back, feeling amazing and grabbed his phone, texting Kurt.   
"That was...So amazing! How'd you get under there? And how do we get you out?"

"It was, I just kind of crawled under here, no one was paying attention. Not sure how I'm gonna get out though."

Blaine chuckled. "I really want to kiss you.."

"Me too,..Plus my neck hurts." Kurt giggled.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll make it up to you later ; )"

Kurt grinned, placing a kiss on Blaine's knee.

Blaine couldn't help but smile. He was so in love with his boyfriend. He looked at the time on his computer. Luckily it was only a couple minutes until the bell.

Kurt stayed under the desk, sighing in relief as the bell rang.

Blaine rolled back in his chair, letting Kurt hurry up and crawl out from under the desk. He pulled Kurt in for a quick, deep kiss.

Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Blaine sighed happily as they pulled apart. "So sexy.."

"So was it everything you thought it would be?" Kurt smiled.

"Better since I didn't expect it," Blaine grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly. "I can't believe today is my last day.."

Blaine sighed. "I know..But at least you'll be with us to go to the mall today."

"Yeah..I think it'll be fun to get everyone out of the classroom.

"Me too..I'm gonna miss having you around though.." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt smiled, running his thumb across Blaine's cheekbone. "I'll still be at home.."

"I know," Blaine smiled softly.

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine again. "I love you.."

"I love you too baby," Blaine smiled.

Glee club started coming in and Kurt smiled at them. "Hey guys.."

They all came in smiling and telling Kurt they would miss him.

"So you guys ready for some shopping?" He asked, grinning.

All the girls started chatting excitedly. Blaine looked at how excited everyone was and smiled.

Kurt grinned. Today was going to be great. They all piled into a couple cars and headed to the mall. Bryan rode with Kurt and Blaine, smiling to himself as he texted Ian.  
"He's so cute.." Kurt said quietly to Blaine.

"I can see why he reminds you of me.." Blaine smiled. "I remember those days.."

"You used to smile like that when I text you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I'd completely light up when I got a text from you. Got on Wes and David's nerves sometimes."

"Why?" Kurt giggled.

Blaine blushed. "Umm..I'd often zone out and just think about you instead of doing what I was supposed to do. And well..You remember the Teenage Dream jokes."

Kurt giggled lightly, squeezing Blaine's hand. "You're cute.."

"Just in love," Blaine said simply as he smiled.

Kurt grinned, looking back at Bryan and sighing softly as they pulled into the mall.

They met up at the mall entrance and Kurt led everyone to Elder-Beerman. They met the manager and Kurt and Bryan got everyone the dresses and outfits to try on while Kurt and Blaine waited outside.  
"I want to talk to you about something.." Kurt said to Blaine.

"What about?" Blaine asked.

"I told Ian I wouldn't say anything..But..Bryan told Ian he loves him.." Kurt said quietly, biting his lip.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "And Ian told you that? How'd you get him to talk?"

"I just think he really wanted to talk someone..." Kurt said softly.

"What do you think about all of this?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know..Do you think Bryan really loves him, or just thinks he does?.." Kurt said, looking down at his boyfriend.

"I really don't know. It's the first time he's felt this so he could think it. But maybe he really does. I knew with you.."

"Me too..But Bryan..He just seems so naive..I don't want him to get hurt..Ian didn't say it back.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine bit his lip. "Did he say why?"

"Just that he wanted to make sure first.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine took a deep breath. "I can't figure him out.."

"Neither can I.." Kurt said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Maybe we should have him over more? Try to make him more comfortable.."

"Maybe.." Kurt said softly.

"We'll figure something out," Blaine said as people started stepping out of the dressing rooms.

"Lookin good guys!" Kurt grinned.

Blaine shook his head, watching in awe. "I love it.."

The girls' dresses were still long and white, but they all looked so good together.

"Aren't they too long?" Selina asked.

"We're going to shorten them and dye them red." Bryan smiled, fluffing Jamie's skirt.

"Can we afford that after the bus?" Jamie asked.

"If we do it ourselves." Kurt said.

"Well if you need any help, I can come by after practices," Jamie said, happily.

"That sounds great." Kurt said happily.

Kurt demonstrated how they would change the dresses before they all changed back and Blaine headed to check out.

That's when the saleswoman announced an unimaginable price.  
"Are you serious?" Kurt squeaked.

Blaine swallowed hard. "Umm..Okay.." he said, pulling out his own wallet, and sighing. He guessed Kurt hadn't checked out the prices. He should've come in before bringing the kids. This was going to set him back a lot. He wasn't sure if he could get the dye after this.

Kurt put his hand out, placing it on Blaine's arm. "I got it.." He said, pulling out a credit card.

"H-How? Are you sure?" Blaine asked nervously.

"I'll just have to pay off the bill when it comes in and I'll have a job soon..I'm sure.." Kurt said.

"Kurt..I don't want to do that to you..." Blaine said softly.

"You're not doing anything." Kurt said, looking over at his boyfriend as he handed the saleswoman the card,

Blaine sighed. "I just don't want you to have to worry about it when you get your first couple of pay checks.."

"It's okay Blaine. Really.." Kurt said, smiling softly.

Blaine nodded. "Okay.."

The woman handed Kurt his receipt and Kurt leaned over kissing Blaine. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine said, giving a small smile.

The taller grabbed his hand as the students came and grabbed their bags.

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "Should we go ahead and take their dresses home?"

"Yeah, but let's at least make them carry them to the car." He giggled.

Blaine chuckled. "Where can we get the dye?"

"Any craft store, Michael's, Hobby Lobby, maybe even Walmart." Kurt said as they guided the students to the parking lot.

Blaine couldn't help but giggle. "I never imagined seeing you at a Walmart."

"Oh god.." Kurt groaned. "I never set foot in one if I don't have to." He laughed.

Blaine giggled. "I want to see this."

"So we have to go to Walmart?" Kurt pouted.

"Yup!" Blaine said smiling.

"Oh god.." The taller groaned.

"You suggested it."

"I also suggested Michael's and Hobby Lobby." Kurt giggled.

"But Walmart will be cheaper," Blaine pointed out.

"True.." Kurt sighed as they got to the car and all of the glee girls loaded the dresses into the back of Blaine's car and they all bid them goodbye.

"We have a lot to do this week.." Blaine sighed.

"We do..Have you thought of a set list?" Kurt asked.

"Give Me Your Lovin', Domino, and Marry The Night.."

Kurt smiled. "We're definitely gonna win this."

"You think so?" Blaine asked nervously.

"I do." Kurt smiled.

"What do you want for dinner? I don't think I'm gonna cook so we can get some of the dresses done."

Kurt shrugged as he, Blaine, and Bryan all got in the car.

"What are you in the mood for?" Blaine asked Bryan. "You can invite Ian if you want.."

"Really? And..Uh.. I could go for some Chinese.." Bryan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Sounds good," Blaine said as they drove to Walmart.

Bryan grinned, pulling his phone out and texting Ian.   
"Hey. Are you busy tonight?"

"Not really. Just thinking of you. Why? What's up?" Ian replied.

"Well, Blaine said you can come to dinner tonight if you want."

"Really? Do you want me to?"

"I'd love to see you."

"What time do you want me there, beautiful?"

"Well we're going to the store right now, then we're going to get the food. I'll text you when we're home." Bryan replied, blushing. He would never get over Ian calling him beautiful.

"Okay baby. Can't wait to see you : )"

Bryan grinned, smiling as they drove to the store. They found a parking spot and headed to the right section of the store. Blaine sighed. "Which red do we get?"

"Hmm..Well we should get the same red as the shirt." Bryan said.

"But which will turn out that color?"

Kurt picked up each if the bottles and examining each of them closely. "This one." He smiled.

"Get however many you think we need," Blaine said softly. "Do we need anything else?"

"Nothing from here.." Kurt scoffed, grabbing a few bottles.

Blaine chuckled. "You sure you don't want to check out the men's department?"

"Oh dear god no.." Kurt groaned.

Blaine laughed as they went towards the registers. They paid for the dye and headed to get dinner before going home. A bit after they got home, there was a knock on the door, Bryan jumping up to go open it.

Ian smiled wide when he saw his boyfriend.  
"Hey gorgeous.."

"Hey..." Bryan grinned, blushing before Ian pulled him in for a deep surprise kiss.

Ian smiled cockily. "We should go inside.."

Bryan smiled, cheeks pink as he nodded.

Blaine and Kurt were setting the food all around the coffee table when the boys walked in.

"Hey Ian." Kurt smiled.

"Hey.." Ian said, looking around at the bags. "Shopping spree?"

"We're getting ready for regionals..Glee club." Bryan said smiling.

"I can't wait to see you up on stage," Ian said, smiling.

"You're coming?" Bryan asked, cheeks turning pink.

"Of course. Unless you don't want me to.."

"N-No..I do." Bryan smiled as he grabbed Ian's hand.

"Then I'll be there," Ian smiled as Bryan led him to the couch.

Thea walked in, arms loaded with sheet music as she closed the door with her foot. "Hey everyone...Hey..Ian." she said, looking between the boy and Blaine.

They all smiled and greeted her.  
"We got Chinese," Blaine said happily.

"Oh thank god, I'm starving.." Thea moaned, setting down her armload on the counter.

"What're you working on?" Kurt asked.

"We're just figuring out what show to do next." Thea sighed.

"Oohhh! What do you have in mind?" Bryan asked.

"Rent, Music Man, or Mary Poppins." She smiled, sitting on the couch.

"I love Rent!" Bryan said, smiling wide. "I'm sure whatever you do, it'll be amazing!"

"Thea if you don't do rent I will cut you.." Blaine said seriously.

Thea chuckled. "I guess it's settled then."

Blaine bounced excitedly, grinning.  
"What's Rent?" Ian asked. And the room went dead silent.

Bryan turned to look at his boyfriend, his mouth dropping. "Blaine..Can I put it on?"

"I was just about to ask you to." Blaine said, grabbing the remote.

Bryan jumped up and got the DVD and put in it. "We should all pick a part and sing with them!" Thea said excitedly.

"Mark." Bryan said.

"Mimi." Kurt called, raising his hand.

"That makes me Roger," Blaine smiled. "Thea you should be Maureen!"

"She's my favorite." Thea giggled.

"Oh I know," Blaine giggled as she pushed him playfully and pressed play.

Bryan cuddled up to Ian as the first song started playing and Bryan sang along, his voice sounding really close to Mark's.

Ian smiled down at his boyfriend. He was so cute like this.

Bryan blushed as he saw Ian smiling down at him, but continued to singing, smiling lightly as Blaine joined in.

Ian looked back at the TV. Musicals weren't really his thing. But watching Bryan was actually kind of fun.

Bryan giggled as they got to Light My Candle and Kurt sang.  
"They say that I have the best ass below fourteenth street..Is it true?"

Blaine looked at Kurt. "What?"

"You're staring again.."

Blaine pretended to be flustered. "Oh no..I mean you do have a nice..I mean, you look familiar."

"Like your dead girlfriend?" Kurt smiled.  
They continued the movie, Kurt cuddled up to Blaine, smiling at the movie. He always thought of Blaine as his Roger..Since he helped him get through the drugs, supportive and holding him those nights just like Roger did for Mimi..

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt softly, holding him close.

"I love you..Thank you so much for everything you've done for me.." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips as tears gathered in his eyes near the end of the movie.

Blaine smiled softly. "I'm glad you came back. I finally have you again and I'm never letting go.."

Kurt smiled as a tear slipped down his cheek and he leaned in to kiss his lover softly.

Blaine kissed him back, wiping away Kurt's tears.

Kurt pulled back, smiling. "I love you so much.." He said, his eyes glistening.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine said softly. "You know how you said I could ask you anything? About that stuff? Well I thought of something..But I'll ask when we're alone.."

Kurt nodded, giving Blaine another small kiss.

Thea looked over at Bryan. "You know..You'd be a great Mark.."

"Really?" Bryan asked as the credits started rolling.

"Would you be interested in playing him?" Thea asked.

"Oh my god..Yeah..I've always wanted to.." Bryan grinned.

"Great! And after Regionals, you can come with me to watch the auditions!"

Bryan clapped excitedly as he looked up at Ian. "So did you like it?"

Ian nodded. "It was good. So you're going to play the guy that was left for a girl?"

Bryan giggled lightly. "Yeah."

Ian chuckled, leaning in and kissing Bryan's cheek.

Bryan smiled, blushing lightly.

"Want to get started on the dresses?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, helping Thea pick up the empty food containers from the meal.

They finished cleaning up and grabbed the first dress. "So how do we do this?"

Kurt explained the process, giving each person a job to do as he and Bryan carefully hemmed the dresses.

Ian helped out with little things, smiling as he watched Bryan. What couldn't his boyfriend do?

Later that night they hung up the dresses to dry and examined their work.  
"They look great!" Thea smiled.

Kurt and Bryan stepped back and examined them.  
"I like them!" Bryan smiled.

"And when they're completely dry they'll look perfect." Kurt smiled.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "You're amazing.."

Kurt smiled, planting a small kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "I love you.."

"I love you too baby," Blaine said softly.

"Alright, well it's getting late..We enjoyed having you over Ian.." Kurt said happily.

"Thanks for inviting me," Ian said before turning back to Bryan. "Walk me out?"

Bryan smiled, walking with Ian outside and down the stairs to his car.

Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan's waist. "I had a good time tonight.."

Bryan leaned back against the car, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I'm glad you came." he smiled.

Ian pressed his body against Bryan's, pinning him to the car, his lips barely an inch from his boyfriend's. He slid his tongue out, licking across Bryan's bottom lip. "Kiss me.."

Bryan let out a shaky breath before leaning in to kiss Ian deeply.

Ian gripped Bryan's hips, moaning lightly.

Bryan whimpered, slipping his tongue into Ian's mouth.

Ian kissed Bryan passionately before pulling away and moving to his neck.

Bryan moaned softly, letting his head fall back as he pulled Ian's hair lightly.

Ian squeezed Bryans ass, biting down on his neck.

Bryan let out a high whimper, lifting one of his legs and wrapping it around Ian's waist. "I-Ian..Oh god.."

"Fuck you're so sexy.." Ian breathed out. He slid a hand between them, rubbing over the front of Bryan's jeans.

"Oh..Oh..Ian.." Bryan panted, rolling his hips into Ian's hand.

Ian grinned, whispering in Bryan's ear. "I want you to go upstairs and into your room. Remove all your clothes and get in bed. Stroke yourself and wait for my text..Can you do that for me baby?"

"Y-Yeah.." Bryan got out, his cheeks red as he keened loudly.

Ian pressed against Bryan, thrusting onto him. "I'll text you when I get home."

"B-But I need you now.." Bryan whimpered.

"I know baby. I do too," Ian said a bit softer, grabbing Bryan's hand and placing it over his obvious erection.

Bryan moaned softly, squeezing the large bulge lightly.

Ian gasped. "Oh shit...Fuck..I really want your mouth around me.."

Bryan whined. He hadn't given Ian a blow job yet, but he had been thinking about it more and more lately. "I-I really want to..suck you.." He got out, blushing as he realized how terrible he was at this dirty talk thing.

"Fuck...Is there somewhere that no one will see us?" Ian breathed out.

"H-Hang on.." Bryan said, pulling out his phone and texting Blaine.  
"Ian wants to take me to get some ice cream. Is that okay?"

"Don't be out too long." Blaine replied.

"Thanks, I won't." Bryan replied.  
"Let's go.." He breathed out, kissing Ian again.

"W-where?" Ian asked.

"Anywhere..I told Blaine we were going to get ice cream.."

"Fuck..Get in the car.." Ian said quickly.

Bryan bit his lip, rushing to jump in the passenger seat.

Ian got into the driver's seat and started the car. He reached over, teasing Bryan over his jeans as he drove. "Talk to me please.."

"Ah...Ian..T-That feels so good..I..I can't wait to feel you..In my mouth..God.." He whispered, rolling his hips up.

Ian groaned. "Fuck..I haven't stopped thinking what it would be like. Your tongue around my piercing..swirling around before sucking me into your mouth.."

"Iaann..Oh fuck..I want to taste you so bad.." Bryan whimpered, his voice soft and innocent.

Ian found a dark street and pulled onto it. "You're so fucking hot, Bryan.."

"B-Back seat?" Bryan asked.

Ian quickly climbed into the back, motioning for Bryan to do the same.

Bryan did, climbing on top of Ian and kissing him deeply.

Ian rolled his hips, moaning into the kiss.

Bryan kissed down Ian's neck and opened his jacket, lifting the taller boy's shirt.

Ian whimpered. "Oh fuck.."

Bryan got on his knees between Ian's legs, letting out a nervous breath as he pressed light kisses across Ian's abs.

Ian rolled his body, whimpering quietly.

Bryan reached down, unzipping Ian's jeans and pulling out his unbelievable length.

"Shit...Bryan..."

Bryan swallowed hard as he looked at Ian's member. It was just so..big..He didn't see how he was going to do this..Sure he put the head in his mouth on Valentine's Day, but that was only the head..He swallowed nervously as he pumped his boyfriend slowly.

Ian saw how nervous Bryan was. "You don't have to if you're not ready," he said softly.

"No..I want to.." Bryan said looking up at Ian.

Ian nodded. "Try to relax, baby.."

Bryan nodded back, leaning in and licking lightly at the head.

Ian gave a soft sigh, wanting more but he didn't want to rush his boyfriend.

Bryan swirled his tongue around the piercing, moaning softly as he sucked the head in his mouth.

Ian reached down, tangling his hands in his hair.

Bryan whimpered lightly, taking a deep breath as he slowly pushed his head down.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Ian gasped as the wet heat surrounded him.

Bryan took the moans as encouragement as he went down a bit further. He had used the Internet before so he knew to keep his lips over his teeth, relax his throat, but Ian was just so thick and long. He had to admit that it did feel good to have Ian in his mouth like this.

Ian pulled lightly on Bryan's hair. "Oh god baby.."

Bryan breathed heavily through his nose, trying to relax his throat as he took even more of him, moaning softly as he felt Ian sliding over his tongue.

Fuck, Bryan's mouth felt so good. He had to force himself not to thrust up into the amazing heat. "Ahh..yes..Bryyaaann.."

Bryan stopped as he knew he couldn't go any further without choking and slowly started bobbing his head.

Ian threw his head back, moaning loudly.

Ian's noises were so hot, and Bryan was so turned on by them and the feeling of Ian's cock and the piercing sliding over his tongue. He was in heaven.

Bryan pulled back, sucking around the piercing and making Ian cry out. "Oh fuck!"

Bryan moaned loudly, dragging his tongue over the head before sucking him back into his mouth.

"Oh god..Bryan! Unnghh!"

Bryan whimpered. This was so amazing. He couldn't imagine why girls at his school said they hated doing this. He loved it.

Ian looked down, watching as he slid in and out of Bryan's hallowed mouth. "Oh shit..S-so fucking sexy.."

Bryan looked up at Ian moaned softly as he wrapped his hand around the base, pumping what he couldn't reach.

Ian let out a long, loud whine. "Bryan..I'm close.."

Bryan's breathing sped up, did he pull off? Swallow? Ian swallowed for him, and it was so hot and felt so good, Bryan decided he would try.

Ian pulled Bryan's hair, screaming his name as he started to cum.

Bryan whined as he felt the tug and a splash of warm, bitter, salty liquid filled his mouth. It quickly became too much and he pulled off, coughing and sputtering as the rest of Ian's cum painted his lips.

Ian looked down at his boyfriend. He looked so hot like this. Ian leaned in, licking his own cum from Bryan's lips.

Bryan gasped, his breath shaky as Ian's tongue slid over his trembling lips.

Ian moaned at the taste, kissing Bryan deeply.

Bryan sighed into the kiss, cupping Ian's cheek.

"You're so amazing, Bryan..." Ian breathed out, pressing him back against the seat.

Bryan gasped. "R-Really?"

"That felt so good.." Ian moaned, kissing down Bryan's neck.

Bryan whimpered, shivering. He was positive Ian knew that his neck was his most sensitive place.

"Mmm, I love the sounds you make.." Ian growled as he unbuttoned Bryan's jeans.

Bryan simply let out a breathy sigh, clutching to Ian's shoulders.

Ian breathed heavily into Bryan's ear. "Tell me what you want.."

"Shit..Ian..I..Want anything.."

"Please baby..I want to hear you say it.." Ian breathed out.

"Suck me..Please.." Bryan whispered.

"Suck what?" Ian asked hotly.

Bryan blushed, looking down. "S-Suck my..Suck my cock.."

Ian moaned, dropping to his knees and pulling Bryan's throbbing member out.

Bryan gasped, looking down at his boyfriend in awe.

Ian locked eyes with Bryan, grinning as licked his leaking head.

Bryan whimpered at the feeling and the smile, grabbing onto the seat.

Ian skillfully sucked Bryan into his mouth, moaning softly.

Bryan's breathing grew heavier as he moaned softly, closing his eyes.

Ian bobbed his head, hallowing his cheeks as he sucked.

Bryan started gasping Ian's name like a mantra, reaching down to tangle his fingers in the jet black hair.

Ian hummed softly, reaching under Bryan's shirt and raking his nails down his sides.

Bryan's legs trembled as he felt the vibrations pass through him. "Ian..Oh god..Fuck..So..So good.."

Ian sucked harder, moaning loudly.

"I-Ian..Baby..I-I'm about to cum..." Bryan gasped.

Ian bobbed his head faster, awaiting that bitter sweet taste.

Bryan keened, his back arching as he came down Ian's willing throat.

Ian hummed as he swallowed around him before pulling off with a loud pop and flashing that cocky smile.

Bryan grabbed the back of Ian's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss, roughly.

Ian moaned loudly, straddling Bryan lap.

"You're so hot..." Bryan gasped, already missing the feeling of Ian's cock down his throat.

Ian groaned. "Fuck..So are you..So fucking hot.."

Bryan licked his lips, the taste of Ian's cum still faintly there.

Ian whimpered, kissing his boyfriend fiercely.

Bryan grabbed Ian's hips, forcing him back onto the seat and climbing on top of him. "I wanna do it again..Fuck..I want your cock down my throat, Ian..Fuck my mouth..cum on my face, make me choke, I just want to taste you again..." Bryan panted desperately, kissing down Ian's chest.

Ian swallowed hard, his hips thrusting up. "Holy shit..Baby..."

Bryan kissed down to Ian's hips, quickly unzipping his jeans and pulling out his prize, but to his dismay Ian hissed with oversensitivity.

"I-I'm sorry..Kiss me..Give me a couple minutes.." Ian gasped, pulling Bryan back up.

Bryan nodded, climbing back up Ian's body and kissing him deeply.

Ian moaned, wrapping his legs around Bryan. He had never imagined seeing his boyfriend like this. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

Bryan kissed across Ian's jaw and nipped at the skin, moaning softly before his phone vibrated with a call from Thea.

Bryan sighed. "Hello?"

"Hey, I know you two are probably having fun "getting ice cream" but Blaine's starting to get suspicious. So I think you should start coming back..with actual ice cream." Thea giggled.

Bryan groaned. "We will. Thanks for the warning."

"No problem. Peace out girl scout." She said before hanging up.

Ian sighed. "I need to take you home don't I?"

"But we should probably stop and get some actual ice cream first..My treat?" Bryan said apologetically.

"You sure?" Ian asked softly.

"Yeah.." Bryan said, leaning down to kiss Ian softly.

They climbed back into the front seat and went to get ice cream. When they got there Bryan smiled wide, blushing as Ian wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder as they ordered the ice cream, Bryan back to his shy self again as Ian kissed at his ear playfully, making him giggle and blush more. The weird thing was, Bryan wasn't thinking about the looks the rest of the shop was giving them. He was just thinking about how happy he was. Ian smiled. He loved seeing Bryan like this. He got a vanilla with reeses and looked at Bryan when it was his turn to choose.  
"Birthday cake with gummy bears." He said, smiling and blushing a bit at the odd combination.

Ian was about to comment on how cute his boyfriend was. But a voice stopped him.  
"Bryan?"

Bryan recognized that voice..He turned around. "Trent?"

Trent lit up. "Hey! You're out. How are you?"

"I-I'm good." He said, looking between Ian and Trent. "You?"

"I'm good. I'm so glad to see you're okay," Trent smiled.

"Yeah.." Bryan said, forcing a smile.

"Who is this? Friend?" Trent asked, examining Ian.

Ian extended his hand and smiled wide. "I'm Ian. His boyfriend."

Trent's smile dropped, but he still shook Ian's hand. "Oh..Boyfriend..Of course.."

"Babe, we should go. Blaine's waiting.." Ian said.

"Alright..Can you give me a minute?" Bryan asked as he paid the worker and handed Ian the ice cream.

Ian nodded before walking out to the car.

"So you have a boyfriend already?" Trent asked, looking down.

"Yeah..W-We met in the hospital.." Bryan said quietly.

"He doesn't even look like your type..." Trent scoffed, looking out the window at Ian who was lighting a cigarette.

"He's exactly my type.." Bryan whispered.

"And I wasn't?"

Bryan looked down. "I didn't know what I liked then. But I'm sure you remember what happened with that.."

Trent sighed, crossing his arms. "You knew that I want you back..You didn't call..You ignored my couldn't have just told me you were with someone else.."

"I couldn't talk to you. It hurt. When you called..I-It doesn't matter. I know you're sorry. But I couldn't handle it. I'm sorry.."

"What doesn't matter?" Trent asked.

Bryan stared at the floor before speaking. "I was scared, confused, and hurt...Part of me wanted to forgive you. But I couldn't. I wouldn't of ever been able to forget what happened. I would've slept with you to keep you. And I'm...I'm just not ready for that..I'm really happy with Ian. I'm sorry I ignored you. I really am. But I'm happy now.."

Trent sighed, lifting Bryan's chin. "If you had come back, I wouldn't have tried to sleep with you again..But..If you're happy..That's what matters to me.."

Bryan nodded. "I hope you can be happy.."

Trent gave a small smile. "Yeah..It was good to see you Bryan.."

"You too," Bryan said quietly. Bryan gave Trent a small hug before walking out to Ian.

"You okay?" Ian asked quietly.

"Yeah.." Bryan said, looking out the window.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"He's just..An ex.." Bryan said quietly.

"I know who he is.." Ian whispered.

"I'm sorry..I shouldn't let him upset me.." Bryan said, grabbing Ian's hand.

"Don't be sorry. He hurt you.." Ian said. "Can I ask you something..?"

"Anything.." Bryan said, looking over at Ian, who was taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Seeing him..Well I guess it's kind of two questions. First...Are you sure I'm what you want? He just seems nothing like me.."

"I didn't know what I wanted back then..I really just think it was someone showing me interest for the first time..I'm sure I want you though.." Bryan smiled.

Ian smiled. "What we've been doing lately...Is it too much? I know its kinda late to ask..But I don't want to pressure you.."

"Ian..the thing about me being around you is..I can't really control myself.." Bryan blushed. "You could ask me to do anything right now and I'd agree to it, and I'm pretty sure you know that..But I really appreciate that you don't take advantage of that.."

"I don't want to do that to you..Trust me, I've thought about. It was hard to say no to you..But I want it to be special...I know I don't seem like the kind of guy that cares about that. But I want it to be right with us.." Ian said softly.

Bryan smiled softly. "Thank you.." He whispered.

"I just want to make you happy.." Ian said, lifting his hand to kiss the back of Bryans.

Bryan squeezed Ian's hand as he teared up, looking down to hide it from Ian.

Ian pretended not to notice but he did. In this moment, he knew. "Bryan? Can I take you out after you win Regionals? I-I want to do something special..."

"How do you know we're going to win?" Bryan said, giggling lightly as he wiped his tears discreetly.

"Because they have you and your designs. You're going to be perfect," Ian said simply.

Bryan smiled. "You're sweet..But yes..You can take me out.."

Ian smiled wide. "Thank you.."

"Is it a surprise or are you going to tell me?" Bryan asked.

"I just want to take you out to a nice dinner. To celebrate...And talk.."

"That sounds amazing.." Bryan smiled.

They pulled into the parking lot and Ian smiled softly. "Thanks for tonight..You really don't know what you mean to me.."

Bryan blushed, leaning in to kiss Ian softly and cupping his cheek before pulling away. "I really do mean what I said the other morning.." He said quietly.

"I know..And that's kinda what I want to talk about at dinner..." Ian said softly.

Bryan nodded again, a little nervous, but shook it off, leaning in to kiss Ian again.

Ian kissed Bryan deeply. "Good night baby.."

"Good night.." Bryan said, blushing at the pet name and grabbing his ice cream before getting out of the car.

Ian smiled, making sure Bryan made it upstairs before leaving.

Bryan walked into the apartment with a dreamy smile on his face, jumping to himself as he walked to put his ice cream in the freezer before telling everyone goodnight and floating off to his room.  
"Oooohhhhhhh..I know that smile.." Thea said, turning to Blaine on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"He's in love." Thea grinned.

"I know.." Blaine sighed. "He's already told Ian.."

"Did he say it back?" Thea asked, perking up.

Blaine shook his head.

"Not yet," Kurt corrected.

"Kurt..You've heard what's come out of that boy's mouth..'I love you' isn't something that will any time soon." Blaine huffed.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. You didn't see him when I took him to get Naomi's car."

"What happened?" Thea asked, looking to Kurt.

"He dropped the attitude. He wasn't so bad. He said he felt bad for not saying it back. But he wants to wait until he's sure.." Kurt explained.

"He could just be saying that.." Blaine said, looking at his boyfriend.

"Or he could mean it," Kurt contradicted.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see.." Thea said.

"So wait until he hurts Bryan?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, don't be so hard on him. I know you want to protect him but he really likes Ian.." Thea said.

Blaine sighed. "I just don't want to..Find him like that again.." He said quietly.

Kurt held Blaine close. "You won't. I think he realizes what he means to all of us. He won't do that again."

Blaine nodded. "I know..That's just my worst fear right now.."

"I know baby," Kurt said softly.

Blaine breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself as the images of finding Bryan that way flooded his mind.

"You saved him, Blaine. He'll always be grateful for everything you have done for him," Thea smiled softly.

Blaine smiled, nodding. "Thanks Thea.."

"You're welcome sweetie. I'm gonna turn in for the night. You two staying up?"

"Just for a little while.." Blaine said softly.

Thea nodded, saying good night before heading to bed.

Kurt cuddled up to Blaine as he turned off the TV. "What was it you wanted to talk about?.."

"Ohh.." Blaine said, blushing. "I-It's kinda silly.."

"What is it baby?" Kurt asked softly.

"Well you've told me about your past...I was just wondering if you ever...Umm..danced.."

"Yeah. I did." Kurt said, watching as Blaine blushed more.

Blaine nodded, unable to look at Kurt. "I-I was just w-wondering.."

"Why are you blushing so much?" Kurt asked, giggling a bit.

"Umm..Just..When we were watching Rent..and Mimi was dancing...You were singing her part and I just...I kept thinking about..if you could do that..stuff..." Blaine admitted.

"Oh that stuff is easy.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine shivered, blushing even more. "R-Really?"

"Mhmm..My friend Jessica and I had that routine memorized and we used to do it sometimes at work."

Blaine bit his lip, trying to calm down. But he couldn't stop himself. He quickly straddled Kurt, kissing him deeply.

Kurt gasped in surprise, gripping Blaine's hips and kissing him back.

Blaine pulled back, breathing heavily. "I can't believe you haven't told me. Especially after you and Thea joked about you getting a job as a stripper. Why do you think I had to go outside and smoke?"

"I-I just assumed you needed to smoke.." Kurt got out.

"I wanted to rip your clothes off.." Blaine growled.

Kurt gasped, his cheeks pink. "R-Really?"

"Yeah..kind of like right now.." Blaine breathed out heavily.

"Ohdeargodpleaseyes.." Kurt panted.

Blaine quickly removed Kurt's shirt and threw it on the floor before kissing him deeply.

Kurt groaned, reaching down to squeeze Blaine's ass roughly.

Blaine gasped. "Fuck! Oh god...I need you to fuck me baby.."

"You can't be loud Blaine..." Kurt said, pulling off the desperate man's shirt.

Blaine nodded. "If I do..Shut me up..please...I just need you.."

"Ride me.." Kurt said, unzipping Blaine's jeans.

Blaine kicked his jeans off before moving to Kurt's and pulling them down. He took his boyfriend deep in his mouth.

Kurt hissed through his teeth before moaning quietly as he placed his hand on the back of Blaine's head.

Blaine bobbed his head faster, sucking hard.

"Fuck Blaine.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine moaned before pulling off and straddling Kurt.

"Just try to be quiet baby.." Kurt said, rubbing up and down Blaine's thighs.

Blaine nodded. "O-okay.." He slowly lowered himself onto Kurt's length, gasping harshly. Blaine bit his lip, holding back a whimper.

"So sexy.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine took deep, heavy breaths as he took Kurt completely. He leaned down, burying his face in Kurt's neck. "Mmm, baby..."

Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's back, biting his lip to keep from thrusting up.

Blaine started to roll his body, grinding down onto Kurt.

Kurt gasped sharply, resting his hands at the small of Blaine's back and feeling his body roll.

Blaine licked up the shell of Kurt's ear before sucking the lobe between his teeth.

"Blaine.." Kurt whispered, thrusting up.

Blaine whimpered. "So thick.."

"Oh god..Keep talking baby.." Kurt moaned softly.

"I love your huge cock, Kurt.." Blaine whispered. "Mmm, I'd love to see you dance sometime.."

"I-I'd love to dance for you Blaine.." Kurt panted, rocking his body with Blaine's.

"Fuck baby..You make me so full..Ahh.." Blaine moaned.

"So tight Blaine..Fuck..You like me stretching that tight little hole?" Kurt moaned.

"Yes! Ohmygod.." Blaine gasped, kissing Kurt deeply as he rode his boyfriend.

Kurt cupped Blaine's ass, squeezing roughly as he pounded up into him.

Blaine keened, biting down on Kurt's neck.

Kurt groaned before moaning into Blaine's shoulder and speeding up.

Blaine rocked his body with Kurt, trying to keep quiet.

The continued this for a bit, nothing bit the sound of skin hitting skin and heavy breathing escaping them.  
"Blaine..I'm close.."

"M-me too.." Blaine gasped, speeding up.

"Cum with me baby..Unh..Ah!" Kurt gasped, his orgasm hitting him.

Blaine came instantly, saying Kurt's name repeatedly.

Kurt kissed over Blaine's thundering heart as they both came down.

Blaine collapsed on Kurt. "Ohmygod.."

"I love you so much.." Kurt panted.

"I love you too baby.."

"Thea's gonna have to deal with us sleeping naked because I don't want to get dressed.." Kurt said, picking Blaine up and carrying him to the room.

Blaine chuckled. "She won't care."

"Good.." Kurt said as they lay down in the bed cuddling together and eventually falling asleep.

In the middle of the night, Blaine woke up, his throat so dry it felt like it was on fire. He groggily walked to the kitchen to get some water, barely even opening his eyes. He chugged down the water, leaning back against the counter as he did so, drinking down the whole glass before getting another one. Blaine moaned lightly as he finished the second glass. Why did he still feel like this? His throat was dry and burned. He went to a cabinet that had some pain relievers. He stood on his toes, stretching his body to try to reach. The position he was in showed off his muscles in the most perfect way.

Bryan padded into the kitchen, wanting to finish his ice cream as a late night snack and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Blaine. And oh dear sweet baby Jesus did Blaine look good. Bryan couldn't stop his eyes from drifting to that amazing ass. He gasped lightly, causing Blaine to turn around. Blaine's eyes went wide as he tried to cover himself. But not fast enough apparently because Bryan swallowed hard as he saw Blaine's member, long and thick..Oh god his abs. Bryan felt like an idiot just standing there, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. "I'm sorry." He breathed out quickly, hurrying back to his room.

Blaine stood there in shock before going back to bed and groaning.

Bryan jumped in his bed, burying his face under the pillow and pulling the blankets over his head. He just saw Blaine naked!

He blushed at the image in his head. He never noticed how amazing Blaine's body was. His muscles were so toned..He wondered if they were as firm and tight as they looked. No! Blaine was his teacher, and his friend, and his guardian...With an amazing ass…And oh my god that cock...Fuck! No. He couldn't think of that. But damn it was thick...And so long..He imagined how it would taste..If It would taste as good as Ian's. He had to stop. Ian was his boyfriend. He couldn't think about this. But Blaine was so hot and so was Ian and they were both just so perfect..Nonono! He really couldn't think of Blaine that way! It was wrong! He drove himself insane with these thoughts until he finally fell asleep again.

Bryan found himself in a large, empty white room. He was lying on a huge, black king sized bed, covered by a thick blood red comforter and he was naked for some reason. He sat up, calling out for someone but there was no response. He was confused. Where was he and how did he get here?  
"Hello?" he yelled.  
He saw a figure appear out of nowhere and it was Ian, and he was also naked, he climbed into the bed with Bryan, climbing on top of him and kissing him deeply.

Ian moaned into the kiss before pulling back. "I have a surprise for you.."

"W-What is it?" Bryan asked breathily.

Ian turned around and smiled when Blaine, also naked, walked out and climbed on the bed. He saw Bryan's eyes go wide and Blaine hushed him. "Shh , we're here to take care of you.." the curly haired teacher said before moaned. "Damn, Ian. You didn't mention how beautiful his cock was.."

Bryan gasped as they both bent down, kissing and licking up his thighs. "O-Oh.."

Blaine smiled, capturing Ian's lips in a sloppy kiss as Bryan watched. The kissing boys trailed their fingertips up Bryan's thighs and to his rapidly growing member. They both took Bryan in their hand, Blaine gripping the base and Ian the top as their tongues tangled together, moaning softly. Blaine and Ian grinned at each other as they slid down and removed their hands. Ian teased and nipped at Bryan's inner thighs as Blaine leaned down and started to suck at Bryan's nipples. He kissed and bit up to Bryan's ear. "You want me, don't you? Well don't you worry..You're in for the time of your life.." Blaine whispered hotly before whispering to Ian. Ian smiled wickedly, nodding as he ran his own hand down to pump himself slowly. Blaine got on his knees by Bryan's head. "I heard you like to suck cock. Wanna try mine?" Blaine asked hotly.

"Y-Yes..Oh god.." Bryan whimpered, sitting up.

Blaine bit his lip as Bryan sucked him into his mouth. The older boy moaned. "Oh fuck yeah..Take my fucking cock.."

Bryan sighed happily as Blaine grabbed him by his hair and started to thrust into his willing throat quickly and roughly.

Blaine looked over at Ian and bit his lip. "I've never seen a Prince Albert. Come closer. I want to suck you.."

Ian smiled as he made his way over to Blaine and watched him fuck his boyfriend's mouth. "You look so hot baby.." he said, running his hand through Bryan's hair.

Bryan hummed around Blaine as Blaine bent down to get to Ian's dick. He looked up at the pierced boy. "Fuck my mouth. And don't hold back."

Ian nodded. "Whatever you say.." He grinned cockily before grabbing Blaine's head and starting to thrust fast into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine smiled around Ian, hallowing his cheeks and sucking.

Bryan pulled off of Blaine watching the two in awe.

Blaine eagerly sucked harder, grabbing Bryan's hand and placing it on him.

Bryan started to pump Blaine as he sat up, kissing Ian deeply.

Ian gave a loud moan as he slapped Bryan's ass.

Bryan cried out. "Ian!" He whimpered, looking up at his boyfriend innocently

"Fuck...So damn hot.." Ian breathed out.

"Fuck me?" Bryan whispered.

Ian growled. "Oh I will..While you fuck Blaine.."

Bryan gasped, looking down at the young teacher who just smiled around Ian.

He slid off with a pop and got on his knees, bringing Bryan in for a hungry kiss.

Bryan moaned, melting against Blaine as he kissed him back.

Blaine reached around, rubbing over Bryan's ass and giving a soft sigh.

Bryan whined against Blaine as he felt Ian behind him.

Ian slicked his fingers up and rubbed over his boyfriend's hole. "Relax.." Ian said soothingly.

Bryan gasped as he ran his hands over Blaine's chest and through the light amount of hair.

Blaine sighed softly, reaching over for the lube and putting some in Bryan's hand. "I want you to do that to me..Imitate what you feel.."

Bryan nodded, slicking up his fingers and turning Blaine around.

Blaine turned his head, taking Bryan's hand and guiding him.

Bryan gasped shaking as he ran his finger down Blaine's ass and sliding over Blaine's entrance as Ian fingered him.

Blaine licked his lips, sighing as Bryan pressed into him.  
"Oh..Shit..." Bryan breathed out, pressing in deeper.

Bryan moaned loudly as he felt Blaine tremble and he leaned back against Ian.

Blaine sighed. "Bryaannn...Oh god..."

"Ohmygod,." Bryan whimpered, fingering Blaine in time with Ian's movements.

Blaine leaned back, nipping at Bryan's jaw. "I can't wait to feel you fuck me.."

"Ahh..Blaine.." Bryan gasped as Ian licked up the shell of his ear. "We're gonna make you fall apart.."

Bryan whimpered, causing Ian and Blaine to smile devilishly.  
"Such a hot little virgin.." Blaine breathed out, licking his lips.

Ian pulled out, slipping in another finger. "And so tight..." He moaned as Bryan squeaked.

Blaine smiled. "Add another.."

Ian did as he was told and Bryan tried to keep up as the delicious burn went through him. "Oh god..It's so much.."

"Is it too much, baby?" Ian asked softly.

"No..Feels good.." Bryan moaned.

Ian curled his fingers, rubbing against his prostate.

Bryan keened, doing the same for Blaine.

"Ahh! Bryan!" Blaine moaned loudly, thrusting back into Bryan's fingers.

"Oh my god.." Bryan gasped, I-Ian..Blaine..I need you.."

Ian moaned loudly, pulling his fingers out as did Bryan. Ian placed himself behind Bryan and slicked hinself up before pressing his thick, pierced head in.

Bryan gasped harshly, grabbing his own length and placing it at Blaine's entrance with shaking hands.

Blaine backed up a little, looking back and smiling at Bryan as he pushed in, making Blaine moan.

Bryan moaned loudly as he pushed into Blaine and Ian pushed into him. "H-Holy shit.."

Blaine leaned back against Bryan's chest. "Tell me how it feels.."

"Y-You're so tight and..Ian's so big..It's..Ungh..I can just feel so much.." Bryan gasped, reaching around to clutch to Blaine's chest.

Blaine started moving his hips. "Fuck you feel so good.."

Bryan panted, moaning loudly as Ian began to thrust, making Bryan slide in and out of Blaine as well.

Ian groaned. "You're so fucking tight..Shit, baby.."

"O-Oh my god..Blaine..Ian..Fuck!" Bryan whimpered.

Blaine leaned back further, capturing Ian's lips in a kiss.

Bryan watched them kiss, moaning softly. "So hot.."

They broke the kiss, smiling wide as they each sucked on Bryan's neck.

Bryan moaned loudly, thrusting into Blaine and taking Ian faster.

"Ohmygod...Bryaann..." blaine panted between breaths.

"Look at you..being fucked between us...Such a sexy little cockslut.." ian growled.

Bryan whimpered, fuck this was so hot, and he was already so close..He couldn't take this..He cried out loudly clawing down Blaine's chest.

Bryan awoke, sitting up quickly in a cold sweat , panting heavily. Was that just a dream? He swallowed hard. Holy shit that was the most amazing dream he had ever had. He laid back down and sighed. There was no way he'd go back to sleep after that. He decided to get up and sit on the balcony for a little while to calm himself. He couldn't believe he dreamt about Blaine in that way..It just seemed so wrong to him in hindsight..He eyed the pack of cigarettes on the table before looking inside through the window. It was almost three. No one would be awake or catch him if he had one..Bryan shrugged and took one, lighting it and sighing. This was so wrong. How could he have thought of his teacher and now guardian in that way? He took a long drag, giving a light cough as he exhaled. It did help calm him. But he still couldn't get over the fact that he thought of Blaine like that. He sat out there for a little while longer before Thea came out for a cigarette. She looked over at him, concerned.

"What're you doing up?" She asked.

Bryan sighed. "I had a dream. Kind of...Freaked me out..."

"About?..And since when do you smoke?" Thea asked, pulling one out for herself.

Bryan blushed. "Umm..Not long..I just needed to calm down..D-did blaine say anything earlier?"

"No..Why?" Thea asked.

"I-I saw him...naked.." Bryan admitted.

"Really?" Thea asked, grinning and holding back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bryan asked quickly.

"Because I just remembered the first time I saw him naked.." Thea giggled.

"What did you do?" Bryan asked.

"I freaked out! I got a huge crush on him, it was crazy.." She laughed, taking a drag of her cigarette.

Bryan laughed lightly. "I don't want Blaine to know...But I-I had a dream about him afterwards.."

"What happened in it?" Thea asked.

Bryan bit his lip, blushing to his scalp. "Umm..me, him and Ian..."

"Really?" Thea asked.

Bryan nodded. "Yeah.."

"Well I'd say that's completely normal." Thea said, looking at Bryan.

"I just feel weird now.."

"Why?" Thea asked. "Lots of people have dreams like that when they're starting a new relationship.."

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked.

"To dream that you are having sex with someone who is not your boyfriend, or someone you're usually not attracted to, is a sign of your doubts about starting a new relationship. You may feel nervous about exposing yourself, or opening up..My mom was into that dreams having a deeper meaning stuff and she taught me a lot.." Thea giggled.

Bryan chuckled. "Well..I am nervous about something.."

"What about?" Thea asked.

Bryan sighed heavily. "I umm..I told Ian that I think I love him..He wasn't ready to say it back. And I fully understand why it's hard for him. But I brought up the conversation again tonight..And he had already said he wanted to take me to dinner after Regionals. But then he said he wanted to talk about that at dinner...What if I freaked him out?"

"Then we send him down to the river and make sure he's never found again.." Thea laughed. "No, but seriously..I can see how much you two care about each other..I'm sure it's nothing bad.."

"Thanks Thea," Bryan said softly.

"You're welcome...So now you know your sexy time dream about Blaine is not because you have secret feelings for him." Thea smiled.

"I know I'm not into him. He was just...so damn beautiful.." Bryan blushed, giggling at his own words.

"Agreed." Thea chuckled.

Bryan laughed. "I feel so much better now."

"Glad I could be of assistance young one. Now we can be jealous that Kurt gets to look at that whenever he wants together." Thea smiled, elbowing him playfully.

Bryan blushed. "True..And muscles.."

"Okay, now you're just bumming me out.." Thea joked, giggling.

"You're the one giving it up for a vagina," Bryan laughed. "I'm kidding. I like Naomi."

"Yeah..Me too.." Thea smiled, blushing a bit.

"I had never met a lesbian before. I mean her by the way. I like seeing you two together."

Thea chuckled. "Thanks..You and Ian are cute together too when he isn't completely eye-fucking you."

Bryan blushed to his scalp. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah." Thea laughed. "It's usually when you're not paying attention."

"R-really?" Bryan asked, smiling.

"Mhmm.." Thea grinned.

Bryan bit his lip. "I should pay attention more.."

Thea laughed. "You're not as innocent as you look huh?"

"Not even as much as I thought," Bryan laughed.

Thea smiled, rolling her eyes. "Oh lord..Just..Be careful okay?"

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked.

"You know..Don't be silly, protect your Willie..Cover your stump before you hump." Thea said, waggling her eyebrows.

Bryan bust out laughing "We haven't gotten that far yet. But..Would it break? Because of his..piercing?"

"Only if they're cheap..Plus I guess he would know what to do, I'm guessing he's done it with it in before...And how far have you gotten mister?"

Bryan blushed. "Umm..He's...given me a...b-blow job a couple times...And..Umm well..When we went to get ice cream, it was the first time I did that.."

"You are so adorable.." She giggled. "So how'd that go?"

Bryan bit his lip again. "So well you interrupted what was about to be round two.."

"My sincerest apologies." Thea said, nodding towards Bryan.

"It's okay. Blaine would've known if you hadn't called. I don't think he really likes Ian. I'm glad he's trying though.."

"He doesn't..He thinks he's a player and that he's going to hurt you.." Thea said quietly.

"Ian just..I think he's scared that if he lets his guard down, people will ask him why he's like that. And it's just not something he wants everyone to know. But I know. And I am positive that he won't hurt me. He's actually really sweet.."

Thea nodded, smiling lightly.

"Do you..think what Blaine thinks?"

"Of course not..I see how much you two care about each other.." Thea smiled.

"Thank you.." Bryan said softly.

"No problem hon.." Thea said sweetly.

"Kurt is even being nice to him. I just wish Blaine could see.."

"He will..Soon enough.." Thea said, putting her cigarette out.

"Maybe after the stress for Regionals." Bryan said. "Are you gonna be there?"

"Of course!" The redhead grinned. "Blaine tells me you have a solo! Which song is it?"

"Marry The Night.." Bryan said. "I'm nervous.."

"You're gonna do great!" Thea grinned, clapping lightly.

"Thanks, Bryan smiled.

"Come on young'n. You need to get back to bed." Thea said, grabbing his hand.

Bryan chuckled. "Alright.."

"Night sweetie.." Thea said.

"Goodnight.."


	14. Chapter 14

Later that week it was time the day of regionals and the New Directions, Blaine decided to keep the name, were backstage up next after the Warblers.

Bryan was shaking. He couldn't do this..Not in front of all those people..

"Okay you guys..Are you ready?" Blaine grinned as they gathered in a circle.

Bryan took a shaky breath as the rest of the glee club cheered.

"You get the closing number alright Bryan? You really have to kill it." Blaine said, patting his back encouragingly.

"I'm scared.." Bryan let out on a squeak.

"Bryan..We've rehearsed this thousands of times. You've got this." Jamie smiled.

"Thanks.." Bryan said quietly.

The lights flashed, announcing their turn was near. "Alright you guys...Next stop, Nationals!" Cameron grinned.

They started walking to their spot next to the stage. Bryan gasped when Ian pulled him aside and kissed him deeply.  
"You've got this, baby.."

Bryan melted in Ian's arms. "Thank you.." He breathed out.

"Just look at me. I'm the only one there.." Ian said softly, kissing him once more before heading to his seat.

Bryan took a few deep breaths, walking out onstage with his friends.

They started off with Domino. By the time they went through Madonna and got to Marry The Night, they were dancing and singing their hearts out. Blaine watched in awe. He was so proud. Bryan smiled wide when he looked out into the crowd and found Ian grinning at him. Bryan belted out the final note, sending chills through the crowd before he finished, the lights shutting off before the audience exploded into applause.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. "Oh my god..They were amazing..Bryan was perfect..You did it!"

After the applause, the three glee clubs gathered on stage, and after one of the glee clubs were announced for third.  
"And now..The winners of the 2017 show choir regional competition..is.."

Blaine grasped Kurt's hand, his heart feeling like it would beat out of his chest.

"From McKinley High in Lima Ohio, The New Directions!"  
Suddenly everything was just an explosion of cheers and hugs and tears and everyone was rushing to grab the trophy and giving it to Bryan so he could hold it up. It was a beautiful moment. Kurt threw himself around Blaine, who was in tears. He quickly walked backstage to congratulate his kids. They all cheered, pulling Kurt and Blaine into a group hug, chatting excitedly. Blaine gave a long speech, saying how proud he was of them and that they had to celebrate. Ian walked backstage and Bryan squealed, running into his boyfriend's arms.

Ian giggled. "God, you were so amazing out there. You're perfect.."

Bryan blushed. "I was so nervous.."

"You were perfect. I've never heard a voice like that..You blew me away baby.."

Bryan smiled, kissing Ian softly. "So I'm guessing this means we're going to dinner?"

"I was going to take you either way. But this makes it better," Ian smiled. "Unless you have to celebrate with them.."

"They'll understand.." Bryan said, waving his hand at them.

"Are you sure?" Ian asked. "We don't have to leave right now.."

"We can go with them for a little while." Bryan smiled.

Ian kissed Bryan softly as they walked over to the glee club. They went to Breadstixx, Bryan and Ian not eating, but celebrating along with the club. They all laughed and had a great time, deciding to give the trophy to Bryan.

"Really?" Bryan smiled as they handed him the trophy.

"You deserve it," Selina said, smiling.

Bryan hugged them all tightly. "Thank you all so much.."

Blaine was the last to hug Bryan. "I am so proud of you.."

"Thank you Blaine.." Bryan sighed.

"What's wrong..?" Blaine asked.

"I'm just so happy.."

Blaine smiled softly. "I'm glad..You really have no idea how great you were.."

"And that's why I recorded it!" Kurt grinned holding up his phone.

"Kurt.." Bryan groaned, blushing.

Kurt chuckled. "We'll watch it later!"

"Fine..Ian wants to take me out to dinner..Is that okay?" Bryan asked.

Blaine sighed. "Sure. Don't stay out late." he said before turning back to the other kids.

Bryan smiled up at his boyfriend. "Let's go.." He smiled.

"What's wrong with Blaine?" Ian asked as they walked out.

"He still isn't..Too sure about you.." Bryan said quietly as he pulled his coat on.

"Why?" Ian asked. "Have I done something?"

"He just..Doesn't want me to get hurt." Bryan said, grabbing Ian's hand.

Ian took a deep breath, suddenly very nervous.

"But let's not think about him tonight..Okay?" Bryan said quietly. "I just want to have dinner with my boyfriend.."

Ian nodded as they walked towards the car. "Close your eyes.." Ian said softly.

"Okay.." Bryan said, smiling and closing his eyes.

Ian grabbed something out of the car and stood in front of Bryan. "Now open.." he said, revealing a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

Bryan opened his eyes, gasping. "Oh my god..Ian..They're..Gorgeous..."

"It's still cold enough so don't worry about them being in the car while we eat. But I thought you deserved them. You were so great up there..I'm so happy to be able to say I'm yours.."

Bryan smiled, taking the flowers and blushing. "Thank you.." he said, leaning in to kiss Ian softly.

"You're welcome, baby.." Ian said before opening the door for him.

Bryan blushed more. Ian was being such a gentleman tonight. He sat in the car and Ian closed the door for him.

Ian took a few deep breaths before getting into the driver's seat. He had to do this..tonight..He had it planned out. But why was he so nervous?

Bryan reached over, grabbing Ian's hand and smiling as they drove.

Ian sighed softly as he looked over at his boyfriend. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Bryan smiled, looking down and blushing. "N-Not really.." He giggled nervously. He wasn't used to receiving those types of compliments.

"Well you are. When I first saw you..I couldn't keep my eyes off you.." Ian admitted.

"Really?.." Bryan said, looking over at Ian.

"I never thought I'd be in an actual relationship. Not even then. But all I could think about was how gorgeous you are.."

Bryan blushed even more, using his free hand to cover his cheeks as he smiled wide.

Ian glanced over, grinning. "I'm so glad you're letting me treat you tonight.."

"Thank you for doing it.."

"I love doing it.."

Bryan smiled again, squeezing Ian's hand as they drove to the restaurant. They pulled up to the nicest restaurant Bryan had ever seen.  
"Ian..." Bryan gasped as he watched his boyfriend slip a tie around his neck, despite only wearing a t-shirt and his jacket. "Are you sure this isn't too much?.."

Ian shook his head. "You deserve everything and more.."

Bryan smiled, setting the flowers down as Ian got out and opened the door for him. This was so amazing and Ian was being so romantic.. They went inside and Ian told the hostess his name and she led them to their reserved table. Bryan sat down as Ian pulled out his chair for him, looking around the gorgeous dining room. Their waitress came and got their drink orders. Ian smiled wide. "Get anything you want baby.."

Bryan smiled, cheeks going pink at the pet name as he ordered some pasta.

Ian eyed him. "Are you sure?" he asked as he ordered steak.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bryan smiled, reaching over to grab Ian's hand.

The waitress walked off and Ian smiled nervously. "So..I wanted to talk to you..About what you said to me.."

Bryan looked up at Ian. "R-Really?.." He said, his heart speeding up.

Ian took a nervous breath before looking into his boyfriend's gorgeous honey eyes. He blushed lightly and Ian took his hands. "Bryan, you make me feel so special. I've told you this before. But I really never thought I would be one to find real love. I had accepted that. But meeting you has been the most amazing thing that has happened to me. You've shown me that I am capable of being loved. Spending all this time with you has opened my eyes. You mean so much to me. No matter what happens with us, I will fight to keep you in my life. I wanted to wait because I didn't want to add the words 'I think.' I wanted to be one hundred percent sure. And I am now. I can honestly say it now. Bryan, I love you.." Ian finished, tears in his eyes. He had never been so open and sure of himself. But Bryan did this to him and he couldn't be happier.

Bryan had his hand over his mouth as a barely-there gasp escaped his lips and his eyes started to glisten. "I-Ian..I..I love you too.."

A tear slipped down Ian's cheek. "That's why I wanted to bring you here..I wanted it to be perfect..Because you're perfect.."

"It is perfect..and so are you..And everything about you Ian.." Bryan smiled, reaching over to wipe Ian's tear.

Ian nuzzled against his palm. "When you thanked me..For not running...I realized I wouldn't ever want to run again. Not from you.."

Bryan ran his thumb over Ian's eyebrow ring, smiling. "I'm so happy.."

"Me too, baby.."

Bryan sat back wiping his own tears as he smiled across the table at his boyfriend and they both enjoyed their amazing dinner together.

They shared dessert and headed back to the car. "When do you have to be home?" Ian asked.

"I don't know..Blaine said not too late..But..I want to go to your place.." Bryan said quietly.

"I'd like that. But he already hates me..I don't want to give him another reason.." Ian said quietly.

"Then I'll take the blame..Please..I really want this Ian..I'm ready.." Bryan whispered, grabbing Ian's hand and cupping his cheek.

"Bryan..A-are you sure? I didn't plan this because of that.." Ian said softly.

"I know..Yes..I'm sure..I love you.." Bryan said softly, leaning in to press his lips to Ian's.

Ian nodded, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

Bryan kissed Ian slowly, with love and promise and everything that was in him. "Let's go.." He said softly as they pulled apart.

Ian let out a shaky breath as he headed towards his house. "I'll ask Naomi to cover for us."

"What will she say?" Bryan asked.

"I don't know..She wanted to celebrate by taking us to a movie?"

"That works." Bryan smiled.

Ian grinned. "I love you.."

Bryan got chills, squeezing Ian's hand. "I love you too.."

Ian quickly drove to his house, hoping Naomi would agree.

They pulled into the house, Ian hopping out of the car to ask Naomi first.

Ian looked up at his sister. "Hey..I need a favor.."

"What is it?" She asked, looking up from painting her toe nails.

"Will you call Blaine and ask if it's okay if you take Bryan and I to a movie to celebrate him winning Regionals?" Ian asked quickly.

"I don't have any money.." She said, looking up at her brother and raising an eyebrow as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"Oh my god.." Ian groaned. "We're not really going to a movie.."

"Oh! Oh..Aaawee! Okay.." She smiled, grabbing her phone and calling Blaine.

Ian's eyes went wide. She really went for it. He hurried out to the car to get Bryan.

Blaine raised an eyebrow when he got the call. She usually called Thea.  
"Hello?"

"Hey! I was just wondering if I could take Bryan and Ian out for a movie. To celebrate?" Naomi smiled.

Blaine bit his lip. "You'd be there?"

"Of course." She said, looking back down at her toes as she painted them.

"Alright. That's fine," Blaine said.

"Alright. I'll make sure he gets home in one piece." Naomi smiled.

"Thanks Naomi.."

"No problem" she said before hanging up as Ian and Bryan walked in.  
"He said okay," she called out as they headed to Ian's room.

"I'm sorry for the mess.."

"Don't worry about it.." Bryan said. "Where's your bathroom?" He asked, timidly.

"Right down the hall.." Ian said, quickly trying to straighten up before Bryan could get back.

Ian picked up all of the cigarette butts tossed on his nightstand and put his bong and grinder away, kicking piles of clothes into the closet and quickly lighting a few candles.

Bryan looked at himself in the mirror, taking slow deep breaths. He was really about to do this. He splashed some cold water on his face before starting to freshen up.

Ian had taken his tie off and set a condom and lube on the nightstand before putting on soft music.

Bryan came out of the bathroom, taking slow even breaths as he walked back to Ian's room, gasping softly at the set up.

Ian smiled softly as he walked up to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him.

Bryan closed the door, looking up at Ian and smiling. "This is perfect.."

"You're perfect.." Ian whispered.

Bryan smiled shyly, taking a shaky breath before leaning up to kiss Ian softly.

Ian kissed him softly, wanting to go slow and do this right.

Bryan sighed quietly, melting in Ian's arms.

Ian pulled back, resting his forehead against Bryan's. "If at any time, you change your mind..Let me know. I'll understand.."

Bryan shook his head. "I won't.." He whispered.

"I just want you to know that you can.." Ian said softly.

"Thank you.." Bryan said, tilting his head back up to kiss Ian.

Ian moaned softly, backing them up to the bed.

Bryan lay back as Ian lowered them slowly, cradling Bryan's head as he lay him down before climbing on top of him.

Ian pressed his body to Bryan's, kissing him deeply but keeping it sweet.

Bryan gasped softly, running his hands down Ian's sides.

Ian gave a small moan, lifting up to remove his shirt.

Bryan helped Ian pull his shirt off, leaning up to kiss the spot over his heart.

Ian blushed as he smiled down at his boyfriend. He reached for Bryan's hand and lifted it to his heart. "I'm all yours, Bryan.."

Bryan smiled softly, kissing Ian's collar bone as he felt his heart racing. "And I'm yours.."

Ian smiled, leaning in to kiss Bryan.

Bryan gasped as Ian untied his bow tie and slowly started to unbutton his shirt. He moaned softly as their tongues moved together, massaging each other slowly as Ian removed the clothing for him.

Ian looked at his boyfriend lovingly. "So beautiful.."

Bryan blushed, the color spreading over his chest a bit as well.

Ian kissed down his chest, running his hands down his sides.

Bryan gasped softly, his eyes fluttering closed as he relaxed a bit.

Ian kissed down to his boyfriend's naval and unzipped his slacks.

Bryan shivered at the feeling, looking down at his boyfriend in the dim candle light.

Ian looked up, locking eyes with him. "You're sure, right?"

Bryan took a deep breath. "Yeah.." He breathed out.

Ian carefully pulled his pants and boxers off before moving back to his head. "I love you, Bryan."

"I love you too.." Bryan whispered, looking up at Ian as he removed the rest of his own clothes. Bryan inhaled softly. They had never been completely naked together..it was new and exciting and beautiful and the feeling of laying together with nothing between them felt amazing. Each nerve end was hyper aware of every touch and movement they both made as fingers danced across skin. There was just so much to feel and touch and experience. It was magical..

"Is there anything..you're not sure about or want to know first?" Ian asked softly.

"I-Is it going to hurt?" Bryan asked timidly.

Ian nodded. "Yeah. But I'll go as slow as you need me to, baby. Don't be embarrassed to ask for slower or anything. Its normal the first time."

"O-okay.." Bryan said quietly as his nerves kicked in.

Ian cupped his cheek. "I know I keep asking but I just don't want you to regret this. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Ian.." Bryan smiled.

Ian leaned down, kissing Bryan deeply as he reached for the lube. "Can I use my fingers first? It'll make it better for you.."

"Yeah.." Bryan whispered, running his hands over Ian's shoulders and down his arms.

Ian slicked himself up and placed a finger against his entrance.

Bryan gasped, shivering as he felt the digit at his hole. He spread his legs a bit more, his breathing increasing.

Ian slowly pressed in to the first knuckle.

Bryan inhaled sharply at the burn, his muscles tightening at the intrusion.

Ian kissed him softly. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah.." He panted, trying to relax his muscles.

Ian pressed in a little more as he watched his boyfriend.

Bryan, reached up, grabbing Ian's shoulders as small whimpers escaped his lips. He'd never done this before, not even to himself.

"God, you're beautiful.." Ian whispered.

Bryan moaned softly as Ian pushed all the way in, his breaths coming out as small, short gasps.

Ian moved his finger slowly, gently brushing over Bryan's prostate.

Bryan automatically cried out as Ian's finger slid over the bundle of nerves. "Ian!"

Ian moaned quietly, removing his finger before slowly adding another.

Bryan panted heavily as the burn came back, clutching to his boyfriend as he tried not to whimper.

Ian kissed him softly. "Try to relax baby.."

"I'm trying.." Bryan whispered.

Ian used his free hand to run up and down Bryan's side.

Bryan's body slackened at the touch, his muscles loosening a bit as he melted into the touch.

Ian smiled, trying to relax him more as he pressed on further.

Bryan tried concentrating on the small kisses and the loving whispers in his ear as Ian pushed all the way in. Bryan looked so gorgeous. He stretched him slowly, occasionally brushing over that bundle of nerves. That was when Bryan would make Ian's favorite face. His eyebrows would scrunch together, his cheeks growing pinker as his lips parted, a small whine of pleasure escaping them. Ian breathed out heavily. He couldn't get over how beautiful Bryan was. He had done this plenty of times. But never like this. This was so intimate and full of love and care.

"Y-You can..Add another.." Bryan whispered.

Ian added a third finger, going a little slower.

Okay that was a lot. Bryan bit his lip, gasping as Ian pushed in.

He gingerly moved his fingers, going slow as he stretched his boyfriend.

Bryan let Ian do this for him a while longer until the burn slowly started to dull.  
"I'm..I'm ready.."

Ian slowly pulled out, grabbing the condom and quickly rolling it on.

Bryan swallowed hard as he looked up at Ian.

He slowly slicked himself up before leaning down and kissing Bryan deeply.

Bryan gave a shaky sigh into the kiss, cupping Ian's cheek with trembling hands.

"I love you so much.." Ian said quietly.

"I love you too.." Bryan whispered.

Ian kissed him softly as he slowly pushed in.

Bryan inhaled sharply, his body trying to reject the intrusion by tightening up. But he took some deep breaths panting against Ian's lips as he bore down on Ian. He was definitely bigger than fingers.

Ian pressed in to just below the head before pausing. He gasped at the incredible tight heat.

Bryan buried his face in Ian's neck, whining at the stretch as he wrapped his legs around the pierced boy's waist.

Ian let out a long whimper. "Oh my god.."

"Ian.." Bryan whispered shakily.

Ian's mind was swimming. He had never imagined someone being so tight.

Bryan rested his head back on the pillow, his chest heaving. "A l-little more.."

Ian swallowed hard, giving Bryan what he wanted.

Bryan tried to relax as Ian pushed a few more inches into him. "Wait.." Bryan panted.

Ian froze. "I-I'm sorry.."

"No..Don't be..Just..So b-big.." Bryan whispered.

Ian moaned at his words. "You feel so good...Fuck..I can't even describe it.."

Bryan's cheeks got even redder as he lay there for a moment. "Okay..You can go.." He breathed out.

Ian nodded, pressing in some more and resisting every urge to thrust into him. They did this a couple more times until Ian was fully inside of him, both of them panting and gasping, a thin sheen of sweat between them. Ian ran a hand through Bryan's hair, looking down at his gorgeous boyfriend. Bryan opened his eyes, looking up at Ian. "I love you.." he breathed out.

"I love you too baby.." Ian said softly.

Bryan leaned up, pressing his lips to Ian's. He felt so full and loved and cared for. He never wanted this feeling to go away.

Ian whined, kissing Bryan back.

"You can move.." Bryan whispered.

Ian gasped as he started to pull out.

Bryan closed his eyes, letting out a shaky moan as he felt the slightly burning drag. "Oh..Ohmygod.."

"H-how do you f-feel?" Ian asked, trembling as he slowly pressed back in.

"F-Full.." Bryan gasped.

Ian bit back a low groan. "You..Ahh..You feel so good, baby.."

"A..A little faster.." Bryan said, body quivering.

Ian complied, moaning as he slid in and out of his boyfriend.

Bryan moaned softly, tightening his legs around Ian as he got to a good pace. "I-Ian..So amazing..I-I love you.."

"I love you too...Oh god...So much.." Ian breathed out, speeding up a little.

Bryan buried his face in Ian's neck, moaning and whimpering against the sweat laced skin.

"Mmm..T-talk to me...Please..."

"Y-You..Feel so perfect Ian..Oh..Ian..Ah..Ah! " Bryan's back arched as Ian slid over his prostate. "Ohmygodrightthereagainplease!"

Ian moaned loudly, thrusting against that sweet bundle of nerves and watching Bryans face change.

"Ian! Oh god!" Bryan cried out, digging his nails into the taller boy's back.

Ian gasped as Bryan's muscles fluttered around him. "Fuck! Baby.."

Bryan couldn't believe how amazing this felt. And how much he loved Ian.. This was all so perfect..He was glad Ian was the one he shared this with.

Ian leaned down, kissing Bryan's neck as he continued to thrust against that amazing spot inside his boyfriend.

Bryan clutched to Ian tighter, making him go deeper, and causing that amazing feeling to shoot through his body.

Ian gasped loudly. "Ohmygod..."

"I-Ian..I'm gonna..Oh..I-I'm gonna cum.." Bryan panted.

Ian gave a low growl. "Cum for me baby.."

Bryan's body trembled as he threw his head back, whining loudly as white filled his vision and the most amazing feeling flew through him. He could feel the ball of heat exploding in his stomach and shooting through every inch of his body as he came in what must have been the most amazing orgasm of his admittedly short life.

Ian cried out, filling Bryan deep. He had had orgasms before. But they didn't even begin to compare to this. This was nothing short of pure love. Bryan chose him. He chose Ian to share this with. Ian couldn't be happier than he was right now.

Bryan trembled as he came down in Ian's arms. "Oh my god.." He whispered.

Ian pressed their bodies together, panting harshly. "That was...perfect.."

"I love you so much.." Bryan said quietly.

"I love you too.." Ian whispered.

Bryan looked up into Ian's eyes before leaning in to kiss him softly.

Ian smiled softly. "Will you shower with me?"

Bryan smiled back shyly. "Of course.."

Ian slowly pulled out before grabbing a towel from his dresser. He pulled Bryan close, kissing him again.

Bryan whined lightly at the feeling of being empty, but sighed happily as he kissed his boyfriend.

Ian led Bryan the bathroom and bent over to get the water going.

Bryan let his eyes travel over Ian's naked body, now able to fully take in his form.

Ian grinned as he looked back. "Like what you see?"

Bryan blushed, looking down and giggling nervously.

Ian stood, lifting Bryan's chin. "You're adorable.."

Bryan smiled softly, nuzzling under Ian's jaw.

Ian kissed the top of his head before they got into the shower.

Bryan continued to look at Ian's body, letting his hands run over the now wet skin.

Ian closed his eyes, sighing softly. "That feels so nice.."

"You're so beautiful.." Bryan whispered.

Ian shrugged. "I don't really see it.."

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen.." Bryan said quietly.

Ian blushed. "R-Really?"

"Really.." Bryan said, looking up at Ian.

"I love you so much.." Ian whispered.

"I love you too.." Bryan smiled, pressing his body to Ian's.

Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck as the water poured over them.

Bryan kissed Ian languidly, taking the time to touch and memorize his boyfriend.

Ian moaned softly. Bryan made him feel so special. Like nothing could come between them.

"I have to go soon.." Bryan whispered, looking up at Ian.

"I know.." Ian sighed. "That's why I suggested the shower.."

"I don't want to go.." Bryan said, resting his head on Ian's chest.

"I know..I wish you could stay.."

"So do I.." Bryan said, wrapping his arms around Ian.

"Thank you for everything tonight.." Ian said softly.

"Thank you.." Bryan smiled.

Ian leaned in, kissing Bryan sweetly.

Bryan melted against Ian, sighing happily.

"I love you.."

"I love you Ian.."

They finished up and got dressed, laying together for a few minutes before Bryan had to get home. Naomi agreed to drive him back to the apartment and Ian went with them, walking Bryan upstairs to the door. He pulled Bryan close. "Tonight was so amazing."

"It was.." Bryan sighed, kissing Ian softly.

"I don't want to let go.."

"Neither do I.." Bryan whispered. "I love you so much.

"I love you too.." Ian said softly. "And if they ask, say we saw Avatar three..It just came out.."

"Okay.." Bryan smiled, kissing Ian again.

Ian sighed. "I'll call you tomorrow.."

Bryan nodded. "Goodnight.."

"Goodnight beautiful.."

Bryan smiled, pulling Ian close and kissing him deeply.

Ian moaned, grinning as they pulled away. "Bye baby.."

"No." Bryan smiled, giggling as he pulled him back into another kiss.

Ian chuckled kissing him back. "I like this.."

"Me too.." Bryan said, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck.

Ian gripped Bryan's waist, kissing him deeply.

Bryan moaned softly, backing up against the railing and kissing Ian back.

Ian pressed his body to Bryan's when the door opened.  
"Alright. That's enough." Blaine huffed.

Bryan pulled away, blushing to his scalp as he saw Blaine. "S-Sorry.." He said quickly as Ian backed off.

"I'll call you tomorrow.." Ian said awkwardly.

"Goodnight.." Bryan said, kissing Ian's cheek before shuffling past Blaine and into the apartment.

Ian looked away, quickly walking down the stairs and back to the car.

Bryan smiled at Kurt and Thea who were on the couch as he tried to control his slight limp as he walked by them to the kitchen.

Thea chuckled, not wanting to say anything around Blaine.

Kurt looked at Bryan questioningly. "Why are you walking weird?"

"What? Oh..Um..When we were walking out of the theater I tripped going down the steps and my..Ankle went the wrong way." Bryan said, trying not to blush.

Thea bit her lip. "You should be more careful."

"Yeah.." Bryan said, limping into the kitchen.

Blaine went to get some water. "What did you go see?"

"Uh..That new Avatar movie." Bryan said, smiling up at Blaine. God he hated lying. Not to mention he was terrible at it.

"How was it?"

"It was amazing.." He said, grinning. At least he didn't have to lie about the night being amazing.

"Well, you missed out on a great night." Blaine said before walking out to the balcony.

"Why do you say that?" Bryan asked, following him.

"We took the kids bowling and out for ice cream after dinner."

"Sounds fun!" Bryan smiled. "But I had a pretty good night with Ian too.."

"I'm sure.." Blaine said, lighting his cigarette.

"Look..I know you don't like him ..But..He really showed me another side of him tonight.." Bryan said quietly.

"I'm sure he's different when it's just the two of you." Blaine shrugged. "I'm just not really in a mood to talk.."

Bryan nodded. "Okay.."

Blaine turned around, looking up at the sky and sighing.

Bryan walked back inside closing the door behind him and walking back inside. "Is Blaine mad at me?" Bryan asked Kurt timidly.

"Why would you think that?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know..I just tried talking to him about my night and he closed up..He told me he didn't want to talk.." Bryan said quietly.

Kurt turned around. "That's not like Blaine..He always talks..Want me to talk to him for you?"

"If you don't mind.." Bryan said, looking up.

Kurt smiled softly. "Not at all.."

"Thanks.." Bryan said quietly.

Kurt nodded as he got up to go outside.

"Baby?" Kurt said softly.

"Hey.." Blaine said quietly. "I think I'm gonna go to bed.."

"What's wrong?" Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine.

Blaine shook his head. "It doesn't matter.."

"Talk to me.." Kurt said, kissing him softly.

Blaine sighed. "I just..I feel like I've done so much for him. And I'm glad to do it. But we worked so hard to win Regionals. And we did. But he couldn't wait to get away. It just would've been nice to have had him there tonight.."

"Blaine..We were just like that when we were dating.. How many times did we ditch a Warbler or a New Directions party? I'm not saying it's right or anything..But you know how it is to be young and in love.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine shrugged, staying quiet.

"Talk to him baby..He thinks you're mad at him.." Kurt said softly.

"I honestly don't know what to say.." Blaine sighed.

"Tell him how you feel.."

"I don't want to make him feel bad.."

"Well he already does because he thinks you're angry with him.." Kurt sighed.

"I'm not.."

"But he doesn't know that.." Kurt said softly.

"Will you tell him to come back out?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine softly before going to get Bryan,

Blaine sighed heavily when Bryan say down. "I'm not mad at you."

"Really?" Bryan asked, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "We worked so hard to win today..But it just didn't feel..complete without you. I just...I really wanted you there tonight.."

"Oh..I'm so sorry Blaine..It's just Ian planned this dinner.." He stopped as he saw Blaine sigh. "But that's not an excuse..I'm sorry.."

"It's fine..Like I said..It just felt incomplete.."

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Bryan asked.

"Don't worry about it.." Blaine said quietly. "It's alright.."

Bryan bit his lip, looking down. He felt really bad for ditching Blaine and all of their friends.

"It's fine.." Blaine said a bit softer.

"I will make it up to you though Blaine..I see it was important." Bryan said, standing and pulling him into to a hug.

Blaine bit his lip, trying not to get emotional. Bryan really had no idea how much Blaine cared for him.

"I really am sorry Blaine.." Bryan said.

"I know," Blaine said softly. "I'm really not mad at you."

"Okay.." Bryan smiled.

"So you had a good night?" Blaine asked softly.

"I did.." Bryan smiled.

"What did you do?" Blaine asked, sitting back down.

"Well we went to dinner at this amazing place..He was a total gentleman the whole time..he even wore a tie..Over a T-shirt but still." Bryan giggled.

Blaine smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah.." Bryan said, sitting down as well.

"Why does he act like that around me? The other day when we all watched Rent, he was fine. But then he gets that attitude. I just don't understand.."

"He's just..Guarded I guess..I don't want to get too much into it..But I think he might just have a problem trusting men older than him.." Bryan said softly.

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. He wouldn't ask any more about it. But he really hoped it wasn't what he thought.  
"Is there anything I can do to make him more comfortable?"

"Well..He was really happy when you invited him to come hang out the other night..Maybe he just needs to be around everyone more." Bryan smiled.

Blaine nodded. "I want to trust him. He seems to make you happy. I don't want him to think he can't come over. Why don't you invite him over tomorrow and we'll find something to do?"

Bryan grinned. "Okay." He smiled.

Blaine smiled softly before laughing lightly. "You didn't see a movie, did you?"

"Wha- How did you know?" Bryan asked, ratting himself out.

"You just told me," Blaine giggled. "Kurt and I just to sneak off for time alone. I get it. Talking to you now has helped a lot. You can come to me. I promise to be open minded."

Bryan nodded, blushing lightly.

"Did you want to talk about anything else?" Blaine asked softly.

"Well..Ian told me he loved me.." Bryan said, looking up.

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "What do you think about that?"

"It makes me happier than anything.." Bryan said, smiling wide.

"And he really means it?" Blaine asked carefully.

"He told me he does.." Bryan said softly. "I believe him.."

"Good. I'm happy for you, Bryan.." Blaine said.

"Thanks." Bryan grinned.

"So if you aren't limping because you hurt your ankle at the movies, why are you limping?" Blaine asked.

Bryan's eyes went wide as he blushed to his scalp. "O-oh..Umm...I-I..."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Did you two?.."

Bryan swallowed hard as he looked down. "Are you gonna y-yell at me..?"

"No..I just..Did he ask you to? Is that the only reason he told you he loved you?" Blaine asked seriously.

Bryan gave a small smile at Blaine's concern. "No. It was my idea actually. He..He kept asking if I was sure and if I wanted to stop.."

Blaine nodded. "You don't regret it do you? You're sure you were ready?"

"I wouldn't take it back for anything.." Bryan said seriously. "He was so sweet..It was perfect.."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Alright then.."

"Thank you, Blaine.."

"You're welcome..You were safe...Right?" Blaine asked.

Bryan blushed again. "Yeah.."

"Okay.." Blaine sighed.

Bryan looked up at Blaine. He knew he cared for him. But it was nice to hear him voice his concerns...It made him feel much closer to Blaine.

"I'm glad you're happy Bryan.." Blaine smiled.

"Thanks," Bryan said softly. "Oh! Can we do a little barbecue tomorrow? I'll help cook!"

"Sounds good." Blaine smiled.

Bryan bounced happily, getting up and hugging Blaine again. "I'm gonna go call Ian!"

"Alright." Blaine grinned, hugging Bryan back.

Kurt smiled when Bryan went bouncing happily to his room and got up to sit with Blaine.

"How'd it go?" He asked, grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiled. "Good..We talked about a lot..."

"Like?" Kurt asked.

"I told him how I felt. He felt bad and is determined to make it up to me even though I said it was alright. Umm..Ian told him he loves him tonight. Then...they...had sex...And we're having a barbecue tomorrow..."

"They had sex?" Kurt squeaked.

Blaine hushed his boyfriend. "Yeah..It was Bryan's idea.."

"Really?" Kurt said, a bit quieter.

Blaine nodded. "He said it was perfect and sweet.."

"I guess that's good then.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine was quiet for a few minutes as he thought of his first time. "Hey Kurt..?"

"Yes baby?" Kurt asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

"I know you moved to get away from your ex..But why Lima..?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt was silent for a moment. "I think..It's because It's where I was the happiest I can remember being,," He said quietly.

"How come?" Blaine asked. He knew the answer. But he really needed to hear it?

"Because I was happiest when I was with you.." Kurt said softly.

"Say..I wouldn't have been here..Would you have stayed here? Waited..?"

"Well I really had no idea if you were or not..But I guess I would've tried to find you.." Kurt said.

"I'm glad you found me..Thank you for not letting me push you away.." Blaine said as a tear fell down his cheek.

Kurt leaned over, kissing Blaine softly. "I want to show you something.."

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"It's in the room.." Kurt said, standing and holding out his hand to Blaine.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and followed him. What was in the room that he hadn't seen?

Kurt opened the closet and reached on his toes to the top shelf, pulling out a shoe box and setting it on the bed.

Blaine sat down, looking at the box then to Kurt.

Kurt slowly opened the box, pulling out a note. The paper faded and the edges worn from being unfolded and refolded over and over. A small teddy bear that used to be white and was now kind of an off-white grey. He very carefully pulled out a dried, preserved rose, and a drawing of a red heart with an arrow through it that had "Blaine + Kurt" written in the center, and two SD cards that went into the camera.

Blaine bit back tears. He couldn't believe Kurt still had these things. The rose from their first date..The bear from Valentine's Day, the heart Kurt drew before they were dating, and the note Blaine gave Kurt after their first kiss..

Blaine looked up to Kurt, shaking his head. "I always wondered what happened to all of this.."

"Well I kept it.." Kurt smiled, picking up the bear, which was holding a small plush heart that read "I love you beary much!" Kurt always loved how cheesy Blaine was..

Blaine giggled lightly. "You know that really flat pillow that I sleep with? The one that you tell me I'm ridiculous for keeping it and throwing a fit when I don't have it..? Well..that was the pillow you used the night before you moved.."

"Really?" Kurt said softly, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "I couldn't let go. I've slept with it every night.."

"I love you.." Kurt said, leaning over to kiss Blaine lightly.

Blaine bit his lip as he looked at the SD cards. "W-What're those?"

Kurt got up, grabbing his camera before sitting back on the bed. "Let's look at this one first.." Kurt said, grabbing the one with a red heart sticker on it. Blaine scooted closer to Kurt as he played the video. Blaine's face appeared on the screen, peaceful and sleeping until a delicate pale hand appeared, smoothing his curls off of his forehead, causing him to stir and open one hazel eye and smile.  
"Good morning beautiful.." Kurt said quietly as Blaine's eyes crinkled with smile lines. "I love you.." the curly haired boy said, and the video stopped.

Blaine looked at Kurt, his eyebrows kneading together. "I-I don't understand..I don't remember that.."

"I'm not surprised...You fell asleep like two seconds after.." Kurt said, softly. "It was that night.. A little bit before I left.."

Blaine couldn't hold back his tears. "I should've gotten up..I should've done something.."

Kurt reached out, wiping Blaine's tears. "Blaine..It's okay..There's nothing you could've done even if you knew.." Kurt said quietly.

"I could've had a few more minutes with you..I could've said bye..We could've kept in touch.."

"Baby..It's okay.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine wiped his tears. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine again.

"Why'd you record that..?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I just really wanted to be able to see you like that again..You looked so beautiful.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine gave a small smile. "What's on the other one..?"

"I don't want to watch this one..But you can.." Kurt said, handing Blaine the card and the camera.

"Why?" Blaine asked quickly.

"You'll see when you turn it on.." Kurt said, looking down.

"O-okay.." Blaine said nervously. Kurt kissed him softly before walking out of the room. Blaine took a shaky breath before putting the card in and pressing play. Kurt appeared on the screen, skinny, pale, and sick looking. What was behind him made it look like he was inside of a dirty bathroom stall. He was sobbing, the black eye shadow he had been wearing was streaming down his cheeks and Blaine gasped as he recognized Kurt's outfit. It was from his first night..Selling himself. Kurt sniffed, wiping his eyes and looking into the camera,  
"I can't believe I just did that...I feel disgusting...I feel..Like..A fucking used rag.."

Blaine gasped, tears running down his cheeks. He hated seeing Kurt look so unhealthy. Why did Kurt want him to watch?

"This would've never happened if I stayed in Ohio..If I went back after high school, I wouldn't be getting fucked by strangers in the backseat of their car for a quick buck.." Kurt sniffed.

Blaine covered his mouth. He wanted to go back.. He wanted to change what he was seeing.

"I swear..As soon as I get on my feet, and stop doing dope..I'm going back to Ohio..And finding Blaine..I miss him so much..I think about him every day...I still love him..I need him..He would never let this happen.." Kurt sobbed.

Blaine's tears came more freely now. Kurt had kept him in his heart the entire time. He hadn't forgotten him.

"But I can't let him see me like this..I have to get better..I have to..." He whispered, wiping away the dark smudges of eye shadow before the video stopped.

Blaine swallowed hard. It hurt him to see Kurt so weak and broken down. But Kurt had never stopped loving him. He turned the camera off and ran out to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and letting his tears fall.

Kurt was out on the balcony when Blaine ran out to him, holding him close as his own tears fell.

"Y-you never forgot.." Blaine choked out.

"I told you I would love you forever.." Kurt whispered.

"I love you so much, Kurt..I promise, I'll always be here..We'll never have to be apart again..."

"I love you too.." Kurt said quietly. "Forever.."

Blaine lifted his head, pressing his lips to Kurt's with so much love and promise.

Kurt kissed Blaine back, cupping his face as he held him closer.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I'm sorry..You had to see me like that again.." Kurt whispered.

"Don't be. I don't like seeing you like that. But I think I needed to see that.."

Kurt nodded, hugging Blaine close again.

"Will you come lay with me..?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Of course.." Kurt said quietly, bringing Blaine back to the room and packing up the shoebox before laying down next to him with the camera. "I have some old pictures of us on here too.." He smiled, putting the heart SD card back in. Blaine cuddled up close to Kurt as they went through the pictures. They smiled as they went through all of the pictures Blaine remembered. Then there was a few of him when he would fall asleep on Kurt's couch.

"I guess you like when I sleep.." Blaine giggled.

"It's cute..You look so peaceful...Kurt defended, smiling.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt smiled.

When they finished, Kurt set the camera on the nightstand and cuddled up with Blaine.  
"Thank you again Blaine.."

"For what, baby?"

"Everything.."

"I love you, Kurt. I'll do anything for you.." Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled softly, kissing Blaine's forehead. "I love you too.."

Blaine smiled. "What do you think your family us doing tomorrow? We should invite them over. I haven't seen them in so long.."

Kurt looked down. "I-I haven't talked to them in years Blaine..Only Finn.."

"You haven't talked you your dad? Not even since being here?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'm too scared.."

"What if we surprise them next weekend? I'll go with you. You can just tell them that you were struggling and wanted to get back on your feet before you saw them.." Blaine suggested.

"Carole will know I'm lying Blaine.." Kurt said, looking down.

"She won't make you tell her. She'll let you know she's there if you need to talk. But you'll feel so much better after seeing your dad. And I'll be there to distract if you get overwhelmed."

Kurt gave a small nod, playing with the fabric of the blanket.

"I think it would be good for you. And I'd really love to see your dad.."

Kurt nodded again. "Me too..I miss him.."

"I know baby," Blaine said softly, rubbing his boyfriend's back.

Kurt closed his eyes. He really did miss his father. But he was so terrified of him finding out and being disappointed in him.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "It's going to be okay.."

"So..Tomorrow?" Kurt asked timidly.

"Well, Bryan wanted the barbecue tomorrow. But we can move it to next week if you want to go tomorrow.." Blaine said.

"I thought you wanted to have them over?" Kurt asked.

"I do. But I didn't know if you wanted to go there or what..."

Kurt bit his lip. "I-I don't know..Should I call?"

"If you want to baby. Just tell them you just moved back and ran into me. You don't have to tell them what happened." Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded, reaching over to grab his phone and dialing the old house phone number with trembling hands.

The phone rang a few times before Carole answered.  
"Hello?"

"C-Carole?" Kurt said in a quiet voice.

"Kurt?" Carole asked. "Sweetie is that you?"

"Yeah..It's me.." Kurt said, unable to stop his eyes from filling with tears.

"How are you? Oh my...We miss you so much.." Carole said, a huge smile on her face. She hadn't heard from him in a long time.

"I'm good..I-I'm back..In lima actually.." He said softly.

"Oh my god! You have to come by," Carole said excitedly.

Kurt smiled a bit. "I want to...I'm staying with Blaine.."

"Blaine? Like Blaine from high school?"

"Yeah.." Kurt said, giggling at her excitement.

"Oh my god!" She squealed. "I bet he's all grown up and so handsome! You have to bring him over to!"

"I will.." Kurt smiled. "I-Is Dad there?" he asked. He was so afraid. It'd been more than three years since he'd spoken to his father. Kurt really just disappeared from their lives. He was surprised Carole was so happy to hear from him.

"Yeah. Hold on sweetie.." she said, heading over to Burt.

"Burt...Kurt is on the phone.."

"Kurt?" Burt asked as if she were suggesting something impossible.

Carole nodded as she handed him the phone.  
"Kurt?"

"Dad.." Kurt said softly.

"Is everything okay?" Burt asked. "I haven't heard from you in...years.."

"I-I know..I'm okay..I'm back home..And..I'm staying with Blaine.." Kurt said, looking at his boyfriend.

"Why haven't you called?" Burt asked quietly.

"I..I was having a really hard time.." Kurt said, looking down.

"I would've helped you...I miss you, Kurt.." Burt said in barely a whisper. His son had cut him out of his life for three years. Burt wasn't even sure if he'd ever hear from his son again...

Kurt nodded. "I miss you too Dad..."

"So you're back? And with Blaine? As in Blaine Anderson?"

"Yeah.." Kurt said, smiling over at his boyfriend.

"You should come by.." Burt said, really hoping he'd see his son. It had been way too long.

"Would..Tomorrow be okay? We're having a little thing with Bryan..He's a kid Blaine looks after..He wants to have a barbecue thing so I could stop by before.." Kurt said timidly.

Burt took a deep breath, fighting tears which was unusual for him. But he missed Kurt so much. "What time?"

"Nine?" Kurt asked as he held back tears as well.

"Alright..I love you, Kurt..."

"I love you too Dad.." Kurt said quietly as the tears spilled over, but he controlled his voice.

"Please don't back out..I really want to see you.."

"I-I won't..I want to see you too.." Kurt said, looking down.

"I'll see you tomorrow, kid.." Burt said quietly. "Thank you for calling..You have no idea how amazing it feels to hear your voice.."

Kurt smiled. "I..I missed your voice too dad.."

Burt gave a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow.."

"I love you dad.." Kurt said softly.

"I love you too, Kurt.."

"Bye.."

Burt said bye before hanging up. He leaned forward, resting his head in his hands as he let go. He really thought Kurt wouldn't have tried getting in touch with him. It had been three years. He had so many questions. He wondered if it was him. If he had done something to upset Kurt. Or if he hadn't done enough.

Carole walked over to her husband, holding him close. "It's okay.."

"I-I thought I had lost him..I can't believe he's back..." Burt said through his tears.

"I know..I know hon.." She said, rubbing up and down his back.

"He'll be here tomorrow morning at nine.." Burt said, unable to hold back a smile. "Kurt's really going to be here.."

Carole smiled. "I can't wait..Our little boy is coming home.."

"It seems too good to be real..He's home..And he found Blaine..." Burt sighed, truly happy for his son.

"I can't believe it.." Carole smiled, kissing her husband.

"Me either..I'm so not sleeping tonight. I'm too nervous and happy.."

"Well you at least have to try." Carole giggled.

Burt chuckled. "Alright.."

Carole smiled, kissing her husband again. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Burt said before they got up and headed to bed.

Back at the apartment, Blaine pulled Kurt close. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.." Kurt sniffed. "Just..Talking to him again.."

"I know baby..You'll see him tomorrow.." Blaine said softly. "I'll get Thea and Bryan to take care if cooking to give you more time.."

"Okay.." Kurt smiled, wiping his eyes.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head before starting to sing.

"Everybody's got a time in their life  
When everything hurts and nothing's right  
But you gotta walk on  
Yeah, you gotta walk on

Everybody's got a piece of their heart  
That's been stepped on and torn apart  
But you gotta be strong  
Yeah, you gotta walk on

'Cause I know it's hard to have the strength  
And sometimes you can't get through the day  
But things just float on by like a river in the night"

Kurt nuzzles under Blaine's jaw, listening to his lover's soothing voice.

"But I know things are gonna get better  
And I know things are gonna be fine  
And I know life is gonna get better  
Standing here together  
Yeah, we're gonna be fine

Everybody's got that one regret  
No matter how they try, they can't forget  
But you gotta move on  
Yeah, you gotta move on  
Everybody's got someone they've lost  
And they can't believe they're really gone  
But you gotta live on  
Yeah, you gotta live on

'Cause I know it's hard to have the strength  
And sometimes all you feel is pain  
But time keeps floating by on that river in the night"

Kurt smiled lightly, sniffing as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"But I know things are gonna get better  
I know things are gonna be fine  
And I know life is gonna get better  
Standing here together  
Yeah, we're gonna be fine

And I've been shown hope  
I see it in your eyes  
So take me and touch me  
'Cause with a little bit of love  
We can win the fight  
With a little bit of love  
We can see the light  
With a little bit of love  
It'll be all right

I know things are gonna get better  
And I know things are gonna be fine  
And I know life is gonna get better  
Standing here together  
Yeah, we're gonna be fine"

Blaine finished the song and kissed Kurt softly, wiping his tears. "I love you, Kurt.."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt smiled.

Naomi was sitting in her room, watching a movie when she heard a knock. "Enter demon." She called to her brother.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Can I talk to you..?"

"What is it?" She asked, turning her TV off.

Ian sat down next to her. "I wanted to thank you for tonight..It really meant a lot to us.."

"It's not a problem.." She smiled at her little brother.

"I umm..I-I told Bryan that I love him.."

"Really? Oh my god..Ian..That's so sweet.." Naomi said softly. "Do you?"

Ian blushed, smiling wide. "I really do.."

She hugged him tightly. "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you..After...everything, I never thought I could have this.." Ian said quietly.

"I know..And I'm so happy you can.." Naomi said, tears in her eyes.

Ian swallowed loudly. "Thanks for letting me stay..I really can't tell you what this means to me..I couldn't go back.."

"What did mom say...Have you talked to her..?" Naomi asked.

Ian shook his head. "I haven't talked to any of them.."

Naomi sighed, pushing Ian's hair out of his eyes. "She's gonna come looking for you.."

"She hasn't yet." Ian said, looking down. "

Naomi pulled Ian close. "Do you miss them?"

"I do.." Ian breathed out a shaky breath. "But I can't go back.."

"Ian..He's in jail.." Naomi whispered into his hair.

Ian pulled away, looking up at her with wide, confused eyes. "H-How..? I-I thought..I didn't know.."

"A little while after you came down..Your friend brought the tapes to the police..He got ten years.." Naomi said quietly.

Ian bit his lip as he tried not to cry. "So everyone knows?"

"No..Just mom and dad..It was an open and shut case..Nothing was in the paper.." Naomi said, pulling him close.

"W-what did they say..?"

"Mom couldn't believe it and Dad was ready to kill him.." Naomi said.

"Why didn't they come see me..?" Ian asked, unable to hold back his tears.

"I-I don't know.." she said quietly.

"Do they ever ask about me?"

"I've been emailing them..They care Ian.." Naomi said.

"Not enough to come see me.." Ian whispered.

"Come here...Sleep in here with me tonight.." his sister said, wiping his tears.

Ian nodded as they laid down. "I'm scared they won't look at me the same.."

"They love you Ian.."

"I-I'm scared.."

"Why?" She asked, petting her brother's hair.

"I didn't want them to know..I feel..like I should've known better.."

"Ian..None of this was your fault...He was a sick fuck that took advantage of you.."

Ian shrugged. "Part of me knows that..But I just feel so disgusting.."

Naomi pulled Ian closer, kissing the top of his head. "You're not, Ian.."

Ian took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Thank you, Naomi.."

"I'm always here if you need to talk..I know I joke around a lot..But I love you.."Naomi said.

"I love you too.." Ian said, smiling softly when his phone rang.  
"Hello?"

"Hey baby." Bryan said happily.

"Hey. What's up?" Ian asked, trying to control his voice.

"Do you want to come over tomorrow? We're having a little barbecue."

"That sounds good. Want me to tell Naomi?" Ian asked.

"Yeah!" Bryan said grinning.

"What time do you want us there?"

"About one or two?" Bryan asked.

"We'll be there. How did things go when I left? Blaine seemed pretty upset.."

"He was just kind of upset because he wanted me to hang out with everyone tonight.." Bryan said.

"I'm sorry..I guess that's kinda my fault.."

"It's okay..We're better now..I-I told him about earlier tonight.." Bryan said carefully.

Ian's eyes went wide. "And he's still letting me come over tomorrow?"

"Yeah..He's not mad..I told him about everything that happened..He understands."

"Alright.." Ian said awkwardly. "I wish you could've stayed.."

"Me too baby..I just want you to know that..Everything that happened tonight was more perfect than I could've ever imagined.."

Ian smiled. "It's really great to hear that...I love you.."

"I love you too Ian.." Bryan blushed. "I really wish you were here.."

"Me too..You have no idea how much I just want to lay in your arms right now.."

Bryan smiled, nuzzling into his pillow. "You're so amazing..."

"You made me this way.."

Naomi smiled at her little brother, causing him to blush. "I really wish you were here..I want to feel you again.." Bryan whispered.

Ian bit his lip. "Me too, Bryan.." he looked over at Naomi and mouthed 'I'll be back..'

Naomi nodded.  
"I feel so empty now.." Bryan pouted.

Ian held back a whimper. "You can change that.."

"I-I can?" Bryan asked quietly.

"With your fingers.." Ian purred.

Bryan gasped. "R-Really?" He whispered, and Ian could practically hear him blush as he walked into his room.

"Yeah..It would be so hot.."

"I-I've never done that before..." Bryan said quietly.

"You might be too sore.." Ian said. "Fuck, Bryan..You're so tight.."

"R-Really?" Bryan asked, a bit breathily.

"I've never felt anything that amazingly perfect.." Ian growled. "It was so hard to control myself.."

"I-I can't wait to feel you again.." Bryan whimpered.

"I really want to watch you ride me.."

Bryan gasped, biting his lip and holding back a moan.

"I want to feel you scratch down my chest...bite my neck and breathe in my ear.." Ian breathed out as he trailed his hand down to the waist band of his pajama pants.

Bryan was panting lightly. "I-I want to Ian.."

"Talk to me baby...Tell me what you'd do if you walked into my room right now and saw me stroking myself.."

Bryan swallowed hard. "I would walk over, climb on top of you and kiss down your chest to your..Long thick..C-cock.." he whimpered.

Ian moaned. "Holy shit baby..I'm so hard.."

"M-Me too I-Ian..." Bryan stammered.

"I want to taste you so bad.."

"I..I love how your tongue ring feels on me.." Bryan said, a bit timidly.

"How does it feel?" Ian whispered hotly.

"Amazing..I just..Oh god..I need you.." Bryan gasped.

"Close your eyes and stroke yourself...Imagine it's my hand working up and down that delicious length..Sliding my tongue out to swirl around the head.."

"God.." Bryan gasped, sliding his hand under his boxers and doing just that. He probably shouldn't be doing this on the house phone, but he didn't care..Ian sounded so sexy..

"Fuck, you're so hot baby.." Ian breathed out. "The other night..when you pushed me down and started to take control..Fuck...that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen.."

"Y-You liked that?" Bryan whimpered.

Ian let out a long moan. "I fucking loved that.."

"Oh god Ian...I..I want you to fuck me so badly..." Bryan gasped.

Thea was sitting in the couch when she decided to call Naomi and see if she wanted company. She grabbed the phone, her mouth dropping as she heard what was going on. This could be fun..

"Mmm, baby tell me more..." Ian groaned, adding more pressure to his member.

"You're just so..Unh..Big Ian..I love how you stretch me..You just feel so amazing deep inside of me..Pounding into me, making me scream...Please fuck me Ian.." Bryan whined.

Thea couldn't stop herself. She let out a long fake moan. "Ooohhh Iaann...Fuck me with that huge pierced dick! Yes! Yes! Ahhh!"

Bryan froze "Thea?..Thea! Hang up! Oh my god!"

Thea laughed loudly. "Hurry up. I need to call someone."

"Just hang up!"

She giggled before hanging up.

Ian sighed. "Ohmygod..."

"I am so sorry..Ugh..." Bryan groaned.

"It's fine. It's not your fault.."

"Do you want me to call you on my cell phone?.." Bryan asked softly.

"Yeah.." Ian sighed.

Bryan stood up, poking his head out of the door.  
"You can use the phone now." He spat in Thea's direction.

"Thank you horn dog!" Thea called back.

He groaned, closing the door and calling his boyfriend on his cell phone.

"Hey baby.." Ian said softly.

"Where were we?" Bryan sighed, smiling as he walked back to the bed.

"You were begging me to fuck you," Ian purred.

Bryan moaned softly, laying down. "So will you?.."

"I want to get you on your hands and knees and fuck you from behind so I can watch that perfect ass.."

"Do you want me to..Finger myself like that for you baby?..." Bryan whispered.

Ian moaned. "Oh god..Yes.."

Bryan positioned himself on his knees, and Put the phone on speaker before digging in his drawer to find something to use for lube.

He sighed when his phone lit up with a text from Thea. What now?  
"Hey. Before you two blow your wads, I'm about to go over there if you want to go."

"I'll be out in a minute." he replied.  
"Well, you know you could really do this.." Bryan said into the phone.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked.

"Thea's going over there and she invited me.."

"Ohmygod...Baby..."

"I'll see you then?" Bryan smiled.

"I'll be in my room waiting.." Ian said quickly.

Bryan giggled. "I love you.."

"I love you too baby.."

Bryan hung up before pulling on some jeans and a jacket. He fixed his hair a bit before walking out to Thea.

"You ready sex monkey?"

Bryan blushed. "Y-Yeah.."

"I'm sorry. You were just so into it, I couldn't help myself.." Thea giggled.

Bryan tried to readjust himself in his jeans discretely. "It's okay.."

"And I know Blaine knows about you two..But remember, he doesn't need to know about me sneaking him over or sneaking you out."

"Is he asleep?" Bryan asked, looking back towards their room.

"Yup. Now come on. I want plenty of time before we have to come back.." Thea said, heading towards the door.

"Who's the sex monkey now?" Bryan giggled.

Thea chuckled. "I never said I wasn't. So..he must've been really fucking good for you to want more just a couple hours later.."

Bryan blushed, looking down and biting his lip as they walked down the stairs.

"I'm not trying to embarrass you.."

"Well..Yeah..It was amazing.." Bryan smiled.

"Wanna talk about it?" Thea asked, smiling wide.

Bryan blushed more, looking up at her as they walked to the car.  
"It was so perfect Thea..There was candles and music..He was so sweet and caring.."

Thea grinned. "Good. That's how it should be your first time. And you'll never forget it. But I can promise you, it's going to be completely different this time."

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked. He really liked the soft and sweet..

"Well, if you want the sweet kind again, you're going to have to tell him. From your conversation on the phone..It seems like it'll be more..dirty and fun.."

"I-I'm actually kind of nervous about it..I don't think I'm realty that..Uh..Sexy.." Bryan said quietly as they got into the car.

"Why not?" Thea asked. "Everyone can be sexy. You just have to be confident. I can tell you a few things that will make him fall apart before anything happens. Seeing him do that because of you will help you realize how sexy you are to him."

"Like what?" He asked as Thea pulled out and started driving.

"Don't let him touch you at first. Slowly start to undress. Lean in and act like you're going to kiss him. Rub his thighs and lick across his lips before pulling back so he can't kiss you. It will drive him insane. Bend over in front of him. He loves your ass. Just tease the hell out of him. Trust me, his reactions will show you what I mean." Thea said smiling.

"How do you know he loves my ass?" Bryan blushed.

"Because he doesn't just look. Honey, he stares!" Thea chuckled.

Bryan giggled, blushing deeply.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's something to be proud of. Blaine should be more cocky about his. He could drive Kurt insane if he realized how amazing his ass is. I don't know if you've noticed. It's kind of hard not to. But especially if he wants something, Kurt will sway his hips around Blaine and Blaine's mind is gone," she said, laughing.

"Thank you Thea.." Bryan smiled. "But yeah..I-I've noticed.." He blushed, because after all, he was still a hormone ridden teenage boy. And when Kurt would discretely show off his ass for Blaine to get his way, Bryan's brain would turn to mush right along with Blaine's.

"Do that. Watching him squirm for you will be so worth it.."

"B-But what if I'm not good at it? I can't move my hips like Kurt.." Bryan said softly.

"You don't have to be. Do your own thing. Move around in circles or sway back and forth," Thea said.

"A-Alright." Bryan said, hoping he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

"We need to get you a fake ID or find a club you can go to. So we can teach you a few things."

"Isn't that illegal?" Bryan asked timidly, making Thea chuckle.

"Not the second one. And trust me, I know how to distract security," she laughed.

"Okay.." Bryan said, giggling lightly.

They pulled into the driveway and headed up to the door.  
"Don't be nervous. You'll be fine.."

Bryan nodded as Thea knocked and Naomi answered the door.

Thea kissed Naomi before walking in.  
"He's in his room," Naomi chuckled.

Bryan blushed before thanking her and walking back to the room.

Ian was stretched out on the covers, lazily stroking himself when Bryan walked in.

Bryan gasped, quickly closing the door behind him as his cheeks flushed red.

"Hey beautiful.." Ian grinned.

Bryan fought back his blush and took a deep breath. Sexy.. Confident..He could do this.

Ian sat on the edge of the bed. "Come here.."

Bryan attempted to swing his hips a bit as he walked over to his boyfriend, giving him his best bedroom eyes.

Ian bit his lip as he watched Bryan's hips.

Bryan bent over placing his hands on Ian's thighs and his lips hovering less than an inch from the pierced boy's.

Ian grinned, leaning in to kiss him.

Bryan pulled away, smiling and placing a hand on Ian's chest.

Ian whimpered. "Baby.."

Bryan simply smiled, standing up and slowly unzipping his jacket.

Ian reached out to help but pouted when he was swatted away.

Bryan shook his head. "Just watch.." he said as he pulled off the hoodie and started to lift his shirt.

Ian gave a small moan. "You always surprise me..I love that.."

Bryan bit his lip, smiling as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Ian licked his lips, his eyes roaming over his boyfriend's chest.

Bryan couldn't hold back the rush of color that flooded his cheeks and upper chest, but he tried to keep the sexy up as he pulled his jeans down a bit, revealing the perfectly placed piercings on his hips.

Ian couldn't stop the whine that escaped his throat. "Baby.."

"Yes?" Bryan purred, surprised at the way his voice sounded.

"Fuck...Just..So hot.." Ian breathed out.

Bryan unzipped his jeans, pulling them off and revealing his black boxer briefs and displaying his body to his boyfriend. He started to get a bit self-conscious as Ian's eyes roamed over his thin, yet toned frame.

Ian licked is lips as he started to touch himself again. "So sexy.."

Bryan gasped, his eyes flying down to where his boyfriend was stroking.

Ian let out a low moan as he locked eyes with Bryan.

It took everything Bryan had not to jump on Ian right then, but he took a deep, shaky breath, exhaling slowly as he pulled off his boxers.

Ian gasped, his eyes drifting down to his boyfriend's beautiful member.

Bryan blushed a bit as he walked over to his boyfriend and climbed into his lap.

Ian smiled wide as he gripped Bryan's hips.

Bryan gasped lightly as he rolled his body at the touch, leaning down to keep his lips so close to Ian's but not touching.

Ian breathed out heavily as he watched Bryan's hips.

Bryan darted his tongue out, licking over Ian's bottom lip.

Ian gasped. "Kiss me..?"

Bryan chuckled darkly. "Why should I?" He whispered.

"O-oh fuck..your voice..God I need you.."

Bryan shivered, feeling sexy and confident for the first time in his life. And he liked it.  
"How do you want to fuck me?.."

"R-ride me..Please? I want it so bad...Take complete control...Please baby.." Ian pleaded.

Bryan smiled taking one of Ian's lip rings between his teeth and pulling back before releasing it.

Ian whimpered, sliding his hands around to grip that perfect, round yet firm ass.

Bryan whimpered, gasping at the fact that he was still sore. But he liked that. He enjoyed the throbbing ache because he knew why it was there..

Ian moaned, thrusting up lightly.

Bryan pushed Ian down so he was on his back and he leaned down, kissing along his jaw.

Ian gasped, sliding his hands up and down Bryan's sides.

"Lube and condom?" Bryan breathed out.

"Nightstand.."

Bryan sat up, Rawlings over to the nightstand and digging through it, successfully finding what he was looking for.

Ian bit his lip. Bryan was so hot like this..taking control of him..

Bryan ripped the condom open with his teeth and handed it to Ian.

Ian quickly rolled it on, smiling as Bryan watched.

Bryan handed Ian the lube. "Will you prep me?" He asked.

Ian nodded, slicking up his fingers and carefully slipping one inside.

Bryan gasped. "Fuck..Sore.." He whispered.

"Want me to stop?" Ian asked softly.

"N-No.." Bryan breathed out. It hurt like a bitch but he wanted Ian.

Ian kept a slow pace, not wanting to hurt him even more b

Bryan tried to take slow, even breaths, hoping this would subside soon.

Ian slowly worked his fingers in and out of his boyfriend.

"A-Another.." Bryan whispered.

Ian added another, watching as the emotions danced across Bryan's face.

Bryan gasped as the burn in creased. "God..Fuck.." He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Are you sure you want to do this..?" Ian asked. "I don't want to hurt you.."

"I-It hurts, b-but I want you.." Bryan panted, looking down at Ian.

Ian nodded, carefully adding one more.

Bryan keened, leaning down and gripping Ian's shoulders.

"You're so beautiful baby.."

"I-I love you.." Bryan panted as the pain dulled slightly.

"I love you too, Bryan..So much..." Ian breathed out as he worked his fingers.

"Oh..Ian.." Bryan gasped, as he let Ian stretch him a bit longer.

"Fuck..A-are you almost ready..?" Ian asked. He needed Bryan so bad.

"Yeah..Y-You can go.." Bryan whispered.

Ian slowly pulled out before slicking himself up and placing himself at Bryan's entrance.

Bryan slowly lowered himself. It was easier to take Ian now, but it still hurt just as badly. "Unh..Ian.."

Ian moaned at the still amazingly tight heat surrounded him. "Ohmygod.."

Bryan made it to the base, sitting there for a moment as he got used to the stretch.

Ian panted beneath him. Bryan was so tight, he couldn't believe it. He ran his hands up and down Bryan's sides, trying to soothe him.

"So..Big.." Bryan whimpered, rocking his hips very slightly.

Ian gasped at the feeling. "Oh fuck!"

"Aah..Ian.." Bryan gasped, slowly lifting himself.

Ian breathed out heavily, running his fingertips down Bryan's chest.

Bryan slowly pushed himself back down, moaning loudly.

"Bryan!" Ian cried out. "Holy shit baby!"

"I-I never pictured you as a screamer.." Bryan chuckled breathily as he started to lift up again.

"I-I never have been.." Ian admitted, blushing. "You're just...fuck.."

Bryan moaned, speeding up as he started to ride his boyfriend. "Oh god..."

"T-Tell me how it feels.."

"So good..Ian..So thick..So..Ah! So full!" Bryan moaned.

Ian gripped Bryan's hips, angling himself to hit his prostate.

Bryan gasped, letting out a high cry as he reached clawing down Ian's chest.

Ian threw his head back as he moaned loudly.

"Fuck me Ian..Harder baby..Ah..I want to feel it.." Bryan whimpered.

Ian threw his head back, groaning as he thrust his hips into his boyfriend.

"Ungh! I-Ian..Talk to me.." Bryan panted.

Ian continued thrusting up. "So tight! I-I've never felt anything like this..Fuck!"

"I love you.." Bryan gasped.

"I love you too.." Ian breathed out.

"Fu-ck! Ian!" Brian cried, bouncing faster.

"Ahh! God yeah! Ride me baby.."

Bryan did just that until they were both ace weary, groaning mess and Bryan's moans got louder. "Ian..Ian oh god..I'm close.." He moaned, leaning down to pant in his lover's ear.

Ian cried out. "Ohmygod! Baby! I'm gonna..fuck! I'm so close!"

Bryan cupped Ian's cheek, kissing him passionately as his orgasm hit him, this one more intense than the first. He swore he could feel it in his bones as the white hot jolt of pleasure shot through his trembling frame.

Ian gripped Bryan's hips harder, continuing his thrusts as he kissed his boyfriend deeply.

Bryan broke the kiss, whining loudly as he rode out his orgasm.

Ian came deep inside his boyfriend, screaming as he filled him. "Bryan! Fuck! Unngh!"

Bryan whimpered softly as Ian came down, slowing his thrusts to a stop.

Ian collapsed against the bed, panting heavily. "Oh my god.."

Bryan lay against Ian, his body quivering as he tried to slow his breathing.

"You're so amazing.." Ian breathed out.

"You.." Bryan managed to whisper.

"Hmm?"

"You're the amazing one.." Bryan panted.

"Baby..You're perfect.."

Bryan sighed, nuzzling user Ian's jaw. "I love you so much.."

"I love you too baby.."

"I don't want to go home..." Bryan said quietly.

"I know..What if you stayed and we went to the apartment before Blaine wakes up?" Ian asked.

"Would that be okay?..I don't know when he's gonna get up.," Bryan said.

"You said he doesn't usually get up until like ten right?"

"Yeah.." Bryan said quietly. "But we have to get up really early.."

"How come?" Ian asked.

"Well we still have to get the food for tomorrow. So I can just say I was talking to Thea and wanted to make it up to Blaine so we got everything early. So if Blaine is awake, we'll come in with the food and stuff so he won't suspect.."

Ian nodded. "How early?"

"Let's get up about eight.." Bryan yawned.

"Alright. You want to text Thea the plan? I really don't want to interrupt them again..."

"Yeah.." Bryan smiled. Grabbing his phone and texting the redhead.

Naomi giggled as she felt something vibrate. She turned over, realizing she was laying on Thea's phone. "Babe you got a text.."

Thea groaned. "What's it say?"

Naomi smiled when she read it. "Bryan wants to know if you two can stay, get up early to get the food then go home before Blaine gets up.."

"Hmmm..I would say it's too risky..But I really want to sleep with you.." Thea said, nuzzling under Naomi's jaw.

"I can make sure you're up..You know you love me waking you up..." Naomi said, biting her lip.

Thea giggled, kissing Naomi's collar bone. "I do love it.." She said smiling.

"Is that a yes?" Naomi asked.

"Yes.." Thea smiled.

Naomi grinned, texting Bryan back.   
"Yup! But no complaining when you two have to get up!"

"Alright." Bryan text back.

"Hey Naomi?" Thea whispered.

"Yeah baby?"

Thea smiled. "Are we..Girlfriends?"

"Well..I mean, you know I want that..But I haven't asked because I'm afraid of losing you.." Naomi said quietly.

"You wouldn't lose me Naomi.." Thea said quietly.

Naomi's heart sped up. "Thea..Will you be my girlfriend..?"

"I would love too..." Thea said, cupping Naomi's cheek and kissing her softly.

Naomi smiled wide. "You're so beautiful.."

"So are you.." Thea smiled back.

"I'm so glad you chose that night to go out.."

"So am I.." Thea whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Naomi cupped her cheek before giggling lightly. "You never did tell me what you spent that twenty dollars on.."

"That dress I bought you.." Thea giggled.

"Oh my god.." Naomi chuckled. "You're too funny. Why did you laugh when I did that..?"

"Because..I think pickup lines are really adorable.." Thea said blushing.

"Really?" Naomi smiled. "That one has always been my favorite.."

"So you use it on all of the girls?" Thea giggled.

"No..I was saving that one.."

Thea grinned. "I'm glad you saved it for me.."

"Me too..When you laughed I was afraid I ruined it.." Naomi admitted.

"It was a nervous laugh..I was kind of flustered.." Thea smiled.

Naomi's smiled grew as she climbed on top of her girlfriend. "Oh really?"

"Yeah.." Thea smiled.

"What did you think of me?"

"I thought you were gorgeous..And I was wondering why I was so attracted to a woman.." Thea said softly.

Naomi smiled. "I'm glad you were."

"Me too.." Thea said, placing her hands on Naomi's slender waist.

Naomi laid down, resting her head on Thea's chest and sighed happily.

"I'm so glad I found you.." Thea said softly.

"Me too, beautiful.."

Thea smiled. "And I'm glad Bryan found Ian.."

"He helped my brother so much..He was in here talking to me earlier. I can't believe how much he's grown.." Naomi said quietly. "He needed this so much.."

"I'm glad..Naomi.. If you don't mind me asking..Why was Ian in the hospital?" The asked softly.

Naomi swallowed hard. "You can't tell Blaine or Kurt..He doesn't like people knowing.."

"I swear.." Thea said softly.

"Our uncle..molested him for a long time.." Naomi whispered. "He ran off and checked himself in to the hospital..."

"Oh my god..I-Is he okay? What happened?" Thea asked.

"His friend recorded it once. Ian used it to make him stop. But he just couldn't take it. He was acting out. Even spent a night in jail. Then one day he just left. Eventually, he called me and told me he was there for depression. But none of us really knew until his friend came forward with the tape. He's in jail now. We'll get a restraining order when he gets out. But there's not much else to do. He's been getting better since he met Bryan. But he hasn't talked to our parents since he left home.."

"Oh..Oh wow..." Thea whispered. "I just can't even.."

"I know..I still can't believe it. I swear if I ever run into him..." Naomi trailed off, letting her mind wonder.

"H-How long was this going on?" Thea whispered.

"Five years.."

"Oh my god.." Thea felt like that's all she could say.

"I know.." Naomi sighed.

"I-Is he okay?" Thea asked.

"He's better when he's with Bryan. He just doesn't trust men very well.."

"Oh..Is that why he looks so nervous around Blaine and Kurt?" Thea whispered.

"Yeah. He'll either act like that or like nothing can touch him. I've tried telling him that they wouldn't ever hurt him. But it really messes with his mind.."

"I bet.." Thea said quietly, wondering how anyone could do such an awful thing.

"He needs time. It'll never leave him. But he'll get better with Kurt and Blaine."

"I hope.." Thea said softly.

"He just..He needs to see that they want him around. Ian gets scared that if people know, then they will pity him and that's the only reason they'll keep him around.."

"We love having Ian around..Well..Kurt and I do..Blaine's still getting used to him..But still.." Thea said.

"Like I said, he just needs time," Naomi said, looking down.

Thea nodded, threading her fingers through her girlfriend's hair.

"So what kind of stuff are we having tomorrow?" Naomi asked.

"Well Blaine's grilling so a lot of hotdogs and a few burgers." Thea giggled.

"Want me to make something?"

"If you'd like.." Thea said, running her hands up and down Naomi's back.

"What do you like?"

"You..So I'm sure anything you make will be amazing.." Thea said smiling.

Naomi giggled. "Alright.."

"Kiss me.." Thea said softly.

Naomi smiled wide, moving up Thea's body to kiss her deeply.

Thea moaned softly. She would never be able to understand how Naomi could make her feel this way..

Naomi sighed into the kiss, trailing her hands down Thea's sides.

Thea shivered, letting her head fall back as Naomi kissed her neck.

"You're so perfect.." Naomi whispered before biting down.

Thea gasped, arching her back as she tangled her fingers in Naomi's long beautiful hair.

Naomi gave a small moan as she lifted Thea's shirt.

Thea arched up to help her remove it, biting her lip and looking down at her girlfriend.

Naomi smiled softly as she kissed down to her breasts.

Thea mewled, closing her eyes and arching her back a bit.

Naomi nipped lightly as she trailed her hands down to unbuttoned Thea's jeans.

Thea gasped as Naomi sucked her nipple on to her mouth. "N-Naomi!" Thea whined.

Naomi moaned, flicking her tongue across the hardening nub.

"O-Oh.." Thea gasped, "Baby.." She moaned, pulling lightly on the other redhead's hair.

Naomi kissed back up to her lips. "What do you want to feel..?"

"God..That amazing tongue of yours.." Thea smiled.

Naomi grinned, kissing back down and teasing her girlfriend's nipples.

"A-Ah!" Thea gasped, rolling her body.

"God, you're so gorgeous.." Naomi breathed out before kissing down to Thea's navel.

Thea moaned softly, arching her back. "N-Naomi.."

The taller unzipped Thea's jeans, pulling them down slowly and revealing a beautiful, black lace thong. Naomi licked her lips.  
"These are my favorite.."

"I know.." Thea smiled.

Naomi bit her lip, taking in the sexy article of clothing that covered what held that sweet taste she couldn't wait to have. She smiled before leaning down and sliding her tongue over the lace.

Thea shivered, "Baby.."

"Yes?" Naomi purred.

"So amazing.." She whispered.

Naomi grinned, continuing to tease Thea over the lace.

Thea moaned softly, her hands roaming up her body.

Naomi watched Thea's movements and she teased her for a little longer. She moved down to Thea's thighs, kissing and nipping lightly as she made her way up the sensitive skin.

"God..Naomi..You're so amazing baby.." Thea said breathily, looking down at her lover.

Naomi smiled, pulling down the thong and leaning back in to kiss her beautiful, smooth lips.

Thea's toes curled as she bent her legs at the knee. "Unh.."

Naomi wrapped her arms around Thea's thighs as she used her tongue to part her lips. She moaned at the taste as she swirled her tongue around.

Thea moaned loudly, reaching up to pull her own hair as she spread her legs more for Naomi.

Naomi smiled. She loved the noises Thea made as she started writing the alphabet with her tongue.

Thea squeaked as her hands roamed her own body, clawing up her own ribs and sliding her hands over her breasts. "Naomi..Ah!"

Naomi slid one hand up to massage her breasts as she continued licking and occasionally sucking her clit lightly. She slowly used her free hand to finger her, curling up to find that spot that made Thea scream.

She did just that, her legs already shaking as she moaned loudly.

Naomi added more pressure to her g-spot as she worked her way around her delicious clit, causing Thea to lift her hips towards Naomi's mouth.

Thea arched her back, crying out as he felt her orgasm building.

Naomi moaned, focusing on her most sensitive spots as she awaited those most amazing sounds that would soon come from Thea's lips.

Thea whined loudly, reaching down to pull Naomi's hair as her moan's grew louder and higher until she let out one loud, long scream as she came.

Naomi whimpered, gladly licking up her girlfriend's sweet cum.

Thea's body trembled as she came down, lying flat against the bed, her chest heaving. "Baby..."

Naomi climbed back up Thea's body, wiping her mouth before kissing her deeply.

Thea moaned against Naomi's lips, reaching between them to grasp her breasts, squeezing softly.

Naomi gasped, deepening the kiss as she rolled her body.

"So perfect.." Thea whispered.

"Really?" Naomi asked quietly.

"You're beautiful, and perfect, and just..The most amazing person.." Thea said, looking up into Naomi's gorgeous blue eyes.

Naomi smiled shyly. "You're amazing.."

"Only for you.." Thea said, kissing Naomi softly.

Naomi grinned. She couldn't believe how Thea made her feel.

Thea ran her hands up and down Naomi's body, kissing her languidly.

Naomi moaned lightly, rolling her body.

"What do you want baby?" Thea asked.

Naomi tensed for a moment. "Umm..I really want your..mouth...But I know I'm your first girlfriend and...I don't want you to do anything you don't like.."

"I want to..I really do.." Thea smiled.

Naomi bit back a smile. "You're so hot.."

"W-What if I'm not good?" Thea asked nervously.

"Watch for my movements. That will let you know what I like. And if you need help, I can talk you through it. There's nothing wrong with having questions," Naomi said softly.

Thea nodded, flipping them over gently and kissing Naomi softly.

Naomi ran her hands up and down Thea's sides, trying to calm her.

Thea kissed down Naomi's neck.  
"So beautiful.."

Naomi sighed softly, leaning her head to the side to give Thea more room.

Thea looked reached down, lifting Naomi's shirt slowly.

Naomi sat up a little, helping to lift it over her head.

Thea kissed down and over Naomi's breasts, reaching around to undo her bra.

Naomi gave a small noise of approval as she watched her girlfriend.

Thea tossed her bra to the floor, kissing across to suck one of her nipples into her mouth.

Naomi gasped. "Ohhh...Thea.."

Thea hummed softly, nibbling lightly on it as she ran her hands down her stomach.

Naomi arched her back, moaning quietly.

Thea kissed over to the other, nipping lightly at the smooth perfect skin.

Naomi reached down to run her hands through Thea's hair, pulling lightly.

Thea gasped softly, kissing down Naomi's stomach and sucking lightly on her hip bones.

Naomi mewled. "I like that.."

"Really?" Thea smiled, nipping at it.

"Oh!" Naomi gasped. "Yeah..Oh god.."

Thea grinned, slowly unzipping Naomi's jeans.

Naomi licked her lips, bringing her hands up to massage her breasts.

Thea bit her lip as she pulled off the jeans, smiling at the lacy red boy shorts. "You're so sexy.."

Naomi blushed lightly. "Thank you baby.."

Thea massaged Naomi's hips softly before leaning down to kiss her lips over the red lace.

Naomi gasped. "Theaa.."

Thea darted her tongue out, licking over the material.

Naomi shivered lightly, looking down at her beautiful girlfriend.

Thea hooked her fingers under the fabric and pulled them down slowly, revealing the smooth beautiful skin.

Naomi's breathing sped up as Thea looked at her. She was so nervous that she wouldn't like doing this.

Thea gave a shaky sigh before leaning in, pressing a small kiss to Naomi's lips before spreading her legs a bit more and licking lightly.

Naomi gasped, her head falling back lightly.

Naomi spread her legs a bit more as Thea slipped her tongue out, parting her girlfriend as she slowly swirled her tongue, just as Naomi did for her.

Naomi rolled her body lightly as she moaned. "Ohhhh..That's good..Mmm.."

Thea smiled lightly, wrapping her arms around Naomi's thighs as she slid her tongue up a bit, flicking it over her clit.

Naomi reached down, tangling her hands in Thea's hair. "Ohmygod.."

Thea took that as a good sign as she started to suck on her clit very lightly as she traced a finger over her wet entrance.

Naomi's breathing sped up as she trembled slightly.

Thea slipped her finger inside of her lover, pumping in and out slowly as she searched for the spot that would make Naomi fall apart.

Not even a minute later, Naomi made the most beautiful, sexy noise Thea had ever heard. She moaned loudly, her hips thrusting up slightly.

Thea moaned against her girlfriend, speeding up her fingers as she swirled her tongue around.

Naomi arched her back. "Ahhh! Theeaaa..."

Thea pressed against that spot again as she hummed against Naomi, moaning softly at the taste.

"Fuck! Baby, I-I'm close.."

Thea gasped, increasing her efforts as she slid her hand up to massage Naomi's beautiful breast.

Naomi arched her back as much as she could, screaming Thea's name as she came.

Thea moaned loudly, pulling her finger, licking up her girlfriend's sweet juices.

Naomi raked up and down her torso as she moaned softly, coming down from her orgasm.

Thea moaned softly, licking her lips and pulling back to kiss up Naomi's body.

Naomi smiled as Thea as she reached her lips. "That was..amazing.."

"Really?" Thea smiled.

Naomi wrapped her arms around Thea's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. "Mmm, very.."

Thea moaned softly against Naomi's lips, running her hands up and down her body.

Naomi wrapped her legs around Thea, rolling them over onto their sides.

"You're so amazing.." Thea smiled, kissing Naomi's jaw.

"So are you baby...You're really good at that.."

"I was really nervous.." Thea said softly.

"Well, first timers don't usually succeed that well. But that's usually because they psych themselves out. But baby, You were amazing.."

"I'm glad you liked it.."Thea smiled.

Naomi kissed Thea softly. "I loved it..I love this..Just laying here and holding each other.."

"Me too.." Thea said, nuzzling into Naomi's neck.

"We only have a few hours, we should try to sleep.."

"Okay baby.." Thea yawned, pulling the blanket over them.

"Good night beautiful.."

"Goodnight.." Thea said quietly.

The next morning as the alarm went off, Kurt was already awake. He had woken up hours before, unable to sleep.

Blaine groaned, sitting up slowly. "Morning.."

"Morning.." Kurt said quietly, looking up at Blaine.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like there's a bird in my stomach.." Kurt said. Wrapping his arms around Blaine.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "It's going to be okay.."

Kurt nodded, getting out of bed and starting to get ready.

"Where's Thea?"

"I don't know.." Kurt called, checking his phone and seeing a text from Thea. "She and Bryan went to go buy the food."

"Oh. Alright," Blaine said as he headed to their closet.

They got ready and went down to the car, Blaine driving them to the house.  
"You ready?" Blaine asked.

"Y-Yeah.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked up to the door. Blaine kissed Kurt before knocking.

Kurt took a deep breath as the door opened and Carole stood there. "Hey Carole.." Kurt smiled weakly.

Carole hugged Kurt tightly as she squealed. "It's about time you've come home!"

Kurt hugged her back, breathing the familiar scent of her perfume. "I know.." He sighed.

"And Blaine! Look at you!" She giggled, hugging him.

Blaine hugged her back. "It's good to see you." he grinned.

"Your father is in the kitchen waiting. I made breakfast!" Carole said happily as they walked in.

Kurt hung back a bit, but walked with them, his heart racing as they walked into the kitchen.

Blaine smiled wide when he walked in. "Good morning, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt looked up seeing Blaine and smiling into Kurt walked in after him. It was a strange feeling. After not seeing him for four years and then not hearing from him for three..It seemed surreal.

"H-Hey dad.." Kurt said quietly, fighting tears

Burt stood, quickly striding over to his son and hugging him tightly.  
"Kurt.."

Blaine and Carole smiled at the two.  
"It's so good to see you.." Kurt whispered.

"I thought I was never going to see you again.." Burt said, hugging Kurt tighter as if he were afraid he would disappear any second.

"I'm so sorry dad...I just had to get myself together before I came home.."

"You could've called me kid..I could've helped.." Burt said quietly.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed.."

"Everyone has money troubles Kurt.." Burt said, releasing his son.

"I know..It just got so hard..I was embarrassed.." Kurt said quietly.

"Come here.." Burt said, pulling his son close again and kissing the top of his head. "I love you.."

Kurt bit back his tears. "I love you too, dad.."

Burt didn't bother holding his back as he held his son close, silent tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"I missed you so much Kurt.."

"Me too...I am so sorry..." Kurt said, letting go when his father started crying.

"It's okay..It's alright..You're here now..You're home.." Burt said quietly.

"I know...I'm not leaving again.." Kurt said.

"Good.." Burt said, smiling through his tears.

Kurt smiled as they all sat down.

Burt wiped his tears, smiling at his son. "God..You've gotten so big.."

Kurt blushed, reaching over and taking Blaine's hand.

"So are you two together again?" Carole asked, grinning.

"We are," Blaine said, smiling wide.

"I'm glad.." Burt smiled.

"I always liked Blaine more than any of those other boys you dated." Carole smiled.

"I couldn't believe it when we first saw each other.." Blaine sighed happily.

"How did you two find each other?" Carole asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "You never did tell me how I got brought up into that conversation.."

"She told me she had a roommate and I asked what your name was." Kurt said.

"My roommate, Thea, works at a theater and puts on plays. And he happened to run into her. Then..well with time, we got back together.."

"So it's fate." Carole smiled.

Kurt grinned. "Something like that. What are you two doing today?"

"Well we didn't really have anything planned." Burt said.

"Well..We're having a little barbecue..If you want to come.." Kurt said.

"We'd love to!" Carole said smiling.

Blaine smiled. "My roommate, her girlfriend and her brother, and Bryan will be there too. It gets a little...crazy at times.."

"You guys got a full house huh?" Burt chuckled.

Blaine giggled. "I want to try to find another apartment for all of us. It starts getting too crowded sometimes."

"Agreed.." Kurt sighed, giggling.

"Three in a room really doesn't help," Blaine chuckled when Kurt's phone rang.

Kurt dug it out of his pocket, apologizing before answering. "Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Kurt Hummel?" a woman asked.

"Yes, may I ask who's speaking?" He asked.

"This is Vanessa, Victoria's Secret manager. I see you submitted your resume. Is that correct?"

"Oh! Yes. Yes I did." Kurt grinned.

"I've already done a few interviews. But I have a couple more. Would you be able to come in on Monday at...let's say two o'clock?"

"That sounds perfect! I'll be there." Kurt said smiling.

"Sounds good. Looking forward to meeting you," she said cheerily.

"And you as well, thank you.." Kurt said before hanging up.

Everyone looked at Kurt expectantly.

"Who was that?" Blaine asked.

"I have a job interview!" Kurt grinned.

"Where?" Carole asked excitedly before Blaine could.

"Victoria's Secret." He smiled.

Blaine bit his lip, trying not to chuckle. "Well, Thea will love that."

Kurt noticed as Blaine held back his laugh. "Don't make fun!" He said, slapping his arm playfully.

"I just can't picture you measuring women," Blaine chuckled. "Although I'm sure you can help them feel good about how they look."

Kurt smiled. "Why do you say that?"

"You could sell anything. Plus you know how straight girls love to get our opinions," Blaine said, causing Carole to chuckle while Burt shook his head, amused.

"Well I'm happy. Because if I get it, I'll actually be able to help out." Kurt smiled.

"You help out plenty," Blaine said softly.

"I mean with rent and stuff." Kurt said, looking up at his boyfriend.

"I know," Blaine said. "It's nice that you want to help though."

"Because I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled.

"You two haven't changed a bit around each other," Carole sighed happily.

Kurt blushed, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"So..You're looking after a teenager?" Burt asked.

"Well..His mother signed over guardianship to Blaine." Kurt said.

"Not to pry..But how come?" Carole asked.

"Umm..His father left because he found out he was gay..His mother wanted to go live with his father and leave him here alone." Blaine said.

Carole gasped as Burt shook his head. "You're doing an amazing thing for him, Blaine. Most people couldn't handle it."

Blaine nodded, deciding he wouldn't tell the rest.

Burt smiled at his son and Blaine.  
"I've missed seeing you two like this..Kurt never was the same when we left.."

"Really..?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. And of course he can be quite stubborn. Gets it from me," Burt chuckled lightly.

"Well..I'm glad he came back into my life.." Blaine said softly.

"Me too.." Kurt said happily.

Blaine leaned over, kissing Kurt's cheek lightly and smiling wide.

Carole sighed happily. It was great to see Kurt again and to see him happy.

They stayed and talked for a bit, until telling them when they could come for the barbecue before exchanging hugs and kisses.

Blaine held Kurt's hand as they drove home.  
"How are you feeling?"

"Better..Happy..I feel like..Like a weight has been lifted." Kurt said softly.

Blaine squeezed his hand lightly. "Good. I was so amazing to see them for myself. I can't even imagine how good you feel.."

Kurt smiled, raising Blaine's hand to his lips to kiss his knuckles. "Thank you.."

"For what?" Blaine said softly.

"Convincing me to go see them.."

"I'm glad you did. It really made your dad happy.."

"I know..It felt so good to see him...Blaine?" Kurt asked softly.

"Yeah baby?"

"Can you take me to go see my..my mom?"

"Of course," Blaine said before his voice went quiet. "I..I used to go there..After you left..."

"Really?.." Kurt asked.

"Yeah.." Blaine whispered.

"Thank you for that.." Kurt said softly.

"For what?" Blaine asked, not understanding.

"I guess it makes me feel a little better knowing someone was coming to see her.." Kurt said. "Since we were in Maine and couldn't..."

"I kinda stopped talking to everyone. So I went there.."

Kurt nodded, squeezing his hand. "I'm glad you felt like you could go to her.." Kurt said quietly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know..I'm just..Glad you did.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

"Me too," Blaine said softly.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.."

Kurt smiled softly as Blaine turned the car around and they started driving to the graveyard.

Blaine sighed quietly when they parked and walked to her headstone.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand as he stared at the headstone, fighting back tears.

"Do you want a minute alone?" Blaine asked.

"Please.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "Just motion for me if you want me to come back.."

Kurt nodded back as Blaine walked away, and Kurt sat down on the grass. "I miss you so much..." He said quietly, looking at the small trinkets he brought her over the years. One being a small picture frame, which he was surprised was still here, of them when he was younger. A strong wind blew, seeming to swirl around him and calmed Kurt. He sighed, closing his eyes as the cold air hit his face.  
"You're probably so disappointed in me.." He got out, quiet and calm. Kurt's head popped up when the wind blew again, sounding like a woman whispering 'no.' Kurt shook his head. He had to have imagined it. He just looked down at the grave. "I just..I can't believe I did any of those things..But..I wish I could see you right now.."  
Kurt sighed, reaching out to pick up the picture. A tear rolled down his cheek as he looked at the two of them...how happy they were. He sniffed, setting the frame back down and running his hand over the top of the headstone. "I love you so much mom.." He sat there for a while, just absorbing the feeling of being there again. After a bit, he turned to Blaine, and motioned for him to come over.

Blaine sat next to Kurt and took his hand.

"Do you want a second alone?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm okay.."

"Okay..Thank you for bringing me.." Kurt said, squeezing his hand..

"It's weird being back..The first time I came alone...I've never felt anything like that.."

"What happened?" Kurt asked softly.

"I told her how I felt and just cried. But...It seemed like she was..here..." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt nodded, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I never told anyone that..But it helped me so much..I'd sometimes bring flowers. Or just come on a nice day and sit in the sun. It reminded me what we had was real.."

"I love you so much.."

"I love you too.." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt kissed Blaine's jaw softly.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at his watch. "About ten thirty.."

Blaine nodded, wrapping his arm around Kurt.

They sat together, for a while, Kurt leaning against Blaine, until they both told Elizabeth goodbye and walked back to the car.

Blaine drove them home, holding Kurt's hand as he drove.

When They got back to the apartment, they noticed Naomi's car was already there.

They went inside, seeing Bryan and Ian in the kitchen. Ian was watching Bryan mix the meat and seasonings together and setting the hamburgers to the side. Blaine smiled at them.  
"Smells good. Need help with anything?"

"Hey!" Bryan smiled, looking up at the two as they walked in. "I'm good, but Thea and Naomi are trying to light the grill." he said as Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan from behind.

Blaine chuckled. "I'm guessing it's not going well?"

"Not at all." Bryan giggled.

Blaine shook his head as he and Kurt walked outside. "Need help?"

"Please.." Naomi said exasperatedly.

Blaine laughed, walking over and turning the valve counter-clockwise. "You didn't turn the gas on."

"Seriously?" Thea groaned.

"Yeah. You should be good now.." Blaine said, shaking his head.

"Thanks Blaine." Thea laughed, kissing her frustrated girlfriend's cheek.

"I feel like a dumb ass," Naomi sighed, crossing her arms.

"Hey, I don't know how to work that thing either." Kurt chuckled.

Naomi laughed lightly. "It should be like a stove! Just turn the knob and bam! It works."

"Well it's a straight man's stove." Kurt scoffed.

"Then none of us should know how to use it." Thea chuckled.

They all turned to Blaine and laughed. "Hey. Someone has to know how to use it."

They all laughed and Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine softly. "I love you." he smiled.

"I love you too," Blaine said happily. "Oh! And Kurt's parents are coming as well.."

"Really?" Thea asked, smiling.

Kurt nodded. "Blaine convinced me to go see them. Then we invited them over. There's enough food right? I don't know if they'll invite Finn. I mean, they didn't say anything but he is my brother. And well...He can eat all of it by himself.."

Naomi giggled. "Sounds like someone I know." she said, looking at her brother through the glass door.

Blaine turned around and sighed. "They really are cute together.."

"They are.." Kurt smiled as Ian kissed Bryan's neck softly, making him blush.

"I can't thank you enough for giving Ian a chance, Blaine...I know he can be tough to handle. But Bryan's making him so happy.." Naomi said, giving a small smile.

"Well he's doing the same for Bryan, and I wouldn't do anything to stand in the way of that.." Blaine said softly.

Naomi nodded, smiling as Thea snaked her arms around her. "And we're officially dating now.."

"Finally!" Kurt said loudly.

Thea blushed. "What do you mean?"

"It was only a matter of time! I mean, you two already acted like you've been dating. Now it's official." Kurt said.

"I didn't want to scare her off," Naomi said. "But I couldn't be happier now."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you two." Blaine smiled.

"Thanks," Thea said, smiling wide.

Back in the house, Bryan was giggling as Ian nipped at his neck. "Ian...Stop." He laughed, smiling.

"You don't like it?" Ian asked, smiling at his boyfriend.

"I do, but Blaine and Kurt are right there.." He said, giving another small squeak of laughter as he did it again.

"They were our age once," Ian said, licking across the light bruise.

Bryan gave a small gasp. "T-True but.." he trailed off.

"But you love it," Ian purred.

"I never said I didn't.." Bryan said, holding back a moan at the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

Ian grinned, licking up the shell of Bryan's ear and blowing on it.

"Baby.." Bryan whimpered, gripping the counter.

"Mmm, I love seeing you like this.." Ian moaned.

"Like what?" Bryan asked, looking back at Ian.

"When I tease you a little.." Ian grinned. "It's hot.."

"It's evil.." Bryan said breathily.

"But you love it," Ian smiled. "And that's nowhere near as evil as I can be."

Bryan made a small noise as he thought about the things Ian could possibly do.

"But I'll save that for another day.."

Bryan whined softly, pouting a bit, but trying not to show it.

"I'll make it up to you when we're alone," Ian winked. "Come on, let's get these on the grill."

Bryan nodded, giving Ian a small kiss. "I love you.."

"I love you too, beautiful," Ian smiled.

Bryan blushed, grabbing the plate of patties as they walked out to the grill.

Bryan smiled as he started placing the food on the grill before turning to Kurt. "I'm making veggie ones too."

"You're an angel." Kurt smiled, sipping his diet coke.

"You two are so weird," Ian giggled.

"Why do you say that?" Bryan asked.

"Veggie burgers are weird."

"Veggie burgers are delicious." Kurt said seriously.

"But it's not meat," Ian said. "I don't get it."

Bryan giggled. "But it's good! I'll let you try mine."

Ian's face scrunched up. "Alright.."

"Don't make that face!" Bryan giggled.

Ian shook his head, wrapping his arms around Bryan sweetly. "I'll give it a try."

"Thank you.." Bryan smiled, kissing Ian softly.

Naomi smiled at her brother. "So when are your parents coming, Kurt?"

"I'm not sure. I'll call them when the food is about done."

"What're they like?" Bryan asked, a little worried about his boyfriend.

"They're really nice sweetie, you'll like them." Kurt smiled.

Bryan smiled, taking Ian's hand.

Ian smiled back at Bryan, squeezing his hand softly.

"Hey Blaine? Can you finish the burgers? I need to make the salad and check the potatoes." Bryan asked.

Blaine nodded, walking over to the grill as Bryan and Ian walked back inside.

Bryan took the potatoes out the onion, smiling when Ian gave a small moan. They were filled with cheese, butter, green onion, and bacon. He set them aside before starting to make the salad.  
"You hungry?" Bryan said, smiling over at his boyfriend.

Ian nodded. "They look so good.."

Bryan grinned as he started chopping the vegetables.

Ian watched his boyfriend. "I like watching you cook.."

"Really?" Bryan asked, looking back at Ian.

Ian smiled. "You look happy and when you do something you really like, you tend to dance a little. It makes me happy to see you that way."

Bryan blushed. "I didn't know I did that.."

"It's cute. You should let me take you dancing sometime.."

"I-I can't dance.." Bryan blushed.

"Really?" Ian asked. "Because the way you moved your hips last night says otherwise..."

Bryan blushed harder, biting his lip.

"That was really, /really/ hot by the way.." Ian said grinning.

"It was.." Bryan said softly.

Ian kissed Bryan's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Bryan said, fluttering his lashes a bit.

Ian smiled to himself. Bryan was just so beautiful.

Bryan smiled, continuing to make the salad.

He finished up and headed back outside. "Salad and potatoes are ready."

"Good!" Kurt smiled, heading back inside to get something to drink when he heard a knock on the door.

Kurt smiled when he saw Carole and his dad.  
"Hey kid. Hope we aren't too late.."

"No, everything just got done cooking." Kurt said, hugging his father and Carole.

"We could smell it from the car. Smells delicious!" Carole smiled.

Kurt smiled, leading them inside and outside.

Blaine grinned when he saw them, going around the table to introduce everyone.

They all shook hands, Ian going a bit quiet, but Bryan squeezed his hand supportively. They took turns making their plates before sitting down and starting to eat.

"This is delicious you guys! I'm impressed!" Carole smiled.

Bryan grinned. "Thank you.."

"You cooked this?" She asked.

Bryan nodded. "Sure did!"

"Well this is good, it's the first time I've had real food in a while." Burt chuckled.

"What have you been eating?" Kurt asked.

"Carole's been making me eat that healthy crap." He grumbled, earning a glare from his wife.

"You need to be eating that," Kurt said seriously.

"I know, I know. But this is amazing." Burt smiled.

Blaine chuckled. "I think he deserves it every now and then.."

"Thank you Blaine." Burt laughed.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you, Thea. I have an interview on Monday for Victoria's Secret," Kurt said.

"Discount?" Thea said excitedly.

Kurt chuckled. "I already looked it up. Thirty percent there. And twenty percent off at Bath & Body Works, The Limited, and Express."

"Marry me?" She said quickly.

"Sorry, I'm happily taken but I will share the discounts," Kurt grinned.

"That works too." Thea giggled.

Blaine laughed. "Told you she'd love you even more."

Kurt laughed lightly, smiling at his family. Maybe they weren't all related, but he did consider these people his family and he couldn't be happier.

The rest of the barbecue went great. Everyone laughed and got to know each other.

A little while later, the adults sat in the living room while Ian and Bryan cleaned in the kitchen.  
"How are you feeling?" Bryan asked.

"Fine," Ian said, scrubbing a dish.

Bryan walked over to Ian, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his leather clad shoulder.

Ian gave a small smile as he rinsed the dish.

"I love you.." Bryan said softly.

"I love you too.."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah..I'm sorry.." Ian said quietly.

"Why are you sorry?" Bryan asked softly.

"It's just..They're great. It's just hard for me..I'm still trying to be me around Blaine and Kurt.."

"I know Ian..You're doing great though.." Bryan said, rocking them slowly.

"Thank you.." Ian said quietly.

Bryan rested his head on Ian's shoulder. "I love you so much.."

Ian smiled. "I love you too..I can't tell you enough what this means to me.."

"We love having you around.." Bryan said smiled.

"Really?" Ian asked.

"Really.." Bryan said as Ian dried his hands.

Ian turned around and looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "Thank you, Bryan.."

"For what Ian?" Bryan asked, cupping his cheek.

Ian could feel the tears stinging his eyes. "For standing up to me..For getting me to talk and not running from me. For helping me.."

"I love you..I'd do anything for you.." Bryan said quietly.

Ian pulled Bryan close, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I love you more than anything, Bryan.."

Bryan kissed Ian's neck softly, wrapping his arms around his waist and swaying them soothingly.

Ian sighed happily, humming softly as Bryan swayed them.

Bryan listened to the soothing sound, stroking Ian's hair.

"D-Do you think Blaine would let me stay..?"

"I'll talk to him babe.." Bryan said.

Ian nodded. "I just really want to lay with you.."

"So do I.." Bryan whispered, pulling Ian closer.

Ian took a shaky breath. "Thank you.."

"Are you okay baby?" Bryan asked pulling back a bit.

Ian gave a soft smile. "I just can't believe I have you.."

Bryan smiled back, looking into Ian's crystal blue eyes with so much love. "I feel the same way.."

Ian leaned in to kiss him sweetly. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Bryan said, kissing him again.

Blaine walked in an smiled at the two. "Dinner was great, Bryan. Thank you.."

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it." Bryan said, releasing Ian.

Ian seemed to shut back down a bit though he gave Blaine a small smile.

Bryan grabbed Ian's hand, looking to his guardian. "Blaine? Is it okay if Ian stays the night?"

"Umm..I don't know..You have school tomorrow.." Blaine said.

"I'll go to bed at a decent time and I'll drop him off at home on the way to school." Bryan said, giving his pleading eyes.

Blaine thought for a moment. "Alright. But please..well..I know how teenagers are..I just don't want to hear anything..And make sure you get up in the morning.."

Bryan blushed furiously. "O-Okay. Thank you.."

"Thank you, Blaine..I promise nothing will happen.." Ian said quietly.

Blaine nodded, smiling at Ian. "Alright.."

Blaine got a drink before heading back out of the kitchen.

Bryan turned to Ian. "I'm so glad you can stay!" He grinned.

"Me too," Ian smiled.

"Burt and Carole are leaving you guys if you want to say goodbye." Kurt said, poking his head in.

Bryan nodded as he took Ian's hand gently and they went to say bye.

"It was so nice to meet you boys." Carole said.

"You too," Bryan said smiling.

Ian smiled nodding before they said goodbye to Burt and Ian shook his hand before Bryan's.

Kurt walked them out and everyone else found a spot in the living room.

"Well that was fun." Bryan smiled, stretching his legs over Ian's.

Ian nodded. "You were right about the burgers too.."

"I told you you would like the veggie burgers." Bryan giggled.

"It just sounds weird. Burgers are supposed to be meat.."

"And I'm supposed to like girls, but I bet you're glad I don't." Bryan laughed softly.

Ian chuckled. "Oh god. Me too.."

"Alright then." Bryan giggled.

Ian pulled Bryan closer and kissed him softly.

Bryan smiled against Ian's lips, blushing lightly.

Naomi smiled at the two boys as she cuddled up to Thea. "Thanks for having us over.."

"I'm glad you guys came. We love having you." Kurt said happily.

Ian blushed lightly, trying to hide his face against Bryan's chest.

Bryan smiled, kissing the top of Ian's head.

Kurt smiled wide, leaning over to whisper to Blaine. "I think he's finally getting more comfortable.."

"Me too..I'm glad.." Blaine smiled.

"They're adorable," Kurt sighed.

"They are.." Blaine smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Do you still have the Lion King..?"

Blaine chuckled. "I do."

"Can we watch it?"

"Who wants to watch the Lion King?" Blaine smiled.

Naomi giggled as Thea got excited. Ian looked at Bryan. "That's my favorite Disney movie.."

"Really?" Bryan grinned.

Ian nodded. "Naomi doesn't even know that though.."

"You're so cute.." Bryan said happily.

Ian blushed, cuddling up closer as Blaine put the movie in.

Bryan sang along with Blaine, petting his boyfriend's hair.

Ian tried to act like it was any other movie. He tried to look bored. But of course Blaine has the special edition. The one with the song The Morning Report. And Ian had to force himself to not sing along. When the song I Just Can't Wait To Be King came on, he couldn't hold it in any more. Ian burst out in song, not caring anymore.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!  
I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair.  
I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my roar!"

Bryan smiled wide, singing along while the others looked on in shock. Ian and Bryan smiled, Ian taking Simba's part and Bryan singing along with Nala.

"No one saying do this  
No one saying be there  
No one saying stop that  
No one saying see here  
Free to run around all day  
Free to do it all my way!"

By the time the song finished, Naomi was shocked. "You can sing?"

Ian blushed. "Everyone can sing. Sometimes people just don't have good voices.."

"Well you have an amazing voice! Naomi said, impressed.

Ian's blush grew. "Thanks.."

"How come you've never sang before?" Naomi asked.

"I don't know.." Ian said quietly. "I don't think about it much.."

Bryan chuckled, kissing Ian's cheek lightly. "You do have an amazing voice.."

Ian tried to hide his face again. "Thank you baby.."

"Nope. No hiding." Bryan giggled, trying to get Ian's face out of his jacket.

Ian groaned lightly as Bryan succeeded.

Bryan smiled, kissing Ian softly.

Ian looked up at Bryan. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Bryan smiled.

"Aaaaawwwe!" Thea cooed.

Ian blushed to his scalp, hiding his face again. Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's neck as he smiled at them.

Kurt brought his hand up, threading through Blaine's curls and kissing his temple.

Blaine hummed lightly. "Oh, Naomi. I told Ian he could stay. We can make room if you want to stay too."

"As amazing as that sounds, I have a lot of paperwork to go through tonight, and I have a lot to do in the morning." Naomi sighed.

Thea frowned. "Want some help?"

"Sure..I'm just trying to get Ian's papers from his old school and then get him enrolled in McKinley.

Bryan perked up. "Really?"

"Mhmm." Naomi smiled.

Blaine looked over. "Have you thought about glee club? You do have a nice voice.."

"Glee club?" Ian asked, looking up at Blaine. The thought of singing and dancing didn't really appeal to him. He saw what they could do at regionals, but that was them. He couldn't do any of that.

"It's really fun. We could sing together!" Bryan smiled. "You don't have to though.."

Ian smiled, "I'll think about it." he said. But he was pretty sure Bryan could convince him to do anything.

Bryan squealed, wrapping his arms around Ian.

Ian blushed, smiling at his boyfriend.

"When will you be starting?" Blaine asked.

"Next week. Monday." Ian said, looking over at Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "Sounds good."

Later that night, Thea went with Naomi back to her house and Bryan was getting ready for bed.

Ian stretched. "I don't have clothes. You mind if I sleep in my boxers?"

Bryan couldn't help but blush.  
"N-Not at all.."

Ian grinned. "Alright baby."

Bryan watched as Ian undressed, trying not to make it obvious.

Ian slowly took his shirt off before working in his jeans, bending over to show off his ass in his black boxer briefs.

Bryan's cheeks went red, swallowing hard as he watched his boyfriend.

Ian chuckled when he turned back around.

Bryan looked away trying to hide his blush from his boyfriend.

"You're beautiful," Ian said softly.

That made Bryan blush more as he looked over at Ian. "T-Thank you.." He said softly.

Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan and kissed him sweetly.

Bryan melted into the kiss, placing his hands on Ian's shoulders.

Ian smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Bryan said, unable to stop himself from reaching down to trace the lines of his abs.

Ian moaned softly. "I love when you do this.."

"Really?" Bryan asked, looking up at Ian. "'Cause I love doing it.."

"It feels so good.."

Bryan bit his lip as he ran the tips of his fingers along the V of Ian's hips and over to trace down the light strip of hair that led down into his boxers.

Ian gasped, moving his hips into the touch.

"You're so..Sexy,," Bryan said, his cheeks pink.

Ian licked his lips as he moaned softly at Bryan's words.

Bryan swallowed, "D-Do you remember..when we were laying on the bed, a-and you..Smacked my ass?" He whispered.

"Yes.." Ian said, smiling at the memory.

"I-I really liked that.." Bryan said, biting his lip.

Ian brought his hand down against Bryan's ass, chuckling darkly when he whimpered. "I love the way you look when I do it.."

Bryan's eyes grew a bit darker at the sting of the contact. "I-I love when you do it.."

Ian leaned in, kissing Bryan deeply as he grabbed his ass.

Bryan gasped, moaning against Ian's lips.

"You're so hot, baby.."

"I want you so bad.." Bryan whimpered breathily.

"What about Blaine..?" Ian asked.

"He just said he didn't want to hear it.." Bryan said desperately.

Ian growled deep in his throat. "What do you want baby?"

"I want you to do what you said on the phone..I want to take you on my hands and knees." Bryan breathed out.

Ian backed them up towards the bed, kissing him wet and deep.

Bryan moaned softly as Ian lay them down and the shorter wrapped his legs around Ian's waist.

Ian pressed his hips down against Bryan, gasping lightly.

Bryan whimpered, pulling Ian's hair roughly.

"Unnghh..Fuck.." Ian growled, rolling his body.

"Oh my god..You're so hot.." Bryan moaned, looking down to watch Ian's body roll.

Ian attached his lips to Bryan's neck, growling as he whispered. "You want me to smack the gorgeous ass as I fuck you..?"

"Oh god..Please.." Bryan gasped. He loved Ian's dirty talk more than anything in the world, despite how much it made him blush.

Ian grinned, reaching for the hem of Bryan's shirt.

Bryan lifted his arms, letting Ian pull it off.

Ian traced down his chest and stomach before working on his boyfriend's jeans.

Bryan looked up at Ian, his eyes lust blown and dark.

Ian bent down, sucking Bryan's nipple into his mouth.

Bryan gasped loudly. He never realized how sensitive that was.

Ian moaned around the hardening nub as he started working Bryan's jeans down his hips.

Bryan wiggled his hips a bit, reminding Ian to be careful of the piercings as he pulled them down.

Ian smiled when he saw the gorgeous pierced hips. "So sexy.."

Bryan blushed as Ian started pulling his boxers down.

Ian bit his lip as he looked down at Bryan. He nuzzled against his thigh, breathing hotly against Bryans hardening member.

"Ohmygod..Ian.." Bryan gasped.

Ian smiled, leaving wet kisses along Bryan's cock. "Do you have lube..?"

"Fuck..N-No..Dammit.." He groaned. He never really thought to buy any. "I don't have any condoms either.."

"I have one in my wallet...I might have a little packet of lube.." Ian said, getting up to search through his wallet.

Bryan nodded, watching his boyfriend.

Ian came back to the bed. "I had one left. I'll get some more.."

"well I'm glad you came prepared.." Bryan giggled breathily.

"I have to. It's kind of hard to keep my hands off you," Ian grinned.

Bryan smiled blushing. "Well you'll have to control yourself at school.."

"It's going to be torture," Ian groaned.

Bryan laughed lightly. "Kiss me.."

Ian leaned down, kissing him deeply.

Bryan moaned smiling as Ian instructed him to turn over and he did just that.

Ian rolled the condom on and slicked himself up before placing a lubed finger at his entrance.

Bryan rested his head on the pillow and leaned down on his elbows as he waited for his boyfriend to stretch him.

Ian pressed in, using his free hand to rub Bryan's ass.

"Mmm, so beautiful.."

Bryan whined and whimpered softly until Ian added another, and another. "I-I'm ready Ian.." Bryan whispered.

Ian pulled out and lining himself up. He gave Bryan a small smack before slowly pressing in.

Bryan squeaked, biting his lip. "Oh fuck..Ian.."

"Mmm baby..Talk to me.." Ian said, pressing in further.

"You feel so a-Ah.. Good..Ian..you're so fucking big..unhhh." Bryan groaned.

Ian moaned, slapping his ass harder. "That's right baby...Fuck..So tight.."

Bryan moaned louder, gripping his pillow.

Ian let Bryan get used to the stretch before starting to thrust, moaning as the amazing heat surrounded him.

"Fuck! I-Ian..Shit.." Bryan panted.

"Shhh...Baby, they'll hear.." Ian said, gripping Bryan's hips.

"S-Sorry.." Bryan whispered. "Just..So good."

Ian moaned lightly. "I know baby..Fuck.."

Bryan gasped, gripping the sheets as Ian sped up, watching himself slide in and out of his boyfriends perfect ass.

"Bryan.." Ian gasped, bringing his hand down again. "Fuck baby. You're so sexy.."

Bryan moaned at the strike, arching his back. "I-Ian..Fuck me baby..Unh!"

Ian gripped him harder, slamming into his boyfriend and moaning at the way he arched his body.

Bryan buried his face in his pillow, gripping it and biting down on it as he held back his screams.

Ian slapped the red flesh again, groaning as Bryan's muscles tightened around him.

Bryan whined loudly, pushing his hips back to take Ian deeper.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Ian gasped, thrusting harder.

Bryan looked back at Ian, trying not to moan as he watched Ian fuck him.

Ian licked his lips as his eyes locked with Bryan's.

Bryan's eyes went wide before they rolled back as Ian hit his prostate.

Ian grinned, slamming into that sweet bundle of nerves continuously.

Bryan made a high pitched noise, reaching up to pull his own hair.

Ian leaned down, wrapping his arms around Bryan's chest to pull him up so his back was against Ian's.

Bryan gasped at the force of the action. It just turned him on even more as he gripped the back of Ian's neck.

Ian growled in his ear. "So fucking hot.."

"God..Ian..I love how you fuck me.." Bryan panted.

Ian sped up, reaching around to pump his boyfriend. "Bryaaann.."

Bryan hand to turn his head and bite down on Ian's neck to keep from screaming.

Ian whimpered. "Shit! Baby..I'm close.."

"M-Me too Ian..Unh! Fuck.." Bryan moaned.

Ian gripped Bryan's hips, thrust deep inside him and holding him there as he came hard.

Bryan moaned as Ian pumped him twice more and he came, moaning against Ian's ear as he came in Ian's hand and on his own stomach.

Ian panted harshly as he rode out his orgasm, moaning loudly.

Bryan rested his head back on Ian's shoulder, his chest heaving as he closed his eyes, sated and happy.

Ian carefully pulled out of his boyfriend, throwing the condom away and cleaning them up before cuddling up to Bryan.

Bryan leaned in, kissing Ian softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too baby. So much more than I could tell you.."

Bryan smiled, rearing is forehead against Ian's cuddling up to him and tangling their legs together.

Ian cupped Bryan's cheek. "You're so beautiful.."

Bryan blushed softly. "So are you.." He smiled.

"Thank you," Ian hummed.

Bryan smiled kissing Ian again before giving a small yawn.

"Goodnight baby.."

"Goodnight Ian.." Bryan whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

That Monday was Ian's first day at McKinley. He had gotten up too early and had already showered and eaten. He stood in front of the mirror, looking at his outfit once again. He mussed his hair some more, and straightened his jacket. He was wearing a band t shirt and some bright red skinny jeans. He fingered the pack of cigarettes in his pocket before sighing heavily. He knew he'd get in trouble if he brought them. But what would he do without? He walked outside, grabbing his skateboard. He was within walking distance from the school, and he didn't feel like bothering Naomi this early for gas. Bryan was wide awake and excited for his boyfriend. He sat in the living room, waiting impatiently for Blaine.

"Blaine, are you coming?" He groaned, smoothing down his vest.

"I'm almost ready. Calm down," Blaine chuckled. Bryan smiled, bouncing a bit and clutching his bag.

Blaine came out a few minutes later. "You ready?"

"Yes!" He smiled, nearly running for the door. Blaine shook his head, smiling as they got in the car and headed to school. Bryan smiled as he got a text from Ian, saying he was under the bleachers smoking and to meet him there. "Blaine, can you drop me off at the football field?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah. Please keep it as innocent as possible..."

Bryan blushed. "W-What do you mean?"

Blaine chuckled. "I know you're meeting Ian. I'm sure you'll kiss. Just remember that you're in public."

Bryan nodded, "I know. I don't want any trouble."

"Good," Blaine said, turning into the school. Bryan said goodbye to Blaine before walking to the bleachers. Ian was leaning against the bleachers, blowing out smoke when he saw Bryan. "Hey sexy.."

Bryan smiled, blushing deeply. Ian looked so hot today. He usually didn't come over here, so he was getting looks from the kids that usually hung out here to smoke. He walked over to his boyfriend, hugging him tightly. Ian smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I missed you.." Bryan said, stepping back a bit.

"I missed you too," Ian said, flicking his cigarette to the ground.

Bryan looked up as Ian grabbed his hand before looking around to make sure no one was looking. Ian pulled Bryan into a little corner where no one could see. "Better?"

"Much.." Bryan sighed, leaning in to kiss Ian deeply. Ian moaned, gripping Bryan's hips. Bryan pressed his body to Ian's gasping softly. Ian reached around, gripping that perfect ass and swallowing the delicious sounds Bryan made.

"Ian.." Bryan moaned, smiling against Ian's lips.

"Mmm, say it again.." Ian growled, giving Bryan's ass a small smack.

Bryan gasped sharply, tangling his fingers in Ian's hair. "Iaann.."

Ian gasped. "Fuck..Oh Bryan.."

"So hot.." Bryan whispered.

Ian turned them around, pressing Bryan against the wall. "So are you.."

Bryan gasped sharply, looking up at Ian.

Ian bit his lip. "I love you so much.."

"I love you too.." Bryan smiled.

Ian leaned in, kissing his boyfriend. Bryan sighed softly, kissing Ian back. Ian groaned when the bell rang. Bryan sighed, resting his head on Ian's shoulder.

"Do we have to go..?"

"Yes..It's your first day..And Blaine will know if I skip." Bryan said.

Ian groaned. "But we don't have the same classes.."

"Then come to glee club.." Bryan smiled.

Ian nodded. "I will..."

"Good.." Bryan smiled.

That afternoon Bryan wasn't sure if Ian was going to show up. They had already started when Ian walked in during Blaine's lecture. Ian smiled at Bryan. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay.." Bryan smiled, feeling proud as the girls eyed Ian hungrily. He walked over, kissing Bryan before sitting down. Bryan grabbed his hand, scooting closer to his boyfriend and smiling.

"It's nice of you to join us," Blaine said. "Maybe you can keep it more appropriate?"

"You want me to sing?" Ian asked.

"The floor is yours if you have something prepared.."

"Well I do have my favorite song." Ian smiled, standing and grabbing an electric guitar and starting to play before beginning to sing as well.   
"You'll never meet my mom, strings will never be attached  
We'll always get along, cause it doesn't have to last

And anytime I call, you don't have to call me back  
I'm never gonna fall, but I'm never hard to catch,"

All the glee girls' eyes went wide. He looked so hot up there and he sang without nerves or anything.

"She says she's cool with it, she's down with it  
There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way  
She's so cool with it, she's down with it  
There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way

It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex  
We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other  
Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex  
we're wild under the covers, crazy for each other.." Ian sang, winking at Bryan. Bryan shivered, blushing as he smiled wide. Ian looked so sexy up there and sounded amazing.

"We don't have to go on dates, you don't have to like my friends  
I won't get in your face when you're making other plans  
If you're tired of the taste, you can try another blend  
My heart will never break, I'm just here to break a sweat

That's why she's cool with it, she's down with it  
There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way  
She's so cool with it, she's down with it  
There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way." Ian sang out, his confidence growing as he walked around the room before tracing his finger along Bryan's jaw on the last note before continuing.

Bryan's eyes were dark with lust as he stared at his boyfriend. On the other side of the classroom, Blaine had his head in his hands and groaned.

"Everybody wants a lover like that  
Fire under the covers, crazy for each other  
Everybody wants a lover like that  
Fire under the covers, crazy for each other." Ian finished, giving one more hard strum on the guitar and finishing the song as the club erupted into applause. The guys rolled their eyes at how the girls fell apart from the performance. Bryan waited for Ian to set the guitar down before running down and jumping into his arms, wrapping his legs around Ian's waist. "I really want to rip your clothes off right now.." he whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

Ian smiled cockily, leaning in to kiss Bryan deeply.

Bryan whined and the girls clapped as the boys whooped and hollered.  
"Alright. Bryan, Ian, find your seats." Blaine said.

Bryan blushed, apparently realizing what he did as Ian set him down.  
"So am I in?" Ian said, flashing a smile at Blaine.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You're in. Just tone it down."

"Scout's honor." Ian said, holding his right hand up before Bryan rolled his eyes, pulling Ian to their seats. They went through the rest of practice, making Ian feel at home and starting a new assignment. Ian was fairly tame throughout the time, Blaine only having to clear his throat warningly a couple of times as Ian would lean over to nip at Bryan's ear or kiss his neck. When practice was over, the students filed out, Ian and Bryan staying as they waited for Blaine. "Hey Blaine?" Bryan asked, slapping at Ian's hands playfully as he kept trying to pull him closer.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked.

"Are you coming to my audition today?"

"Of course. Do you need a ride, Ian?"

"If it's cool with you.", the tall boy said as Bryan finally gave in, allowing Ian to hold him.

"Not a problem," Blaine said softly. "You need to get anything from home before we head over to the theater?"

"Nope." Bryan said exhaling nervously.

"You'll do great baby," Ian said softly.

Bryan smiled lightly. "Thanks..I'm still scared..This is my dream role.."

"And you already have it," Ian assured.

"Don't jinx me!" Bryan scolded, making Blaine and Ian chuckle.

"Thea wants you to be him. You just have to audition as a formality." Blaine said.

"But what if there's someone better?" Bryan said timidly.

"Not possible," Ian smiled.

"Pretend we're at the apartment. It's just our little family and sing your heart out."

"Okay.." Bryan said nervously.

"Let's go so we won't be late," Blaine said, grabbing his bag. The boys nodded, grabbing their things as Bryan mouthed the monologue he memorized for the reading part of his audition to himself. Ian held Bryan close in the backseat as he repeated his lines. They got to the theater and Bryan was taking calming breaths as he saw all of the hopefuls inside. Ian took Bryan's hand as they sat down. "Just breathe baby.."

Bryan nodded. This was RENT. Of course there was going to be a lot of people. "You'll be amazing," Blaine said softly. "I'm going to sit with Thea. Just watch Ian when your name is called."

"Okay.." Bryan said softly. Thea got up on stage, thanking everyone for coming and explaining everything. Bryan couldn't help but notice how. Weird it was to see Thea acting professionally. After she explained, she took her seat in the audience and called the first few names. A few girls came up, auditioning for Mimi and Maureen. a couple of girls even wanted to try for Angel, but Thea politely declined. A couple of guys auditioned for mark and they were both very good, which worried Bryan. A few minutes later, Thea called Bryan's name and winked at him as he got on stage.

He smiled, stating his name and that he was auditioning for Mark before taking a deep breath and starting on his monologue, immediately gaining a better posture and Mark's personality in that moment.  
"We begin on Christmas Eve with me, Mark, and my roommate, Roger.  
We live in an industrial loft on the corner of 11th Street and Avenue B.  
It's the top floor of what was once a music publishing factory. Old  
rock n' roll posters hang on the walls. They have Roger's picture on them.." Bryan began, walking around as he continued, motioning to the furniture and such that would be there when the set was made.

He finished and took another deep breath before starting to sing What You Own.   
"Don't breathe too deep  
Don't think all day  
Dive into work  
Drive the other way  
That drip of hurt  
That pint of shame  
Goes away  
Just play the game

You're living in America  
At the end of the millenium

You're living in America  
Leave your conscience at the tone"

Blaine, Ian, and Thea watched proudly as Bryan performed. He was so good.

"Dying in America  
At the end of the millenium  
We're dying in America  
To come into our own

And when you're dying in America  
At the end of the millenium  
You're not alone

I'm not alone  
I'm not alone" Bryan finished, giving a nervous sigh as the theater applauded.

Blaine and Ian stood, clapping loudly as Ian hollered. Bryan blushed, giving a nod to them as Thea thanked him and he stepped offstage. Ian pulled him close when he got back to his seat. "You were so amazing baby!"

"Thank you..God I was so nervous.." Bryan said shakily.

"You didn't show it. Even if you didn't know Thea, that part would be yours in a heartbeat."

Bryan smiled, leaning in to kiss Ian softly. Ian kissed him back, smiling against his lips. That night, they took Ian home and Bryan secluded himself to his room, not even coming out for dinner. Kurt came home and looked around, seeing Blaine and Thea in the living room. "Hey, where's Bryan?"

"He's been in his room since we got home. How was your interview?"

"You are looking at the newest employee at Victoria's secret!" Kurt grinned.

Blaine grinned. "That's great baby!"

Kurt smiled, tossing a discount card to Thea.

"God you're amazing!" She giggled.

Kurt just nodded, smiling as they heard Bryan's door open and he came out, a beanie pulled down over his ears.

"You cold?" Blaine asked.

"Nope, I want to show you guys something." He smiled, pulling the beanie off and revealing his now blonde hair.

"Holy shit!" Thea exclaimed. "You are so Mark!"

"Does it look good?" He asked, running his fingers through it.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled as Kurt got up.

"You did this by yourself?" Kurt asked.

"Mhmm." Bryan smiled.

"It looks great!" Kurt said, running his hands through it.

Bryan grinned. "I like it."

"Did you tell Ian yet?" Thea asked.

"I didn't tell anyone." Bryan said, shaking his head.

"I think he'll like it," Kurt said.

"Can I go see him?" The blond asked.

"I'll take him if it's alright," Thea said.

"Sure," Blaine smiled.

"Thanks!" Bryan grinned, unable to stop running his hand through his hair every few minutes.

"You're welcome," Blaine said softly.

"Can I take this?" Thea asked, holding up his discount card. "I'm gonna get Naomi to go with me to try stuff on."

"It's not like I need it." Kurt laughed lightly as Bryan grabbed his jacket and walked to the door.

Thea grinned, grabbing her purse and saying bye before walking out.

Bryan got in Thea's car, sighing softly. "Oh god..What If he doesn't like it?"

"He'll love it," Thea said softly.

"How do you know?" Bryan asked, ruffling the unstyled hair a bit.

"He loves you."

Bryan blushed, smiling. They drove to the house, Bryan fidgeting even more as they pulled into the driveway. He quickly grabbed the beanie, pulling it over his head. "God..I know that he loves me, but what if he really hates it?"

"He won't. It looks good, Bryan."

"Okay.." Bryan sighed as they got out of the car. Thea knocked on the door, smiling wide when she saw her girlfriend.

"Hey gorgeous," Naomi smiled.

"You and Ian always say that." Bryan giggled as they walked inside.

"Can't help it that we attract gorgeous people," Naomi said before kissing Thea.

Thea smiled, kissing Naomi back before pulling away. "Where's Ian?" she asked.

"Out back, smoking," Naomi said.

Bryan nodded, walking out onto the back porch and smiling as he saw his boyfriend. Ian grinned, holding his hand out and pulling Bryan close. "Hey.."

Bryan blushed lightly. "Hey." He said, leaning in to kiss Ian sweetly.

"I love your random visits." Ian said softly.

"I'm glad.." Bryan said, tugging the beanie down a bit.

"You okay?" Ian asked.

"Yeah..Just want to show you something.." He said before pulling it off.

Ian was a little shocked at first but smiled. "I like it.."

"Really?" Bryan said, instinctively running his hand through it.

Ian nodded, biting his lip so he didn't start saying blonde jokes.

"Are you sure?" Bryan said, looking up at his boyfriend.

"I do," Ian said, knowing he couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Then what's that smile for?" Bryan asked.

"Oh god.." Ian gasped. "Just..Remember that when a puzzle says three to five years, that's not how long it takes to finish it."

"Ian!" Bryan groaned, pulling the beanie back on.

Ian couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry baby..I can't help it.."

Bryan just huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm not dumb.."

"Why can't blondes be cattle ranchers?" Ian asked. "They can't keep their calves together.."

"Ian!" Bryan scolded again.

"What's the difference between a blonde and a rooster? A rooster says 'cockll-doodle-doooo' and a blonde says 'any-cock'll-dooo."

Bryan shoved Ian lightly, turning his back to him.

Ian chuckled, wrapping his arms around Bryan. "It does look good, baby."

"I'm sure you think so." Bryan scoffed as Ian pulled the hat off.

"I do," Ian said softly. "You know I can't pass up an opportunity for a good joke..I really like it though. It'll be perfect for Mark."

Bryan sighed, looking back at Ian and raising an eyebrow. "So..you don't think I'm a dumb slut?"

"Of course not baby," Ian said, unable to stop himself. "What does the Bermuda Triangle and blondes have in common? They've both swallowed a lot of seamen."

"Ugh!" Bryan groaned, turning away from Ian again. "Well this blond won't be any time soon, that's for sure.."

Ian turned Bryan around. "I'm sorry. I really am. You're not a slut at all..You know me. I have no filter.."

Bryan sighed as Ian gave him those sweet eyes. He couldn't stay mad at him.. "It's okay.."

Ian smiled. "I'll try to hold it in..But they aren't directed towards you baby. I love you.."

"I love you too.." Bryan said softly, leaning in to kiss Ian.

Ian kissed Bryan deeply, sighing softly against his lips.

Bryan melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Ian gripped Bryan's hips, pulling him closer.

Bryan gasped, giving a small squeak. He loved when Ian did that.

"So hot.." Ian breathed out.

Bryan inhaled softly as Ian sat down on a chair, pulling Bryan with him so he was straddling his lap.

Ian growled deep in his throat, pulling Bryan down for another kiss.

Bryan whimpered at the sound, rolling his body slightly.

Naomi opened the door and sighed. "We're going to the mall. You two want any dinner?"

Bryan blushed. "I-I'm okay.." he said timidly.

"No," Ian said before leaning in to kiss Bryan's neck.

Bryan gasped softly, closing his eyes as his head fell back.

"It was so hard..not to just take you..right there in glee club.." Ian whispered between kisses.

Bryan heard Thea and Naomi leave and gave a small moan. "I wanted you so bad.." he breathed out. "All of those girls staring at you..But knowing..You were mine.."

"When you kissed me...Fuck, I wanted to push you up against the wall and make you fall apart.." Ian whispered hotly.

"Unh..Ian.."

Ian held Bryan's hips, standing and carrying him inside and pressing him against the wall, kissing him deeply.

"O-Oh fuck.." Bryan panted, wrapping his legs around Ian.

Ian pressed his body to Bryan's. "So fucking hot.." he groaned, biting down on his neck.

"Ah! Oh fuck..Fuck me Ian..Please.." The blond whined.

"Mmm, I will baby," Ian said, lifting Bryan's shirt.

Bryan whimpered, allowing Ian to pull his shirt off.

"So beautiful.." Ian whispered, dragging his nails down Bryan's chest.

"So good.." Bryan gasped.

Ian leaned in, sucking his nipple into his mouth.

Bryan made a sharp noise, reaching up to grip Ian's hair.

Ian hummed, biting down lightly.

"Holy..Ohmygod.." Bryan moaned loudly.

Ian laid Bryan down on the table behind them, quickly unzipping his boyfriend's jeans.

Bryan lifted his hips, gasping as he arched his back off of the table.

Ian pulled them off and tossed them to the side before kissing and nipping at Bryan's inner thighs.

"Ian.." Bryan groaned, growing impatient. "C'mon.."

"Be patient," Ian said softly as he slowly moved up.

"I need you..." Bryan insisted.

"I know baby.."

Bryan groaned, rocking his hips up.

Ian breathed out heavily over the thin fabric covering Bryan's member.

"Ian.." Bryan panted.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Please.."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me!" Bryan growled.

Ian chuckled darkly. "Or what?"

Bryan sat up, pulling Ian close by the collar of his jacket. "Or I'll make you.."

Ian grinned. "Oh yeah?"

Bryan leaned in biting Ian's bottom lip and nodding.

"I'd love to see that.." Ian breathed out.

"Yeah?" Bryan said, slowly leaning back on the table, keeping his grip on Ian's collar and pulling him onto the table with him.

"Yeah.." Ian said, climbing over his boyfriend.

Bryan gave an innocent little giggle, leaning up to kiss Ian deeply.

Ian pressed his body to Bryan's, eagerly kissing him back.

Bryan quickly flipped them over, growling deep in his throat.

Ian gasped. "Holy shit..yes.."

"Are you gonna fuck me?" Bryan asked, looking down at Ian.

"Not yet," Ian smirked.

"And why is that?" Bryan asked, feigning a pout.

"I can't do that if I'm still dressed," Ian pointed out.

"Very true.." Bryan said, sitting up so he was straddling his boyfriend and started to undress him.

Ian sighed softly as he watched Bryan.

Bryan pulled off each article of clothing before digging out Ian's wallet and opening it, pulling out a condom and a packet of lube. "Expecting something at school?" Bryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You never know with the way you jumped on me," Ian winked.

Bryan rolled his eyes, unzipping Ian's jeans.

Ian lifted his hips, helping Bryan with them.

Bryan pulled them off, moaning as he saw Ian wasn't wearing any underwear.

Ian grinned. "Like what you see?"

"Maybe.." Bryan said, biting his lip.

"Maybe?" Ian asked, gripping Bryan's hips and flipping them over, causing the table to collapse under them.

"Ohmygod!" Bryan yelled.

Ian groaned. "Fuck.."

"Holy shit. Oh my god. We're dead..We're dead. They're going to kill us!"

"You aren't," Ian said. "I may be. But you'll be fine."

"No, it's my fault." Bryan said.

Ian chuckled. "How in the hell is it your fault?"

"Because I pulled you up.." Bryan said, starting to get up.

"I put you there and I flipped us over," Ian said softly. "I'll figure something out.."

"Alright.." Bryan said, helping Ian up.

Ian pulled Bryan close. "Why don't we forget about it for now..?"

"Okay.." Bryan smiled.

Ian trailed his hands down Bryan's back, gently squeezing his ass.

Bryan gasped, letting his head fall back as he melted against Ian. "Tell me what you were thinking when I sang earlier.." Ian whispered, biting his ear.

"How H-hot you looked, how I just wanted you to fuck me.." Bryan gasped.

"How do you want me to fuck you?" Ian asked hotly, licking up the shell of his ear.

"O-Oh..I uh..A-Against the wall?"

Ian dropped to his knees, pulling Bryan's boxers down and kissed over his perfectly placed piercings.

"Ian.." Bryan gasped.

Ian pumped him a few times, licking over the slit and blowing on it. "Yeah babe?"

"Oh my god.." The blond whimpered.

Ian grinned before sucking the head into his mouth.

"Ian..Oh baby.." Bryan gasped, leaning back against the wall.

Ian moaned at Bryan's sounds, taking him deeper.

"Ian..I-I won't last if you..Fuck.." Bryan gasped.

Ian pulled off, smiling as he stood.

"I love you.." Bryan whispered.

"I love you too," Ian said, cupping Bryan's cheek.

Bryan smiled, leaning in to kiss Ian deeply.

Ian pulled him closer, pressing their bodies against the wall.

Bryan gasped groaning as Ian picked him up.

He rolled his body against Bryan. "You want me to stretch you..?"

"Yeah..Just..Hurry.." Bryan panted.

Ian bent down, getting the condom and lube. He went ahead and rolled it on before slicking himself and his fingers, pressing one at Bryan's entrance.

Bryan laid his head back on the wall, gasping lightly.

Ian slowly pressed in, watching his boyfriend's face change.

Bryan kneaded his eyebrows together, biting his lip lightly.

"So beautiful," Ian whispered, curling his finger.

"Oh god..Ian.." Bryan gasped tightening his hands in Ian's hair.

Ian leaned forward, pressing light kisses to his neck as he worked his finger in his boyfriend.

"Unh.." Bryan gasped, rolling his hips. "Baby.."

Ian carefully pulled out before adding a second.

Bryan gasped lightly, his body shivering at the intrusion.

Ian slowed his fingers, looking up at Bryan with eyes full of love.

"So good..Ian.."

Ian moaned. "I can't wait to feel you.."

"I want to feel you inside of me.." Bryan moaned.

Ian scissored his fingers, speeding up a little.

Bryan whined. "More.."

Ian gasped, gingerly adding a third.

Bryan keened, pulling Ian closer as he worked his hips.

Ian whimpered as Bryan breathed heavily in his ear, moaning Ian's name.

"I need you.." He whispered.

Ian pulled out and placed himself at his entrance, pushing in slowly and gasping at the tight heat.

"Baby..Ah.." Bryan gasped.

"Ohh god..Bryan.." Ian moaned, pressing all the way in.

"So big.." Bryan whispered.

Ian whimpered. "You feel so good.."

"You can go.." Bryan said quietly.

Ian steadied himself, gripping Bryan's hips as he started to roll his hips.

Bryan moaned softly, clawing down Ian's back. "Fuck me.." He rasped.

Ian gasped, moving his hips faster and moaning loudly.

"Ohgod..Ian..Yes.." Bryan panted, clutching to his lover.

Ian pressed Bryan closer to the wall, thrusting harder.

"Fuck..Your..C-cock.." Bryan got out, unable to stop the blush that happened at the use of the word.

"What about it baby?" Ian breathed out, marking Bryan's neck.

"So fucking big..I can feel..The p-piercing.." Bryan whined needily.

"H-How does it feel?" Ian asked breathily.

"So good.." Bryan whispered, tightening his muscles around Ian.

"Oohhh fuck!" Ian growled, giving Bryan's ass a light smack.

"Ah!" Bryan gasped. "H-Harder.."

Ian pressed his lips to Bryan's as he pounded into him.

Bryan's screams were muffled by Ian's lips as he bounced from the force of the taller boy's thrusts.

"So sexy.." Ian breathed out.

"I-Ian..I'm gonna cum.." Bryan got out.

"Cum for me baby.." Ian said, speeding up.

Bryan threw his head back giving weak whimpers as he came between them.

Ian slowed his thrusts, breathing heavily as he watched Bryan come down from his orgasm.

Bryan gasped quietly as Ian continued to rock into him. Even with the oversensitivity, it felt kind of good..

He slowly pulled out, kissing Bryan deeply as he set him down and pulled the condom off, lazily stroking his still hard member.

Bryan slowly sank down to his kneed, kissing Ian's abs and hip bones before taking him deep in his throat, moaning softly.

"Ohmyfuckinggod..." Ian gasped, pressing his hands against the wall to steady himself.

Bryan still couldn't get all of Ian down his throat, but he was willing to try, he sank down further and further until he started to choke a bit, pulling off with a pop.

Ian panted above him. Fuck, that sound was such a turn on. "Mmm...Bryan..."

"Fuck my mouth?" Bryan got out, looking up at Ian as he pumped him slowly.

Ian's eyes went wide. "R-really?"

"Please..I want it.." Bryan said.

Ian tangled his hands in Bryan's now blonde hair, easing himself closer to his beautifully swollen pink lips. Bryan's mouth was practically watering as he opened it, waiting for Ian's pierced member. Ian let the head slip in, moaning at the feel. Bryan moaned loudly. He didn't know why he loved sucking Ian so much, but holy shit, did he love it. "Oh god.." Ian gasped, slowly thrusting his hips. Bryan's eyes rolled back before he closed them, humming softly. Bryan looked so sexy like this..Ian loved watching the way his thick cock slid in and out of his mouth. And fuck, the noises he made just made it so much better. Ian pushed in almost to the hilt, holding Bryan's head there for a moment, keening as he heard his boyfriend choke a little, feeling that extra suction made Ian cry out as he pulled the blonde hair harder. Bryan gasped deeply as Ian pulled out, struggling for air. For some reason, he really liked that feeling. He looked up at Ian, his hazel eyes Blown with lust. "Again.." He rasped. Ian leaned back against the wall. He pulled Bryan closer, shoving his throbbing cock deep into his throat and reveling in the delicious noises. "Oh shit, baby. That's right...Take me like a little slut.." Bryan gasped at the name, growling deep in his throat as he felt his cock twitch. Ian moaned loudly, making Bryan take him completely. He looked down and just seeing and hearing Bryan was just enough to make him cum. Ian held the kneeling boy there for a minute before letting him come off with an obscene pop to catch his breath. "Ohmygod.." Bryan got out, gripping Ian's hips. "Is it too much..?" Ian asked softly, trying to control his breathing.

"No..Fuck.." Bryan rasped as Ian looked down, seeing Bryan was half hard.

"So fucking hot.." he growled, pushing himself back all the way in. He thrust his hips, fucking that sweet, hot mouth. "Mmmm, such a fucking cock slut..So fucking good.."

Bryan dug his nails into Ian's hips, attempting to relax his throat as much as possible as he took the impossibly long, thick member.

"Baby..I-I'm so close.." Ian gasped as his thrusts became erratic.

Bryan nodded, reaching down to pump himself quickly.

"Wait..C-Can I suck you..?" Ian asked between his panting.

Bryan pulled off, looking up at Ian. "Y-Yeah..."

Ian started pumping himself, not knowing if Bryan was ready to try swallowing.

Bryan swatted Ian's hand away, sucking his member back into his mouth and answering that question for him.

Ian gasped, screwing his eyes shut as Bryan took him. "babe...Oh god..Bryan!"

Bryan looked up, sucking harder as he watched Ian's face contort in pleasure.

Ian threw his head back, crying out as he came hard. "B-BRYAN!"

Bryan prepared himself as he felt Ian start to cum. The liquid filled his mouth again and he swallowed most of it, but he ended up choking on a bit of it and having to pull off. Ian reached down, wiping what spilled off of Bryan's face and sucking his finger into his mouth, moaning as Bryan stroked him through his orgasm. Bryan gasped as he watched Ian taste himself, whimpering a bit. He had the hottest boyfriend ever.. Ian dropped down to his knees and helped Bryan up. He leaned in, swirling his tongue around each of his piercings. Bryan gasped softly as Ian licked across his hips. "I-Ian.."

"Mmm yeah baby?"

"I'm not gonna last that long.." Bryan warned.

"That's fine..I just want to taste you.." Ian said, licking his lips as he reached around, grabbing Bryan's ass.

"Oh god.." The shorter boy whispered.

"I want you to fuck my throat baby..Make me take all of you.." Ian moaned, looking up at his boyfriend with dark, lustful eyes. Bryan moaned as he saw the crystal blue grow darker and he started to thrust into Ian's throat, panting and gasping before he announced he was already so close. Ian growled around Bryan, squeezing his ass as he awaited that bitter sweet taste. Bryan gasped sharply, cumming down Ian's throat. Ian swallowed eagerly, continuing to suck lightly as Bryan began to soften. Bryan pulled out, pulling Ian up and kissing him deeply. Ian moaned. "I love you so much.."

"I love you too.." Bryan whispered before Ian picked him up, making him giggle as he carried him to the room.

"You're so cute, Ian grinned, laying him down on his bed.

"No.." Bryan blushed, pulling Ian down with him.

Ian pulled him close. "That little giggle was." Bryan just smiled, cuddling up to his boyfriend. Ian kissed him softly before giving a loud yawn.

Bryan giggled, "Goodnight.."

"'Night.." Ian mumbled before falling asleep.

About an hour later, Thea and Naomi walked in, giggling. Thea's eyes went wide with shock. "Baby..let's go to your room and try out some of these outfits.." But Naomi could hear the panic in her voice. She stepped around her girlfriend and her mouth dropped. The table was completely ruined and scattered around the dining room floor. She was about to go find her brother when she turned and saw a used condom right next to the trash can. She screamed at the top of her lungs. "IAN! Get your ass out here NOW!"

Bryan and Ian jumped as they heard the scream and Ian immediately scrambled up, pulling on some boxers and running out. "Yeah?" He said, looking to his sister.

"What the fuck did you do? I just bought that table! And you can't fucking clean up after yourself?" she yelled, pointing to the spot near the trash and trying not to gag.

"Calm down." He said as if it wasn't a big deal, bending down to pick up the condom and acting like he was going to throw it at her. Naomi gagged, running to the bathroom after smacking him upside the head. Ian just laughed. At least she stopped screaming at him. A few minutes later, Naomi came out looking completely wrecked. "You're getting a job to help get a new one," she rasped out.

"That table was ugly anyway..Not too sturdy either." He chuckled as Bryan came out in some pajama pants and one of Ian's band shirts.

"Well excuse me for trying to make a home for my little brother," Naomi said bitterly, walking off to her room.

Bryan looked between the both of them. "What did you say?" He sighed, looking at his boyfriend.

Ian shrugged. "It wasn't sturdy and was ugly.."

"Ian!" Bryan scolded.

"It's just a table.." Ian said, refusing to look at Bryan.

Bryan walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his neck as he sighed heavily. "Go tell her you're sorry.."

"Do I have to..?" Ian asked quietly.

"Ian.." Bryan said softly as he kissed his cheek. "Please? For me.."

Ian sighed, "Alright.." he sulked over to her room and knocked on the door.

"What?" Naomi said.

"Can I come in? Please..?"

"Fine.."

Ian walked in slowly, looking down. "I'm sorry.."

"For?" Naomi asked, looking up at her brother.

"Breaking the table and saying that to you..It's easier for me to making things into a joke than it is to take it seriously.."

Naomi sighed. "I know that..It's just..I try hard to make this place a home for you..And I want you to be happy.." Naomi said. "I know it's stupid to get upset over a table..But I just want to make sure you have anything you need.."

Ian swallowed hard. "I am happy here. I never thought I would be. I'm sorry, Naomi..I really didn't know you did that for me.."

"I just don't want it to be like with Mom and Dad..Arguing all the time and..That place never felt like a home to me.." Naomi said softly.

"Me neither..This isn't like that at all. I didn't really even expect you to let me stay. Not because of you..Just how I am..But you've done more than I deserve. I don't thank you enough for it.."

"Come here.." Naomi said, patting the spot next to her on the bed. Ian climbed onto the bed and looked up at his sister. "I love you..You're my little brother and I'll do everything I can for you..Okay?" She said softly, kissing his forehead.

Ian nodded. "Thank you, Naomi.."

Naomi pulled him close. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Ian said quietly.

She pulled him close, resting her chin on his forehead. "What are you thinking?"

"Just..how lucky I am to have you.."

"Suck up.." Naomi chuckled.

Ian giggled, nudging her playfully. "I'm serious..You took a chance on me..Without you, I wouldn't be here. I'd still be in that hospital, only seeing Bryan during visiting hours. But you knew everything and still helped me.."

"Well that's because I love you..You're perfect." She said sincerely.

A tear fell down Ian's cheek. "Y-You think that..?"

"I do.." Naomi said, kissing his temple.

"Thank you..."

"Don't thank me for being honest Ian.." His sister said quietly.

Ian sniffed, looking up at her. "You mean so much to me.."

Naomi got tears in her eyes as she looked down at her little brother and pulled him closer.

Ian bit his lip before speaking. "Is Thea staying the night..?"

"I'll ask..You want Bryan to stay don't you?" She smiled.

"Well I was actually going to say we never got to do that little sleepover with just us..But that sounds good too.."

"It's whatever you want little brother." Naomi said, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Can we all have a movie night like we did at Blaine's?" Ian asked.

Naomi smiled. "Of course.."

Ian hugged her close. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome monkey." Naomi giggled, recalling the name she used to call him when he was little.

Ian grinned. "Let's go out pick one out."

"Alright..But if you ever pull that condom shit again..I will kill you." Naomi laughed.

"I didn't know it would literally make you sick. But I won't," Ian chuckled.

"Good.." She sighed. They got up and walked back out, telling Thea and Bryan the plan. "Whoa..You have blond hair.." Naomi said, just noticing Bryan's hair.

Bryan chuckled. "I dyed it earlier.."

"Looks good!" She grinned.

"Thank you," Bryan blushed before giggling. "At least she doesn't have any jokes."

Ian laughed at the look his boyfriend threw at him. "Relax babe..I hear blondes are better in bed anyway.."

"Well we did break the table.." Bryan chuckled.

"Exactly.." He grinned, pulling Bryan close.

"Hmm, I wonder how I'd be as a redhead," Bryan winked before walking over to the couch, swinging his hips. He had been watching Kurt and practicing at home. Ian bit his lip before walking over to his boyfriend, sitting and pulling him into his lap. Bryan wiggled his hips, feeling a little ridiculous until he felt Ian's hands on him.

"You're so sexy.." Ian said smoothly.

Bryan leaned back, pressing their bodies together. "How so?"

"How you just moved your hips.." Ian whispered in his ear.

Bryan did it again. "This?"

Ian gasped as Bryan pressed back against him. "Mhmm.." he breathed out.

"I'm glad you like it.." Bryan whispered, turning his head to kiss Ian. Ian moaned softly, kissing Bryan back. Bryan broke the kiss, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's neck. Ian smiled, pulling a blanket over them as Thea put a movie in. "You were so hot earlier.." Bryan said quietly.

"So were you babe.." Ian said, wrapping his arms around Bryan's waist.

"It felt so good to have your...huge cock..down my throat.." Bryan said, blushing at his own words.

Ian grinned, holding back a moan. "I can't believe you took all of me like that.." he whispered as the movie started.

"It wasn't easy," Bryan admitted. "I-I liked...the things you said.."

"When I called you a slut?" Ian asked softly, pressing his lips to Bryan's ear.

Bryan shivered. "Y-yeah.."

"you liked that?" Ian asked, smiling crookedly.

"So hot.." Bryan breathed out, reaching behind him and running his fingertips over Ian's boxers.

Ian gasped before smiling. "I always knew you'd turn out to be a cockslut.."

Bryan swallowed a moan. "O-Only for you.."

"It better be only me.." Ian growled possessively.

Bryan gasped. Ian was so sexy like this. "It is..no one else could satisfy me like you.."

"And why is that?" Ian whispered darkly, squeezing Bryan's hips.

"You're so big..and thick.." Bryan said, looking at Ian with innocent eyes.

"That's right baby.." Ian said, giving that cocky smile. Bryan whimpered, slipping his fingers under Ian's waistband and slowly pumping him. Ian gasped softly, slipping one of his hands into Bryan's pants and palming him lightly. Bryan rested his head on Ian's shoulder, trying to keep quiet. Ian looked over at Naomi and Thea who were concentrating on the movie as he reached down a bit lower, cupping Bryan's balls. Bryan gasped in Ian's ear. "B-baby.."

"Yes?" Ian whispered, massaging them lightly.

"W-what about y-your sister..?" Bryan asked.

"They're fine.." Ian said softly, ghosting a finger over Bryan's perineum before tracing it around his hole.

Bryans breathing hitched, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he looked over at the girls who were now making out. Thea was sitting between Naomi's legs and had her hands in her girlfriend's hair. She gasped lightly as she felt Naomi's fingers leave a feather light trail over her shorts. "Naomi.."

"Yes gorgeous?" Naomi smiled, , looking over at Ian and Bryan who seemed to be paying attention to the movie.

"What if they hear?" she asked quietly.

"Then be quiet.." Naomi sad, pulling their blanket a bit higher.

Thea gasped as Naomi slipped her hand under the fabric. "Oohhh..o-okay.."

Naomi smiled, running her finger up and down Thea's lips, kissing her neck lightly. Thea moaned softly, pulling Naomi's hair. "Shh..The last thing I need is a reason for Ian to make fun of us and make lesbian jokes.." She chuckled.

Thea laughed. "Kiss me.." Naomi smiled, kissing Thea deeply as she slipped her finger inside of her girlfriend. Thea gasped, kissing Naomi as she tried to lay still. Naomi smiled bringing her free hand up to squeeze her breast lightly. Thea tightened her hands in Naomi's hair, her body already starting to shake.

"Are you two just going to make out all night?" Ian said from across the couch, as he slowed his hand on Bryan's length.

"No," Naomi smiled as she felt Thea's hot breath on her neck.

"Well then watch the damn movie..Making me watch a chick flick.." Ian sighed.

"Well you were too interested in Bryan's ass to help pick it out," Naomi giggled, turning back to the movie.

"He has an amazing ass.." Ian chuckled, speeding back up. Bryan whimpered slightly, blushing to his scalp. Ian gave another small laugh, turning his head to kiss his ear. "I-I'm close.." Bryan whispered, gripping Ian's thighs as he added more pressure.

Thea's breathing hitched as she squirmed in Naomi's lap. Her entire body was shaking as her girlfriend rubbed her g-spot while teasing her clit. "Ahh! Fuck!" Thea screamed just as Bryan let out a long cry of pleasure as he came in his sweats. They both collapsed back on their lovers and Ian looked over at Naomi. Naomi smirked. She and her brother and more in common than she thought. "I feel like this should feel wrong..But I'm actually just really proud of you." She giggled, smiling at her brother.

Ian chuckled. "Agreed."

Naomi laughed loudly, before kissing Thea.

"You're evil," Bryan breathed out.

Ian smiled cockily. "You know I don't mind an audience."

"Your sister?" Bryan asked.

"No. That's weird. But she was doing it too," Ian shrugged. "But you know, if I could, I'd fuck you in front of the entire school to show them you belong to me," he growled in Bryan's ear. Bryan gasped, biting his lip. Ian licked up the shell of his ear, chuckling darkly. "Evil.." Bryan breathed out again. "You love it."


	16. Chapter 16

Later that week, Bryan was sitting on the bed, reading a book of poetry aloud to Ian whose head was on his lap. Ian groaned. "What the fuck is this? I don't understand. They aren't even proper sentences."

"It's Shakespeare." Bryan sighed, continuing to read. "Thus merely with the garment of a grace  
The naked and concealed fiend he covered,  
That th'unexperient gave the tempter place,  
Which like a cherubin above them hovered.  
Who, young and simple, would not be so lovered?  
Ay me, I fell; and yet do question make  
What I should do again for such a sake.."

Ian shook his head. "I didn't get a word of that.."

"It's about a girl, saying she was hurt by someone but she knows she'll get hurt again by someone else.." Bryan explained. "Would yet again betray the fore-betrayed,  
And new pervert a reconciled maid."

"Why doesn't she just say that then? It's like she's just mixing up the words to make it like some kind of puzzle. It's ridiculous. If I was there, I'd be like 'bitch, just speak in English!'" Ian said, laughing at himself.

Bryan couldn't help but laugh loudly at his boyfriend. "How romantic.."

"Well im gay so I don't need to try to make her swoon," Ian chuckled.

"I think that Shakespearian English is beautiful.." Bryan said softly, still smiling.

"Because you understand it."

"It's not that hard.." Bryan said chuckling. "An example..'I bite my thumb at you sir'..Translates into 'Fuck you man'." He laughed.

"I'd rather just fuck you," Ian said smoothly.

"Hush.." Bryan chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. He was getting more and more used to Ian's aggressive sexuality. He looked down at Ian, smiling lightly.  
"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate.  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date..." He said softly.

Ian looked up at Bryan. "I feel like you're trying to tell me something but I have no idea what.."

"I think you're better than summer." Bryan said bluntly, before chuckling.

"I'm guessing you like summer?" Ian said slowly.

"Yes." Bryan giggled, leaning down to kiss Ian sweetly.

"Good," Ian smiled.

"Your hair is getting long again.." Bryan said softly, running his fingers through it.

Ian narrowed his eyebrows. "You don't like it?"

"I never said that. I always think you look good." Bryan said, running his thumb over Ian's eyebrow ring

Ian closed his eyes, sighing softly.

"Can I cut it?" Bryan asked carefully.

Ian's eyes flew open as he sat up quickly. "I-I don't know.."

"Why?" Bryan asked as Ian ran his hands through his hair as if to make sure it was still there.

"It's my hair." Ian said, reminding Bryan of Uncle Jesse from Full House.

Bryan laughed lightly. "I know that..I'm not going to shave it all off."

Ian eyed his boyfriend. "I don't know.."

"Please baby?.." Bryan asked, laying his head in Ian's lap and looking up at him. Ian looked down at Bryan, giving him his sex kitten eyes as he leaned down to kiss him deeply as a distraction. Bryan moaned softly, placing his hand on the back of Ian's neck. Ian laid down, pressing his body to Bryan's and rolling his hips. Bryan gasped, tangling his fingers in Ian's hair. The taller boy moaned softly, reaching down and gripping Bryan's hips. Bryan made a humming noise, breaking the kiss as Ian start to nip at his neck. "Are we alone?" Ian asked.

"Yeah..But I still want to cut it." Bryan smiled.

Ian groaned, rolling over. "I don't wanna.."

"You don't have to do anything but sit there!" Bryan tried to convince.

"And you'll just be cutting away!"

"No I'll do a good job!" Bryan said resting his head on Ian's chest, smiling and giving him sweet, innocent eyes. "I promise.."

"There are so many ways to go wrong with hair.." Ian sighed.

"I know, and I'll do a good job, however you want it."

Ian pouted. "Fine."

Bryan grinned, leaning up to kiss Ian deeply. "Thank you baby!"

"Under one condition." Ian said as Bryan pulled away.

"What's that?" The blond asked.

"Wash my hair..?"

"Of course.." Bryan smiled.

Ian smiled softly as Bryan led him to the bathroom. "Have you ever cut hair before?"

"Nope, but you'll make good practice!" Bryan said cheerily.

Ian's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "No. Nonononono. Nu uh!"

"Baby.." Bryan pouted.

"You've never cut hair!" Ian exclaimed.

"Do you trust me?" Bryan asked.

Ian had his back pressed against the bathroom wall. "Well..Of course I do.."

"Then let me cut your hair." Bryan said grabbing his hands. "Please.." He added.

"Alright.." Ian said quietly, knowing he would lose this battle.

"I love you.." Bryan said, standing on his toes to kiss him.

"I love you too.."

Bryan washed Ian's hair and instructed him to take off his shirt and go sit on the balcony. Ian sighed, doing as he was told and pulling out a cigarette. Bryan came out and switched on the small porch light. "You ready?" He asked, drying Ian's hair with a towel. Ian took a long drag. "Yeah.. "Bryan got to work, combing through the long black tresses before starting to cut as Ian watched the chunks of hair fall. "I can't believe I'm letting you do this.." Ian sighed, finishing his cigarette.

"You are because you love me..Now hold still or I'll cut your ear off." Bryan said.

Ian whimpered, clutching to the chair.

"Joking..." Bryan giggled.

"Don't do that."

"Okay, okay..Oh shit.." He gasped.

"What?"

"Kidding!" Bryan said, giggling mischievously.

"Fucking asshole," Ian mumbled.

"Hey, you love this fucking asshole." Bryan smiled.

"Keep it up and I'll stop sleeping with that fucking asshole." Ian groaned.

"No you won't, you love my fucking asshole too much for that." Bryan smiled, unable to help his blush, despite his laugh.

"Then I'll just tease the living hell out of you every chance I get at school. Make you walk around all hard and needing me.."

Bryan sighed. "Mean.." He smiled.

Ian giggled. "You almost done?"

"Just about.." Bryan said, making a few more cuts before dusting off Ian's shoulders. "Go look!"

Ian got up and headed to the bathroom. It looked about the same as when he surprised Bryan on Valentine's Day. He went back outside and smiled. "Thanks baby."

"See? I didn't mutilate your hair.." Bryan said, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck.

"True. Sit with me," Ian said softly.

"So I did alright?" Bryan smiled as he sat, wanting to hear him say it.

"Besides you're little joke, you did perfect," Ian smiled.

"Good", Bryan said, leaning in to kiss Ian softly.

Ian pulled out another cigarette and lit it before taking a drag.

Bryan smiled at Ian, resting his head on his shoulder. "I love you.."

"I love you too baby," Ian said, blowing the smoke out.

Bryan inhaled softly. He hadn't smoked since the last time he sat out here with Thea and told her about the dream. "Can I?.." Bryan asked timidly.

Ian nodded, handing it to him.

Bryan took it, closing his eyes and taking a long, deep drag.

Blaine walked out, raising an eyebrow. "What're you doing?"

Bryan gasped, causing him to choke, sending clouds of smoke from his mouth as he coughed, panicking and tossing the cigarette off of the balcony.  
"Hey!" Ian protested.

"Since when do you smoke?" Blaine asked Bryan before turning to Ian. "Did you put him up to this?"

Bryan hadn't stopped coughing long enough to answer.  
"No, he asked me!" Ian defended.

"Why?" Blaine asked Bryan, handing him his water.

Bryan took the water, drinking it quickly. "I-I just wanted to try it."

"You know what that does to you.." Blaine said seriously.

"You smoke.." Bryan said, looking up at his guardian.

Blaine pursed his lips. Bryan was right. "I started because I didn't care, at the time, what happened to me. I should stop.."

Bryan nodded as Ian frowned, pulling out another cigarette and lit it.

"You are eighteen so I won't stop you. But it is a bad habit.." Blaine said.

"I don't do it all the time..I've only had three in like a few weeks..Well..Two and half hit." Bryan said.

Blaine nodded. "When do you start practicing for RENT?"

"Tomorrow after school." Bryan said.

Blaine smiled. "You excited?"

"Scared." Bryan said softly.

"Why babe?" Ian asked.

"What If I can't learn my lines or the choreography? Especially for Tango Maureen.."

"That's why there are plenty of people to help you. Thea knows every part. And you live with her. She can help you," Blaine said softly.

"Okay.." Bryan smiled. "At least I don't have to do it in heels." He chuckled.

Ian shook his head. "I can't imagine you doing that. Nor do I want to."

Bryan giggled. "You wouldn't?"

"I think I'd be a little scared," Ian chuckled.

Bryan laughed loudly as Kurt walked out. "Who's wearing heels?"

"No one," Ian said seriously. "Unless you want to."

"Me? No, those days are over for me." Kurt scoffed.

Ian smirked. "What? Were you a hooker or something?"

Kurt froze for a moment. "I-Uh..No..Some of the girls I hung out with..Made me wear them when we went out.." He said, trying to sound unfazed.

"Ian!" Bryan scolded.

"What?" Ian asked. "I was kidding. It's not like he was."

Blaine glared over at Ian. "You really need to learn how to watch what you say," he said bitterly before getting up and walking inside.

"Don't mind him, he's just protective.." Kurt said quickly, leaving the two confused teens as he walked back inside. "Blaine.."

Blaine was in their room, sitting on the bed and fuming. "I can't believe he just said that."

"He doesn't know baby." Kurt said, sitting down next to him.

"I know. But he shouldn't say things like that. He doesn't know any of our pasts. So anything he could've said had a possibility to be part of one of us."

"Blaine..It's okay..You know how he is.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine nodded. "I just didn't want you to have to admit to him about your past. You're having a hard enough time with your family.."

His boyfriend nodded back. "I know..But..I've accepted that part of my life and put it behind me.."

"I'm sorry..I just don't want anyone to hurt you again.." Blaine said quietly.

"No one will baby.." Kurt said, pulling Blaine close.

Outside, Bryan and Ian had their ears to the door, staring at each other with wide eyes. "I had no idea.." Ian whispered. "I'm such an ass.."

"No babe..You didn't know.." Bryan whispered, taking a small step away from the door.

"I..Why did he do that?" Ian said mostly to himself.

"I don't know.." Bryan said quietly. Kurt was so sweet and he was such a good person..He never could've done that..

"How are we supposed to act like we didn't hear that..?"

"I-I don't know.." Bryan said again as they heard the bed springs creak and footsteps toward the door. "Gogogogo.." The blond whispered, ushering Ian away. They ran back outside, Ian pulling Bryan close and trying to act normal.

Kurt and Blaine came back out, sitting down as Blaine lit a cigarette. "You excited about Rent?" Kurt asked, crossing his legs.

Bryan nodded. "Y-Yeah.."

"You alright hun?" Kurt asked, eyebrows kneading together.

"Yup. Everything's fine," Bryan said quickly.

Kurt looked to Ian, "Ian?"

"Yeah?" Ian asked, not meeting Kurt's eyes.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"I just..feel bad for that joke..I didnt mean anything by it.."

"I know..What would you mean by it?" Kurt said, a lump forming in his throat. They didn't know..How could they?

"Bryan said Blaine was really protective of you. I just don't want you to think that I actually thought that. It was just a really stupid comment that shouldn't have been said.." Ian said, looking down.

"It's okay sweetie.." Kurt said softly.

Ian nodded. "I-I'll be right back.." he said, walking off to the bathroom.

Kurt nodded, watching Ian walk off.

"Bryan.." Blaine said, voice full of concern. "What's going on..?"

"Weheardyoutalkinginyourroom!" Bryan blurted out, eyes wide as he covered his mouth with his hand.

Kurt slowly uncrossed his legs, staring at Bryan. "I-I..Excuse me.." He said as tears started to fill his eyes and he got up, briskly walking into apartment.

Bryan looked at Blaine. "S-Should I follow him? He's still K-Kurt to me.."

Blaine sighed deeply, nodding.

Bryan ran after Kurt. "Can I come in..?" he asked quietly.

"Bryan..I just need a minute.." Kurt said through the door, his voice shaking.

"Please.." Bryan said weakly.

There was a long silence before Kurt slowly opened the door. Bryan carefully walked in and shut the door. "Kurt..I know you didn't want us to know...We don't understand or know why. I mean, you're so sweet and amazing. But even with hearing that, I still see you as Kurt.."

Kurt sighed, tears slipping down his cheeks. "Bryan..I just..I never wanted you to..To know that part of me."

"If it was me, I wouldn't either. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have listened. I just..I felt like something was wrong. It was wrong of me to do that. It's just..Blaine isn't the only one I look at as my guardian. I kinda see you and Thea that way too. So I was worried. But Kurt..I still see you that way..." Bryan said softly.

Kurt bit his lip, looking down. "Thank you Bryan..That..That means a lot.."

Bryan nodded, leaning over and wrapping his arms around Kurt. "I'm sorry you had to do that. But you survived it. You're stronger than any of us Kurt.."

Kurt nodded, hugging Bryan back. "I just..I hate that look people give me when they find out..That uncomfortable eye evasion..Or that..Pitying look.." Kurt got out.

"We won't tell anyone. I swear. Like you always say, we're all a family. Not by blood, but because we chose to be. We love you, Kurt.."

Kurt sniffed as he pulled Bryan closer, nodding as the tears escaped. "I-I love you all too.."

"Ian acts like he doesn't really care sometimes. He won't admit it. But you're part of the reason he started to open up. He loves you too. And won't tell. Our problem was trying to figure out how to not let you find out we were spying. But I think it's kind of better this way. Now we don't have to lie and you can know that we love you no matter what."

Kurt smiled, pulling back and wiping his eyes. "Thank you.."

Bryan nodded, smiling at Kurt. "Now go wash up and you can help me with my lines."

Kurt nodded, leaning down to kiss Bryan's cheek softly. "I'll be out in a minute.." he said ruffling the blonde hair before walking off to the bathroom, stepping past Ian who looked down.

Bryan walked out and gave Ian a small smile. "It's okay."

"You told him?" Ian whispered.

Bryan nodded. "He didn't want us to look at him differently. He's still Kurt. He always will be. And right now, he needs our support. Okay?"

Ian looked back and nodded, giving a crooked smile.

Bryan looked worried. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Well..I just..I'm glad he's not mad at us for listening in and that we can be normal again.." Ian said softly.

"Sorry..I thought you were up to something," Bryan giggled.

They were all gathered in the living room after that, they moved the rug and Bryan and Kurt held the script that Thea brought back when she came home a bit before.  
"So what do you wanna do first?" Kurt asked.

"Tango Maureen?" Bryan asked.

"Oh, I know the choreography for that." Kurt smiled.

"And I'll help you with yours." Thea said.

"Wait..If I'm gonna do this..I have to do it right.." Kurt said, walking off to the room and returning in a pair of red stilettos.

Blaine shook his head, smiling wide. "It's always all or nothing with you. I love it."

Ian looked at Kurt skeptically at first before really looking at him. The way it gave his legs and ass a different, more toned shape and how they made his legs look longer. "Damn Kurt!"

"Yes?" Kurt giggled, walking over to bend down and give his boyfriend a kiss.

"They make your legs look so good. And look at his ass! For real, you should let Bryan stay with me so Blaine can tear that up!" Ian smirked, laughing when Bryan slapped him playfully.

"Hmm..How does that sound to you Blaine?" Kurt asked, rocking his hips a bit, and smiling.

"Will you do that thing we talked about?" Blaine asked quietly.

"After everyone leaves..And I'll leave these on if you like..The whole time.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine grinned. "You can stay with him, Bryan."

"I'll go too..I can already tell I won't get any sleep if I don't," Thea chuckled.

"Thanks for letting me use your heels too Thea.." Kurt smiled as he stood and walked back over to Bryan. They spent the next hour and a half working on lines. But the time they were done, Bryan had the dance number almost perfected. "You're a fast learner!" Kurt grinned, bending over to massage his own calves, Thea smacking the back of Ian's head as she saw him staring at Kurt's ass.

"What was that for?" Ian said, looking back at her.

"Stop looking at Kurt's ass!"

"But look at it! He keeps bending and moving in ways to show it off. How can I not look?" Ian defended himself.

Kurt just laughed.  
"He has a point.." Bryan, who was staring as well, said.

"As long as you don't try to touch, I don't care," Blaine laughed.

"Well it's not the first time Bryan h..." Thea started but stopped herself.

"What?" Kurt asked, standing as Bryan's face flushed red.

"N-Nothing.." Thea said quickly.

"What is it?" Ian asked.

Bryan blushed to his scalp. "I-I saw Blaine...Naked..."

Kurt's head shot to Blaine and Ian grinned. "I wanna see!"

"No!" Kurt said quickly.

Blaine and Bryan were blushing fiercely. "When did this happen?" Kurt asked.

"Like a few weeks ago...I got up for water, not thinking he'd be up.." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt looked over at Bryan before letting out a laugh. "It's nice isn't it?"

"Nice?" Bryan asked, giving a breathy laugh. "Y-Yeah.."

Kurt smiled. "Well looks like a house full of gays is a house full of sexual frustration." He laughed. "Everyone stares at my ass and Ian wants to see you naked."

"Well apparently, I'm the only one who hasn't.." Ian chuckled.

Blaine blushed. "You do have an amazing ass.."

"Me?" Ian giggled as Bryan walked over and He wrapped his arms around the shorter boys waist from behind.

"Ohmygod," Blaine sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know. I don't look at yours."

"Why doesn't anyone look at my ass?" Ian laughed, faking an edge of pain to his voice.

"I enjoy it," Bryan smiled.

"Because you're younger and dating Bryan. It would be weird," Blaine said.

Ian just giggled, leaning down to kiss Bryan's neck softly, "And I thoroughly enjoy yours.." He said darkly.

Bryan gasped, rocking his hips down slightly. Ian smiled, nipping at Bryan's ear. "Well I'm glad you're spending the night.."

"M-me too.." Bryan breathed out.

"Alright children, go on before you start doing things we don't want to see." Kurt laughed.

Bryan hurried off to get some clothes to take, as did Thea before they headed out the door.

Kurt smiled walking over to Blaine. "So what do you wanna do?"

"Well you do have something to show me, don't you?" Blaine grinned.

"I do.." Kurt smiled, acting as though he'd forgotten.

Blaine nodded, grabbing Kurt's hips. "Some dance routine, I believe.."

"Hmm..I think I recall.." Kurt smiled.

"Where would be easier for you?" Blaine asked.

"In here, just let me move the coffee table.." Kurt said, doing just that.

Blaine watched as Kurt bent over, looking at the beautiful curve of his ass that led down to his legs. Maybe he wasn't a huge fan of the heels, but he was a fan of how they made his legs and ass look.

Blaine licked his lips. "You look so good..."

"I'm glad you think so..," Kurt grinned, shaking his ass a bit.

Blaine grinned. Damn, he was lucky..

Kurt stood, walking over to the stereo and turning on the song. Blaine smiled, swallowing hard as he say back on the couch as Kurt rocked his hips to the opening guitar riff of Out Tonight. Blaine smiled, biting his lip as Kurt started dancing. Kurt smiled, starting to sing with the song.   
"What's the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It says,'Time for danger'.."  
He purred seductively, rolling his body and running his hands down his thighs.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath as he watched his boyfriend.

"It says 'I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
with a stranger" Kurt sang strutting over to Blaine and dipping down again, slowly rising back up. Blaine smiled, his eyes following every move.

Kurt continued the dance, following Mimi's choreography and switching it up now and again before he neared the end of the song, Blaine watching his lover with lust blown eyes.

Kurt sat on Blaine's lap, singing before leaning in to Blaine's ear to gasp his favorite part.   
"Please take me..." He moaned before leaning back and singing again. "out tonight!  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - Out tonight  
Tonight - Tonight - Tonight.."

Blaine's chest raised and fell rapidly as he gripped Kurt's hips and kissed him fiercely.

Kurt moaned softly against Blaine's lips, rocking his body against his.

"So sexy.." Blaine breathed out.

"Mmm..You liked that?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine nodded. "You're so perfect.."

Kurt grinned. "Well why don't you ruin me then?" he whispered darkly.

Blaine whined loudly, flipping Kurt over and biting his neck.

Kurt moaned wrapping his legs around Blaine and pulling him closer.

"Fuck.." Blaine moaned, reaching down to take Kurt's pants off.

Kurt lifted his hips letting Blaine pull off the too tight to be legal jeans, pouting a bit as the heels came off as well, but it didn't matter. Blaine moved to pull Kurt's shirt off before leaning down to mark him. Kurt gasped, moaning deeply as he arched his back. "Blaine.."

"Talk to me." Blaine growled, sucking his nipple into his mouth.

Kurt practically purred rolling his whole body. "Blaine..Unh..That feels so good..I loved watching you..Watch me..Your eyes.." Blaine worked his way down, stroking Kurt slowly. "So fucking sexy.." Kurt gasped. Blaine moaned, sitting up and removing his own clothes. Kurt bit his lip, watching as his lover slowly removed his clothes. Blaine breathed heavily as he pressed their bodies together. "Tell me what you want baby.."

"Fuck me..Hard..But I want it to last..Make me scream..I don't give a fuck about the neighbors.." Kurt growled.

Blaine gasped, pressing his lips to Kurt's in a frantic kiss as he rolled his body. Kurt returned the enthusiasm, clawing down Blaine's back. "Ahh fuck!" Blaine groaned. "I-I have to get the lube.."

"Hurry.." Kurt panted.

Blaine ran off to their room, grabbing the bottle and slicking himself up as he walked back.

Kurt looked up at Blaine biting his lip and giving him his best bedroom eyes.

Blaine moaned at the sight. "You want me to stretch you?"

Kurt shook his head, running his fingertips up and down his torso.

"Such a tease," Blaine grinned, positioning himself between Kurt's thighs.

"Me? A tease?..You must be mistaken.." Kurt said smoothly.

Blaine chuckled, pushing in at an agonizingly slow pace.

Kurt tensed up a bit, arching his back. "Baby..More..Please.."

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply, thrusting in the rest of the way. Kurt let out a loud whine, "Blaine!" Blaine gasped at the tight heat around him as he moved his hips. "Oh..Blaine..Yes baby..More, please.." Kurt whispered. Blaine moaned loudly, thrusting in hard as he angled himself to hit Kurt's prostate. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine, moaning loudly as he tangled his hands in Blaine's curls.

"Ohmygod..Kurt.." Blaine whimpered, speeding his hips.

Kurt pulled on the black curls, looking up into Blaine's eyes. "I-I love you.."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. "I love you more than anything.."

Kurt smiled back, breathing heavily as Blaine moved inside of him. "F-Forever?"

"Every second of forever.." Blaine whisper.

Kurt couldn't help the years that welled in his eyes. He closed them as he tried to hide it, letting his head fall back.

Blaine kissed his neck softly. "You're so perfect.."

"N-No.." Kurt couldn't help but get out, his voice breaking.

Blaine slowed down, cupped Kurt's cheek. "You're perfect for me. You always have been."

"Y-You don't deserve someone s-so damaged.." Kurt said quietly.

"Well I think I deserve to be happy and you are what makes me happy," Blaine said seriously.

Kurt let out a small choked sob, biting his lip to hold it in as he buried his face in Blaine's neck.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "I love you.."

"I love you so much.." Kurt whispered, pulling himself closer to Blaine.

Blaine looked lovingly into Kurt's eyes as he slowly rolled his hips.

Kurt moaned softly, leaning up to kiss Blaine as he rocked his body in rhythm with Blaine.

Blaine kissed him back. He hated that Kurt thought he wasn't good enough. Kurt was perfect for him.

"I love you..I love you.." Kurt whispered as if it were a mantra as he ran his hands through his boyfriend's curls.

Blaine smiled softly. "I love you too..so much.."

Kurt gasped and panted and the way that his body fit so perfectly with Blaine's. It was like a work of art. It was beautiful and Blaine knew he never wanted it to end.

They worked their bodies together, slowly reaching their limits. "Baby,.I'm close.." Blaine breathed out.

"God..So am I.." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips, his body shaking as he neared his release.

Blaine have a few more erratic thrust before moaning loudly as he came hard.

Kurt came as Blaine choked out his name, clinging to the tan, sweat laced skin as he whined against his neck.

Blaine panted against Kurt's neck. "So amazing.."

"I love you.." Kurt said again, his breathing starting to slow.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I love you too.."

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "D-Did you really mean..what you said? About..Every second of forever?.." he asked timidly.

Blaine looked down at Kurt. "You know me, Kurt. Just because I said it while we were having sex, doesn't make it a lie. I waited for you for years. I will not let go."

Kurt tried to hide the tears in his eyes. "E-Even after what I did to you?.."

"Do I wish you would've told me instead of just leaving? Yeah. But Kurt, I've known since that night before you left that you were the one for me."

Kurt sniffed. "I'm sorry that I question you a lot..But..I just can't help but think that if I was you..I wouldn't forgive me..And then finding about all of the horrible things I've done.."

"Kurt," Blaine said seriously. "I love you. All of you. When you love someone, you forgive them and love them completely. Past, mistakes, everything. Nothing is going to change, baby."

Kurt nodded, leaning up to kiss Blaine softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled, nuzzling under Blaine's jaw.

"You're perfect," Blaine whispered. "Don't think you're not. I love you exactly how you are."

Kurt nodded, giving another small sniff. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome, beautiful."

Kurt sighed softly, breathing in Blaine's scent and kissing along his shoulders.

Blaine gave a contented sigh. "I love getting alone time with you.."

"So do I.." Kurt whispered.

"Want to go cuddle in the bed?"

"Please.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine stood up before picking Kurt up and carrying him to their room. Kurt smiled. "How chivalrous.."

Blaine climbed into bed, giggling. "You love it."

Kurt smiled. "I do.." He said softly, pulling himself closer to his lover, tangling their legs together and kissing him sweetly.

They lay like that for a while just kissing and holding each other before cuddling close. "Good night baby."

"Good night.." Kurt said softly. They lay like that, on the edge of sleep when Kurt's phone rang. He groaned, tearing himself away from Blaine to pick it up.  
"Hello?" He yawned.

"Hey Kurtie..You wanna come pick up an old friend from the airport?" A voice said. He knew that voice..

"J-Jess..?" Kurt whispered.

"Who else?" She laughed loudly.

"What're you doing here?" he asked a bit harshly as he got up and walked out to the balcony.

"What, I can't come to see my best friend?" Jessica asked.

"Jess..I'm clean..I can't be around that.." Kurt said. But something inside him begged to see her.

"Who said I was trying to give you dope?" She asked, sounding offended. "I just need a ride..And I want to see you."

"Oh..Alright. I'll be there soon.." Kurt said before hanging up. He gave a deep sigh and headed back to the room to change. He gently woke Blaine up. "Hey baby..A friend of mine needs a ride. I'll be back soon.."

"Who is it?" Blaine asked sleepily, grabbing Kurt's hand and kissing his palm.

"Um, A girl from work.." Kurt said quietly.

"Alright baby..I love you.." Blaine said, laying back down,

"I love you too.." Kurt said before grabbing his keys and heading to the airport.

Kurt pulled up, seeing Jessica waiting outside. God, she was so much skinnier than he remembered..She waved, grinning as she hurried over to the car, her heels clacking against the asphalt. Kurt got out, and she hugged him tightly, squealing. "Oh my god!"

Kurt chuckled. "I can't believe you're here.."

"I missed you!" She said happily as she pulled back. "God, look at you..You've gained weight." She said, as if it was a lot. That was one thing Kurt didn't miss about Jessica. She was always speaking her mind about people's looks, even if, in this case, it was misguided.

"Umm yeah.." he said, a bit self-consciously. "So where am I taking you?"

"I need to stop at a guy's house for a minute. I need to get some stuff." She said as Kurt went to grab her bags and put them in the trunk.

"Where are you staying?" Kurt asked.

"Not sure yet.." Jessica sighed, sliding into the passenger seat.

"I'd offer our couch. But there's no way Blaine would go for that.."

"Blaine?" She asked as Kurt climbed in.

Kurt nodded. "My boyfriend.."

"Ooh! You have a boyfriend? Is he cute?" Jessica grinned, leaning in.

"Gorgeous," Kurt smiled.

"He got money?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt sighed. "He has enough."

"Enough?" She asked sitting back.

"Enough to get by and do what he wants. No he isn't rich. But I love him. I always have.."

Jessica nodded, as they started driving.

She have him directions to the guy's house and Kurt's stomach started to turn.

"You okay?" Jessica asked, "You don't look too good.." She said as they pulled up.

"It's just been months since I've done this.." Kurt said quietly.

"I'm just buying a little Kurt." She said, smoothing out her outfit. "Will you come in with me to make sure this guy's okay?"

Kurt swallowed hard. "Y-Yeah.."

They got out and Jessica grabbed Kurt's hand as they walked to the door. She went up the splintered old steps and knocked on the door, the red paint peeling off. If there was a bad part of Ohio this was it. Kurt couldn't believe he was here. He shouldn't be around this. It was too tempting.

"Relax Kurt.." Jessica said seriously as a tall man opened the door.

"Jessica?" He asked.

She nodded. "I brought a friend if that's okay.. he's cool, I promise." She said. The man nodded, opening the door and leading them inside. They were led to a little kitchen where he prepared her stuff.

"This one's free, and you can buy some more." The man said gruffly and handed Jessica a needle as she tied a band around her arm.

Kurt had to look away. He missed the feeling. He heard Jessica breathe in deeply before relaxing and waited a minute before looking back. The man started preparing more and Kurt raised his eyebrows as he held out a needle to him. "Do you want in on this or not?" He asked, looking at Kurt expectantly.

Kurt's heart sped up. He knew that he shouldn't. But so much of his body craved it. He licked his dry lips and took the needle. He looked at it for a second, this was pure..He couldn't pass this up..But he's worked so hard with Blaine for this..He looked between the both of them and took a deep breath before making his decision.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Blaine woke up to an empty bed, confused as to where Kurt was. He got up and stretched before checking the apartment for Kurt. But he wasn't there. Blaine grabbed his cell and called him.

"Hello?" Kurt answered groggily.

"Baby? Where are you?"

"Oh..I uh..I'm with..The girl I had to pick up last night.." Kurt said, his voice rough from sleep.

"Want me to come get you? You don't sound too good.." Blaine asked, concerned.

"No, no baby..It's okay..I'll come home..Just..Give me a little while, okay?" Kurt said softly.

"Alright...I love you.."

"I love you too.."

Blaine said goodbye before hanging up. He sighed to himself. Something didn't feel right. He could hear it in Kurt's voice. He walked over to their closet and found a little box in the back corner that he hid from Kurt. He opened it and pulled out the black little velvet box. Blaine sat down and opened it, looking at the beautiful princess cut engagement ring with three stone eighteen karat white gold channel setting. He ran his finger over the diamonds and smiled. He was going to ask Kurt to marry him. Maybe today..He had to make sure the time was right.. Blaine put the ring back in its hidden spot and took a shower as he waited for Kurt. He heard the door open after he got dressed and stepped out to see Thea and Bryan walk in.

"Hey," Blaine said softly.

"Hey." Thea grinned. "Where's Kurt?" She asked, pulling her coat off.

"I don't know. He keeps saying some girl but he hasn't said her name.."

Thea raised an eyebrow and told Bryan to go to his room for a minute. He looked confused, but complied, and Thea walked over. "What is he doing with some girl?" She asked.

"I don't know. She called and asked for a ride last night. He's still not home." Blaine said quietly.

"Have you talked to him? Is he okay?" Thea asked.

"He said he's fine and will be home soon. But I feel like something isn't right.."

"What do you mean?" Thea asked.

"He didn't really sound like him.." Blaine sighed.

"How so?"

"I don't know," Blaine said again.

"Come here.." She said, pulling him close, seeing how worried her best friend looked. "It's okay.."

"He just..I don't know why he wouldn't say where he was or say the girl's name. What if he's hiding something..?"

"What would he be hiding?" Thea asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I'm probably overreacting."

"Or you're probably not..What is it Blaine?"

"You know what he was doing before he moved in. I-I don't want to ask and him think I don't trust him.." Blaine said before looking up at his best friend. "C-Can I tell you something..?"

"Anything.." Thea said softly.

"I'm scared..I've been planning on...proposing to him..But I can't if..if he starts again..."

"Oh my god.." She said smiling. "But Blaine..I don't think he would.."

"Me neither. It's just me being nervous," Blaine sighed.

"Come on. I'll get Bryan to make us some coffee, and Kurt will be home before you know it..."

Blaine nodded. "Thanks Thea.."

They did just that, and Kurt came in about an hour later, looking tired.

"You okay baby?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah..Just..Really tired.." Kurt said softly. "I-I'm gonna go take a shower and lie down."

Blaine nodded. "Alright baby.."

Kurt nodded back, rubbing his arm before walking off to the bathroom.

Blaine sighed, leaning against Thea.

"You okay?" Bryan asked, looking over at his guardian.

"Yeah," Blaine said softly. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Alright.." Bryan said softly.

Blaine heard Kurt get out of the shower a little while later, going straight to the bedroom. Blaine got up and walked into their room. "Mind if I lay with you?"

"No..Come on.." Kurt said, pulling his blankets up a bit more.

Blaine crawled in next to Kurt and pulled him close.

Kurt sighed softly, keeping his arms against his chest.

Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's back. "I missed having you sleeping in my arms last night.."

"I'm sorry..We found a hotel for her and she asked me to stay for a bit..We watched a movie and I-I guess I fell asleep.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, pulling his arms from his chest and wrapping them around himself. "Don't be sorry. I was just worried. It's okay baby."

Kurt nodded, nuzzling into Blaine's neck.

Blaine sighed softly as he ran his hands down Kurt's arms. He froze when he looked down and saw the purple bruise where his arm bends. "What movie did you watch?"

Kurt was quiet for a minute. "Pretty in Pink.." He said softly.

"Then you fell asleep? Nothing else?" Blaine asked.

"Nuh uh.." Kurt shook his head.

Blaine took a deep breath. He didn't think it would be so easy for Kurt to lie to him. "So there's nothing you want to talk about?"

"No..."

Blaine got out of bed, turning away from Kurt. "After everything we've been though..I thought you wouldn't lie to me.."

"Blaine.." Kurt said, sitting up.

"What?" Blaine asked, not turning around.

"W-what are you talking about?.." Kurt whispered.

"Your arm, Kurt!" Blaine said angrily. "I'm not stupid! I know what that is."

Kurt's hand quickly flew to cover the puncture mark. "Blaine, I swear I didn't.."

Blaine faced Kurt, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I warned you when we got together. That if you did this..I couldn't be with you.."

"Blaine, I didn't!" Kurt said again, climbing off of the bed.

"Kurt, I saw your arm. How can you tell me you didn't?" Blaine asked.

"You just have to believe me Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

"I-I don't know if I can.." Blaine whispered.

"Okay, I'll tell you the truth okay?..Jessica came down to surprise me..I picked her up, took her to some guy's house so she could buy some..I was offered, and I said no.." Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"Your arm says you changed your mind.."

"Blaine..Okay, yes, I-I was going to but..I changed my mind.." Kurt pleaded.

"So you want me to think you stuck the needle in your arm and then decided not to?" Blaine asked.

"Yes!" Kurt said. Why didn't Blaine believe him?

"Kurt.." Blaine sighed. He went into the closet and came back with the little black velvet box. "I need time. And I think you do too. Think about what you really want because I can't handle this..but I need you to know what you'll be leaving if you choose drugs.." he said, tossing the little black velvet box onto the bed and walking out of the apartment.

Kurt gasped, picking up the box and opening it. "Oh god..." He breathed out shakily as he saw the ring. Blaine was going to propose? He couldn't hold back the tears as he looked at it. It was gorgeous. But Blaine still didn't believe him. He was going to do it, but the last thing that ran through his mind was Blaine and he took the needle out, refusing it.  
Blaine didn't deserve this. He shouldn't have to worry about his boyfriend running the streets and doing drugs behind his back..He didn't deserve all of Blaine's kindness and patience. He though Kurt did drugs last night and here he was, still giving Kurt another chance.. He closed the box, set it on the end table, and packed a bag. This was a chance for Blaine to find someone better. Kurt couldn't deny him that..  
He grabbed his coat, walking out and into the living room, Thea and Bryan looking up at him curiously.

"Where are you going?" Thea asked.

"I-I'm going..There's no use in lying about it Thea...Blaine and I broke up a-and I'm going.." Kurt sniffed, his eyes red as he walked over to hug her.

"Blaine wouldn't do that. Look at me Kurt." she said seriously, waiting for him to look up. "Did you do it? Are there drugs in your body right now?"

Kurt looked into Thea's eyes. He had to lie. He couldn't put Blaine through this anymore. "Yes.." He whispered.

"Please, Kurt..Tell me you're lying. You'll be making the biggest mistake if you leave..Stay...For him..." Thea begged.

"Thea..I'm not..I did it..And Blaine found out..And I lied to him about it.." Kurt said as the tears ran down his cheeks. Bryan looked on in shock as Kurt held out his arm to the redhead.

Thea gasped. "W-We'll help you..Please..Blaine can't handle losing you again.

"Kurt, don't go.." Bryan said quietly, holding back tears. "He waited so long for you.."

"I'm sorry.." Kurt got out, shaking his head. "I love you both so much..But I..I have to go.."

"Where?" Thea asked.

"i-I don't know..Maybe a hotel.." He sniffed, remembering that Jessica was still in town.

"Please..Wait until he gets back. Don't disappear a second time.."

Kurt bit his lip, looking down. This was how he dealt with it the first time. Too painful of a goodbye was the problem, so the answer was to run. He didn't want to put Blaine through the heartache of not having a goodbye again.

"Please. If you want to leave, we can't stop you. But you owe Blaine that much.." Thea said seriously.

Kurt nodded, looking up before back down, unable to meet Bryan's heartbroken gaze.

"I'm gonna call him. Don't leave.." Thea said before walking outside.

"Hello?" Blaine answered quietly.

"Come back..Please. Blaine, he's saying you broke up with him and he's trying to leave.." Thea said frantically.

"I-I didn't break up with him..I told him to choose between me and the drugs.." Blaine said, turning around to walk back.

"Well that's not what he's saying. But I got him to wait for you. I couldn't let him leave you like that. He's waiting for you.."

"Okay..Thank you Thea.." Blaine breathed out before hanging up and breaking into a sprint back to the apartment.

She walked back inside. "He's on his way."

Kurt set his bag down and sat on the couch while Bryan stared at the floor. He wouldn't say it out loud, but this was reminding him of when his father left and it was stirring up all of these emotions inside of him.

Thea sat next to Bryan and rubbed his back. "When Blaine gets back, you want to go see Ian..?"

"Please.." Bryan whispered.

"It'll be okay, sweetie. I promise..They just need to talk. We all make mistakes. It's going to work out.." Thea said, trying to convince herself as well.

Kurt just had his head in his hands trying not to completely break down

Blaine came in a few minutes later and Thea and Bryan left. Blaine waited for them to leave before speaking. "Whyd you lie to them?"

"I didn't.." Kurt said quietly, not looking up.

"So you are breaking up with me..?" Blaine asked, tears in his eyes. He had really thought that Kurt seeing the ring, seeing how much he meant to Blaine, would change his mind.

"No..You said that if I continued the drugs..Then you couldn't be with me anymore..Well..I'm going to.." Kurt couldn't look at Blaine. It would hurt too much.

Blaine couldn't help the sob that escaped his lips. "Why couldn't you have just told me in the beginning? You made me think I was worth something...But I-I'm not..I'm sorry I wasted your time.."

"Blaine..." Kurt said, biting his lip to hold back the tears. "You are worth something..You're an amazing person, and I love you..But I can't stop.."

"You can..I know you can. But maybe..I'm not enough for you to want to..I-I'm sorry..."

"Stop..Stop..Just stop..I just stayed to say goodbye..And tell you I loved you..I owe you that much.." Kurt said, reaching down to grab his bag and standing.

Blaine nodded, sinking to the floor and letting his tears fall.

Kurt kneeled in front of Blaine, he couldn't stand seeing him like this. "I love you.."

Blaine pulled away. "If you did, you'd stay."

Kurt couldn't stop the stray tear that fell from his eye. He slowly stood, walking over to the door.  
"One day you'll find someone who deserves that ring...And your love.." He said softly before walking out the door.

Blaine curled in on himself. He couldn't believe this. Kurt was the love of his life. He was the only one Blaine would ever want.

Kurt hurried down the stairs and outside, holding in his sobs until he called Jessica.

"Hello?" Jessica answered.

"Jess..Are you..Are you still at the hotel?" Kurt gasped.

"Yeah babe. What's wrong? Trouble in paradise?"

"Blaine and I broke up..I-I need somewhere to stay.."

"I'm only here a few days. You could always come back..." she said happily.

"I-I need to think about it..But I'm on my way.." Kurt sniffed.

"See you in a bit!" She said before hanging up.

Bryan lay in Ian's arms sniffing softly as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What're you thinking?" Ian asked softly.

"That I don't want Kurt to leave.." Bryan whispered.

"You know how much they love each other. And I guess I can see why Kurt is trying to get out of here. But come on. Blaine will find a way to get him back home. I know it."

"What if he doesn't?..." Bryan asked softly.

"He has two.." Ian whispered. "I've never seen a love that strong.."

Bryan nodded, sniffing as he buried his face in Ian's chest.

Ian ran his hands through Bryan's hair, trying to relax him a little.

"I don't want my family to be broken up again.." Bryan said in barely a whisper.

"Baby..It'll be okay. Maybe they just need some time to themselves. Then it'll be okay..I promise.."

Bryan pulled Ian closer. "I love you.."

"I love you more than anything.." Ian said softly.

"Don't ever leave me...Please?..."

"I swear I will always be yours."

Bryan nodded again before starting to cry again, clutching to Ian's shirt.

Ian held his boyfriend close as he started to hum.

Bryan listened to his boyfriend's soothing voice as he cried softly. He didn't know if he could take this..He didn't want to see what Blaine was like without Kurt.

Ian took a deep breath before starting to sing softly.

"Ain't nobody livin' in a perfect world  
And everybody's out there, cryin' to be heard  
And now I got a new fire, burnin' in my eyes  
Lightin' up the darkness, movin' like a meteorite  
Now I believe there comes a time  
When everything just falls in line  
We live an' learn from our mistakes  
The deepest cuts are healed by faith"

Bryan slowly calmed down, kissing Ian's cheek sweetly.

"Now I believe there comes a time  
When everything just falls in line  
We live an' learn from our mistakes  
The deepest cuts are healed by faith  
Now I believe there comes a time  
When everything just falls in line  
We live an' learn from our mistakes  
The deepest cuts are healed by faith  
Now I believe" Ian finished, leaning down to kiss Bryan.

Bryan sighed softly, kissing Ian back sweetly.

"I love you," Ian whispered.

"I love you too..." Bryan said, wiping his tears.

"Can I get you anything? Or do anything for you?"

I just want to lay with you.." Bryan said quietly.

Ian nodded, pulling him closer.

"Do you think..I don't have a right to be upset?...They're not my parents or anything..But..I look at them that way.." Bryan said quietly.

"In a way..they're kind of more. Blaine chose to bring you into his family. He didn't have to. So I completely understand why you're so upset. You want them to be happy too," Ian said softly.

Bryan nodded. "And Kurt..I just never thought he would do anything like that to himself..I-I don't know what kind of drugs he was doing..But..I guess it's with a needle because he showed this bruise in the crook of his elbow..." Bryan said quietly.

"All kinds of people do it. Some just hide it better than others.."

"Have you ever done..Those drugs?" Bryan asked quietly.

"No. I've been around it. But I've never messed with anything that involved a needle."

"Good.." Bryan said softly.

"You don't ever have to worry about that with me. I'm happy now and don't feel the need for any of the things I used to do." Ian said seriously.

"Really?.." Bryan said, looking up at his boyfriend.

Ian nodded. "I used to look for a way to disconnect myself from my life. I have no reason to do that now."

"So..You don't even smoke weed anymore?" Bryan asked.

"The last time I did, I was with you. And that night scared the hell out of me.."

Bryan nodded. "Thank you Ian.."

"What for?" Ian asked.

"It means a lot that you feel like..You don't need those things anymore because of me..." Bryan said softly.

Ian smiled. "Thank you for making me feel this."

Bryan smiled softly as Thea walked in and sat on the bed. "Bryan, I think we should go..Blaine really needs us right now.." She said softly.

"H-he really left..?" Bryan asked, looking up at Thea as more tears threatened to spill.

She nodded, rubbing small circles on his back.

Bryan turned back to Ian and sighed. "I love you.."

"I love you too babe.." Ian said, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"I'll call you before I go to bed.."

"Alright..Tell Blaine..Tell him I'm here..Y'know..If he needs to talk.." Ian said softly.

"We will. Thank you, Ian," Thea said, giving a small smile.

Bryan kissed Ian once more before going to say goodbye to Naomi and walking out to the car, holding Thea's hand as he tried to hold back the tears.

"Will he be okay..?" Bryan whispered.

"I hope so..He sounded pretty torn up.." Thea said softly.

"W-What do we do when we get there?"

"Just be there for him.." Thea said.

Bryan nodded as they got in the car and headed home. They pulled up to the apartment and Bryan was scared. Scared to see how Blaine was right now. He was so used to Blaine's happiness and optimism. He didn't want to see the dark side of him..The broken mess he described when Kurt left him the first time. But Blaine was always there for him..And now he needed Bryan. They walked in to see Blaine curled up in the middle of the living room, still crying his eyes out. Thea walked over to Blaine, helping him up and pulling him into her arms. "Shh..It's okay..It's going to be okay,," She said to the broken man as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"H-He left...What did I..do wrong?" Blaine gasped.

"You didn't do anything Blaine..You did nothing wrong..Don't blame yourself.." Thea soothed.

"W-Why? He c-came back..He said that..that he loved me...then just...broke me again.."

"I know..I know..It can't be helped Blaine..We tried..We tried.." Thea whispered, leading him to the bedroom as Bryan timidly trailed behind, trying to hold his tears in.

"I-I don't understand..." Blaine breathed out, choking on his words.

"I know hon..It's okay.." She said softly, laying down with him. Bryan sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Thea tried to calm him down. He couldn't stand seeing Blaine this way..Why would Kurt do this?

"I showed...him the..the ring..."

Thea seethed. "And he still left.." She sighed, trying not to let it show. "You don't deserve that Blaine.."

"He's all I want..Thea..Why wasn't I enough?"

"Blaine..You're more than enough..He's gonna realize how stupid he is..He has to.." Thea said softly, stroking the teacher's hair.

"What if he does? And he comes back just to do it all over again?"

"I...I don't know Blaine.." Thea said truthfully.

Blaine wrapped his arms around himself as he let Thea hold him. He couldn't believe this. He thought saying bye would make it easier. But this time, Kurt wasn't moving. He chose to leave Blaine. It hurt so much worse.

Bryan wished he could do something, but he knew there was nothing he could say to make this better. So he just did the only thing he knew how. He began to sing softly.   
"Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?  
Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day  
The sun is up, the sky is blue  
It's beautiful and so are you  
Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?

Dear Prudence, open up your eyes  
Dear Prudence, see the sunny skies  
The wind is low, the birds will sing  
That you are part of everything  
Dear Prudence, won't you open up your eyes?.."

Blaine blinked his tears away and gave a weak smile. He patted the spot next to him for Bryan to lay with them.

Bryan laid down, smiling as he brushed Blaine's curls away lightly.   
"Dear Prudence, let me see you smile  
Dear Prudence, like a little child  
The clouds will be a daisy chain  
So let me see you smile again  
Dear Prudence, won't you let me see you smile?.."

Blaine gave a small smile as Bryan brushed the curls away.

Bryan smiled back, "Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?  
Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day  
The sun is up, the sky is blue  
It's beautiful and so are you  
Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?.."  
He sang quietly before pulling Blaine close.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered.

"You're welcome.." Bryan said softly.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this.." Blaine sniffled.

"It's okay..You've been there for me when I needed you..Now I'm here for you.."

"Just know that..He left me. Not you. And I will always be here, Bryan. Always.." Blaine said hoarsely.

Bryan nodded, holding back tears at Blaine's words. "T-Thank you.."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Bryan. "I love you Bryan.."

"I-I love you too Blaine.." Bryan said quietly.

Blaine gave a soft smile. He was so lucky to have Bryan and Thea. They lay there comforting the teacher until they all fell asleep.

Kurt got to the hotel and knocked on Jessica's door.

She answered, smiling wide. "Hey Kurtie.."

"Hey.." Kurt said quietly.

"Come on inside, it's freezing." She said, wrapping an arm around him and leading him inside.

Kurt nodded, following her into the room.

"Now what happened?" She asked. softly.

"Blaine saw my arm. He tried giving me another chance. But I don't deserve him. He deserves more...So I left.." Kurt said through his tears.

She sat next to him. "So..Are you coming back to New York?.."

"I-I don't know..I don't know where to go.." Kurt said quietly. He knew he could go to his dad but then he'd have to explain what happened. He wanted to go back to Blaine. But he was doing this so Blaine could find someone he deserved. New York would be easier and harder. It would be the easiest way to leave Blaine alone. After all, he could just go back to how he was before..But Kurt really didn't want that.

"Just think about it..We miss you..Any you know..Paul will always take you back." She said, trying to tempt him with the idea of being with the rich man again.

Kurt cringed at the thought. He wanted nothing to do with Paul. But he would keep Kurt clean. "Okay..."

"So you'll come back?" She asked hopefully.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

She squealed happily, pulling him into a tight hug.

Kurt put on a fake smile, something he was used to. He had chosen this and now it was time to deal with it.

"I'm so happy! God I missed you! It sucks without you there.." Jessica grinned.

"I missed you too.."

"I leave in two days..We can relax here for a while." Jessica smiled.

"Sounds good," Kurt said quietly.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. It's just..losing him again.."

"It's okay..You don't need him. You're strong. You made it on your own before.." Jessica said.

"I was happy.." Kurt whispered, mostly to himself.

"It's okay..We'll be happy in New York..Just like before." She said, cupping his cheek.

Kurt nodded. "Alright.."

"It's gonna be okay Kurt.." Jessica said, kissing his forehead.

"Thanks Jess.."

"No problem babe." She said, grinning.

"So what are you doing for the next couple of days..?"

"Just relaxing. I might need a ride to that guy's house again, but you look like you need to relax" Jessica sighed.

"I do.." Kurt said, looking down.

"Come on..Let's lie down." She said, laying back on the bed.

Kurt nodded, doing just that.

The next day was hard for Blaine. He lay in bed most of the day, waiting for Bryan and Thea to get back from rehearsal. He hadn't eaten the night before or this morning. He knew he should be. But Blaine felt like he couldn't stomach anything. When the roommates returned, they came with food, Bryan brought some to Blaine's room, trying to get him to eat. Blaine slowly sat up. "I'm not really hungry.."

"Please eat something Blaine..It's been two days.." Bryan said, holding out the sandwich.

"Alright.." Blaine sighed as he got out of bed.

"Thank you.." Bryan said, giving a small smile.

Blaine nodded before following him out to the living room.

"Hey hon..How are you feeling?" Thea asked.

"Same.." Blaine shrugged. "How was practice?"

"Good..Long." Thea said as Blaine started to nibble at his sandwich.

"How are you liking it?" Blaine asked Bryan.

"I like it. Just having a little trouble with choreography.." Bryan sighed.

"You'll get it, hon," Thea said softly.

Bryan nodded, smiling as he sat next to Blaine.

Blaine wrapped his sandwich after a couple more bites and sighed.

"Blaine.." Thea sighed.

"What..?"

"Please eat.."

Blaine groaned as he unwrapped his food.

"Thank you.." Thea smiled.

Blaine just nodded as he tried to eat.

"Do you wanna talk?" Bryan asked.

"About what?" Blaine asked.

"Anything.." The younger said softly.

"I can't stop thinking about him.."

"I know..." Bryan said, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"I really thought the...the ring would show him how much he meant to me.." Blaine whispered.

"Ring?" Bryan asked.

Blaine looked down. "I was going to propose.."

"Oh.." Bryan said softly. "Well...Maybe..Maybe it wasn't meant to be.."

"He's always been the one.."

Bryan nodded, biting his lip.

"He's probably at his dad's house..I've been debating on going and trying to talk to him again.." Blaine said.

"I think you should.." Thea said.

"Should I wait until tomorrow..?" Blaine asked.

"If you're ready by then." The redhead said softly.

Blaine nodded. "I need to..I want him back.."

"What are you gonna say?.." Bryan asked quietly.

"That he's the only one for me and he knows it. That's why he came back. He needed me and I need him. I'll help him again. I just need him to stay.."

Bryan nodded. "Listen..Ian got me this gig, singing at his friend's music store for a little local music thing. A few people are gonna do it and I'm going to sing while Ian plays guitar..I'd really like it if you could come..It's tonight..it might help you feel better."

Blaine nodded. "Of course I'll go. I love hearing you sing.."

"Thanks.." Bryan smiled. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go call Ian.." He said, hurrying to his room and scrolling through his contacts, his thumb hovering over Kurt's name. He had a song he really wanted the older man to hear..Maybe he would come and just stay in the back..He clicked on his name and called him.

Kurt looked at his phone and sighed at the name. He debated on not answering. But it was Bryan. He couldn't resist.  
"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt..I-I just wanted to let you know I'm singing at Spinner's..The music store downtown..It's tonight..I just wanted to know if you would come.." Bryan said quietly.

"Bryan..I can't see him.." Kurt said softly.

"Look..He'll be up front..You know him..You can stand in the back and leave when I'm done..I go on at six..I just..I really want you there.." Bryan said quietly.

Kurt sighed. Bryan was going to sing for an audience. He couldn't miss it. "Don't tell him."

"I won't.." Bryan said seriously.

"I'll be there.."

"Thank you Kurt..It means a lot." Bryan smiled.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tonight.."

Bryan said goodbye and hung up. He hoped this went how he planned. That night, at the music store, Bryan was practically shaking. It almost his turn to go on and he couldn't do anything but keep his face buried in Ian's chest.

"Why are you so nervous?" Ian asked softly. "We've gone through this. You're perfect.."

"I just...Still nervous I guess..A lot of people." Bryan sighed.

"They're going to love you," Ian smiled.

"I love you.." Bryan said softly, looking up at Ian.

"I love you too baby.."

Bryan smiled, standing on his toes to kiss his boyfriend.

Ian kissed Bryan deeply, hoping to calm his nerves.

He sighed softly, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck, melting against him.

Ian moaned against his lips, pulling him closer.

Bryan pressed his body to Ian's who leaned back against the wall.

"Bryan.." Ian gasped, unable to stop his hips from snapping forward.

"Baby.." Bryan whined against Ian's lips.

"We don't have time.." Ian pouted.

"I know.." Bryan sighed, resting his forehead against Ian's jaw. "You just..Take my breath away.."

Ian grinned cockily. "That's not all I took away."

"Why do you have to ruin moments?" Bryan giggled, pressing his lips to Ian's again before pulling away.

"You love it," Ian chuckled.

"Shut up.." Bryan laughed before they heard they were being called to the stage.

"You ready?" Ian asked.

"Yeah.." Bryan sighed as Ian grabbed his acoustic guitar and they walked out onto the small makeshift stage.  
Bryan walked up to the microphone after the applause quieted.  
"Hello..My name is Bryan Taylor..This is Ian, my guitarist..And this first song is for a man who is like a father to me.." He said softly, looking down at Blaine who was sitting between Thea and Naomi as Ian started to play. He looked back up, his eyes scanning the crowd for Kurt before he started to sing.   
"This one's for the lonely, the one's that seek and find  
Only to be let down time after time  
This one's for the torn down, the experts at the fall  
Come on friends get up now you're not alone at all  
It comes and goes in waves.."

Blaine already had tears in his eyes. He swallowed hard as he listened.

"This one's for the faithless, the ones that are surprised  
They're only where they are now regardless of their fight  
This one's for believing if only for it's sake  
Come on friends get up now love is to be made

And this part was for her  
And this part was for her  
This part was for her  
Does she remember?..."  
Bryan sang softly, grabbing the mic on the stand with both hands and closing his eyes.

Kurt was standing in the back against a wall. He knew the song. He shook his head. Kurt knew what Bryan was doing.

"This is for the ones who stand  
For the ones who try again  
For the ones who need a hand  
For the ones who think they can

I Am only led to wonder why  
Why I, why, why I fly

Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh.."  
He finished, before looking down at Blaine and smiling. He looked up and saw Kurt leaning against the wall and swallowed before starting his next song. He sang a couple more songs before he had the small crowd in love.

"I have one more song before I go..It means a lot to me..And this one is for someone..Who isn't here tonight.." He said, looking up at Kurt.

Kurt nodded, smiling softly at the boy on stage.

"In a sitch like this  
You gotta think and I don't think you think about the way he thinks  
And I know you live life  
For yourself  
But it all comes down to  
The way you help

And I know your life is such a hell  
You wake up early and you work until  
You have your drinks at 5 o'clock  
The hours blend and your thoughts  
All haunt your hopes, your dreams  
Your everything  
Well, I hope  
I dream that you won't leave.." Bryan sang quietly.

Kurt scanned the crowed, his heart sinking when he saw Blaine's curls in the front of the audience.

"And I have a question:  
What is love?  
What is love?  
Oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh  
Is it giving up?  
'Cause that's not how you  
Raised me, yeah.

In a sitch like this you gotta think  
And I don't think you think  
About the way he thinks  
And I know you work hard everyday  
But it all comes down  
To the way you're paid..."  
Bryan sang, cursing himself for the tears stinging his eyes.

Kurt had to resist the urge to walk over to Blaine and beg for him to take him back. He missed him so much already...

"And I know you're oh so sorry  
I truly believe that you're a better man  
Than to share one kiss and then give away  
From the love you come home everyday  
To your hopes, your dreams, your everything  
Well I just hope, I dream  
That he won't leave

And I have a question:  
What is love?  
What is love?  
Oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh  
Is it giving up?  
'Cause that's not how you  
Raised me..."  
Bryan felt the tear roll down his cheek and prayed his voice wouldn't break as he closed his eyes.

Kurt brought his hands up to his face, wiping the tears from his eyes before looking back up at Bryan.

"And what is love?  
What is love?  
Oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh  
See, I don't know anymore  
I used to look  
Up to  
That love..."  
He finished with a whisper before opening his eyes.  
"Thank you.."

Kurt clapped lightly. He wiped his eyes once more before turning to leave.

Bryan watched Kurt walk out as the crowd applauded him and he and Ian walked offstage.

"You were so amazing! They loved you baby!" Ian grinned.

Bryan smiled, nodding as he wiped his eyes.

Ian pulled him close. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay.." He sniffed.

Ian held him tighter. "I'm sorry.."

"It's just..That song." He said quietly.

"What about it baby..?"

"It's about someone's family separating.." Bryan said quietly.

"I really wish I could bring him back..I hate seeing this happen. They were so in love.."

"Yeah..Me too.." Bryan whispered. he tried at least.

Ian sighed, rubbing Bryan's back.

"I just need to focus on tonight..And how amazing you were.." Bryan said, giving a weak smile.

"You were the amazing one," Ian said softly.

Bryan smiled lightly, leaning in to kiss Ian sweetly.

"I love you.." Ian whispered.

"I love you too.." Bryan said, just as quietly.

Blaine, Thea and Naomi walked behind the stage and found them.  
"You guys were great!" Naomi smiled.

"Thanks.." Bryan smiled. "I was so nervous."

"You were perfect.." Blaine said softly. "You both were."

Bryan smiled as Blaine pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you.." Blaine whispered.

"For what?" Bryan whispered.

"That song.."

Bryan nodded. "You're welcome..Just..Be strong.." He said softly.

Blaine took a deep breath, calming himself. "I will be. I have all of you.."

The rest smiled, enveloping Blaine in a group hug. Blaine chuckled as he hugged them back.

"Let's get drunk!" Ian said loudly, causing Bryan to smack the back of his head playfully.

"If your sister is okay you can have a drink at the apartment. I sure could use one.." Blaine said.

"Really?" Ian grinned.

Blaine nodded. "You just won't be allowed to go anywhere."

"Fine by me!" The pierced boy said happily.

Naomi shook her head. "You are ridiculous child."

"Because I like to party?" He giggled, grinning slyly.

"Same rule as before though. I do not want to hear anything," Blaine said seriously.

"Okay, okay." Ian said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Who said we would be doing anything tonight anyway?" Bryan said, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Because I know you're a horny drunk," Ian smirked.

"That doesn't mean anything.." Bryan scoffed.

"What? Are you going to take care of yourself?" Ian asked. "Can I watch?"

"Ian!" Bryan scolded, pushing him lightly.

Ian giggled, pulling Bryan close and whispering darkly in his ear. "We both know how much of a slut you are for my cock.."

Bryan bit his lip, but didn't give in as he pulled away. "That just guaranteed you the couch tonight.." He said slyly, swinging his hips as he walked out of the music store.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "Looks like it's you and me in the living room tonight."

Ian just chuckled, shaking his head. He liked a challenge..

"Alright. Come on," Thea said, grabbing Blaine's arm.

Bryan rode with Naomi and Ian, pretending to ignore his boyfriend as he slid into the backseat with him. Ian leaned in, kissing Bryan's neck. Bryan held firm. "Naomi, can we stop at a gas station? I want to get a drink."

"No problem." Naomi smiled.

"Would you mind getting us something for tonight? Blaine usually just has Smirnoff.." Ian sighed.

Bryan just handed Naomi his money. "How about we just stop at a liquor store and see what that gets us?"

Naomi waved his hand away. "I got it."

Bryan asked if she was sure and she nodded before pulling into the store and going inside. Bryan looked over at Ian, raising an eyebrow at the lustful fire in his boyfriend's crystal blue eyes. Ian couldn't stop himself. He leaned over, pressing his lips to Bryan's. Bryan sighed softly against Ian's mouth before pulling away and smiling. Ian sighed, okay. This was really going to be a challenge. He needed to get Bryan to give in first. Ian slid his hands up Bryan's thighs and rubbed over his hips. Bryan gasped lightly, grabbing Ian's wrists. Ian didn't let that stop him. He reached around, gripping his boyfriend's ass. Bryan bit his lip, unable to stop his back from arching. He tried to pry Ian's hands away, but he was stronger.

"Let me take care of you," Ian said lowly, licking his lips and flashing his tongue ring.

"Ian.." Bryan breathed out shakily.

"Yeah babe?" Ian asked, nipping at his neck.

"Fuck.." Bryan whimpered.

"Well my sister will be back in a minute...But if you insist.." Ian joked.

"Shut up.." Bryan sighed, unable to hold back a smile.

"I'd love to make you shut up," Ian smirked.

Bryan blushed, "Well how would you do that?"

Ian grinned, his lips almost touching Bryan's. "I'd fuck your mouth."

Bryan tried as hard as he could to hold back the loud moan, but failed, gripping the back of Ian's neck as the sound escaped his lips. Ian now knew the full scale of how much Bryan loved sucking him, and used it to his advantage often.

"Mmm you want to feel my piercing don't you? Swirling your tongue around it," Ian said hotly.

Bryan bit his lip, closing his eyes as he imagined it, another breathy moan emitting from him.

Ian thrust up. "Such a slut for me.."

"Y-Yes.." Bryan groaned.

The car door opened and Naomi got in. "Alright, alright.."

Bryan groaned, sighing heavily.

"Later baby," Ian said softly. "I promise."

Bryan leaned in, whispering in Ian's ear. "Will you make me choke?...Please?.."

Ian smiled that cocky smile. "Of course."

Bryan smiled back, pressing a small kiss to Ian's lips. "Thank you.."

Ian chuckled, kissing him again.

Bryan moaned deeply against Ian's lips before whimpering as Ian pulled away to grab the large paper bag Naomi handed back to him.

He looked into the bag and saw a bottle if Sauza Extra Gold Tequila. "Oh my god. You are amazing!" Ian said happily.

"I know you." She shrugged, chuckling as he saw Ian look through the rest of the bag. She got some Four Lokos and a bottle of Jaegermeister.

"What's this?" Bryan asked, pulling out the Jaeger.

Ian put on a straight face. "Try it.."

"Okay.." Bryan said, unscrewing the cap and cringing at the smell before putting it to his lips and taking a big swig. He immediately regretted it as he felt the flames crawl down his throat. His eyes watered as he coughed harshly, trying to get the disgusting taste out of his mouth as he tried not to throw up.

Ian laughed, reaching to the front seat and stealing Naomi's drink and handing it to him.

Bryan took it and chugged some of it as the heat settled in the pit of his stomach. He gagged a bit as the taste still lingered and quickly screwed the cap back on, thrusting the bottle into Ian's arms. "Why would you tell me to do that?" he rasped.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!" Ian laughed.

"You're an asshole.." Bryan mumbled, spitting out the window as Naomi laughed hysterically.

"You won't be saying that later when you're gagging on something else," Ian smiled.

"Ian!" Bryan groaned as Naomi laughed harder.

"Ohmygod! You act like you weren't just begging for it!" Ian grinned.

"Shutup!" Bryan hissed, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry baby.." Ian said, still chuckling.

"I'm sure." The blond sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I love you," Ian said sincerely.

Bryan looked over at Ian and couldn't help but smile. "I love you too.."

They pulled into the parking lot and headed up to the apartment with the alcohol.

Thea and Blaine were already upstairs, Blaine, of course, drinking his Smirnoff.

Bryan smiled to himself, thinking about the first time Ian had stayed the night.

That night was perfect, despite him practically trying to rape Ian in a drunken haze, but the rest was perfect.

Ian looked up. "You know..I'm kind of hurt, Blaine.."

"Why?" Blaine asked as Thea turned on the stereo and Bryan grabbed a four loko from the bag.

"You are /still/ the only one who has not checked out my ass," Ian said simply.

"And I won't." Blaine laughed.

"I think you will," Ian said, standing up.

"No, Ian, I won't," Blaine laughed.

Ian turn so his back was to Blaine as he slowly lifted his shirt.

"Ian!" Blaine groaned, covering his face with a free hand.

Ian took Blaine's hands and set them on the back of the couch, holding them there as he rolled his body over Blaine.

"Ohmygod Ian!" Naomi laughed as Thea nearly spit out her drink.

"I'm not stopping until you admit it!" Ian slurred.

"Admit what?" Blaine laughed as Bryan blushed furiously.

"That my ass is amazing," Ian said moving closer to Blaine.

"Ohmygod! Fine! It is, okay?" Blaine groaned.

Ian shook his head. "Say it!"

"Your ass is amazing!"

Ian giggled. "Blaine! Ohmygod! Why are you staring at my ass?"

Blaine rolled his eyes as Ian released him. "You're ridiculous.."

"Ridiculously sexy!" Ian said, smacking his own ass.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh as Bryan buried his face in his hands, groaning.

"Congratulations. Now you know my drunk brother," Naomi giggled.

Ian just chuckled, grabbing the bottle of Jaeger, which he had drank almost half of in the car.

"You're gonna get sick," Thea laughed.

"No I'm not." Ian said, taking a sip and shaking his head as he swallowed.

Bryan just looked at his boyfriend. He wouldn't admit this in front of everyone but seeing Ian give a lap dance to Blaine really turned him on. It reminded him if the dream he had of Ian and Blaine with him.

Ian smiled over at Bryan, giving him a little wink as he took another swig.

Bryan shivered, watching the liquid enter Ian's mouth.

Ian walked over to Bryan, sitting on his lap and smiling. "Would you like a dance?"

"God, please no, I don't want to see that." Blaine groaned.

"Then don't watched," Ian said, grinding his hips back.

Bryan gasped, gripping Ian's hips, and looking up at Ian as he exhaled deeply.

"Baby..." Ian whined, turning to straddle his boyfriend.

"Ian..Not right now babe.." Bryan got out, stilling Ian's hips.

Ian whined. "But you're so hot.."

"Later.." Bryan assured.

Ian nodded, settling in Bryan's lap and nuzzling against his neck.

"Bryan, have you ever had tequila?" Naomi asked, pouring some into a shot glass.

Bryan shook his head, "Is it gross?"

"It burns some. But it's pretty smooth," she explained.

"It's delicious!" Ian slurred.

Bryan patted Ian's thigh, getting him to stand before he walked over to Naomi.

Naomi handed them each a shot before pouring her own.

"To dirty, nasty, sweaty sex!" Ian grinned before taking his shot, Bryan and Naomi following.

Blaine and Thea chuckled as they drank their Smirnoff.

Bryan shivered at the burn. "That's actually..Really good.."

Naomi smiled. "It's my favorite. But keep in mind..Tequila makes clothes come off."

"Hmmm..I have no problem with that.." Ian giggled, pressing his lips to Bryan's ear.

Bryan blushed, his eyes closing at the touch.

The night continued that way and Blaine had to admit, even though he didn't get drunk, he had an amazing night with his little family as he curled up on the couch, Thea tucking him in.

"Thank you, Thea.." Blaine whispered tiredly.

"You're welcome hon..Try to get some sleep." she said, kissing his forehead.

Blaine nodded. "Good night.."

"Goodnight.." She said softly, walking back to her room as things in Bryan's room were heating up.

"Bryan..I need you.." Ian breathed out.

"Fuck..Me too baby.." Bryan gasped, thrusting up against his boyfriend.

Ian reached down to palm at himself. He stroked himself for a minute before looking up in a panic. "B-Bryan.."

"What?" Bryan asked, looking up at Ian.

"I-It's not...working.."

"What's not working?" Bryan asked quietly.

Ian tried stroking himself faster. "My dick...baaabbbyyy..."

"Ian." Bryan said, gripping his wrist to stop him. "You're too drunk."

Ian whined. "Fuck me.."

"W-What?" Bryan gasped.

Ian rolled his hips down. "I want you inside me..."

Bryan gasped harshly, unable to hold back his moan at the thought. "B-But we've never...I've never.."

"I know..I'm so horny baby...Please.."

"A-Are you sure? I just..Ohgod.." Bryan whined as Ian thrust down again.

"I need you.." Ian whimpered.

"O-Okay.." Bryan breathed out. He wanted to do this as carefully as possible. He didn't want to hurt his boyfriend.

Ian swayed as he undressed before laying down and pulling Bryan on top of him.

Bryan quickly undressed as well, grabbing some lube and one of the condoms Thea bought him a long time ago, 'just in case'. He'd have to thank her later. He slicked up a finger, kissing Ian softly as he traced it around his tight entrance.

Ian moaned, taking a shaky breath.

Bryan watched Ian's face as he slowly pushed the finger in, gasping deeply. Dear god Ian was tight.

Ian looked up at Bryan, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Is this okay?.." Bryan whispered as he slowly fingered the taller.

Ian nodded. "Baby..so good.."

Bryan moaned softly as he sped up a bit, loving the sounds Ian was making.

Ian gasped, "Unngh..A-Another..."

Bryan nodded, pulling his finger out and slowly adding a second.

Ian winced at the slight burn, his body tensing a bit.

Bryan immediately slowed down, kissing down Ian's neck.

Ian sighed softly, tilting his head for Bryan.

Bryan sucked lightly, making a light bruise on the pale skin as he fingered him.

"Ohhh Bryan..." Ian moaned.

Bryan continued until Ian asked for a third and then told him he was ready. Bryan rolled the condom on, looking down at Ian, spread across the sheets and looking so beautiful. "Are you sure you want this?.." Bryan asked quietly.

"I want you," Ian said softly. "I want you completely.."

Bryan nodded, lining himself up before slowly pushing in and gasping.

Ian's face scrunched up at the slow burn that filled his body.

Bryan slowed down, pressing light kisses on Ian's lips as he tried not to thrust into him.

"S-So full.." Ian gasped.

Bryan slowly slid all the way into his lover, panting harshly as he had to control himself. This just felt so amazing.. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Ian whispered as he was stretched.

They laid there for a minute until Ian instructed him to go and Bryan slowly started to slide in and out of Ian, panting harshly. Ian gripped the sheets. "Fuck...oh god..."

Bryan buried his face in Ian's neck, concentrating on lasting for his boyfriend.

Ian clawed down Bryan's back. "More...More.."

Okay, that was making it really hard. He nodded, his hips snapping forward as he thrust faster.

"Ahh! Shit!" Ian gasped, arching his back.

"Oh fuck..Fuck..I-Ian.." Bryan panted, trying to aim for the spot that Ian used to make Bryan scream.

Ian cried out as Bryan struck his prostate. "Baby! Right there! Oh yeah!"

Bryan groaned at the sounds Ian was making, thrusting harder against the bundle of nerves inside of Ian.

Ian clutched to Bryan as he let out a loud moan. "Fuck! Baby! I-I'm..Ohhh! Close!"

"Oh shit..God..Me too.." Bryan gasped, giving a few more hard thrusts before cumming hard inside of Ian.

Ian threw his head back, arching his body toward Bryan as he came.

Bryan felt Ian's cum spread between them and shivered, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend deeply.

Ian moaned against his lips, his body going limp.

Bryan slowly pulled out, cleaning them up carefully and cuddling up to Ian who was on the edge of sleep.

"Love you..." Ian mumbled.

"I love you too.." Bryan said, kissing Ian's neck before they both fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Ian woke up with a killer headache. He groaned, rolling over and gasping. Why the fuck did his ass hurt? Bryan sighed softly, pulling Ian close and nuzzling under his jaw. "Baby..?" Ian said timidly.

"Hmm?" Bryan hummed.

"W-What happened last night? My ass is so sore.."

"Y-You don't remember?" Bryan asked, his eyes shooting open.

Ian shook his head. "What happened?"

"Well..We were about to have sex..But I guess you were too drunk to get hard..And..You asked me to top.." Bryan said softly.

Ian's body went stiff as the memories of his uncle flooded his mind.

"A-Are you okay?..Oh my god..Ian..I'm so sorry.." Bryan said quickly. "I shouldn't have..I-I'm sorry.."

Ian shook his head. "No..I just..haven't since him...It was you though..I-It's okay.."

"That's exactly why I should've told you no..I sh-should've..I'm so sorry Ian.." Bryan said, his voice breaking as his eyes began to tear up. "I'm sorry.."

"Baby..Its okay..You know how I am..I would've kept pushing if you said no.." Ian said quietly.

"Ian..I..I feel horrible.." Bryan said in barely a whisper. "I feel like I took advantage of you.."

Ian carefully turned over and pulled Bryan close. "You didn't. I love you. And I'm glad it was you. I just wish I remembered.."

"I love you too..And there will always be another time for it..I just..I'm sorry Ian.." Bryan sniffed, cuddling closer to Ian.

"Don't be. I'm not upset..The first thing I thought of was him. But it was you, the guy I'm in love with.." Ian said, looking into Bryan's eyes.

"I love you.." Bryan whispered.

"I love you too," Ian said softly.

Bryan sighed happily, closing his eyes as they fell asleep for a few more hours.

Jessica had just gotten off the phone. She shook Kurt lightly. "Hon..Wake up..."

"Hmm?" He grumbled.

"Can you give me a ride?" She asked.

"Where?" He sighed sitting up.

"Well..The guy I went to is out of what I want. But he knows this kid that can give me some.."

"A kid?...Really Jess?.." Kurt said, shaking his head as he stood. "Fine..Just..Come on."

"Thank you!" She grinned.

They drove to the house and Jess told him where to go. This house looked familiar..He couldn't quite remember where how he knew it, but he had a feeling he did. They got out and a young guy, maybe eighteen or nineteen, stepped out of the house and walked over to the car. He walked over to the driver's window and Jessica handed Kurt the money, he switched the drugs and money with the young guy, discretely in a single handshake. A familiar action that had been renewed. Kurt looked up at him. Why did this seem so familiar? The kid's face..The house...He knew he had been here.. Kurt was about to ask if he knew the kid when Jessica piped up. "Listen, If I need you, I'll text you. We're staying at the Lima motel downtown." She said, leaning over Kurt.

The boy nodded. "I'll be around."

Jessica nodded as the boy walked back inside and Kurt shook his head, tossing the baggie into Jessica's lap.

"You want some when we get back?" Jessica asked.

"No. I told you I'm done Jessica..Besides, Paul will get mad when I get back..If he finds out.." He said quietly as he started driving.

"Alright.." Jess sighed, looking at the little bag in her hands.

Kurt just shook his head. "You need to get clean Jess.."

"Why? My life is just fine." She said seriously.

"And I thought mine was too.." Kurt said.

"What's so great about being clean? No offense, but look what happened when you came back here.."

Kurt sighed heavily. "Look what you're doing to yourself Jessica..You don't need that..It's going to end up killing you.."

"So what if it does?" Jessica shrugged. "We all die anyways."

"What a cheerful thought.." Kurt deadpanned.

"I'm not you. I'm not going to find some guy that wants to take care of me. Even if I did get clean, no one would hire me. There's no point."

" The point would be to get clean so you can find someone Jess...Look..It doesn't matter..But at least tell me you're not still...Working.." Kurt said quietly.

Jess looked out the window, not saying anything.

"Jess.."

"I don't have a choice.."

Kurt stayed quiet, looking straight ahead.

Jess huffed. "Who are you to preach to me about my life Kurt? You were in the same place as me, you aren't any better than me even though you're acting like you are." She ranted, getting choked up before looking out the window again.

"I got clean. I want you to be clean. You'll feel better and respect yourself. I don't want to get a call one day saying something happened to you. You're my best friend. I just want you to be okay.." Kurt said quietly.

She nodded. "Well..You don't let him lay a finger on you again...okay?" She whispered, knowing how Paul was towards Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip. "I don't know how."

"Kurt, you can't let him do that to you anymore.." Jessica said seriously.

"He's stronger than I am. I can't make him do anything."

"Then tell him you won't take him back unless he swears not to.." Jessica said.

"So he'll pretend for a while. He'll be sweet and then when he knows I'm not leaving he'll start hitting me again. And he'll make me do the most obscene and ridiculous things just to get him off..That's just how he is.." Kurt said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Kurt..What has he made you do?.." Jessica asked seriously.

Kurt's heart was racing. "I-It doesn't matter."

"Kurt, I'm serious.."

"Look, it really doesn't matter. It's over now. But if I want to try and stay clean and live off the streets then I have to stay with him." Kurt sighed.

"Just be careful.." Jess said softly.

"I'll try.." Kurt sighed. "When's our flight?"

"Tomorrow morning.."

"Alright." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine was going through a box in his room, debating on whether or not to go to Kurt's dad's house, when he found Kurt's camera. He turned it over in his hands, debating on going through it.. He sighed, turning it on and looking through the pictures. He smiled lightly at the pictures. These were good memories. But they made him miss Kurt even more. Pictures of him and Bryan, of Blaine smiling, pictures of Ian holding his hand up to hide, pictures of he and Blaine together... Blaine turned the camera off before quickly getting dressed and headed to get Kurt back.

"Where are you going?" Thea asked as he walked towards the door.

"His dad's house. He has to be there," Blaine said, determined to find Kurt.

Thea nodded as Blaine hurried out. He drove the familiar route and parked outside before running up to the door and knocking.

Burt opened the door, smiling. "Well hey Blaine."

"M-Mr. Hummel..Is he here..?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah...He's here right..?"

"No..Why would he be?..Is he okay?" The father asked, concerned.

"He...He left me..Where would he be..?" Blaine whispered, his mind racing.

"He left you? Listen, why don't you come inside?" Burt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and leading him inside.

Blaine nodded, following the older man.

"Now what's going on?" Burt asked, sitting down.

Blaine looked down. "He thinks I deserve more..That he isn't good enough..I don't understand. Kurt..He's everything to me.."

"Why would he think that?.." Burt asked quietly. That didn't sound like Kurt..

"He has..had..some problems. And he doesn't think he's worth much anymore. But I've tried. I tell him every chance I get that he is the most amazing person I've ever met. I don't see why he doesn't see it.."

"Well..Knowing him..He could be in New York right now for all we know.." Burt sighed.

"Do you know where he was before? I'll go look for him if I have to..I can't lose him again.." Blaine said, trying not to break.

Burt shook his head. "He was always very quiet about where he was staying.."

Blaine sighed. "I don't know what to do.."

"All I can suggest is calling him.." Burt said quietly.

Blaine bit his lip before pulling out his phone. He hovered over Kurt's name before pressing call.

Kurt pulled out his phone, seeing Blaine's name and bit his lip, debating on answering or not.

Blaine's heart raced as he listened to the ringing.

Kurt silenced his phone, sliding it back into his pocket.

"I got his voicemail.." Blaine sighed.

Burt shook his head. "I...I'm sorry Blaine.."

"If you hear from him, will you let me know..?"

"I will.." Burt nodded.

"Thank you.."

Burt hugged Blaine again before the young teacher walked out to the car. He had to go to work tomorrow..Unless he used a sick day..He might have to.. He got in the car when his phone rang. He hurried to answer it, hoping it was Kurt.  
"Hello?"

"Blaine..It's Ian, I have to talk to you about something."

Blaine sighed. "I think we talked about your ass enough last night."

"No, it's not about my ass." Ian said urgently.

"What's wrong? Is Bryan okay?" Blaine asked.

"Bryan's fine..I know where Kurt is."

"What? How? Where?" Blaine asked quickly.

"My friend sold him some..Stuff earlier.." Ian admitted.

Blaine felt his heart sink. "So..H-He really is...doing that.."

"I-I don't know..I'm gonna try to find out more..If he's going somewhere..I'll find him for you Blaine.." Ian said.

"Thank you, Ian.." Blaine said quietly.

"I'll call you when I find anything out.."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later," Blaine said before hanging up.

So Kurt really was still doing the drugs..

He couldn't believe it. He had done so much to help Kurt. Why was he throwing it all away?

He sniffed, holding back tears as he started back to the apartment.

When he got there, he went straight to his room.

Thea came in a few minutes later. "Are you okay hon?..."

Blaine just shook his head.

"Did you talk to Kurt?.." She asked, sitting on the bed.

"They haven't seen him.." Blaine swallowed hard. "But..Ian said..Kurt bought some stuff from his friend..."

"Is he sure it was him?..." Thea asked.

"Yeah..He's trying to find out more.."

"God.." Thea sighed.

"H-He was doing so well.." Blaine said quietly.

"I know Blaine..Are you gonna go to work tomorrow?" Thea asked.

"No..I'll be there Tuesday though.."

"Okay.." Thea said quietly. "I-I'm gonna start on dinner soon..I'll make a plate for you..If you wanna eat, you can come.."

Blaine nodded. "Thank you.."

She kissed his forehead, getting up and walking out.

Blaine rolled onto his back, sighing as he stared at the ceiling.

He didn't know what to do.. Kurt was back on heroin..God..He hated to think of it that way.

He wished he could see Kurt one more time...try to get him to come back again.

He buried his face in the pillow, trying not to cry.

But he couldn't hold it in much longer. Blaine clutched to his pillow as the tears fell.

Bryan poked his head in a few hours later, sighing softly. "I..I put your food in the fridge Blaine."

"Thank you.." Blaine rasped.

"You need anything?" Bryan asked quietly.

"I'm okay. Let me change and I'll come out there."

"Okay." Bryan said before closing the door.

Blaine sighed, getting up and washing his face before heading to the living room.

"Hey hon." Thea smiled.

"Hey," Blaine said, sitting between them.

Bryan got up, heating up Blaine's food and setting it in front of him.

"You two are too good to me," Blaine said, smiling lightly.

"We love you.." Bryan said simply.

"I love you too," Blaine said softly.

"Now eat.." Bryan said, handing Blaine a fork.

Blaine laughed lightly, as he took the fork and plate.

Bryan smiled at Thea, at least he was willing to eat.

"Thea said you weren't going to school tomorrow..Is it okay if Ian picks me up?" Bryan asked.

"That's fine." Blaine nodded, taking a little bite of mashed potatoes.

"Thanks," Bryan smiled.

"No problem.." Blaine said quietly.

"You want to come watch rehearsals tomorrow?" Thea asked softly.

"I'd love that.." Blaine said, giving a small smile.

"Bryans getting much better. He's almost got it perfect." Thea grinned.

"That's great.." Blaine said, smiling wider.

When Blaine finished eating, Bryan took his dishes and washed them before sitting back down and resting against Blaine. "Thank you.." he said quietly.

"For what?" Blaine asked softly.

"Everything..I know it wasn't easy. But you took me in when no one else would. You didn't have to. But you did. And honestly, I couldn't imagine a better father figure.."

"That..That means a lot Bryan.." Blaine said softly.

Bryan smiled as he curled up on the couch.

Thea leaned on Blaine, sighing softly. "What are you gonna do if Ian finds him?.."

"See if he'll talk to me," Blaine said.

"What if he won't stop?.." Thea whispered.

Blaine looked down. "Then we'll go back to before.."

"Before?..."

"Before he came back," Blaine said.

Thea nodded, looking down.

"What were you like then..?" Bryan asked quietly.

"Just..Trying to get by..Thea helped a lot..But.. it took me a few years to get better.." Blaine said softly.

Bryan looked down as his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll be okay..I have to take care of you now..I won't be selfish...I won't do that to you.." Blaine said seriously.

"I'm more worried about you being happy.." Bryan said quietly.

"I'll be okay.." Blaine said quietly, mostly trying to convince himself.

Bryan hugged Blaine tightly. "I'm gonna head to bed. But just remember, we're not going anywhere.."

"Night Bryan.." Blaine said, kissing the top of his head.

"Night Blaine, night Thea," Bryan smiled before heading to his room.

"He's a good kid.." Thea said softly.

"He is," Blaine smiled lightly.

"I'm glad you got him." Thea giggled.

"Me too.."

They watched a movie, cuddling together on the couch before Blaine got tired and Thea helped him to the bed. "Thank you for everything.." Blaine said softly.

"You're welcome hon. Let's try to get some sleep.."

Blaine nodded, curling up to her before falling asleep.

The next morning Ian walked up to the apartment, smiling as his boyfriend let him in. "How's Blaine?" Ian asked.

"He's good..Not as bad as I thought he would be. He's eating and laughing and smiling do I guess that's a good sign I guess.." Bryan said. Ian was early today so he wasn't anywhere near ready.

"Want breakfast or anything?" Ian asked softly.

"I'm good.." Bryan yawned, stretching. Ian raised an eyebrow as he noticed Bryan was wearing a pair of booty shorts.

"I've never seen those before.." Ian said, looking down at Bryan's thighs.

"Seen what?" Bryan asked, looking down. "Oh. I ran out of clean sweatpants so I borrowed these from Thea."

Ian walked around Bryan, checking out his ass. "I think you should keep them.."

"Why is that?" Bryan said, standing on his toes to reach the coffee in the cabinet.

Ian licked his lips, slapping Bryan's ass and watching the way it moved. "That's why.."

"Ian.." Bryan gasped, his cheeks flushing red as he nearly dropped the can of coffee.

Ian giggled. "Hey. You put it out there. I'm just showing my appreciation."

"You're the one that came early." Bryan said, trying to hide his blush as he started to make the coffee.

"And I'm glad I did.." Ian said lowly.

"I bet.." Bryan giggled, pulling the shorts up a bit to reveal the rounds of the bottom of his ass.

Ian pressed his body to Bryan's and growled in his ear.

Bryan gasped, turning his head to look back at his boyfriend.

"You're getting really good at being a tease.."

"Really?" Bryan said, grinning slyly before continuing to make the coffee.

"Yeah," Ian said, his hands trailing down to Bryan's ass.

Bryan moaned softly, pressing back into Ian's hands.

"Do you think we have time..?" Ian asked, running his fingers over the rounds of his ass.

"Fuck, I hope so.." Bryan whispered.

Ian turned Bryan around and picked him up before carrying him to his room. "What do you want baby?"

"Well, I remember asking you to choke me the other night.." Bryan breathed out.

Ian set Bryan down, quickly unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down.

Bryan slid down to his knees, pulling Ian's thick, pierced member out of his boxers.

Ian smirked. "Look at you..so eager to take my cock.."

"I love it.." Bryan smiled, kissing the head lightly as he looked up at Ian.

Ian bit his lip. "Thank god you haven't done your hair yet.."

Bryan grinned, sucking lightly on the head before pulling back. He moaned softly as he swirled his tongue around the metal ball.

"Fuck...yeah, you're definitely a tease...baby.."

"Are you gonna fuck my mouth or not?" Bryan sighed.

Ian moaned, grabbing him by the hair and thrusting into Bryan's mouth.

Bryan moaned happily, grabbing Ian's hips.

Ian pulled hard as he snapped his hips forward.

Bryan opened his eyes, looking up at his boyfriend with dark eyes.

Ian gasped as he fucked Bryan's mouth. "Ohhhh..Bryan..."

Bryan whimpered wantonly, his eyes rolling back as he hallowed his cheeks.

Ian thrust in to the hilt, holding him there for a moment.

Bryan moaned before it was broken off by a sputter as he choked on Ian's dick.

Ian moaned loudly, reveling in the obscene sounds.

Bryan loved how this felt. He didn't care if it made him seem like a slut. Bryan Taylor loved choking on his boyfriends cock.

Ian pulled out, letting Bryan catch his breath before shoving back in.

Bryan groaned, breathing heavily through his nose.

"You okay baby?" Ian asked softly.

Bryan nodded quickly, pulling Ian's hips forward more.

Ian gasped as he sped up, moaning as the head hit the back of Bryan's throat.

Bryan was so eager..It was such a turn on..

"So fucking hot like this...mmm..fuck!"

Bryan pulled his length out of the shorts, stroking himself quickly.

Ian watched his boyfriend with lust filled eyes. "Baby..harder.."

Bryan sped up as he sucked harder, moaning deeply.

Ian thrust harder. "Unngghhh I-Im close..."

Bryan nodded. He was too..All he needed was to taste his boyfriend and he'd be gone.

Ian tightened his grip on Bryan's hair, giving one more big thrust before cunming hard.

Bryan moaned, cumming in his hand as he swallowed.

Ian panted harshly as he came down. He looked down to see Bryan had swallowed all of him. "Ohmygod.."

Bryan smiled to himself, quite proud of his accomplishment as he slowly bobbed his head, helping Ian come down.

Ian loosened his grip and smiled down at his boyfriend. "That was amazing.."

Bryan pulled off, licking his lips as he stood, kissing Ian deeply.

Ian moaned softly as he held Bryan close. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Bryan smiled against Ian's lips.

"I'm gonna get a drink. You want anything?"

"The coffee should be done by now.." Bryan said, giving Ian another small kiss before going to clean up.

Ian smiled as he headed to the kitchen.

Bryan came out a bit later, hair done and wearing a white button up with a red bow tie, grey cardigan, and black skinny jeans, wearing the pair of red Converse that Ian left the other night.

"You look so perfect.." Ian grinned.

Bryan blushed, walking over to Ian and kissing his cheek. "Thank you..So do you."

"You sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"I'm not hungry. Do you want anything?" Bryan asked. "I'd be happy to make you something." he smiled.

Ian shook his head. "I'm good."

Bryan nodded, kissing Ian again before pulling back, cupping his cheek and making a face. Ian chuckled lightly. "Yes, I know..I didn't shave."

Bryan smiled anyways, nuzzling against his neck.

Ian wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's waist, holding him in the silence and just enjoying the moment with his boyfriend.

"I wish we didn't have school.." Ian whispered.

"So do I..But we have to go.." Bryan sighed.

"I know," Ian groaned, grabbing his jacket.

"Hey, you didn't have to come. You came here because you /love/ me." Bryan giggled, grabbing his scarf and coat.

"Well I wanted alone time before school and you just happened to be wearing booty shorts. So now I'm tired and wanna cuddle," Ian laughed.

"You're much cuter than you'd like people to believe Ian.." Bryan smiled, wrapping his scarf around Ian's neck and pulling him close.

"No one needs to know," Ian grinned.

"And why is that?" Bryan smiled, raising an eyebrow. "It will ruin your bad boy reputation?"

"Exactly," Ian smiled.

"Just wait until everyone at school finds out Ian Sanders is a cuddle whore." Bryan said teasingly.

"Then they'll find out how much you love sucking my cock," Ian smirked, gripping Bryan's waist.

"Well I'm not ashamed of that.." Bryan said lowly.

Ian pressed his lips to his boyfriend's, kissing him deeply.

Bryan moaned, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck.

Ian grinned, biting lightly in Bryan's bottom lip.

Bryan whined, leaning back against the wall and pulling Ian closer.

Ian pressed his lips to Bryan's neck, making sure to leave a bruise.

He left Bryan panting and whimpering as he pulled away, admiring the purple mark on his neck.

Ian flashed that cocky smile. "We gotta go babe."

Bryan sighed, giving a pouty look up at Ian.

Ian kissed him softly. "Come on.."

"Okay.." Bryan sighed, wrapping his scarf around his neck and grabbing Ian's hand. "I'll probably have to wear this all day now."

"Thought you weren't ashamed," Ian chuckled.

"Hush..The last thing I need is for my teachers to think I'm a slut." He giggled. Bryan really was most of his teachers' favorite student.

Ian smiled, taking Bryan's hand as they walked out.

They got into the car and Ian started driving towards school, lighting a cigarette as he steered with his knee.  
"Ian I swear, if we get in a wreck.." Bryan scolded.

"Chill baby. I know what I'm doing," Ian grinned.

Bryan just rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his coffee.

Ian took a long drag when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out and answered.  
"Hello?"

"Dude, you remember you asked me to go look for that guy I sold to the other day? The one that picked you and your boyfriend up from the party?" Josh said.

Ian straightened up. "Yeah. You find him?"

"Yeah. I went to the hotel they were staying at, and he wasn't there, but the chick was. She told me he left to go get a few things because they're about to leave for the airport. I think she said somethin' about New York."

"Do you know how long we have?" Ian asked quickly.

"Little less than an hour." Josh said.

"Thanks Josh," Ian said, hanging up and turning the car around quickly, almost getting hit by a truck.

"Ian!" Bryan yelled, his coffee flying out of the window as he gripped to whatever his hands could find. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Call Blaine! Kurt's about to leave for New York. We're going to bring him home.." Ian said, quickly driving back to the apartment.

"You found him?" Bryan gasped, fumbling for his phone with coffee covered hands.

"Josh did. We don't have much time. Tell him to get dressed and meet us downstairs."

"O-Okay." Bryan said, dialing Blaine's number and holding it to his ear. "Pleasepickup Pleasepickup.."

Blaine groaned as his phone rang. "Hello..?"

"Blaine. Get up. Get dressed. We know where Kurt is." Bryan said quickly.

"What? How?" Blaine asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Just come on! We'll explain in the car!"

"I'll meet you outside," Blaine said quickly, hanging up and scrambling to get dressed.

Thea sat up, rubbing her eyes." What's going on?..."

"I..I-I don't know..Somehow they found Kurt and they're taking me to him..." Blaine said in a rush.

"Oh god, hurry!" She said frantically.

Blaine threw some clothes on, looking a mess as he ran outside.

Ian skidded to a stop in front of the apartment, beckoning for Blaine to hurry and get in. He got into the backseat and slammed the door behind him. "Explain.."

Ian took off and Bryan turned around.  
"Ian's friend Josh went to go look for Kurt because he's the one that sold to Kurt. Well, he went to look for him because Ian asked him to. Well, he wasn't there but Kurt's friend was. She told Josh that they are leaving for their flight in New York in less than an hour and we are taking you to get him so we can bring him home." Bryan said in one breath.

"Is he really back on the drugs..?" Blaine asked, trying to wrap his head around this.

"I talked to josh last night and asked him to ask her.." Ian said. "Well he told me she said he was clean. She said he's always bitching at her for it."

Blaine felt a wave of relief washed over him. Maybe he really had a chance.

"So now all you have to do is run through the airport, without security tackling you, go through security, and find Kurt." Bryan smiled.

"In about thirty minutes.." Ian added.

Blaine groaned. "I'm gonna have to buy a ticket..They won't let me through without one.."

Bryan bit his lip before reaching into his bag and pulling out his wallet. "Here." He said, holding out a card to Blaine.

"Thank you but I'm not taking your money," Blaine said softly.

"Blaine." Bryan said seriously. "It's my emergency fund and this seems like an emergency. Take the damn card."

"I appreciate it. But I got it," Blaine said.

"Bryan sighed deeply. "Fine." He looked up, just as Ian sped a red light. "Ian!"

"Hey! Bryan is in the car!" Blaine yelled.

"Do you want to get there before Kurt leaves?" Ian shot back.

"We only have a chance if we get there alive!"

Ian sighed heavily, gripping the steering wheel as he pulled a sharp turn, ignoring the passengers' groans of protest.

They made it there a few minutes later and Blaine ran in and up to the counter. "I need a ticket to New York.."

"The next flight leaves in..Twenty minutes." The chipper young woman smiled.

"That's perfect," Blaine said quickly.

She took Blaine's card and typed into the computer as he tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter..  
"Would you like to join our perks club? Frequent fliers earn points to get money off their next flight." She smiled, looking up at him.

"No thank you," Blaine said. "I just need to get back there.."

She typed a bit more. "Are your bags over seventy pounds?"

"I don't have any." Blaine said, starting to get frustrated.

"Is this your first time flying with us?" She smiled.

"No. Look, my ex is about to get on this flight. I need to get back there so he doesn't make the biggest mistake of his life. Now I know this sounds like an eighties movie but I'm serious. I need to find him like now."

She blinked a few times before looking back down and typing a bit more and handing him the ticket. "I hope you find him." She said softly.

"Thank you so much!" Blaine said before sprinting to security and quickly stepping out of his shoes and emptying his pockets. He bounced lightly, waiting for his turn to step through the metal detector. When it did, it beeped and he looked up, surprised, he felt around in his pockets. "Shit," He groaned, pulling his lighter out of his jacket pocket.  
"You can't take that on the plane sir." The security guard deadpanned, holding out her hand. Blaine groaned, handing her the lighter and walking through again. It didn't go off. He grabbed his shoes, quickly pulling them back on, shoving his keys and wallet in his pocket and going to look for Kurt. It wasn't a big airport but it was big enough. He heard the announcement that the plane to New York was leaving. He headed to the right gate and frantically looked for Kurt. He spotted him next to some girl. "Kurt!"

Kurt was about to hand the woman his boarding pass when he heard his name called, and looked over his shoulder, he didn't see anyone.. "Did you hear that?" He asked Jessica as he handed the pass to the woman.

Jessica shook his head as Blaine ran towards them. "Kurt!"

Kurt turned around again as he was about to walk through the gate. "Blaine.."

"Kurt, wait..please.." Blaine asked, out of breath.

Kurt stepped out of the way of the others and looked at Blaine with wide eyes. "W-What are you doing here?" He said softly. Blaine looked a mess. "How did you know?.."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes as he took his hands. "I love you, Kurt. I know you were telling the truth. You didn't do it. You still haven't.." he paused when Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "Things get around. I'll explain later. But Kurt, you're the one for me. I've known that since high school. You know it too. I've lost you before. And dammit I'm not going to lose you again. I won't let you go back to that.. go back to him.. You worked so hard so get clean. I'm going to make sure you stay that way. I know you think I deserve more. But Kurt, we deserve to be happy. And you know we're only happy when we're together. So please..Stay with me...I'll do anything, Kurt. You are the love of my life..I can't handle losing you again.."

Kurt had tears in his eyes as he looked over at Jessica before back at Blaine. "Blaine..I..I.." He whispered, unable to find his words.

"Please..I need you.." Blaine said, breaking down when Kurt didn't respond right away.

"Blaine..I love you..I love you so much, I'm sorry..I'm so so sorry..I'm sorry I did this to you..I love you.." Kurt got out as tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Will you come home..?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Yes..Yes..Of course.." Kurt nodded, sniffing.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I love you, Kurt..More than anything.."

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered before turning his head to kiss Blaine deeply, earning applause from the small crowd of New Yorkers gathered behind them.

Blaine grinned as they pulled back. "I was so worried.."

"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry.." Kurt said, cupping Blaine's cheeks and pushing the hair away from his eyes.

"It's okay..Come on..Let's go home.." Blaine said softly.

"Wait..I..Have to say goodbye to Jessica.." Kurt said quietly before turning to his best friend.

Jessica was standing behind them, looking down at the floor.

"Jess..I'm sorry.." Kurt said softly.

"I-I don't know what to do without you.." Jessica said quietly.

"Listen.." He said softly. "I want you to go to crystal creek..I want a phone call from them..I'll pay for you to stay there Jess..You'll be so much happier once you get over this..You don't need it okay?..Promise me.." He said, grabbing her hands.

"Kurt..I can't take your money.."

"Jessica..Promise me.." Kurt said seriously.

Jessica nodded. "Okay.."

He pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "I love you..I want that call..Some time this week.."

"I love you too.." she said quietly. "I'll call you when I land.."

He hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead again before she got on the plane and Kurt walked over to Blaine, grabbing his hand.

"I can't believe I got to you in time.." Blaine said happily.

"How did you know I was here?" Kurt asked, pulling his bag up on his shoulder as they started walking.

"That guy you bought stuff from for your friend..That was the guy that threw the party we had to pick Bryan and Ian up from. He told Ian. Then they were talking and the guy found out you were headed to New York from your friend. So it got to Ian then Bryan and back to me.." Blaine explained.

"Wow..I'll be sure to thank Ian then.." Kurt smiled.

"He almost killed us trying to get here though," Blaine chuckled.

"Well, if he was a second later I would be on my way to New York.."

"You're here now," Blaine smiled.

"I am.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine again.

In the car, Bryan was lighting a cigarette and inhaling deeply. "Ohmygod..What if he didn't get to him on time?" He breathed out.

"I don't know..He'd probably find a way on the plane.." Ian sighed.

Bryan took another hit of the cigarette, blowing out a large cloud of smoke as his hands shook lightly. Suddenly the door swung open and Bryan's eyes shot up to see Kurt, hands on his hips.  
"Bryan Nathan Taylor! What the hell do you think you're doing with that cigarette?"

Bryan handed it to Ian. "Umm..Holding it for Ian..?" Kurt bit his lip as a smile spread over his face and it hit Bryan. "Kurt! Ohmygod!" He yelled, jumping out of the car and pulling Kurt into a hug.

Kurt giggled. "I'm sorry for leaving.."

"It doesn't matter..You're back." Bryan grinned, hugging him tighter.

"I am.." Kurt said softly as he held Bryan close.

"Please don't leave again..."

"I'm not..I promise.." Kurt said shakily.

Bryan nodded, sniffing. "Thank you.."

Kurt rubbed his back. "It's going to be okay.."

"I know.." Bryan smiled, pulling back and fanning at his eyes to keep the tears at bay.

Kurt leaned down and looked in the car. "You too. Come on.."

Ian chuckled, getting out and groaning as Kurt pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you for getting him here..I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you.."

"You're welcome.." Ian said softly, hugging Kurt back.

Kurt smiled as he pulled back. "Do we need to take them to school?"

"Can we play hooky?" Ian asked hopefully. "Please?" he asked, looking to Blaine.

Blaine sighed. "I think you earned it.." he looked over at Kurt. "Umm..I think we should go see your dad.."

"Why?" Kurt asked softly.

"He thinks you..disappeared again.." Blaine said quietly.

"O-Oh..Did you..Tell him?" Kurt asked as Bryan and Ian got back in the car.

"Just that I was looking for you. I wouldn't do that to you.."

"Thank you.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded, wrapping his arms around him. "He doesn't need to know."

Kurt nodded back, kissing Blaine softly. "I love you.."

They got into the backseat and held each other close. "Where's your car?" Blaine asked.

"Oh wait..Yeah, I have it parked here..I'll get it tomorrow.I just want to sit with you.."

"Me too," Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled lightly, nuzzling against Blaine's neck.

"Do you still have your job..?"

"Yeah. I never called or anything. I was just going to leave, so that's good I guess." Kurt smiled.

Blaine kissed the top if Kurt's head. "I'm sorry..I really need to shower.,"

"I don't mind.." Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine's neck.

"I missed this.."

"Me too.." Kurt whispered.

"So..Will you two just be at the apartment today..?" Ian asked.

"We're gonna go see my dad later, but yeah.." Kurt said.

"Can we use the car until then..? I'll put gas in it.."

"Not a problem." Blaine nodded.

Ian grinned as they headed back to the apartment.

"What are you plotting?" Kurt giggled.

"I don't know yet," Ian chuckled.

Kurt laughed lightly, pulling Blaine close.

They got to the apartment and Blaine and Kurt were getting ready to go inside. "What time do you want us back?"

"Around..Three." Kurt smiled.

"Awesome! See you later!" Ian grinned before driving off.

Bryan looked over at Ian. "Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere you're willing to take me." Bryan smiled.

"I want to do something crazy...But I don't know what.." Ian said, looking around.

Bryan's eyes lit up with excitement. "I want to do something..We could get in trouble for." He grinned.

"Like what?" Ian smiled wide.

Bryan smiled, biting his lip. What could they do to where they wouldn't get convicted, but Bryan could still get that thrill?

Ian looked over at Bryan, smiling to himself. It was so hot to see him like this.

Bryan reached over, grabbing Ian's cigarettes and pulling one out and placing it between his pink lips. He lit it, inhaling deeply and opening his mouth in the slightest, letting the smoke slowly creep out. "Let's go fuck somewhere."

Ian bit his lip, holding back a moan. "Where to?"

"The mall?" Bryan smiled.

"Sounds good," Ian grinned, turning up the radio.

Bryan grinned, taking another hit of the cigarette before leaning over and shotgunning it into Ian's mouth, letting him inhale the smoke before breathing it out smoothly.

"Mmm, you're so hot.."

"So are you baby.." Bryan grinned, kissing Ian's ear. He didn't know what it was, but Ian had a way that made Bryan forget everything. He made him feel sexy and wanted. He loved it.

Ian grinned, raising an eyebrow as a certain song came on. He turned it up more before starting to sing along.  
"I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing,"

Bryan sat in the middle of the seat, watching Ian as he sang.

Screamin' no, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears,"

Bryan bit his lip. This song was so hot. And hearing Ian sing it made him want to do those things before they even got to the mall.

"By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch,  
I'm screamin'  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in.." Ian sang, grinning as they pulled into the mall. Bryan waited until the car was shut off before climbing into Ian's lap and kissing his neck. Ian moaned, his hands running down to Bryan's ass and squeezing hard. Bryan whimpered as he bit down. "Fuck! Babe.." Ian groaned, smacking Bryan's ass hard.

"Ahh! Ian!" Bryan moaned. "A-Again.."

Ian brought his hand down against the perfectly round ass again, making the slender boy cry out. Bryan leaned in to growl in Ian's ear. "You want to fuck me here? Or inside?"

"Fuck..Wherever you want babe..I-I just wanna fuck you." Ian panted.

"I don't think I can wait to get inside..Take me baby.."

"Get in the back.." Ian groaned, glad he parked in the back. Bryan quickly climbed into the back, waiting for Ian to join him. Ian pulled his wallet out getting what he needed before sitting in the back seat and pulling Bryan into his lap. Bryan rolled his hips down. "I want you so bad baby.."

"God..You're so hot.." Ian growled, thrusting up.

Bryan let his head fall back as he worked his hips with Ian's.

"Mmm..What do you want baby?"

"Fuck me..Fuck me hard.."

Ian nodded, reaching down to pull down Bryan's pants. Bryan lifted up, helping him get them around his ankles. Ian unzipped his jeans, pulling his cock out. Bryan gasped. No matter how many times he saw it, it was still the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. "You like this baby?" Ian grinned.

Bryan nodded. "I love it.."

"Come on babe..Before we get caught.." Ian said, rolling on the condom and lubing himself up. Bryan placed his hands on Ian's shoulders as he sank down around his thick cock. Ian moaned loudly, letting his head fall back. "God babe.." He panted, running his hands over Bryan's ass.

"So big.." Bryan gasped, getting used to the stretch. Ian panted softly, looking up at his beautiful boyfriend. Bryan started rolling his hips, his nails digging into Ian's skin.

"You're so fucking hot.." Ian moaned, squeezing Ian's ass.

"Ahh! Ohh baby!" Bryan breathed out, arching his body beautifully.

Ian ran his hands up under Bryan's shirt, running them up to tease the shorter boy's nipples.

"Ian! Fuck!" Bryan moaned, bouncing on Ian's cock.

Ian panted, dragging his nails down Bryan's chest.

"Ooohhhh..Yeah! Ian!" Bryan gasped, quickening his movements.

Ian brought a hand down, slowly start to pump Bryan slowly.

Bryan tangled his hands in Ian's hair, moaning loudly.

"Fuck..Louder baby.." Ian growled, grinning.

"Ian! Fuck yes! Fuck me baby!"

Ian gripped Bryan's hips, thrusting up into him harder.

"Aahhhh!" Bryan cried out as Ian struck his prostate.

Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan, pulling them together as Ian fucked Bryan harder and faster, the windows beginning to fog up.

"B-Baby! Fuck me! I-Im gonna cum! Oohhh!" Bryan whimpered.

"God..Me t-too.." Ian gasped against Bryan's ear.

"B-Bite me.." Bryan breathed out.

Ian kissed down Bryan's neck before biting down on the bruise he made earlier.

Bryan arched his body, gripping Ian's shoulders as he came between them.

Ian came with his lover, moaning loudly.

Bryan leaned in, pressing slow, wet kisses to Ian's lips as he came down.

"Fuck, I love you.." Ian whispered.

"I love you too baby.."

They cleaned up quickly and got dressed before just lying in the back seat, holding each other.

Ian cupped Bryan's cheek. "I would definitely call today a success."

"Me too.." Bryan said softly, giving a light smile.

"I see a lot of them in you.."

"Who?" Bryan asked.

"Blaine and Kurt," Ian said.

"Really?.." Bryan said softly.

Ian nodded, running his hand through his boyfriend's hair.

"How?.." Bryan asked quietly.

"You take care of people like Blaine. And wear bow ties sometimes. You're sweet and caring. But then there's Kurt. You two dress similar. And you sway your hips like him.."

Bryan giggled lightly. "Well I guess you could just say they're my dads." Bryan laughed.

"I think it's sweet," Ian said softly.

Bryan smiled lightly. "I love them.."

"And they love you.."

"They love you too." Bryan said quietly.

Ian gave a small smile. "Me too.."

Bryan grinned, leaning in to kiss Ian softly.


	19. Chapter 19

Later that day, Kurt sat at the house, staring at his phone. "She should've called by now.

"Maybe she's waiting until she unpacks and gets settled," Blaine said, trying to soothe him.

"She should've called by now.." He said again.

"Call her," Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded, dialing his friend's number and holding the phone to his ear.

After a few rings, Jessica answered and Kurt could hear the tears in her voice.  
"H-Hello..?"

"Jess? Are you okay?" Kurt asked quickly.

"I-I'm fine.." she lied.

"Jessica, don't lie to me." Kurt said seriously.

"You don't need to worry about it.."

"Jessica!" Kurt almost yelled, making her go quiet.

"Paul picked me up from the airport.."

"What did he do?.." Kurt asked lowly.

"H-he..He hit me.." she whispered.

Kurt took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

Jessica sank down on the floor as the tears fell down her face.

Kurt took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

Jessica sank down on the floor as the tears fell down her face.

"I'll call you back." He said, his voice shaking.

"Kurt don't!" she said quickly but he had already hung up.

He went through his phone book, clicking Paul's number as he silently seethed.

It didn't take long for him to answer.  
"Already regretting not coming back?"

"Fuck you Paul! Who the hell do you think you are? Don't you ever...Ever put a hand on her.." Kurt growled.

"So feisty," Paul chuckled. "What is she to you? You left her."

"She's still my friend you bastard. Who are you to touch her?" Kurt yelled.

"Maybe you should've come back like she asked."

"Why would I come back to you?" Kurt hissed.

"I can take care of you. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be that little heroin addicted whore that couldn't get over his high school boyfriend," Paul spat.

Kurt sat with his mouth agape before speaking up. "Well Blaine loves me..He's not an abusive, vindictive, cruel, heartless, asshole that takes advantage of people. You may have been able to trick me into thinking I loved you, but I never will again..I hate you..And if you lay a hand on her again, and I hear about it, I will personally drive up to New York, and make you wish you were never born..." Kurt said in the most menacing voice Blaine had ever heard.

Blaine sat there, eyes wide as he listened to Kurt.

Paul laughed. "What will you do?"

"Oh, trust me you son of a bitch..You don't want to know.." Kurt growled.

"Maybe I'll test that and go see her again," Paul challenged.

"Don't you fucking go near her Paul!" Kurt yelled.

"Bye Kurtie," Paul smirked before hanging up.

"That son of a bitch!" Kurt growled, nearly throwing his phone, but thinking better of it. He quickly called Jessica again, hoping she would pick up.

She answered quickly. "Please tell me you didn't call him. Kurt? Please..."

"Jessica..I did..Are you at home?" Kurt said seriously.

"Y-Yeah. I need to go...I don't have anywhere to go Kurt..I'm scared.." Jessica said between sobs.

Kurt's voice grew gentle.  
"Jess..Just lock your door, okay?..Don't open it for anyone.." He said, Blaine could see he was on the edge of tears.

"He..He'll come back..Kurt.."

"Jess..I'm so sorry..This is all my fault.." Kurt gasped, the tears finally hitting him.

"No..Don't Kurt..You didn't know..I shouldn't have gone to Ohio.." she said quietly.

"I can't let him do this to you..It's because of me Jessica.." Kurt whispered.

"It's not your fault babe..Just..I'll hide in the bathroom. So he can't see me through the windows.."

"Y-You shouldn't have to..You..Oh god.." Kurt gasped breaking down. "I'm calling him again..I love you okay?.." Kurt said before hanging up and calling Paul again. He couldn't let Jessica get hurt because of him.

Paul shook his head when he heard his phone.  
"Yes?"

"Where are you?.." Kurt whispered.

"What's it to you?"

"Please..Do whatever you want to me, but leave her alone.." Kurt said brokenly, making Blaine's eyebrows knead together.

"You'd come back to save her?" Paul tested.

Kurt rested his head in the crook of Blaine's shoulder and neck. "You know I won't do that.."

"Well, she's nothing to me. Just another whore. I just enjoy getting you all worked up."

"Please Paul..." Kurt whispered.

Paul sighed. "As I said, she's nothing to me."

"So you'll leave her alone?..." Kurt asked quietly.

"Just keep in mind what you just gave me permission for. Not that I need it."

"What?..." Kurt whispered.

Paul chuckled darkly. "You'll see what I have planned for you. Bye Kurt.."

Kurt sat in shock as Paul hung up and he clung to Blaine.

"What happened? What did he say?" Blaine asked, rubbing Kurt's back.

"He said..He said he has something planned for me.." Kurt whispered.

"I won't let him come near you, Kurt. I promise.." Blaine said seriously.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me..." Kurt said shakily.

"It's okay baby. He's just trying to scare you..Everything will work out.."

Kurt nodded. "I love you.."

"I love you too. How does a hot bath and candles sound? They smell like roses," Blaine smiled.

"I would love that.." Kurt said softly. They had about an hour until Bryan and Ian got back with the car.  
Blaine walked off the bathroom and Kurt grabbed his phone, sending a text.  
"Jessica. You're safe, he's not coming."

Jessica gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome..Just stay away from him okay?.."

"I will. And I'll go to that place in the morning.."

Kurt smiled. "Crystal Creek..Call when you get there so I can pay to check you in. I love you and I'm so proud of you Jess."

"Thank you, Kurt. I love you too.."

Blaine got the tub ready and slowly undressed the both of them before they climbed in, Kurt leaning against Blaine's chest. "I'm sorry you have to hear all of this..This is what it was like..Every other month..Except Jess was the one..Telling me to lock the door and hide.." Kurt whispered.

"Kurt, I've told you. I love you, all of you. I'll always be here," Blaine said softly.

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt said quietly.

"You said he isn't going after her. And I'm sure he won't come back here after last time.."

"He's manipulative..A-And extremely vindictive..He's going to do something..I just..Don't know what.." Kurt said, his voice far away.

"Can I ask you...what he has done..?" Blaine asked quietly.

"When I'd..Try and leave..He'd just..Hit me..And make me beg him to let me stay..Or he wouldn't stop...He made me do..All kinds of things..Awful things..He..Showed me off like I was a show dog..and..He let his friends.." Kurt's voice broke. "He would let his friends have sex with me..If they paid him.."

Blaine had tears in his eyes as he pulled Kurt closer. "He'll never come near you again. I swear. I'll make sure of it.."

Kurt turned over on his stomach, burying his face in Blaine's chest. "Thank you..I..I love you so much.."

"I love you too, Kurt. You're safe with me.."

"I know..I don't doubt that.."

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, sighing softly. They relaxed in the bath before getting up and getting ready to go to Burt's. Ian and Bryan walked in just as they were finishing up.

"So what did you two do?" Blaine asked.

"Just ran around, got something to eat." Bryan smiled.

Blaine smiled back. "We're gonna see Kurt's dad. We'll be back before your rehearsal.."

"Alright." Ian grinned.

"Stay out of our bedroom." Kurt joked, smiling at Ian.

"We have Bryan's," Ian shrugged.

Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling. "Bye you two.."

"Bye," Ian and Bryan said together.

Kurt took Blaine's hand as they walked out to the car and Blaine drove them to Kurt's father's house.

"You can do this..Just..Tell him you found the ring and freaked out.."

"Okay.." Kurt nodded as they walked up to the door and knocked.

Burt answered the door and smiled wide. "Oh my god! You found him! Come in, come in!"

Kurt smiled as his father pulled him into a bear hug. "Hey dad.." Kurt said softly as he was released.

"You had this one all worked up. Where were you?" Burt asked.

"I was staying with a friend..I-I saw a ring that Blaine was going to give me and..I got scared." Kurt said, looking up at his father.

"Ring?" he asked, looking at Blaine.

"Y-Yeah..I didn't do so well with hiding it. I was going to talk to you first..Ask your permission..But he found it.." Blaine explained.

"So are you two?..Engaged?" Burt asked.

"We haven't really talked about it yet.." Blaine said quietly.

"But it will happen." Kurt smiled.

Blaine grinned. "Really..?"

Kurt smiled, nodding as Carole came out and said hello to the boys.

"Hey Carole," Blaine smiled.

"It's so nice to see you boys!" She smiled wide.

"Hey Carole." Kurt said happily.

"You stating for dinner?" Carole asked.

Kurt nodded, smiling. "You need any help?"

"I could always use your help," she giggled.

Kurt laughed lightly, standing and kissing the top of Burt's head before skipping off to the kitchen.

Blaine turned to the older man. "This really is not how I planned this...But would you have any objections to me asking Kurt to marry me?"

"None at all." Burt said quickly. "I know you love my son. I always have."

Blaine grinned. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel.."

"You're welcome." Burt nodded, switching the television on. "The Buckeyes are playin' today." he said simply.

Blaine sat back. "Great!"

They all relaxed for a while, Burt and Blaine rooting on their favorite team until the phone rang. Burt grabbed it, answering gruffly as he sat back down from cheering at a touchdown. "Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Hummel?" the man on the other end said.

"Yes it is..Who is this?" Burt asked.

"I know your son. I figured he hasn't been honest with you about why he stopped coming to see you and stopped calling. I'm sure you wonder all the time just what kind of trouble he was in.."

Burt sat in silence. "What do you mean?.."

"Well he was a smart kid in college. But fell into the wrong crowd. One was his best friend. And she introduced him into fucking people for money and drugs." the guy explained.

"W-What?..Is this a joke?" Burt asked, starting to get angry and making Blaine look up.

"Not at all, sir. I know it's hard for you. But you should know the truth. Ask him..You'll get all the confirmation you need.."

"Who is this?" Burt practically yelled before cringing at the tightness in his chest.

Blaine watched with wide eyes. He got up just in time to catch Burt as he started falling to the floor. "Carole! Kurt! Help!"

The caller hung up as Kurt and Carole rushed in. "Dad!" Kurt gasped, rushing to him and helping him back on the couch.

Blaine helped him before looking up at Carole with scared eyes. "W-What do we do?"

"Just hang on, he probably just got worked up.." Carole said, going to get some water.

"Dad..Just breathe okay?..Slow..Even.." Kurt soothed.

Burt groaned but fought to hold onto his son's voice.

"Just breathe Dad..Breathe..It's okay..Relax..Relax..Please.." Kurt whispered.

Carole came back and the boys got him into a sitting position before bringing the glass of water to his lips.  
"Drink this honey. You'll be okay. Just relax.."

Burt drank the water slowly as his breathing evened out. "Don't scare me like that.." Kurt breathed out.

Burt looked up at his son. "We need to talk."

"W-What?.." Kurt whispered, looking up at his father.

"Alone.."

Carole looked confused but placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder, ushering him into the kitchen.  
Kurt got up, sitting in the chair across from Burt.

"I got a..a phone call.." Burt said, unable to look at Kurt.

"From who?...What did they say?" Kurt asked quietly.

"He didn't give me his name..He said he knew you...and that..that...Kurt..please tell me it's not true.." Burt said weakly.

"W-What's not true Dad?" Kurt whispered, having a terrible, looming feeling he knew what this was about.

"I-In New York, were you doing..things...for money? And...drugs..?" Burt asked, swallowing hard.

Kurt stared at his father, eyes wide as he felt the color drain from his face. "Dad..I.." He whispered. Paul..Paul did this..

"Is it true..?"

The tears filled his eyes as Burt looked up at him, his eyes begging for it to be a lie.  
"Yes.."

Burt couldn't stop his own tears. "Why didn't you come home? I would've helped you...I would've done anything..."

"I-I didn't want you to see me that way.." Kurt said quietly.

"You shouldn't have gone through that...I feel like I failed you as a father..."

"Dad..No..You didn't do anything wrong..You're the perfect father..You always have been..These were my bad choices.." Kurt said seriously.

"You should've felt like you could've come home.." Burt said through his tears.

"Dad..I-I'm sorry.." Kurt said quietly.

Burt shook his head, pulling Kurt close. "I'm sorry..I'm so sorry Kurt.."

"You didn't do anything Dad.." Kurt said, his eyebrows knit together.

"I just..I can't imagine how you felt..how you still feel..."

"I feel so much better..Blaine..Blaine helped me get out of it.." Kurt said softly.

Burt nodded, wiping his tears. "I love you, Kurt.."

"I love you too dad..But those days are behind me..I don't do drugs..I respect my body..I'm better, and healthy, and happy, and in love with an amazing guy.." Kurt said quietly.

"Good..Don't ever leave, Kurt...please..."

"I won't Dad..I swear.." Kurt said, burying his face in Burt's neck.

Burt held his son close. No matter what Kurt said, he'd always blame himself for not doing more. Maybe this was his fault..For moving..For taking Kurt away from Blaine..  
"I'm always here, Kurt. No matter what you need.."

"I love you dad.." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too, kid.."

Kurt wiped his eyes, letting his father hold him and feeling like that scared little nine-year-old. Burt kissed Kurt's forehead. "And don't you think I think less of you. I love you more than anything and I always will. "

"I really needed to hear that.." Kurt whispered.

"I know son. It's going to be okay..You're back and clean..and you're going to marry Blaine...everything's okay.."

"I am going to marry Blaine.." Kurt smiled as it hit him.

Burt smiled wide. "I'm so glad you two found each other again."

"Me too.." Kurt said quietly.

Burt sighed. "I'm sorry for taking you away from him.."

"Dad..You had no choice. You had to because of your job..I don't resent you for that at all.." Kurt said softly.

Burt nodded. "Thanks.."

"Just remember that, okay?" Kurt said softly.

"I will," Burt said, giving a small smile.

Kurt kissed his father's cheek before sending a quick text to Paul.

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better next time.."

They had a lovely lunch with Kurt's parents before driving to the theatre. Thea picked the boys up and they were in the middle of a scene when Kurt and Blaine walked in. They had a makeshift set, that would undoubtedly be spectacular on opening night. Thea had an eye for accuracy when it came to the original.  
Blaine gasped as he realized it was the scene for Angel's funeral.  
Bryan stepped up.  
"And..then there was that time that he walked up to this group of tourists... and, they were petrified, because, a) they were obviously lost, and b) they had probably never spoken to a drag queen before in their lives...and he...she just offered to escort them out of Alphabet City, and then she let them take a picture with her, and then she said she'd help 'em find the Circle Line..." He said softly, tears in his eyes.

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "He's a natural.."

Bryan wiped his eyes before the girl playing Maureen began to speak. Suddenly, Thea burst through the doors, storming past Blaine and Kurt, followed by a tall, thin, tan and very flamboyant man. "You can't fire me! You know why, honey?"  
"Because you quit? Good! Get the hell out of here!" Thea raged. Kurt had never seen Thea this angry. Truth be told, it shocked him a bit.

Blaine hurried over to Thea as the guy walked out. "What was that?"

"He's a fucking diva! He's been nothing but since day one! I'm tired of it!" She growled, slamming a stack of papers down on her table as the other actors hopped off of the stage to see what was going on.

Blaine wrapped his arms around her. "Shh..It's okay. We'll find another Angel.."

She had her fists clenched by her sides as she sighed deeply, relaxing in Blaine's arms. "Wait. Desmond's out?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah," Blaine answered before Thea could get worked up again.

Kurt walked down the steps and over to them. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, Thea's eyes lit up and she quickly burst from Blaine's arms, gripping Kurt's shoulders. "Kurt!" She grinned, smiling so wide, Blaine was afraid her face would split in half.

Kurt chuckled. "Hey Thea.."

"You're my Angel!" She laughed loudly.

"What..?" Kurt asked, looking at her with a puzzled look.

"You..Up on that stage.." She said, swinging her arm to point to it. "Playing Angel..Dumott..Schunard.."

Kurt couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. "I'd love to."

Thea squealed, pressing her lips to Kurt's in a fit of ecstaticity. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She grinned, hugging him tightly. Blaine wasn't kidding when he said she was passionate about her work.

"You're welcome," Kurt giggled. "So when do I start?"

"Now!" Thea grinned, pulling him off to the dressing room, leaving the rest of the cast, and Blaine, in a state of shocked confusion.

"Where's Ian?" Blaine asked.

"Uhh..One of the balconies.." Bryan said, spinning around to look. "Babe?" he called out.

Ian stuck his head out, causing Bryan to look up.  
"Up here!"

"Come down!"

Ian nodded before heading to where everyone was standing. He wrapped his arms around Bryan. "You're so amazing up there.."

"Thank you.." Bryan smiled, blushing.

Ian grinned, kissing his cheek.

"So Kurt's Angel now." Blaine said, smiling at the two.

Ian looked confused. "When did that happen..?"

"I'm surprised you didn't hear Thea and Desmond raging through here." Bryan said as Ian wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Well someone wore me out earlier," Ian chuckled.

Bryan elbowed his boyfriend, giving him a look.

Ian smiled as he leaned back against Bryan.

Bryan rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. "Are we doing anything tonight Blaine?"

"Not that I know of. Why?" Blaine asked.

"Just wondering. Ian has a project for botany he needs to work on." Bryan said, as Ian grinned. "Alone." Bryan added, causing the pierced boy's grin to fade.

"You don't want to help me?" Ian asked, a small pout on his face.

"No, I want to help you, but I'm a distraction. And you really need to finish it." Bryan said matter-of-factly.

Ian sighed. "Fine.."

"You'll be okay. Mosses are not going to kill you," Bryan giggled, kissing his cheek.

"I might die of boredom.."

"How are we dating? You are like..The complete opposite of me.." Bryan sighed, but kept up his smile.

"You find me incredibly sexy and irresistible," Ian grinned.

"Just keep thinking that.." Bryan chuckled as Blaine told them he was going to find Kurt.

"You do have a piercing kink.." Ian whispered.

"And?.." Bryan said as Ian pulled them into a quieter part of the theatre.

"And that's why you can't get enough of me."

"I've already had enough of you Sanders.." Bryan joked, giggling.

"Oh yeah, Taylor?" Ian grinned, pushing Bryan against a wall.

"Ian.." Bryan said in a warning tone.

"Yeah babe?" Ian asked.

"What are you doing?.."

Ian pressed his body to Bryan's. "Laying against you?"

Bryan couldn't hold back the little giggle as he ran his hands through Ian's hair.

Ian hummed softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Bryan whispered against Ian's lips.

Ian leaned in, kissing Bryan softly.

Bryan sighed against Ian's lips, moaning quietly.

"Thought you had enough of me.."

"Not yet.." Bryan smiled.

Ian grinned. "Would you be opposed to me sucking you..?"

"B-But what if Thea comes back?.." Bryan stammered, but unable to hide the excitement in his eyes.

"You know Thea. She'd stall for us," Ian smiled.

"Ian..There's cool, at home, cover for a quickie Thea, then there's holy shit, run, she'll bite your head off if you're late, theatre Thea.." Bryan said quickly.

Ian sighed. "Fine.."

"We've already fooled around twice today..Horndog.." Bryan giggled.

"I feel like I haven't done that for so long.."

"What, you..Sucking me?" Bryan asked, blushing at the phrase.

Ian just nodded.

"We'll get a chance soon babe.." Bryan said.

"Alright."

"Are you okay?" Bryan asked, kissing Ian's jaw.

"I'm good," Ian smiled.

"I love you.." Bryan said softly, as Kurt came walking in in platform heels.  
"These are ridiculous!"

Thea giggled. "You didn't mind wearing mine to help Bryan practice."

"These make me like a foot taller." Kurt laughed, walking over to Blaine and looking down at him.

"I feel really short now.." Blaine sighed.

Kurt giggled, leaning down to kiss the top of Blaine's head.

"Alright alright. Let's rehearse!" Thea said, clapping her hands. They got on stage and Kurt took to his lines fairly well. He became Angel just as well as Bryan became mark. They were both perfect.

"They sure are amazing.." Ian said quietly as he sat next to Blaine.

Blaine nodded as he watched Kurt strut across the stage in the heels.

"Do you think he'll try to make it to Broadway..?"

"I hope.." Blaine said softly. "He'd be perfect.."

"Me too.." Ian whispered.

They watched as they went through a few of the scenes and Blaine's favorite had to be this one..  
"Hell, it's Christmas Eve..I'm Angel.." Kurt said kindly as he helped the actor playing Tom up.

"Angel..? Indeed.." the other actor smiled.  
"An angel of the first degree. Friends call me Collins..Tom Collins  
Nice tree ..."

"Let's get a band-aid for your knee,  
I'll change, there's a Life Support meeting at nine-thirty.  
Yes - this body provides a comfortable home..  
For the Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome.." Kurt said.

That really hit home for Blaine. Watching this, all he would see is Kurt. And Angel was such a tragic character.

Later that night, after rehearsal, Bryan sat in his room, silently going over his lines when he got a call from Ian. "You better be categorizing those ferns and mosses." Bryan said as he answered.

"I finished.." Ian said.

"Really? I'm so proud of you!" Bryan smiled.

"Mhm," Ian hummed.

"What are you doing?" Bryan asked, rolling onto his back.

"Laying here. I wish you were here.."

"Me too baby.." Bryan said softly.

"I can't stop thinking about you.."

"That's sweet.." Bryan smiled, giving a small blush.

"Not really," Ian chuckled before a low moan escaped his lips.

Bryan's eyes grew wide. "Baby..Are you?.."

"Mmm, yeah.."

"W-What are you thinking about?.." Bryan asked, setting his script on the night stand.

"How amazing you taste.." Ian breathed out.

Bryan gasped softly as he felt Ian's words go straight to his dick. "O-Oh.."

"I want to suck you baby.."

"I-I want you to too.." Bryan said quietly, shivering as he heard Ian run his tongue ring along his teeth.

"Will you tell me what it was like..? To fuck me..?" Ian asked.

"So amazing baby..God..You were so tight..So perfect.." Bryan said as he got up to turn off his light.

"I want to feel it.."

"Me too baby..I want you to..I want to hear you..Begging for me.." Bryan whispered as he got undressed.

"I want you to put me on my hands and knees..tease me baby..make me beg for your cock..make me your slut.."

Bryan breathed in sharply. God, this was really hot when Ian was the one begging..he laid down in the bed, running his hand up and down his chest, teasing himself. "You want my cock baby?..."

"Yes..Bryan.." Ian moaned.

"Beg for me baby.." Bryan said, his voice low.

Ian gasped as he lightly pinched one of his nipples. "I want your cock..I want you deep in my throat..Fuck my mouth Bryan..please.."

"Oh god.." Bryan gasped, running the tips of his fingers up and down his growing length.

"I want you behind me..slowly pressing the head in..teasingly. Press in so slowly that I beg for more.."

"I will baby..God..Just..Use your fingers.." Bryan whispered.

Ian shifted on the bed, settling on his knees as he reached for his lube. He slicked his fingers. "Im ready..Tell me what to do.."

"Take one..Trace your hole lightly..Tease yourself.." Bryan said as he slowly started to stroke himself.

Ian did as he was told. "Baby..That's good..Mmm.."

"You like that?.." Bryan moaned softly.

"Yes..I need more.."

"Push it in.." Bryan commanded.

Ian gasped as he did just that. "Oohhh Bryan.."

"Tell me how it feels.." Bryan gasped.

"Unnghh Bryaannn...So good..Fuck me baby.."

"Ian..Oh..I want to baby..I want to.." Bryan moaned, pumping himself faster.

Ian fingered himself faster. "C-Can I add another..?"

"Yeah.." Bryan growled.

"Oh god baby...Your voice is so damn sexy..."

"S-So is yours.." Bryan gasped. "Shit, I wanna fuck you.."

"Fuck baby..I need you.." Ian whimpered.

"Go faster.." Bryan said.

Ian complied, curling his fingers and crying out as he rubbed against his prostate.

"Oh fuck..Ian..Holy shit." Bryan moaned, arching his back.

Ian's breathing increased as he continued to brush against that spot. "Baby...Baby FUCK!"

"Ohmygod..You're so hot..A-Add another.." Bryan said quickly, stroking himself faster.

Ian's body arched as he added another finger. "G-Gonna cum...T-Talk to me.."

"Cum baby..Cum with me, imagine me inside of you.." Bryan moaned as he was on edge as well.

Ian screwed his eyes shut, screaming Bryan's name as he came hard.

Bryan came as he heard Ian scream his name. "I-Ian!...Oh fuck.."

Ian whimpered as he came down. He sank back onto his bed and panted harshly.

"You okay?.." Bryan gasped.

"Perfect.." Ian whispered.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.."

"I really wish I could hold you right now.." Bryan whispered.

"Me too..I miss you.." Ian said quietly.

"I miss you too Ian.."

"I really wish you were here..."

"Me too..We'll see each other tomorrow..You wanna pick me up in the morning?.." Bryan asked.

"Naomi has work.."

"I'll pick you up then.." Bryan smiled.

"Okay babe."

"I love you, Ian.." Bryan said quietly.

"I love you too.." Ian said just as quiet.

Bryan gave a light smile. "Forever?.."

"Of course.." Ian said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Are you okay?.." Bryan asked softly, noticing a change in his boyfriend's tone.

"Yeah. I'm good.."

"Ian.." Bryan said softly. "Please talk to me.."

Ian sighed. "You were perfect up there in that stage today.."

"Thank you Ian..But..What's wrong?.." Bryan asked.

"I'm scared that you'll..either hold back because of me..Or that you'll make it to Broadway and...outgrow me.." Ian admitted quietly.

"Ian.." Bryan said softly. "I will..Always love you..I'll never..'outgrow' you..I don't know if Broadway is what I want or not, but whatever I do..I hope you'll be in my life..."

Ian wiped away a tear, glad Bryan couldn't see him. "I'm going to support whatever you want. I just..I don't really see my life going in a certain direction..I don't want you to get bored.."

"Ian..I could never get bored of you..Why would you think that?.." Bryan asked.

Ian was quiet for a while. "I don't know.."

"Well there has to be a reason you would think that.." Bryan said quietly.

"I just don't think..highly..of myself.."

This took Bryan aback a bit. "W-Why not?..Do I not..d-do enough to make you feel loved? I love you Ian..You..You're the love of my life.."

"No, it isn't you..It's just how I am..I love you so much. And I know you love me.." Ian tried to explain. "I'm just like this. So I..focus a lot on what I know I'm good at...Like sex.."

"That's not all you're good at Ian.." Bryan said softly.

Ian sighed. "I don't know. I'm sorry.."

"Why are you apologizing? This is obviously something we need to talk about.." Bryan said, sitting up.

"I'm fine.." Ian said quickly, trying to close off his emotions.

"There's nothing to talk about.." He added, standing and lighting a cigarette.

"But baby..You need to see how much you are capable of..I love everything about you Ian.."

"I love you too.." Ian said simply, flicking his lighter.

"Ian, it's me. You can talk to me about anything," Bryan said softly.

"I said..there's nothing to talk about Bryan.." Ian spat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bryan asked, his voice raising.

"Nothing! God Bryan! There's nothing wrong!" Ian said, raising his as well.

"Well I'm just trying to help my boyfriend. If you don't want my help then I'm sorry for caring."

"There's nothing to help!" Ian said, throwing his hands up. He hated talking about his feelings. What he already told him was hard enough. And Bryan was trying to force him to say more. "Just shut up!" He yelled, instantly regretting the words as soon as they left his lips.

Bryan gasped, tears welling up and threatening to spill over. "You have never spoken to me like that. Go fuck yourself, Ian," he got out, hanging up as the tears came.

Ian growled, throwing his phone and not caring where it landed as he sat on the bed, taking a long drag of his cigarette. Bryan couldn't force him to talk about anything.

Bryan pulled some clothes on and curled up in bed as the words Ian had said repeated in his mind. He tried to sleep, but after hours of waiting for a call from Ian and not getting one, he needed to get up and move around. He walked out onto the balcony and sighed, glancing to the table and seeing Thea's cigarettes. He quickly grabbed one, lighting it and taking a long drag. He couldn't believe Ian said that to him. He sat down on the concrete floor and brought his knees to his chest.

"What are you doing out here?" Thea asked from the door.

"Can't sleep.."

"What's wrong?" She said, setting the costume she was working on on the chair before sitting on the floor next to Bryan.

"Ian and I are fighting.."

"Why?.." Thea asked quietly.

"He was upset and talking to me about it but he shut himself off and started yelling so I was worried and tried to talk to him but..He told me to shut up.."

"What?...That doesn't sound like him.." Thea said, her eyebrows kneading together.

"Then I got upset and..told him to go fuck himself.." Bryan said quietly.

Thea bit her lip, looking down and nodding.

"I know it was stupid..But I was so upset.."

"It's not stupid..He shouldn't have talked to you like that.." Thea said, looking over at Bryan.

"I just want to help him.." Bryan said, his voice breaking.

"I know..I know hon, come here.." She said, opening her arms to him.

Bryan got up and let her hold him. "W-What if he...he gives up on us..?"

"Then he's crazy..But I don't think He'll do that.." Thea sighed.

"Thanks Thea.." Bryan said quietly. "You need any help? There's no way I'm getting to sleep."

"I'm just remaking Angel's costumes to fit Kurt. I could use some help." Thea smiled lightly.

Bryan nodded before they headed inside.

He stayed up with Thea, making Kurt's costumes and smiling lightly at the fact that he would be wearing these.

"Are you getting excited about performing in front of everyone?" Thea asked.

"More nervous than anything.." Bryan said, giving a breathy laugh.

"You'll be amazing. You really become Mark when you get on that stage.."

"God, Kurt is perfect for Angel though..Isn't he?.." Bryan grinned, remembering how Kurt brought out his inner queen onstage.

"He is. He's perfect for performing.." Thea said admiringly.

Bryan nodded. "I'm glad he's home.."

"Me too..I was so scared for Blaine.."

"At first..How did he find Kurt again?" Bryan asked, trying to keep his mind off of his problems.

"You mean when he came back to Ohio or this time? Or the very first time?" Thea asked.

"When he came back to Ohio.." Bryan said softly.

"He came into the theater and I saw him. Something made me want to talk to him so I did. And I started talking about my roommate. Kurt's face lit up and started asking about him and it turned out Blaine was the same Blaine he dated in high school." Thea explained.

"That sounds like fate.." Bryan said, smiling at how romantic it was.

Thea grinned. "It was. Just took Blaine time to forgive Kurt."

"That's understandable.." Bryan said softly.

"But they're happy now," Thea smiled.

"Yeah.." Bryan said, his thoughts drifting back to Ian.

"He used to talk about you, you know? Before you moved in.."

"Really?" Bryan asked, sewing a stripe of white fluff to the red dress.

"Yeah. He'll never say this but I think you've always been his favorite. Even before you started to open up."

Bryan giggled lightly. "I'm glad.."

"I'm glad you're with us, Bryan. We all are," Thea said softly.

"Me too.." Bryan smiled as Thea grabbed his hand.

They finished Kurt's costumes and cleaned up. "Try to get some sleep, Hun..If you can't, I'll be out here.."

"Alright.." Bryan said softly, standing and hugging Thea before trying to sleep.

The next morning when Bryan came out after getting ready, Blaine was already waiting for him.  
"Are we picking up Ian?"

"No.." Bryan said quietly, pulling his hoodie tighter around himself.

"Are you okay..?" Blaine asked softly.

"I'm fine.." Bryan said, hitching his bag up on his shoulder. "Can we go?.."

Blaine sighed as he grabbed his bag. "Yeah.."

They got in the car and Bryan was quiet as they drove, staring out the window. "It's okay if you don't want to talk..Just know I'm here if you need to," Blaine said.

"It's nothing..Just..Ian and I had a little fight I guess.." Bryan said softly.

"I'm sorry, Bryan. It happens to all of us. He'll come to his senses.."

"I told him to go fuck himself.." Bryan said quietly.

Blaine looked over at Bryan with wide eyes. "Why would you do that?"

"Yelled at me and told me to shut up.."

"Why was he yelling?"

"He was upset..He told me he doesn't think highly of himself..And..He thinks I'll get bored with him..I was only trying to find out why he thought that.." Bryan said softly.

"But he won't open up all at once," Blaine finished. "Let him cool off before trying to talk to him. He shouldn't have yelled at you. Just remember that even though he loves you, it's still hard for him to talk about feelings."

Bryan nodded, looking down.

"You two will work it out," Blaine said softly

"I hope.." Bryan said quietly.

"You will," Blaine smiled lightly.

That day, Bryan didn't see Ian at all. He really started to wonder if he was even there, but then smelled the must of cigarette smoke in the bathroom around second period. He knew he was there now. He was dreading glee club. Maybe Ian wouldn't come..But Bryan really wanted to talk to him.. He stopped at his locker and put his books away before heading to the choir room and taking his usual seat. Blaine came in and there was still no sign of Ian before ten minutes after they began. He walked in, skateboard in hand and cigarette tucked behind his ear as he made his way to the seat all the way in the top left corner. Bryan wanted to go talk to him. But Blaine was right. Ian needed space. Bryan sighed to himself, slumping down in his seat. They worked on choreography and Ian and Bryan half-heartedly followed the steps. They avoided each other at all cost. Ian had to force himself to not pay attention to how underdressed Bryan was compared to his usual outfits. When Blaine dismissed them, Ian was the first one out of the door. Bryan sank back in his seat as he waited for Blaine. Blaine sighed as the rest of the club left and he walked over to Bryan. "He came to class. He's getting there.." Blaine said softly.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked quietly.

"He's calmed down enough to be in class and see you. So maybe he'll be alright tomorrow. It would be worse I'd he hadn't come to class."

Blaine nodded. "You should try talking to him."

"I-I don't know.." Bryan said.

"It's up to you.." Blaine said, grabbing his bag.

"I'll try in the morning.."

Blaine nodded, grabbing his keys as they walked out together. They got in the car and headed home. "You have rehearsal today?"

"Not today..But Kurt's going with Thea just to get caught up.." Bryan said softly.

"You want to do something just the two of us?"

"Like what?" Bryan asked, looking up at Blaine.

"Anything," Blaine smiled.

Bryan smiled back. "Let's have a musical marathon."

"Oh god yes!" Blaine grinned as they drove home.

Bryan gave a small grin as they walked inside and cuddled up on the couch, watching Phantom of The Opera, Chicago, and Rent before Kurt and Thea came home, Kurt still wearing the heels.  
"She won't let me take them off.." Kurt chuckled as Blaine and Bryan gave him a questioning look.

"You have to get used to them," Thea said seriously.

"Thea, I've been in them all day.." Kurt groaned, sitting an reaching to take them off, but Thea slapped his hands away.

"Kurt, I need you to be able to wear them perfectly on opening night."

Kurt sighed, leaning back on the couch. "Fine.." He groaned. "But I can't wear them to work."

"Exactly why you have to wear them now," Thea said seriously.

Blaine took Kurt's legs in his lap and started massaging his calves. Kurt sighed softly. "Thank you baby.." He said, relaxing at his boyfriend's touch. "So Bryan..Thea told me about what happened..With Ian.." He said quietly, looking over at the young blond.

Bryan looked down. "Oh.."

"Do you want to talk about it?.." Kurt asked.

"There's not much to talk about. He doesn't want to talk to me." Bryan sighed.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

Bryan shook his head. "Not yet.."

"Then how do you know?..Maybe he thinks you don't want to talk to him.." Kurt said softly.

"I don't know. I'll try tomorrow.."

"Alright sweetie.." Kurt said quietly. "Blaine, oh my god, you have magic hands.."

Blaine grinned, continuing his massaging. Kurt laid back, loving the feeling of Blaine's hands running up and down his legs. "How are you doing with rehearsals?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Thea is a drill sergeant.." Kurt groaned, shooting a look to the redhead.

Thea giggled. "I take my work seriously."

"I like you better at home." Kurt giggled, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Most people do," Thea shrugged.

"Thea's not that bad at the theatre. You're just dramatic." Bryan said, laughing lightly,

Kurt's mouth dropped in a mock of shock. "I am not!"

"Exactly." Bryan smiled. "Thea, I think you're fantastic. You just push us a little so we do well.."

"And it will pay off when we have an audience," Thea smiled. "Thank you, Bryan."

"You're welcome.." Bryan said softly.

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt. "You'll be perfect."

"I really wish you could be my Tom Collins though." Kurt said, feigning a pout.

Blaine smiled as he started to sing. "Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet. But sweet kisses I got to spare. I'll be there and I'll cover you.."

Kurt grinned. "I would sing back, but Thea told me to conserve my voice."

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "It's okay."

Bryan smiled at the two and couldn't help but think of Ian..They'd almost never gone this long without going to see each other let alone not talking..

Thea leaned over to Bryan. "You should call him.."

"Right now?.." Bryan asked.

"You miss him," Thea said softly.

Bryan nodded. "I-I'll be right back.." he said, going to his room.

Thea nodded, giving him a small smile.

He went to the room and sat on the bed, turning over the phone in his hands a few times. He needed to talk to Ian. He called him, nervously listening to the ring before Ian answered. "Hello?.."

"Hey.." Bryan said nervously.

"Hey." Ian said before bursting into a fit of coughing.

"Are you okay?" Bryan asked quickly. "Are you sick? I-I'll come over if you need me.."

"I'm not sick.." Ian rasped, clearing his throat.

"Why are you coughing baby?" Bryan asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Ian said quickly, which really didn't make sense considering the question. "I mean I'm fine." Ian got out before laughing. Bryan heard another voice with Ian who was laughing as well.

"W-Who is that..?"

"It's josh..Just relax babe. He came over to chill." Ian said before Bryan heard the flick of a lighter and Ian inhaling deeply.

"Oh my god..Are you getting high?" Bryan asked.

"Huh?" Ian asked, holding the breath in.

Bryan sighed. "Are. you. getting. high?"

Ian was quiet for a moment before starting to laugh. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to one word of that.."

"But y-you said that I made you feel like..like you didn't have to do that anymore.."

"Well.." Ian said before taking another hit. "Then you told me to go fuck myself.." Ian said as he breathed out.

Bryan felt like he had just been punched in the chest. "I was hurt. I'm sorry, Ian..Please don't do this to yourself.."

"I'm not doing anything..I am relieving stress." Ian said simply.

"I can't believe you'd turn to this after one little fight over me being concerned for you."

"A little concerned?..Bryan..You always do that shit. You force me to talk when I obviously don't want to. Remember that night at the hospital? On the roof? You made me tell you." Ian said. "And you can't tell me that you wouldn't be hurt if I told you to go fuck yourself."

"Yes I would be. I'm sorry for saying that. And if I hadn't gotten you to open up that night, we wouldn't have gotten together. Are you..Do you regret it...?" Bryan asked, on the verge of tears.

"No, of course I don't regret it. But just..Fuck..You're not even fucking listening to me." Ian groaned.

"Yes I am! You hate opening up. You hate talking. I'm sorry if I care too much. This is who I am. I worry about you because I love you. So I ask what's wrong and want to help you. But you don't want it.."

"It's not that I don't want it Bryan! Damn! Just- fucking...Argh!" Ian growled in frustration.

"Then what? Baby, if you just tell me what you're thinking we can get past this."

"I can't! I can't..I just..I can't.." Ian got out.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to understand..I miss you, Ian.." Bryan said quietly.

"I miss you too, but not everyone can thrust their feelings out in a happy fucking sunshine circle okay?" Ian snapped.

"I'm used to having to talk..But it's not your thing. You'll talk to me when you're ready..I just need to remind myself sometimes.."

"Yeah.." Ian said simply, taking another hit of the weed.

"Do you want us to pick you up in the morning..?" Bryan asked.

"I don't know.."

"Okay. Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything..?"

Ian couldn't stop the words as they shot from his mouth. "Do you ever fucking quit?"

"I-Ian..I just w-want to make sure.." Bryan said shakily.

"I just fucking told you I don't want to talk! And you still keep on! I'm fucking tired of it, Bryan!"

"I-Im sorry..Please..I'm sorry.." Bryan breathed out as the tears came.

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" Ian yelled before the other line went silent.

Bryan bit his lip, hanging up and curling in on himself. Why was Ian so mad?..He couldn't believe the anger that was in his boyfriend's voice..Bryan tried to silence his tears so the others wouldn't hear. He didn't understand. He just wanted to help. Bryan thought of the last time he held everything in. Sitting on his bed with the bottle of pills in his hand, taking them all before laying down to be forgotten. No. Ian wasn't him. But he couldn't stop the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want Ian to feel that way..He already told Bryan he didn't think much of himself, and he struggled with depression before..But Ian was stronger..He wouldn't..He couldn't.. This was just Ian's way of dealing with emotions. He shut himself off. He didnt know how to handle tears and emotions. That's how it had always been..He obviously couldn't be open about them when he was younger..Not with everything going on with his uncle. Bryan wanted to tear down those walls, but he now felt he couldn't do that without losing Ian..


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, Ian wasn't at school, and Bryan felt a new hole punched in his heart. He went to go sit in Blaine's class during lunch, sighing heavily as he sat next to the young teacher.

"Did you try talking to him?" Blaine asked.

"Yes.." Bryan whispered.

"What happened?"

"He told me to..Leave him the fuck alone.." Bryan said, his voice breaking as he looked up at Blaine.

Blaine sighed, pulling Bryan close. "I'm so sorry.."

"I-It's fine..I just want to help him.." Bryan said into Blaine's shoulder.

"I know. Sometimes..you have to let them come to you.."

"I love him so much..I can't lose him.." Bryan whispered.

"He just needs time. Don't give up," Blaine said softly.

Bryan nodded, looking down. "Can I use the auditorium after school today?.."

"Of course. I have some stuff to do anyways."

Bryan nodded, sniffing as he held back tears.

"Just give it time. He loves you.."

Bryan nodded. "I love him too.."

Later that day, Bryan was in the auditorium going over his lines by himself when he got to a certain song..He knew it wasn't his song..It was Mimi and Roger's..But..He really wanted to sing this..He stood from his chair, looking around the silent auditorium before starting to sing.   
"Without you, the ground thaws  
the rain falls  
the grass grows

Without you, the seeds root  
the flowers bloom  
the children play

The stars gleam  
the poets dream  
the eagles fly  
without you..."

Ian walked in and heard Bryan's voice. He quickly found a seat and tried to go unnoticed.

"The Earth turns  
the sun burns  
but I die, without you..."

Bryan sang As the tears filled his eyes.

"The world revives  
colors renew  
but I know blue  
only blue  
lonely blue  
willingly blue  
Without you

Without you, the hand gropes  
the ear hears  
the pulse beats.."

Ian sank down in his seat. He had done a lot of thinking today. He felt bad for yelling at Bryan. But he couldn't just open up. He had to do it a little at a time.

"Without you, the eyes gaze  
the legs walk  
the lungs breathe

The mind churns  
the heart yearns  
the tears dry without you

Life goes on  
but I'm gone  
'cause I die, without you  
without you  
without you  
without you.."

Bryan finished, closing his eyes and letting a tear roll down his cheek.

Ian swallowed hard before getting up and walking onto the stage. "I'm still with you..If you'll still have me.."

Bryan gasped lightly, turning to see Ian. "Ian.." He breathed out, wiping his eyes quickly and turning away. "I-I was just rehearsing.."

"That's not your song.." Ian said softly.

Bryan said nothing, still looking down as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"I'm sorry," Ian said honestly. "Can I hold you..?"

Bryan turned his head and looked back at Ian, hazel eyes filled with tears. He nodded lightly, loosening his grip.

Ian sighed as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I'm..jealous of you.."

"Why?..." Bryan whispered, resting his forehead against Ian's cheek.

"You can do anything. You made the costumes for your last competition. You can draw, act, and sing. When you get on that stage, even with rehearsals, you're amazing. You're perfect.." Ian said quietly.

"So are you.." Bryan said, looking up at Ian.

"You're just saying that.."

"No..No I'm not.." Bryan said seriously.

"It's just..I know whatever talent you choose to focus on, you'll succeed. And I'll just be..here.."

"Ian..Do you think I'm just going to forget about you?..I mean..I don't know if you've noticed, but..I'm completely and utterly head over heels in love with you..Whatever I do..I hope you're there..And you're amazing baby..You sing like a dream and play the guitar better than anyone I know..Including Blaine.." Bryan smiled, cupping Ian's cheek.

"I don't think that. I hope I'm always with you. I just..I don't know what I'll be doing.." Ian said, looking down.

"Hey..You will figure it out..Yes, it's our senior year, but..Who says we have to figure it out right now?.." Bryan said softly.

Ian nodded. "True.."

"I'm not in a rush to go anywhere..I just want to be here..With you.." Bryan said, looking up into the bright blue eyes.

"Thank you.." Ian whispered. "And I'm so sorry for yelling at you..."

"I'm sorry for pushing you to talk.." Bryan said quietly.

Ian took a deep breath. "I..The first time you did..I was trying not to..cry..I didn't want you to hear that."

"Ian..You don't have to be afraid to cry in front of me.." Bryan said sincerely.

"I don't cry in front of anyone.."

"But I'm your boyfriend..I'm not just anyone.." Bryan said.

"I know..I just don't want to be weak.." Ian admitted.

"You're not..If crying makes you I am..And so is Blane and Kurt.."

"No. You're not. I just..I don't know.."

Bryan grabbed Ian's arms and placed them by his sides before holding Ian. He needed this, to be held.

Ian took a shaky breath as he rested his head on Bryan's shoulder.

"You can let it out.." Bryan said, running a hand through Ian's hair.

Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan as he slowly let the tears out.

Bryan held Ian tighter, kissing his cheek softly. "That's it.." He whispered.

"I-I just..I don't want to become nothing and you be..disappointed in me.."

"I could never be disappointed in you..You're my everything.." Bryan said as Ian cried softly.

Ian just nodded as he let Bryan take care of him.

Bryan ran his hand up and down Ian's back, humming softly as his boyfriend let go.

"Thank you.." Ian whispered.

"You're welcome baby.." Bryan said quietly.

Ian pulled back a little to wipe his tears.

Bryan helped him before leaning in to kiss him softly.

"I love you.."

"I love you too..More than anything.." Bryan whispered.

Ian gave a small smile. "I hate not talking to you.."

"Me too.." Bryan sighed.

"Can I come back to the apartment with you?"

"I would love that.." Bryan smiled.

Ian smiled as Bryan took his hand and walked to the choir way.

They walked inside and Blaine smiled as he saw two holding hands.

"Is it okay if Ian comes with us?" Bryan asked.

"That's perfectly fine." Blaine smiled. They went out to the car, Bryan sliding into the back with Ian and holding him. Ian hadn't known how much he needed this. No one had ever held him in this way. Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian so sweetly and with so much care..He just let him lie in his arms and forget about everything..Ian turned his head, looking at his boyfriend with so much love. Bryan leaned in, pressing his lips to Ian's in a sweet, soft kiss. Ian smiled against his lips. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Bryan said, smiling back.

"You're so beautiful.."

Bryan blushed lightly, brushing his nose against Ian's. Ian nuzzled against Bryan's neck, sighing happily. Blaine smiled back at them, he was so happy they were better. They got to the apartment and the two boys cuddled up on the couch. Kurt walked by them, still in the heels, and Ian raised an eyebrow.

"It's for the show," Bryan explained.

"Oh, Ian!" Kurt smiled. "You're back!" He grinned, leaning down to hug him.

"Yeah," Ian chuckled. "And you're wearing heels. I think you just like it when we stare at your ass."

"Hush child. You're too young for me." Kurt laughed, walking off to the kitchen.

"It's still legal!" Ian called after him.

"Missed you Ian!" Kurt called back.

"Missed your ass too!" Ian chuckled as Bryan hit him playfully.

"Leave Kurt's ass alone!" Bryan said.

Ian grinned. "Yours is the only one I want to touch."

Bryan blushed lightly, chuckling.

Ian pulled Bryan into the kitchen to get a soda. "So Kurt..You missed quite a show.."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, looking up from the stove.

"I gave Blaine a lap dance," Ian said, causing Blaine to groan.

"What?" Kurt asked, looking to Blaine.

Blaine sighed. "He drank almost a full bottle of Jäger."

"Oh god.." Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes and turning back to the stove.

"He told me I have an amazing ass," Ian grinned.

"You forced me to!" Blaine said as Kurt shot a glare at him.

"It's true. His drunk ass held Blaine's hands so he couldn't hide his face. Blaine had to say it to get him to stop," Bryan chuckled.

Kurt's glare shifted to Ian, who simply laughed and grinned at Kurt. "You jealous?"

"Not at all." Kurt said in the superior tone Blaine hadn't heard since high school.

"Wanna watch? I'd be happy to do it again," Ian smirked.

"Ian!" Bryan giggled. "Kurt's gonna kick your ass.."

Ian turned his back to Kurt and shook his ass. "I'd like to see him try."

Kurt swiftly, kicked his heeled foot and hit Ian squarely in the ass.

Ian gasped. "Ooohhh Kurt!"

"Ian!" Bryan laughed.

Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan. "Don't worry babe. Remember out conversation the other night..?"

"Which?" Bryan asked.

"What I want you to do," Ian whispered.

Bryan gasped softly. "Oh.." He said just as quietly.

Ian chuckled. "I'm all yours baby."

Bryan nodded, giving a small smile as he bit his lip.

Ian giggled, kissing Bryan's neck softly.

"Okay you two.." Kurt sighed.

"You can watch," Ian grinned.

"I'd rather not." Kurt deadpanned.

"Can I watch you two?" Ian asked.

"Maybe when you're older." Kurt said.

Ian's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Kurt just laughed, rolling his eyes. "You'll never know unless you wait."

"Oh I will!"

Bryan laughed, covering his face with his hand.

"What? It's not fair. You've all seen Blaine naked. Why can't I?"

"Because that was an accident!" Bryan giggled.

"And by the way that you blush every time it is mentioned, it was a great accident that I would like to experience," Ian said, looking from Bryan to Blaine.

Bryan sighed, covering his cheeks to hide his blush.  
"Lock your door Blaine.."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He's mine. You have your own boyfriend to look at."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy Kurt?" Ian sneered, pulling Bryan into his lap as he sat down.

Kurt shook his head. "No. I'm sure my lap dance is much better than yours."

"How are you so sure?"

"He doesn't close his eyes or try to hide when I do it," Kurt said simply.

"Burn." Bryan said simply. "Don't worry baby, I won't hide from you.."

"You wouldn't be able to keep your eyes off," Ian chuckled.

"So cocky.."

"You love it."

"I do.." Bryan giggled.

"I'm gonna go smoke. You coming babe?" Ian asked

"Yeah.." Bryan said standing.

Ian lit the cigarette and leaned against the wall as he took a long drag.

Bryan leaned against Ian smiling up at his boyfriend.

"You ready?" Ian asked and Bryan nodded before the taller boy blew the smoke out slowly.

Bryan inhaled the smoke, holding it for a moment before blowing out.

Ian grinned. "You're so hot.."

"You're the hot one.." Bryan grinned.

"How so?"

"You know you're hot.." Bryan said, running his hands up Ian's sides.

"I know you think that," Ian smiled.

Bryan just chuckled, kissing across Ian's jaw.

Ian sighed. He loved when Bryan did this.

Bryan nipped at the skin, pressing his body against Ian's as the taller took another drag of his cigarette.

Ian gasped. "Harder.."

Bryan kissed further down Ian's neck before biting down on his pulse point.

Ian moaned loudly. "Fuck.."

Bryan sucked on the pale skin as he ran his hands under Ian's shirt, tracing his abs.

Ian shivered, closing his eyes as he finished his cigarette.

"We need to get Kurt and Blaine out of the house.." Bryan sighed.

"H-How..?" Ian breathed out.

"Well you're a good talker..Maybe you could convince them." Bryan said quietly.

"I-I think I got something..But I don't want you to stop.."

Bryan smiled, "Well, let this be your motivation.." Bryan said, running his hands around to squeeze Ian's ass.

Ian pulled Bryan in for a deep kiss. He had no idea what had gotten into Bryan. But damn, did he love it.

Bryan moaned against Ian's lips, squeezing harder and pulling their hips together.

Ian let out a long whine. "Baby.."

"Yes baby?" Bryan smiled.

"I-I'll go talk to Blaine.." Ian said before hurrying inside. "Hey Blaine?"

"Huh?" Blaine asked, looking up.

"You know..You and Kurt haven't gone out to celebrate him coming home yet..."

"Very true.." Kurt said, looking back at his boyfriend.

"You're just trying to get us out of the house," Blaine chuckled.

"It wasn't my idea this time!" Ian objected.

Blaine looked over to Kurt. "You want to go out?"

"It's been a while." Kurt smiled. "Anything to get me out of these heels.."

"Yes!" Ian cheered, running back outside.

Bryan smiled, as Ian walked out. "So we'll be uninterrupted?"

"As soon as they leave," Ian said, pulling out his phone and sending a text.

"Who are you texting?" Bryan asked.

"Naomi. I told her to invite Thea over as soon as she leaves the theater," Ian smiled.

"Well will we have time before they get here?" Bryan asked.

"Babe. I asked my sister to invite Thea over there. Not here," Ian chuckled.

"Oh..Oh!..Good.." Bryan smiled.

Ian laughed. "You're cute."

"And a few minutes ago I was sexy.." Bryan chuckled.

"Then do that again.."

"Wait until Kurt and Blaine leave.." Bryan shrugged.

Ian whined as he sat down. "Kurt takes forever to get ready."

"You won't die.." Bryan giggled.

"Still.."

Bryan smiled, moving to sit in Ian's lap, leaning in to kiss him softly.

Ian kissed him back happily.

"I love you.." Bryan said softly.

"I love you too.."

"When Kurt and Blaine leave..Give me a few minutes okay?..I-I know it won't be your first time..But I want to make this special..And sexy.." Bryan said, tracing down Ian's chest. "I want you to remember this time.."

Ian nodded. "Me too.."

Bryan gave a small smile. "Good.."

"Thank you.." Ian said quietly.

"You're welcome Ian..You mean so much to me..You're my first in both ways..A-And I hope you want to be my last.."

Ian swallowed loudly. "I know you're not my first. But you're the first that's ever meant anything..And you make me feel worth it. I can promise you that I will do whatever it takes to make sure you're my last.."

Bryan smiled, "I love you so much.."

"I love you too baby.."

Bryan rested his forehead on Ian's shoulder, tracing is fingers along his chest.

Ian hummed softly, leaning back in the chair.

"So sexy.." Bryan whispered.

Ian smiled, closing his eyes and relaxing at the touch.

Bryan lifted Ian's shirt, tracing his abs lightly.

A small gasp escaped Ian's lips. He would never get tired of that.

The shorter leaned down, kissing across Ian's lightly defined pecks.

"Baby..Ohhh.."

"Feel good?.." Bryan smiled.

"Yes.." Ian breathed out.

Bryan gave a small flick of his tongue over Ian's nipple.

Ian brought his hand up, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

"Ohhh..That feels so good.." Bryan whispered.

Ian gave a small tug, biting his lip as he watched Bryan.

Bryan gasped, his head falling back as his lips parted in a broken moan.

"So hot..." Ian smiled.

Bryan smiled back, pulling Ian's shirt down.  
"Let's save that for the bedroom.." He said, kissing him.  
"Or the kitchen.."  
Kiss.  
"Living room.."  
Kiss.  
"Any room you want.."

"Just no tables?" Ian giggled.

"No tables.." Bryan agreed, smiling.

"You think you can hold off long enough to be in every room..?" Ian asked.

Bryan gave a small shiver, "God, I hope so.."

"Me too," Ian growled.

"So you mean..Every room?..Why every room?" Bryan asked.

"Well no. The main ones. Like living room, kitchen, your room.."

"I don't think Blaine and Kurt would appreciate it too much if they found out we fucked on their bed." Bryan giggled.

"Me neither. And I have a feeling Kurt would be great at revenge.."

"Me too.." Bryan laughed.

"How long do you think it'll be until they leave?"

"I don't know.." Bryan sighed, "but I don't mind sitting out here with you until they do.." he said as Ian lit another cigarette.

"It is nice out here," Ian agreed.

Bryan nodded, kissing Ian's cheek.

Ian smiled, looking out over the ledge.

"What are you thinking about?.." Bryan asked.

"That I'm lucky.."

"We're both lucky.." Bryan smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too.." Bryan said, kissing the bruise he left on his neck.

Ian grinned. He really had never felt this happy.

"I think..I think I'm ready to stop taking my medicine.." Bryan said softly.

"Really?" Ian asked softly.

"Really..I mean..It's for depression..And..I'm not depressed anymore.." Bryan said softly.

"As long as you tell one of us if you need it again, I think that's great."

Bryan smiled. "I love you..."

"I love you too baby."

They sat outside, exchanging small kisses before Kurt poked his head out. "Hey you two, we're leaving.."

"Have fun!" Bryan smiled.

"You too.." Kurt chuckled before they left.

"Hmm what to do now.."

"You, stay out here, while I go and set everything up." Bryan smiled.

Ian smiled. "Okay baby."

Bryan giggled lightly, kissing Ian before scurrying inside.

Ian pulled out another cigarette as he relaxed on the balcony. He waited a bit before hearing music start to play through the cracked door and his curiosity got the best of him as the recorded female voice played softly.   
"Come on closer  
I wanna show you  
What I'd like to do  
You sit back now  
Just relax now  
I'll take care of you

Hot temptations  
Sweet sensations  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you.."

He couldn't help but wonder what Bryan was setting up inside. He stood, pushing the door open and seeing that the lights were out, save for some dim lamps and candles. He followed the sound of the music to Bryan's room, hearing the young blond singing along as he pulled off his clothes.  
"Gonna take it slow babe  
Do it my way  
Keep your eyes on me  
Your reaction  
To my action  
Is what I want to see

Rhythmic motion  
Raw emotion  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you.."

Ian slowly pushed the door to the room open further and leaned against the frame as he watched Bryan.

"Hour after hour  
Of sweet pleasure  
After this I guarantee  
You'll never wanna leave  
Shut your eyes and think about  
What I'm about to do  
Sit back relax I'll take my time  
This lovin's all for you.." Bryan sang before turning around and seeing Ian. "You're supposed to be outside.." He said, placing his hands on his naked hips.

"I got curious.." Ian smiled, biting his lip.

Bryan smiled. "Well this is it.." He said softly.

"It's amazing. You're perfect.."

Bryan blushed. "C'mere.."

Ian walked over and placed his hands on Bryan's hips.

Bryan leaned in, kissing Ian softly.

"I'm kind of nervous.."

"I understand.." Bryan said softly.

Ian pressed his lips to his boyfriend's. "I trust you.."

Bryan nodded, kissing. Ian deeply as he started to undress him slowly.

Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck once his shirt was off.

"So perfect.." Bryan breathed out, running his hands across Ian's chest.

Ian blushed lightly. "Thank you."

Bryan kissed across Ian's collar bones before unzipping his jeans and helping him step out of them and his underwear.

Ian took a nervous breath, not really knowing how exactly Bryan wanted to do this.

Bryan kissed Ian softly. "Relax..C'mon..Let's lie down.."

Ian nodded, laying down on the bed.

"Are you okay?.." Bryan asked as he climbed in next to Ian, cupping his cheek.

"Yeah," Ian said softly.

"You're positive you're ready?.."

Ian nodded. "I am. I love you.."

"I love you too.." Bryan said, climbing on top of Ian, running his hands over the expanse of skin laid before him. Ian relaxed under Bryan, closing his eyes as his boyfriend touched him. He ran his hands over Ian's shoulders, up and down his neck, down his chest and thighs, back up to his hips and sides. "Gorgeous.." He whispered.

Ian took a deep breath as he opened his eyes. "Thank you.."

Bryan smiled down at the beautiful blue eyes. "You're welcome.."

Ian gave a small smile as he trailed his fingertips up Bryan's thighs.

Bryan sighed softly as he leaned down to kiss across Ian's jaw.

Ian hummed lightly. "I love that.."

"Really?" Bryan whispered.

Ian nodded. "Yeah.."

Bryan smiled. , continuing to do just that. Ian ran his hands up and down his boyfriend's back. "I love you.." Bryan whispered.

"I-I love you too.."

Bryan brought their hips together, rolling his body slowly. Ian's eyes lit up as he moaned lowly. Bryan gasped, cupping Ian's face as they moved their hips. "So good.." Ian whispered.

"Do you want me to prep you?" Bryan asked.

"Please.."

Bryan reached into his drawer, blindly grabbing for the lube before slicking up his fingers. Ian spread his legs, keeping his hands around Bryan's neck. Bryan brought his hand down between them, lightly tracing a finger around Ian's hole. Ian gasped, moving his hips down. Bryan slowly pushed his finger in, gasping at the feeling of the tight heat. "Ohhhh..." Ian moaned softly. Bryan kissed down Ian's neck, slowly sliding his finger in and out. Ian gave a small sigh. That felt good.. Bryan pushed in deeper, watching Ian's face. Ian's eyes flickered open. "I love you.."

"I-I love you too.." Bryan said quietly. Ian smiled, working his hips with Bryan's movements. God, that smile would be the death of him. "C-can you take another?..."

"Y-Yeah," Ian breathed out. Bryan pulled his finger out, slowly pushing back in with another. Ian gasped at the slight burn but it slowly subsided as Bryan curled his fingers. "Oh! R-Right there.."

Bryan bit his lip as he brushed over Ian's prostate again, nipping at his jaw. Ian's chest raised and fell heavily. "Baby! Ohh yeah..."

He continued running his fingers over the bundle of nerves, drawing moan after delicious moan from Ian's lips.

"M-More..please more.." Ian gasped.

Bryan added a third finger, leaning back to watch as his fingers slid in and out of ian. "S-So hot.."

Ian whined, moving his hips down for more. "Bryaaann..."

Bryan moaned softly at the sound.  
"Fuck..Ian.."

Ian tangled his fingers in Bryan's hair, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Bryan kissed Ian back, sighing softly. He would never get enough of this. The way Ian's piercings felt against his lips, the way he tasted, how their bodies fit together so perfectly..It was amazing. Ian pulled back, looking at Bryan with love and trust. "I'm ready."

Bryan nodded, reaching into the drawer to grab a condom. Ian leaned up to watch his husband. Bryan opened the small pack, his hands shaking a bit as he rolled the condom on. "So sexy.."

Bryan bit his lip, looking up at Ian before leaning back in to hover over him. He ran his fingers down Ian's arms to his hands, lacing their fingers together.

Ian gave a small smile as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"I love you.." Bryan said as he brought a hand down to line himself up with Ian's entrance.

"I love you too.." Ian whispered, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. Bryan pressed his lips to Ian's he slowly pressed in, inhaling sharply. Ian screwed his eyes shut. The stretch was more than he remembered. He clutched to Bryan's shoulders, reminding himself this was his boyfriend, the one he loved more than anything. Bryan broke the kiss, squeezing Ian's hand. "Open your eyes.." He said softly, "It's me..I'm here.."

Ian nodded, slowly opening his eyes. "I-I love you..I love you.."

"I love you too.." Bryan said shakily as he pushed in a bit more.

Ian gasped, keeping his eyes locked on Bryan's.

Bryan looked back at Ian, moaning softly as he pushed in to the hilt, he looked down and back up at Ian, who just looked gorgeous..

Ian whimpered lightly. "S-So full.."

Bryan kissed Ian's cheek, resting their foreheads together as small gasps escaped his lips.

They waited a few moments for Ian to get used to the stretch. "You can go.."

Bryan nodded, kissing his boyfriend before slowly sliding out, and back in.

Ian gasped loudly. "Ohmygod.."

"A-are you okay?" Bryan asked, slowing down.

"Burns..B-But it's good.."

Bryan nodded, slowly thrusting in and out of Ian.

He kept up the slow, steady rhythm, watching the pain turn to pleasure across Ian's face. "F-Faster.." Ian gasped.

Bryan compiled, gripping Ian's hips as he sped up, spreading his legs a bit more.

Ian wrapped his legs around Bryan's waist. "Baby..oh god.."

Bryan couldn't hold back the loud groan that escaped him. "Ian,.So..Tight.."

Ian gripped the sheets, his head falling back as he worked his hips.

"Holy shit.." Bryan whispered. This had to be the hottest thing he'd ever seen..

"T-Talk to me..please.."

"Y-you look so beautiful Ian..So gorgeous..Ah..I-I love you so much.." Bryan panted.

Ian moaned. "I love you too..Fuck..feels..amazing.."

Bryan gasped loudly, his hips snapping forward and sliding over Ian's prostate.

Ian's back arched off the bed. "Bryan!"

Bryan moaned loudly, his arms snaking around Ian's waist as he kept up the pace and that perfect angle.

Ian cried out. "Harder! Fuck! Yes baby!"

Bryan had a feeling they wouldn't be making it to every room as Ian writhed beneath him. He thrust harder dragging his nails down Ian's sides and basking in every beautiful sound that escaped his lips.

Ian scratched down Bryan's chest. "Bryan! Baby! I-I'm close.."

Bryan panted heavily. "M-me too.." He got out, pressing their bodies together as Ian's cries grew louder.

Ian clutched to his boyfriend, his back arching more. He breathed out in short pants and broken moans as he came hard.

Bryan felt Ian's muscles flutter around him and lost it, cumming in the most amazing orgasm he'd ever had.

Ian panted harshly, riding out his orgasm.

They both slowly came down, the aftershocks continuing to roll though their bodies as they clung to each other, kissing languidly.

"I love you so much, Bryan," Ian said tiredly.

"I love you too.." Bryan whispered.

Ian leaned in for another slow and sweet kiss. Bryan cupped Ian's cheek in his hand, kissing him back as he carefully pulled out. Ian whined at the empty feeling but sighed softly as Bryan laid next to him, pulling him close. They laid there for a minute before Bryan cleaned them up and went to blow out the candles before returning to bed. Ian cuddled up close to Bryan. He had never felt this complete before. He hoped he'd always have this. Nothing needed to be said as Ian pressed a soft kiss to Bryan's lips. They were simply two boys that were completely in love. And that's all they needed.

Saturday night, Blaine invited everyone over for dinner. Bryan smiled around the table at their little family before speaking up. "I have a question.." he said timidly, looking up.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"I was wondering..If you all would go to church with me tomorrow morning.." Bryan said, smiling.

Ian snorted, earning a look from his boyfriend. "Wait..You're serious?"

"Yes..Why wouldn't I be?.." Bryan said, looking at Ian.

"It's church.." Ian said as if it were obvious.

"I'm quite aware.." Bryan said seriously.

"What made you want to go?" Blaine asked softly.

"Well..I used to go every sunday before..Everything happened...And I just..I feel kind of bad for not going anymore..I feel like I should.." Bryan said, looking to his guardian.

Blaine nodded. "I'm not really into it. But I'll go for you."

"Thank you Blaine.." Bryan smiled. He turned, looking at Ian expectantly.

Thea agreed as well and they turned to Kurt.  
"I don't know.."

"Why not?" Bryan asked. As Ian exchanged a look with Naomi.

"I don't believe there is a higher power that can judge us by who we love. Religions are so hypocritical. I just never wanted anything to do with that." Kurt answered.

Bryan looked a bit taken aback by Kurt's words. "O-Oh..But Kurt..It's not all about condemning gay people..I obviously wouldn't be a part of it if it was.."

Kurt sighed. "I'm not going to enjoy this at all. But if it means that much to you..I'll go."

Bryan gave a small smile, "Thanks Kurt.."

Kurt nodded. "Ian? Naomi?"

Naomi nodded. "I don't have a problem. I'll go.."

"I won't." Ian said, not looking up as he ate.

Bryan looked down at his lap. "Why not..?"

"Because..I don't..Do that." Ian said, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Not even for me..?"

"Bryan.." Ian sighed. "That's like me saying..'Hey Bryan, let's go to an atheist meeting!'."

Bryan nodded. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to."

"I..I'll think about it.." Ian said softly, seeing the look on Bryan's face.

"Thank you," Bryan said softly.

Ian nodded, looking back down at his food.

"Is there a certain one you want to go to?" Blaine asked.

"The one by my old house..It's not too big, but it's nice." Bryan smiled at Blaine.

"What time does it start?"

"About ten." Bryan answered.

"Okay. Just make sure you're all ready," Blaine smiled.

Ian sighed softly, trying his best not to meet eyes with Bryan.

After dinner, Bryan went out to the balcony, sighing as he sat down.

Ian came out after him, taking a deep breath and sitting down next to him.

"Hey.." Bryan said quietly.

"Hey.." Ian said back, reaching over to grab Bryan's hand.

Bryan smiled softly. "So what're you gonna do tomorrow morning while we're gone?"

"I dunno.." Ian said quietly. "Can..Can I ask you something?.."

"Anything.."

"Why do you still call yourself a Christian? I mean..These are the same people that say..We can't be in love..And Kurt can't marry Blaine..That..It's an abomination for my sister to love Thea.." Ian said seriously, looking up at Bryan.

"It's how I grew up I guess. Not all of them think that. A good Christian, to me, is someone that accepts everyone for who they are. You don't judge someone. Helping those who are in need. I don't know. Obviously, I don't agree with all of it. I just, there's times when I need something to believe in. And I used to have that. I miss it.."

"Do you like..Pray..And stuff?" Ian asked.

"Sometimes.." Bryan nodded, looking at his boyfriend.

"What do you think about the Bible?" Ian asked.

"I don't agree with some of it..Things that today's people wouldn't follow..But..I think it's something to live by..But I'm not like..Fiendishly religious and talk about it all the time..My favorite scripture is John 4:7..'Beloved, let us love one another, for love is from God, and whoever loves has been born of God and knows God'..."

"But it also says that what we're doing is wrong..Also, in the New Testament, it says 'God is Love', yet in the Old Testament God is responsible for genocide, torture, and petty vindictive acts.." Ian said, looking at his boyfriend.

"That's true..But like I said, I don't agree with some of it..But I still have faith.." Bryan said softly.

Ian sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to understand. Like Kurt, I don't think 'God' can judge us in the end and all of that. I think there's something out there. But more of a...I don't know..a force, if you will. I think, in life, you are given a certain path. And along your path, each person already has their crossroads planned out but we don't know it. But we get to choose out of what this force gives us. I just don't believe in a God and since I don't, I think it's wrong for me to go to church and worship something I don't believe in."

"And I think the same thing you do..About the path..I just think It's God's plan..I think he has everything mapped out for me..I believe that he led me to you..And I'm happy about that..I'm not asking you to go to church and praise Jesus and worship, or whatever you think we do..I'm asking you to come and listen..Be with me and see what gives me faith..What I believe in..I'm not asking you to believe.." Bryan said.

Ian sat back as he thought about what Bryan was saying. "And I can do that. I have no problem supporting you with this and being with you. But I can't promise that I'll hold back if someone tries pushing me into believing."

Bryan smiled, leaning over and kissing Ian softly. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome, babe."

"It means a lot to me.." Bryan said quietly.

"I know baby. I'm glad to be able to do this for you," Ian said softly.

"And I bet you look really cute in dress clothes.." Bryan smiled.

Ian groaned. "Really?"

"Yes, really.." Bryan giggled.

"I don't want to dress up."

"Baby.." Bryan pouted.

"What?" Ian said quietly.

"You'll look so handsome..Come on..It's only for an hour.." Bryan said, resting his head on his shoulder and looking up at him.

"Fine.."

Bryan smiled, kissing Ian's neck lightly. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Ian said, unable to hold back a smile.

Bryan grinned, kissing Ian's smile. "You're gorgeous.."

Ian groaned playfully as he tried to hide his face.

"Stop.." Bryan giggled, grabbing Ian's wrists. "Ugh..Why are you so strong?" He laughed as he tried to pry his hands away unsuccessfully.

"I-I-I-I work out," Ian sang the lyric from LMFAO's Sexy And I Know It before chuckling.

"Oh my god, you didn't just say that!" Bryan said, giggling loudly.

"You love me," Ian laughed.

"Because you're sexy..And you know it.." Bryan smiled.

Ian shook his head. "We're ridiculous.."

"That's why we're perfect for each other.." Bryan smiled.

"True," Ian grinned, bringing his hands down.

"There's my beautiful boyfriend,." Bryan said softly.

"Stooopppp ittt.." Ian whined, smile still on his face.

Bryan pressed his lips to Ian's. "Stop being amazingly perfect.."

"I'm not," Ian giggled.

"I think you are..." Bryan smiled.

Ian blushed lightly. "Thank you.."

Bryan smiled, squeezing Ian's hands lightly.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.." Bryan said, looking up into Ian's eyes.

The next morning, Ian and Naomi got dressed and headed to the apartment. They knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer.

Bryan opened the door, smiling at the two.  
"Hey!" Bryan smiled.

Naomi said hello and rolled her eyes as Ian grunted. "He's tired. Took forever to get him out of bed."

Bryan just shook his head, kissing Ian's cheek and leading them inside.

"Can I nap..?" Ian asked quietly.

"When we get back.." Bryan said, tightening Ian's loose tie.

Ian groaned, too tired to swat Bryan's hands away.

"Why are you so grumpy?..You're acting like Kurt.." Bryan giggled as the countertenor slumped by.

"Mornings are meant for sleeping," Kurt sighed.

"Agreed," Ian mumbled.

Bryan rolled his eyes as he tightened the tie a bit more, earning another groan from Ian.

"Do I have to wear this stupid thing?"

"Yes..You look good in it.." Bryan said softly, giving his boyfriend a winning smile.

Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan, resting his head against his neck. "Mmm, I'm just gonna stay right here.."

"You're so cute.." Bryan giggled as Blaine and Thea came out.

"You all ready?" Blaine asked.

"Yup!" Bryan grinned. He really was happy to be going to church again, and he was even happier that he was sharing it with the people he loved.

Blaine grabbed two to-go cups of coffee and handed them to Kurt and Ian. "Come on. We'll go out for lunch after."

Blaine chuckled. "Yes, food."

Bryan grabbed Ian's hand as he other sipped the coffee. "Let's go." He smiled.

They headed downstairs and had to take two cars but they all made it to church on time.

To Ian's surprise, Bryan kept his grip on Ian's hand as they walked in, introducing them all to people and exchanging hellos before they went to go sit.

"Why aren't they staring?" Ian whispered.

"Because they know I'm gay." Bryan said simply.

Ian just nodded as he sat back. He didn't feel comfortable at all.

Bryan reached down, grabbing Ian's hand and squeezing lightly.  
An older woman walked up to them, smiling wide.  
"Bryan..It's good to see you again..I almost didn't recognize you with your hair..Who is this?" She asked, looking at Ian and the rest.

Bryan smiled. "This is my boyfriend, Ian and his sister Naomi. This is Thea, Kurt, and my guardian, Blaine."

"Oh, we'll it's nice to have all of you here.." She smiled before looking to Ian. "You take care of him, he's a good boy." She said chuckling lightly.

Ian nodded. "I will.."

She nodded, smiling before walking off to sit down.

"See. They're nice," Bryan said softly.

"Are you sure?..I'm just..I guess kind of out of my element.." Ian said quietly.

Bryan squeezed Ian's hand. "It's okay baby."

Kurt was fidgeting in his seat, sighing. He'd only been to church a couple of times, and even then he wasn't this uncomfortable.

Blaine leaned over. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Have you ever heard of the term 'sweating like a whore in church?'." He said giving a little nervous laugh.

Blaine giggled. "Yeah but I don't see why it's effecting you this much."

"I don't know..I just feel weird when it comes to..Religion.." Kurt sighed, sitting back.

"Just think about Bryan," Blaine said softly.

Kurt looked over at the younger boy who looked so comfortable in the setting, smiling at his boyfriend.  
"I just don't understand how he still has faith..Though I do admire him for it.."

"It's the only thing he really has from that part of his life. It's nice to see him like this."

Kurt smiled. "It is."

Blaine sighed happily as he looked over at the two younger boys.

Bryan smiled as he grabbed the bible. "You really need to relax baby.." He said, looking over at Ian.

"I don't know how to relax here.." Ian whispered.

"Why?.." Bryan asked. He'd always been able to relax here..He didn't understand why Ian couldn't.

"I just don't like church."

Bryan sighed softly. "Alright.."

"I just feel like I'm constantly being judge when I'm here."

"Well you're not..You already said no one is staring. I held your hand when I introduced you to everyone.." Bryan said softly.

"I know.." Ian sighed.

"You don't have to come with me anymore.." Bryan said, looking up.

"I'll be here if you want me here.."

"Well you don't like it..It makes you uncomfortable.." Bryan said softly, fiddling with the corner of the bible.

"It hasn't even started yet. Let's just get through today." Ian smiled.

"Okay.." Bryan said softly, giving a weak smile.

Ian took a deep breath before wrapping his arm around his boyfriend. They started with an opening prayer, and the lesson was mostly on letting god help you make your decisions. Ian had to admit it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It was weird how it seemed to fit everyone in the room. It kind of freaked him out. But there was something that drew him in. When it was over they all walked out together. Bryan smiled happily. He felt like he had renewed himself a bit.

Blaine smiled at him. "It wasn't so bad."

"I glad you thought so.." Bryan grinned.

"What did you think Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Insightful." Kurt smiled.

"I kind of liked it," Thea grinned. "What about you babe?'

"It was interesting." Naomi said softly.

Thea smiled, wrapping her arms around Naomi.

"Did you like it?" Bryan asked Ian.

"It was alright," Ian shrugged.

Bryan nodded. "So..Is that an RSVP for no next Sunday?"

Ian looked down and shook his head. "I'll go.."

"You don't have to baby, I understand." Bryan said sincerely.

Ian gave a small groan, not wanting to admit it. "I want to.."

"Really?.." Bryan asked.

Ian nodded, kicking a spot on the ground.

"Why?"

Ian shrugged. "Everyone else is going.."

"Ian.." Bryan said softly.

"Fine..Take out all the God stuff and I like it.."

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked softly.

Ian groaned. "Besides not believing in God, I liked it."

Bryan grinned, pulling Ian into his arms and hugging him tightly.

Ian hugged him back. "Can we eat now?"

"Yes, yes we can." Bryan giggled.

"I have a feeling a buffet would be our safest bet," Blaine chuckled.

"You've seen Ian eat.." Naomi giggled,

They all got into the cars and headed to Ian's favorite buffet. "Thank you all for coming with me.." Bryan smiled as they all sat down. Everyone said you're welcome before their waitress took their drink orders. Ian was the first up to go fix his plate and Bryan couldn't help but giggle. The rest followed, Bryan shaking his head when he saw Ian's two completely full plates.  
"Where the hell does all of that go?"

"My head," Ian winked.

"Ian!" Bryan scolded.

Ian just laughed, digging into his food.

Bryan got up and made a salad with Kurt before returning to the table.

Ian raised an eyebrow. "That is what you chose out of all of this?"

"Salad is good." Bryan said.

"But you can have it at any time," Ian said with a mouthful of fries.

"Chew and swallow." Naomi said, rolling her eyes.

Ian swallowed his food and grunted.

"I'm blown away by your manners." Kurt giggled.

Ian grinned. "You all love me and my ways."

"Yes we do Ian." Blaine said before Kurt could say anything.

Bryan giggled as he ate his salad.

"Eat food!" Ian groaned.

"This is food," Bryan said seriously.

"Food food.." Ian said.

"This is enough for me."

"Babe.." Ian sighed.

"What?" Bryan asked.

Ian held out a piece of steak on the end of his fork. "Eat it."

Bryan rolled his eyes but took the steak. "Happy?"

"Yes." Ian giggled.

"Good." Bryan smiled.

"Why are you just eating salad?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "I've always done this, Blaine.."

"Are you gonna eat anything else?"

"Wasn't planning on it.."

"Kurt." Blaine sighed.

"Blaine. Sweetie, I have to make sure I fit into all of my costumes." Kurt said seriously.

"They're fit exactly to his body." Thea said.

"Then take them out a little," Blaine said. "He shouldn't have to eat like a rabbit for a performance."

"Blaine, it's fine.." Kurt said, looking over at his boyfriend.

"It's isn't. You still have a couple weeks of rehearsals. Then you have multiple shows. You need to get something other than that in your body."

"I agree with Blaine." Ian said through a mouthful of food.

"Thank you, Ian." Blaine said, feeling superior.

"I'm not telling him to starve himself, just to maintain his current weight." Thea defended.

"But there's stuff like protein that he isn't getting because all he's eating is empty calories."

"Look..I'll be okay. It's just one salad." Kurt said.

Blaine sat back and sighed. "Fine."

"I'll make a big dinner tonight..I promise." Kurt said softly, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Making and eating aren't the same thing."

"And I'll eat. You can make my plate."

"Okay baby," Blaine said, kissing Kurt softly.

"Lord. It's like a rerun." Naomi shook her head.

"Rerun?" Bryan asked.

"They just had almost the exact conversation you and Ian had." Naomi explained.

"They're a mini Kurt and Blaine..Kind of.." Thea said.

"I see it," Blaine chuckled.

Bryan giggled. "Whatever.."


	21. Chapter 21

That weekend, Bryan woke up at Ian's, wondering where his boyfriend was until he felt his lips on his hip.  
"Ian.." Bryan smiled, his voice thick from sleep.

"Morning gorgeous," Ian grinned.

Bryan pulled the covers off of him, looking down at Ian. "What are you doing?.."

"Admiring your hips and piercings. Then felt like kissing you," Ian said, planting another kiss.

Bryan sighed softly. "Mmm..Feels good.."

Ian smiled, biting down lightly.

A gasp escaped Bryan's lips, his hips rolling up a bit.

Ian growled deep in his throat as he sucked the skin into his mouth.

"I-Ian.." Bryan whimpered.

"Yeah baby?"

Bryan just moaned, gripping the sheets.

Ian bit down a little harder, loving Bryan's noises.

Bryan took in a sharp breath. "B-Baby..I'll get bruises.." He said smiling to himself.

"Want me to stop?"

"No.."

Ian chuckled, attaching his lips to the slightly red skin.

Bryan felt his cock twitch at the contact, making him gasp lightly.

Ian moaned as he palmed over Bryan's length.

Bryan bit his lip to hold back a loud moan. He didn't want to wake Thea. They had early rehearsal today, and the earlier she was up, the less time he had in bed with Ian.

"So sexy.." Ian whispered.

"I-Ian..Baby.." Bryan whispered.

Ian worked his way up Bryan's body. "What do you want?"

"I-I want you to..Suck me.." Bryan whispered, blushing.

Ian kissed Bryan softly before kissing and nipping down his gorgeous body.

Bryan arched his back, rolling his body slightly.

Ian licked over the slit before taking him completely. He had missed this too much.

Bryan gasped harshly, letting out half of a cry before biting down on the pillow.

Ian smiled around Bryan as he bobbed his head.

Bryan couldn't stop his hips as they slowly started to rock with Ian's movements.

Ian ran his nails down Bryan's chest ad he hallowed his cheeks.

Bryan ran his hands down to Ian's hair, pulling on the black locks lightly.

Ian quickened his movements, moaning at the pull.

Bryan gave a shaky moan, his eyes screwing shut as his head fell back.

The taller boy sucked harder, reveling in his boyfriend's noises.

"Ian..Fuck..You're so good at this.." Bryan whispered.

Ian hummed as a thank you.

Bryan's body quivered as he felt Ian take him deeper.

Ian reached under, grabbing Bryan's ass.

"O-Oh fuck..Ian..Baby..I-I'm not gonna last.."

Ian looked up, watching his boyfriend as his body arched.

Bryan bit his lip, trying to keep his moans quiet as they grew louder and higher before he came.

Ian moaned, swallowing all of Bryan.

Bryan collapsed back on the bed, panting heavily as he came down.

Ian pulled off, lying next to Bryan and wrapping his arms around him.

"Good morning.." Bryan chuckled, kissing Ian softly.

"Very good morning," Ian grinned.

"Amazing morning.." Bryan said, smiling.

Ian chuckled. "Good.."

Bryan giggled, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend again,

Ian smiled lightly as he ran his fingers through Bryan's hair.

"I don't want to get out of bed.." Bryan said quietly, as he climbed on top of his boyfriend.

Ian moaned. "Then don't."

Bryan smiled down at Ian as he felt the hard length against his ass.

Ian gave a sigh of relief as Bryan gave him that look.

"What do you want baby?.." Bryan asked, leaning down to kiss Ian softly.

"Anything.." Ian whispered against his lips.

Bryan pushed his hips back again, biting Ian's lip.

Ian hissed. "Oohh.."

Bryan slowly kissed down Ian's neck, nipping lightly at the skin.

Ian sighed, rolling his hips.

"Do you want me to suck you baby?.." Bryan smiled.

"Mmm, yes.."

Bryan sucked harshly on Ian's neck, renewing the bruise that was there before sinking down to kiss the base of Ian's thick member.

Ian closed his eyes, humming softly.

Bryan placed wet kisses up the shaft, tracing the veins with his tongue.

"Baby.." Ian gasped.

"Yeah?.." Bryan smiled, licking right below the head.

Ian whimpered. "So good.."

Bryan took the head into his mouth, slowly sinking down until he had all he could take on his own.

"Fuck.." Ian moaned, treading his fingers through Bryan's hair.

Bryan smiled around Ian bobbing his head slowly as he looked up at his boyfriend.

Ian pulled on the blond locks. "Oh god baby.."

Bryan moaned happily pulling back and swirling his tongue around his boyfriend's piercing.

Ian arched his back. Fuck, that felt amazing.

The shorter gripped the base, pumping what he couldn't reach as he started sucking him again.

"Bryan...Unngh!"

Bryan hummed around Ian, running his free hand up to trace his abs.

Ian let out a broken moan. "Baby! Fuck! I'm close.."

Bryan nodded around him, sucking faster.

Ian turned his head to muffle his moans in the pillow as he came hard.

Bryan swallowed around Ian, moaning softly at the taste.

Ian panted as he slowly came down.

Bryan pulled off, licking his lips. "I'm getting better at swallowing.." he smiled.

Ian smiled softly. "Mmm you are.."

Bryan gave a little giggle, climbing up Ian's body to kiss him deeply.

Ian moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

They kissed for a while until they heard a loud knock on the door.  
"Bryan! Up! Dress rehearsal today." Thea commanded.

Ian groaned. "I want to have a lazy day with you.."

"I'll be out in a minute!" He called before looking down at Ian. "I know..Me too..Come with me..You can sleep in the balcony seats."

Ian nodded. "Okay baby."

Bryan smiled, pressing a kiss to Ian's forehead.

"Let's get dressed before she drags you out," Ian chuckled.

"But I don't wanna.." Bryan pouted.

"I know baby," Ian said softly. "But you know how scary she gets."

"Mphhh.."Bryan grumbled.

Ian kissed Bryan softly before rolling out of bed.

"Nooo..Come back.." Bryan whined.

"Come here," Ian smiled.

Bryan sighed, groaning as he climbed out of bed.

Ian giggled, kissing his boyfriend before slipping into his tightest jeans.

Bryan smiled. "Those are my favorite.."

"I know," Ian grinned, pulling on a shirt and grabbing his leather jacket.

Bryan giggled lightly, pulling on some sweat pants and a T-shirt.

Ian pulled Bryan in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Bryan smiled, running his fingers across Ian's jaw.

"Are you ready?" Thea called through the door.

"Yes." Bryan groaned before opening the door.

"Come on. We have a lot to do."

"Alright..Can we stop to get coffee at least?" Bryan asked.

Thea sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you." He smiled. "Waking up at 7am is bad enough.."

"It'll be worth it," Thea said as they headed to the car.

"So 'Hell Week' has begun.." Bryan said as he Ian and Naomi tailed behind her.

Ian couldn't help but laugh. "You chose this."

"True.." Bryan said as they got in the car.

Naomi leaned over and kissed Thea softly. "You know..You're really hot like this.."

Thea grinned at her girlfriend. "You'll change your mind. You haven't been to the theater yet."

"So I'm guessing there's no chance of..Sneaking off?.." Naomi whispered.

Thea bit her lip, holding back a smile. "We'll see.."

Naomi grinned, grabbing Thea's hand before they started to drive.

They stopped for coffee and headed to the theater.

When they walked inside, most of the actors were already there, Kurt, asleep and laying across a row of chairs.

Thea sighed, walking over to Kurt and setting the coffee she brought for him in front of his nose so he'd wake up.

He opened his eyes and grabbed the coffee. "Oh god..Thank you.."

"Drink up. We need to get started."

"But that means I have to wax my eyebrows.." Kurt whined.

"Sure does," Thea said. "It's not that bad."

Kurt just groaned, sitting up.

"I don't understand why you all complain about the eyebrow waxing. It's not a Brazilian wax. That hurts like a bitch!"

"Trust me..I know." Kurt sighed, standing.

Thea's mouth dropped. "Ohmygod!"

"Don't act surprised." Kurt laughed, walking past her to get started on his makeup.

"Just never thought about it..But then again, Blaine has gone with me," she chuckled.

"Blaine got waxed?." Kurt asked as Ian and Bryan climbed onstage.

Thea nodded. "A while before you came back. I've tried getting him to go again. But he won't."

"Good." Kurt smiled as they walked backstage.

Thea scrunched her face. "You prefer him not to?"

"I like his hair." Kurt shrugged. "He manscapes, but I prefer it."

"True. He doesn't just let it do whatever. That is definitely something I don't miss." Thea said.

"Okay. Now you have to let me see." Ian interrupted.

"Ian! Go with your boyfriend." Kurt chuckled as he sat down, Lexi, his makeup artist, already had the wax ready.

Ian sighed. "Fine.."

"Be gentle?" Kurt asked, looking up at Lexi.

Lexi chuckled. "Don't worry sweetie. You're one of the few I actually like here."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you. I like you too..But I hate Thea for making me do this.."

"Trust me, after the sting fades, you'll love it!" Lexi grinned.

Kurt nodded, laying back and trying to relax.

Lexi got her cleansing wipes and swiped them around his eyebrows before spreading the wax.

"God, I swore I would never do this again.."

"It'll be okay sweetie," she said softly as she put the strip down. Lexi counted to three before pulling the wax off.

"Fuck!" Kurt growled, but stayed put.

"I'm sorry hon..You ready for the next?"

"Yeah.." Kurt sighed. "I'm not mad at you though.." He said, giving a weak laugh.

"I know. Just one more," she said as she got the wax ready.

Kurt closed his eyes, exhaling slowly.

Lexi waited a minute before counting down again and pulling the strip off.

"Shit! Fuck-Goddamit!"

Lexi couldn't help but giggle. "You okay?"

"Yeah.."Kurt sighed, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyebrows, hissing at the sting.

"Go ice it to get rid of the stinging before Thea can come back."

Kurt nodded, letting her pluck a few stray hairs before going to get some ice.

Thea ran around trying to find Bryan. It was his turn to get waxed. She found him making out with Ian in a corner. "Ian! If you don't cut this out, you won't be able to come here until we're finished. Bryan, go do your eyebrows!"

"Why do I need to do my eyebrows?" Bryan asked, pouting. "Mark isn't a drag queen.."

"Everyone is doing it. You all need to look perfect." Thea said, pointing to where Lexi's station was set up.

"Theaaa..." Bryan groaned as Ian just chuckled, pressing his lips to Bryan's neck.

"Ian! Go find somewhere to sit! Bryan go! It only takes a few minutes."

Ian rolled his eyes pressing one more kiss to Bryan's lips before walking off to take his place in the balcony seats.

Bryan sighed, looking down as he trudge over to Lexi.

"Okay sweetie, I don't have to do much for you..I just have to clean them up a bit." Lexi smiled as he sat.

"Is it going to hurt?" Bryan asked.

"It'll only sting a little." She said, cleaning the area before applying the warm wax.

Bryan took a deep breath and held it.

She applied the strip and smoothed it out. "One..Two..Three!"

"Ahh!" Bryan hissed, gripping the seat.

"See? We're halfway done." She said softly.

Bryan nodded, sighing and closing his eyes.

A while later everyone was in costume, Kurt in his opening angel costume, the windbreaker and jeans. Bryan smiled at his reflection. He really did look the part.

Naomi stood next to her girlfriend. "Youre so amazing..They look so perfect.."

Thea was tearing up. "This is it.." she smiled as Blaine came in. He practically begged Kurt to let him sleep in, and two hours later, he came in with donuts and coffee.

Thea grinned. "Alright, alright. Go change and hang your costumes up. I'll end the day early for once."

"So I missed it?" Blaine asked as Kurt jumped off of the stage. They didn't go through the whole thing so he was still in his 'Pussy Galore' outfit. "Hey baby." Kurt said, leaning in to kiss Blaine softly.

"Hey," Blaine smiled.

"Missed what?" Thea asked.

"Kurt getting his eyebrows waxed." Blaine chuckled, earning an evil glare from under Kurt's fake eyelashes.

"Oh yeah. He was first and cussing like a sailor." Thea giggled.

"That's not very ladylike.." Blaine teased.

Kurt batted his eyelashes at his boyfriend. "I can show you how un-ladylike I can be."

Blaine smiled, biting his lip.

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine.

Blaine moaned against Kurt's pink lips, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

Kurt gasped, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Blaine's making out with a chick!" Ian called.

"Blaine, I had no idea you were into Pussy," Naomi chuckled, referring to Kurt's outfit.

"Really? Two straight jabs at once?" Blaine chuckled.

Kurt turned to them, raising an eyebrow and putting his hands on his hips. "I'm more of a man than you'll ever be and more of a woman than you'll ever get."

Bryan laughed loudly. "You tell 'em Angel!"

Kurt grinned as Blaine pulled him close. "You're so amazing, baby."

"Thank you baby.." Kurt smiled.

Thea had tears in her eyes. "I have never been so proud.."

Kurt and Bryan smiled, walking over to Thea and hugging her tightly.

"You two have been so amazing..Thank you.." she said, smiling.

"We love you.." Bryan smiled.

"I love you too..Both of you.."

They hugged her again, smiling wide.

Kurt kissed her forehead. "You've been a complete pain in my ass but opening night will be completely perfect because of all you've done."

Thea smiled, wiping her tears. "You guys are just amazing..I can never thank all of you enough.." She said, turning to the rest of the actors.

"We actually have something for you..." Naomi smiled. "Ian, help me?"

Ian nodded, walking over to his sister.

They headed out of the room and came back a few minutes later, rolling a table in. There was a three tier cake. The bottom had what buildings, made with edible paint, around it. And the rest was painted to look like a sunset with stars around the top. There were a few signs placed beautifully around the tiers with different scenes that Naomi had gotten Ian to take pictures of.  
"Just a little thank you from everyone," Naomi smiled.

Thea's tears spilled over as the rest of the cast walked over, smiling.

"What do you think?" Bryan asked.

"I-It's amazing.." She whispered.

The woman playing Maureen stepped forward. "We wanted to thank you. Not many people get to make it all the way to Broadway. But just this, doing these plays, brings us so much joy. And we couldn't have done that without you.."

"Thank you Samantha.." Thea said softly.

They all gave Thea a hug and thanked her.

"Can we eat now?" Ian asked, staring at the cake.

They all laughed as Thea smiled. "Yes..We can eat, Ian.."

"Lord child," Naomi sighed as she started cutting the cake and handing out pieces.

"Oh Ian..You're so charming.." Bryan deadpanned.

"You love me," Ian grinned.

Naomi smiled, lifting her fork to her girlfriend's lips.

Thea took a bite of the cake, fluttering her eyelashes at Naomi.

"God you're beautiful," Naomi whispered.

Thea blushed lightly, leaning in to kiss her softly.

"You think we can sneak off?" Naomi asked.

Thea looked back at the rest of them and saw they were all busy talking. "Yeah.." She smiled.

Naomi grinned, taking Thea's hand and heading behind the stage.

Thea pulled Naomi close, kissing her deeply.

Naomi moaned into the kiss, running her hands up and down Thea's thighs.

"Baby.." Thea gasped, backing up against a table.

Naomi kissed Thea's neck. "You're so sexy..telling people what to do..So damn hot.."

Thea gasped, bringing her hands up to tangle in Naomi's hair.

Naomi slid her hands around to Thea's ass, moaning at the feel.

"Naomi.." Thea gasped. "I want you.."

The taller bit down lightly as he unbuttoned Thea's jeans.

Thea gasped, her head falling back as she pulled the taller girl's hair lightly.

Naomi pulled her girlfriend's jeans off and lifted her shirt, tossing them both to the side. She gasped as she took in what Thea was wearing. She had on a black and emerald green teddy and matching boyshorts. "Damn baby.."

"It's all for you.." Thea grinned.

Naomi smiled as she undressed Thea. She leaned down, flicking her tongue over one of the shorter girl's nipples.

Thea laid back on the table, gasping softly.

Naomi kissed and explored the beautiful girl's body, slowly making her way down.

Thea thread her fingers through Naomi's hair. "Oh fuck.."

Naomi ran her hands up Thea's inner thighs, moaning as she licked up the slit of her lips.

"Naomi..Please.." Thea whimpered.

Naomi slipped her tongue between the silky flesh and licked over her clit.

Thea gasped, pulling hard on Naomi's hair as she lifted her legs onto her shoulders.

Naomi sucked her clit into her mouth and moaning at the sounds her girlfriend made.

Thea bit her lip, trying to keep her voice down.

Naomi smiled, burying her face between Thea's legs as he slipped a finger inside.

"Fuck.." Thea panted, her hips rolling slightly.

Naomi curled her finger, brushing against her g-spot.

Thea gasped harshly, her back arching off if the table.

Naomi kissed, licked and sucked up and down the sweet, wet clit as she continued to rub over that spot inside her girlfriend.

"Oh god..Naomi..Naomi.." Thea moaned, her legs beginning to shake.

Naomi used her free hand to stroke one of Thea's thighs.

"I-I'm so close.." Thea moaned.

Naomi moaned, speeding up and awaiting that sweet juice.

"Fuck! Naomi!" Thea cried out, her orgasm flying through her.

Naomi gladly licked and sucked at the sacchariferous taste.

Thea's body went limp as she laid back on the table. "Oh baby.."

Naomi climbed on top of her girlfriend and kissed her deeply.

Thea hummed softly, holding Naomi close when they heard Ian's voice,  
"Thea? Naomi?"

"Do NOT come back here. We'll be out in a minute." Naomi called.

"Whoa..Um..Okay..Does this mean I can fuck Bryan in the prop closet?.."

"Don't get caught!" Naomi said, laughing before kissing Thea again.

Thea pulled back. "Stay away from the closet!"

"Damn it!" Ian groaned. "Why do you two get to fuck then?"

"Because!" Thea groaned.

"Please, Ian. You are completely killing my mood," Naomi grumbled.

"Whatever!" Ian grunted as he walked off.

Thea giggled. "Your brother is impossible.."

"I know," Naomi sighed, climbing off of Thea and sitting on the table. "I'm sorry.."

"Why?" Thea asked, looking up at Naomi as she sat up.

"For him coming in.."

"It's not your fault baby.." She said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

Naomi gave a small smile. "Thanks.."

"I love you.."

"I love you too.."

Thea smiled, kissing Naomi's cheek.

"Did you want to go back out there..?"

"We probably should..I'll take care of you tonight.." Thea said, kissing her neck softly.

"Alright.." Naomi sighed.

"I'm sorry baby.." Thea said.

"It's not your fault. You're just.." Naomi shook her head. "We have tonight.."

"What do you mean?" She asked, picking up her clothes.

Naomi bit her lip. "Doing that to you us just..like the biggest turn on for me."

Thea wrapped her arms around Naomi's neck. "It is for me too baby.."

Naomi smiled, kissing Thea again.

Thea smiled against Naomi's lips before pulling back. "We'll let Ian stay at the apartment..And we can have the house to ourselves."

Naomi grinned. "Good..There's something I've been wanting to try.."

"What's that?.." Thea asked, pulling her underwear on.

"Well..I was kind of wondering..If maybe you'd want to..tie me to the bed..?"

Thea grinned as she put her bra on. "I'd love to.."

Naomi grinned, kissing her again.

Thea moaned softly before getting dressed.

They walked back out and Ian glared at his sister. "Oh, don't give me that look. You're staying at Blaine's tonight."

"Well..At least I get to stay with Bryan." Ian grinned, winking at his boyfriend.

Bryan rolled his eyes. "I swear that's all you two think about."

"Who said I was thinking about sex?" Ian defended.

"You winked at me."

"True..Well..I was thinking about sex..But can you blame me?" He smiled, pulling Bryan close.

"You're ridiculous," Bryan giggled, blushing lightly.

Ian giggled, kissing Bryan softly as Kurt came out, dressed in regular clothes.

Blaine smiled. "So..I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight?"

"I would love to baby.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's jaw.

"I thought we could dress up and just have a nice night. Maybe they'll have enough time to wear each other out so we don't have to hear it," Blaine chuckled.

"Sounds good.." Kurt giggled.

Later that night, they did just that. Bryan lay against Ian's chest, panting harshly as they came down from their amazing orgasms. That was the end of their third round and Bryan was completely exhausted.

"Oh my god," Ian breathed out. "You're so amazing baby.."

"God.." Bryan panted. "How are you so do good at that?.."

Ian chuckled. "It's a gift."

"It's an amazing gift.." Bryan gasped, burying his face in Ian's neck.

Ian smiled, kissing him softly. "Want to nap?"

"Yeah..You wore me out..." Bryan said, his voice tired.

"Me too," Ian chuckled lightly as they laid down.

Blaine was driving him and Kurt to dinner. "Is Doc Henderson's okay?"

"That's perfect." Kurt said happily.

They got a table and ordered their drinks, sitting and talking until their waiter came to take their order. "We'll both have the smoked chicken ravioli plates," Blaine smiled.

Kurt grinned. "That sounds delicious."

The waiter went back to the kitchen and Blaine took Kurts hand. "I'm so glad you're here.."

"M-Me too.." Kurt blushed.

Blaine breathed out shakily. "You're so beautiful.."

"Thank you.." Kurt smiled, looking into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine took a deep breath as he stood. He walked to Kurt's side and kneeled, taking the pale man's hand. "Kurt Hummel, you have been the love of my life since high school. I lost you once and almost lost you again. I am positive you are the one for me. I love you with all of my heart. You're beautiful, smart, sexy, you're perfect..I know you don't think that. But Kurt, you are perfect for me. I want it to be you that I go to sleep with at night and wake up to. And I would be the happiest man alive if you would marry me. So, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you give me the honor of having you as my husband?"

Kurt smiled wide, tears in his eyes "Blaine..Yes..Of course I will.."

Blaine pulled the ring out and slid it on Kurt's finger as his own tears spilled over. "I love you so much.."

Kurt pulled Blaine up and kissed him deeply.

Blaine sighed into the kiss. "Thank you..thank you so much Kurt.."

"Thank you..I would never say no to you.." Kurt smiled, kissing him again.

Blaine grinned Kurt's favorite goofy smile as he sat back down.

Kurt looked down at the ring and smiled. "It's beautiful.

Blaine wiped his tears. "I was scared you didn't like it.."

"I love it.." Kurt said, tears sparkling in his eyes as he looked up at Blaine.

"You're so perfect," Blaine whispered.

"So are you Blaine.."

The waiter came back out with their food and saw Kurt's tears. "I-Is everything okay..?"

"Yes, everything is perfect.."

"Enjoy your food," the waiter nodded before heading off.

Kurt smiled. "I love you.."

"I love you too baby," Blaine said softly.

Their dinner was amazing and when they made it back to the apartment, it was completely silent. "I'm guessing they're sleeping.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine grinned. "We have all night to ourselves.."

Kurt smiled. "We do.."

Blaine pulled Kurt close. "And it has been a while.."

"It has.." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt deeply.

Kurt moaned, kissing Blaine back and pressing their bodies together.

"I want you so bad, Kurt.."

"How do you want me baby?" Kurt whispered.

"Fuck me please..on the b-balcony.."

Kurt gasped, immediately starting to tear off Blaine's clothes.

Blaine moaned, helping Kurt with his own.

"Go get the lube baby.." Kurt whispered as he pulled off Blaine's pants.

Blaine quickly ran to their room, grabbing the bottle and heading back.

Kurt smiled, grabbing his fiancé's hand, and pulling him out onto the balcony.

"I love you so much.." Blaine whispered.

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered as he picked Blaine up.

Blaine gasped, leaning in for another kiss.

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply as he leaned back against the railing.

Blaine moaned quietly, tightening his legs around Kurt.

Kurt reached down, slicking himself up before slowly pressing into Blaine.

Blaine let out a loud moan before Kurt hushed him so the neighbors didn't come out.

In Bryan's room, Ian stirred in his sleep. He thought he heard a moan but figured it was Bryan in his sleep. He turned over, waiting to see if he had just imagined it. Another whine rang out and he knew it wasn't from Bryan this time. Ian got up and pulled his boxers on. He headed out to the hallway and stopped at Blaine's door but he didn't hear anything so he walked out to the living room. He shrugged, about to go outside to smoke a cigarette when he saw it. Blaine wrapped around Kurt's body...Kurt sliding in and out of Blaine's gorgeous ass. He was in shock for a moment as he watched the scene. He was in total darkness so there was no way they could see him, but damn, could he see them.

Ian ran back to the room. "Bryan! Bryan get up!"

Bryan groaned. "Baby I'm not ready for more.. Let me sleep."

"No. Get up! You have to see this!"

"What?" Bryan sighed, sitting up.

"Come on..Just be quiet.." Ian said, pulling Bryan out of bed.

Bryan mumbled something under his breath as he pulled on his boxers and followed Ian.

Ian led him to the back door. "Look.."

Bryan gasped, his hands flying over his eyes as his face flushed red. "Ian!" He whispered harshly.

Ian was too busy watching to notice that Bryan was hiding. "That's so hot.."

"Are you serious?" Bryan whispered as Kurt sat down on a chair, spinning Blaine around so his back was to him.

"Holy shit!" Ian gasped. "Look at his dick!"

Bryan peeked through his fingers, watching as Blaine bounced on Kurt's length, eyes closed and lips parted as his head fell back.

Ian looked back at his boyfriend. "You cannot say that's not hot!"

"I-It is..I mean..Oh god..Blaine's my guardian..And fuck..Kurt..I-I mean..Jesus Ian!" Bryan groaned.

Ian licked his lips as he watched. He pulled Bryan close, rocking his half hard cock against him.

Bryan gasped, looking up at Ian and then over at Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hips as the curly haired man moaned. "Kurt.. Fuck me baby.."

Ian let out a small whine. "Oh shit.."

Kurt sped up, fucking Blaine harder.

Ian turned, pulling Bryan in for a deep kiss.

Bryan moaned loudly into Ian's mouth as Blaine's moans filled their ears. He knew this was wrong, but the fact that Ian was a voyeur, well it was kind of, really hot..

Ian kept his eyes trained on Kurt and Blaine as he kissed Bryan, his hands gliding around to squeeze his ass.

Bryan gasped, tangling his hands in Ian's hair as he looked on as well. This was so much hotter than it should be.

Ian groaned against his boyfriend's lips as he watched Blaine's long cock.

"Fuck..That's so hot.." Bryan whimpered as Kurt and Blaine slowed down a bit, Blaine rolling his body.

Ian grinned, moving his lips to Bryan's neck.

Bryan gasped, pulling Ian's hair a bit as he watched the sexy couple outside.

Blaine leaned back, turning his head to kiss Kurt deeply.

Kurt moaned, letting his hands run over Blaine's chest and down to his hips.

Blaine gasped. "Baby..Ohmygod.."

"Talk to me Blaine.." Kurt groaned.

"So..so big..Youre so fucking good baby..." Blaine whimpered as Kurt hit his prostate. "Ahh! Fuck me Kurt!"

Kurt moaned, wrapping his arms around Blaine's middle, and thrusting up into him quickly.

Blaine's head fell back as his moans grew louder. "Oh shit! Kurt!"

"Blaine..Th-The neighbors.." Kurt gasped.

"Shit..I'm sorry..just unngh..."

Kurt smiled, rocking his hips into Blaine harder.

Blaine trembled on top of Kurt. "S-So close.."

"Cum for me baby.." Kurt moaned. "Cum and then suck me.."

Blaine threw his head back as he came from Kurt's words.

Inside, Bryan and Ian were watching from the couch. Bryan straddling the taller boy's lap as they saw Blaine cum.

Kurt stroked Blaine through his orgasm before Blaine got up and dropped to his knees.  
"Fuck my mouth..?"

"Holymotherofgod!" Ian breathed out.

Kurt smiled, standing and tracing the tip of his member around Blaine's lips.

"Baby.." Bryan moaned, biting at Ian's ear.

Ian groaned. "Shit that feels good.."

Blaine stuck his tongue out, licking over the slit.

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, slowly starting to slide into his mouth.

Blaine moaned as the heavy length against his tongue.

Bryan ground down against Ian. "Ian..Fuck me..Please?.."

Ian nodded. "Get a condom and lube baby.."

Bryan got up, going to get what Ian asked.

Ian pulled his boxers off and stroked himself lazily as he watched the couple outside.

Bryan returned, naked as well. He climbed on top of Ian.

Ian kissed Bryan deeply. "Do you want me to prep you?"

"No..I want to feel..All of you.." Bryan whispered.

Ian moaned as he slicked himself up, wiping the excess on his thigh and placing himself at Bryan's entrance.

Bryan slowly lowered himself, gasping at the stretch.

"Ohhhh..So tight..."

Bryan arched his back as he sank all the way down. "I-I love the way you fill me baby.."

Ian's head fell back. "K-Kiss me.."

Bryan bent down, starting to kiss Ian deeply.

Ian moaned quietly as his hands found Bryan's hips.

"Fuck me.. Ian.." Bryan whimpered.

Ian gripped the shorter boy's hips as he started to thrust up into him.

Bryan bit his lip, trying to keep from crying out.

Kurt gave a final thrust into Blaine's mouth, cumming hard as he pulled on the dark curls.

Blaine moaned as he swallowed all of Kurt. He sucked his fiancé through his orgasm before pulling off with a pop.

Kurt moaned softly, pulling Blaine up and kissing him deeply.

"I love you.." Blaine whispered.

"I love you too.." Kurt said, smiling at his future husband.

Blaine grinned, taking Kurt's hand as they headed inside.

"Fuck! Ian..Oh god..Feels so good..Y-Your fucking..P-Piercing..Ah!" Bryan cried out.

Blaine's mouth dropped as he saw the two boys on the couch. "OHMYGOD!"

"Bryan Nathan Taylor!" Kurt screamed.

Bryan gasped as his head flew to Blaine and Kurt who were semi dressed.  
"Ohmygod!" Bryan gasped, grabbing a blanket and trying to cover them. "W-We thought you two were in bed!"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been out here?"

"Since you had your legs wrapped around Kurt.." Ian said as he trust up into his boyfriend.

Bryan gasped sharply. "Ian stop!"

"But you feel so good.." Ian whined.

"You watched us?" Kurt practically shrieked.

"No! Nonono!" Bryan tried to defend.

"Couldn't resist..You two are fucking hot!" Ian grinned, looking back at the couple.

"IAN!" Bryan shrieked.

Ian chuckled. "Sorry.."

"Stop moving! Just stop!" Bryan scolded.

Ian put his hands up. "Okay. I'm sorry.."

"Blaine, Kurt.." Bryan said, climbing off of him. "This is weird.."

"Ya think?" Kurt sighed.

"Just..go to your room. We'll deal with it in the morning." Blaine said, looking down at the floor.

Bryan nodded, standing with the blanket and hurrying to the room.

"Ian? You going?"

Ian nodded, standing and walking to the bedroom.

Blaine sat down and sighed heavily.

"So..What just happened?" Kurt asked, pull lung a shirt on.

"They watched us then...almost got off to it.."

Kurt shivered. "Oh my god.."

"I know." Blaine groaned.

"Well..I'm guessing it was Ian's idea.

"I would assume so."

Kurt sighed. "Look..I think this is completely normal..He's at that age when you want to explore your sexuality..See what you like and don't like.." Kurt said, sitting next to Blaine.

"I'm his guardian, Kurt." Blaine said.

"I know.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine just sat there, not knowing what to say.

"Well why don't you talk to him about it?

"Because I'd rather not talk to him until he..is relieved.."

"I'm pretty sure it's gone down by now.." Kurt said.

"Well you know Ian.."

"True.." Kurt sighed.

"I will in the morning," Blaine said.

"Okay.." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, kissing him softly.

"Wanna lay down?"

"Please..I'm exhausted.." Kurt sighted.

They headed to bed and Blaine held his fiancé close.

"I love you.." Kurt said softly.

"I love you too.."

Kurt kissed the younger man deeply. "Forever.." He smiled.

Blaine smiled tiredly, kissing Kurt once more before they fell asleep.

The next morning, Blaine was the first to wake up, he sighed as he heard Bryan's voice coming from the kitchen. He walked in and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Good morning.."

"Morning.." Bryan said, looking down as he handed Ian the cup of coffee he was making for him.

"Will you come outside with me, Bryan?"

Bryan looked up. "Y-Yeah.."

They sat at the table outside and Blaine pulled out a cigarette before asking Bryan if he wanted one.

"No..I'm okay.." Bryan said quietly.

"So..how did that happen last night..?"

"I-I really don't know..Ian came in and woke me up..He told me to come look and I did..When I-I saw you and Kurt..I covered my eyes and said it was wrong, but Ian pulled me close and started grinding on me..I guess that just got me a little excited.." Bryan said quietly, his face redder than Blaine had ever seen it.

Blaine nodded. "Trust me, I know what you mean. I figured it was him. Well..now he can't complain.." he said, chuckling lightly to try to lighten the mood.

Bryan giggled weakly. "Yeah.."

"Want to agree it didn't happen and your boyfriend is a perv?" Blaine smiled.

"Please." Bryan said quickly.

Blaine nodded. "Looks like you have another guardian now..."

"What? What do you-..Oh my god..You didn't.." Bryan grinned. "You did!"

Blaine laughed. "He said yes."

"Oh my god!" Bryan squealed, bouncing in his chair before pulling Blaine into a tight hug.

"You'll help with the wedding right?" Blaine asked.

"Of course!" Bryan grinned.

"Good. Because you will be up there with us." Blaine grinned.

"Really?.." Bryan smiled, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Yes. I couldn't imagine a better best man," Blaine smiled.

"Blaine.." Bryan whispered, smiling.

"Yeah?"

"That means so much.." Bryan said softly.

"You mean a lot to me, Bryan," Blaine said seriously.

Bryan grinned, hugging Blaine again before Thea walked outside. "Hey Bryan..Some college information stuff came in the mail for you.." she smiled.

Blaine smiled as Bryan took it. "Have you thought about where you want to go or what you want to study?"

"I'm not sure.." Bryan said quietly. "I might have to talk to Ian about it.."

"There's no rush. Just make sure you do what you want," Thea said softly.

He took the papers from Thea and sighed softly as he looked through them.

Ian came out and wrapped his arms around Bryan. "What's that?"

"College stuff.." Bryan sighed.

"Oh.."

"Yeah..You wanna come with me to the room and help me look through them?..." Bryan asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Umm..Sure.." Ian said quietly.

Bryan said thank you to Thea and Blaine before going back to his room with Ian.

Ian laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Bryan sat next to him and spread the pamphlets out on the bed.

"Do you know where you want to go?"

"Not sure..But I know I want to get out of Ohio.." Bryan said, biting his lip.

Ian just nodded, still looking up.

"You okay?.." Bryan asked.

"Yeah," Ian shrugged.

"Okay.." Bryan said, opening one of the pamphlets about an art school and began to read.

"Do you have any career ideas narrowed down?"

"Well..I really like performing.." Bryan said softly.

"You're good at it," Ian said softly.

"Thank you.." Bryan said, laying back against Ian's chest.

"Are you trying to leave right after graduation?"

"Hopefully.." Bryan said, flipping a page.

Ian stayed silent. He knew Bryan wanted to go to New York and that they wanted to stay together. But they hadn't talked about Ian moving with him.

"What do you think?.." Bryan asked, pointing to a theatre school in New York.

"I don't know. Do you like it?"

"It looks good..It's got dorms.." Bryan said softly.

Ian nodded. "Well that's nice.."

Bryan nodded, smiling as he flipped through the booklet.

"So how do you think you'll be without Blaine and Kurt..?" Ian asked.

Bryan paused as his smile turned down a bit. "I..I don't know.."

"I know you'll miss them. I think you can do it though.."

"Really?" Bryan said, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Yeah," Ian said, closing his eyes.

Bryan smiled, laying his head on Ian's chest.

Ian took a deep breath, trying to push his thoughts aside.

"I love you.."

"I love you too."

Bryan gave a smile, leaning in to kiss Ian.

Ian gave him a small kiss before pulling back and lying down.

Bryan blinked a couple of times, staying quiet as he laid back down.

"I think I'm gonna head home soon.."

"Why?..I-I was hoping you could stay the night.." Bryan said quietly.

"I have some stuff to do.."

"Okay.." Bryan said, trying to be understanding. It was probably important.

Ian remained still, not saying anything else. He wanted to talk to Bryan. But he didn't know how to talk about these things. He wanted to make Bryan happy. But his boyfriend hadn't asked him even once what he wanted.

"Well..Can we at least cuddle for a while?.." Bryan asked quietly.

"Sure." Ian said, sounding disconnected.

Bryan sighed softly, pulling Ian close and nuzzling under his jaw.

Ian sighed, wrapping his arm around Bryan.

"I love you Ian.." Bryan whispered.

"I love you too.."

"When do you have to leave?" Bryan asked trying to pull Ian closer.

Ian shrugged. "In a little bit."

"Okay.." Bryan said, closing his eyes and burying his face in Ian's shirt. He loved the smell of his cologne.

They laid there for a while before Ian sighed. "I gotta go.."

"O-Okay.." Bryan said softly as Ian got out of bed.

"I'll see you later," Ian said as he pulled on his jacket.

Bryan nodded, sitting up.

Ian kissed Bryan's forehead before walking out.

Bryan watched Ian walk away and sighed softly, lifting his knees to his chest. Ian didn't even say 'I love you'..

Ian left, not saying bye to anyone and walked home instead of calling his sister.

That night at dinner, Bryan sat quietly, pushing his food around his plate.

"You okay?" Blaine asked.

Bryan just nodded, takings small bite of food.

"Did you and Ian have another fight?" Kurt asked softly.

"I don't know honestly.." Bryan said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"He just got all..Short..I tried to kiss him and he pulled away..He didn't say he loved me before he left."

Thea's eyebrows knitted together. "Did you ask why he was being short?"

"It isn't because of last night is it..?" Kurt asked.

"What happened last night?" Thea asked.

"No..And nothing happened last night..Kurt and Blaine kind of..Walked in on us.." Bryan sighed.

"Oh. Well why don't you try talking to him?" Thea suggested.

"Well you saw what happened last time I tried that.." Bryan said quietly.

"True. But there is a way to just ask. Not press him into talking. Asking once shouldn't hurt." Blaine said.

Bryan nodded, "I'll ask him at school tomorrow."

"Good," Kurt smiled.

Thea's jaw dropped. "What the hell? So much for nothing happened last night! Didn't think to tell me?" she asked, pointing to Kurt's ring.

"Oh!" Kurt gasped. "We're getting married!"

Thea grinned. "How'd he ask?"

"At dinner..He got down on one knee and gave the sweetest speech.." Kurt smiled,

"Blaine asked me to be his best man," Bryan said proudly.

"Really? Awwee.." Thea smiled.

Blaine nodded. "Sure did."

"That's so sweet." She grinned.

"I was going to ask you too. But I haven't asked Kurt what he wanted yet," Blaine said softly.

"Well..I was wondering if we could fly Jess up..Of she's out of treatment by then. Maybe call Rachel." Kurt said. "But I would love it if you could be my maid of honor Thea."

Thea bounced in her chair. "Of course!"

Kurt grinned. "That sounds perfect.."

"So we need two more?" Blaine asked.

"Yup!" Thea said.

Blaine nodded. "Alright.."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Don't want to spoil anything. So remember that italics is Bryan and bold is the other person.

The next day at school, Bryan tried to find his boyfriend, but he was nowhere to be seen. Even at glee club he didn't show. Blaine was taking Bryan to one of his last rehearsals. "Have you heard from him?"

"Yeah...I tried texting him and he didn't respond..I called him and he said he had a lot to do..But at least he told me he loves me..So I guess everything is okay.." Bryan sighed.

"Maybe he's starting to look into colleges?"

"Hopefully. It's getting closer to the end of the year..But..I hope he still wants to go somewhere where we can still be together." Bryan said.

"Well you know how he is. He won't tell you until you ask." Blaine said.

"True.." he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Ian. "Hey, I'm going to a music store downtown today to get some sheet music..You wanna come?"

"Sorry. Still busy. I'll see you tomorrow though. Love you."

"Alright I love you too baby."   
Bryan sighed, setting his phone on the dashboard.

They got to the theater and Blaine took a seat as Bryan headed to the stage with Thea. They got into their costumes and finally ran through the whole thing. Blaine watched in amazement as they finished the final number and stood up, cheering and whistling loudly, tears in his eyes as they all took a bow.

Blaine walked up and hugged Thea. "I don't know how you did it.."

"Neither do I honestly..But..God..It came out just how I pictured it.." She grinned, smiling.

Blaine smiled. "You ready?"

"Yeah.." She grinned. Later as they all walked out, out of costume, Bryan walked up to Thea.  
"Hey..Can I borrow your car?" He asked after hugging her.

Sure. What for?"

"I have to go to the music store downtown." Bryan sighed.

"Alright," Thea said as she handed him her keys.

"Thank you." He said, giving a smile before hugging Kurt and Blaine before walking out.

He got in the car and thought of surprising Ian. But he figured it would be best not to. Bryan sighed to himself before heading to the store. He walked into the store, looking through a few things of sheet music for glee club. He really wished Ian was here..

He was going through a few sheets when a young guy came up to him.  
"Hi! I'm Chris!" he said happily as he extended his hand.

"Hi.." Bryan replied. "I'm Bryan.."

Chris gave a charming smile as he shook Bryan's hand. He was tall, dark brown hair and flashing green eyes. He was dressed sharply and had a strong jaw and broad shoulders. He was still slender but Bryan could still see a bit of muscle through his form fitting clothes.

"A-Am I in your way?" Bryan asked timidly.

"No actually, I just wanted to comment on your bow tie..Alexander McQueen..Correct?" Chris asked.

Bryan nodded. He wasn't used to people knowing. "Yeah.."

"It's amazing..Matches your eyes." Chis said softly.

Bryan blushed lightly. "T-Thank you.."

"What are you looking for? I practically live here, so I could probably help you find something." Chris said, smiling.

"I'm actually not sure..But I need something to sing for glee club."

Chris nodded.. "You're in glee club?"

"At McKinley. Do you sing?" Bryan asked.

"I do.." Chris said happily. "Maybe we could..Do a duet sometime?..I sing at the coffee shop down the street every other day.."

Bryan grinned. "I'd love to!"

"Great!..Can I..Get your number?.." Chris smiled.

Bryan's eyes went wide for a moment before he quickly controlled himself. What was wrong with singing with a new friend? He smiled as he gave Chris his number.

"Thanks..I'll text you.." Chris said, smiling wide. He walked around the store with Bryan, looking through sheet music until he found the song his was looking for. "It was a pleasure to meet you Bryan.." Chris said, holding out his hand.

Bryan shook his hand, smiling. "You too."

Chris held onto Bryan's hand a little longer than necessary before letting go. "I'll see you around?"

"Y-Yeah," Bryan blushed.

Chris gave a wink before Bryan smiled, walking out of the store. Bryan bit his lip as he looked down at the music sheets. Chris was nice. Really nice. He was just being sweet. It was nice to see someone that recognized fashion in Lima. Bryan grabbed what he needed and paid before heading out. He got in the car and pulled out his phone, deciding to text Naomi.   
"Hey, is Ian busy?"

"Not that I know of. He's been in his room all day." Naomi sent back.

"Oh..Well..Will you ask him if he minds if I come over for a bit?"

Naomi walked back to Ian's room.  
"Bryan wants to know if you want to see him."

Ian looked up from the game he was playing. "Umm..I don't know.."

"Why?" Naomi asked. "You mad at him?"

"No..I'm just..Not feeling good.." Ian sighed.

"Alright. Well you know where I am if you need something." She said softly. Naomi walked back to her room and replied to Bryan. "He's not feeling well."

"Oh..Okay, tell him I love him and that I'll see him tomorrow at school if he comes.."

"I will hun."

Bryan sighed, starting to drive back to the apartment. Why didn't Ian want to see him? He went through the previous day. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Maybe really was busy. He was probably over reacting. Later that night, Bryan was lying in bed when a text came in.   
"I just had to remind you that you looked amazing today. -Chris"

Bryan smiled. "Thanks. You're sweet."

"Just honest. You must get compliments all the time."

"Not really. Well from my boyfriend."

"Well why wouldn't he? You're gorgeous."

Bryan blushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Your boyfriend is a lucky guy. He better treat you well."

"He does. He's kinda being weird today though.."

"Why is that?" Chris replied.

"I have no idea.."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Chris sent.

"Thanks. Are you dating anyone?" Bryan asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I haven't had a boyfriend in a while."

"Why not?"

"Not a lot of single gay guys in Lima. Lol"

"True. Not out ones anyways."

"It's a shame you're not single. I'd be lucky to have a guy like you."

"How do you know? You barely know me." Bryan sent, unable to hold back his smile.

"Well judging by your taste in music and fashion we'd get along great..Also you have gorgeous eyes."

Bryan blushed harder. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome, Bryan."

"So tell me more about the place you sing at."

"It's the Lima Bean. I don't know if you've been there or not, but I sing and play my guitar." Chris replied.

"Yeah. I love their coffee."

"Maybe we could go and get some together?"

"We could talk about songs too : )"

"Sounds perfect.: )"

"Do you sing at nights? I have rehearsals after school." Bryan sent.

"I do. Tomorrow actually."

"Maybe I'll check it out."

"I'd love it if you could.." Chris replied.

"It just depends on when Thea lets us leave. It's getting pretty close to opening night so she wants everything to be perfect."

"What show are you in?"

"RENT."

"Omg! That is my favorite musical of all time! I'm actually watching it right now." Chris sent.

Bryan smiled. "You should come watch us next weekend. I'm so nervous.."

"I would love to! Let me guess. You're Mark?"

"Omg! How'd you know?"

"I can just tell. "

Bryan stayed up all night texting Chris. He really enjoyed talking to him. He said good night to his new friend before turning in for the night.

The next day at school, Bryan continued texting Chris most of the day. He didn't notice Ian until he came up to him while he was in the middle of a text. Ian looked over at his boyfriend. Who was he texting? Bryan barely used his phone when he wasn't texting Ian. Bryan sent the text and looked up at Ian. "Oh! Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." Ian said, looking forward.

"What's wrong baby?.." Bryan asked, wrapping an arm around Ian's waist and cupping his cheek.

"Who said something was wrong?" Ian asked.

"You've just been..Really weird since Sunday night.." Bryan said softly, looking up at Ian.

"Sorry? I didn't notice.."

"Oh.." Bryan said quietly. "Well, I missed you.." he said, leaning up to kiss him.

"I missed you too." Ian said.

Bryan gave a small smile, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend deeply.

Ian pulled back. "We're at school.."

"That's never stopped us before.." Bryan said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not in the mood." Ian shrugged.

"To kiss your boyfriend?.."

"Bryan. Just stop. Please."

"What am I doing?.." Bryan asked quietly.

"I feel like I'm being interrogated."

"Okay..I-I'm sorry.." Bryan said, running his hand down Ian's arm to grab his hand.

Ian looked away. "It's fine."

Bryan looked down. "I-I guess..I should get to class.."

"Okay."

"I love you.." He said, looking up at Ian.

Ian pursed his lips, thinking about opening up. But he decided against it. "I love you too."

"Kiss me?.." Bryan asked hopefully.

Ian leaned in, kissing his boyfriend softly. "I'll see you later."

"So..You won't be busy after school?.."

Ian shook his head. "No."

"Do you want to swing by after rehearsals? I'm gonna swing by the coffee shop and see a friend, then you can come over?"

"Sure.."

"Alright..Bye baby.." Bryan said, kissing his cheek before walking to class and pulling out his phone to respond to Chris' text.

Ian sighed. Who was Bryan getting coffee with?

That afternoon at glee club, it seemed like Bryan couldn't put his phone down, giggling to himself and blushing at a few of the texts. Ian tried to keep facing forward. But there was something building up inside him that he just couldn't ignore.

Later that night after rehearsal, Bryan walked into the Lima Bean, clutching his bag close.

Chris stood up, grinning as he saw Bryan. "Hey! I got us a table."

Bryan smiled wide. "Great." He said, following Chris.

Chris handed him a cup. "Tell me if I got it right.."

Bryan took a sip. "You did.." He said grinning. "How did you know?"

"I read people easily," Chris smiled.

Bryan giggled. "So what else can you tell by looking at me?"

"You're sweet but definitely don't want to be on your bad side. I can see you making it in a huge, successful play. And you're incredibly beautiful."

Bryan blushed deeply, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face.

"You're perfect.." Chris said softly.

Bryan looked up into Chris' eyes. "You barely know me.." He said, giving a small giggle.

"I know enough.."

"You're sweet.." Bryan said softly.

"Honest," Chris said, looking up with his sparkling green eyes.

Bryan blushed. "So you sing tonight?"

"Yes I do. Are you going to be here?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Bryan smiled. "I can't wait to listen."

"I'm actually kind of nervous now.."

"Why?" Bryan giggled.

"I don't usually know the people watching.." Chris admitted.

"Well you have a supporting friend watching. Not just someone you know." Bryan said supportively.

Chris smiled wide. "Thank you."

"You're welcome.." Bryan grinned.

They talked for a while until Chris excused himself to get set up on stage. He sat on the stool, a baby blue guitar balanced on his leg as he adjusted the microphone.  
"Hi..My name is Chris Roberts. Some of you know me, but if not, I play a bit of everything, but I'm open to suggestions. I'd like to sing a song first. I hope you enjoy." He smiled, before starting to strum.

"Cory's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words nobody knows  
There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know  
Will you ever know"

Bryan rested his chin in his hand as he listened to the other boy sing.

"You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful

Cory finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures in my mind  
So I can save them for a rainy day  
It's hard to make conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say, hey by the way" Chris sang as he looked up at Bryan.

Bryan smiled. Chris had a beautiful voice, not too low, but not too high. Yet, It never struck him that the song could be about him.

Chris sang the chorus once more before finishing the song.  
"If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know

You're beautiful every little piece love,  
and don't you know you're really gonna be someone ask anyone.  
and when you find everything you looked for,  
I hope your life leads you back to my front door.  
oh but if it don't will you stay  
beautiful beautiful beautiful"

Bryan was the first to start clapping cheering for his friend and smiling wide.

Chris stood up. "Thank you. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

Chris sang a few more songs and Bryan thanked him for the coffee and the music before starting back to the apartment and texting Ian. It was a bit later than he anticipated, but he was sure Ian wouldn't mind when he explained.  
"Hey baby. : ) still wanna come over?"

"If you want me to." Ian sent back.

"Well of course I do. : )

"Alright. Just tell me whenever you get home."

"I'm already almost there."

"Okay."

When Bryan pulled up to the apartment Naomi's car was there and he went upstairs, saying hi to the others before walking to his room where Ian was lying on the bed.

"Hey.." Ian said quietly.

"Hey baby.." Bryan said, setting his phone and keys on his desk, but not before quickly responding to one of Chris' more flirtatious texts.

"How was coffee..?"

"Good." Bryan smiled, walking over and climbing on top of his boyfriend.

Ian nodded. "So have you thought any more about college?"

"I really like the one we were looking at. I went online and printed out a registrations form today.." Bryan said, running his hands up and down Ian's chest.

"The one with the dorm?"

"Mhm..But I don't think I'm gonna board." Bryan sighed, rubbing up the taller's neck.

"Oh.." Ian said, nodding.

"Yeah..But I don't wanna talk about that right now.." Bryan said, leaning down to kiss Ian's jaw.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Ian asked.

"I don't want to talk..It's been so long..I want you.." Bryan whispered in his ear, cupping his cheek.

"It's been two days.." Ian chuckled lightly.

"Which is long for us.." Bryan giggled.

"True.."

Bryan smiled, leaning down to kiss Ian deeply.

Ian moaned into the kiss before pulling back, unable to hold back a smile as Bryan whined. "We will..I just..Can you get me some water? My throat's kinda dry."

Bryan sighed, pressing his lips to Ian's again. "But I want you so bad.." He said, smiling as he saw Ian's grin. A small buzz sounded across the room and Ian recognized it as Bryan's phone.

"Alright.." Ian said, lifting his head and kissing Bryan.

Bryan moaned again. He missed this so much.

Ian started to roll his body up when he heard another buzz.

Bryan brought his hands up to tangle his hands in Ian's hair. "Grab my ass baby.." He whispered hotly.

Ian gasped, reaching down to squeeze his boyfriend's perfect ass.

Bryan gave a soft moan, pushing his hips back into Ian's hands when the taller heard another buzz.

Ian groaned. "Can we just watch a movie?"

"What?..Why?.." Bryan asked, pulling back.

"Because your phone won't stop vibrating. It's distracting."

"I-I'm sorry.." Bryan sighed rolling off of Ian. "I'll go pick out some movies then.." he said quietly, walking out of the room before another buzz came from his phone. Ian bit his lip. He knew it would be wrong to go through Bryan's phone. He picked it up, deciding to just set it on silent when another text came in. "If I were to lay 11 roses next to you, you'd make the perfect dozen. -Chris."  
Ian's eyes went wide. What the hell was this? Curiosity got the worst of him as he opened the text messages and seeing a few more that stuck out. One of which that read, "We should have another coffee date soon : )"  
A coffee date? So that's what Bryan was doing this afternoon? Bryan came back in and was about to read off the movies he picked out when Ian looked up with heartbroken eyes. "Who's Chris..?"

"What?..Why are you going through my phone?.." Bryan asked, his eyes wide.

"I was going to silence it but Chris wouldn't stop texting you." Ian said as another came in. He laughed humorlessly before reading it out loud. "I have been going crazy trying to think of what cologne you were wearing earlier. Was it My McQueen?"

"Ian, give me my phone.." Bryan said seriously.

"This is who you had coffee with? You had a 'coffee date' according to him.." Ian said, his voice close to breaking.

"It wasn't a date." Bryan said, stepping to Ian and trying to grab the phone from him but Ian stepped away, continuing to look through the texts.

Ian could feel the tears stinging his eyes. "This is cheating, Bryan.."

"This is texting, Ian." Bryan defended.

"He's telling you're beautiful and how gorgeous your eyes are. How..perfect you are..And you met him for coffee..This is cheating.."

"No it isn't! Is it so wrong for me to talk to someone who compliments me? Yes, we went to get coffee, and I watched him perform at the shop. Nothing happened."

"But he was close enough for him to smell your cologne?" Ian asked. "And you're just letting him tell you all these things and telling him how 'weird' I am! It's nice to know what you really think of me."

"That isn't what I think of you! I said you were acting weird! And you are! You have been since Sunday night!" Bryan practically yelled.

"God! You are so damn clueless sometimes! Why don't you understand what is right in front of you?"

"Why are you acting like I don't want you?" Bryan yelled.

Ian's mouth dropped. "I'm acting that way? You are the one looking at all these New York colleges! Talking about dorms and about how amazing it will be. But not once did you even mention me being part of any of your plans. Not once have you asked me what I want or what will make me happy.." The taller boy admitted, looking down as the tears finally came.

Bryan's face immediately softened. "Ian..Why didn't you just tell me?.."

Ian wiped his tears. "It doesn't matter. You'll go be some big Broadway actor or whatever and I'll just be left behind...I'm nothing.."

"Is that what you think you are to me?.." Bryan asked quietly. "Ian..I love you..I never want to be without you.."

"I've already told you I have no idea what I want to do..So you just expected me to follow you around and do whatever you want?"

"No..No baby, that's not it at all..I just..I thought..I..I don't know what I thought..But I just know I want to be with you.." Bryan said softly.

"How am I supposed to be there with you? I can't afford an apartment. Hell. I can't even afford college." Ian said seriously, still now looking up.

"That's why you apply for scholarships. A-And I'll be here to help with money..There's always Blaine and Kurt too.." Bryan said, looking up at his boyfriend.

Ian shook his head. "I don't take money from anyone. And who in their right mind would give me a scholarship?"

"Then we'll stay here..But I'm not leaving you." Bryan said seriously.

"You're not giving up New York." Ian said, finally looking at his boyfriend. "I won't let you."

"And I'm not leaving without you." Bryan said firmly.

"So if I didn't want to, you'd force me?" Ian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Then I would stay here with you." Bryan countered.

"And I'm telling you I won't let you give up your dreams."

"You're my dream Ian.." Bryan said softly.

Ian bit back more tears. Why would Bryan give Broadway up for him?

Bryan stepped closer. "I love you..More than anything..I'm not going through any part of my life without you.."

Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan. "I-I love you so much.."

"I love you too.." Bryan sniffed, nuzzling under Ian's jaw.

"I don't know what I'll do. But you're going to New York.."

"Not without you Ian." Bryan said again, pulling back a bit.

"If I need to go to get you there, then I will," Ian said seriously.

"Ian..We have to be practical here.."

"I don't care what I have to do. I'm getting you to New York."

"I don't want to go if I can't be with you." Bryan said, his voice strong and firm.

"Bryan." Ian sighed, shaking his head. "I'm telling you I'm going. If I have to get four jobs and live on the street, I will. I'll do anything for you."

Tears quickly gathered in Bryan's eyes. "Y-You would do that for me?.."

"Of course I would.."

"I love you so much.." Bryan said quietly.

"I love you too.."

"We'll figure this out..Together.." Bryan said before leaning up to kiss Ian. Ian heard Bryan's phone buzz and tensed up a bit.

Oh right.  
They still had to deal with the Chris situation.

Ian groaned, looking down at his boyfriend.

"Sorry..Sorry.." Bryan said, grabbing his phone.

Ian didn't move, watching to see if Bryan was going to keep talking to him.

Bryan quickly replied to the text before silencing the phone and slipping it into his bag.

"I'm just gonna go. Don't let me stop you two from talking."

"Ian.." Bryan sighed, grabbing his wrist. "We're just friends.."

"That's not what he wants." Ian said seriously.

"Then I'll talk to him about it..Look..I'm sorry if him talking to me makes you..Uncomfortable, or something..But when my boyfriend ignores me for three days, and a guy starts being nice to me and complimenting me..I don't know.." Bryan sighed, sitting on the bed.

"Well I'm sorry for taking a day for myself to figure out how to talk to you about New York."

Bryan crossed his arms. "Well..I just..Felt like you..didn't want me.."

"So we go one day without seeing each other and you find a guy to make you feel special. That's supposed to be me."

"It was more than just not seeing each other Ian..Sunday, you were too busy to spend the night..Monday, you skip school without telling me..Don't come to our first dress rehearsal where we make it all the way through..You wouldn't text me back all day so I have to text Naomi to ask if I can see you..You still don't want to see me.." Bryan sniffed, tears forming. Today, I try to kiss you and you pull away, you act distant and short..What am I supposed to think?.."

"That something was wrong and that I needed to talk not be physical. I am trying to open up to you more. But I don't know how. So I'm sorry. I won't do that anymore. I'll just keep it all in." Ian said in frustration.

"Ian..Why do you do that?..I mean..We said we would talk about these things. I want to talk to you.." Bryan said shakily. "I don't..Like..Fighting with you and I feel like we've been doing it more and more lately and I'm scared.."

"You think I'm not?" Ian asked. "I see you laughing and blushing at texts that aren't from me. Then I find out that you had coffee with this guy that's sending you flirty texts. How am I not supposed to shut down? It's better than getting my heart broken because I was trying to figure out what I could do to get to New York. And how I can make you happy."

"Ian..I'm sorry..." Bryan whispered, looking up at him, his eyes red and tear-filled.

"Why? You think you're not doing anything wrong. Apparently I'm wrong. But when I see your face when you talk to him..I can tell you..you like him.."

"I..I like the way he makes me feel.." Bryan said quietly.

"And you're sitting there, asking me to go to another state for you and having feelings for someone else." Ian said seriously.

"I don't have feelings for him.." Bryan whispered, looking down.

"I think you do."

"Well I don't!" Bryan yelled, looking up at Ian.

"So you wouldn't be hurt at all if he was out of your life?"

"No! But I'm not going to get rid of a friend because you're jealous! I told you I would talk to him about the flirty stuff, but I'm not going to just cut him off!"

"I asked if you'd be hurt. I didn't ask you to get rid of him! I'm not your parent. I can't tell you what to do. All I can do is tell you that it hurts me. But it seems like it only matters if it's you that's being hurt." Ian said, slamming the door as he walked out.

"Ian!" Bryan yelled before stomping out after him, he was starting out the front door, a stunned Kurt and Thea on the couch. Bryan ran out to the top of the stairs as Ian hurried down them.  
"You know what? Fine! Leave! That's all you ever do is run!" Bryan yelled before walking back into the apartment and slamming the door.

Ian couldn't stop himself as he ran back up and into the apartment. "You're pushing me away! I want to be with you! I literally have nothing without you! But I can't handle someone who would rather go to some other guy because he makes you feel special. You know how hard it is for me to talk. But I'm working on it. For you! Because I want you! And only you.."

"You're the only one I want Ian.." Bryan said, breaking down.

"I'm sorry you think that talking to him is innocent. But it hurts me..It hurts to see you light up when you get a text from him.."

"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry..I won't text him anymore..I just..I can't lose you.." Bryan whispered.

Kurt looked over at Thea as he slowly reached for another piece of popcorn, slipping it into his mouth. He guessed they hadn't noticed them sitting there.

"And I don't want to lose you. I'm just..I'm scared..." Ian said in barely a whisper.

"Why are you scared?.." Bryan asked, cupping Ian's cheek and looking up into the sad, blue eyes.

"This is better than The Bold and The Beautiful.." Thea whispered in Kurt's ear and he nodded.

"How will we make it in New York? Look at us now.."

"No..Don't say that..I love you..We love each other.." Bryan said, his eyebrows knitting together.

"That's what I'm scared of..I'm not saying I won't try..I'd do anything for you.."

"Why are you scared Ian?..I don't..I don't understand.." Bryan asked.

"That I won't become anything. That I'll just be your loser boyfriend. I can't pay for college. I can't even get a car.." Ian said, finally breaking down.

Bryan pulled Ian close, stroking his hair. "That won't happen..I love you..You underestimate yourself.."

"I'm not you..You, Blaine, Thea and Kurt..You're all so talented. I can't do half the thing you all can.."

"You're amazing Ian..You sing..You play guitar..You like to act like you can't but I know you can dance..I watch you in glee club." He said, smiling at the last bit.

Ian looked up. "Y-You do..?"

"I do.." Bryan said softly.

Ian nuzzled against bryans neck. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Bryan whispered, wrapping his arms around Ian's waist and swaying their bodies slowly.

"Can we lay down..? I just want to be with you.."

"Yeah baby.." Bryan whispered.

Ian pulled back, about to go to Bryan's room when he saw Kurt and Thea. "Ohmygod.."

They both had tears in their eyes. "Oh god that was the sweetest thing.."

Ian face palmed as he groaned.

"No, don't mind us." Thea sniffed, smiling.

Ian shook his head as he walked back to the room.

Bryan giggled lightly, walking with Ian to the room before laying down with him.

"I'm sorry.." Ian whispered.

"Me too.." Bryan said, brushing Ian's hair out of his face.

Ian smiled lightly. "You're so perfect.."

"No I'm not..I could quite possibly be the worst boyfriend ever..." Bryan whispered, cupping Ian's cheek in his palm.

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think that?"

"Because..I didn't ask you what was wrong when something obviously was...I..Text some guy that I don't even like because he says sweet things to me.." Bryan sighed.

Ian shrugged. "It's okay.."

"No..It's not.." Bryan said quietly.

Ian just cuddled closer, not knowing what to say.

"I wouldn't forgive me if I were you.." Bryan whispered, holding back tears.

"Well you're not me and I do." Ian said softly.

Bryan nodded, sniffing.

"We're okay baby.."

"Okay.." Bryan said, wiping away a stray tear before leaning in to kiss Ian softly.

Ian smiled as he kissed his boyfriend back.

Bryan pulled himself closer to Ian, slowly deepening the kiss.

Ian moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Bryan's neck.

Bryan sighed into Ian's mouth. This felt so perfect.

Ian deepened the kiss, pressing their bodies together.

Bryan gasped, pulling Ian on top of him, running his hands down to the taller boy's hips.

Ian moaned. "Ohhhh.."

"Can I..Can I make love to you?.." Bryan whispered.

"Please.."

Bryan pulled Ian back down, kissing him slowly and with so much love.

Ian sighed softly. He was so happy they worked things out.

Bryan reached up, slowly pulling off Ian's jacket.

Ian helped his boyfriend take his clothes off.

They both stripped each other slowly, mouths and hands traveling across skin.

"So beautiful.." Ian whispered.

"So are you.." Bryan said quietly, tracing his fingers up Ian's sides.

Ian giggled. "That tickles.."

"You're cute." Bryan smiled, running his hands around to the taller's chest.

"Noo.." Ian blushed.

"Yes.." Bryan said softly, leaning up to lick over Ian's nipple.

Ian gasped, biting his lip as he watched Bryan.

Bryan sucked lightly on the hardening nub, moaning quietly as he nibbled on it.

Ian ground his hips down. "Baby.."

"Have you ever thought about piercing this?.." Bryan smiled, before biting down lightly on the other.

"A few times.."

"Why didn't you?" Bryan asked, sucking it into his mouth and humming softly.

"Can't find my needle," Ian said. "I want to though."

Bryan moaned softly, running his nails down Ian's back. "That'd be so hot baby.."

Ian smiled. "You'd like that?"

"I'd love that.." Bryan whined, kissing across Ian's chest.

"Mmm, I'll do it.."

"I'd love that.." Bryan whined, kissing across Ian's chest.

"Mmm, I'll do it.."

"Really?.." Bryan said, smiling up at Ian.

Ian nodded.

Bryan shivered lightly at the thought of it. "I love you.." He gasped.

"I love you too.."

Bryan lay back down, pulling Ian with him and kissing him passionately as he reached down to squeeze his amazing ass.

Ian whimpered, pushing his ass into Bryan's hands.

"You're so perfect.." Bryan moaned against Ian's lips.

Ian's breathing hitched. "I want you so bad.."

Bryan gasped softly, reaching into the drawer to grab a condom and lube. "Hey baby?.." He asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think..Soon..We won't have to..You know..Use these?.." He asked, opening the condom.

Ian pulled back, biting his lip as he thought. Bryan was the only one he planned on being with now..he took the condom from Bryan and tossed it to the side.

"R-Really?.." Bryan stammered, looking up at Ian.

"Yes. I'm in love with you...I trust you.."

Bryan smiled, tears in his eyes as he leaned up to kiss Ian softly.

Ian kissed his boyfriend back, pushing his hips down.

"Fuck..Ian.." Bryan gasped, grabbing the lube and slicking up his fingers.

Ian shook his head. "I want to feel you.."

Bryan gasped as he realized what Ian meant. "O-Okay.." He said quietly, slicking up his now fully hard member.

Ian kissed Bryan's neck as he waited.

Bryan lined himself up with Ian's hole, gasping harshly at the skin on skin. "Oh god baby.." he breathed out quickly.

Ian slowly lowered himself, gasping at the stretch.

"Holy..Ohfuck.." Bryan panted.

"Bryan.." Ian whimpered.

This was so much more intense than with the condom..It felt so good..

Ian took his boyfriend the rest of the way, breathing heavily.

"Baby..You feel so perfect.." Bryan gasped. Ian was so tight..Warm and perfect..It was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt.

"Fuck..you too baby.."

"K-Kiss me?.." Bryan whispered, looking up at Ian.

Ian bent down, kissing him deeply.

Bryan moaned, running his hands up and down Ian's back.

Ian lifted his hips, wincing at the burn before pushing back down.

"C-Careful.." Bryan gasped.

Ian nodded, smiling down at his boyfriend.

Bryan couldn't help but smile back at Ian. He was so gorgeous.

Ian slowly lifted again, gasping as he felt Bryan sliding back in.

Bryan let out another loud moan, gripping Ian's hips,

"Unnhhh.." Ian groaned, his head falling back.

"Y-You're so beautiful.." Bryan whispered, his hands roaming Ian's chest and stomach.

Ian blushed. "Thank you.."

Bryan rolled his hips up, panting softly.

"So big.." Ian gasped.

Bryan whimpered at the words, rocking his hips a bit faster.

Ian moved his hips with his boyfriend's. "Fuck me baby.."

Bryan nodded, biting his lip before thrusting up into Ian harder and quicker, giving long deep strokes.

"Ohohoh! Ahh! Baby!" Ian moaned loudly.

Bryan gripped Ian's hips tighter, hoping to leave a bruise as he fucked him.

Ian whimpered as he rode his boyfriend. "Shit! Bryan!"

"Oh god..I-Ian..I love you.." Bryan moaned.

"I love you too.." Ian breathed out, moving faster.

Bryan gasped loudly, pulling Ian down for a deep, passionate kiss.

Ian moaned, kissing him eagerly.

Bryan tangled his fingers in Ian's hair, thrusting harder.

Ian whimpered against Bryan's lips, his body trembling with each thrust.

Bryan aimed his hips in the right way and hit Ian's prostate.

Ian broke the kiss, his body arching in the most perfect way as he cried out.

Bryan ran his hands along the curve of Ian's back. "Oh..I-Ian.."

"H-Harder!" Ian gasped.

Bryan complied, working himself harder into Ian as he groaned.

Ian's cries got louder. "B-Baby! I-I'm close!"

"Oh god..M-Me too..Ian..Ian..Ahh!" Bryan cried out, thrusting up into Ian one more time before coming deep inside of his lover, filling him.

Ian's head fell back as he screamed Bryan's name and came hard between them.

Bryan gasped as Ian's muscles fluttered around him. "Ian..Ungh.."

Ian panted harshly as he rode out his orgasm.

Bryan moaned, running his hands along Ian's sweat laced body, kissing down his neck.

"Fuck..I love you so much.."

"I love you too..More than anything.." Bryan whispered.

Ian carefully lifted up and collapsed next to his boyfriend.

"That was..Amazing.." Bryan whispered.

"Agreed," Ian breathed out.

Bryan cuddled close to Ian. "Do you want something to drink?"

Ian nodded. "Please.."

Bryan smiled, kissing Ian softly before getting up and pulling on some boxer briefs.

Thea looked up as Bryan walked out. "Is that Ian's natural hair color?"

"What?.." Bryan asked, stopping in front of them.

"Well..I mean..He's pretty fucking loud. Like his sister," Thea chuckled. "So I was wondering if he was secretly a redhead."

"Oh my god.." Bryan groaned. "Yes, that is his natural hair color..But don't worry about buying condoms for me anymore Thea." Bryan smiled.

"Alright," Thea laughed.

Kurt giggled. "Now I why he was so loud."

"I didn't know it was that much better.." Bryan blushed.

"Huge difference," Kurt agreed. "I forgot until I moved back here."

"It was so amazing." Bryan smiled.

Ian came out in his boxers and wrapped his arms around Bryan. "What's taking so long?"

"I..I was just talking to Kurt and Thea.." Bryan blushed.

Ian kissed Bryan's neck. "You want something?"

Bryan leaned against Ian smiling. "You.."

Ian grinned. "We'll according to last weekend, you don't like an audience."

"Shut up.." Bryan giggled, kissing him softly.

"Not everyone can be as much of a freak as you," Kurt teased.

"I'll turn him into one.." Ian winked.

"Oh god," Bryan said, shaking his head.

"Don't act like I won't.." Ian said smoothly, looking at his boyfriend.

Bryan brought his hand up and traced down Ian's chest. "Well there is that one thing..that I want to do.."

"What is that?.." Ian smiled as Kurt rolled his eyes.

Bryan leaned in to whisper in Ian's ear. "Making you beg..teasing you until you just can't take it anymore.."

Ian swallowed hard, his cheeks turning red.

"Well damn Bryan! I've never seen him blush before.." Thea giggled.

"Now I'm curious.." Kurt chuckled.

"I-It's nothing.." Ian said breathlessly.

Bryan grinned, placing a chaste kiss to Ian's lips before walking over to sit on the couch, sway his hips of course.

Ian sighed deeply, biting his lip. "I-I'm gonna go..Water.." He said before padding off to the kitchen.

Bryan chuckled. "Don't choke!"

"What did you say?" Thea asked quickly, leaning over to Bryan.

"Told him not to choke?"

"No! To make him blush like that?" Thea whispered.

"Oh.." Bryan said, biting back a smile.

"Spill!" Kurt added, leaning over Thea's lap.

Bryan looked up to make sure Ian wasn't back. "He called one night was told me how much he wants me to tease him and make him beg.."

"You slut!" Kurt gasped smiling before his hand flew over his mouth.

"Kurt!" Thea laughed loudly.

Bryan blushed lightly. "I am not the slut in that situation." he said as he giggled.

The two laughed loudly, shoving and smacking him playfully.

Ian came back in and Kurt couldn't stop himself. "Hey slut."

Ian's eyes went wide. "Ohmygod! You told him?"

Thea laughed. "You want him to call you that too?"

"Ohmygod.." Ian groaned.

"Awee come here baby. It's okay," Bryan said softly, trying to hold back a smile.

Ian made a face, not moving.

"It's a joke, babe. Come sit with me." Bryan said.

Ian sighed, walking over to sit next to his boyfriend. "You are so not getting any more tonight.."

Bryan chuckled. "Baby, you couldn't give that up if your life depended on it."

"We'll see.." Ian said.

Bryan bit his lip as he got an idea. "Yes we will."

"Where's Blaine?.." Ian asked, sighing.

"Went to the store. I don't know. He said he had something special he wanted to make tonight," Kurt said.

"Good, I'm starving.." Ian sighed.

"You're always hungry." Thea chuckled. "You might have to fight Kurt though.."

"Why? I thought he was still on his diet?" Ian asked.

"Yes. But even that won't stop him from this," Thea explained.

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

"Alright.." Ian giggled, leaning back against Bryan.


	23. Chapter 23

Blaine came home a little later with bags of groceries. "Did I miss anything?"

"These two were practically at each other's throats, but then they made up." Thea smiled.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, quickly putting the bags in the kitchen before Kurt could see.

"It doesn't matter, it's over now." Bryan said, kissing Ian's temple.

"Good. Now. No one is allowed in the kitchen until I'm finished."

"What are you making?" Ian asked.

"Food," Blaine said simply.

"What kind of food?"

"Ohmygod." Blaine sighed. "It's a hash brown casserole with jalapeño peppers, shredded cheese, over easy eggs, and diced tomatoes and onions. It's the first thing I ever made for Kurt."

Kurt perked up. "Really?"

Blaine grinned. "Yes. I got plenty and got another bottle of Smirnoff.."

"None for us..We have school tomorrow.." Bryan said.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I meant for me, Kurt and Thea.."

"But Blaaaaiinne.." Ian whined.

"You heard Bryan," Blaine chuckled.

"But you're the adult!" Ian countered.

"An adult who doesn't want to get fired for giving his kids alcohol."

Ian sighed, laying back against Bryan again.

Blaine headed into the kitchen to start dinner.

Kurt immediately sprang up, walking over to Blaine and grabbing him from behind.

Blaine smiled. "Hey baby."

"Hello my love.." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's neck softly.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.." Kurt said quietly. "So..Prom is coming up.."

"Yeah," Blaine said.

"You're chaperoning right?.." Kurt asked.

"Sure am."

"Well..Are chaperones allowed to have dates?.."

Blaine turned around. "Is Kurt Hummel asking me to prom?"

He is indeed.." Kurt smiled.

"You know..I've never been.."

"Really?.." Kurt asked softly, wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist and grabbing his hand with his other, dancing with him to the sound of the music from the TV.

Blaine nodded. "I'd love to go with you.."

Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine softly, "Thank you.."

"Thank you," Blaine said seriously. "I've sort of regretted not going."

"Why?.." Kurt asked softy as they swayed around the kitchen.

"Doesn't everyone want to go to their senior prom?"

"True..Well..I'm glad I get to take you to yours.." Kurt smiled.

"M-Me too.." Blaine blushed.

Kurt twirled Blaine before kissing his hand. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine said, smiling wide.

Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine close and kissing him softly.  
"I'm worried..About Ian and Bryan.."

"What? Why?"

"Because..They were..Screaming at each other..Like..Really yelling..It calmed down for a minute and then they started fighting about..Someone cheating?..I don't know..But..I'm just worried.." Kurt sighed.

"I'll talk to Bryan.."

Kurt nodded. It's just..With how much they've been fighting lately..And how mad they both sounded..I don't want..Somebody to get too mad, or say the wrong thing..And..I know it sounds horrible to say..But..I don't want either of them to get hurt.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine pulled Kurt close. "It's okay baby. I know you know what you're talking about. I'll talk to him and make sure that doesn't happen."

Kurt nodded. He'd been in an abusive relationship with Paul..He didn't want either of the boys to have to deal with one second of that.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded, turning back to the food.

Kurt kept his arms around Blaine's waist, humming softly as he watched his fiancé cook.

Blaine relaxed in Kurt's arms.

"I love you.." Kurt said, kissing down Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled. "I love you too."

Kurt smiled against the skin. "How was school?.."

"It was good. You still liking your job?"

"I love it. Every one of my customers treat me like their gay best friend.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine laughed. "I'm glad."

"And Thea is taking full advantage of my employee discount." Kurt chuckled.

"She's so crazy," Blaine giggled.

"I missed you today.." Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's ear.

Blaine hummed softly. "I missed you too."

"Well..I was off today..So all I had to do..Was lie in bed and think about you.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine bit his lip. "Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm.." Kurt smiled, running his hands down to Blaine's hips.

"What did you think about?"

"How much I wished you were here..We could just spend all day together..Touching.." Kurt said softly, inching his fingers back up to slip the tips of them under the hem of Blaine's jeans.

Blaine gasped. "Tell me more.."

"I just wanted to feel you..Inside of me..Fucking me hard..Making me scream..Fall apart.." Kurt whispered, pushing his hands down a bit more.

Blaine let out a strangled whine, pushing his body back against Kurt.

"I wanted you so bad baby.." Kurt sighed.

"I-I want you.."

"How do you want me Blaine?..."

"I want to run my hands all over your body as I watch you ride me..So beautiful from that angle.."

"Mmm..That sounds so hot baby.." Kurt moaned breathily, running his hands up and under Blaine's shirt to feel his abs.

Blaine inhaled deeply. "Fuck.."

"I'll turn around..Let you watch yourself as you slide in and out of me.." Kurt smiled, biting his lip.

"T-Thea! Can you finish making dinner?" Blaine called out.

Kurt chuckled under his breath as Thea called back. "Yeah, why?"

"I umm..I need to talk to Kurt.."

"Alright.." She groaned, standing and walking into the kitchen as Kurt removed his hands.

"Thank you. And please don't burn the onions.." Blaine said.

"I won't, I won't.." She said as she walked over to the food.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him down the hall.

"Get some!" Ian yelled after them.

"Shut up Ian!" Blaine groaned.

Ian laughed as Bryan smacked him playfully.

Kurt grinned as Blaine pulled them into the room and began kissing him passionately.

"You're so sexy Kurt.." Blaine said between kisses.

Kurt moaned. "Really?..I had no idea.." He chuckled.

"Shut up and ride me," Blaine grinned.

Kurt moaned. "Fuck, you're hot.." He groaned, pushing Blaine down onto the bed.

Blaine groaned, reaching out to pull Kurt on top of him.

Kurt climbed on top of Blaine, pulling his shirt off and revealing the hip piercings that drove Blaine crazy.

Blaine gasped. "Holy shit.."

"Like what you see?" Kurt giggled.

"Mmm, yes.."

Kurt grinned, pulling Blaine's shirt off and biting his lip at the sight.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt. "You're gorgeous.."

"So are you baby.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's chest, feeling the smooth skin.

Kurt moaned, rocking his hips down.

Blaine's eyes slipped shut as a small gasp came from his lips.

"You're so hot.." Kurt panted.

Blaine thrust up lightly. "So are you.."

"F-Fuck..I need you.." Kurt gasped, quickly pulling off his sweats and starting on Blaine's jeans.

"Me too.." Blaine said, lifting his hips.

Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine fiercely as he pulled off his jeans.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, rolling his body up.

Kurt scrambled for the lube, sitting up and reaching down to slick up Blaine's cock.

Blaine's eyes rolled back. "Oohhh.."

"Feel good baby?.." Kurt asked, pumping him slowly.

"Yes..Oh yes.."

Kurt licked his lips, moaning softly.

"M-More..please.."

Kurt smiled releasing Blaine's length and positioning himself over him.

Blaine gasped, trying not to thrust up.

Kurt slowly lowered himself, moaning as he slid down.

"So damn tight.."

"Fuck me.." Kurt gasped. "I-I want to feel it tomorrow.."

Blaine gripped his fiancé's hips and thrust up as hard as he could.

Kurt couldn't stop the scream that ripped through him as he dug his nails into Blaine's chest.

"Fuck!" Blaine growled, getting into a steady rhythm.

"Oh fuck!" Kurt gasped loudly.

"So fucking sexy.." Blaine moaned, reaching around to grab Kurt's ass.

"Oh Blaine..Yes baby! Yes.." Kurt groaned, riding Blaine harder.

Blaine gave the perfect flesh a little slap as he gave a hard thrust up.

Kurt arched his back, placing his hands behind him on Blaine's thighs. "Oh god...Yes.."

"Mmm, you like that baby?" Blaine growled.

"Y-Yes.." Kurt whined, rolling his body.

Blaine gave his ass a harder smack, reveling in Kurt's noises.

Kurt moaned wantonly, leaning forward and gripping the sheets.

"Oh fuck baby! Ride me, Kurt.."

Kurt complied, bouncing faster on Blaine's member.

Blaine's head fell back as his hands roamed Kurt's body.

"F-Fuck..Blaine..I-I'm gonna..I'm gonna come.." Kurt panted, his body trembling.

"Me too baby..I wanna hear you.."

Kurt panted harshly, arching his back as small, high whimpers escaped his lips. He felt the amazing pooling deep inside him before he moaned loudly, crying out Blaine's name as he came long, and hard.

Blaine threw his head back as he felt Kurt's muscles fluttering around him. He gave a few more thrusts before cumming inside his fiancé.

Kurt felt the wet heat fill him and whined breathlessly, his body going limp against Blaine's.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "I love you.."

"I love you too..So much.." Kurt sighed happily.

"That was perfect.."

"It was.." Kurt said, trying to even out his breath.

Blaine sighed. "I don't want to get up..But I'm hungry.."

"Me too.." Kurt groaned.

"Ian's gonna have some kind of remark.."

"We already know that.." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine scrunched his face.

"Youre cute.." Kurt giggled.

"Nu uh," Blaine smiled.

"You're only proving my point." Kurt said.

Blaine blushed, nuzzling into Kurt's neck.

They lay there for a while until Blaine smelt the aroma of dinner wafting from the kitchen. His stomach growled loudly.

"C'mon.." Kurt giggled.

They pulled on some sweats before walking out to the living room.

"Damn Blaine!" Ian called, giving a loud catcall.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "What?"

"We all heard that!"

Blaine couldn't help but giggle. "I know."

"That sounded great Kurt.." Ian winked.

"Never had a bad time with this one. Not even a good one. Always the best."

"Lord.." Bryan groaned.

"Oh don't you act like that after what you told us earlier," Kurt smirked, hands on his hips.

"Shush!" Bryan hissed, blushing.

"What happened now?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing!" Ian and Bryan said at the same time.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and looked to Thea and Kurt. "Should I be worried?"

"Not as worried as Ian should be.." Thea teased.

"He actually blushed earlier," Kurt added.

"Ohmygod! Can we not discuss this?" Ian groaned.

"Awwee..He's blushing again!" Thea giggled.

"Shut up!" Ian sighed, hiding his face in his hands.

"It's cute!" She smiled.

"No!"

Bryan pulled Ian close, kissing the top of his head. "Quit picking on my baby.." He said, giggling lightly.

"Is that only for you?" Kurt chuckled.

"Yes.." Bryan giggled, stroking Ian's hair.

"I am so confused," Blaine said.

"IanwantstobeBryan'sslut!" Thea said quickly.

"THEA!" Ian shrieked as Blaine's mouth dropped.

Kurt and Thea burst into a fit of giggles. "I'm sorry!" She laughed.

"I'm not telling you anything anymore," Bryan sighed, rubbing Ian's back.

"Why'd you tell her in the first place?.." Ian groaned.

"They wouldn't stop asking how I got you to blush.."

Ian grumbled to himself, burying his face in Bryan's neck.

"My god.." Blaine groaned.

"What?" Kurt giggled.

"I live with a bunch of freaks.."

"It would be boring any other way.." Kurt smiled, smacking Blaine's ass.

Blaine blushed. "True.."

Kurt chuckled. "Is food ready?" He asked, looking to Thea.

"Just finished," She smiled.

"Food?" Ian asked, perking up.

Kurt laughed. "Yes, food."

"How are you skinny?" Thea groaned.

"I work out," Ian grinned, thinking of when he sang that line from I'm Sexy And I Know It to Bryan.

"Bitch.." Thea hissed.

"Just don't.." Bryan sighed, going to get dressed.

"Don't what?" Ian asked.

"Don't say it." Bryan chuckled.

Ian laughed. "I think you want me too.."

"No, I don't." Bryan laughed as Ian followed him to the room.

Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan. "You don't like it when I-I-I work out?"

"Ian!" Bryan giggled, trying to pull away, but Ian was too strong.

"I think you like it.."

"What would make you think that?" Bryan asked.

"You giggle when I do it?" Ian smiled.

"Because you're ridiculous." Bryan smiled.

"And?"

"And..I love you.." Bryan added.

"I love you too," Ian grinned.

"And..You're sexy.."Bryan laughed.

"And I know it," Ian sang, thrusting his hips.

"Lord.." Bryan scoffed as Ian thrust against him.

Ian giggled. "Let's eat!"

"Well, let me get some clothes on.." Bryan giggled. "We can't eat in just our boxers.."

"Why not?" Ian asked.

"Because." Bryan said simply, bending over to dig through his drawer to get a shirt.

Ian reached out and smacking Bryan's ass.

Bryan squeaked, jumping up. "Ian!"

"What?" Ian grinned.

"Do you have to touch my ass at every available opportunity?" Bryan asked.

"I guess not.."

Bryan just giggled, kissing Ian softly.

"Hurry. I want food."

"Get a shirt on." Bryan said, tossing one of his to Ian.

Ian groaned as he pulled the shirt on.

"Thank you.." Bryan smiled, admiring the way the almost too-small shirt clung to his boyfriend's chest.

"Mhm.."

"Stop being grumpy.." Bryan giggled, bending back down and grabbing a shirt for himself.

"I'm hungry," Ian sighed.

Bryan pulled on a shirt, patting Ian's ass. "Come on then." He smiled.

Ian grinned, following his boyfriend.

Thea made Ian and Bryan a plate and They both sat, Bryan quickly and silently saying grace to himself before starting to eat.

"Ohmygod!" Ian moaned as he stuffed his face.

"Calm down you'll choke!" Bryan scolded.

"It's delicious!"

Kurt simply nodded, his mouth full as well.

"You two are ridiculous," Blaine giggled.

"Good.." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine smiled as he took another bite.

"Don't come whining to me when you can't fit into your costume.." Thea chuckled.

"Don't worry, Blaine can help me work it off," Kurt grinned.

"Oh ew.." Bryan cringed.

"Why ew?" Ian asked.

"Because, I don't want to think about that." Bryan said.

"I think it's hot!" Ian chuckled.

"God.." Blaine sighed.

"You don't ever stop, do you?" Thea asked.

"I'm always in the mood." Ian grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"Well he is Bryan's slut," Kurt giggled.

Ian groaned, looking down.

"He'll stop if you do," Blaine laughed.

"Truce.." Ian sighed.

"Agreed." Kurt said.

Bryan giggled, eating his food as he shook his head.

"Hey Bryan, I have something to talk to you about later.." Blaine said.

Bryan looked up, "What is it?"

"We'll talk tonight.."

"Okay." Bryan shrugged, continuing to eat.

They finished dinner and Blaine got up to clean.

Bryan decided to go talk to Blaine while he cleaned.

"So..umm..Kurt overheard you and Ian fighting..One of you cheated?" Blaine asked.

"No.." Bryan said, looking up. "No one..Cheated.."

"What happened?" Blaine asked softly.

Bryan sat down, sighing before explaining the whole situation.

Blaine nodded. "I'm glad you worked it out. We just noticed that you've been fighting a lot..And we're scared it could get out of hand.."

"What do you mean?.." Bryan asked quietly.

"I'm not saying Ian would. But when some people get mad enough, they will..abuse their significant other. Kurt's been through that. And I don't want that to happen to either of you."

"Oh..I-I don't think either of us would..Ever.." Bryan said, looking up at Blaine.

"Neither do I. But I don't know much about it. Kurt does. And I'm guessing either hearing you two fight or something someone said made him worry. So I just wanted to talk to you." Blaine said.

Bryan nodded. "Why would..Why would someone do that to Kurt?.." He asked in barely a whisper

Blaine shook his head. "Some people are just bad."

Bryan looked down at his hands. "Well..Tell Kurt he doesn't need to worry.." He said, looking back up.

"I will. Just if you ever even suspect anything, come to one of us."

Bryan nodded. Ian would never lay a hand on him and vice versa, but it was nice that Blaine and Kurt cared.

"Good.." Blaine smiled.

"You don't think..That would ever happen to us..Do you?.." Bryan asked.

Blaine shook his head. "If he got that mad, I see him possibly hitting a wall or something. Not you.

Bryan nodded again. "Thank you Blaine.."

"Any time," Blaine said softly.

Bryan smiled, hugging Blaine before helping him finish the cleaning.

Blaine thanked Bryan as they went to the living room. "Want to look at some wedding stuff?"

"Sure." Kurt smiled.

"Do you have any ideas so far?"

"Well Thea and I were talking about colors and a few possible venues." Kurt said, looking at the redhead.

"Oh..What are they?" Blaine asked.

Thea smiled as she and Kurt started about colors, most of which he'd never heard of, and possible places that sounded "perfect".

"It seems like you two have everything figured out.."

"Well..Not really..We still have to hear what you have to say.." Thea said.

Blaine just nodded.

"So what do you say?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"Anything you want is fine.."

Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand before turning back to Thea, as she pulled out some wedding magazines and chatting about things with Kurt.

"I'll be back.." Blaine said, standing and going to the balcony to smoke.

"Okay baby.." Kurt said absently.

Blaine rolled his eyes as he went outside.

Ian caught the gesture and raised an eyebrow before following the teacher outside.

Blaine didn't say anything as he lit his cigarette.

Ian lit one as well. "So..You okay?"

Blaine shrugged. "Apparently it doesn't matter."

Ian stood next to Blaine, leaning against the balcony. "You wanna..Talk?"

Blaine sighed. "If you were to go in there right now, it would seem like they were getting married. I've waited years for this. And I feel like I'm not even a part of it."

Ian nodded. "You know how Kurt is though..He's gay. And I mean..Gay. You just need to try and calm him down a bit." Ian shrugged, taking a drag.

"You know he wants Thea to stand on his side with him..?"

"Really?.." Ian asked, looking over at Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "That hurt me. But. I want him happy. He deserves to be happy."

"Yeah well..So do you.." Ian said sincerely.

"Not as much as him..." Blaine said quietly.

"Well..I think everyone's been through a good deal of shit in this family..I mean..Just because what happened to me is worse than what happened to Bryan, doesn't mean I think I deserve more happiness than him.." Ian said quietly.

Blaine looked over at Ian. He had never been so open. "You're right. And if you ever need anyone, you'll always have all of us."

"I never told you..Why I was in the hospital..Did I?.." Ian asked.

Blaine shook his head.

Ian sighed deeply, watching as his cigarette burned down. "Umm..Well..I was in there because of a..'Prolonged traumatic experience'.." He said, using air quotes. "A-And I never told Bryan..But.. self-harm.."

Blaine looked over at Ian. "What made you do that..? You don't have to tell me."

"My..Um.." Ian swallowed hard. "My uncle..Molested me..For..F-Five years.."

Blaine gasped. He had thought something along those lines but never thought it was that long. "I'm so sorry, Ian. No one deserves that..What made you go to that hospital?"

"I was depressed..I wanted to get away..And..my mom and Naomi my mom saw my..Scars.." Ian said quietly.

"Do they know..?"

"My mom, my doctor and my therapist are the only one that knows about the..The cutting..But they know about my uncle..He's in jail now.." Ian whispered.

"Good. That's where he should be." Blaine reached over, putting a hand on Ian's shoulder. "If you ever have those urges again, i want you to come to me. We've never really talked like this. But we all care about you. We love you, Ian. And it would kill me to see you how I found Bryan..Just remember I am always here.."

Ian looked up at Blaine, tears in his eyes. "Thank you.." He said quietly, trying desperately to hold back his tears.

Blaine pulled Ian close. "You're safe with us.."

Ian took a shuddering breath as a tear slipped down his cheek. "Thank you.."

"Anytime Ian. I know we all go back and forth and all. But you and your sister are part of this family. And like Lilo says, 'Ohana means family; family means nobody gets left behind.'"

"You really had to pull Lilo And Stitch out?.." Ian chuckled, sniffing.

Blaine giggled. "Yes I did."

"You're a dork.." Ian said, laughing lightly.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You don't know what dork is yet. Don't make me bust out my NSYNC No Strings Attached cd."

"Dear god, please no.." Ian said, looking up at the teacher as they pulled apart.

Blaine chuckled. "Trust me I won't. Kurt hasn't even seen that."

"I bet.." Ian chuckled.

Blaine sighed. "Thanks for coming out here.."

"You're welcome..But I really think you know..You should talk to Kurt.

"I will. I just don't wanna hurt his feelings.."

"Well...Aren't yours hurt?..."

Blaine pursed his lips. "Yeah.."

"Okay then." Ian said.

"Thanks, Ian.."

"You're welcome, Blaine." Ian smiled.

They walked back inside and Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "Can we talk..?"

"What about?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine.

"Just..umm..Nevermind.."

"Okay baby.." Kurt said, turning back to Thea.

Blaine swallowed hard, getting up and going to their room.

His phone buzzed and he saw it was a text from Ian.   
"What was that?"

"I don't know.."

"Talk to him!"

"He doesn't want to."

"How do you know?"

"Because if he did he would've just gotten up and talked to me."

"Blaine, if you could see me, I'm sighing heavily."

"Yeah and I'm in bed hiding from my fiancé."

"COME OUT AND TALK TO HIM: C"

"I'm scared."

"He's your fiancé."

"What if she wants to stand with him?"

"That's why you talk. Communicate. Wow. I just learned this lesson. Now I'm passing it on to the teacher. Ain't that some shit?"

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "I don't want to ruin his vision of the wedding."

"This the problem. It's not just his. You'll only have one wedding, hopefully, and he's not marrying himself."

"But if he leaves again..I can't handle it. I have to make him happy."

"Blaine..I seriously doubt he'll leave you over this."

"No. But it could be a start. He's left me twice already.."

"And he swore he wouldn't again, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then there's your answer." Ian replied.

"Why the hell are you so smart but fight with Bryan all the time?"

"Good question."

"Wow. I was so expecting you saying 'the make up sex' or something."

"Sometimes I surprise myself."

Blaine sighed to himself, getting up and walking back out there. "Kurt..We really need to talk..about the wedding.."

"Hang on one second baby, Thea and I are looking I've possible bridesmaid dress options.." Kurt said, not looking up. Ian shot a look to Blaine, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine sighed. "Please Kurt.."

Kurt finally looked up. "Okay.." He said, standing.

They went into their bedroom and sat on the bed. Blaine sighed heavily. "I-I don't really know how to say this.."

"What is it?.." Kurt asked, worry slowly creeping over his features.

Blaine looked down. "It's a couple things..But when I told Thea I wanted to ask her to stand up there with me but I didn't know who you were asking..I don't know..You said you wanted Thea, Rachel, and Jess. And that I needed to find two other people..Kurt..When you left, I'm not kidding when I said I stopped talking to people. I didn't really care about anything until I met Thea. She was my best friend..My rock until you came back..It just..It hurt that you asked then told me to find two people.."

"Blaine..I..I'm so sorry baby..I didn't even think.." Kurt said, looking down.

Blaine shrugged. "She's so excited. I don't know if she'd even want to."

"Blaine..Of course she would, she's your best friend..Which exactly why..It was so insensitive for me to ask.." Kurt said softly.

"You didn't think about it. You're excited. I get it. I feel left out.."

Kurt pulled Blaine close, looking down at him. "Why baby?.."

Blaine took a deep breath. "You've picked out colors and possible places. All these things..Without me. No one even asked if I had any ideas."

"Oh god..Blaine..You know how I get..you just need to tell me and calm me down.." Kurt said softly.

"I know.." Blaine said. "I'm just scared of hurting your feelings.."

"Blaine..I've had a lot of shit said to me..Asking me to relax, and let us both plan the wedding won't hurt me.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "Okay.."

"So say it." Kurt said.

Blaine looked up at his fiancé. "Will you let me help plan our wedding?"

"No, don't ask me. Tell me." Kurt said seriously.

"Kurt..I need you to calm down and let me be part of the planning.."

"Okay." Kurt smiled.

"Thank you.." Blaine said sincerely.

Kurt nodded, leaning in to kiss his fiancé softly.

"I love you.." Blaine whispered against his lips.

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly, running his hand through Blaine's curls.

Blaine smiled, closing his eyes at the relaxing touch.

Kurt gave a small smile, pressing his lips to Blaine's again.

Blaine slid his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip.

Kurt gasped lightly, opening his mouth to Blaine and giving a soft moan.

Blaine slipped his tongue in, massaging Kurt's with his own.

Kurt shivered a bit as chills ran through him. He would never understand how Blaine made him feel this way. How he had the ability to make him fall apart with something as simple as kissing.

Blaine kissed Kurt slowly but passionately. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that he was finally marrying Kurt.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, tilting his head a bit more to deepen the kiss.

Blaine let out a low moan as he pulled Kurt on top of him.

Kurt inhaled deeply as he straddled Blaine's lap. "Blaine.." Kurt gasped.

"Fuck.." Blaine's head fell back. "How do you do this to me?"

"I was just thinking the same thing about you.." Kurt whispered, running his fingers down Blaine's neck.

Blaine shivered. "Baby.."

Kurt placed his hands on either side of the beautiful column, toying with the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled. "You're perfect."

"So are you baby.." Kurt said, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine rubbed their noses together. "Wanna plan our wedding?"

Kurt giggled, smiling. "I would love to.."

"Good. I have things to show you.."

"Like what?" Kurt asked, climbing off of Blaine's lap.

"It's..different..But keep an open mind.." Blaine said as he grabbed his laptop.

Kurt nodded, scooting back and crossing his legs Indian-style.

Blaine opened a hidden file and started showing Kurt pictures. "I love the peacock colors. But if we did something like this, I wouldn't want to use the bird as our inspiration. More of the colors like this dress for the bridesmaids..?"

"Oh wow..This is gorgeous Blaine." Kurt smiled.

"R-Really? I mean..it is just an idea.."

"I love it..It's unique, it's colorful..It's us.." Kurt said happily, looking to his future husband.

"You don't think it's too much?" Blaine asked.

"Of course not." Kurt smiled. "When has anything ever been too much for me?" He giggled.

Blaine chuckled. "True. Ian and I were talking about that."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"I was scared to bring all of this up. But he came outside and talked to me. Said that you just needed to be calmed because you get really excited over these things since you are very gay," Blaine smiled.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He's just as gay, if not gayer than I am..He just doesn't show it."

"What do you mean?"

"Because, I've seen him looking through Bryan's bow ties and holding them up to his neck, smiling to himself." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine smiled softly. "He opened up to me tonight.."

"Really?.." Kurt asked softly.

Blaine nodded. "He told me why he was in the hospital.."

"What'd he say?.." Kurt asked quietly.

"His uncle..abused him for five years..I honestly don't know how he made it. I don't think I could've.."

"Wow..He's strong..Five years.." Kurt whispered.

"I know..I told him he was always safe here. No matter what."

"He is.." Kurt said, giving a light smile.

"He's getting more comfortable. I like it.." Blaine smiled.

"Me too..I'm proud of him..And Bryan. He stopped taking his medicine and He's still doing great."

"I know..I'm so glad they're part of our lives."

"Look at us, not even married and we already have kids." Kurt giggled.

Blaine chuckled. "Two grown ones."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine softly. "I love you so much.

"I love you too," Blaine grinned.

Friday came faster than they anticipated. It was opening night and Blaine was backstage with Kurt, who was more nervous than he'd ever been.

"Baby you were born for this. You're going to be perfect," Blaine said encouragingly.

"What if I fall or, I don't get the flip?..I just..I'm sorry.." Kurt exhaled, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"You've been doing this for weeks. You know it backwards."

"Okay.." Kurt sighed taking a deep breath.

"Blaine, Ian, out. We gotta get rolling. Places!" Thea rambled out as she scrambled around the stage.

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply. "Imagine I'm the only one out there. I love you."

Kurt nodded. "I love you too.." He sighed before Ian found Blaine and they walked out to find their seats.

"Damn..Full house.." Ian sighed, glad he put his jacket across their seats.

"I know. I can't believe it.."

They sat down and Ian quickly pulled his jacket back on.  
"I've never been to a play.."

"Ohmygod. You'll love it!" Blaine grinned.

Ian grinned. "It'll be cool to see it all come together.."

"How's Bryan doing back there?"

"A nervous wreck. He thinks he'll go sharp, or forget the words." Ian sighed.

"Same with Kurt. I don't think they realize how perfect they are." Blaine said.

"Me either.." Ian sighed as the lights started to dim and the crowd went quiet. "Here we go.." he whispered, smiling.

Blaine bounced in his seat. He was so excited.

It was perfect. Everything went off without a hitch, and Blaine was convinced they all did so much better than any of them did in rehearsal. By the end, Blaine was crying, but he couldn't help but smile as He saw that Ian was trying wipe his tears away before they could be seen. They received a standing ovation that was longer than they all could've imagined. They waited for people to started heading out of the theater before going back stage. Blaine found Kurt and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "I am so proud of you."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you..I love you so much.."

"I love you too. You were so perfect.."

Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine in for another deep kiss

Blaine moaned into the kiss.

"Okay okay you two.." Naomi giggled.

Blaine smiled as he pulled back. "Where is that amazing girlfriend of yours?"

"Still running around.." She smiled.

Ian walked up. "Where's Bryan?.."

"He was talking to someone on the stage," Kurt said.

Ian nodded, walking to where Kurt said.

Bryan was on stage, holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"You were so born to be a performer," Chris grinned.

"Thank you." Bryan grinned. "I'm glad you came..And thank you for the flowers.."

"You're welcome," Chris said softly. "I wish you could've seen yourself. The way the lights hit you, your acting, your voice..just gorgeous.."

Bryan couldn't help but blush. "You're sweet.."

Ian stayed back, watching the encounter. This had to be the guy they had fought about.

They talked a bit more before Ian walked over.  
"Oh! Ian!" Bryan smiled. "This is Chris." He said, grabbing Ian's hand. "Chris, this is Ian."

Chris smiled. "Hello Ian."

"Hey.." Ian said, wrapping his arm around Bryan's waist.

"Did you still want to sing at the Lima Bean?" Chris asked Bryan.

"I would love to." Bryan grinned.

"What's going on?" Ian asked.

"Oh, Chris sings at the Lima Bean and he wants me to sing with him." Bryan smiled.

"And you're going to?"

"It's just a friendly thing.." Bryan said, sensing Ian was upset. "Right Chris?.."

"Of course. He has an amazing voice. Why should he hide it?". Chris asked.

"Well he shouldn't. But he also shouldn't lie." Ian said seriously.

"I'm sorry?.." Chris said confusedly.

"Ian.." Bryan said, turning to look at him.

"What?" Ian asked, annoyed.

"What are you talking about?.." Bryan whispered.

"I'd rather not discuss our relationship with someone I don't know. Although he'll probably hear about it later."

Bryan rolled his eyes, turning back to Chris, who had his hands in his pockets.  
"I should probably get going..It was good to see you Bryan, you were amazing..Nice to meet you Ian."

"Thank you. And thanks again for the flowers. They're lovely," Bryan smiled.

Chris nodded, smiling before walking off.

"You two ready?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah.." Bryan said, walking off towards the door.

Ian followed silently.

"You were amazing," Blaine smiled.

"Thank you.." Bryan said, trying his best to put on a smile.

"Who bought you flowers?" Kurt asked.

"My friend Chris.." Bryan said, raising his voice a bit on the word 'friend'.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Friends buy each other long stem roses."

Bryan growled under his breath, speeding up his gait a bit.

"Do you two ever stop?" Kurt asked.

"Ask Ian.." Bryan said simply.

"So you lying is my fault?" Ian said bitterly.

"I didn't lie about anything." Bryan said curtly as the adults collectively rolled their eyes.

"You said 'I'll stop talking to him. I can't lose you.' and who was there giving you roses and calling you gorgeous? Oh and asking you to sing with him?"

"I told you I'd talk to him about the flirtiness, Ian. I did- wait..I'm not discussing this right now.." Bryan sighed as they got to the car.

"Whatever." Ian groaned.

Bryan scoffed as he got in the car, slamming the door.

Ian did the same on his side.

"Hey! I get that you two are pissed. You can talk at home. Don't take it out on my car!" Blaine said firmly.

They both remained silent, arms crossed as they stared out of their respective windows. They drove in complete silence until they got to the apartment. Bryan was the first one out of the car, starting up the steps on his own. Ian sighed following after him as Bryan went straight to his room. Bryan ignored Ian, grabbing a vase and going into his bathroom. He filled it up with water before starting to arrange the roses in it.

"Why'd you say you'd stop talking to him if you weren't?" Ian asked.

"I said I would stop texting him." Bryan said. "I didn't know he would still come."

"Bryan. I don't care if you're friends with other guys. But he clearly isn't getting the message about no flirting."

"Well it's not like I'm flirting back, Ian." Bryan said as he continued to fiddle with the roses

"No. But he's making you blush and buying you things I can't afford.."

"You're being ridiculous.." Bryan said dismissively.

Ian laughed humorlessly. "Please tell me how I'm being ridiculous."

"Because I'm with you, I love you!" Bryan said, finally turning to look at Ian.

"And I love you. But you are not the one I'm worried about!"

"Well, I'm not going to let him get to me..If you're worried about him taking me or something you obviously don't trust me!" Bryan spat.

"Are you not listening? I trust you. I don't trust him!"

"Then why are you standing there and calling me a liar in front of him?" Bryan yelled.

"Because you made me believe that you weren't going to talk to him! Then I'm getting ready to tell you how proud I am of you..How your performance actually made me cry..But you're standing there with him!"

"He's my friend Ian!" Bryan groaned.

"A friend that keeps flirting with you after you told him not to!"

Kurt sighed heavily as they heard the yelling coming from the room. "Why do they fight so much?.."

"They're young," Blaine said. "I wish they could get past it though.." he stopped when they heard a loud thump.

Ian was on the ground. His mouth dropped as he looked up at his boyfriend. Bryan had never pushed him. He hadn't thought Bryan could have ever done that to him. He quickly got up, grabbing Bryan by his wrists. "What the fuck?"

"Don't fucking talk to me like that Ian! I'm sick of your jealous bullshit!" Bryan yelled, trying to pull away.

Kurt ran into the room, almost knocking down the door. He gasped as he saw Ian holding Bryan. He pulled Ian away. "What the hell is wrong with you? I don't care how pissed off you are, you don't put your hands on him!"

"What the hell Kurt? You don't even know what happened!" Ian yelled, pointing at Bryan, who looked on in shock.

Kurt looked back at Bryan. "You hit him?"

"No!" Bryan said, shaking his head.

"Then what the hell is going on?" Blaine demanded.

"Ian had Bryan by his wrists!" Kurt snapped.

"I was trying to hold him back! He fucking pushed me!" Ian yelled.

"Bryan!" Kurt said, turning to the blond.

"Is that true?" Blaine asked.

"Ian..I-I'm sorry.." Bryan said in barely a whisper, tears stinging his eyes.

Ian had tears running down his cheeks. "I-I can't.." he said before walking out.

Blaine went after Ian. "Ian..Wait..Do you need a ride?.."

Ian sniffed, looking down. "Please.."

"Come on.." Blaine said quietly. Wrapping his arm around Ian's shoulder as he took him down to the car.

Bryan was sitting on the bed, staring at the floor as he felt Kurt's eyes burning holes in his head.

"I never thought I would be disappointed in you.." Kurt said, shaking his head.

Bryan wrapped his arms tighter around himself. "I'm sorry.." He sniffed.

"Why'd you do it?"

"W-We were arguing and he said something that just..All I saw was red and the next second he was on the ground.." Bryan said shakily, sniffing again.

Kurt sighed as he sat down. "You have no idea what's going through his mind right now. He won't admit it, but he's going to be scared now. He won't be himself. He's going to worry about every word he says."

Bryan tightened up more. "I don't want that..I-I don't want him to feel that way..I hate myself.." He said, starting to cry again.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Bryan. "Don't. Give him time to calm down. While you give him space I want you to think about two things. The first is, do you think you'd ever do that or worse again?"

"No..No..I would never do that to him again..Ever.." Bryan said, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Bryan, you just got mad enough to do it. I just want you to be sure. And maybe he overreacted a little. But if Blaine had someone buying him flowers and stuff, I'd get upset too. Is this boy worth possibly losing Ian?"

"No..I mean..He's friend..But..I wouldn't choose him over Ian.." Bryan said, looking up at Kurt.

"I don't know what's going to happen. But you might have to choose.." Kurt said.

"I don't want Ian to be afraid of me.." Bryan whispered.

"I know sweetie. But you'll need to wait to talk to him."

Bryan sniffed. "What if..What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore?.."

Kurt bit his lip. "I don't know..It's a possibility. All you can do is try."

"Kurt..I-I can't..I won't be able to..I need him..I can't live without him.." Bryan whispered.

"You can. You just don't know how. But don't think about that unless it happens."

Bryan nodded, burying his face in Kurt's chest.

"It'll be okay," Kurt soothed.

Blaine looked over at Ian as he drove. "You okay?.." He asked quietly.

Ian shook his head. "I-I don't know.."

Blaine nodded, looking ahead. "You wanna talk about it?.."

"I can't believe he did it.."

"Neither can I.." Blaine said quietly.

Ian looked out the window. "I deserved it.." he whispered.

"No. Ian. You didn't.." Blaine said seriously.

"I yelled at him..I shouldn't have even brought it up.."

"Ian." Blaine said sternly. "You didn't do anything to deserve that."

"Then why..?" Ian asked as more tears fell.

"I don't know Ian..." Blaine said quietly. "I really don't know.."

"I don't know what to do.."

"Well Ian..I don't want it..But..You really have two options.."

"What..?"

"You can either stay..or go.." Blaine said quietly.

"I-I love him..But I'm scared.." Ian admitted.

"I won't judge either decision.." Blaine said softly.

"I can't lose you all..I'll have nothing.."

You'll always have Kurt, Thea and I...I told you that.." Blaine said, looking over at Ian.

Ian trembled slightly. "Really?"

"Really.." Blaine said softly.

"T-Thank you.."

"You're welcome Ian.." Blaine said, giving a small, sincere smile.

"Do you think he'd do it again?"

"I didn't think he'd do it in the first place..I mean..I just talked to him about it the other day.." Blaine sighed, looking forward.

"W-Why?" Ian asked quietly.

"Kurt got worried about how much you two were arguing and didn't want it to get out of hand..I voiced our concerns to Bryan..He said it would never happen.." Blaine said.

"And then it did.." Ian whispered.

"Yeah.." Blaine said just as quietly.

"I-I think I need time..alone.."

"I think that's best.." Blaine nodded.

"Will he be okay..?" Ian asked.

"We'll keep an eye on him.." Blaine said.

"Thank you.."

Blaine nodded as they pulled up to the house. "Will you tell Thea to come home with me?" He asked, hoping she and Naomi weren't too caught up in something.

"Yeah..Thanks for the ride.."

"You're welcome Ian..Call me if you wanna talk.." Blaine said.

Ian nodded before walking inside. He wiped his eyes as he saw the girls on the couch. "T-Thea..Blaine's outside. He needs you to go home with him.."

"Ian..What's wrong?" Naomi asked, sitting up.

"W-We got in a fight...H-He..he pushed me.." Ian choked out.

"What?" Thea gasped as she stood.

Naomi got up as well, walking up to her brother.  
"What do you mean he pushed you?"

"He got mad and pushed me to the floor.."

"Bryan wouldn't.." Thea whispered as Naomi pulled Ian into her arms.

"Well he did.." Ian whispered.

"Oh my god.." Thea said quietly. "I-I'll call you.." She said, kissing Naomi before hugging Ian.

Ian went back to his sister's arms as Thea left.

"Ian..What happened?.." Naomi asked, stroking his hair.

"He's been talking to this guy..Bryan's just his friend but the other guy wants more. He's constantly flirting with him. This isn't the first time we fought about him..But he was there tonight. He gave Bryan roses..I can't do those things..I dont like someone else doing it. I got jealous.." Ian explained. "We were arguing then he said he was sick of me being jealous and pushed me into the wall and I fell to the floor.."

Naomi inhaled deeply as she pulled her little brother closer. "Are you okay?.."

Ian shook his head. "I feel..like I deserved it.."

"You didn't..You didn't deserve that..He shouldn't have touched you.." She said, trying to control her voice.

"Maybe I'm just not supposed to be..happy.."

"Don't say that..Come on.." She said, sitting on the couch and pulling him into her lap, holding him close. "You deserve every bit of happiness.."

"No I don't..That's why Bryan pushed me..That's why I hurt myself..And why h-he..molested me.." Ian said, breaking down.

"Ian..You hurt yourself?.." Naomi asked, pulling back.

Ian froze. "T-That's how I dealt with it.."

"Ian.." Naomi whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Ian didn't say anything as he stared at the floor.

She just pulled him close again, burying her face in his hair as she cried.

"It's not your fault.." Ian whispered.

"I should've been there.." She said quietly.

"You wouldn't have known.."

"Where did you do it?.." She asked.

Ian sat up, taking off his jacket and then his shirt.  
"Places that I could hide.." He said, lifting his arm, showing the lines along the bottom and a few of the deeper ones still stood out, a few more down his sides. "On both sides.." He said quietly.

"W-Why didn't you call me? You could've stayed with me..gotten away.."

"I was scared.." Ian said , quickly pulling his shirt back on.

"I should've check in more. I should've been there to help.." Naomi said through her tears.

Ian pulled his sister close, wiping her tears. "You didn't know..There was no way you could've known..."

"I would've. I know you. I know when something is wrong.."

"There's no helping it now, Naomi..I just..Right now, I really need my big sister..B-Because I don't know if I can stay with Bryan anymore..." Ian whispered, his voice breaking.

Naomi pulled him close. "I'm here..I'll help you no matter what your decision is..I'm here, Ian.."

Ian sniffed. "I don't know what to do.."

"I know sweetie..I know.."

"I love him so much..Tell me what to do..I can't make this decision on my own Naomi.." Ian said as the tears started to flow again.

"I don't know Ian. I know he loves you..But you don't deserve this..What if he does it again?" Naomi asked.

"I don't know..I just..I don't know.."

Naomi sighed. "We'll figure it out.."

"What would you do?.."

"A lot of thinking. Maybe talk to him after a few days.."

Ian nodded. "Then that's what I'll do.." He whispered.

Naomi kissed his forehead. "How does cheesy horror movies and pigging out sound?"

"Good.." Ian sniffed.

"Come on. Let's wash your face. We'll get Chinese and junk food," Naomi said, smiling softly.

Ian nodded, hugging Naomi again. "I love you.."

"I love you too baby brother.."

Thea looked over at Blaine. "Did he really?..."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I have no idea what to do when we get home.."

"God..." Thea sighed.

"What do we do..?"

"I have no idea..Talk to him?..Ask why he did it?"

Blaine sighed. "Yeah.."

They pulled into the apartment, and walked in to see Kurt on the couch. "Bryan's asleep." he said softly.

"You talk to him?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "He cried himself to sleep while I held him..I can tell he didn't mean it..But still.."

"Why'd he do it?"

"He said Ian said something that pissed him off...He saw red..Next thing he knew, Ian was on the floor.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

"I'm worried he'll do it again..If he comes back.." Blaine said quietly.

"Me too.." Kurt said. "He said he wouldn't..He said never again.."

"I don't know if I believe it. Do you?"

"He seemed sincere enough..I'm worried though.."

"I'm more worried about if Ian will be okay.." Blaine said.

"He said he can't live without Ian.." Kurt said, looking up at them.

"And he's off his medicine.." Thea added.

"So we'll watch him. And keep checking on Ian. There's things not even Bryan knows about him." Blaine said.

"Like what?" Thea asked.

Blaine sighed. He didn't want to betray Ian's trust. But it was to protect him. "He used to cut himself.."

The other two gasped.  
"Oh god.." Thea said.

"He said..Naomi doesn't know.."

"Well..I'll be over there when I can.." Thea said softly.

"Thank you.."

Thea nodded. "I can't believe this is happening.."

"Me neither.." Blaine sighed.

"How are we all keep an eye on both of them?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. I'll sleep on the floor in his room. He won't do anything if I'm there. I don't know.."

Kurt nodded, sighing.

"Blaine..Do you know Mark's part?" Thea asked.

Blaine nodded. "Do you think he won't be able to go on?.."

"I don't know.."

"We'll see.." Kurt said."

"Yeah," Blaine sighed.

Thea turned as she saw Bryan coming down the hall.

"Hey sweetie.." she said softly.

"I can't sleep.." He said quietly.

"Come sit with us.."

Bryan wrapped his arms around himself, sitting down and cuddling up to Kurt.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked.

"Worse.." He whispered.

"Why?"

"I had a dream that Ian told me he hated me.." Bryan said quietly.

"He doesn't hate you," Kurt said seriously.

"I would if I were him.."

"Well he loves you," Thea added.

"I don't deserve his love.." Bryan whispered.

"It'll be okay," Blaine promised. "Give it time."

Bryan sighed softly as the rest of them cuddled up with him. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome," Kurt said softly.

"What should I do?.." Bryan asked.

"Did you think about what I asked?" Kurt said.

"Yes..I know I want Ian..And I know..I would never do that to him again.." Bryan said quietly.

Kurt nodded. "Then we wait. Give him time."

Bryan nodded, sniffing. "I can't lose him Kurt.."

"I know sweetie.." Kurt said softly. "But trust me, you do not want to push him."

The younger nodded again, closing his eyes as he lay in his family's arms.

Thea kissed his cheek. "If you can't perform, don't worry."

"I can.." Bryan sighed. "I made a commitment.."

"Don't overwork yourself. Blaine can step in if he needs to."

"I'll keep that in mind.." Bryan said softly.

"Good. So we were thinking..and you can either have me sleep in your room on the floor or pile into bed with us," Blaine said.

"I can't sleep alone?..." Bryan asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't think you should be alone.." Blaine said honestly.

"Why?.."

"Well I think you could use the company. And I won't let anything happen to you."

Bryan sighed, understanding. "Blaine, I won't do anything.."

"It's not a discussion." Kurt said seriously.

"I believe that you won't do anything. But just to be sure. It's your pick though," Blaine said in a fatherly tone.

Kurt couldn't help but smile lightly at his future husband.  
"I guess I'll sleep with you guys." Bryan said.

"Good. That will be more comfortable," Blaine said before looking at Kurt. "What's that look for?"

"You..Acting all fatherly..It's cute.." Kurt smiled as he spoke softly.

"Well I kinda am," Blaine giggled.

Kurt nodded, smiling at his fiancé.

"It's getting late..Let's get some rest." Thea said.

Bryan sighed, standing and starting off to the room.

The rest followed after, changing before crawling into bed. Thea looked up. "Where do you wanna sleep?"

"Can I sleep in the middle?.." Bryan asked.

Blaine scooted back, giving space between him and Thea.

Bryan gave a small smile as he cuddled in between them.

"Wake me up if you need anything at all," Blaine said softly.

Bryan nodded, cuddling up close to Blaine and closing his eyes.

Blaine wrapped a comforting arm around Bryan before saying goodnight.

"Goodnight.." Bryan said quietly before falling asleep.

Blaine smiled as Kurt held him close, the other three falling asleep after.


	24. Chapter 24

The next afternoon, the cast was running around and getting their costumes on when Blaine walked up to Bryan. "How you feeling?"

"Alright..I guess I can get through it.." Bryan sighed.

Blaine nodded. "If you can't, speak up. I don't mind."

"I can do it..I made a commitment.." Bryan said, giving a weak smile.

"Alright," Blaine said, hugging him before Thea came out.

Bryan looked over at Thea. "When do we go on?"

"Twenty minutes. You ready?"

"Yeah.." Bryan said, taking a deep breath. He had to compose himself. He couldn't let everyone down..

Thea set her hands on his shoulders. "I think you can do it. But if you have any doubts, let Blaine step in."

"I really can do it you guys..I'm fine.." Bryan insisted. It had been a couple of days since he had spoken to Ian..He wouldn't even blame him if he broke up with him after what he did..

Thea nodded sharply. "Okay. Go get yourself some of my tea to relax your throat and get ready."

Bryan nodded, walking off to go through the routine.

Blaine sighed. "You think he'll be okay?"

"I don't know..I sort of feel like his depression might be coming back.."

"Me too.." Blaine whispered.

"What if it gets to..That point?.." Thea asked.

"I won't let it." Blaine said firmly.

Thea nodded, looking over at Bryan as he slowly drank his tea.

"I'm going to find Kurt.."

"Okay." Thea said softly before going off to check on everything.

Blaine found Kurt practicing his lines in the back. He walked over and wrapped his arms around him. "How's my fiancé?"

Kurt grinned. "Perfect now.."

Blaine smiled wide, leaning in to kiss him. Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine deeply as he wrapped his arms around his neck. The shorter man moaned softly. "I love watching you out there."

"Really?" Kurt smiled.

"You're perfect. I couldn't do it anywhere near as amazing as you."

"You could if you tried.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine shook his head. "I gave it up a long time ago."

"Gave up what?.."

"The dream of being on a stage," Blaine shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Blaine..Why?.." Kurt asked.

"I don't know. Just stopped caring."

"You should try out for Thea's next play.."

"I have other things to worry about. It's okay." Blaine said.

"Well I don't want you to give up on your dream.."

"Marrying you is my dream now."

Kurt gave a small smile. "I love you.."

"I love you too." Blaine said quietly. "Now go out there and be amazing."

Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine deeply, pulling him close. Blaine hummed quietly, forgetting all about his old dreams. "I don't want you to drop this..We're going to talk about it.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine bit his lip as he looked down. "Alright.."

"I love you.." Kurt said against his lips.

"I love you too. Help Bryan if he needs it?"

"Of course.." Kurt said quietly.

"Thank you," Blaine said softly.

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek before nuzzling under his jaw. Thea popped her head in a couple minutes later. "You ready Kurt?"

"Yeah.." Kurt said softly. "Kiss for luck?.."

"Not that you need it," Blaine smiled as he leaned in.

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek, kissing him deeply.

"I love you baby.."

"I love you too..I'd really like to..Celebrate..." Kurt smiled, fluttering his eyelashes.

"I want to..But what about Bryan..?" Blaine said.

"True.." Kurt said softly.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be.." Kurt said sincerely.

Blaine nodded. "Meet you after the show?"

Kurt nodded as well, kissing him again before going to get ready.

Blaine watched from the sides just in case Bryan needed him to step in.

In the very last row, Ian sank down in his seat and hoped no one saw him. He hadn't made a decision about Bryan. He knew his boyfriend would do everything he could to make sure it wouldn't happen again. But Ian also knew he'd be scared of every comment he made and every move he made. He didn't know if he could live like that. But one thing was for sure, he wouldn't miss Bryan's performances for anything. He watched silently as the show began. Bryan looked drained. Every smile, every laugh. It seemed so forced. Ian sighed to himself. He wanted to go back stage and wait for him. To tell him everything would be okay. But he couldn't. Ian just sat there as he watched Bryan's performance slowly get worse. The only part that seemed sincere was when Bryan got to cry. Ian could tell he was holding back tears, but just crying enough to seem reasonable, his shoulders shaking with unreleased sobs as he have his part of the speech at Angel's funeral. Ian swallowed hard. He knew he could make Bryan feel so much better in an instant. He just wasn't ready and didn't know if he ever would be. But he hated seeing him like this. He also hated feeling like this. Naomi told him she would support him no matter what..But he just didn't know. He loved Bryan more than anything. And if he gave him up, he was sure he'd lose the rest of their family, the only people that made him feel normal and loved. He sighed deeply as they took their bows, Bryan's halfhearted. He stood, clapping lightly before pulling his hood up and walking out.

Bryan walked off stage, dreading seeing Thea. When he did, he bit his lip, looking down, running a hand through his hair as she walked up to him.

Blaine hurried over. "Don't be too hard on him. You know he's upset."

She nodded before walking up to Bryan.

"Look, I'm so sorry Thea..I-I'll do better tomorrow night, I swear." The blond said quickly.

"I think Blaine should go on tomorrow." Thea said quietly.

"Thea, I promise I can do this. I promise..Please.." Bryan said, his voice breaking.

"You said that about today. I'm sorry." she said, not looking at him.

Bryan just shook his head, pulling his scarf off before storming off back to the dressing room.

"Thea.." Blaine sighed.

"This is my job, Blaine. I get paid to fill those seats. You're going on tomorrow." Thea said seriously.

"You said it yourself before the show. What if he goes back to that place? This will definitely not keep him from going back." Blaine said before walking off to find Bryan.

Bryan was sitting in his dressing room, biting his knuckles as he held back the stinging tears. Fuck, why couldn't he do anything right? He disappointed his father, his mother, Ian.. Kurt and Blaine..Now Thea..He was such a fuck up..He couldn't handle this.

Blaine sighed as he walked in. "Come here, Bryan." he said softly, opening his arms.

Bryan looked up before hurrying into Blaine's arms, hugging him tightly as he completely broke down.

"It's going to be okay. We'll work on it tonight. Let Thea calm down. You know how she gets." Blaine said.

"I-It's not just that...It's everything Blaine..I can't fucking do anything right..I can't..I..I can't do this.." Bryan sobbed.

"Yes you can. Look at everything you've been through. You're so strong and brave. Before I even knew you, I could see it. You're so special Bryan. I know it's hard right now. But you're stronger than you think."

"No..No I'm not Blaine. I am nothing without Ian.."

Blaine pulled back so he could look at Bryan. "Don't. You know that's exactly what Kurt and I thought. Look what we did with our lives after high school. I won't let you end up like that. You have to give it time. It sucks like hell. But don't you dare even think about giving up. I don't look at you like a son. I see you as my son. And I'll be damned if I let you go back to that place. You have us. And you don't know what Ian will decide. But you can't rush him. He loves you. Just give it time. And don't ever forget what you mean to the rest of us. Especially me."

Tears ran down Bryan's cheeks as he looked up at Blaine. "You really see me that way?..A-As your son?.."

Blaine cupped Bryan's cheek, wiping away his tears. "Yes. I love you Bryan. I can't explain to you how much you mean to me. I didn't take you in just because you needed help. You aren't just some kid in my class. You are my son."

Bryan's lip quivered before he hugged Blaine again. "I-I love you too.."

"Everything will be alright. I'm going to be here every step of the way."

Bryan nodded, burying his face in Blaine's shirt.

Blaine kissed the top of Bryan's head. "Come on. Let's get you home."

"Okay.."

They walked out and found Kurt.  
"Definitely not tonight. But I'll make it up to you," Blaine said to his fiancé.

"Is Bryan okay?" He asked as he saw the puffy eyed teen.

"He will be." Blaine said, wrapping his arm around Bryan.

"Good.." Kurt said, kissing the young boy's tear streaked cheek softly.

"D-Did you have something to do..?" Bryan asked.

"No sweetie. Let's just go home and watch a movie.." Kurt smiled.

Bryan nodded. "Okay."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as they waited for Thea to come out.

Thea was quiet when she finally came out, avoiding eye contact with the boys.

"What's wrong with Thea?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"I kinda yelled at her.."

"Why?.."

Blaine sighed before explaining. Kurt looked over at Bryan, then to Thea and bit his lip, staying quiet. They headed home and decided on a movie but Thea headed straight to bed. "You should go talk to her.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded before heading to their room. "Hey.."

"Hey.." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry for yelling.." Blaine said. "I'm just protective of him.."

"I know..I just..I think it's going to be too much for him.."

"Me too.."

"I didn't mean to make him cry.."

Blaine sat down next to her. "I know. I'm just worried that you're right. I talked to him after. I think he'll be okay."

"What did he say?.." Thea asked, sitting up.

"He thinks he can't do anything right. The play, Ian, I don't know what else. But I told him that I see him as my son and I'm not letting him give up."

Thea nodded. "Blaine..I just can't let him go on like that. It's not good for him, and it's not good for us." Thea said softly.

"I understand. I just thought we should wait until we got here to tell him. But I'm scared of taking his place and him being mad at me."

"Well talk to him.." Thea said quietly.

"I'm actually kinda scared to get up there.." Blaine said as he looked down.

"Blaine, you're going to do amazing.." Thea said softly.

"It's been years.." Blaine sighed.

"And it'll come right back to you."

"And if it doesn't?"

"It will.." Thea smiled, grabbing his hand.

Blaine nodded. "Thanks. You wanna come watch the movie?"

Thea smiled. "Okay."

Ian walked inside, biting his lip as he stared at his phone, debating on calling Bryan or not. He thought for a long while before talking himself into it. He dialed the number and listened for the ringing. He got scared at the second ring and hung up.

Bryan looked down at his phone and saw he had a missed call from Ian. "Excuse me.." He said quietly, standing and walking to his room before calling Ian.

Ian's eyes went wide when his phone lit up. He wanted so badly to answer and hear Bryan's voice.

Bryan sat on the bed, running a hand through his hair. "Please pick up.." He whispered.

Ian sighed, setting his phone in his pocket and grabbing a cigarette.

Bryan heard the voicemail start and sighed before leaving a message.  
"Hey..I saw you called..Just..Calling you back..I..I miss you..I just want to see you..I understand you don't want to see me..I..I guess I'll talk to you later..I love you..Bye.."

Ian headed to the backyard and lit the menthol when he heard the beep indicating he had a voicemail. He brought the phone to his ear and listened. The sound of Bryan's voice both warned his heart and made it feel like he was breaking. He couldn't stop the tears that came as he listened to it again. Ian curled up in one of the outside chairs, playing the message over and over as his heart broke.

Naomi came outside to check on Ian. "Are you okay?.."

Ian shook his head as he hid his tear stained face in his hands. Naomi sat next to him, pulling him close. His tears came faster as she held him. "I-I miss B-Bryan.."

"Call him sweetie.." Naomi said, kissing the top of his head.

"I don't know..what to say.."

"Tell him how you feel.."

Ian nodded. "I-I..maybe later.."

"Ian..It's been days..Do you..Want to break up with him?"

"N-No..But I'm scared, Naomi.."

"You shouldn't have to be scared.." Naomi whispered.

"W-What would you do..?"

"I would break up with him..But then again..I don't know the whole story.."

Ian swallowed audibly, not knowing what to say.

"It's up to you.."

"I'll call tonight.."

"Alright..Remember, I'll always support you.." Naomi said softly.

"Thank you.." Ian whispered. He looked down at his phone and realized he had run down the battery from listening to his voicemail. Ian looked up at his sister. "Can I use your phone?"

"Of course.." Naomi said, handing it to him.

Ian sighed as he got up and headed to his room. He took a deep breath before dialing Bryan's number.

Bryan looked up as his phone rang and answered quickly. "Hello?"

"H-Hi.." Ian said in barely a whisper.

"Hey.." Bryan said, just as quietly.

"I umm..I don't know..what I'm supposed to say.."

"Why did you call?..Not..That I'm complaining.." Bryan said.

"I'm not completely sure..But..I-I..I miss you.." Ian admitted.

"I miss you too.." Bryan said softly.

"Bryan.." Ian whispered, his voice threatening to break. "I-I'm scared."

"Why?.." Bryan asked.

Ian was quiet for a moment. "You know why.."

"I don't want you to be afraid of me.." Bryan said weakly.

"I don't know how not to be.."

"Ian..I..I'm so sorry..Do you know how much I hate myself?.."

Ian swallowed hard. "No I don't.."

"Well I do..I can't believe I did that to you..I'll never forgive myself.. And..I can only hope that you will.."

"I don't know Bryan..All I know is I can't live without you.."

"I can't live without you either Ian...I'm not trying to guilt you..I just..Those..thoughts.." Bryan whispered.

Ian closed his eyes as his entire body shook with worry. "Do you want to come over..?"

"No..Blaine's been keeping an eye on me..I just..I miss you so much.." Bryan whimpered. "Unless you want me to come.."

"I-It's up to you.."

"I don't want you to be afraid.."

Ian sighed. "Well I'm going to be until I know you won't do it again."

"I won't Ian.." Bryan whispered.

"Alright.."

"I swear..Baby..I..I'm so sorry..I love you.."

"I love you too. This will just..take time to get to normal." Ian sighed.

"D-Do you want me to come over?..."

"What if..we came over there?" Ian asked, wanting to be around more people.

"That's fine.." Bryan said, his voice lighting up with a little bit of hope.

"We'll be there soon.."

"I love you.."

"I love you too.." Ian said shakily before hanging up.

Bryan walked out into the living room. "Blaine..Is it okay I'd Ian comes over?.."

They all turned, looking up with puzzled expressions.  
"Umm..Sure.." Blaine said.

"Thanks.." Bryan whispered, going to sit down.

"So you two are okay..?" Kurt asked.

"No..He just wants to come over..Make sure I'm okay.." Bryan sighed.

"What's wrong..?" Blaine asked.

"I just got off the phone with him.."

"What? You said he's coming to make sure you're okay. Why wouldn't you be?" Blaine asked with a fatherly tone.

"I just..I've been..Thinking too much.."

"About?" Thea asked.

Bryan sighed, looking down. "Y-You know.."

"I'll make an appointment to get you back on your medicine," Blaine said, wrapping an arm around him.

"N-No..I don't want it.." Bryan said seriously.

"Bryan. If you're having those thoughts this will help."

"I don't want it Blaine.."

"I told you I'm not letting anything happen to you."

"But..I don't want to rely on medicine..I want to get over this myself.." Bryan said seriously.

Blaine sighed. "I'll give it a few days. And if you lie to me, so help me god.." he said, trailing off.

Bryan swallowed, looking down and nodding.

"Just let us know if it gets worse," Thea said softly.

"I will." Bryan said quietly.

Kurt leaned over, kissing the blonde's hair. "We're here for you."

"Thank you.." Bryan said quietly.

Blaine nodded, pulling him closer.

They stayed like that before there was a knock on the door.

Blaine looked over at Bryan. "You're not gonna go see him..?"

"He wanted to come over here.." He said as Kurt walked over to open the door.

Ian was looking down and fidgeting when Kurt opened the door.

"Hey Ian.." Kurt said softly, pulling him into a light hug.

Ian hugged him back. "Naomi..Can I talk to Kurt alone..?"

"Yeah.." Naomi said softly as Kurt walked with Ian to the room.

"Obviously I'm not breaking up with him..I-I can't. But I don't think..I'm ready to be alone with him.."

"I understand.." Kurt said softly. "We're just watching a movie.."

"Kurt.." Ian said shakily. "H-He told me..He's thinking about..those things again.."

"We know..We know..He told us and we're keeping an eye on him.." Kurt said softly.

"Thank you.." Ian said quietly.

"We won't let anything happen to him.." Kurt said.

Ian nodded. "I know. I just..when he said it..I knew I had to come over.."

"I understand. And..I'm not trying to push you..But I've been in a situation like yours..I really don't think Bryan would do it again..He's been really hard on himself.."

Ian finally looked up. "R-Really..?"

Kurt nodded. "I would know if he wasn't truly sorry.."

A tear fell down Ian's cheek. "Thank you, Kurt..I-I really needed to hear that.."

Kurt nodded, pulling Ian close and holding him.

Ian took a shuddering breath as he was held close. He had missed being here.

Kurt pet Ian's hair softly. "No matter what happens, we'll always be here for you."

"Thank you, Kurt..I-I missed you.."

"I missed you too sweetie..We all did.." Kurt said softly.

Ian pulled back, smiling lightly.

"Do you still want to stay for a little while?" Kurt asked sweetly, wiping his tears away.

"Yeah, I do." Ian said softly.

"Alright..Come on.." He said, leading them into the living room. Ian could feel the tears stinging his eyes as he saw Bryan. Bryan's heart sped up as he slowly walked over to his boyfriend and held his arms open for a hug. Ian nodded, stepping closer to his boyfriend and letting Bryan hold him. Bryan let out a shaky sigh as he buried his face in Ian's neck, running a hand over his hair and breathing him in as he tried to hold back the tears. Ian couldn't hold back. He let the tears flow and he reveled in feeling Bryan's arms around him.

"I missed you so much.." Bryan whispered as he felt the wetness soak into his shirt.

"M-Me too.."

Bryan didn't know what to say. There was nothing he could do or say to make this better. All he could do was hold Ian and pray that he would forgive him.

Ian sighed, pulling back to wipe at his tears. "I'm sorry.."

"Why?" Bryan asked, looking up at Ian.

"Not talking to you..For c-crying.." Ian whispered, looking down.

"You have nothing to be sorry about..I'm the one that..screwed up..I ruined everything..You didn't do anything Ian.." Bryan said quietly, wiping Ian's tears slowly.

Ian just nodded, still looking down. He felt like he had pushed Bryan into shoving him.

"Please look at me.." Bryan said softly.

Ian took a deep breath before slowly lifting his head.

"I need you to know none of this is your fault..I fucked up..I regret it more than anything.."

Ian shook his head. "I upset you. I shouldn't have.."

"Ian..No..No matter how upset I was I..I shouldn't have done that.." Bryan whispered.

Ian just nodded, knowing nothing anyone said would change his mind.

"I love you.." Bryan said quietly.

"I love you too.." Ian whispered.

"C-Can I kiss you?.."

Ian looked up, his eyes going to Bryan's lips as he nodded. Bryan very slowly leaned in, grabbing Ian's hand before their lips pressed together in a soft kiss. Ian gasped, wrapping his free hand around Bryan's neck. Bryan inhaled deeply. Oh god he missed this. How soft Ian's lips were, how much he loved the feeling of the cool metal from his lip piercings. Ian pulled him closer, desperate to be as close as possible. Bryan whimpered lightly, sliding his tongue over Ian's bottom lip as he ran his free hand through his hair. Ian nodded lightly as he parted his lips. Bryan slipped his tongue inside and had to hold back a moan as their tongues met, slipping over each other. Bryan gasped at the feeling of his boyfriend's tongue ring. Ian moaned quietly, tangling his hands in the fabric of Bryan's shirt. He missed this. He missed the kissing and the closeness. Bryan whined, pressing his body to Ian's as the kiss became deeper. Ian whimpered as he melted against his boyfriend. Bryan gasped as he took a small step back, leaning against the wall as they kissed.

"Already?" Kurt interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

Ian pulled back, Bryan squeezing his hand lightly in protest. "S-Sorry.." he said quietly.

"No..It's okay baby..I just..Missed that.." Bryan said softly.

"Me too," Ian whispered as they went to sit down.

Bryan sat on the couch, smiling as Ian sat down next to him and carefully grabbed his hand. The couples all cuddled up as they watched the movie. Bryan laid his head on Ian's shoulder, sighing softly. This wasn't Ian. His movements were slow, careful..Calculated even. He was quiet, only speaking once to ask what movie it was. He sighed quietly as Ian started moving to stroke his thumb over his. Ian gave a weak smile to his boyfriend before turning back to the movie. Bryan smiled back, leaning over to kiss Ian's cheek. He decided he would do anything to get his Ian back. The cocky, funny, sexy, confident Ian he fell in love with. Ian shifted, resting his back against Bryan's chest. Bryan played with Ian's hair, leaning down to kiss his ear softly. "I love you.." He whispered sweetly.

"I love you too," Ian said quietly.

Bryan gave a small sigh as he relaxed. He just wished he knew what Ian was thinking. Blaine couldn't help but keep an eye on the young couple. He could see Ian's resistance and the worried look on Bryan's face. Everyone could tell it was going to be hard for the two, but there was a bit of hope.. After the movie Ian stiffened a bit, not knowing what to do as he fidgeted. Naomi could sense what her brother felt and stood. "We should probably go..It's getting late and it's a school night.."

Thea nodded, standing to walk them out.

Bryan stood, walking with Ian to the door before hugging him softly.

"So..I'll see you tomorrow.." Ian said quietly.

Bryan nodded, looking up at Ian.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.." Bryan said softly.

Ian hugged him once more before saying bye.

The next couple of days were full of short visits, small kisses and quiet apologies from Ian. But Bryan had to admit things were getting better. He was even starting to joke a bit again. By the time the next week rolled around he was almost back to his old self.

Ian came up to Bryan in the hall. "Hey babe."

"Hey." Bryan grinned, holding out his hand for Ian to grab. By now he had learned for Ian to come to him with the physical. Ian smiled softly, leaning in to kiss him. Bryan smiled against Ian's lips, grabbing his hands. Ian hummed softly. He was feeling better. But it still helped that they were in public. "I have a question.." Bryan said softly, turning back to his locker.

"What is it..?"

Bryan smiled, grabbing a small black box about the size of a pack of index cards before grinning and getting down on one knee.

Ian's eyes went wide. "W-What are y-you doing..?"

Bryan simply giggled. "Ian Sanders. Will you go to prom with me?" He asked, opening the box. Inside was a black bow tie, covered in silver studs, just like Ian's favorite belt.

Ian's mouth dropped. It was one of the coolest things he had ever seen. "I-I'd love that.."

"Really?" Bryan smiled, standing.

Ian nodded. "Yes.."

Bryan giggled happily, kissing Ian's cheek before handing him the box. "Do you like it?"

"I love it..Where did you get it?" Ian asked as he looked at the bowtie.

"I made it."

Ian looked up, closing the box and wrapping his arms around Bryan. "It's the most amazing gift ever..Thank you.."

"You're welcome baby." Bryan smiled.

Ian grinned, kissing Bryan deeply.

Bryan gasped as he placed his hands on Ian's hips.

Ian whined as he felt Bryan's hands on him.

"Baby.." Bryan giggled, pulling back a bit

"Hmm?" Ian hummed, pulling back.

"We're in the hall.." Bryan smiled.

"Oh yeah," Ian giggled.

Bryan grinned. It was good that Ian was getting back to his old self.

"You wanna come over later?"

"I would love to.." Bryan said softly.

Ian smiled. "Good. I'll see you in glee babe."

Bryan blushed lightly, nodding. "Bye.."

"Bye gorgeous," Ian said, winking before walking to his class.

Bryan couldn't wipe the smile off of his face all day. He was so happy.

Glee club came and went quickly. Bryan walked up to Blaine afterwards. "Can you drop us off at Ian's?"

"Off course." Blaine smiled, looking up at Ian.

Ian grinned as Bryan thanked Blaine.

Blaine drove the boys to Ian's house and Bryan smiled as they walked inside. "Is Naomi at work?"

"Yup. Until six." Ian said. "You want a drink?"

"Please." Bryan said softly.

Ian went to the kitchen and came back with two sodas. "Has Thea decided on her next big project?"

"Not yet. She's been asking around. You should've seen Blaine though..He was amazing.." Bryan said softly.

"I did.." Ian said.

"You did?.."

"Yeah. I was there.."

"You came..Why?.."

"I wanted to watch you.." Ian said.

"I was..Awful wasn't I?.."

Ian shook his head. "I could tell you were upset. But it could've been much worse."

Bryan looked up at Ian, "You're being sweet.." he smiled.

"Just honest."

Bryan leaned over and kissed Ian softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Ian smiled.

"Thank you baby.." Bryan said cupping Ian's cheek.

Ian nodded, looking into Bryan's eyes. Bryan smiled, leaning in a bit. Ian grinned that cocky smile as he pressed his lips to his boyfriend's. Bryan gasped softly, his eyes fluttering closed. Ian held Bryan by his hips, pulling him close. Bryan sighed, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck. Ian hummed, smiling as they kissed.

"I love you.." Bryan whispered against Ian's lips.

"I love you too, gorgeous.."

Bryan smiled, leaning back in to kiss Ian deeply. Ian gripped Bryan's hips, pressing him against the wall. Bryan gasped, running his hands through Ian's hair. Ian moaned, pressing his body to Bryan's. Bryan whimpered, tugging lightly on the black locks.

"Bryan.." Ian whispered.

Bryan shivered, looking up at Ian as their lips brushed together.

"Do you..want to..?" Ian asked, biting his lip.

"O-Only if you do.."

"Y-Yeah.."

Bryan nodded, leaning up to kiss Ian desperately. Ian moaned into the heated kiss, reaching down to pull at Bryan's shirt. Bryan gasped, pulling back to unbutton his own shirt slowly.

"So perfect.." Ian whispered as Bryan's chest was revealed.

Bryan blushed, looking up at Ian as he pulled off his shirt. Ian leaned in, kissing down his neck.

"Baby.." Bryan whispered.

"I've missed this..seeing you.."

"M-Me too.." Bryan breathed out, his head falling back.

Ian ran his hands up and down Bryan's chest and inhaling deeply.

"Ian..." Bryan moaned, pulling on Ian's hair.

Ian gasped. "Shit..Bryan.."

"I-I need you baby.." Bryan whimpered.

"Me too.." Ian said as he slid his hands down to Bryan's ass.

Bryan gasped shakily, pressing his hips back into Ian's hands.

Ian closed his eyes as he he squeezed roughly.

Bryan gave a small cry. It has definitely been too long. "Ian..Ohfuck.."

Something in Ian sparked as his old self returned to him. He reached down to Bryan's thighs, lifting him up and carrying him to his bed. Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian's neck, kissing him deeply. Ian rolled his body, grinding down onto Bryan.

"I-Ian..Fuck me.."

Ian sat up, pulling off his own shirt. "Ride me..?"

"I-I was actually wondering if you..Would bend me over..I want you on my hands and knees." Bryan whispered, running his hands down Ian's abs.

Ian groaned, his eyes slipping closed. "Yes.."

"I missed that sound.." Bryan whispered.

Ian flashed Bryan's favorite smile, leaning in to kiss down his chest.

Bryan's head fell back as he thread his fingers through Ian's hair. "Baby.."

Ian worked on Bryan's jeans, pulling them down and tossing them aside. Bryan did the same to Ian, kissing his hips lightly. Ian whimpered. No matter how in control he was, it made him fall apart when Bryan touched and kissed his hips. Bryan ran his fingertips along the deep grooves of muscle, kissing along his skin.

"B-Bryan.." Ian moaned, letting his head fall back.

"Yes baby?.." Bryan smiled.

"S-So good..Fuck.."

Bryan kissed down to the base of Ian's hard shaft, licking lightly at the skin. Ian whimpered needily. It had been weeks since they had been together. And he had been too upset to take care of himself. Bryan kissed up his length, swirling his tongue around the piercing in the head.

"Bryan..shit..Ohmygod.."

"I missed how you taste.." Bryan whispered.

"I-I..Oohhh.." Ian couldn't even form a coherent sentence as Bryan continued.

Bryan sucked the head into his mouth, moaning softly. Ian's hands flew to Bryan's hair, pulling roughly as his back arched. Bryan groaned, sucking more into his mouth as he rubbed Ian's hips. Ian grabbed a pillow, clutching to it tightly as he cried out.

Bryan pulled off, smiling. "Sensitive?.."

"Y-Yes.." Ian breathed out. "I haven't.."

"I know..Neither have I.." Bryan said, climbing up his body to kiss him softly.

Ian bit his lip as he looked up at Bryan. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube. Bryan looked down at Ian. He hadn't bottomed without a condom yet, but judging by how it felt when he topped Ian, it was going to be amazing. Ian slicked up his fingers, not taking his eyes off of his boyfriend. Bryan cupped Ian's cheek as he waited for Ian's fingers. Ian traced around Bryan's hole, teasing him before slipping a finger inside.

Bryan gasped, whimpering as his eyes fluttered closed. "O-Oh..Ian.."

Ian moaned. He had missed the sounds Bryan made.

"I need you Ian.."

Ian gave a small moan as he added another digit. Bryan gasped, pressing his lips to Ian's ear. Ian growled deep in his throat and sped up his fingers.

"Baby..Ah..Oh fuck..Fuck me..Please..Oh god.." Bryan panted.

Ian rolled his body, pulling out and slicking himself up. "Hands and knees baby."

Bryan nodded. He knew he wasn't done being prepped but he needed Ian now. He got on his hands and knees, looking back at his boyfriend with lust-blown hazel eyes. Ian bent down, kissing along Bryan's back before placing himself at his entrance. Bryan gasped as he felt Ian's member at his hole. It already felt so different without the condom. Ian slowly pressed past the tight ring of muscle. He groaned loudly as the heat surrounded him.

"A-Ah.." Bryan gasped, arching his back. His lashes fluttered closed at the burning intrusion and he looked back at Ian again, watching his boyfriend as the blue eyes stayed trained on his member entering the shorter.

"Fucking sexy.." Ian whispered as he pressed in to the hilt.

Bryan whimpered, resting on his elbows. "So big.."

Ian moaned, spreading Bryan's cheeks and admiring the sight before him. Bryan inhaled softly. He loved that Ian had a fascination with his ass. He couldn't get enough of Ian's hands on it as he squeezed it and spread it. It felt so perfect. Ian grinned as he slowly started to roll his hips.

"I-Ian.." Bryan whimpered as he felt his boyfriend's bare cock sliding inside of him.

"Shit, you're so fucking tight babe.."

"Because I didn't have you every day.." Bryan giggled, gasping.

Ian started to thrust faster. "I know..Just..fuck!"

"B-Baby.." Bryan gasped, throwing his head back as he gripped the sheets.

"Talk to me, Bryan.."

"I-I missed you so much..Filling me..F-Fucking me..Iaannn..." Bryan moaned.

Ian gasped as he rammed into Bryan harder. "Holy shit baby...Feels so fucking good..."

Bryan cried out, his legs already beginning to tremble. Ian ran his hands down to Bryan's thighs. He had missed this so much. And damn did it feel so much better this way. Bryan tried to stop his body from quivering as he practically screamed. He wanted this to last. Ian reveled in the sound as he sped up.

"I-Ian..Fuck! S-So good!"

Ian could feel the all too familiar pooling in the pit if his stomach. "Damn baby..I'm close.."

"G-God..Me too.." Bryan whimpered, rolling his body.

Ian gripped his hips, small whimpers escaping his lips as he inched closer.

"H-Harder..Please.." Bryan panted, practically writhing beneath Ian.

Ian complied, slamming into his boyfriend. Bryan cried out, pulling his own hair as his orgasm hit him. His muscles tightening and fluttering around his boyfriend. Ian screamed Bryans name as their orgasms hit them together. Bryan gasped as he felt Ian fill him. The wet heat spreading inside of him was like nothing he'd ever felt. "O-Oh my god.." Bryan shuddered as it seeped through him. Ian moaned at the release. He thrust slowly as they rode out the pleasure Bryan's body sagged as he felt Ian slowly pull all the way out and push back in again, whining lightly with oversensitivity. "Baby.." Bryan whimpered.

"Sorry.." Ian said softly as he pulled out.

"No..It's okay.." Bryan said, closing his eyes.

Ian massaged the slightly pink flesh. He swore he could just look at Bryan's ass for hours. Bryan inhaled softly, letting out small moans as his boyfriend admired his handiwork.

Ian sighed as he laid down. "You're perfect."

Bryan smiled over at Ian, cuddling up to him. "So are you, Ian.."

Ian smiled, kissing Bryan's hair.

"You really like my ass don't you?.." Bryan giggled.

"Mmm, yes," Ian grinned.

Bryan blushed. Looking down and smiling.

Ian held him close. "I missed you.."

"I missed you too..I love you so much, Ian.." Bryan whispered.

"I love you too.."

Bryan leaned up, kissing Ian sweetly.

Ian smiled before nuzzling against Bryans neck.

"So you are aware you're wearing a tux to prom, correct?.."

Ian groaned. "Yeah.."

"You'll look cute.."

Ian shook his head. "No.."

"Why do you say that?" Bryan asked.

"I don't like suits."

"But you'll look so handsome baby..And it's just one night..Senior prom..Our last and only prom.." Bryan smiled, laying on top of his boyfriend and smiling.

"And it's going to be very boring and people trying to look better than others. I'm only doing it for you," Ian said.

"There's nothing wrong with dressing up..I do it every day.." Bryan smiled.

Ian rolled his eyes playfully. "It fits you."

"Well we can't all look amazing in a t-shirt and jeans.." Bryan said, giggling.

"And the leather jacket," Ian added.

And the leather jacket.." Bryan smiled, biting his lip. Ian grinned. He knew how much Bryan loved it. Bryan rolled his eyes playfully as he nuzzled under Ian's jaw. Ian giggled, rubbing up and down Bryan's back.

"I love you Ian.." Bryan whispered.

"I love you too baby."

"Forever?..." Bryan asked quietly.

"And always," Ian said seriously.

Bryan nodded, smiling as tears stung his eyes. Ian took a deep breath as he held his boyfriend. Bryan cuddled up to Ian. He wanted to do something special. To show Ian how much he loved him.

"What are you thinking about?" Ian asked.

"How much I love you.." Bryan said softly.

"Can I tell you something..?" Ian asked nervously.

Bryan nodded, looking up at Ian.

Ian took a deep breath. "I haven't said it out loud. But I want you to know that I have forgiven you. I don't want you to worry about how I'm feeling with everything you do. I can tell that sometimes you're still being careful. But I love you, Bryan. Always remember that.."

Bryan looked up at Ian and gave a small smile. "Thank you Ian..I..I really needed to hear that.."

Ian nodded. "I know it won't happen again. Unless you're pushing me against a wall," he said, grinning and trying to lighten up the mood.

Bryan blushed, giggling lightly.

Ian kissed his boyfriend. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Ian.." Bryan whispered.

"Good," Ian smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

Later that week, Bryan walked up to Blaine. "Blaine?..Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," Blaine said softly.

"How..How did you know when you were ready to propose to Kurt?" Bryan asked, sitting down at the table.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Are you planning on proposing to Ian..?"

"I-I don't know..I just..I need to show him..That I'll always be there for him.." Bryan said, looking down. "Forever.."

"I don't think proposing would do that.." Blaine said seriously. "You have to think about he would react too."

"You don't think he would say yes?.." Bryan asked.

"I honestly don't know. I think it would scare him. Remember how upset he got about college? You two haven't even completely settled that yet.."

Bryan sighed, fidgeting with his fingers. "You're right.."

"If you really want to do something though..maybe you could do a promise ring. That's more common for younger people and it wouldn't be as scary for him."

"Really?" Bryan smiled, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

Bryan looked down, thinking to himself. Promise rings were simple..But they could mean a lot if he did this right.

Blaine couldn't help but smile. He was happy for them.

Kurt came into the kitchen, holding a binder and dropping it onto the table. On the cover it read "Wedding Binder."

Blaine chuckled. "What's on the schedule today?"

"I am at my wit's end.." Kurt sighed. Blaine stopped as he saw tears in his eyes.

"Why baby? Come here.."

Kurt let Blaine hold him as he shakily explained. "I can't find a wedding planner that will work with us..I-I keep getting hung up on..People telling me that we're disgusting..I thought I got one earlier..bUt over the phone she thought I was a woman I guess..When I went to go meet her..She said we were an abomination and she was going to call child services to get Bryan taken away..I just..I don't understand.."

Blaine held Kurt close. "We don't need one. They're just ignorant and Bryan is eighteen. He can choose if they do anything. We'll plan it. You know Thea and Bryan will help." Blaine said as he got an idea. "I know it's not really usual..But what if we get married at the theater..?"

Kurt pulled back a bit, looking up at Blaine. "That sounds amazing..."

"Then we have pretty much no restrictions since Thea works there. I'm sure I can come up with some extra money and we can rent out Breadstix for the reception or something. We can do this baby. They don't know what they're talking about. This," Blaine said, holding Kurt's hand over his heart, "This is real. No less than what they have."

Kurt smiled, tears slipping down his cheeks. "I love you so much.."

"I love you too," Blaine grinned.

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine softly.

"What are your colors?" Bryan asked.

"Teal, purple, and maroon. Peacock like colors..It was Blaine's idea.." Kurt grinned, squeezing Blaine's hands as Bryan went through the binder.

"What do you think..?" Blaine asked.

"I think it's going to be beautiful.." Bryan smiled, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Is it weird that I'm really excited to see the dresses on the bridesmaids? I just really love them.." Blaine said.

"That's not weird at all.." Bryan said, looking down at the pictures.

Blaine smiled. "Did you want to add any of the peacock theme to our outfits?"

"Oh god yes..But I'm not sure how to without making it go over the top.." Kurt said, biting at his nails.

"Ties and boutonnieres with the colors..Subtle, but they'll really make the suits pop." Bryan smiled.

Blaine grinned as Kurt's eyes lit up. He felt like he was meant to have Bryan in their life.

"God, I'm so excited!" Bryan giggled.

"Are you designing your own tux?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I'm not sure..I was thinking maybe..Bryan could do that.." Kurt smiled.

"Really..?" Bryan asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"Really.." Kurt said, smiling.

Bryan grinned, jumping in his seat.

"You're so cute.." Kurt smiled.

Bryan blushed. "I'm just really happy.."

"So am I." Kurt said, kissing the top of Bryan's head.

"So..Blaine doesn't think I should propose to Ian.."

"Oh god no. You're just a baby." Kurt said quickly.

Blaine chuckled at the look on Bryan's face. "I am not!"

"Yes you are!" Kurt objected.

"How am I baby? I'm in love. You two were in love when you were younger than me!"

"But we weren't engaged." Kurt said, raising an eyebrow. "And you're a baby. You're my baby." Kurt giggled, kissing his cheek.

Bryan blushed a deep red. Kurt hadn't said anything like that before. It felt nice. Well, besides the baby part.

"So end of discussion. You and Ian can get married when you're..Fifty."

"Oh my god!" Bryan giggled. "You're no where near fifty!"

"End of discussion." Kurt said pouring himself a glass of water.

Blaine chuckled. "Now who's acting fatherly?"

Kurt simply rolled his eyes. "What made you want to propose anyway?" Kurt asked, looking over at Bryan.

Bryan looked down. "Well I love him. I want to be with him forever. And I want him to know that..Especially after recently.."

"Well maybe a promise ring will do for now.." Kurt said softly.

Bryan nodded. "That's what Blaine said..Do you know any place that's hiring?"

"Well we are right now actually..A couple of girls got fired for stealing, so we're looking for new people." Kurt said happily.

Bryan nodded. "But we're family. Will they let me apply?" he asked, not really wanting to be around bras all day.

"When I was driving home I saw subway was hiring." Blaine suggested.

Bryan smiled. "The one down the road from here?"

"Yeah." Blaine said happily.

"I'm gonna walk down there and apply. You want anything?" Bryan asked n

"I'm good. Be careful okay?" Blaine said, sitting down next to Kurt.

"Always!" Bryan smiled as he got up. He walked down the street to the Subway and took a deep breath before walking inside. He walked up to the counter and gave his best smile. "Hi, I'm Bryan. I saw your sign outside and was wondering if I could fill out an application."

"Of course." the girl smiled, grabbing a piece of paper and handing it to him.

"Thank you," Bryan smiled, taking the paper and sitting down.

Ian walked into to subway and walked up to the counter.  
"I'd like a footlong big Philly with double meat and double cheese."

Bryan looked up. "Ian..?"

"Oh, hey baby." Ian smiled, pulling his hood down.

Bryan shook his head. "Only you could eat that much."

"I wanted a snack.." Ian shrugged.

"Snack?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah." Ian smiled as he watched the girl make his food.

"You are ridiculous," Bryan giggled as he went back to his application.

"What are you doing here?" Ian asked. "A little more.." he directed the girl as she sprinkled the cheese on.

"They're hiring so I'm applying," Bryan said.

"Oh my god..Do you know what this means?" Ian grinned.

Bryan rolled his eyes, knowing Ian wanted free food. Ian smiled, laughing as he knew that Bryan understood. Bryan finished the application before standing to turn it in. Ian paid for his sandwich, smiling as Bryan sat down at a table with him as he ate. Bryan couldn't believe how much his boyfriend could eat.

"Want some?" Ian asked with a mouthful of food, holding it out to Bryan.

Bryan made a disgusted face and shook his head.

Ian swallowed. "What's that face for?" He asked before taking another bite.

"That is nasty," Bryan said seriously.

"How?" Ian asked incredulously.

"Half of that is too much meat. I could never eat that."

"Well that's the difference between me and you.." Ian chuckled, taking in yet another mouthful.

"And it has no veggies. How are you so skinny?" Bryan asked.

"You know the answer to that question." Ian grinned before swallowing. "I-I-I work out!"

"Ohmygod!" Bryan giggled.

"You love me.." Ian said, grinning widely.

"That I do," Bryan said lovingly.

Ian smiled, looking down at his food as he continued eating.

"What're you doing after this?"

"I was gonna go home. My board is outside." Ian said, gesturing to his skateboard by the door.

Bryan just nodded as he watched Ian eat.

"You wanna go walk around?" Ian smiled.

"Yeah. That sounds good."

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Ian asked.

"You're almost done. I'm fine," Bryan said.

"I'll get you something babe." Ian smiled.

"You don't need to spend your money.."

"Too late. What do you want. Veggie delight?" Ian grinned, standing and walking to the counter.

"Six inch please," Bryan said as he smiled.

Ian grinned, buying Bryan's sandwich and bringing it to him. "Here's your salad sandwich." Ian chuckled.

"Thank you baby," Bryan grinned. Ian sat next to his boyfriend, finishing his sandwich as Bryan ate his. Bryan ate happily and thanked the young girl for the application before the two walked outside. Ian grabbed his skateboard and kissed Bryan softly before hopping on it and slowly rolling alongside his boyfriend.

"So where do you want to go?" Bryan asked.

"I don't know. I'm just really happy to be with you.." Ian admitted.

Bryan smiled. "Me too. I love you, Ian."

"I love you too babe." Ian smiled. He stepped off the skateboard and grabbed Bryan's hand. "Here, get on."

"W-What? N-N-No..I can't do that.." Bryan said quickly.

"I'll help you. It's okay." Ian smiled.

Bryan swallowed hard as he looked at his boyfriend.

"I won't let you fall.." Ian said softly.

Bryan nodded as he stepped on.

Ian held Bryan's hand and grinned. "Okay, use one foot to push off a bit, but just a little.."

Bryan did as he was told but pushed a little too much. He let out a loud scream as he wobbled.

"I've got you." Ian said, pulling back slightly to slow him down, before keeping a steady pace.

Bryan steadied his hand on Ian's shoulders. "I-I don't know about this.."

"You're doing great.." Ian encouraged.

Bryan let out a shaky breath before trying again. Bryan did better this time, rolling along while holding out his hands to keep balanced, all the while, clutching to Ian's shoulder or hand. Bryan smiled as he started to get the hang of it. "See? You're doing it.." Ian grinned before helping Bryan stop. Bryan giggled happily, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. Ian kissed Bryan back, smiling against his lips as he pulled him closer. Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian's neck, humming softly. Ian placed his hands on Bryan's hips, tracing the feeling of the piercings under his shirt. Bryan gasped, pressing his body to his boyfriend's. Ian pressed Bryan against a brick wall, growling deep in his throat. Bryan broke the kiss, whimpering loudly as he trailed his hands to Ian's chest. He ran his fingers over each of his nipples and bit his lip, thinking of how a piercing would look there. Ian gasped softly at the contact of Bryan's fingers as the blond began to gently play with his nipples through the fabric of his shirt, "Fuck..Babe.."

"You'd look so sexy pierced.." Bryan whispered as he pinched one of them.

Ian inhaled sharply. "You want me to?.." He asked, giving a wicked grin.

"If you don't do it just for me..Yes.." Bryan said, his voice dropping a bit.

"Oh I want to..But I want it because I know how much you love my piercings.." Ian chuckled, sticking his tongue out and clicking the piercing along his teeth.

Bryan's eyes were dark with lust as he kissed his boyfriend deeply. Ian moaned, pressing Bryan harder into the wall and rolling his hips up. Bryan whined. "B-Baby.."

"Sorry.." Ian smiled, realizing where they were. The sun was starting to go down so no one was really out walking, but there were still cars. He backed off, grabbing his skateboard. "Come on, there's a tattoo place a couple of blocks down."

"You want to go now..?"

"Yeah, let's do it." Ian grinned. "My parents sent money yesterday so I've got a good bit for a while."

Bryan smiled. "Okay."

Ian grabbed Bryan's hand as they walked down the street to the tattoo shop. Once inside, Ian was immediately greeted as if they were all close friends.  
"So..I want to get my nipple pierced." Ian said, smiling at the girl over the counter.

"One or both?" the girl asked.

"Just one." Ian said, grinning as Bryan squeezed his hand.

She grabbed a clip board and handed it to him. "If I can have you fill this out first..It'll be eighty dollars including the jewelry."

"No problem." Ian said, walking with Bryan to go sit down and fill out the papers.

Bryan looked up at Ian. "Do you think they'll let me watch?"

"Yeah. You can come back with me." Ian said, smiling at how flustered Bryan already looked.

Bryan bit his lip. He really couldn't wait to see. He closed his eyes, imagining Ian with his tight black skinny jeans and leather jacket. Not wearing a shirt and showing off his new piercing, making Bryan moan quietly.

Ian noticed the sound and raised a pierced eyebrow. "You good babe?.."

"Y-Yup..Mhm..Perfect.." Bryan said quickly.

Ian chuckled, filling out the papers before they walked back and Ian met his piercer. They talked for a bit and Ian took off his shirt, laying back on the table with his arms above his head. Bryan couldn't help but notice how relaxed Ian looked. He bit his lip, wishing he knew how to do it. Because he sure as hell would love to straddle his boyfriend just like this and do it for him. The man cleaned the area before marking Ian's nipple and applying the clamps. Ian hissed a bit at that, but it did look a little painful. The man grabbed the needle and told Ian to take deep breath and let it out before he pushed the needle through. Bryan couldn't help but gasp at the noise Ian made. He moaned. He couldn't believe that Ian actually moaned. Bryan held back a whimper. How the hell was Ian so damn hot like this? And how could he like that sort of pain. Bryan had no idea. But he did know that he couldn't wait to bite down on the newly pierced nub. He quickly placed the jewelry in and Ian sat up, hoping Bryan didn't see the scars on his sides. He could tell from the look on his face that he hadn't and Ian sighed in relief as the piercing was cleaned and the care instructions were explained to him. Bryan squeezed Ian's hand as they left after paying. "So like..Are you into pain or something..?" he asked carefully.

"What?.." Ian asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

"You moaned when the needle went through.."

"Oh.." Ian chuckled. "I guess you could say that."

Bryan blushed, glad it was dark so Ian couldn't see.

"What, does that weird you out?" Ian asked.

"N-No.." Bryan said. "I just didn't know that before."

Ian chuckled lightly, squeezing Bryan's hand. "It's just piercings..Something about getting them.." Ian said.

"Well, I love it.."

Ian smiled. "I have turned you into a freak haven't I?"

"Maybe.." Bryan grinned.

Ian chuckled. "Then I think we should go in there.." He said, pointing to a store that made Bryan's face flush bright red.

"W-What? No!" Bryan squeaked.

"Why? If you're such a freak, it should be no problem." Ian laughed.

"I-I'm not.." Bryan protested timidly.

Ian pulled him close. "Come on, babe. It's not that bad."

"I've never been in one of..Those stores.." Bryan said.

"There's a first time for everything," Ian smiled.

Bryan rolled his eyes playfully. "Okay.."

Ian grinned, taking Bryan's hand as they walked inside and showed the guy their IDs.

The minute they got in, Bryan's face went red. "Ohmygod.."

Ian looked where Bryan's gaze went and laughed. There was a huge mechanical penis. "You should go ride it."

"What? No I am not riding a giant..Penis." Bryan scoffed.

Ian's smile grew. "Don't worry babe. It goes slow."

"Ian!" Bryan hissed, burying his face in the taller's chest.

"I'm serious actually. It isn't fast and just goes up and down. Not much of a ride," Ian said.

"I don't want to ride the giant cock." Bryan mumbled against Ian's jacket.

"Well how about mine then?" Ian whispered.

Bryan shivered, looking up at Ian who was grinning cockily.

"You seem to /love/ that."

"You're ridiculous.." Bryan sighed, unable to stop thinking about it now.

"You love it," Ian grinned, pulling Bryan into the aisles.

Bryan giggled, rolling his eyes playfully as they walked down the aisles filled with dildos and vibrators, toys Bryan had never even seen, and some that we're just plain weird.

"Have you ever thought of using toys?" Ian asked casually.

"I-I haven't..but..Maybe..We could.."

"Look around. See what you'd like."

Bryan blushed deeply. "W-What do you like?.."

"I don't know. Let's just look. If you see something, don't be afraid to ask if I like it." Ian said, wrapping his arms around Bryan from behind. Bryan nodded, walking down the aisle as his eyes scanned over the toys. Ian looked with him, wondering what his boyfriend would be into. Bryan blushed lightly as he saw something. It was a vibrator. It was simple, but it was about the size of Ian.

"What is it babe?" Ian asked as he felt Bryan stiffen.

"Just..That." Bryan said shyly.

Ian smiled. "You want it?"

Bryan gave a small nod, looking down and blushing. Ian picked it up and kissed Bryans cheek. Bryan giggled, lightly, looking up at Ian from under his lashes.

"You're so beautiful," Ian whispered.

Bryan blushed again. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Ian said softly as they turned and saw the handcuffs, whips, and different ropes.

Bryan looked up at Ian. "D-Do you want to look at these?.."

Ian shrugged. "I've thought about it. But only if you want to."

"I do..What do you like?.." Bryan asked, giving a light smile.

Ian looked down. "Umm..well.."

"What is it baby?.."

"I was kinda wondering what it would be like for you to..tie me up..be in charge.." Ian said quietly.

Bryan smiled, looking up at Ian before grabbing a couple of pairs of handcuffs.

"You'd want to..?" Ian asked.

"I'd love to baby.." Bryan grinned.

Ian smiled as they kept walking.

They paid for what they chose and walked outside, Bryan putting the bag into his messenger bag.

"So..Prom is coming up real soon..." Ian said.

"It is." Bryan smiled. "Have you picked out a tux yet?"

"No. I was gonna see if you wanted to go with me.." Ian said.

"I'd love to. Well I know you want to wear the bow tie I made you right?" Bryan giggled, grabbing Ian's hand.

"Of course," Ian smiled.

"Good.." Bryan said softly as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Are you wearing any color?"

"Not sure yet. I was thinking a light blue that'll go with your eyes for the vest and bow tie."

Ian nodded. "Okay."

Bryan smiled, kissing Ian softly. "I'm glad I ran into you.."

"Me too," Ian said. Bryan smiled against Ian's lips before leaning back in to kiss him deeply. Ian moaned into the kiss, grabbing him by the hips. Bryan gasped lightly as Ian pulled him closer. "I love you so much.." Ian whispered.

"I love you too," Bryan said softly.

Suddenly there was a loud yell and Bryan turned to see a car driving by. In half a second he was hit with a large cup of soda causing it to splash all over him. Ian yelled as he realized what happened and ran after the car, stopping only to pick up and throw a large rock at the car, hitting it and cracking one of the back windows.

The car stopped quickly and a big guy from the back seat jumped out, heading toward Ian.

"No!" Bryan yelled, trying to grab Ian and go the other direction.

"Bryan go!" Ian said, pulling his arm away and walking up to the guy. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"You two fairies!" the guy growled, shoving Ian. "It's disgusting!"

"Don't touch me you fucking prick!" Ian yelled, shoving him back.

"Then take your fucking faggot boyfriend and get the hell out of here!"

Ian seethed at the word. "Don't you dare call him that!"

"What are you going to do about it?" the taller boy said as he hovered over Ian.

Ian growled rearing back before punching the taller boy in the jaw.

The boy stumbled back slightly before glaring at Ian. He stepped forward, punching Ian in his eye.

They quickly began fighting and Bryan cried out. "Ian stop it!"

But Ian didn't listen. He couldn't let some ignorant asshole get away with doing that to Bryan. The fight went on for what seemed like forever until a store owner came out and said she would call the police if they didn't stop. The others in the car called the taller boy back and he ran back to the car, driving off, leaving a bruised and bloody Ian, but he was still standing. Bryan ran over, cupping Ian's face. "C-Come sit. I'm calling Blaine.."

"No..No..I'm fine.." Ian said, wiping the blood that was dripping from his nose.

Bryan was already dialing Blaine's number as he tried to help Ian sit.

"Bryan, stop." Ian said, gently taking the phone from Bryan's hands and closing out of the dialer. "I'm okay..Just..Let me walk you home?.." Ian said quietly.

"Why? He can come get us. You're bleeding. I'm soaked and cold." Bryan said as his tears streamed down his face.

"I just..I'm sorry..I'm so sorry baby.." Ian said, his voice breaking.

Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian. "You did nothing wrong.."

"I'm sorry..I-I'm sorry.." Ian whispered.

That's when Bryan realized what was wrong with Ian. It wasn't the fight. It was the fact of seeming weak. Like he couldn't take care of Bryan. Of not being in control. Ian always had a problem with it. He had to feel like he could handle everything. That he could protect who he loved since no one protected him. "Shh, It's okay. You do more than you know. I'm fine. H-He's just an ass, right? You didn't let him come anywhere near me. But baby..You have to stop being so hard on yourself.." Bryan said softly, rubbing Ian's back.

"But..I..I shouldn't have let that happen.." Ian whispered.

"You couldn't stop it baby. It's not your fault."

Ian nodded, looking down and Bryan started to notice a bruise forming on his eye.

He brushed his thumb over it lightly. "Come on. Let's get home. You can stay with me."

"Okay.." Ian said softly, looking up at his boyfriend.

Bryan put an arm around him as they started to walk.

Ian hissed lightly, wrapping an arm around himself as pain shot through his ribs, but he kept walking, trying to hide his slight limp from Bryan.

Bryan noticed but didn't say anything as they headed home.

Ian insisted upon walking up the stairs by himself before they made it to the door. "A-Are they home?.."

Bryan nodded. "It's okay baby."

Ian straightened up, trying to wipe away any remaining blood before walking inside.

They slowly walked in, hoping Blaine wouldn't see.

"Bryan?" Blaine called from the kitchen. "That you?"

"Uhh yeah.." Bryan called back n

"What took you do long, we were starting to get worried." Kurt said, walking out to them and gasping at the sight.

"I..ran into Ian.."

"Ohmygod..What happened?" Kurt asked as Blaine and Thea came out as well.

"Just some..idiot.." Bryan said, trying to turn and head to his room.

"Nuh uh." Thea said quickly. "You two sit down and tell us what happened."

Bryan groaned, wanting to get out of his wet clothes. "We didn't think people could see us. We were just kissing. But these guys..they threw soda at me then called us fairies and called me a..a faggot.." Bryan said, trying to hold back tears. "Then he..he started fighting with Ian.."

Kurt's fists clenched and his body tightened as he looked over at Blaine.

"Do you have any idea who they were?" Blaine asked.

They both shook their heads as Ian kept his eyes glued to the floor

"How bad are you hurt?" Thea asked Ian.

"Don't lie to us." Kurt said firmly.

"I'm fine.." Ian said, straightening up as much as he could.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked him.

"Positive.."

Blaine sighed. "You should've called."

"Look..I'm okay..I just need to lay down and I'm sure Bryan just wants to take a shower.." Ian said, avoiding Blaine's eyes.

"Go get cleaned up. If you need anything, let me know."

Ian nodded, following Bryan back to the room as Kurt shook his head.

"We can't ever get a break, can we?" Blaine sighed.

"I can't believe it.." Kurt whispered. "And Ian's lying..He was holding his ribs, something's wrong.."

"I know. I don't know what to do.."

"Go talk to him..You got him to open up before.." Thea suggested.

Blaine nodded, getting up and heading to Bryan's room. "Hey..I want to talk to Ian.."

Bryan looked up and nodded as Ian let his hands fall from around his ribs.

Blaine waited for Bryan to walk out before sitting down. "How bad is it?"

"I'm fine.." Ian said quietly, looking down.

"Ian, you know you can talk to me."

"I know I can I just-" Ian got cut off, hugging himself and hissing loudly. "Fuck.."

Blaine scooted closer, rubbing Ian's back. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital. I know you don't want to. But well, I'm not giving you a choice."

"No, Blaine, really. I'm fine I swear." Ian protested.

"No you're not," Blaine said softly. "Now, you're a part of this family now and I'm going to make sure you're okay."

Ian sighed heavily, making him flinch and wince. "I-It hurts.." He got out weakly.

"I know. Come on. We'll take care of you," Blaine said softly.

Ian nodded, letting himself hold his ribs as Blaine helped him up. They waited for Bryan to change before carefully getting in the car and heading to the hospital. Ian rested his head on Bryan's shoulder, biting his lip as he tried not to show how much pain he was in.

"It's okay baby," Bryan whispered.

"Just..Don't worry, okay?.." Ian said quietly.

"I love you. I'm going to worry."

"I'm gonna be okay.." Ian said softly.

"I know. I just need you to tell the doctors how much it hurts. Okay baby? Promise me," Bryan said, cupping Ian's cheek.

"I..I promise.." Ian said, looking up into Bryan's eyes.

"Good. And I'll be with you as much as I can baby."

"I love you.." Ian said softly.

"I love you too," Bryan said sweetly.

Ian nuzzled under Bryan's jaw. He definitely had a broken rib or two. But he really didn't want anyone to worry. They got to the hospital and checked in before sitting in the waiting area.

"Baby.." Ian whimpered.

"Shhh, it's okay beautiful. They're going to help," Bryan whispered.

Ian nodded. He hated being this way. He felt weak and vulnerable.

Bryan kissed his forehead. "I love you. Let me help you for once."

Ian gave a small nod. "Okay.." He whispered.

Bryan held him close until they were called to the back.

Bryan helped Ian back, and up onto the table where they waited for the doctor.

"I-I'm scared.." Ian said under his breath.

"It's going to be okay baby.." Bryan said softly.

Ian kept his gaze on the floor. He wanted to run out.

Bryan sat next to Ian, kissing him softly.

"I-I'm sorry.."

"Why baby?.."

Ian sighed. "Putting you through this."

"You didn't do anything, Ian.." Bryan said, cupping his cheek.

"He wouldn't have come back..or said those things.."

"Baby..It's okay..You were just protecting me.."

Ian nodded. "I'll always protect you."

"And I can never thank you enough for that.." Bryan said softly.

"You already have.."

"How?.." Bryan asked.

"Loving me.."

Bryan smiled. "Forever.."

Ian gave a weak smile. "Thank you."

The doctor came in and sighed. "Alright Ian..It looks like we're going to have to take some x-rays." she sighed.

Ian groaned, clutching to his sides.

"How bad is the pain sweetie?" She asked softly, placing her hands on each side of his ribs and gently pressing.

Ian hissed. "Bad.."

"How bad?" She asked. "Scale of one to ten.."

Ian looked down, not wanting to answer. "Like a eight or nine."

"There's no trouble breathing?" she asked.

"A little. Not too bad."

"Alright..Well..I think a couple are definitely broken..There's no need for an x-ray..There's not really much we can do other than give you some pain killers."

"But you said they're broken.." Bryan said.

"Your ribs have to heal on their own..We can't do anything other than keep you comfortable while they heal." The doctor said softly.

Ian nodded. "Thanks.."

She wrote down a prescription on a pad and handed it to Ian. "No strenuous activity until they're healed."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Bryan said softly.

Ian nodded, looking up at Bryan as he helped him down.

"You okay?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah..." Ian said as they walked out. "I was just really looking forward to you chaining me up and fucking me.." He chuckled.

Bryan shivered. "Now I have more time to plan."

"Good.." Ian smiled. They walked out into the waiting room and he sighed as he saw a hysterical looking Naomi.

"Ohmygod! Are you okay? What did they say?" Naomi said in a panic.

"I'm fine..I have a couple of broken ribs, but they can't do anything about it.." Ian sighed, looking up at Naomi.

"I'll talk to your teachers and get your work. You're not getting out of bed. I'll see if I can get my hours switched to nights. And maybe Blaine or someone can help you then so I can be there during the day," Naomi rambled, trying to think of the best solution.

"Naomi..Naomi please..Naomi..I'm fine..Really..I can go to school." Ian groaned.

"You're ribs are broken, Ian. It'll be too much." she sighed.

"Can someone please talk some sense into her?" Ian asked.

Blaine stepped forward. "I'm at school with him. Bryan and I can watch him."

"But what if he falls or someone pushes him, or he tries to dance in glee club?" Naomi stammered.

"He won't be dancing in glee. And like I said, we will watch him. I won't let anything happen to him."

Naomi sighed. "Okay..But that means no fooling around for you two.."

"See, that's not fair." Ian protested.

"I know," Bryan said. "I promise."

"Babe.." Ian whined.

"No. You'll get hurt." Bryan said with finality.

"But baby.." Ian said softly, giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

Bryan kissed him softly. "No."

"Fine." Ian growled.

Bryan chuckled. "You'll be okay."

"I'll die from sexual frustration.."

"You're so dramatic," Kurt laughed.

"Okay, you and Blaine stop having sex for like a month." Ian said simply.

"We're perfectly healthy so we don't have to."

"Ugh.." Ian growled.

Kurt giggled. "You act like we're together all the time."

"You would be if you had the time."

"We have the time. Just a house full of people," Blaine chuckled.

Ian just grinned, leaning over to nip at Bryan's neck.

Bryan sighed softly. "You're ridiculous."

"You love it..Are you gonna..Play with your present I got you tonight?.." Ian asked quietly as they started to walk out.

Bryan bit his lip. "Umm..I don't know.."

"Just because I can't have any fun doesn't mean I can't watch you.." Ian said softly.

Bryan inhaled deeply. "I-I umm..okay.."

Ian grinned. "God, I love you.."

"I love you too.." Bryan said quietly. "How does your chest feel?"

"Same..My nipple is sore too now." Ian giggled.

Bryan stopped, pulling Ian close. "Well if you're good, maybe I'll kiss it better."

Ian smiled wide. "Then I'll have to be extra good won't I?.."

"Exactly," Bryan giggled as they started walking again.

Ian bit his lip, slipping his hand into Bryan's back pocket as they walked.

Bryan grinned, making his hips sway a bit more than usual.

"I have the sexiest boyfriend alive.." Ian whispered.

"Not possible," Bryan said just as quietly.

"Why is that?" Ian asked, kissing Bryan's ear.

"Because you're not dating yourself."

Ian simply chuckled, kissing Bryan softly before he helped him get into the car. They rode back to the apartment and Bryan helped him upstairs before he ran a hot bath with his muscle therapy salts for the two of them. Ian went to quickly remove his shirt but hissed as the pain shot through him. "Fuck.." He gasped.

Bryan helped with his shirt. He leaned down, kissing over his ribs. As he pulled back, his eyes went wide. "I-Ian.."

Ian realized that Bryan saw his scars and let his arms fall, hugging himself, his breathing speeding up.

Bryan's eyes filled with tears. "Y-You never told me.."

"I-I didn't..I didn't want you to know.."

"Was it because...?" Bryan trailed off, knowing Ian would understand.

"No..No..It was before.." Ian said shakily.

"Why..?"

"I just..That's part of the reason I was in the hospital..It was because of..him.." Ian whispered.

"Wait..That's what I was asking.." Bryan said before he realized who Ian meant. "O-oh..I'm so sorry baby..'

Ian looked down, trying to stop his body from trembling.

Bryan held him close. "Shh, it's okay..I'm here.."

"I-I'm sorry.." Ian whispered.

"Don't be. Let it out if you need to."

"It hurts.." Ian gasped.

"I know beautiful. I'm here for you," Bryan said softly.

Ian nodded, gasping as Bryan ran his hands up to trace over the scars.

"It's okay. I love you. Everything about you is perfect. Shh.."

"But..T-They're so ugly.." Ian whispered.

"You are beautiful, Ian."

Ian whimpered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Bryan looked up, wiping the tear from his cheek. "I love you. I know your past. Nothing is going to change how I feel about you. You, Ian Sanders, are the most beautiful guy I have ever seen and I am completely in love with you."

"I-I love you so much.." Ian whispered, looking down as another tear fell.

"I love you too, baby. Come on. Let's get in the tub, slowly, and I'll hold you."

Ian nodded, sniffing as Bryan got in and he followed. Bryan held him close, kissing the back of his neck. "I love you.." Ian whispered.

"I'll love you forever.."

Ian let his head fall back and relaxed, closing his eyes as Bryan began to sing softly.   
"You cool your bedwarm hands down  
On the broken radiator  
When you lay them freezing on me  
I mumble can you wake me later  
But I don't really want you to stop  
And you know it so it doesn't stop you  
You run your hands from my neck  
To my chest.."

Ian sighed softly as he listened.

"Crack the shutters open wide  
I want to bathe you in the light of day  
And just watch you as the rays  
Tangle up around your face and body  
I could sit here for hours  
Finding new ways to be awed each minute  
'Cause the daylight seems to want you  
Just as much as I want you.."

Ian turned his head, giving a weak smile as he looked at his boyfriend.

"Its been minutes, it's been days,  
It's been all I will remember  
Happy lost in your hair  
And the cold side of the pillow  
Your hills and valleys  
Are mapped by my intrepid fingers  
And in a naked slumber  
I dream all this again.." Bryan finished.

"Thank you.." Ian whispered.

"For what baby?.."

"Everything you do for me.."

Bryan smiled, kissing the top of Ian's head as he ran his hands up and down his ribs.

Ian gasped lightly, straightening up a bit.

"Tell me if I hurt you baby.."

"I'm okay.." Ian said quietly.

Bryan nodded, running his fingertips over the sensitive bones.

Ian slowly started to relax again.

"How are you feeling?.." Bryan asked, looking down at his boyfriend.

"Just want to lay down.."

"Come on baby.." Bryan said softly, sitting up.

Ian set a hand on each side of the tub, slowly starting to lift himself. He hissed loudly, falling back into the water. He tried again but got the same result. As he landed in the water the second time, he brought his knees to his chest as his tears came back. He hated this. Hated Bryan seeing him this way.

"Let me help you Ian.." Bryan said softly.

Ian didn't say anything as he gave in, letting Bryan help him stand.

"It's okay to need help.." Bryan said quietly as he gently dried him off.

"I don't want to need help."

"I know baby..But we all need it at one point.." Bryan said softly. Ian nodded, wanting to get in bed as soon as possible and hide. Bryan helped him get his boxers on and got him into bed, kissing him softly as he lay next to him. Ian pulled the blanket over his head and groaned.

"Ian.."

"What?"

"Why are you acting like this?.."

Ian sighed. "Because tonight was supposed to be amazing.."

"It has been..Well other than you getting hurt.." Bryan said softly.

"Exactly."

"But I loved spending time with you baby..Tonight is amazing..And it can end amazingly if you still want me too..Do what you asked.."

"If you want to," Ian said.

"Baby..I'm asking if you want me to.." Bryan said softly.

"Do you really think I'd say no?"

Bryan giggled lightly. "Just making sure.."

Ian couldn't help but give a small smile. "Kiss me first..?"

Bryan nodded, leaning in to kiss Ian softly.

Ian pouted. "Not what I meant."

Bryan giggled. "What did you mean then?"

"Kiss meeee..."

Bryan smiled, kissing Ian deeply.

Ian smiled, humming as they kissed.

Bryan cupped his boyfriend's cheek, moaning softly.

Ian reached for Bryan's hand, bringing it to his pierced nipple.

Bryan immediately let out a sharp whine, his fingertips brushing over the metal.

"Baby.." Bryan whimpered.

"Yes?"

"S-So hot.."

"It feels good.."

"It's not sore?.." Bryan asked.

"It is. But not too bad," Ian said softly.

Bryan nodded, running his fingers over the nub.

Ian gave a small moan as he closed his eyes.

Bryan whimpered, looking up at Ian.

"Damn..You really like it, don't you?" Ian asked.

"I-I..I love it.." Bryan whispered, biting his lip.

Ian's breathing deepened. "That really turns me on baby.."

"Really?.." Bryan breathed out.

Ian nodded, reaching up and running his hand through bryan's hair.

Bryan gasped, his eyes fluttering closed. "You're just so fucking hot.."

"I wish I saw what you do. Damn," Ian chuckled.

Bryan blushed again, biting his lip.

Ian looked up at his boyfriend. "A little harder.."

"Huh?" Bryan gasped, coming out of his trance of thoughts.

Ian smiled. "What were you thinking..?"

"Just..About you.." Bryan said quiettly.

"What about me?"

Bryan blushed harder. "Just..Your piercings.."

"I figured that much," Ian chuckled.

Bryan rolled his eyes playfully.

"Tell me."

"Mostly..About the way your tongue ring feels..." Bryan said timidly.

Ian hummed, closing his eyes again.

"It's just..So amazing.."

"Keep talking.."

"How it feels when I kiss you..When you lick along my skin..When you suck my cock.." Bryan whimpered.

Ian licked his lips, letting his tongue piercing slip out a bit.

Bryan moaned at the sight of the metal ball, leaning down to kiss Ian deeply.

Ian grinned as he kissed Bryan, reaching down to palm him.

Bryan gasped, biting Ian's lip and running his tongue over the piercings.

Ian moaned, wrapping his hand around bryans clothed cock.

"B-Baby.." Bryan whimpered.

"Yes gorgeous?"

"F-Feels good.." Bryan Whispered.

Ian smiled, wishing he could do more.

"S-Should I go get the.." Bryan trailed off.

"Yeah.."

Bryan stood, slipping out of his boxers and going to get the toy from his bag. Ian relaxed on the bed, closing his eyes and thinking of how Bryan's tongue would feel on his pierced nipple. Bryan returned with the toy. Blushing at the size of it as he sat back down on the bed, watching Ian play with his nipple.

"You're so sexy.." Ian whispered. "I wish you could straddle me as you use that.."

"Me too baby.." Bryan whispered leaning down to kiss the newest piercing in his boyfriend.

Ian gasped, knowing he was so close to what he wanted. Bryan flicked his tongue out, sliding it over the sensitive nub.

Ian gave a long moan. "Oohhh..Bryan.."

"So hot.." Bryan whimpered.

"A-Again..please.."

Bryan did as Ian asked, a bit more slowly.

"B-Bryan..fuck Ohmygod.." Ian whined.

"So hot.."

Ian whimpered as he rolled his body.

"What do you want me to do baby?.." Bryan whispered.

"Fuck I don't know..I want to watch it sliding in and out of that perfect ass..But I want to see your face.."

Bryan bit his lip, thinking for a moment. How could he do this so that Ian could see both, but also not be in pain?

"Whatever makes you comfortable babe," Ian said softly.

"I just don't want to hurt you.." Bryan said softly.

Ian nodded. "I'll tell you."

Bryan nodded, reaching over to grab the lube. "Promise?.."

"I promise.."

Bryan nodded, carefully straddling Ian's thigh and slicking the toy up. Ian licked his lips, his hands roaming his own chest. Bryan bit his lip at the size of the toy. It was a bit smaller than Ian, but it was still a bit daunting.

"You're so hot baby.."

"Tell me what to do?.." Bryan asked, wanting to give Ian a bit of a sense of power.

"Stretch yourself first.." Ian whispered.

Bryan nodded, setting the toy down and slicking up his fingers. Ian got in a more comfortable position as he watched. Bryan reached behind himself, slowly pushing his finger inside and gasping. Ian hummed quietly as his eyes trained on Bryan's face. Bryan's eyes fluttered closed as his mouth opened. He slowly fingered himself, whimpering lightly. Ian took slow, deep breaths as he watched his boyfriend. He couldn't believe how hot this was. Bryan whined as he pushed his finger deeper. "B-Baby..."

"Talk to me.."

"Oh..I need more..Please let me have more.." Bryan gasped.

Ian nodded. "Add another and go a little faster."

Bryan moaned softly as he did as he was told, rolling his body a bit. Ian traced finger down his chest and over his boxers.

"Ian.." Bryan gasped. "Oh fuck.."

Ian grinned as he palmed himself. Bryan's head fell back as he moaned wantonly moving faster.

"Another," Ian said demandingly. Bryan nodded, pressing yet another finger inside and trembling lightly. Ian wrapped his hand around himself over his boxers. "Damn babe.."

"So..So good..A-And your voice.." Bryan panted.

"Mmm, you like my voice baby?"

"Y-Yes.." Bryan whined.

Ian moaned softly. "You think you're ready for this?" he asked, picking up the vibrator.

"I-I think so.." Bryan said timidly.

"Well I don't think it's ready for you.."

"W-What do you mean?.." Bryan asked.

Ian grinned, bringing the toy to his lips and sucking it deep in his throat. Bryan gasped, his cock getting harder at the sight. "O-Oh baby..."

Ian rolled his eyes back as he moaned around the vibrator.

"Holy shit.." Bryan whimpered. Ian opened his eyes as he deep-throated it. Bryan let out a loud moan as he watched his boyfriend take most of the toy down his throat. "HolyfuckIan.."

Ian pulled off and grinned. "I think someone's excited."

Bryan blushed, pulling his fingers out of himself. Ian winked at him as he handed Bryan the spit slicked toy. Bryan grabbed it, lifting himself up a bit before placing the head of it at his waiting hole. Ian bit his lip as he watched him. "C-Can I?.." Bryan whispered, teasing himself with it. Ian nodded, not taking his eyes from Bryan's. Bryan slowly pushed in, whining lightly as he kept his hazel eyes on Ian's crystal blue.

"You're so gorgeous.."

Bryan blushed. "T-Thank you.."

Ian made a small noise as Bryan took more.

"Fuck.." Bryan gasped. This felt so different, but still so good..

Ian slipped his hand under his boxers, beginning to stroke himself. Bryan placed his hand over Ian's squeezing lightly. Ian shivered. "Baby.."

"S-So hot.." Bryan gasped, pushing the toy deeper.

Ian groaned, "How does it feel?"

" ..N-Not as good as you..."Bryan whispered.

"Just wait 'till it's on.." Ian said quietly.

Bryan whimpered, slowly starting to pump it in and out of himself. Ian tightened his grip on himself as he stroked himself.

"I-Ian..Oh god.."

Ian whimpered, watching as Bryan moved his hips.

"Fuck me..I-Ian.." Bryan panted, throwing his head back.

"God damn Bryan..so fucking sexy.."

"C-Can I turn it on?.."

Ian nodded, continuing to pump himself. Bryan nodded, reaching back to turn it on, gasping as the vibrations started. Ian smiled as he heard the hum. "Ohmygod.." Bryan whimpered, clutching to his thighs. Ian moaned, loving the sounds Bryan made. "Baby..This..Oh fuck.." Bryan gasped, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Now..angle it just right.." Ian whispered. Bryan nodded quickly, tilting the toy as he searched for his prostate. Ian reached forward, thumbing over Bryan's hip piercing. Bryan gasped harshly as he found the spot he was searching for, trying not to cry out. Ian bit his lip, wishing he could feel anything like what Bryan felt.

"I-Ian.." Bryan whimpered, reaching down to stroke his boyfriend.

Ian moaned quietly. "Damn baby..."

"I-I love you.."

"I love you too.." Ian said in a raspy voice. "C-Can I..?"

"Yeah.." Bryan gasped.

Ian slowly sat up, wrapping one arm around his ribs to keep himself steady before motioning for Bryan to move up to his lap. Bryan scooted forward a bit, very carefully. Ian reached around, grabbing the toy and slowly pulling it out. Bryan gasped, his head falling back and whimpering at the emptiness. Ian looked up at his boyfriend as he carefully pressed back in. Bryan bit his lip, running his hands through Ian's hair. Ian tilted his head back, exposing his neck while he moved the toy faster. Bryan leaned down biting Ian's neck lightly. "Oh shit baby..Harder.."

Bryan nodded, sinking his teeth into the pale flesh. Ian gasped, speeding up the vibrator. "Fuck.."

"I-Ian.." Bryan whined, rocking his hips. Ian moaned deeply as he felt Bryan's breath in his ear.

"I-I'm so close baby.." Bryan gasped. Ian pressed the tip of the toy against his prostate, rubbing against it. Bryan bit down on Ian's shoulder, muffling his cry as he came. Ian slowed down his movements as Bryan rode out his orgasm. Bryan kissed up and down Ian's neck as he came down, his body quivering slightly. Ian held Bryan by his hips, keeping him steady. Bryan gasped as Ian pulled the toy out and carefully climbed off of his boyfriend. Ian smiled softly. "That was hot.."

"It was..Do you want me to?.." Bryan asked.

"Do what?"

"To take care of you?.." Bryan said, kissing Ian's hip as he laid back carefully.

"I-If you want to.." Ian said quietly.

"I do.." Bryan smiled.

Ian nodded as he rested his head on the pillow. Bryan kissed along Ian's hips, licking lightly at the base of his member. Ian hummed deep in his throat. "Oohh.."

Bryan kissed up the thick shaft, licking at the head.

"Baby.."

"Yes?.." Bryan smiled.

"Don't stop.." Ian whimpered.

Bryan giggled as he sank down over Ian's member.

Ian moaned deeply. "Shit!"

Bryan ran his hand up to Brush over Ian's nipple, rubbing over the piercing lightly.

Ian's breathing sped up. "Oh god..Bryan..Bryan baby.."

Bryan pinched the nub lightly, moaning around his boyfriend's cock. Ian arched his back, cringing as a severe pain flew through his ribs. Bryan pulled off as he heard the groan that he knew wasn't from pleasure. "Baby, are you okay?.." He asked quickly. Ian shook his head, holding himself tighter. Bryan placed his hands on either side of Ian's ribs, rubbing them lightly. "Shh..It's okay.."

"My m-medicine.."

Bryan got up, quickly getting dressed and running to the kitchen to get his boyfriend's pain killers.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked.

"Ian stretched the wrong way and hurt his ribs.." Bryan said, filling a glass with water.

"Need any help?" Blaine asked, starting to stand.

"No, no, we're fine." Bryan said quickly.

"Babe?" Ian called from the room.

"I'm coming!" Bryan called back.

"Just let me know," Blaine said before Bryan headed back to the room.

Ian was sitting up, clutching to his sides when Bryan came in.

"Baby..please.."

Bryan handed him the pills and the water. "Here.." He said softly, sitting next to him. Ian tried to sit up, taking the pills and drinking the water. Bryan helped him sit up. "I'm so sorry baby.."

"I-It's not..your fault.." Ian said between breaths.

"Are you okay?..Do we need to go back to the hospital?.."

"No," Ian said quickly. He had had enough if hospitals.

"But baby, if you need it.."

"You heard them. Theres nothing to do."

"Can you breathe?.." Bryan asked, ignoring what he said.

"I can breathe...enough. I don't..need to go.." Ian breathed out.

"Ian..What if it...What if it punctured your lung?.." Bryan asked, praying that that wasn't the case.

Ian shook his head. He didn't care what it was. He didn't want them to worry. "They only said it was a few broken ribs."

"You're impossible.."

"Well you don't need to worry. I don't want you to."

"Well just because you don't want me to doesn't mean I don't have a reason to.."

Ian groaned, falling back onto the bed. "Ah! Shit!"

"Ian..Baby..." Bryan gasped.

Ian wrapped his arms around his sides as he curled in on himself.

"I'm going to get Blaine." Bryan said, standing.

"No.." Ian whimpered but Bryan was already out the door.

"Blaine!" Bryan called.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, standing.

"Something's wrong with Ian.."

"What is it?"

"It sounds like he's having trouble breathing..He keeps groaning because it hurts.." Bryan said quietly.

"Put some sweats on him. We'll take him back." Blaine sighed.

"No!" Ian called from the room.

"You're going Ian," Blaine said as he pulled out his phone to call Naomi.

"Please..I..Fuck! Can't we just wait for my medicine to kick in?"

"It won't help you breathe baby," Bryan said softly.

"Im fine, I can breathe."

"I'm not taking any chances."

Ian sighed, "Whatever.."

Bryan rolled his eyes, helping his boyfriend into some sweats.

"What are they gonna tell me? 'Told you we can't do anything, sorry you're in pain, now give us two-hundred bucks.'?"

"You wouldn't let them do an x-ray. Something could be wrong, Ian. And I'm sorry if you don't like it. But I love you. You'd do the same for me. At least I hope you would."

"Of course I would.." Ian sighed.

"Exactly. So suck it up and let's go," Bryan said with a slight smile.

Ian sighed deeply. "Okay.."


	26. Chapter 26

They went back to the hospital and they said Ian's ribs were pressing against his lungs, but the doctors did a few things to get them back where they should be. After a couple of weeks Ian's ribs were healed. Just in time to start getting ready for prom. Naomi was sitting in her room when she picked up her phone and called Thea.

 

Thea was sitting down in the living room, watching a movie when the phone rang. "Hello?"

 

"Hey there beautiful.."

 

"Hey baby.."

 

"Hey..So..I've been thinking.." Naomi said carefully.

 

"What about?" Thea asked.

 

"Something I want to talk to you about..I got talked to Bryan and he's taking Ian to get his tux today. I made sure they'd be gone for a few hours..Please tell me you don't have plans tonight.."

 

"Well I was just going to lay here for hours and think of you.." Thea giggled.

 

Naomi gave a sigh if relief. She had spent all day in the kitchen, making dinner. This had to be perfect. "I have some dinner cooking. Should be done in a little over an hour. Why don't you get dressed up and we'll drink some wine while it cooks..?"

 

"I would love to baby.." Thea said softly.

 

"I need to shower. Meet me here in an hour?"

 

"Sounds perfect.." Thea said happily.

 

Naomi smiled, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too Naomi.."

 

Naomi hung up and rushed to the shower. She had no idea how she'd get herself ready in an hour. Thea did the same. She knew just what dress to wear. Tonight would be perfect. Naomi had just finished her hair and was hopping to the door as she put her heels on when Thea rang the doorbell. She opened the door and gasped. Thea was wearing a sleek black dress that hugged her body perfectly, a zebra printed shrug and black and white Bordello Mary Jane heels.   
"Ohmygod...You're perfect.." Naomi whispered as she revealed her dress. It was a Vamp dress from Deadly Dames. It was emerald green with a sculpted bust and fitted waist, creating an almost corset effect up top and a classic curveloving shape with a back slit on the bottom. To match the dress, she wore pinup couture peep toe, green and black with a tiny bit of yellow in a cheetah print heels. With the way she styled her hair and how her dress hugged Naomi's body, she looked like a redheaded Marilyn Monroe.

 

"You..Oh wow.." Thea said quietly. "You're the most gorgeous person I've ever seen in my life.."

 

Naomi blushed, looking down. "Really..?"

 

"Really.." Thea said softly, stepping forward and kissing her girlfriend sweetly.

 

Naomi beamed. "Okay..So this wasn't exactly last minute..I've been cooking all day to get this perfect.."

 

"Really?" Thea grinned, walking inside.

 

"Yes. But no peaking," Naomi giggled as they sat on the couch. She poured them each a glass of wine and handed one to Thea.

 

"Thank you.." Thea smiled, taking the glass.

 

Naomi grinned, crossing her leg over the other. "How was work?"

 

"Good..We're still trying to decide what to do next." She said, leaning against her girlfriend.

 

Naomi wrapped an arm around Thea. "What are your choices?"

 

"Le Mis, West Side Story, or Gypsy.." Thea said before sipping her wine.

 

"Well, whatever you choose, you will make it a masterpiece," Naomi said softly.

 

"You're so sweet.." Thea whispered.

 

"I just love you," Naomi said as the timer for the oven went off. "Stay here. I'll get everything ready."

 

"Okay baby." Thea smiled, kissing her softly before Naomi walked off to the kitchen.

 

Naomi pulled the pan out of the oven and let it cool off a little as she prepared their plates. She went to the dining room table, the new one since the boys had broken the old one, and lit a few candles. Naomi walked back to the kitchen and made sure their plates were perfect before setting them on the table. She had made a delicious medium rare Beef Wellington without the pastry outside and angel hair pasta with fresh carrots, snow peas, yellow and red bell peppers, basil, minced garlic, and ripe diced tomatoes.

 

"Whatever that is, it smells amazing." Thea called, chuckling lightly.

 

Naomi giggled, rearranging the candles one last time before going to get her girlfriend. "I hope you're hungry.."

 

"Starved!" Thea smiled.

 

Naomi took Thea's hand as they walked to the table. She went to a chair and pulled it out for her girlfriend.

 

"Naomi...This is so..You..You didn't have to do all of this.." Thea smiled as she looked over the beautiful display.

 

"I wanted to," Naomi said softly.

 

Thea couldn't wipe the grin off of her face as Naomi sat across from her. "You're so perfect.."

 

Naomi blushed lightly. "Well..There's something I want to ask you..But don't worry about hurting my feelings if you don't want to.."

 

"What is it?.." Thea asked softly, reaching over to grab Naomi's hand.

 

Naomi took a deep breath as she looked into Thea's eyes. "Thea, I love you so much. And I've been thinking about us..And well..What would you think about..moving in together..?"

 

Thea stared into Naomi's beautiful blue eyes as she started to tear up. "I..I would love to..."

 

Tears filled Naomi's eyes. "T-Thea..This means so much to me.."

 

"I-I love you so much Naomi.." Thea whispered.

 

"I love you too," Naomi said, unable to stop grinning.

 

Thea stood, wrapping herself around Naomi and kissing her deeply. Naomi gasped, wrapping her arms around Thea's waist. Thea moaned softly, pulling away to look down at Naomi. "I love you..I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too, gorgeous," Naomi said softly. Thea smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek. Naomi ran her hand up and down Thea's thigh. "You're perfect."

 

Thea shivered. "So are you..You..You just made me so happy.."

 

Naomi giggled. "Good. I've been freaking out all week.."

 

"Did you think I would say no?.."

 

"I didn't know if you were ready. It is a big step.."

 

"And I'm ready to take it with you.." Thea said softly.

 

Naomi leaned in, kissing Thea again. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too..."

 

"How did I get so lucky..?"

 

“I ask myself the same thing every day.." Thea said softly.

 

"A couple redheaded sluts if I remember correctly," Naomi giggled.

 

Thea giggled. "And a twenty dollar bill."

 

Naomi smiled. "Come on. Our food is getting cold."

 

Thea smiled, going to sit down and began eating. "Ohgod..This is amazing.."

 

Naomi took a small bite. "Thank you baby. There's plenty so eat all you want."

 

Thea smiled. "You're so perfect.."

 

"I try.."

 

"You succeed." Thea grinned.

 

They ate and had a lovely dinner. After Naomi had cleaned up, she turned to her girlfriend and smiled. "What would you like to do now?"

 

"Well I'm not sure.." Thea said slyly, walking up to Naomi.

 

"Well I'm here to cater to your every need," Naomi said, wrapping her arms around Thea’s neck.

 

"Well..A warm bath does sound good about now.."

 

Naomi kissed Thea softly. "Bubbles or no?"

 

"Bubbles.." Thea giggled. Naomi led Thea to the bathroom, slowly bending over in front of her to turn on the faucet and pour the bubbles in. Thea bit her lip as she admired her girlfriend's legs and ass. So sexy.. Naomi stood, turning and slowly undressing Thea. Thea smiled up at Naomi as she reached around, slowly unzipping the emerald green dress. Naomi stepped back, letting the dress fall to the floor. She smiled as the royal purple thong and bra were revealed, showing off her young, succulent breasts. Thea licked her lips as she took in her girlfriend's form. She was so gorgeous. She stepped out of her own dress as well, clad only in a black, lace bra and matching boy shorts. Naomi pulled Thea close, unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the floor. She got on her knees, kissing down the standing woman's belly before taking her panties off using only her teeth. Thea gasped, leaning back against the counter as she stepped out of the black lace. Naomi kissed Thea’s inner thigh before standing back up. "Go ahead and get in. I have to get something ready. But I'll be in in a minute." Thea nodded wondering what it could be. Naomi walked out of the room, coming back soon after and smiling. She removed the rest of her clothes, of course leaving her heels for last. The redhead moved to the tub and stepped in, facing Thea, before straddling her lap. Thea smiled, placing her hands on Naomi's hips. Naomi leaned in, kissing her girlfriend's neck softly, making her way to Thea's ear. "I have a table in the bedroom ready. I want to give you a full body massage. Candles, oil, the whole deal."

 

Thea looked over at Naomi and smiled. "I would love that.." 

 

"Good. I can't wait to get my hands on you," Naomi giggled, lathering up a loofa and starting to wash her girlfriend. Thea let her head fall back as the ran her hands up and down the curve of Naomi's back. Naomi gladly worked her way around Thea's neck, shoulders and arms. She rinsed her off before slipping her hands under the water to the top of Thea's thighs, beginning to massage the skin there lightly. Thea gasped lightly, her eyelashes fluttering. Naomi leaned in so their lips were almost touching as her hands moved closer and closer to what Thea wanted before Naomi pulled away. 

 

"Tease.." Thea breathed out.

 

Naomi gave a wicked grin. "Oh no, sweetie. If I wanted to tease you, I'd do something like.." she trailed off, using one hand to pin Thea's hands above her head as she used her free hand to trail up her own chest and squeezing one of her breasts. "And if I wanted to really tease you.." Naomi kept Thea's hands pinned as she rearranged herself so her clit was almost touching Thea's. She brought her right hand down, barely sliding between her girlfriend's legs and started to touch herself. Naomi leaned in to Thea's ear. "Mmm..Then I'd moan your name as I got closer to the edge just like this..Uunnghh..Thea!"

 

Thea gasped loudly, looking up into Naomi's eyes. "Baby..Holy shit.."

 

Naomi chuckled, leaning down to kiss Thea deeply and letting her hands go. Thea clutched to Naomi, pulling her close and tangling their legs together as she kissed her desperately. Naomi moaned loudly. She loved when Thea was like this. Thea ran her hands through Naomi's hair, pulling lightly as their bodies lined up together. Naomi ran her hands down Thea's sides, sliding under to squeeze her ass. 

 

"Oh god..Naomi..Ah!" Thea gasped.

 

"I don't think I can wait..I need you now," Naomi moaned.

 

"M-Me either.." Thea whined.

 

Naomi sat back. "Sit on the edge of the tub. Lean against the wall."

 

Thea nodded, doing as she was told.

 

Naomi licked her lips as she spread her girlfriend's legs and admired her body. Thea's head fell back as she traced a hand down her own stomach to rub at her clit lightly.

 

"God damn baby.." Naomi whispered. She moved closer, sliding her tongue with Thea's fingers.

 

Thea whined, spreading her legs a bit more as Naomi licked over her. "M-More baby..Please.."

 

Naomi moved Thea's hand before sucking her clit into her mouth and moaning. She brought a hand up, massaging Thea's breasts.

 

"O-Oh..Naomi..God!" Thea whimpered, arching her back,

 

Naomi reveled in Thea's moans, burying her face between her girlfriend's luscious lips. Thea thread her fingers in Naomi's hair, moaning loudly as her legs were already beginning to shake. Naomi used her free hand to press two fingers inside Thea. The paler girl whined loudly, rocking her hips as the pleasure flew through her. Naomi knew Thea was close. She curled her fingers, rubbing over her g-spot. Thea cried out as she pulled Naomi's hair. White filled her vision as she came hard. Naomi moaned, sucking and licking as the sweet juices came. Thea trembled, looking down at Naomi as she came down. Naomi slowly pulled back. She stood up and kissed her girlfriend deeply. Thea kissed Naomi back, running her hand down between them and slipping a finger between her lips. Naomi whimpered. "Thea.." 

 

Thea smiled, slowly starting to finger Naomi. Naomi moaned, letting her head fall back. Thea leaned down, sucking lightly on Naomi's nipple as she sped up her finger, searching for the spot inside of her. As Thea found that spot, Naomi tangled her hands in her hair, pulling hard. Thea added another finger, biting down lightly on Naomi's nipple. Naomi's hips jerked forward. "Ahh! Thea!"

 

"So sexy.." Thea moaned.

 

Naomi's thighs started to shake. She placed her hands against the wall to steady herself. Thea pushed in deeper, using her free hand to squeeze Naomi's ass. Naomi cried out, grinding her hips onto Thea’s fingers. Thea bit down on Naomi's neck, moaning loudly. Naomi couldn't take it. She straddled Thea's lap, moving her hips faster.

 

"So hot...Take my fingers baby.."

 

Naomi buried her face in Thea’s neck, panting harshly. Thea dug her nails into Naomi's back as she crooked her fingers just right. Naomi's mouth fell open. "B-Baby! I'mgonnacum! Fuck me Thea!"

 

Thea pushed her fingers deeper as she pulled Naomi's head down to capture her lips in a deep kiss. Naomi whined into the kiss, her entire body trembling as he came, clutching to Thea for support. Thea planted soft kisses on Naomi's quivering lips as the beautiful girl came down in her arms.

 

"I-I love you..I love you so much..."

 

"I love you too..." Thea smiled.

 

"You...perfect.." Naomi breathed out, going limp in Thea's arms. Thea kissed along Naomi's jaw, before picking her up and carrying her to the bed. "But..Your massage.." Naomi protested.

 

"It's okay baby..I can tell you're tired..We'll get to it.." Thea said sweetly.

 

Naomi pulled Thea close. "I'm sorry. I just cooked all day..then..damn..just damn.." she sighed happily.

 

"Don't be sorry, love.." Thea said, cuddling up to Naomi.

 

"In the morning. I promise," Naomi smiled sleepily.

 

Thea nodded, kissing her girlfriend's soft lips.

 

Naomi hummed quietly, on the edge of sleep as she whispered, "I'm gonna marry you someday.."

 

Thea smiled, tearing up a bit. "Yes you are.."

 

Naomi let out a tiny snore, nuzzling against Thea's neck. Thea smiled kissing the top of Naomi's head before drifting to sleep herself.

 

The next morning, Bryan shook Ian lightly. "Babe. It's time to get ready."

 

"For what?.." Ian groaned.

 

"Church," Bryan reminded him.

 

"Uggghhh...." Ian groaned. "We went last week.."

 

"And I'm going every week."

 

"Whyyyyy?..." Ian sighed, looking up at Bryan with red eyes.

 

"I like it. Why are your eyes red?" Bryan asked.

 

"Tired.." Ian sighed.

 

"You don't have to go." Bryan sighed.

 

"But then I'll be here all alone.." Ian said. "Kurt and Blaine are out doing wedding stuff.."

 

"Then come with me."

 

"Fine.." Ian groaned. He really didn't feel like being preached to today. Maybe he could catch a quick nap while Bryan was paying attention to the lesson.

 

"Alright. Come on. I have your outfit ready."

 

"A T-shirt and jeans?" Ian asked, already knowing he was wrong.

 

But Bryan smiled. "A solid T-shirt and jeans without holes. And don't make a joke about yours being 'holy'."

 

"Really?" Ian asked, perking up.

 

"Yes. Now come on."

 

Ian smiled. "Thanks baby.." He said, sitting up before going to get dressed.

 

"You're welcome," Bryan said softly.

 

Ian pulled his clothes on and smiled. He was actually comfortable this week. Bryan usually put him in a dress shirt and tie.

 

Bryan came over and kissed him softly. "Thank you for coming with me."

 

"You're welcome babe..I like spending time with you.."

 

"Me too," Bryan smiled.

 

"Even if I can't wear my holy jeans."

 

Bryan shook his head and let out a little giggle. "Come on baby."

 

"Alright." Ian smiled, grabbing Bryan's hand.

 

Bryan grabbed Kurt's keys and they headed to church.

 

When they got there, Ian was already so close to falling asleep. "Baabbe.." Ian sighed as they took their seats.

 

"I told you that you could've stayed in bed."

 

"But you wanted me to come with you.." Ian said before yawning.

 

"You didn't have to," Bryan pointed out.

 

Ian sighed, resting his head on Bryan's shoulder. "You know you always get me to do what you want."

 

"I wasn't trying to," Bryan smiled.

 

"You don't have to try.." Ian giggled.

 

"You love me." Bryan chuckled.

 

"I do.." Ian smiled, nipping at Bryan's neck.

 

"Baby..We're at church.."

 

"Well I need to find some way to keep myself awake.." Ian said, rubbing Bryan's thigh.

 

Bryan gasped. "Ian..."

 

Ian smiled, pressing his lips to Bryan's neck and sucking lightly.

 

"Ian stop.."

 

"Why baby?.."

 

"We are at church."

 

Ian groaned, sitting back and removing his hand.

 

"Later. I promise." Bryan sighed.

 

"Fine.."

 

Bryan sat back and laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.." Ian said softly.

 

Bryan smiled, taking his hand as the service started. Ian tuned most of it out, as per usual, concentrating on Bryan's hand as he played with the long articulate fingers. After the service, they were headed to the car. "Was there anything you wanted to do today?" Bryan asked.

 

"Not really. Did you have anything in mind?" Ian asked, wrapping an arm around Bryan's waist.

 

"Nope," Bryan smiled.

 

"Good. I want a lazy day with you.." Ian smiled.

 

"Me too.."

 

Ian grinned, leaning against Bryan and pressing him against the car. Bryan gasped as he looked up at Ian. Ian smiled, leaning in to kiss Bryan softly. Bryan melted against his boyfriend. "I want you.." Ian whispered.

 

"M-Me too.."

 

Ian leaned back in, kissing his boyfriend passionately. Bryan whimpered, wanting to wrap his legs around Ian. Ian grabbed Bryan's tie, pulling him closer. "Ah..Ian.."

 

"I want you to fuck me.." Ian whispered.

 

"Oohhh god..fuck..Let's go.." Bryan breathed out.

 

Ian grinned, walking around to sit at the passenger's side. Bryan slid into the car, starting it and quickly heading home. They hurried up to the apartment and Ian smiled. "Let's put those handcuffs to good use.." 

 

Bryan shivered, practically running to the closet and grabbing them. Ian pulled off his shirt, following his boyfriend into the room. Bryan pinned him to the wall. "How do you want me?"

 

Ian gasped harshly, sinking down a bit. "I want you to bend me over..Ch-chain me up."

 

"Strip." Bryan demanded as he backed up.

 

Ian nodded, reaching down to unbuckle his belt. Bryan sat back as he watched. Ian kicked his shoes off and pulled down his jeans. Bryan smiled. He really couldn't wait to handcuff Ian. Ian pulled down his boxers, smiling at Bryan as he saw his boyfriend's blush. "Bend over the desk.."

 

Ian nodded, swallowing loudly as he did what Bryan asked. Bryan walked over and started to cuff his boyfriend. Ian gasped lightly, looking back at Bryan. Bryan stepped back and admired his boyfriend. This was pretty damn sexy..

 

"Bryan.."

 

Bryan smiled, bringing his hand down against Ian’s ass. Ian gasped, whining loudly. He never expected that to feel good.. Bryan bent down, spreading him and licking over his hole. Ian gasped, clenching his fists. "Fuck!"

 

Bryan moaned at the sound, pressing his tongue past the tight muscles.

 

"B-Bryan..Holy shit! Ohmyfuckinggod.." Ian whined, rolling his body.

 

"Mmm, you like that baby?" Bryan said hotly, surprised at his own voice.

 

"Y-Yes..Fuck, you're so hot like this.." Ian panted.

 

Bryan slipped his tongue back in, curling it up.

 

"Bryan! Fuck! Baby.. Ohgod I need you..I need you.."

 

Bryan moaned loudly. He had never heard Ian beg like this.

 

Ian whined loudly at the vibrations. "Aah! Baby..P-Please..Unh."

 

Bryan pulled back, slowly removing his clothes.

 

Ian looked up at Bryan, eyes pleading and desperate.

 

Bryan got the lube from his nightstand and walked back over to Ian, running his hands up and down his back. "You want me to stretch you baby?"

 

"N-No..I want to feel all of you.."

 

Bryan popped the top open and poured a generous amount onto his palm before slicking himself up.

 

Ian rested his head on the table, panting harshly. "Fuck..I need your cock.."

 

"Tell me about it," Bryan said, rubbing the head of his throbbing cock between Ian's cheeks.

 

"I want you so bad..Please..Bryan..I'm begging you.."

 

"You're just so fucking sexy like this..I don't want it to stop.." Bryan breathed out.

 

"Bryaann..." Ian whimpered. "I-I'll do anything..Please fuck me.."

 

"Mmm, I'll keep that in mind," Bryan whispered, kissing Ian's shoulder as he pressed in.

 

Ian gasped, clenching his fists as a choked moan escaped.

 

"Don't hold back.." Bryan groaned as he slid in. "I want to hear you.."

 

Ian whined loudly. "Fuck! Bryan.."

 

Bryan groaned deep in his throat. "Holyshit! So tight!"

 

"Baby...M-Make me your..S-slut..please.." Ian whimpered.

 

Bryan grabbed him by the waist as he started to thrust hard, reaching around to pinch Ian's pierced nipple.

 

Ian cried out as the pleasure filled pain shot through him. "Ohgod! Bryan!"

 

"Fuck baby..Keep talking.."

 

"F-Fuck baby, that feels so fucking amazing..Oh god!" Ian moaned.

 

Bryan smacked Ian’s ass before squeezing roughly.

 

"Holy fuck!" Ian groaned, throwing his head back.

 

Bryan gasped at the sight of his boyfriend. He reached down, pulling Ian's hair.

 

Ian moaned loudly. "H-Harder..Pull harder.." 

 

Bryan did as he was told, pulling him up so Ian's back was to his chest. Ian whined, wishing he could grab something as he clenched his fists. "Fuck baby..You're so hot like this.." Bryan whispered hotly.

 

"You're so fucking good..Fuck..S-So big.."

 

Bryan bit Ian's ear as he thrust harder. Ian practically screamed, his eyes watering with the pleasure shooting through him. Bryan trailed a finger down Ian's chest. He wrapped his hand around him, pumping him in time with his thrusts. "Unh! F-Fuck me baby.." Ian panted. Bryan grunted, thrusting faster. Ian screamed, arching his back as Bryan pulled his hair harder. "Fuck Ian.."

 

"Baby..B-Bite me.." Ian panted.

 

Bryan grinned, sinking his teeth into his shoulder. Ian gasped, crying out as the sharp pain immediately made him cum. Bryan growled deep in his throat, cumming as Ian’s muscles fluttered around him. Ian whined as he felt the wet heat filling him. Laying back against his lover.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Ian whispered. Bryan carefully pulled out. He got the key and uncuffed him. Ian rubbed his wrists lightly as he laid down on the bed, panting. Bryan couldn't help but smile as he laid next to him. 

 

"That was so amazing..I might have to start bottoming more often.." Ian said breathily.

 

Bryan bit his lip. "I'd like that.."

 

"Fuck.." Ian panted.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You're just...Amazing.."

 

"So are you.."

 

"I love you.." Ian whispered

 

"I love you too beautiful," Bryan said softly.

 

Ian ran his hands through Bryan's hair, looking up at him with love filled eyes.

 

"You're so perfect.." Bryan said quietly.

 

"No.." Ian giggled before gasping softly as Bryan ran his hands up to trace his scars. Now it was his way of showing him how much he loved every part of him..

 

"You're perfect for me," Bryan whispered.

 

Ian closed his eyes as Bryan's fingers traced the darkened skin. Bryan smiled softly, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. Ian sighed quietly as he kissed Bryan back. Bryan pulled back before leaning down and kissing the scars. Ian shivered lightly, trying not to tear up. He still wasn't used to Bryan seeing that part of him.

 

"It's okay baby.." Bryan whispered.

 

"I-I know..Just after..Hiding it for so long.."

 

"I know baby. But I just want you to know I love every part of you."

 

Ian nodded, sniffing lightly.

 

"You're beautiful.."

 

"Th-Thank you.." Ian said shakily.

 

"You're welcome, Ian.."

 

Ian nodded, looking up to keep his tears at bay.

 

Bryan kissed up his body. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Later on that night, the whole gang was gathered around the dinner table at Naomi's house. She had warmed up all of the left overs from the previous night. "What do you guys think?" she asked.

 

"Fucking amazing.." Ian groaned, shoveling another forkful into his mouth.

 

Bryan rolled his eyes. "It's delicious, Naomi. What's the occasion?"

 

"Well..I asked Thea to move in with me.." She smiled.

 

Kurt gasped, dropping his fork and knife. "Ohmygod!" he squealed. "You said yes, right?"

 

Thea grinned, nodding.   
"I can still smoke inside right?" Ian asked, mouthful of food.

 

"No." Thea said quickly. 

 

"You shouldn't be smoking inside anyways." Naomi scolded.

 

"You do it!" Ian protested. "Why not?"

 

"When I sit on the window sill!"

 

"Just in my room?.."

 

"If you are at the window and it's open," Naomi sighed.

 

"Okay." Ian said, knowing he wouldn't.

 

"Blaine..You haven't said anything.." Thea said quietly.

 

"I just..Kind of shocked I guess.." Blaine said.

 

Naomi sank a little in her chair. Did he think she wasn't good enough for Thea..?

 

"I'm happy for you Thea..I really think you two deserve each other.." Blaine said softly, giving a weak smile.

 

"Thanks.." Thea said, unconvinced.

 

Kurt smiled. "I think it's great!"

 

"Thank you, Kurt," Naomi said, putting on a fake smile as she took her girlfriend's hand.

 

Thea looked over at Naomi as they shared the same look.

 

"I-I'm gonna go smoke.." Naomi said, excusing herself.

 

Thea said she would too, standing up and walking out with her girlfriend.

 

Naomi looked up at Thea with tear filled eyes. "Does he not like me?"

 

"Baby, no, he loves you.." Thea said softly.

 

"Then why is he acting like that? I mean..Sure, we didn't meet in the most ideal way. But I love you more than anything. I'd do anything for you. For any of you.."

 

"I know baby..And he knows that too..He knows how much I love you.." The said, cupping her face.

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

"Don't be..He's acting weird.." Thea said softly.

 

"What if it is me..?" Naomi said in barely a whisper.

 

"I'm sure it's not you.." Thea said softly.

 

"Okay.."

 

"I'll talk to him tonight..Okay?.."

 

Naomi nodded as she continued to smoke.

 

"I love you.." Thea whispered, turning her head to kiss her.

 

"I love you too.."

 

Thea smiled lightly, kissing Naomi softly.

 

Naomi took a deep breath. "You ready to go back in..?"

 

"Yeah baby.." Thea said softly. 

 

Naomi gave a small smile as they sat back at the table. 

 

"Can I have some more?" Ian asked, smiling.

 

"Of course," Naomi said softly, cutting another piece for him.

 

"Thank you." He said happily.

 

"You're welcome sweetie.."

 

"Oh! Look!" Ian said happily, lifting his shirt. "I didn't show you guys."

 

"Oh my god.." Naomi said quietly.

 

"Do you like it?"

 

"Yeah," Naomi said.

 

Ian grinned as he looked over at Bryan who was blushing.   
"What do you think Kurt?" he asked.

 

"I actually kinda like it," Kurt admitted.

 

"Really?" Blaine asked, chuckling a bit as Ian put his shirt down.

 

Kurt nodded. "I don't want one. But yeah."

 

"Thanks Kurt." Ian smiled. "Bryan loves it."

 

"Ian!" Bryan scolded.

 

"What? You do." Ian said grinning.

 

Bryan quirked an eyebrow. "Do you want me to tell them what you really like?"

 

Ian simply scoffed, shaking his head as he turned back to his food.

 

"Exactly."

 

"I don't care." Ian laughed, thinking Bryan was bluffing.

 

Bryan smirked. "Well, lately Ian has realized how much he loves t.." he stopped as Ian clasped his hands over his mouth.

 

"Okay, okay..I don't think anyone wants to hear that." Ian said, laughing nervously.

 

"Then stop," Bryan said seriously.

 

"Alright.." Ian growled, rolling his eyes.

 

Bryan sighed as Ian piled more onto his plate.

 

"You love me." Ian said, grinning as he took a large bite.

 

"I do," Bryan giggled before the room fell into an awkward silence. Naomi looked to Thea, not knowing what to do.

 

"So Kurt. Any ideas for what play should we do next?" Thea asked.

 

"I think you should do West Side Story."

 

"Blaine. You wanna try out for Tony?" Thea grinned.

 

Blaine bit his lip. "Umm..I don't know.."

 

"You totally should!" Bryan smiled.

 

"You could probably find someone better.."

 

"Don't have that attitude about it.." Kurt said softly.

 

"I'm not. I'm being honest. I have my job and I may not be able to go to every rehearsal. And I'm sorry. But I'm not you. I told you how I feel about it." Blaine said.

 

"Well I would like for you to keep it in mind." Thea said softly. "You were great as Mark."

 

Blaine nodded. "Thanks. I'll think about it."

 

After dinner, Thea stayed over with Naomi and Kurt and Blaine headed home. "Are you okay baby?.." Kurt asked.

 

"I'm fine," Blaine said simply.

 

"You didn't seem fine at dinner.."

 

"I'm just tired. With graduation a few months away. I want to teach my kids as much as possible. I don't know.." Blaine sighed.

 

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, walking behind Blaine to massage his shoulders a bit.

 

"I guess it's just.." Blaine sighed. "Its hard for me to talk about.."

 

"What is it baby?.." Kurt asked softly, kissing Blaine's cheek.

 

Blaine looked at the floor as he spoke. "When I moved back here, I was still numb. I didn't care about anything until I met Thea. We became roommates and she was the first person to make me feel somewhat normal again. She's my best friend.. And now we're getting married and she's moving out.. We've never gone more than a couple nights without each other..What if I lose her completely?"

 

"We'll see her all the time..She'll only be a couple of miles away.." Kurt said.

 

"You know how these things are. You say you'll see each other. But then it becomes less and less. Until it just..stops.." Blaine whispers the last part as he trails off.

 

"Talk to her about it.." Kurt suggested.

 

"I don't know what to tell her.."

 

"Just tell her what you're feeling.."

 

Blaine sighed. "Alright.."

 

"It's going to be okay baby.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"I hope so.."

 

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's cheek, turning his head to kiss him softly.

 

Blaine smiled. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.."

 

"Looks like we'll have more alone time.."

 

Kurt smiled, nodding. "We will.." he said softly.

 

Blaine was suddenly deep in thought when he looked up at Kurt. "Can I ask you something? Without either of us getting emotional..?"

 

"Of course baby."

 

"If you knew you had to leave..Why did you want to have sex that night..?"

 

Kurt pulled back a bit. "I..I guess I just wanted to..give you a part of me..To show you I would always love you..To always have that bond.." He whispered.

 

Blaine nodded. "You know..I never regretted it.."

 

"Neither did I.." Kurt said quietly.

 

Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap. "And now I'm marrying you.."

 

Kurt smiled. "We'll be together forever.."

 

Blaine looked up quickly. "What if she did Grease?"

 

"You've been changing the subject so quickly." Kurt giggled.

 

"You said we'll be together. It reminded me of the song in the second movie," Blaine chuckled.

 

"Dear god.." Kurt giggled, leaning in to kiss Blaine softly.

 

"You love me," Blaine smiled.

 

"I do love you.." Kurt said softly, leaning in to kiss Blaine again.

 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist as he sucked his fiancé's bottom lip into his mouth. Kurt moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine bit down lightly before letting go. Kurt smiled looking up into Blaine's eyes. Blaine's breathing sped up as he looked at Kurt. He loved seeing that spark in his eyes. Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's fiercely, pulling lightly on his curls. Blaine gasped. He had missed nights like these. Where he and Kurt could take their time. He gripped the pale man’s hips, pulling him closer. Kurt whimpered lightly, rolling his body. "Baby.."

 

"You're so hot.." Kurt whispered..

 

Blaine stood, holding Kurt as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. Kurt locked his legs around Blaine, moaning loudly. Blaine pushed Kurt against the wall, groaning against his mouth. Kurt growled, pulling Blaine's hair roughly. "Fuck!" Blaine gasped, his head falling back.

 

"Fuck me.." Kurt said darkly.

 

Blaine looked up, his eyes dark with lust. "How do you want me?"

 

Kurt smiled, biting his lip. "Hard..But whatever position you want.."

 

Blaine ground his hips against Kurt's as he leaned in and bit at his neck. Kurt threw his head back, crying out. Blaine sucked and nipped the way he knew would drive Kurt crazy. He felt his erection growing harder as he kept rolling his hips, craving that delicious friction. Kurt moaned loudly, rocking his body desperately as he clawed down Blaine's back. Blaine pulled back, tugging his shirt off before doing the same to Kurt’s. Kurt leaned down, biting Blaine's neck lightly. Blaine hummed appreciatively. "Mmm. You want me to fuck your tight little ass, don't you?"

 

"Yes..Please baby..I want you to stretch me with your thick cock.." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine grinned wickedly. He carried Kurt to the bed and laid him down. He placed Kurts hands on either side of his head. "Don't move."

 

Kurt nodded, gripping the sheets.

 

Blaine starts at Kurt lips, leaving a trail of chaste kisses to his ear.

 

Kurt sighed softly, rolling his body a bit.

 

"Don't move," Blaine growled, pressing his body down to hold Kurt still.

 

Kurt gasped lightly, nodding. "Yes sir.."

 

He took the soft lobe between his teeth, sucking harshly at the flesh. Blaine licked a firm line up the shell of Kurt’s ear and blew his breath over where he licked. Kurt whimpered, closing his eyes as he took deep breaths. Blaine moved down to Kurt’s neck, sucking his pulse point lightly. "Blaine..."

 

Blaine chuckled darkly as he nipped at Kurt’s nipple. Kurt whimpered, unable to stop his hips from jerking up. Blaine pressed his hips down. "This is your last warning baby. Don't move." he demanded, his voice soft. 

 

Kurt gasped, looking at Blaine. "W-What happens if I do?"

 

Blaine cocked an eyebrow, grinning wickedly as he moved to Kurt’s hip bones. 

 

Kurt whined quietly, biting his lip.

 

Blaine brought his hands up, beginning to unbutton Kurt’s pants.

 

Kurt tried desperately not to move as Blaine kissed over his piercings , breathing heavily. Blaine smiled, palming Kurt through the fabric. Kurt gasped, unable to hold back as his hands flew to Blaine's hair, pulling harshly. Blaine held back a groan. He slid back up Kurt’s body. Hovering over the pale man's lithe body, Blaine whispered, "Then we start over."

 

Kurt whined, looking up into Blaine's eyes. "Baby.."

 

"I warned you," Blaine growled, trailing tiny kisses down Kurt’s neck.

 

Kurt gave a choked moan. "God, just fuck me."

 

"Oh I will baby," Blaine purred. "Now. Don't move."

 

Kurt growled, gripping the sheets. Blaine continued the amazing torture. He grinned as he got back to Kurt’s pants and pulled them off with a quick yank. Kurt gasped, tightening his fists in the sheets as he tried to stay still. "Good boy," Blaine purred, breathing hotly through Kurt’s briefs.

 

Kurt exhaled softly. "P-Please.."

 

Blaine hummed. "Patience."

 

"Fuck!" Kurt growled.

 

"Mmm, I like seeing you like this."

 

"Like what?" Kurt groaned.

 

"Frustrated. Desperate. Squirming." Blaine said each word between kisses on Kurt’s hip bones. Kurt let out a frustrated noise, his eyebrows knitting together. Blaine chuckled, bringing Kurt’s briefs down. Kurt sighed at the release, his long cock springing out and leaking precum. Blaine licked his lips, placing small kisses along Kurt’s length.

 

"Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Yes?"

 

"I need you.."

 

Blaine slid back up Kurt’s body. "I know baby."

 

"Blaine..I swear if you don't fuck me right now.." Kurt growled.

 

"I'd love to hear the end to that threat," Blaine grinned.

 

"Ugh..I don't know, I just..Fuck! Fuck me!" Kurt groaned. 

 

Blaine positioned himself, bringing Kurt’s legs over his shoulders. Kurt sighed in relief, looking up at Blaine with lust filled eyes. "Beg for me," Blaine demanded, running his cock along Kurt’s cheeks.

 

"Baby..Please fuck me, I need you so bad..I need your cock.." 

 

Without warning, Blaine pressed into Kurt. He gasped loudly as he buried himself deep.

 

"Fuck! Blaine!" Kurt cried out.

 

Blaine's breathing came out in short gasps as he rolled his hips.

 

"H-Harder..Fuck me harder!"

 

Blaine spread Kurt further, speeding up his movements as he slammed in deeper.

 

Kurt cried out, pulling his own hair as Blaine made him scream with pleasure.

 

"Holyshit!" Blaine growled, pressing his lips to Kurt’s in a searing kiss.

 

Kurt whined against Blaine's lips, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. Blaine let out a strangles moan as he kept a steady rhythm.

 

"You're so amazing baby..Oh fuck..A-Ah!" Kurt moaned.

 

"Tell me when you're close.." Blaine breathed out heavily. Kurt gave a quick nod, clawing across Blaine's shoulders as another scream ripped through him. Blaine gasped, reaching down and smacking Kurt’s ass. Kurt looked up at Blaine as he gasped loudly. "A-Again!" He whined. Blaine grinned, bringing his hand down harder. Kurt threw his head back, groaning as Blaine felt him clench around him. "Blaine, I-I'm so close.."

 

"Fuck me too baby.." Blaine breathed out before slowing down.

 

Kurt whimpered at the loss of pace. "Blaine.."

 

Blaine hushed him. "Trust me.." he said, keeping his movements slow.

 

Kurt panted harshly, reaching up to cup his fiancé's cheek in his hand as he closed his eyes.

 

Blaine smiled sweetly, leaning down and pressing his forehead to Kurt’s. 

 

"I love you.." Kurt whispered, moaning softly.

 

"I love you too.." Blaine got out before picking up pace. Kurt inhaled sharply and a loud moan escaped him. "Fuck baby.." Blaine groaned, fucking into Kurt.

 

Kurt cried out as Blaine struck his prostate. "Ohgodyesrightthere!" Blaine steadied himself, making sure to hit that spot every time. Kurt's cries grew louder with each thrust before he threw his head back, cumming in between them. Blaine tangled his hands in the sheets on either side of Kurt, slowing his thrusts as his fiancé came down. Kurt panted harshly as he clutched to Blaine before his body went limp. Blaine smiled down at him, kissing him sweetly as he pulled out. Kurt moaned softly, looking up at Blaine. "You're beautiful.." Blaine whispered. Kurt gave a tired smile as he leaned up to kiss Blaine softly. Blaine smiled as well as he laid next to Kurt. Kurt yawned softly when he felt Blaine was still hard. "Baby..Do you need me to?.."

 

"You can sleep.." Blaine said softly.

 

"No..I want to.." Kurt said softly.

 

"You're tired."

 

Kurt turned over, kissing Blaine softly. "Let me.."

 

"Alright.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt ran his hand down to his fiancé's member, stroking him softly. Blaine closed his eyes, letting Kurt feel him. Kurt kissed his jaw, moaning quietly as he sped up his hand. Blaine gave a quiet hum as he focused on Kurt’s hand.

 

"I love you so much.." Kurt whispered, brushing his thumb over the slit.

 

Blaines lips parted. "I love you too.." 

 

Kurt kissed his lover deeply as he worked his hand, squeezing with just the amount of pressure he knew Blaine loved. Blaine bucked his hips slightly as he inched closer. Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips, running his free hand up to the thick curls, pulling lightly. Blaine gave a small sigh. "I'm close.."

 

"Cum for me baby.." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

 

Blaine gave a low, quiet grunt as his muscles tightened and he came in long ropes across his stomach. Kurt kissed Blaine softly, stroking him through his orgasm as he came down. Blaine kept his eyes closed as he thanked Kurt quietly. 

 

"Are you okay love?.." Kurt asked softly as he grabbed a rag to clean them up.

 

"Yeah babe," Blaine said. Kurt nodded as he cleaned off the younger man, kissing his cheek softly.

 

"So you like nipple piercings..?" Blaine asked.

 

"Where'd that come from?" Kurt asked, chuckling lightly.

 

"I was just thinking about today. Then remembered you saying you liked Ian’s piercing." Blaine shrugged.

 

"I think it looks good on him." Kurt said softly as he wiped off Blaine's stomach. “Why do you ask?”

 

"Because I had never heard you talk about piercings before. You hadn't even told me about your interest in the ones you have until after you got them. I just didn't know your thoughts on them."

 

"Well..I went to go get these with Bryan because he wanted them..I guess I never really did have much interest in piercings until we had Bryan come into our lives.”

 

Blaine nodded. "Do you see yourself getting any others?"

 

"Probably not." Kurt said softly as he cuddled up to his future husband.

 

Blaine smiled as he held Kurt close.

 

"I love you Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

 

"I love you too beautiful," Blaine said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard about this site from someone on ff.net. So glad I did since they are planning on deleting more fics there. I hope people here enjoy these stories :) follow me on tumblr (bottom-bitch-blaine)


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning, Blaine walked out to the balcony and saw Thea was home.   
"Hey.."

 

"Hey." Thea smiled, pulling out a cigarette out and handing it to Blaine.

 

Blaine took it and sat down. "I'm sorry about dinner.."

 

"What was that about?.." She asked softly.

 

Blaine looked down as he lit his cigarette. "Thea..We've been roommates for years. You were the one to make me feel human again. You were..and still are my rock. I'm scared to lose you.."

 

"You're not gonna lose me Blaine.." Thea said softly.

 

"I know. But now..if I need to talk, it's not like I can look through the apartment and find you. I..I'm just going to miss you.."

 

"I'm gonna miss you too..I'm just a phone call away." Thea said.

 

Blaine nodded. "I really am happy for you two."

 

"Thank you..And I know when you and Kurt are married, you aren't gonna want me hangin around."

 

"What do you mean? You're my best friend," Blaine said. "Nothing will change that."

 

Thea smiled. "Exactly.."

 

Blaine got up and sat in Thea’s lap. "I love you wife."

 

"I love you too husband.."

 

Blaine smiled, taking a drag of his cigarette.

 

"So what's on the wedding agenda?" Thea asked.

 

"No one will be our planner or let us get married where we want. They kept telling Kurt that we're an abomination and shit," Blaine sighed. "But then I had an idea..Which I need to talk to you about.."

 

"What is it?" She asked, her eyebrows kneading together at the prior statement.

 

"Well..When Kurt came back, he found you at the theater..Do you think we could have a small ceremony there..?"

 

"Oh..Blaine. That sounds perfect! I'll just have to talk to the owner, but it's amazing!" Thea grinned.

 

Blaine smiled wide. "Thank you. I just think it fits so well.."

 

"So do I." Thea said, hugging Blaine. 

 

Kurt came out a few minutes later, rubbing his eyes at the bright morning sun.

 

"Good morning baby.." Blaine said, standing and pulling Kurt into a soft kiss.

 

"Mmm, morning," Kurt said, resting his head against Blaine's chest.

 

"You guys wanna help me move?" Thea asked. 

 

"Yeah..But prom is tonight." Kurt said.

 

"Tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

 

Thea nodded. "We can have a goodbye party for me tonight." She smiled.

 

"Are you and Naomi chaperoning tonight?" Kurt asked.

 

"I haven't thought about it. Do you need us to?"

 

"We should be good," Blaine said.

 

"So you two can get the stuff ready while we're gone. And we meet back here?" Kurt asked.

 

""Sounds good." Thea grinned. "I bet Bryan is going to flip out about getting ready.."

 

Blaine chuckled. "I'm sure he will."

 

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck, sighing softly.

 

"Do you know what you're wearing?" Blaine asked.

 

"I have a suit or two gathering dust." Kurt said.

 

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt softly.

 

"Mmm.." Kurt hummed.

 

"I booked a table at that new steakhouse I've been wanting to go to," Blaine smiled.

 

"Steak?" Kurt asked, making a face.

 

"Baby, they have a lot more than steak," Blaine giggled.

 

"Okay good." Kurt grinned.

 

Blaine shook his head. "I wouldn't do that to you."

 

"You're so sweet.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Just in love baby," Blaine grinned.

 

Bryan burst out onto the balcony, looking panicked. "I have..No idea how I am going to do my hair.."

 

"Well first you need to calm down," Blaine chuckled.

 

"How am I supposed to calm down? Tonight is prom! I-It's like the highlight of my high school career!"

 

Kurt smiled, wrapping an arm around Bryan. "Come on. I’ll help you."

 

"Thank you.." Bryan sighed.

 

Kurt nodded, leading him inside. "Did you have anything in mind?"

 

"I have no idea. I just really want tonight to be special..For Ian..I know he doesn't like dances and stuff.."

 

"Well he'll be really happy about dinner. So he'll be in a good mood," Kurt giggled.

 

Bryan smiled. "So..Just do with me what you will."

 

Kurt ran his hands through Bryan's hair, thinking of what he could do.

 

Bryan smiled up at Kurt hopefully. He knew Kurt would make this amazing.

 

About half an hour later, Kurt stepped back, admiring his work. "Go look."

 

Bryan turned around, gasping as he saw it. "Kurt.." He whispered smiling. His hair was amazing. "You should do this for a living."

 

"Can't," Kurt said. "But thank you. I'm glad you like it."

 

Bryan got up and hugged him. "You're amazing."

 

"So are you," Kurt grinned.

 

"Can you call Ian for me and see if he's getting ready?" Bryan asked. "I have to go pick up my tux from the alterations place."

 

"Bryan, you know that boy is still sleeping."

 

"Oh my god..Then call him and wake him up?" Bryan asked grabbing his keys.

 

Kurt laughed. "Alright."

 

"Thank you." Bryan sighed. "I'll be back!" He called before hurrying out the door.

 

Kurt pulled out his phone and dialed Naomi's number.

 

"Hello?" She answered.

 

"Hey Hun! Bryan wanted to know if you could get Ian awake."

 

"Of course." Naomi said pleasantly. "Ian! Wake the fuck up and start getting ready!"

 

"And we're gonna have a going away party for Thea when we get back."

 

"Ooh! Sounds fun." Naomi said as Kurt heard the distant sound of Ian yelling in protest.

 

"I’ll let you go deal with him. See you tonight."

 

"Bye hon. Ian! Get your lazy ass-" Kurt heard before the line went dead.

 

Kurt headed back outside with Blaine and Thea. "Good luck at that house," he giggled.

 

"Why do you say that?" Thea asked.

 

"I called to get Ian awake and well you know how that goes," Kurt explained.

 

"Oh dear god.." Blaine chuckled.

 

Thea rolled her eyes. "That boy is ridiculous."

 

"He'll get ready.." Kurt chuckled.

 

"You seem excited about tonight," Blaine smiled.

 

"I am! I finally get to go to prom with my fiancé." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine blushed. "I'm gonna run out to the store in a bit. Do you need anything."

 

"Just hairspray." Kurt said happily.

 

Blaine nodded. "I'm gonna take a shower."

 

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek before walking off to his room. The day was hectic, helping Bryan get ready. Ian text that he was on his way and Bryan squealed, hurrying to his room. "Tell me when he gets here!"

 

"Will do," Kurt chuckled as Blaine came back from the store. 

 

"Hey babe? Are you dressed for tonight?"

 

"Not yet." Kurt said.

 

Blaine set the bag with the hairspray on the table and walked over to Kurt with a white and beautiful blue boutonnière to match Kurt's eyes.

 

Kurt gasped. "Okay, wait, wait.." He said quickly. He ran to the room and finished getting dressed before returning to Blaine. "Okay.." He smiled.

 

Blaine chucked, taking it out and pinning it to Kurt.

 

Kurt smiled, giggling with excitement at the beautiful flower. "Thank you so much.." He whispered.

 

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek. "You are so beautiful.."

 

Kurt blushed, leaning in to kiss Blaine softly.

 

"Thank you for this, Kurt.."

 

"Thank you.." Kurt smiled, brushing a curl off of Blaine's forehead.

 

Blaine smiled softly. He placed his hands on Kurt's hips and twirled them around.

 

Kurt giggled, smiling wide at his fiancé. "You sir, need to get dressed."

 

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt and heading to the bedroom.

 

Thea walked out and saw Kurt. "Ooh! Look at you!" She smiled. "Hot damn boy!"

 

Kurt did a twirl. "Thank you."

 

There was a knock and Thea opened the door. Ian walked inside, a small plastic box in his hand that held the boutonnière he got for Bryan. They gasped as they couldn't see any of the piercings visible on his cleanly shaved face. His hair was combed back into a rockabilly type of pompadour. His tux was classic black, save for the red kerchief hanging from the pocket and his red dress shirt. He wore the bow tie Bryan made him and his favorite dirty red converse and Kurt sighed as he saw the cigarette tucked behind his ear.   
"What?..What are you all staring at?" Ian asked, smoothing down his hair.

 

"Look at you!" Thea grinned. "You look good."

 

Ian blushed. "Thanks.." He said quietly.

 

Thea skipped off to Bryan's room. "Your boyfriend is here!"

 

"He is?..Oh god..How do I look?" Bryan asked,

 

Thea smiled. "Very handsome."

 

Bryan nodded, grabbing the boutonnière he got for Ian and walking out.

 

Ian froze as he saw his boyfriend. "Woe.."

 

Bryan gasped as he saw Ian. "Oh my god.."

 

"You're perfect.." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan walked over, cupping Ian's smooth cheek. "You're so beautiful.."

 

"Even like this..?" Ian asked in barely a whisper.

 

"In every way.." Bryan assured before there was a flash and they looked up to Kurt, taking pictures.

 

Ian groaned. "Kuurrrt.."

 

"What? You two look so cute! And I want pictures of you without all of that metal in your face." Kurt smiled.

 

Ian rolled his eyes. "Fine.."

 

"Come on, get together." Kurt said, smiling as they did so. "Ian, smile..No, really smile."

 

Ian sighed, wrapping his arms around Bryan and smiling.

 

Bryan giggled, smiling as Kurt snapped a couple more pictures.

 

"Okay, okay. Now can I give my boyfriend this?" Ian said, holding up the box.

 

"Of course." Kurt grinned as Bryan gave a small excited wiggle.

 

Ian pulled out the boutonnière. His face scrunched up as he tried and failed miserably.

 

"Here baby.." Bryan giggled, reaching to help him attach the small, simple white Orchid to his lapel. "Thank you.." Bryan said, leaning in to kiss him softly.

 

"You’re welcome," Ian smiled. "I love you.." 

 

"I love you too.." Bryan said quietly before pinning a matching orchid, only red, to the taller's lapel.

 

Ian couldn’t help but grin at his boyfriend. Prom wasn't his idea of fun. But he felt so lucky to be with Bryan and to share this moment. His face fell when he realized Kurt was still taking pictures. "Kurt! Seriously?"

 

Kurt laughed. "What? These are treasured memories Ian!"

 

"Shouldn’t you be in the mirror fixing your hair?" Ian said, acting as if something was wrong to distract him.

 

"What?" Kurt asked, a look of panic washing over his face before he hurried off to the restroom. 

 

"You're so mean.." Bryan giggled, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck.

 

Ian grinned. "I just wanted to kiss you."

 

Bryan pulled himself closer to Ian. "Well what are you waiting for?.."

 

Ian's eyes grew darker as he leaned in, pressing his lips to Bryan’s. Bryan moaned softly, kissing Ian back. It felt a bit different without the piercings there, but it was a good different. Ian bit down on Bryan's bottom lip, pulling it back.

 

"Ian.." Bryan gasped before leaning back in to deepen the kiss, moaning as he felt his tongue ring was still there. Ian moaned, pressing Bryan against the wall. Bryan whimpered lightly, wanting to pull Ian's hair, but thinking better of it as he settled for wrapping a leg around his waist. Ian's hand traveled up Bryan's thigh to his ass and squeezing lightly. Bryan inhaled sharply, pushing his hips back into Ian's hand.

 

"Babe.." Ian growled deep in his throat.

 

"W-We should..Oh god.." Bryan whimpered at the sound. "W-What if someone..." he trailed off.

 

"Your room?" Ian asked as Thea came around the corner.   
"Do you two ever stop?"

 

Bryan blushed wildly as Ian didn't remove his hand and simply chuckled. "Ian.." Bryan sighed, trying to lightly slap it away.

 

"I can do that too," Ian winked, giving Bryan a small smack on his behind.

 

Bryan gasped harshly, his face growing redder. "Ian!" He scolded.

 

Thea shook her head. "You should wait until tonight. You know how pissed Bryan will be if you mess with his hair."

 

"Kurt worked hard on this.." Bryan huffed as Ian finally released him.

 

"Fine," Ian sighed.

 

"Don't be upset.." Bryan said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "I'm all yours later.." he whispered.

 

Ian grinned. "I have an idea too."

 

"Tell me all about it later.." He smiled before pulling back to adjust Ian's bow tie. "You really do look handsome.."

 

Ian looked down to hide his blush. "Thank you.."

 

Bryan saw it anyway and smiled, kissing his cheek softly. Ian smiled, but groaned as he saw a flash.

 

"Kurt!" Ian groaned.

 

"That's what you get." Kurt said before looking down at the picture and smiling. "Aaawee.."

 

Ian sighed, turning and walking to the balcony to smoke. Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and giggled, slipping his camera into his pocket and gasping as Blaine walked down the hall. 

 

Blaine stopped. "What? Is something wrong? Is it my hair?" he rambled self-consciously.

 

"No..You just..You look so perfect.." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine smoothed out his tux. "Thank you.."

 

Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine's boutonniere. It was a small yellow rose, a darker than normal yellow, surrounded by a few smaller brown and green flowers. "To go with your eyes.." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine felt tears stinging his eyes. "You're so amazing.."

 

Kurt blushed, kissing Blaine softly before pinning it on.

 

"Thank you," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

 

"You're welcome.." Kurt said kissing Blaine again, before there was a flash and Kurt looked up to see Ian holding the camera.

 

Ian grinned, snapping another.

 

"Okay! That memory card has to last the whole night!" Kurt said, Ian taking another as Kurt was mid-sentence.

 

"Oh so you just want to be the photographer," Ian said, taking another picture.

 

"Ian stop!" Kurt hissed, trying to grab the camera from him as the younger boy giggled, holding it away.

 

"What's wrong Kurt? Too old to run around?" Ian called as he ran to the living room.

 

"Oh my god, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Kurt laughed, chasing after him.

 

Ian giggled, jumping over the couch and running to Bryan’s room.

 

"Ian!" Kurt called, as the others laughed.

 

"What? Can't keep up?" Ian called back.

 

Kurt stopped, already out of breath. "I'm not eighteen anymore." He laughed, trying to catch his breath.

 

Ian chuckled, walking back out and handing the camera to Kurt. "You're not that much older."

 

"Well my body isn't what it used to be." Kurt chuckled.

 

Ian’s eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean? You're so skinny."

 

"That doesn't mean I can run." The older laughed, slipping his camera into his pocket.

 

Ian giggled, going to sit by Bryan.

 

Bryan kissed Ian softly. "So is everyone ready?"

 

"Yes! I'm starving!" Ian said, rubbing his stomach.

 

"You're always starving." Bryan chuckled.

 

Ian grinned at the given opportunity. "I-I-I work out!"

 

"Ohmygod.." Bryan sighed.

 

Ian chuckled. "You love me."

 

"I do..Now come on." Bryan said, standing.

 

They all got up and said bye to Thea before heading out.

 

"So what are we doing after prom?" Ian asked.

 

"Going away party for Thea," Kurt explained.

 

"Sweet!" Ian grinned.

 

"You're gonna stay, right?" Bryan asked.

 

"If that's cool with Blaine." Ian said. 

 

"No problem," Blaine smiled.

 

"Good." Ian smiled, winking at Bryan,

 

Bryan blushed, biting his lip as he looked up at Ian.

 

"Come on you two." Kurt chuckled.

 

They were seated and ordered their drinks before looking over their menus. Kurt decided on the grilled salmon with salad and green beans. Blaine got the medium rare porterhouse with sautéed onions with seasoned rice pilaf. Bryan chose the grilled chicken and stuffed portabella with steamed asparagus. Ian looked up at the young waitress and grinned.  
"I'll have the barbecue baby back ribs with the loaded baked potato. And instead of a salad, I'd like another loaded potato." 

 

"Baby.." Bryan sighed.

 

"What?" Ian asked.

 

"You're gonna make a mess." Bryan said.

 

"Babe. I'm so used to this food. I got this."

 

"Alright." Bryan sighed.

 

Kurt shook his head. "Where does all that food go?"

 

"I have no idea.." Bryan groaned.

 

Ian smiled. "I don't know. But it's delicious!"

 

Bryan giggled. His boyfriend was so cute.

 

Kurt leaned over, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Thank you for tonight."

 

"You're welcome baby..Thank you for asking me." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead.

 

Kurt smiled happily, squeezing Blaine's hand.

 

When they got their food, Bryan held out a stuffed mushroom on his fork to Ian. "Here, try this." he said as the taller made a face.  
"I don’t like mushrooms.."

 

"Have you ever tried one?"

 

Ian shook his head. "They have a weird texture."

 

"Just try it! This one's good." Bryan said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

 

"Alright.." Ian sighed, taking a bite.

 

"See?" Bryan smiled.

 

"It's okay," Ian said after swallowing. "I'd rather have this cheesy potato filled with bacon and sour cream."

 

Bryan rolled his eyes playfully. "Well I've decided I'm becoming a vegetarian." He smiled. 

 

"Well good for you, Bryan." Kurt smiled.

 

Ian looked at his boyfriend, completely shocked. "First off, you're eating chicken right now. And second, what the hell is wrong with you?"

 

"Well this is my last meal with meat. " Bryan shrugged. "And nothing's wrong with me, I just don't see the need for it."

 

"I'm going to starve." Ian sighed.

 

"I never said you can't eat meat." Bryan said.

 

"But you want us to move to New York. And it's going to be hard enough already. And all that nasty healthy stuff is expensive."

 

"A can of vegetables costs less than a steak." Bryan said, looking up at Ian.

 

"So you're going to live off of canned vegetables?" Ian asked.

 

"No, of course not Ian." Bryan sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

"Exactly."

 

"Not everything that doesn't have meat is expensive." Bryan countered.

 

"No. But eating the same stuff over and over gets tiring. You'll only be so limited," Ian said, picking up a rib and biting into the meat, getting barbecue all over his face.

 

"Oh my god. You are impossible." Bryan groaned, grabbing a napkin and starting to wipe Ian's face as Kurt suppressed a giggle. 

 

Ian grinned. "You might as well wait until I'm done."

 

"Just..Don't get it on your tux please?" Bryan sighed.

 

"That's what I meant earlier. I got this. My tux will stay clean." Ian smiled, leaning over with a messy face, trying to kiss Bryan.

 

"Ian, stop!" Bryan said, unable to hold back a laugh.

 

"They’re so cute," Blaine giggled.

 

"Did we argue that much in high school?" Kurt asked, chuckling.

 

"No. We barely argued," Blaine answered.

 

"I don't think we ever did.." Kurt smiled, looking into Blaine's eyes and smiling.

 

"I love you," Blaine grinned.

 

"I love you too.." Kurt said, leaning over to kiss Blaine softly.

 

They ate their dinner, talking and laughing until they were done and headed to prom. They walked inside and the music was blaring. Bryan grinned, his hips already swaying as they walked towards the auditorium.

 

"You wanna dance?" Ian asked Bryan.

 

"Why I would love to." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian grinned, taking Bryan’s hand and leading him to the floor. Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian's neck, swinging his hips to the beat of the song. "You're so sexy," Ian whispered.

 

Bryan blushed, looking up at Ian. "So are you baby."

 

"When did you learn to dance like this?"

 

"Kurt and Thea taught me.." Bryan smiled, turning around and rolling his body.

 

"Well thank you Kurt and Thea," Ian grinned, watching Bryan’s body.

 

Bryan chuckled, smiling as Ian wrapped his arms around him.

 

"Can you believe how much has changed?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt close for a dance.

 

Kurt smiled, placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "I can't..."

 

"It’s like we're back in high school.."

 

Kurt blushed, looking up at Blaine. "It is.."

 

Blaine leaned in, kissing his fiancé.

 

Kurt sighed softly, kissing his fiancé back.

 

"You have no idea how happy you've made me tonight.."

 

"I feel the same way Blaine..Kurt said quietly.

 

Blaine sighed, closing his eyes. He had fantasized about this night many times. But none of those times lived up to this.

 

"I love you.." Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's cheek.

 

"I love you so much.."

 

The night was going amazingly. Bryan and Ian got their pictures taken and were sitting at their table with some friends from glee club when a slow song started to play.  
"Dance with me?" Ian asked softly.

 

Bryan nodded, taking Ian's hand as they got up, walking to the dance floor.

 

"You know..tonight isn't so bad," Ian said.

 

"Really?.." Bryan smiled. "So you're having a good time?.."

 

"I am actually."

 

"I'm glad baby.." Bryan said , resting his head on Ian's chest.

 

Ian kissed the top of Bryan’s head. "I love you.”

 

"I love you too.." Bryan said quietly. They danced together, holding each other and just feeling in love. Suddenly they were both hit by a wave of ice, Bryan shrieked as the slushie hit them, jumping back from Ian's arms.

 

Ian's mouth dropped. "What the fuck?!"

 

Blaine and Kurt looked up and darted over before Ian could lunge at the towering jock. Kurt grabbed Ian and Bryan, pushing them towards the door as Blaine headed over to the boy who threw the slushie.   
"My office. Now!"

 

The boy simply laughed in Blaine's face before walking towards Blaine's office and high fiving someone else on the way out, the auditorium filled with hushed laughter. Blaine followed after him and into his classroom. "What the hell was that for?!"

 

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to have to stare at two guys all over each other at my senior prom." He shrugged.

 

"Well it isn't your decision to make. It's their senior prom as well." Blaine said.

 

"They're losers! That's what happens." The student scoffed.

 

"They have done nothing to you or your friends. They're simply two boys in love and trying to enjoy themselves."

 

The boy sighed. "Can I go now?"

 

"Not back to prom. You can leave though," Blaine said sternly.

 

He groaned, standing and stomping out of the classroom.

 

Blaine sighed, pulling out his phone and calling Kurt.

 

"Hello?" Kurt answered, sighing.

 

"Hey. Are you at the car?" Blaine asked.

 

"Yeah..Bryan's trying to calm Ian down. It's not really working.." Kurt said as Blaine heard the sound of their arguing in the background.

 

"I'm on my way," Blaine said. He hung up and headed to the car, forgetting about being a chaperon. He had bigger issues to deal with. Ian was outside of the car and he and Bryan were still arguing as Blaine walked out of the school. "Why are you two arguing?" Blaine asked, annoyed.

 

"Because he keeps trying to go inside and fight him!" Bryan groaned.

 

"Both of you get in the car."

 

Ian seethed, taking off his suit jacket and getting into the car.

 

"You too," Blaine said to Bryan.

 

Bryan sighed, climbing in as well.

 

Blaine and Kurt got in next and Blaine drove them home.

 

Bryan reached over, grabbing Ian's hand and squeezing it softly.

 

Ian stared out the window, trying to forget about everything.

 

"I'm sorry.." Bryan whispered.

 

"You didn't do anything." Ian muttered.

 

"I made you go.."

 

"It's fine."

 

Bryan bit his lip, pushing his sticky hair off of his forehead as he withdrew his hand and looked out of his own window. The rest of the ride was silent. Ian darted up the stairs when they got to the apartment.

 

Bryan sighed, slowly walking up behind Kurt and Blaine.

 

Thea and Naomi looked up as Ian came in and headed to the bathroom.   
"What happened?" Naomi asked when Blaine came in.

 

"Some ass-..Student slushied them while they were dancing.."

 

Naomi gasped, getting up and running to the bathroom. "Ian..Let me in.."

 

"I'm fine.." Ian hissed.

 

"Damn it, Ian! Just let me in!"

 

"What?!" Ian yelled, swinging the door open.

 

Naomi stepped in, closing the door behind her. "Let me help you."

 

"I'm fine!" He said, trying to hide the tears stinging his eyes.

 

Naomi pulled up a little stool that was in the corner. "Sit down and lean back. I'll get this out of your hair."

 

Ian finally gave in, looking down as he sat.

 

"You're better than that dumb ass prick, Ian," Naomi said, getting the water warm.

 

Ian said nothing as he pulled out the small plastic container and started to put the piercings back in.

 

Naomi got his hair wet and poured some shampoo into her hands. She started massaging his scalp with the lather. "I know it’s hard. But you can't let them get to you. If you do, you're letting them win."

 

"They ruined his night.." Ian whispered.

 

"I know sweetie. But the best thing to do is to rise above them. Show them you're better than them."

 

Ian just shook his head, sighing heavily.

 

"Ian you are. You can't see it yet because you haven't gotten past the things you've been through. But you'll understand what I mean when you let go and see yourself for who you really are."

 

Ian looked up at his sister. "I really want to kick that guy's ass.."

 

Naomi gave a weak smile. "Trust me. I know. But he isn't worth it."

 

"It feels worth it.."

 

"I know. But it would get you into trouble. You've been in enough already."

 

"It's not like it matters.." Ian sighed.

 

"It matters to me." Naomi said quietly.

 

"Why?.." Ian asked as she started to rinse his hair.

 

"Because you're my brother." she said before her voice dropped. "I blame myself for what happened to you."

 

"Naomi..You know it’s not your fault.."

 

Naomi shook her head. "It is."

 

"No it isn't Naomi." Ian said seriously. "You didn’t tell him to do it.."

 

"No. I just never thought he'd go after you," she said as she rinsed his hair.

 

"Well neither did I.." Ian said quietly.

 

"You know..You've never asked what I do for a living.." Naomi said. "I'm the Director at the Child Advocacy Center. I help kids like you..kids like us.."

 

"Really?.." Ian asked. "I never thought to ask.. What do you mean us?.."

 

Naomi sighed heavily. "Ian..If I tell you this, you have to promise you won't tell anyone. Not even Bryan."

 

"O-Okay.." He said, sitting up and starting to dry his hair with a towel.

 

"It started with me.." Naomi said, looking at the tiled floor.

 

Ian stopped. "Wh-What?..."

 

Naomi didn't move her gaze as she nodded.

 

"I'll fucking kill him.." Ian growled.

 

"No. You won't." Naomi said sternly.

 

"Naomi. Do you expect me to just sit back and accept this. With me it's one thing..Knowing that he did that to you too..I can't.." Ian growled.

 

"Ian. He's in jail now. It's over. He's gone. I've accepted this."

 

Ian shook his head, clenching his fists.

 

"I had no idea he'd go after you. If I would've known..I wouldn't have left.." Naomi whispered.

 

"Exactly..You didn't know.." Ian said, pulling her into a hug before sighing. "I'm sorry I yelled at you.."

 

"Don't worry about it. Just promise me something?"

 

"Anything.."

 

"When you graduate, whether you stay here or go to New York..whatever you do. Go to college. Make a living for yourself. Trust me, it will make you so much happier in the end."

 

Ian bit his lip. "I don't know, Naomi.."

 

"Why? What's stopping you?" Naomi asked seriously.

 

"I..I'm not cut out for school.."

 

"College isn't like high school. And sure, it isn't always fun. But you can choose what you want to do. Do whatever it is that makes you happy."

 

Ian nodded. "That's the thing...I don't know what I want to do.."

 

Naomi sat down on the floor and took her brother's hand. "And that's okay. You don't have to know right away."

 

"School's almost over..I haven't even applied like Bryan has.."

 

"Well Bryan knows he wants to do something with performing, right? If you don't know what you want, looking around into some community colleges or something."

 

Ian nodded. "Thanks Naomi.."

 

"And don't worry about the money, okay? Just think about what you want to do."

 

Ian nodded again. "Thank you..I love you.."

 

"I love you too, Ian." Naomi said softly before grinning at him. "Now. Are you ready to forget about the past for tonight and get wasted with your sister?"

 

"Oh god yes.." Ian chuckled.

 

Naomi giggled, kissing his forehead. "Come on. I'm sure Bryan would like to wash his hair and face now."

 

Ian nodded as they stood and he took off his button-up and they walked out. "Babe?" He called.

 

Bryan hurried off to the bathroom, tears in his eyes. "Yes? Are you okay?"

 

Ian pulled him into his arms, kissing him softly. "I'm so sorry..I shouldn't have taken that out on you.." He said quietly.

 

Bryan shook his head. "I shouldn't have made you go.."

 

"No, baby..It's fine..We had fun..I had an amazing time..And now we're gonna have even more fun.." Ian soothed.

 

Bryan sniffed loudly. "Are you sure you're okay..?"

 

"I'm fine baby..I promise.." Ian said, kissing him again. "You taste like cherry..My favorite.." He grinned.

 

Bryan blushed. "I really should get cleaned up.."

 

Ian nodded. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too baby."

 

Ian kissed his head before walking out. Bryan looked in the mirror, sighing and turning to take a quick shower. After he got out, the small party had started. Bryan got dressed and pulled on a hoodie before going to sit with Ian.   
"Hey baby." Ian grinned, holding out a bottle of Smirnoff to him. Bryan sat in Ian’s lap, taking the bottle and getting a sip. Ian smiled, wrapping his arms around his waist.   
"Thank you baby," Bryan said softly.

 

"You're welcome beautiful.."

 

Bryan blushed, laying back against Ian’s chest. Ian smiled, kissing his neck. Bryan squirmed in his lap. "That tickles!"

 

"Mhm.." Ian smiled, doing it again.

 

"Ian!" Bryan squealed.

 

"What?"

 

Bryan grinned, turning to kiss Ian. Ian smiled, kissing him back. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I'm sorry about earlier.."

 

"It's not your fault babe.."

 

Blaine sighed. "I should've been watching."

 

"It's okay..They're having fun now.." Kurt smiled.

 

"I know. I just really wanted tonight to be special. You know..I've always wondered what it would've been like.."

 

"So did I..My prom sucked.."

 

"Why?" Blaine asked

 

"I was with a guy I hated..I got crowned prom queen as a joke."

 

Blaine tensed behind Kurt. "I'm so sorry baby.."

 

"It's okay. I accepted it. I still have the tiara." He said proudly.

 

Blaine giggled lightly. "I’m glad we got a little bit of prom at least."

 

"Me too.." Kurt grinned.

 

Thea raised her bottle in the air. "To love."

 

"Are you drunk already?" Ian giggled.

 

"Nope. I'm just incredibly happy with your sister," Thea grinned.

 

"Naomi smiled, leaning over to kiss his girlfriend. 

 

"To lust." Ian chuckled, holding up his glass as he nipped at Bryan's neck.

 

Bryan gasped, turning to glare at his boyfriend. "You know..I could /really/ torture you right now."

 

"Why would you do a thing like that?.." Ian said, giving a cocky grin.

 

"Because you'd see what it's like to really lust over someone. And not be able to do something about it." Bryan said, getting more brave with the more he drank.

 

Ian hummed with interest. "Really now?"

 

Bryan nodded, taking another sip. "So be good or I will."

 

"What if I don't wanna be good?" Ian whispered.

 

"You'll see," Bryan winked.

 

Ian shivered, grinning. This was going to be fun.. Bryan settled back against Ian’s chest, smiling to himself. They continued to drink throughout the night. Ian had a good buzz going. Before the couples started to retire. Kurt, of course, being the only sober one smiled. "Do you want me to give you a ride home?" He asked Thea and Naomi.

 

"Mmm pleeeeassseee," Thea giggled, wrapping her arms around Naomi.

 

"Alright." He smiled. "You wanna come baby?" Kurt asked Blaine.

 

Blaine nodded. "Yup! You two gonna be okay?"

 

"We'll be fine.." Ian smiled.

 

"Yeah. Take your time. Have fun," Bryan grinned.

 

"Okay..I'll be sure to have lots of fun dropping them off." Kurt chuckled before walking out with all of them.

 

Bryan looked over at his boyfriend. "It's getting kind of hot in here.." he said, taking off his hoodie and revealing his tight black beater tee. Ian licked his lips, placing his hands on Bryan's waist. Bryan shook his head, stepping back and wriggling out of his sweats, showing Ian the tight pink shorts he got from Thea.

 

"Oh god..I missed those.." Ian smiled.

 

"Me too." Bryan grinned. "I want to play a game."

 

"What's that?"

 

"Too hot."

 

"Sounds fun.."

 

"We make out. But we can't touch. The winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser." Bryan explained. 

 

"Whatever they want?" Ian asked.

 

"Whatever they want.." Bryan smiled.

 

"Should we head to your room?" Ian asked.

 

Bryan nodded, walking ahead of Ian and swinging his hips. Ian bit his lip and held back a moan. He had to win this. They got to the room and Bryan sat on the bed, smiling up at Ian.  
"I can't wait to have you anyway I want in those shorts," Ian grinned, walking to his boyfriend.

 

"What makes you think you'll win?.." Bryan asked.

 

"Because I want to win."

 

Bryan giggled, biting his lip. "Alright then..Come on.."

 

"How? I can't get on top of you if I'm not allowed to touch you."

 

Bryan just rolled his eyes, standing and leaning in to kiss Ian deeply. Ian moaned, kissing Bryan back. Bryan bit Ian's lip, pulling back a bit before delving his tongue back inside. Ian started to reach for Bryan’s hips but pulled back just in time and groaned. Bryan chuckled, licking over Ian's tongue ring and giving the most obscene moan Ian had ever heard. Bryan knew how to get under Ian's skin. Ian tensed, his arms starting to flail. He wanted to touch Bryan so bad. Especially after that noise. Bryan smiled against Ian's lips, reaching back and rubbing over his own ass before planting a loud smack on it, moaning softly.

 

Ian let out a moan. "Fuck..You're such a bitch.."

 

"You love it.." Bryan growled.

 

Ian pressed their lips together again, a little more desperately this time. Bryan moaned wantonly, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Ian squeezed his own hips and thought of Bryan’s piercings.  
"Do it.." Bryan whispered against his lips.

 

"W-What?" Ian breathed out.

 

"Touch me, Ian.." Bryan moaned.

 

"Why don't..you touch me..?"

 

"Because..I want to win.." Bryan said slyly.

 

"As do I.." Ian said, not sounding as strong as he had hoped for.

 

Bryan chuckled, licking over Ian's lip piercings and rolling his body slightly. Ian growled deeply, desire and lust taking over his body and grabbing his boyfriend, pinning him to the bed. Bryan gasped harshly. "Couldn't take it?.." He smiled.

 

Ian groaned. "Shut up."

 

"But I do believe I won.." Bryan said, gasping as Ian squeezed his ass.

 

"Yes you did," Ian growled.

 

"I'll give you a few minutes to feel..Then you listen to me.." Bryan said. Ian nodded, flipping Bryan over and kissing down his back. Bryan moaned softly, arching his back a bit. Ian kissed down to Bryan’s ass, squeezing both cheeks roughly.Bryan groaned, spreading his legs and lifting his ass so he was on his elbows and knees.

 

"So fucking beautiful.." Ian whispered.

 

"Get your fill.." Bryan smiled, working his hips three times so his ass bounced a bit.

 

"Oh shit..Do that again.."

 

Bryan smiled, doing as Ian asked, but not stopping.

 

Ian whimpered. "Ohmyfuckinggod! That has to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen.."

 

Bryan smiled. He'd have to thank Kurt later. Ian reached out to touch his boyfriend's glorious ass, but frowned when Bryan stopped.

 

"My turn.." Bryan said, sitting up on his knees.

 

Ian whined. "Baby.."

 

"I won..Rules are rules.." Bryan said teasingly. "Now come here."

 

Ian sighed, doing as he was told. Bryan smiled as Ian sat on his haunches in front of him and he peeled off his own shirt. "What should I do with you first?.."

 

"Let me watch your ass again? Or you could so do that while sitting on my cock," Ian grinned.

 

"I don't think so..I think I'd like to see those busy lips of yours wrapped around me.." Bryan said simply.

 

Ian couldn't stop the moan the escaped his lips. Bryan pulled the shorts down a bit, revealing his piercings and freeing his half hard cock. Ian licked his lips as he leaned forward.   
"That's right.." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian licked over the slit, moaning at the salty taste and sucking the head into his mouth. Bryan ran his fingers through Ian's hair, moaning softly as he let his head fall back. "If you're good..Ungh..I might just let you watch my ass again.."

 

Ian hummed excitedly, quickly taking more of Bryan. Bryan gasped, moaning softly. "Mmm..Such a good slut.."

 

Ian's back arched as he hallowed his cheeks, sucking harder. Bryan pushed Ian's head down so he took him the rest of the way, holding him there. Ian closed his eyes, trying to relax his throat as he sputtered.   
"Fuck.." Bryan groaned, not letting him go.

 

Almost a minute later, Ian grasped Bryan’s thighs, letting him know he needed to come off for air. Bryan released Ian, moaning deeply as he pulled off. Ian panted harshly, looking up at Bryan with hooded, watery eyes.  
"You okay?.." Bryan asked.

 

"A-Again.." Ian nodded, his voice raspy. Bryan growled, pushing into Ian's mouth and down his throat. Ian gasped, his intake of breath feeling even better for his boyfriend. Bryan gasped as he felt Ian swallow around him and slowly began to fuck his mouth. Ian closed his eyes, breathing out heavily through his nose.

 

"You look so hot like this.." Bryan panted, watching as his member slid in and out of Ian's talented mouth. The ball of his tongue ring pressed to the bottom of the shaft. Ian moaned loudly, locking eyes with Bryan. Bryan moaned as Ian brought a hand up, running his fingers up the very light dusting of hair that led from Bryan’s belly button and ended at the base of his member. Ian bobbed his head with Bryan’s hips, meeting his every thrust. Bryan moaned, pulling out of Ian's lips with a pop. Ian tried to catch his breath before looking up. "So hot.."

 

"Mmm..You're so good Ian..Do you want me to cum on your face?.."

 

Ian's eyes grew darker. "Oh fuck.. Yes please baby.."

 

Bryan shivered. He'd never done that with Ian, but it had been the subject of his fantasies lately. "B-Beg for it.." Bryan said, starting to stroke himself.

 

"Bryan baby please. Fuck I want to be your whore.. Cum all over me.. Please baby.." Ian pleaded.

 

Bryan let out a choked moan, a wave of arousal washing over him. "Oh fuck, keep talking.."

 

Ian whimpered. "I love your cock baby. So big. I want to feel you shoot your load all over my face..my neck and chest..baby.."

 

"O-Oh shit.." Bryan whined. He was close..So close.

 

Ian leaned in close to Bryan’s ear. "Please make me your whore, sir.."

 

Bryan gasped harshly, pushing Ian back down before starting to cum in long pearlescent ropes across Ian's gorgeous face. "A-Ah! Fuck!"

 

Ian got what he could in his mouth, moaning as the rest landed on him.

 

"H-Holy shit.." Bryan whispered, stroking himself through his orgasm before leaning down to clean Ian with his tongue. 

 

Ian panted harshly. "Damn babe.."

 

Bryan smiled, kissing Ian deeply. "Well..you've earned a reward.."

 

Ian’s face lit up. "What is it?"

 

"You get to do whatever you want to me..Just..Keep in mind, I probably won't be able to get hard again.." He giggled.

 

"Just..hold on.." Ian leaned against the wall. "I want you to make me cum..from bouncing your ass like earlier.."

 

Bryan smiled, getting into the position and facing Ian, bouncing once. "Like this?.."

 

Ian shook his head. "I want to see your ass."

 

Bryan nodded, sitting up and removing the shorts.

 

"Turn around," Ian instructed. Bryan did as he was told, bending back over. "That's perfect.."

 

Bryan smiled, starting to work his hips. Ian rolled his hips up, moaning at the feel of Bryan’s ass on him. Bryan bit his lip, slowing down a bit and rotating his hips. "Oh baby.." Ian moaned.

 

"You like that?.." Bryan grinned.

 

"So damn sexy.."

 

Bryan sat up, straddling Ian so his back was to him as he sped up again. Ian reached out, feeling the way Bryan’s ass moved. "Mmm..Ian.." Bryan gasped, pushing back to feel his boyfriend's straining bulge. Ian groaned, unzipping his pants and pulling his hard cock out. Bryan smiled, letting out a moan as he felt the hard flesh against him. Ian grabbed the base, smacking his member against Bryan’s behind. Bryan gasped, moaning softly as he looked back at Ian, biting his lip. Ian growled deep in his throat as he looked up and his boyfriend. Bryan ground his hips back, reaching up to pull on his own hair. Ian gripped Bryan’s hips, his eyes roaming his boyfriend's body, taking in his beauty. Bryan blushed slightly, feeling Ian's cock slide between the halves of his ass. Ian rolled his hips up, seeking friction. "Mmm..Ian.." Bryan whined as he felt Ian spreading him. Ian grinned, giving Bryan a small smack on his ass. Bryan squeaked, arching his back. "A-Ah!"

 

"Mmm you like that baby?"

 

"Y-Yes.."

 

Ian bit his lip, doing it again.

 

"Ohmygod Ian.." Bryan said, giving a moan that Ian had only heard in porn.

 

Ian gasped. "Fuck babe.."

 

"So good.." Bryan whined, felling himself start to harden. Ian sucked a finger into his mouth, placing it at Bryan's entrance lightly. Bryan whimpered, looking back at Ian.

 

"So perfect.." Ian whispered.

 

"Please.." Bryan gasped.

 

"Please what?"

 

"Please finger me.."

 

"Hand me the lube."

 

Bryan quickly reached over, grabbing the lube out of the drawer. Ian slicked up two fingers, slipping one inside. Bryan gasped arching his back. "Oohh.."

 

"Feel good?" Ian smiled.

 

"Y-Yes.." Bryan whimpered. Ian curled his finger, seeking hid sensitive bundle of nerves. He found it and Bryan's cock twitched as he cried out Ian's name. Ian grinned, massaging his prostate while using his free hand to press at Bryan’s perineum. Bryan gripped the sheets as the overwhelming pleasure rolled through him. "H-Holy shit!"

 

"Mmm that's right baby..feel it..."

 

"Ohmygod.. Ian..Ian.." Bryan whined poking his hips back more. Ian moaned, watching his incredibly sexy boyfriend. "Fuck..D-Do you get off on..Ah..On making me fall apart?" Bryan got out.

 

"Yeah," Ian breathed out. "Tell me when you're close." Bryan nodded, reaching down to pull at his own member, moaning loudly. Ian continued working his boyfriend, adding a second finger. "Ungh!..Oh fuck.." Bryan whimpered as Ian continued. "B-Baby..I'm close.." he gasped. Ian grinned as he pulled out. Bryan whined as Ian grabbed his hand, pulling it away from his cock as well. "Ian..Why?.."

 

"Well I can't have you cum twice without me having cum once. That's just not fair," Ian grinned. Bryan made a small noise, pushing his ass back, writhing and wanting. "I want to feel you."

 

"H-How?"

 

"Ride me..I want to feel your ass bouncing up and down my cock baby.."

 

Bryan whined, lifting himself up and lining up with Ian as the taller gripped his hips. Ian grinned, helping Bryan lower himself slowly. "Ohfuck.." Bryan gasped, his head falling back on Ian's shoulder.

 

"So tight.." Ian breathed out.

 

"Ian..Oh god..Y-Your cock..S-So big.."

 

Ian moaned loudly, smacking Bryan’s ass.

 

"Ian!" Bryan cried.

 

"Oh fuck yes baby.."

 

"Fuck me.." Bryan groaned. Ian gripped his hips, thrusting up. "Ah!" Bryan whined, reaching down to stroke himself.

 

"Do it again baby..please.."

 

Bryan nodded, working his hips so his ass bounced up and down on Ian's cock. Ian moaned long and loud. "Fuck! ohfuckbaby!"

 

Bryan moaned, arching his back as he sped up. Ian’s eyes rolled back. "Oh shit..so close babe!"

 

"M-Me too..Oh god..Ian!"

 

Ian cried out, giving hard, erratic thrusts as his orgasm hit him. Bryan's body shook as his back arched father than Ian thought possible, cumming hard all over himself. Ian panted heavily, his hands lazily rubbing up and down Bryan’s sides. Bryan let his head fall back in Ian's shoulder, his body still bent as his chest heaved.  
"You. Are. Beautiful."

 

"Th-Thank you.." Bryan whispered.

 

"I love you Bryan.." Ian whispered.

 

"I love you too.." Bryan said quietly. Ian pulled out slowly, laying them down and fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

A few days later, Bryan and Ian were laying in Bryan's bed, Ian playing with his boyfriend's hair.  
"So what's it like with Thea living with you?" Bryan asked, turning the page of his book.

 

"Loud," Ian scoffed. Now he was out numbered and lost ever argument. Not to mention the fact that his sister and Naomi didn't seem to care if he could hear them. "But I like having Thea there."

 

"That's good..I miss her. I don't have anyone to talk about..Stuff with me anymore." Bryan sighed.

 

"What stuff?" Ian asked.

 

"Stuff I can't talk to Kurt and Blaine about.." Bryan shrugged, blushing.

 

Ian saw his boyfriend's tinted cheeks and was suddenly very interested. "What kind of stuff?"

 

"Like..Sex and...Stuff.." Bryan sighed.

 

Ian continued to play with Bryan’s hair. "Well why not talk to me about sex stuff?"

 

"Because it always ends up with us doing what we're talking about." Bryan sighed.

 

"So.. You want to talk about sex but not have it?" Ian asked, genuinely confused.

 

"Well yeah.." Bryan chuckled. "People do that..Talk about kinks..Things we'd like to try.."

 

"So let's do that then," Ian suggested.

 

"Well there's nothing I've been thinking about lately. What about you?.." Bryan asked.

 

Ian smiled as he thought of something they had been doing. "Not anything new."

 

Bryan smiled. "Well, let me know if you wanna talk about anything baby.."

 

"So Thea knows what we do..?"

 

"Some of it.." Bryan admitted. Ian just nodded as he kept his fingers in his boyfriend's hair.

 

"I need to dye my hair. My roots are terrible.." Bryan sighed.

 

"They are pretty noticeable," Ian agreed.

 

"I think I'm just gonna dye it brown..I hate doing it.."

 

"Let me do it," Ian shrugged.

 

"Really?..You'd do that?.." Bryan smiled.

 

"Why not? It can't be that hard."

 

"Okay." Bryan said happily. "But I'm hungry first. Do we have anything to eat?"

 

Ian groaned. "No. Let's go to your work and grab some food."

 

Bryan nodded. A couple of days ago he discovered he had gotten the job at Subway. "You want the usual babe?.." Bryan said, rolling over on top of Ian. 

 

Ian grinned as he nodded. "With extra cheese please."

 

Bryan giggled, kissing him softly.

 

Ian hummed happily. "Best boyfriend ever."

 

"Because I make you nasty steak sandwiches?"

 

"Mmm yes!"

 

"You're lucky I love you.." Bryan said.

 

"And I love you," Ian chuckled as he rolled out of bed. Kurt and Blaine had hundreds of papers, pictures, and folders spread out across the floor as Bryan and Ian walked out. Ian almost stepped on a folder marked "cakes" when Kurt called out. "Ian! Stop." He said sternly. 

 

Ian froze and stepped back. "Dude, it's not the real thing yet."

 

Kurt groaned. "Just. Be careful." 

"When's the big day?" Bryan smiled.

 

"We're still deciding.." Blaine sighed.

 

"Hopefully soon." Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine's hand.

 

"But with enough time to plan. And please no snow. It's too cold." Blaine said softly.

 

"Okay baby." Kurt said softly, kissing Blaine's cheek. 

 

Bryan smiled, wondering if he and Ian would ever get married.

 

"Well, we're going to get food.," Ian said.

 

"Be careful." Blaine said seriously.

 

Ian sighed. "We will."

 

Bryan giggled. "Bye you guys.." He said before walking out.

 

Ian grabbed Bryan’s hand. "Steak is so good.."

 

Bryan rolled his eyes. "You know I don't eat meat."

 

"I do," Ian grinned.

 

"I know that." Bryan smiled. His boyfriend was adorable even when he was being obnoxious.

 

"More for me!"

 

Bryan rolled his eyes, smiling lightly as they got their food, ate, and then went to the nearest beauty supply store. Ian stood back and was looking at his boyfriend's hair before looking through all the colors. There was a nice Warm Mocha color, but Ian thought it would be a little dark. Bryan picked up a Sunkissed Brown and Ian wrinkled his nose, picking up another called Rich Auburn. It was brown but not too dark or too light. "I like this one."

 

Bryan smiled at his boyfriend. "You're really good at this, baby." Bryan said. "I would've gotten Warm Mocha."

 

"You can if you want. But I think this will turn out better with how your hair is now."

 

"No, I like this one." Bryan said happily. Ian looked so in his element here as he browsed the tools and other things.

 

Ian grabbed what they needed and kissed Bryan softly. "Anything else?"

 

"Just a pair of Scissors. I need a trim." Bryan said, kissing Ian again. Ian hummed quietly as they headed to get the scissors and pay. When they got back to the apartment, Bryan and Ian carefully tip toes over the papers before heading to the bathroom. Ian had Bryan sit on a stool in front of the mirror and put the gloves on. He got a couple hair clips and sectioned the fading blonde hair into four quadrants.  
"How'd you learn to do this?" Bryan asked as Ian mixed the hair dye. 

 

"I haven't," Ian shrugged. "I just thought I could get each part better this way."

 

Bryan just smiled as Ian gushed over how good this would look with Bryan's skin tone. Ian went through each section, making sure to cover everything. He wiped off the little bit of dye he had gotten on Bryan's ears and grinned. "Now we wait."

 

Bryan smiled, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend softly. "So are you going to miss the blond?"

 

"I liked the blond. But I think you'll look amazing like this," Ian smiled.

 

Bryan nodded. "You wanna cut it for me after this?"

 

"Yeah!"

 

Bryan nodded, grinning. After time, they washed it and dried it a bit before they sat out on the balcony and Ian got to work cutting. Ian couldn’t help but smile as he cut the locks of hair. When he was finished, he styled it and stepped back to look. "I love it.. Go look."

 

Bryan looked in the mirror and gasped. "Oh my god, Ian. It's amazing!" He smiled, bouncing a bit. It kind of looked like a longer faux-hawk with short sides. He turned around, kissing Ian deeply. "Thank you so much baby.."

 

Ian grinned ear to ear. "You like it that much?"

 

"I love it!" Bryan giggled, bouncing.

 

Ian pulled Bryan close. "I'm glad."

 

Bryan smiled, looking up at his boyfriend. "You're good with hair.."

 

Ian shrugged. "Because I've done yours once?"

 

"Yes. I don't know..You just..Looked so into it. You looked like you enjoyed it." Bryan said.

 

"I did," Ian said softly.

 

"Maybe we can start looking more into it.." Bryan smiled.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well..I don't wanna rush into it..But..Maybe we could look into, schools." Bryan smiled. "If you like it that much."

 

"Oh umm, I don't know.." Ian said quickly. He knew he had promised his sister that he would go to school. But he felt like it just wasn't for him.

 

"Well..Just think about it baby.." Bryan said softly.

 

Ian nodded. "You do look pretty sexy though.."

 

Bryan blushed, smiling lightly. "Thanks to you.."

 

"Not really. You were born sexy," Ian grinned.

 

"So you think I was a sexy baby?" Bryan asked, trying not to laugh.

 

"If I would've been around you when we were that young, I would've tried pickin' you up," Ian said with a straight face.

 

"I bet you were adorable. Hitting on all of the boys on the playground." Bryan chuckled.

 

"Damn straight," Ian giggled.

 

Bryan laughed loudly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Bryan stood on his toes, kissing Ian. "Forever?.."

 

"Longer.." Ian whispered, kissing his boyfriend again. Bryan melted against Ian, sighing deeply. Ian held Bryan close, just enjoying the feel of his boyfriend in his arms.

 

"Thank you.."

 

"For what?"

 

"I don't know..Being here..Taking a chance with me.." Bryan said quietly.

 

"With everything we've been through.." Ian sighed. "I wouldn't take any of it back.."

 

"Neither would I.." Bryan said softly, kissing Ian's cheek. 

 

The next week, Bryan came home from work with his paycheck. "Blaine!" He squealed, running up to his guardian and bouncing happily.

 

Blaine couldn't help but giggle. "Hey what's going on?"

 

"I finally have enough money to buy Ian's ring!" He grinned.

 

"You’re sure you want to right?"

 

"I'm positive." Bryan breathed out. His smile looked like it would split his face in half.

 

"It's a big step," Blaine said seriously.

 

"It won't change anything..Will it?.." Bryan asked, his smile fading a bit.

 

"Honestly, I don't know. I never gave someone one. But I just want to make sure you know this is a serious commitment. If you know that and think you're ready, then I have no problem taking you."

 

Bryan's smile slowly came back. "Thank you.."

 

Blaine sighed as he smiled back. "So you're ready?"

 

"I know I am." Bryan nodded.

 

"Where do you want to go?"

 

"Where'd you go for Kurt's engagement ring?" Bryan asked, taking off his work visor.

 

"Zales," Blaine smiled.

 

"Then let's go there. But I wanna change first." Bryan chuckled. 

 

Blaine nodded, pulling out his phone and calling Kurt.

 

"Hello?" Kurt answered in a sing-song voice.

 

"Hey baby. You have a break coming up?" Blaine asked.

 

"Ummm..In about ten minutes." Kurt said happily.

 

"Perfect!" Blaine said. "I'm on my way."

 

"Okay. See you then." Kurt smiled. 

 

Bryan came out in some clean clothes, smiling at Blaine. They got in Blaine's car an headed to the mall. "How are you going to give it to him?"

 

"I don't know yet. I think I was just so excited at the thought of getting it, I never thought about how to give it to him." Bryan admitted.

 

"Want some advice?"

 

"Please.."

 

"Don't do too much. Let the ring be the emphasis. Do something simple. Fun. A picnic in the park. Cook for him. Something sweet and romantic." Blaine said softly. "But don't overdo it. Save the big stuff for engagement. That's what I would do."

 

Bryan nodded lightly. "Thank you..”

 

"Don’t stress out. He loves you.."

 

"I know..I just always have this constant fear of rejection.." Bryan sighed.

 

"I understand. But you’re amazing. He's lucky to have you." Blaine said softly

 

"Thank you Blaine.."

 

They pulled into the mall and parked before going to meet Kurt. They walked into Victoria's secret and Blaine smiled as he saw Kurt arranging perfumes. He walked up behind his fiancé. "Excuse me? Can you help me find something for my fiancé?"

 

Kurt smiled, turning around and seeing Blaine. "Hey baby!" he grinned.

 

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. "I thought you might kill me if I let you miss Bryan going to find a promise ring."

 

Kurt gasped, smiling wide as his hand flew over his mouth. "Really?" he turned to Bryan, pulling him into a very tight hug. "Ohmygodthat'ssoadorable! Our baby is growing up!" Kurt gushed.

 

Bryan blushed beet red. "Kurrt! Stop, you're embarrassing me.."

 

"Well I'm sorry for being supportive!" Kurt chuckled, kissing Bryan's cheek before releasing him.

 

Blaine took Kurt’s hand. "You ready babe?"

 

"Yup!" He smiled before telling his boss he was on break and walking out with the two. They walked to Zale’s and Bryan walked in first. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand as Bryan walked over to the case. A young, well-dressed man came up to the opposite side of the counter and smiled at Bryan. "Can I help you find something?"

 

"Oh..I um..I'm just looking for a..A simple promise ring." Bryan said quietly.

 

The man nodded. "Well, if you come over here, we have some really special ones. What is your price range, if you don't mind me asking?"

 

"Umm..About one-fifty to two-fifty?" Bryan said. He'd been saving for a while so he wanted to get Ian something nice. 

 

"Sounds good." He said, leading Bryan to one corner of the store. "These are our more.. simple rings for your range."

 

Bryan looked over the rings as Kurt and Blaine hovered behind. They were all so nice..Bryan really didn't know which one would suit Ian.

 

"What about this one?" Kurt asked, pointing to a simple ring. "You could get something inscribed for him."

 

Bryan bit his lip. "I don't know.." He said slowly.

 

"Does anything stick out to you?" Blaine asked.

 

"Not yet.." Bryan said. "It has to be perfect.."

 

"Look around. I'm sure you'll find the perfect one. Let me know if you want to see one." the young man said softy.

 

Bryan nodded, thanking him before continuing to search. After a while, he was starting to get very frustrated.

 

"You don't have to get one today," Blaine said softly.

 

"I want to do this today..." Bryan sighed, biting his lip. "I just..I can't find the right one.."

 

"But you can't rush it," Kurt added.

 

"I know.." Bryan said quietly before the young man behind the counter walked up to Bryan. "Do you need any help?"

 

Bryan sighed. "I'm not really seeing anything.."

 

"Well..Why don't you tell me about the person you're getting a ring for?" he smiled.

 

Bryan couldn't hold back a smile as he started to talk about Ian. "He's insecure but won't show it. He's so beautiful. I've never seen someone so gorgeous. He's not like most people. He's complicated and unique.. I love him.."

 

The salesman smiled. "I think I have just the thing.." He said, going to the back and returning with a small velvet box. He handed it to Bryan and grinned as he opened it. Bryan gasped as he saw the ring. It was truly unique. A three stone princess cut floret design with six round stones, three one either side. It was reminiscent of the Victorian age but had a gorgeous, modern flair. This was it. It was so perfect.. So Ian..   
The young man nodded as he saw Bryan's eyes. "This is the one.." He smiled.

 

"I-Its perfect." Bryan whispered.

 

"It's a little bit more than your range, but I can tell it will be worth it." The salesman said as Kurt and Blaine admired it as well.

 

Bryan froze. "H-How much more..?"

 

"It's three eighty five," he said, determined to make this sale.

 

Bryan swallowed, looking back down at the ring. It would be worth it. "I'll take it." He smiled.

 

Blaine looked over at Kurt with tears in his eyes as the salesmen wrapped the ring and got the paperwork ready.  
Kurt smiled. "Are you okay?.." He said softly.

 

"I-It's just.. Bryan..Ian.. A ring.. And just.. Oh I'm so proud.." Blaine choked out between happy sobs.

 

Kurt pulled Blaine close, smiling wide as Bryan finished his paperwork. Bryan thanked the salesman again and skipped over to his guardians. "Blaine.. Are you okay?"

 

Blaine nodded, wiping his tears before hugging Bryan "I'm just..I'm really proud of you.."

 

Bryan suddenly felt overly emotional as he hugged Blaine. "Th-thank you.."

 

"You've just come so far..I can't believe how much you've grown as a man..I'm so, so proud of you Bryan.." Blaine whispered. 

 

"Thank you, Dad.." Bryan said just as quietly.

 

Blaine's eyes went wide as a new round of tears came. "Y-You called me your..d-dad.."

 

Bryan pulled back, tears filling his eyes as well as Kurt's. "O-Oh..I-I'm so sorry..I-I.." He stammered.

 

"No.." Blaine said, pulling Bryan back. "Shh..You can.. I-If you want.. But you don't have to.." he said quickly, still holding Bryan close. Bryan nodded against Blaine's chest as he clutched to him. He couldn't believe he said that..But then again, he could. Blaine was pretty much his dad. He acted like it, and he made him feel more loved than his real father did. Blaine ran his hand up and down Bryan's back. "I love you.. So proud.."

 

"I love you too.." Bryan whispered.

 

Kurt watched on, still in years. Things hadn't gone as planned in his life. But this.. With Blaine and Bryan.. No matter how much shit he had gone through, it was all worth it. Bryan pulled away, sniffing before turning to hug Kurt as well.  
"You're a wonderful young man," Kurt said softly. "We'll always be here for you, sweetie."

 

"Thank you, Kurt..I love you both so much..More than you'll ever know.." Bryan said quietly.

 

"We love you too baby.. Always will.." Kurt soothed.

 

Bryan bit his lip, holding back more tears at the term of endearment.

 

"Ugh, I have to get back," Kurt groaned. "I'll see you two tonight.."

 

Bryan wiped his eyes, nodding. "Bye Kurt.."

 

Kurt kissed bryans forehead before turning to Blaine. "Bye baby.."

 

"Bye love.." Blaine said, kissing his fiancé softly. 

 

The next day, Ian got a phone call and smiled when he saw it was Bryan. As soon as he answered, Bryan spoke.   
"You wanna have a picnic?"

 

Ian knitted his eyebrows together. "A picnic?"

 

"Don't act like you're too hardcore for a picnic." Bryan giggled.

 

Ian laughed. "No. It was just random."

 

"Well, today feels like a picnic day." Bryan said simply.

 

"Okay. Want me to get anything?"

 

"Nope. I already have everything taken care of." Bryan said.

 

"Where do you want to meet up?" Ian asked.

 

"The park near the school." Bryan grinned. "Come now.”

 

"Okay. See you soon babe."

 

"Bye baby!" Bryan sang.

 

Ian hung up, smiling to himself. Bryan sure was in a happy mood. He grabbed his jacket and cigarettes and headed to the park. He grinned as he got there and saw Bryan set up with a ridiculously cliché red plaid blanket and picnic basket near a tree.   
"Went all out, I see," he said as he sat down.

 

"It's what I do." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian leaned over, kissing his boyfriend. "What brought this on?"

 

"I just wanted to have a day with you.." Bryan smiled. "Also, this weather is too good to pass up."

 

Ian hummed in agreement as he took off his jacket and laid on the blanket.

 

Bryan smiled, opening the picnic basket and pulling out Ian's favorite sandwich from subway. "I just don't see how you don't get tired of this."

 

Ian perked up from the smell. "Because it is delicious!"

 

Bryan smiled before pulling out his salad.

 

"Watching you eat rabbit food gets really tiring," Ian groaned.

 

"It's not rabbit food." Bryan said, rolling his eyes.

 

"Rabbits eat it."

 

"So do people. So would you say a rabbit is eating people food?" Bryan asked, taking a bite and smiling.

 

"Nope. It's rabbit food," Ian giggled as he stuffed his face with steak and cheese.

 

"I'm not kissing you now." Bryan said, trying not to smile.

 

"I bet you will," Ian said with a mouth full of food.

 

"Nuh uh." Bryan said, shaking his head childishly.

 

"So you won't love and kiss me when I get old and fat from subway?"

 

"Of course I will..After you brush your teeth." Bryan giggled.

 

Ian laughed, taking another bite.

 

They finished the food before laying, relaxing and talking. "I brought cheese cake." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian sighed, rubbing his bloated stomach. "God, you're perfect.."

 

Bryan giggled. "But I wanna give you something first..."

 

"What is it?"

 

Bryan sat up on his knees, motioning for Ian to do the same. Ian raised an eyebrow but sat up anyways. Bryan grabbed Ian's hand and looked into his eyes. "I love you so much..."

 

"I love you too.." Ian said nervously. What was Bryan doing..?

 

Bryan reached in the picnic basket and pulled out the velvet box. Ian’s eyes went wide, not leaving the box. Oh fuck..

 

"Ian..I love you more than anyone in this world..You make me so happy and you make me feel so special..I can't describe how much I love you.." Bryan said quietly. Ian shook lightly as he tried to remember how to breathe. Bryan looked up into Ian's eyes and slowly opened the box. "I wanna give you this..As a promise..To love you..Forever..To deal with your love of meat and stupid dances and..Just..love you.." Bryan smiled. 

 

Ian's lips parted slightly as he gave a sharp intake of breath. Sure, he and Bryan had talked about going to New York and being together. But most couples in high school didn't make it. And here was Bryan, confessing his love for Ian. In a way, it scared the hell out of him. But to know and hear that someone, Bryan of all people, wanted to be with him and make this promise made his heart swell with emotions. He looked back at his boyfriend, completely speechless.

 

"Will you accept this?.." Bryan asked quietly, looking up into his eyes. A few tears sprang to Ian’s eyes. Bryan knew pretty much everything about him and he was still promising to love him. Ian blinked the tears away and slowly nodded a yes. Bryan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he smiled, pulling Ian in for a deep kiss. Ian gasped, wrapping his arms around Bryan's neck. "I..love..you" he whispered between kisses.

 

"I love you too.." Bryan smiled, wiping away Ian's tears. "I love you so much.."

 

Ian looked back into the box and shook his head. "Its.. I don't know.. Beautiful doesn't seem to cover it.. It's perfect.."

 

Bryan smiled, grabbing the ring and sliding it onto Ian's finger.

 

Ian's heart fluttered as he watched Bryan. "T-Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome, baby.." Bryan whispered, kissing Ian's palm softly.

 

Ian bit his lip, holding back a shy smile. He couldn't believe how far he had come. Bryan really had saved him.

 

"Now how about that cheesecake?.." Bryan smiled.

 

"Sounds amazing.." Ian grinned, completely giddy with love for Bryan.

 

Later Bryan drove Ian home, leaning over to kiss him softly. "Thanks for coming with me today.."

 

"Thank you," Ian said genuinely. "That.. You.. I couldn't want anything more than you.."

 

Bryan smiled, cupping Ian's cheek and leaning in to kiss Ian again.

 

Ian smiled sweetly. "Call me later?"

 

"Okay baby.." Bryan said softly. Ian kissed his boyfriend again before getting out and heading inside. Thea and Naomi were in the living room, watching a movie when Ian walked in. "Hey punk. Where you been?" Naomi smiled.

 

"Oh hey.. Umm.. Bryan and I had a picnic.." he said, going to sit on the other side of his sister.

 

"Awwee." Thea cooed.

 

"H-He gave me this.." Ian said hesitantly as he held up his hand.

 

Thea and Naomi both gasped, grabbing at Ian's hand.   
"He proposed?!" They both squealed at the same time.

 

Ian laughed nervously. "Oh no. It's a promise ring.."

 

"It's gorgeous.." Naomi smiled. 

 

"You don't seem too thrilled.." Thea said softly.

 

"It's just so beautiful.. I have nothing to give him.." Ian said quietly.

 

Naomi chewed on her lip when Thea spoke up. "You don't have to give him anything in return sweetie.

 

"I know," Ian sighed. "But I want him to know that I want this too."

 

Thea nodded. "You'll figure it out hunn."

 

"I know.."

 

"Ian..Come to my room please.." Naomi said softly.

 

Ian looked up at Naomi. Did she not like that Bryan gave him the ring? "O-Oh okay."

 

Naomi nodded, standing and walking to the room. Ian bit his lip as he followed his sister. Naomi walked to a small jewelry box and opened one of the tiny drawers, pulling out something and turning to Ian. "Hold out your hand.."

 

Ian looked at her quizzically but did as he was told. Naomi put the ring in Ian's hand and looked up at him as he stared at the beautiful piece of jewelry. Ian looked up at his sister with surprise. "Is this for Thea? It's gorgeous.."

 

"No.." She smiled. "It's for you to give to Bryan..It was like our great grandmother's or something and Mom gave it to me.." 

 

Ian shook his head. He couldn't take it from Naomi. "N-No.. Thank you.. But I-I.. I-I can't take that from you.." 

 

Naomi shook her head as Ian looked down to examine the ring. It looked like threads of silver were arranged to look like lace, all encasing a diamond. Or at least Ian thought it was a diamond. Nevertheless it was gorgeous.   
"Ian..I really want you to have it.." Naomi said.

 

"What about Thea?" Ian asked quietly.

 

"I'll get her a ring when the time is right." She smiled.

 

"Naomi.. This is too much to accept.. I can't take it from you.."

 

"Im serious Ian..Either you take it or it sits in that jewelry box forever."

 

Ian sighed deeply, pulling Naomi into a tight hug. "You do too much for me.."

 

"I just love my baby brother.." Naomi said, kissing his head.

 

"I love you too, Mimi.." Ian said quietly, calling Naomi by the name he used as a toddler.

 

Naomi grinned. "Come on. Go show Thea."

 

Ian smiled as they walked back out and showed Thea.

 

"Oh wow.." She gasped. "That's beautiful."

 

Kurt and Blaine had put their wedding plans away for the night and cuddled up in bed.   
"You're positive, right?" Blaine asked.

 

"No..I've changed my mind. I'm going to marry the Russian sheep herder Yakov." Kurt deadpanned before smiling.

 

Blaine sighed heavily before giggling. "I just need you to be sure.."

 

"I guess I should start learning Russian.." Kurt sighed dramatically.

 

"Oh shut up," Blaine smiled as he pushed Kurt playfully.

 

"Moio sudno na vozdušnoy poduške polno ugrey!" Kurt said in a deep voice, holding back a laugh with a snort.

 

Blaine looked at Kurt and knitted his eyebrows. "What?"

 

"The only Russian I know..My hovercraft is full of eels." Kurt said simply.

 

Blaine burst out with giggles. "Ohmygod.."

 

Kurt laughed along with Blaine, grinning.

 

"You're so adorable," Blaine said softly as he snuggled closer.

 

"Shut up.." Kurt said quietly, still smiling.

 

"You're the one talking about hovercrafts and eels!" Blaine teased.

 

Kurt giggled, covering his mouth as he snorted.

 

Blaine laughed loudly, rolling over on his fiancé. "Now why haven't I heard this before?"

 

"Because.." Kurt said, his cheeks flushing red as he held his hand over his mouth.

 

Blaine kissed the back of Kurt’s hand. "I love it.."

 

Kurt blushed deeper. "I usually try to hide it.." He said quietly.

 

"I wish you didn't hide anything.."

 

Kurt moved his hand, smiling up at Blaine. "I'll never hide anything from you.." He smiled. 

 

"Good," Blaine said softly. "I love everything about you."

 

"Even my snorts?.."

 

"Even your snorts."

 

Kurt grinned, leaning up to kiss Blaine softly.

 

"I love you," Blaine whispered against Kurt’s lips.

 

"I love you too, Blaine.." Kurt said, just as quietly.

 

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest, sighing happily.

 

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, smiling. "You're the love of my life.."

 

"And you're mine," Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt kissed the top of his fiancé's head and closed his eyes, exhaling slowly.

 

The curly haired man hummed quietly as he relaxed against his fiancé.

 

"Graduation is close.." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine groaned. "Don't remind me.."

 

"Why?.." Kurt asked softly.

 

"I'm going to miss Bryan.. I'm worried about him leaving.."

 

"He'll be with Ian..They'll be okay..”

 

"I hope so.."

 

"What's on your mind?.." Kurt asked.

 

"Being so far away.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"Why does that worry you?.." Kurt whispered, petting Blaine's curls.

 

"Because I..we.. Took him in. And then so soon he'll be gone.. I don't want him to go through things I did.."

 

"Blaine..He's been through a lot. He's a proud, strong, brave boy-...Man..And he'll get through it.." Kurt said softly.

 

"But what if he thinks he can't come back after he leaves?" Blaine asked. "What if he can't be there for our wedding? I need him to know that no matter what, he has a home with us.."

 

"Then we tell him that.." Kurt said softly.

 

"He and Ian.." Blaine said. "I'm going to miss them.."

 

"We'll see them baby". Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine was quiet as he thought. He and Kurt had never lived together alone. And now they were getting married. Was Kurt sure he could handle a house with just he and Blaine? Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead softly and smiled. "Why don't we skip tomorrow and take the kids somewhere?.."

 

Blaine looked up. "Where?"

 

"There's like a carnival downtown. I think Ian, Thea, and Naomi would have on the big, fast, scary rides." Kurt giggled.

 

"You don't like them?" Blaine laughed.

 

"I'd rather not die." Kurt said simply.

 

"You're cute.."

 

"Because I'm terrified of heights?.." Kurt giggled.

 

"You're dramatic," Blaine grinned.

 

"I'm not!" Kurt laughed.

 

"Are too!" Blaine countered, sticking out his tongue like a child.

 

Kurt bit his lip. "Well fine. Then I will dramatically declare that you, Blaine Anderson, are not getting any tonight."

 

"I could if I was determined to get some," Blaine chuckled.

 

"And how would you do that?" Kurt huffed.

 

Blaine gave a loud, fake yawn. "Maybe another night."

 

Kurt turned over, his eyebrows kneading together. Blaine bit back a smile as he wrapped his thighs around Kurt. Kurt gasped, giggling loudly. "You're a bitch.."

 

"I could be your bitch tonight," Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt’s jaw. 

 

Kurt shivered, his head falling back. "Mmmm..You could.."

 

Blaine kissed up to Kurt’s ear as he whispered. "I could be your slave.. Do anything you say.. I could be your slut.."

 

Kurt moaned, his body rolling lightly. "Fuck yes.."

 

"Tell me what to do babe.."

 

"I want you to undress..And get on your hands and knees on the floor." Kurt said, smiling.

 

Blaine nodded, quickly doing this. 

 

Kurt watched Blaine strip. "No. Slow down." He said sternly.

 

Blaine grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly revealed his abs. Kurt sat at the foot of the bed, crossing his legs and resting his hand on knee. His eyes grew a bit darker as he watched his fiancé, smiling lightly. Blaine bit his lips as he pulled the shirt over his head and teasingly ran his hands down his chest and stomach. Kurt inhaled softly, watching the way Blaine's hands slid over the tan skin. The younger man stopped at his pajama pants, pulling them down and showing his hipbones to his fiancé. Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes. "Down."

 

Blaine gasped, quickly getting on the floor. Kurt stood, pulling Blaine's pajama pants off for him and tossed them across the room. He looked down at the completely nude man before him, walking around him in almost a predatory way. Blaine shivered as he watched Kurt. Something about the way Kurt looked at him drove Blaine crazy. Kurt knelt in front of Blaine, grabbing by his hair roughly and pulling his head back.

 

"Ah!" Blaine gasped, feeling his dick twitch and moaning quietly.

 

"Hmm..You like that?.."

 

"Y-Yes sir.." Blaine breathed out.

 

Kurt smiled. "You're such a good little slut..I didn't even have to tell you to call me sir.." Kurt said darkly.

 

"Thank you, sir.."

 

Kurt kissed Blaine softly before reaching with his free hand to press at Blaine's dry hole. Blaine jumped slightly before pressing back against Kurt’s hand.

 

"Look at you..Such an eager little whore..Want me inside your tight little fuckhole?.." Kurt growled, tracing his finger around the puckered entrance. 

 

Blaine let out a sharp whine. "Yes.. Yes sir.."

 

"Fucking slut.." Kurt growled. 

 

Blaine bit his lip. He and Kurt had never really gone this far with this and he had to admit, he really liked it.. a lot.

 

"Ohh.." Blaine gasped. Kurt’s voice was so fucking hot like this.

 

"Say you're my slut.." Kurt commanded, pulling Blaine's hair.

 

"Ah! I-Im your slut.. Only yours.."

 

Kurt grinned wickedly, moving his finger and shoving two into Blaine's mouth. Blaine moaned, sucking the digits eagerly. Kurt hummed with interest, watching how Blaine lapped over his fingers before quickly pulling them out with a wet noise. Blaine whined at the loss, but kept still to get his reward. Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's jaw as he reached back, very slowly pressing two fingers into Blaine. Blaine’s breathing hitched as he was stretched.  
"Feel good?.. You like me stretching that ass?.. So fucking tight and begging to be fucked.." Kurt growled.

 

Oh fuck! Blaine couldn't get over how much he loved this side of Kurt. "Yesyesyessir!"

 

"Hmm..I might need some convincing to even consider putting my dick into your slutty little hole."

 

"Please, sir.. You're so big.. Never seen anyone.. Ah! Anyone like you.. I-I'll do a-anything sir.." Blaine pleaded.

 

"I'll keep that in mind.." Kurt grinned as he started to finger Blaine. Blaine shook with need as he rocked his hips back. Kurt pulled out quickly, placing a harsh slap on the back of Blaine’s thigh.

 

"Ahh!" Blaine's head fell back as he cried out.

 

"I didn't say you could move.." Kurt said darkly. "You have to be punished.."

 

Blaine whined loudly. "N-No.. I'm sorry, sir.."

 

Kurt eyed Blaine. "What did you just say?.."

 

The curly haired man froze. "I-I said.. I-I'm sorry.."

 

"Before that.."

 

"N-Nothing!" Blaine said quickly.

 

"Did you just tell me no?.." Kurt asked, his voice deep and threatening.

 

"I-I didn't mean it, sir.. Please.."

 

"What makes you think you don't deserve to be punished?..You move without being told..You tell me no.." Kurt named off.

 

"I-I'm sorry sir.. y-You're right.." Blaine said, hanging his head.

 

"I'll let you choose your punishment..you can watch me make myself cum..Or I can leave you here, and make myself cum elsewhere...Maybe the shower..A hot shower does sound good right now.."

 

"C-Can I watch, sir?" Blaine asked, looking up with pleading eyes.

 

"I don't know if you deserve it.." Kurt sighed.

 

Blaine sighed. "But you're just.. so sexy.. Please, sir."

 

"Do you think you deserve it?.."

 

"I'll do anything you want, sir.."

 

Kurt smiled, undressing himself. "Get on the bed."

 

Blaine couldn't hold back his own smile as he did as he was told. Kurt sat back on the bed, Blaine between his legs as he slowly started to stroke himself. Blaine's lips parted. Kurt wasn't lying when he said punishment. Kurt's hand roamed up his chest to his hair, pulling lightly as he moaned softly. Blaine got chills that spread through his body as his breathing picked up.  
"Mmm..Fuck, Blaine..." Kurt moaned, closing his eyes as he sped up a bit. A small whine escaped Blaine's throat. He wanted to reach out and replace Kurt’s hand with his own. But he knew he'd just be punished further. Kurt chuckled lightly, looking down at Blaine. "You look so desperate.." He panted. Blaine swallowed hard as he nodded. 

 

"So fucking hot.." Kurt whispered, moaning lightly.

 

"Ungh.. Sir.." Blaine moaned.

 

"Yes?.." Kurt smiled, rolling his hips up.

 

"So sexy.." Blaine whispered. "I need you.."

 

"But if I let you have what you wanted, you-Ungh..You wouldn't learn your lesson.." Kurt gasped, speeding up.

 

"I-I have.. I swear sir.."

 

"What did you learn?.." Kurt asked.

 

"Not to disrespect my master.. Do everything he says.."

 

Kurt moaned softly. "Mm..That's right..You learn so quickly.."

 

"I have the best teacher," Blaine said as his eyes returned to Kurt's member.

 

Kurt removed his hand. "You can touch.."

 

Blaine didn’t hesitate. He reached out, wrapping his hand around the base and started to pump his fiancé. Kurt moaned softly, arching his back. "Ungh..That's right..Such a cockslut.."

 

"C-Can I taste, Sir?"

 

"Only because you asked so nicely.." Kurt smiled. Blaine grinned, getting on his knees and sucking the head into his mouth, running his tongue up the slit. Kurt hummed, placing his hand on the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine closed his eyes, taking more of Kurt. Kurt pulled Blaine back off. "I said you could taste..Not suck.."

 

Blaine whined. "I-I'm sorry.."

 

"I forgive you.." Kurt said, pulling Blaine in for a soft kiss. The shorter man moaned, holding back from deepening the kiss. Kurt pulled Blaine back by his hair. "You're being so good for me.."

 

Blaine nodded, looking back at Kurt. "What do you want?.." Kurt asked.

 

"Your cock.." Blaine whispered. "Pounding into me.."

 

"Hmm..I don't know if you've been good enough for that..”

 

"Please.. Tease me, tie me up, something.. I-I just need you sir.."

 

"Get the lube.."

 

Blaine scurried off the bed to retrieve the bottle and climbed back onto the bed.

 

"Hands and knees..Face down.."

 

Blaine gave a tiny moan as he got into position. Kurt popped open the lube and smeared a generous amount onto his throbbing member before pushing into Blaine. Blaine hadn't expected that. He thought Kurt was going to tease him first. He cried out, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

 

"So tight for me.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Unh fuck.." Blaine moaned, twisting his fists in the sheets. Kurt slowly pulled out before pushing back in, repeating the process a few times. Broken whimpers fell from Blaine's mouth as he revealed in the stretch of Kurt’s long, thick cock. Kurt suddenly sped up, bringing a hand around to cover Blaine's mouth. Blaine's incredibly loud moans were stifled by Kurt's hand. He squeezed the sheets in his fist as wave after wave of pleasure flew through him. Kurt tried to be quiet. Remembering that Bryan was home and angled for Blaine's prostate. Blaine had to clench his jaw shut to not scream. His upper body collapsed onto the bed as he met Kurt’s thrusts. Kurt looked down at Blaine, grunting. "Such a slut..I bet you won’t even be able to last.."

 

Blaine couldn't respond. Everything in him felt sensitive as he climbed to the edge. Kurt moaned, fucking Blaine into the mattress as he inched closer. Blaine's entire body trembled against Kurt as he moaned into the blankets. "Ungh! FuckingshitKurt!"

 

"Cum for me.." Kurt growled. Blaine let go, screaming into the sheets as he came harder than he ever had. Kurt filled Blaine as he trembled beneath him, grunting softly. Blaine's muscled clenched around Kurt as he rode out his orgasm until his body went limp against the bed.

 

Kurt slowly pulled out and hugged Blaine tight, kissing him deeply. "Baby, I didn't mean any of that, okay? I love you so much.." he whispered shakily.

 

Blaine shook his head. "Best.. Orgasm.. Ever.."

 

"Just listen to me okay?..I'm serious Blaine..I-I need you to know that.." Kurt said, looking at his fiancé.

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "It's role playing, baby. I know that. I actually kind of.. Loved it.."

 

Kurt gave a small nod..I know it's just..I don't want you to feel like..Like I really think of you that way.." Kurt whispered, thinking of Paul. The memories bringing back those feelings.

 

Blaine reached up and cupped Kurt's cheek. "I love you. You've been the one for me since high school. And you feel the same way. I know that." Blaine said softly. "But if that brings back anything for you, we don't have to do that. Just remember that I'm not going anywhere and I know how much you love me."

 

"No..I loved it baby..I just..Don't want you..To feel like I really mean it.." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine held Kurt tighter. "I would never feel that. But if I felt like it was too much at all, I would let you know baby."

 

Kurt nodded, nuzzling under Blaine's jaw and kissing his neck softly. "I'm sorry.."

 

"Don't be. You've been through that. I understand. Just know that I'm not like that. You'll always be safe with me."

 

"I love you.." Kurt smiled.

 

"I love you too.. Forever.."


	29. Chapter 29

The next day, Kurt called into work and got the day off before calling Naomi and telling her their plan.

 

"Sounds good." She smiled. "We need a day off."

 

"We'll meet you at your place," Kurt said before hanging up.

 

Bryan walked in in a panic. "Why did you guys let me oversleep? I'm gonna be late for school!"

 

"We're not going," Blaine said simply.

 

"What?..Why not?"

 

"We're going to the fair," Kurt smiled.

 

"Really?" Bryan smiled.

 

"Yup. Get ready. We're meeting at Naomi's."

 

"Okay!" Bryan grinned, running off to get dressed.

 

"I love seeing him this happy," Blaine smiled.

 

"Me too.." Kurt said softly.

 

They all showered and got dressed. Blaine and Kurt sat in the living room, waiting on Bryan. Bryan came out in a vest with a short sleeve button up with a yellow bow-tie and yellow knee-length shorts. "You guys ready?" He grinned.

 

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah. Come on."

 

They all piled in the car, driving to Naomi's. Ian was just getting out of the shower when they showed up. He wrapped his towel around his waist and headed to his room. They exchanged hugs and Naomi told Bryan Ian was in his room. He smiled, happily walking to the back of the house and into his boyfriend's room. Ian turned around, about to yell at his sister before seeing his boyfriend. "Hey baby!"

 

Bryan blushed as he saw that Ian was indeed, very naked. "Oh! I'm sorry.." He got out quickly.  
"Babe, you've seen more than this," Ian laughed, picking up his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs.  
"I know..It was just..sudden.." The shorter boy giggled.

Ian pulled the briefs on and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "You are so cute."

"And you're sexy.." Bryan said, smiling as Ian adjusted his bow tie.

 

Ian rolled his eyes as he leaned in for a kiss. Bryan kissed him back. "Don't roll your eyes at me." he giggled.

 

"Or what?" Ian asked, biting his lip.

 

"Or..I don't know what. But I'm not a very threatening person. So get dressed." Bryan laughed lightly.

 

Ian giggled, kissing Bryan again before pulling on his tight black skinny jeans. Bryan sat on the bed, watching his boyfriend. When Ian was done, he pulled Bryan close. "What are you doing Friday night?"

 

"Nothing that I know of..Why?" Bryan asked, slipping his hands under Ian's shirt and absently tracing his happy trail.

 

Ian hummed lightly. "I want to take you out."

 

"Really?" Bryan smiled, his nose rubbing against Ian's.

 

Ian nodded, tracing his ring. "I want to celebrate us."

 

Bryan's smile grew as he pressed his lips to Ian's, running his hands over his shower-warm skin.  
Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck. "That feels good.."

 

"Good.." Bryan hummed, looking up at Ian as he ran his thin fingers up his rib cage and over his pierced nipple. Ian gasped as he looked into Bryan's eyes. Bryan bit his lip, holding back a smile as he pinched it lightly, a moan escaping his own mouth.

 

"Baby.." Ian moaned.

 

"Yeah?.." Bryan asked, grinning as he felt Ian's hand begin to travel to his ass.

 

"Harder.." Ian whispered as he squeezed over the fabric of Bryans shorts. Bryan gasped, nuzzling against Ian's neck and doing just as he asked. "Fuck baby.."

 

"They're waiting on us.." Bryan whispered.

 

"You're a tease," Ian whispered.

 

"I learn from the best. "Bryan winked, pinching the nub again.

 

Ian inhaled sharply. "If you don't stop, they'll have to wait longer.."

 

Bryan looked up at Ian with eyes that were challenging him as a wicked grin spread over his face and he pinched it again. Ian pressed his boyfriend against the wall, sliding his hands into Bryan's pants and roughly squeezing his ass. Bryan gasped harshly, throwing his head back as he groaned Ian's name. Ian took advantage and nipped at Bryan's neck.

 

Bryan whimpered. "O-Oh.."

 

Ian ran his hands down, rubbing up and down Bryan's thighs.

 

"Baby..W-We h-have to..Oh.." Bryan moaned. Ian didn't listen. He pressed his body to Bryans and moaned in his ear. Bryan whined loudly, reaching up to pull Ian's damp hair. Ian picked Bryan up, rolling their hips together as he held him close.

 

"B-Baby..What about-Ungh!" Bryan panted.

 

"They can wait.."

 

"W-What are you gonna do to me?.." Bryan whispered.

 

"Oh, I'd love to fuck your mouth.." Ian said slyly.

 

Bryan whimpered, nodding quickly.

 

"You want that baby?" Ian whispered in Bryan's ear.

"Y-Yes.." Bryan said timidly before there was a knock on the door. "Come on you guys!" Thea growled.

 

Ian groaned. "Ten minutes?"

 

"Naomi says now." Thea sighed.

 

Ian rolled his eyes. "Later, baby.."

 

Bryan pouted. "Okay.."

 

Ian finished getting what he needed before they walked out to the others. "What's the rush?"

 

"No rush. We're just ready to go, and we don't want to wait while you two fuck." Naomi teased, making Bryan blush intensely.

 

"But if it were you, you'd make me wait." Ian said, cocking an eyebrow.

 

"So?" Naomi laughed.

 

Ian groaned. "Fine. Let's just go."

 

They all piled into Blaine's SUV and drove to the fair, Bryan smiling as they got there.

 

"Have you ever been?" Ian asked.

 

"Once..When I was really little. My dad took me.." Bryan smiled.

 

"Do you get on the rides?"

 

"Oh. No. Well, some..But nothing scary." Bryan laughed.

 

"What if I sit next to you?" Ian asked softly.

 

Bryan smiled. "Maybe.."

 

"Okay," Ian said, grinning. "Can we get some food?"

 

"Of course.." Kurt chuckled.

 

Naomi grabbed Thea's hand. "Thanks for taking the day off.."

 

"I'm glad I did.."

 

Naomi kissed her girlfriend proudly as they walked to find a good place to eat.

 

They stopped at a small restaurant on the side of the road and walked in. "Couldn't you get in trouble for this, Blaine?" Thea asked. "I mean..Helping two kids skip school?" She giggled.

 

"I don't know. Since one of them is mine," Blaine smiled. "But it's fun."

 

Bryan nodded, smiling wide. They sat down and ate, laughing and talking. When they were finished, they walked back to the fair. "Where to first?" Bryan grinned.

 

"What looks good to you?" Kurt asked.

 

"Well that looks fun.." Ian grinned, pointing to a huge ride that went up to the sky and quickly dropped down.

 

"Have fun baby," Bryan giggled.

 

"No, come on.." Ian smiled.

 

"I-I-I don't know.." Bryan stammered.

 

I'll hold your hand.." Ian said.

 

"I'll go too." Blaine said.

 

"Me too!" Naomi grinned.

 

"I won't." Kurt scoffed.

 

"Why not?" Thea asked.

 

"Look at that thing!" Kurt said, pointing at it.

 

"Yeah guys.. I'm with Kurt on this.." Bryan said shakily.

 

"Are you sure baby?.." Ian asked, giving Bryan puppy eyes.

 

Bryan swallowed hard. "I-I don't know.."

 

"It'll be fun.." He smiled.

 

"I'll go if Kurt goes.."

 

Kurt eyed the shorter boy, raising an elegant eyebrow. Bryan giggled lightly as he looked back at Kurt.

 

"Ugh..Fine.." Kurt growled.

 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I'll hold you baby."

 

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Okay.."

 

Ian grinned, practically pulling Bryan towards the ride. Bryan almost started dragging his feet as Ian pulled him towards it. This thing looked terrifying.

 

"Baby..." Ian groaned.

 

"I really don't know Ian.." Bryan said quietly.

 

Ian stopped, pulling his boyfriend close. "I wouldn't let you do anything dangerous. I won't let anything happen to you."

 

Bryan smiled at the words, melting in his boyfriend's arms. "Okay.."

 

Ian leaned in, kissing him softly. "I love you, gorgeous.."

 

"I love you too.." Bryan smiled as they got in line.

 

Naomi rolled her eyes playfully. "Pussies." she said to her girlfriend. Thea giggled, squeezing Naomi's hand. They got the front of the line and Ian raced for the front seat. Bryan timidly got on with Ian and Kurt looked paler than usual. The boys soothed their boyfriends as the announcer counted them down. Bryan screamed before the ride even started moving and clutched to Ian. Ian held Bryan close as they slowly started moving.

 

Naomi laughed, leaning towards Bryan. "You good?"

 

"No!"

 

"It's okay babe.." Ian said.

 

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod..." Bryan whispered.

 

Blaine couldn't help but giggle at Bryan. He looked over, seeing Kurt pale as a ghost. "Baby?"

 

"Huh?.." Kurt got out.

 

"Breathe.. Relax.." Blaine said softly as they reached the top.

 

"Ohmygod..We're really high..Oh fuck.." Kurt whimpered, closing his eyes.

 

"Almost over baby.." Blaine said, ignoring how hard Kurt was squeezing his hand. Kurt opened his eyes again, squealing and drawing his legs up. Bryan let out a loud shrill as the girls and Ian screamed with excitement. They dropped down quickly and slowed before they reached the bottom, Kurt and Bryan's chest heaving with wide eyes. Ian was grinning like an idiot as they came to a stop. He looked over at his boyfriend. "See baby? That was awesome!"

 

"No. Let me out. Let me out." Bryan said quietly. The restraints slowly lifted a few seconds later, allowing them to get up.

 

"That was fucking terrifying.." Kurt groaned.

 

"That was fun!" Thea smiled.

 

Bryan clutched to Ian. "Don't make me do that again."

 

"I won't baby.."

 

"But..It was kinda fun.."

 

Ian grinned. "I knew you'd like it!"

 

"But never again." Bryan giggled breathily.

 

"What about you, Kurt?" Naomi asked.

 

"Nope..Nope nope." Kurt said, shaking his head. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him close. "Too high..Too fast.." He breathed out.

 

"It's over baby.."

 

I know..Just..Ugh." Kurt sighed, smoothing his hair.

 

Blaine smiled lovingly at Kurt. "Where to next?"

 

They went on a few more tamer rides before deciding to split up and meet at the car at a specific time. Bryan and Ian went for a walk around while Ian ate a burger. Ian's eyes rolled back as he moaned at the taste of the covered in cheese and ketchup meat.  
"No kisses." Bryan giggled.

 

"We'll see how long that lasts," Ian chuckled around his food.

 

"Not with...Burger residue in your mouth!" Bryan scolded. "Cows are killed and mistreated just so you can have that burger." He said to a bored looking Ian.

 

"I can't bring them back," Ian said before taking another bite. Bryan rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. Ian finished rather quickly and grabbed Bryan's hand. "Let's go find somewhere to sit."

 

"Okay.." Bryan smiled, walking with Ian. They found a spot in the shade under a big tree. Ian sat with Bryan between his legs and played with his hair.

 

"That feels nice.." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian hummed. "I like your hair."

 

"Thank you baby.." Bryan smiled, laying his cheek on Ian's upper thigh. Ian smiled back, running his hands through the soft locks. Bryan closed his eyes and hummed softly. "I wanna win you something.."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"At one of those booths. You know. Knock the bottles down, win a prize." Bryan smiled.

 

"You're sweet.." Ian smiled.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too babe.."

 

Bryan kissed Ian's hip, smiling to himself. Ian hummed deep in his throat.

 

"Don't make that noise.." Bryan chuckled.

 

"You made me," Ian countered.

 

"Well stop." Bryan said slyly, kissing it again. Ian bit his lip as the sound escaped him again. Bryan shivered, looking up at Ian.

 

"You know.. I never did get to fuck your mouth.."

 

Bryan hummed, nodding as he mouthed lightly at Ian's crotch over his jeans, giving his boyfriend innocent eyes. Ian whined as he watched Bryan. Bryan traced the tip of his tongue up Ian's zipper line, whimpering lightly.  
"Oh shit baby.. Please.."

 

"Well I can't out here.." Bryan stated calmly. "Too close to other people."

 

"The car?" Ian asked, his voice pleading.

 

"Okay.." He smiled. Ian's eyes went wide. He honestly hadn't expected Bryan to agree. He quickly got on his feet and pulled Bryan up. Bryan grinned as Ian pulled him towards the parking lot. Once there, Ian pressed Bryan to the door, kissing him deeply. Bryan moaned, whimpering lightly and wrapping a leg around Ian.

 

"So sexy.." Ian whispered.

 

"C'mon.." Bryan smiled, reaching for the door handle. Ian slid in and pulled his boyfriend on top of him. Bryan closed the door and kissed down Ian's body.

 

"Unnhh.. Baby.." Ian moaned quietly.

 

"I wanna taste you.." Bryan whispered.

 

Ian rolled his body up. "Please.."

 

Bryan kissed down Ian's stomach and unzipped his jeans. Ian gave a small sigh, lifting his head to watch. Bryan pulled out Ian's member, licking up it slowly. Ian gasped. Bryan looked so fucking good like this. Bryan looked up at Ian with dark eyes, flicking his tongue over the piercing. Ian's head fell back, a low moan escaping his lips.

 

"So fucking hot.." Bryan said, smiling wickedly.

 

Ian reached down, pulling Bryan's hair. "Shit baby.."

 

Bryan moaned at the gesture, sinking down on Ian's cock. Ian pulled harder, starting to thrust up. Bryan hummed around Ian, holding his head still as he began to fuck his mouth. Ian let out a string of obscenities as he felt Bryan's around him. Bryan whined, sucking harder and Ian chuckled under his breath as he remembered his boyfriend was a vegetarian. Soon, he couldn't stop giggling as he thought of all the jokes he could make right now.  
Bryan pulled off, looking confused. "Why..Why are you laughing?"

 

Ian covered his face. "I-I'm sorry.. I-I just.. Ohmyfuckinggod!"

 

"What?" Bryan demanded.

 

"You don't eat meat!" Ian said, chuckling like an idiot.

 

"And?..." Bryan said slowly.

 

"And you have my dick in your mouth!" Ian said, as if it were obvious.

 

Bryan stared at him for a moment before getting it and rolling his eyes. "Oh my god.."

 

Ian giggled lightly. "I'm sorry baby.. It just popped in my head. I'll stop.. Please baby.."

 

Bryan couldn't help but smile. "It's fine.."

 

"Come here.."

 

Bryan climbed up Ian's body, smiling down at him. Ian hummed, kissing Bryan deeply. Bryan moaned, rolling his hips down. Ian whimpered against Bryan's lips as he thrust up.  
"Ungh..So big baby.." Bryan whispered.

 

"I need you babe.."

 

"Will you please fuck me?" Bryan asked timidly.

 

"God yes.." Ian said, moving so he was behind Bryan. Bryan giggled as they awkwardly got into the position of Bryan on his hands and knees while Ian hunched over him from behind, pulling down Bryan's shorts. Ian pulled the shorts down before pushing his own down further and bending over to lick at Bryan's waiting hole. Bran pressed his face against the car seat, whimpering softly. Ian pressed his tongue past the tight muscle and moaned deeply.  
"Baby..W-We don't have a lot of time.." Bryan whispered shakily. Ian nodded, quickly getting Bryan as ready as he could before positioning himself at his boyfriend's entrance. "Tell me if it's too much.."  
Bryan nodded back, clutching to the seat as he waited. Ian held Bryan's hips as he pushed in at an agonizingly slow pace. Bryan's breathing sped up, giving small noises as he felt Ian stretch him. Ian ran his hands up and down Bryan's body. "Y-You okay?"

 

"Yeah..I-I..Just..Big.."

 

"So tight baby.." Ian groaned. He pushed into the hilt and Bryan was making the most delicious little whimpers. He knew it had to be rough but fuck.. Those sounds were sexy..

 

"Ian.." Bryan whined. They didn't have any lube and it burned and was kind if dry..But it felt so good.

 

"Oh God baby.." Ian breathed out, letting Bryan get used to the stretch.

 

"Please go..Please.."

 

Ian whimpered at how desperate Bryan's voice was as he started to move. Bryan gasped harshly as Ian pulled out and pushed back in. After a few minutes, Ian worked to up a steady rhythm. He had his body pressed to Bryan's and was breathing heavily in his ear. "Talk to me baby.."  
"F-Fuck..I c-cant..I'll scream.." Bryan got out carefully. Ian groaned, wanting to hear those sweet cries of pleasure. But he knew they'd get caught. He licked a firm line up the shell of Bryan's ear and blew over it. Bryan moaned softly, arching his back as the windows began to fog up. Ian kept his rhythm as he sped up, aiming for Bryan's prostate. Bryan let out a harsh cry as Ian did just that. "Ian!"

 

Ian grinned to himself as he repeatedly hit that spot. Bryan buried his face against the chair, moaning louder as he got closer to the edge. The taller could feel Bryan's muscles beginning to tighten. "Unnhh Bryan.. Baby.."

 

"Ian..I-I'm so close.."

 

Ian looked around in a mini panic. He couldn't let Bryan come on Blaine's car seats. But all he had was his jacket. Ian groaned, quickly putting the leather jacket down and biting into bryans neck. Bryan cried out, cumming hard and tightening around Ian. Ian couldn't hold on. He came with a loud cry as he buried his face in Bryan's hair. Bryan moaned softly as Ian languidly slid in and out of him. "Baby.." He whimpered.

 

Ian carefully pulled out. "Sorry.. You just feel so good.."

 

"Even after you come?.." Bryan chuckled, gasping lightly as Ian slid a finger inside of him, feeling how open he was.

 

"Yes," Ian laughed lightly. "You're so sexy, baby."

 

Bryan gasped, biting his lip. "A-Ah.."

 

Ian pulled out and sucked lightly on his own finger. He leaned in kissing his boyfriend deeply.

 

Bryan moaned loudly at that, kissing Ian deeply. "Ohmygod..You're so hot.."

 

"You like that?" Ian grinned.

 

"Yeah.." Bryan whispered. Ian bit his lip, moving so he was behind Bryan and spread him wide before bending down and licking around the stretched hole. Bryan whined, spreading his legs so one slipped off of the seat. Ian moaned deeply as he tasted some of his come that was leaking from his boyfriend. "Damn baby.." Ian breathed out, swirling his tongue around. "So hot.."

 

Bryan moaned Ian's name, whimpering lightly. Ian spread Bryan wider, wanting to have more of the taste of himself mixed with Bryan.  
"Y-You're gonna make me h-hard again, Ian.." Bryan panted.

 

"I think I can handle that," Ian said cockily. Bryan bit his lip, arching his back downwards and poking his ass out more. Ian gave his ass a loud smack, reveling in Bryan's moans. Bryan cried out. "Ian!"

 

"Yeah, babe?" Ian grinned.

 

"W-What if they come?.."

 

"Do you want me to stop?" Ian asked, already knowing the answer.

 

"N-No..But..Fuck, Ian..So good.."

 

Ian grinned as he continued Bryan moaned, making all of these delicious little noises. Ian felt himself twitch at the moans. "Shit, Bryan.."

 

"God damn, Ian..Oh fuck.." Bryan groaned as Ian slipped his tongue inside. He curled his tongue, craving bryans moans. Bryan looked back at Ian, letting out a harsh cry before he suddenly came. Ian gasped, reaching between his thighs, stroking him through his second orgasm. Bryan moaned loudly before they slowly died down. "Oh god.."

 

The taller moved the come-covered jacket to the floor and laid down with Bryan, kissing his neck. "You're amazing Ian.." Bryan sighed.

 

"So are you baby.."

 

Bryan smiled, turning his head to kiss Ian sweetly.

 

"I have no idea how I'm going to clean that jacket.." Ian sighed.

 

"Hydrogen Peroxide..." Bryan giggled.

 

"Really?" Ian asked.

 

"Babe..I was in the closet for like three years and a virgin before I met you..I know how to get those stains out.." Bryan chuckled.

 

Ian giggled. "We should get going."

 

"The car smells like sex..They're gonna know.." Bryan sighed.

 

Ian pulled his pants back up and leaned into the front seat. He opened the glove department and found Blaine's cologne. "This should help."

 

"Mmkay.." Bryan said before pulling Ian close and kissing him deep. Ian moaned softly, bringing his hand up to cup his boyfriend's cheek.   
"I love you.." Bryan said quietly.

 

"I love you too, Bryan," Ian said softly.

 

Bryan smiled running his hand through Ian's hair. "Come on, let's go.."

 

Kurt and Blaine walked along the rows of games and tents, arm in arm. "So where to next?" Kurt asked smiling.

 

"Swings?" Blaine asked.

 

"Oh my god..I always loved those when I was a kid!" Kurt grinned, bouncing.

 

"Me too," Blaine said, smiling. Kurt grinned, grabbing Blaine's hands and pulling him in the right direction. They got in line, smiling as they got closer. Kurt bounced happily, giggling as it was finally their turn. They took their seats and waited for the ride to start. Kurt laughed loudly, smiling the whole time as they rode. As they got out of their seats, Blaine pulled Kurt close, kissing him softly as he thought about how far they have come. Kurt gasped softly before melting in his fiance's arms. Blaine pulled back, cupping kurts cheek. "I am so in love with you.."

 

"I feel the same way.." Kurt smiled, placing his hand over Blaine's. Blaine smiled, placing a sweet kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt smiled lightly, grabbing Blaine's hand and walking with him. "So..Have you told your parents about us getting engaged?.." Kurt asked carefully.

 

Blaine froze. "I haven't talked to them in quite a while.."

 

"How long?.." Kurt asked quietly.

 

"Like before you came back.."

 

Kurt's eyebrows kneaded together. "So..Are we going to invite them?.."

 

Blaine sighed deeply. "I'll talk to them.."

 

"Baby..We don't have to..I just thought.." Kurt started.

 

"No.. I should tell them.." blaine said softly.

 

Kurt nodded, smiling weakly at his fiancé. "Why'd you stop talking?.."

 

"We never really talked much.."

 

Kurt nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand. He remembered Blaine and his parents were never really close. "What about your brother?.. I never did get to meet him.."

 

"I'd be shocked if he even answered my call.." Blaine admitted.

 

"Really?..Why is that?.." Kurt asked.

 

"He tends to think he's better than everyone around him. And I'll never live up to be him basically."

 

"Blaine..He's your brother...Call him.." Kurt said, giving a small supportive smile.

 

"Fine.. I'll do it tonight.."

 

"Good.." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine took a shaky breath. "Where to now?"

 

"Are you okay baby?.." Kurt asked quietly.

 

"Just nervous.."

 

"It'll be okay baby..He's the only brother you have..He loves you and you love him.."

 

"I hope so.." Blaine said quietly. "Come on. Let's go play some games."

 

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine's cheek as they walked off. They got to a booth where you had to throw a ball and knock the bottles down. "Ooh!" Kurt giggled, his voice getting higher. "I wanna try!" He smiled, bouncing. The man behind the counter raised an eyebrow at Kurt. "You really think you can do this?.."

 

Blaine bit his lip. "You shouldn't underestimate him."

 

The man scoffed as Kurt put his hands on his hips before handing him the money. The man handed Kurt three balls. "Let's see what you got."

 

Kurt grinned, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Blaine took a step back before Kurt reared back and sent the ball flying into the bottles. The man's mouth fell open as the bottles fell and clattered to the ground. Kurt giggled, his hands on his hips as he picked out a stuffed dog that was nearly as big as Blaine was and handed it to his fiancé.  
"That was amazing baby!" Blaine grinned.

 

"Thank you." Kurt said smugly, kissing Blaine's cheek before shooting the man a look and swaying his hips as they walked off. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt as they walked around.

 

Naomi and Thea were walking up to a food stand and Thea was bouncing lightly. "Oh. My. God. Naomi, babe. You have to try a deep-fried candy bar."

 

Naomi made a face. "That doesn't sound too good.."

 

No, baby! It's delicious! It's like a sweet corn dog, but instead of a hot dog, it's a Snickers!" Thea enthused.

 

Naomi giggled. "Alright then.."

 

Thea grinned excitedly. "They're amazing babe!"

 

"I'll try one," Naomi chuckled as they got in line Thea grinned, bouncing happily. They ordered what they wanted and found a place to sit. Naomi took a bite of her fried candy and her eyes went wide.  
"You like it?" Thea asked, eating a nacho.

 

"I do!" Naomi said, taking another bite. Thea laughed, raising her arms in triumph before kissing Naomi. Naomi hummed happily, scooting closer to her girlfriend. Thea pulled back, smiling wide.  
"I'm so happy.." Naomi whispered.

 

"So am I.." Thea smiled.

 

Ian held Bryan's hands as they walked around. It was a beautiful day and couldn't get any better. He found a little game for them to play. But when the boys turned around to leave the stand, Ian stopped short. Was that? It couldn't be...  
"Ian!" A blonde girl screamed happily, running straight at him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

Ian's eyes went wide, patting her back awkwardly. "Uhh hi, Allison.."

 

She pulled back, looking up at him. "Oh my god it's been forever!..You look hot.." She grinned, giving a deep annoying laugh that always reminded Ian of a car that wouldn't start.

 

"Yeah.. Umm.. How are you..?" Ian asked, trying not to cringe at her laugh.

 

"I'm great!..Why didn't you call?.." She asked, grabbing at the hem of his shirt.

 

"Umm..Ian?..Who is this?" Bryan asked.

 

Ian backed up. Fuck. He hadn't ever planned on telling anyone about this. "Oh umm.. Well, she's sort of..my umm.. Ex.."

 

Bryan's eyes went wide, staring at the scantily clad blonde bimbo before him. "Oh.."

 

"So why didn't you call me?" the blonde asked.

 

Ian bit his lip, thinking of an excuse. "Things were.. Complicated. I had to move. I thought it might be too hard if I called.."

 

Bryan's eyebrow shot up at this. Had Ian never broken up with this girl. Why did he date a girl?

 

"Well now I'm here.." Allison grinned, grabbing Ian's hands.

 

"Oh.. Allison.. I'm with someone now.." Ian said, pulling his hands back.

 

"Who?.." She asked, looking offended at this. "You never even broke up with me.."

 

"Me." Bryan spat, stepping in front of Ian. "Bryan Taylor, so nice to meet you." He said in a sickeningly sweet voice as he held out his hand.

 

Allison's eyes went wide. "What? H-Him? But.. But he's.. He's a guy.."

 

"Well you'll find that we're both..very gay..Especially Ian..Isn't that right sweetie?" Bryan asked, grabbing his arm.

 

Ian nodded. This was so awkward. "I love him.."

 

Allison was in shock. "This is a joke right?..You weren't gay when we were fucking."

 

Ian gripped bryans hand, knowing how that would make him react.   
"Actually, I was.."

 

Bryan's neck was red.

 

"Seriously?.." Allison scoffed.

 

"I didn't know how to tell you.." Ian said.

 

"Oh my god.." She groaned.

 

Ian looked away. "Sorry.."

 

Bryan squeezed Ian's arm. "Well?..Why are you still here?.."

 

Allison ignored Bryan and stepped forward. She traced down Ian's jaw. "You cant say that meant nothing to you.."

 

"Allison..Stop." Ian said, batting her hand away. "You helped me realize I was gay, if that's anything.."

 

Her mouth dropped. She couldn't believe he had just said that.

 

"Well, it's true.." Ian shrugged, making Bryan smile.

 

Allison blew out a deep breath before turning an stomping off.

 

Bryan sighed heavily. "Why didn't you tell me about her?.."

 

"She's crazy.." Ian groaned.

 

"Well apparently you were still dating her when we met.." Bryan said, releasing Ian's arm.

 

"So she thinks. Bryan, I never asked her out. And she never asked me. We weren't dating." ian sighed.

 

Bryan crossed his arms looking up at Ian. "You liked her?.."

 

Ian turned to Bryan, fighting to remain calm. "It was when the things with my..uncle were happening. I was confused. Attracted to guys but hated him. I didn't understand.."

 

Bryan's face immediately softened. "I understand.." he said softly.

 

"It was once and it was all I needed to know I'm gay.." Ian said, reaching for bryans hand. "And now I'm with the most amazing guy ever."

 

Bryan smiled. "You act so tough.." He said, grabbing his hand. "But you're so sweet.."

 

"I can still kick someones ass," Ian said quickly.

 

"Yes you can, baby." Bryan giggled.

 

Ian smiled, leaning in to kiss Bryan. Bryan kissed Ian back before his phone vibrated with a text from Blaine.   
"We're gonna start back to the apartment. Does Ian wanna stay the night?"

 

Bryan looked up. "We're about to leave. Blaine wants to know if you want to stay the night."

 

"Of course.." Ian smiled.

 

"Good." Bryan said, texting his guardian back as they walked to the car.

 

That night, Kurt sat with Blaine on the bed as his thumb hovered over the call button, his brother's number dialed. He pressed send and breathed out shakily. It had been months since he had spoken to any of his family.

 

"Hello?.." A voice answered on the second ring.

 

"Hey Cooper.. I-It's me.. Blaine.." Baine said nervously.

 

"Little brother!" Cooper said happily. "Long time no talk.."

 

"I know.. I uhh.. I actually have something to tell you.."

 

"What's that squirt?"

 

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I-I'm getting married.."

 

"Really?..Well congrats Blaine! Oh wow..Who's the lucky guy?" Cooper said excitedly.

 

"Do you remember Kurt? The one from high school..?" blaine asked timidly.

 

"He came back?.." Cooper asked softly. "I always knew it would up the two of you."

 

Blaine couldnt' help but smile. "Thanks Coop. Are you near home? I was wondering if you might want to stop by for a few days or something. It'd be nice to see you."

 

"I'm still in LA..But I could be there tomorrow morning." Cooper grinned.

 

"Oh, yeah. Yeah! That'd be great.. We'll get a room ready."

 

Kurt smiled.

 

"It'll be good to see you again." Cooper said happily.

 

"You too. I'll text you the address. Call when you get here.."

 

"Alright. See you then, squirt." Cooper said before hanging up.

 

"He'll be here tomorrow.."

 

"That's great!" Kurt smiled.

 

"He's a little intense.." Blaine said, laying back on the bed.

 

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

 

"I don't know how to explain it. You'll see tomorrow.."

 

Kurt laid down with Blaine, sighing softly. "He sounded happy to hear from you."

 

"It was nice," blaine said softly.

 

Kurt grinned, leaning over to kiss Blaine softly. "Well I guess we're playing hooky again tomorrow.." He giggled.

 

"Ill tell Figgins that Bryan's sick," Blaine laughed.

 

Kurt smiled, cuddling up to his fiancé. "Okay."

 

"I should go tell them they can sleep in.

 

"Alright baby." Kurt said softly as Blaine got up.

 

He knocked on the door and walked in. "You can sleep in tomorrow."

 

Bryan sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Really?.." He mumbled, Ian groaning as Blaine turned on the light.

 

"Yeah. My brother is coming to visit." Blaine explained.

 

"Oh. Can't wait to meet him." Bryan smiled.

 

"That light is evil.." Ian growled.

 

Blaine chuckled, turning the light off. "Goodnight."

 

"Night Blaine.." Bryan smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning, Blaine got up early to clean and get the apartment ready for his brother's arrival. He already sent Cooper the directions and was anxiously awaiting him. A bit later, there was a knock on the door. Blaine took a deep breath before answering the door. "Hey Coop!"

 

"Blaine!" Cooper grinned, hugging Blaine tightly.

 

"How are you?" Blaine asked.

 

"Good! Good!..Oh wow it's been forever.." Cooper said happily, smiling down at his brother.

 

"I know! Come in.. I'll get Kurt."

 

Cooper nodded, following Blaine inside.

 

Blaine popped his head inside his room. "Hey babe. Cooper's here."

 

Kurt got up and his eyes went wide. "Oh wow..You're Cooper Anderson.."

 

"I am," Cooper grinned his dazzling smile. "And you must be my little brother's fiancé."

 

"Yes, I am..I'm Kurt Hummel.." Kurt grinned holding out his hand. "You're on that soap opera, right?." Kurt smiled as he shook it. "The Bold and The Restless?"

 

"Indeed, I am," Cooper said in a smooth voice. "You're a fan?"

 

"I watch it.." Kurt smiled. "Wow..Blaine, you never told me your brother was on television."

 

Blaine shrugged. "Didn't come up."

 

Kurt nodded. "Well do you want me to make breakfast baby?.." He asked, kissing Blaine's cheek.

 

"If you want to," Blaine said softly.

 

"I'll make some pancakes.." Kurt said, smiling before walking into the kitchen.

 

"I can't believe you're really here.."

 

"I can't believe you called..I'm glad you did. I missed you little brother.." Cooper said softly.

 

"I missed you too. I always figured you'd be too busy.." Blaine admitted.

 

"I just thought you were. It's been too long. How's that singing career of yours?" Cooper asked as they walked to the kitchen.

 

Blaine bit his lip. This was what he was dreading. "I teach at McKinley."

 

"Seriously? You're letting your tool get rusty Blaine." Cooper sighed.

 

"Well there's not much to do here in Lima. Plus, I love teaching the kids."

 

"That's why you get out of Lima. Look at me? I did. And now, I'm on one of the most successful soap operas on television." Cooper smiled, looking down at Blaine.

 

"I went to California. Didn't work out for me," Blaine sighed.

 

Cooper rolled his eyes. "You just need to apply yourself." He said, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

 

"I guess. But I'm about to get married. It's not just me anymore. And I have Bryan as well now."

 

"Bryan?..You have a kid?"

 

"You'll meet him when he wakes up. He's a kid in my class. He had a bad situation at home so I adopted him." Blaine explained.

 

"Oh wow! Awesome." Cooper smiled as they got into the kitchen.

 

"He's really talented. One of my friends put on a production of RENT and he played Mark."

 

"So he sings and acts?..I might need to have a session with this kid" Coop said.

 

"We'll see if he's interested," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around his fiancé.

 

Kurt smiled as Blaine kissed the back of his neck as he cooked.  
Bryan was lured by the smell of food and walked into the kitchen, clad in boxers and a t-shirt. "Kurt, what's for-....Oh my god.."

 

"You okay?" Blaine asked.

 

"C-Cooper Anderson..Ohmygod.." Bryan whispered, unable to move his feet from where they were glued.

 

Cooper stepped forward and reached out to shake Bryan's hand. "You must be Bryan. Blaine's been talking about you."

 

Bryan stared at Cooper's hand before saintly grabbing it and letting out a small squeak.

 

Cooper chuckled. "It's very nice to meet you, Bryan."

 

"I-Um..Show..love.." Bryan got out.

 

"Use your words," Kurt laughed.

 

"Hi.."Bryan said, his cheeks a bright shade of pink. Cooper Anderson was in his kitchen! The star of he and Thea's favorite soap opera and his celebrity crush..Thea wouldn't believe this. But then he realized what he was wearing and how he must look right now. "I-I'll be right back." He said quickly before hurrying off to his room.

 

Blaine giggled. "I guess you have another fan."

 

"I guess so.." Cooper chuckled.

 

Bryan ran into the room, quickly searching for clothes.

 

"Baby!" he said in a hushed voice. "Ian!"

 

"Whaaat?.." Ian groaned.

 

"You're not going to believe it! The sexiest man ever is here! In our kitchen!"

 

"What?..I'm right here babe.." Ian mumbled sleepily.

 

Bryan rolled his eyes playfully. "Cooper Anderson is here. Get up and get dressed. Kurt's cooking breakfast."

 

"Who the hell is Cooper Anderson?" Ian sighed, sitting up at the mention of food.

 

Bryans jaw dropped. "The star of The Bold And The Restless!"

 

"Oh god..That stupid show you're obsessed with?.."

 

"It's not stupid!" Bryan countered. Ian rolled his eyes, pulling his blanket over his head. Bryan groaned. "Babe. Get up."

 

"Why?.." Ian growled as Bryan pulled the sheets off of the bed.

 

"Because he's Cooper Anderson. He's Blaine's brother and we have to get up." bryan said, placing his hands on his hips.

 

"Maybe I need some motivation.." Ian smiled, raising a pierced eyebrow.

 

"Oh jeez.." Bryan giggled as he climbed on top of his boyfriend. Ian smiled, holding Bryan's hips.

 

Bryan leaned down, kissing Ian deeply. "Will you get up for me?"

 

"If you get my dick up first.." Ian chuckled.

 

"Oh my god!" Bryan giggled, playfully slapping Ian's chest.

 

"What?" Ian chuckled.

 

"You. Are. Ridiculous." Bryan grinned, rolling his hips down.

 

Ian growled, smiling. "It worked, didn't it?"

 

"Maybe I was already thinking about it.."

 

"Oh yeah?..What were you thinking about?.."

 

"How easy I can make you fall apart with my ass," Bryan said slyly, his lips not an inch from Ian's.

 

Ian reached down, gripping Bryan's ass. "It's true.."

 

Bryan gasped, rocking his hips back. "I know.."

 

Ian moaned deeply, thrusting up. Bryan nibbled on Ian's ear. "We don't have much time."

 

"What do you wanna do babe?.." Ian whispered.

 

"Fuck me hard baby.. I want to be on my hands and knees.. I want you so hard.."

 

Ian groaned, flipping them over.

 

Bryan moaned loudly. "Oh Ian.."

 

"Turn over.." Ian said darkly.

 

The shorter quickly did as he was told, sticking his ass out for Ian. Ian pulled Bryan's boxers down before planting a harsh smack on the pale flesh. "Ah!" Bryan whined, arching his back.

 

"So fucking sexy.." Ian smiled, reaching for the lube and slicking himself up. "gonna take me like this, baby.."

 

"Yes.. Yes Ian.."

Ian smiled, pushing in. Bryan's head fell back as he felt the delicious stretch. Ian slowly thrust, moaning deeply.

 

"Shit.. So good.." Bryan gasped.

 

"You like that, baby?.." Ian hummed, gripping Bryan's hips.

 

"God yes!" Bryan breathed out.

 

"Shh.." Ian smiled, speeding up and aiming for Bryan's prostate. Bryan gripped the sheets, doing everything he could to not cry out.

 

"Mmm..I bet you'd love that..Cooper hearing you scream while I fuck you..Such a slut..You're mine.." Ian growled. Bryan gasped, biting the pillow to muffle his loud moans. Ian sped up, moaning deeply.

 

"Unhh! Ian! Fuck me baby!" Bryan screamed into the pillow. Ian pulled Bryan to his chest, biting his ear. Bryan whimpered, melting against his boyfriend.

 

"Are you close baby?.." Ian smiled.

 

Bryan nodded, not trusting himself to be quiet. He reached backwards, tangling his hands in Ian's hair. Ian growled, thrusting harder as he inched closer to the edge.   
"Ian.." Bryan gasped.

 

"Come for me baby.."

 

Bryan put his hand over his mouth as he came in long thick ropes on the sheets. Ian came shortly after, his thrusts slowing as he kissed Bryan's neck. Bryan whimpered as he came down. "Ian.."

 

"Yeah babe?.." Ian whispered, pulling out.

 

Bryan fell onto the bed, avoiding where he came. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too, babe.." Ian smiled. They got up and Bryan got dressed, fixing his hair. Ian only bothered to pull on some boxers before they both walked out into the kitchen.

 

"Oh hey," Blaine said, looking at bryan. "Can you get your room cleaned up in a bit? Coop's gonna stay in your room."

 

Bryan froze, nodding quickly as he looked to Cooper.

 

"You might wanna clean the sheets.." Ian scoffed, sitting at the table.

 

"Ian!" Kurt gasped.

 

"What?..I had to have some motivation to get up..Bryan got creative.."

 

Bryan's face flushed a deep red. "Ian!!"

 

"What?" Ian asked defensively.

 

"I-I'll have it clean.."

 

"Oh hey, you're Blaine's brother." Ian said, turning to Cooper.

 

"I am.. Cooper. And you're apparently Ian." Cooper chuckled.

 

"Yeah. I'm Bryan's boyfriend." Ian chuckled, shaking Cooper's hand.

 

"You have quite a houseful, little brother."

 

"Yeah..I just take in stray kids.." Blaine chuckled. "Ian, why don't you have any clothes on?.." He asked as he turned to see the pierced boy.

 

"I am in clothes. I could show you what no clothes would be."

 

"He's not always like this.." Bryan sighed.

 

"Yeah, I am," Ian countered.

 

"No..You're not." Bryan said back in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

"Don't act all proper because your soap crush is here."

 

Bryan's cheeks immediately turned pink as he looked down.

 

Kurt bit back a smile. "You gonna eat?"

 

"Yeah.." Bryan sighed, trying to fight his blush as he sat next to Cooper.

 

"So Kurt..If you wanna marry me instead, and just cook for me all the time..I'm legal.." Ian grinned.

 

Kurt snorted, clasping his hand over his mouth at the sound. "Ohmygod.."

 

"Oh wow. I didn't know Kurt snorted.." Bryan giggled.

 

"I'm serious!" Ian laughed.

 

"Don't make me have to be next to kick your ass," Blaine said, smiling. Ian rolled his eyes, grinning as Kurt passed out the plates of food.

 

"Yum!" Ian grinned.

 

"If you want to marry me, I need a proper proposal." Kurt chuckled, sitting next to Blaine.

 

Ian sighed. "Kurt Hummel.. The greatest cook ever, will you be my husband just to cook for me?"

 

"No." Kurt said simply, taking a bite of his pancakes.

 

"Worth a shot," Ian shrugged.

 

Blaine chuckled, leaning over to kiss the corner of Kurt's mouth.

 

Cooper smiled as he watched the couple. "How'd you two find each other again?"

 

"Well I came back from New York and Blaine's roommate at the time, Thea, brought us together again.." Kurt smiled.

 

"How was New York?" Cooper asked.

 

"Good..Just..Expensive to live there you know?" Kurt answered, looking down at his plate.

 

Cooper nodded. "Well, like I was telling my baby brother, you should think about LA. Tons of opportunity."

 

"Well, we're happy here..Plus we'll be close to Bryan when he goes to school in New York.." Blaine said as Bryan nodded.

 

"What's in New York?"

 

"Broadway..Preforming arts schools..Everything." Bryan said, smiling at Ian.

 

"Hate to tell you, but Broadway is dead," Cooper said simply.

 

"W-What?" Bryan asked, turning to look at Cooper.

 

"California is where it's all at." Cooper explained.

 

Bryan looked down, seeming to be considering this.

 

"Bryan, you want to go to New York. Your heart is set on it." Blaine said softly.

 

"But..Cooper said.." Bryan said timidly.

 

"Cooper only knows LA." Blaine said seriously.

 

"Whoa, little brother. Do you see any Broadway stars on the cover of People Magazine or Us Weekly?..No..Just TV and movie stars in L.A." Cooper said as if it were obvious.

 

"And? Maybe he'll be the one to change that. Bryan shouldn't rethink what he wants to do because of your opinion."

 

Kurt could sense that this was going to build and Bryan was starting to look a bit embarrassed, and somehow flattered, that Blaine and cooper were arguing about this.  
"So baby..I was thinking we could go do some stuff for the wedding today.."

 

Blaine took a deep breath to calm himself. "What did you have in mind?"

 

"Maybe go look at tuxedos and get Thea and Naomi to look at their dresses?.." Kurt asked.

 

"Sounds good," Blaine said softly.

 

Bryan had his phone under the table, sending a text to Thea.  
"What would you do if I told you Cooper Anderson was in my kitchen right now?..."

 

He got a text immediately. "Another sexy dream?"

 

"No..But..Really.." Bryan replied.

 

"I swear if you're playing a joke you will regret it." Thea sent back.

 

Bryan conspicuously snapped a picture of Cooper before sending it to Thea.

 

"Asdffyidyejsirnsyejd" was what Bryan got next, followed by, "HOLY SHIT! OH MY GOD I'LL BE THERE SOON!"

 

"I'M DYING HURRY." Bryan sent back quickly.

 

Thea turned to her girlfriend. "Umm.. I gotta go to Blaine's. Wanna come?"

 

"Hm?..Oh yeah..What for?" Naomi asked.

 

"Oh. Bryan said he needed me to show me something. I'm gonna go get ready."

 

"Alright baby.." Naomi said, pulling on a t-shirt and cutoffs.

 

Thea went and took a shower before heading to their room. It took almost two hours before she finally came out. She wore a white, satin-like dress with a colorful abstract print with a banded hem to make it fit her curves perfectly. She had her hair in loose ringlets that looked amazing against the white of the dress. She slipped on her white wedge flip flops and looked at Naomi. "Ready babe?"

 

"Why are you all dressed up?" Naomi asked, throwing her hair up into a bun.

 

Thea shrugged. "Was just in the mood to be cute," she said, smoothing the bottom that fell a mere six inches below her round ass.

 

Naomi smiled, pressing Thea against the door and running her nose up the side of her neck. "Damn baby..You look so good.."

 

Thea gasped, her breathing picking up. "Mmm, thank you.."

 

Naomi smiled, biting her lip as she let her hands run down Thea's curves. "So hot.."

 

Thea's head fell back as she lifted a leg, wrapping it around her girlfriend.

 

Naomi pressed her body to Thea's, pushing their hips together and noticing Thea wasn't wearing underwear.

 

Thea's eyes were bright with excitement. "For my baby.."

 

Naomi grinned, looking up at Thea with dark eyes. "Can I fuck you with the toy baby?..I know how quickly it makes you come.."

 

"Yes.." thea breathed out.

 

Naomi smiled. "Stay here.." She said before walking off to the bedroom. Thea bit her lip, running her hands down her own body as she waited. Naomi returned, holding a long, thick, pink dildo. She pressed her body to Thea's again, kissing her deeply. Thea wrapped her arms around naomi's neck, moaning desperately.  
"You want it baby?.." Naomi asked, running the tip up and down Thea's already wet lips.

 

"Ohh.. Please baby.." Thea whimpered. Naomi slowly pushed it in, watching Thea's face. Thea's eyes fluttered closed, her head falling back as a moan escaped her lips.

 

"So sexy.." Naomi whispered as she began to speed up.

 

"Oohh...Naomi.." Thea gasped, grinding down onto the toy. Naomi pushed deeper, biting and nipping at Thea's neck. "Fuck!" Thea groaned. "I-I..oh god!"

 

"So hot like this.." Naomi growled as she listened to her girlfriend fall apart.

 

Thea reached up, pulling naomi's gorgeous red hair. "Naomi!" she cried out as she came. Naomi slowed her movements helping her girlfriend come down. Thea's body went slack between Naomi and the wall as she panted softly. Naomi pulled the dildo out, bringing it up to her lips and licking it slowly. Thea shivered. "Fuck baby.."

 

"Come on.." Naomi grinned, walking to the room, tossing the toy on the bed and walking to the car. Thea was practically bouncing with excitement as they drove to Blaine's.  
"What are you so excited about?" Naomi asked as they pulled in.

 

Thea turned to her girlfriend and bit her lip. "So.. There's this umm.. Show that I love. And one of the main characters is here.."

 

"What?..Like..The actual actor?.." Naomi asked.

 

"Yeah. I don't know how. But I'm like dying.." Thea giggled nervously. "Let's go in.."

 

Naomi nodded, getting out of the car and heading up the stairs. Thea walked in first, stopping when she saw Cooper on the balcony. He looked so perfect and delicious as the sunlight hit him. "Ohmygod.."

 

"Hey Thea." Kurt smiled. "I was gonna call you."

 

"Bryan text me.." Thea said, not taking her eyes off of the stunning man. "I can't believe he's here.."

 

"Oh. Cooper? Yeah. He's visiting Blaine.." Kurt smiled.

 

"How does Blaine know him? And why don't I know?"

 

"Umm..Think about the last name.." Kurt said slowly.

 

Thea's mouth dropped. "They're related?!"

 

"He's his brother..He never told you?.." Kurt asked as Thea saw Bryan talking to Cooper outside.

 

Thea shook her head, unintentionally forgetting about Naomi. "Introduce me! Please!"

 

"Alright..Come on.." Kurt chuckled.

 

The redhead followed, her eyes growing wider as she saw Cooper Anderson.

 

Kurt opened the door. "Cooper, this is Thea." He said, stepping aside.

 

Thea's heart fluttered as she reached out for his hand. "H-Hi.."

 

Cooper grabbed her hand, shaking it. "Hey there.." He grinned.

 

"So hot.." Thea whispered, meaning to keep that in her mind.

 

Copper chuckled lightly. "You're not too bad yourself."

 

Thea blushed. "T-Thank you.."

 

"Umm..I'm Naomi.." Naomi said, raising an eyebrow.

 

"This is my brother, Cooper. Coop, this is Thea's girlfriend," Blaine said, putting emphasis on the word girlfriend.

 

Cooper raised his eyebrows. "Nice to meet you.."

 

"You too," Naomi said, wrapping an arm around Thea's waist possessively.

 

"Bryan and I love your show so much!" Thea grinned.

 

Cooper smiled wide. "Thank you, Thea."

 

"It's amazing..Trent is our favorite character and you are just such an amazing, amazing actor." Thea gushed.

 

"Thank you," Cooper said again before realizing Thea was Blaine's ex-roommate. "So you're the one that puts on the musicals, right?"

 

"Yeah..I direct and produce." Thea giggled, nodding.

 

"What are you working on next?"

 

"E-either Grease or West Side Story."

 

Cooper smiled to himself. It never got old to see how flustered he could make people. "Well, while I'm in town, if you would like any help, I'm more than willing."

 

She giggled lightly, cheeks pinking. "O-Okay.."

 

Blaine saw Naomi's irritation and interrupted. "So we were thinking about going to try on your dresses today."

 

"Really?" Thea grinned.

 

"Where's Ian?.." Naomi asked.

 

"Yeah. He's helping clean Bryan's room." Blaine said softly.

 

Naomi nodded as she walked back to the room to her brother.

 

Ian looked up as the door opened. "Hey sis. Whats up?"

 

"Why are Thea and Bryan like drooling over this guy?.." Naomi asked, walking in.

 

Ian groaned. "I don't fucking know. It's annoying as hell."

 

"Yeah.." She groaned, laying back on the bed.

 

"Do you know how long he's staying?" Ian asked.

 

"Didn't stick around long enough to ask.."

 

"At least he's not sleeping in your girlfriend's bed.."

 

"Where is Bryan gonna be sleeping?.."

 

"If he plans on being in the same room, he better come to our house." Ian growled.

 

"Do you really think Blaine's seemingly straight actor brother would try something with Bryan?.." Naomi giggled.

 

"No. But I don't need Bryan fantasizing about someone else." Ian said, his tone matter-of-fact.

 

Naomi nodded. "Thea's practically falling apart.."

 

"I'm sure it's just a celebrity crush. It's not like she'd just go back to a dude."

 

"She's bisexual.." Naomi sighed.

 

"Still. She loves you." Ian said seriously.

 

"I know..But it's hard to remember that when she's all over him.."

 

"I know.. But she does love you. Aren't you about to go do wedding stuff anyways?"

 

"Yeah..With him.." Naomi grumbled.

 

"Oh.." Ian said quietly. "I guess I'm going too."

 

"We gotta get you in a monkey suit too." Naomi chuckled.

 

"Noooo..." Ian whined.

 

"Hush. You know Bryan thinks you look cute in them.." Naomi smiled.

 

"I look like a penguin."

 

"An adorable penguin.."

 

Ian groaned. "I hate it."

 

"Well it's not like you can wear a T-shirt and jeans.."

 

"Why's it gotta be formal?"

 

"Because it's a wedding.." Naomi laughed, standing.

 

"But last time.." Ian said in barely a whisper.

 

"What is it?.." Naomi asked softly.

 

"With the slushies.."

 

"Ian..That won't happen..It's gonna be their wedding.." Naomi said softly.

 

"And they're gay. I just.. You know how people are.. I'm worried.." Ian admitted.

 

"It's gonna be okay.." Naomi said, cupping Ian's cheek.

 

Ian sighed. "Okay.."

 

Naomi kissed his cheek. "Come on.."

 

Ian got up and grabbed his jacket. "It's gonna be a long day.."

 

"Agreed.." Naomi sighed.

 

They walked back out and Blaine smiled. "Everything okay?"

 

"Yeah.." Ian sighed, looking over at Bryan and Cooper.

 

They all got ready and split into the two cars. Thea and Bryan both flocked to the car with cooper, chatting with him excitedly. Naomi and Ian got in her car, complaining about their significant others' infatuation as they followed Blaine.  
"What if..If Thea..Misses guys?..." Naomi asked.

 

Ian thought for a moment. "I don't think she does."

 

"How do you know?" Naomi said.

 

"I know how you make her feel. I see how she looks at you."

 

Naomi nodded, smiling.

 

"Not to mention all the shit I hear since she's moved in," Ian said, giggling as his sister nudged him.

 

"Whatever.." Naomi chuckled.

 

Ian laughed as they pulled into the parking lot. "Don't worry about him."

 

"I'll try.." Naomi said softly.

 

"Me too.."

 

They got out and Bryan gasped lightly, giggling as Ian walked up and grabbed him from behind.

 

"Hey baby," Ian said, holding him close.

 

"Hey.." Bryan smiled, spinning around and wrapping his arms around Ian's neck.

 

"You want to stay with me tonight?" Ian asked.

 

"Why don't you come stay here?.."

 

"It'll be crowded won't it?"

 

"Yeah.." Bryan said softly.

 

"I mean it's not like both of us will fit on the couch."

 

"We will if I'm on top of you.." Bryan giggled.

 

Ian gave a small smile. "I guess."

 

"Or we can stay at your place.." Bryan said softly.

 

Ian nodded. "I'd like that."

 

Bryan smiled, leaning up to kiss Ian softly. "Maybe we can even fool around in the dressing room?."

 

"What's gotten into you?" Ian asked, a smirk slowly working it's way across his face.

 

"I know what's gonna get into you.." Bryan said slyly.

 

Ian bit his lip, holding back a giggle. "Okay babe.."

 

Bryan nipped at Ian's neck, smiling wide. Ian moaned quietly before taking his hand and walking inside. They walked around a bit, Thea and Naomi looking at dresses as they waited for the owner to bring out the ones that Kurt had gotten designed for them while Ian was helping Bryan look at bow ties. Kurt held one of the dresses up to Thea. He had got them custom made for the girls. They were a light teal. The bodices were sprinkled with rhinestones in an elegant pattern and the skiers were layered with teal, purple, and indigo."It's going to look so good!"

 

"They're beautiful.." Naomi smiled wide

 

"You ready to try them on?" Kurt asked

 

"Yes!" Thea said excitedly Kurt handed the girls their dresses and smiled as they went to put them on After a few minutes they came out clad in the beautiful dresses. Blaine gasped as he saw his best friend. "Oh wow.."

 

"They're so beautiful.." Kurt smiled

 

Thea did a little twirl. "I love it.."

 

"Oh my god!" bryan exclaimed. "They match perfectly!"

 

Naomi grinned, looking over at Thea with loving eyes

 

Thea pulled Naomi close, kissing her softly. "You're perfect.."

 

Naomi smiled, "so are you.."

 

"Who designed these?" Cooper asked, eyeing the dresses up and down

 

"No one big, but she's really good..She owns this store." Kurt said softly

 

"They're stunning," Cooper said, looking at Thea. Thea blushed, doing a spin

 

"Alright. I'm sure we have tons to do today." Naomi sighed

 

"What else?.." Thea asked.

 

"Well they all have to get their tuxedos." Naomi stated.

 

"Oh yeah! Blaine! Let me take you to get yours. Naomi, take Kurt. I don't want them to see each other until it's all on!"

 

Bryan giggled excitedly as he and Cooper went with Blaine, Ian going with his sister and Kurt

 

"Oh my god..This is how it's gonna be when we actually do it.." Thea said softly as she helped Blaine put his suit jacket on

 

Blaine looked up nervously. He was wearing a traditional black suit with a peacock blue tie. "H-How do I look..?"

 

"Amazing.." Bryan smiled, tears in his eyes.

 

Blaine hugged Bryan tightly, his own tears streaming down his cheeks. "Thank you.. For everything.."

 

"Why are you thanking me?.." Bryan asked, giggling through his tears.

 

"Because you've helped made my dream come true. You've changed my life.. I don't think I would've given Kurt a chance if not for you.." Blaine said through his tears Bryan gave out a small sob and smiled, pulling Blaine closer.

 

Cooper hugged Blaine next. "I'm happy for you squirt."

 

"Thanks Coop..It means a lot.." Blaine said softly.

 

"When's the wedding?"

 

"We don't really have a date.." Blaine said softly.

 

Cooper nodded. "I can't believe you're getting married before me."

 

"Well its legal for me to now.." Blaine chuckled lightly.

 

Cooper couldn't help but laugh. "You know what I mean."

 

"Why can't you believe that?.." Blaine asked.

 

"You're my baby brother. And come on.." Cooper said, gesturing to himself. "Do you know how many people want me? Want to be me?"

 

Blaine just shook his head as Bryan's cheeks went pink

 

"You know Cooper is about to be your Uncle basically," Blaine said to Bryan "How do you feel about that?"

 

Bryan contemplated this for a moment before wrinkling his nose Blaine couldn't stop the loud laugh that escaped him.

 

"Oh god.." Thea giggled. "Come on, let's go see your future husband.."

 

Kurt had the tears running down his face as Naomi and Ian held him. "I-I never thought I would have this.

 

"You deserve it, Kurt. You and Blaine were made for each other," Naomi said softly.

 

Kurt bit his lip. "I-I don't deserve this.."

 

"Why do you think that?" Naomi asked.

 

"After everything I've put him through.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Kurt you do deserve each other. Neither of you would be happy if you weren't together." ian said seriously.

 

Kurt nodded, wiping his tears.

 

"You didn't see him when he thought he had lost you again." Ian said, tentatively taking Kurt's hand. "You are making Blaine the happiest man alive by being with him."

 

Kurt nodded again, wiping his eyes. "D-Do you think he's ready?.." He asked. Kurt was wearing the same classic black suit with a purple tie

 

"I know he is," Naomi reassured. "He's been waiting for this for so long."

 

Kurt sighed softly. "Let's go see him.."

.  
"Wait.. You're seeing each other dressed up?" Ian asked

 

"Well..Yeah..Blaine wanted to see it..Truth be told I want to see him too.." Kurt admitted, smiling.

 

"Let's go then," Naomi said, grinning as they walked out. Kurt took a deep breath as they walked out of the dressing room and gasped sharply as he saw Blaine. Blaine froze at the sight of his soon-to-be husband. He was stunning. Absolutely perfect in every way. Kurt walked up to Blaine, smiling wide as a new round of tears emerged.  
"Baby.." Blaine said in barely a whisper as he brought his trembling hand up to cup Kurt's cheek.

 

"I love you so much.." Kurt said before the tears started to come more freely.

 

"I could marry you right now.. I love you more than anything.." Blaine got out as his tears flowed. Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine close and kissing him deeply. The shorter melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.

 

"I can't wait to make you my husband.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Me too, Kurt.." Blaine said just as quietly. Kurt held Blaine close. He didn't want to let go..He wanted to hold Blaine like this forever and share this moment of pure love. As if Blaine could read his thoughts, he leaned forward and started to sing softly.   
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do.."

 

Kurt smiled, swaying slowly and wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

 

"I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah  
I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me.." Blaine finished the chorus and kissed Kurt softly. "Forever.."

 

Kurt leaned back in, kissing Blaine deeply and holding him closer.

 

Bryan grabbed Ian's hand, tearing up a bit.

 

Ian wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "They're sweet.."

 

Bryan nodded, looking up at Ian with eyes full of love.

 

Naomi sat down, back in her cut-offs and feeling out of place as Thea kept talking to Cooper. She couldn't help the pang of jealously as she watched her girlfriend flirt with the celebrity. She knew Thea loved her. But what if she did miss guys? What of there was something that Naomi just couldn't give her?

 

Suddenly Ian sat down next to her. "I want to give Bryan the the ring tonight.."

 

"Really? That's sweet," Naomi said, keeping her eyes on Thea.

 

"Are you okay?.." Ian asked.

 

"Y-Yeah," Naomi said quickly. "How are you planning on doing it?"

 

"I'm gonna take him out to dinner and maybe somewhere else.." Ian said softly.

 

Naomi looked at her younger brother. "I'm so proud of you.."

 

"Thanks.." Ian smiled, grabbing his sister's hand.

 

"You want to be alone tonight?" Naomi asked.

 

"If that's okay..You and Thea can go out.." Ian smiled.

 

"Seems like Thea might be at Blaine's tonight.."

 

"Why do you say that?.."

 

"She hasn't left his side," she said, talking about Cooper.

 

"Go get her.." Ian said quickly.

 

"I shouldn't have to.."

 

"She's just starstruck.."

 

"I don't know.." Naomi sighed. "I think she dressed like that for him.."

 

"Bryan was freaking out this morning too.." Ian said quietly.

 

"Why did Blaine's brother have to be so gorgeous?" Naomi groaned.

 

"He's really not that hot.." Ian said.

 

"But they think so.."

 

Ian rolled his eyes. "It's just because he's on that stupid show.."

 

"I don't know how they even watch it.." Naomi groaned. "It's terrible."

 

Ian laughed, looking down. "God, I know.."

 

Bryan came back over and smiled. "Our turn.."

 

"Do I have to?.." Ian sighed.

 

Bryan leaned in, nipping at Ian's ear. "You know you want to."

 

Ian gasped, grabbing Bryan's hand. "As long as you help me get dressed.."

 

"Well we all know you need help with your tie," Bryan giggled, winking at his boyfriend. They got their suits from the woman and walked to the dressing rooms. Ian pulled Bryan close and leaned against the wall. "You're so hot.."

 

Ian growled, leaning down to suck at Bryan's neck. Bryan gasped. "Ohh.."

 

"You know what I want baby?.." Ian whispered.

 

"What's that?" Bryan asked.

 

"I really miss.." Ian whispered, kissing Bryan's ear. "Your cock inside of me.."

 

Bryan pressed his body to Ian's. "You want my cock baby?"

 

Ian nodded, slowly shifting into his submissive mode for Bryan, who had gotten better at being dominant lately. Bryan's eyes grew dark as he squeezed Ian's ass. Ian arched his body, moaning softly.

 

"Are you my slut?" Bryan growled. Ian held back a loud moan, nodding again. Bryan stepped back. "Strip for me."

 

Ian gasped, shivering lightly, backing up a bit and slowly pulling his shirt off. Bryan leaned against the wall, biting his lip as he watched. Ian started on his jeans, looking up at Bryan with innocent eyes, which Bryan previously believed was impossible, as he peeled the black fabric down his legs.  
"Such a good slut.." bryan whispered. Ian moaned softly at the words, pulling the rest of his clothes off. "Now mine." Bryan commanded as he stood. Ian nodded, quickly stepping forward and unbuttoning the buttons on Bryan's cardigan. Bryan licked his hips, watching Ian. Ian pulled it off, taking off his tie and groaning softly as he struggled with the smaller buttons on Bryan's shirt. Bryan chuckled, reaching up to help. Ian gave a small smile as Bryan helped him. After it was all off he pulled off Bryan's pants and boxer briefs. Bryan ran his hands through Ian's hair. "Suck me."

 

Ian quickly dropped to his knees, nuzzling against the base of Bryan's cock and inhaling the musky scent that was purely his boyfriend. He moaned softly, licking lightly at his balls. Bryan sighed, keeping his hands in Ian's hair. Ian lapped at the smooth skin before sucking them into his mouth, sitting back on his haunches and grabbing his own ankles.  
"Oh fuck.." Bryan gasped, pulling lightly. Ian moaned, pulling off and licking up the seam before tracing his tongue to the base and up a vein. Bryan's head fell back. "Damn baby.. Such a good slut.."

 

Ian whined softly. "Bryan...Will you please fuck me?..". He asked, before licking up and down the shaft.

 

"Beg for it.." Bryan said lowly. He was sure that hearing Ian beg was the sexiest thing he had wee heard.

 

Oh fuck, Bryan's voice..Ian looked at him and whined. "Please fuck me Bryan..You feel so good inside of me..I need you.."

 

Bryan smiled wickedly. "Stand. Face the wall."

 

Ian did just that, looking back at Bryan. Bryan stepped forward, examining his boyfriend before slowly pressing inside him. Ian hissed loudly, spreading his legs more and throwing his head back. Bryan pressed in to the hilt.   
"Ohmygod..Bryan..I..Ungh.." Ian whimpered.

 

"So fucking tight.."

 

"Please..Oh god..W-we have to hurry babe.." Ian whispered.

 

"Tell me if it hurts.." Bryan said quickly. Ian nodded, biting his lip. Bryan gasped as he started to thrust.  
"Oh baby..Bryan..Ungh.." Ian whined, giving an almost too-loud moan.

 

Bryan held onto Ian's hips as he sped up. "Babe.. Quiet.."

 

"I-I'm sorry..Just..So good.." Ian whimpered.

 

"Fuck I wish I could hear you scream. Such a good fucking slut for me.." Bryan whispered in his ear hotly. "Who do you belong to?"

 

"Y-You..Ohmygod..I belong to you baby.." Ian gasped, reaching back to place a hand on the back of Bryan's neck.

 

"That's right baby.." Bryan breathed out, biting Ians neck. Ian let out a sharp noise before biting his lip to keep it contained. Bryan angled himself and slammed into his boyfriend's prostate. Ian pressed his face to the wall, trying not to scream as he clawed down the dressing room wall.

 

"Come on baby.. Come for me.."

 

Ian gasped, pushing his hips back before groaning deeply and coming hard. Bryan felt Ian's muscles tightening around him in the most delicious way. He gave a few more erratic thrust and filled his boyfriend. Ian melted against the wall, panting harshly., Bryan carefully pulled out, planting kisses along Ian's shoulders.  
"Holy shit.." Ian breathed out, smiling.

 

"So sexy," Bryan whispered.

 

Ian shivered at Bryan's words "Babe, if you don't stop talking in that voice.."

 

A wide grin spread across Bryan's face. "You like my voice babe?"

 

"Y-Yeah.." Ian whispered

 

"I'll have to keep that in mind. Now get your tux on" Bryan said, smacking Ian's ass. Ian gasped, biting his lip and turning to quickly get dressed Bryan chuckled to himself as he got dressed as well   
"Babe..How do I..?" Ian asked when he got to his tie.

 

Bryan smiled softly, reaching out and helping Ian. "There. You're gorgeous."

 

Ian looked down at the suit, frowning. "I look like an idiot.."

 

"I think you look amazing," Bryan said softly.

 

Ian loosened his tie a bit. "You do.." He smiled

 

Bryan blushed lightly. "Your sister is going to flip when she sees you."

 

Ian rolled his eyes, kissing Bryan softly. "Come on, let's go show them.."

 

They walked out and Naomi gasped, tears forming in her eyes as she saw her brother. "Ohmygod.. Ian.."

 

Ian blushed, looking down. "Thanks.."

 

Bryan smiled wide before he felt a tug at his suit jacket. "This needs to be taken in a bit.." Cooper said, looking over at Kurt Kurt immediately knelt down. Cooper looked up at Bryan before maneuvering the fabric so it accentuated the boy's waist. "What do you think, Kurt?"

 

Bryan was blushing furiously as the men fussed with his suit, pinning it back in places. They stepped back and looked at the alterations that needed to be done. "That looks much better." Kurt nodded Copper nodded back as Bryan fought to hide his blush  
"Ian, can you go grab the owner?" Cooper asked, still looking at Bryan's suit. Ian shot Cooper a look before nodding and doing just that. He brought the woman back and she took some more measurements. She told Kurt it would be ready in about a week. Kurt nodded, smiling and kissing Bryan's cheek before Ian's. "You guys look so handsome.."

 

"Thank you.." They said at the same time before going to change back into their clothes

 

Afterwards, they all went back to the apartment. Ian told Bryan to get ready for a nice dinner before driving home with Thea and Naomi. "Hey Naomi..Can I borrow some money from you?.." Ian asked as they drove.

 

"What for?" Naomi asked as Thea's phone rang with a call from Cooper.

 

"Umm...A tattoo..." Ian sighed.

 

"Oh yeah? How much do you need?"

 

"Like..Maybe a little more than a hundred.." Ian said softly.

 

"That sounds great! Yeah. See you soon," Thea said before hanging up. "Coop wants to talk about my next play. He has some ideas. Do you mind dropping me off at Blaine's?"

 

Ian looked back at Thea before looking at Naomi. "Um..Yeah..Sure.."

 

"Thanks babe. I'll probable stay the night so you don't have to worry about coming back." Thea smiled.

 

Naomi nodded, starting to drive towards Blaine's house. They dropped Thea off and Ian looked over at his sister and raised his eyebrow as they drove off. "What the fuck?..."

 

"I don't know.." Naomi sighed.

 

Ian rolled his eyes, trying to think of something to make her feel better. "So..You wanna go with me to get my tattoo?.."

 

"You think I'd miss your first tattoo?" Naomi asked. "What do you want?"

 

Ian sighed before telling her

 

"You're positive?"

 

Ian nodded. "Yup."

 

"Okay," Naomi said softly

 

"Do you think I should?.." Ian asked.

 

"As long as you know this will be on you for the rest of your life.."

 

Ian nodded, chewing on his lip at the thought.

 

"Do you still want it?" Naomi asked.

 

"Yeah." Ian said, starting to smile. "I'm positive."

 

"I think it's sweet," Naomi said as she parked.

 

"Alright, come on before you start getting all sappy.."

 

Naomi giggled and they walked inside. Being in there and seeing all the drawn out tattoos suddenly made her want one

 

"I'm kind of nervous.." Ian said.

 

"Why?" Naomi asked softly

 

"It's my first tattoo.." Ian chuckled

 

"What if you watched someone first?"

 

"Do you wanna get one?.." Ian asked

 

"Fuck yeah!" Naomi grinned. "Mine will take a while though. So you can watch then get yours while I'm doing mine. Then you can take the car. I'll call Gabby and see if she'll pick me up after."

 

"Gabby?..Your ex gabby?.." Ian asked, raising a pierced eyebrow

 

"Yeah." Naomi said as if it were no big deal.

 

"Um..okay.."

 

She walked up to the counter and told the man what she wanted. A redheaded pinup girl with a microphone and a banner around it that reads, 'Believe In Your Dreams.'

 

"Where are you getting it?" Ian asked as he sketched it up and brought her to the back

 

"On my right side," Naomi answered. The man nodded, and after a few minutes, Naomi was laid out on the table, getting her tattoo done. She had to bite her lip for the parts that were over her bones. But she kept talking to Ian to ease his nerves. "You can handle it. You have all of those piercings."

 

Ian nodded, "I-I think I'm ready.."

 

The man motioned for a coworker. "You want to get him set up?"

 

She nodded, drawing out the tattoo and getting Ian to a chair. He pulled his shirt off and lay back, closing his eyes

 

"Just relax. The first one's always the scariest. But it's not very big. We'll be done quick," She said reassuringly

 

Ian nodded. "Okay.." He said calmly.

 

The tattoo artist got the needle ready and positioned the light. "You ready?"

 

Ian nodded, taking a deep breath as the needle touched his skin.

 

Bryan was putting the finishing touches on his hair when the doorbell rang. Blaine opened the door and greeted Ian. "Hey. He's almost ready."

 

Ian nodded, walking inside. Bryan came out a couple of minutes later smiling as he saw his boyfriend. Ian got up and kissed Bryan softly. "You have a bag to stay the night?"

 

"Yeah.." Bryan said, kissing Ian again before saying goodbye to Kurt, Cooper, Thea, and Blaine. They walked out and Ian opened the door for Bryan

 

"Oh, you're being such a gentleman .," Bryan smiled, kissing Ian's cheek before sitting down in the car

 

Ian got into the drivers seat and started down the road. "I want tonight to be perfect."

 

"What's the occasion?" Bryan asked, grabbing Ian's hand.

 

"Us. Graduating. I've been thinking about college too.."

 

"Really?.." Bryan smiled

 

"Yeah," Ian said softly. "I think I might like to do hair.."

 

"That's great baby!" Bryan said happily.

 

"So now comes the hard part.. Finding an affordable place to live and getting a job.." Ian sighed. "But tonight we celebrate."

 

Bryan nodded, kissing Ian's cheek. They got to the same restaurant that they had eaten at before prom. Ian got out, opening Bryan's door and taking his hand before leading them in. He had reserved a booth at the back and ordered their drinks  
"Thank you so much for this Ian.." Bryan smiled

 

"You're welcome baby," Ian said a little nervously

 

"Are you okay?" Bryan asked, sipping his water.

 

"Y-Yeah," Ian breathed out as the waitress appeared with their drinks

 

"Baby..Talk to me.." Bryan said, grabbing his hand

 

"I-I just.. I love you so much, Bryan.." Ian said softly.

 

"I love you too.." Bryan said, running his thumb over Ian's ring

 

"And I umm.. I have something for you," the taller said, using his free hand to retrieve the little box from his pocket

 

Bryan gasped, his eyes shooting to the box. "Ohmygod.."

 

"Bryan.. I love you more than anything.. You're the most amazing person I've ever met.."

 

"Ian, Ohmygod, yes. Of course I'll marry you! Yes!" Bryan said quickly.

 

Ian's eyes went wide. "Oh umm.. Uhh.. Baby..? I-It's a-a promise ring.."

 

"Oh..Oh wow..Baby.." Bryan broke out into a grin before jumping up and kissing him deeply. "Thank you..I'm sorry. I guess all of this wedding stuff is making me think weird..You're so amazing.."

 

Ian giggled before flinching as Bryan brushed against his chest. "It's okay baby.."

 

Bryan gasped lightly as Ian opened the box and tears filled his eyes. "it's..It's so beautiful.."

 

Ian leaned forward, taking the ring and sliding it on Bryan's finger Bryan quickly wrapped his arms around Ian's neck, kissing him deeply Ian pulled back lightly. "Sorry.. I just.. I have one more thing to show you.."

 

"What is it?.." Bryan asked quietly. Ian bit his lip as he slowly pulled up his shirt, revealing the bandage on his chest.

 

"Oh my god, Ian..Did you hurt yourself?.." Bryan said quickly.

 

Ian couldn't help but laugh. "No baby," he said, slowly pulling the bandage off and revealing his tattoo of Bryan's name in a cursive print and a lock and key over his heart.

 

"Ian..You didn't.." Bryan said, looking down at the tattoo.

 

"What? You don't like it?" Ian asked, covering it back up. "You just said you'd marry me. Wheres the problem..?"

 

"That's bad luck!" Bryan said as if it were obvious. "I mean it's beautiful..And I'm touched baby..I really am.."

 

Ian rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

 

"you're not supposed to get your boyfriend or girlfriend's name tattooed on yourself. It's bad luck!"

 

"Well I did.."

 

"You're gonna have that for life!" Bryan exclaimed, before trying to calm himself.

 

"I'm very well aware," Ian said, clearly irritated. "Apparently one of us doesn't think we'll last that long."

 

"No, baby.. I don't think that..It's just..You know I'm superstitious..I..I love you.." Bryan said, grabbing Ian's hands.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Ian..I really do like it..I guess I'm just kind of amazed that you love me enough to do that.."

 

"Of course I love you. I mean we're going to New York for you right? I wouldn't do that if I didn't.."

 

"I just...Thank you Ian..I love it.." Bryan said quietly.

 

"I just love you.." Ian whispered. "I feel like I ruined tonight.."

 

"No, baby..You didn't..It's amazing and I love you.." Bryan said quietly

 

"I love you too.."

 

Bryan kissed Ian softly. "And years from now we'll laugh about how I got scared of that tattoo.."

 

"I hope so.." Ian said, picking his menu up.

 

"You hope so?.." Bryan asked quietly.

 

"Yeah. I hope we'll be laughing and that you like it."

 

'"I do like it baby..The fact that you have a tattoo is pretty hot.." Bryan smiled

 

Ian looked up. "Really?"

 

"Really.." Bryan said. Ian leaned in, pressing his lips to Bryan's. Bryan moaned softly, cupping Ian's cheek. Ian groaned as their waitress interrupted them to take their order.   
"We have the house to ourselves tonight.." he said once she walked off.

 

"Really?..That's good.." Bryan smiled, looking up at Ian from under his lashes.

 

Ian smiled. He loved that look.   
"What do you wanna do when we get back?.." Bryan asked.

 

"Anything you want baby." Ian said softly. Bryan smiled, blushing lightly.

 

"You're so cute.."

 

Bryan shook his head. "I just..Thinking.." He giggled shyly.

 

"About?" Ian asked.

 

"Y-You know.." Bryan whispered.

 

"No I don't.." Ian said smiling.

 

"Oh my god.." Bryan sighed, blushing.

 

"Tell me.."

 

Bryan bit his lip, looking up at Ian. "You tying me up..Using..Things.."

 

Ian growled deep in his throat, looking at his boyfriend with lustful eyes. 

 

When Naomi finished her tattoo, she pulled out her phone and dialed her ex's number.

 

"Hello?" Gabby answered

 

"Hey. It's Naomi. What's up?"

 

"Hey..Wow..I haven't heard from you in a while.." Gabby said softly.

 

"I know.. How are you?" Naomi asked.

 

"I'm good..You?" Her ex asked softly.

 

"Pretty damn sore," Naomi chuckled. "Just got a tattoo."

 

"Really?..What'd you get?.." Gabby asked slyly.

 

Naomi smiled as she explained what it was.

 

"Oh..Sounds hot.." Gabby said smiling.

 

"Thanks. What are you doing tonight?"

 

"Not much, just watching movies. Why?"

 

"I'm letting Ian use the house tonight. You want to hang out?" Naomi asked.

 

"Yeah sure..I'll come get you."


	31. Chapter 31

Thea had stayed up all night going over ideas with Cooper. She was groggy in the morning and threw on some of Blaine's sweats before heading home. But when she got there, there was no sign of her girlfriend. Thea knocked on Ian's door and peaked in. "Hey. Where's your sister?"

 

Bryan had his head on Ian's chest and Ian sat up a bit. "Umm..She's at Gabby's house.."

 

Thea started at Ian for a moment. "Crazy Gabby? Like her ex Gabby?"

 

"Yeah..I guess since you stayed with Cooper. Like ohmygodsohot Cooper.." Ian said, rolling his eyes.

 

Thea's mouth dropped. "So since I stayed with one of my favorite celebrities to talk about work..Someone I had no intention on being with, she went to her ex?"

 

"Yup." Ian said as Bryan stirred a bit. Thea let out a loud groan as she slammed the door and called Naomi. There was no answer and Thea groaned. She tried calling again but still had no luck, which just pissed her off more. Sure, she had a crush on Cooper. But who didn't have celebrity crushes? Thea was committed to Naomi. Why would she throw that away? How could Naomi do this to her? A few hours later, Naomi came inside, walking past Thea and into the kitchen. Thea got up and followed Naomi. "Why didn't you answer my calls? I was worried."

 

"My phone died.." Naomi said.

 

"And your ex didn't have a phone?" Thea spat as she crossed her arms.

 

"I don't see what the big deal is. You were off with cooper." Naomi said bitterly.

 

"Huge difference! You two used to fuck!"

 

"So? You're not friends with any of your exes?" Naomi asked.

 

"I don't spend the night with them. Especially not if I'm dating someone else!"

 

"Oh so what?! You don't trust me now?" Naomi hissed.

 

"You obviously don't trust me. You knew where I was. You got jealous for some stupid reason and ran to your ex! What am I supposed to think?" Thea yelled.

 

"Well how am I supposed to feel when you run off to stay with Cooper when you kept telling me how hot he is?!" Naomi yelled.

 

"And if one of your celebrity crushes happened to be here, you wouldn't spend time with them? Jesus Christ Naomi. I'm in love with you! I moved in with you! You really think I'd mess that up by fucking Blaine's brother? What? Do you think I'm a whore?!"

 

"Well you did go home with me the first night we met.." Naomi said darkly.

 

Tears sprang to Thea's eyes as her heart broke. "It's nice to know what you really think of me. Maybe I will go back and see Cooper. Fuck you, Naomi!" she got out before grabbing her keys and running to her car. Naomi realized what she said and ran out, trying to chase after Thea. But it was too late. She made it to the end of the driveway just in time to watch Thea's car disappear down the road. Naomi growled, stomping back inside and seeing Ian and Bryan. Bryan bit his lip. "S-Should I leave..?"

 

Naomi sighed shaking her head and hurrying off to her room.

 

"I'm sorry.. I'll be right back.." Ian said before following his sister. "She'll be back.."

 

"No.."

 

"Look. You both fucked up. You'll realize it and talk it out."

 

Naomi shook her head again, holding Ian close.

 

"She loves you. Let her cool off then call her and apologize," Ian said softly. Naomi nodded, holding back tears.

 

"Let it out, Mimi.. I'm here.."

 

Naomi let out her tears, clutching to Ian. "I can't believe I said that.."

 

"You didn't mean it.." Ian said softly. Naomi let Ian hold her, crying softly. "She'll come back. Trust me. It could've been worse.." Naomi nodded again, trying to pull herself together and sitting on the bed. "You're worth coming back for. She knows you love her. You will get through this."

 

"Thank you.." Naomi whispered.

 

"I'm always here, big sis.."

 

Naomi smiled, kissing Ian's forehead before the younger went back out with his boyfriend.

 

Thea got to Blaine's and ran into his arms, the tears flowing heavier.

 

"Thea?..Sweetie, what's wrong?.." Blaine asked.

 

Thea took a minute to just cry before explaining what happened. "S-She thinks.. I-I'm a..a slut.."

 

"Naomi?..She would never say that..Thea..What happened?.."

 

"She got mad that I spent so much time with your brother. So she.. She stayed with her ex.."

 

Blaine pulled Thea closer, sighing softly. "It's okay honey..Shh..It's okay.." He said soothingly.

 

"H-How could she do that..?"

 

"I'm sure she didn't do anything..Naomi loves you.." Blaine said, bringing them to the couch to sit.

 

"I know.. But she called me a whore.." Thea whispered.

 

"Did she actually say it?.." Blaine asked.

 

"I asked her if she thought I was a whore and she said 'Well you did go home with me the first night we met'.."

 

Blaine sighed deeply. He understood where both of the girls were coming from.

 

"I-I would never..never cheat on her.." Thea gasped.

 

"I know..She knows that too..But I think she's a little hurt.."

 

"Why? I don't get it. I didn't even think about him like that.."

 

"But if you could reverse the roles right now, how would you feel?.." Blaine asked.

 

"About her spending time with Cooper? Like I don't know. Like she wanted to be around a celebrity." Thea shrugged.

 

"Well..When you were telling her how hot she was and pretty much swooning over him..It might've made her upset.." Blaine said softly.

 

"I did that..?" Thea asked quietly.

 

"Yeah.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"Oh.." Thea whispered, curling in on herself.

 

"It's okay.." Blaine said Softly, pulling her closer.

 

"I-I didn't know.."

 

"I know.." Blaine whispered.

 

"I'm such an idiot.."

 

"No.." Blaine said softly. "You both just made mistakes.."

 

Thea shook her head. "I really fucked up.."

 

"And so did she.." Blaine said seriously.

 

"Do you think she...?"

 

"I know she wouldn't.." Blaine said.

 

Thea was quiet for a moment. The memory of her and Naomi laying in bed, her girlfriend drifting to sleep and whispering that she would marry Thea one day. She looked up at Blaine. "You're right.."

 

Blaine smiled. "So take some time, then go and talk to her."

 

Thea kissed Blaine's cheek. "Thank you, Blaine.."

 

"It's what I'm here for.." He smiled.

 

A while later, Thea went home and carefully walked inside. She saw Naomi laying in bed. "Hey.."

 

Naomi turned over before sitting up. "Hey.."

 

Thea slowly walked in. "I'm sorry.."

 

"So am I.." Naomi said, standing up.

 

"I didn't realize what I was doing. Baby.. I love you so much.." Thea said in barely a whisper as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

 

"I love you too..I'm so sorry..I-I didn't mean that baby.." Naomi managed to get out.

 

"I know.. I mean.. It isn't exactly untrue.. But I know.."

 

"It's not true..You're not anything near that..You're perfect..A-And I love you so much.."

 

"C-Can I ask what you and Gabby did do..?" Thea asked tentatively.

 

"We watched a movie and I vented about Cooper..I slept on the couch..What..What did you and Cooper do?.." Naomi asked.

 

"Hung out on the balcony. He gave me some ideas for my next project. Talked about you some.."

 

"What'd you say?.."

 

"How lucky I am.." Thea said softly.

 

Naomi teared up. "I'm so sorry.."

 

"I just got starstruck. He's gorgeous but I'd pick you any day." Thea said seriously, looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

 

"I love you, Thea.." Naomi said quietly.

 

"I love you too beautiful.."

 

Naomi leaned in, kissing Thea softly.

 

"How about we spend the day in bed and relax?" Thea suggested.

 

"That sounds amazing.."

 

The two climbed into bed and cuddled close, just enjoying being together.

 

"I love you so much.." Naomi whispered.

 

"I love you too.."

 

"Oh.. I have something to show you.." Naomi said.

 

"What's that?.." Thea asked softly. Naomi pulled her shirt up, revealing her pinup tattoo. "Oh, baby, that's beautiful.." Thea smiled.

 

"Thank you," Naomi said, grinning.

 

Thea leaned down, kissing it softly and smiling as she leaned back up. "I love it."

 

Naomi's cheeks tinted a light pink. "And I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Thea said, smiling lightly.

 

Kurt and Blaine were out to lunch with Cooper. "Do you think they'll work it out?" Kurt asked.

 

"I hope so..It's a stupid thing to fight about.." Blaine sighed.

 

"Why are they fighting?" Cooper asked.

 

"Naomi thinks Thea has a thing for you." Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

 

Cooper couldn't help but grin. "Well, look at me."

 

"But she doesn't." Blaine added, sighing deeply.

 

"What's wrong with having a crush? Nothing's going on. Besides, what they have is a beautiful thing."

 

"Well Naomi just got jealous..Thea was practically swooning over you.." Kurt said.

 

"So was Bryan," Cooper chuckled.

 

"True." Kurt giggled, looking over at Blaine.

 

"Well he's young. What do you expect?" Blaine sighed.

 

"Ian doesn't." Kurt smiled.

 

"Which is weird since he stares at any male that walks by."

 

"Also true.." Kurt laughed.

 

"Well either way, things should be fine. We just talked." Cooper said.

 

"I'm sure they will." Blaine smiled.

 

"Speaking of Ian..Has anyone noticed that he and Bryan have been...canoodling a lot more lately?.." Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Well yeah. But I didn't think anything of it." Blaine said.

 

"Bryan told me his mom's birthday is coming up..Maybe he's just trying to distract himself..But I think we should talk to him about it.." Kurt said, sipping his lemonade.

 

Blaine bit his lip. "I forgot.. We'll talk to him tonight.."

 

Kurt nodded, sighing softly.

 

"You never told me the story behind that kid. So what happened? His parents die or something?.." Cooper asked, not meaning to sound as rude as he had.

 

Blaine took a sip of his water before explaining. "When I found him like that.. It broke me. And that was it. I was going to do everything I could for him."

 

"That's really amazing little brother.." Cooper smiled.

 

"Thank you. I'm happy to do it."

 

Kurt smiled. "How long are you planning on staying Cooper?"

 

"How long did you want me here. Blaine?"

 

"As long as you want." Blaine said softly. He was actually starting to warm back up to his brother after a while, when he wasn't being completely annoying.

 

"Well, I do start shooting the week after next. So maybe a week or so." Cooper said.

 

Blaine nodded, smiling. "I missed you Coop."

 

"I missed you too, Squirt." Cooper teased. "Tell me more about your wedding."

 

"Well..We haven't really decided on a date yet, but it's going to be very cool colors, a lot of blues and purples, and we're gonna invite most of the family, and a few friends from where I used to live." Kurt grinned before starting to ramble on and on about every little detail, making Blaine smile at him lovingly.

 

"That sounds wonderful. Have you told them..?" Cooper asked Blaine.

 

"Um..No..N-Not..Not yet.." Blaine said, looking down.

 

"What do you think about going to tell them? I can go with you.."

 

"When?.." Blaine asked, voice a bit weaker.

 

"Before I leave. If they're even in town.."

 

"I haven't talked to them..In so long, Cooper.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"But this is a reason to," Cooper said softly. "They aren't the best but they are our parents."

 

"That's so easy for you to say.." Blaine said under his breath as he shook his head.

 

Cooper sighed. "Look, I'm just trying to help."

 

"I know Coop..But you weren't there..Not when Kurt left and I went to her for comfort and the best she could come up with was 'Maybe now you'll find a nice girl.'..Or when I was depressed and all I heard was, 'Why can't you be more like your brother?' or 'Cooper wouldn't do this, he would do that.'.." Blaine got out. "No, they weren't the best parents..But they were better to you.."

 

"You think I don't know that? Why do you think I left, Blaine? I thought maybe it would be easier for you if I wasn't there. Maybe they'd see you for you. But I guess not. When you called me.." Cooper stopped, look down and shaking his head. "I can't do this.." he whispered before getting up.

 

"Cooper.." Blaine said, standing as well and grabbing his brother's wrist.

 

"You have no idea how much that meant to me.." The older said with tears in his eyes.

 

Blaine bit his lip, walking over to Cooper and pulling him close. "I love you, Coop.."

 

"I love you too, Blaine.."

 

Blaine smiled. "Come on. Let's get home and watch the game or somthin'.."

 

Bryan and Ian were back at the apartment, lounging across the couch, Bryan's head on the taller's bare chest, tracing over his tattoo.

 

"Starting to warm up to it?" Ian asked.

 

Bryan nodded, smiling lightly. "I love it.."

 

"Thank you.."

 

Bryan kissed the tattoo softly, running his hands down Ian's sides. "So, did it feel good?.."

 

"It did," Ian said, a grin slowly spreading across his features.

 

Bryan bit his lip, looking up at his boyfriend. "Really?.."

 

"Mhmm.." Ian hummed, closing his eyes. "I loved it.."

 

Bran gave a quiet little moan, pressing his lips to Ian's chest.

 

"Bryan.." Ian whispered.

 

"Yeah?.." Bryan said softly, his fingers roaming to Ian's abs.

 

"That feels so good.."

 

"It does.." Bryan said quietly, kissing down to Ian's hips.

 

Ian's head fall onto the arm rest. "Babe.."

 

"Can I suck you baby?.." Bryan whispered innocently. Ian gasped, nodding his head eagerly. Bryan smiled kissing down to the button of Ian's jeans. Ian brought his hands up and behind his head as he watched. Bryan looked up at Ian, grinning as he unzipped the black jeans and pulled out Ian's long, thick member. "You're so fucking sexy.."

 

Bryan hummed softly, licking at the base of it and placing teasing kisses up the shaft. Ian whimpered lightly. "Bryan.."

 

Bryan giggled to himself, smiling at Ian as he swirled his tongue around the head. Ian's breathing sped up lightly as his boyfriend teased him. Bryan sucked lightly on the metal ball of his piercing, moaning softly as Ian let out a groan of frustration. "Babe.." Ian whined, begging to feel the wet heat surround him. "Yes, baby?.." Bryan asked, tracing his tongue up a vein.

 

"Fuck I need you!"

 

Bryan smiled, sucking Ian into his mouth and starting to bob his head. Ian gasped, thrusting up as he felt the warm sensation. Bryan moaned around Ian, looking up at him with wide eyes. The taller gasped. Bryan was so fucking good at sucking him. Bryan moaned softly, closing his eyes and sucking harder, forcing himself all the way down to the base. Ian's hands flew into his boyfriend's hair, pulling roughly. Bryan moaned loudly, bobbing his head faster and taking Ian deeper. Ian's thighs were already starting to quiver. "B-Bryan baby.."

 

Bryan looked up at Ian, running his hands up to his abs and clawing down them.

 

A loud whine escaped Ian. "Baby.. Fuck! I'm close.."

 

Bran wrapped his hand around the base of Ian's member and began pumping what he couldn't reach as he sucked faster, whining softly. Ian's back arched tremendously as his orgasm hit him hard, making him come deep in Bryan's throat. Bryan swallowed around Ian, drinking down every drop of what he gave him. As Ian came down, his body relaxed against the couch. Bryan pulled off, kissing Ian's hip and smiling. "God damn.." Ian panted.

 

Bryan giggled lightly. "Good?.."

 

"The best.."

 

Bryan smiled, tucking Ian away and climbing up his body to kiss him softly.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Bryan said quietly.

 

They laid there for a while until Ian spoke up. "Have you thought about what song you want to sing to the class?"

 

Bryan nodded, sighing lightly. "Yeah..Have you?.."

 

Ian grinned. "Possibly."

 

"What is it?.." Bryan grinned.

 

"It's a surprise." Ian giggled.

 

"You won't tell me?.." Bryan asked, feigning a pout.

 

Ian shook his head. "You'll talk me out of it."

 

"I will not!" Bryan giggled.

 

"We'll see.."

 

Bryan huffed playfully. "Well you won't like mine anyway. It's country." He smiled.

 

"But it'll be you so I'll love it," Ian said sweetly.

 

Bryan smiled. "You're so sweet.."

 

"Whatever," Ian giggled.

 

"My sweet, baby Ian!" Bryan teased, kissing across the pierced boy's cheeks. Ian chuckled, flipping them over and tickling Bryan. Bryan squealed loudly, grabbing at Ian's hands. Ian grinned as he pinned Bryan down. Bryan gave a little scowl, trying To hide his smile and failing. "You're adorable.."

 

"Shut up.." Bryan giggled, wiggling under Ian's grip. Ian laughed, letting go and laying on his boyfriend. Bryan wrapped himself around Ian, sighing happily. "So you know Nationals is coming up." He smiled.

 

"Yeah.. Our last performance.."

 

Bryan nodded, sighing quietly. "I know..It's weird.."

 

"Then we'll be leaving.."

 

"For New York.." Bryan whispered.

 

"Are you scared..?"

 

"Truthfully?...Yeah.." Bryan said softly.

 

"Me too.." Ian said quietly.

 

"We'll be together.." Bryan said, grabbing Ian's hands.

 

"Forever.." Ian whispered, bringing their hands up to his lips.

 

Bryan smiled, tearing up a bit. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too," he said quietly before almost jumping off the couch at the sound of his sister screaming his name.

 

Ian quickly got up and ran to the room, busting inside. "What? What is it?!"

 

Naomi was holding a letter and jumping up and down. "IT'S HERE!"

 

"What's here?" Ian asked, feeling Bryan walk up behind him.

 

"The letter from that cosmetology school in New York!" Naomi said as if it were obvious.

 

"What?..B-But I never applied.." he said as Bryan and Naomi exchanged smiles. "Did you two?.."

 

"Baby, we love you. I know you're scared. But you've said you'd like to do this.." Bryan said softly.

 

Ian looked more nervous than Bryan had ever seen him. "I..Can I open it?.." He whispered.

 

"You better open it!" Thea giggled.

 

Naomi handed Ian the envelope and he looked around at them nervously before opening it.

 

"Go on.. Read it," Bryan encouraged.

 

"Dear Mr. Ian Sanders..We have carefully read over your application and viewed your portfolio. We a-are happy to inform you that you have been accepted into Empire Beauty School.." Ian grinned before throwing his arms around Naomi's neck.

 

Naomi squealed as tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm so proud of you, Ian.."

 

"Thank you..Thank you both so much.." Ian smiled, turning to hug Bryan and kiss him deeply.

 

Bryan grinned as they pulled back. "We just submitted the application. You did this baby."

 

Ian smiled, trying to fight back tears. "Now..When is your audition?.." He asked, making Thea smile. "What audition?"

 

"At the end of the month, I'm auditioning for NYADA.." Bryan said.

 

Thea screamed, running over and clutching to Bryan. "Ohmygod! You're gonna do amazing holy shit, NYADA?!"

 

Bryan chuckled lightly. "Will you help me practice..?"

 

"Of course!" She grinned. "Have you told Kurt or Blaine yet?"

 

Bryan shook his head. "I-I'm nervous.."

 

"You're gonna do great!" She smiled. "And then right after that is nationals and I know for a fact one of you is going to get a solo." Thea giggled.

 

"Oh, not me. That's all you," Ian said quickly.

 

"Why do you say that?.." Bryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"I don't know. I just don't see me doing a solo.."

 

"Bryan smiled to himself, deciding he'd have to have a talk with his teacher.

 

"I know that look. I can't do it, babe. Plus you should have it." Ian said.

 

"I've already had one..Plus, like you said, it's our last performance..You'll do great..I know you can do it.." Bryan said softly.

 

"But that's not what I'm doing for my life. You are. I can't take that from you.."

 

"Ian.." Bryan sighed.

 

"What..?"

 

"If you don't take that solo I'm not going to my audition." Bryan said with finality.

 

Ian's mouth dropped. "Why are you so stubborn?" Bryan simply raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. Ian groaned, throwing his hands up. "Fine. But if we lose, it's because of this."

 

"Well if we win, it's because of this as well." Bryan said simply.

 

"Well in the end, it's up to Blaine."

 

"We'll see about that.." Bryan said, determination strong in his voice.

 

"You two are ridiculous," Naomi chuckled.

 

Thea chuckled lightly. And Bryan sighed. "I should probably get home. Today's my turn to do laundry."

 

"I'll drop you off," Ian said.

 

"Alright." Bryan smiled, grabbing Ian's hand. They took Naomi's car and headed to Blaine's.

 

"You wanna come up for a bit?" Bryan asked, grabbing the cigarette from Ian's mouth and taking a puff.

 

Ian nodded. "It's still sexy watching you smoke.."

 

Bryan blushed lightly, smiling as he took another hit. Ian hummed quietly as he parked. Bryan gave the cigarette back to Ian and leaned over to kiss him softly. The taller smiled, finishing the cigarette and going up to the apartment. When they walked inside, Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch. "Hey.." Bryan said. They had the look on their faces like they wanted to talk to him about something..

 

"I'll be in your room.." Ian said quietly. Bryan looked and was going to say something to Ian before he walked out, but stopped and went to sit between Kurt and Blaine.

 

"How are you doing?" Blaine started.

 

"I'm fine.." Bryan said softly, leaning down to untie his shoes.

 

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

 

"Im fine.." Bryan said again. Oh god, he knew what this was about. He concentrated on unlacing the shoes, trying not to think about it.

 

Kurt sighed. "Bryan.. You really shouldn't keep this in."

 

"What's there to keep in?" Bryan asked, pulling his shoe off and mentally cursing his voice for wavering.

 

Kurt rubbed up and down Bryan's back. "We know what Thursday is.."

 

Bryan stopped moving as he felt the tightening in his throat. "It's not a big deal.." He choked out.

 

"Bryan, we're here for you.." Blaine said softly. Bryan set his shoe down and finally started to cry, the heart wrenching, chest heaving sobs he'd held in so long were finally able to come out. Blaine pulled him close. "I know it's hard sweetie. Let it out.."

 

Bryan clutched to Blaine, crying into his shirt as his body shook. "I-I miss h-her.."

 

"Do you want to..call her..?" Blaine asked quietly.

 

Bryan shook his head. "She doesn't care a-about me.."

 

"Yes she does.. She just..doesn't have her priorities straight.."

 

Bryan just shook his head again. "Sh-She doesn't want me..A-And neither does my dad..They're probably so much happier now..Now that they don't have to deal with me.."

 

"They don't know how to be parents, sweetie.. It doesn't mean they don't want you. They just don't know how.." Blaine said quietly. "Trust me.."

 

Bryan couldn't believe Blaine, no matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn't. He just pulled himself closer to Blaine, his shoulder's shaking.

 

"Please remember that we love you more than anything, Bryan," Kurt said, leaning over and kissing Bryan's forehead.

 

"I-I know..I love you too.." Bryan got out.

 

"You'll always be my son," Blaine whispered to him.

 

Bryan sniffed, tears flowing down his cheeks. "And you'll be my dad.."

 

"Always," Blaine said softly. "If you want to take a personal day on Thursday, that's okay.."

 

Bryan shook his head. "I'll be fine..We have to get ready for nationals..But..Can I please call her?.."

 

"Of course you can." Blaine said softly.

 

Bryan got the house phone and got his mother's number from Blaine, slowly dialing before hitting call.

 

After the first few rings, she answered. "Hello?"

 

"Hey..It's Bryan.." Bryan whispered.

 

"Bryan?"

 

"Yeah.." He said softly, looking down.

 

"Is something wrong? Did I forget to give your teacher something?" she asked.

 

"Umm.." He squeezed his eyes shut. "No..Everything's fine..I just..I wanted to talk to you..I..I miss you.."

 

"Oh, Bryan.." His mother sighed.

 

Bryan felt stabbed in the chest at his mother's dismissive tone. "I-I just thought..Maybe you'd like to know..What's going on in my life?..."

 

"Now's not really a good time.. You're father will be home any minute.."

 

Bryan shook his head in disbelief as anger flew through him. "Are..Are you fucking serious right now?.." He asked, standing.

 

"Don't use that tone with me!" She spat into the receiver.

 

"You have no right!" Bryan yelled, finally reaching his breaking point. "You have no right to treat me this way! I am your son! And you treat me like shit! You made me hate myself! I almost died and you gave me away like I was trash!!"

 

"It was best for you. I couldn't take care of you and support you on my own after you drove your father away!"

 

"I didn't drive him away!..He's a selfish asshole, Mom! You married an asshole!" Bryan yelled. God, it felt so good to finally say that.

 

"Jesus, Bryan. If this is what you think, why call me? I don't have time for this."

 

"Because I had hope mom! I had the smallest amount of hope..That maybe you cared about me..But I can see now that I was wrong.." Bryan got out. "I can't believe I was so stupid to think that you might still care.."

 

"I never said I didn't care. It was best for everyone for you to go with your teacher."

 

"Just shut up! It wasn't best for me! I needed my mom! But now, I want to thank you..Blaine and Kurt are better Parents than I could ask for..I resent you for what you've done..I cant forgive you..You won't meet my boyfriend..You won't see me off to college..You won't go to my wedding..You won't meet my kids..You'll be lucky if they even know you exist.." He said darkly.

 

Bryan's mother was quiet for a long time. "Well, that's your decision.."

 

"No. It was your decision..You made that choice when you gave me up..You wanted me out of your life..Well I'm out.." Bryan whispered, his voice wavering. He heard a long sigh followed by a "Goodbye Bryan." Bryan took a shuddering breath as the line went dead. He put the phone on the receiver and looked over at Kurt and Blaine.

 

"What did she say..?"

 

"Goodbye.." Bryan whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek.

 

"Come here baby.." Kurt said, holding his arms out. Bryan walked over to Kurt, letting him hold him as the silent tears streamed down his cheeks.

 

"It's okay sweetie.."

 

Bryan stayed silent, except for small whimpers that escaped.

 

"Im so sorry," Blaine said quietly.

 

Bryan shook his head and attempted to compose himself. "I-I'm gonna go lie down.."

 

"Okay sweetie.."

 

Bryan stood, slowly walking to his room. He stopped at the door when he heard Ian's voice. He wiped his tears and pressed his ear to the door, listening to his boyfriend sing.   
"Lets do this right now  
Lead me on to get you off,  
And watch me come undone  
Tie me down and fuck me up baby,  
Rip my heart out  
You told me "boy don't get addicted,  
I'm like a drug that's hard to find"  
You hit a vein and I can't kick it,  
I wanna be on you all the time.."

 

He smiled lightly as he listened.

 

"I'll be here in pieces,  
When you finally pull the pin,  
And blow me away again  
Tie me down and fuck me up tonight,  
Rip my heart out  
Hurt me good before you say goodbye,"

 

Bryan slowing walked in and crawled into bed with Ian. Ian stopped singing as he saw Bryan's red, tear-filled eyes. "Baby.."

 

Bryan shook his head. "Will you keep singing..?"

 

Ian nodded, pulling Bryan closer and deciding to sing a softer song.  
"I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start  
You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home.."

 

Bryan sniffed, curling himself around his boyfriend.

 

"How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home.." Ian sang quietly, his lips against Bryan's forehead.

 

"I love you.." Bryan whispered.

 

"I love you too.."

 

"Always..?" Bryan asked, looking up with tear-filled eyes.

 

"Forever..We're gonna go to New York, and you're going to be the star at NYADA..And I'll cut hair.." He giggled. "And we'll live in our shoe box apartment..And be happy..Together.." Ian said softly.

 

"And you'll never leave..?"

 

"Never.." Ian whispered.

 

"Thank you.."

 

"What's wrong beautiful?.."

 

"I.. I-I called my mom.."

 

Ian pulled Bryan closer. "What happened?.."

 

Bryan took a deep breath, trying to control his shaking body. "She didn't care.. At all.."

 

"Shh..She cares about you baby..I'm sure she does.."

 

"No.. I got mad and told her she'd never meet you or the kids I want to have or anything and she had nothing to sat but that it was my choice.."

 

Ian pulled Bryan closer, closing his eyes. "Do..Do you want to meet my mom?..She'd love you, Bryan..You don't need to worry about your mom..But I want you to meet the rest of my family.."

 

The sting of his mother's disapproval was still there. But hearing Ian made it better. "Y-You want me to..?"

 

"Well we are going to be living together.." Ian smiled. "How does this weekend sound?..I'll see if Naomi wants to come and we can all drive up there.."

 

A smile slowly made it's way across Bryan's features. "I'd love that. But.. Will you be okay? Going back.."

 

"I'll be fine.." Ian said softly.

 

Bryan reached up and cupped Ian's cheek. "You are so perfect."

 

"You're the love of my life, Bryan.."

 

Bryan teared up again. "And you're mine.."

 

Ian leaned down, kissing Bryan softly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too, Ian.."

 

That night as Ian was driving home, he picked up his phone and dialed his mom's number.

 

"Hello?" She answered.

 

"Hey mom." Ian said softly. "I know it's been a while since we talked..But..I just..Missed you.."

 

"Ian!" The woman practically squealed. "How are you?"

 

"I'm good.." He smiled, chuckling lightly at his mother's enthusiasm. "How're you and Dad?.."

 

"Oh we're good. I miss you.."

 

"I miss you too mom..I was actually wondering if Naomi and I could come up this weekend.." Ian asked softly.

 

"I'd love that! Oh, I can make you all your favorites and we can catch up!" she said, starting to ramble.

 

"Mom.." Ian said, smiling. "Mom, please.." he laughed lightly. "I have something to tell you.."

 

She giggled lightly. "I'm sorry sweetie. What is it?"

 

"I'm bringing my boyfriend.."

 

Ian's mom gasped. "Where'd you meet him? No. Nevermind. I'll meet him when you get here. Tell him we're happy to have him over. Wait.. He's not like into anything.. Right..? No drugs?"

 

"No, Mom..He's not like the others..He's very different..I love him.." Ian smiled.

 

"Can't wait to meet him! Oh my little boy's grown up.."

 

"Mom.." Ian sighed, blushing.

 

"Alright, I'm sorry," she chuckled. "I have dinner on the stove so I have to let you go. Can't wait to see you, baby. Love you.."

 

"I love you too, Mom..We'll be over Friday.."

 

"See you then!" she said warmly before they hung up.

 

Ian smiled. It really did feel good to talk to his mom again. He drove home and told Naomi what he wanted to do.

 

"And you're okay?" Naomi asked, truly concerned.

 

"Why wouldn't I be?.." Ian asked.

 

"Ian.. It's your first time going back. And you want to take Bryan.."

 

"I'll be fine..I want Mom and Dad to meet him.."

 

"I just want to be sure.. Just let's try to avoid that conversation. If you need to talk you can come to me. But I was serious when I said I never told anyone in our family about me."

 

Ian sighed softly. "Alright." He said, it's gonna go smoothly. "We'll come for dinner, stay the night, and drive home in the morning.."

 

"It'll be nice to see them. Oh! And you can tell them about school!" Naomi said, reminding Ian of their mother's enthusiasm.

 

"Mom's gonna freak.." Ian chuckled.

 

"All the way to the BIG CITY!" Naomi giggled, mimicking their mother.

 

Ian laughed loudly, smiling. "Ohmygod.."

 

Thea came out of the kitchen and laughed. "What was that?"

 

"Naomi acting like Mom.." Ian laughed.

 

Thea wrapped her arms around Naomi, kissing her neck softly. Naomi smiled. "Why don't you come too?.."

 

"Where?" Thea asked.

 

"Ian wants to take Bryan to meet our parents.."

 

"You want me to go..?"

 

"Of course I do.." Naomi said softly.

 

Thea nodded. "Okay.."

 

Naomi smiled, pressing a light kiss to Thea's cheek.

 

"Have you ever brought a girl home?"

 

"Never..But I know they'll love you.." Naomi said softly.

 

"Oh my god.." Thea groaned.

 

"What?.." Naomi asked.

 

"The first girl you're bringing home has never been with a girl before you. Yeah. They'll love me..."

 

"That doesn't matter to them, baby..Relax.."

 

Thea took a deep breath. "Okay.."

 

Ian smiled. "This'll be fun.."

 

"It will. Oh and I'm about to start grilling some steak and twice baked potatoes to celebrate you going to New York." Naomi said happily.

 

"Oh my god, yes.." Ian groaned happily, kissing his sister's cheek. Naomi giggled as they headed out to the patio.

 

The week flew by, everyone preparing for nationals, and Blaine still not telling everyone who would get the solo. When Friday came, Bryan was ridiculously nervous. They sat in the choir room, waiting for Blaine to start the class. "So after school, Naomi's picking us up, then we'll go.." Ian smiled, grabbing Bryan's hand.

 

"I'm scared.. What if they don't like me..?"

 

"They'll love you, baby..I swear.." Ian said. Bryan squeezed Ian's hand and kissed him softly.

 

Ian smiled, pulling back as Blaine stepped up. "Okay everyone..I've picked our soloist for nationals.."

 

Bryan sat up eagerly. "Who?!"

 

"Ian..Stand up and take a bow.." Blaine grinned.

 

Ian froze like a deer in headlights. "Oh no.. Not me.. You're crazy.."

 

"You deserve it. You'll be singing Music of The Night from Phantom of The Opera. Our theme is 'Movie Musicals'." Blaine smiled.

 

"Ohmygod! Baby!" Bryan exclaimed. "That's amazing!"

 

Ian raised an eyebrow. He'd only heard of that when Bryan rambled on about it on movie night.

 

"You'll be perfect!" Bryan grinned as the others clapped. "What other songs are we doing?"

 

"Lay All Your Love on Me from Mamma Mia..And wait for it..Cell Block Tango!" Blaine grinned eliciting a cheer and applause from the club. All but Ian. Now he was wishing he had watched those movies instead of trying to get Bryan in the mood during them.

 

Bryan looked over. "You're not happy?"

 

"I don't know anyof this.." Ian whispered.

 

"I'll get you caught up baby."

 

Ian sighed in frustration. He hated musicals..Maybe he should've known he was getting into this when he joined a show choir.  
"Is Cell Block whatever from that one with the psycho chicks in their underwear?.."

 

"They are not psycho!" Selena countered.

 

Ian rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes.."

 

"It'll be great. Just wait," Blaine said, starting to lose a little confidence in his choices.

 

While the girls practiced cell block tango, with some added choreography from Ian, he gained that confidence back. It looked great. Especially since Ian seemed to enjoy pretending to die, in over dramatic ways, but took it seriously when Blaine asked. All in all the day was a success. They went home and Ian sat on the couch. "Do we really have to do the weird one? And do I have to wear a mask..?"

 

"It's not weird!" Kurt spat from across the room.

 

Blaine sighed. "No you don't have to wear a mask. You just have to have a little waltz-like choreography with Selena. You're telling a story in the dance." Blaine explained, making Bryan bounce excitedly.

 

Ian groaned. "It's so long and boring."

 

"Why do you have to have such a bad attitude about this?.." Bryan asked. "If you act like this while you're performing, then we'll definitely lose.."

 

"I told you this is your dream. I joined because of you. To spend time with you. I never expected a solo."

 

"Well you got one..And half of the class was dying for a solo at nationals so you could at least not act like you hate it." Bryan said seriously.

 

"Fine. But we don't even have time for that one today. Naomi will be here before it ends."

 

"Then we'll go over it at your mom's ." Bryan said, standing and strutting off to his room to go pack, ending the conversation.

 

"Ooooh.." Kurt hummed under his breath, holding back a giggle.

 

"We are not doing this at my mom's." Ian grumbled.

 

"Tell that to sassy pants in there.." Kurt chuckled, walking into the kitchen with Blaine. Ian sat on the couch, sulking as he waited. Bryan came out of his room in a new outfit about the time Naomi arrived. They told Kurt and Blaine goodbye before all piling into the car. Thea was in the front with Naomi. She turned and smiled wide. "So you like the set list?"

 

"I love it. Ian's being grumpy about it."

 

"Never describe me as grumpy again.." Ian sighed.

 

"Mr. Grumpy Gills," Bryan said, imitating Dory from Finding Nemo.

 

Ian groaned, rolling his eyes.

 

"Why don't you like it?" Naomi asked.

 

"I have a solo.."

 

"Ian, that's great!" his sister exclaimed.

 

"I don't know it.."

 

"But you will. I helped Blaine choreograph part of it. We'll help you," Thea said softly.

 

Ian sighed deeply. "It's just long..and boring.."

 

"But the dance won't be," Bryan said. Ian just sat back, closing his eyes. Bryan turned, sliding a hand around to the back of Ian's neck and pressing their foreheads together. "Plus.. I think you'd be sexy up there on stage.. All those people cheering for you.. The girls wanting you and knowing I'm the one going home with you.."

 

Ian hummed with interest. "Really now?.." He smiled.

 

Bryan nodded, pressing a light kiss to Ian's lips. "Please do it for me.. It would be so sexy.."

 

Ian chuckled lightly, smiling. "Okay baby.."

 

Bryan grinned. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Ian said, squeezing Bryan's thigh.

 

When they finally pulled into the driveway, Thea swallowed audibly as she reached over and grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

 

"It's okay.." Naomi smiled.

 

"They know though.. Right? That you're gay too..?"

 

"Of course.." Naomi chuckled lightly.

 

Thea nodded. "Sorry.. Just nervous.."

 

"It's okay..Come on.." Naomi grinned, getting out. They all got out and headed inside. Bryan let out a surprised squeal as he was pulled into a tight hug from Ian's mother.   
"Aye, que lindo!" She said, pulling back to look at Bryan. "Es tan guapo!" She smiled wide.  
(He's so handsome!)

 

"Mom.." Ian sighed, smiling. "No asustarlo.."   
(Don't scare him..)

 

Bryan blushed at the contact before realizing that was Ian speaking. He never mentioned he spoke Spanish. "I-It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Sanders."

 

"It's so nice to meet you! You make my Ian very happy.." She said smiling, a thick Hispanic accent in her voice.

 

"He makes me happy," Bryan said, giving Ian a loving look. Ian smiled, hugging his mother and saying something in Spanish. Bryan's eyes locked in Ian's lips as a shiver went through him as he listened.

 

He kissed her cheek before Naomi and Thea walked in, getting the same exchange from her mother. Thea looked at Naomi as the older woman rambled off in Spanish.   
"She says I did well and you're gorgeous," Naomi explained, smiling.

 

Thea blushed softly, smiling. "Thank you.." She said.

 

They walked into the living room where an older man with red-ish gray hair sat. "Hey, Dad." Ian smiled.

 

He stood and hugged Ian. "How ya been, son?"

 

"Better.." Ian smiled. "Dad, this is Bryan.."

 

Bryan stuck his hand out. "It's great to meet you, sir."

 

Ian's father grabbed Bryan's hand and pulled him into a hug. "It's nice to meet you too." he grinned. Bryan gasped lightly, not expecting so much acceptance.

 

"Is Ian being good to you?" He smiled, releasing Bryan.

 

"He's the best," Bryan said softly.

 

Ian blushed. "Okay, okay, enough of that.."

 

"You don't take enough credit for yourself," Bryan said seriously. Ian sighed, grabbing Bryan's hand and smiling. They all ventured into the living room and sat down. "So..How did you two meet?" Mrs. Sanders smiled, looking over at Bryan and Ian.

 

Ian bit his lip. "We actually met at the hospital.."

 

"Really?.." She smiled. "Love at first sight?.."

 

"Something like that," Ian giggled. Bryan blushed, looking down.

 

"You've grown so much.." Ian's mom said in awe.

 

"Yo no he sido ido largo.." Ian said to his mother.   
(I haven't been gone that long..)

 

"Todavía! Mirarte. Fieles y no en problemas". She said as if she couldn't believe it.   
(still! Look at you! Faithful and not in trouble.)

 

"Estaba realmente tan malo?.." Ian asked.   
(Was I really that bad?..)

 

"No. Pero sus novios eran muy malas."  
(no. But your boyfriends were very bad.)

 

Ian rolled his eyes, realizing that Bryan and Thea were probably lost. "They were not.."

 

"Mhm. Whatever, hijo," She sad, smiling at him.

 

Ian chuckled under his breath, squeezing Bryan's hand. "Well I'm happy who Im with now.."

 

"What's been going on since you moved in with Mimi?" Their dad asked.

 

"Oh nothing much..Just trying to deal with Ian.." Thea chucked. "But I love living with Naomi.."

 

"More like I'm dealing with you two," Ian grinned.

 

"Well It's perfect..But Ian..Don't you have something to tell Mom and Dad?.." Naomi smiled.

 

Ian sighed. "I.. Well, we.." He said as he looked to Bryan. "We're moving to New York when we graduate. I.. I got accepted into Empire Beauty School.."

 

Both of his parents gasped before his mother spoke up. "My baby's going to school?..In New York?.."

 

Ian nodded. "I am.."

 

She got up and hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you, hijo.."

 

"Thank you, Mom.."

 

"So you don't have a problem with Ian and I getting an apartment together?.." Bryan asked.

 

"Well, if it's what you want then no. As long as you know how serious it is, I don't see the problem," The older man said.

 

Bryan smiled. "We're both positive.."

 

"Ay dios mio! My baby is going to the big cherry... No.. Big banana?" Ian's mother asked in her thick accent.

 

"Apple, mom.." Ian chuckled as the others laughed.

 

"Right," She giggled.

 

Ian leaned over to Bryan and whispered in his ear. "I've got a big banana for you."

 

Bryan blushed furiously. "Ian.." He whispered.

 

"Are you being inappropriate?" Mrs. Sanders asked in a motherly tone.

 

"Of course not.." Ian said innocently.

 

Naomi giggled. "He's never inappropriate."

 

They all laughed lightly and Ian rolled his eyes.

 

"Oh! Tell them your other news!" Bryan said excitedly.

 

Ian sighed. "I..I got a solo for our show choir competition."

 

"Show choir?" His mother asked.

 

"Glee club..It's like..Singing." Ian explained.

 

"You like that?" Mr. Sanders asked curiously.

 

"Well..I joined to spend more time with Bryan..But it turned out I can sing.." Ian said.

 

"When is it? We'd love to come."

 

Thea told them the date, smiling lightly.

 

"We'll be there."

 

They had dinner, which was amazing, and afterwards, Thea helped Naomi's mom with the dishes. "Thank you for inviting us into your home," Thea said softly.

 

"Oh, I'm glad you came..Naomi didn't lie about how beautiful you were.." Mrs. Sanders smiled.

 

"Thanks you.. I can definitely see why Naomi is so gorgeous after seeing you."

 

Her mother smiled. "So you don't miss it?.."

 

"Miss what..?"

 

"The.." Mrs. Sanders snapped her fingers, searching for the right word. "Pene?.." She said, giving a hand motion.

 

Thea couldn't help but giggle. "Oh no. When I'm with Naomi.. It's like I don't need anything else. she's everything.."

 

The Hispanic woman smiled. "I respect you for that.."

 

"Thank you. She really opened my eyes. I love her.."

 

"I can see that.." She smiled.

 

That night, Bryan and Ian crawled into bed in Ian's old room. "So..You never told me you were..Hispanic.." Bryan said softly.

 

"Is that a problem..?" Ian asked.

 

"No..of course not.." Bryan said quickly. "Are you like..Dominican?..Or Puerto Rican?..Or what?"

 

"Puerto Rican and Cuban."

 

Bryan bit his lip. "I see.."

 

"Yup.." Ian said, nuzzling against Bryan's neck.

 

"That's really..Hot.." Bryan whispered.

 

Ian looked up. "What..?"

 

Bryan blushed. "It's hot.."

 

"That I'm Hispanic?" Ian giggled.

 

"Yeah.." Bryan whispered as his blush grew.

 

"How so?"

 

"Like..When you spoke it.." Bryan whispered.

 

"¿Te gusta cuando hablo español?"  
(You like when I speak Spanish?)

 

Bryan shivered, his grip thightening on Ian's shoulders.

 

Ian gave a Cheshire grin. "That's cute.."

 

Bryan blush grew even redder. "Ian..."

 

"Yeah, babe?" Ian whispered.

 

"I don't think I can take you talking like that.."

 

"Por que?" Ian asked.

 

"Iann.." Bryan whimpered, rolling his hips forward.

 

¿Qué es lo que quieres, cariño?" the taller whispered. "What do you want..?"

 

"Fuck..F-Fuck me please..Please.." Bryan whined.

 

"You have to be silent.. You're lucky mom let you stay in my room.." Ian said quietly.

 

"I-I don't know if I can.." Bryan whispered.

 

"They can't hear.."

 

"I'll try.." Bryan said as Ian switched off the light. Ian nodded, pressing his lips to Bryan's neck. Bryan whined softly, wrapping his arms and legs around Ian. Ian nipped at the soft skin, muttering in Spanish for his boyfriend. Bryan gasped, his head falling back as he rolled his body. "Bryan.." Ian moaned in his ear.

 

"You're so hot.." Bryan whispered.

 

"¿Quieres que te folle, bryan?" Ian growled (You want me to fuck you?)

 

"Oh fuck..I love that.." Bryan moaned.

 

Ian grinned as pulled down Bryan's sweats. Bryan lifted his hips, whimpering desperately.

 

"Shhh," Ian whispered, working his own down.

 

"S-Sorry.." Bryan said quietly. Ian crawled up Bryan's body, rocking their hips together. Bryan gripped Ian's hair, pulling hard as they moved.

 

"Es tan bueno .."

 

Bryan gasped harshly, biting Ian's neck.

 

"Fuck.." Ian growled, thrusting his hips down.

 

"Ian..I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Ian whispered.

 

"Do you have lube?.." Bryan asked quietly. Ian bit his lip. "I don't know.. Hold on.." he said before getting up and looking through his bag. He found a little packet at the bottom and grinned as he climbed back on top of Bryan. Bryan smiled, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck and trailing them down to his ass.

 

"Fuck.. Me encanta que.." Ian moaned.   
(I love that..)

 

Bryan moaned softly, squeezing the soft flesh.

 

"Bryan.." Ian moaned as he slicked himself up.

 

Bryan whimpered in Ian's ear. "Your ass is so perfect.."

 

Ian gasped, lining himself up. Bryan spread his legs more, lifting then and hitching them over Ian's shoulders.   
"So sexy.." Ian whispered as he pushed in.

 

Bryan gasped, gripping the hair at the nape of Ian's neck. "Fuck..Your cock is so huge baby.."

 

"Ay dios mio, Bryan.." Ian moaned into his boyfriend's ear. Bryan growled as he listened to his boyfriend's voice. Ian started to thrust sharply as his breathing sped up. Bryan let out a loud cry before biting down on Ian's shoulder. "Shhh baby.." Ian rasped as he ground down, hitting Bryan's prostate. Bryan whined against Ian's skin. "I-I can't help it..You feel s-so good, Ian.."

 

"Scream into the pillow baby.."

 

Bryan nodded, turning his head and doing just that.

 

"Fuck.." Ian groaned, ramming into his boyfriend. Bryan bit down on the pillow, his eyes watering as Ian constantly plowed into his prostate. He clawed down Ian's back, guaranteeing red marks the next day. "So close.." Ian growled deep in his throat. Bryan nodded, moaning helplessly as Ian ground their bodies together. Ian felt Bryan tightening around him and gasped loudly as he came deep inside him. Bryan whimpered as he felt Ian fill him, triggering his own orgasm. Ian pressed his lips to bryans as they rode it out together. Bryan rolled his body, his moans dying down.  
"Te amo.." Ian whispered heavily.

 

"I love you too.." Bryan smiled.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry if we lose followers for this. But this will be turning into a Bryan/Ian story. We'll still have Klaine. But we're just loving the young couple. Though, when the wedding comes about, we will have more and more Klaine

About a week before nationals Bryan was in the shower, singing. Ian sat unnoticed in the room. Bryan didn't even know Ian was there yet and continued to sing loudly.  
"There may come a time  
When a lass needs a lawyer,  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
There may come a time  
When a hard-boiled employer  
Thinks you're awful nice,  
But get that ice or else no dice."  
Ian listened, smiling to himself. He knew it was sung by a female. But there was something about how Bryan did it that Ian just loved.  
Bryan turned off the shower and got out, continuing to sing as he dried his hair.  
"He's your guy  
When stocks are high,  
But beware when they start to descend.  
It's then that those louses  
Go back to their spouses.  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
Diamonds! Diamonds!  
I don't mean rhinestones!  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend."  
Ian leaned against the wall, grinning as Bryan stepped out.  
Bryan looked up, gasping and jumping. "Ian!  
The taller chuckled, "Hey baby."  
Bryan wrapped his towel around his hips. "I-I didn't know you were here.."  
"I know. I think you should sing that for your audition."  
"I was planning on it.." Bryan admitted, blushing as he walked over to his drawers.  
"Really?" Ian asked. "You should show me."  
Bryan looked over at Ian, raising an eyebrow. "Really?.."  
"Yeah. I want to see."  
Bryan smiled. "You'll see when I do it at my audition..You just want a lap dance don't you?.."  
"There's a lap dance?!" Ian asked, suddenly excited.  
"No.." Bryan chuckled before starting to rock his hips side to side and raising his arms. "But a lot of hips.."  
Ian licked his lips. "I think you should show me."  
"I think you should wait.." Bryan smiled pleasantly as he fixed his towel.  
"You suck."  
"I do.." Bryan winked, giggling. Ian groaned as his head fell back. Bryan grinned, letting his towel fall before bending over to "search" for clothes.  
"I've corrupted you," Ian said, shaking his head.  
"Why do you say that?" Bryan asked, looking back at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.  
"You would never have done this when we first met. You were so innocent," Ian giggled.  
"Well Mr. Sanders, I guess you could say you've ruined me." Bryan said, pulling on some boyshort boxer-briefs.  
"Well then you shouldn't have a problem coming over here."  
"And what if I don't?.." Bryan challenged, smirking.  
Ian sighed deeply. "I guess I'll just be sad and lonely."  
"Pitiful..." Bryan giggled, walking over to his boyfriend.  
Ian lit up quickly, pulling his boyfriend into his lap. Bryan gasped, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Ian's neck.  
"We haven't just made out in a while.." Ian whispered against Bryan's lips.  
"Because it always gets too hot and I can't stand not having you inside of me for too long.." Bryan said lowly, licking along Ian's bottom lip.  
"Here I am, trying to be sweet. Who's corrupting who?" Ian grinned.  
Bryan giggled, unable to stop the small blush that spread over his pale cheeks.  
Ian took in the sight before him. He looked into Bryan's eyes with pure love. "You're so gorgeous."  
"So are you, baby.." Bryan said, running a hand through Ian's hair. Ian slowly ran his fingertips down Bryan's sides, making him shiver. Bryan got goosebumps at the touch. "Ian.." He breathed out.  
"Yeah babe?"  
Feels good.." Bryan whispered before pressing his lips to Ian's softly. Ian hummed quietly, pulling Bryan closer. Bryan gasped softly, giving Ian's hair a light tug.  
"Babe.." Ian whispered before kissing him deeply. Bryan inhaled sharply, returning the kiss with the perfect amount of teeth and tongue. Ian ran his hands up Bryan's thighs, stroking the smooth skin. Bryan moaned against Ian's mouth, grabbing his hands and moving them away. "Nuh uh.." Bryan chuckled against Ian's lips.  
Ian groaned. "Why?"  
"You just wanted to make out, remember?.." Bryan said smiling.  
"So I can't touch you?"  
"Well we won't be just making out for long..You know what your hands do to me.." Bryan whispered.  
"Exactly. You know you want me inside you," Ian said lowly.  
Bryan whimpered, biting at Ian's bottom lip. "Baby.."  
Ian placed his hands back on Bryan's thighs. "You're so sexy."  
Bryan sighed happily, leaning back in to kiss his lover deeply. Ian moaned, picking Bryan up and holding him close to his body. "I want to try something.."  
"W-What is it?.." Bryan panted softly, his cheeks flushed.  
"You're head and shoulders would be on the floor. I'll be inside you and your ankles wrapped around my neck.. The blood would be going down to your thighs and it'll make it even better for you.."  
Bryan shivered at the thought of the new position. "Oh fuck..Y-Yes, baby..A-Are Kurt and Blaine home?.."  
"Blaine went out to get breakfast. Kurt's asleep."  
Bryan nodded. "Okay.," He smiled before Ian started to get them in position. He ran his fingertips down the beautiful thighs. "Fuck babe.."  
Bryan shivered as Ian got on his knees and grabbed the shorter's legs. Bryan rested his weight on his shoulders as Ian pulled off his underwear. Ian stood back up, elongating Bryan's body and slowly slid inside him. Bryan gasped loudly. "Ohmygod..Ian...Iaaannn..."  
Ian's breath caught as he felt the incredible tight heat surround him.  
"Th-That..Holy shiiit.." Bryan panted. "Fuck baby..Just..Hang on..This m-Makes it feel b-bigger.."  
Ian growled deep in his throat at his boyfriends words. "Tell me more.."  
"Fuck.." Bryan wrapped his ankles around Ian's neck. "So fucking big..Can't unnh!"  
"So damn hot.."  
Bryan arched his Back, "Please move.."  
Ian gripped Bryan's thighs before starting to thrust. Bryan tried not to scream but let out a sharp cry at the feeling. "Holy fuck.." Ian breathed out, hoping Blaine didn't come home soon.  
"More.." Bryan gasped desperately. Ian sped up, thrusting deeper and harder. He growled as Bryan's moans grew louder. Bryan grasped the back of Ian's thighs as he hit that spot every time. He tried to be quiet, but he just couldn't as the amazing feeling rushed through him. Ian gasped, moaning as he saw Bryan's back arch beautifully. Their moans filled the room, so loud and raw they didn't hear the footsteps leading to the door.  
Kurt shuffled down the hall drowsily, his earplugs still in as he opened Bryan's door. "Bryan..Breakfast is- Ohmygod!"  
"Kurt!" Bryan squealed, trying to move but Ian held him there.  
"Shit! Breakfast'sready!" Kurt said quickly before closing the door and hurrying down the hall.  
Ian groaned as the door shut. "Jesus.."  
Bryan sagged a bit, panting. "Well.."  
"Do you want to finish..?"  
Bryan raised an eyebrow, grinning and nodding. As he shifted a bit. "I'd be crazy if I didn't.." He said, pulling a blanket off of the bed and biting down on it. Ian moaned, gripping his boyfriend's thighs and slamming into him. Bryan screamed into the blanket, clutching to the back of Ian's thighs and arching his body. Ian gave unrelenting thrusts, bringing them closer to the edge. Bryan looked up, gasping harshly as his body tightened and he let go of the blanket, whimpering loudly. Ian moaned deeply as Bryan opened his mouth and began to come, most of it shooting down to his face.  
"Bryan..!" Ian gasped as he came deep inside him, focusing on Bryan's gorgeous features.  
Bryan moaned softly as they both came down, licking his come off of his lips. Ian pulled out and carefully set Bryan down. "So hot.."  
Bryan smiled, pulling Ian down for a kiss. Ian moaned softly. "I love you.."  
"I love you too.." They got cleaned up and walked out to breakfast. Bryan smiled shyly as he saw Kurt, but Ian had the biggest grin.  
"What's going on?" Blaine asked.  
"Nothing." Kurt said. "Thank you for breakfast baby."  
"No problem," Blaine said softly.  
"So..How goes the wedding plans?.." Bryan asked  
"Getting there.." Blaine sighed, not wanting to talk about it.  
"What's wrong?.." Bryan asked.  
"Nothing." Blaine said. Kurt looked over at Blaine, raising an eyebrow. Blaine looked down, playing with his food.  
"Alright." Bryan said, looking between the two.  
"Are you excited about your audition, Bryan?" Kurt asked.  
"Nervous..So nervous.." Bryan grinned, chuckling lightly.  
"You'll do wonderful. Are you still practicing?"  
"Every time I get the chance." Bryan nodded.  
"Any problems?" Kurt asked.  
"A little bit on the higher notes.." Bryan admitted. "It's pushing my range..But I don't want to play it safe."  
"That's what I did," Kurt said softly.  
"What did you do?.." Bryan asked.  
"Not the Boy Next Door.."  
"Oh god, I bet you were perfect! That last high note! I bet you breezed through it.." Bryan said, in awe.  
"Well, I did get in," Kurt chuckled lightly.  
"Is it hard?.." Bryan asked.  
Is what hard?"  
"School." Bryan said softly.  
"It's hard but worth it. I just.. Got into things I shouldn't have.."  
Bryan nodded, remembering when he found out about Kurt's past. "But you got through it.."  
Kurt looked over at his fiancé. "Because I found Blaine.."  
Blaine smiled, grabbing Kurt's hand and kissing it softly.  
"And you will make it," Kurt said to Bryan.  
"That means a lot Kurt.." Bryan smiled.  
"Anytime sweetie."  
"God, I'm so excited for the wedding though! It's all so romantic.." Bryan smiled, unconsciously grabbing Ian's hand.  
"Me too!" Kurt said happily. "I want it so soon. Like I'm so ready."  
"Well I think we should still..Wait..for a bit.." Blaine said.  
Kurt looked over at Blaine. "Why?"  
"We still have a lot to think about.." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand.  
"You're not ready..?" Kurt asked quietly.  
"N-No, baby, of course I'm ready.." Blaine said quickly.  
"Then why don't you want to marry me?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms.  
"I do want to marry you, Kurt..It's just not..Something to be rushed into.." Blaine said, sighing.  
"Well excuse me for being excited to be your husband."  
"Kurt, it's not like that.." Blaine said, groaning a bit.  
"Sure." Kurt said as he got up to start cleaning. Blaine knew that meant this wasn't close to over.  
"That is exactly why I'm not getting married.." Ian sighed, chuckling lightly.  
"Excuse me?" Bryan said quickly.  
"What?" Ian said, caught off guard by Bryan's harshness.  
"You never said you were against marriage."  
"I never said I was for it either.." Ian said, raising an eyebrow.  
"And you know that is something I want." Bryan said seriously.  
"We literally have forever to talk about this..Marriage is pointless and really just makes things worse. It's not for everyone. I think its for you and Kurt, Blaine," Ian said looking to Blaine before back at Bryan. "But it's not for me..I don't need a piece of paper to tell me I'll love you forever.."  
"It isn't just a piece of paper. It's a commitment! It's beautiful. It's a celebration of love!" Bryan defended, standing and placing his hands on his hips.  
"Then let's have a love party or something," Ian shrugged, scoffing. "You don't have to be married to commit to someone, babe.."  
Bryan groaned, throwing his hands up in exasperation before placing then back on his hips. "You don't understand."  
Ian rolled his eyes about to say something when his eyes drifted down to Bryan's hips.  
"Oh. My. God! Is that all you think about?! I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you!"  
"Right. Sorry.." Ian said, looking back up. "But babe..Why are you so set on this? Marriage is..It's just..It's superficial.. Sure you're happy for a while. Then everything just hits you..and then there's divorce! It's not the same as a regular break up. There's lawyers and hate and complications and it's just so messy..There's no kiss and make up."  
Bryan's mouth dropped. "So you think you'll want a divorce. Nice, Ian."  
"No, that's not what I'm saying!" Ian groaned. Bryan didn't say anything before storming off to his room. Ian groaned, letting his head fall onto the table with a loud thud. Blaine grabbed his cigarettes and headed outside.  
Ian followed, thanking Blaine as he handed him one. "So..Why do you wanna wait?.." Ian asked before lighting his cigarette. "Getting cold feet already?.."  
"No. I want you and Bryan to be here. But I also want to have the perfect wedding and it takes time. We can't do it in two months. So I want you two to get settled with a place and school before we plan it."  
Ian nodded. "I get that."  
"I know he wants this now.. But I was so sure I would never have this. I want to do it right." Blaine explained.  
Ian nodded again. "I just don't get it..Getting chained to someone makes me feel like..Loving them is an obligation..Not something I wanna do.."  
"I see what you mean. But we both want it. You two will figure it out."  
"I get that you two want it..That's great, I mean..You two were like made for it." Ian smiled.  
"Thanks," Blaine said softly. "Let him cool down. You have plenty of time to think about it."  
"That's the thing though..I'm positive I don't want to get married.." Ian said quietly.  
"Well maybe you don't have to. Maybe you can have the celebration of you two being together. Without getting married."  
"Bryan just seems to have his heart set..I'm only eighteen..And the only example I've seen of marriage is my parents'..There's no love left..They fight, and scream, and argue..Bryan didn't see it..But when we were little that's all they did..Mo always says they were in love once..Just like Bryan and I..My dad always said, 'What happened to the woman I married?'..I just..I don't want that.." Ian said, not noticing that he was tearing up.  
"You're not your parents. But I understand. I'm scared to have kids because my parents. Even though I'm nothing like them. But you're your own person. Don't let them scare you. But you shouldn't do something just because Bryan wants to either."  
Ian nodded, wiping his eyes and sniffing a bit. "Yeah..I just..I want him to be happy..And I love him..I have his name on my chest for fuck's sake.." Ian said, chuckling lightly.  
"You what?" Blaine asked. Ian looked up at Blaine.  
"Oh yeah..You don't know.." Ian said. "Well, no point in hiding it now.." He said before lifting his shirt.  
"Oh my god.." Blaine said, shaking his head. "I can't believe you did that.."  
Ian nodded, pulling it back down. "I'm glad I did."  
"Does he like it?"  
"At first he freaked out." Ian chuckled before explaining Bryan's reaction.  
"Well, it is a kind of commitment I guess," Blaine laughed lightly.  
"Exactly!" Ian laughed.  
"You're still crazy," Blaine giggled.  
"For greeting the love of my life's name over my heart?" Ian smiled. "Yeah."  
"No. Just for getting a tattoo. I couldn't do it."  
"Seriously? I liked it." Ian grinned.  
"I don't know.. It just seems like it would hurt.."  
"Feels good.." Ian said, smirking lightly.  
"Oh god." Blaine laughed.  
"What?" Ian smiled, chuckling.  
"You would say that." Blaine laughed.  
Ian laughed along with Blaine. "You should get one."  
"Oh I don't know.. I've thought about it. But I don't know if Kurt would like it.."  
"What do you want?.." Ian asked, smiling.  
"An infinity symbol with his initials.."  
"I think he'd love that." Ian said.  
"Really?"  
"Really." Ian smiled.  
"You want another one?" Blaine asked.  
"Hell yeah." Ian said excitedly.  
"Maybe we'll go.." Blaine said, biting his lip.  
"Maybe?" Ian asked, giving Blaine puppy dog eyes.  
Blaine laughed. "Don't tell anyone."  
"Yes! That'll give us time for them to cool down." Ian said, smiling wide as he put out his cigarette.  
"Come on," Blaine sighed. "Before I chicken out."  
Ian jumped up, laughing excitedly. Blaine went to find Kurt, telling him he was going to spend some time with Ian before they left. They went to the tattoo shop, Blaine looking extremely out of place as Ian walked up to the counter.  
"Back so soon?" The guy at the counter asked Ian.  
"Yup, and this time I brought a friend too." Ian smiled, gesturing to Blaine.  
"Hi.." Blaine said softly.  
"Hey man..Josh." He grinned, holding a hand out for Blaine to shake.  
Blaine reached out. "Blaine.."  
"What can I do for you guys?" Josh smiled.  
Blaine bit his lip before explaining what he wanted. "A rainbow infinity symbol with the initials KEH on my hip."  
"Special someone?" Josh smiled.  
"Fiance," Blaine said softly.  
"Cool, man. What about you?.." Josh said, looking over at Ian.  
"I'm going to look around."  
"Alright.." Josh said. He sat with Blaine and sketched out what he wanted before having him fill out some paperwork. "So is this how you want it?.."  
"That's perfect," Blaine grinned.  
"So, you ready to do this?" Josh asked.  
Blaine took a deep breath before nodding.  
"Alright." Josh stood, taking Blaine to the back and letting Blaine lay on the chair.  
Blaine closed his eyes, hoping it wouldn't hurt as much as he expected.  
"Don't be a pussy!" Ian called, laughing as Josh applied the stencil before showing Blaine and getting the gun ready.  
"Keep it up and your skinny ass won't get one," Blaine called back before chuckling to himself.  
Josh chuckled. "You ready?" He smiled.  
"Yeah.."  
Josh nodded, moving Blaine's clothes before starting to tattoo him. Blaine took slow, even breaths. It hurt a little when it was directly over a bone. But other than that, it wasn't bad at all.  
"So who is this for?.." Josh asked.  
"My fiancé, Kurt.."  
"What's he like?"  
Blaine shook his head as a smile spread across his face. "He's everything and more. We met in high school.."  
"High school sweethearts..That's amazing." Josh grinned.  
"Yeah. We got separated for a long time. But found our way back to each other.."  
"I'm glad. I'm sure you guys will be happy." Josh said sincerely.  
"Thank you," Blaine said as he relaxed.  
Josh finished up the color and cleaned off the tattoo. "Alright, go take a look."  
Blaine got up and stood in front of the mirror. He gasped softly at the perfectly placed tattoo. "I love it."  
"It looks great." Josh grinned as Ian walked up. "That's hot." He grinned.  
"Oh god," Blaine said, blushing lightly.  
Ian chuckled. "It looks great."  
"You think he'll like it?"  
"I think he'll love it." Ian smiled.  
"Have you decided what you want?" Josh asked Ian.  
"I want to get a treble clef on top of some inverted tribal..I want the tribal to be a dark red and fade into flames near the bottom." Ian said. "And I want it on my shoulder and down to my elbow."  
"I'll get started on drawing it," Josh smiled.  
"Thanks." Ian grinned. Blaine tilted his head, admiring his new tattoo. "Damn, you really like that don't you?" Ian chuckled.  
"Shut up. I never thought I was the type to get tattoos.."  
"It looks great on you." Ian said, looking down at it. "Do you think Bryan will like mine?"  
"Yeah. He'll love that you put a treble clef in it."  
Ian grinned. Music was a big part of his life now that Bryan was in it. And the treble clef, in a way, was another representation of his boyfriend.  
"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this.." Blaine laughed.  
"Too late now. I think Kurt'll think it's hot. Now I just have to convince Bryan to get one.." Ian smiled.  
"Good luck. I don't see it happening."  
"Neither do I, but still." Ian chuckled.  
Blaine could help but laugh. "Kurt's gonna kill you."  
"Oh, he'll survive. He'll be thanking me when he's licking it." Ian laughed, sticking his tongue out.  
"Oh my god!"  
Ian winked, clicking his tongue ring across his teeth before laughing loudly.  
"He probably will though.." Blaine giggled.  
Ian nodded, smiling wide. "Exactly!"  
"You're dead if you tell him we talked about this," Blaine said, smiling.  
"I won't.." Ian smiled, shoving Blaine playfully. Blaine put Ian in a headlock and messed up his hair, laughing as Ian struggled to get free. "Come on!" Ian groaned, laughing as Blaine released him. "That's not even cool! I'm taller and you're still stronger than me!"  
Blaine chuckled. "And Kurt can kick your ass too."  
"Oh, I don't doubt that." Ian said, Holding his hands out in mock surrender.  
Blaine sighed as he leaned against the counter. "I can't believe you two will be leaving soon.."  
"Yeah..Me either.." Ian said, letting out a deep breath.  
"Are you excited for school?"  
"Terrified actually.." Ian said quietly.  
"How come?"  
"New city..Bills..Living with Bryan..Having to get a job..Responsibility..Growing up.." Ian said, looking down.  
"We'll help get you stable. I think you'll like it," Blaine said softly.  
Ian nodded, giving a light smile as Josh walked up with his sketch. "Oh wow, that's awesome!" Ian grinned.  
"Thanks. Let's get started," Josh smiled.  
A little more than an hour, Ian was admiring the perfect tattoo, flexing his arm a bit. "Fucking awesome.." He grinned.  
Blaine rolled his eyes. "Who's cocky now?"  
"Shut up.." Ian chuckled. They paid, got bandaged and went out to get some lunch before deciding to head back to the apartment.  
"I don't know if I should tell Kurt or just let him see it whenever he sees it.."  
"I think it'd be better as a surprise. That's what I'm doing." Ian smiled, patting the arm of his jacket.  
"Okay," Blaine grinned.  
They walked inside, Ian going back to the bedroom where Bryan sat on the bed, wearing what Ian had declared his 'pissy face'. "Hey babe." Ian smiled. Bryan ignored his boyfriend, rolling over and starting to draw in his tablet. "What did I do now?.." Ian groaned, laying on the bed.  
"Don't act like you don't know. You're not dumb." Bryan said, not looking up.  
"I'm so sorry baby, you're right I'm wrong, please forgive me.." Ian droned.  
"You are actually."  
"Will you just tell me what I did?.." Ian sighed, resting his chin on Bryan's arm.  
Bryan pulled away and stood up. "You left. You just fucking left. Didn't say a word to me like I'm not important or anything."  
"Babe, we just went out to get a bite to eat." Ian sighed, standing as well.  
"Oh and it was so hard to tell me." Bryan said, exasperated.  
"We just walked out. I'm sorry okay?" Ian said, pulling off his jacket and hanging it on the door.  
"Whatever." Bryan said, rolling his eyes before seeing the bandage on Ian's arm.  
"What is that?" Bryan asked quickly.  
Ian held back a smile. "Oh this? Nothing much."  
"Show me." Bryan demanded. Ian closed his eyes for a moment and licked his lips. He loved when Bryan got forceful. He reached up, carefully revealing the tattoo. Bryan gasped, biting his lip and gripping the hem of his shirt. That had to be the hottest thing-oh wait..He was still mad..  
"Why did you do that without telling me?" Bryan hissed, walking over and grabbing Ian's arm.  
"It just happened..sir.." Ian said innocently, batting his lashes at his boyfriend.  
Bryan's eyes flashed and his cock twitched at the word. "D-Don't think you're..You're getting out of this so easily." Bryan said, trying to regain the force in his voice.  
"G-Get out of what, sir?" Ian asked. Bryan groaned, grabbing Ian and slamming him against the wall, pressing their bodies together. Ian gasped, panting harshly as he looked up into his boyfriend's eyes.  
"Tell me how it felt..Tell me exactly.." Bryan whispered, his fingertips delicately brushing over the raw, sensitive skin.  
Ian whimpered before starting to speak. "S-So good.. The anticipation of waiting.. It's like a..a tease. Just waiting to feel the needle against me.. Ohhh.."  
Bryan moaned deeply, pressing his ear against Ian's lips. "More.."  
Ian let out a long, hot breath against Bryan's ear. "It feels so good.. I-I want you there next time.. Such a turn on.. The prick of the needle sends thrills through me.. Thrills only you can fulfill.."  
"Fuck.." Bryan breathed out shakily. "You like it when it hurts baby?.." he whispered, grabbing Ian by his hair and pulling hard.  
"Ah! Y-Yes sir.."  
"Fuck that's so hot..Tell me about..When you pierced your cock.." Bryan breathed out, running his hand down to the aforementioned body part.  
Ian's head fell back at the contact. "It was so..oh fuck..so sensitive.. Feeling the needle go through me.. I-I gripped the sides of the bed to hold back a moan..'  
Bryan squeezed Ian's bulge, moaning deeply. "Ohmygod.."  
Ian's body shook lightly as gasps of pleasure sparked through him. Bryan turned them around, throwing Ian onto the bed and climbing on top of him.  
"Oh god..S-Sir.."  
Bryan smiled darkly at the name, ripping Ian's shirt off and clawing down his chest. Ian's body arched up as he gasped loudly.  
"You like that?.." Bryan whispered, leaning down to bite Ian's pierced nipple roughly, but not too hard.  
"F-Fuck.. Yes sir.." Ian breathed out. Bryan took the ring between his teeth and pulled back lightly as he dug his nails into Ian's pecs. The taller writhed under Bryan, moaning and gripping the sheets. "Fuck..Why do you like pain so much?..God, I don't even care, it's so fucking hot.." Bryan growled, before placing hard bites across Ian's chest and down to his abs.  
Ian couldn't think at this point. He knew he was being loud but couldn't care less as his boyfriend's talented hands and mouth teased him. Bryan unzipped Ian's jeans and his cock sprang free before plopping against his stomach, already dripping precome. Bryan leaned down, licking it up before looking up at Ian, who was already covered with scratches and bites. "Tastes..So good.."  
Ian let out a long whine. "Fuck.."  
"I wanna make you my bitch.." Bryan moaned.  
"Please.. Please sir.."  
"You want me to fuck you?..How about I just shove it in you..No prep..You like to hurt,baby?..I'll make you hurt for days.."  
Ian arched his body beautifully as he moaned. "I-I don't want to be able to walk.."  
"Fuck...I forgot Kurt and Blaine are Home.." Bryan got out.  
"I don't care.. Please.."  
Bryan moaned, nodding as they quickly undressed each other.  
"Oh my god.. I need you.."  
Bryan smiled, biting his lip. "You've never been this desperate.." He said, turning Ian over so he was on his hands and knees.  
"I-I..I love you like this.." Ian breathed out.  
"So do I baby.." Bryan grinned. Ian moaned quietly, pushing his ass up towards Bryan. "So desperate.." Bryan said darkly, slicking himself up. Ian gave broken gasps and groans as he watched.  
"Face down." Bryan snapped. Ian quickly complied as he waited. Bryan smiled, tracing the tip of his member around Ian's waiting hole. "Pleasepleasebryan.."  
"What was that?.." Bryan asked, pressing forward a bit and sliding the very tip in.  
"S-Sir.. I meant sir..."  
"I bet you did.."  
"Please sir.. More.."  
Bryan moaned softly, pulling away before slamming into him in one fast stroke. Ian screamed as his back arched insanely. Bryan gripped Ian's hips tightly, ensuring bruises as he thrust hard and fast. "Ohmygod!" Ian cried out, his upper body falling to the mattress.  
"Iaann.." Bryan growled lowly, pressing deep inside of Ian before pulling out completely.  
Ian whined needily. "W-Why sir..?"  
"Because..I love seeing you like this..Desperate and open for me..So hot.." Bryan whispered, grabbing Ian's ass and spreading his cheeks apart.  
"Fuck.." Ian breathed out. Bryan gave Ian's ass a harsh slap, watching as the pale flesh flushed to pink. Ian let out a loud cry. "Ah!"  
Blaine sat on the couch opposite of Kurt and sighed deeply. "Well at least they're making up."  
"That makes one of us.." Kurt mumbled, flipping to the next page of his magazine.  
"Why are you in such a rush?" Blaine asked.  
"Why are you not?" Kurt asked, still not looking up.  
"Well for one, I have nationals to worry about. I'm working on a huge graduation surprise for the boys. The student I adopted and have gotten really close to is about to leave. And the biggest reason is I thought I would never be happy. Marriage wasn't something I wanted because I didn't know you anymore. But you're here now and I want everything to be perfect. Fuck, if you wanted to go to a courthouse right now and marry you. But I want this to be special. I want to give you everything. And I can't do that in two months," Blaine explained, not taking his eyes off Kurt.  
Kurt looked up, but kept his head down. "I just..I never thought I'd have this..And.." he sighed, setting the magazine down. "I'm sorry..I just..I can't wait to be your husband.."  
"I know. I do too. But I want to give you everything. But I can't right now. I have to do something first but if I tell you, you can't tell anyone." Blaine said seriously.  
Kurt got up and walked over to sit by Blaine. "I promise.."  
"I've been looking at apartments in New York. I want you and I to go and get one for Bryan and Ian. We can decorate and everything. But not tell them. Then when they graduate, we'll take them and tell them we're looking at apartments and surprise them."  
"Blaine.." Kurt gasped. "You..You're so amazing.." He said softly.  
"I just don't want them to stress," Blaine said, wrapping an arm around Kurt.  
Kurt smiled. "Well they won't..As long as the rent isn't too much.." He giggled. "I think we should get them a big studio apartment. Nothing fancy, but..Like Mark and Roger had in rent..I think it'd be romantic.."  
"I like it," Blaine smiled.  
Kurt smiled sighing softly. "I understand why you want to wait.."  
"Really..?"  
"I do..And..I think we should too..Maybe a year..If that's okay with you.." Kurt said softly.  
Blaine nodded. "Thank you baby.."  
Kurt nodded, smiling as he leaned over to kiss Blaine softly.  
Blaine grinned. "Want to see the ones I've seen so far?"  
"In a minute..Just let me kiss you.." Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded, turning and pulling his fiance closer. Kurt gasped softly, climbing on top of Blaine as the shorter lay back and kissed him deeply. Blaine winced softly as Kurt leaned against his his tattoo. He wrapped his arms and legs around the taller. Kurt moaned lightly as he rolled his hips down, cupping Blaine's cheeks.  
"Kurt.." Blaine breathed out.  
"Bedroom?.." Kurt smiled.  
"Please.."  
They got up and hurried to the bedroom, giggling as they stopped once or twice to kiss heatedly in the hallway. Blaine pulled Kurt's shirt off before kissing him again. Kurt grinned, moaning softly before pulling Blaine's off as well. Blaine bit his lip. He couldn't wait for Kurt to see his hip. Kurt kissed down Blaine's neck and chest before unzipping his jeans. He pulled down the boxers and pants together and gasped as he saw the bandage. "Baby, what happened..?"  
"Pull it off.." Blaine said a bit nervously.  
Kurt got down on his knees and carefully peeled the bandage off. "Blaine.." He whispered.  
"You like it?"  
"It's beautiful..." Kurt said quietly, tracing his fingers over it.  
Blaine sighed softly. "Really..?"  
"Really...I just..Can't believe you got a tattoo.." Kurt giggled.  
"Ian convinced me.." Bryan chuckled.  
"I'll have to thank him.." Kurt whispered, before licking over it lightly.  
Blaine's head fell back as he moaned. "H-He said you would.."  
Kurt smiled, chuckling lightly. "I want to try something new, baby.."  
"What is it..?"  
Kurt smiled, pressing light kisses up Blaine's growing member as he explained the position he saw Ian and Bryan in earlier, but not adding that he saw it from Ian and Bryan.  
Blaine licked his lips. "Which do you want..?"  
"I really want you inside of me.."  
Blaine pulled Kurt up, kissing him deeply. Kurt moaned, pulling their bodies together. Blaine reached down and removed Kurt's pants. "Fuck I want you.."  
Kurt grinned, his eyes blown with lust and excitement. "I want you so bad, Blaine.."  
Blaine went to the nightstand and slicked himself up. His eyes lingered on Kurt's gorgeous pale body as he thought of this new position.  
Kurt laid back on the floor as Blaine kneeled and grabbed Kurt's long legs, making the talker gasp. Blaine carefully stood, resting his hands on Kurt's thighs before positioning himself and slowly sliding in. Kurt gasped harshly, gripping Blaine's legs as his eyes slipped shut. Blaine pressed in all the way and groaned. "Fuck.. It feels.. So much deeper.."  
Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's neck, groaning softly. "God..I know..Holy shit.."  
"So tight.."  
"Mmmm...Blaine.." Kurt breathed out, arching his back. Blaine watched as he pulled out and slid back in. Kurt gave an obscene moan, his legs already trembling. "Oh fuck.."  
"Blaine, please.." Kurt whined. Blaine gripped Kurt's thighs before ramming into him. Kurt practically screamed. "Blaine! Oh god, baby, fuck me! Yes!" He groaned. The sounds tumbling from his swollen lips were positively sinful. Blaine growled deep in his throat as he slammed his thick cock deep into his screaming fiancé. He drank in the delicious moans as he continuously hit Kurt's prostate. Kurt rolled his body in rhythm with Blaine's thrusts, reaching around to grip the base of his own member to hold back his impending orgasm. "So fucking hot.."  
"Blaiiinnee.." Kurt panted, digging the nails of his free hand into his fiancé's thigh.  
"Hold on baby.. Hold on.." Blaine breathed out hotly, not wanting this to end. Kurt nodded, squeezing the base of his length a bit tighter as he moaned his fiancé's name louder. Blaine tried to hold on but knew he was so close. His thrusts became more and more erratic. "Come with me, Kurt.."  
Blaine lost himself in Kurt's noises, eliciting his own incredibly loud moans as he came hard inside his fiancé. Kurt's come splashed down onto his stomach and neck. A bit landing on his face as the rest of the warm liquid dripped across his skin. Blaine breathed out rapidly. "Sexy.."  
"C'mere.." Kurt panted. Blaine pulled out and set Kurt down before pressing their bodies together as they laid on the floor. Kurt hummed softly, tangling their legs together and running his hand through Blaine's curls. There was a loud knock on the door. Before they could cover up, Ian popped his head in, grinning wide. "I take it he liked it," He chuckled, unphased by the nakedness. Ian noticed the way Kurt's come had landed on his chest and face. It was oddly similar to Bryan's this morning.. "Oh my god! You tell Blaine where you learned that from?!" He said, laughing loudly.  
"Shut up and get out Ian!" Kurt yelled, pulling Blaine on top of him to cover their bodies. Ian was still laughing as he left.  
"What's he talking about?" Blaine asked.  
"Nothing..I-I..Just kind of walked in on them..Canoodling..this morning..." Kurt sighed, groaning.  
"Ohmygod.. Were they doing..that..?"  
Kurt sighed in embarrassment, burying his face in Blaine's neck and nodding.  
"Well, thank you Ian," Blaine giggled.  
Kurt laughed lightly, pulling back and looking up at Blaine. "I love you.."  
"I love you too.."


	33. Chapter 33

A few days later, Bryan was walking down the hall with Ian, Blaine, and Kurt, on the way to his NYADA audition. He was shaking with nerves, taking slow calming breaths.

 

"You're going to blow her away," Ian said softly.

 

"W-What if I fall, or blow the note, or forget the words?..." Bryan whispered, looking down at his clothes.

 

"You've been practicing so much, you could do it in your sleep," Kurt said seriously.

 

Bryan let out a nervous breath. "Okay..You guys go sit..I'll see you.." He said, before kissing Ian softly. "Wish me luck.." he smiled.

 

"Good luck baby," Ian grinned, kissing Bryan deeply before finding a seat.

 

"Break a leg!" Kurt called, smiling before they followed after Ian. Bryan went to the back and examined his reflection. He was in a beautifully fitted black suit with a bedazzled tie, courtesy of Kurt, made to look like it was covered in diamonds and a small flower on his lapel, also made of crystal. He stared at himself in the mirror. He had to nail this..He and Ian's future depended on it.. He took a deep breath and walked to the side of the stage where no one could see him. As soon as the introduction came on, Bryan came out, swinging his hips and keeping his steps with the beat.  
"The French are glad to die for love.  
They delight in fighting duels.  
But I prefer a man who lives  
And gives expensive jewels.  
A kiss on the hand  
May be quite continental,  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend,"  
Bryan sang, focusing on the back wall, each step, each note, each movement and breath as his heart was pounding in his ears.  
"A kiss may be grand  
But it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat  
Or help you at the automat.  
Men grow cold  
As girls grow old,  
And we all lose our charms in the end.  
But square-cut or pear-shaped,  
These rocks don't loose their shape.  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend."  
Bryan kept a grin on his features as he breezed through his performance. Each step was perfect. His little audience watched in amazement at the routine. Ian unable to even blink for not wanting to miss a thing. Bryan gave a high kick and landed in a split. He swung his legs behind him and tastefully ground his hips down onto the floor as he continued to sing. The highly talented dancer rolled over, planting his feet flat on the floor and easily doing a back flip, landing on his feet just in time to finish the song, but not before showing off more of his hips. Ian stood, clapping loudly as Bryan stepped under the spotlight.

 

"You are aware that that song has been sung by Broadway greats such as Carol Channing and Marilyn Monroe.." Madame Tibideux said dryly.

 

"Yes, Ma'am. I am," Bryan said a little out of breath. "I'm not an average performer. I wanted to do something you haven't seen instead of playing it safe."

 

"And you were confident that it was within your range despite the fact it is traditionally sung by a female?.." The woman asked, looking at Bryan over her glasses.

 

"Very confident, Madame Tibideux."

"Young man..I have seen many male hopeful students sing women's songs.." Madame Tibideux said seriously.

 

"Including this one?" Bryan asked, trying not to show his sudden insecurities. She nodded, and was quiet for a long time, her cold calculating eyes taking him in. "But none have executed it as perfectly as you did here, today.." She smiled, her tone warm.

 

Bryan lit up. He smiled wide as he contained his squeal. "Thank you.. Thank you so much!"

 

"I want you to practice over the summer and work on your diction..Is that understood?" Madame Tibideux said.

 

"Yes ma'am. I'll do anything I have to do."

 

She nodded, standing. "You have a wonderful student Mr. Anderson." She smiled before gathering her things and walking from the auditorium.

 

They all rushed up to the stage. Blaine pulled Bryan close. "You were perfect.."

 

Bryan squealed, bouncing happily as he hugged Blaine. "Ohmygod.."

 

Kurt hugged and congratulated him next before letting Ian take him. A tear fell from Ian's eye. "You.. Just wow.."

 

"Thank you.." Bryan sighed, smiling.

 

"I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too.." Bryan grinned, blushing as Kurt placed a big kiss on his cheek.

 

"You got in. I know it!" Kurt squealed.

 

Ian pulled Bryan close, kissing him deeply. "You were perfect.."

 

Bryan's blush grew as he looked down shyly. "You think so..?"

 

"I know so.."

 

"Thank you.."

 

Ian smiled, giving Bryan another small kiss.

 

"Come on.. We're going to celebrate. What do you want to do?" Blaine asked.

 

"You guys..We don't know if I'm even gonna get in.." Bryan said quietly.

 

"She'd be stupid not to pick my baby," Ian said proudly.

 

Bryan blushed lightly. "Well..Can we just maybe get some wine and have a movie night?"

 

"Sounds good," Blaine smiled. They did just that, relaxing and talking, laughing and watching musicals. It was a fun night, and a good relaxation considering nationals was only a week away.  
The next week, the whole glee club was stepping off of the plane in Chicago, bouncing excitedly as they discussed the competition.

 

"Some of them are so good, though.." One of the girls said.

 

"They're no match for us..Especially when we close with Music of the night." Selena said. "Ian's and my choreography is flawless."

 

Ian squeezed Bryan's hand. He was so nervous.

 

"You're gonna be amazing baby." Bryan said softly.

 

"I don't know.."

 

"I do..You've been doing perfectly at practice." Bryan said, smiling encouragingly.

 

Ian rested his head on Bryan's shoulder. "Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome baby.."

 

"I really hope we win.."

 

"We will!" Blaine grinned.

 

"I still think Bryan should've gotten the solo.." Ian said. "I don't want to fuck this up for everyone."

 

"You won't! You'll do great. You have the perfect voice for it..You're gonna do perfectly..Just pretend Selena is me.." Bryan giggled.

 

Ian scoffed. "Really?"

 

Bryan laughed, his cheeks coloring a soft shade of pink.

 

"At least I can dance with you in Cell Block Tango."

 

"True.." Bryan smiled. Ian leaned in, kissing Bryan softly. Bryan blushed, cupping Ian's cheek as he kissed him back."I love you.." Ian whispered against Bryan's lips.

 

"I love you too.." Bryan said, smiling softly.

 

"Awe, look at Ian, being a big sweetheart." Jamie teased.

 

"Shut up," Ian groaned.

 

"We all know you're a big softie when it comes to Bryan." Cameron chuckled.

 

"He loves me," Bryan grinned.

 

Ian blushed. "I'm still a badass!"

 

"Especially with that tattoo.." Bryan whispered. Ian smiled, glad he was wearing a shirt that showed off his arms.

 

"Did you tell your class you got one?" Kurt asked Blaine.

 

"I can't show them that.." Blaine said.

 

"I know that. I just meant did you tell."

 

"Oh, no." Blaine chuckled.

 

"It's hot.." Kurt whispered.

 

"You think so?.."

 

"Yeah.."

 

Blaine blushed a bit as the glee clubber's 'oooh'd behind them.

 

"What's the blush for Mr. A?" Cameron grinned.

 

"Nothing," Blaine said quickly. The glee club laughed loudly, giving catcalls at their teacher and Kurt. Blaine's blush grew as he hid his face in Kurt's neck. Kurt chuckled. "Alright, That's enough!"

 

Ian grinned. "I'm gonna miss them.."

 

"Me too.." Bryan whispered, squeezing Ian's hand as they walked into the hotel. They got unpacked and settled in before going to walk around and explore. Bryan and Ian decided to go to a park and sat under a shady tree. Ian leaned against Bryan. "What are you thinking about?"

 

"Just..What it'll be like living together..Just us.."

 

"You might get sick of me."

 

"I'd never get sick of you.." Bryan smiled, grabbing one of Ian's hands with both of his.

 

"Thanks babe," Ian grinned.

 

"I love you so much.." Bryan said, kissing Ian's jaw softly. "And I'll always love you..Forever.."

 

"I love you too, Bryan.."

 

"So..Enough to consider marriage as an option one day?.." Bryan grinned, giggling lightly.

 

Ian sighed softly. "I don't know.. I've never really seen it work. And I want to know I'm here because I want to be not because I have to be.. But you never know.."

 

Ian might as well have said yes by the way Bryan reacted, squeaking and jumping on top of him, knocking him back.

 

"Oh god, baby..You'll really think about it?" He grinned.

 

Ian chuckled, wrapping his arms around Bryan. "When we're older."

 

Bryan squealed again, smiling wide before leaning down to kiss Ian deeply. Ian couldn't stop smiling as they kissed. Bryan smiled back before pulling away. "I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too baby.."

 

"It sucks Blaine is making me sleep with the girls.." Bryan sighed.

 

"I know.." Ian groaned. "I wish you didn't have to."

 

"What, you'll miss cuddling with me?" Bryan smiled.

 

"I will actually."

 

"Awwe.." Bryan smiled, resting his chin on Ian's chest.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I just pictured you cuddling the pillow.." Bryan giggled.

 

"Oh god," Ian chuckled.

 

"Just pretend I'm there.." Bryan said softly. And in a couple of months, we won't have to worry about sleeping alone.."

 

"I can't wait.."

 

"Neither can I..And until then, I will keep telling the girls all the sweet things you do, and they will continue knowing you're not such a bad ass.." Bryan giggled.

 

"I am," Ian argued.

 

"No, you're not.." Bryan challenged, smiling.

 

"I can kick some ass," Ian said seriously.

 

"You're too sweet, baby.." Bryan said in a cutesy voice.

 

"Whatever," Ian groaned, still smiling at his boyfriend.

 

"Exactly.." Bryan giggled, running his hands up Ian's shirt and stroking his sides lovingly. Ian hummed softly. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else but he loved these moments. Bryan gently guided his hands hands up and down his sides.

 

"Hey Bryan..?"

 

"Yeah?.."

 

"I just.." Ian said quietly before taking a deep breath. "You make me really happy.."

 

"Really?.." Bryan smiled.

 

"I don't say it much.. But it's true.. I never thought I'd have this. I didn't think I was capable.."  
"Well you are..Because..you're a big part of why I'm still alive right now.." Bryan whispered.

 

"I'm glad I could be that person for you. You've completely changed me."

 

Bryan smiled. "We've changed each other.." He said quietly.

 

Ian intertwined his fingers with Bryan's. "Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me."

 

Bryan smiled, tearing up and leaning down to kiss Ian softly as his hand rested over the tattoo that read his name. Ian smiled back, placing his free hand over Bryan's.

 

"I love you so much.." Bryan said quietly.

 

"I love you too, Bryan.."

 

Bryan smiled, leaning down to kiss Ian deeply. Ian smiled into the kiss, humming softly. Bryan gave a soft noise, suddenly wishing they were alone as he slipped one of his thighs between Ian's. Ian gasped softly, running his hands through Bryan's hair. Bryan arched his back giving a soft whimper. "Baby.."

 

"You're so hot.."

 

Bryan gasped. "Fuck..I-Ian..I want you to suck me.." He whispered, eyeing the taller boys tongue ring as he darted it out to lick his lips.

 

"Oh god, I want to.." Ian moaned, pulling Bryan down further.

 

Bryan gasped softly before he eyed the gas station across the street. "Over there?.."

 

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Really..?"

 

"There's probably a bathroom in there..I-I just want you.." Bryan whispered.

"Me too.."

 

Bryan smiled, a flash of excitement in his eyes. Ian got up and pulled Bryan with him, a grin spreading across his features. Bryan gave a high giggle, smiling as they got up and walked to the gas station. They sneaked into the bathroom together and Ian pushed Bryan against the wall, kissing his neck. Bryan gasped, wrapping one of his legs around Ian's waist. Ian's hand traveled up the clothed thigh as he nipped at his neck. "Ian.." Bryan whispered, pulling the taller's hair lightly. "I want to taste you.." Ian breathed out.

 

"Oh fuck..Please, Ian.." Bryan moaned. Ian slowly raised Bryan's shirt, clawing down his stomach before reaching for his pants button. Bryan gasped, pushing his hips forward. the piercings stood out against the pale skin, making Ian lick his lips. Ian dropped to his knees, leaning in to lick at the metal. Bryan bit his lip, looking down at Ian with lust filled eyes. The taller pulled Bryan's pants down, grinning as the growing member sprang free. Bryan moaned in relief, running a hand down to Ian's hair. Ian licked at the head, moaning softly. "Ian.."Bryan whispered as the silver ball of his tongue piercing slid over his slit. Ian grinned, sucking the tip into his mouth. Bryan's head fell back, panting softly as he thrust forward a bit. "God.."  
Ian reached around, grabbing Bryan's ass and taking him to the hilt. Bryan gave a small cry, bringing a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound as his free hand pulled the taller boy's hair harder. Ian groaned, sending vibrations through Bryan as he bobbed his head. "Ian..So good baby.."  
Ian sped up, making himself choke and elicit the most delicious moans. Bryan gasped at the sound, pushing Ian's head down further. Ian squeezed the soft pale flesh of Bryan's round, perfect ass as his muffled moans got louder.  
"Babe, I'm so close.."  
The taller worked his talented mouth up and down his boyfriend's length, awaiting Bryan's release. Bryan cried out, his hips thrusting forward as he came down Ian's throat. Ian kept his eyes open as he watched his boyfriend come undone. Bryan whimpered as he slowly came down. Ian pulled off and stood before kissing Bryan deeply. Bryan moaned into the kiss, sighing softly. When Ian pulled away, he smiled at his boyfriend. "I love that.."

 

"Love what?.." Bryan asked.

 

"Doing that.. Tasting you.."

 

Bryan blushed, smiling up at Ian.

 

"We should get back. I need to practice.." Ian said quietly.

 

"Alright baby..We'll find time for me to take care of you later." Ian kissed Bryan softly before they walked back. They all went back to the hotel and met up and started to practice in the ballroom. Blaine made them practice until the students complained and groaned about being tired.

 

"We don't have time to complain people!" Blaine said. We need to run through the mama Mia number again. The boys are sloppy."

 

Ian sighed, dramatically falling to the floor. "I want to sleep!"

 

"Ian, come on.." Kurt sighed as Bryan sat, along with a few others.

 

"We've been working our asses off. There is such thing as practicing too much," Ian groaned loudly.

 

"The competition is tomorrow. And if we aren't perfect, we won't win. There are tons of other choirs that are probably ten times better than us." Kurt said. "We need to be perfect."

 

Selena set her hands on her hips. "He's right. Bryan, you know Madame Tibideaux will be there. This is our last chance to perform together."

 

"Oh shut up." Ian snapped.

 

"Ian!" Bryan scolded.

 

"What? I'm fucking tired, babe. How are we supposed to get on stage and do our best when we're exhausted?"

 

"Then we sleep well tonight, have a good breakfast tomorrow. This is our last chance to be something special in high school..Maybe..Maybe people will start to accept us if we win this..It means so much to all of us and we need to perfect it. I know you only came here for me..But this has to mean something to you.." Bryan said, looking at his boyfriend.

 

Ian sighed heavily. "It does. I like it. But I feel that if we over work ourselves we won't be our best tomorrow."

 

Blaine sighed heavily, his hands on his hips. "Okay...Everyone go get lunch, and if we're feeling up to it, we'll give it one more run.."

 

Selena and Bryan groaned as the others cheered, eagerly getting up.

 

"Selena..Do you want to stay and practice with me a bit more?.." Bryan asked as the others started to walk off.

 

"Of course. I was going to stay anyways."

 

Bryan nodded as Ian rolled his eyes and walked off with the rest. The gesture didn't go unseen and Bryan sighed deeply. Bryan and Selena went through the choreography for the Mama Mia number twice before sitting on the floor and drinking a bit of water.   
"I feel like you're the only other person who takes this as seriously as I do.." Bryan sighed.

 

"I know.. This is what I want to do with my life. They don't understand.." Selena said quietly.

 

Bryan nodded. "I mean..I thought Ian of all people would get it..He came to my NYADA audition and he knows how much this means to me.."

 

"I don't know him like you do.. But I think he's scared to show he cares. Even to himself. Like this way, he can't be hurt or disappointed." Selena explained. "I mean, he's already let you in so much. I was shocked he let himself do that."

 

Bryan nodded, stretching his legs out. "Well..When we move in together I hope that changes..."

 

"Are you sure you want to live together..?"

 

"Of course.." Bryan said, looking up at the soprano. "Why wouldn't I..?"

 

"New city, new school, new people. You'll be around each other at home a lot.. Maybe start annoying the other. And Ian is your first like real boyfriend."

 

Bryan looked down. Maybe she was right..But he looked over at his ring and the hope raised back up in him. "Well..I love him, and he loves me..He has my name tattooed on him.." he chuckled a bit. "I think we'll be okay.."

 

Selena's eyes looked like they would pop out of her head. "He what?"

 

"My name. It's tattooed over his heart with a lock and key." He said, pointing to his chest.

 

"Oh wow.."

 

Bryan nodded, smiling proudly.

 

"Are you going to get one?" The brunette asked.

 

"I-I don't know..Piercings, you can take out.." Bryan said, crossing his legs.

 

"So you do have doubts?"

 

"N-Not about us. I'm just. I'm not a tattoo person I guess." Bryan said, Selena's words started to shake his confidence.

 

Selena just nodded. "I'm not going to let anything hold me back. You shouldn't either."

 

"Ian doesn't..He doesn't hold me back.." Bryan said.

 

"Just don't let your high school boyfriend keep you from your dreams."

 

"He's got his dreams too..We're both going to New York to chase those dreams..He..He's not holding me back.." Bryan said again, his voice not as strong as he would've liked.

 

"I don't know if he will. I'm just saying be prepared to make the decision if you have to." Selena said, shrugging her petite shoulders.

 

Bryan looked down. "Let's go through your part for Cell Block Tango again." he said, standing. She got up as well and they started practicing, taking no time for lunch.  
After a few more runs, Kurt poked his head into the ballroom. "Hey you guys. No one else wants to practice anymore so whenever you're ready, come on up to the rooms."

 

Selena sighed. "Of course they don't."

 

"If it was up to me we'd be practicing until the competition, but Blaine doesn't want to piss anyone else off." Kurt sighed. "Go grab some food and come on up."

 

"Are you hungry..?" Bryan asked.

 

"Not really, you can go though. But think about what I said about Ian..Not to be rude..But you're too good for him Bryan.." Selena said before gathering her things and walking out of the ballroom.

 

Bryan gave a long sigh. He was too nervous to eat. And with everything Selena had said, he just wanted to be alone. He decided to go walk around the hotel, listening to his IPod as he thought about what the shorter girl said to him. She had a point about Ian not wanting to care so he couldn't get hurt. But could he open up more or would he hold Bryan back? Bryan sighed deeply, sitting on a chair in the lobby. Ian had opened up so much..Would he show more, or still keep part of himself locked away from Bryan?..They loved each other so much, and Bryan was sure he only wanted Ian..Wasn't he? This was too much to think about right now. Nationals were tomorrow. Bryan stared at the carpet until he saw a pair of red socks obstruct his view. He looked up and saw a boy with gorgeous light-brown eyes and natural red hair. "Hi." The boy smiled.

 

"Oh, umm, hi.." Bryan said as he smiled back.

 

"Sorry..I know this sounds kinda creepy, but you looked kinda upset..And..I'm creepy so, I came over here.." he laughed, blushing a bit.

 

Bryan giggled quietly. "That's sweet.."

 

"I'm Austin." He said, sitting down and holding his hand out to Bryan.

 

"Bryan," He shook his hand and introduced himself.

 

"So, why so glum?" Austin asked, leaning back on the couch.

 

"Well, we're here for a show choir competition tomorrow. I'm freaking out because I don't know if I've been accepted to NYADA or not.. Im just nervous.."

 

"Really? I applied and auditioned for NYADA and I got my acceptance letter yesterday." Austin smiled.

 

Bryan perked up slightly before his smile vanished. "That's awesome. I probably didn't. I haven't gotten a letter.."

 

"Well have you checked your email?..Some people have been receiving their acceptance letters that way." Austin said.

 

Bryan looked up. "Not in a few days.."

 

"Well here, use my phone." Austin said, fishing it out of his pocket.

 

Bryan took the phone and logged into his account. It felt like forever before the page loaded. Sure enough, there was a letter. "Oh god.. What if it's a rejection..?"

 

"There's only one way to find out.." Austin said smiling.

 

Bryan took a deep breath as he opened the email. He zoomed in slightly and started to read out loud.

"Dear Bryan,

Congratulations! I am pleased to inform you of your admission to New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts for the fall semester..!" His voice got higher with excitement as he read the first two sentences. He threw his arms around Austin without thinking and squealed. "Ohmygod!"

 

Austin grinned, hugging Bryan back. "Congratulations!"

 

"Thank you.. Oh my.. This is so amazing. I cant.. I can't believe it.."

 

"This means that we'll have school together." Austin smiled.

 

"What are the odds?" Bryan giggled. Now I just need to find a place and maybe a roommate!"

 

"I'm actually on the hunt for a roommate." Austin smiled.

 

"Really? Here, let me give you my number. Better than having a complete stranger in your home," Bryan said softly before telling him the number.

 

Austin smiled before giving Bryan his back. "Why don't you and I go get some ice cream to celebrate?"

 

"I'd like that," Bryan grinned.

 

They walked out of the hotel and down the street, talking and laughing together. Bryan noticed they had so much in common, favorite musicals, music tastes, very different in fashion, but they still had the same sense of humor.   
They walked into the ice cream shop and Austin smiled. "What would you like?"

 

Bryan hummed as he thought. "Reeses and vanilla."

 

"And I'll take cookies and cream." Austin said, pulling out his wallet.

 

"You don't have to get mine," Bryan said softly.

 

"We're celebrating for you." Austin smiled.

 

Bryan blushed lightly. "Thank you.."

 

They got their ice cream and went walking again as they are it. "So. Nervous about tomorrow?" Austin asked.

 

"Very.."

 

"So am I..I'm in an all male a cappella group..Drastic Measures.." Austin said.

 

"Oh wow.. I bet you're really good.."

 

Austin nodded. "Thanks. I bet your choir is too..I bet you're lead soloist. With a face like that it'd be a crime to have you swaying in the background..Aaannd, I just sounded creepy again.." Austin chuckled.

 

Bryan looked down to hide his smile and blush. "I-I'm not actually.."

 

"Why not?.." Austin asked. "Here, let me hear you sing a line of something."

 

"Oh.. I-I don't know what to sing.."

 

"Well what did you sing for your NYADA audition?" Austin asked as they walked into a park. The sun was starting to set and the sky was a lovely pink-orange.

 

"Don't laugh.." Bryan said seriously.

 

"Cross my heart." Austin said, doing just that.

 

Bryan smiled and started to sing.   
"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend  
A kiss may be grand... but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat  
Or help you at the automat  
Men grow cold as girls grow old  
And we all lose our charms in the end  
But square cut or pear shape these rocks don't lose their shape   
Diamonds are a girl's best friend.." he bit his lip nervously as he looked up at Austin.

 

"Wow..Just..Amazing.." Austin said before clapping.

 

Bryan shook his head as he giggled. "Thank you.."

 

"Your voice is just..Wow.." Austin whispered, in awe.

 

"You're turn," Bryan smiled.

 

"Oh, so I have to sing now?" Austin chuckled.

 

"Yes," Bryan laughed. "Please..?"

 

Austin smiled looking down and back up at Bryan before starting to sing.   
"Heart and soul, I fell in love with you  
Lost control, just like a fool would do,   
gladly  
Because you held me tight  
And stole a kiss in the night

Heart and soul, I begged to be adored  
Lost control, and tumbled overboard,   
gladly  
That magic night we kissed  
There in the moon mist.."   
His voice was smooth and, for lack of a better word, dreamy. He sounded like a doo-wop singer from the fifties and Bryan couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face.

 

"Oh my god.." Bryan whispered.

 

"I know, I'm old fashioned." Austin chuckled, turning away.

 

"It's.. I've never heard anything like it. It's beautiful.."

 

"Thank you.." Austin smiled, "That means a lot."

 

"I can't wait to see you and your school perform.." Bryan smiled.

 

"And I can't wait to see you." Austin said, smiling. "Bryan.." He sang in that swoon-worthy voice of his.

 

Bryan practically melted inside. The luscious voice making him blush.

 

"Ah now said I love a boy and-a Bryan is his name  
This boy don't love me but I love 'im just the same  
Bryan, Bryan, I'm-a want ya  
Like a ghost I'm-a gonna haunt ya  
Bryan, Bryan, Bryan will you be mine?, sometime.." He sang, smiling as he danced around Bryan.

 

Bryan was about to say something when his phone rang. He pulled it out and sighed. "I'm sorry.. I have to get this.."

 

"Bryan? Where the hell are you? You just like disappeared.." Ian said, sounding worried.

 

"Calm down.. I just needed to be alone.."

 

"I..Ugh..I was worried.." Ian whispered.

 

"I'm sorry.. I'm at the park we went to earlier. I'm okay," Bryan reassured.

 

"Okay..When are you coming back?.."

 

"I'll be there soon.."

 

"Alright..I love you.." Ian said softly. With those words, Bryan heard a chorus of teasing from the other end.

 

"Awwe! He loves you Bryan!"

 

"He wuvvles you!" The other boys laughed.

 

"Shut up!" Ian growled.

 

Bryan giggled. "I love you too. I'll stop by when I get there."

 

"Okay baby.."

 

"Bye baby!" Cameron yelled.

 

"I'm gonna kick your ass-!" Ian groaned before the phone cut off.

 

Bryan shook his head as he pocketed his phone. "Sorry.."

 

"It's okay..Boyfriend?.." Austin asked.,

 

"Yeah.." Bryan said quietly as the things Selena said crept back into his thoughts.

 

"I guess I should probably get you back to him." Austin said softly.

 

"Gotta share my good news," Bryan smiled.

 

Austin nodded, his attitude dropping in the slightest, but it wasn't that noticeable. They started back to the hotel, talking about school. When they got to the doors, Bryan turned to Austin. "Thanks for tonight.."

 

"You're welcome. It was a pleasure to meet you.." Austin said before smiling and singing, "Bryan.."

 

"I had a good time. If I don't see you in the morning.. Good luck," Bryan said softly.

 

"Good luck to you.." Austin smiled. Before saying goodbye and heading off to his room.

 

Bryan walked up to Kurt and Blaine's room and knocked on the door. Blaine opened the door, poking his head out to hide the fact that he was only in his boxers. "Hey, Bryan. What do you need?.."

 

"Can I come in..?"

 

"Um..Yeah..Give me a minute." Blaine said, closing the door. "Baby, get dressed, Bryan wants to talk." Blaine said, pulling on a shirt and sweat pants.

 

Kurt did the same before Blaine let Bryan in. Bryan had his head down, wanting to scare them a little. "I uhh.. I got an email from NYADA.."

 

"Oh god!" Kurt gasped. "What happened, baby?.." Kurt asked, concerned and pulling him to sit on the bed.

 

"I got in.." Bryan said, looking up and grinning. Kurt practically screamed and Blaine smiled wide, both of them hugging him tightly.

 

"I can't believe I was good enough.." Bryan said quietly.

 

"You were perfect.." Kurt said softly, smiling.

 

"I'm so proud of you," Blaine grinned.

 

"Thank you guys.." Bryan smiled. "I think I'm gonna go take a long shower and head to bed."

 

Blaine nodded. "Did you tell Ian?"

 

"I'm gonna surprise him." Bryan smiled, standing and walking out after saying goodnight.

 

Later that night, they were laying in bed, Ian on his own couch, when his phone vibrated with a text from Bryan.  
"Hey baby, sorry I didn't stop by. I really needed to shower."

 

Ian sighed with relief, knowing that Bryan was back.   
"It's okay babe. I wish you were in here : /"

 

"Just pretend I am, baby. : )" Bryan replied.

 

"Not the same. But it helps."

 

"Well does this help more?"   
Ian raised an eyebrow in interest and opened the file attached. There was a picture of Bryan in the hotel bathroom mirror, back arched and holding a towel over his crotch.  
Ian smiled to himself as he replied. "A little lower ; )"

 

Another picture came in, the towel teasingly low and Bryan giving a cocky smile at his boyfriend.   
"Is that low enough? ; )"

 

"Almost there," Ian sent.

 

Ian grinned as the next picture came in. No towel was there, but Bryan's hand covered himself while the other held the phone.

 

"You're such a tease.. I love it.."

 

"For being such a good sport, you get a reward. ; D"

 

Yet another picture came in. Bryan was kneeling on the floor, his back arched and one hand splayed behind him as he took a picture of himself in the full length mirror. Ian could see he was already half hard.  
"Oh god baby.. I miss you.."

 

"I miss you too baby..As you can see." Bryan replied, sending in a picture of just his cock, hard and leaking a bit with his hand wrapped around the base.

 

"We should sneak out.." Ian replied. He had never seen Bryan do this. It was so hot.

 

"Where to?"

 

"The roof..?"

 

"See you there"

 

Ian carefully got up, hoping to not wake anyone. Unfortunately, Cameron was awake.   
"Where you going..?" he whispered.

 

Ian sighed. "The bathroom downstairs. I don't want everyone to wake up."

 

"Alright man.." Cameron sighed, yawning as Ian walked out. Ian silently walked up to the roof and waited for Bryan. Bryan came out a few seconds later, smiling when he saw Ian. "This reminds me of when we met..When you took me out on the roof.." He said softly.

 

"That's why I suggested it," Ian smiled. Bryan grinned walking over to Ian and kissing him softly. Ian gripped Bryan by his hips and pulled him close. Bryan gasped, tightening his hands in Ian's shirt. Ian sucked Bryan's bottom lip between his teeth, biting lightly. Bryan gave a deep moan, pulling back slowly. "D-Did you like the pictures?.."

 

"That was so hot.." Ian whispered, his eyes lingering on Bryan's kiss swollen lips.

 

Bryan smiled, biting his lip. "I-I've never done that before.."

 

"Well I enjoyed it," Ian said, kissing him again. Bryan smiled against Ian's lips, running his hands up His neck to his hair. Ian pulled Bryan closer as he gasped softly.  
"You're so sexy.." Bryan whispered.

 

"So are you.."

 

"What do you want, baby?.."

 

"You.." Ian whispered.

 

"How?.." Bryan asked, blushing lightly.

 

"Press me against the door.. Please.."

 

Bryan smiled, biting his lip before roughly pushing Ian against the door, their bodies pressed together. Ian gasped loudly, lifting his leg and wrapping it around Bryan. Bryan hummed softly, looking at Ian with dark eyes as he ran a hand up his thigh. Ian mewled, his head falling back. Bryan nipped at the exposed skin, moaning under his breath.  
"Bryan.."

 

"You want me to fuck you against this door?.."

 

"Y-Yes.. Please baby.." Ian breathed out.

 

"Such a little slut for me.." Bryan growled in his ear.

 

Ian tightened his leg around his boyfriend. "Oh god.."

 

Bryan grinned, picking Ian up, surprised with his own strength as he thrust up.

 

"Ah!" Ian gasped loudly.

 

"You want me inside you?...Fuck, Ian..You're so hot like this..When you want me to fuck you.."

 

"Baby.. Fuck, I need you.." Ian whined.

 

"You bring lube?"

 

Ian bit his lip as he shook his head.

 

Bryan set him down. "Suck.."

 

Ian dropped to his knees, holding Bryan's hips as he sucked him deep into his throat. Bryan moaned deeply running has hands through Ian's hair. Ian bobbed his head eagerly, moaning around the hard member.   
"Get it wet for you baby.." Bryan whispered. Ian took Bryan to the hilt, taking a moment to just feel his boyfriend in his throat. Bryan gasped, growling as he thrust forward. Ian choked, squeezing Bryan's hips as he sputtered around him. Bryan moaned, pulling out of Ian's mouth and tugging on his hair to lift him up. Ian whined desperately as he was pushed against the door again. Bryan licked up the length of Ian's neck as he pulled his pants down. "Can't wait to hear you scream my name.."

 

Ian shivered, clutching to Bryan's shoulders. Bryan picked Ian up again, positioning himself against his entrance and thrusting up. Ian's head fell back against the door as he cried out at the sharp painful pleasure. Bryan wasted no time, thrusting quickly in and out of Ian as he panted in his ear. Ian rested his head against Bryan's shoulder as he let out broken whimpers.

 

"Louder." Bryan commanded, squeezing Ian's ass and pulling his cheeks apart. "Louder, slut.."

 

"Ah! Oh fuck! Bryan!" The taller cried out. He loved taking his boyfriend like this.

 

Bryan groaned, his head falling back. "Baby..." He moaned before speeding up.

 

"B-Bryan!" Ian whined against Bryan's ear.

 

"That's right baby..Mph..T-Talk to me..ah.."

 

"S-So strong.. Big.. Oh fuck.."

 

Bryan growled as the words sent a surge of arousal through him and he pushed Ian against the door harder and a hand trailed up to rest on his neck. Ian's eyes went wide for a moment but soon relaxed as he let himself trust Bryan.  
"This okay?.." Bryan whispered, squeezing a bit.

 

Ian was shocked at how much this turned him on. "Y-Yes.."

 

Bryan nodded, kissing Ian deeply before pulling back and continuing to thrust, keeping his light grip on Ian's throat. Ian closed his eyes as his breathing sped up. "A-Ah.. So close.."

 

Bryan moaned, his eyebrows kneading together before he tightened his hold on the taller boy's neck. "Wait.."

 

The taller gasped, tightening his thighs around Bryan. Bryan grunted, angling his hips and thrusting into Ian's prostate with every snap of his hips. Ian couldn't hold on any longer. He held onto Bryan with everything he had as he came hard between them, crying out his boyfriend's name. Bryan gasped as Ian tightened and fluttered around him , making him come as well. He bit down on Ian's neck, moaning softly. Ian panted harshly as he came down, his body sagging between Bryan and the cool metal of the door. Bryan gently set Ian down, breathing raggedly. "Was that..Too much?.."

 

"Oh god no.. That was.. fucking hot.."

 

"Really?" Bryan smiled.

 

Ian nodded. "Can I sneak into the girls' room with you?"

 

"Please.." Bryan smiled.

 

"Good," Ian said happily.

 

They started back to the room and Bryan stopped when they were in one of the halls. "Baby..I want to tell you something.."

 

"What is it..?" Ian asked, the concern evident in his tone.

 

"I-I got an E-mail from NYADA.." Bryan said, looking down.

 

"What did it say..?"

 

Bryan looked up at Ian, giving him sad eyes.

 

"Oh god.. Come here.." Ian said quietly, holding his arms out.

 

"I got in.." Bryan said, a grin spreading over his features.

 

Ian's face lit up. "Oh my god!"

 

Bryan squealed jumping into Ian's arms and hugging him tightly.

 

"I knew you would.. I'm so proud of you.."

 

"I love you.." Bryan smiled.

 

"I love you so much," Ian said softly.

 

Bryan kissed Ian softly. "Let's get back..We have a long day tomorrow .."

 

Ian nodded, taking Bryan's hand as they walked to the room.


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning, Kurt woke up the boys and Blaine woke up the girls. All were tired, but excited for the day. They went downstairs for breakfast before running through the numbers one last time. After that, they rode to the theatre and got ready in the dressing rooms. "I'm so nervous.." Blaine whispered, squeezing Kurt's hand.

 

"They'll be perfect," Kurt said softly.

 

"What if we lose?.."

 

"Then at least they tried their best. But I'm confident in them. Let's just let them have fun and enjoy their last performance."

 

Blaine nodded, letting out a nervous breath. Kurt leaned over, kissing Blaine softly. "Don't stress."

 

Blaine relaxed a bit. "I'll try.."

 

"Good," Kurt smiled. They walked out into the theatre. It was packed. Blaine swallowed audibly and they went to find their seats. They watched a few other performances before it was time for the New Directions.Blaine swallowed again as they came out, starting their first number. Cameron emerged onstage singing perfectly.   
"I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man that I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
I beg of you.."

Jamie came out next, singing amazingly as well.  
"Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me.."

 

Jamie danced around Cameron as she sang the next verse and pretended to flirt.  
"It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear..."

 

"Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me,"

The boys faced out behind Cameron in perfect sync, singing the next line.  
"Don't go sharing your devotion,  
Lay all your love on me,"

 

Blaine watched in amazement as his glee club performed better than he'd ever seen. They danced in unison, singing together perfectly as they transitioned into the next song. The girls pulled chairs out and began their rendition of Cell Block Tango, Kurt smiling wide at them as they sang and danced amazingly. Watching them dance and sing was inspirational. You could tell the students did this because it was what they love and that made it so much more enjoyable. After that number was over all of the students hurried off the stage and Ian took a shaky breath, glancing over at Bryan. It was time for his solo.. Bryan smiled and gave a reassuring nod as his boyfriend started to sing.

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation   
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination   
Silently the senses abandon their defenses.."  
Selena walked out, and Ian pulled her close, and they began the intricate waltz-like choreography. 

"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender..  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day   
Turn your face away from cold, unfeeling light   
And listen to the music of the night.." Ian sang darkly, his voice claiming the entire theatre. Naomi, who had arrived just before the performance with Thea, had tears in her eyes as she proudly watched her brother.

"Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world   
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before   
Let your soul take you where you long to be!" Ian belted, surprised at his own voice.  
"Only then can you..belong to me.."  
He sang in almost a whisper, entrancing the audience with his voice. 

"You alone can make my song take flight..  
Help me make the music of the night!" Ian finished panting as the rest of the glee club harmonized behind them and the curtain fell.

The audience stood, applauding them. Kurt, Blaine, Naomi and Thea screamed with excitement. They stepped out, taking their bows and Bryan pushed Ian forward letting him get his own applause as it grew louder. Ian blushed lightly. He had never expected to be in the spotlight like this, hearing everyone cheering for him and his classmates. He bowed, smiling wide as they all hurried off stage and back to the dressing room. Ian pulled Bryan close and cupped his cheek. "You were amazing.."

 

Bryan grinned. "I was? Baby..That was so..Ohmygod..You were..I can't even.."

 

Ian blushed again. "Thank you.."

 

"If we win this, it's because of you.." Bryan smiled.

 

"It'll be because of all of us.."

 

Bryan just smiled, kissing Ian softly. Blaine came in, grinning from ear to ear. "You guys were perfect!"

 

They all cheered, hurrying up to hug Blaine. Blaine chuckled as he hugged them back. "No matter what happens out there.. You all did your very best. I am so proud of each and every one of you."

 

They all smiled, thanking Blaine and sitting nervously until they walked out for the awards. One by one, each name was called, until it was between The New Directions and Drastic Measures. Bryan gasped, bouncing and smiling as he saw Austin. The redhead waved, smiling at Bryan before the announcer began to speak.   
"And now..The winner of the Show choir National Championship is..."

 

Ian took Bryan's hand, squeezing nervously as they waited.

 

"From Lima Ohio, the New Directions!"

 

The New Directions jumped and cheered with joy. The pushed Ian forward to accept the trophy. Ian was grinning, taking the trophy and lifting it high as he jumped with the others. As the crowd clapped and cheered, Austin went over to Bryan to congratulate him.  
"You guys were amazing.." He smiled.

 

"So were you.." Bryan grinned.

 

"You deserved it." Austin said, holding his hand out to Bryan.

 

Bryan reached out and shook it. "Thank you.."

 

Ian walked over to Bryan, pulling him close and kissing him softly. "We did it.."

 

"You did it," Bryan smiled.

 

Bryan looked over at Austin. "Oh! Ian, this is Austin! Austin, Ian."

 

"Hi," Ian said, eyeing the taller.

 

"Hi." Austin said, smiling and holding out a hand for Ian to shake.

 

Ian took it. "How do you know each other?"

 

"We met last night when I went for my walk.." Bryan said as they started backstage. "We kind of just started talking.." he smiled over at Austin.

 

Ian huffed. He didn't like how Bryan looked at Austin.

 

"You guys deserved first..Especially with that amazing solo..You have a very powerful voice, Ian.." Austin said.

 

"Thanks. You were good too."

 

Bryan looked over at Ian, smiling wide.

 

"We should probably get going." Ian said, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend.

 

Bryan nodded. "Hopefully I'll see you again before we leave." He said to Austin.

 

"You have my number," Austin said softly. Bryan smiled, waving as Ian pulled him away.

 

"So you were with him all night?" Ian asked.

 

"Not all night, just a couple of hours.." Bryan said.

 

"Oh."

 

Bryan sighed, sensing Ian's jealousy. "We just went for a walk and got some ice cream because he helped me find out I got into NYADA.."

 

Ian stopped and stared at his boyfriend. "So I was last to know."

 

"I wanted to surprise you.." Bryan said softly.

 

"I see."

 

"Baby..What's wrong?.." Bryan asked, stepping in front of Ian.

 

"Nothing." Ian said simply.

 

Bryan just rolled his eyes. "I swear, it's like I'm not allowed to have guy friends with you." He groaned, turning on his heel and walking off.

 

"I didn't fucking say that." Ian groaned.

 

"You act like this every time .." Bryan said.

 

"And you just let these guys look at you and flirt with you. I can't stand thinking about someone else wanting you."

 

"How was he flirting with me?! And oh do you want me to shield myself from sight so no one else can see me? I feel like..You get jealous of every gay guy I introduce you to.." Bryan sighed, walking over to his area of the dressing room and starting to take off his costume.

 

"That's not what I want. I just.. You wont understand." Ian groaned.

 

"I really don't, Ian...I don't get it..We've been through this God knows how many times. You're the only one I want, and you get all possessive and jealous when I'm around other guys.."

 

Ian threw his hands up in frustration. He hated feeling like this. "Look at him! Look at the school he goes to! He could give you everything! I can't! So yeah. I get jealous. I can't do so all those things. I'm not hot and rich. I'm nothing, Bryan!" Ian got out, his breathing getting heavy as he held back his tears.

 

Bryan grabbed Ian's hands, puling him close and shushing him. "You're my everything.."

 

Ian shook his head as his bottom lip quivered. "You're going to be this big performer and I'll.. I'll just be a hair dresser.."

 

"Baby..You'll be an amazing hair dresser..You're gonna do amazing things and I believe in you..I just don't see why you don't have faith in us.."

 

"It's not you." Ian said quietly.

 

"I know..But it shouldn't matter if guys look or flirt with me..I am yours, Ian.."

 

"But you don't know what it feels like.. To feel used and.. and disgusting. I know I act like I'm fine. But.. I just can't see why you want me.."

 

"Because..You're beautiful, adorable, sexy, and funny..And I love you more than anything in this world.." Bryan whispered, kissing Ian's hands. Ian wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and let his tears fall. He'd never understand how someone could look past what his uncle had done to him. Bryan pressed his lips to Ian's temple, "Shhh.."

 

The taller took a shuddering breath as he held onto his boyfriend. "It's okay..I'm here..I'll always be here..I love you so much.." Bryan whispered. "All we have to do now is graduate...And move to New York.."

 

"I-I love you too.." Ian breathed out. Bryan smiled, kissing Ian's forehead. Ian slowly calmed down. "I'm sorry.."

 

"It's okay baby..You just need to relax.."

 

The taller just nodded, looking down to hide his red, puffy eyes. Bryan cupped his cheeks, kissing him softly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Bryan smiled lightly. "Come on..Let's get changed."

 

Ian walked off to his area and slowly changed before going to wash his face. On the way he saw Naomi and Thea with Kurt and Blaine. Naomi squealed, running over to him and hugging him tightly. Ian chuckled quietly. "Hey Mimi."

 

"You were amazing!"

 

"Thanks.." Ian said as he pulled back.

 

She kissed his cheek, smiling wide. "I'm so proud of you.."

 

"I wasn't that great.."

 

"You were perfect!" Thea grinned.

 

"Thanks Thea.."

 

Thea smiled. "You okay, sweetie?.."

 

"Yeah.. Just been a long day.." Ian said, giving a light smile.

 

Thea nodded, "Lets get you guys home and let you guys get some rest."

 

"Sounds good. then we'll celebrate tonight." Kurt grinned.

 

Bryan walked up, smiling and grabbing Ian's hand. "How so?" He grinned.

 

"We'll figure something out." Kurt said. They spent the day driving home and as soon as they got back, Ian and Bryan passed out in Ian's bed.

 

Kurt sighed, cuddling up to Blaine on the couch. "They were so amazing.."

 

Blaine looked over at the trophy and smiled. "They were.." He said, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

 

"You're an amazing teacher," Kurt smiled.

 

"And you're an amazing...Assistant.." Blaine chuckled.

 

Kurt bit his lip as he thought of working with Blaine and hiding under his desk. "I was, wasn't I?"

 

Blaine looked down at Kurt's lip. "Yes..You were.." he smiled.

 

"That was so hot.."

 

Blaine grinned, leaning over to nip at Kurt's ear. "Mmmm..Yeah.."

 

Kurt's breathing hitched, glad the girls had gone out to get some things for the night. Blaine got off the couch and kneeled on the floor in front of Kurt. He gave a smile, biting his lip before he kissed Kurt's clothed thigh. Kurt spread his legs a little, his chest rising more rapidly as he watched Blaine. Blaine kissed up Kurt's thigh, nuzzling against the crotch of his jeans. Kurt made a low noise. "You're so hot, baby.."

 

Blaine smiled, reaching up to unzip Kurt's jeans and slowly pull his member out. The taller scooted down, licking his lips as his fiancé admired him. Blaine stroked Kurt slowly, giving small little licks up the base and to the head, kissing it softly as he looked up at Kurt.  
"Mmm, Blaine.."

 

Blaine fluttered his long lashes, tracing his tongue along the slit before placing teasing kisses down the long shaft. Kurt reached down, running his fingertips along Blaine's jaw. Blaine sighed softly, reaching up to pull Kurt's pants all the way down and leaning in to kiss and lick at his balls. Kurt spread his thighs wider. "Oh god.."

 

Blaine moaned deeply, sucking one into his mouth. Kurt's head fell back as the warm sensation surrounded him. Blaine hummed around Kurt, licking and sucking gently before pulling off. "Damn baby.." Kurt smiled, pink high in his cheeks. Blaine grinned, giving innocent eyes as he licked lightly at the head. Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's curls as he bit his lip. Blaine teased the tip of his tongue along the slit before blowing on it lightly. Kurt shivered, his back arching lightly as he whined. Blaine smiled. "You taste so good, baby.." He said, running his hands up Kurt's thighs.

 

"Blaine.. Please.."

 

"Please...?" Blaine smiled.

 

"I want to feel your mouth.."

 

Blaine smiled, quickly sucking Kurt into his mouth and eagerly bobbing his head. Kurt gasped, arching up and moaning his lover's name. Blaine hummed, closing his eyes as he kept his tongue pressed to the shaft. "Ohmygod.. Blaine.." Kurt breathed out through his panting.

 

Ian yawned as he walked down the hall to grab a drink. He stopped when he saw the back of Kurt's head and heard the moans. "Get it!" Ian yelled before laughing.

 

Blaine pulled off, gasping,

 

"Go to bed Ian!" Kurt growled.

 

"I'm thirsty! And if you think Bryan and I don't do that, you're highly mistaken. But don't worry, I'm not watching," Ian chuckled as he continued on to the kitchen.

 

Blaine just shot Kurt a devilish glare before taking him back into his mouth and bobbing his head quickly. Kurt gasped, not expecting it. "Ohmygod.." Blaine smiled around Kurt, humming quietly as he took Kurt to the hilt. Kurt's back arched forward. "Blaine.. Oh Blaine.."

 

Blaine dug his nails into Kurt's thighs, choking a bit before pulling up and swirling his tongue around the head. The taller pulled his fiancé's hair as he edged closer. Blaine hummed, taking all of Kurt again and bobbing his head faster. "Baby.. Oh god, I'm close.."

 

Blaine moaned, looking up at Kurt as he sucked harder. Kurt's breathing was ragged as he kept his eyes on Blaine's. He pulled harder as he let go, finding his release in his fiancé's mouth. Blaine moaned softly, swallowing around Kurt as he watched his face. Kurt smiled softly as he came down. Blaine pulled of, licking Kurt clean and kissing the head before helping Kurt pull his pants up and climbing up his body and sitting in his lap. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's hips and grinned. "Kiss me.."

 

Blaine smiled, leaning down and kissing Kurt deeply. Kurt moaned quietly, pulling Blaine closer. Blaine rolled his hips down, gasping softly. "Baby.." Kurt gasped.

 

"Finger me?.."

 

Kurt grinned as he reached down to squeeze Blaine's round ass. Blaine threw his head back, moaning softly. "Ungh..Kurt.."

 

The taller unzipped Blaine's pants and pulled them down. He brought his fingers up to Blaine's lips. "Suck."

 

Blaine looked at Kurt, his eyes wide and innocent as he opened his mouth, letting Kurt push them inside. "So hot.." Kurt grinned. Blaine moaned quietly, fluttering his lashes and making a high noise as Kurt spanked him with his free hand.  
"Are you my slut?" Kurt growled. Blaine nodded quickly, looking up at Kurt as he swirled his tongue around his fingers.

 

"Enough." Kurt said, pulling his fingers out and placed one at his entrance. "You want this?"

 

"Oh, yes..Fuck yes.." Blaine whimpered, pressing his lips against Kurt's ear and gripping his shoulders.

 

"Tell me you're my slut."

 

"I-I am.." Blaine whispered.

 

"You are what?" Kurt whispered, pressing against his hole.

 

"Your slut!" Blaine whined. Kurt moaned as he pressed two fingers in.

 

Blaine moaned against Kurt's ear, "Oh! F-Fuck..."

 

The taller groaned, turning his head and licking up the shell of Blaine's ear. "So desperate for me. I love when my slut begs for me."

 

Blaine arched his back, whining. "Please..P-Please..Faster.."

 

Kurt brought his hand down on Blaine's ass again and sped up, brushing over his prostate. Blaine let out half a cry before biting down on Kurt's shoulder.  
"You're so fucking hot, Blaine.."

 

Blaine rolled his body, working his hips with Kurt's fingers as he moaned needily. "More...Baby.."

 

Kurt pulled out before adding a third and focusing on that sensitive spot inside his lover. Blaine moaned deeply, shuddering as his body trembled with pleasure.   
"That's right baby.." Kurt whispered.

 

"S-So good..Ungh..Oh, fuck! Blaine panted, lifting and lowering himself on Kurt's fingers. Kurt pressed against Blaine's prostate again, holding his fingers there and rubbing. Blaine moaned loudly, arching his back. "Oh god! I'm so close!"

 

Kurt kept it up, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves harder. Blaine arched even more, moaning Kurt's name as he came hard on Kurt's shirt. Kurt kissed up and down Blaine's neck, getting lost in his whimpers. Blaine melted against his fiancé, gasping as he pulled out.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Kurt smiled softly, kissing him again. Blaine hummed, kissing Kurt languidly before pulling back and giving a small yawn. Kurt chuckled. "I need to borrow a shirt from Ian."

 

Blaine giggled softly. "Sorry.."

 

"Its okay," Kurt laughed as he pulled his shirt off. Blaine hummed, running his hands across Kurt's bare chest. "Sexy.." He smiled.

 

"Thank ya," Kurt grinned. Blaine chuckled, kissing over Kurt's heart.

 

Ian came out again. "Is it safe?" he giggled.

 

Blaine quickly pulled his boxers back on. "Yup!"

 

"Can I use a shirt though?" Kurt asked Ian. Ian nodded, pulling his own off and tossing it to Kurt.

 

Kurt put it on and cuddled up to his fiancé. "What did you want to do to celebrate tonight?"

 

"We could get some drinks and have a movie night.."

 

"Okay."

 

Blaine nodded, smiling lightly.

 

"What do you want to do?" Ian asked Bryan.

 

"Well while Naomi and Thea are out, call them and tell them to pick some drinks up." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian nodded. "Okay."

 

"So you two had fun on the couch.." Bryan giggled.

 

"Tell Naomi and you'll be grounded," Blaine laughed.

 

"I have blackmail material.." Ian grinned.

 

"Oh yeah? What?" Kurt asked.

 

"That you guys fucked on the couch." Ian chuckled.

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "And I'm sure you don't want me talking to your sister."

 

"What do you have on me?" Ian asked.

 

"Oh, I'm not giving that up," Kurt grinned deviously. Ian raised an eyebrow, looking over at Blaine.

 

"Don't ask me," Blaine giggled. Ian just rolled his eyes, smiling.

 

"Call your sister and tell her what to get." Kurt said. Ian nodded, grabbing the phone and telling his sister to get some alcohol for them.

 

Ian kissed Bryan's cheek. "I'm going to go smoke babe."

 

"Okay.." Bryan said, smiling.

 

Ian walked out to the backyard and laid back in one of the lounge chairs as he lit a cigarette, smiling to himself before turning the music on his phone on and singing along.   
"I can't buy your love, don't even wanna try.  
Sometimes the truth won't make you happy, so I'm not gonna lie.  
But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.

I know I'm far from perfect, nothin' like your entourage  
I can't grant you any wishes, I won't promise you the stars.  
But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.."

 

Bryan had gotten a glass of water and walked outside. He saw Ian laying in the sun with his eyes closed. He leaned against the door as he listened.

 

"You won't see me at the parties, I guess I'm just no fun.  
I won't be turning up the radio singing, "Baby You're The One".  
But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.

I know sometimes I get angry, and I say what i don't mean.  
I know I keep my heart protected, far away from my sleeve.  
But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.

Cause when you've given up.   
When no matter what you do it's never good enough.  
When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,  
That's when you feel my kind of love.

And when you're crying out.  
When you fall and then can't pick, you're heavy on the ground  
When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around.  
That's when you feel my kind of love.

Cause when you've given up.   
When no matter what you do it's never good enough.  
When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,  
That's when you feel my kind of love.."

 

Bryan walked over and slowly ran his hand down Ian's cheek. He smiled as his boyfriend opened his eyes. Bryan sat in Ian's lap. "That's a beautiful song.."

 

"It makes me think of you.." Ian said softly,

 

"Really..?"

 

"Yeah.." Ian smiled, wrapping his free arm around Bryan. Bryan grinned as Ian took a long drag, leaning in to shotgun the smoke. Ian gently placed his lips against Bryan's and blew the smoke into his lungs. Bryan leaned back and blew it out. "You're so hot.."

 

Ian gave a crooked grin, smiling up at his boyfriend.

 

"Stop," Bryan giggled, playfully slapping Ian's chest. "You know what that does to me.."

 

Ian chuckled. "What does it do?.."

 

Bryan leaned down, nipping at Ian's throat.

 

Ian hummed, his head falling back. "That still doesn't explain it."

 

"It just makes me...need you.."

 

"Smiling?" Ian chuckled, keeping that grin on his face.

 

"Like that.. Yeah.." Bryan breathed out, licking up the tan column.

 

"Fuck, babe.." Ian sighed, smiling as he took another drag of his cigarette.

 

Bryan scraped his teeth along his neck. "I want you.."

 

"Well, one we're outside, and two, Kurt and Blaine are in there.." Ian said, blowing smoke out of his nose.

 

"I know." Bryan sighed as he made his way to Ian's ear and nibbled at the lobe. "I want you to tie me up tonight.. Tease me with you huge, pierced cock.."

 

Ian gave a slight gasp, but kept his composure as he ran his hand down Bryan's back. "Is that all?.."

 

"No.. Don't let me come.. Tease me baby.. Make me beg.."

 

Ian ran his hand down his back further, slipping his fingertips under the hem of Bryan's pants and smiled.

 

"Ian.." Bryan gasped.

 

"What, whore?.." Ian teased, scratching lightly at the skin.

 

Bryan whined as his back arched. "Oh god.."

 

Ian chuckled, biting his lip.

 

"Fuck I can't wait for tonight.."

 

"You have to.." Ian smirked.

 

"I know.." Bryan groaned.

 

Ian smiled. "So desperate.."

 

"Always for you.."

 

Ian chuckled, running his hand over Bryan's perfect ass. Bryan breathed out heavily against Ian's ear.

 

Ian shivered. "Bryan.."

 

"Yeah baby..?" Bryan whispered.

 

"That..Just..Ungh.." Ian moaned. Bryan smiled, continuing to breathe in his ear. Ian's back arched, gasping. "Fuck.. I didn't know you liked it this much," Bryan whispered before licking up the shell.

 

"I love it.." Ian said quietly.

 

"So hot.."

 

"Babe..I-I think we should cool down.."

 

Bryan sighed deeply as he got up. "Okay."

 

Ian sighed, adjusting the slight bulge in his jeans. "You're too damn sexy for your own good.."

 

"Lies," Bryan said as he blushed.

 

"You know what you do to me..." Ian grinned.

 

"And you'll show me later," Bryan said lowly. Ian moaned softly, arching his back. Bryan grinned as sat in Ian's lap. "Can I have one?"

 

Ian bit his lip as he pulled a cigarette out and handed it to his boyfriend. Bryan hummed as he lit it and took a drag. Ian stared up at his boyfriend. "You are so fucking hot.." he smiled.

 

"How?"

 

"Just watching you smoke..Turns me on.."

 

"Are we just going to keep teasing each other until tonight?" Bryan giggled.

 

"I guess.." Ian said, laughing lightly as he watched Bryan. Bryan just shook his head as he smiled.

 

"I love you.." Ian said, resting his hands on Bryan's hips.

 

Bryan kissed Ian's cheek. "I love you too."

 

Ian smiled. "So sweet.." He giggled.

 

"I thought I was sexy," Bryan said with mock disappointment.

 

"You're both.." Ian said, smiling. Bryan nuzzled against Ian's chest as he finished his cigarette.

 

"So graduation is coming up soon.."

 

"I'm excited.."

 

"Yeah.."

 

"What's wrong..?" Bryan asked.

 

"Nervous.."

 

"Why baby?"

 

"I don't know..It's just scary.."

 

Bryan cupped Ian's cheek. "But we have each other."

 

"I know that..And..I'm excited to start a life with you..It's just...Scary.." He said again.

 

"I know.."

 

Ian nodded, sighing softly.

 

"Are you having second thoughts..?" Bryan asked quietly.

 

"Of course not babe.." Ian said.

 

"Okay.."

 

"Baby, I mean it..I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.."

 

"I know.. But what if you don't like living together so soon..?"

 

"We're already together all day.." Ian smiled. "It won't be so different..I can't wait to live with you.."

 

Bryan smiled softly as he took a deep breath. "Me too.."

 

"I love you..." Ian whispered.

 

"I love you too, Ian.."

 

Ian smiled. "I don't believe you.." He sighed dramatically.

 

Bryan chuckled. "Oh yeah? How can I prove it?"

 

"I'll leave that up to you.."

 

Bryan kissed across Ian's chest. "I love everything about you.."

 

"Like what?" The taller smiled.

 

"Hmm.. I think my favorite would be your eyes.."

 

"My eyes?.."

 

Bryan nodded. "I can usually tell how you feel by looking at your eyes. They're so beautiful. And I love to see how they shine when you say you love me.."

 

Ian smiled lightly, looking up at his boyfriend. "You're so perfect.."

 

"So are you.."

 

"Naw," Ian sighed dismissively.

 

"You are perfect for me," Bryan said softly.

 

Ian looked down to hide the tears that were starting to form. "I just..You really are perfect..And you're gonna have Broadway..And you have all of this talent." He looked down before back up at Bryan.   
"What if I hold you back?.."

 

"Oh baby.. You won't. I'll be right by your side with your schooling. I'll support you and you'll support me," Bryan said as he wiped away a tear.

 

Ian sighed heavily. "I just feel so stupid sometimes..You know? I mean..You're this amazing, perfect..Angel.." He said, running his hands up and down Bryan's sides. "And..I'm just me.."

 

"Only you think that about me. But you're not stupid. If you wanted, you could perform. Or go to school to be anything. I think it's amazing that you're going to cosmetology school."

 

"Really?.."

 

"People think it's easy. It isn't though. So many techniques and learning when to do what and why. I'm excited for you. And I will willingly be your model," Bryan grinned.

 

Ian smiled. "Nude model..?"

 

"I don't see what you would need me nude for. The only thing you're waxing are my eyebrows," Bryan said, raising an eyebrow.

 

Ian let out a snorting laugh. "Is that so?"

 

"I hope you didn't have any other plans," Bryan chuckled. Ian smiled, leaning back and looking up at Bryan with loving eyes. "You're amazing.." Bryan said softly.

 

"So are you babe..Come on..Let's go inside with the others.."


	35. Chapter 35

It was just before May and everyone was busy getting ready for the boys to graduate. Blaine and Kurt were packing for a weekend in New York, although the boys had no idea where they were going. "So did you find any places?" Kurt asked softly.

 

"I've narrowed it down to two. Both near both of their schools. We have appointments to see each one a little after we land." Blaine said happily.

 

"I can't wait!" Kurt giggled, bouncing. "And while we're there..Can we go see Jess?..And maybe a few of my old friends?..Not the bad ones.."

 

"Of course baby," Blaine smiled. "We'll even have breakfast at Tiffany's!"

 

Kurt grinned, leaning over to kiss Blaine softly.

 

"Are you sure we trust them alone in our apartment?" Blaine chuckled.

 

"They'll be fine. They're mature young men..Well..Bryan is at least.."

 

Blaine laughed. "True."

 

"Let's get going." Kurt smiled. They grabbed their things and Blaine carried them out to the car while Kurt walked to Bryan's bedroom and poked his head in. Bryan was in the shower and Ian was lounging on the bed.  
"We're leaving. Don't burn the place down." Kurt smiled.

 

"Can't make any promises," Ian joked. "Have fun!"

 

"Tell Bryan we said bye." Kurt grinned before he left. Ian sighed happily. They had the apartment to themselves all weekend. He laid on the bed, thinking of all the fun they'd have. Cooking with each other. Hanging out. Tons of sex.. Sex. More sex. And maybe some sex. The thought made Ian squirm a bit. He bit his lip, reaching down and placing a hand over his pants. He gasped softly as he thought of all the ways he could have Bryan this weekend. As loud and as much as they wanted. In every room. The balcony. Making each other scream. He thought of Bryan fucking him on the counter, or Bryan blowing him on the couch. Fuck he was so good with his mouth. Ian moaned quietly as he began palming his crotch slowly. Ian thought about the first time Bryan saw him. His eyes wide with shock and excitement. How he carefully touched him..How good he felt. Ian unzipped his jeans and pulled his long, hardening member out. He began stroking himself, recalling Bryan's hand the first time. So innocent and hot. He gave a little whine, gripping the base and squeezing lightly as he pulled up the shaft. He let out a shaky breath, running the pad of his thumb over his piercing.   
"Fuck.." He gasped.

 

Bryan turned the water off and slowly started drying himself off. He heard some odd gasping noises from his room and wrapped a towel around his waist, opening the door to investigate. He walked to his room and slowly opened the door, gasping as he saw his boyfriend masturbating. "Ian.."

 

Ian moaned, opening his eyes and looking over at Bryan. "Sorry..I-I couldn't wait..Ah.." He breathed out.

 

Bryan walked over and dropped to his knees. "You're so hot."

 

Ian gasped, smiling and standing in front of Bryan, his member bouncing slightly as he traced the head along his boyfriend's lips.

 

Bryan moaned. "Please baby."

 

"Please what?.." Ian asked, sliding the pierced tip over to Bryan's cheek.

 

"Fuck my mouth."

 

"Hmm..I dunno.." Ian sighed, rubbing it up and down his boyfriend's smooth skin.

 

"Please sir," Bryan asked innocently.

 

Ian moaned. "Open."

 

Bryan did as he was told, keeping his eyes on Ian. Ian slowly pushed his throbbing length into Bryan's mouth, licking his lips and giving a cocky grin. Bryan moaned as he tasted the salty taste of his boyfriend.   
"Baby.." Ian growled, running his fingers through Bryan's damp hair. Bryan ran his hands along Ian's stomach, taking all of him. Ian groaned. "Fuck..So good at taking me..So fucking good.."

 

Bryan gave a deep moan as he sucked harder. Ian slowly thrust, gasping softly. Bryan gripped his boyfriend's hips as he worked up and down the thick member. Ian gasped harshly, pulling Bryan off and lifting him.   
"Gotta fuck you.." He panted.

 

"Oh god yes." Bryan moaned as he quickly got on the bed on his hands and knees. Ian grabbed his stiff member at the base and pushed in. Bryan's spit supplied a bit of lubrication, but it was still a little raw. Bryan gasped harshly. "Fuck.."

 

"Damn baby.." Ian smiled. "Tight.."

 

"Fucking big.." Bryan breathed out, pushing himself back.

 

Ian gasped, grabbing Bryan's hips. "That's right baby.."

 

Bryan gave a loud mewl as his boyfriend stretched him. Ian leaned down, kissing up Bryan's back. The shorter moaned, arching his back at the touch. "More.."

 

"More what baby?..It's not enough just having me inside you?..Throbbing inside that tight ass.." Ian whispered against his skin.

 

Ian's words sent chills down Bryan's spine. "Oh god.. Keep talking."

 

"So sexy baby..You love it don't you?.." Ian said, slowly sliding out. "Feel my piercing?.."

 

"Fuckyes!" Bryan moaned loudly, looking back at Ian and popping his ass back on him. Ian gasped, his eyes squeezing closed before he began to thrust, sitting up and gripping Bryan's ass.

 

"You like that babe?" Bryan breathed out.

 

"Fuck yes.." Ian panted. Bryan continued working his ass onto his boyfriend. Ian moaned deeply, gripping Bryan's hips tighter. "So good," Bryan gasped. Ian planted a harsh smack on Bryan's ass, smiling to himself.   
"Ah! Fuck!" Bryan cried out, tightening his grip in the sheets.

 

"Such a hot ass.." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan moaned loudly. "Ian.. Oh god.."

 

"Say my name, babe.." Ian panted, thrusting up and sliding over Bryan's prostate.

 

"Ah! IAN! Ian, baby!" Bryan screamed. Ian growled at Bryan's moans, speeding up. Bryan's thighs quivered as his boyfriend slammed into him. Ian moaned, leaning down to nip at the pale skin of Bryan's back.   
"Ian.. Baby, fuck me.."

 

"Such a good slut for me.." Ian smiled, grabbing Bryan's trembling thighs.

 

Bryan let out a shaky moan. "O-Only you.. So close.."

 

"So am I baby..Say you're mine.." Ian whispered.

 

"I-I'm yours. I belong..to you.."

 

Ian gasped, giving one more harsh thrust before coming hard inside of his boyfriend. Bryan let go, spilling himself on the bed as he cried out Ian's name. Ian groaned, panting softly as they came down. Bryan fell onto the bed, trying to control his breathing. Ian kissed across Bryan's back, smiling.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

"Come here," Bryan whispered. Ian slowly pulled out of Bryan and laid next to him, smiling.

 

"A whole weekend, alone," Bryan grinned.

 

"Whatever shall we do?.."

 

"Hmm, I have no idea."

 

Ian chuckled, leaning in to kiss Bryan deeply.

 

A few hours later, Kurt and Blaine got off the plane and headed to their hotel suite. Kurt gave a soft sigh as they walked in. It felt odd to be in the city again.

 

"I can't believe I'm here.." Blaine said, his voice laced with amazement. "And with you."

 

Kurt smiled. "I'm glad I'm here..This time with you.."

 

"I really just can't believe this is real," Blaine said quietly.

 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. "Why is that?"

 

"We always talked about it. And we're finally here."

 

"I know.." Kurt said softly, giving a light smile. "But..I couldn't live here again..I just..I couldn't.."

 

Blaine just nodded. "We should get going."

 

Kurt saw the slight flash of disappointment in Blaine's eyes and looked down. "Okay.."

 

They changed and got ready before going to the first apartment. This one wasn't in the best area. It was a little small, and as Kurt would put it, rustic.

 

"Oh.." Blaine said as they walked up the rickety steps.

 

"Oh?" Kurt asked as they reached the door.

 

"I didn't think it was this bad.."

 

"This is what my first place looked like." Kurt giggled.

 

"They aren't living here." Blaine sighed.

 

"Why not? Builds character.." Kurt chuckled, opening the door.

 

Blaine had a look of pure disgust as he took in the fowl looking carpets. It was tiny and smelt of cat urine. "No. No way in hell."

 

"Yeahno." Kurt said, quickly closing the door again.

 

"On to the next," Blaine sighed as they headed to the other apartment. It was a spacious and bright two bedroom apartment with a large windowless common area, hardwood floors, high ceilings, a few closets and tons of sunlight. It was newly renovated and came with stainless steel appliances and a washer and dryer. "I like this place. It's close to both schools. There's a small grocery mart down the street and plenty of places to eat and shop. It's more expensive. But I can pay Bryan's half and Naomi is helping Ian. And there's two bedrooms. They could get a roommate to help out as well. What do you think?" Blaine asked as he took in the small but beautiful apartment. He wanted nothing more than to give Bryan a chance at what he used to dream about.

 

"I love it!" Kurt gasped, spinning around the room and taking it in.

 

"I think we have a winner." Blaine grinned.

 

"Me too.." Kurt smiled, walking over to Blaine.

 

"You think they'll like it?"

 

"I think they'll love it.." He said quietly.

 

"Good." Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek, smiling down at him.

 

"What?" Blaine giggled.

 

"I just..Wish we could've had this.."

 

"Yeah.. Me too.."

 

Kurt felt the guilt pool in his stomach. He wished he could've given Blaine this..But he couldn't come back. Not after everything. The memories. How accessible his old vices were..He couldn't.

 

"Anyways. I'll think they'll be happy." Blaine said quietly.

 

"Yeah..Me too.." Kurt whispered, his hand slowly falling.

 

"Are you meeting up with your friends later?"

 

"Yeah..Jess wants me to come out with her.." Kurt said, giving him a light smile. "You sure you don't wanna come?.."

 

"Yeah. You should be with your friends." Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt nodded, grabbing Blaine's hands. "Come on..Let's go sign those papers." He said before kissing him softly.

 

"Okay," Blaine smiled before going to get everything ready.

 

That night, back at the hotel, Blaine sat on the bed, Thinking. He hated thinking. He always thought too much. He thought about the life they could've had. How much he wanted to experience in New York. But he never would since Kurt didn't like being here long. He understood why..But it still hurt. The life they dreamed of. Getting married and thriving in New York..None of that would ever happen. They'd be stuck in Ohio. Sure, Blaine loved teaching. But it wasn't the life he wanted. He felt tears well up in his eyes and sighed quietly. Why did this hurt so much? He loved Kurt. More than anything. But he didn't want to look back and regret not making his own dreams come true. Their dreams. Where would he be if they had gone to New York? Blaine curled up in the bed. It was almost midnight. Kurt said he would be back by now.

 

At almost three in the morning, Blaine woke up to the sound of the doorknob jiggling and heavy sighs of frustration from the other side of the wood. He got up and opened the door to see a stumbling Kurt. "Where have you been? Are you drunk?"

 

"Oh hey baby!" Kurt slurred loudly. "The key didn' wanna go in.."

 

"You've been drinking.. Kurt, you never drink.." Blaine said slowly.

 

"It was just a little.." Kurt said, holding his fingers up and just an inch apart.

 

"Well did you have a little of anything else?" Blaine asked accusingly before he could stop himself.

 

Kurt walked inside before turning as he realized what Blaine said. "Excuse me?.." He asked, trying to stabilize himself as he quickly turned.

 

Blaine looked down. "It slipped out. I just worry about you.."

 

"So you accuse me of doing drugs?" Kurt snapped.

 

"It's not like you haven't lied before Kurt. You haven't had a drink in months and now you're drunk as soon as you see your old friends."

 

"Are you serious right now?" Kurt asked sharply. "Yes. I drank. But no, I didn't do anything, Blaine. You really think I would risk-..I can't believe you!"

 

"What am I supposed to think?! You come home three hours late and you're drunk! I've never seen this side of you." Blaine yelled back.

 

"Well you're seeing it now!" Kurt shot back. "If you think I'm on drugs why don't I just go back and shoot up Blaine?! I was offered enough! But I turned it down because I knew it would ruin us!"

 

Blaine ran his hand through his unruly curls as he turned around. "I'm sorry. I'm just..exhausted and taking it out on you. I'm sorry.."

 

"Have you been crying?.." Kurt asked.

 

"No.." Blaine lied.

 

"Why are you lying to me?.."

 

"I don't want to upset you." Blaine said quietly.

 

"You never tell me how you feel..You say I lie?" Kurt said incredulously.

 

"I've just been thinking about the life we could've had.."

 

"What do you mean?.." Kurt asked.

 

"Just.. We had all these dreams and plans. Then you were gone. I stopped caring. I refused to come here because it hurt too much.." Blaine said, tears springing to his eyes. "I love that we're together. But I'm nothing I ever told you I would be. Being here.. Getting an apartment for Bryan and Ian.. It just reminded me of what I'm not and what I never had.."

 

"What are you not Blaine? You're my everything.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"But I'm not some singer or actor. I never did anything. With doing this for Bryan, I can barely manage for just us.." Blaine said, finally letting Kurt see his tears.

 

Kurt looked down. "Do you..Want to live here Blaine?.."

 

"It doesn't matter. You can't live here. You've said it yourself. And if I have to not go for it to be with you.. So be it."

 

"So you do?.." Kurt asked in barely a whispered.

 

"Well, yes.." Blaine said quietly. "But I'd choose you over New York."

 

Kurt sat on the couch, running his hands through his hair and taking a deep breath. "I can't keep you from being happy.."

 

"And I can't be the reason you're unhappy." Blaine said seriously, suddenly confused with where this left them.

 

Kurt sighed, looking up at Blaine. "You'll resent me if I keep you in Ohio.."

 

"And you'll resent me or be too tempted here."

 

Kurt looked down ashamedly. "Blaine..What does this mean for us?.."

 

Blaine felt his heart sink at the thought of losing Kurt. "I honestly don't know."

 

Kurt looked down again, biting his lip.

 

The next morning, Bryan woke up early. He got up and decided to make pancakes and bacon for his boyfriend.

 

Ian got up a bit later and walked into the kitchen, smiling as he saw his boyfriend in nothing but his favorite shorts. "Morning babe..."

 

"Hey beautiful. You hungry?" Bryan asked.

 

"Always.." Ian said, wrapping his arms around Bryan's waist and running his fingers down to his hip piercings. Bryan hummed lowly as he piled the food onto a plate. "You're perfect.." Ian whispered, kissing Bryan's neck.

 

"So are you," Bryan said softly.

 

"What do you think you're doing wearing those shorts?.." Ian smiled.

 

"Just a little treat for you. Although I should have waited until after I was cooking. I've already popped myself twice with the grease." Bryan chuckled, pointing to his stomach.

 

Ian gave a pout, gently running his hand over Bryan's stomach. "I'm sorry baby.."

 

"I think I'll live," Bryan smiled.

 

Ian gave a toothy grin. "I think i'd much rather have you for breakfast."

 

"Your food will get cold," Bryan said, biting his lip.

 

"Hmm..Well..Is there such thing as after breakfast dessert?.." Ian giggled, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

"If not, we can make one," Bryan said lowly, his lips barely brushing Ian's.

 

Ian shivered, smiling as he looked up at Bryan. "Damn, you're sexy.."

 

"Just wait until after breakfast," Bryan whispered.

 

Ian shivered, grinning at Bryan before giving him a soft kiss and grabbing his plate. Bryan cut up some fruit and poured them orange juice before joining his boyfriend. Ian reached over, grabbing Bryan's hand and giving him a sweet smile.

 

"I can't wait to live with you."

 

Ian grinned. "Neither can I.."

 

They spent the rest of their weekend sharing cute little moments and of course having sex anywhere and everywhere. Sunday night, they were cuddled on the couch watching a Disney movie, Ian half asleep, when Blaine and Kurt came in. "Hey," Bryan said quietly so he wouldn't wake his boyfriend. "How was your weekend?"

 

"Good." Blaine said quietly, walking out to the balcony.

 

"Fine." Kurt whispered, walking to the bedroom.

 

Bryan furrowed his eyebrows, carefully getting up and following Blaine. "What happened?"

 

"Nothing.." Blaine said softly, lighting a cigarette.

 

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

 

Blaine nodded, taking a long drag.

 

Bryan got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Can you at least tell me if you and Kurt will be okay?"

 

Blaine looked over at Bryan and gave a small sigh. "I...I don't know.."

 

Bryan bit his lip before going to his room and lying down. Ian woke up on the couch later alone and and groaned as he stretched. He stood, walking to the kitchen. He saw Kurt and smiled. "Hey. When'd you guys get home?."

 

"Not too long ago." Kurt said quietly.

 

"You okay?.." Ian asked softly.

 

Kurt didn't turn around. "I don't know."

 

"What do you mean?.."

 

"I mean I don't know."

 

Ian kneaded his lip between his teeth. "What happened?"

 

"We just want different things." Kurt whispered.

 

"Like what? Wedding colors?" Ian asked.

 

"I wish. No. I can't give him what he wants." Kurt said quietly before going back to the room.

 

Ian looked confused, sighing softly before going back to the room. Bryan was curled up under his blanket, crying quietly. "Baby..What's wrong?.." Ian asked, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

 

"Kurt and Blaine.."

 

Ian moved the blankets and pulled Bryan up to hug him, petting his hair. "Its okay baby..They're gonna be okay..We've been through this before.."

 

"They can't break up.. They can't.." Bryan said through his tears.

 

"They won't baby..I swear..I won't let that happen.."

 

Bryan cried into Ian's shoulder, hoping he was right.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I-I love you too."

 

Later that night, Ian came into the apartment, after going out for a few things, holding a backpack.   
"Family meeting! Everyone! Living room! Now!" He called.

 

Everyone came out looking confused. "What's going on?"

 

"Sit." Ian instructed, opening his backpack. They all sat, staring up at Ian impatiently. Ian pulled out a baggie and a small box of rolling papers.

 

"That better be oregano," Bryan said seriously.

 

"It's not. We are all going to smoke this. It's been too damn tense since you guys got back and we are getting high." Ian said seriously.

 

"Ian. No." Bryan said simply.

 

"Fuck it. Let's do it." Blaine shrugged, looking to Kurt.

 

Kurt bit his lip before looking up at Ian. "I'm in."

 

Ian grinned, nodding his head. "Come on baby. It'll be fun."

 

"Ian, it's illegal.."

 

"Bryan, we're at home. We aren't leaving. It's okay." Blaine said.

 

Bryan sighed, looking down. "Well..I..I guess.."

 

"Good! Now everyone, outside!" Ian said happily. They all stood, following Ian outside. Ian started rolling them and lit the first one. He took a long hit and passed it to Kurt. Kurt smiled. He used to smoke before and he missed it. He took a long drag as well before passing it to Blaine. Blaine did the same, coughing lightly and handing it to Bryan. Bryan examined it, raising an eyebrow. "Just pretend it's a cigarette," Kurt said softly, leaning back in his chair.

 

Bryan nodded, taking a hit and coughing lightly. They did this for a while, letting each other feel it before Ian spoke up. "Let's play truth or dare."

 

The others nodded in agreement. "Who's first?"

 

"Blaine. Truth or dare?" Ian asked.

 

"Umm..Dare.." Blaine said.

 

"Shotgun with Kurt."

 

Blaine looked over at Kurt, taking the joint and taking a slow hit before placing his hand on the back of the taller's neck. Kurt licked his lips before inhaling the smoke. Blaine's eyes lingered on Kurt's lips for a moment before pulling back, his head swimming as he looked away. Kurt bit his lip as he sat back in his seat and looked down.

 

"Kurt, truth or dare?.."

 

"Dare."

 

"Tell me about you and Blaine's first kiss." Ian said seriously.

 

Kurt gave a nervous look towards Blaine as he thought about it. "We were at school. Blaine was..is..this charming, just amazing guy. He helped me get through some stuff and I had the biggest crush on him." He started, blushing as he looked down. "I was making a casket for a bird I was taking care of and asked Blaine why he wanted to sing with me at our next competition. He gave this speech that was just so perfect. Only he could've come up with something like that. It was the sweetest thing I had ever heard. And he leaned in and kissed me. It was like..magic.." Kurt finished, smiling sadly as he still looked at the concrete.

 

Blaine looked over at Kurt, smiling lightly. "It was.."

 

Kurt felt his heart speed up slightly. "Who's next?"

 

They went around the circle a few times before Ian spoke up again. "Blaine I dare you to make out with Kurt."

 

Blaine sighed. "Really?"

 

"Do you..not want to?.." Kurt asked, looking slightly offended.

 

"Well, not in front of them. But we should talk first." Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt looked down. Were they over?..Was Blaine breaking up with him?..He sighed. "Okay.."

 

Blaine got up and walked to their room, not saying a word as they left the boys outside. Kurt tried to keep from tearing up as he stood as well, walking to the room with Blaine. He saw him sitting on the bed.   
"Just..Just say it..I know you want more.." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "You really think that's what I want?"

 

Kurt crossed his arms, looking down. "I know you want New York..And I can't give you that.."

 

"Kurt. Ian just told us to make out and I said we should talk first. First. Meaning we'll get there but I do have something I want to tell you first."

 

"What?.."

 

"New York was my dream. It's Bryan's turn to live his dream out there. Right now," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand, "My dream is you. Us. Getting married. Let's stay here."

 

"R-Really?.." Kurt whispered.

 

"If I'm living in New York, I'll be reminded of what I never became. If I stay here, I'll have the love of my life and I'll be good." Blaine said seriously.

 

Kurt teared up. "I love you.."

 

"You're my everything. I love you too."

 

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine deeply. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, returning the kiss with passion. Kurt moaned softly, cupping Blaine's cheek. "Love..you.." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

 

"Love you too.." Kurt whined, pulling Blaine closer. Blaine lowered them to the bed, pulling Kurt on top of him.

 

Kurt straddled Blaine's hips and whimpered, rolling his body. Blaine pulled back slowly. "I want to make love to you."

 

"Please..I want you..I love you.."

 

"I love you too," Blaine whispered, rolling them over. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine, gasping harshly. "So beautiful," Blaine breathed out as he undressed them. They pressed their naked bodies together, panting as they just felt each other. They touched and breathed one another in as Blaine lined himself up. "Blaine.." Kurt gasped.

 

Blaine slowly pressed in, moaning his fiancé's name. Kurt gasped, trembling around Blaine as he pushed in. Blaine buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck as he pushed in to the hilt. Kurt gave breathless pants and whimpers turning his head to plant gentle kisses across his lover's face. Blaine gasped quietly, turning to kiss Kurt as he slowly moved his hips. Kurt inhaled softly as Blaine thrust in, and gave a soft whine as he pulled out. Blaine cupped his fiancé's cheek. "So perfect."

 

Kurt ran his hands down the muscles of Blaine's back, gasping softly against his fiancé. The younger continued rolling his hips, wanting this moment to last. "I love you.." Kurt whispered so quietly Blaine almost didn't hear him.

 

"I love you too," Blaine said breathily. Kurt opened his eyes, looking up at Blaine. He loved his fiancé so much. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Blaine pressed a small, open mouthed kiss to Kurt's lips as they rocked their bodies together. "I love you..I love you..I love you so much.." Kurt whined. Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt's as he whispered an 'I love you. Kurt gasped harshly as Blaine hit his prostate. "Blaine!"

 

Blaine continued to thrust against the sensitive spot, moaning Kurt's name. Kurt's moans grew louder each time Blaine's member brushed over the bundle of nerves. Blaine sucked the lobe of Kurt's ear into his mouth, biting lightly as he thrust harder. "B-Blaine!" Kurt gasped, "Ohmygod.."

 

"Let me hear you.. Please babe."

 

Kurt nodded, tangling his fingers in Blaine's hair and giving a loud moan. "Blaine!..Ah!..Oh god!"

 

A chill ran down Blaine's spine as he tangled his hands in the sheets and sped up. Kurt lifted his legs wrapping them around Blaine tighter as he threw his head back. "Baby..Ungh! So good! D-don't stop! Ah!"

 

Blaine kissed and nipped along Kurt's exposed neck, making sure to hit Kurt's prostate with every thrust inside the incredible heat. Kurt rolled his body, gripping his pillow on either side of his head. "B-Blaine!..Ah! Ungh.."

 

"Oh god.. Kurt.."

 

"Baby..I-I'm so close.." Kurt rasped.

 

"Me too. Come with me." Blaine whispered. Kurt looked up at Blaine as his muscles tightened up and his back arched. "F-Fuck! Blaine!" He cried out, the heat in his stomach exploding throughout his body. Blaine gave one more sharp thrust as he came inside his lover, panting heavily as they rode out their orgasms. Kurt arched his back, whining weakly as his body sagged.

 

"I..love you..so much.."

 

"I love..you too.." Kurt whispered. Blaine carefully pulled out, laying next to Kurt and cuddling close. Kurt nuzzled under Blaine's jaw. "I'm so happy right now.." He smiled.

 

"Me too, baby." Blaine said sweetly. "All I need is you. You're all I've ever needed."

 

Kurt teared up a bit. "Blaine..I'm so sorry..For everything.."

 

"For what?" Blaine asked softly.

 

"Back then..Leaving..The fight in New York..I'm so sorry.."

 

"We're together now.."

 

"It still happened..And it still hurt you.."

 

"You didn't decide to hurt me. You had to move. You came back. You found me."

 

"I just love you so much.." Kurt got out.

 

"I love you too," Blaine said softly. Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine. Blaine grinned against Kurt's lips. "Let's go tell them about the apartment."

 

"Okay.." Kurt smiled.

 

They went back outside and saw the boys still smoking. "So, we have something we need to talk to you about." Blaine started.

 

Bryan looked up, looking a bit nervous. "What is it?.."

 

"This wasn't just a weekend for ourselves. We were apartment hunting." Kurt smiled.

 

"Wait what?..You guys are moving?" Ian asked.

 

"No," Blaine said, shaking his head. "We found one for you."

The boys were speechless as they looked at Kurt and Blaine. Bryan's eyes quickly began to fill with tears and his hands flew over his mouth.

 

"We've already signed the lease. We'll pay for rent until you two can get on your feet. Naomi and Thea wanted to help. So, they'll be sending visa gift cards for food and utilities." Blaine smiled, taking Kurt's hand.

 

Bryan looked over at Ian, who looked just as surprised as he did. "A-Are you guys serious?.."

 

"We took pictures," Kurt grinned. "The weekend didn't go exactly as planned. But we're planning on going back when you graduate. We'll drive and take your stuff you have now. And go ahead and get the things you need. But there is one little catch." Kurt explained.

 

"What's the catch?.." Ian asked.

 

"You'll need to find a roommate."

 

"Seriously?.." Ian sighed.

 

"Ian, don't be ungrateful.." Bryan hissed. "I know just the person. He's going to NYADA too." he smiled.

 

"That's great!" Blaine grinned.

 

Ian scoffed. "Not the guy that was all over you at Nationals."

 

"He was not all over me!" Bryan countered.

 

"Either way. You need to find someone. It's a great apartment so it costs more." Kurt said seriously.

 

Bryan nodded. "I'll call Austin tonight." He said with finality.

 

Ian slumped down in his seat, lighting another.

 

Later that night after Ian had gone home, Bryan sat on his bed and called Austin.

 

"Hey stranger," Austin answered on the third ring.

 

"Hey! How are you?" Bryan smiled.

 

"Good, good. How about yourself?" Austin asked.

 

"Great. So..Are you still looking for an apartment?"

 

"I am actually."

 

"Well..My..My dad actually just got my boyfriend and I one..It's close to the school, and he said that we have to have a roommate to move in with us." Bryan said cheerfully.

 

"And you thought of me?" Austin asked. Bryan could hear the grin in his voice.

 

"Well, we will be going to NYADA together..And I couldn't have you living in a box." Bryan giggled.

 

Austin laughed. "I'm glad you asked. When are you moving in?"

 

"Probably about a week after graduation. It's really nice." Bryan smiled.

 

"Do you have pictures?"

 

"Yeah, let me email them to you." Bryan said, grabbing his laptop and doing just that. "And, sent."

 

"You wanna skype while I look?" Austin asked.

 

"Sure." Bryan smiled. "As long as you don't mind that I look like shit right now." he said. His hair was all over the place and he was just in a white tank top and boxers.

 

"You couldn't look like shit," Austin said dreamily as he logged on.

 

Bryan blushed lightly as he saw Austin's call on skype and answered it, hanging up his phone. Austin was in his room. His hair was bit messy and he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Hey." Bryan smiled, trying not to blush at the sight of Austin's body.

 

"Hey beautiful," Austin grinned. "I'm opening my email now."

 

Okay that made him blush. "Shut up.." He giggled playfully. "So what do you think?.."

 

"Wow.." Austin gasped softly. "That's perfect."

 

"You like it?" Bryan grinned.

 

"I do. I'm so excited.."

 

"Good." Bryan said happily, giving a little clap.

 

"How much is it?"

 

They spent about an hour talking about the apartment and arrangements before Bryan noticed something behind Austin on his nightstand and his hand flew over his mouth. "Austin, is that what I think it is?" He asked, trying not to laugh as he saw the bright blue vibrator. Austin turned around and gasped. He almost fell off his bed as he tried to get it out of view. Bryan let out a loud laugh as Austin quickly tossed it in his drawer. "Ohmygod.."

 

"You were so not supposed to see that." Austin groaned.

 

"I didn't take you for a bottom." Bryan chuckled.

 

Austin blushed. "Not always."

 

"It's okay, I have one too." Bryan said, giggling.

 

"Really?" Austin asked, his blush slowly fading. "I would've thought you were too innocent."

 

"Oh god no.." Bryan chuckled.

 

"I never would've guessed."

 

"No..Ian took me out to buy it a few months ago." Bryan said, smiling.

 

"There are some fun shops in New York." Austin said.

 

"Well, you'll just have to take me and show me." Bryan said, giggling lightly.

 

"I can do that. I'll get you to ride the giant cock," The taller said, grinning.

 

"Oh my god!" Bryan laughed, snorting lightly. "The store where I got mine had that too. Ian tried to get me to ride it. It was crazy. I didn't do it, of course, but still."

 

"You should." Austin smiled, raising an eyebrow. "It's fun. Unless you don't know how to work your hips."

 

"Oh, I know how to work my hips." Bryan said, his tone slightly cocky.

 

"I remember," Austin said, biting his lip. "When you were performing."

 

"You were watching my hips? Perv." Bryan teased.

 

Austin chuckled. "Says the guy checking out my vibrator."

 

"Why was it out?" Bryan smiled.

 

"Why do you think?" Austin asked, giving a crooked smile.

 

Bryan blushed, burying his face in his hands. "Ohmygod."

 

"Just kidding." Austin laughed.

 

"Sure you are.." Bryan giggled.

 

"I was cleaning actually."

 

Bryan giggled. "Well you should start packing too."

 

"I will. I get out early too. I'm so glad you called."

 

"Why is that?" Bryan asked, smiling.

 

"It's nice hearing from you and now I don't have to stress over finding a place. Send me an email with how much I need to pay and whatnot."

 

"I will..I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Bryan smiled.

 

"Sounds good. Bye Bryan," Austin said in his silky smooth voice.

 

"Bye Austin.." Bryan said, smiling and waving at the screen before closing his laptop. He sighed to himself and chuckled. He was so glad he wouldn't have to deal with some person he didn't know. He grabbed his phone and shot a quick text to Ian.   
"I just talked to Austin. He said he would love to stay with us. Is that okay with you?"

 

"Shouldn't you have asked before?" Ian sent back.

 

"You knew I was going to ask him, Ian."

 

"And you know how I feel about him. Looks like I don't have a choice now. I guess I'm kinda used to it."

 

Bryan huffed, pressing the dial button and calling Ian.

 

Ian sighed. "Hello?"

 

"Baby, you know Austin doesn't like me like that..He's just a friend, that's going to the same school, and he needs a place to live.." Bryan said softly.

 

"I don't know that he doesn't like you. Look. He just better not try anything.""Why would he?.." Bryan sighed.

 

"Because he's gay. You're sexy and amazing. Why wouldn't he?" Ian asked.

 

"Well I guess I should be worried about him trying something with you too.." Bryan chuckled.

 

"I'm so not his type." Ian scoffed.

 

"You don't know what his type is.." Bryan giggled.

 

"Well, still. He better keep his hands off my boyfriend."

 

"He knows I'm yours, baby.." Bryan smiled.

 

"Always?"

 

"Always.."

 

"I love you," Ian said softly.

 

"I love you so much, Ian.." Bryan smiled.

 

"We have an apartment.."

 

"I know! I wanna go now.." Bryan said happily.

 

"Me too. I don't want to take our finals."

 

"Well we have to.." Bryan giggled.

 

"You know.. I didn't even plan on going back to high school before I met you," Ian said quietly.

 

"Really?.."

 

"Yeah."

 

"I'm glad I could help you with that.." Bryan said softly.

 

"Me too. I'll never be able to explain how much you've done for me." Ian whispered, hoping Bryan couldn't tell he was tearing up.

 

"You've helped me too, Ian..So much.." Bryan said softly.

 

"Really..?"

 

"You..You helped me through being at the hospital..And after that, you made me feel life was worth living.."

 

"I just love you so much." Ian smiled. "Can I tell you something?"

 

"Of course, baby.." Bryan said sweetly.

 

"I've been thinking a lot lately. I haven't completely changed my mind. But.. I mean.. If I was ever to.. I don't know..marry someone.. It would be you.."

 

Bryan's grin was so wide his face looked as if It would split in half. "R-Really?.."

 

"Well, I do want to just be with you..forever.." Ian said, smiling lightly.

 

"Well what about kids?" Bryan giggled.

 

"One step at a time babe. One step at a time." Ian laughed.

 

"Okay.." Bryan Said, sighing dramatically.

 

Ian couldn't help but smile. "I'm gonna lay down baby."

 

"Alright..I should too..I love you.." Bryan said softly.

 

"I love you too. Night babe."

 

"Night." Bryan smiled before hanging up and climbing under the covers.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is the chapter that has the major switch to predominatiely Bryan and Ian, we have added a random Klaine smut scene, a suggestion from Twilightgleek. I really hope you all enjoy!

Bryan went to stay the night with Ian and the girls. Blaine was sitting on the couch when Kurt came over and ran his fingertips along Blaine's shoulder. Blaine looked up to see his fiancé and smiled. "Hey baby.." He said softly.

 

"Hey.. So I've been thinking about how hot it was being your assistant." Kurt said lowly.

 

Blaine smiled, his hazel eyes growing a bit darker. "Really, now?.." he said smoothly.

 

"Mhm," Kurt hummed. "And I thought about how sexy you'd be as my assistant for a night."

 

"I think that could be arranged Mr. Hummel.." Blaine said, his eyes trained on Kurt's.

 

Kurt grinned devilishly. "I have an assignment for you."

 

"And what would that be, sir?.." Blaine said, turning so he was on his knees, smiling.

 

"I've been watching you, Anderson. Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at me."

 

"W-What do you mean Mr. Hummel?.." Blaine asked, automatically turning on those big, innocent eyes Kurt loved so much.

 

"I see the lustful look in those gorgeous eyes when stare off. Now, tell me. What are those fantasies about?" Kurt purred, tracing along Blaine's jaw.

 

Blaine let his eyes flutter closed, sighing quietly as his long lashes settled on his cheeks. "You, Mr. Hummel..You..I-In my mouth..Fucking me in every way..I want your cock, Mr. Hummel.."

 

"Tonight, I'm making those fantasies come true." Kurt grinned, walking around in front of Blaine. Blaine gave a tiny whine as Kurt removed his hand from his face and looked up at him, pouting a bit. Kurt leaned in so their lips were almost touching. "Don't worry. I'll make you scream later baby."

 

Blaine shivered, his back arching slightly at the words as his hips gave an involuntary roll forward.

 

"So eager," Kurt grinned, licking across Blaine's bottom lip.

 

"Y-Yes..Oh fuck, I want you.." Blaine moaned, reaching out for Kurt.

 

Kurt pulled back. "Nu uh. Not yet."

 

"B-But.." Blaine whimpered. He wanted Kurt so badly already.

 

"I want to dance," Kurt teased. Blaine nodded, he knew tonight, he would be at the complete mercy of Kurt. Kurt turned on the stereo, pulling Blaine close and swinging his hips. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, gasping softly. "You like that, Anderson?" Kurt breathed out before bending forward and grinding his ass against Blaine.

 

"Oh god..Mr. Hummel.." Blaine whispered. Kurt grinned, working his hips and knowing he'd make his fiancé fall apart tonight. Blaine was already half hard as he pulled Kurt closer. Kurt stood, turning around and hitching a leg up to wrap around Blaine's hip. Blaine grabbed Kurt's thighs, gasping softly. The taller leaned in, kissing Blaine deeply and giving a low moan. Blaine squeezed Kurt's ass, whimpering. "Tell me your most common fantasy. How do I fuck you?" Kurt purred.

 

"H-Hands and knees.." Blaine whispered.

 

"So sexy," Kurt grinned.

 

"Please Mr. Hummel.."

 

"Get on the couch." Kurt ordered. Blaine did as he was told and got on all fours, looking up at Kurt. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's back to his perfect round ass. "I have to admit.. I've caught myself staring at your amazing ass quite a few times."

 

"Really?.."

 

"Yeah," Kurt grinned, giving it a loud smack. Blaine gave a sharp whine, arching his back. "Undress."

 

Blaine sat up, doing as he was told. Kurt studied Blaine. "Damn, Anderson. Why do you hide those amazing muscles?"

 

"W-Well..It wouldn't be appropriate to show them in the workplace Mr. Hummel."

 

"Hmm. You're right. I don't need them lusting after you anyways." Kurt said lowly, running his hands down Blaine's sides. "I want you to myself." He whispered, spreading his fiance and licking across the pink hole.

 

Blaine gave a short cry, arching his back. "Ohmygod..Mr..Mr. Hummel.."

 

"Yes?" Kurt smiled, doing it again.

 

"Oh fuck! I want you..I want you.." Blaine whined.

 

Kurt undressed and slicked himself up. "Tell me how much."

 

"So much..Please..Please Mr. Hummel."

 

Kurt slowly pushed in, gasping at the tight ring of muscle squeezing around him.

 

"Holy shit.." Blaine whimpered.

 

"Fucking tight."

 

"Please fuck me.."

 

Kurt moaned as he started thrusting hard. Blaine cried out, arching his back as he took Kurt. "Oh fuck. Blaine." Kurt groaned, spreading him wider.

 

"M-Mr. Hummel!" Blaine moaned, falling to his knees. Kurt thrust deeper, starting to move faster. "F-Fuck!" Blaine got out, burying his face in the couch.

 

"Talk to me."

 

"You feel so good..Oh god..I've w-wanted this for so long..Ah!"

 

Kurt loved that Blaine stayed in character. He gave a devilish grin, pulling out quickly.

 

"M-Mr. Hummel..No..Please.." He whimpered needily.

 

"Stand up."

 

Blaine nodded quickly, doing just that. Kurt backed Blaine against a wall and picked him up. Blaine wrapped his arms and legs around Kurt. "Oh dear god, yes.."

 

Kurt grinned, thrusting into the shorter man. Blaine's body jumped as his head fell back. "Ah!"

 

Kurt gave a relentless pace, making sure to hit Blaine's prostate. Blaine screamed as he dug his nails into Kurt's shoulders. "Fuck! Ah! Kuuuurrrt!!"

 

Sweat dripped down Kurt's face as he kept up his rhythm. Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's neck, sucking harshly on the pale skin. Kurt gasped. "Blaine.."

 

Blaine bit and sucked on the column before pulling back and admiring the bruise. Kurt gripped Blaine's hips tighter. "Close.."

 

"M-Me too..Come in me..Come in me.."

 

Kurt pressed their foreheads together, thrusting faster as their breath intertwined. Blaine's eyebrows kneaded together as he gave a sharp scream, shooting his come between them. Kurt let out a sound between a moan and cry as he came deep inside his lover. Blaine sagged against Kurt whimpering as he thrust slowly. Kurt pressed open mouthed kisses to Blaine's chest and neck as they came down. "Fuck, Kurt.." Blaine smiled.

 

"That was so hot."

 

"I love you.." Blaine said, leaning in to kiss him sweetly.

 

"I love you too.. So much." Kurt whispered, setting Blaine down. They cleaned up, heading to the bedroom to lie down.

 

*****

 

Graduation day came sooner than anyone expected. Ian's parents drove down for the event and Blaine was practically in tears all day. Bryan ran around like chicken with it's head cut off as he tried to get ready. Kurt grabbed the young boy by his shoulders and smiled, fixing his hair a bit. "Relax.." He said softly.

 

"How?!" Bryan said frantically. "Im graduating! Then I'm on my own out in New York! At NYADA. What if I suck?"

 

"Bryan..You are the most talented boy I know..You sing, dance, act, draw, and play a mean ukulele..You are a quintuple threat..And you are going to be a star someday.." Kurt said sweetly.

 

Bryan was about to thank Kurt when his eyes went wide. "Ohmygod! What if I trip on stage?!"

 

"Bryan..Relax." Kurt said, leaning in to kiss his forehead softly.

 

"I'm so nervous.."

 

"I know sweetie..It's gonna be okay. And you'll be in the same row as Ian, so you just look down at him and everything will be okay. Where's Blaine? We're gonna be late.." Kurt sighed. Blaine was sitting on the bed, dabbing at his eyes with a tissue. Kurt walked back to the room and saw his fiancé. "Oh, baby.." He said softly, sitting down to hold him.

 

"He's just.. I'm not.." Blaine whimpered.

 

"It's okay.." Kurt whispered, kissing him softly, "Come on. Go hug him. He needs it."

 

Blaine sniffled before going out and pulling Bryan close. "I'm so proud.."

 

Bryan felt himself tear up. "Oh god..Please don't cry..Because then I'm gonna cry and my face will get all blotchy and I'll look a wreck.." he chuckled.

 

Blaine took a deep breath and giggled. "You're right. Kurt? Where's the camera?"

 

Kurt held it up, smiling. "I've had it all day baby. Now get together."

 

They took a few pictures before taking some of Bryan and Kurt. "Okay, okay. We gotta go."

 

They drove to the school and Bryan met up with Ian behind the stage. "Baby! Oh god! I'm freaking out!" Bryan breathed out.

 

"It's okay!" Ian chuckled, grabbing his hand.

 

"I can't stop shaking.."

 

Ian leaned in, placing a soft, sweet kiss on Bryan's lips. "We made it this far..we just have to walk across that stage.."

 

"Kiss me again.."

 

Ian smiled, leaning down to do just that. Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian's neck, instantly calming down. Ian rested their foreheads together, smiling. Just relax okay?..After this..We're going home..And then, well, going home." Ian smiled. They were already packed and ready to head to New York.

 

"To our apartment.." Bryan grinned.

 

"Yes.." Ian smiled as a teacher called for them to get in line.

 

"Here we go," Bryan said, giving Ian a quick kiss before taking his spot.

 

The ceremony went off without a hitch and Bryan walked across the stage perfectly. Ian raised his arms in triumph after he received his diploma, grinning wide before walking off the stage. Their families couldn't have been more proud. They took pictures with friends and family. The glee club gathered to say goodbye to one another. A few tears were shed as they went their separate ways and headed home. They had a U-Haul, already loaded with Ian's things by the apartment, just waiting for Bryan's boxes. Ian insisted on driving, since he hated flying, and they would be driving the small truck all the way to New York.  
Blaine was outside on the balcony, holding back tears. He hasn't even had Bryan for a year, but he was still so proud of him. Blaine wasn't ready to let go of Bryan. Bryan quietly walked out and stood next to Blaine. "You okay?.." He asked softly.

 

Blaine shook his head. "I'm not ready to let you go.."

 

Bryan looked down. "I'm not gonna be gone forever.." He said softly.

 

"I know.." Blaine whispered. "I know it's sort of cliche. But.. Sing with me before you go?"

 

Bryan smiled, looking back up at Blaine. "I'd love to."

 

Blaine took a deep breath before starting.   
"He's gotta do what he's gotta do.   
And I've gotta like it or not.   
He's got dreams too big for this town.   
And he needs to give 'em a shot  
Whatever they are.."

 

Bryan bit his lip as he looked to his father.   
"Looks like I'm all ready to leave  
Nothing left to pack."

 

"There ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if he asked me to tag along." Blaine sang before his son joined in.   
"God I gotta be strong."

 

"I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win.." Bryan sang, tears forming in his eyes.

 

Blaine pulled Bryan into a hug.  
"He's waitin' on my blessings before he hits that  
open road.   
Baby get ready.."

 

"Oh I'm ready.."

 

"Get set. Don't go.." Blaine finished, letting his tears fall freely. Bryan wrapped his arms around Blaine's middle, burying his face in his chest as his own tears fell.

 

"I love you, Bryan. If you ever need anything, you call me. Okay?"

 

"I will..I love you too..Dad.." Bryan sniffed.

 

Blaine held Bryan tighter as he let out a choked sob. "I miss you already.."

 

"I-I'll come home on the weekends, and you and Kurt can come up. A-And we can Skype..We'll be okay.." Bryan said.

 

"Save your money. We'll come there," Blaine said softly.

 

"Okay.." Bryan said, pulling back and wiping his eyes.

 

"Come on. Say bye to Kurt and the girls."

 

Bryan nodded, walking inside.

 

In the room, Ian was sitting with his sister, squeezing her hand lightly. "I'm not dying or anything Naomi.."

 

"I know. I'm just.. Don't forget what we talked about. What happened.. It made us stronger. You're not alone. Look at what you've done. You're going to college.. I'm so proud of you, Ian.." Naomi said through he tears.

 

"I love you, Mimi.." Ian said, wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her close.

 

"I love you too baby brother. And if you ever feel like you just can't do something, call me. We'll figure it out. I'm always here."

 

"I will..I promise.." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

 

She saw Bryan as she pulled back. "Take care of my brother."

 

"I will." Bryan grinned, walking over and leaning down to hug her.

 

"We gotta go soon babe." Ian sighed quietly.

 

Bryan nodded. "We just got all of the boxes in the truck."

 

"Don't forget about me." Kurt smiled.

 

Bryan hugged Kurt tightly. "Watch Blaine.. He acts strong too much." he whispered.

 

"I will..Be careful over there okay?..Watch who you're friends with.." Kurt said back.

 

"I will.. If anything happens.. Or I just have questions.. Can I ask you..?"

 

"Of course, Bryan.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Thank you, Kurt.. for everything.."

 

"You're welcome, sweetie.." Kurt said, trying not to tear up himself. Thea hugged the boys next before they were off to the big city.

 

A few hours later, Bryan was driving, and Ian was getting restless. "Baby. Can we please stop somewhere?"

 

"Not if we want to make it on time. You'll be okay." Bryan sighed.

 

"I need to stretch. I don't like being stuck in this truck. I can't move. And I'm hungry."

 

"We haven't even been driving that long.." Bryan said seriously.

 

"But still." Ian countered.

 

"Find some way to entertain yourself. We'll stop in a little while." Bryan said softly.

 

"Fine."

 

"You're so cute.." Bryan smiled.

 

"No." Ian said, holding back a smile.

 

"My cute baby Ian." Bryan grinned, pursing his lips.

 

"Shut up," Ian giggled.

 

"Or what?" The shorter grinned.

 

Ian raised an eyebrow and gave a wicked grin. "I can make you pull over."

 

"You can't make me pull over.." Bryan chuckled.

 

"Wanna bet?"

 

"Sure."

 

"If you pull over, you have to take me to dinner and let me walk around to stretch."

 

"Deal.." Bryan smiled. Ian grinned, taking off his seat belt and unzipping his jeans. "Oh god Ian.." Bryan sighed, keeping his eyes on the road. Ian turned his back to the window and pulled out his pierced member. He wrapped a firm hand around himself and slowly started to pump. Bryan bit his lip, glancing over shortly before looking back ahead. Ian started to breathe heavily. "Oh Bryan.."

 

Bryan held back a whine, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

 

"Feels so good.. But not like you.."

 

"Ian.." Bryan sighed, rubbing his hands along the smooth steering wheel.

 

"Touch me," Ian purred.

 

"I-I'm driving.."

 

"Pull over."

 

Bryan sighed deeply, shaking his head. Ian leaned forward, placing his free hand over Bryan's pants. "But I want you."

 

Bryan's hips rolled up a bit. "Ian.."

 

"I need you," Ian moaned. "Need your cock."

 

Bryan gasped sharply. He was so close to pulling over, but he couldn't give in. Ian bit his lip as he got on his hands and knees, pressing open mouthed kisses to Bryan's pants. Bryan gave a harsh gasp, looking down at Ian before back up at the road. "F-Fuck.."

 

The taller unzipped the pants and grinned as he slipped a hand inside.

 

Bryan arched up, giving a light whine. "Ohmygod..Ian..Th-That's not fair.."

 

"I never said it would be." Ian chuckled.

 

"Ian..God dammit." Bryan panted, quickly pulling over.

 

Ian grinned. "Let me ride you."

 

Bryan nodded, quickly pulling down an empty road and yanking Ian into his lap.

 

Ian ground his hips down. "You're so hot.."

 

"Shut up and sit on my dick." Bryan growled, pulling his jeans down a bit. Ian gasped. He loved this side of Bryan. Bryan licked his palm, slicking himself up as much as he could and pulled Ian down. Ian threw his head back, crying out at the sudden intrusion. Bryan growled, thrusting up roughly. Ian tangled his hands in his own hair as he bounced his hips. "Oh fuck!"

 

Bryan moaned, gripping Ian's hips. Ian worked himself on Bryan, whimpering as the thick cock slid in and out of him.  
"Fuck..Talk to me, Ian.."

 

"F-Fucking good! Telling me..what to do. Ordering me.. Ohmygod!"

 

"You love it..Don't you, baby?..Love riding my cock..Say it.." Bryan groaned.

 

"Love riding your c-cock.." Ian moaned desperately.

 

"That's right. Ungh.."

 

"Oh god. Fuck me baby. Fuck me.."

 

"Ian.." Bryan gasped, pulling him down to bite his neck. Ian gave the most delicious, loud whimper as he squeezed his muscles around Bryan. "Fuck, Ian!" Bryan growled.

 

"Gonna come." Ian gasped, arching his back and coming harder than he ever had. Bryan cried out as Ian clenched around him, making him come as well. Ian trembled and gasped through his orgasm, sagging against Bryan.  
"Holy shit.." Bryan panted.

 

"I know.."

 

Bryan smiled. "damn..That was..Just..Wow.."

 

Ian grinned. "I'm really hungry now."

 

"Well, a deal's a deal.." Bryan chuckled.

 

Ian leaned back and went to zip his pants before letting out a loud scream.

 

"Ohmygod, what?!" Bryan yelled. Ian grabbed at his crotch, curling up as tears sprang to his eyes. "Shit, Ian, you didn't!"

 

"Find a fucking hospital!" Ian groaned, trying not to move.

 

An hour later Bryan was in the emergency room's waiting room, calling Blaine.

 

Blaine smiled as he saw who it was. "Hey. You almost there?"

 

"No..We kind of had to make a stop..At the hospital." Bryan sighed.

 

"What? Why? Were you in an accident?" Blaine asked quickly.

 

"No, that's not it..I just..Ian had an accident."

 

"What happened?"

 

"Um..Well..Ian zipped up his pants and..Um..Well..His..His balls got caught in his zipper.." Bryan got out.

 

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "Ohmygod."

 

"Blaine, it's not funny!" Bryan defended. "He really is hurt.."

 

"I bet he is. I can't even imagine." Blaine said, holding in his laugh. "So what are they doing for him?"

 

"They have to cut off his jeans and pull the zipper off.." Bryan sighed.

 

"Well, tell Ben Stiller I hope he's okay." Blaine giggled.

 

"I will.." Bryan sighed, rolling his eyes. "I gotta call Austin and tell him we're gonna be late.."

 

"Alright. Why don't you get a hotel room for the night? I don't want you driving the truck that late."

 

"I'll be okay. We'll take turns." Bryan said.

 

"But other people are crazy, Bryan. Please. I won't sleep if I know you're driving that late." Blaine said worriedly.

 

Bryan sighed. "Okay.." He said softly.

 

"I'll put a little more on your card so you don't have to worry about it."

 

"Thank you Blaine..I really appreciate it." Bryan said as Ian came out, cheeks red.

 

"Text me when you get to the hotel." Blaine said softly.

 

"I will." Bryan sighed. "Bye Blaine." He said before hanging up and walking over to his boyfriend, who was wearing a pair of scrub pants. "How'd it go?.."

 

"Hurt like hell." Ian said quietly.

 

Bryan pulled Ian closer, kissing him softly. "I'm so sorry baby."

 

"It's not your fault. I just want to lay down."

 

"Well, good because we're getting a hotel.." Bryan said, grabbing Ian's hand as they walked out of the hospital.

 

"Can we afford it?" Ian asked carefully. "I think we should try to make it."

 

"Blaine's paying for it." Bryan said softly.

 

Ian nodded, wrapping an arm around Bryan's waist. "Did you tell him..?"

 

"Yeah." Bryan said. "He was mature about it," He chuckled.

 

"They'll never let me live that down." Ian groaned.

 

"They'll forget about it.." Bryan giggled as they got in the truck. "Either way, I'll just have to kiss it better." He winked.

 

Ian couldn't help but grin. "Can we get food first?"

 

"Of course baby." Bryan said, Driving to the nearest fast food place. They got dinner and checked into a little motel down the road. Bryan got Ian to lie down before stepping outside to call Austin.

 

"Hey. Are you here?" Austin asked happily.

 

"No. We had to stop at a motel for the night." Bryan sighed.

 

"Is everything okay?"

 

"Oh yeah..Just. Didn't make the time we thought we would."

 

"Okay. So I'll see you in the morning?" Austin asked, his voice hopeful.

 

"If we leave early, then yes." Bryan smiled.

 

"Can't wait." Austin said, smiling.

 

"Neither can I." Bryan grinned.

 

"I'll let you get to bed. And I will see you in the morning, Bryan."

 

"Alright. See you tomorrow!" Bryan said happily. Austin said bye, saying Bryan's name once more in that dreamy voice before hanging up. Bryan blushed lightly, hanging up and walking back inside.

 

"Baby, come to bed." Ian said tiredly. Bryan nodded, climbing in with his lover. Ian pulled Bryan close, whispering an 'I love you' before falling asleep.

 

"I love you too, baby.." Bryan smiled, kissing Ian's forehead before falling asleep after him.

 

The next morning, Bryan woke up to a hissing noise in the shower. He got up and walked to the bathroom. "Baby, you okay?.."

 

"Umm, yeah." Ian called.

 

"What are you doing?.."

 

"Taking a shower."

 

"Can I join you?" Bryan smiled.

 

"Sure." Ian said, making sure his back was turned to the door.

 

Bryan stripped before stepping into the shower. "Baby, what's wrong?"

 

"The water was too hot. It hurt."

 

"You okay?.." Bryan asked, pulling Ian close from behind.

 

"Yeah. I just have to be super careful when I wash." Ian explained, leaning against his boyfriend.

 

"I'm sorry baby.." Bryan whispered, kissing the back of Ian's neck.

 

"It's my fault," Ian shrugged.

 

"Well whatever I can do..Let me know.." Bryan said sweetly, running his hands up and down Ian's chest and stomach.

 

"Thanks babe," Ian said, smiling lightly.

 

"I'll never understand how you keep your body like this.." Bryan said, tracing his boyfriend's abs. "If you say that shit from that song again I'll kill you.." He giggled.

 

Ian laughed. "I have a fast metabolism and you give me plenty of workouts."

 

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked, cocking an eyebrow.

 

"You've turned into as much of a freak as I am," Ian grinned.

 

"I have not.." Bryan defended, grabbing the little bottle of hotel shampoo and wetting his hair.

 

"Have to."

 

"Prove it." Bryan challenged. Ian bit his lip, contemplating if it would be worth the pain. "No, I didn't mean like that." Bryan said softly. "I meant give me an example." He chuckled.

 

"Well you're the biggest tease I know. Maybe besides Kurt. I love when you start to talk dirty. You never used to take control. It's so hot.."

 

Bryan blushed. "Really? I get kinda embarrassed sometimes..I don't think I can talk dirty that well.."

 

"Are you kidding? It's so sexy." Ian grinned.

 

"Really?.." Bryan asked.

 

"I love it babe."

 

Bryan smiled, looking down.

 

"Come on. Let's finish and get our lives started in New York."

 

Bryan grinned. "Okay baby."

 

They finished their shower and got back in the truck, driving to New York. It was a long drive. They agreed not to stop unless it was absolutely necessary. Ian switched places with Bryan as they neared the New York border, knowing Bryan would be too distracted to drive. Bryan was bouncing happily, as they drove into the city.   
"Oh! I have to call Austin and tell him we're here."

 

Ian tried not to roll his eyes. "Okay."

 

Bryan picked up his phone and called the red-headed boy.

 

"Hello," Austin answered cheerfully.

 

"Hey! We're close to the apartment."

 

"Awesome! I'll meet you outside."

 

Bryan hung up, smiling at Ian. "I'm so happy.."

 

"Me too," Ian said softly.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too, babe." Ian smiled as they pulled up to the apartments. "Wow.."

 

"It's so nice.." Bryan smiled as they got out.

 

"And all ours." Ian smiled as Austin walked out.

 

"Austin!" Bryan grinned, pulling him into a hug.

 

"Hey! How was the drive?"

 

"Long. Ian, aren't you gonna say hi?" Bryan asked, smiling.

 

"Hey."

 

"Hey Ian." Austin said, grinning and holding his hand out to him.

 

Ian gave a small unnoticeable sigh as he shook the taller's hand.

 

"So you guys need help bringing stuff up?" Austin asked.

 

"If you don't mind," Bryan said softly.

 

"I can do it myself." Ian said stubbornly.

 

"Baby. Seriously, we can all help."

 

Ian shot a glare at Austin before sighing and walking to the back of the truck.

 

"Is he okay?" Austin asked.

 

"He's just tired." Bryan excused.

 

Ian pulled his shirt off, opening the back of the truck and grabbing the heaviest thing he could reach.

 

"There's a lot of stairs. Let me help you," Austin offered politely.

 

"I've got it." Ian said, stepping around him and walking inside. Austin and Bryan grabbed a box and followed Ian. It took them a couple of hours but they finally got everything upstairs.

 

"I can't believe we're in New York," Bryan sighed dreamily.

 

"Neither can I.." Ian smiled, wrapping his arms around Bryan's waist.

 

Bryan hummed happily. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Much better.." He smiled, winking.

 

"Good. Maybe I'll kiss it better anyways tonight." Bryan whispered.

 

"You'd better do more than kiss it.." Ian said, pulling Bryan closer as Austin walked in with the last box.

 

"Mmm, Just you wait baby."

 

Ian grinned. He'd show Austin who Bryan belonged to tonight.

 

"Are you two hungry? I found a little diner last night." Austin said as he set the box down.

 

"That sounds great!" Bryan grinned. "Ian?"

 

"I can always go for food." Ian chuckled. He wasn't thrilled to go with Austin. But he had to play nice for now.

 

They changed and headed to the diner. Bryan sat next to Ian as they got a booth and Austin slid in across from them. "How long have you been here?" Bryan asked.

 

"In New York? Since I was about thirteen." Austin said, smiling.

 

"Oh wow. So you know the place really well." Bryan grinned.

 

"I'll take you anywhere you wanna go." He chuckled.

 

"You know any good places to go out?" Ian asked.

 

"There's this really great club not that far from the apartment actually." Austin said.

 

Ian grinned, looking to his boyfriend. "You feel like dancing tonight?"

 

"Oh, I don't know..It's been a long day.." Bryan said.

 

"It'll be fun," Austin encouraged.

 

Bryan sighed, smiling. "Well, alright.."

 

"And don't worry. We'll celebrate tonight then start our ramen noodle budget," Ian chuckled.

 

"Good." Bryan smiled. They ate, went home and got ready. Bryan decided to wear a pair of grey skintight jeans. A white v-neck and a black vest. Ian came out with messy hair and wore his black skinny jeans with a green, black, and white plaid button up shirt and his high top converse. Bryan smiled, walking over to Ian. "Damn, baby..."

 

"Looking good yourself," Ian grinned. Austin came out and Bryan smiled. He was wearing some black jeans and a red button up. Ian rolled his eyes. "So did you invite anyone? A boyfriend, maybe?"

 

"Oh I don't have a Boyfriend.," Austin said shyly.

 

"Of course not." Ian mumbled under his breath.

 

"Let's go!" Bryan said quickly, grabbing Ian's hand.

 

They all got in Austin's car and headed to the night club. When they got there, Bryan had stars in his eyes. It was just like he had imagined. He quickly frowned as he saw the line. They got out and saw Austin was walking to the front of the line and hurried after him. "What are you doing?" Bryan asked.

 

"I know the bouncer." Austin smiled.

 

Ian sighed quietly. Of course he did. Bryan smiled, grabbing Ian's hand as they were let in. Ian couldn't stop his smile. It was so big and vivacious. "Lets dance!"

 

Bryan ginned as Ian pulled him close, rolling his body against his boyfriend to the pulse of the music. Ian kept an eye on Austin. He wanted the taller to know who Bryan belonged to. Austin didn't seem to be interested and was scanning the crowd to find someone to dance with. Bryan looked up at Ian, smiling. "What's on your mind?"

 

Ian looked back at his boyfriend. "How this must be a dream. I have the most amazing boyfriend. I live in New York. And I'll be starting college in August? Can't be real."

 

Bryan smiled. "I love you so much.." He whispered, leaning in to kiss him deeply. Ian smiled against Bryan's lips as he returned the kiss. Bryan pulled back, grinning as the song got slower. He turned around, grinding back against Ian. Ian set his hands on Bryan's hips, working his hips with his boyfriend. Bryan let his head fall back on Ian's shoulder before dropping down and slowly sliding his ass back up Ian's body. Ian licked his lips as he watched Bryan. "Damn baby."

 

Bryan giggled, biting his lip.

 

"And you don't think you're sexy?" Ian whispered, biting at Bryan's ear. Bryan gasped softly, looking up at Ian and shaking his head as he swayed his hips. "You are, Bryan. So sexy," Ian breathed out.

 

Bryan gave a small moan as Ian breathed in his ear. "Baby.."

 

Ian grinned. He know how much Bryan liked that. "Yeah babe?"

 

"Feels good.." Bryan whispered.

 

"I know," Ian breathed out, gripping his hips tighter. Bryan gave another moan, this time louder as he thrust his hips back.

 

"Unh.. Bryan.."

 

They spent about an hour dancing before Austin walked over. "May I cut in?"

 

Ian raised an eyebrow, looking to his boyfriend.

 

"Is it okay Ian?" Bryan asked softly.

 

"Sure. I'll go get a drink." Ian said before walking off.

 

Bryan smiled as Austin pulled him close. Bryan placed his hands on Austin's shoulders, trying not to blush.

 

"So we start school soon..You excited?" Austin asked.

 

"Very! Nervous but excited."

 

"You're gonna be great.." Austin said sweetly. "You already dance amazingly.

 

"Not really. I need to work on the dancing." Bryan sighed.

 

"You were perfect at Nationals..And damn, those hips. They still kill me." He giggled, his hands drifting down.

 

Bryan bit his lip. "Why?"

 

"Just how perfectly you move them..You have to teach me." Austin said.

 

"I can do that." Bryan smiled.

 

"Show me." Austin said, turning Bryan around.

 

"R-Right now?"

 

"Yeah, we're just dancing." Austin said smoothly.

 

"Okay." Bryan said, stepping forward and started swaying his hips back and forth. Austin placed his hands on Bryan's hips moving his own with him. Ian watched from the bar with pursed lips. What the hell was Bryan doing? He stood, walking over to them. "Baby, can I dance with you again?..I miss you.." He said sweetly, trying not to actually growl at Austin. Bryan grinned at what he thought was a sweet gesture. "Of course babe."

 

"Sorry Austin." Ian said pulling Bryan against him.

 

"No problem. Maybe we can continue this.. lesson later." Austin smiled at Bryan before finding someone else to dance with. Ian grunted under his breath, pulling Bryan closer. Bryan hummed, working his hips again.

 

"Fuck baby..When will you be ready to go?.."

 

"A little longer.. I like this. Dancing with you.."

 

"Me too..But I'd rather be fucking you.." Ian growled.

 

Bryan's mouth fell open slightly as a small whine escaped. "Oh fuck."

 

"Want your legs on my shoulders..Take you in so many ways..Make you come three times before I do.." Ian smiled.

 

"L-let's go." Bryan said quickly.

 

"Go get Austin.."

 

Bryan nodded, doing just that. They drove back to the apartment and Ian pulled Bryan back to their room, that at the moment only contained a mattress. "I want you, Ian." Bryan whispered.

 

"Fuck baby..Gonna make you scream.." Ian smiled.

 

Bryan gasped. "Ohgodpleaseyes."

 

Ian gave a wicked grin. He knew Austin would hear this. He dropped to his knees, unzipping Bryan's jeans and pulling out his member. "Fuck my mouth.."

 

Bryan bit his lip as he eased into Ian's mouth. Ian gave a broken moan, pressing his tongue against Bryan's swelling length, making sure he ran his tongue ring along the veins. Bryan's head fell back. "Oh my god."

 

Ian hummed, smiling around him. Bryan gripped Ian's hair, starting to thrust into the wet heat. Ian moaned deeply, looking up at Bryan as he swallowed around him.

 

"Fuck baby. So good."

 

Ian sucked harder, reaching around to squeeze Bryan's ass. Bryan let out a loud moan as he thrust in to the hilt. Ian locked eyes with Bryan before squeezing them closed and choking a bit.Bryan pulled back, panting. "Ian.."

 

Ian swirled his pierced tongue around the head, smiling.

 

"I need you. Now."

 

"I wanna taste your come baby..Then I'll fuck you.."

 

Bryan wasted no time. He pulled Ian close and slid back in, fucking his throat. Ian closed his eyes, moaning happily as he indulged in the raw feeling of Bryan sliding in and out of his mouth forcefully.  
"Such a fucking cockslut for me." Bryan growled. Ian smiled around him, nodding. "Touch me.." Bryan breathed out, bringing Ian's hands up to his chest. Ian pinched Bryan's nipples, rubbing over them lightly. "Ah yes! Keep doing that.."

 

Ian complied, moaning softly as he sucked harder.

 

"Baby.. Fuck. Gonna come."

 

Ian relaxed his throat, letting Bryan fuck his mouth until he gave one final thrust, exploding into his mouth.   
"Oh shit.." Bryan whispered, knowing more was coming. Bryan moaned as he tasted himself in his boyfriend's mouth.

 

"God I want to fuck you until you can't fucking stand.." Ian whispered darkly, tracing his fingertips over Bryan's flaccid member.

 

Bryan gave a small whimper. "Ian please.."

 

Ian kissed across Bryan's neck and led his hand to his crotch. They gasped together as Bryan felt that Ian was hard as steel under his jeans. "You like getting me off that much?" Bryan whispered.

 

"I fucking love it.." Ian moaned.

 

"Three times?" Bryan asked, a spark of excitement in his eyes.

 

Ian nodded. "One down.." He grinned cockily. Bryan gasped as a shiver ran down his spine. "Strip me." Ian commanded. Bryan quickly stepped forward to reach for them hem of his boyfriend's shirt. Ian smiled looking down at the shorter. "How do you want me to fuck you?.." he asked as Bryan pulled his shirt off.

 

Bryan's mind raced with all of his favorite positions. "Like that time when Kurt walked in."

 

Ian grinned. "Fuck, I love you.."

 

"I love you too. So much."

 

Ian kissed Bryan softly before carefully helping him in the position. Bryan looked up and smiled as Ian lined himself up. "Ready baby?.." He asked, gripping Bryan's thighs.

 

"So fucking ready, Ian."

 

Ian bit his lip, groaning as he quickly thrust in.

 

"AH! Ian!" Bryan cried out.

 

"That's right..Fucking scream my name.." Ian growled, already pounding into Bryan who was slowly regaining his erection. Bryan let out a long moan before screaming Ian's name. Ian smiled, looking up at the door and seeing the living room light was still on. Perfect. He dug his nails into Bryan's thighs and tilted his hips just right.

 

"OHFUCKRIGHTTHEREBABY!"

 

Ian gave a deep animalistic growl. Bryan had never been this vocal. "Feel good baby?..Coming twice so close together...Fuck, it's amazing..And ah..three times..I just hope you don't pass out.."

 

"Don't..fucking..care.." Bryan breathed out. "Ungh, fuck!"

 

Ian moaned. "Say you're mine.." He said darkly.

 

"Yours. I-I unh! I belong..to you!"

 

"Louder.."

 

"I'm yours, Ian!" Bryan let out in a loud scream. Ian thrust even harder, sweat collecting on his chest and forehead as he pounded into the screaming mess of a boy beneath him. "Holy shit! Ian! I-I..Fuck!"

 

"Mine..fucking mine.." Ian whispered.

 

"S-So close!" Bryan moaned shakily.

 

"Come..Come for me baby..Come.."

 

Bryan's back arched wildly as he let out a long scream and came hard. Ian watched as rope after rope of come shot out and landed on his lover's chest and neck. Bryan panted as he slowly came down. "Baby.. Fuck. There's no way.. I won't be able to.." 

 

Ian pulled out, still completely hard. "You sure baby?.." He asked, wrapping his thumb and forefinger around the base of his length to calm down a bit.

 

"I just.. Wow."

 

Ian chuckled, taking his free hand and tracing his finger around Bryan's open hole.

 

Bryan's body jumped lightly. "Ian.."

 

Ian ran his finger to Bryan's perineum, pressing lightly.

 

"Ohmygod!"

 

"Feel good babe?.." Ian asked, teasing over that spot and lightly massaging his sensitive balls with his other hand.

 

"Yesyesyes. So good." Bryan gasped, wriggling in his position.

 

"Tell me if it's too much.." Ian said, gripping Bryan's thighs and leaning down to lick over his perineum.

 

"More," The shorter pleaded desperately. Ian giggled, pressing the flat of his tongue down on the skin and dragging it across. "Ian. Oh god, Ian.."

 

Ian moved down, pressing his tongue into Bryan's stretched hole. Bryan gasped as his cock twitched. Ian pulled back. "Getting hard for me baby?.." He whispered, teasing his tongue along the seam of Bryan's balls.

 

"Y-Yes."

 

"So hot.." Ian smiled, kissing up Bryan's thigh.

 

Bryan's arms were shaking tremendously. "New position..Please."

 

Ian nodded, setting Bryan's lower half down. He sat back on his haunches and pulled Bryan up onto his lap.

 

Bryan gave a sigh of relief. "Much better."

 

Ian smiled, kissing along Bryan's arms.

 

Bryan wrapped his arms and legs around his boyfriend. "You're so sexy."

 

"Ride me like this?.." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan nodded, rolling his hips down.

 

Ian groaned. "Fuck..I need to come.." He chuckled.

 

"I won't last," Bryan giggled.

 

"C'mere.." Ian smiled, pulling Bryan up and positioning him over his leaking member. Bryan gasped as he slowly lowered himself. Ian growled, gripping his hips.

 

"Ian.." Bryan moaned quietly.

 

"Bite me.." Ian whispered, rolling his hips up. Bryan sank his teeth into his lover's neck, scratching down his back and moaning against the salty skin. Ian moaned loudly at the pleasure-filled pain. "Oh fuck yes, baby.."

 

Bryan lifted himself and started to bounce on his boyfriend. Ian's eyes rolled back as Bryan clawed down his back again. He knew when he finally came, he was going to see stars. Bryan kept it up as he panted harshly in Ian's ear.  
"Oh my god..Baby..B-Bite me again..Mark me..Fuck, I'm not gonna last.." Ian groaned. Bryan sucked harder on Ian's neck, making sure to leave a bruise before moving down to his chest.

 

Ian was trembling beneath Bryan and the shorter smirked, now it was Ian's turn to fall apart. Bryan scratched down Ian's sides, riding him faster. "Oh god.. Oh god..Ohgod! Fuckfuckfuck!" Ian cried out before shooting loads of cum into Bryan. He shook as he clutched to him. Ian's cry was all Bryan needed to fall over the edge again, digging his nails into Ian's back. The couple rode out their mind-blowing orgasms, rocking together roughly.  
"Fuck, I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Ian gasped, sweat dripping down their bodies. Bryan rolled them over, breathing heavily. "So..You like having multiple orgasms?.." Ian giggled.

 

"Oh god, yes," Bryan grinned.

 

Ian smiled, kissing Bryan deeply. "I'm gonna go get some water..want some?"

 

"Please."

 

Ian nodded, pulling on some boxers and walking out to the small kitchen. Austin was laying on the couch, reading a book. "Oh hey..Forgot you were here..My bad." Ian said, pulling a glass down.

 

"Um. Yeah." Austin said, trying to shrug it off. He looked up, seeing the angry red marks down Ian's back and swallowed hard as he saw the hickey and bite marks across his chest.

 

"He's..something else," Ian chuckled as he poured two glasses of water.

 

"Clearly.." Austin said, tearing his eyes away from the marks and looking down at his book.

 

Ian couldn't help but gloat. "Goodnight."

 

"Night.."


	37. Chapter 37

Soon enough they were all settled in their apartment and had started school. Ian was doing particularly well in his classes. He came home and kissed Bryan. "Hey babe. How was school?"

 

"Awful..I have this new dance teacher and she's the devil.." Bryan sighed, resting his head on Ian's shoulder.

 

"How so?" Ian asked.

 

"She's Cassandra July's daughter..Adriana..She hates me, I swear..Ask Austin." Bryan said seriously.

 

Ian raised an eyebrow to the boy across from them. "That can't be true."

 

"She's just pushing him because she knows he can do better." Austin said, pouring himself some water.

 

"She's made it her personal mission to make my life a living hell.." Bryan groaned.

 

"Don't let her get to you. I know you can do it." Ian said softly.

 

Bryan sighed deeply, "Thank you.."

 

"Well if anything Bryan, the living room is big enough..If we clear some of this furniture out, we would have enough space. I could help you."

 

"That would be great. Ian, do you mind helping while I change?"

 

"Not at all.." Ian said, kissing Bryan's forehead. Bryan smiled, thanking Ian before hurrying to their room.

 

"We can just..Push the couches to the side I guess." Austin said, walking into the living room.

 

"I know what you're doing." Ian said as he followed.

 

Austin froze. "Excuse me?.."

 

"I'm not blind, you know. I know you like him."

 

"I like him as a friend Ian..You don't have to worry about me.." Austin said pushing the coffee table to the side.

 

"I'm just letting you know you should back off." Ian said simply, pushing the couch to the opposite side.

 

"There's nothing to back off of." Austin chuckled.

 

Ian helped Austin move the last of the stuff and looked up at the taller. "I swear, if you try anything with him, it'll be the last thing you do."

 

"Noted.." Austin said in an almost challenging tone.

 

Ian was about to say something when Bryan came back out. "This'll be more than enough space." Bryan grinned.

 

"Ready?" Austin asked, smiling wide. Bryan nodded, walking over to Austin. The redhead grabbed his waist and Bryan began counting as they did their routine. Ian watched carefully and he swore he saw Austin look up at him as he moved his hands to Bryan's hips.

 

The next couple of months went by. Bryan was still having problems with his teacher and he swore Ian just didn't understand. He and Austin bonded over school and became best friends. Of course, Bryan was naive to the fact that Austin wanted him. The more time that passed, the less the boys saw of each other. Ian had finished workshop and had moved onto the floor at school. He loved working with the clients. Even though there was one that always flirted a little too much with him. But it was a part of life and he put up with it to be polite. After all, at least it was a hot guy. Ian had gotten a job and helped pay for groceries and whatnot. But with work and school, he barely got to see his boyfriend. One day, he had had enough of it and took a night off of work to go home early and be with Bryan. He got there and saw his boyfriend practicing with Austin.   
"Hey babe.."

 

"Hey.." Bryan said, walking away from Austin.

 

"I thought we could spend some time together." Ian said softly.

 

"I'm practicing..We're getting evaluated tomorrow, and if I fuck up, its over half of my grade.." Bryan said, looking up at Ian.

 

"Baby, I miss you. We never see each other.."

 

"Well, it wouldn't be like that if you would be here at night." Bryan said, wiping his face.

 

"If I was, how would you have anything to eat? We'd be completely broke." Ian said seriously.

 

"We get money from your parents and Kurt and Blaine." Bryan said, walking past Ian and into the kitchen.

 

"They won't be paying forever, Bryan. I'm sorry. But I don't want to rely on them our whole lives."

 

"I'm not saying I do either, but we'll be able to get real jobs after school. And Austin has a job after school, and he's here more than you are." Bryan said, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottled water.

 

"Of course. I forgot. Austin is just so perfect. Well, I'm not him. I am working my ass off to make this work for us!" Ian said, following his boyfriend.

 

Austin bit his lip and walked out of the room while Bryan spun around. "You act like you're the only one putting in effort, Ian!"

 

"All you care about is your school! The only reason I came to New York was you! You picked out a school for me! You wanted this! I'm trying, Bryan! But if you can't even spend an hour with me, how am I supposed to feel?!"

 

"I don't only care about my school okay?! I'm here every day, cleaning and making dinner, you act like that's nothing! And I thought you were happy with that school Ian! You sure as hell tell me how much you love it every day when I am under constant insults and criticism!" Bryan yelled back.

 

"I do love it. But I know how stressed you are. That's why I don't tell you when I completely fail at something at school! I don't tell you about this client that's constantly asking me out. I don't want to add to your stress. I just want to see you!" Ian yelled. He knew Bryan did things. But he felt unwanted around the apartment.

 

"And I want to see you, just..Fuck, Ian! I don't want to be the reason you're stressed! This is just too much!"

 

"You haven't been stressing me out until now. I just want one night. One night to help you relax and be happy..with me.."

 

"I am happy with you Ian..I just really need to practice this. If I fail. I'll have to pay to retake the class Austin offered to help me pay if I did, but I don't want it to come to that.." Bryan sighed.

 

"Don't worry about it." Ian said quietly.

 

"Ian.." Bryan said. "Baby, I want to, it's just Austin thinks-"

 

Ian took a deep breath as the name made his blood boil. "Why does everything have to be about him?!"

 

"What?..Ian, what are you talking about?.."

 

"It's always about him! Austin thinks this. Austin can help me with that. Always Austin!"

 

"Are you seriously jealous of my best friend?.." Bryan asked, incredulously.

 

"If you didn't make everything about him, I wouldn't have to be!"

 

"Oh my god! I can't believe what I'm hearing right now!" Bryan said, turning and walking away from Ian.

 

"Yup. Walk away. Go off with your 'best friend'."

 

"Oh, fuck you, Ian!" Bryan snapped. "Why don't you go off with that guy that 'asks you out every day'?! Yeah, I bet he'd be /real/ happy to spend some time with you!"

 

"Maybe I will! Not that you'd fucking care!" Ian yelled, storming off and slamming the door behind him.

 

Bryan stood there, seething before the tears came all at once. He leaned back against the wall and sank to the floor as he sobbed.

 

Ian walked for a while before giving up. He needed somewhere to stay. He decided he would call Rob, his client, and ask for a place to hang out until things calmed down. He happily agreed, but Ian insisted that he sleep on the couch, declining the offer of sharing a bed more than once.

 

Back at the apartment, Bryan composed himself the best he could before walking to Austin 's room. He knocked before opening the door.   
"Hey..Um..Do you.. Want to finish practicing?"

 

"Are you sure you're up for it? We can just talk first if you want." Austin said softly.

 

"I'm fine. Is your back okay to lift me?.."

 

"My back is fine." Austin said, trying not to laugh. "I'm not much older than you."

 

Bryan gave a weak smile. "Come on."

 

They went into the living room and started to practice the number, Austin holding Bryan closer than usual. They practiced for a while before taking a break. "You're so going to pass."

 

"Thanks.." Bryan said quietly, sitting on the counter.

 

Austin sat next to his roommate. "I'm sorry.. I haven't meant to cause any problems with you two.."

 

"It's not your fault..He just thinks that..You want me.."

 

"I know. He tells me all the time. You remember the first night you were here?" Austin asked.

 

"Mhmm?.."

 

"When he went to get water, he was gloating about the hickeys and scratch marks you gave him.."

 

Bryan looked down. "I'm so, so sorry..He is such an ass.."

 

"It's fine. I just.. Bryan, you deserve so much more."

 

"I don't know..Everyone says that..But..He's my first love.."

 

"That call it a first for a reason.." Austin said, looking at Bryan.

 

Bryan looked up at Austin, biting his lip. "I love him.."

 

"I know. But he treats you like shit. I mean, yes he does buy some of the food. But you're the one here cooking for him. You clean. All while doing everything you can to make it at school. He doesn't understand you."

 

Bryan looked down. "H-He's not bad to me.."

 

"You don't see it because you want everything to be perfect. But, Bryan, you can do so much better. You deserve someone that supports you and isn't going to get in your way." Austin said seriously.

 

"Austin..Why are you saying all of this?.." Bryan asked, looking over at his best friend.

 

"Bryan, you're my best friend. I care about you so much. I hate to see you putting yourself through this. And.. I do like you. But I am serious when I say I'm not trying to come between you two."

 

Bryan looked down once again. "So..You do?..Want me?.."

 

"I do." Austin admitted. "But I never had any plans to act on my feelings because I know you're in a relationship."

 

Bryan stared at Austin with wide eyes before grabbing his hand. Austin smiled lightly, turning his hand over and lacing their fingers together. Bryan swallowed hard. "Austin..I.."

 

"What is it?" Austin asked.

 

Bryan put his free hand on the back of Austin's neck. "I want you.." he whispered.

 

"Are you sure?" Austin asked as his eyes darkened.

 

Bryan just leaned in his lips less than an inch away from Austin's. "You're so amazing..You understand me..I want to..I just..Please.."

 

Austin nodded, leaning in and pressing their lips together. Bryan inhaled sharply pulling Austin closer as Austin invaded his senses. The new taste..The new feel of his lips and tongue, how his body reacted.. It was all so new. Austin let out a low moan, wrapping his arms around Bryan tightly as he finally got to taste him. Bryan whined as Austin got down from the counter and stood between his legs. Austin grabbed Bryan by his hips and looked into his eyes. "I've wanted this for so long."

 

Bryan ran his hands through Austin's hair. "Please..I-I need you..I..Just..I can't think..I can't..Just please."

 

Austin nodded, quickly pulling off their shirts and pressing their lips together. Bryan moaned deeply, shoving all reason and concerns from his mind as he let himself be felt and understood and wanted. Austin slid his hands under Bryan and cupped his ass, squeezing lightly. Bryan gave a high moan, pulling the taller's hair lightly. "Austin.."

 

Austin moaned as he rocked their hips together. "D-Do you..Condom?.." Bryan whispered.

 

"Yes," Austin said, just as quietly.

 

"Go get it..Now."

 

Austin hurried off and came back with a little bottle of lube and a condom. Bryan was completely undressed laying back on the counter. "Holy shit.." Austin whispered as his breathing sped up.

 

Bryan bit his lip, arching his back. "Please.."

 

Austin quickly undressed and hopped onto the counter between Bryan's legs. "Do you want me to prep you?"

 

Bryan nodded bending his knees and resting his feet on the counter. Austin put the condom on and slicked himself up before pressing a finger inside the beautiful boy before him. Bryan cried out at the intrusion. It had been so long since he and Ian had done anything. "Are you okay..?" Austin asked softly.

 

"Don't stop.." Bryan whined. Austin nodded, waiting a minute before adding another. Bryan writhed against the counter, moaning loudly. The taller worked his way up to three fingers and brushed over Bryan's prostate. Bryan moaned loudly, "Austin..Fuck me."

 

Austin pulled out, lifting Bryan's legs and letting them on his shoulders before pushing into him. Bryan arched his back, looking up at Austin. "Ohmyfuckinggod.." Austin moaned as the impossibly tight heat surrounded him.

 

"Go..Just go.." Bryan said quickly. Austin looked into Bryan's eyes as he began to thrust. Bryan wrapped his legs around Austin's neck, his moans quickly escalating. "Say my name..Please.." Austin breathed out.

 

"A-Austin!" Bryan panted, pulling his own hair.

 

Austin thrust faster, revealing in the moans. "Louder."

 

Bryan was practically shaking. It was all so new and different.   
"Yes, more! Austin!"

 

Austin pressed his lips to Bryan's neck, biting lightly as he started to pump the younger in time with his thrusts. Bryan gasped as he was bent more, making Austin go deeper. "Oh fuck..A-Austin..S-Say something.."

 

"You're so fucking sexy.. Screaming my name as you take me.." Austin breathed out. Bryan couldn't help but notice it didn't have the same effect that Ian put on him. He closed his eyes, pulling Austin's hair. It was thicker, less smooth than Ian's. "Bryan.." Austin whined as his thrusts became erratic.

 

"G-Gonna come.." Bryan panted.

 

"Me too..Come, Bryan." Austin whispered in Bryan's ear as he came inside him. Bryan arched his back, crying out as he came clawing down Austin's back. Austin moaned loudly at the pleasure filled pain. Bryan panted harshly as he let his head fall back, melting in Austin's arms. Austin pulled out and laid on the counter next to Bryan. "You're so amazing.."

 

Bryan closed his eyes before sitting up. "Austin..I..That was amazing..But..Please..Please don't tell Ian.."

 

"What..?" Austin asked, looking at Bryan like he couldn't believe what he was saying.

 

"Austin..I just cheated on my boyfriend.." Bryan whispered.

 

"I guess I..I thought you'd..leave him.." Austin said as he sat up.

 

Bryan looked down. "I can't..I'm so sorry.."

 

Austin turned so Bryan couldn't see him before getting down and walking to his room. Bryan brought his knees to his chest. He had hurt two people now. He wasn't thinking right..He loved Ian, but he was too angry before to see reason. He couldn't tell Ian..

 

The next morning Bryan knocked on Austin's door, his eyes red from lack of sleep. Austin sighed, getting up and opening the door but not looking at Bryan. "Austin..I'm really, really sorry..I..I shouldn't have done that to you..I was angry..I wasn't thinking right..I never wanted to hurt you..And I don't want to lose you as a friend.."

 

"I don't know what to say.." Austin whispered.

 

"I just want you to forgive me.."

 

"I told you I liked you.."

 

"I know..I know..And I'm sure I could like you too Austin..You're perfect.." Bryan said softly,   
"But..Someone already has my heart.."

 

"Don't." Austin said angrily. "Don't try to tell me how you could like me. You don't."

 

Bryan looked down. "I'm sorry.."

 

"I can't do this right now." Austin whispered before closing his door.

 

Bryan watched as the door closed in front of him, staring at it a moment before going to the bedroom and calling Ian.

 

Ian was laying on Rob's couch after a long night of ignoring his client's passes at him. He sighed when his phone rang. "Hello?"

 

"Ian?..I'm so sorry.." Bryan said quietly. "I'm sorry.."

 

"For what?"

 

"Last night..I appreciate everything you do..Just..Can we go to breakfast?.."

 

"Don't you have your thing today? That evaluation?" Ian asked.

 

"That's not until twelve.."

 

"Oh.. Well.. I have class but I can be a little late.."

 

"Okay..I'll meet you at the cafe down the street from the apartment..I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Ian said before hanging up.

 

Bryan got to the cafe first and waited for Ian. He showed up a few minutes later in the same clothes from the previous day.

 

"Hey...Where did you stay last night?.."

 

"Rob's." Ian said as he sat down.

 

"Rob?..Who's Rob?..."

 

"The guy I told you about. I don't want to fight about this, Bryan. I don't know anyone here. His couch was a hell of a lot better than the street."

 

Bryan nodded. "I'm sorry about last night.."

 

"It's fine." Ian sighed.

 

"No...It's not.." Bryan whispered. He had to tell Ian.

 

"Why?" Ian asked.

 

"I..I.." Bryan stammered, he was shaking as he took a sip of water.

 

"What is it, Bryan?"

 

"I slept with Austin.."

 

Ian felt his heart stop. Time seemed to freeze as he felt like Bryan was stomping all over his heart. Tears quickly filled his eyes as his mind registered what was being said. "W-What..?"

 

"I'm so sorry. I was hurt and..A-Angry..I didn't think.." Bryan said as he began to cry. Ian shook his head. He couldn't believe this. He loved Bryan more than anything. How could he have done this? "It didn't mean anything..It didn't..He was putting all this stuff in my head about how you weren't good for me..A-And how you didn't understand me..I didn't believe him..But it didn't mean anything, Ian." Bryan said quickly.

 

"You cheated on me.." Ian whispered, unable to look at Bryan. "I used to be scared it would be me that would do that. But I never expected you to.."

 

"I never thought I w-would either Ian..I..I love you..I love you.." Bryan gasped.

 

"No.."

 

"I do..I love you.." Bryan said desperately.

 

"I-I can't do this right n-now.." Ian gasped as his tears came more freely. He got up and quickly ran out of the cafe. Bryan ran after him, calling his name. But Ian ran faster. He didn't know where he'd go. He just knew he couldn't be here. Bryan lost Ian in the crowd and panted as he looked around helplessly.

Ian ran until he couldn't handle it. Before he knew it, he found himself at his school. He went inside, tears still flowing and found the campus manager. He asked them to block his schedule for the day and requested to take a leave for a week.   
When he was finished it was almost noon. He knew there was no way Bryan would be missing school. Ian knew he had to act quick. He ran to the apartment and packed a suitcase. He got out as fast as he could and called his work, letting them know he'd be gone and apologized for the short notice. When he had everything worked out, he headed to the airport, calling his sister along the way.

 

Naomi saw her phone light up and Smiled at Thea. "It's Ian!" She said before answering. "Hey baby brother!"

 

"Mimi.." Ian whispered.

 

"Ian..What's wrong?.."

 

"I-I...I'm going to..the airport.. Coming home.."

 

"With Bryan?.."

 

"No."

 

She gasped. "What happened?.."

 

"He..He.." Ian got out before a loud sob overcame him. "H-He cheated.."

 

"Oh my god...oh...Oh my fucking god.." Naomi whispered.

"I'll text you when I-I get my ticket.. Tell you when I'll be there.."

 

"Okay..I love you..Be safe..." Naomi whispered.

 

"Love you too.."

 

She hung up and looked at Thea. "We need to go to Kurt and Blaine's..Bryan cheated on Ian.."

 

"What?!" Thea asked, eyes wide as she pulled out her phone and called Kurt.

 

Kurt was cooking lunch for Blaine, who had just come home to eat when Thea called.  
"Hey you. Wanna come over for some lunch?"

 

"Hey... We're coming over. Have Blaine call in please. We need to talk.."

 

"Umm..Alright.." Kurt said.

 

"We'll be there soon," Thea said before getting off the phone.

 

Kurt hung up and turned to. Blaine. "Hey baby..Apparently Thea needs to talk to us, so she said for you to call in."

 

"It'll take that long?" Blaine asked. "What's it about?"

 

"I don't know.."

 

Blaine gasped. "What if Naomi proposed?!"

 

Kurt grinned, bouncing a bit. "Oh god!"

 

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply. "I'm so excited!"

 

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine again. "Well, let me finish breakfast.." He said, giggling and turning back to the stove while Blaine went to call in.

 

The girls arrived fifteen minutes later and walked in. "Hey.."

 

"Hey. I made you guys some food too." Kurt smiled, kissing them both on the cheek.

 

"Thanks," Thea said softly.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm not hungry.." Naomi said quietly.

 

"What's wrong?.." Kurt asked, his smile slowly fading.

 

"I got a call from Ian. He's on his way home.."

 

"With Bryan?..."

 

"No.." Naomi said, shaking her head.

 

Kurt went paler than usual. "Blaine?...Blaine, come in here." He called.   
"Why?.."

 

Blaine walked out just as Thea said, "Bryan cheated on him."

 

Blaine froze. "No."

 

"I don't know if he's staying or just needs some time. But Ian's coming home.."

 

"Bryan wouldn't do that.." Blaine said seriously.

 

"He told Ian this morning." Naomi said quietly. "I just thought..Ian would like it if he knew he'd still have you and Kurt."

 

"Of course he does.." Kurt said softly. "Ian is family and we love him.."

 

"Thank you."

 

Kurt nodded. "I think I should call Bryan.."

 

Blaine sat down, not knowing what to say. Bryan loved Ian. He wouldn't just go and cheat on him. Ian had to have done something..Said something that would've pushed Bryan over the edge. He wasn't exactly a perfect angel.

 

Kurt went into the bedroom and called Bryan. Bryan had just finished his evaluation and was in the bathroom, crying. He did well, perfect. But the song he performed and danced to was for Ian. It tore a new hole in his heart. He saw his phone was ringing and tried to compose himself before answering. "H-Hello?.."

 

"Hey Bryan.." Kurt said softly.

 

"Hi.." Bryan whispered.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah..I-I..Um..I just finished my evaluation for dance..I passed.." He sniffed.

 

"That's good, sweetie.." Kurt said, chewing on his lip.

 

"Yeah.." Bryan said as tears clouded his vision once more.

 

"Talk to me.."

 

"Kurt..I..I fucked up.." Bryan got out before starting to sob, his chest burning as he took heaving breaths.

 

"It'll be okay, Bryan. I promise."

 

"No..No..I..I can't..I can't..I hate m-myself...I'm.." Bryan got out, his breathing frantic.

 

"Bryan, Bryan. Take a deep breath. Calm down, okay?" Kurt said softly.

 

Bryan closed his mouth, trying to breath slowly as the sobs shook his thin frame. A couple escaped as he took small, sharp breaths.

 

"Just give him some time, sweetie. He's on his way home now.."

 

"He-He's coming back to the apartment?.." Bryan asked. His heart lifted at the thought of Ian coming home. They'd talk about this..They'd get through it and Bryan would sleep in Ian's arms ..

 

"No.. He's on his way to the airport, Bryan.. We'll talk to him."

 

Bryan choked back another sob, tears streaming down his face. "Kurt..I need you..I need you, I need..I..I can't.." Bryan got out.

 

"Yes you can, sweetie. Blaine and I have been through so much. You two can do this. He just needs time." Kurt said softly. "We love you both so much. You'll be okay."

 

Bryan shook his head and looked down as he sank to the floor, pulling his hair. "You don't understand..I-Ian's so insecure..A-And he always..w-was terrified that I would..Be with someone else.."

 

"He needs to calm down before he can talk about it. Just give him time. Focus on school, okay? He'll come around."

 

Bryan couldn't even fathom how Kurt could expect him to be calm at this point.   
"I need him..."

 

"And you'll have him. He just needs to be alone right now."

 

Bryan nodded, sniffing. "I'm alone now..Ian's gone..Austin won't speak to me..I'm scared.."

 

"He'll be back, Bryan. Just think about school right now. Don't stress out too much."

 

"You know I will.."

 

"You've got to try, Bryan."

 

Bryan just shook his head, looking down. He hated this. He hated himself.

 

"Go home. Take a bath and just let it out, sweetie."

 

"Thank you.." Bryan whispered.

 

"I'm always here, Bryan."

 

"Kurt?...What if..What if he doesn't come back?.."

 

"Then it'll be hard but you'll get through it."

 

"Okay.."

 

"Try to rest, okay?"

 

"Okay.." Bryan said again, his voice dull as he sniffed.

 

"We'll call you tonight.."

 

"Alright..I love you.." Bryan said, wiping his eyes.

 

"I love you too, Bryan."

 

"Tell everyone I miss them.." Bryan said. "Bye, Kurt.."

 

"I will sweetie. Bye." Kurt said before getting off and sighing. Blaine walked into the bedroom, changing into some comfortable clothes.

 

"He's not doing too well."

 

Blaine sighed. "I miss him.."

 

"Me too baby."

 

"I just can't believe he could do something like this.."

 

"Me neither.."

 

"It just makes me wonder what Ian did." Blaine said.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well..Bryan wouldn't just do that for no reason.." Blaine said seriously.

 

"We don't know what happened."

 

"Do you really think Bryan would just go and have sex with someone?" Blaine asked.

 

"No. But Ian is heartbroken. He wouldn't have done something for Bryan to go do that." Kurt said seriously.

 

"And didn't you just say Bryan was just as hurt?" Blaine asked

 

"Because of what he did, Blaine. He kept saying how he fucked up. Not Ian."

 

"You know how he always blames himself."

 

"Okay. But we don't know what happened so don't go blaming Ian." Kurt said, raising his voice slightly.

 

"I'm not blaming Ian. I'm just saying he must've done something. Bryan wouldn't cheat for no reason.." Blaine defended.

 

"Okay, Blaine. Sorry, you seem to forget. Not everyone can be as perfect as you. We can't all live up to be you."

 

"I never said anything about anyone being perfect, Kurt. But god, you of all people should know there's two sides to a story." Blaine said bitterly.

 

"And what is that supposed to mean?!"

 

"Figure it out." Blaine said.

 

"Thanks, Blaine." Kurt spat, shaking his head as he walked out.

 

Blaine sighed deeply following Kurt. "Baby, I didn't mean.."

 

"We'll talk later, Blaine. We have company."

 

Blaine nodded, sighing softly and grabbing Kurt's hand.

 

"When does Ian get in?"

 

"He just called me. He'll be in tonight."Naomi said quietly.

 

"I'm sorry, Naomi.." Kurt said softly.

 

She nodded. "He'll be okay. But.. I don't want him around Bryan anymore."

 

"Excuse me?" Blaine said quickly.

 

"I don't want them around each other. Bryan has hurt him too much." Naomi said seriously.

 

"And how do you know Ian didn't start this?" Blaine asked.

 

"I'm pretty sure Ian didn't tell him to go fuck someone, Blaine." Naomi said, her voice raising slightly.   
"Bryan has caused him too much heart ache..When he fucking pushed him, when he was texting and openly flirting with that guy and now, he's fucking someone else! I'm not letting my brother get hurt anymore!"

 

"Well maybe Bryan would feel more secure if Ian didn't have the past that he has." Blaine said, definding his son.

 

"Are you kidding me?!" Naomi yelled. "Who are you to judge him?! You don't know what he's been through, Blaine!"

 

"You think I don't know about his sex and drug phase?"

 

"And he changed! He changed for Bryan because he loves him!" Naomi spat. "Everyone thinks Bryan is so perfect. That he's an angel and he can do no wrong..Well who's been the one that's fucked up the relationship the past three times?!"

 

"He had no right to push Ian. I never said Bryan was perfect. But he sure as hell is a lot closer to perfect that Ian ever will be!" Blaine yelled back. "And their eighteen! What does he know about love?" he spat, making Kurt look down as he remembered how in love they had been.

 

"Oh, so you're saying Bryan is too good for Ian?!" Naomi asked. "Because last time I checked, Ian doesn't have to take fucking crazy pills when he's sad!"

 

Blaine's mouth dropped. He was about to say something else when Kurt stepped in. "Jesus Christ! We're not in high school! Yes, Ian has a past. So do does Bryan. We all do. We don't even know why Bryan slept with someone else. So stop blaming them! You don't know what happened! Naomi, go get everything ready at your place. Go pick Ian up and be there for him. Blaine.. I don't even know where to begin with you. But we won't get anywhere if you two keep arguing like kids!"

 

They were both silent, looking at the ground and Thea grabbed Naomi's hand. "Come on baby.."

 

Naomi nodded, getting up and following her girlfriend.

 

They left and Blaine couldn't even look at Kurt. "I-I..I don't know what came over me.."

 

"You have no idea how many hurtful things you just said." Kurt said, the disappointment thick in his voice.

 

"Were you listening to her?" Blaine asked seriously.

 

"I was. And I'm in no way saying she was right. But I'm not engaged to her. How can you judge Ian on his past? He did what he did to get what his uncle did out of his mind. I did the same thing. But I didn't have a reason. I threw my life away. He's working on himself. How can you say you're in love with me but judge him for things that weren't nearly as bad as what I've done?"

 

"Baby I am in love with you..I could never judge you for that..But Bryan is our son..I just want to protect him.."

 

"So do I. But we have no idea what sent him to someone else." Kurt said softly.

 

"But Kurt..He's not a.." Blaine stopped himself.

 

"Let's talk to both of them before we make any assumptions."

 

"Alright.."

 

Kurt sat down next to Blaine. "Please.."

 

"We'll have them over.." Blaine said.

 

"Good. I don't care what happens. Ian will be part of this family."

 

Blaine nodded. "I know.."

 

Kurt sighed. "What exactly did you mean earlier..?"

 

""What?" Blaine asked.

 

"When you said that I should know about there being two sides to every story.."

 

"Because..When you left..I was hurt..And angry..I thought you were happy with your life in New York..But you were dealing with problems of your own.." Blaine said softly.

 

"Can I ask you something?"

 

"Of course.."

 

"I want you to be one hundred percent honest. Do you think any less of me because of the things I've done..?"

 

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes. "I don't..I think you're stronger..But..It hurts to know that you thought so little of yourself that you had to turn to..That..for money..Because you're my world..It hurts me to think about it..But do I think any less of you?...No.." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hands.

 

Kurt held his breath as he felt his tears coming. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too Kurt..Forever.." Blaine said softly. Kurt gave a small smile as he leaned in and cuddled up to Blaine. Blaine pet Kurt's hair, sighing deeply. "I'm just worried about Bryan..Up there alone.."

 

"I know.. He sounded so upset. He wasn't even happy that he passed his evaluation."

 

Blaine looked down. He was so scared for him. Bryan needed someone with him.

 

"We'll figure something out."

 

Blaine nodded.


	38. Chapter 38

Naomi went to the airport alone to pick up her brother, hurrying to him as he walked out of his gate. His eyes were red from crying and lack of sleep. He lifted his small backpack of clothes onto his shoulder and sighed. "I-I'm sorry.."

 

She pulled him into her arms and pet his hair. "You have no reason to be sorry.."

 

"I don't want to interrupt your work or anything.. I just had to leave.."

 

"I know..It's okay..Come on..I'll get you something to eat and we'll go home.." Naomi said.

 

"I'm not hungry.." Ian whispered.

 

"When was the last time you ate?.." Naomi asked.

 

"I don't know. Sometime yesterday." Ian shrugged.

 

"You're eating." She said softly, grabbing his hand. Ian didn't have the energy to protest as he let her lead him out of the airport. Naomi saw her phone ring and saw Blaine's number. She hit the ignore button.

 

"What was that..?" Ian asked.

 

"Eight-hundred number.." She said as they got in the car and drove home.

 

"Do we have to eat?"

 

"Yes." Her phone vibrated again and Ian saw it was Blaine.

 

"Why are you ignoring Blaine?"

 

"I'm not.." She sighed.

 

"Mimi.."

 

"Fine. He was taking Bryan's side."

 

"Bryan told him..?" Ian asked.

 

"..I did.." Naomi whispered.

 

"What? Why?"

 

"I wanted you to know everyone would be here for you. We're family.." Naomi said.

 

"And what did Blaine say to make you ignore him?"

 

"Nothing..Just don't worry about..Where do you wanna eat?.." Naomi said quietly.

 

"I don't want to. I just want to know what's going on." Ian groaned.

 

"You're eating Ian." She sighed.

 

"Why did he even say anything? I didn't even tell you what happened."

 

"Exactly, and that is why we're not discussing it. " Naomi said, gripping the steering wheel.

 

"Fine."

 

"Now, what do you want to eat?" Naomi sighed.

 

"I don't care."

 

They went to a drive-in and Naomi ordered for them. "So..What happened.." She asked quietly.

 

"Things have been different.. He has school and has to practice. I mean.. I love that you and Blaine are helping us. But I don't want to depend on you forever so I got a job. So I'm like never home. Well, yesterday, I took the night off to see Bryan. And we got into a fight because he wanted to practice. Naomi, we hadn't had sex since summer. We haven't even really kissed in weeks. I miss him.. He didn't understand and said if I wasn't working I'd be home. We fought.. He told me to fuck off and I left.." Ian got out before the tears started to come again. "He called this morning.. I thought he would apologize... But he.. he told me he..he slept with Austin w-when I left.."

 

"So..Because you two weren't having sex..He had sex with your roommate.." Naomi said quietly.

 

"He said he was angry and upset.." Ian whispered.

 

Naomi wrapped her fingers around the steering wheel and gripped it tightly as she took a deep breath.

 

"I just wanted to have a night with him.."

 

"I know..I don't see how he can justify this..I just..I don't want you to go back to him, Ian."

 

"Mimi, I have to go to school.."

 

"Then I'll help you get a new apartment. He's hurt you too many times Ian..I-" Her phone started ringing again. "Blaine..Ugh." She answered. "Hello?"

 

"Hey.. Naomi please just hear me out.." Blaine said quickly.

 

"Why should I?"

 

"Because I want to apologize. We both said some things that shouldn't have been said. I was just defending Bryan.. But Kurt's right. I don't know what happened. And we want to be here for Ian.."

 

She sighed softly. "I'm sorry too.."

 

"Want to come over?" Blaine asked.

 

Naomi bit her lip. "Yeah..I just picked up Ian.."

 

"Okay.. We'll see you soon."

 

"Bye.." She hung up. "We're going to eat at Kurt and Blaine's." Naomi said, pulling out.

 

"I thought he didn't care too much for me.."

 

"He just called to apologize.."

 

"Oh. Okay."

 

She drove to the apartment complex and sighed as they got out and went upstairs.

 

"Hey.." Naomi said as they walked in.

 

"Hey." Blaine smiled, pulling her in for a hug. Ian kept his head down as he took a seat at the table with his bag of food. Kurt walked up and hugged Ian around his shoulders. "Hey sweetie." He said softly.

 

"Hey, Kurt.."

 

"If you want I can make you something else and you can save that for later." Kurt offered.

 

"I'm not really hungry. She's making me eat."

 

"Well you need to eat..You've lost weight.." Kurt said, chuckling softly.

 

"I don't have much time anymore." Ian shrugged.

 

Kurt sighed softly, cupping Ian's cheek. "I'm always here..Okay?.."

 

Ian swallowed loudly. "Thanks.."

 

Blaine smiled weakly at him. "So am I.."

 

"Really..?"

 

"Why..Why are you questioning it?.." Blaine asked. Naomi didn't tell him, did she?

 

"Well.. I'm not in New York. You probably think he kicked me out or something.." Ian said quietly.

 

"Why would that matter?.." Blaine asked.

 

"I don't know.."

 

"Well..We're for both of you..No matter who's fault it is." Blaine said, sighing.

 

"Okay," Ian whispered. He didn't have the energy to argue.

 

"Blaine, that's enough." Kurt said seriously.

 

"What?" Blaine asked.

 

"You know what."

 

"Can we go home..?" Ian asked, looking to Naomi.

 

"No, no sweetie..I'm sorry.." Kurt said softly, sitting next to Ian and grabbing his hand. Ian bit his lip. He could feel Blaine looking at him and mentally blaming him. "Blaine..Can you go..Check on dinner or something?" Kurt asked, looking up at his fiancé.

 

"Yeah, sure." Blaine said before walking out of the room.

 

Naomi followed Blaine, her hands on her hips. "I thought you just apologized.."

 

"I did!" Blaine said quickly.

 

"Really? 'no matter who's fault it is'?!" She hissed.

 

"It's true. Either way, we are here for both of them."

 

"It's not his fault!"

 

"I don't know that."

 

Naomi sighed deeply before explaining what Ian told her.

 

"That doesn't make any sense." Blaine said seriously.

 

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked.

 

"They fought because Ian wanted to hang out and Bryan didn't so he slept with his roommate? I'm sorry but I don't believe that."

 

"No, because they haven't had sex since this summer." Naomi said.

 

"Okay. So why didn't he just have sex with Ian?" Blaine asked.

 

"Because they never saw each other.."

 

"I'm not trying to blame him. It just doesn't make sense to me why Bryan would do that."

 

Naomi sighed. "Well he doesn't know either.."

 

"I hate this. Whatever happened, Ian's here and missing school. Bryan's alone in New York. This just fucking sucks." Blaine got out as he pulled dinner out of the oven.

 

Naomi sighed, looking down. "Well..Everything will work out how it needs to."

 

"True." Blaine agreed as they walked back to the dining room.

 

"Hey Blaine..? Will you come smoke with me?" Ian asked.

 

"Of course.." Blaine said softly.

 

Ian shut the door behind them and lit a cigarette. "Instead of pissing them off, just let it out now. I know you think it's all my fault. Just.. Get it out."

 

"Ian..I just..I don't see why Bryan would do that..Unless he had a reason.." Blaine said.

 

"Well, I wasn't home to give him one, I guess."

 

"There had to be something, Ian.."

 

"Blaine, I'm not lying. Call Bryan if you don't believe me."

 

"So he just slept with Austin for no reason?" Blaine sighed, taking a hit of his cigarette.

 

"I don't fucking know, Blaine. I went to meet him for breakfast. He told me he was angry last night and slept with him. He said Austin was trying to make me seem like I'm no good and he gave in. I don't get it. All I know is that my heart broke when he told me. This is why I've never opened up. I never let anyone in." Ian got out as he started to break down again. "I swear, I didn't do this.."

 

"Ian..I'm sorry but I just can't believe that." Blaine said.

 

"You really think I'd cry in front of you if I was lying..?"

 

"I don't know Ian..But damn. I just know Bryan. He wouldn't just go and do something like this..He wouldn't.." Blaine said seriously.

 

"I thought the same fucking thing, Blaine!"

 

"Ian, don't start with me." Blaine said, raising his voice.

 

"I'm not doing anything!"

 

"I already fought with your sister today, I don't wanna do this with you!"

 

"You're the one that's being stubborn." Ian said as he wiped his eyes.

 

"I'm being stubborn because I don't want to automatically blame Bryan like everyone else is?" Blaine snapped.

 

"So, I'm supposed to forgive him just like that? Pretend nothing's wrong?!"

 

"No, Ian, but I want you to stop acting like the fucking victim!"

 

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

 

"Bryan was sobbing over the phone to Kurt. He's taking this just as hard as you are. If this shit keeps up, he might have to start taking his depression pills again!" Blaine almost yelled.

 

"And I'm the one to blame?" Ian yelled back.

 

"Yes! At least he deals with his problems in a healthy way!" Blaine hissed.

 

Ian threw his hands up. "Whatever you're trying to say, just fucking say it!"

 

"I know he's not gonna go and fucking cut himself, and your sister called him crazy!" Blaine said. He gasped, regretting the words as they came out of his mouth.

 

Tears sprang to Ian's eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day. "I was so wrong about you.. I-I thought you'd be the one I could rely on. Fuck you, Blaine.." He got out, putting his cigarette out and running inside. "I want to go home. I'll be in the car!"

 

Naomi looked to Ian before to Blaine. "What did you say?!"

 

"Nothing.." Blaine said guiltily.

 

Naomi shook her head before running after her brother.

 

Kurt looked at Blaine. "What. Did. You. Say..?"

 

Blaine dropped his head, quietly telling Kurt.

 

"I..I have never..been more disappointed in you.." Kurt said seriously.

 

"I wanted to take it back as soon as I said it.."

 

"You still said it..I can't believe you..How would you have felt if Naomi said that to Bryan about trying to overdose?.." Kurt asked.

 

"I wouldn't have handled it well." Blaine said quietly.

 

Kurt just shook his head as he grabbed a coat and started towards the door.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"I'm going to stay with Ian." Kurt said.

 

"Baby.." Blaine sighed.

 

"What?" Kurt asked, not looking at him.

 

"Please.. I-I'm sorry.."

 

"I'll think about it." He said, grabbing the keys.

 

Blaine groaned, plopping down on the couch. Kurt walked out the door and left Blaine with his head in his hands. He took a deep breath and decided to call Bryan.

 

Bryan was sitting on his bed, going through his sheet music when Blaine called.   
"Hello?.."

 

"Hey.. How are you holding up?"

 

"As well as I can..I kinda feel like I'm gonna die.." Bryan whispered.

 

"Do you need your medicine?" Blaine asked softly.

 

Bryan sighed softly. "I don't know..But..I feel like I'd deserve it if I did..."

 

"Why were you with Austin? What made you go to him?"

 

"Well..Ian and I got in a fight..We never get to see each other and he wanted to spend the day with me, but I had to practice for my evaluation. We started arguing about how one didn't appreciate the other..And he left. Then Austin started telling me how Ian didn't appreciate me or understand me..He told me how he liked me and..It felt good to hear that. He was saying all of these nice things..And I was hurt and confused.. I told him I wanted him..and..I let him kiss me."

 

"That's it? You just kissed him?" Blaine asked.

 

"No.." Bryan said in a whisper.

 

"So.. Ian did not provoke this in any way..?" Blaine asked slowly.

 

"No..It's all my fault.." Bryan said shakily.,

 

Blaine let out a long sigh. "Well.. I guess we both fucked up.."

 

"What do you mean?.." Bryan asked.

 

"I.. I kind of blamed it on Ian.. Said some stuff that I can't even believe I said.."

 

"What did you say?.." Bryan asked quietly.

 

"A lot.. I really don't want to get into it. Kurt's already pissed at me. He left to go stay at Naomi's."

 

Bryan looked down. "Oh..Do you..Do you think I should call him?.."

 

"Maybe tomorrow. Everyone will be surrounding him tonight."

 

"Okay..Well..I'm gonna try and get some sleep.." Bryan said softly. He actually needed to speak with Austin.

 

"Okay. Call me tomorrow."

 

Bryan exchanged goodbyes with Blaine before walking into the living room where Austin was reading.   
"Hey..Can we talk?..."

 

"Umm, sure.." Austin said, not looking up from his book.

 

"Can you put that down.."

 

Austin sighed, closing his book and sitting up.

 

"I'm so sorry about last night, Austin..I-I really don't know what I was thinking. I mean..You were great..But I love Ian, and I can't believe I put you in that situation..I just.." Tears sprang into Bryan's eyes. "I've lost Ian..A-And it seems like most of my family is s-siding with him...I-I don't want to lose my best friend too..."

 

"You won't. I just.. I have to forget first.." Austin said quietly.

 

"Forget what?.." Bryan asked softly.

 

"How I feel.. About you."

 

Bryan nodded. "I'm sorry..I'm sorry if I ever led you on..But..I really just need someone right now..And I just feel so fucking selfish..And if you hate me, you have a right to. But there's no way anyone can hate me more than I hate myself right now.." Bryan whispered shakily.

 

"You flirted back a lot. But it's my fault for letting it get to me. I don't hate you."

 

"I shouldn't have.." Bryan said quietly. "And you should.."

 

"Well it's done now.." Austin said quietly.

 

Bryan nodded sitting across from Austin.

 

"So, he's not talking to you?"

 

"Well he went back to Ohio..And..Kurt and Blaine keep telling me to give him time."

 

"What about school?"

 

"I don't know..I need to talk to him..But I'm waiting until tomorrow.." Bryan said softly, wiping his eyes.

 

"Have you been through anything like this before?" Austin asked.

 

"Once..We didn't talk for about a week..But ..Neither of us actually..We never..Cheated.." Bryan said, looking down.

 

"Well.. Who knows.. He does love you.."

 

"I hope that doesn't change.."

 

The next morning, Ian woke up to his phone ringing with a call from Bryan. He bit his lip as he debated on answering. He took a deep breath before giving in.   
"Hello.."

 

Bryan sighed in relief. "Hey.." He said softly.

 

Ian was quiet for a while. "Hi.."

 

"Ian...I-I don't know what to say.."

 

"You're the one that called me."

 

"I just wanted to hear your voice.."

 

"Why..? I mean.. If you have him there."

 

"He's just my friend.." Bryan whispered. "It was a mistake."

 

"A pretty fucked up one at that.. I told you.. I told you he wanted you.."

 

"I know..I know..You were right.." Bryan sighed.

 

"You know.. If it had been anyone else, I don't think it would hurt this much." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan was silent as he teared up. "I'm so sorry, Ian.."

 

"I believe you."

 

Bryan nodded to himself. "I just..I miss you so much already.. I can't do this without you.."

 

"Naomi wants to get me an apartment.." Ian said. He needed to hear Bryan's reaction.

 

"B-By yourself?..." Bryan whispered.

 

"That's what she wants."

 

"Is...Is that..What you want?.." Bryan asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

 

"What I want? I want to go back to two days ago. I want to stay and make you stay with me.. I can't.. I can't live in the same apartment as him.. I just can't.."

 

"I understand.." Bryan said quietly.

 

"Do you?" Ian asked.

 

Bryan stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. "I just..I can't sleep without you, Ian..All I know is that I want you..And I'll do anything you need.."

 

"I took a week out of school. I'll be here for a few days.. We can talk. But I don't know what I want.."

 

Bryan sniffed as he felt tears roll down his cheeks. "I miss you.."

 

"Me too, Bryan.." Ian said softly, trying not to break down. He didn't want Bryan to feel even worse. "If I come back but get a new place.. If I wanted to.. Would you go?"

 

"Of course..Of course.." Bryan said without hesitation.

 

"And if I didn't want you to see him?" Ian asked. "I'm not saying you can't. But I need to know how you feel about these things so I can think."

 

"I..I don't know...I understand that you wouldn't want me to and why..But he's my friend..And I've been talking to him about it too.." Bryan said softly.

 

"How do I know you won't be with him again..?"

 

"Because..I just..I know..I don't have feelings towards him..And..It was a moment of weakness." Bryan said softly.

 

"We're going to get into fights. It won't always be sunshine and rainbows. I'm going to be wrong. You're going to be wrong. What happens then?"

 

"Then we get through it like we did before.." Bryan said.

 

"Which is what I thought we'd be doing now.. Not dealing with this.." Ian sighed.

 

"What do you mean?.."

 

"When I left.. I thought we'd sleep it off. Talk it out the next day.. Not be talking about how I'm no longer the only person you've been with.."

 

Bryan took in a shaky breath. "Oh god.."

 

"What?"

 

"I just..I never..I always just wanted to be y-yours..And now..I.." Bryan whimpered, sniffing.

 

"I loved that about us before.. But now.."

 

Bryan pulled his hair lightly as he started to cry. He felt so disgusting. "He..He wore a c-condom..I swear.."

 

Ian couldn't hold back anymore. He let Bryan hear his tears. "Y-You were the only one.. I never let anyone.. I-I don't count my..my uncle.. Then.. I.. I-I was your only..."

 

"Ian.." Bryan whispered. "I'm so sorry..I'm so sorry..I..I hate myself..I just..I feel so d-disgusting.."

 

Ian curled up in his bed, hugging his pillow to his chest as he let the tears come.

 

Bryan just listened as his heart shattered in his chest. "I wish I could fix this..I..I just want you.."

 

"I-I don't know what t-to say.."

 

Bryan wiped his eyes. "I love you, Ian...And..I just want you to be my last.."

 

"I-I have to go.."

 

"Ian, please.."

 

"What..?"

 

"Please just s-say it back.." Bryan got out. "Please.."

 

"You know I do.."

 

"I need to hear it.."

 

"I love you too.." Ian whispered.

 

"I love you so much, Ian.." Bryan said, just as quietly.

 

Ian's head perked up as he heard someone knock at his door. "I gotta go.."

 

Bryan nodded, saying goodbye before they hung up.

 

Ian wiped his eyes and composed himself before sitting up. "Come in.."

 

Kurt slowly opened the door. "Hey sweetie. How are you?"

 

"Fine..I guess.." Ian said softly.

 

Kurt walked in and sat down. "I'm sorry about Blaine.."

 

Ian looked down, he didn't want to think about that.

 

"He's wrong, okay. I just got off the phone with him. He talked to Bryan last night and now feels like the biggest asshole. Don't worry, I told him he was," Kurt said, chuckling and trying to get at least a small smile from Ian.

 

Ian's features didn't change. "I just talked to Bryan."

 

"How did that go?"

 

"I don't know..He told me he was sorry..I told him I knew..And I just..He was with someone else..It was always supposed to be just me.."

 

Kurt sighed softly. "I know sweetie.. He made a big mistake. I'm not justifying it at all. But I do know how much he loves you and is beating himself up about it."

 

Ian looked down. "I can't believe it..I was thinking about it last night..What Blaine said.."

 

"What about it?"

 

"I thought about doing it..."

 

"Oh honey, no.." Kurt said, pulling Ian close. "That's never the answer, Ian. Trust me.."

 

"It feels like it would..I just.." Ian traced his fingers over his sides. "It helped before.."

 

"No it didn't. It may have felt that way. But it makes you worse. I used to get so high and watch myself do that. Want to know what really made me stop?" Kurt asked. "You can't tell anyone. Not even Blaine."

 

Ian nodded, looking up at Kurt.

 

"I overdosed. I woke up in the hospital and I knew I was lucky to be alive. I knew there was something out there meant for me. So I came here, hoping it was Blaine. And it was. It was him. It was Bryan. And you. This is where I am meant to be. I had to go through shit to realize it. Learn from my mistakes. It doesn't help you."

 

"Kurt..You never told me that much about your past before.." Ian said. "What..What happened to you?.." Ian asked, looking up at him.

 

"I didn't have many friends. I was always the smart, nerdy one. I was lonely. Especially from hating myself for leaving Blaine.. I was desperate for friends and got involved with the wrong people."

 

Ian nodded, looking down. "But..You're..Kurt.." He said.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I just..I could never think of you doing that stuff.."

 

"I know.." Kurt sighed. "But I will tell you about any of it if it keeps you from doing that stuff. I want you to be healthy and finish school."

 

Ian nodded. "Thank you, Kurt.."

 

"I'm always here, Ian. I mean it."

 

Ian nodded again. "I just..I thought..Blaine..I never thought.."

 

"I don't know what's going on with him.. He was completely out of line."

 

Ian didn't say anything. "I just..I really miss Bryan..And..I want to go back to him because I don't want him to hurt himself. He doesn't have his medicine, and I just get so scared because the first time he tried was because h-he was alone..A-And he's alone now.. And I left him." Ian got out, his eyes filling with tears.

 

"And then..If that fucking happens..It'll be my fault..A-And..I can't, Kurt..I..I can't.." He said before bursting into tears.

 

Kurt held Ian and let him cry. "Are you ready to go back? Honestly?"

 

"No..I-I can't see Austin..I can't see them together..If I do..I'll think about him fucking him..And.." Ian tensed. "I just hate him so much.." He clenched his fists as his breathing grew heavier.

 

"Shh, its okay.. We'll keep calling. We'll make sure he's okay."

 

Ian relaxed a bit. "Kurt..If I see Austin..I won't be able to stop myself.."

 

"You'll have to, sweetie.."

 

Ian just shook his head. "I can't.."

 

"Do you want to stay in school? Do you want to keep Bryan?"

 

Ian looked up at Kurt and nodded.

 

"Then avoid Austin." Kurt said seriously.

 

"How am I supposed to avoid him if Bryan still wants to be 'best friends' with him?" Ian asked.

 

"I guess you can't. So you'll have to control yourself. Buy a punching bag or something."

 

Ian nodded. "I just..I love Bryan..And..I want to be mad at him..But..I'm angrier at Austin.."

 

"He should've been able to respect the fact that you're with Bryan."

 

"But I need to be mad at Bryan too.."

 

"You're not?" Kurt asked.

 

"I am..But..I know I'll be able to forgive him too easily.." Ian said.

 

"Don't. It's okay to talk. But don't go right into it. Wait a while before you even kiss. Start over."

 

"I feel like we've started over too many times.." Ian whispered.

 

"Well, only you can answer that one.. Whether or not it's worth it.."

 

Ian looked down at the tattoo on his chest and gently traced his fingers over the letters. "I just love him so much..But..Naomi.."

 

"Naomi will have to respect whatever your decision is," Kurt said softly.

 

"What if she doesn't?.." Ian asked, biting his lip.

 

"Then she'll be mad and worried until Bryan proves that he's really in this."

 

Ian sniffed, nodding. "This is too hard.." He whispered.

 

Kurt chuckled lightly. "Welcome to life."

 

Ian gave a small smile. "Yeah.."

 

"So how's school going?"

 

"Alright..I'm doing good in some things, and not in others, but I'm doing well.." Ian said.

 

"But you like it?"

 

"I love it." Ian smiled.

 

"So if I asked you to do my hair, you could do it?" Kurt asked.

 

"Oh, yeah." Ian said confidently.

 

"Wanna do it?"

 

"Really?" Ian smiled.

 

"Yeah. I haven't been in a while and I want to see you do it." Kurt grinned.

 

Ian nodded, smiling. Ian took Kurt into the bathroom and washed his hair for him. "So, how do you want it?" He asked.

 

"Umm.. Not much taken off the top. But a little longer as it goes to the front. And tighter in the back."

 

Ian nodded, grabbing his shears and clippers and starting to cut. Kurt watched Ian and couldn't help but smile at how at ease he looked. This was the calmest he'd seen him..Well, ever. A while later, Ian finished styling Kurt's hair and smiled. "Take a look."

 

Kurt got up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Wow.. I love it.."

 

"Really?.." Ian asked.

 

"You're really good!"

 

"Thanks..I try." Ian grinned.

 

"You look like you love it." Kurt said softly.

 

"I really do. It..It just puts me in this headspace." Ian said.

 

"That's good, Ian."

 

Ian nodded. "Welp. Anytime you need a haircut let me know."

 

"You might want to ask the girls before you put those up," Kurt chuckled. Ian grinned wide, at least he had something to keep his mind off of Bryan.

 

Naomi and Thea both wanted a cut. "If I buy the stuff, will you give me lowl ights?" Naomi asked.

 

"Of course." Ian grinned. "I'm thinking about coloring my hair too. I think a new look will do me good."

 

"What are you thinking of doing?"

 

"I was thinking of a two stroke four five. It's a black with red-red-violet." Ian smiled.

 

"That sounds kinda hot." Thea grinned. "Look at you all smart and knowing what you're talking about."

 

Ian smiled. "Thanks."

 

They went to the store and got everything they needed. By middle afternoon, Naomi had reddish black low lights, Thea's hair was a Little Mermaid red and Ian had the red violet black in his hair.

 

"You look great." Kurt smiled.

 

"I think I want to cut it.." Ian said.

 

"How?" Naomi asked.

 

"I don't know how to explain it." Ian lied. He just didn't want to be talked out of it.

 

"Alright. We'll leave you to it." Thea smiled.

 

Ian closed the door and stared at himself in the mirror. It was time for a change. He ran his fingers through the long shaggy tresses before getting to work. Almost an hour later, he had finished and cleaned up the bathroom. He smiled as he checked himself out in the mirror. This is exactly what he was going for. He grinned, nodding to himself before walking out of the bathroom and into the living room. "Whaddaya think?" he said.

 

"What did you do to your hair..?" Kurt asked carefully.

 

"What, you don't like it?" Ian chuckled, running his hands over the shaved sides. He shaved the sides of his head in an undercut and cut the top of it a bit shorter in choppy layers, longer towards the front.

 

"It's just..different.." Naomi said as she stood and walked over to her brother. She ran her hands through his hair. "Kinda bad ass actually.."

 

"Kinda what I was going for." Ian smiled. "I just feel like.. Like I need to change. It'll do me good."

 

"Well, I like it!" Thea grinned.

 

"Kurt, you'll warm up to it." Ian chuckled.

 

Kurt laughed as he shook his head. "What do you want to do today?"

 

"Um..I dunno.." Ian sighed, plopping down on the couch.

 

"Well, if you think of something, let us know." Naomi said softly.

 

Ian nodded, sighing softly when the doorbell rang. He got up, opening the door to see Blaine.  
"Hey, Ian.." He said, softly.

 

Ian rolled his eyes. "Come to insult me some more?"

 

"I..I actually wanted to apologize."

 

Ian stepped aside, letting Blaine in.

 

"Hey everyone.." Blaine said, giving a weak smile.

 

"Hey.." The girls said together.

 

"Kurt.." Blaine sighed softly.

 

"Yes Blaine?"

 

Blaine just looked down. Maybe he should talk to Ian first. "Ian..Can I talk to you on the porch?.."

 

"Yeah." Ian said, following Blaine. Blaine sat down, pulling out his cigarettes and holding one out to Ian. Ian took it and pulled out his own lighter as he sat down.

 

"Ian..What I said was..Completely out of line.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"It was.."

 

"I'm so sorry..I just..I don't know what came over me.."

 

"I just don't understand why you'd be so quick to blame me."

 

"I know..I wanted to believe that Bryan wouldn't do that without a good reason..But I was wrong..And I'm sorry.."

 

"Its fine. I probably would've done the same if I were you."

 

"It's not fine, Ian..I feel like shit.."

 

"I know you just want to protect Bryan." Ian said seriously.

 

"It doesn't excuse it..I just want you to know..That I am truly sorry.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"I know.. I'm worried about him too.. I just.. I can't see him yet.."

 

Blaine nodded, looking down. "I understand."

 

"I don't know what to do.." Ian whispered.

 

"I know..I've been through the same thing..But..I was engaged..And I walked in on it.." Blaine said.

 

"Oh my god.."

 

"Yeah..But..I got through it." Blaine said, nodding.

 

"Naomi wants me to move out.."

 

"Is that what you want?.." Blaine asked quietly.

 

"I don't want to be without him but I can't be in the place knowing what they did there."

 

"Well maybe you can talk to him about finding a new place.. Kurt and I will help you.." Blaine said.

 

"Really..?" Ian asked.

 

"Really." Blaine nodded. "I know Naomi doesn't want you two back together..But I hope you think about it."

 

"I will. I'm so hurt. But I know I don't want to be without him.."

 

Blaine smiled weakly. "You'll get through it.."

 

Ian nodded. "I know.."

 

"C'mere.." Blaine smiled, opening his arms. Ian gave a small smile, letting Blaine hug him. "You're family too, you know that, right?.."

 

"Yeah.."

 

"I'll always be here for you."

 

"Thank you, Blaine." Ian said quietly.

 

"I love you, Ian."

 

"I love you too, Blaine."

 

Blaine smiled, kissing Ian's forehead. "I like the hair."

 

Ian chuckled. "Thanks."

 

"You want me to take you to get a tattoo?..It won't make everything better, but it might help." Blaine offered.

 

"Are you serious?" Ian asked.

 

"Yeah." Blaine smiled.

 

"Can I get a piercing instead?"

 

"Of course, anything you want."

 

Ian grinned. "Thanks!"

 

Blaine told everyone they were going out to get a bite to eat, which was only half a lie, and drove Ian to the tattoo parlor.

 

"I'm so excited." Ian said happily.

 

"What do you want?" Blaine asked, smiling.

 

"Well...I really wanna get my other nipple pierced." Ian grinned.

 

Blaine shook his head. "It's your body. Do what you wish."

 

"Don't judge. Guys think it's hot." Ian chuckled, waggling his eyebrows. Blaine couldn't help but laugh as someone came over and helped them. Ian was excited to be pierced again. He hadn't really had the money or time to do it in New York. He told the piercer what he wanted and gave Blaine a thumbs up before being led to the back.

 

It didn't take long before Ian was back. "How'd it go?"

 

Ian smiled, lifting his shirt and revealing the new piercing. "Like it?"

 

"Yeah," Blaine chuckled.

 

"I really feel a lot better now, Blaine..Thanks.." Ian said softly.

 

"I'm glad I could help," Blaine smiled. Ian nodded, hugging Blaine again.

 

The next week was relaxing. Ian talked to Bryan on Wednesday and Friday. The conversation was casual. Nothing emotional was discussed. It was easy. Normal..Yet, so different.

Naomi and Blaine looked at apartments online. Ian sighed as he helped. "It doesn't have to be that nice. I just need a kitchen, bathroom and a bed."

 

"Have you talked to Bryan about it yet?" Blaine asked, earning a glare from Naomi.

 

"A little bit." Ian said, ignoring his sister.

 

"What did he say?.."

 

"That he wants to move with me. I don't know.. I just kind of want to see him first."

 

Blaine nodded.

 

"Ian.." Naomi sighed.

 

"Naomi, please.. I know what he did was wrong. But I love him.."

 

She sighed softly, looking down at her brother before giving in.

 

They finally found out that Ian agreed on. It was a one bedroom with a full bath and small kitchen and living room. It was in a neighborhood a few blocks from where he was living now.

 

"Well, it's small, but..Maybe that's what you two need." Blaine said.

 

"I like it." Ian said as he leaned back. "I think I'm actually ready to go back."

 

"Tonight?.." Naomi asked.

 

"I was thinking maybe tomorrow evening."

 

Naomi nodded. "Alright..I'm gonna miss you.."

 

"You can always come visit.."

 

"I will..Tell Bryan if he tries anything else-"

 

"Naomi.." Blaine said softly.

 

"He won't, Naomi. If something with either of us happens again.. It will be over.. But I want to try again." Ian said seriously.

 

"Alright.." Naomi said softly.

 

"I'll be okay, Mimi."

 

She smiled, kissing his forehead.

 

The next day, Bryan called Ian to check in.   
"I'm coming back tonight.." He said softly.

 

Bryan was quiet for a moment. "Really?" Bryan said. Ian could hear the grin in his voice.

 

It made him smile. "Really.."

 

"Oh god..I..I can't stop smiling right now.." Bryan giggled.

 

"You're so cute.." Ian said, biting his lip.

 

"I just miss you so much.." Bryan said softly.

 

"I miss you too, Bryan.."

 

"I already have some of my stuff packed..Austin moved out yesterday. He's staying at the dorms at NYADA." Bryan explained. "I didn't pack it all because I didn't want to assume."

 

"We'll talk when I get home."

 

"Okay..I love you.." Bryan said softly.

 

"I love you too." Ian said before getting off the phone.

 

Later that night, Bryan was sitting at the airport, anxiously awaiting Ian's arrival. Ian felt like his hear would pound out of his chest with nerves as he stepped off of the plane and walked out towards the baggage claim. How would he feel when he saw him? Would Bryan like his hair?  
A minute later, Bryan gasped as he saw Ian, running towards him. Ian dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around Bryan. Tears sprang to his eyes as he felt his boyfriend holding him. Bryan clutched to Ian, sniffing lightly before turning his head to kiss him. Ian didn't think twice as he let Bryan press their lips together. He inhaled sharply as he moved his lips with his boyfriend's. Bryan pulled back, looking up into the crystal blue. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

"Your hair.." Bryan whispered, running his hands over the shaved sides.

 

Ian closed his eyes and hummed. "That feels good."

 

Bryan's eyes immediately darkened. "I-I like it.."

 

"Thanks," Ian said, biting his lip.

 

Bryan looked down, taking a deep breath to calm himself and grabbed Ian's bag.   
"Let's go.." He smiled, lacing their fingers together.

 

Ian couldn't help but smile as they walked out and headed to the apartment. They walked inside and Ian saw all the boxes stacked around the apartment.   
"Didn't pack much, huh?" He chuckled, trying not to think of Austin.

 

"I'm just excited.." Bryan said softly, smiling. "So..What's going on with this new place?"

 

"They've already picked it out. It's not as nice. But it's cheaper and we won't need a roommate."

 

Bryan smiled wide. "Anything with you will be perfect.."

 

Ian nodded, walking to the couch. "We need to talk about this though."

 

Bryan nodded, suddenly nervous. "Okay.." He said as he sat next to him, but with a bit of distance between.

 

"Where did it happen..?"

 

Bryan looked down. He couldn't look at Ian. "The..counter.."

 

Ian kept his eyes anywhere but on Bryan. "Did you like it?"

 

"I did.." Bryan whispered, afraid of Ian's reaction.

 

"Better than me..?" Ian asked quietly as his heart broke a little more.

 

"No.." Bryan said honestly.

 

"Do you want to be with other guys now that you've had more than me..?"

 

"No, of course not..I only want you, Ian.." Bryan said quietly.

 

"What made you do it?" Ian asked.

 

"He..After you left, he practiced with me..And..Was saying all this stuff about how you weren't right for me..A-and that I needed someone who would understand me..But he said he didn't want to come between us.." Bryan said quietly.

 

"I've been telling you for months he was trying.."

 

"I know.." Bryan whispered, his eyes glued to the carpet. Ian brought his knees up and hugged them to his chest as he grew silent. Bryan scooted a little closer to Ian. "I'm so sorry.."

 

"I just want to sleep.." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan nodded. "Okay..The bed is still in the room.." He said quietly, kissing his cheek.

 

"I'm gonna stay out here tonight.."

 

Bryan looked down and nodded. "Okay..Night." He said softly. He stood, walking to the bedroom.

 

Ian sighed, laying down and trying not to think. He looked over at the counter, his mind racing in the ways he was trying to avoid. He couldn't stop his wandering eyes though. He closed his eyes. Every time he did the vision of Austin and Bryan filled his head. The more the imagined it, the more rage filled him. He turned over, burying his face in the cushions. How dare Austin touch Bryan? Bryan was his. He belonged to Ian. Something inside Ian snapped. He quickly got up and burst into the bedroom. "Get up. I'm taking you somewhere."

 

"Wha?.." Bryan mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

 

"Throw some clothes on. We're going somewhere." Ian repeated before turning and heading out to the living room. Bryan looked confused but did as he was told. Ian took Bryan's hand and lead him outside. They walked a few blocks until Ian found the apartment building. He lead his boyfriend up to the third floor and crouched down to pick the lock.   
"I-Ian. ..What are you doing?.." Bryan whispered, looking around.

 

"I don't have the key yet. I know what I'm doing." Ian said, grinning as he heard the door unlock. Bryan gasped softly, his heart racing at the act. Ian turned, winking at Bryan as he pushed the door open. Once the door was shut, Ian pulled Bryan close and threw him against the wall, leaning up against him. "This is our apartment." He nipped at Bryan's neck. "You belong to me."

 

"O-oh god..." Bryan whimpered, looking up at his boyfriend.

 

"Say it." Ian growled, pressing Bryan closer to the wall.

 

"I..I belong to you..." Bryan said his voice high and breathy. Ian unzipped Bryan's pants and pulled them down aggressively. He dropped his own and looked at his boyfriend with dark, lustful eyes.  
"Suck me."

 

Bryan immediately dropped to his knees and began licking at Ian's growing member. Ian let out a growl as he watched his boyfriend. Bryan smiled, looking up at Ian with lust-filled eyes. Ian tangled his hands in Bryan's hair and started to thrust. Bryan moaned loudly, gripping Ian's hips as he took him.  
Ian hissed. "Fuck baby.. I need to be inside you.. It's been too long.."

 

Bryan nodded, pulling off and standing. "I'm yours Ian.."

 

Ian lifted Bryan and pressed him against the wall before entering him. Bryan cried out at the rough, dry, stretch. He clutched to ian like he was a lifeline as the pain tore through him.  
"Holy fuck," Ian breathed out.

 

"Ian...Ungh.." Bryan got out, his voice shaking.

 

"Bryan.."

 

"W-wait.." Bryan whined as Ian tried to start thrusting. Ian groaned, gripping Bryan's hips as he stilled. "Please say something. ." Bryan whispered.

 

"I-I missed this.. Missed you.." Ian got out, looking down as teared welled in his eyes. Bryan cupped Ian's cheek and leaned up to kiss him deeply. Ian moaned, melting into the kiss.

 

Bryan pulled away a bit. "Ian...You can go..."

 

Ian blinked rapidly, trying not to show his emotion as he started to thrust.

 

Bryan gasped, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck and moaning softly. "Oh, Ian... So good..So good.."

 

Ian bit down on Bryan's neck as he hit his prostate. Bryan cried out, throwing his head back. "Ian!"

 

The taller gasped, continuing to slam into the same spot. Bryan's moans grew louder as Ian fucked him. "Fuck, baby, I'm yours!"

 

Ian slammed Bryan against the wall, fucking into the tight ass that he missed so much.   
"Harder! Oh god, Ian..Ah!" Bryan was already skirting around the edge of his orgasm as he pulled the taller's hair. Ian felt the coiling in the pit of his stomach and growled. "Shit.. Bryan.. I-I'm close.."

 

"S-So am I...I love you. ." Bryan whispered.

 

The taller's thrusts became erratic. He buried his face in Bryan's neck as he came long and hard. "I..love..you.." He whispered through his panting. Bryan screamed Ian's name as he shot his come between them, his entire body trembling as he rocked his hips, milking his orgasm as long as he could. Ian gasped and hissed as he felt Bryan fluttering around him as they rode out the orgasms. Bryan gasped quietly, looking up at Ian with sated eyes. "Ian.. I want you to rim me... please..."

 

Ian couldn't stop the animalistic growl that escaped his throat as he set Bryan down. Bryan bit his lip. "You're so sexy, baby.."

 

Ian turned Bryan around and dropped to his knees. He spread his boyfriend, moaning as he admired him and leaned in to lick at his slightly stretched hole. Bryan gasped. He'd missed this feeling. Ian was always so good this at it. Ian gave a long groan, sending vibrations through Bryan. Bryan gasped with over sensitivity and pressed his face against the wall. "Taste yourself in me, Ian? Ungh.. All yours.."

 

"Keep talking." Ian got out before pressing his tongue inside his lover.

 

"You feel so fucking good.. No one else could even make me feel th-this way..Ah!"

 

Ian pressed in as far as he could, bringing his hand up to tease Bryan's perineum.

 

"Ungh!..Ian...Just.. Please come kiss me.."

 

The taller got up and pulled Bryan close. "So fucking hot."

 

"I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too.." Ian said, placing Bryan's hand over his tattoo. Bryan gave a shy smile, leaning down to kiss the tattoo softly.

 

"You'll always be the only one to have my heart.." Ian said so quietly, Bryan almost didn't hear him.

 

Bryan looked up at Ian with tears in his eyes. "And you'll always have mine.."

 

"Forever..?"

 

"Forever.."

 

A single tear fell down Ian's cheek. "I missed you.."

 

"I missed you too.." Bryan said quietly.

 

Ian kissed Bryan again before showing him around. "What do you think?"

 

"It's amazingly perfect. ." Bryan smiled.

 

"Are you sure..?"

 

"Of course! " Bryan grinned. "I love it."

 

Ian pulled Bryan close. "I love you."


	39. Chapter 39

A couple of weeks later, Bryan and Ian were moving in to the new apartment. Ian was still maintaining his hairstyle, and he and Bryan had never felt closer since they had gotten back together. Ian had just finished lugging the last couple of boxes upstairs and Bryan was laying across the couch, smiling at him.

 

"Home sweet home," Ian grinned, walking over and laying on Bryan.

 

Bryan smiled kissing Ian softly. "Just us.."

 

"Yes," Ian grinned. Bryan kissed the corner of Ian's mouth, rubbing the side of his head sweetly. Ian hummed quietly. "That's so relaxing."

 

"I like how it feels. All scratchy. But that doesn't mean I'm good with your stubble so still shave your face." Bryan giggled.

 

"You don't like it?" Ian teased, rubbing his chin along Bryan's neck.

 

Bryan shivered. "Stop!" He laughed, turning his head to shield his neck.

 

Ian giggled as he pulled back. "You're cute."

 

"I'm not cute." Bryan pouted.

 

"No. You're sexy as hell." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan blushed, shaking his head and laughing lightly. "You are just.."

 

"Truthful? Loving? Hot?" Ian smiled.

 

"All of those..Especially the last.." Bryan said, giving a sly smile.

 

"Not as much as you." Ian said softly.

 

"Liar." Bryan said, playing with the hair at the nape of Ian's neck as he looked up into his crystal blue eyes.

 

Ian smiled. "I gotta shower. I have to be at work by noon."

 

"But I like you like this..All hot and sweaty." Bryan grinned.

 

"My boss won't. I don't know.. I think I might be in trouble.."

 

"Why?.." Bryan asked softy.

 

"I don't know. He asked me to come a little early so we could talk. That's almost always a bad thing." Ian explained.

 

"I'm sure it'll be good.." Bryan smiled.

 

"I hope. What're you doing while I'm gone?"

 

"Unpacking. " Bryan sighed.

 

"I'll help when I get off. I only work until five thirty." Ian said softly.

 

"Okay.." Bryan gasped, making ian jump. "Can we get a cat?!" He asked quickly.

 

"Okay, that was random." Ian said, shaking his head. "We aren't even settled in."

 

"I don't know I just thought of it.." Bryan giggled. "I've always wanted one."

 

"I don't know, babe. Let's unpack first." Ian smiled, knowing he'd give in.

 

"Okay.." Bryan smiled, giving Ian a soft kiss.

 

Ian got ready and headed into work. On his break he got a call from his school. He had entered a contest and just found out he was a finalist. Ian dialed Bryan's number and impatiently waited for him to answer.

 

"Hello?" Bryan answered, panting lightly.

 

"Hey babe." Ian said. Bryan could hear his boyfriend's grin. "I have something to tell you tonight. Let's get all dressed up and go out to eat. I already booked a table at this new restaurant my friend's dad owns."

 

"Really?..Get dressed up?" Bryan smiled, plopping down on the couch.

 

"Yeah. Its a nice place."

 

Bryan grinned. "Okay..I just have to unpack my clothes." Bryan said, looking over the sea of boxes.

 

"Would you mind looking for my outfit from prom? Its the only nice thing I own."

 

"Sure baby..Oh! And how did it go with your boss?.."

 

"Oh, umm, he wasn't here." Ian lied. He wanted to wait until tonight to tell Bryan.

 

"Well. I'm still sure its not bad." Bryan smiled.

 

"Thanks babe. I'll see you when I get home."

 

"Okay..Bye baby. I love you."

 

"I love you too." Ian smiled before getting back to work.

 

Bryan bounced happily before calling Kurt.

 

Kurt had just finished his shift at the mall when he heard his phone. "Hello?"

 

"Hey Kurt." Bryan grinned.

 

"Hey sweetie! How's the new place?"

 

"It's coming along...Ian's taking me out tonight so I don't know how much we'll get done."

 

"What's the occasion?" Kurt asked.

 

"I'm not sure...He said he had something special to talk to me about.." Bryan said, walking to the bedroom.

 

Kurt nodded as he got in his car. "It sounds like a good night."

 

"I don't know what he wants to talk about..He said to dress up..And that it was a nice restaurant..." Bryan said.

 

"You'd have more of an idea than I would." Kurt giggled.

 

Bryan gasped loudly. "Ohmygod!"

 

"What?" Kurt asked quickly.

 

"What if he's-?..No..But he might!"

 

"Bryan!" Kurt laughed. "What are you talking about?"

 

"Kurt...What if he's proposing? ..."

 

"Do you think he's ready for that?.."

 

"I don't know...We did talk about it.." Bryan smiled. "Oh god!"

 

"Calm down and go get ready."

 

"Kuuurt!" Bryan squealed.

 

kurt laughed. "Call me after."

 

"I will, I promise!" Bryan giggled before hanging up and going to take a shower.

 

At a quarter to six, ian came home. "Babe?"

 

Bryan came out of the room, dressed in one of his nicest outfits. His hair was perfectly coiffed and he was wearing a slate blue suit with a gray dress shirt and a black tie.

 

"Oh wow.." Ian said as he took in his boyfriend. "So beautiful.."

 

"Is it too much?.." Bryan asked quietly.

 

"Not at all," Ian said as he stepped forward and kissed Bryan. Bryan smiled, wrapping his arms around Ian's waist.

 

"I love you so much, Bryan.."

 

Bryan grinned. "I love you too.." He whispered against Ian's lips.

 

"Did you find mine?" Ian asked as they walked to their room.

 

"I did. But then I decided to go buy something for you instead. I might've used my monthly shopping fund up, but its worth it." Bryan smiled.

 

"Baby, you didn't have to do that."

 

"I wanted to." Bryan grinned. He walked into his closet and came out holding a slim, black suit with a velvet lapel and a black dress shirt with white plaid. He also had a white neck tie wrapped around the top of the hanger.

 

"You're so perfect," Ian whispered.

 

"I just..Wanted to do something special for you..Since you're doing something special for us tonight." Bryan smiled.

 

"I just thought we deserved a night out to ourselves," Ian said softly, kissing him before getting dressed. Bryan giggled, bouncing happily. Ian pulled Bryan close and kissed him deeply before they headed to the restaurant. They walked inside and Bryan gasped at how beautiful it was. Ian was really going all out for this..  
"They have everything. Even a vegan menu." Ian smiled as they were seated.

 

"Good." Bryan smiled, "This all looks..so perfect."

 

They looked over the menu and ordered. As they waited, Ian took Bryan's hand. "Is your teacher getting any easier on you?"

 

"A little.." Bryan sighed. "She actually told me that I was progressing the other day.."

 

"That's good. Remember, she's probably just trying to push you because she knows how amazing you are."

 

Bryan blushed, thumbing over Ian's promise ring. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too," Ian smiled. "I talked to my manager today."

 

"Really?..You said you didn't.." Bryan said.

 

"I know. I wanted to tell you tonight. He made me head cashier and gave me a raise." Ian said happily. "If I keep things up, they might want to train me to be a manager."

 

Bryan sat with his mouth slightly open. So that's what Ian wanted to tell him..He wasn't going to propose. "Oh..That..That's great baby." Bryan smiled.

 

"You sound weird.. What's wrong..?"

 

"Nothing..I'm proud of you. ." Bryan said.

 

Ian nodded, shrugging it off. "Before the whole.. Austin thing happened, I signed up for this competition. I used a girl from school. We got to do any color and makeup we wanted. I did this dark masquerade queen look. And I got the call today saying I'm a finalist.."

 

"Oh wow!" Bryan smiled. "You're going to win..I know that for sure.."

 

"Oh, I don't know. There's six others from around the state. They let us pick a deadly sin. I got envy."

 

"Ooohh..What are your plans for it?.." Bryan asked.

 

Ian's face lit up. "I want my model to have firey red hair. Not sure how I'll do her hair but I almost want it to look like flames. Her make up and dress will be green. I'm going to draw it out later."

 

"I'm so proud of you.."

 

"Thank you baby," Ian grinned as their waiter brought their food. Bryan felt like an idiot for even assuming that Ian was going to propose. He already told Bryan he didn't believe in marriage.. Ian couldn't help but notice Bryan's mood as they ate. "Bryan.."

 

"Hm?.." Bryan asked.

 

"Something's bothering you.."

 

"I'm fine baby.." Bryan said softly.

 

"I know when you're lying by now." Ian said. "Please baby. I'm going to worry until you tell me."

 

Bryan sighed. "This night is perfect and I am so, so proud of you..But..You know how I always blow things out of the water..I just..thought the most ridiculous thing.." Bryan said, rolling his eyes at himself.

 

"What is it, babe?"

 

"I was just being stupid..I thought maybe...You were going to..propose.."

 

Ian's eyes bulged as he stared at Bryan. It took him a few minutes to find the words he wanted to say. "Bryan.. I.. I didn't mean to make it look like that.."

 

"I know, I know..I just..You know how I am..Just forget I said anything, it was just..stupid." Bryan said, looking down at his food.

 

"It's not stupid, Bryan. You're just a hopeful romantic. I love that about you." Ian started. "I have no doubt in my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will marriage be a part of that? Most likely. But we're young.."

 

Bryan looked up at Ian. "Wait..Most likely?.."

 

Ian shrugged. "Everything has changed since I met you. And I mean, if I'm in it forever and have your name on my chest, why not? For me, marriage is a slip of paper. I think a lot of people feel like they have to stay once they're married. So I didn't want to be tied down like that." He reached across the table and took Bryan's hand. "I want to be with you. Always. But we are definitely not ready for that yet."

 

Bryan smiled, nodding. "You're right..I'm just always so ready to jump into it..I need to calm down.."

 

"Yes, you do," Ian chucked. "But I think it's adorable. I just don't want to hurt you by saying I'm not ready."

 

Bryan laughed lightly. "I understand. But a cat will do for now?"

 

"Once the boxes are gone." Ian smiled.

 

Bryan grinned, bouncing slightly. "Good."

 

"But I want a certain kind, if that's okay." Ian said.

 

"Of course. " Bryan nodded. "What kind?"

 

"Maine Coon cat."

 

"I've heard of those.."Bryan grinned.

 

"They're good for hunting too!" Ian said excitedly.

 

"What are you going to hunt?" The shorter giggled.

 

"Mice and bugs," Ian said, grinning wide.

 

"Oh god..Well..When we finish up unpacking can we go look at the shelter?" Bryan asked.

 

"Yes. But we're only getting one!" Ian chuckled.

 

"Fine..You won't let me be the crazy cat lady." Bryan sighed dramatically.

 

Ian couldn't help but smile. "Nope."

 

"Dammit."

 

"Adorable."

 

Bryan smiled, leaning across the table to kiss Ian softly.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too.."

 

They had an amazing dinner with dessert before heading back home. Bryan sighed happily as they walked in, pulling his jacket off and loosening his tie. "That was perfect. "

 

"It was," Ian agreed as he quickly got out of his clothes.

 

"You look so handsome in suits. " Bryan smiled.

 

"I feel like a monkey," Ian chuckled.

 

Bryan chuckled taking his shirt off and pulling Ian close. "I think you look sexy.."

 

"Really now?" Ian said lowly. "How sexy?"

 

"Incredibly sexy.."

 

"What do you think of when you see me like that?"

 

"How much I want you to fuck me while you're wearing it..I kind of have a thing for holding on to your tie.."

 

"Maybe I should get dressed again," Ian whispered. Bryan shivered, nodding lightly. Ian grabbed his suit and slowly slipped it on, watching Bryan. Bryan's eyes were a dark forest green as he stared at his boyfriend. Ian stepped closer, grabbing Bryan by his hips and kissing him passionately. Bryan gripped Ian's shoulders, squeezing roughly as he kissed him back. Ian growled deep in his throat as he slammed his boyfriend against the wall. Bryan let out an obscenely loud moan as he reached up to pull Ian's hair. Ian grinned as he felt Bryan was already rock hard. "You really do like this.."

 

"Y-yeah..Just..You just..Sexy..Powerful.." Bryan panted. Ian dove in, biting up and down Bryan's neck roughly. Bryan gave a small cry with each bite. "Fuck baby..Bruise me..I-I want them to see at school.."

 

Ian growled, biting and sucking harder.

 

"Ah..Ungh..Oh fuck..Fuck me.." Bryan whispered. Without removing his teeth from the pale skin, Ian ripped Bryan's briefs off and ground their hips together. "Ohmygod. .Ian..Iaaann..." Bryan moaned, lifting a leg and wrapping it around Ian. Ian unzipped his pants and pulled his throbbing thick cock out. He wrapped his hands around both of them and stroked up and down.  
"Baby...Oh..Fuck..Please let me taste your cock..please.." Bryan whined.

 

Ian loved how much Bryan begged for him. He pulled back slightly. "You have permission."

 

"Fuck, thank you.." Bryan gasped, dropping to his knees and leaning in to kiss up and down Ian's thick shaft. Ian turned so he was leaning against the wall as he watched Bryan. Bryan traced the throbbing veins with his tongue and moaned happily, looking up at Ian with dark eyes as he flicked his tongue over the silver ball of his piercing. "Such a good boy," Ian whispered hotly.

 

Bryan nodded, his cheeks and chest flushed pink as he kissed the head softly. Ian brought his hands up and rested them behind his head as he gave a soft moan. Bryan moaned deeply as he dragged his tongue up the underside of Ian's length. "Oh, Bryan.."

 

"Taste so good.." Bryan smiled.

 

"Take all of me like a good little slut or I'll have to punish you," Ian said, looking down with dark eyes. Bryan gasped, taking Ian down his throat and gagging before pulling off and coughing a bit.   
"I know you can do better than that, baby."

 

"You're so big..It's hard.."

 

"Try."

 

Bryan nodded, sucking ian into his mouth about halfway. Ian shook his head. "I think you want to be punished."

 

Bryan shook his head, pulling off. "I'm trying master.."

 

"Try harder."

 

The shorter took Ian in his mouth, taking him until only two inches weren't in his mouth. "Fuck babe," Ian said, holding his boyfriend there. Bryan sputtered a bit, sinking down the rest of the way. Ian started to thrust slowly, barely pulling out and making Bryan sputter. Bryan had to pull off, coughing harshly. "Shit, babe." Ian gasped.

 

"Fuck..I need more practice.." Bryan gasped.

 

"It has been a while," Ian whispered. "You feel so fucking good. Getting me nice and wet for that tight ass."

 

Bryan nodded. "I want you so bad..Make me take you baby.."

 

Ian pulled Bryan up and bent him over, spreading his ass. He admired him for a moment before placing a harsh smack against his waiting hole. Bryan cried out. "Ian!" He gasped.

 

"You like that baby?"

 

"Yes..Oh god, yes.."

 

Ian grinned, doing it a few more times and teasing Bryan.

 

"Ian..Fuck me..God!" Bryan growled, getting frustrated. Ian lined himself up and slammed in with one quick movement. Bryan pressed his face against the wall, giving a harsh scream. Ian thrust in and out of his lover quickly. "Ugh fuck. So fucking tight."

 

"Ohmygod. .Ian..Ian!" Bryan cried. The taller grunted as he scratched down Bryan's back. Bryan's legs were already shaking as Ian slammed into him. "W-wait.."

 

Ian slowed down a bit but didn't stop. "What?"

 

"I-I want to see you.."

 

Ian pulled out and turned Bryan around. He picked him up and slammed him against the wall. Bryan used one hand to hold on to the back of Ian's neck and used the other to hold on to Ian's tie. Ian gasped as he eased back into Bryan. "So sexy."

 

Bryan gasped, letting his head fall back. "Fuck me...Please.."

 

Ian thrust roughly, making Bryan bounce on his thick cock.

 

"Ah-Ah-Ah!" Bryan moaned clenching around Ian. Ian growled as he clawed down Bryan's sides. "I f-fucking love you!" Bryan whined.

 

"I love you too," Ian got out as Bryan's muscles tightened again.

 

"Oh god..I'm so close...Fuck! Make me come baby.." Bryan cried. Ian pressed Bryan's body closer to the wall and thrust faster. Bryan pulled harder on the tie, screaming loudly as he inched closer.  
"Fuck!" Ian screamed as he came deep inside Bryan and kept up this thrusts. Bryan was shaking violently as he came, clutching to Ian as he moaned loudly in his ear. Ian have an obscene moan as the sounds sent chills through his body. Bryan quivered, panting harshly. "Ian.."

 

"Fuck baby.."

 

"That..I..I can't feel my fucking legs.."

 

Ian chuckled as he pulled out and carried Bryan to the bed. Bryan wrapped himself around ian, his legs still shaking a bit. Ian laid them down and kissed Bryan languidly.  
"That was so amazing.." Bryan sighed happily.

 

"It was," Ian agreed.

 

"How is every time with you so mind-blowing?.." Bryan whispered.

 

"It's our chemistry. Anyone can have good sex. But it only clicks like that with one person. That's what I believe at least. I've had amazing sex. But nothing compares to what we do. Just like you enjoyed Austin but he's nothing compared to me." Ian said, sighing at the mention of Austin.

 

"No one will ever compare to you.." Bryan whispered sweetly.

 

"I feel the same way babe."

 

"So..How many people have you had sex with?" Bryan asked, laying on his side.

 

"Oh god, I have no idea." Ian sighed.

 

"Seriously? " Bryan said incredulously.

 

"I didn't count." Ian said simply.

 

"Well..Then who was the best other than me?" Bryan asked, genuinely curious.

 

Ian chuckled. "There was this one guy. He gave amazing head and certainly wasn't afraid to try new things."

 

"Like what?.."

 

Ian bit his lip. "One time, he invited me over. When I got there, he was naked and kneeling at the door. He said he wanted to be my sex slave. We used so many props that day.."

 

"Props?.." Bryan asked, suddenly feeling very naive and insecure with his sexual prowess.

 

"He was the first I ever used toys with. He had tons of prostate massages in all shapes and sizes. There was this one. It was perfect. I would make him wear it out in public and I controlled the remote." Ian giggled at the memory. "We had whips, restraints, handcuffs, clamps. He liked me to pull him around by a collar. That was weird. We tried a suspension kit. That was fun. You can get so much deeper that way too. I liked blindfolds. Oh! And my personal favorite would have to be riding crops."

 

"Like..For horses?.." Bryan asked, his cheeks beet red.

 

"Like the ones used in horse racing, yes." Ian grinned.

 

"I...wow.."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I guess I need to step up my game then.." Bryan said, biting his lip as he imagined all the ways Ian could take him and tease him.

 

"You don't need to. Only if you want. But we won't be doing everything I've done."

 

"Why do you say that?"

 

"Well.. There was once when I.. broke a couple ribs.." Ian said carefully.

 

"What? Oh my god.." Bryan gasped. "What were you doing?"

 

"Pretty much beating the shit out of each other while fucking." Ian shrugged.

 

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "I knew you liked pain, but damn baby.."

 

"I was high as fuck." Ian explained. "And we kinda hated each other."

 

"Then why'd you have sex?.." Bryan asked.

 

"To get more dope." Ian admitted quietly.

 

"Well..You don't have to worry about that any more.." Bryan smiled, cuddling up to Ian.

 

"True.."

 

"Ian?.." Bryan said quietly.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Do you ever think..I'm too tame in bed?..After you've had all of that,..? I mean. I like to try new things. We could experiment.." Bryan said timidly.

 

"We can only if you want to. I'm not exactly proud of that time. It was fun while it lasted. But no, you are not too tame. Like I said, I've had great sex. But none of that compares to how it feels with you." Ian said, turning and wrapping his arms around Bryan.

 

Bryan smiled softly. "Well..Just know if you ever want to try anything..You can tell me..I..I kind of want to try that..crop.." The shorter said, blushing lightly.

 

"Oh, shit, babe. That would be hot.." Ian growled lightly.

 

"Really?.." Bryan smiled.

 

"Mmm, yes. Honestly, that's the only one I really want to do." Ian leaned forward and bit Bryan's ear. "I'd love for you to use it on me too."

 

Bryan gave a soft moan. "Ian.." He gasped.

 

Ian chuckled, kissing behind Bryan's ear. "You and what we do is all I need."

 

Bryan smiled turning his head and catching Ian's lips in a kiss. "You want to go to church with me tomorrow? " he asked. Since they moved New York, Bryan hadn't been going religiously, no pun intended, but he still tried to make a habit of going every other weekend.

 

Ian made a face and sighed. "Sure."

 

"You don't have to." Bryan sighed, rolling out of bed and walking over to his dresser. And, they had this conversation every other weekend.

 

"I'll go. I just hate waking up for it. Why can't people do the same thing later in the day?"

 

"Because." Bryan chuckled. "Ill wake you up the way you like."

 

"Then I'll definitely go," Ian grinned.

 

"You don't even know what I mean!" Bryan giggled, pulling on a pair of Ian's boxers and climbing into bed.

 

"I hope I do," Ian chuckled.

 

"What do you think I mean?" Bryan asked, cuddling up to the pierced boy.

 

"Either a blow job or bacon."

 

Bryan snorted, his hand flying over his mouth ad he tried to hide it. "Oh my god..Well..You got one of those right.."

 

Sounds good to me."

 

Bryan chuckled, kissing Ian goodnight before they both drifted to sleep.

 

The next morning Ian woke up alone in the bed to the sound of pans clanking in the kitchen. He grinned as he stretched. He walked into the kitchen and smiled as he saw Bryan cooking breakfast. "Morning!" Bryan grinned.

 

"Good morning," Ian said happily, wrapping his arms around Bryan's waist.

 

Bryan turned his head to kiss Ian before turning him around and sitting him at the table. "Okay, so we're doing something a little different."

 

"What?" Ian asked wearily.

 

"I made you a vegan breakfast! I'm trying to cut out animal products all together. " Bryan grinned. "So I made you some tempeh bacon, scrambled egg substitute, a mandarin walnut salad and some cinnamon apple quinoa." He said, setting the plate in front of Ian.

 

There was three strips of what looked like weird, thinly sliced sausage links, the eggs looked normal, but the cinnamon stuff looked like cream of wheat and oatmeal had a fucked up baby. And the salad was little peeled orange slices with nuts and spinach leaves.  
"I'm not eating this shit." Ian said, pushing it away.

 

"Ian.." Bryan huffed.

 

"Bryan. this isn't real food. this is disgusting."

 

"How do you know it's disgusting if you haven't even tried it?" Bryan said. "And it is too real food! You don't have to have murder on your plate for it to be a meal."

 

Ian groaned, picking a piece of the bacon up and trying it. He made a face and spit it out. "Ugh! No!"

 

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Thanks Ian." He grumbled, turning and starting to wash the dishes.

 

"I don't make you eat meat. Don't make me eat this shit." Ian spat at Bryan's attitude.

 

Fine." Bryan said, strutting off to the bedroom. "Make your own breakfast." He said before slamming the door.

 

"I will," Ian muttered, getting up and looking in the fridge. He groaned as he saw all the fruits and vegetables. "Really?" He said as he grabbed the milk and got a bowl for cereal. Ian couldn't stop the loud growl that ripped from his throat as he looked at the carton and saw it was soy milk. He'd really have to do the shopping from now on. He put everything back and wrote a note saying he was going shopping before leaving.

 

Bryan came out of the room and saw the note, sighing heavily. He called Ian, tapping his foot.

 

Ian sighed as he answered. "Hello?"

 

"Ian I'm leaving in like ten minutes." Bryan sighed.

 

"I'm not going to be back in time."

 

"Ian..You said.." Bryan said, letting his hand fall down against his thigh. "Whatever...I'll see you when I get home."

 

"Bryan look. You didn't even talk to me about this. You were just like oh we're doing this new thing. I don't make you do anything. So sorry I'm getting my own food."

 

Bryan pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know..You're right..I'm sorry.."

 

"Look, if I hurry, I can be back in time."

 

"I think we should just stay home and finish unpacking..."

 

"Alright. Do you need anything?" Ian asked.

 

"Umm..get me some more sleep shorts. I lost your favorite ones in the move I think." Bryan sighed. "They should have them cheap at Wal-Mart."

 

"I'll find something." Ian said softly.

 

"Okay..But we're going next weekend." Bryan giggled.

 

"After I make bacon," Ian chuckled.

 

"Hurry back." Bryan whispered, smiling.

 

"Alright babe. I love you."

 

"I love you too.." Bryan smiled before they hung up. Ian went shopping and headed back home. Bryan had gotten a few more boxes unpacked before ian came home. It was starting to feel like home. Ian unloaded the groceries and went to find his boyfriend. Bryan was in the tub. It was empty and he was clothed, reading a book. "Hey." He smiled.

 

Ian chuckled. "Why are you in here?"

 

"You've never just sat in here? It's really comfortable." Bryan said.

 

"Nope. I don't read much. I'm going to go draw out my makeup design."

 

"Wait, we have to finish unpacking. I was waiting on you for the heavy stuff." Bryan said.

 

"Alright."

Bryan got up from the tub, with a bit of difficulty and smiled, leaning over to kiss Ian.

 

Ian kissed Bryan back. "Let's get unpacking."

 

They spent a couple of hours on that, and soon, they were completely unpacked. Ian plopped down on the couch. "Thank god."

 

Bryan sat next to him, cuddling up. "I'm counting this as our first place."

 

"Well, it is our first place alone."

 

"It is.."

 

"I know we fight about little shit. But I really do love you so much,."

 

"I love you too, Ian..More than anything.."

 

Ian smiled softly as they cuddled close.

 

Bryan rested his hand over Ian's tattoo on his chest and smiled. "I never thought I'd be this happy.."

 

"Me neither."

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

"So...Cat?" Bryan smiled.

 

"I did promise," Ian chuckled.

 

Bryan smiled wide, making an excited noise and bouncing.

 

"Are we going now?"

 

"Yes!" Bryan said happily, jumping up. Ian just shook his head as he stood. They walked out and walked a few blocks to the nearest animal shelter. Once there, Ian signed them in and they walked back to where the cats were. Bryan was so excited. He looked over at the kittens and smiled wide. "Ian, they're so cute!"

 

"Not all of them," Ian chuckled. He gasped lightly when he saw the Maine Coon Cat. It was a baby and could only be two months old. "I want that one!"

 

Bryan gasped harshly as he saw a hairless kitten curled up under a blanket. "I want that one!"

 

"That's creepy!"

 

"No it isn't.." Bryan said, bending over and picking up the kitten. "Oh god you're so adorable.."

 

"It's scary looking," Ian said seriously as he picked up the one he wanted. "This is the kind we talked about."

 

"But Ian.." Bryan pouted, holding up the kitten, who stared up at Ian with its big blue eyes. It looked like a wrinkled sack of skin.

 

"This one is cuter! And look, he loves me already," Ian protested as the kitten snuggled against his neck and purred.

 

"And he loves me!" Bryan protested as the kitten licked at his jaw.

 

Ian groaned. "I don't like him."

 

"I do..He's cute..And unique." Bryan smiled. "Look, he likes you!" He said, holding the kitten out to Ian, who backed away.

 

"Nu uh." Ian said quickly.

 

"Ian! There's nothing wrong with him. He's a sphinx he just doesn't have fur." Bryan said, clutching the kitten to his chest.

 

"Well we agreed on this one earlier.."

 

"I know, and he's cute..But..Ludwig.."

 

"But Simba," Ian said in Mufasa's voice.

 

"Oh my god." Bryan laughed.

 

"Baby, I love him."

 

"Why can't we get both?"

 

"We really shouldn't. But I can't say no to my Simba, can I baby?" Ian said to the kitten in his arms. The kitted mewed happily as Bryan nuzzled Ludwig.

 

A young man in the shelter's uniform walked over to them. "Find the ones you want?"

 

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

 

"Awesome," The man smiled as they headed to the front to pay and take care of paperwork.

 

They both got collars, food, and bowls for the kittens before bringing them home in carriers.

 

"Welcome home," Ian grinned as he let Simba out.

 

Bryan sat on the floor and opened Ludwig's cage. While Simba was eager to explore, it took a bit of coaxing for the hairless kitten to step out of the box. Ian got down on all floors and followed his kitten around.

 

"Ian what are you doing?" Bryan chuckled as Ludwig quickly climbed into Bryan's lap, watching Simba and Ian with wide, curious eyes.

 

"I'm hunting," Ian whispered. Bryan simply chuckled, scratching between Ludwig's ears. They let the kittens get used to the apartment as Bryan started on dinner. Ludwig didn't want to be away from Bryan, constantly circling his feet and meowing while Simba was climbing on any surface he could. Ian was sprawled out on the living room floor, drawing his ideas for the competition when Simba jumped onto his back. The kitten meowed loudly, climbing up his back and placing his front paws on Ian's head. Ian chuckled, rolling over and grabbing Simba. "What do you think you're doing?"

 

The fluffy kitten simply blinked his big green eyes at Ian, wiggling a bit. Ian giggled, kissing it's nose before placing the kitten on his stomach. "So cats bring out your soft side eh?" Bryan smiled as he slipped Ian's dinner in the oven before his own.

 

"I didn't even know," Ian laughed. Ludwig was carefully making his way over to ian, his large ears perked up with curiosity. Ian flinched away. "Bryan, really, that thing freaks me out."

 

When ian flinched, Ludwig jumped and scurried under the couch. "Ian..he's not a thing..And you scared him." Bryan said, kneeling next to the couch.

 

"I'm sorry but how can you think that's cute?"

 

"He..Bryan sighed before the kitten came out and crawled onto his lap. "And he's adorable..You of all people should know not to judge a book by it's cover."

 

"Well, that book scares me," Ian huffed, sitting up and petting Simba.

 

"He doesn't mean it.." Bryan said quietly to Ludwig.

 

"But I love my wittle kitten," Ian said in a baby voice.

 

"Then you can love Ludwig!" Bryan said, holding him out to Ian. Simba perked his head up, peering over at Ludwig. Bryan set Ludwig down and he tilted his head a bit, staring at Simba. Simba circled around the other kitten, getting a feel for him before finally moving closer and rubbing against him.  
"See?" Bryan smiled.

 

"It's like he's naked.."

 

"Well, I'll just have to remember you don't like naked things." Bryan sighed.

 

"Correction, I don't like naked cats." Ian said.

 

"Your cat's naked. He just has hair."

 

"A coat of hair," Ian said, feeling proud of himself.

 

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Just hold him."

 

Ian groaned as he gave in. Ludwig meowed in surprise as he was lifted and held at arm's length under his arms. Ian meowed back at the cat and stuck his tongue out. Bryan couldn't help but giggle as Ludwig kicked his feet a bit. Ian set the kitten on his chest with Simba. Ludwig climbed up to Ian's chest and looked down at him before licking the tip of his nose once. Ian made a face. "Scratchy!"

 

"You're cute." Bryan said, standing and walking back into the kitchen.

 

"Never!" Ian said dramatically, rolling over and playing with the kittens. Bryan giggled as he watched from the kitchen. "What do we do when we're not here..?" Ian asked.

 

"I'm sure they'll be good." Bryan said.

 

"Should we put them in their kennels though?"

 

"Well tomorrow let's see how they do alone for one day." Bryan said.

 

Ian nodded. "Alright."

 

"Oh! Did you get my shorts?" Bryan asked.

 

"Yup. They're on the bed."

 

Bryan smiled, going to change. He pulled them on and looked in the mirror. These were practically boy shorts. Half of his ass was hanging out. He shrugged, pulling on one of Ian's band shirts and walking to the kitchen. Ian grinned when he saw his boyfriend. "I did well."

 

Bryan rolled his eyes. "These are practically panties." He chuckled. "There's barely enough room for my dick."

 

"I think you look sexy."

 

"You always think I look sexy." Bryan smiled.

 

"Because you do." Ian grinned. Bryan simply giggled, bending over to pull their food out of the oven and giving Ian an amazing view of his ass. The taller growled as he stared. Bryan heard the noise and quickly stood up, blushing. "Ian.."

 

"Hey. You put it out there. I'm just showing my appreciation."

 

Bryan shook his head. "Come eat. I made you meat."

 

"Can I have your meat for dessert?"

 

Bryan blushed more, giving a snorting laugh. "Ohmygod.."

 

Ian got up and grabbed a plate. "You love me."

 

"I do.." Bryan sighed, smiling at his boyfriend. The taller slid his fingers along Bryan's ass before starting to make his plate. Bryan shivered. "Rude." He sighed, his eyed growing dark and glazed over from the simple touch.

 

Ian chuckled. "I guess I'm lucky I'm not you."

 

"Why is that?" Bryan asked.

 

"Because I know how I'd get me back. But since I'm not you, you don't know."

 

Bryan raised an eyebrow grabbing his plate and setting it on the table before straddling Ian in his chair and rolling his hips a bit. Ian grinned, putting his fork down and gripping Bryan's hips.   
"You like that baby?.." Bryan whispered, his voice low.

 

Ian looked down and growled at how Bryan's cock was outlined by the shorts. "Yes."

 

Bryan leaned back against the table and grabbed his plate, beginning to eat.

 

Ian's mouth dropped. "You're such a tease."

 

Bryan simply shrugged. "Y'know this butternut squash is really good. You don't know what you're missing." He said, pointing at his food with his fork.

 

"I'd rather have your dick in my mouth." Ian said lowly. Bryan chuckled, shaking his head as he took another bite of his food. He wiggled his hips a bit to get more comfortable and looked up at Ian, smiling as he swallowed. Ian moved his hands to Bryan's ass and slipped them inside the shorts, grabbing roughly. Bryan gave a small gasp, but held firm. "I'm not gonna give in.." He said seriously.

 

"Not even if I said I had a surprise for you?" Ian asked, rocking his hips up.

 

"Nope." Bryan said through a mouthful of spinach.

 

"I bet I could change your mind if you let me up."

 

"Hmmm..Naw, I'm good." Bryan said.

 

"You know.. This morning when I left, I wanted to punish you. The grocery store isn't the only place I stopped."

 

"Really?" Bryan asked, looking down at his food as he forked another bite.

 

Ian leaned forward so his mouth was against Bryan's ear. "I wanted to spank you. I went out a bought a crop. Thought about bending you over, tapping it against that tight fucking hole."

 

Bryan nearly choked.

 

Ian grinned. He knew he could win this. "Feel the light sting between your thighs then along your balls. It'll be so fucking good, baby."

 

"I-I..Fuck.." Bryan whispered. His hand shaking.

 

"You want it, don't you?"

 

"I...I do.." Bryan whined.

 

"Get up." Ian ordered. Bryan clumsily put his food on the table and stood. Ian rushed to the room and came back out, holding the black studded crop in his right hand. Bryan lost his breath at the sight. "I-Ian.."

 

Ian stepped closer, running the tip up Bryan's thighs. Bryan had to brace his arms behind him on the table. "Spread your legs," Ian ordered, tapping one side. Bryan did as he was told, looking up at Ian. Ian gave a devilish grin as he gave a light slap to Bryan's thigh. Bryan closed his eyes, his knees bending in a bit. His knees buckling a bit as he gave s sharp whine. Ian brought it a little higher. "Feel good baby?"

 

"Y-Yes, sir.."

 

Ian moaned, using the crop to tap at Bryan's balls. Bryan almost closed his legs at the sensation, giving a small squeak.

 

"Fuck baby," Ian growled, doing it again.

 

"I-ian!" Bryan cried. Ian grinned, sliding the toy up Bryan's length. Bryan shivered, looking up at Ian with lust-blown eyes.

 

"Turn around."

 

Bryan nodded, quickly doing as he was told. Ian traced around Bryan's perfect ass before bringing the crop against him. Bryan jumped, biting his lip at the sting. "Bryan, do that thing with your ass.. When you dance.."

 

Bryan smiled, resting his elbows on the table and working his hips up and down quickly. Ian gave a loud moan as he slapped the leather against his boyfriend. Bryan gasped sharply, looking back at Ian.  
"Sexiest thing ever."

 

Bryan moaned deeply, grinding his hips down Ian stepped forward, gripping his hips and thrusting against Bryan. Bryan keened, pressing his face against the wood. "Fuck, Bryan."

 

"Fuck me...Please.."

 

Ian dropped the crop on the table and pulled his boyfriend's shorts down. He knelt down and started to rim Bryan. Bryan cried out, pushing his hips back. Ian moaned, pressing his tongue deeper.  
"Oh fuck...Ian..Oh baby.."

 

Ian pulled back with a line of his spit from his lips to Bryan's ass. He smirked at how easily he could make him fall apart. Ian stood and lined himself up. "Is this what you want?"

 

"Yes..Oh god yes.." Bryan panted. Ian gripped the pale hips harder as he slammed into Bryan.  
Bryan gave a loud moan and clutched to his own hair, giving a shaky moan. "O-ohmygod, Ian.."

 

Ian pushed his boyfriend's body to the table and started to thrust roughly. "So fucking hot."

 

"Ian!..Ah! Faster!" Bryan cried. Ian complied, thrusting into the tight heat. Bryan looked back at ian, looking completely wrecked as he moaned. The taller gave a low growl as he reaches up and pulled Bryan's hair. Bryan cried out, arching his back as Ian hammered into his prostate. "Fuck ian!..Love your cock in my fucking hole..Ungh!"

 

Ian twitched inside Bryan. He slammed into the same spot, loving the things his boyfriend was saying. Bryan threw his head back as a growl ripped from his throat. "M-make me your fucking bitch..Ian!"

 

Ian gave a desperate moan before he pulled Bryan against his chest and fucked him as hard as he could. Bryan cried out brokenly as each of Ian's powerful thrusts made him bounce up slightly.

 

"Fuck, Bryan! So damn tight!"

 

"Ian..Ian..ah!" Bryan cried.

 

"Come baby.. Scream for me."

 

Bryan let his head fall back on Ian's shoulder, moaning loudly as his body trembled and he started to come. Ian gasped as the muscles tightened around him. He groaned as he shot his hot load into his lover. Bryan went limp against Ian, panting and whimpering. "Told ya you'd give in," Ian chuckled.

 

Bryan simply smiled, rocking his hips a bit. "I love the feeling of your come in me too much to resist.." He whispered.

 

"And you say you can't talk dirty," Ian whispered.

 

"I learn from the best.." Bryan smiled.

 

"True," Ian said, smiling cockily.

 

"You're still better than me.." Bryan chuckled.

 

"Whatever," Ian laughed.

 

"It's true.."

 

"I like when you do it."

 

Bryan just smiled. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too." Ian said as Simba rubbed up against his leg.

 

"Your cat wants you.." Bryan giggled as Ian pulled out. Ian pulled his pants up before picking up his cat. "Because I'm so sexy."

 

"I'm sure." Bryan said, pulling his shorts up and pulling off his ruined shirt.

 

Ian cuddled his kitten close to his chest. "Isn't that right, Simba?"

 

The kitten purred, nuzzling against Ian's chest. Ian chuckled, sitting back down and starting to eat. Bryan sat across the table from Ian and smiled fondly at him as he ate.  
After dinner, Ian went to their room and got the drawing he had been working on and showed it to Bryan. Bryan gasped in awe as he looked at it. It was a woman with firey red hair styled to look like ram horns with vines of ivy weaved into them. "Ian this is beautiful."

"Really? I want to do some kind of dramatic makeup." He said, starting to describe the green and back abstract triangle idea he had.

 

"That sounds amazing." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian sat down with his boyfriend and smiled. "I really want this.."

 

"Youll get it.."

 

"The two winners get a free trip to Chicago for the big fashion show and get to showcase their look."

 

"Youll win for sure." Bryan grinned.

 

"Thank you baby."

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

"Come lay with me." Bryan said, grabbing the plates and putting them in the sink. Ian nodded, helping him and heading to the room. Bryan laid back on the bed and let Ludwig climb onto the bed with him. "I really couldn't be happier," Ian said softly as he pet Simba.

 

"Neither could I, but Simba's gonna shed all over the bed!" Bryan protested.

 

"He's my baby!" Ian defended.

 

"These are amazing sheets and I don't want cat hair all over them."

 

"Well then I'm sleeping on the couch with my baby."

 

"Ian.."

 

"What?"

 

Bryan sighed. "He can sleep on the bed.."

 

"Good." Ian said, satisfied.

 

Bryan rolled his eyes, holding Ludwig up. "You don't shed."

 

"Because he's naked."

 

"Hairless."

 

"Naked." Ian repeated. Bryan rolled his eyes, kissing Ludwig's forehead.

 

Ian curled up with his kitten and smiled to himself. "Goodnight, babe."

 

"Ian Sanders." Bryan said.

 

"What?" Ian asked. "I was talking to you."

 

"Cuddle me instead of your cat!" Bryan giggled.

 

"Oh," Ian laughed, scooting himself and Simba closer and wrapping an arm around Bryan. Bryan smiled as the cats settled between them. Ian kissed Bryan before falling asleep. Bryan pet Ian's hair softly, smiling at him. He couldn't believe how in love with him he was.

 

The day of Ian's competition came. He had practiced on his model a couple times and had the look down. They were awarded three hours before showtime to prep their looks. Ian was practically shaking as he did the final touches.

 

"It's amazing. ." His model, Danielle smiled, looking in the mirror.

 

"You look amazing. I just hope it's enough." Ian said shakily. "I mean, come on. How did she make gluttony look good?" he said, pointing to another model.

 

"Don't worry about her.." Danielle smiled. "You're the best one here..You're gonna win this."

 

Ian took a deep breath. "We can do this. We got this."

 

She nodded. "Isn't Bryan here?"

 

"Yeah. He's outside waiting for our family."

 

Danielle smiled brightly. "Okay. Well I'm gonna go put on my dress."

 

"Don't ruin the hair." Ian said seriously.

 

"I won't. I'll get in feet first." She said before hurrying off.

 

Ian went outside to find Bryan. "Are they close?"

 

"Almost here." Bryan said, holding the phone up to his ear. "They're lost..Kurt, you lived here, how do you not know where you are?"

 

"It's been a while!" Kurt defended. "We're parking now."

 

"Good." Bryan chuckled.

 

A couple minutes later, they saw the group coming towards them. Naomi ran forward and hugged her brother tightly.

 

Ian hugged her back. "Hey Mimi!"

 

"I'm so proud of you!" She said, not letting him go.

 

"I haven't even won." Ian chuckled.

 

"But you tried and got this far." Naomi said as she pulled back. "I can't wait to see!"

 

Ian grinned. "Thanks.."

 

Thea hugged Ian after Bryan. "It's so great to see you two!"

 

"You guys too! Kurt, Blaine!" Bryan grinned.  
They all caught up for a few minutes before hearing the announcement for all the competitors to go backstage and get ready. "I gotta go!" Ian grinned, kissing Bryan. "Wish me luck!"  
They all did and went to find their seats. When Ian got backstage, he ran over to his model. "You ready?"

She nodded, letting Ian do some final touch-ups. Ian took a deep breath, fixing a few strands of her hair as the models lined up. She kissed him on the cheek before it was her turn to walk. Ian watched from behind the curtains. Seeing his model strut down the run.. Ian felt amazing. Nothing could bring him down from this. She walked perfectly, he chuckled lightly as he heard Naomi scream and clap harder as Danielle reached the end of the runway. He looked out and saw his family cheering for him. Ian never thought anything like this could happen for him. He felt himself tear up a bit but controlled it, grinning wide as Danielle walked back. He wrapped his arms around her when she was out of view from the audience.   
"You were perfect!"

 

She bounced happily, trying not to fall over in her heels. "You've got this!" She smiled.

 

"I hope so," Ian said as they watched the other girls.

 

Kurt leaned over to Blaine, "I had no idea ian was so talented..I mean I knew he was good, but damn."

 

"I know. If he doesn't win, they're stupid." Blaine whispered back. Kurt nodded in agreement, looking at the models as they each walked out with their stylists. Ian was grinning ear to ear as his eyes found Bryan. Bryan was staring at Ian like he wad the only one in the room, his eyes filled with so much love.  
All eyes went towards the judges as they started to announce the winners. They announced second and third before they started on the winner. Bryan wished he could be up there holding Ian's hand. God knows he could use it.  
"In first place...Ian Sanders!"

 

Ian's mouth dropped as he stared at the announcer. "Me? Ohmygod!" he almost squealed and hugged his model close before taking his award and thanking everyone. Bryan, Blaine, Kurt, Naomi and Thea all stood and cheered. Ian had tears in his eyes as he threw his fist in the air. He couldn't believe he had done it.   
"Congradulations Ian, You won a trip to the Chicago fashion show to show off your model."

 

"Thank you..Thank you so much.." He grinned, hugging Danielle again. They congratulated him again and everyone cleared the stage. Bryan ran to Ian, kissing him deeply. Ian let the kiss go on before finally pulling back. "I-I can't.. Ohmygod.."

 

"I knew you would win! Ah! I'm so proud of you!" Bryan squealed.

 

"Thank you!" Ian said before kissing him again. Bryan smiled against Ian's lip as the rest of their family walked over, grinning and congratulating him. "Thank you guys so much for being here." Ian grinned.

 

"We're happy to be here.." Thea smiled, kissing Ian's forehead.

 

"Baby, lets go get a cab so we can all ride home." Bryan said.

 

Ian nodded and they all filed out. "Oh! Blaine, you're going to love Simba!"

 

"Simba?" Blaine asked, smiling.

 

"My cat!"

 

"Oh you guys got a cat?" Blaine asked.

 

"Two actually." Bryan said.

 

"Cute." Blaine chuckled as Bryan hailed a cab.

 

They finally got to the apartment and showed them around. Ludwig jumped from the couch, rubbing himself against Kurt's leg. Kurt jumped. "What the fuck is that?!"

 

Ludwig shot under the couch and Thea squealed. "What the hell?!"

 

"Its my kitten!" Bryan huffed, kneeling down and coaxing Ludwig out from under the couch.

 

"That thing is weird." Naomi chuckled.

 

"He's not weird. .He's sweet..And I think his wrinkles are adorable. I was really lucky to get him from the shelter because usually cats like him are really expensive. Simba too." Bryan said.

 

"True. Simba is rare and my baby." Ian grinned.

 

"Well, this is Ludwig." Bryan said, holding him out to Kurt. "He's sweet."

 

"He's..naked.." Kurt said.

 

Bryan groaned, rolling his eyes. "Hairless, now just hold him!" He giggled.

 

Kurt laughed as he took the cat. Ludwig gave a small meow, rubbing his face against the man's jaw.  
"He's cuddly."

 

Bryan smiled. "He really is. He's more relaxed than Simba."

 

"That's because Simba likes to play." Ian said. "He's feisty."

 

Blaine chuckled. "I love the apartment.."

 

"Thanks." Bryan said happily. "We've been really happy here."

 

"Kurt wants to make dinner for you guys. " Blaine said.

 

"Well Bryan's a vegan now so good luck cooking for him." Ian said.

 

"Challenge accepted." Kurt grinned.

 

"What so you can't eat anything? " Naomi asked.

 

"Nothing that comes from animals." Bryan said.

 

"I couldn't do it." Thea sighed.

 

"I'm sure you could. It's all about choice and self control." Bryan said.

 

"I would miss the good stuff." Thea said seriously.

 

"We have different definitions of good stuff." Bryan chuckled.

 

"Well as long as we can eat our stuff I don't see a problem," She smiled.

 

"I won't force it on you..But..If you take the health benefits into consideration. ." Bryan started.

 

"Bryan, please don't." Ian groaned.

 

"Okay, okay.." Bryan giggled. "But I've already lost like two pounds."

 

"And you don't need to lose any more." Blaine said in his fatherly tone.

 

"Says the man with the perfect abs." Bryan chuckled.

 

"Psh."

 

"I have a little bit of a belly. I'm just trying to take care of myself." Bryan said, scratching the side of Ian's head lightly.

 

"I think you're perfect." Ian said sweetly.

 

Bryan smiled. "Thank you baby.." He said, running his hand to Ian's stomach and tracing over his abs a bit.

 

Ian smiled, closing his eyes. "So, how's the wedding planning?"

 

"Good. We have a date!" Kurt grinned. "Well not a date so much as a time frame.."

 

"When?" Bryan asked.

 

"Next spring. When you two will be off for spring break." Blaine said.

 

"I'll be graduated," Ian grinned.

 

"You will..God..It's crazy.." Blaine smiled, shaking his head.

 

"So, when do you leave for your trip?" Naomi asked.

 

"Not sure yet." Ian sighed, "But I'll let you guys know as soon as I find out."

 

"Good. I want to be there."

 

Ian nodded and Kurt said he was going to go start dinner, walking into the kitchen. He went through the fridge and cupboards. Kurt found quinoa, tomato, cucumber, parsley, mint, onion, and some seasoning. He decided to make a quinoa salad for Bryan. He opened the drawer to look for wooden spoons and his eyebrow shot up. Was that..? What was it doing in the kitchen drawer? Kurt picked it up and walked into the living room. He held it up for everyone to see.   
"What the hell is this doing in your kitchen? Do you know how unsanitary that is?"

 

"Ohmygod!" Bryan squeaked, burying his face in his hands as Kurt held up the black riding crop.

 

"Oh shit. I forgot to put it away," Ian said, unashamed. "My bad."

 

Bryan couldn't even look up, his face was beet red.

 

"You can just toss it on our bed."

 

Kurt just chuckled, tapping it against Blaine's thigh before walking off to the bedroom.

 

"I can't believe you two don't hide those things." Naomi said, shaking her head.

 

"I didn't know he left it in there." Bryan groaned.

 

"I don't even remember." Ian laughed.

 

"I bet you remember using it." Naomi winked.

 

"How could I not?" Ian grinned.

 

"Ohmygod shut up." Bryan groaned, hiding his face in Ian's neck.

 

The taller chuckled, kissing Bryan's neck. "Kurt? What are you making?"

 

"Pork chops for us and quinoa salad for your slave." Kurt called.

 

Bryan groaned. "Oh.My.God."

 

"Kidding!"

 

"Is there anything you guys want to do while you're here?" Ian asked.

 

"Well there's a couple of bars down the street. You could take them after dinner, baby.." Bryan said softly.

 

"You don't want to go?"

 

"Nah..I'm just gonna stay here..Long day."

 

Ian nodded. "Okay baby."

 

They had dinner and it felt like everything was normal again. Ian took Blaine, Thea, and Naomi down the street to drink a bit and Bryan stayed at the apartment, laying on the bed with Kurt and talking. "Hey, Kurt?..Can I ask you something? "

 

"Anything." Kurt said softly.

 

"These guys at my school..They're kind of..Into the drug scene..Like..Pills..and heavy stuff..One of them asked me to go do some heroin with them and go clubbing..I said no..But..They just made it sound so great..Like..It was the most amazing feeling..I was tempted.."Bryan whispered. "I know you warned me about it..but like, I didn't think it would be so available and common..And if they're okay doing it...I don't know.."

 

"Bryan, please don't get into any of that. When you're doing it, it does feel good. But the effect it has on you.. It will ruin your life. And I'll kill you," Kurt said seriously. "If you start that shit, you won't make it far. You could lose Ian. Drop out. I don't want that for you."

 

"I know..I know.." Bryan sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I just..I just wonder..You abd Ian had your chances to mess around with stuff like that..I'm not saying I will..I just wonder..I don't know how that stuff feels or why people do drugs..The most I've done is smoked weed with you guys and that time Ian's friend spiked my drink..I just feel..Inexperienced."

 

"That's a good thing, Bryan. You don't need to try all of that. You know what happened to me.."

 

Bryan just sighed, nodding as his mind raced.

 

"You don't want to see the things I've seen and felt. It would break my heart if you went through it and I didn't stop it." Kurt said quietly.

 

"I understand..I just didn't feel like I could talk to Ian about this because he'd like freak out. But I don't know.." Bryan said, turning to look at Kurt. "How did you get into it?..Like..What made you?.."

 

Kurt sighed as he looked at the ceiling. "Everyday that went on, I felt worse about leaving Blaine. I missed him. I knew I broke his heart and there was no way he'd want to hear from me years later. I knew I'd never find anything like what we had. I just.. stopped caring. I didn't care where I ended up or what happened to me. I just gave up."

 

"So you turned to that?.." Bryan asked, resting his head on his hand.

 

"I didn't go looking for it." Kurt explained. "I had already started...cutting myself and drinking a lot to numb the pain. I was walking home one night and some guys offered it to me."

 

Kurt closed his eyes as he recalled the memory.   
It was a freezing night in New York. He was walking back to his apartment after going to a party at friend's house and he was almost sober, his thoughts were on Blaine, as usual as he walked through the slush on the dirty street. He turned down an alleyway to take a shortcut when he saw a group of guys standing under a light by a door, whispering. They looked at Kurt and he swallowed loudly, keeping his head down as he sped up his gait, trying to hurry past them.

 

"Where's the fire?" one of them called as Kurt got closer.

 

Kurt ignored him, knowing it was the best thing to do. Look down. Keep walking.

A young girl, couldn't even be twenty-one yet, stepped up to Kurt. "You look like you could use some fun. Come chill with us."

 

"I have to get home.." He said, shaking his head.

 

"Trust us. This will be so much better," The girl said softly.

 

Kurt looked between her and the men. If she was safe he would be. He nodded. Maybe they were drinking. He wasn't ready to be sober yet.

 

The guys behind her grinned and introduced themselves. One handed him a beer, thinking they'd get him a little tipsy before getting straight into it. They talked, they were nice and Kurt actually found himself having a good time with them.

 

"So what're you doing out alone?" The girl asked.

 

"I just left a party..Going home.." Kurt said, running a hand through his hair. He looked over, seeing two guys who had wandered a few feet away, preparing needles. "What are they doing?.." Kurt asked quietly.

"Just getting a little high." The girl said, shrugging it off.

 

Kurt bit his lip, watching curiously.

 

"It doesn't hurt," She said softly as one of them offered it to her. "Watch." They tied off her arm with a piece of fabric waited until she could see where her veins were. She smiled, taking the needle and carefully injecting it into her arm. She pulled it out and closed her eyes, smiling lightly.

 

"Whatever has happened to you.. All the bad things.. This takes it away." A man encouraged Kurt.

 

The girl slid down the wall, sitting down and smiling up at Kurt. Kurt looked over at the man. "Really?.."

 

He nodded. "Try a little. If you don't like it, don't do it again."

 

Kurt looked down at the needle in his hand and nodded. The man smiled, doing for Kurt what he did for the girl. This would make him forget about Blaine..Be happy.. he pressed the needle in and shot the drugs into Kurt's body. The effects were immediate. He gasped as a warmth spread from the point of the needle to the rest of his body. He was so warm..So happy.

 

"I think he likes it," The girl grinned.

 

Kurt nodded leaning back against the wall and letting his eyes slip closed. There was nothing. Nothing at all. Just the warmth and perfect feeling flowing through his veins. If he could just keep doing this.. He'd never have to feel bad again.

 

A few months later is when it began to get out of control. Kurt stood at the corner with Jess. He met her through his dealer and she was now one of his best friends. They were going to work. Hair done and dressed to kill, but Kurt hadn't had a fix all day and was starting to feel sick. "J-Jess..I can't work tonight..I just need ten bucks..But I can't wait..I can't work." He begged her.

 

"I don't have the money, Kurt. We have to do this." Jess said seriously.

 

"Jessica please I..I can't..I can't..I-I." Kurt was shaking, clutching to his clothes as his chest heaved. "I know you fucking have some, don't lie to me!"

 

"I had the last this morning. Just pull it together. Get this first one done and we can get more."

 

Kurt growled deeply, scratching his neck. "I can't.." He whimpered before a guy he recognized as a local dealer walked by. Kurt ran over to him, grabbing at his coat. "Red..Hey..I-I need a favor.."

 

The guy pulled away. "You have the money?"

 

"Well..N-Not right now.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Come back when you do."

 

Red started to walk off and Kurt scurried in front of him. "Please..I'm about to go to work, I just need enough to hold me over..Then I'll pay you back, I swear," Kurt said quickly as Jess called for him.

 

"What are you going to give me for now?" Red asked.

 

Kurt swallowed hard, looking over at Jess before back at Red. He stepped closer, pressing his chest to his and leaning in to whisper in his ear. "What do you want?..." He asked, nipping at his lobe lightly.

 

Red wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and lead him around the corner to a dark alley. "Your pretty little mouth. I've heard great things about it. Better not disappoint if you want your fix."

 

Kurt nodded, immediately dropping to his knees and doing as the drug dealer wanted, trying to hide the tears in his eyes as he did.

Later, after Red left and Kurt got his fix, he walked back out to Jess, unable to look her in the eye.

 

Jess didn't say anything. She hadn't told anyone but she had been there. A car slowed to a stop and she strutted over to him. "Want some company?"

 

After Kurt got out of rehab, he stayed with Paul, and he believed he was happy. But one night he couldn't take it. The abuse, the humiliation. He sat in the tub, pushing the needle into his arm when Paul swung the door open. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He roared.

 

Kurt put the syringe under the water. "N-Nothing!"

 

Paul walked over, grabbing Kurt and pulling him out of the tub forcefully. "Are you really pulling this shit again?"

 

"No..No.. I'm sorry.. I-I just.. Please don't.." Kurt whimpered.

 

"I didn't pay for your fucking rehab for you to start doing this again, Kurt! You never learn your fucking lesson.." He growled, pushing him into the wall.

 

Kurt winced as he curled up on the floor. "P-Please.."

 

"Please what, Kurt?! I'm not even going to fucking deal with you anymore. Get out!" Paul yelled, pulling him up by his arm and throwing him out of the bathroom. Kurt scrambled to their room, grabbing the first articles of clothing he could find before Paul could stop him. He pulled on the clothes, sobbing under his breath and trying to be quiet. He shoved the rest in a bag before trying to run out the door but Paul grabbed both of his arms, pulling him close. "I fucking should have known you'd do this." He spat. "Youll never be anything but a junkie whore..You want some money so you don't die out there? You want to work for it?..Like when I picked you up on that corner? .." Paul whispered, grazing his lips over Kurt's trembling ones.

 

"J-Just let me g-go.." Kurt trembled in less than a whisper.

 

"Oh no..I couldn't just throw you out with nothing.." Pail whispered, kissing Kurt's neck. "My little whore needs something to get by."

 

Kurt tried to pull back. "W-What..?"

 

Paul shook his head, pulling Kurt back roughly before forcing him down on his knees. Kurt looked down. He didn't want this. He wanted to run. But he knew he wasn't strong enough.

 

Paul grabbed Kurt's hair, pulling roughly. "Do it."

 

Kurt shook his head. "N-No."

 

Paul pulled Kurt up by his hair and threw him at the door. "Don't act like you have any pride left."

 

Tears ran down Kurt's cheeks. "I-I don't w-want this."

 

"Go..And don't come crawling back to me when you don't have any fucking money." Paul growled, throwing a couple of balled up hundreds at Kurt and walking back to his room.

 

Kurt picked up the money and ran. He knew he shouldn't have taken it. But he needed it. He needed to leave. Kurt ran to Jessica's house and banged on the door. She opened the door and saw Kurt She immediately pulled him into a hug. "It's okay.."

 

"I-I'm leaving, Jess.."

 

"Where are you going?.."

 

"Ohio.."

 

Kurt opened his eyes and saw Bryan, who had tears in his own.

 

"Promise me, you won't. I will tell you anything you want to know. It is not an experience you want." Kurt whispered.

 

Bryan nodded quickly, pulling Kurt into a tight hug.

 

"I love you, Bryan.."

 

"I love you too.." Bryan whispered, sniffing.

 

Kurt wiped away one of Bryan's tears. "Just call me if you need to. You're better than any of that stuff."

 

Bryan nodded. "Thank you."

 

"Anytime," Kurt said softly.


	40. Chapter 40

After everyone left, the apartment was quiet. Bryan decided to skip school for the day and was trying to encourage Ian to do the same with work. Ian called in and crawled back into bed with his boyfriend.  
Bryan smiled. "Now I have you to myself all day.."

 

"You do," Ian grinned. Bryan smiled, leaning in to kiss Ian softly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you so much.."

 

"What do you want to do today?"

 

"Not sure.." Bryan said, resting his chin on Ian's chest.

 

"We could go grocery shopping." Ian suggested.

 

Bryan smiled, nodding as they heard a light mewing at the door. Ian chuckled, getting up to let the cats in. They both dashed past his feet and jumped on the bed, Ludwig sitting on Ian's pillow. Ian groaned. "Of course he goes to my pillow."

 

Bryan smiled, picking Ludwig up and cuddling him close. Ian laid back down and started to wrestle with Simba. "Boys.." Ian scoffed as Ludwig purred softly. "So what do we need to go shopping for?"

 

"Food." Ian said simply. Bryan nodded, climbing out of bed and stretched, arching his back. Ian kissed Simba before getting up and grabbing some clothes. Bryan stood behind Ian as he pulled clothes out of the drawer and kissed the tattoo on his shoulder softly. They got dressed and fed the cats before going to the store.

 

They went into the grocery store, Bryan, linking arms with Ian. "So what all do we need?.."

 

"I want some of those little round steaks. Salad stuff for you. Snacks. Anything else you want?"

 

"Soy milk, tofu..Just the usual." Bryan smiled.

 

They got what they needed and even got some healthy version of an ice cream. Ian grinned as he saw fudge syrup and whipped cream, grabbing two of each. Bryan rolled his eyes and smiled as they went to check out.  
As the items were loaded onto the conveyer belt, Bryan noticed how much junk Ian had picked out.  
"Ian, you don't need all of that.."

 

"Why not?"

 

"It's not good for you.." He said, looking at the jumbo box of twinkies.

 

"But its sooooo good." Ian prostested. Bryan rolled his eyes, sighing. Ian paid and loaded up the car.

 

They drove back and Bryan started putting the groceries away. "Why do we need so much whipped cream?"

 

"Its delicious." Ian said with a wicked grin. Bryan raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Ian chuckled as he went back to unloading the bags.

 

"What now? " Bryan asked, lifting himself to sit on the counter.

 

"Nothing." Ian said softly.

 

"Come here.."

 

Ian turned and walked over to his boyfriend.

 

Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian's neck. "So..I was thinking.."

 

"About?"

 

"When you mentioned...Prostate massagers.." He whispered.

 

Ian's lips turned up at the corners. "Yes?"

 

"And you having the remote..And going out in public.." Bryan said, his cheeks flushing red.

 

"You want to do that?" Ian asked, his voice low.

 

"Yeah..." Bryan smiled.

 

"Where?"

 

"Anywhere.." Bryan said softly.

 

Ian grinned. "I'll need to go buy one."

 

"Please.." Bryan whimpered.

 

"I'll go out later baby." Ian promised. Bryan nodded, biting his bottom lip. Ian smiled as he walked to the fridge and pulled one of the whipped cream cans out and squirted some into his mouth.  
Bryan giggled lightly. "You're a dork.."

 

"Nu uh," Ian said with his mouth full.

 

"Yes huh!"

 

"Am I still a dork for wanting to lick it off of your naked body?" Ian asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"You are not licking that off of me.." Bryan chuckled.

 

"Why not? Scared to get a little sticky?"

 

"No..I just don't want it on me. That's got animal products, Ian." Bryan said.

 

Ian took another mouthful. "It's delicious."

 

"See, if you got some that was organic and vegan friendly, then I would consider it." Bryan said, crossing his arms.

 

"And how do you know it isn't? You didn't read it."

 

"It's Reddi Whip, Ian.." Bryan chuckled.

 

"So? I really want to lick it off of you."

 

Bryan sighed, raising an eyebrow. "Fine..But I'm not licking it off of you.."

 

"You don't have to." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan smiled lightly. "Come here.."

 

Ian pulled his boyfriend close, kissing him deeply. Bryan moaned softly, tugging on Ian's hair. Ian trailed his hands down to Bryan's hips, squeezing lightly. Bryan gasped. "Table?.."

 

Ian nodded, picking his boyfriend up and laying him across the dining room table. Bryan spread out, arching his back. "God damn baby.." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan blushed, lifting his hips as he undressed himself. Ian took his own off as he watched. Bryan blushed, looking up at the pierced boy. "Fuck.."

 

Ian climbed on top of Bryan and kissed him deeply. Bryan whimpered softly, rolling his body. Ian bit his lip as he pulled back. He took the can and sprayed the cream along Bryan's neck before licking and sucking at it. Bryan shivered at the cold before moaning deeply. "Oh fuck.."

 

"You like that baby?" Ian asked, putting more on Bryan's chest.

 

Bryan nodded. "Yes..Yes, baby.."

 

Ian grinned, licking the cream up. Bryan gave a long moan, , grabbing Ian's hair. Ian growled, repeating what he was doing down Bryan's chest. Bryan moaned and whimpered hardening fully as his boyfriend's lips traveled his body. "You're so sexy," Ian whispered as he got to Bryan's hips. Bryan bit his lip, giving a sharp tug on the choppy black hair. Ian growled, scratching down his lover's sides. "Ian..Ian please.."

 

"Please what baby?"

 

"Just..I want you.."

 

Ian made his way down Bryan's body, coating the base of his member and sucking it off. Bryan whined, tangling his fingers in Ian's hair and thrusting up into his mouth. Ian moaned as he sped up.  
"Ian..Fuck..I want your cock..I want it.." Bryan whispered. Ian growled as he pulled off and climbed up Bryan's body. Bryan smiled, kissing Ian deeply and tasting the sweet cream in his mouth. He couldn't bring himself to care about it as he reached down grabbing Ian's thick cock. Ian moaned deeply at the friction. "You want my cock?"

 

"Yeah.." Bryan gasped, thumbing over the piercing.

 

"Fuck baby..."

 

"We've had more sex in this kitchen than in the bedroom.." Bryan giggled.

 

"I don't know what it is. But I fucking love it." Ian growled, positioning himself between Bryan's thighs. Bryan chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Ian's waist and rubbing his thumbs over his pierced nipples.

 

"That feels so good.." Ian gasped as he pressed into his lover.

 

Bryan whimpered, pushing his hips down. "H-Have you thought about piercing it again?.."

 

"Piercing what?" Ian breathed out.

 

"Your..Your cock.."

 

Ian moaned. "Would you like that, baby?"

 

"Yes..Fuck..I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of it.."

 

That was all Ian needed to hear. "Fuck..I'm gonna do it.."

 

Bryan moaned deeply, "God, yes.."

 

Ian gave a hard thrust. "So fucking hot."

 

Bryan cried out, arching his back. "Fuck me!"

 

Ian buried his face in Bryan's neck as he slammed into his boyfriend. Bryan dragged his nails down Ian's back, leaving angry red marks in the wake of his fingers. "Fuck!" Ian cried out, speeding up.

 

"Ian..Ian oh!" Bryan whined spreading his legs wide as Ian fucked into him. Ian growled, biting Bryan's neck roughly.

 

"Yes! M-Mark me baby..Please.."

 

Ian bit harder, slamming into his prostate. Bryan arched his back, dragging his nails across the wood. "I'm yours!"

 

"Scream for me." Ian gasped, licking up the shell of Bryan's ear. Bryan bit his lip before letting go, his moans growing louder and louder.

 

"Shit babe." Ian groaned, his thrusts becoming erratic. Bryan looked up at Ian, moaning before kissing him deeply. Ian sucked Bryan's tongue into his mouth and pulled back.

 

Bryan gasped harshly, moving with Ian. "I-I'm so..so close.."

 

"Fuck me too.."

 

"Come in me..Fill me.." Bryan whispered, nipping at his lip ring. Ian growled as his boyfriend's words sent him over the edge. Bryan gasped, coming hard as he felt ian come. Ian panted, kissing Bryan's neck sloppily as they came down. Bryan smiled wide. "I love you.."

 

"I love you so much."

 

Bryan smiled, nuzzling under Ian's jaw.

 

"You really do have a piercing kink." Ian chuckled breathlessly.

 

"It's your fault.." Bryan chuckled, thumbing over Ian's nipple ring.

 

"I take full responsibility."

 

"Mmm..Good.." Bryan giggled, blushing as Ian poked his tongue out, clicking the metal along his teeth.   
"Stop it.." He chuckled.

 

"You know.. I just might have enough money.."

 

"Wait..So..today?.."

 

Ian shrugged. "If we don't today, we might now have a chance to go together. Not soon anyway. Plus.. I really want you to watch."

 

Bryan held back a moan, tightening his legs around Ian.

 

Ian chuckled darkly. "So which should I get?"

 

"I-I really..I don't know the difference.."

 

"I have a Prince Albert. There's the pubic one which is a captive bead ring at the base. There's the hafada which is anywhere on the scrotum. Ummm... A guiche. That's further back, near the ass. I could get a frenum, it would be behind what I already have. A ring through the foreskin. A dydoe is one through the side of the head. Or an ampallang. That's a barbell straight through the head." Ian said expertly.

 

Bryan's pulse was rushing as he listened to Ian. "I..I really like all of those..but..Maybe we could get one..That's like..Straight through the shaft?.." Bryan got out.

 

Ian raised an eyebrow as he thought of how much that would hurt. "You're trying to kill me."

 

"W-We don't have too! " Bryan stammered.

Ian laughed. "I'm so in."

 

They got up and changed before going downstairs heading to the tattoo and piercing shop.

 

Ian walked up to the counter. "I'd like to get a piercing."

 

"What kind?" The guy smiled.

 

"Deep shaft." Ian said smoothly.

 

The man at the counter raised an eyebrow before smiling. "Alright, man." He said before filling out a form. "Sign that and come back to my station."

 

"Ian? Baby, are you sure you want to?" Bryan asked quickly.

 

"Positive." Ian grinned, quickly jotting his signature down and grabbing Bryan's hand, leading him back to his piercer's booth.  
"Now..I know this sounds weird, but I need you to get hard..Like..As hard as you can, so that the bar can be the right size and it won't hurt you when you go to have sex..So..I'll leave you to that..Call me when you're ready." He said, pulling a black curtain around the front of their area and shielding them from view.

 

"Are they serious?" Bryan whispered. Ian nodded, giving a grin and looking over at his boyfriend. Bryan bit his lip nervously as he looked his boyfriend up and down. He reached forward and unzipped Ian's pants slowly.

 

"Babe, I can do it myself if you're not comfortable.." Ian said softly.

 

"No. I want to do this." Bryan said as he pulled his member out and licked his lips. He stood up and leaned down, licking at the head. Ian gasped, biting his lip to stay quiet as he leaned back a bit. Bryan sucked the head into his mouth, moaning softly. "Oh shit.." Ian whispered, closing his eyes. 

Bryan smiled before taking Ian to the base.Ian moaned deeply, gasping softly. "O-Okay.."

 

Bryan pulled off with a pop and smiled at the site of Ian's hard cock. Ian pumped himself a couple of times before smiling. "Will you go get him, babe?"

 

Bryan nodded, going around the corner. "He's ready.."

 

The man came back and got a barbell big enough for Ian before starting to prep him. "This is gonna hurt..And you're gonna bleed. A lot." He said as he marked where the piercing would go. Right through the center and perfectly aligned. Ian nodded, resting his hands on the sides of the chair. Bryan bit his lip, placing his hand over Ian's and looking up at him. Ian looked back at his boyfriend with a brave face. "You sure you want to watch?"

 

Bryan nodded, lacing his fingers with Ian's.

 

"Okay..Deep breath in." The man said as he placed the tip of the needle at the underside of Ian's member. Ian tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply. "Let it out slowly.."

 

Ian breathed out smoothly before grunting softly as he pushed the needle in, taking about two seconds before it popped out on the other side.  
"Fuck!" Ian growled.

 

Bryan took Ian's hand. "Are you okay?" He asked quickly.

 

Ian had his jaw clenched as he nodded. His length quickly began to soften as he squeezed Bryan's hand. "Fuck.." He groaned again.

 

The piercer cleaned Ian up, making sure to stop the bleeding. He picked up a packet and handed it to Bryan. "You need to make you clean it daily. You don't want to get an infection. I'm sure you know the drill. But you cannot have sex for at least six weeks."

 

"What?" Ian whined before letting his head fall back. "Oh my god.." he sighed roughly, making the man laugh.

 

"Well.. What if he..bottomed..?" Bryan asked, blushing a deep red.

 

"That should be fine.." The man nodded as he put the jewelry in.

 

Bryan kissed the top of Ian's head and chuckled. "At least you can do some stuff."

 

Ian nodded as he looked down at his new piercing. "You like it?.." He sighed, smiling.

 

"I do.." Bryan said, his voice lower than he intended. Ian chuckled softly, pulling out his wallet and paying the man before he carefully tucked himself away and they left. "How are you feeling?" Bryan asked.

 

"Sore." Ian chuckled as they walked down the busy sidewalk.

 

Bryan linked arms with his boyfriend. "I can't believe you did that for me.."

 

"It fucking hurt.." Ian laughed. "That's something coming from me.."

 

"I know.. I kind of feel bad.. I didn't think it would hurt much more than your other one.."

 

"There wasn't as much for the needle to go through." Ian said. "But don't feel bad. I love it."

 

"You do?" Bryan asked.

 

"Yeah. And I can't wait to fuck you with it in.." He smiled.

 

Bryan shivered. "Looks like I'll be doing the fucking for the next few weeks."

 

Ian chuckled softly. "I have no complaints about that."

 

"Me neither." Bryan grinned as he voice dropped. "Just means I'll be a little tighter for you when you're ready."

 

Ian smiled wide. Pulling Bryan close so their chests were pressed together. "I wonder how tight I am..it has been a while.."

 

"Oh.." Bryan gasped, closing his eyes as the thought.

 

"Mhm.." Ian smiled, poking his tongue out. Bryan mewled, pulling Ian close and kissing him deeply in the middle of the sidewalk. Ian kissed Bryan back before pulling away slowly. "Let's get home.."

 

"Yes." Bryan agreed before hurrying home. Ian chuckled, as Bryan practically dragged him up the stairs to their door. Bryan pushed Ian against the wall once they were inside. "I want you so fucking bad."

 

Ian moaned softly. "Fuck, I want you too baby..How you sucked me in there. I didn't want you to stop.."

 

Bryan growled. "Are you okay enough for me to suck you?"

 

"I-I don't know..We can try.." Ian said.

 

Bryan dropped to his knees and started to undress Ian. "Tell me if you can't handle it."

 

"Okay.." Ian said softly. Bryan admired the new piercing before taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly.

 

Ian gasped, moaning softly. "Fuck, Bryan.."

 

Bryan moaned, going deeper. Ian hissed as Bryan's lips brushed over the silver ball. "B-Baby I don't think I can.."

 

Bryan pulled back and kissed the head. "It's okay."

 

Ian nodded. "Can you fuck me?.."

 

Bryan grinned. "It would be my pleasure."

 

Ian smiled, leaning in to kiss Bryan as he stood. Bryan reached back and cupped Ian's ass. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah." Ian moaned, rolling his body. Bryan pulled Ian's shirt over his head and turned him around. He knelt down and spread his boyfriend before starting to rim him. Ian gasped loudly. "Ah! Bryan! Fuck!"

 

Bryan smiled, pressing in as deep as he could. Ian pushed his ass back, "God, I want your cock in me.."

 

Bryan pulled back, taking his clothes off as he went to grab the lube. He slicked himself up and pressed himself against Ian. "Please.." The pierced boy moaned. Bryan kissed Ian's shoulder as he pressed in. Ian pressed his face against the wall. "Ungh..So good.."

 

"Fuck.. So damn tight.."

 

Ian smiled. "God..I almost forgot how fucking amazing you feel.."

 

Bryan pressed in to the hilt and gasped harshly.

 

Ian gave a small grunt, reaching back and placing a hand on the back of Bryan's neck. "God..So big..Making me take you.."

 

Bryan whimpered before gripping Ian's hips and starting to thrust. "So used to you fucking me.. You feel so fucking good, Ian."

 

Ian moaned loudly. "Go.."

 

Bryan rested his forehead on Ian's shoulder as he started thrusting fast. Ian let out a loud moan, grabbing Bryan's hair.

 

"Shit!" Bryan gasped, thrusting harder.

 

"Fuck me baby..Ungh!"

 

Bryan pressed Ian against the wall, spreading him wide.

 

Ian growled. "Oh god, Yes. ."

 

Bryan bit Ian's neck roughly. "Let me hear you."

 

Ian groaned. "Ah! Bryan!" He whined, pushing his ass back. Bryan angled himself to hit Ian's prostate. He rubbed against the bundle of nerves and Ian released the most obscene moan Bryan ever heard.  
"Holy shit..Ian.." Bryan gasped as he lost himself in the sound. Ian let go, moaning and crying out, louder than he ever had. Bryan mewled as he continued working that spot.  
"B-Bryan!..I-I'm gonna..Ohmygod..I'm gonna come...Shit!"

 

"Me too. Fucking come for me baby." Bryan growled. Ian moaned, turning his head to kiss Bryan deeply as he came. Bryan gasped, deepening the kiss as he let out, filling his boyfriend. Ian hummed as He came down, rolling his hips. He pulled back, smiling when there was a banging on their door.

 

Bryan pulled out and they got dressed quickly. He opened the door and saw a young girl.   
"Hello.."

 

She had her hands on her hips and she looked rather angry. Her blonde hair was up in a tight, neat pony tail and her blue eyes flashed at him. "Do you two ever shut up?!"

 

"Excuse me?" Bryan said, taken back.

 

"I live next door and all I listen to all day is you, and whoever else is in there doing whatever. Its driving me crazy!" She said, pressing her fingers to her temples.

 

Bryan chuckled lightly. "We'll try to keep it down."

 

Ian showed up next to Bryan and looked down at the girl. "Listen little girl. This is our apartment and what we do is way beyond your age. Why don't you run on home now."

 

She put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? I'm not a little girl. I'm twelve, thank you very much."

 

"And we're eighteen. Now go and mind your business."

 

She huffed, rolling her eyes when she spotted Simba through the foor. "Is that a cat?" She grinned, pushing past them and walking inside. Ian groaned as Simba let her pet him. "Whose cat is this?" She smiled.

 

"Mine." Ian said.

 

"So you're the girl." She said, seriously as she picked the kitten up.

 

"What?"

 

"It's pretty obvious." She shrugged as Bryan giggled.

 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ian asked.

 

"You guys are boyfriends right?" She asked, absently petting Simba.

 

"Yes." Ian said, not getting her point.

 

She looked between the two of them for a moment "Yeah, you're the girl."

 

"I am not!" Ian protested.

 

"If you say so.." She said, rolling her eyes as Bryan chuckled, hiding it with his hand.

 

"Shouldn't you be getting home?"

 

"Nope. My Dad's at work." She said.

 

"What's your name sweetie?" Bryan asked.

 

"Haley." She smiled up at Bryan.

 

Bryan smiled back. "Well I'm sorry we disturbed you Miss Haley."

 

"It's okay. It's just really loud. Like.. Really loud.."

 

"Well I apologize. I'm Bryan, and this is Ian." He said, pointing to Ian, whose arms were crossed.

 

"Do you like it here?" She asked as Simba climbed into her lap.

 

"I do." He said, walking into the kitchen.

 

"So we're babysitting now?" Ian sighed.

 

"I'm not a baby!" Haley said as Bryan's cat came in. The little girl giggled. "He looks naked."

 

"He's hairless." Bryan sighed, but still smiled. "Are you home by yourself?.."

 

"Yup."

 

"How about you stay here until your dad gets home?.."

 

"Can I?" She asked, perking up.

 

"Of course." Bryan said softly.

 

"Oh.. I don't feel so good.." Ian said, turning and quickly walking to the bathroom.

 

Bryan raised his eyebrows before hurrying after Ian. "Baby? Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine!" Ian called through the door.

 

"What's wrong?.."

 

"Baby please.. I'll be out in a few minutes.."

 

"Okay.." he said walking back into the living room. "Do you want something to eat, Haley?.

 

"I'm okay." She smiled.

 

"What's your dad do?.." he asked, sitting down.

 

"He's a doctor for animals."

 

"Is he gone a lot?" Bryan asked softly as she played with the kittens.

 

Haley nodded. "Yeah.. I miss him a lot."

 

"What about your mom?.."

 

"She's not with us anymore."

 

"Did she and your dad get a divorce..?" Bryan asked.

 

"No. She was in an accident.." Haley said quietly.

 

"Oh..I'm so sorry.."

 

"It's okay.."

 

"Well just know you're welcome over here whenever you want." Bryan said sweetly. The last thing he wanted was for this little girl to have no one to go to..

 

"Thank you, Bryan." Haley said, looking up to him.

 

Ian came out of the bathroom, holding his stomach. "Shit.." He groaned.

 

"You okay?" Bryan asked.

 

"I think I ate too much whipped cream.." He mumbled.

 

Bryan couldn't help but laugh. "Told you that stuff was bad."

 

"Yeah,yeah.." Ian sighed, walking into the kitchen.

 

"Do you have ice cream?" Haley asked.

 

"No." Ian said.

 

"Yes." Bryan smiled.

 

"What is wrong with you?" Haley asked Ian. "So moody."

 

"He's just being grumpy." Bryan said. "Babe, will you get her a bowl while you're in there?"

 

"I guess." Ian mumbled.

 

Haley got up and followed Ian into the kitchen. "Did those hurt?" She asked, pointing to his lip rings.

 

"Not really." Ian said. "I have a high tolerance though."

 

"Why'd you get 'em?"

 

"I like them."

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't know. I think they're hot."

 

"Hot? Ew." Haley cringed.

 

Ian chuckled. "Just wait until you're older."

 

"I still won't think you're hot." She said. "Are you hitting on me? You're gross. I'm a child. I'm telling Bryan."

 

Ian snorted. "Oh my god."

 

She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

 

"You are insane." Ian said, handing her the bowl of ice cream.

 

"At least I don't stab myself in the face." She said, smiling and taking the bowl.

 

"I enjoy it too." Ian grinned.

 

"You're weird." Haley said, taking a bite of her ice cream.

 

"Bryan loves it."

 

"He's not weird."

 

"He is pretty weird." Haley said.

 

"Hey, he's actually being nice to you. As far as I'm concerned, he's your babysitter. Not me." Ian said, looking in the fridge. His stomach turned as he looked at the whipped cream.

 

"I'm not a baby!"

 

"You're like ten right?" Ian asked.

 

"Twelve."

 

"Same thing."

 

"No! In a couple of months I'll be a teenager." She said with a bit of an attitude.

 

"God help us all." Ian mumbled.

 

"Bryan. Your boyfriend is rude."

 

"I know." Bryan sighed as he walked in.

 

"I like it here." Haley smiled.

 

"Good." Bryan grinned.

 

"When will your dad be home?" Ian asked.

 

"I don't know.." Haley said quietly.

 

"Oh.."

 

"I-I can just go.." She said, taking her bowl to the sink.

 

"No. It's okay." Bryan said softly.

 

Ian gave a sad smile. "I just meant that must suck."

 

"Yeah.." Haley said quietly.

 

"Hey." Ian said. "You like movies?"

 

She looked up and nodded, a small smile spreading across her face.

 

"Come here. I'll show you what we have."

 

The little girl went with Ian and Bryan smiled lightly. They sat on the floor and looked at the shelves of DVDs.  
"Haley. Which apartment is yours?" Bryan asked.

 

"The one right next to yours. Three-oh-six.." Haley replied. Bryan went to the kitchen and wrote a note for Haley's father so he wouldn't worry. He went and taped it to the door before coming back and seeing Haley and Ian on the couch, starting Moulin Rouge.

 

"You know this movie?" Bryan asked.

 

"I've never heard of it." Haley said.

 

"You picked it?" Bryan asked his boyfriend, a bit surprised.

 

"I like this movie, okay?.."

 

Bryan grinned, pulling Ian in for a kiss. "I'm growing on you."

 

"I like when she dies.." He defended.

 

"Who?" Haley asked.

 

"Ian! Don't ruin it."

 

Ian just chuckled, kissing Bryan again.

 

"Gross!" Haley groaned.

 

"You're gonna be doing this when you're our age." Ian smiled.

 

"No I won't."

 

Bryan just giggled, cuddling up to Ian as they watched the movie. Near the end, Haley fell asleep, cuddling a pillow on the couch. Bryan smiled. "Why are you so grumpy towards her?" He asked softly.

 

"I don't know. Just wanted to be with you today. I've never really been around kids."

 

"You just have to be patient.." Bryan said. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Bryan opened it to reveal a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes that matched Haley's. "Hi..I'm Dan Carmichael?..I got a note saying Haley was staying with you.."

 

"Hi, she is. I'm Bryan." He said, stepping aside and letting the man in. "This is my boyfriend Ian. She fell asleep while watching a movie."

 

"Hi.." Dan said softly. "Thank you for watching her..I just can't find a babysitter anywhere.." he said as he picked her up, careful not to wake her.

 

"Well, what times are you looking for? We'd love to help when we're home." Bryan said softly.

 

"From noon to when I get off..Which is usually late.." He sighed.

 

"I can do that." Bryan said. "Well.. I get home at one.. But I could from that time."

 

"I could pay you sixty dollars a week. I'm off Friday, Saturday and Sunday..I really feel like I can trust you for some reason.." he smiled.

 

"You can. I promise. She's really a sweet kid. I can help her with homework too." Bryan smiled. "I did pretty well. And my dad is a teacher so I'm sure between all of us, we can handle it."

 

"Thank you so much, Bryan..I appreciate it.." he said goodbye to both of them before walking out with his daughter.

 

"What kind of alone time are we gonna have now?.." Ian sighed.

 

"Ian, she has no one." Bryan said seriously.

 

"I know that, but on weekdays we only have from one until five before I go to school.."

 

"What was I supposed to do? Can you imagine being alone when you were twelve?"

 

"Yeah..I can actually..." Ian said quietly.

 

"Oh Ian.. I wasn't thinking.." Bryan said, instantly feeling like an asshole.

 

"It's fine.." Ian sighed. "I just want my time with you. Call me selfish or whatever."

 

"You're not.." Bryan said, looking down. "I'm going to go take a bath.."

 

"Bryan, don't. Can we talk about this instead of you shutting down and building it up in your head until later?"

 

"There's nothing to say.. I wasn't thinking.."

 

"Bryan, exactly, its okay, baby..Ugh. Usted es tan imposible a veces.." Ian mumbled.  
(You are so impossible sometimes..)

 

That got Bryan's attention. "What was that..?"

 

"What was what?"

 

"Have you been talking to your mom?"

 

"Yeah, why?.." Ian asked.

 

Bryan just bit his lip. "Oh, nothing.."

 

"Baby, talk to me.."

 

"You said something in Spanish.. You haven't done that in a while.."

 

"I did?..I didn't notice.." Ian said softly.

 

Bryan chuckled.

 

"It happens when I talk to my mom on the phone.." Ian giggled.

 

"I love it.."

 

"Te amo.." Ian smiled.

 

"I love you too." Bryan said, cuddling up to Ian. "I really am sorry.. I just don't see that when I look at you. I just see you.."

 

"I know baby..And that's why I appreciate you so much.."

 

"You're perfect.. Especially when you speak Spanish." Bryan grinned.

 

Ian chuckled. "Usted es demasiado para mí a veces .."  
(You're too much for me sometimes)

 

"I don't know what you said but I love it."

 

Ian smiled wide, kissing his forehead.

 

"Come on.. I have to be up early.."

 

"Okay baby.." Ian smiled, grabbing his hand. Bryan lead his boyfriend to their room and got into bed. Ian sighed as they climbed in bed. "Babe.."

 

"What?"

 

"My dick huuurts.."

 

"I know baby.. But you said it hurts when I touch you.."

 

"It does..Just..Ugh..There's a hole in my dick." He groaned before laughing lightly.

 

"There's a couple actually." Bryan chuckled.

 

Ian just smiled, pulling his boyfriend close. "Oh fuck I forgot I'm hungry..You must be starving..I'm gonna go fix something real quick. You want anything?.." Ian asked before sitting up.

 

Bryan shook his head. "I'm good."

 

"Are you sure?..You haven't eaten all day.."

 

"I'm just not hungry." Bryan said softly. "I think I will go take a bath though.." Bryan walked into the bathroom and undressed, staring at himself in the mirror. Why wasn't this diet working? ..He felt like he was gaining weight.. But he was so strict about what he ate and drank. Maybe he needed more exercise. He sucked in his stomach and examined every flaw. Maybe now that Ian would be bottoming he could do more work. That would be good exercise. That mixed with all of his dancing.. The pounds should fall right off...


	41. Chapter 41

The next week went by quickly. Bryan went to school, came home, picked up Haley, took her to the park, or movies, or anywhere, just to walk and get a bit of exercise in. The thing was, people at school kept telling him how good he looked..Especially the girls in ballet. Maybe it was starting to work? Bryan was feeling a lot better. But he didn't feel like he looked better. Maybe instead of just watching what he ate, he should just eat less.. Bryan would just have to lie more to Ian.. He didn't like lying to his boyfriend. .But his perfect body made him feel he needed to be perfect for him.  
Bryan sighed, going next door to get Haley. He knocked on the door and the blue-eyed girl answered quickly. "Hey Bryan." She grinned.

 

"Hey sweetie. How was school?"

 

"Boring.." She sighed, grabbing her backpack and following Bryan next door.

 

"Why?" Bryan asked.

 

"Because all we did was sit there and learn about history. I hate history. Its boring." Haley said as they walked inside. "Hey dork." She said as she saw Ian sitting on the couch.

 

"Hey munchkin." Ian shot back. Haley stuck her tongue out at him as she sat at the table before pulling out her homework.

 

"What do you have tonight?" Bryan asked as he sat with her.

 

"History. " She sighed dramatically. Bryan chuckled, grabbing a pencil and helping her. She looked up at him as he talked and raised an eyebrow.  
"You look thinner.."

 

"Are you sure? I ate a big lunch today."

 

Ian looked up. "Yeah baby..You do look like you've been losing weight.." he said softly. "What have you been eating? .."

 

"My salads and stuff." Bryan said.

 

"You need to eat some actual food.." Ian said seriously, looking back to the TV.

 

Bryan nodded, hoping the conversation was over. He'd just have to hide this better. He still wasn't happy with how he looked. Just a few more pounds would do it.. He went back to helping Haley.

 

Over the next couple of weeks Bryan would go running before school, hurry home, and then rush to NYADA. One day he was in dance and the ballet girls were talking to him. "You look really amazing Bryan..What's your secret? "

 

"Oh I don't know. I've just been running some." Bryan shrugged.

 

"You look great." A tall blonde smiled. She was the thinnest out of all of them. "I'm jealous."

 

"Are you kidding? You're so tiny!" Bryan exclaimed.

 

"Please." She rolled her eyes. I can barely wear my leotard without my rolls hanging out." She sighed,, pulling on her coat. "See you later Bryan." She said. The rest of the girls followed, saying goodbye to Bryan as they walked out.

 

Bryan lingered, looking in the mirror. He lifted his arms and watched as the skintight fabric formed to his body. He quickly dropped them, folding his arms around himself. It still wasn't enough.. Why was this happening? He always felt fine before. But now.. It just wasn't enough. He always felt confident and sexy...why did he just want to hide now?.. He groaned, turning around to go home. It was a Friday so he didn't have to watch Haley. When he got home, he went to the room and got in one of Ian's hoodies and some baggy sweatpants.

 

Ian came home shortly after. "Hey baby!"

 

"Hey.." Bryan smiled, looking up from his movie.

 

"How was school?"

 

"Tiring.." Bryan sighed, holding his arms out for his boyfriend.

 

Ian laid down beside Bryan and grinned. "Finally a night alone."

 

Bryan nodded, smiling up at Ian. "Has it been six weeks yet?.."

 

"Next week.."

 

Bryan nodded again. "How are you holding up?.." He asked, curling up in a ball and scooting closer to Ian.

 

"Ugh. I can't wait for it to be over."

 

"What? You don't like bottoming?" Bryan chuckled.

 

"Oh, I do. But I miss your ass." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan shivered a bit. "I miss you in it.." He smiled. "But I have been using that toy you got me.."

 

"Which?"

 

"The vibrator we've had.." Bryan said, blushing.

 

"You've been pretty naughty. Using it without me.. I just might have to punish you.." Ian said with a smirk.

 

Bryan bit his lip. "Well it's all I can do without you, baby...I miss your big..Thick cock inside of me..I'm sorry.."

 

"Oh, you will be sorry." Ian said before going to the bedroom. He came back out and tossed a box to Bryan. It was the packaging for the prostate massager. "I want you to wear it and let me take you to dinner."

 

"T-tonight?.." Bryan asked, looking at the box.

 

"Yes."

 

Bryan's cheeks flushed. "Okay.." he said.

 

"Go get ready."

 

Bryan stood. "W-will you help me?..Put it in?.."

 

"Mmm.. Yes.."

 

They went to the bathroom and Bryan took the curved black toy out of the box.

 

"Fuck.. This is so sexy.."

 

Bryan bit his lip as he pulled out the remote. "Does it work?.." He asked, hitting a button and gasping at the intense.

 

"Oh yeah. It works." Ian grinned. Bryan turned it off and pulled his sweat pants down. Ian spread his boyfriend before leaning in to lick at him. Bryan gasped, bending over the counter. "I-Ian!"

 

Ian moaned, getting Bryan ready for the toy before slowly pushing it in. Bryan whimpered softly, pushing his hips back as Ian positioned it in the perfect place. The taller gave a light smack on the soft flesh. "I can't wait for this."

 

Bryan whimpered, looking back at Ian.

 

Ian grinned, turning it on low. "How does it feel?"

 

Bryan gasped harshly, his eyebrows kneading together. "Ungh!"

 

Ian chuckled as he turned it off. "Go get dressed."

 

"Fuck.." Bryan whimpered, sitting up. They got dressed and headed out to eat. Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian's as they walked into the restaurant. He looked down at Ian's pocket, where he knew the remote was.

 

"Getting anxious?"

 

"A little.." Bryan whispered. Ian chuckled as they were seated. He waited until their waiter came to take their drinks to turn the toy on low. Bryan stiffened, making a small noise as he gripped the edges if the table.

 

"We'll take a water and a Pepsi." Ian grinned as the older woman raised an eyebrow.

 

"Yes, thank you.." Bryan said quickly. Ian laughed as she walked away and turned the toy off. "You're evil.." Bryan sighed.

 

"You wanted this."

 

"True..But I didn't think it would feel so good.."

 

Ian grinned. "I love it.."

 

Bryan adjusted himself. "I'm already hard.."

 

Ian bit his lip, bringing his leg up and rubbing Bryan's thigh. Bryan gasped softly, closing his eyes.  
"You think you'll last baby?"

 

"I don't know.."

 

Ian smiled as their drinks were brought out. "What do you want baby?"

 

"Just a salad.." Bryan said softly.

 

"Baby.. That's all you've been eating.."

 

"I've been craving it. Really.." Bryan smiled.

 

"Alright." Ian sighed before ordering chicken tenders and fries. Bryan nodded. He really didn't even want to eat.. Ian continued to tease Bryan through dinner. Towards the end, he reached into his pocket and turned it on a little higher. Bryan gave out a small squeak as he was sipping his water, almost dropping his glass. Ian smiled devilishly, keeping it on. Bryan set the glass down, trying not to make a noise as he closed his eyes.  
"You like that baby?" Ian whispered. "Miss my cock inside if you?"

 

Bryan nodded, pressing his hips down against the seat and rocking slowly. Ian's eyes grew dark. "Bryan.."

 

Bryan bit his lip, opening his eyes to look at Ian. Ian looked up and saw their waitress a table away. "Excuse me.. Can we get the check?"

 

"Of course." She smiled before walking to retrieve it.

 

Ian kept his eyes in his lover. He loved doing this to him. "Ian.." Bryan whispered, running a hand through his hair.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Feels so good.."

 

"You want me?"

 

"Yes." Bryan whispered, resting his elbows on the table and giving a small squeak as the toy pressed just the right way.

 

"How?"

 

"I-I want you to fuck me..But..I don't..Want to..ah..Hurt you.."

 

"We can try.." Ian whispered hotly.

 

Bryan gave a desperate whimper. "Fuck..Please..I w-wanna ride you.."

 

The check was brought back and Ian paid before they hurried home. Bryan pulled Ian close as they walked into the apartment, kissing him deeply. Ian moaned, holding Bryan by his hips.  
"Baby, I need you, now.." Bryan moaned, grabbing Ian's hand and placing it over the bulge in his jeans. Ian growled deeply, picking Bryan up and carrying him to the bedroom. Bryan wrapped his fingers in Ian's hair, pulling roughly as they entered the dark room. Ian set Bryan down and turned on the lamp before climbing on the bed.  
"D-Do we really need the night on?.." Bryan asked. He didn't want Ian to see his body completely until he was happy with it..

 

"Why not? I want to see you.." Ian said, a bit confused. "You've never had a problem before.."

 

"I know..It's fine..Its okay.." He said, his voice a bit nervous before he climbed on top of Ian. Ian ran his hands down Bryan's sides and let out a low moan, thrusting up lightly. Bryan took off his shirt and left the white undershirt on before pulling off Ian's.   
"Fuck.. I love watching you ride me." Ian moaned as he worked on his pants.

 

Bryan gasped. "I love riding you.." He said, smiling.. he pulled off his pants and Ian's pants before Ian slowly pulled out the prostate massager.

 

"You looked so sexy trying not to moan at dinner.."

 

"Felt so good.." Bryan whined. "Fuck, Ian...please..G-Get the lube.."

 

Ian twisted his body to reach the bottle in the nightstand. Bryan took the bottle from him and squirted a generous amount in his hand before reaching back and stroking his cock slowly. "Is this okay?.."

 

Ian closed his eyes and gasped. "Yes.."

 

Bryan ran his thumb over the new piercing and moaned. "Fuck that's hot.."

 

Ian couldn't help but grin. "Baby.."

 

"What are you smiling about?.." Bryan smiled, taking his time and feeling the piercing.

 

"Feels so damn good." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan bit his lip, nodding. He wiped his hand on his shirt before raising up and slowly sitting down on Ian's cock. "H-Holy shit..." he whined as he filled him.

 

Ian's head fell back as he groaned. "Bryan!"

 

Bryan whined as he bottomed out, panting softly. He slowly began raising up and down when he noticed the deep burn in his thighs. He'd never really paid that much attention to it before, but this could be a really good way to work on his legs and thighs, which were a problem area for him.

 

"Oh fuck.." Ian growled deeply. He sped up, spreading his hands on Ian's chest for leverage. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on working his body in just the right way.

 

"Bryan.." Ian gasped, gripping his boyfriend's hips and thrusting up.

 

Bryan gasped, looking down at Ian. "N-No..Let me.." He panted, rocking his hips before bouncing again. Ian opened his eyes and admired Bryan. Bryan's eyes were closed as he rode Ian hard and fast..Faster than usual actually. "Baby.." Ian whispered. "Bryan.. Are you okay..?"

 

Bryan nodded, his eyebrows kneading together as he continued his pace.

 

"Wait.. Baby, stop.."

 

"W-what why?.." Bryan asked, slowing down slightly but not stopping until Ian forcefully grabbed his hips, keeping him still.

 

"What's wrong? You're focusing on something other than me." Ian said before his voice dropped. "Is.. Is there someone else..?"

 

"No..Of course not.." Bryan panted, looking down at his boyfriend.

 

"What are you thinking then?"

 

"I'm not thinking of anything other than you.." Bryan said, wiping the sweat from his forehead before running his hands over his burning thighs. Ian's eyes followed Bryan's hands and up his body. "Why is your shirt still on?"

 

"I-I just didn't think to take it off.." Bryan said, suddenly very self conscious as Ian looked at him. He grabbed the hem of the undershirt, pulling it down a bit, over his hips and the top of his thighs. 

 

Ian sat up. "I wanna see you.."

 

"Can't w-we just finish?.."

 

"Bryan.." Ian whispered, running his fingertips down his boyfriend's stomach. "Please.."

 

Bryan pulled away from the touch slightly. "Please don't make me.."

 

"Then talk to me." Ian said seriously.

 

Bryan looked down. "I don't. .I can't.."

 

"Why? It's me, baby.."

 

Bryan pulled off of Ian, sitting on the bed next to him. Tears quickly gathered in his eyes. "I-I'm just..Not happy with..With how I look.."

 

Ian quickly sat up and looked to his boyfriend. "Why? What changed?"

 

"Nothing..I just..I wanted to lose a few pounds..a-and..I just feel like its not working..It just looks like I'm gaining weight and I just feel so..so disgusting.." He whispered.

 

"Are you kidding? Bryan, you're perfect. Is that what all this vegan shit is? Because you could eat junk all day every day and I'd still be in love with you."

 

"Ian..I just..I weigh more than I ever have..I'm.. I look like..I look awful.."

 

"You're smaller than me. You think I look bad?" Ian asked.

 

"No, I'm not Ian..Don't lie to me..And you..You're perfect. ." He said softly, wiping his tears.

 

"And I think you're perfect. When did this start? Is it the others in your class? Did I say something? Why do you feel like this?"

 

"I d-don't know..I just..I wanted to try and lose weight..And it doesn't work..I think that fucking scale is broken because I know I'm gaining..I know I am.."

 

"No, you're not. You're smaller than you were when we first moved to New York. Baby, this is unhealthy. You need to eat."

 

"No, I don't Ian, just stop fucking lying to me!"

 

"Bryan! Calm down. I am not lying. And I won't sit back and watch you get an eating disorder! Now, I love you and I won't let you do this to yourself."

 

"I don't have an eating disorder!" Bryan snapped. He quickly pulled his shirt off. "This is not thin! This is not beautiful or perfect! "

 

Ian stood up and pulled Bryan close, cupping his face between his hands. "Stop it. Listen to me. You are skinny. If you get any smaller, you'd be sick. Now please.. Listen to what I'm saying. You are perfect. I love you more than anything. And I don't care if I have to tell you every hour of everyday. You are beautiful and I wouldn't change a thing about you."

 

Bryan was shaking his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. "No..." He whispered.

 

"If you won't listen to me.. Maybe you can call Kurt? He'd understand. He's been there.."

 

"Ian..I..I'm not skinny I just don't see why you won't tell me the truth..I can't..when I look in the mirror all I see is fat..I'm disgusting, Ian..I know you love me and you think I'm perfect..But..I'm not.."

 

"Come here." Ian said, pulling Bryan to the full mirror on the wall. "See that? Every part of you is beautiful. I don't see any fat." He ran his hands along Bryan's body. "You are so sexy."

 

Bryan looked away. He couldn't take this. "Please just stop.."

 

"No. Not until you know I'm not lying."

 

"Ian, please.." Bryan whimpered, closing his eyes as another tear slipped out. He couldn't stand to look at himself.

 

Ian turned Bryan around. "I don't know what to do.."

 

"I'm trying..I'm just trying to lose weight.."

 

"I don't want you too.."

 

"I need to.."

 

"Bryan, I will always love you. But I don't want you looking like a skeleton. I want you to be healthy."

 

"That's what I'm trying to do Ian..I'm trying to be healthy..I'm doing this for us.."

 

"But you're healthy now. Don't make yourself sick. Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'll do it with you. But don't go overboard."

 

Bryan just shook his head. "Ian..I'm not healthy.."

 

"Not if you keep going down this path. But if you balance your meals and whatnot, you can be."

 

Bryan looked down. "Ian..I don't need to eat."

 

"Yes. You do. If you don't, you'll get sick and wind up back in a hospital. I don't want that." Ian said seriously.

 

Bryan sniffed quietly and whispered. "I just want to be perfect for you.."

 

"You are perfect for me." Ian said softly, holding his lover close. "Bryan, you know my past. I never tried for anyone. But you.. You changed me. You are my life. You are perfect."

 

Bryan wanted to believe Ian, but he just couldn't.

 

"Baby.." Ian said desperately.

 

"I'm sorry..I just can't see myself that way because all I see is this..Fat..disgusting thing.."

 

"Bryan please stop. You're not disgusting. If you were, I wouldn't be here.."

 

Bryan wiped his eyes and looked away from Ian. "I can't.."

 

"What can I do?"

 

"I don't know, Ian..I just..I can't go on like this..I'm just trying to change for the better.." Bryan said, wiping his eyes.

 

"You don't need to change. I don't know why you think this all of a sudden. You used to he confident. I loved that. What changed?"

 

"I-I don't know..I just wanted to lose a couple of pounds.." He pressed his hands over his completely flat stomach. "But it didn't work.."

 

"Baby, there is nothing to lose."

 

"I don't see how you think that."

 

"And I don't see what you see."

 

Bryan walked over and picked up his clothes, pulling them on. "I'm going to sleep on the couch.."

 

"Why..?"

 

"I just can't tonight, Ian.."

 

"I'm sorry.." Ian whispered, turning around and holding back his tears.

 

"Ian..Don't cry, baby.."

 

Ian shook his head as he climbed into bed. Bryan sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Ian kept his back to Bryan. Why was this happening? Had he done something wrong? What if he really wasn't enough to keep Bryan happy?

 

"Ian...I love you.." Bryan whispered.

 

"I love you too." Ian said just as quiet.

 

"I'm sorry.." Bryan got out. Ian sighed, curling in on himself. Bryan laid on the bed, wrapping his arms around Ian and resting his forehead on the nape of his neck.

 

"I'm sorry.." Ian whispered.

 

"Why?.."

 

"N-Not making..you happy.."

 

"Ian you do make me happy..I love you.." Bryan said softly.

 

"You said you're not.."

 

"I'm not happy with myself.."

 

Ian sniffed, holding his pillow closer.

 

"You didn't do anything wrong Ian.."

 

"I-I.. I just.."

 

"You just what?.." Bryan asked, tightening his arms around him.

 

"I don't understand.. I-I mean.. There was Austin. Now.. Now this.. I-I'm trying so hard.. To.. To keep you.."

 

"Ian you're not going to lose me.." Bryan said seriously. "And can we please not talk about that..?"

 

Ian went quiet. He felt like nothing he'd do would be enough.

 

"Please just talk to me Ian.." Bryan whispered shakily.

 

"You just told me not to."

 

"I just don't want to talk about Austin.."

 

"Okay.."

 

"But you won't lose me."

 

Ian turned over with tear filled eyes. "I'm scared.."

 

"Why?.."

 

"You don't see what you're doing to yourself.."

 

"I'm just trying to lose some weight Ian. .I don't see the big deal."

 

"You're so small. If you keep losing weight, you will be unhealthy and sick."

 

Bryan didn't say anything, looking down. "I just can't see it."

 

"That's why I-I'm scared."

 

"I'm gonna be okay, Ian.."

 

"Stay.. Please.."

 

Bryan nodded, "I will.."

 

Ian held Bryan as close as he could.

 

"I love you, Ian.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

"I..I think I need help.."

 

"We can find someone." Ian said, calming down.

 

"I want Kurt.."

 

"We'll call him. He'll come.. I know he will."

 

Bryan nodded, pressing his lips to Ian's. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

"I'm so sorry..I just..I can't see what you do.."

 

"Just know that I do see a perfect person.. Just.. Believe it."

 

"I can't.." Bryan got out, tears filling his eyes again.

 

"Why? I don't lie to you.."

"I know..I just see something so different..."

 

"What do you see?"

 

"I see fat..And..Ugly.." Bryan whispered

 

"You're neither of those."

 

"It's how I feel.." Bryan said, wiping his eyes and sniffing.

 

"You want to call Kurt? I can if you're scared.."

 

Bryan nodded. "Will you?.."

 

"Yeah," Ian said. He kissed Bryan before getting up and pulling some sweat pants on. He grabbed his phone and dialed Kurt's number.

 

"Hey sweetie.." Kurt answered.

 

"Hey.. I didn't wake you, did I?"

 

"No, I'm always awake." Kurt chuckled. "What's up?"

 

"We need you to come back.. Just you.."

 

"Why?..What's wrong?.."

 

"Bryan needs you." Ian said.

 

"Is he okay?.."

 

Ian gave a small sigh. "Yeah.. He's just.. Having body issues and I don't know how to help him."

 

"What do you mean?.."

 

"He doesn't eat much. He thinks he's fat.. Kurt, he's already lost too much.." Ian said quietly.

 

"Oh no.." Kurt saud quietly.

 

"I know.."

 

"I'll get the first flight I can.." Kurt said seriously.

 

"Thank you so much, Kurt. Text me when you will be here and I'll pick you up."

 

"Okay, sweetie..Be careful okay?"

 

"We will." Ian said softly before hanging up.

 

Kurt set the phone down and looked over at Blaine, who was slowly waking up.  
"Baby..?"

 

"Yeah?.."

 

"Who was that?.." Blaine asked sleepily.

 

"Ian.. Baby.. I have to go to New York.."

 

"Why?..Is everyone okay?.."

 

"Bryan needs me. He's going through a phase. He doesn't want to eat and seems to have body dis-morphia."

 

Blaine sat up. "I-Is he okay?.."

 

"He will be."

 

"I should come with you." Blaine said seriously.

 

"No, baby. It'll be okay." Kurt said. "You have work. I can miss mine."

 

"Kurt..I...I want you to talk to him about moving back home.."

 

"Blaine. He won't drop out of NYADA."

 

"I know..He's just..I want him to be okay.."

 

"And I've been there. I'll make sure he is." Kurt said softly.

 

"You have?.." Blaine asked.

 

"Yeah.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"How did you get through it?.."

 

"The dope made me not care so much." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "Come here.."

 

Kurt sat down and looked to his fiance.

 

He leaned in, kissing him softly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too, Blaine.."

 

"Please make sure he gets better.."

 

"I'll stay until he is." Kurt said seriously.

 

"I'll miss you.."

 

"I'll miss you too, baby."

 

Blaine kissed Kurt again. "When are you leaving?.."

 

"Tonight."

 

Blaine nodded, wrapping his arms around his lover. "Be safe.."

 

"I will. I promise. And I'll call you everyday."

 

"Okay..Do you need his anti-depressants or anything?.."

 

"Yeah. Just in case." Kurt said as he started packing. Blaine got up and got the pill bottle before bringing it back to Kurt. "Thank you baby."

 

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt again. "Call me when you get there."

 

"I will."

 

Kurt left and drove to the airport, buying the first ticket to New York. When he landed, it was almost four in the morning. He called Ian.

 

Ian was stroking a sleeping Bryan's hair when he got Kurt's call. He picked up quickly. "Hey, Kurt..I'm about to leave.."

 

"Okay. I'll be at the baggage claim."

 

Ian carefully left the bed and drove to the airport, getting out and going to look for Kurt. Kurt smiled softly as he hugged Ian. "Hey sweetie. How are you doing?"

 

"I'm good.." Ian said, not letting Kurt go from the hug.

 

"How's Bryan..?"

 

"I don't know..I-I'm scared, Kurt.." Ian whispered.

 

"Shh..We'll help him. I promise." Kurt soothed. Ian nodded, keeping his arms wrapped around Kurt as he tried not to cry. "Come on. We can talk when we get home."

 

Ian nodded, taking a shaky breath as he pulled back. Kurt kissed his forehead before they walked out and went home. Ian brought Kurt inside, taking his bag to the small guest room in the apartment. "It means so much that you came.."

 

Kurt nodded. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

 

Ian looked up at Kurt and he watched as the boy, who was so set on being tough and keeping his face stone, crumbled before him, bursting into tears. Kurt pulled Ian close and rubbed his back. "It's gonna be okay sweetie.."

 

Ian just let himself be held. "I-I don't know what to do..I-I feel like I can't make h-him happy..I-I just w-want him to be happy.."

 

"Its not your fault. He's just going through something."

 

"I don't want him to be going through anything..I j-just want him to know how perfect he is and how much I love him..I just want him to know.."

 

"He will, sweetie. He just needs some help. Just be there for him, okay?" Kurt said softly. Ian nodded, sniffing as his shoulders shook. He hated this. Feeling so weak and vulnerable. But Kurt was here to help. Kurt kissed the top of Ian's head. "We'll help him. I promise."

 

Ian nodded again. "Thank you..I just want to get through this so we can move on..I want to marry him, Kurt.."

 

Kurt's heart swelled as he pulled back. "You do?"

 

"Yeah.." Ian said. "I still don't like the idea of marriage..But I want to be with Bryan for the rest of my life..and..I want to marry him..I never thought I'd say that..But its the craziest feeling.."

 

"That's amazing, Ian. He'll get better. I've been through it. It's hard. But I'll make sure."

 

Ian smiled. "Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome, Ian. I'm always here."

 

Ian sat with Kurt for a minute until he looked up and saw Bryan standing in the doorway.

 

"Hey. Come here," Kurt said softly, scooting over a little. Bryan had his arms wrapped around his middle as he slowly walked over and sat next to Kurt. "Why are you feeling like this?" Kurt asked quietly.

 

"I don't know.."

 

Kurt wrapped an arm around him. "You're too amazing to be feeling like this. Do you know how proud we are of you? Blaine talks about you all the time. Ian loves you more than anything. We all do, sweetie."

 

"I know you guys love me..I just..don't love myself.." Bryan whispered.

 

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

 

"I just see a stupid, fat, ugly person that can't do anything right..I can't even eat..something so basic that everyone does..I even fuck that up.."

 

"Bryan, you don't fuck things up." Kurt said seriously. "This all started somewhere. Is it the dance class? That's how I started. Being around all the tiny girls made me feel terrible. What is it for you?"

 

Bryan looked away, nodding softly.

 

"Bryan, I know you don't see it. But you are so skinny. You'd still be healthy if you did gain a few pounds. You're no where near unhealthy unless you keep doing this." Kurt said seriously.

 

"I can't eat..I..Kurt..I know you all keep saying I'm skinny..I just don't see it.."

 

"Don't get upset by me asking this. But how much do you weigh, Bryan? I swear, I will not judge you."

 

Bryan bit his lip, looking down. "The scale says one-fifteen...But it can't be right.."

 

"Why? That looks about right to me. I'm about ten or fifteen more than you." Kurt said softly.

 

"I get you guys are trying to make me feel better..But can't you just tell me the truth?..You are so much thinner than I am, Kurt.."

 

"Bryan, I am telling you the truth. You're skinny, sweetie. I used to think how you are. It's a body dis-morphia. You're seeing something that isn't there."

 

Bryan looked down, running a hand through his hair. "God, why does something always have to be wrong with me?.."

 

"Baby, don't think like that." Ian said softly. "We love you."

 

"But it's true.." Bryan got out, wiping his eyes. Maybe everyone would be better off without him..

 

"No, it isn't." Ian said. "Baby, you're just stressed."

 

Bryan pulled his knees to his chest. "I just want to be normal.." he whispered.

 

Kurt pulled Bryan close. "You are sweetie."

 

Bryan buried his face in Kurt's shirt, tearing up at the familiar smell of his cologne. "I-I missed you so m-much.."

 

"I missed you too, Bryan. Blaine does too. He misses you so much."

 

Bryan nodded, letting Kurt hold him. "I miss him too.."

 

"He wants you to think about moving home. But I won't try to convince you. I know NYADA is your dream."

 

Bryan pulled back a bit, looking at Kurt. "W-Why would he want Me to move back?.."

 

"He's just worried about you."

 

"I need to do this..I need to stay here.." Bryan said softly.

 

"I know. I told him I'd be here until I knew you were okay." Kurt explained. "You're going to get through this."

 

Bryan wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and nodded. "Will you go to church with me on Sunday?.."

 

"Of course, I will."

 

Bryan looked over at Ian. "Baby?.."

 

"I'll go."

 

"Thank you.."


	42. Chapter 42

That Sunday, they all got dressed. Ian sighed as he loosened his tie more. He hated this church. People stared at him. He got stared at less at the church in Lima, and that was saying something..

 

"Do we have to stay the whole time?"

 

"Yes.." Bryan said, turning and tightening Ian's tie again. "Come on or we'll be late."

 

Ian sighed as they headed out. They drove to a small church outside of the city and walked inside. It was nice and quaint, Just how Bryan liked it. He sat between Kurt and Ian before closing his eyes. He couldn't do this on his own. He needed all the help he could get..  
The service started and a kid a few seats down looked up, staring at Ian. Ian turned slowly, looking at the little boy and glaring at him. The boy didn't say anything. He just kept looking at Ian before sticking his tongue out. Ian huffed before raising his hands up like claws and hissing at the child. The child's eyes went wide as he scooted closer to his mother. "Ian." Kurt scolded, popping the back of his head.

 

Ian couldn't help but chuckle. "Hey!"

 

"Shush." Kurt said, trying to hold back his own smile.

 

Bryan took Ian's hand as the service went on. Ian looked over at his boyfriend, watching him. He really believed in this..The service was about being able to take your problems and let God help you through them. Ian thought it was bullshit how they were pretty much saying that if you do nothing but pray your problems will magically be fixed. But Bryan looked like he had so much hope in this it really helped him. Maybe this is what Bryan needed. And if it helped, Ian was willing to try. After the service, Bryan seemed to have a lot on his mind. Ian squeezed his hand as they got up to leave. "That..That was pretty okay."

 

"I liked it." Bryan said, a little distracted.

 

"What's wrong, Bryan? .." Kurt said softly.

 

"Just so much to think about."

 

"It's gonna be okay.." Ian said softly.

 

"It just.. It made sense to me. In a way."

 

"What did, babe?.."

 

"The service." Bryan said. Ian nodded, looking straight ahead as he loosened his tie.

 

"What did you like about it?" Kurt asked.

 

"I dunno..Just..Stuff." Ian shrugged.

 

"What about you, Bryan? Do you feel a little better?"

 

"Kind of..I just have to do some serious thinking.." Bryan said softly.

 

Kurt nodded. "Did you want to do anything else today?"

 

"No..I just need to go home.." Bryan sighed.

 

"Okay." Kurt said softly as they headed that way.

 

When they got back to the apartment, Bryan went out to the balcony to smoke and Kurt and Ian sat in the living room. "Do you think he's okay?.." Ian asked.

 

"It'll take time for him to see what we do. But I believe he will."

 

Ian sighed. He wished he could help his boyfriend some way. Maybe he could.. "I'll be right back.." he said softly, getting up and walking to the room.

 

Bryan sighed as he finished his cigarette. He walked back in. "Where's Ian?"

 

"In the room." Kurt said softly.

 

Bryan walked back but stopped as he heard his boyfriend talking.

 

"Look..I don't think I've ever..spoken to you..But..If you do exist, I really hope you're listening because this is a one time deal.." Ian sighed. Bryan peaked in to see Ian with his head bowed. Was he praying? "Bryan needs your help..Shit..I need your help..I want you to fix this and show Bryan how perfect he is..I know he's strong enough to do this on his own, but he believes in you and..Maybe that's enough for you..If you don't do this for me..Please do it for him.." Tears sprang to Bryan's eyes as he listened. Ian was praying.. Praying for him.. "So yeah...I still think you're an asshole for putting everyone through all this shit..But..I hope you'll try and help..So..Amen..Or whatever..That's what I'm supposed to say right?..Uh..Amen.." Ian sighed.

 

Bryan couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him as he walked into the room. "Thank you.."

 

Ian looked up, jumping at Bryan's voice. "Oh..Uh..You heard that?.."

 

"I did," Bryan nodded. "That means so much to me, Ian."

"Really?..Uh..I just..Maybe it was worth a shot..Shit..Is it like a wish where it won't come true if someone else hears it?"

 

Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian. "No, baby."

 

"Okay..Good.." Ian said softly.

 

"I love you." Bryan whispered.

 

"I love you too..I'd do anything for you, you know that?.." He said, looking up at Bryan with his brilliant blue eyes.

 

Bryan gave a small smile. "I do."

 

Ian smiled wide..God he wanted to propose right now..But the time had to be perfect..He couldn't put this on him now..But..Maybe he could tell him he wanted to..After all he knew Bryan wanted to marry him..It might help. "Babe.."

 

"Yeah?" Bryan asked.

 

"I can't wait to marry you.." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan's head snapped up and he looked into his lover's eyes. "You.. You want to marry me..?"

 

Ian nodded, running his hands up and down Bryan's back.

 

"Even.. Like this?" Bryan asked, gesturing to himself.

 

"There is no 'like this'..Babe..You're perfect..Always have been..Always will be. I love you so much..And I want to spend the rest of my life with you..When the time comes.." Ian said softly.

 

Bryan rested his head against Ian's chest as his tears started to fall. "I-I don't know.. What you see in me.. B-But I-I'm so glad you do.."

 

Ian held Bryan close, stroking his hair. "I just see the boy I'm in love with..That perfect, unique, beautiful, talented person that sat across from me in group therapy and thought I was weird."

 

Bryan laughed lightly. "Not weird.. You were just so..different and..sexy.."

 

Ian grinned. "I am pretty sexy.."

 

"Yes, you are." Bryan agreed. "What did you think of me that first day..?"

 

Ian smiled at the memory. "Honestly I thought you were the cutest little innocent looking boy. I wanted to ruin you.." Ian said. "But..When we actually talked, I knew you were different. And I wanted to give you the world.."

 

Bryan looked up at Ian with eyes full of love as he leaned in to kiss him. Ian inhaled softly, cupping his face in his hands as he kissed him back. Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian's waist. In moments like this, he could feel so wanted. Ian sighed happily as he pulled back looking into Bryan's eyes. "You..You're the love of my life.."

 

"And you're mine." Bryan smiled. Ian smiled wide before kissing Bryan deeply. Bryan mewled, melting against Ian.

 

Ian laid back on the bed, pulling Bryan with him. "So you thought I was sexy?.." he grinned.

 

Bryan looked up at Ian innocently. "I did."

 

"And you acted so innocent.." Ian whispered. "What did you think of me? .."

 

"I never thought piercings could be so hot.. You were so cocky.. I knew I'd do just about anything you asked.."

 

"Tell me."

 

"It was so hard not to just pull all of your clothes off and kiss down your body..Turn you over and smack that perfect ass..Shove my tongue into your little virgin hole.." Ian whispered hotly.

 

Bryan gasped as a shiver wracked his body. "I was so confused. I wanted you so badly. But I also wanted to wait. You.. You were just so hot.."

 

Ian smiled. "I'm glad we waited..or at least tried to.."

 

Bryan chuckled. "Me too. I was so scared I was going to lose you that night.."

 

"What night, babe?.."

 

"When you were worried to open up." Bryan explained. "Remember when you surprised me, though? At school. And all the girls like freaked out then Blaine practically had to pull me off of you."

 

Ian laughed loudly. "Back when Blaine hated me?"

 

"He didn't hate you. He was scared I'd get heartbroken and do something stupid again. But he was wrong. You're not just a badass." Bryan giggled.

 

"But I am a badass.." Ian defended.

 

"You are. But you're more than that with me." Bryan said softly.

 

Ian smiled lightly. "True..Kurt always liked me though right?"

 

"Yes." Bryan chuckled.

 

"Okay, good.." Ian chuckled as his phone rang. It was his mom, probably just checking up on him. He grabbed it, answering. "Hey mom..Yes, everything's fine..I..Yo también te extraño.." He sighed.  
(I miss you too..)

 

Bryan closed his eyes and listened. He could listen to Ian talk to his family all day.

 

"Quieres que venga a visitarnos? ..Bryan tiene la escuela..me puedo permitir el despegue, pero no sé si puedo. " Ian said softly.  
(You want us to come visit?..Bryan has school..I can afford to take off, but I don't know if he can.)

 

Bryan opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. Ian held up a finger.  
"Voy a hablar con él sobre esto ..Sí...Bueno..Te quiero demasiado..Sí, lo digo en serio. Adiós, Mamá." Ian said before hanging up. "She wants us to come visit."  
( I'll talk to him about it .. Yeah .. okay .. I love you too .. Yes, I mean it. Goodbye, Mom.)

 

"Now..?" Bryan asked.

 

"Sometime this week." Ian said, looking down at his boyfriend.

 

"What about school?"

 

"I can afford it..Can you?"

 

"I could try taking a medical leave.. Tell them I'm going home to get some help with this.."

 

"Baby, you don't have to do that.."

 

"It's the only way." Bryan said. He thought for a moment. "Why don't we go for thanksgiving? You can take a long weekend from school and I won't need to take a leave."

 

"That sounds perfect.."

 

Bryan smiled and kissed Ian's cheek. "We should go back out there with Kurt."

 

"Mmm..But I wanna fuck you." He said seriously.

 

Bryan gave a small moan. "But Kurt.."

 

"I know.." Ian sighed.

 

"Quick..?" Bryan asked.

 

"Are you sure you wanna?.." Ian asked.

 

"Yeah.."

 

"You're beautiful, Bryan.." Ian said softly.

 

"I really don't see it.." Bryan whispered.

 

"I want to show you..But..I'll wait until we have more time..We should go back to Kurt.."

 

"Okay." Bryan said softly.

 

Ian kissed Bryan again before Bryan got up and walked to the living room "Ian was praying." He chuckled.

 

"What? I cannot picture that. Good for you, Ian." Kurt grinned.

 

"Really? We're telling everyone now?" Ian sighed.

 

"Its just Kurt." Bryan giggled.

 

"Still.."

 

"I won't tell." Kurt grinned.

 

Ian chuckled. "Alright.."

 

"So, what do you two do around here?"

 

"Not much..Our schedules keep us pretty busy." Bryan said softly.

 

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

 

"I don't know...I need to.." Bryan sighed.

 

"It's up to you."

 

"I have double dance..I-I have to practice for the winter showcase, if I'm even selected..I just h-have so much to do.." He got out, already stressing.

 

"Shh." Kurt said softly. "I'm here. I'll help you."

 

Bryan closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Everyone there thinks I'm a joke..I'm just starting to get noticed and..I don't want to fuck it up.."

 

"Why do you say they think that?"

 

"Because...I can hear the gossip..You have to earn respect there..And I'm just some kid from Ohio.."

 

"So, do you know what you're going to do?" Kurt asked. "You're going to work your ass off and prove them all wrong."

 

Bryan nodded. "I'm trying.."

 

"Do you know what you're going to perform?"

 

"I have no idea.."

 

"Do they have a theme?"

 

"It hasn't been announced..It will be after Thanksgiving."

 

"Well, I know you will be amazing. But first, we're going to get your confidence back." Kurt grinned.

 

Bryan looked up at Kurt. "Really?.."

 

"Yes. There's gotta be some eighteen plus places around tonight. I'm taking you two out."

 

"T-Tonight?..I-I can't tonight, I look a mess and..I just.." Bryan stammered.

 

"Baby, you look fine. And you can go shower and get ready first. It'll be fun." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan swallowed. "Okay.."

 

Kurt clapped his hands together. "So it's settled!"

 

"W-where are we going?.." Bryan asked.

 

"Ian? Do you know of any places?"

 

"Tons. And one 21 and over that doesn't ID." Ian smiled.

 

"Well, I wasn't planning on you two drinking." Kurt chuckled.

 

"Damn." Ian sighed.

 

"This is about making Bryan feel good."

 

Ian nodded, "You're right.."

 

"I know." Kurt laughed.

 

Bryan kneaded his lip between his teeth. "Are you guys sure this will be fun?.."

 

"Positive." Ian said softly.

 

"Alright.."

 

Later on that night, the boys took turns taking showers and getting ready. Bryan pulled on something simple, not wanting to look too flashy.

 

"Babe. You should wear this." Ian said, holding up his favorite fitted tee.

 

"Really?..It's..Its kind of tight..I don't know if it'll fit.."

 

"It will." Ian insisted.

 

"Ian..I don't know.."

 

"Try it."

 

Bryan nodded, taking the shirt and changing into it.

 

Ian grinned. "I love it.."

 

Bryan crossed his arms over his stomach, looking down.

 

"Bryan.. You look fucking hot.."

 

Bryan blushed. "R-really?.."

 

"Very." Ian almost growled.

 

Bryan gasped, wrapping his arms around Ian.

 

"Do you know how many guys will want you tonight?" Ian whispered hotly.

 

"Ian.." Bryan whispered, blushing deeply.

 

"It's true. But you're mine." Ian grinned

 

Bryan gave a light smile. "I am.."

 

Ian kissed Bryan deeply before going to see if Kurt was ready. Kurt had decided to dress simple because tonight was about Bryan.  
"You ready?" He smiled.

 

"We are." Ian said excitedly.

 

"Don't get all jealous when guys try to dance with Bryan." Kurt chuckled.

 

"I plan on guys hitting on him. I helped him get dressed." Ian said as they walked out to the entry way.

 

Bryan blushed. "So..You want other guys to flirt with me?"

 

"Flirt yes. Touch, not a chance." Ian said. "You'll see how many would want you."

 

"I don't think there will be that many.." Bryan said seriously.

 

"We won't know until we go." Kurt said. Bryan nodded, walking behind them. They walked to the club not too far from their home and Kurt smiled. This place seemed perfect. Bryan smiled as Ian pulled him to the dance floor. Ian held Bryan close as he started to dance. Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian and rested his forehead against his as they moved together. "You are so beautiful." Ian whispered.

 

"Hush.." Bryan giggled. Ian grinned as he turned around and pressed his body against Bryan. Bryan gasped softly, pulling Ian closer. Ian rolled his body to the beat. Bryan let himself lose everything in Ian. He felt him, spreading his hands across his chest and abs, sighing softly. Ian smiled, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. "You're perfect.." Bryan whispered.

 

"Because of you." Ian said sweetly. Bryan kissed Ian softly before he felt another body behind him, turning to see a tall guy that looked a little older, dancing behind him. "See?" Ian whispered, not moving. Bryan blushed deeply, smiling at the other man.

 

"Wanna dance?" The man asked.

 

"Umm.." He looked to Ian.

 

Ian nodded. "You can."

 

Bryan nodded, biting his lip as he saw the possessive glare Ian shot the other man. The taller man took Bryan by the hips and rocked his body. Bryan gasped softly, dancing with the other man. Was he really interested in him?..There was so many other hot guys here.  
"You're boyfriend's lucky." The man said lowly.

 

"Thank you.." Bryan said, looking back at him. They danced a little more before Ian came back.

 

"Thank you.." The man smiled before Ian pulled Bryan back, making the shorter smile.

 

"See?" Ian asked.

 

Bryan just shook his head, smiling. "I'm surprised you didn't come sooner with how he was touching me." He giggled.

 

"It was hard not to." Ian admitted.

 

Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian's neck. "You know I'm yours.."

 

"I know. And I'll show you later." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan gasped softly, "How?.."

 

"You'll see." Ian said darkly.

 

Bryan bit his lip, "God, I love You.."

 

"I love you too." Ian said as he leaned in for a kiss. Bryan pulled Ian close so their bodies were flushed together before meeting him for a kiss. Ian moaned, running his hands down Bryan's sides. Bryan shivered as he felt Ian's hands on him. He didn't seem grossed out or disgusted by his body..It made him feel good.. Ian rolled his body onto Bryan's. "Fuck.. I wish you could feel what you do to me."

 

"I wish you could feel what you do to me.." Bryan said, smiling. "So perfect.."

 

"I still can't get enough of you."

 

"Really?..You..You won't ever get tired of me?..I know you've probably had..better than me.." Bryan asked.

 

Ian laughed. "No. Everyone before you.. They weren't anything. They were just for sex. What we have.." He paused, shaking his head. "I can't describe it. Whether we're fighting, laying down, or having sex.. It feels right. You are right for me. You're all I'll ever need."

 

Bryan carded his fingers through Ian's hair. "Even when we're fighting?.." he giggled.

 

"Yes." Ian said seriously. "Even if it ends with one of us getting pissed and walking out. I know we'd always come back after cooling off."

 

Bryan smiled, looking at Ian with so much love. "I'm so lucky.." he whispered.

 

"As am I.."

 

"I love you.." Bryan said sweetly.

 

"I love you too.."

 

"Where's Kurt?.."

 

Ian looked around and chuckled. "Over there." He pointed to where Kurt was turning someone down.

 

Bryan smiled. "He's trying pretty hard.."

 

"Its funny." Ian chuckled.

 

Bryan nodded. "Should we go save him?.."

 

"Yeah. We should be his annoying kids!"

 

Bryan grinned. "Let's go!"

 

"Listen..I'm not really here to hook up.." Kurt sighed.

 

"Dad!" Ian called through the crowed.

 

"Daddy!" Bryan followed.

 

Kurt perked up, looking over at Bryan and Ian, raising an eyebrow. "Oh hey..kids.."

 

Ian turned to the guy next to Kurt. "Are you our new daddy?"

 

Kurt tried not to laugh, biting his lip.

 

"Um..I'm..I'm gonna go.." The man said, turning and walking away.

 

"You're welcome." Ian grinned.

 

"Thank you.." Kurt smiled, sipping his martini.

 

"Can I have some for saving your ass?" Ian asked hopefully.

 

"Fine..Baby sip.." Kurt said seriously. Ian nodded, taking the glass and getting a huge sip. "Ian!" Kurt hissed, grabbing the glass.

 

Ian chuckled. "Thanks."

 

"You're gonna be an alcoholic." Kurt giggled.

 

"Am not!"

 

"Sure." Kurt laughed lightly.

 

A guy a little short than Bryan came over. He was blushing as he spoke up. "H-Hi.. I-I'm Derek. I was uhh..wondering if you..if you would want to maybe.. dance with me..?"

Bryan smiled, looking at Ian before back at Derek. "Sure.." He said softly.

 

Derek looked surprised before he gave a goofy grin. "Okay.."

 

Bryan giggled lightly, blowing Ian a kiss before walking out to the dance floor with Derek. Derek bit his lip and started dancing as his blush grew. Bryan smiled, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's neck he reminded him a lot of himself before everything.  
"Y-You're really..beautiful.." Derek stammered.

 

Bryan giggled lightly. "Thank you..You're cute.." he said as he swayed his hips.

 

"You think so..?" The shorter asked, his eyes looking from Bryan's hips to face and back.

 

Bryan nodded, smiling.

 

"Thank you.."

 

Bryan turned around, rolling his body. He actually felt..Sexy and wanted.. Derek gave an audible gasped as he watched Bryan. Bryan pressed his ass back, grinding against Derek. Derek held his breath in. He was already so hard for Bryan. Bryan looked over at Ian, biting his lip as Derek grabbed him by his hips. Ian couldn't help but chuckle. He didn't like someone touching Bryan. But this was too good to stop. This kid was practically falling apart. And Bryan looked like he was starting to get his confidence back. Derek licked his lips as he focused on Bryan's ass. How could someone be so damn hot? Bryan dropped down, slowly raising up. Derek gripped Bryan's hips tighter. Before he could stop himself, he let out a choked moan and came in his too-tight jeans. "O-Oh shit.. I-I gotta g-go!" He stammered and hurried off to the bathroom.

 

Bryan watched as the younger boy ran off before giggling and walking back to Ian.

 

"If that didn't prove how sexy you are, I don't know what will." Ian laughed.

 

"I really hope what I think just happened, didn't.." Bryan chuckled.

 

"Oh, baby, it did." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan groaned,"Oh my god.."

 

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!"

 

"Poor thing.." Kurt giggled.

 

Ian smiled and pulled Bryan closer. "How do you feel?"

 

"I..I feel good.." Bryan said softly.

 

"Good. Come dance with us, Kurt!" Ian grinned.

 

Kurt smiled, walking with the boys to the dance floor. Ian stood between the two and started do dance. Bryan had his chest to Ian's back as they moved. He couldn't believe this actually helped he actually felt a little better. Ian smiled, moving a little closer to Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes playfully as he saw that little grin on Ian's face. "Come on, Kurt!" Ian chuckled.

 

"What? I'm already dancing with you!" Kurt giggled as Bryan laughed lightly, gripping Ian's hips. Ian's eyes slipped closed at the touch. He leaned back and rolled his body. Bryan smiled, kissing his neck softly as the bass of the song rocked through them. They danced for a while, completely happy for the first time in a couple of weeks.

 

When they left, they were all sweaty and happy, laughing with each other about their night as they walked inside.  
"That was amazing..I..I wanna thank you guys..I actually..Feel..attractive." Bryan said.

 

"Good. Because you're more than that. You're sexy as hell." Ian said lowly.

 

Bryan's face flushed red as he bit his lip, holding back a whimper.  
"And with that, I'm going to bed." Kurt chuckled, kissing Bryan's forehead. "Goodnight boys.."

 

"Good night." The boys said together.

 

Bryan smiled shyly as he looked over at Ian whose blue eyes were growing darker as they raked over his body. Ian pressed Bryan against the wall. "You have no idea how bad I wanted to take you at the club."

 

"I-In front of everyone? .." Bryan whispered.

 

Ian nodded. "You looked so damn good. Wanted them to know you're mine."

 

Bryan gasped harshly. "I b-belong to you, Ian.."

 

"I know baby." Ian whispered before picking his boyfriend up and carrying him to their room.

 

Bryan gave a small squeak as he was thrown over Ian's shoulder and giggled lightly. "Ian!"

 

Ian grinned as he laid Bryan down on the bed and slowly started to undress. Bryan looked up at Ian with wide, innocent eyes as he took in his beautiful body. Ian carefully reached down for the hem of Bryan's shirt. "I love you."

 

Bryan gasped softly, biting his lip nervously. "I-I love you too."

 

Ian gave a sweet smile as he lifted the clothing. Bryan resisted the strong urge to cover his body as Ian lifted the shirt. All of his insecurities flew back into his mind. What if he hadn't lost enough? Had he gained?..He slowly sucked his stomach in slightly, hoping Ian wouldn't notice.

 

"Baby, relax." Ian soothed, leaving sweet kisses up the soft skin.

 

"I-I'm trying.."

 

"You're beautiful." Ian whispered as he kissed up Bryan's chest. "I could spend all night kissing every part of you."

 

Bryan closed his eyes, running his hands over Ian's shoulders. "I..Ian.."

 

"Yes baby?" Ian said quietly, his voice low and sweet at the same time.

 

"I..I love you.."

 

"I love you, Bryan. All of you.."

 

Bryan looked down at Ian, holding back tears as he continued to kiss across his chest and stomach.

 

Ian worked his way up to Bryan's lips. "You're perfect."

 

"S-so are you.." Bryan whispered.

 

Ian rolled his body down. "I want to go slow tonight. I want you to look at me and see how much I love you."

 

Bryan gasped, nodding. "Okay.." He said quietly.

 

"Are you okay?" Ian asked softly.

 

Bryan nodded again. "Just..Nervous.."

 

"If its too much, tell me."

 

Bryan nodded, leaning up to kiss Ian softly. Ian hummed as they pulled apart and he started kissing back down Bryan's body. Bryan closed his eyes and tried to focus on Ian's lips.

 

"Bryan.."

 

"Yeah?.." Bryan whispered, goosebumps raising on his skin from Ian's breath.

 

"So perfect.."

 

Bryan worried his bottom lip between his teeth as ian kissed and nipped. Ian slowly explored Bryan's body, kissing and touching his lover. Bryan was writhing, moaning softly.   
"Fuck.. You're so damn perfect.."

 

"Y-You really mean that?.."

 

"God, yes." Ian whispered hotly. "Just looking at you drives me crazy in the most amazing way."

 

Bryan gave a small smile. "S-So you don't think anything about me is..gross or..too big?.."

 

"Well, your cock is pretty big," Ian grinned. "But not too big for me."

 

Bryan giggled, blushing fiercely and covering his eyes. "Seriously, baby.."

 

"Seriously, the only thing that is wrong is that you don't see how beautiful you are. I can't find one thing wrong with your body."

 

Bryan looked down, seeing the honesty in Ian's eyes. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too. I am in love with you, Bryan."

 

"Enough to marry me.." Bryan smiled.

 

"Yes. Enough to marry you," Ian said before kissing Bryan's stomach. "Grow old with you." Another kiss. "Maybe..maybe have a kid.."

 

Bryan sat up, gasping softly. "Really?.."

 

"Yes.."

 

"But you hate kids.." Bryan said before chuckling softly.

 

"You've changed me, Bryan. You've shown me so much.. I want everything with you.."

 

Bryan pulled Ian up, kissing him deeply. Ian melted against his lover. "I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too.." Bryan whispered before deepening the kiss. Ian ran his hands down Bryan's sides and pulled him closer.

 

"I need you.." Bryan panted.

 

Ian rolled over on top of Bryan. "Me too.."

 

Bryan wrapped his legs around Ian, kissing along his jaw. Ian lined himself up with his boyfriend and slowly pressed in. Bryan gasped, arching his back and letting out a low moan.  
"Baby.." Ian moaned loudly.

 

"I-Ian...Ungh.."

 

Ian slowly moved his hips back and forth. Bryan looked up at Ian, his hazel eyes hooded and filled with love. Ian kept his gaze focused on Bryan. In this moment, all that mattered was them. Bryan rested one hand on the back of Ian's neck and the other on his cheek. Ian gave a shaky breath as a single tear fell down his cheek. Bryan kissed it away. "Are you okay?.."

 

Ian looked down and blushed. "You just mean so much to me.."

 

"You're so beautiful.." Bryan whispered. "And perfect."

 

"So are you, Bryan.."

 

"I..I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.."

 

Ian let out a low groan. "Me too, baby. Forever."

 

Bryan whimpered at the noise. "Ian..Oh yes.." He whispered, rolling his body slowly. Ian rested his forehead against Bryan's as he sped up a little. Bryan kept his hands on Ian's face and neck, whining softly. Ian gasped. "Fuck.. I love the noises you make.."

 

"Th-That piercing.." Bryan got out. "F-feels different.."

 

"How..?" Ian breathed out.

 

"I can feel it..sliding against me..and when I-it comes out and g-goes-ah! In.."

 

Ian growled at Bryan's voice. "Fuck.. You like it baby?"

 

"I..I love it.." Bryan panted. Ian steadied himself before starting to thrust harder. Bryan let out a long moan, closing his eyes and arching his back.

 

"Let go, baby.. Fucking feel it.." Ian whispered. Bryan planted his feet on the mattress, spreading his legs wider. Ian groaned deep in his throat as he thrust deeper. Bryan gripped Ian's shoulders as he canted his hips up. "Ohh, baby!"

 

Ian buried his face in the crook of Bryan's neck as his breathing sped up. He angled his hips to hit his lover's prostate perfectly. Bryan gave a sharp cry, clawing Ian's shoulders.  
"Shit! Yes, Bryan!" Ian moaned.

 

Bryan leaned up, kissing him deeply. Ian moaned against Bryan's lips as he continued to hit that spot. Bryan's legs were shaking fiercely as he felt himself getting closer. Ian raked his nails down Bryan's sides and to his thighs. "Ohmygod!"

 

"Bryan.."

 

"I'm so close.."

 

"Fuck baby.. Me too.."

 

Bryan gasped, rolling his body faster. Ian gave a rough thrust against the bundle of nerves, letting out a loud cry as he lost himself and came inside his lover. Bryan cried out, clutching to Ian as he arched his back and came hard. The couple orgasmed together, riding out the glorious high. Bryan smiled, panting softly. "You're amazing.."

 

"Mmm, so are you.."

 

Bryan grinned, kissing across his cheeks. Ian carefully pulled out and laid beside his lover. Bryan cuddled up to Ian and rested his eyes on his tattoo. He traced the letters of his name before kissing it softly. "You really want kids..?" Ian asked quietly.

 

"Yeah.." Bryan said, looking up at his boyfriend.

 

"You'd be a great father.."

 

"So would you.." Bryan smiled.

 

"Are you sure..?"

 

"I think you'll be an amazing dad..You'll play with them and teach them all kinds of stuff..Don't encourage tattoos though." The shorter giggled.

 

"Not until they're older," Ian chuckled lightly. "It's just.. I'm so scared for when we aren't there.."

 

"What do you mean?.."

 

"I'll just always worry. I know we don't know anyone like..like my..uncle.. But.. It scares me.." Ian said in barley a whisper.

 

"Baby..Nothing will happen to them..We'll keep them safe and smart..they'll be okay.." Bryan said soothingly. Ian nodded, closing his eyes and sighing. "But we don't have to think about that for a while.." Bryan said, before going quiet. "Did you ever think you'd be laying in bed with the guy you live with, talking about having kids?.."

 

Ian laughed. "Never. But I am. And as long as we can wait, I'll be happy."

 

Bryan smiled, wrapping his arms around Ian's middle. "So what was it like having sex with a girl?" He giggled.

 

"Very different. Definitely not for me." Ian said seriously.

 

"Why do you say that? It can't be that different. " Bryan said, laughing lightly.

 

"First off. She wanted me to go down on her. That wasn't happening. It's weird. When we have sex, we almost always have to use some kind of lube or something. They don't. It's already there and just..it's weird. Then there's titts flopping around and just.. Ugh. Not my thing." Ian shuddered lightly.

 

Bryan made a face. "That sounds..Just no."

 

"Exactly."

 

"How did you even get through that?' Bryan asked, chuckling.

 

"It took a lot of daydreaming about men."

 

Bryan laughed, rolling on top of Ian and grabbing his hands. "I'm sorry you had to go through that traumatic experience.."

 

"At least I know now, right?" Ian chuckled.

 

"Right. Now you know you are the gayest man to ever gay."

 

Ian couldn't stop the loud laugh that escaped him.

 

Bryan grinned at the musical sound. "I think you might be gayer than me..Kurt, even."

 

"No way!" Ian said. "I don't know about you. But definitely not Kurt."

 

"Please. I know all about your secret love of musicals and more public love of men's asses."

 

"Men's asses yes. But only some musicals."

 

"Lies..Ian Sanders..Gayest in the land." Bryan whispered in a mysterious tone.

 

"Oh god. You're ridiculous!" Ian giggled. Bryan laughed, squealing as Ian rolled them over. "As long as I'm the only one to explore your ass, I'll take that title."

 

"Ass explorer?.."

 

"No! Gayest in the land."

 

"Gayest ass explorer in the land!" Bryan laughed loudly.

 

"Oh god." Ian said, shaking his head.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too," Ian said, pulling Bryan close. "Are you feeling better..?"

 

"Yeah..A little.."

 

"Good."

 

Bryan gave a small smile. "How do you think Haley is gonna like Kurt?.."

 

"She'll probably love to get into her sassy little fights with him." Ian chuckled.

 

"She's not sassy..She's sweet." Bryan said, smiling.

 

"She can get pretty sassy."

 

"So can you..But you're just a sweetheart.." Bryan smiled.

 

"Only for you." Ian countered.

 

"You're sweet to Kurt and Blaine and pretty much everyone." Bryan gave a dramatic gasp. "Ian Sanders, are you going soft?.."

 

"No!" Ian defended. "I'm still bad."

 

"I don't think you are." Bryan sighed deeply, holding back a smile.

 

"I'm not a pussy." Ian said seriously.

 

Bryan bit his lip at Ian's tone. "You haven't done anything to prove otherwise." Bryan said, as a small giggle slipped out at how worked up Ian was getting.

 

"Its not funny.."

 

"Oh, baby..I'm just teasing you.." Bryan said, smiling lightly as he cupped Ian's cheeks and gave him a light kiss.

 

"But you fell for me when all I was was tough.." Ian said quietly.

 

"You're still tough..You're still a badass..And you're still sexy as hell.." Bryan whispered.

 

"Really..?"

 

"Really.." Bryan smiled, kissing along Ian's jaw.

 

"Thanks.."

 

"My bad boy.." Bryan whispered.

 

"I can show you bad." Ian whispered hotly.

 

"Really?..How?.." Bryan asked, running his fingers down the tattoo on his arm.

 

"You'll see." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan whined, pouting. "When?.."

 

"When I feel like it." Ian chuckled. "When you aren't expecting it."

 

"What if I'm feeling like it right now?" Bryan said seriously.

 

"Feeling like what?"

 

"You fucking me until I literally can't walk..And you marking all over my body so everyone at school can see that I'm yours..That I'm your dirty little whore.." Bryan said innocently.

 

Ian growled deep in his throat. "I wasn't even thinking about fucking. I can do that." he said before rolling them over and grinding down.

 

Bryan gasped harshly, "W-What were you thinking of?.."

 

"Its a surprise," Ian said before biting down on his lover's neck. Bryan arched his body, giving a harsh moan. "You're gonna be so fucking sore tomorrow." Ian growled.

 

"Yes, baby..Please..." Bryan panted. Ian moved down Bryan's body, sucking three bruises on his neck. A couple on his shoulders and down his arms. He was starting on his thighs when there was a banging on the door. "Do you two ever stop? Its like two in the morning and Bryan has school tomorrow. Go to bed!" Kurt growled through the door.

 

Ian chuckled. "He asked for it!"

 

"Go the fuck to sleep Ian!" Kurt sighed before walking back to his room. Bryan giggled, covering his eyes with his hands.

 

"I think Kurt just told me to fuck until I fall asleep." Ian grinned. Bryan laughed, pulling Ian up and kissing him deeply. "I love you." Ian chuckled as he laid back down.

 

"I love you too..Now lets go to sleep before Kurt comes in here with a gun." Bryan giggled. Ian laughed, kissing him and relaxing.

 

"Goodnight, baby.." Bryan whispered.

 

"Night.."


	43. Chapter 43

The next morning Bryan left for school and Kurt was still sleeping. Ian was making breakfast when there was a familiar little knock at the door. Ian sighed, knowing it was Haley. He opened it. "Hey squirt."

 

"Hey. I missed my bus. Can I stay here?" She smiled.

 

"How'd you miss it?"

 

"I forgot to go downstairs." She said, walking in.

 

"How did you forget?" Ian asked incredulously.

 

"I forgot." She shrugged, walking into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

 

"My eggs."

 

"Ian, I am a child. I need nourishment to grow and thrive.." Haley said, spinning around on her heel.

 

"Jesus. What do you want?"

 

"Eggs and bacon. Real bacon. Not that stuff Bryan eats." She said, sitting at the table and smiling pleasantly.

 

"We don't have any." Ian lied.

 

Haley raised her eyebrow at him. "Lying..to a child..Shame on you.."

 

"What are you? The devil's spawn?"

 

The little blonde just smiled, batting her eyelashes at him.

 

"You are." Ian decided, going to the kitchen to cook.

 

"And put a shirt on! I don't wanna look at your weird pierced nipples all day." Haley called.

 

"Well, I do." Ian called back.

 

Haley rolled her eyes, hopping down from the chair when Kurt came walking into the dining room.  
"Who are you?.." Haley asked before gasping. "Ian! How could you cheat on Bryan?! I'm telling!" She yelled.

 

"Oh my god!" Ian laughed. "No. I'm not cheating."

 

"I'm one of Bryan's dads..." Kurt said confusedly. "Ian why is there a child here?"

 

"You look way too young to be Bryan's dad..Unless you were very active as a child.." Haley said, eyeing Kurt up and down.

 

"Hmm. I like her." Kurt smiled.

 

"She's our neighbor. Bryan watches her after school. But she skipped today so I'm stuck with her."

 

"I didn't skip school..I forgot to go.." Haley shot at Ian as she followed Kurt into the kitchen.

 

"Right. You just forgot to go to school." Ian said skeptically.

 

"I did! How is Bryan so nice, and dating you?"Haley sighed.

 

"Because I'm a BA." Ian grinned.

 

"Big Asshole?" She mumbled.

 

"Child. Language. " Kurt said as he poured himself some coffee.

 

"More like bad ass." Ian sighed.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes as he sat at the table. "So I'm going to listen to you argue with a pre-teen all day?"

 

"Most likely." Ian shrugged.

 

Kurt nodded.

 

"I'm gonna tell Bryan you're being mean to me." Haley challenged.

 

"Go ahead."

 

"Ian, stop being mean.." Kurt sighed softly.

 

"You're taking her side?" Ian asked as he flipped the bacon.

 

"No, but she's twelve and you're nineteen. You're not gonna win."

 

"I know. But it's fun."

 

Haley gave a small smile before sticking her tongue out at Ian. Ian rolled his eyes and finished cooking. Haley smile as he set the plate in front of her. "Thanks."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Haley began to eat and hummed. "You're a better cook than I thought."

 

"I know." Ian grinned.

 

Kurt smiled. "Why don't we take her to go do something fun today?"

 

"Like what?"

 

"Can we go to the park then get ice cream?"

 

"You want ice cream for skipping school?" Ian asked.

 

"I didn't skip!"

 

Ian couldn't help but smile. "You mind watching her while I shower?"

 

"Not at all.." Kurt nodded. Ian nodded before heading to the bathroom.

 

"So are you really Bryan's dad?.." Haley asked.

 

"Not his real dad." Kurt said softly.

 

"So..His step dad?"

 

"Sort of. You see, when Bryan was in high school there were some problems with his family. Blaine, Bryan's teacher, adopted him. I'm Blaine's fiancé."

 

"Oooh..He's lucky he has two dads. All I have is one dad and that's it." Haley said, pushing her eggs around her plate.

 

"Why only one?" Kurt asked.

 

"My mom's...Not around anymore."

 

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

 

"It's okay..Its been a few months.."

 

"Only a few months? Do you have anyone to talk to?" Kurt asked.

 

"My dad's never home...And every time I mention it to Bryan he gets all weird and acts extra nice to me..Ian doesn't know. I don't wanna tell him cuzz I know he'll act different towards me too.."

 

"I lost my mom when I was really young. Everyone does treat you different after something like that. I won't though. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here." Kurt said softly.

 

Haley smiled lightly. "Thank you.."

 

"Anytime sweetie."

 

"I just miss her.."

 

"I know.." Kurt said quietly.

 

Haley sighed. "But dad says I have to get over it because he gets really upset when I talk about it."

 

"Well then come talk to me when you need you. I know how much it hurts."

 

"Do you live here now?.."

 

"No. But I have a phone." Haley watched as Kurt wrote down a number and handed it to her. "Any time. I'll answer."

 

"Thank you.." She said softly.

 

"You're welcome." Kurt smiled. She turned back to her food, eating slowly. Kurt sighed softly. He wished he could take her pain away.

 

Ian came out in a pair of jeans and a band t-shirt. "You ready Satan?"

 

"Yeah." Haley shrugged.

 

"Whoa, what's wrong?.." He asked softly.

 

"Nothing." She said quickly and smiled.

 

"Alright..You coming, Kurt?.."

 

"Yeah. Let me grab some clothes."

 

"Alright."

 

Kurt went to get dressed before they headed to a park. Haley grabbed Kurt's hand as they walked, squeezing lightly. He gave her a warm smile as they walked. They went to an area with other kids. Haley grinned as she saw a few of her friends before running off.  
Ian and Kurt sat at a bench and Ian lit a cigarette.  
"Why's She all warmed up to you?.."

"I'm a very relatable person." Kurt shrugged.

 

Ian rolled his eyes playfully. "Whatever."

 

"She's a really sweet girl. Just needs someone to talk to."

 

Ian watched as she ran around. "Yeah, she's alright, I guess."

 

"You know what it's like to have a rough home situation." Kurt said softly. "She just feels alone sometimes."

 

Ian looked over at Kurt. "She told you that?.."

 

Kurt nodded. "She doesn't want you to treat her any different. Bryan's nicer to her since he found out. She just wants to be a kid."

 

"Found out what?.."

 

Kurt bit his lip. "Her mother passed away not too long ago."

 

Ian gasped softly, turning to look at Haley. "Oh my god.."

 

"Don't let her know that you know."

 

"How am I supposed to act like I don't know?.."

 

"Treat her like a normal kid. Play with her. Fight with her like you do." Kurt said seriously.

 

Ian took a long drag off of his cigarette before sighing deeply. "Okay.."

 

Kurt sat back and watched the young girl play.

 

After a while, Haley came back, bouncing. "So, I think we should go get ice cream now." She grinned.

 

"You're spoiled child." Ian chuckled. "Come on."

 

"I'm not spoiled!" She defended.

 

"Yes huh." Ian said, sticking his tongue out.

 

Haley rolled her eyes before tightening her ponytail. "How old are you?.."

 

"Nineteen."

 

"Act like it." She said before grabbing Kurt's hand and giving a little smirk.

 

"Whatever."

 

She giggled, reaching out and grabbing his hand. They walked down the road a couple of blocks until they got to the ice cream shop. "What are you in the mood for?" Kurt asked Haley.

 

"I dunno.."

 

"Go look at the flavors." Kurt said softly. "Ian, get whatever you want. I got it."

 

"You sure?.."Ian asked. "I got paid."

 

"It's okay." Kurt smiled.

 

"I want strawberry!" She smiled.

 

"A cone or cup?"

 

"Cone." Haley grinned.

 

Kurt went to the counter. "She'll have a strawberry cone and whatever he wants."

 

"The same.." Ian said.

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow in surprise. "That's all you want?"

 

"I was thinking about a sundae..But..I just can't even think about whipped cream anymore.."

 

"Why? Do I even want to know?" Kurt asked.

 

"I doubt it." Ian said, shaking his head.

 

"Lord." Kurt chuckled as he paid.

 

Ian pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw Bryan was calling. He answered with a smile.  
"Hey babe.."

 

"Hey, where are you?.."

 

"Getting ice cream with Haley."

 

"Oh..I just got home..I just..I had a bad day at school.." Bryan whispered, sounding on the edge of tears.

 

"I'm on my way, baby." Ian said quickly. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.."

 

"I'll be there in five minutes." Ian said before hanging up. "Do you mind taking Haley for a bit? Bryan needs me.."

 

"Of course sweetie. I'll take her to go see a movie." Kurt smiled.

 

"Thank you. I'll let you know what's going on."

 

Kurt nodded, kissing his cheek before Ian started home. He hurried into their bedroom and saw Bryan laying in bed. "Baby? What happened?"

 

"My dance instructor..Fucking Adriana July..I..I just can't take it anymore.."

 

"What did she do?"

 

"I was talking to my friends about hoping I'd get a letter to perform at the winter showcase...She..She just destroyed me..I don't see why I even try.." Bryan whispered.

 

"Because you're amazing. You're better than any of them." Ian said seriously.

 

"Apparently not..I-I'm just..A mediocre dancer that can't sing and dance at the same time. How am I supposed to get an audition if she says I can't do that? Its so simple!..Ian..She told me I need to lose weight..I knew it.."

 

Ian couldn't stop the menacing growl that escaped him. Without thinking, he got up, grabbing his leather jacket and pulling it on before running out of the apartment. Bryan quickly jumped up, following after Ian. "Ian, no, don't!"

 

"Bryan, don't! I'm not going to sit back and let her fill your head with lies!" Ian said as he stormed towards the school.

 

Bryan followed Ian all the way to school and walked in with him. "Ian..Please don't do this.."

 

"You're not going to stop me." Ian felt like his blood was boiling as he reached the classroom.

 

Adriana was stretching on the bar when Ian stormed in. "Can I help you?.." She asked flatly, looking him up and down. Her long blonde hair hung down her back and she was a spitting image of her mother.

 

"Are you Adriana?" Ian asked in a threat full tone.

 

"No this is just her classroom. I'm keeping it warm for her.."

 

"Who the fuck are you to tell your students they need to lose weight?"

 

"Umm..I'm sorry who are you?" She asked, turning to look at him.

 

"Bryan's boyfriend."

 

"Oh my god..This is too good.." Adriana chuckled. "Tinkerbell can't handle the truth so he goes home crying to his Josh Todd boyfriend? .."

 

Ian made a disgusted face as he smelt the alcohol on her breath. "Listen here, guzzler. You don't have to be a straight up bitch since my boyfriend is ten times better than you. Not to mention thinner." He said, looking her up and down.

 

"Please.." She chuckled, flipping her hair. "I'm just telling him the truth. If he goes in to a Broadway audition and he steps a hair out of place they will eat him alive. And unless Bryan is auditioning for Tracy in hairspray, he needs to drop a few."

 

"I'm not playing your little games, lady. Bryan, could dance circles around your drunk ass. All you'll ever be is a has been. Just like your mother. That's right. I went there. Now, if you'd like to keep your job to pay for your illness, I suggest you keep your insults to yourself."

 

Adriana was shooting daggers out of her eyes as she saw Bryan standing by the door. "You. Come here." She said, pointing to him.

 

Bryan timidly walked in. "Yes ma'am..?"

 

"Grand jeté. Now." She said, referring to the move Bryan had been struggling with all last week. Bryan sighed before doing as she asked. He was better but hadn't perfected it. "No. Do it again." Adriana barked.

 

"Stop thinking about her. Forget this bimbo and pretend its just me here." Ian said calmly. "You can do it."

 

"Ian, stop." Bryan said seriously.

 

"Do it." Adriana ordered.

 

Bryan sighed, getting a running start before doing a split in the air and landing roughly, nearly tripping.

 

"Again."

 

"I can't.." Bryan got out.

 

"Do it. Again." Adriana snapped.

 

Bryan tried and tried, exhausted after what had to be his tenth attempt that ended once again in failure.

 

"Again." She nearly yelled, slamming her hand on the table.

 

"I can't!" Bryan panted, tears filling his eyes.

 

"Again!"

 

"You will," Ian said softly. "You just need practice."

 

"Shut up." Adriana snapped at Ian. "All of my other students can do this move in their sleep. Do it again Taylor."

 

"I c-can't do it.."

 

"Do. It. Again."

 

Bryan turned his head, hiding his tears from her. "Ms. July..I-I.." He panted as he wiped his eyes.

 

"Why are you so fucking mean to him?" Ian asked.

 

"Because he isn't good enough." Adriana said seriously. "Again, Taylor!"

 

Bryan composed himself before running, jumping and landing on his ankle, crying out as he fell to the ground.

 

"Shit! Baby, are you okay?" Ian asked, rushing to his boyfriend.

 

Bryan hissed as he sat up. "Fuck, m-my ankle.."

 

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

 

Bryan shook his head. "N-no I have to do this." He stood taking a step before collapsing again.

 

"Bryan.." Ian sighed.

 

Bryan couldn't look at Adriana. "Y-you were right, okay?!..I suck.."

 

"Don't you get it?!" She snapped.

 

"How am I supposed to get better, if all you do is put me down?!" Bryan yelled, standing up again.

 

"You are the only one I push this hard. You really think you're bad? You think you're worse than camel toe who can't keep up? Or that weird ginger that hides in the back? I push you because I see something in you. Now do it again." Adriana said sternly.

 

"B-But my ankle.."

 

"Try it one more time."

 

Bryan nodded, limping over to the side of the room and taking a deep breath. Ian bit his lip, hoping for Bryan to do better. Bryan decided to jump on his bad ankle and land on his good one before running and jumping, doing a perfect split in the air before landing smoothly.

 

"See?" Adriana asked. Bryan nodded, smiling lightly. "Now, get out of my classroom and go practice."

 

"Yes ma'am..." Bryan said softly, quickly walking out.

 

"You should let him fight his own battles.." Adriana said looking at Ian.

 

"Yeah, well, he wouldn't have stood up to you. And I'm not going to let him starve himself because of it." Ian said seriously. "You've twisted his mind into thinking he'll never be skinny or good enough."

 

"He'll come out of this stronger." She said dismissively.

 

"He better." Ian said before leaving.

 

Bryan limped over to Ian. "I'm sorry.."

 

"Why?" Ian asked, keeping his eyes forward.

 

"I just..I don't know..Are you okay?.."

 

"Of course."

 

"You don't seem it.." Bryan said.

 

"I don't know what to say."

 

Bryan looked down as they walked. "Thank you for standing up to her.."

 

"I thought you were pissed that I did." Ian said.

 

"I didn't like the way you went about it..but. I still appreciate it."

 

"Well. This is me. Sorry."

 

"Ian.." Bryan said, standing in front of his boyfriend. "I know it's you..I love you.."

 

"And you know I love you. Can we just go home?"

 

Bryan nodded, grabbing Ian's hand. Ian kept quiet as they walked home. He grabbed his phone to text Kurt and let him know they were back at the apartment before going to the balcony to smoke. Bryan watched Ian through the glass door. What was he thinking?.. The taller closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he let out a puff of smoke. He couldn't believe Bryan let Adriana talk to him like that.. How she made him feel. Why did she have more influence than him? She said he was worthless and he believed he was, she said he had potential and he believed he was..It took Ian forever to convince Bryan he was beautiful. He didn't understand it at all.

 

Bryan came outside and sat on Ian's lap. "Baby, what's wrong?.."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I know something is wrong with you..I know you Ian.."

 

"I don't know what to do, Bryan.."

 

"What do you mean?.." Bryan asked quietly.

 

"I just want to make you happy. We moved and I thought things were going to be good. Then.. You let your dumb ass teacher tell you that you're no good and you believe her over me. And make yourself sick. So, I try to fix it, and I don't do it right. I just.." Ian sighed. "I don't know what to do."

 

"Baby, no.." Bryan said softly "I believe you It's just..Different hearing it from her.."

 

"But you stopped eating because of her."

 

"It wasn't just because of her.."

 

"What it is, Bryan?" Ian asked.

 

"I just can't..be happy with myself..If one thing isn't wrong its another.."

 

"Like what? What has been wrong?"

 

"My weight..Or my depression..Or anything..Specific parts of my body.." Bryan whispered.

 

"But you're perfect. There is nothing wrong with your weight." Ian said seriously.

 

"I know..I just can't think of myself as perfect.."

 

"I just wish I could change that." Ian whispered.

 

"Do you think you're perfect?.." Bryan asked.

 

"No. But I know you love me so I must be good enough."

 

Bryan nodded. "I-I'm sorry.."

 

"For what?"

 

"For making You think that you don't help me.."

 

"I don't want you to be sorry." Ian said, wrapping his arms around Bryan. "I just want you to be okay. I eat like four times what you do and I'm still skinny. I don't know how. But I am."

 

"You have a high metabolism..I don't..If I eat more than one piece of cake I gain.." Bryan said quietly.

 

"No, you don't baby. You're completely amazing how you are."

 

Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian's neck. "I hope I can see that one day.."

 

"So do I.."

 

Bryan sighed, resting his forehead against Ian's.

 

"Is there anything I can do..?"

 

"I don't know..But just having you stay with me helps.."

 

"Well, I don't plan on ever leaving you." Ian said sweetly.

 

Bryan smiled. "God, I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too, Bryan."

 

Bryan leaned in, kissing Ian deeply. Ian gasped, resting his hands on Bryan's hips. Bryan moved his lips with Ian's slowly, tracing his thumb along his jawline and giving a soft sigh. "Perfect.." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan blushed deeply as their lips brushed and Ian's breath ghosted over his skin. He looked up into the crystal blue of Ian' eyes and took in a shaky breath as he closed his own, running the tip of his nose along the side of Ian's. He loved being this close to Ian. The instense intimacy of it made him want to melt into his lover. Ian held Bryan close. Nothing compared to moments like this. They stayed like that for a while, bryan just letting his hands explore Ian's neck and face. No words were needed. The love between the two boys could be felt a mile away. Before they knew it, Kurt and Haley came home from their movie. Bryan sighed softly as they walked inside and looked up at Ian. "We should probably go in.."

 

"Alright." Ian sighed, kissing Bryan one more time.

 

Bryan let the kiss linger, running his hand down Ian's cheek and pulling away. "I love you.." he whispered.

 

"I love you more than anything.."

 

Bryan smiled, blushing lightly before Ian picked him up bridal style and carried him inside.

 

"Hey Bryan!" Haley grinned.

 

"Hey, sweetie." Bryan smiled as Ian set him down on the couch.

 

"How was school?" Kurt asked.

 

"It..It was alright..Hurt my ankle though.." Bryan said softly.

 

"How?"

 

"Practing my grand jété.." Bryan said, not wanting to tell Kurt everything that happened.

 

Kurt nodded as he sat down. "Who's your teacher?"

 

"Adriana July."

 

"Oh god. As in Cassandra July's daughter?"

 

"Yes..She's a nightmare." Bryan sighed.

 

"Oh, I bet. I couldn't stand being in her mother's class."

 

"Why not?.."

 

"She was so tough on me. I should've stuck it out. But I didn't."

 

"Why don't you try and go back?.."

 

"I'm in my thirties. Blaine and I are happy in Ohio.." Kurt said.

 

Bryan nodded.

 

"Plus you don't want to deal with that psycho bitch." Ian said seriously.

 

"Ian." Bryan sighed. "You heard her. She sees something in me."

 

"Then she sould be supportive, not drive you to starving yourself."

 

"Ian please don't."

 

Ian just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

 

"You don't eat..?" Haley asked.

 

"No, I eat, I'm fine, really..Ian's just being dramatic.."

 

"But you have gotten skinnier.."

 

Bryan bit his lip, looking down. "Haley..I'm okay..I'm gonna be okay."

 

"Good. I don't want you to have to leave.."

 

"Where would I go?.." Bryan asked as she sat next to him on the couch.

 

"I don't know. Don't people go away when they need help?" Haley asked.

 

"I'm not going anywhere.." Bryan said softly.

 

"Okay." Haley smiled. Bryan sighed softly. He had to try and get over this. "I got to spend the day with Kurt. He took me to the park and for ice cream. Then we went to a movie! I like him."

 

"Oh but you don't like me?" Ian asked as Kurt chuckled.

 

"I do but you don't do that stuff." Haley said as if it were obvious.

 

"Whatever, child."

 

Haley just smiled as Bryan turned the tv on.

 

Later that day, Bryan sat up as there was a knock on the door.

 

"There's your dad, sweetie." Bryan smiled as Haley jumped up. She ran the the door and pulled it open.

 

"Hey babygirl.." Her dad smiled. As he walked inside. He pulled out his wallet before looking over at Kurt. "Oh..Kurt.."

 

Kurt looked up and gasped. "Oh.. Umm.. Hi.."

 

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Do..Do you two know each other?.."

 

"Yeah.. Old friends, right?" Kurt said quickly.

 

"Right, of course..You look..Different." Kevin said quietly.

 

"I am different." Kurt said, eyeing the man in front of him.

 

"Me too.." Kevin nodded.

 

"You know Kurt, Daddy?"

 

"I do." Her father said as Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"He's so nice! He took me to go get ice cream and to the movies! Did mommy know Kurt?.."

 

"No. She didnt. Come on, Haley. We need to get home."

 

"Wait I have to say bye to Kurt." She said, but he held her hand, keeping her from moving.

 

"We need to go, Haley." He said quickly. He paid Bryan and thanked he and Ian before hurrying out.

 

Ian raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?.."

 

"Nothing."

 

"Do you two have history?..Or.."

 

"Or.." Kurt said quietly.

 

Bryan bit his lip. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it.."

 

"I don't want to. Please don't tell Blaine about this.."

 

"We won't.." Bryan said softly.

 

"I'm going for a walk.." Kurt said as he stood and walked out. He hurried out of the apartment, his head spinning. Why was this happening? He had worked so hard to get away from this life. Kevin was an old, regular client of his..He came to him almost every weekend. Sometimes during the week as well. Kurt knew he had a wife and a kid..But Haley.. How could he have done that to the family? Haley was such a sweet girl. He felt so horrible..If Haley's mother wouldve found out.. What if Haley were to find out? He pulled his jacket tighter around himself as an autumn chill blew through his hair. He needed to go home.. He'd talk to Ian. Tonight. He'd make sure Ian would take care of Bryan so he could go home. This wasn't his life anymore. He couldn't be here.


	44. Chapter 44

That night, he told Ian he had to leave but didn't say why. He was positive he'd take care of Bryan and he would help him get better. Kurt couldn't sleep that night, he was tossing and turning in his bed when there was a knock on the front door. He got up, not wanting to wake up Bryan and Ian. It was three am..Who would come at this hour? He pulled the door opened and his eyes went wide for a moment.  
"Kevin.. What are you doing here?"

 

The tall blonde pulled Kurt close, kissing him deeply. He stepped into the apartment and pressed Kurt against the wall, moaning as he reached down to grip the struggling man's ass. It took a moment for Kurt to fully push Kevin off of him. "What the fuck was that?!" he whispered harshly.

 

"What?..It's just like old times.." Kevin whispered darkly, he pressed his body to Kurt's and kissing up his neck. "You know no one gets my blood pumping like you.."

 

"No.. Kevin, I told you I've changed.. I don't do that anymore." Kurt said as he tried pushing him away.

 

"Kurt..As soon as I saw you I just wanted to fuck you..Just like I used to.." Kevin panted.

 

"I..I can't.. I'm getting married. I'm done with this."

 

Kevin pulled back. "I-I have two-hundred dollars.."

 

Kurt sighed. "I don't want your money."

 

Kevin sighed deeply as he backed off, but kept his hands on Kurt's hips. "I-I'm sorry..Just..No one's ever made me feel as good as you.."

 

"I'm sorry.. But I'm happy now. I'm engaged."

 

Kevin nodded, looking down. "Not..Not even just once?..No one has to know." The desperate man said.

 

"I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't do that anymore. I can't." Kurt said seriously.

 

Kevin pulled Kurt close again. "Please..I'll give you as much as you want..I just need to have you one more time.."

 

Kurt pressed his hands against Kevin's chest. "I can't."

 

Kevin inhaled deeply, staring down at Kurt with menacing eyes. "I can make you.."

 

"What the hell is going on in here?" Ian mumbled as he walked in.

 

Kurt pushed Kevin away. "It's time for you to leave."

 

Ian raised a pierced eyebrow before Kevin let Kurt go and left the apartment. Kurt took a deep breath as he started shaking. "Kurt, what's wrong? What just happened?.." Ian asked, walking over to the older man.

 

Kurt shook his head. "No.. I-I need to go home.."

 

"Kurt, seriously, please talk to me.."

 

"He.. He just.."

 

Ian pulled him into a hug. "Its okay.."

 

Kurt slowly started to break down. Ian felt rage start to boil on his stomach as he started to realize what happened. "I-I need Blaine.."

 

"I'll drive you home now..Come on, go get your stuff.."

 

"You.. You have s-school.."

 

"I don't care. Go get your stuff."

 

Kurt quickly walked back to his room and gathered his things.

 

Ian got out of the apartment and walked over to Kevin's door, banging loudly. Kevin went to the door quickly, hoping Kurt had changed his mind. "Ian..?"

 

Ian reared back before punching Kevin squarely in the jaw. Kevin stumbled back. "What the hell?!"

 

"Stay away from my family!"

 

"What about Haley?" Kevin asked as he brought his hand up to his bleeding jaw.

 

"She can stay..That little girl is nothing but love..But I don't want to see your face in my house ever again." Ian growled.

 

"Fine."

 

Ian wanted nothing more than to hit him again, but he held back, glaring at the older man before walking away.

 

Bryan came stumbling out of the room, rubbing his eyes. "Baby? What's going on?"

 

"Nothing baby..I'm just taking Kurt home.." Ian said softly as he ushered Bryan back to the bedroom.

 

"What? Why? Why are you driving? Why does he want to leave?" Bryan asked quickly.

 

"I'll explain everything when I get home okay?..I love you.."

 

"How long will you be gone?" Bryan asked quietly.

 

"A couple of days. I'll probably be back Wednesday or Thursday."

 

Bryan sat down on the bed and looked down. "Okay.."

 

Ian got on his knees in front of Bryan "I promise you'll get a full explanation...I just need to get one first."

 

"I'll just miss having someone here.."

 

"I know baby..But ill be back as soon as I can.."

 

"Promise?"

 

"I swear.."

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Ian said before leaning in to kiss Bryan deeply.

 

Bryan cupped Ian's cheek. "Let me know when you're there."

 

"I will baby.." ian said, leaning in to kiss him again.

 

Bryan gave a small smile. "Be safe."

 

Ian nodded before quickly getting dressed and walking off to find Kurt. Kurt's breathing had slowed down but his heart was still racing as he closed his suitcase. Ian walked up to him slowly and looked at him. "Are you okay?.."

 

Kurt nodded. "I will be.."

 

"He'd better not step in my house again..I swear I could've killed him.."

 

"Ian.. You don't need to worry about it.."

 

"As soon as he walked in here it made it my business, Kurt. I don't ever want anyone..To be touched of they don't want to be..I know he wanted to do way more than touch you..I-I never want anyone to go through that." Ian got out, his voice wavering at the end.

 

Kurt pulled Ian in for a hug. "I know you understand.. Just.. Don't let him near either of you, please.."

 

"I won't..Fuck..I'm so sorry I wasn't awake to stop him from even touching you, Kurt.."

 

"It's okay.. He only kissed me.." Kurt said quietly.

 

Ian pulled back, looking at Kurt for a moment before spinning towards the door. "I'll fucking kill him!"

 

Kurt grabbed Ian's arm. "Stop. He's not worth it. He knows people. He could get you into a lot of trouble.."

 

"I don't care, Kurt." Ian growled, trying to pull away.

 

"I do. I want you to promise me you won't. Just avoid him. We don't need everyone finding out."

 

Ian had angry tears in his eyes, trying to hide him from the older man. "Fine.." He whispered.

 

"Thank you.. Are you sure you're okay with driving me?"

 

"Yeah, of course.."

 

"Is Bryan alright?" Kurt asked as he set his suitcase on the floor.

 

"He's okay..I talked to him."

 

"I'm going to say bye to him. Then I'll be ready."

 

"Alright. I'm gonna go heat up the car."

 

Kurt nodded before going to the other room. "Bryan..?"

 

Bryan sat up."Yeah?.."

 

"Hey sweetie. I'm really sorry but I need to go."

 

"I know..Ian told me..But he didn't say Why.."

 

Kurt sat down and sighed. "Kevin..came over. I just can't handle it.."

 

"What happened? .."

 

"He used to be a..regular.. of mine. He wanted me again." Kurt said quietly. "I can't be around that again. I-It hurts."

 

Bryan nodded, leaning over to hug Kurt tightly. He couldn't believe it..

 

"I'm sorry I'm leaving.." Kurt whispered.

 

"No..Its okay..I understand..A-And I'm getting better..I think..But..Ill be okay..I wish I could come with you."

 

"Me too. You can still call me at any time. I'll always answer. I swear.."

 

Bryan nodded, hugging Kurt tightly.

 

"Do you want Blaine to come out here?"

 

"He has school..I don't know.."

 

"We'll figure something out." Kurt said softly.

 

Bryan nodded. "You guys be careful.."

 

"We will. Try to get some rest. Blaine gave me some of your medicine. I left it on the counter just in case you wanted it."

 

"Thank you..I love you.."

 

"I love you too. Remember this for me. Blaine adopted you because he knew you were special. I wouldn't have come all this way if I didn't love you. And you know Thea and Naomi would kick someone's ass if they messed with you. And you got someone like Ian to fall for you and want to marry you. You're perfect how you are."

 

Bryan smiled, nodding lightly.

 

Kurt kissed Bryan's forehead. "We'll call when we get to Ohio."

 

"Bye, Kurt.."

 

"Bye sweetie."

 

Bryan let Kurt out of the hug and watched him leave. Kurt sighed softly as he walked out of the apartment. He hated leaving Bryan. He was right. Blaine couldn't miss school. There had to be someone.. He walked to the car and got in, sighing deeply.

 

"He'll be okay." Ian soothed. "So will you."

 

"Thank you..I don't know what would've happened if you didn't walk in.."

 

"I'm glad I did. I would've killed him if it had gone any further. I already want to."

 

"Well..Thank you for showing restraint.."

 

"It's only because you made me." Ian sighed.

 

Kurt chuckled softly. "Well still..Thank you.."

 

Ian nodded before looking over at Kurt. "Can I ask you something?"

 

"Of course.."

 

"Do you still have problems with eating..?"

 

Kurt froze, looking at Ian before turning his gaze to the floorboard. "I-I do.."

 

"I didn't see you eat once since you came to visit." Ian said quietly.

 

"I did..Just..A couple of times..alone.." Kurt said.

 

"I'm not going to judge you, Kurt. I just don't want Bryan to keep feeling like this.."

 

"Neither do I..I don't want him to go through this.." Kurt said seriously.

 

"I don't know how to help him."

 

"You are helping him Ian.." Kurt said softly.

 

"You think so?" Ian asked.

 

"I know so..Just..Please don't tell Blaine..About Kevin..Or my eating.."

 

"I promise. If you work on eating. Even if its healthy stuff. Just work on it."

 

Kurt nodded. " I will.."

 

"How do you get away with it?" Ian asked.

 

"Well..I do eat a good bit around Blane and Everyone.." Kurt tensed up. "God..I feel like an after school special...But..I make myself..Throw it up.."

 

"Doesn't it hurt your throat though?"

 

Kurt nodded, looking out the window.

 

"Can I ask why you do it?"

 

"I've always had a negative view on myself .The drugs made me..Beyond skinny..The people I used with believed that bone thin was beautiful. When I stopped using..I started gaining weight..I felt fat and ugly.."

 

"I don't understand it." Ian said. "I'm not judging either of you at all. I just don't get it. Bone skinny is not sexy. It's gross. Kurt, I've seen you naked. You're fucking hot in a your my boyfriend's dad kind of way."

 

Kurt smiled lightly. "Thank you..But its a psychological thing.."

 

Ian nodded. "I just wish I could show Bryan what I see. Show you what Blaine sees."

 

"So do I, Ian.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Well, the two of us will be there reminding you and Bryan how amazing you are every day."

 

Kurt smiled lightly. "Thank you."

 

"You wanna get some sleep?" Ian asked softly.

 

Kurt sighed softly giving a light nod. Ian focused on the road as the car filled with silence. Kurt eventually fell asleep and Ian sighed softly. He had so much on his mind. Why was all of this happening? Especially with Haley's dad? He seemed so nice.. Nothing was going right.. Bryan and Kurt were so sweet and amazing. Why them? He sighed deeply, tryiing to concentrate on the road.

 

They were over halfway there when Kurt woke up.

 

"Hey.." Ian smiled, the sun already shining.

 

Kurt groaned quietly as he stretched. "Hey."

 

"We've got a few more hours," Ian said before yawning, "But we'll be there soon.."

 

"Want me to drive?"

 

"No, No..I'm good." Ian got out, trying to keep his eyes open.

 

"Ian, pull over somewhere. I need to use the bathroom then we'll switch and get you some food."

 

"Okay.." Ian sighed, too tired to protest as he pulled in to a random truck stop.

 

Kurt got out and stretched. "They have a McDonald's inside. Go get something and I'll meet you back out here."

 

Ian nodded, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Yeah, okay.." He mumbled, getting out and walking inside.

 

Kurt chuckled lightly. They did what they needed before getting back in the car and heading off. Ian was still struggling to stay awake as he ate his food. He couldn't sleep. He had to stay awake for Kurt.

 

Kurt looked over and smiled lightly. "Go to sleep. We'll be home soon."

 

Ian was too exhausted to protest. He mumbled something through his last mouthful of burger before swallowing, leaning back, and closing his eyes. Kurt turned the radio on and tried to focus on the music as he drove.

 

About an hour later, Ian snorted awake, straightening up and rubbing his eyes. He looked over at Kurt. The older man looked deep in thought. "You okay?.."

 

"Hmm?" Kurt asked before looking over. "Oh, yeah. I'm good."

 

"I don't think so.."

 

"Why?"

 

"Well..Mostly because You haven't talked to me about what happened..And because you have that 'Kurt needs to be forced to talk about something' face on."

 

Kurt sighed. "You study people too much."

 

"It's one of my many talents." Ian said.

 

"Blaine's going to want to know why I'm coming back so soon."

 

"Well..We can tell him Bryan's better..Or you can tell him.."

 

"If I tell him he's better, it would be lying. But if I tell the truth.. I don't know what he'd do."

 

"I can keep him calm and tell him i took care of it.. And Kurt..I really think you should look for some help with your bulimia.."

 

Kurt stared at the road and went quiet for a few minutes.

 

"I mean it, Kurt..You can't sit there and tell Bryan to get better when you're not even trying." Ian said seriously.

 

"I'm getting married, Ian. I have to look good."

 

"You do look good. And there are better ways to help yourself look good other that making yourself throw up, Kurt.." Ian said.

 

"Eating just makes me gain, Ian. There is no other way."

 

"Eating right with correct portions." Ian said, looking over at Kurt. Kurt was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. "I'm not trying to piss you off Kurt, but you are being the world's biggest hypocrite right now."

 

"You don't see what I see. You can't understand this." Kurt said seriously.

 

Ian huffed. "I can't believe you right now.."

 

"What?"

 

"Kurt..You can't tell bryan not to do this to his body, when you're doing worse to your own.."

 

"Ian.. I can't have this conversation while driving."

 

"Then pull over, cause I'm not done."

 

Kurt sighed. He knew he had to get this over with. He found a little gas station on the next exit and stopped.

 

"Now. What's on your mind?" Ian asked.

 

"The fact that you won't drop this."

 

"This isn't something to drop Kurt."

 

"Just get it out please. Whatever you need to say."

 

"You are hurting yourself, Kurt. This is the same exact thing that Bryan is doing. You have no room to tell him that what he's doing is wrong because you think its okay for you. What if I started cutting myself again?"

 

"This isn't the same thing! I look in the mirror and see nothing but fat! Whatever you see, I don't see it. You know what I am. My past. I'm nothing special! I will never be anything but used and abused. That's all I see when I look at myself." Kurt yelled, tears welling in his eyes.

 

"But you're not that way, Kurt you have all of these people In your life that love you.." Ian said seriously.

 

Kurt shook his head. "It doesn't matter how many times people say that. It doesn't change what I see."

 

"So Bryan is gonna always be like this? Just like you? "

 

Kurt looked down in shame. "In some ways, yes. He'll always feel like something is wrong. But he can get better."

 

"And you can't?!"

 

"I don't know, Ian! I've tried! But every time I want to stop, the only thing I think about is going back to the drugs! Do you know how easy it is? With just a little prick, everything goes away. The stress, the pain, the weight. Everything!"

 

"Yes, I do. But I wasn't as deep as you." Ian said as Kurt's breathing sped up.

 

Kurt let his tears fall as he continued. "I'm no good for anyone. I shouldn't have come back. I don't understand how Blaine can stand to look at me knowing the things I've done. I'm disgusting, Ian!"

 

Kurt was openly sobbing, shaking as he spoke. "Kurt..Kurt calm down."

 

Ian telling him to calm down only made him panic further. "I-I can't.. I-I can't do this. I can't g-go home.. Blaine.. Blaine d-doesn't deserve this.."

 

"Kurt..Kurt..just-" Ian cupped Kurt's face before leaning in to kiss him deeply.

 

Kurt froze at the touch. He gasped and pulled back, bringing a hand up to his lips. "I-I.."

 

Ian stared at Kurt, shocked at himself.

 

"I-I need to be alone.." Kurt said before turning and walking away.

 

Ian let out a breath, leaning back against that car as he thought about what he'd just done. What made him do that..? He just wanted Kurt to be calm..To see he wasn't disgusting.. Oh god.. What would Bryan do when he found out?.. Ian ran his fingers through his hair and gasped softly. Everyone would hate him. Why couldn't things just be normal? He got in the car, deciding not to chase after Kurt. He wouldn't go too far. They didn't know the area. All Ian could do was sit and wait.

 

About an hour later he saw the taller man walking back that way. Ian waited for Kurt to get in. "I don't know what that was.. I'm so sorry.."

 

Kurt didn't say anything as he started the car and drove off.

 

"Kurt.."

 

"What?"

 

"What're you thinking?"

 

"I don't know.." Kurt said, keeping his eyes on the road. "Wondering why you kissed me."

 

"I don't know. I-I just wanted you to calm down. I wasn't thinking." Ian said quickly.

 

Kurt just kept driving. "Ian that was completely inappropriate."

 

"I know. I wish I could take it back." Ian said quietly. "I just wanted you to know you're not disgusting at all."

 

Kurt looked over at Ian with something in his eyes Ian couldn't place before they drifted back to the road.

 

"Are you going to tell Blaine..?"

 

"I don't know..It wasn't like you were trying to be romantic with me or anything.." Kurt said quietly. "Do you not want me to?"

 

"I was just curious."

 

"Do you want to tell him?.."

 

"No." Ian said quickly. "'Hey Blaine. How are you? Guess what? I kissed your fiancé.' How does that sound to you?"

 

"Better than lying about it."

 

"Well, it would sound better coming from you. He'll want to know why. You want to tell him you're bulimic?" Ian asked.

 

"No." Kurt said quickly. "And stop saying that. I hate that word.."

 

"It's true, Kurt. You need to face it."

 

"No I don't. Just drop it."

 

"How can you do this? Don't you want to be happy with Blaine? Instead of lying to him?"

 

Kurt gripped the steering wheel tighter, gritting his teeth.

 

"Whatever, Kurt. Do what you want. But I won't stand back and let Bryan hurt himself."

 

"I'm not telling you to."

 

"Whatever." Ian mumbled and turned his back to Kurt. Kurt sighed, trying not to let the tears come as he drove. The rest of the drive was completely silent.

 

They made it to Ohio later that day. Kurt pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex and turned the car off, sighing deeply. Ian didn't say anything as he got out of the car with his backpack and headed inside.

 

Blaine looked up as the door opened. "Ian..What are you doing here?' He smiled.

 

"Brought Kurt home." Ian said as he sat on the couch.

 

"What?..Why so soon?..Is Bryan better..And don't you know to hug your family?" Blaine chuckled, standing in front of Ian.

 

Ian hugged Blaine. "Bryan is fine. Kurt was ready to come home."

 

Blaine nodded as Kurt walked inside, giving his fiance a weak smile.

 

"Hey baby. Are you okay?.."

 

"Yeah..I'm fine.." Kurt said quietly. "Can..Can I talk to you in the room?.."

 

"Yeah.." Blaine said as his heart sped up. Why were they so down? Was something wrong with Bryan?

 

They walked to the bedroom and Kurt sighed deeply. "W-while I was in New York..There was a guy..He. He used to be my..client..He tried to..To pay me..And I said no..He was going to try to..he..He didn't like that I said no..Ian came in and stopped him before anything happened.."

 

"Oh my god.. Are you okay?" Blaine asked as he pulled Kurt in for a hug.

 

"I'm fine..But..Ian and I were talking on the way home..And I nearly had a panic attack..so...Ian..He kissed me.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"What?!" Blaine asked as he pulled away.

 

"Blaine, no. I-It wasn't like that."

 

"Why did he kiss you?"

 

"To calm me down.."

 

"So, his first instinct was to kiss you?"

 

"I-I guess..Ask him..I just..I was freaking out."

 

Blaine walked out of the room. "You kissed Kurt?"

 

"I..Uh..Fuck.." Ian groaned.

 

"Why?"

 

"He was about to have a fucking panic attack and he was saying he thought he was disgusting.." Ian said.

 

"So you kissed him? Instead of talking to him or giving him a hug. You kissed him."

 

"I didn't think.."

 

Blaine shook his head. "I don't even know what to say."

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

"There's no other reason?" Blaine asked, eyeing Ian.

 

"No nonono. I don't like Kurt like that at all." Ian said seriously.

 

"Okay." Blaine sighed.

 

"But I think you two have something to talk about.."

 

"What?" Blaine asked.

 

"Kurt.." Ian said softly.

 

"Why..?" Kurt asked desperately.

 

"Because you need to talk about it."

 

"You said you wouldn't say anything."

 

"I lied." Ian shrugged. "This is serious."

 

"Kurt, what is he talking about?"

 

"Nothing. Really.."

 

"Kurt." Blaine said seriously. "Talk to me."

 

Kurt whimpered. "I can't."

 

"Ian, do you mind giving us some privacy?"

 

Ian nodded, looking at Kurt apologetically before walking out.

 

"Baby, I'm your fiancé. You can tell me anything." Blaine said softly.

 

"That's exactly why I don't wanna tell you.."

 

"I don't understand."

 

"Blaine..I'm having the same problem as Bryan.."

 

"I see you eat." Blaine said.

 

"I know..I..I..You don't see..What I do after I eat.."

 

"Kurt.." Blaine said quietly. "Are you..bulimic..?"

 

Kurt cringed at the word, but didn't say anything.

 

"Baby.." Blaine pulled Kurt close and held him to his chest. "Why..?"

 

"I just..After everything in New York..I feel worthless.."

 

"You're not, baby. I swear. You don't do that anymore. You're not doing drugs now. You're here with me."

 

"I know..Just..I can't shake the feeling.

 

"Why can't you see how perfect you are to me..? Do you remember me when you called me? The first time since we were kids? I was a mess. We've made it this far because of you."

 

Kurt teared up. "Blaine..I.."

 

"What is it baby?"

 

"I just don't know.."

 

Blaine had tears in his eyes as he cupped Kurt's cheeks. "How can I help you..?"

 

"I don't know.." Kurt repeated. "I just know that I don't feel sexy or beautiful anymore..."

 

"That's all I see when I look at you. You're so gorgeous."

 

"I-in New York..When..When I was really thin..That's when I was told I looked good..And..I know I'm healthier now..But..I just feel so fat..I'm sorry I never told you..I never told anyone.."

 

"You're telling me now. We'll get you through this. I hate to say this.. But you looked sick when you came back. You look so much better now. I love everything about you."

 

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "I know you think that..I just..I can't.."

 

Blaine sighed before kissing the top of Kurt's head. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

"You'll get through this.."

 

"I've been struggling with it for so long.."

 

"Do you want to get help?"

 

Kurt shook his head. "But I know I should.."

 

"I won't make you. But it could help."

 

Kurt nodded, sighing. "I-i'll try myself first.."

 

"Okay."

 

"How's Bryan..?"

 

"He's..He's getting better.."

 

"Is he really?"

 

"He's better than when I showed up.." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine nodded. "I should go see him."

 

"But you have school.."

 

"He needs someone, Kurt.. But you need me here too.."

 

"I..I can have Thea and Naomi come stay.."

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "How long has it been since you've talked to Santana? Last thing I heard, she was in New York."

 

"I still email with her sometimes.."

 

"Maybe she could pop in and help?"

 

"I'll call her." Kurt smiled, wrapping himself around Blaine.

 

Blaine held Kurt close. "It's going to work out.."

 

Kurt nodded, looking up at his fiance. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

"I should go apologize to Ian.."

 

"Why?"

 

"I was kind of rude to him.."

 

Blaine kissed Kurt softly before letting him go.

 

Kurt sighed, walking into Bryans old room where Ian was sitting.

 

Ian looked up at Kurt. "I did it for you."

 

"I know...Thank you.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah..I'm..I'm gonna try to get over this myself...And if that doesn't work, I'm gonna get help."

 

"Good. I know you can do it." Ian said softly.

 

Kurt sat next to Ian and pulled him into a hug. " I'm sorry.."

 

"Me too. I shouldn't have said some of that.."

 

"Its okay..You were right.."

 

"I'm always right." Ian joked, shoving Kurt lightly.

 

Kurt chuckled. "True.."

 

"I should probably go see my family before I leave. I need to get back to Bryan."

 

"Why don't you stay for a while? I have a friend that I'm going to ask to go stay with him." Kurt said softly.

 

"Really?" Ian asked.

 

"Yeah. I missed having my Ian-kins home." Kurt said in a baby voice, kissing Ian's cheek.

 

"Ick! Kurt!" Ian groaned.

 

"Oh please. You just kissed me, you can let me kiss your cheek." Kurt laughed.

 

"Without the name and baby voice." Ian said, raising an eyebrow.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He smiled.

 

"So, who's your friend?"

 

"Santana Lopez." Kurt said before pulling up an old picture of her on his phone.

 

"Damn.." Ian whispered.

 

"What?" Kurt asked.

 

"She's hot. I might have to go home after all.." Ian smiled.

 

"Oh my god." Kurt laughed.

 

Ian chuckled. "Where'd you find her?"

 

"She's from here. We went to school together."

 

Ian nodded. "Well shit, now I'm worried. Bryan might go straight for her." He laughed.

 

"She does get what she wants." Kurt teased.

 

Ian giggled. "She sounds a lot like me.."

 

"You two would be so much trouble together." Kurt laughed.

 

Ian grinned. "I can't wait to meet her."


	45. Chapter 45

Santana Lopez strutted down the hallway of the small apartment building wearing a tight, red dress that revealed her perfect cleavage and fell just above her knees. She flipped her long, black hair before knocking on Bryan's door.

 

The short, dirty-blond haired boy opened the door, his eyes going from the black heels, up her body to her face. "C-can I help you?.."

 

"Are you Bryan Taylor?" The sexy Latina asked.

 

"Yes..I..I am." Bryan said nervously.

 

"I'm Santana Lopez. Kurt tells me you're having some..body issues. Well, trust me, sweetie. I'll have that fixed in just a couple of days." She said, strutting into the apartment.

 

Bryan stepped aside, letting her in. "H-he told you?.."

 

"Don't worry. I have tons to show you."

 

Bryan raised an eyebrow and nodded as he followed her.

 

"You ever see the movie Magic Mike?" Santana asked.

 

"No..My mom wouldn't let me.." Bryan admitted timidly.

 

Santana couldn't help but chuckle. "You have a computer?"

 

"Yeah, a laptop.."

 

Santana waited for him to get it out and went to YouTube. She searched for a video of Channing Tatum dancing to Genuine's Pony. "You don't need to watch the whole movie. Just watch this." She said and hit play.

 

Bryan nodded before sitting down and watching the video. His cheeks immediately flushed red and his hand covered the screen. "Is this porn?!"

 

"No. This is dancing. Keep watching." Santana said seriously.

 

Bryan moved his hand, watching as the muscular man rolled his body and practically fucked the floor.

 

Santana was fanning herself by the end of the video. "Gets me every time." She said as she shut the laptop. "You like to eat?"

 

"Um..Not a lot.." Bryan said, looking up at her. "My boyfriend does though.."

 

"Oh honey." Santana sighed. "I'm from a Latino family. Every time I go home, my mother and abuela make a feast and everyone is forced to eat. Don't get me wrong. It's delicious. But this, that dancing.. That's how I keep this body."

 

"You're a..stripper?.." Bryan asked.

 

"I dance professionally during the day. But at night, yes. I do dance at a club. But it started from just taking classes. It's one of the hardest workouts you can do. But as it turns out, I love it and it keeps me in shape. So, if a few guys wanna throw me a little money, why not work what I have?"

 

"So...You think I should be a stripper?.." Bryan asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

 

"No." Santana laughed. "But you can do these things at home. I heard you have a boyfriend. Learn a few moves, dance for him. It's a healthy way to keep your body toned. You're so worked up about losing weight. You don't need to. Just tone your body. You'll love it."

 

Bryan nodded, looking down at his body. Maybe she was right..

 

"The video we just watched. I can do that in my sleep. By the time your boy you gets home, we'll have you dying to show off for him." Santana grinned.

 

Bryan smiled, biting his lip. "When can we start?.."

 

"Right now. Can I borrow some clothes?" She asked, already heading for their room.

 

"I-I guess that would be okay.."

 

She went through their drawers and found a tank top and basketball shorts in Ian's dresser. When she moved to Bryan's, she grinned. Santana picked up the tight, hot pink boy shorts. "You're wearing these."

 

Bryan blushed fiercely. "O-Oh I can't..I only wear those for Ian.."

 

"You're wearing them for me today. Don't worry, I'm not here to judge. I'm here to help."

 

Bryan nodded, taking them to the bathroom before coming out in a black tank top and the shorts.

 

"Damn.." Santana whispered as she admired his body. She walked up to him and ran her hand down his side. "You look good."

 

Bryan wrapped his arms round himself, cheeks pink. "I feel ridiculous.."

 

"Oh, honey, no. You look fabulous." She said as she turned him around and smacked his ass. "Round and firm. Nice."

 

Bryan squeaked, jumping a bit. "Santana!"

 

"What? We're all gay here."

 

"Ohmygod.." Bryan sighed. This was going to be an interesting day.. They went back to the living room and cleared some space. Santana started with the basics. She was surprised at how quickly Bryan picked it up. "I do a bit of ballet at school.." He explained.

 

"Makes sense. You're really doing well." She said. They took a little break for some water before moving on to some harder stuff. Bryan was excelling quickly. And he was catching on faster than Santana thought.

 

"Damn, Bryan.."

 

"I know, I suck.." He sighed.

 

Santana shook her head and pulled him to his room. She stood behind him as they looked into the full mirror on the wall. Santana set her hands on Bryan's hips and made him squat a little before showing him how to move just his hips in a circle. "Do you feel that burn? That's good. Keep it up."

 

Bryan nodded, continuing to rotate his hips. "Like this?.."

 

"Just like that. Now, I want you to watch yourself. You look hot, Bryan."

 

Bryan watched himself. He mentally blocked out his face and imagined it as someone else. He watched how their hips rolled perfectly, and how tight his stomach was. He gasped in realization and stood up. This was all in his head..

 

"Are you okay?" Santana asked.

 

Bryan nodded, lifting his hands and carding them through his hair. "I..I look good.." He smiled.

 

"Yes, you do. Turn around and look at yourself. You're skinny but not too skinny. And if you keep this up, you won't lose that ass either."

 

Bryan turned around, looking over his shoulder. Dear god. He'd never really looked at his ass before unless he was quickly checking it out in jeans. Did it really look that good?

 

"Get dressed. I have an idea." Santana grinned.

 

Bryan nodded walking to his closet and pulling out Ian's favorite pair of skinny jeans on him, a v-neck shirt and a vest before changing quickly. Santana got back into her dress before taking him to a dance studio downtown. When they walked in, Bryan noticed the row of poles down the center of the room. He blushed for what had to be the hundredth time that day. "Oh God.."

 

"Oh yes." Santana smiled. She strutted over to the front of the room and turned on some music. She walked over to a pole, pressing her back against it before slowly sliding down. Bryan watched but stood still, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "You don't have to do any of this. But feel free to try." She said as she stood. She made a running start and jumped up, swinging around the last pole. Bryan watched with wide eyes. This was crazy..He slowly walked over to a pole, grasping it in his hand. Santana gave an encouraging nod as she continued her little routine. Bryan leaned back against the pole. He kept one hand above his head, wrapped around the cool metal before sinking down, and swinging his hips as he pulled back up.  
"See? You can do it." Santana applauded.

 

Bryan blushed before letting Santana show him a few more things. Even some things he wasn't sure he could do. But he did them all perfectly. They spent the day dancing. By five, they were both sweating and tired. "I don't know about you but I'm starving."

 

Bryan wiped his forehead and put his hands on his hips, suddenly very nervous. "I-I could eat..A little.."

 

"Well, I'm about to smash. Come on. I'm buying."

 

Bryan nodded, following the Latina. They went to a little diner and Santana ordered herself a small steak and salad.

 

"Just a salad and a water, please." Bryan said softly.

 

"You may want a little more. You're gonna get a real good workout tonight." Santana said mischievously.

 

"O-oh no..This will be fine." Bryan said.

 

"Okay." Santana shrugged.

 

Bryan sighed. Why was it so hard for him to let go?..

 

They ate and went back to the apartment to shower. "I'm taking you to where I work."

 

"The strip club?" Bryan asked, his eyes wide.

 

"Yes sir."

 

"When?"

 

"When I finish getting ready."

 

Bryan nodded. "Should I..Dress a certain way?.."

 

"Wear those tight jeans again and a fitted top. Maybe one of your vests." Santana said. Bryan nodded, walking to his room to freshen up and change. Santana used the spare room and did her makeup. She had a plan tonight and she couldn't wait to put it in motion. Bryan came out a bit later, dressed and his hair perfect. Santana grinned. "You look hot."

 

"Thanks.." Bryan blushed, looking down.

 

She looked at her phone. It was almost nine. "You ready?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Santana drove them to the club and gave Bryan a tour. It was nicer than he expected. "Tonight is ladies night. That's why I brought you."

 

"Wait..So..guys are dancing?..I-I've never been to a strip club and I only want to see Ian naked, I don't-" Bryan rambled.

 

"They don't get completely naked, Bryan. Relax. You'll be fine. Come on. We're going to watch a couple first."

 

Bryan was beet red as he nodded, following her. She got a soda for Bryan and a drink for herself and lead him to the closet table to the stage. "Oh god.." Bryan got out as the host stepped out, introducing the show.

 

"Why are you so nervous?" Santana asked.

 

"Because. I've never done this..If my boyfriend finds out.."

 

"Don't tell him." Santana shrugged.

 

Bryan sighed, sitting back in his chair. The first performer came out and started his sultry routine. Bryan's cheeks were red as he watched the man. After a while..He was actually starting to enjoy it.

 

"Not so bad, huh? You don't have to touch." Santana smiled.

 

"You can?"

 

"Not supposed to. According to the law. But some people touch a little. Not too much."

 

Bryan nodded, biting his lip. Santana grinned as the guy came towards them. She reached into her bra and pulled out a couple singles, placing them on the stage. Bryan couldn't help the smile that escaped as the dancer walked over to them, grinding and rolling his body. The dancer turned so his ass was facing Bryan and popped his body. Bryan grinned, biting his lip as he pulled a few dollars out of his wallet and held them out. The man moved backwards as he bounced. He raised an eyebrow at Bryan an grinned. Bryan giggled, standing and pushing the bills under the waistband of his skintight shorts.  
The dancer looked to Santana and waited for her nod of approval before sliding off of the stage. He stood in front of Bryan and rolled his hips. Bryan gave a loud laugh, covering his face as he sat back in the chair. The man moved closer and started giving Bryan a lap dance. Bryan moved his hands, but kept them away from the dancer as he watched him. Santana couldn't help but chuckle as she and the girls in the room watched. Bryan's face and neck were beet red by the end of the dance. "Ohmygod.." He got out, giggling as the man went backstage, winking at Bryan.

 

"See? It's all just fun." Santana smiled.

 

Bryan nodded. "Very fun."

 

"Come with me. I'll show you what it's like backstage."

 

Bryan nodded, standing and straightening his clothes before walking behind the taller woman.

 

There were six men changing and getting into their outfits for their numbers. "Hey boys!" Santana grinned.

 

"Hey Santana. " They all smiled.

 

"I wanted to introduce my friend, Bryan. I'm going to go get a few things set up. I want you to make him feel welcome here." She said before heading out of the room.

 

Bryan gave a nervous smile. "H-hi.."

 

"How do you know Santana?" One of them asked.

 

"She's a friend of one of my dads'.." Bryan said, trying to keep his eyes off of his abs.

 

"You dance?"

 

"I-I do ballet and performance..But..I couldn't do this..I don't have the body.." Bryan admitted.

 

"What?" Another man asked. "Are you kidding? Look in a mirror."

 

"I have.." Bryan chuckled, smoothing his shirt down.

 

"Honey, if my boyfriend had an ass like that, I'd worship him for days."

 

Bryan was surprised. These guys were gay?

 

"I bet you could drive those women out there crazy." Another said.

 

"Oh, I don't think so.." Bryan chuckled.

 

"We do." He smiled. "I'm Caleb. You should try it. You definitely have the body." He said as he checked Bryan out.

 

Bryan shook his head. "I-I'm not the type girls like.."

 

"Women want what they can't have." Santana said as she walked back in. "You're exactly what they'd like."

 

"Are you guys in charge of this?..Where's the owner?" Bryan asked, hoping he could get out of this.

 

Santana waved. "That would be me."

 

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Really?.."

 

"Sure am, kid. You're legal. You could keep whatever you make out there. One night only."

 

Bryan's mouth opened and closed quickly. "I-I couldn't."

 

"Why not?" The man next to Caleb asked.

 

"I can't go out there and do that.."

 

"I saw you earlier. You've been practicing all day." Santana encouraged.

 

Bryan sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

 

The men all cheered. "Need a little liquid encouragement?" One asked, holding up a drink."

 

Bryan nodded, taking it and drinking it quickly. He shivered. That was stronger than he expected. "So..What am I wearing?"

 

Santana chuckled. "Jay, give him your clothes. Bryan, you're going to be an innocent little school boy letting the music corrupt him."

 

Bryan raised an eyebrow, but nodded, following Jay to his area. He gave Bryan a pair if slacks, a button up plaid shirt and suspenders. Bryan put it all on and it fit surprisingly well. Especially the slacks.

 

"They're gonna go crazy." Jay smiled.

 

Bryan blushed lightly. "When do I go on?"

 

"Ten minutes."

 

The shorter boy nodded, walking to go find Santana.

 

"How you feeling?"

 

"Nervous.."

 

"You'll be great! Pretend its just Ian out there."

 

Bryan nodded, running his thumbs under the suspenders. "W-what do I do?.."

 

"Just dance. you don't need to do a lap dance. He did that because you were with me."

 

Bryan nodded. "Are you guys gonna use my real name? If Adriana finds out I won't hear the end of it.."

 

"Make up whatever you like." Santana smiled.

 

"How about...Colby?" Bryan asked.

 

"Perfect. I'll let them know."

 

Bryan nodded, trying to shake off his nerves.

 

"We'll be watching." Caleb smiled.

 

Bryan gave a small, nervous smile. Oh god was he really about to do this?

 

"It's time." Jay called.

 

Bryan walked over by the stage door as Santana walked out on the stage to introduce him.  
"Ladies! For one night only, put your hands together for Colby. He's our new school boy and I think he's been a little naughty. Are you ready girls?!"

 

The crowd cheered and Bryan took a deep breath, looking back at Caleb, who put a hand on his shoulder. "Break a leg.."

 

Bryan let out his breath as he walked out and the music started. He looked around the crowd as he swung his hips a bit to the beat of the sultry song. He could do this.. He walked a little further and started unbuttoning his shirt. The women in the crowd started cheering as he rolled his hips and opened his shirt. He smiled innocently. His confidence was slowly rising. A group of women caught Bryan's attention. One in particular couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He walked over to them, pulling his suspenders off before his shirt. He threw the girl a wink as he dropped down and slowly raised back up. The young girl squealed and bounced in her seat. Bryan chuckled, hopping off of the stage and walking over to their seats. The girl's eyes went wide as she bit her lip. "Ohmygod.."

 

The other women smiled as Bryan unbuttoned his pants slowly, standing above her and straddling her legs. The woman leaned back in her chair and admired Bryan's body, her eyes taking over his chest and flat stomach. Bryan unzipped the slacks before sitting on her lap and grinding his hips down. "You are so hot.." The woman whispered.

 

Bryan smiled wide. "You can touch, you know.."

 

The woman slowly brought her hands up and placed them against his chest as her eye focused on his hips. Bryan grinned as a couple of her friends slipped a few bills into his waistband. He couldn't believe this. He always thought he was not man enough. And now all of these women were fawning over him. It made him feel sexy.. The woman beneath him slid a twenty down his chest and into his pants before winking at him. Bryan bit his lip, quirking an eyebrow at her before popping his ass a few times and standing. He backed up, pulling the slacks off, revealing tight, gold booty shorts. He sat on her lap, his back to her chest as he ground his hips back. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He felt a complete rush. She gasped softly as she raked her nails down his back. "Do that again.."

 

Bryan growled, arching his back as he did as he was told. The girls around her cheered as they watched on in envy of their friend. Bryan made his way around the room, getting a good bit of money before his song was over. He gathered his money and clothes from the stage before running back stage, smiling wide.

 

"Damn, Bryan!" Jay called. "They couldn't get enough of you!"

 

Santana came back and clapped. "I'm proud."

 

Bryan smiled, flushed and breathless. "I don't know what came over me.."

 

"That was fucking hot!" Caleb grinned.

 

Bryan giggled as Caleb put an arm around his shoulder. "Thank you.."

 

"You should think about coming back. Look at how much you made."

 

"I would love to..But I don't know how happy my boyfriend would be about that.." bryan admitted.

 

"Talk to him. Maybe he'd like it too."

 

Bryan nodded and he walked over to Santana, pulling her into a hug.  
"Thank you.."

 

"You feel better?" She asked.

 

"So much..I..I think I've really got my confidence back.."

 

"Good. If you ever need another boost or want some more moves, give me a call."

 

Bryan smiled wide. "Do..You want to stay with me for a couple of days?"

 

"I'd love to." Santana grinned. Bryan said goodbye to the men, hugging them all before getting dressed and leaving with Santana. "When is your boyfriend coming home?" Santana asked.

 

"I'm not sure. He said in a couple of days." Bryan said.

 

Santana nodded. "You going to tell him about tonight?"

 

"I might when he gets back. I don't want him to freak out." Bryan chuckled as they walked out in the cold.

 

"I don't think he will."

 

"He gets jealous really easily." Bryan said.

 

"I know how you can change that."

 

"How?" Bryan asked.

 

"We're closed during the day. What if you brought him in and have him a personal show?" Santana asked.

 

Bryan raised an eyebrow, smiling. "I think he'd like that.." he grinned. "Did Kurt tell you anything about him?"

 

"Not really. But seeing you tonight, I know you calm him down."

 

Bryan smiled. "I hope. He can be pretty stubborn."

 

"Most people can be." Santana chuckled. "But he'll come around."

 

Bryan nodded, "He probably will."

 

"So..what's the sex like?" Santana grinned.

 

Bryan looked over at her. "Why?" He laughed.

 

"I'm curious." She said simply. "I have a weird obsession with gay sex. I love it."

 

"Well..I've only had sex with him and one other guy..But..Hes amazing..He's...Well..Hes got a..Hes blessed." Bryan blushed.

 

"Oh, damn. He must be damn good then." She smiled. "What's he look like?"

 

"He's got the sides of his head shaved. His hair is reddish black. He has snakebites, his eyebrow pierced along with his tongue, his nipples. And..Well..His.." Bryan blushed.

 

"Now, that's hot!"

 

Bryan giggled. "I just can't believe I actually got through my first time with him..It's almost ten inches when he's hard and just.." Bryan shivered. "So thick..I've never seen one that big.."

 

"And pierced." Santana added. "Piercings really do make a difference."

 

"He has two." Bryan giggled.

 

"Oh wow.."

 

Bryan nodded, biting his lip. "God, now I miss him even more." He laughed.

 

"Call him. Surprise him with a little phone sex."

 

"W-what? No, You're here..I-I couldn't."

 

"I'm assuming we're sleeping in different rooms. Go to yours. If you're not comfortable talking, sext him." Santana shrugged.

 

Bryan nodded as they made it to the apartment building. "Okay.."

 

They went upstairs and Santana said goodnight before going to the spare room. Bryan bit his lip, grabbing his shorts from earlier and pulling them on. He went to the full length mirror and pulled his phone out. He turned around, bending over and snapping a picture before sending it to Ian. Ian was laying in Bryan's old bedroom when his phone went off. He smiled when he saw who it was. He waited for the image to download and bit his lip as he replied.   
"God damn, I love those shorts on you."

 

"Don't I get something in return?" Bryan replied.

 

Ian pulled the blankets down and tightened the fabric around himself before taking a picture of the outline and sending it.

 

Bryan laid in the bed as he opened the message, gasping softly.   
"So big.." he text back.

 

"You could make it bigger."

 

Bryan bit his lip. "And how could I do that?.."

 

"You tell me, babe." Ian smiled.

 

A few minutes later, another picture came in of Bryan, spreading his ass with one hand, and holding the camera with the other, exposing the perfect, pink hole.

 

Ian almost growled as he slowly stroked himself. He sent a picture of himself doing so. "You're almost there."

 

Bryan moaned softly before grabbing the vibrator from the drawer and slowly slid it into his mouth. He reached the base, keeping it in his throat and trying not to gag as he took the picture, looking into the camera.

 

"Fuck.." Ian groaned as he stroked himself faster. He sent a picture once he was completely hard.

 

Bryan moaned softly, stroking himself languidly. "Is that for me?" He text, grinning.

 

"Only you. Fuck, babe. I want you."

 

"Do you want to call me?"

 

Ian didn't reply. Instead he just called his boyfriend.

 

Bryan waited a few rings before answering. "Hello?" He said coyly.

 

"You're such a tease. I fucking love it." Ian whispered into the phone.

 

Bryan got chills from Ian's voice. "Hmm..Then you'll really love it when you come home.."

 

"What do you mean?" Ian asked.

 

"That's a surprise. ." Bryan chuckled darkly before a moan slipped out of his lips.

 

Ian growled into the phone. "You have no idea how much I want to pin you down and fuck your brains out."

 

"Tell me about it?" Bryan whimpered in a small quiet voice.

 

"I'd strip you down so quick, babe. Bite you all over. Make you want to beg for me to take you."

 

"Ungh..You'd make me wanna beg?.. You could force me to beg, baby.." Bryan breathed out.

 

Ian moaned as the thrust up into his hand. "You want me to force you baby?"

 

"Mmm..Yes..I love when you take control..Makes me so fucking hot..ah..It's so sexy baby..When you make me your bitch.." Bryan panted.

 

"Shit.. I'd flip you over right now and smack your ass so hard. I love it when you cry out for me. Scratch down your sides and spread you before taking your ass with my mouth. Tease you with my tongue ring until you scream.."

 

Bryan let out a high moan. "Ian..Oh fuck..I love when you rim me baby..Love feeling your tongue in my hole..Claiming me.."

 

Ian grinned. This was the Bryan he missed. Sexy and confident. "Taste so good. Fucking you with my tongue, I'd bring my hand up and smack your perfect ass a couple times. That sound turns me on so much.."

 

Bryan smiled, getting on his hands and knees. He put the phone on speaker and smacked his own ass roughly, giving a small moan. "Th-That sound?.."

 

Ian growled loudly. "Fuck yes!"

 

Bryan pulled on his length faster, smacking the tender flesh again. "Iaan.."

 

"Bryan.. I want you to do something for me. Get on your knees and bend down so your head is on your pillow. Spread your legs wide baby."

 

Bryan did as he was told. "I-I'm doing it.."

 

Ian closed his eyes and imagined Bryan's position. "You look so fucking good. I want to stand behind you and slam myself into you. You want that baby? Fucking you hard and fast, not even prepping you?"

 

Bryan whimpered. "Fuck, yes..Ah! I want to feel you..your thick cock stretching my hole. I want your come in me..All over me.." He panted.

 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard baby. I'll scratch you and leave marks until you scream and come." Ian's breathing sped up and his hand quickened. "Pull out of you and spill myself all over your back and ass.."

 

"Yes..Oh god, Ian..I want it.." Bryan whined, taking his fingers into his mouth and sucking sloppily.

 

"God, babe.. I'm so fucking hard for you.."

 

Bryan hummed, reaching back and giving a tiny gasp as he pushed two fingers into his ass "Oh baby..I feel so empty without your cock.."

 

Ian moaned into the phone. "Tell me what you're doing.."

 

"Fingering myself..Wishing it was you..Baby..I just need your huge dick in me..Nothing makes me feel like you do.."

 

Ian pumped himself harder. "Bryan.."

 

Bryan let out a loud moan. "Baby..T-Tell me who I belong to.."

 

"You're mine," Ian whispered harshly. "Only mine."

 

"Yes..Oh fuck.." Bryan whimpered. "I-I'm yours.."

 

"I want you so bad.."

 

"I-I want you too..Ian. I need you.." Bryan panted. He was on edge but he couldn't get past it. He really needed Ian here.

 

"Remember that time in your room.. When I had you upside down? Got so much deeper.. Fuck, I want to do that again."

 

"M-me too..Oh god..I'm so close..Help me come baby..Fuck..I need you.." Bryan whined.

 

"Baby, I want you to sit up and use the vibrator. I want you to pretend its me and bounce on it."

 

Bryan made a small noise of protest but sat up, lubing up the vibrator.

 

Ian heard the light hum of the toy. "That's right baby. Put it inside of you."

 

Bryan held the toy under him and slowly sank down, letting out a light grunt as he was stretched.

 

"Fuck I wish I could feel you. You're always so fucking tight."

 

Bryan closed his eyes as he slowly started raising up and dropping down. "Oh yes..."

 

"Tell me how it feels." Ian said.

 

"So good..So fucking good..Ah! Fuck me, Ian.."

 

"Faster baby.. Tilt it just how you like it."

 

Bryan nodded, doing as he was told. "Yes! Fuck!" He cried.

 

Ian arched his back at the noises and tightened his grip on himself. "I'm so close.."

 

"S-so am I..Ohmygod Ian.Ian!" Bryan nearly screamed.

 

"Oh god, Bryan.. Baby, keep going."

 

Bryan held on, fucking himself on the toy faster until he couldn't take it, giving a sharp yell as he came across his stomach. Bryan's moans were all Ian needed to push over the edge as he panted heavily. Bryan let out short, broken breaths as he came down, pulling the vibrator out.  
"Fuck, Bryan.." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan smiled as he grabbed a couple of tissues, and cleaned himself off. "Good?.." He giggled as he pulled on some clothes, a coat, and went out on the balcony to smoke.

 

"Very good." Ian chuckled.

 

Bryan lit his cigarette. "I miss you.." He said softly.

 

"I miss you too. I'm staying with my family tomorrow. Then I'll say bye to Kurt and Blaine before coming home.

 

"So about what time will you be home?"

 

"I have no idea.."

 

"Okay.." Bryan pouted. "I cant wait..Santana's helped me out so much.."

 

"Oh god. Kurt showed me a picture of her. Is she as hot in person?"

 

Bryan chuckled. "She's pretty. "

 

"She's been helping you though?" Ian asked.

 

"She has..I feel...Better.." Bryan smiled.

 

"I can tell. You were pretty confident to send me those pictures. I can hear it in your voice. I've missed this side of you."

 

"Well..I'm back.." Bryan grinned. "So you're gonna delete those pictures, right? "

 

"Only if you make me."

 

Bryan sighed. "Just don't show anyone.."

 

"No one is looking at you but me." Ian said seriously.

 

Bryan shivered at the words "Yes sir.." He smiled before taking a drag of his cigarette.

 

Ian made a low guttural noise in the back of his throat at the words.

 

"So..You'd be opposed to anyone seeing me?" Bryan asked, thinking about his career option.

 

"Yes."

 

Bryan chewed on his lip. "Why?.." He asked softly.

 

"What do you mean? Do you want people looking at my body?"

 

"Well I know at the end of the day I'll be the one holding it.."

 

"Where is this coming from?" Ian asked.

 

"Nowhere.." Bryan said, his voice getting a little higher. "I was just curious."

 

"Alright.."

 

Bryan sighed. "Well..Rest assured, no one will see me like you do.."

 

"Good."

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too babe."

 

Bryan put his cigarette out. "I'm gonna go to bed.."

 

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you."

 

"I love you too.." Bryan smiled before hanging up and going to bed.


	46. Chapter 46

That Friday night Ian pulled into the apartment complex, happy to be home. He walked up to the room and saw a note on the door telling him to meet Bryan at a certain address. He raised an eyebrow but dropped his stuff off and headed to the address. He looked at the building. The sign said closed but there was a sticky note on the door that said "Ian, come in"  
Ian walked in and looked around. What was this place? He walked up some stairs and through a door. "What the fuck?.." He said to himself as he realized it was a strip club. He walked to the stage, looking around.

 

"Take a seat." He heard Bryan say from behind the stage. Ian looked around before doing as he was told. Bryan dimmed the lights and turned Rihanna's Jump on before slowly walking out in Ian's favorite jeans and a tight shirt with a black beat over it.

 

Ian's mouth fell open slightly as he looked at his boyfriend. "Damn.."

 

Bryan grinned, slowly removing the vest. Ian ran his hands up and down his thighs, not daring to take his eyes off of Bryan. Bryan moved his hips to the song as he lifted his shirt over his head. Ian leaned forward biting his lip. Bryan shook his head. "Stay seated." He said, rolling his body as his hands ran down his bare chest. Ian sighed, sitting down, but rolling his hips up slightly. Bryan grinned, zipping his pants and giving Ian a peak at his favorite pink boy shorts.  
Ian growled. "Fuck..Baby..You know what those do to me.."

 

"I know." Bryan grinned. The taller whined lightly, palming himself. Bryan slowly removed his skin tight jeans and let his hands roam his body as he sank to the floor. He ground his hips down onto the floor, keeping his eyes on Ian. Ian had that hungry look in his eyes as he stared at his boyfriend, wanting nothing more than to just take him. Bryan licked his lips as he moved skillfully on the stage. He had been practicing the last couple of days and had gotten pretty good at dancing with the pole. He winked at Ian as he stood. Bryan looked to the pole before running and jumping up, attaching himself to the pole as high as he could. Ian's eyes went wide. How the hell was Bryan doing this? It was so fucking hot! Bryan twirled around the pole as he slid down. He slowly walked to the edge of the stage and jumped down. Bryan climbed into Ian's lap and ground his hips down, his erection straining against his shorts. Ian gripped Bryan's waist possesively. "Fuck..You like dancing for me, babe?"

 

"I do." Bryan said, taking Ian's hands and pinning them on the chair.

 

Ian gasped at the force of the action. "Shit.."

 

"I'm not done." Bryan said, rolling his body. Ian moaned, thrusting up against Bryan and biting his lip. Bryan slowly worked his body as he turned around, pressing his ass back against Ian. Ian wanted to reach out and touch so badly, but Bryan was in control tonight.. Bryan leaned back, pressing his back to Ian's chest as he worked his hips. He looked back at Ian and kissed his jaw. "Take me.."

 

Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan, gripping his lightly defined pecs and thrusting up against him. Bryan let out a loud moan. "Ian.."

 

"God I want you..So hot..?"

 

"I need you, Ian. Take me. Please.."

 

Ian lifted Bryan a bit before unzipping his pants and pulling out his long, pierced cock.  
"Suck me.."

 

Bryan quickly got on his knees in front of his boyfriend. He took a moment to admire the thick member in front of him before sucking the head into his mouth. Ian placed his hand on Bryan's head, smiling. Bryan moaned as he took all of Ian. Ian gasped. "Damn..That's right baby..Such a good little cock slut..Stripping for me.."

 

Bryan nodded, sucking harshly.

 

"Wanna ride this dick?.." Ian smiled, pulling Bryan's head away by his hair.

 

"Fuck yes.."

 

Ian hummed. "Such a cock hungry little whore.." he chuckled.

 

"Just for you, Ian." Bryan rasped. Ian grabbed the base of his cock and let the head slap against Bryan's cheek. Bryan gasped and looked up with round, innocent eyes. "Fuck.." Ian groaned, tracing the tip around Bryan's plump, pink lips. Bryan stuck his tongue out, licking at the slit. Ian shuddered. "Come on babe..come sit on it.."

 

Bryan stood and stepped out of his shorts before climbing into Ian's lap again. Ian ran his hands all over Bryan's torso, moaning before pushing him down forcefully. Bryan's head fell back as he gave the most obscene cry. "Fuck!" Ian growled..

 

"Ian!" Bryan gasped through his loud panting. Ian wrapped one arm around Bryan's waist, placed the other on his shoulder, and planted his feet firmly on the ground before fucking up into Bryan as hard as he could. Bryan arched his back wildly as he got used to the stretch. "Ah! Fuck me!"

 

Ian groaned, the cocky grin plastered to his face as he watched his boyfriend scream. Bryan couldn't believe the pleasure that wracked his body as he bounced on his boyfriend.  
"Fuck..I missed..pounding into that tight ass.." Ian growled, biting his lip.

 

"Unnghhh! M-Me too! Ian.. Bite me.."

 

"You want me to bite you?.." Ian asked breathing heavily, dragging his tongue over Bryan's nipple.

 

"Y-Yes!" Bryan whimpered needily.

 

Ian trained his lips up Bryan' s chest to his neck and bit down roughly as he ground his hips up into him, feeling Bryan's tight walls squeeze his cock.

 

Bryan felt a tear roll down his cheek. He had never felt something so good. "Ian! Ian, oh fuck!"

 

Ian reached down to grab Bryan's ass, squeezing lightly and reveling in the feel of the soft flesh and the vibration as he pounded up into him. Bryan reached behind him and pulled Ian's hair roughly as a long moan escaped him.

 

"Fuck..You feel so good, Bryan..Mine..Fucking mine.."

 

"Ohmygod! Fuckfuckfuck!" Bryan screamed.

 

"You wanna come?..You wanna come from just my cock?.." Ian panted.

 

"Yes! Baby, I-I'm close!"

 

Ian sped up even more, leaning back in his chair and watching Bryan. Bryan's head fell back as he let out the loudest scream Ian had ever heard and came across his stomach and chest.  
Ian gave two more hard thrusts into Bryan before he came. Bryan whimpered as he came down, his entire body shaking from the glorious pleasure. Ian held Bryan close, kissing across his shoulders.

 

"I..love you..so much.." Bryan panted.

 

"I love you..I love you so much.."

 

Bryan turned his head and kissed Ian deeply. Ian moaned against Bryan's mouth. "How'd you do this?.."

 

"Santana owns this place."

 

"Really?..Well damn.." Ian chuckled. They kissed for a bit longer before Bryan got dressed and they started home.

 

"So, how was it back home?" Bryan asked.

 

"It was good..I..I have to tell you something though..But its really not as bad as it sounds." Ian said seriously.

 

Bryan looked up at Ian. "What is it..?"

 

"We were in the car a-and Kurt was like, having a panic attack about some old memories from New York and I couldn't calm him down..So I just..I kissed him..B-But I swear I don't even think about Kurt like that! I just panicked.."

 

Bryan's heartbeat sped up as he stared at his boyfriend. "You..kissed..Kurt.."

 

"It wasn't romantic or anything Bryan. I was just trying to calm him down. He, Blaine and I talked it out and we're fine." Ian said quickly.

 

Bryan closed his eyes and sighed. If Blaine knew and Ian was still here, it couldn't have been that bad. "Ian.. I.. I have something I need to tell you too.."

 

Ian froze and his mind immediately went to Austin. "What is it?.."

 

"I..umm.. W-When Santana was here.. She.. I-I.."

 

"Did you guys have sex?" Ian asked seriously.

 

Bryan couldn't help but laugh a little. "No.. God no. But we went to her work.. And I.. I danced..." He said, his voice dropping at the end."

 

"The..The strip club?.." Ian asked as they walked up to their apartment. Bryan just nodded. "Just like you and her, right?.." Ian said as they walked inside.

 

"No.. It was ladies night..."

 

Ian looked at Bryan. "You actually stripped? Bryan..You know how I feel about other people looking at you!"

 

"I know.. I'm sorry. But it actually helped me." Bryan said quickly.

 

Ian shook his head. "So you have to go and get naked in front of a roomful of women and maybe me, to feel sexy?! I thought I could do that!"

 

"You do! I don't know why, Ian. But Santana made me see it was all in my head."

 

"I'm happy about that, baby..I really am..But, Fuck!" Ian sighed.

 

"I-I'm sorry.." Bryan said quietly.

 

Ian sighed deeply, looking over at his boyfriend, who looked ashamed. He groaned.  
" Dios, no puedo soportar que te pongas esa cara porque me hace sentir como una mierda. Me encanta, y no quiero que nadie te vea como yo. Vete a la mierda!"  
( God, I can't stand when you make that face because it just makes me feel like shit. I love you, and I don't want anyone seeing you like I do. Fuck!)

 

As ashamed as Bryan felt, Ian speaking Spanish distracted him from everything. His mind went blank as he leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Ian's eyes went wide before fluttering closed and pulling Bryan close.

 

"Baby.." Bryan whimpered. Ian pulled away, kissing down Bryan's neck and growling darkly. "I'm yours.. Yours Ian.." Bryan whispered as he tilted his head back.

 

Ian pushed Bryan against the wall. "You belong to me.." He rasped. His voice dark and deeper than Bryan had ever heard it.

 

Bryan gasped, bringing a leg up and wrapping it around Ian. "Yes.."

 

Ian lifted Bryan, thrusting against him roughly. Ian's eyes were a dark blue, his pupils blown out as he made an animalistic noise in the back of his throat.

 

"Baby.. I want you to fuck my mouth.."

 

Ian moaned deeply, setting Bryan down as he pulled his shirt off. Bryan got on his knees and started on Ian's pants. Ian looked down at Bryan, his chest heaving with deep breaths. Bryan palmed Ian. "Make me your bitch.."

 

Ian reached down, grabbing Bryan by his hair and pulling his member out, smacking the head of it across Bryan's cheek.

 

"Fuck, I love that.."

 

"You like getting slapped with my cock baby?..Mmm..Fuck..Say it.." Ian groaned, pulling Bryan's hair lightly.

 

"I-I love it.." Bryan said before biting his lip. "Ian..?"

 

"Yeah, babe?.." Ian asked, looking down at him.

 

"I...I want you to slap me. Not hard. Just a little.."

 

"Are you sure?.." Ian asked, trying to hold back a moan at how turned on he was at the idea.

 

"Yes." Bryan said, looking into Ian's eyes.

 

Ian let out a deep breath, leaning down to kiss Bryan softly. "I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

Ian stood back up, pulling Bryan's hair and tilting his head back a bit. Bryan's skin felt electric as he looked up at his boyfriend. Ian bit his lip before lifting his hand and slapping Bryan across the face with enough force to sting, but not actually hurt him. Bryan gasped. He couldn't believe how hot that was. "Was that okay?.." Ian whispered, flexing his fingers.

 

"Do it again." Bryan breathed out. Ian moaned, bringing his palm down against Bryan's perfect face again. Bryan panted as he looked back up. "I need you.. Fuck my mouth, Ian, please.."

 

Ian nodded, pressing the head of his cock into Bryan's mouth. Bryan moaned, sucking eagerly. Ian groaned, thrusting into Bryan's throat. Bryan sputtered, choking a little and giving an intoxicating moan. Ian growled, thrusting harder and holding Bryan's head there when the front door opened.

 

"Bryan?" Santana called as she walked into the living room. "Oh! Shit! Wow.."

 

Ian looked up before gasping and pulling away from Bryan. "Shit!"

 

"Damn.. He is big." Santana chuckled.

 

Ian grabbed a throw pillow from the couch, covering himself. "You..You must be Santana. ."

 

"I am. I've heard plenty about you. But don't mind me." She grinned, raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow at him.

 

Ian grinned. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

 

"Ian, go get dressed. " Bryan sighed, standing.

 

Santana laughed as he grabbed his pants and pulled them on. "I'm guessing he took it pretty well."

 

"Sort of.." Bryan shrugged.

 

"You going to come back? We could use a double act.."

 

"No, he's not." Ian said seriously.

 

"He killed it the other night."

 

"Well he won't anymore. It was a one time thing. Right, babe?"

 

"Yeah.." Bryan said quietly.

 

"Bryan, you can't act like you didn't love doing that." Santana said seriously, putting her hand on her hip.

 

"Ian said no." Bryan said simply.

 

Ian sighed, looking over at Bryan. "Babe?..Do you wanna do this?"

 

"Hold on." Bryan said. He went to his room and came back out with a wad of cash. "I know it's not ideal. But I made that with one dance and it made me feel sexy.."

 

Ian looked at the money in Bryan's hand. It had to be about fifty to sixty bucks..

 

"I was telling Bryan we could use a double act. If you're interested.." Santana said.

 

"What, me too?..I can barely dance.." Ian said, raising an eyebrow.

 

"I can teach you."

 

Ian looked over at Bryan who smiled encouragingly. "Look, this will just be a one time thing okay?"

 

Bryan grinned. "Can you imagine how much they'd love it?! What do you want us to do?"

 

"Well I can see Ian here as a bad boy..leather jacket..Not much else..And Bryan, if you're going to be staying with us..I can get you a private all boy's school uniform.."

 

"You're a naughty schoolboy?" Ian asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

 

Bryan bit his lip as he nodded.

 

Ian's eyes sparked with interest. "I wanna watch you.."

 

"Y-You do..?" Bryan asked.

 

"Yeah.." Ian smiled. "When do we go on?.."

 

"Well, you need to practice first." Santana said.

 

"I'm pretty sure I can shake my ass and grind just fine." Ian scoffed.

 

"Care to show me?"

 

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Umm..Okay.." He said. "I kind of need some music.."

 

Bryan went to his laptop and turned on the song he danced to at the club. Ian just pulled Bryan close, deciding he would be good motivation. He rolled his body and ground his ass back against Bryan smoothly. Bryan gasped, reaching down and gripping Ian's hips. Ian bit his lip, grinning as he dropped down and slowly raised back up. Bryan looked back to Santana. "He could do it.."

 

"He's good..But he still has some moves to learn." Santana said, crossing her arms.

 

"What would you want us to do together..?"

 

"Ian could be the bad boy, corrupting you." Santana smiled.

 

"Well I shouldn't have any trouble with that.." Ian grinned.

 

"I mean what do we do though..?" Bryan asked. "What would they want and not want to see?"

 

"Whatever comes naturally..Just don't get too gay with it. Make it about the audience. " Santana smiled.

 

"We should practice." Bryan said seriously.

 

Ian nodded. Santana took a seat and held her hands out. "Turn me on boys.."

Bryan looked to the older woman as he slowly lifted Ian's shirt. Ian turned on the music again and Santana smiled, watching them intently as Bryan pulled Ian's shirt off. Bryan rolled his body and tossed Ian's shirt aside before doing the same with his own. Ian grabbed Bryan's hips, looking over at Santana and smirking. She nodded as her eyes trained on Bryan's hips. Ian reached down, unzipping Bryan's jeans and biting his lip. Bryan gave Santana his innocent eyes before looking back to Ian. Ian ran his hands through Bryan's hair before rolling his hips and guiding the shorter's hands to his zipper. Bryan bit his lip, turning back to Santana as if to ask for permission. Santana bit her lip, thinking about it before nodding. Bryan kept his eyes on Santana as he unzipped Ian's pants and pulled them down at a tantalizing pace. Ian grinned, kissing Bryan's neck softly.

 

"Too gay." Santana said flatly.

 

"So what do you want a double act for?" Ian sighed.

 

"Women don't want to see to gay guys about to fuck..Even though I do, but most straight women don't."

 

"Tell us what you do want then."

 

"I already told you." Santana said. "Here..Bryan, sit down.."

 

Bryan quickly did as he was told. Ian watched as Santana sauntered over and started the music again. He stood back, giving her room. She shook her head, pulling Ian close. "Pretend I'm Bryan."

 

"And what?" Ian asked.

 

"Be sexual, but not, too sexual.."

 

"It's a strip club. How do I not be 'too sexual'?"

 

"My establishment is tasteful metal-mouth. Now dance with me." Santana said seriously. Ian rolled his eyes before grabbing her hips. Santana smiled. "Like I said, be sexy..But this isn't foreplay. " she rolled her hips toward Ian letting her wrist rest on his shoulder while the other hung down. Ian watched her before matching her movements. "Good..You're working off of me, not working to get me off." Santana smiled. "Not that I would mind."

 

"I'm sure you wouldn't." Ian laughed. "Such a terrible lesbian."

 

"Don't act like you wouldn't tap this.." She grinned.

 

Ian rolled his eyes playfully. "What next?"

 

Santana chuckled, "Bryan, come up." They worked on the dance for about an hour until they got it down. "Damn boys.." Santana breathed out, fanning herself.

 

"This is going to be so hot.." Bryan smiled. "Do you want us to pick a girl and dance with them too?"

 

"Yes, that's perfect. That'll keep your mouths off of each others dicks." Santana nodded.

 

"Only for the few minutes we're on stage." Ian grinned.

 

Santana rolled her eyes. "Well don't put on a show for the other dancers because they're all gay, and I'm sure they'd love to watch you make your little school boy fall apart." The tall Latina chuckled. "So, would I, but hey."

 

Bryan blushed a deep red. "Ohmygod. Don't give him ideas."

 

Ian smiled. "You know we haven't tried exhibitionism yet, babe." He chuckled.

 

"Ian, you just got upset that people saw me dance. Now you want a group of gay men to watch you fuck me?"

 

"That's different..If they see just you out there..they think you're available. .But if they see you.With me behind you, fucking you so hard you forget your own name.." Ian whispered hotly in his ear. "They'll know you're mine.."

 

Bryan shivered. "Ian.."

 

"Okay. Now if that happens, I better be the first to know." Santana said seriously.

 

Ian chuckled, wrapping his arms around Bryan's slim waist and winking at Santana.

 

"You two are just too much." Bryan giggled.

 

"So, Santana. Are you staying with us again tonight?.." Ian asked.

 

"I can if you want. Unless you need some alone time."

 

"Well I was actually thinking about taking Bryan out to the movies.."

 

Bryan smiled. They hadn't had an actual date night in a while, save for the dinner with the prostate massager.

 

"You two go have fun. I'll see you Wednesday night. I trust that Bryan will help you find a perfect bad boy outfit."

 

Bryan nodded, stepping forward to hug her tightly.  
"Thank you.." He whispered.

 

"You're welcome. I had fun." She smiled, kissing the top of his head. "Go get ready. I'll see you later."

 

Bryan nodded, giving her one more squeeze before practically skipping off to the bedroom.

 

Santana said bye to Ian before heading back to her place.

 

Bryan got dressed before working on his hair, which was already perfect.

 

Ian got ready separately. He wanted to surprise Bryan.

 

After bryan finished spraying his final coat of hairspray, he walked out of the bathroom and looked for Ian. Ian stepped out of the spare bedroom in his leather jacket, tight, black skinny jeans, his boots and one of Bryan's favorite shirts. His hair was styled in a sexy mess and he clicked his tongue ring behind his teeth.  
Bryan froze, staring at his boyfriend with wide eyes. "Wow..I-Ian..You look..Wow.."

 

"Told you I can still be bad." He gave his cocky grin as he pulled out a cigarette. Bryan blushed deeply as he walked up to Ian and took his leather clad arm. Why did he feel like that same innocent boy he was when he first met Ian?  
Ian leaned down to kissed Bryan softly. "I love it when you look at me like this."

 

"Like what?.." Bryan whispered, chasing after Ian's lips with his own.

 

"All innocent and sweet. Like I'm still corrupting you." Ian whispered hotly.

 

Bryan blushed again, looking up at Ian with those wide hazel eyes. "It feels like you are.." He got out.

 

Ian gave him another teasingly soft kiss. "We're going to be late."

 

Bryan tried to hide the whimper that escaped to no avail. He just nodded, holding into Ian's arm as they walked out. When they got there, Ian looked up. "What are you in the mood for?"

 

Bryan swallowed. Whatever he was in the mood for, it wasn't a movie. "Umm..Scary?.."

 

Ian paid for two tickets to whatever horror film was playing. They went in and Ian bought some drinks and popcorn before leading his boyfriend to the correct room. Bryan smiled as they sat and he laced their fingers together.

 

"I can't wait to try dancing with you." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan smiled. "Me either..But will you be okay with me actually getting a job there?.." He asked.

 

"It's what, one night a week?"

 

Bryan nodded, looking up at his boyfriend.

 

"You're the one who has to deal with Blaine."

 

"Oh god.." Bryan got out. He was going to have to tell Blaine.

 

"Don't worry about it yet." Ian chuckled.

 

Bryan sighed, nodding as the lights in the theatre dimmed. Ian moved the armrest up and pulled Bryan close. Bryan smiled, cuddling up to Ian and kissing his cheek as the movie started. Ian moved his hand down and rubbed Bryan's hip. Bryan bit his lip but just took it as a small affectionate gesture and snuggled up closer.

 

"You really like when I dress like this?" Ian whispered, pulling Bryan's shirt up a little.

 

Bryan gasped softly. "Ian.." He said, trying to push his shirt back down. Ian chuckled darkly as he felt the smooth skin. Bryan bit his lip as he felt Ian's fingers on his stomach. "Ian, what are you doing?.."

 

"Touching my boyfriend."

 

"In a movie theatre? "

 

"I'll blow you if you blow me." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan gasped, his cheeks flushing to an ungodly shade of red. 'I-I..We can't.."

 

Ian looked around. No one was close enough to see them. He moved his hand to the front of his jeans.

 

Bryan gave a small wine as Ian squeezed around the shape of his length. "Ian.."

 

"Shh." Ian whispered as he unzipped his pants. Bryan gripped the side of his seat, looking up before down at Ian. Ian pulled Bryan's length out and stroked him slowly. Bryan inhaled sharply, leaning down and tilting in to kiss Ian deeply. Ian placed his free hand on the back of Bryan's neck and deepened the kiss, tightening his hold on his boyfriend's length. Bryan moaned into Ian's mouth, sucking on his tongue lightly. This was so hot. And Ian was so hot. His hand perfect and a little rough. Bryan was in heaven. Ian gave Bryan's favorite smile as he pulled back, leaning down and taking him completely. Bryan gasped harshly, his head falling back as a quiet moan slipped out. Ian swallowed around Bryan before sucking him quickly. Bryan bit down on his lip, one hand tangling in Ian's hair. He whimpered softly, trying not to thrust up. "Oh god..Suck me, baby.."

 

Ian moaned, twisting his hand at the base. Bryan made a small noise in the back of his throat. "Ian.."

 

Ian sucked harder, bobbing his head before deep throating him. Bryan thrust up into Ian's mouth, gasping at the feel of his lover's tongue ring and the thrill of being out in public. "F-Fuck..I-I'm close.."

 

Ian moaned to let Bryan know he heard him and sped up. Bryan let out tiny, helpless whimpers as his back arched and he started to come. His eyebrows kneaded together and his mouth fell open in a silent scream as his orgasm rushed through him. Ian skillfully swallowed every bit of Bryan's load before pulling off with a pop. He was breathless as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend deeply. Bryan moaned, licking into Ian's mouth and tasting his own come on his tongue. Ian let his tongue tangle with Bryan's. Bryan panted softly as they broke apart, their foreheads pressed together. "Shit.."

 

"Feel good?" Ian grinned.

 

"So amazing.." Bryan whispered, kissing the corner of Ian's smile.

 

"I love making you fall apart."

 

"You do it so well.."

 

"Mmm, I know."

 

Bryan smiled. "Cocky bastard.." He teased.

 

"This cocky bastard is waiting for his cock slut." Ian whispered hotly.

 

Bryan inhaled softly. "I'm sorry, sir.." he whispered, kissing along his jaw.

 

Ian moaned quietly, letting his eyes slip closed. Bryan licked a firm line up Ian's neck before nipping down it slowly.

 

"Bryan.."

 

"Yes, sir?.."

 

"Keep going.."

 

Bryan nodded, kissing his way to Ian's collar bone. Ian tilted his head back.

 

"You taste so good.."

 

Ian gave a small moan.

 

Bryan reached down and palmed over Ian's crotch. Ian looked into his boyfriend's eyes and licked his lips.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Bryan unzipped Ian's jeans, pulling his cock out and stroking it slowly. Ian slid down a little, gasped quietly. Bryan smiled. "So big.."

 

Ian brought a finger up to his lips. He didn't want anyone to notice. Bryan nodded, leaning down to kiss up the shaft. Ian rolled his body slowly at the touch. Bryan sucked the head into his mouth before slowly sinking down. Ian held in a moan. The heat of Bryan's mouth felt so damn good. Bryan worked his tongue around Ian's member, bobbing his head slowly. Ian threaded his fingers through Bryan's hair. Bryan gave a small moan, deep throating his lover. Ian hissed through his teeth at the vibrations that flew through him. Bryan swallowed around him before sucking faster. Ian pulled on his boyfriend's hair and giving a low growl. Bryan smiled around Ian, squeezing his thigh lightly.  
"Goddamn baby.." Ian breathed out.

 

Bryan pulled off, swirling his tongue around the head and looking up at Ian.

 

"So good.."

 

Bryan pumped Ian slowly before sucking him into his throat again. Ian's breathing sped up as he tried to keep quiet. Bryan whimpered, sucking harder as he looked up at Ian. Ian's chest fell and raised heavily as their eyes connected. Bryan's hazel eyes were lust blown as he sank down to the base. Ian gave a broken whimper, pulling harder. Bryan gave a small growl, sucking harder.  
"Baby.. Shit, I'm close.."

 

Bryan smiled around him as he bobbed his head faster. Ian reached up, pulling on his own hair as he came. Bryan swallowed around Ian, humming softly as he tasted him. Ian whimpered as he came down. Bryan sucked him slowly as he softened before he pulled off. Ian was panting as he pulled Bryan up and kissed him. Bryan moaned, letting ian taste himself.

 

"So fucking hot." Ian whispered against his lips.

 

"You're hot.." Bryan smiled. Ian grinned, kissing Bryan again. Bryan whimpered, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck. Ian chuckled. "I just paid twenty bucks to get a blow job at a theater."

 

"Was it worth it?.." Bryan giggled.

 

"Oh yes."

 

Bryan laughed, leaning in to kiss him softly. They watched the rest of the movie before heading back home.

 

Bryan smiled when they got inside and he picked Ian up. Ian bit his lip. "Ooohh, I kinda like this.."

 

"Really?" Bryan smiled as he carried him to the bedroom.

 

Ian wrapped his legs around Bryan tighter. "Yes."

 

Bryan smiled, pressing Ian against the wall. "You do?.."

 

Ian gasped. "I do.."

 

Bryan kissed Ian's neck softly. "You're a sex addict.." He giggled.

 

"I don't see the problem."

 

"I don't think I can keep up with your sex drive." Bryan smiled.

 

"Oh, I think you can."

 

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "I don't know.." He chuckled.

 

"Well, why tease me like this?" Ian laughed.

 

"Because you're cute when you're horny.."

 

Ian rolled his eyes. "Am not."

 

"Yes you are.." Bryan smiled.

 

"I don't think so."

 

"Because you don't see yourself..." Bryan whispered pressing him closer to the wall.

 

"Tell me what you see." Ian said just as quietly.

 

"Your eyes get darker..You flutter your eyelashes..stick out your chest..When you want to bottom you get against a wall and make yourself shorter..When you want to top you use your height over me.."

 

Ian's breathing sped up. He never even noticed these things about himself.

 

"Just those little things you do..Its so hot.."

 

Ian tangled his hands in Bryan's hair. "Baby.."

 

Bryan chuckled darkly. "You're so hot.."

 

A chill ran down Ian's spine. "Bryan.."

 

Bryan carried Ian to the bed;, throwing him onto it. He climbed on top of him and grinned. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Bryan just took a moment, looking down at Ian with admiring eyes and taking in his features. He was so perfect and handsome..Beautiful. .

 

Ian fluttered his lashes. Even after all this time, it still amazed him that someone could look at him this way.

 

"You're so perfect, Ian..Ill tell you every day.." Bryan whispered, smiling. Ian inhaled deeply as he tried not to let Bryan see how much that affected him. The shorter boy leaned down to kiss Ian before reaching under his shirt to trace his scars lightly. Ian gasped, closing his eyes as Bryan touched him. Bryan kissed along his jaw slowly as he felt his boyfriend's past.  
"You know that right?..How perfect you are?" Ian shook his head slowly.

 

Bryan pulled back, looking into Ian's eyes. "You are, Ian..You..You are just beyond words to me..I couldn't possibly describe how amazingly beautiful you are.. Inside and out.." The shorter whispered.

 

Ian reached up and cupped his boyfriend's cheek. His lip quivered as he whispered a 'thank you'. Bryan saw the tears forming in Ian's eyes and pressed their foreheads together..He loved these moments. When Ian would drop everything and be sincere with him. Just be his Ian. His perfect Ian.  
"I love you.." Ian said quietly, not wanting to let this moment go.

 

"I love you so much.."  
Bryan slowly ran his hands over Ian's rip cage, just feeling him and kissing his eyelids and showing him how loved he is.

 

Ian opened his eyes and let a tear slip down his cheek. "Can.. Can we just.. do this tonight..?"

 

Bryan nodded, kissing Ian's tear away. They got undressed and cuddled under the blankets, Bryan climbed on top of Ian again, their bodies slotting together perfectly. Nothing about this was sexual..It was just pure love and intimacy. Ian let his fingertips move down Bryan's neck and shoulders, just feeling his lover and the love they shared. Bryan rested his face in the crook of Ian's neck, breathing in rhythm with him. Ian continued to explore his boyfriend, not daring to say a word to interrupt the peaceful night. Bryan kissed across Ian's chest to his tattoo. He brought a hand up, tracing the letters slowly, looking at it with so much admiration. Ian loved him enough to do this, to have his name on him forever.. Ian gave Bryan a warm, truly happy smile. In this moment, nothing else mattered. Bryan looked up at Ian and smiled back at him. He traced a heart over the center of Ian's chest with his finger before kissing it softly.  
Ian sighed softly. "I can't be upset over the shit I've been through. It all lead me to you.."

 

"I feel the same way. I told you..It's fate.." Bryan whispered, resting his cheek on Ian's chest and looking up at him.

 

"I believe you." Ian agreed.

 

Bryan smiled. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Ian Sanders.."

 

"So are you, Bryan.." Ian said softly. Bryan just tilted his head a bit and smiled up at Ian. He couldn't possibly be happier.. "Bryan..?" Ian whispered.

 

"Yeah, baby?.."

 

Ian tilted his head up to look Bryan in the eyes. His heartbeat sped up quickly. "Will you marry me..?"

 

Bryan' eyes went wide before a grin spread across his face and he let out a loud squeal and kissed Ian deeply.

 

Ian couldn't help but chuckle. "I take that as a 'yes'?"

 

"Yes, yes, yes..Oh my God, Ian...Yes..Yes.." Bryan whispered, tears filling his eyes as he cupped Ian's cheeks. "Yes.."

 

"We don't need to soon. Definitely after Kurt and Blaine.. It just.. I don't want to spend my life with anyone else.. You're all I want.."

 

Bryan let out a small sob as he smiled at Ian. "I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too, Bryan. I don't have a ring yet. But you will have one." Ian said as he laced their fingers together.

 

"I don't care if I don't get a ring until our wedding day Ian..I never thought you would want to do this.."

 

"Me neither.. But I do. This isn't for you. It's for us." Ian said sincerely.

 

Bryan smiled. "I'm so glad you said that.."

 

"It's true.."

 

The shorter leaned in, kissing ian deeply before pulling back and gasping. "I have to tell Kurt and Blaine!"

 

Ian chuckled. "Go get your phone."

 

Bryan grinned, jumping up and grabbing his cell phone before climbing back in bed. Ian became nervous as Bryan out it on speaker.

 

There was only a few Rings before Kurt answered with a sleepy 'hello?'.

 

"Hey Kurt. Did we wake you?" Bryan asked.

 

"Yeah.. Is everything okay?"

 

"Can you wake Blaine up?.."

 

"Yeah, hold on." Kurt mumbled before turning over. "Blaine.. Baby, wake up."

 

Blaine snorted softly before rolling over and grunting.

 

"Blaine, Bryan wants to talk to us."

 

Blaine slowly sat up, grunting as he stretched. "He does?..Is he okay?."

 

Kurt put the phone on speaker. "We're here."

 

"Ian just proposed." Bryan said calmly.

 

"Proposed what?" Blaine asked, suddenly wide awake.

 

"That we go live underground." Ian chuckled.

 

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Are you sure? You're both so young.."

 

"Blaine, do you think we would've waited?" Kurt asked.

 

"Well..No..But..They haven't even been dating an entire year yet.." Blaine said. 

 

"They've also been through a hell of a lot more than most couples though."

 

Blaine nodded. "I'm..I'm really happy for you guys.." He said softly.

 

"Thank you. I couldn't be happier." Bryan grinned.

 

Ian smiled wide, leaning in to kiss Bryan sweetly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too," Bryan said happily.

 

"So when's the wedding?" Kurt smiled.

 

"Not until after school I hope." Ian said.

 

Bryan just chuckled. "We're gonna wait for a good while. Until Ian's ready."

 

"I think that's good."

 

"Alright..Well we love you guys.." Ian smiled.

 

"We love you too." Kurt said softly before hanging up.

 

Ian smiled over at Bryan, reaching up to cup his cheek.

 

"You're so perfect.."

 

"So are you, babe.." Ian said, kissing him softly before laying back on the bed. Bryan sighed as he laid his head on Ian's chest.  
"What are you thinking about?.." Ian asked.

 

"How different my life is than what I imagined."

 

"What did you imagine?.."

 

"Not being here.." Bryan whispered. "I would've missed so much.."

 

Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan tighter. He didn't even want to think about what his life would have been like without Bryan..

 

"Blaine saved me first. But.. Ian, you made me want to live.." Bryan said shakily.

 

"Really?.." Ian whispered, looking down at his fiancé.

 

"You did.." Bryan whispered. "I could never thank you enough."

 

Ian kissed Bryan's forehead. "I love you so much.." He got out, trying to hide the waver in his voice.

 

"I love you too, Ian. I-I know I have my days.. When I'm emotional or just feel terrible about myself. But it's you that keeps me going. You're my family.. And you want to marry me.. I-I never thought I'd have this.."

 

"I never thought anyone would love me..Or that I would love anyone else..I mean it when I say you're perfect, babe.."

 

Bryan looked up with tears in his eyes. "I've never imagined someone so sexy and perfect."

 

Ian gave Bryan a warm smile, wiping his tears away. "Well when I look back on that day..I just know that something was looking after me..And they brought me an angel.." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan gasped softly. As tough and strong as Ian was, he was also the sweetest. "Thank you."

 

Ian blushed softly as Bryan looked at him with admiring eyes. "Come on..Let's get to bed, babe.."

 

Bryan nodded, pulling the covers over them. Ian kissed Bryan once more before holding him close as they both drifted to sleep.


	47. Chapter 47

Bryan sat in the kitchen, resting his head in his hands as Ian walked in. "We won't be watching Haley anymore..Her dad doesn't want us to.." Bryan said quietly.

 

"What? Why?" Ian asked.

 

"I don't know.."

 

"I wish we could take her." Ian sighed.

 

"What?..Why?" Bryan asked, looking up at his fiance.

 

"I don't like him."

 

"Why not?.."

 

Ian sighed. "He has a past."

 

"What do you mean?.."

 

"When.. Before his wife died.. He was one of Kurt's.. Erm.. Customers.."

 

Bryan looked up at ian with wide eyes. "Wait..So..That's why they were so weird around each other.."

 

"Yeah.."

 

"B-But..That doesn't make him a bad person..right?.."

 

"He cheated on his wife. He had a daughter."

 

Bryan looked down and nodded. "Wow.."

 

"Yeah.." Ian said awkwardly, not knowing if he should go further.

 

"But..He's a good father now.."

 

"I guess."

 

Bryan gave Ian a questioning look.

 

"What?" Ian asked.

 

"Why you guess?.."

 

"He..tried when Kurt was here.." Ian said quietly.

 

Bryan looked up. "W-What?.."

 

"I came out before it happened."

 

"He was going to..?"

 

"Kurt didn't want to."

 

"Oh god.." Bryan whispered, his hand over his mouth.

 

"That's why I took him home. He couldn't handle it."

 

Bryan looked down, shaking his head.

 

"He'll be okay. I promise.."

 

"I just..I didn't realize.."

 

"I know baby." Ian said, sitting down. "I didn't want you to worry."

 

Bryan just shook his head, looking down.

 

"What're you thinking..?"

 

"I really don't know.."

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

"It's fine..I just hope she's okay.."

 

"Me too.. I've missed her.."

 

"I-I want to try to talk to her dad.."

 

"What? Why?" Ian asked quickly.

 

"Because I don't want him throwing her in some after school program or being home alone.."

 

"What are you going to say to him?"

 

"That I want him to let me watch Haley. I'll watch her for free if I have to." Bryan said seriously, standing and walking out.

 

Ian quickly followed. "You're not going alone."

 

"Ian...Stay here.." Bryan said, placing his hands on Ian's chest.

 

"No. I won't say anything, okay? I just don't trust him."

 

"Baby..I can do this on my own.."

 

"I know you can. But I'm not staying home."

 

Bryan sighed. "Fine..Come on.."

 

Ian nodded as he followed. Bryan knocked on the door, his hand on his hip. Kevin opened the door and his eyes went wide. "I thought we had an agreement."

 

"I want to watch Haley.." Bryan said seriously.

 

"And I said that wasn't necessary."

 

"Well what is she going to do while you're at work?"

 

"I don't know yet."

 

"Please..I'll do it for free if money is an issue."

 

Kevin was about to protest when Ian stepped up. "Look, I don't like you. But I do like your daughter. Hayley is an amazing girl. She trusts us. There are times when she needs a friend and we are both there for her. She won't be happy if she has to go somewhere else. We're right next door. It all works out for her."

 

Kevin sighed as Haley peeked around the corner. "You like me, Ian?.."

 

Ian couldn't help but smile. "Of course I do."

 

"Daddy..Can I please stay with Bryan while you work?.."

 

Kevin bit his lip. "Let me talk to them alone."

 

"Okay.." She said softly before walking away.

 

"I will continue to pay you to watch my daughter if we never bring up what happened."

 

Bryan nodded, looking over at Ian.

 

"Okay." Ian agreed.

 

"Same time as usual on Monday." Bryan said.

 

Haley came back around the corner and hugged Bryan. "Thank you!"

 

Bryan leaned down, hugging her back. "You're welcome sweetie.."

 

She grinned as she gave Ian a hug. "I like you too."

 

"Good.." Ian smiled as she skipped back inside.

 

"We'll see her Monday." Bryan said before they both walked off.

 

Bryan sighed. "Well I'm glad that's taken care of.." he said as he plopped down on the couch and the kittens jumped in his lap.

 

"Me too." Ian said, sitting next to him. Bryan leaned over, resting his head in Ian's lap. "How are you, babe?" Ian asked softly.

 

"I'm good..Better than yesterday. I'm just glad you're here.." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Ian's waist and nuzzling into his stomach.

 

"Me too." Ian said, running his hand through his fiancé's hair. Bryan hummed, closing his eyes. "You're so beautiful.." The taller whispered.

 

Bryan blushed, looking up at Ian. "Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome."

 

"I love you, Ian.."

 

"I love you too, babe."

 

Bryan scratched between Simba's ears. "You hungry?" he asked, looking up at Ian.

 

Ian nodded. "I could eat."

 

Bryan stretched before standing. "What do you want?"

 

"Surprise me."

 

Bryan smiled. "Yes, daddy." he said softly before walking into the kitchen.

 

Ian's eyebrows knitted together. "What?"

 

"What?" Bryan asked, leaning out to look at Ian.

 

"What was that?"

 

"Oh..umm..The girls at school..They were just talking about it the other day..Calling their boyfriends..that..It slipped."

 

"Oh.."

 

"I-If you don't like it..I won't say it anymore.." Bryan said softly.

 

"It's just.. It reminds me of my..uncle.."

 

"Oh, no baby..It's not like..Like that..Its just like a pet name..Girls call their boyfriends and husbands that..It's like 'baby'.." Bryan said timidly.

 

Ian nodded, sitting back and thinking about it. "Okay."

 

Bryan just nodded, his cheeks red with embarassment. "Okay.." He said before walking back into the kitchen.

 

The more Ian thought about it, the more it turned him on. He got up and walked to the kitchen just as Bryan finished cooking. He grabbed his fiancé by the waist and bit at his ear. "You want me to be your daddy?"

 

Bryan gasped quietly, looking back at Ian. "Y-You..You like it?.."

 

Ian nodded, "Yes."

 

Bryan leaned against Ian. "Please.." He whimpered. Ian picked Bryan up and carried him to their bed. Bryan wrapped himself around Ian, his heart pounding.

 

"What does my baby want?" Ian whispered.

 

Bryan gasped. "P-Please fuck me, Daddy.." He whispered. Ian couldn't stop the animalistic growl that escaped him as he tore their clothes off. Bryan moaned as Ian stripped them, his chest and face flushed pink. Ian kissed down Bryan's neck. "You want to suck Daddy's cock? Get me ready for you?"

 

Bryan whimpered softly, his head falling back. "Y-yes.."

 

Ian crawled up Bryan's body, straddling his chest. Bryan gripped Ian's thighs, quickly opening his mouth. Ian slowly eased in, gasping at the amazing wet heat. Bryan moaned around Ian, lifting his head and quickly sucking Ian down his throat.

 

"Shit.."

 

Bryan looked up at Ian, his eyes lust blown. Ian rolled his hips as he watched Bryan. Bryan hollowed his cheeks before pulling off with a pop and nuzzling the base. "Your cock is so big, Daddy.."

 

"Want me inside of you?" Ian rasped.

 

"Yes..Please..Please.." Bryan panted.

 

Ian positioned himself between his lover's thighs. "Tell me how much."

 

"Please..I-I want you so bad, Daddy..Mmmph..I need you..Please.."

 

Ian spread Bryan wide before sinking into him.

 

"Ah! Yes..."

 

Ian growled as he bottomed out. "So goddamn tight.."

 

Bryan arched his back, panting softly. Ian pulled back and started thrusting fast.

 

"D-Daddy!" Bryan moaned, wrapping his legs around Ian.

 

"Louder." Ian growled. Bryan cried out, clutching to the sheets and pulling hard. Ian moaned loudly, hitting Bryan's prostate. Bryan practically screamed as he writhed against the bed. "Fuck!"

 

Ian tightened his fists in the sheets as he continued to thrust against the spot.

 

"T-Talk to me..Please.." Bryan whined.

 

"So fucking good! Love fucking you, babe.. Ungh!"

 

Bryan panted harshly, stopping Ian and turning over on his hands and knees.

 

Ian groaned, slamming into his lover.

 

"Oh fuck, yes!" Bryan panted, looking back at Ian. "F-fuck me, Daddy!"

 

Ian clawed down Bryan's sides and let out a growled. Bryan arched his back, burying his face in the pillow.

 

"Fuck!" Ian cried out.

 

"Please spank me Daddy.." Bryan moaned, pushing his hips back. Ian sped up and brought his hand down against Bryan twice. Bryan cried out, aching his back. "Ah!"

 

"You fucking like that?" Ian growled.

 

"Y-Yes!" Bryan got out. Ian grinned, doing it again. Bryan bit down on the pillow, muffling his moans.

 

"So sexy! Taking me like a little bitch."

 

Bryan screamed into the pillow, fucking himself back onto Ian's cock. Ian pulled Bryan against his chest, reaching around to pinch his nipples. Bryan whined loudly. "Oh shit!..Ah! I-I'm your bitch!.."

 

"Fuck! Take me babe!"

 

Bryan moaned louder than Ian had ever heard as he fucked into him.

 

"Bryan!" Ian gasped harshly. "Fuck babe.. So close.."

 

"S-so am I..Oh God!"

 

"Come on babe.. Come for me.."

 

Bryan arched his back. "D-Daddy!" He cried out as he came hard. Ian panted, pulling out and spilling himself on Bryan's ass. Bryan fell forward. His ass in the air as he took heaving breaths.  
"Damn.." Ian sighed.

 

"Mmm.." Bryan hummed.

 

Ian cleaned them off and laid down. "That was hot."

 

"So hot.."

 

Ian smiled, kissing his fiancé's shoulder.

 

"So..That didn't weird you out?.."

 

"I thought it would. Until you explained it."

 

"So you like it?.."

 

"I did." Ian smiled.

 

Bryan grinned. " Me too.."

 

"Are you going to tell them about it?"

 

"Who about what?.."

 

"The girls at school about this."

 

"Oh..Well..Maybe.."

 

Ian just nodded.

 

"Probably not though..I'm not really one to brag about that.

 

"Oh, okay."

 

"Do you want me to?" Bryan chuckled, resting his head on Ian's chest.

 

"I was just curious." Ian shrugged.

 

"Well they are very aware of How amazing you are.." Bryan smiled.

 

"Good." Ian grinned.

 

"They're actually a little jealous.." Bryan purred.

 

"Oh?" Ian asked. "Why is that?"

 

"Because they know how hot you are..And how.." Bryan bit his lip. " How good you are.."

 

Ian pulled Bryan closer, kissing behind his ear. Bryan gave a soft moan, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck.

 

"I think that's hot."

 

"W-What is?.."

 

"That you tell them."

 

"Well..They ask why I come in with a limp most days..And I tell them.." Bryan whispered.

 

"I bet you love it. Walking in and knowing they know how hard I fucked you.."

 

Bryan closed his eyes, moaning softly. "Yes.."

 

Ian chuckled darkly. "God damn, baby."

 

"What?.." Bryan asked, opening his eyes and blushing deeply.

 

"You're going to get me going again."

 

"I don't mind.." Bryan grinned.

 

Ian pulled Bryan on top of him. "Now look who's addicted."

 

"Addicted to your cock.." Bryan chuckled. Ian moaned, rolling his body. Bryan smiled, biting his lip. as he sat up, straddling Ian's waist. "Have you really thought about what you said when Santana was here?.. About..People watching?.."

 

"A little." Ian admitted. "I'm kind of nervous."

 

"Why?..You're one of the most sexually confident people I know.." Bryan said softly.

 

"I don't know."

 

"Will you be nervous if Santana comes because you have a crush on her?" Bryan teased, giggling.

 

"I do not!"

 

Bryan laughed lightly, kissing Ian's chest. "Whatever. I know you think she's hot..Look, you're blushing right now."

 

Ian groaned. "Shut up. I can have straight moments just like anyone else can have gay moments."

 

Bryan smiled wide. "I think its cute..And she is pretty hot."

 

Ian couldn't help but smile. "You know how hard it'll be not to take you on the stage?"

 

"Mmm..Tell me.." Bryan smiled, leaning down.

 

"Hearing all the girls screaming for you.." Ian whispered, letting his hands run over Bryan's body. "I'd want to show them who you belong to."

 

Bryan shivered, arching his back. "I'm yours baby.." he whispered.

 

"I really have to dance on a girl?"

 

Bryan giggled. "It's not that bad actually. I gave a girl a lap dance when I did it."

 

Ian raised an eyebrow. "You did?"

 

"Yes, but I promise, you have nothing to worry about.." Bryan said softly. "I'll give you one whenever you want, baby.."

 

Ian smiled. "Sounds good to me."

 

Bryan smiled, rolling his hips slowly. "I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too." Ian said after giving a small gasp.

 

Bryan smiled wide. "You're so beautiful..Especially like this.."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Spread out beneath me..Just came down..Ready to go again.." Bryan said, running his hands over Ian's chest.

 

Ian closed his eyes and let out a breath. "Fuck.."

 

Bryan reached up, running his fingertips over the taller's nipples, smiling at the feel of the metal rings. Ian shivered. "I love that.."

 

"So do I.." Bryan said softly, looking down at his lover. Ian fluttered his lashes as he looked up. Bryan looked into Ian's eyes, feeling his warmth and love. "Baby..I-" He paused as there was a knock on the door.

 

"Who could that be?" Ian asked.

 

Bryan sighed, pulling on his boxers and walking to the door. He pulled it open and his eyebrows shot up as he saw Austin. "Hey Bryan.."

 

Bryan's eyes grew wide as he tried to cover himself. "U-Uh.. Hi..."

 

"It's fine..You don't have to do that..I just..I want to talk to Ian.."

 

"Babe? Who's at the door?" Ian called as he pulled his pants on.

 

Bryan turned, calling back to his fiance. "I-it's Austin...He wants to talk to you.."

 

Ian felt like his heart stopped for a moment. Anger filled him as he stormed to the door and pushed Austin against the wall in the hallway. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

 

"Ian!" Bryan yelled.

 

Austin held his hands up, swallowing loudly. "I just want to talk.."

 

Ian took a deep breath. "Fine. I swear, if Bryan wasn't here.."

 

Austin nodded, sighing shakily.

 

"Ian..Calm down.." Bryan said softly, his hands on his shoulders. Ian let go of the taller and stepped back. "Let's go inside..I'll get dressed..Then we can talk.." Bryan said softly before walking inside. The kittens watched the display from the table, simba tilting his head in curiosity. Ian sighed, shaking his head as they walked in.

 

Austin followed, walking in after Ian. "Wow.." He said softly. "This is nice.."

 

"We do what we can." Bryan said before hurrying to change.

 

Austin shifted on his feet as he and Ian were left alone. He could feel the ice blue eyes burning a hole in his skull. Ian didn't say anything as they waited for Bryan to return. Bryan came back out and smiled weakly. "Okay..Let's sit down.."

 

The three sat, Ian sitting next to his fiance and wrapping an arm around him, protectively.

 

"So..I..I just wanted to apologize.."

 

"Why now?" Ian asked.

 

"I couldn't build up the courage to come and do it sooner.." Austin admitted. Ian didn't say anything as he stared at Austin. "Ian..I just..I hate myself for what I did..I..Mean..Bryan is perfect, and I thought you two would be over..But you were still together..And I should've respected that."

 

"You should've. You have no fucking idea what we have been through together. It'll take a hell of a lot more to get us apart."

 

"I-I see that now..And I admire it..Really.." Austin said, looking down.

 

Ian studied the boy across from him. "What do you want?"

 

"Just forgiveness..And..Maybe to patch up my friendship with Bryan.."

 

Ian laughed humorlessly. "I'm not ready for that."

 

"I think that's actually up to Bryan.."

 

"And I think its up to both of us. But I sure as hell don't forgive you."

 

"It's not completely his fault, Ian..You know that.."

 

"I know. And I'm not over it."  
Ian said simply.

 

Bryan sighed deeply, shaking his head.

 

"Do what you want." Ian sighed. "We'll talk about this later."

 

"Why don't we just talk about it while he's here?.."

 

"So, you want him to know what goes on between us? Given your past, no thank you."

 

"What is that supposed to mean?.." Bryan asked.

 

"It means how I feel should be between me and you. Not him."

 

Austin just kept his eyes down, fiddling with a string on his sweater.

 

"So, what's it gonna be?" Ian asked Bryan.

 

Bryan sighed. "Listen, Austin..All three of us can discuss this on another day..Over coffee or something. Alright?..I really appreciate your apology, and you coming by.."

 

"Alright.. You have my number still?.."

 

Bryan nodded, earning a look from Ian.  
"I'll call you.."

 

"I really am sorry.." Austin said before leaving.

 

Bryan looked over at Ian, who still had the same look on his face. "What?" Bryan asked.

 

"You still have his number?" Ian asked incredulously.

 

"I didn't delete it.." Bryan shrugged, standing.

 

"I can't believe this."

 

"Oh please, don't start." Bryan groaned.

 

"Really, Bryan?"

 

"Really what? I didn't think to delete his number and you start to get all crazy jealous." Bryan said matter-of-factly.

 

"You know what? Yes, it upsets me. But you just expect me to forgive him and watch you get close to him again?! Bryan, I live with this every fucking day!" Ian yelled, turning away so Bryan could see how upset he was. "I know that you're sorry. But it fucking hurts me. I try not to think about it.. I do.. But it's still there.. It happened.."

 

"Ian.." Bryan said softly. "Please look at me.." Ian shook his head. He hated this feeling. He didn't want his fiance to see him like this. "Ian.."

 

"W-What..?"

 

"Please.."

 

Ian slowly turned around, looking down as a tear slipped. Bryan walked over, pulling Ian close.

 

"I'm sorry.." Ian whispered.

 

"No..I'm sorry, Ian. This is all my fault."

 

"I-I try..to get over it.." Ian sniffed, clutching to Bryan.

 

Bryan rubbed up and down Ian's back, nodding slowly. "I'm so sorry I did this to you.."

 

Ian pulled Bryan as close as he could as he tried to calm down. Bryan just bit his lip, holiding back his emeotions. "You don't deserve this."

 

"Don't."

 

"You don't, Ian.." Bryan said seriously.

 

"No.." Ian gasped, clutching to Bryan. "Don't leave."

 

Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian and sighed softly, kissing the top of his head. Bryan not responding only scared him further. "Don't.." Ian repeated.

 

"Ian..I just don't want to hurt you.." Bryan whispered.

 

Ian froze. Why was he saying this? Did Bryan want Austin?.. He slowly backed away and turned around. "I told you everyone leaves me."

 

"No, Ian...I-I'm not..You said you think about it every day..That it still kills you..It's all my fault.."

 

Ian shook his head. "I don't think about what you did. I think about how I wasn't enough to stop it from happening. How I'm never enough.."

 

"Ian..Baby..You're more than enough for me..You're my everything.." Bryan got out, pressing his palms over his heart.

 

"You can do what you want.. This is just how I feel.." Ian whispered.

 

"Ian..I just want to help you.."

 

"I told you I'm trying.."

 

Bryan just bit his lip, looking away. This was all his fault. If only he hadn't fallen into Austin's arms so easily. He felt so disgusting. Ian really did deserve better.. Ian wrapped his arms around himself as he walked past Bryan and into the bathroom.

 

"Ian.." Bryan said quietly before tge door closed and he heard the small click of the lock. Ian started the water for a bath and slowly undressed. He hated this..More than anything he hated himself for telling Bryan how he felt because it made him upset. When Bryan's upset, things go bad quickly. He didn't want that. Ian stared at himself. The tear-stained cheeks, red, puffy eyes. When did this happen? When had he become such a pussy? What happened to the guy that needed nothing?  
He gave a deep sigh as he climbed into the tub and let the water surround him. He closed his eyes and slipped under the water. Things seemed a little clearer here. Ian held himself there. He thought about how easy it would be..to end it all..right now. Just stay there until the air ran out of his lungs. Bryan wouldn't have to worry or stress anymore.. Nothing would matter.  
He pushed a bit of the air out of his lungs, feeling the burn from needing air. He clenched his fists, staying under as long as he could before inhaling deeply. Water filled his lungs and he shot up, coughing and hacking as he clutched to the sides of the tub.  
Bryan head Ian from their room. He got up, running to the door and pounding on it. "Ian!? Baby, open up.. Are you okay?"

 

"I-I'm f-" he coughed loudly. "Fine.."

 

"Are you sure? Baby.."

 

Ian said nothing, pulling his knees to his chest as he gasped for air, panic rising inside of him. He couldn't do this..

 

"Ian, please! Let me in."

 

Ian reached up, pulling his hair and shaking his head. Why was this happening?.. Why did he feel this way?.. Things had been mostly okay lately. Why did they have to fall apart?  
Bryan continued to bang on the door, making Ian's breath pick up more until wrecked sobs ripped from his throat. "Ian!" Bryan cried. "You're scaring me. Please let me in.."

 

"I-I'm fine B-Bryan!" Ian panted harshly.

 

Bryan huffed, taking a few steps back before running and kicking the door open. His breathing was ragged as he turned to Ian. Seeing him like this broke his heart. He almost looked like a child. It reminded him of Ian's past and everything he had been through. Bryan knelt down and pulled Ian close, the edge of the tub between them. "I'm here, baby.."

 

Ian clutched to Bryan, completely breaking down into a sobbing mess.

 

Bryan pet Ian's hair, kissing his forehead. "I'm not leaving.. I-I'm right here.."

 

Ian nodded, his whole body shaking with the force of his sobs. "I-I'm s-s-so sorry.."

 

"Shh.. There's nothing to be sorry about.. Take deep breaths baby."

 

"I-I thought a-about it..I th-thought ab-bout it.." Ian got out.

 

"Thought about what?"

 

Ian just shook his head. "I c-can't.."

 

Bryan gasped as he realized what Ian meant. He stood up and picked his fiance up, carrying him to the bed. He wrapped Ian in a blanket and held him close. "We'll talk when you calm down.. Just let me hold you for now."

 

Ian buried his face in Bryan's chest, just letting himself cry. Bryan held him close until Ian cried himself to sleep. Bryan continued petting and kissing Ian as he slept, finally letting the silent tears fall from his eyes. This was all his fault. Ian thought about...killing himself..And it was all his fault. How could he have done this to someone? Especially Ian.. Someone who just wanted to be loved by Bryan. He bit back a whimper. He never wanted to hurt Ian..And he hated seeing him like this.. He just wanted to make it better. He sniffed, humming softly before he fell asleep as well.

 

Almost two hours later, Ian woke up, shivering like he had been laying in snow. Bryan was still wrapped around him. But fuck, he needed a cigarette. He slowly got up, pulled on some sweatpants anf his jacket before walking out onto the porch. It was so cold, which didn't help the shivering. He lit a cigarette, his hands shaking so badly he could hardly light it. He let out a loud groan before finally getting it and taking a long drag. He tried to let it calm his nerves as he exhaled slowly. Nothing was working..

 

Bryan woke up and went to put his arms around Ian when he realized he wasn't there. He quickly got up, rushing around the house to find Ian. He finally saw him on the balcony. He was still shaking like a leaf as he sucked on the cigarette, barely taking the time to breathe. Bryan opened the door. "Baby.. Come inside. It's cold."

 

"I'm smoking." Ian got out. He groaned brokenly. Fuck. Even his voice was shaking.

 

Bryan stepped out and wrapped his arms around his fiance. "Oh my god.. You're burning up.."

 

"I'm fine.." Ian said, taking a long drag before stubbing it out in the ashtray.

 

Bryan shook his head. "You're sick."

 

"Bryan..Please..Just..I-I'm fine..Please.."

 

"Fine.." Bryan said quietly, slowly stepping back and going inside.

 

Ian reached back, holding the door open. "Bryan.." He whimpered.

 

Bryan's heart felt like it was breaking. He could hear the pain in Ian's voice. "What is it..?"

 

"I need you.."

 

Bryan held his hand out. "Come here, Ian.."

 

Ian stood, walking over to Bryan and wrapping himself around him. He felt so weak. Not only in the way that he was crying and needed Bryan to hold him, but he felt like he could barely stand. his stomach was killing him and the whole room was spinning. Bryan felt Ian lose his balance and held on tighter, helping him to the bed.  
"Bryan.." Ian panted harshly.

 

"Baby, what's wrong? What are you feeling?" Bryan asked quickly.

 

"C-can you take my sh-shirt off please? "

 

Bryan nodded, carefully doing as he was asked.

 

Ian's chest was heaving. "I-I..Fuck..My chest.."

 

"Baby, I think we should get you to a doctor."

 

"No..I'm fine..I'm fine.." Ian panted. His breathing sped up until nothing was escaping but sharp frantic breaths.

 

Bryan shook his head. "Nope. we're going. Come on." He said, helping Ian up.

 

Ian kept his hand over his heart. "B-Bryan..I-I'm okay..I-It'll stop.."

 

"Nu-uh. I don't feel right. We're going."

 

Ian could no longer protest as he struggled to stand. his heart was going a mile a minute. What was wrong with him? Bryan put a jacket on and helped Ian into his before getting him downstairs and into the car. Ian pressed his head against the window, trying to slow his breathing without success. "Bryan..Bryan..I love you.."

 

Bryan reached over and took Ian's hand. "I love you so much, Ian."

 

"I-I'm sorry about e-earlier..You can be friends w-with Austin if you want, b-baby..I just want you t-t-to be happy.." Ian got out, his breathing rapid.

 

"We'll figure it out later, Ian. I'm just worried about you right now, okay?"

 

"D-don't worry about me..Okay babe?..P-please.."

 

"I'll try." Bryan sighed, knowing he couldn't stop.

 

Ian's hand still clutched to his chest as he felt his heart speed up even more. He said nothing, not wanting to alarm Bryan. Bryan sped the whole way to the emergency room. He saw someone with a wheelchair and called for help. The woman came rushing over as Ian tried to get out of the car himself, nearly falling onto the cold pavement. Bryan caught him and helped Ian into the chair. "He can't control his breathing and has a fever. I don't know what's wrong.."

 

"We'll get him to see a doctor right away.." The woman said, pushing Ian inside. The pierced boy let his head fall back and closed his eyes. "Fuck this. I'm not d-dying like this...I-I wanted it to be cool.."

 

"Ian!" Bryan scolded. "You are not going to die."

 

"I know.." Ian smiled before doubling over. "Shit, I'm gonna p-puke!"

 

A lady at the front desk ran over with a bucket. Ian grabbed it with shaky hands and threw up into it, tears streaming down his cheeks. he was shaking even harder when he finished, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "F-Fuck this.."

 

"We'll get you into a room once your paperwork is filled out."

 

He groaned loudly as the nurse took the bucket and wheeled him over to sit by Bryan while he hastily filled out the paperwork. The taller rested his forehead on his fiance's shoulder as he trembled, sniffing between sharp pants.

 

"Can I get you anything?" Bryan asked.

 

"No..Just a fucking doctor!" He sad, raising his voice on the last word, directing it at the nurse's station.

 

"Ian, please, I'm going as fast as I can.."

 

"I-I know..I'm sorry.." He breathed out nuzzling into Bryan's neck and resting his lips against it.

 

Bryan felt how fast he was breathing and it scared him even more. He faked a smile for Ian. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.."

 

It took another half hour before Ian was called for a room. By then Ian still couldn't breathe, but was trying to be quiet about it. His dizziness had worsened tenfold so he kept his eyes hidden by his hand, trying to hide how scared he was as he was wheeled to the room for an evaluation and tests.

 

"Have you seen this before?" Bryan asked a nurse.

 

Ian kept his hand over his eyes as they talked, trying to keep quiet.

 

"Not often..But I wouldn't get to scared..Well firstly, what happened today? Did you eat any bad foods? Get any cuts or scrapes?" The nurse asked Ian.

 

Ian shook his head. "I eat like a-any other young guy."

 

"Like what?" She asked, writing on her notepad.

 

"Steaks, bugers..the usual."

 

"Is it balanced with healthy foods? You don't drink a lot of acids do you? Soda, energy drinks?"

 

"A-All the time.."

 

"Well, Mr. Sanders..I have a pretty good idea of what might be wrong. We just have to run a few quick tests."

 

"What tests?"

 

"Just some basic bloodwork. But I have a few questions before we get you set up in a room." The nurse smiled.

 

Ian sighed. "Alright."

 

"Are you addicted to any kinds of drugs or suffering from withdrawal?"

 

Ian rolled his eyes. "No."

 

"Is there any chance you have HIV or AIDS?"

 

"Excuse me?" Ian asked loudly. "What? Because I'm gay you think I have a disease?!"

 

"No, sir. These are just the mandatory questions to ask a patient so they can be set up for a morphine drip." She said calmly.

 

Ian's eyes went wide as he tried to hold back a smile. "Morphine?"

 

"Yes. To relax you, calm your breathing. Help with the abdominal and chest pain.." She said softly.

 

"Okay."

 

She nodded. "Let's get you to the room, change you into a hospital gown, and hook you up to an IV."

 

Ian nodded, sitting back as Bryan pushed him. They got to the room and she left them alone, closing the doors. "B-Bryan..I can barely move my legs..Can you...Can you help me?.." He whispered.

 

Bryan nodded. "Of course."

 

Ian nodded, pushing himself up a bit. Bryan lifted Ian and set him on the bed.

 

"Thank you.." Ian panted, slowly pulling his shirt off.

 

"You're welcome." Bryan said, helping him change. He laid back on the bad when the doctor knocked before walking in. "Mr. Sanders?"

 

"Come in." Bryan said.

 

The doctor smiled. "Hello, Ian. I'm Doctor Reynolds. How are you feeling?"

 

"Like shit."

 

"Well we're gonna try to change that..So what are you feeling?" Dr. Reynolds said, sitting in his desk chair.

 

Ian squeezed Bryan's hand as the pain increased. He took a deep breath before telling the doctor everything.

 

"Hmm..So..I just need to do a blood test..Maybe an ultrasound for your kidneys.." The doctor mumbled, writing something down.

 

"How long will he need to be here?" Bryan asked.

 

"Overnight..Maybe until Monday."

 

"How long until we get the test results?"

 

"A few hours. But if it is what i think it is, you will be staying until Monday." The doctor said softly.

 

"W-What is it?" Ian asked.

 

Doctor Reynolds sighed. "It's a blood infection..It can be very serious if we don't catch it early, we don't know what it is yet, but there is a big possibility.." He said, standing and prepping a few needles and a tube to take Ian's blood. "After this, we can do your ultrasound, and get you on a morphine drip."

 

Ian blinked rapidly as his mind raced. What if this was serious..? What if he wouldn't make it? They ran through the tests and the doctor put the IV into Ian's arm. "This should increase your blood pressure, which will help with the dizziness..The morphine will slow your heart rate and help with the pain..The good news is, your kidneys look fine, and we'll have that blood test back in a bit." Doctor Reynolds smiled.

 

"Thanks.." Ian said weakly.

 

"Mr. Taylor..Can I speak to you in the hallway?" Doctor Reynolds said.

 

Bryan kissed Ian's forehead. "I'll be right back."

 

Ian nodded as the doctor walked out and Bryan followed. He closed the door and faced Bryan. "I would just like to tell you how serious this can be if Ian tests positive for sepsis..Right now, all signs are pointing to him testing positively.."

 

"And if it is?" Bryan asked.

 

"I have to identify the infectious agent..Then I can know if he's in danger of any major organs being damaged..Mr. Taylor..I have to tell you, there is a twenty percent chance of this ending up fatal if he does indeed test positive..."

 

Bryan's heart raced. He couldn't believe this. "H-He might not m-make it..?"

 

"That's not what I'm saying. The test results haven't come back yet, but there is a possibility...Yes.." Dr. Reynolds said quietly. "He could have major organ failure..Blood clotting..But if this is early, it increases his chances greatly.."

 

Bryan's breathing hitched and tears immediately filled his eyes. "Okay.."

 

"I'll be back with his test results as soon as I can, Mr. Taylor.." He said softly before walking down the hall.

 

Bryan leaned against the wall. He shakily reached for his phone and called Naomi.

 

After a few rings, Naomi answered with a yawn. "Bryan?.."

 

"H-Hey.." He whispered.

 

"Sweetie?..What's wrong?.."

 

Bryan broke down, sinking to the floor. "I-I-Ian's..in..hospital.."

 

"What? Bryan..Calm down..Calm..Okay? What's happening?"

 

"I-I don't know.. He's having problems breathing and he's in a lot of pain.. I-It doesn't look good.. They h-have him on a-a morphine drip while they r-run tests.."

 

"What do you mean it doesn't look good? Is he okay?" Naomi asked quickly.

 

"I-I don't know.. I-I'm scared.."

 

"What's wrong with him?.."

 

"The doctor c-called it sepsis or something.. Can you come..? Please..?" Bryan asked, his voice breaking.

 

"I'm coming. I'll be there in a few hours.." She said quickly.

 

"T-Thank you.."

 

"Go be with him, okay?..I love you.."

 

"I love you too." Bryan hang up and wiped his tears.


	48. Chapter 48

"Babyyy..." Ian smiled.

 

Bryan chuckled. "Feeling better?"

 

"Yesss .." He giggled.

 

Bryan shook his head. "Scoot over."

 

Ian shifted slightly, making room for Bryan.

 

"Do you want to talk about earlier..?" Bryan asked as he settled in the bed.

 

"Mmm..What happened?"

 

"I was hoping you could tell me.."

 

"Oh..In the bathroom.." Ian sighed.

 

Bryan laced their fingers together. "Yeah.."

 

"I dunno..I just felt sad.." Ian mumbled, playing with Bryan's fingers.

 

"Was there any reason other than Austin..?"

 

"I dunno.." He said again.

 

"Baby, please talk to me.."

 

"I just don't feel like I'm good enough for you..You're perfect and pretty.." He said, gently placing his palm on the side of Bryan's face, tracing his lips with his thumb.

 

Bryan blushed but felt guilty. "I'm far from perfect."

 

"No..Baby..Baby..You're so perfect and talented. I love seeing you smile because it's just like music.." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan leaned over and kissed Ian's cheek. "You're perfect to me."

 

Ian hummed. "Nah.." He breathed out, turning his head to kiss Bryan. Bryan smiled as he pressed his lips to Ian's. Ian made a small, pleased noise. "So soft.." He whispered, smiling.

 

Bryan chuckled. "You're cute."

 

"Nooo..I really just wanna fuck your mouth right now, though.." He grinned.

 

The shorter gasped. "I-Ian.."

 

Ian winked, chuckling lightly. Bryan just shook his head. "Morphine can't even stop you."

 

"Nothing can. Not even my fucked up blood." Ian smiled.

 

"You're ridiculous."

 

Ian chuckled before coughing. "So, what did the doctor say?..Am I gonna die?" He joked.

 

"No. You'll be just fine." Bryan said as calmly as he could.

 

"See?..I told you there was nothing to worry about..."

 

"I know. But I just wanted to make sure.."

 

Ian nodded, sighing softly.

 

"Don't get mad.. But.. Naomi's coming.."

 

"What?..Why?" Ian asked.

 

"She was worried about you.. I was scared and called her.."

 

"Tell her to stay jome..I'm gonna be fine.." Ian sighed, closing his eyes. "She doesn't need to come up here for this.."

 

"She won't turn around. I think she should be here.."

 

Ian nodded, blowing through his lips to make a motorboat noise. "Okaaay..."

 

Bryan laughed, pulling out his phone. "I'm gonna call Blaine."

 

Ian nodded, looking up at Bryan. "Mmkay."

 

Bryan relaxed against the bed and dialed the number. Ian played with a frayed part of Bryan's pants when Blaine picked up. "Hello?"

 

"Hey Blaine."

 

"It's the middle of the night..is everything okay?.."

 

Bryan sighed. "Ian's in the hospital again."

 

"He caught his balls in his zipper again?" Blaine chuckled.

 

Bryan laughed and Ian made a face. "Shut up, Blaine!"

 

"What's wrong, though?" Blaine chuckled.

 

"Something in his blood, we think. they're running tests now. Naomi's on her way. I just thought you'd want to know."

 

"His blood?..Is he okay?" Blaine asked softly.

 

"We won't know until the tests come back." Bryan said.

 

"Well, keep me updated.."

 

"We will. Bye, Blaine."

 

"Bye, sweetie."

 

Bryan turned onto his side and cupped Ian's cheek. "I am so in love with you, Ian.. Nothing will take this away.."

 

"I love you too.." Ian cooed, smiling wide.

 

Tears sprang to Bryan's eyes. What if this was the last time he saw Ian smile? "You're so beautiful.."

 

Ian leaned in, kissing Bryan deeply. He was still warm with fever, as he wrapped himself around Bryan. Bryan moaned quietly, holding Ian close. Ian pulled away slightly. "Bryan..Why are you crying?.." He whispered.

 

"I-I just love you.."

 

"I love you too..But..Why are you crying?.."

 

"I'm okay, baby.. Really.."

 

"Okay..I just don't like it when you cry.." Ian said, nuzzling under his jaw. "I don't want you to be sad..ever.."

 

"I know. I'm good. We're good."

 

"I don't make you sad, do I?.."

 

"Not at all," Bryan said seriously.

 

Ian smiled. "Good.."

 

"Do I make you sad..?"

 

"Only time, I'm sad is when you're sad.."

 

I'm not sad, beautiful."

 

"Good..Ugh..I feel dizzy again.." Ian got out, his eyebrows kneading together.

 

"Try to relax." Bryan said softly.

 

"I am relaxed..I just..Baby..Something's not..I'm.." Ian panted.

 

Bryan reached over and pressed the button for a nurse to come in. "Hold on.. Someone's coming.."

 

Ian nodded, sucking in as much air as he could.  
"What's wrong?" The nurse asked quickly.  
quickly as she walked in.

 

He shook his head. "I-I don't know. Something i-isn't right.."

 

She nodded. "Can you breathe?" She asked quickly.

 

"I can, but..I feel like I'm not getting enough.."

 

She walked out of the room and returned with an oxygen tank and a mask, holding the mask over Ian's nose and mouth.  
Ian took it in, his eyes fluttering closed. He nodded as she asked if it was helping.

 

Bryan sat in a chair next to him, panic rising in his chest.

 

She pulled the elastic band around his head, securing the mask. "Call me if you need anything else, sweetie.." She said before walking out.

 

Ian looked up at Bryan. "I'm okay, baby.." He whispered, grabbing his hand.

 

Bryan squeezed it as his bottom lip quivered. "Y-You sure..?"

 

"Yeah..I'm not going anywhere.." He said, his voice slightly muffled by the plastic mask. Bryan nodded, bringing Ian's hand up and kissing his palm. "I love you.." Ian whispered weakly.

 

"I love you so much..."

 

"I'm sorry about all this.." He said, his voice not as strong as it was earlier.

 

"About what?"

 

"Being sick.."

 

"It's not your fault, Ian."

 

Ian shook his head and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna sleep.."

 

"Okay.."

 

Ian just sighed softly, leaving Bryan to listen to the beeping of his heart monitor. Bryan sat back as the tears came. He tried to keep quiet as he looked down at his fiance. He was getting worse..What was wrong?.. How long did these damn tests take? He sat there for about ten minutes before Dr. Reynolds walked in, holding a chart. "Is he okay?" Bryan asked quickly.

 

"He tested positive for sepsis..And according to this..He's had it for a good bit..It's just now making itself known.."

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"It means..He has a fifty-fifty chance of it being fatal.."

 

Bryan's heart dropped. "W-What can we do?"

 

"I'm going to add some antibiotics to his IV..His Kidneys have a bit of build up..But..If it gets worse..He could have kidney failure..And..it would slowly position him.."

 

"But the medicine will get rid of all of that, right?"

 

"Hopefully, unless the infection has progressed too much.." Dr. Reynolds said.

 

"When will we know?" Bryan asked.

 

"We'll do a few tests on moday.."

 

"Why wait?"

 

"To see if the antibiotics fight the infection..Mr. Taylor..These things take time. He's not going to walk out of here tomorrow."

 

Bryan just nodded. "Okay.."

 

The doctor injected a dose of antibiotics into the IV and left. Bryan sighed, sinking back into the chair. He rested his head in his hands as the tears came again. Ian didn't deserve this.  
In the middle of the night, Bryan walked out to the smoking area and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag when he saw Naomi's car pull into the parking lot. Bryan sighed with relief and waved when she got out. She hurried over to him, hugging him tightly.  
"T-Thank you for coming.."

 

"Thank you for calling me.."

 

"He's in the room sleeping."

 

"What did the doctor say?.."

 

"He has a fifty fifty chance of it being fatal. Ian doesn't know.." Bryan whispered.

 

Naomi stared at Bryan with wide eyes. "F-Fatal?..From what?..What's wrong with him?.."

 

Bryan put his cigarette out and explained as much as he could.

 

Naomi had tears in her eyes as she sat down. "My baby brother.."

 

"I know.."

 

"I need to call my parents.."

 

"I'll wait in the lobby.."

 

"Thank you.." She whispered, holding back tears. Bryan gave her a tight hug before walking inside.  
After a while, Naomi came inside, her eyes red and her cheeks tear-streaked.

 

"Are they okay..?"

 

"Mom won't stop crying.." She said softly.

 

"He doesn't deserve this.."

 

"He doesn't.." She whispered, grabbing his hand. "Can we go see him?"

 

Bryan nodded, leading the way. Naomi tried to keep calm as they walked into the room.  
Ian looked up as they walked into the room his breathing slow, but labored. "Hey..Mimi.." He looked paler than earlier.

 

"Hey..How are you feeling..?" She asked quietly.

 

"Tired..But..Not tired..Just It's hard to move.."  
Ian sighed.

 

Naomi sniffled as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Mimi's here now.. I'm not leaving until you're okay."

 

"But..The doctor said I am okay.." Ian said weakly. "I can leave monday.."

 

"You might need to stay.." Bryan said from the door.

 

"What?..Why?..Baby..You already talked to the doctor.."

 

"Your results came back.."

 

"And?.."

 

"They put antibiotics into your IV. If that doesn't work.." Bryan trailed off as tears filled his eyes.

 

"Bryan..What?.."

 

"I-It could be..f-fatal.." He whispered. Ian looked up at Bryan as the beeping of his heart rate monitor sped up. Bryan ran over to the bed. "Baby please.. Try t-to relax.."

 

"I'm gonna die?.."

 

"No!" Naomi said sternly. "You will make it out of here."

 

Ian pulled his oxygen mask off and threw it across the room. "Fuck!"

 

"Ian!" Bryan gasped, getting up to pick up the mask. "You need this."

 

Ian just shook his head as his breathing incressed. "I'm gonna fucking d-die.."

 

"No, you're not.. You'll make it.."

 

Tears filled Ian's eyes. "Bryan..B-Baby. Th-The mask.." He gasped.

 

Bryan reattached it and climbed back into the bed, holding Ian. "I've got you.. You're going to b-be o-okay.. I promise.."

 

Ian pressed his forehead against Bryan's as he tried to control his breathing. "I-I love y-you.."

 

"I love you so much, Ian.. More than a-anything.."

 

Ian brought a shaky hand up to wipe his tears. "I don't want to leave you.."

 

"You're not.. Y-You'll be okay.." Bryan said through his own tears.

 

Ian nodded, sniffing as he laid back. "Mimi.."

 

Naomi got down on her knees on the other side of the bed. "I'm here.."

 

"I love you.." He panted, squeezing his eyes shut as his bottom lip trembled.

 

"I love you too, Ian.. You're not going to die, okay?"

 

"Okay.." He whimpered.

 

"Try to rest.." She said softly.

 

"I can't now.." Ian sniffed.

 

"Do you two want some time alone?.." Bryan asked.

 

"Please.." Ian whispered. Bryan kissed Ian's cheek before walking out. Ian looked over at his sister. "Naomi..If..If I don't make it..please have someone to watch Bryan..Because..He'll get depressed..a-and.."

 

"Don't talk like that." Naomi whispered. "You'll make it. You're strong."

 

"But what if I don't?.."

 

"You will."

 

"Naomi..I have equal chances of living or dying right now.." Ian got out, his voice shaking.

 

"And you"re going to live."

 

Ian shook his head, looking up at the ceiling. "I can't believe this is happening..Just this morning..I felt perfectly fine.."

 

Naomi wiped his tears. "You'll get through this. You have to.."

 

"I miss you, Mimi.." Ian whimpered.

 

"I miss you too, Ian.."

 

Ian held back. He wanted to scream, yell, and break things. But he could barely move. Here he was. Weak, pathetic, bedridden and unable to even breathe on his own.

 

"I'm so sorry.." Naomi whimpered.

 

"Why?.."

 

"I wish I could take this from you.. You don't deserve this."

 

"Naomi.." He sighed.

 

"It's true."

 

"Well either way. I have it.."

 

Naomi took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm sorry.."

 

"Why? Stop apologizing..You're here..That's what matters.."

 

"I-I know.. I-I just.." Naomi broke down, tears streaming down her face. "I can't lose you."

 

"Come here mimi.."

 

Naomi got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Ian slowly sat up, groaning lightly before hugging her.

 

"I don't care what we have to do. We'll get you through this." Naomi said, her voice a little stronger.

 

Ian nodded, holding onto his sister with weak arms. Naomi kissed Ian's hair. "Lay down, baby brother. I'm not going anywhere."

 

Ian nodded again, laying back and closing his eyes. "Did you tell mom?.."

 

"Yeah.."

 

"God..She must be freaking out.." Ian whispered, wiping his eyes again.

 

"She'll calm down." Naomi said softly.

 

"I hate this.."

 

"I know.. Maybe it'll be easier than they think.."

 

Ian shook his head, he wasn't feeling too optimistic at this point. "Mimi..W-Will you go with Bryan for a minute?..Just hold him and let him cry..I know he's holding back.."

 

"Of course.. I'll be back." She said softly.

 

"Thank you.." Ian whispered.

 

Naomi walked out and found Bryan. "Come here.."

 

Bryan had his arms wrapped around himself. "N-Naomi..I don't want to cry.."

 

"You need to let it out. Ian wants you to."

 

Bryan's eyebrows kneaded together as his bottom lip quivered. "I'm just so scared.."

 

"I know baby.."

 

Bryan walked over to Naomi and wrapped himself around her, letting out his sobs.

 

Naomi held him close. "It's okay.."

 

Bryan shook his head. "I-I just want him to be okay..I can't do this.."

 

"He's gonna be okay.."

 

Bryan buried his face in Naomi's neck, trying to calm down.

 

"Its okay.." She whispered.

 

"I have to call B-Blaine.."

 

"It's late, sweetie."

 

"I know..I-I guess I will in the morning.."

 

Naomi sat down and brought Bryan with her. "He'll make it."

 

Bryan nodded, sniffing lightly. "Thank you.."

 

Naomi kissed the top of his head.

 

"I don't want him to be in there a-alone.."

 

"You ready to go back?"

 

Bryan wiped his eyes. "Yeah..I think so.."

 

Naomi nodded, giving a weak smile. Bryan stood, getting himself together before walking back to Ian.

 

"Hey baby.." He said quietly when he saw Ian.

 

"Hey.." Ian smiled. "They came and gave me something to calm me down.."

 

"Good." Bryan said softly, climbing back into the bed.

 

Ian sighed. "I wish I could kiss you, but..This mask.." he whispered.

 

"It's okay.. You need the mask.."

 

"I need to kiss you.."

 

"I want to, Ian. But you need to breathe.."

 

"I'd rather kiss you than breathe.." Ian smiled.

 

"You're sweet." Bryan smiled. "But I'd rather you be alive."

 

Ian sighed softly. "If you insist.."

 

"We'll have plenty of time when you get out of here.." Bryan whispered. Ian nodded, bringing a hand up to pet Bryan's hair. Bryan sighed as he nuzzled against Ian's chest. Ian leaned his head back, closing his eyes and listening to his heart monitor.  
After a bit, Naomi stood.  
"I think I'm gonna catch a cab and go get some food. You want me to bring you something?.."

 

"Please.. Just something little." Bryan said. He waited for her to leave and sighed. He closed his eyes as he began to talk.  
"I don't do this as much as I should.. But if you're listening up there.. Please save Ian. He's done nothing wrong. H-He doesn't deserve this. I-If you're trying t-to punish me, take me, please.. But not Ian.. I-I can't live without him.. He's everything.. He deserves good.. Please.."

 

Ian listened to Bryan and something shifted inside of him. Bryan was willing to switch places with him?..

 

"I-I'll do anything.. Just please save my baby.." Bryan finished, his voice trailing off as he tried to hold back his sobs.

 

Ian looked down at bryan with tear filled eyes. He pulled his mask to the side and kissed the top of Bryan's head.

 

Bryan gasped, quickly wiping his tears. "I-I thought you were sleeping.."

 

"I love you..I'm not going anywhere.." Ian whispered.

 

"Promise me.."

 

"I swear.."

 

Bryan smiled weakly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you so much, Bryan.." Ian smiled. "I'm gonna get through this..I-I feel better already.."

 

"Really?" Bryan asked hopefully.

 

"Yeah.." Ian said quietly. Of course, this was a lie, but he wanted to see Bryan smile..

 

"I can't wait to go home.."

 

"Neither can I..Thanksgiving and Christmas is coming up..Our first together.."

 

"Can you believe it..?" Bryan asked.

 

"Our anniversary is coming up too..Right?"

 

"It is." Bryan grinned.

 

"February..." He trailed off.

 

"We should do something special."

 

"Like what?"

 

"I don't know.."

 

"Well..We will figure it out..And I will remember." He chuckled.

 

"I hope so." Bryan giggled.

 

Ian smiled. "Me too.."

 

"You're perfect.."

 

"So are you, babe.."

 

Bryan smiled, relaxing against Ian's chest again. Ian sighed softly. He had to get better. For Bryan. Bryan thumbed over Ian's side. Things would work out. They had to.

 

A bit later, Naomi walked into the room with some fast food, gently shaking Bryan awake. He groaned as he sat up. "Oh. Hey.."

 

"Brought you something. Ian too. Come on, Ian. Breakfast." She said, pushing the hair off of his forehead.  
"It's already five am.." Naomi breathed out. "Hectic night.."

 

Ian inhaled slowly as his eyes fluttered open.

 

"Come on. I got you some food." Naomi said softly, kissimg his forehead.

 

"Mmm." Ian smiled. He groaned as he tried to sit up. "Fuck!"

 

Bryan placed his hands on Ian's chest, easing him back down. "Baby, what's wrong?.."

 

"My chest.."

 

"Are you okay?..Do you need anything? .."

 

"Just c-can't move much.."

 

"Here.." Bryan got up and hit the button, elevating Ian's bed so he was sitting up.

 

"Thank you.." Ian said softly.

 

"You're welcome baby.." Bryan smiled, kissing his forehead as Naomi handed him a couple of sausage biscuits.

 

"Is that okay?" Naomi asked. "I can get you something else."

 

"No, Mimi..This is fine.." He smiled, pulling his mask up so it rested on his forehead.

 

She sat in a chair by the window and sighed as she watched her brother.

 

"Have you called everybody?" Ian asked.

 

"I was waiting for the doctor to come back." Naomi said softly.

 

Ian nodded. "Just..Promise me something?"

 

"What?"

 

"Don't make a big deal out of this.."

 

"It is a big deal, Ian."

 

Ian rolled his eyes, pulling his mask back down for a couple of seconds before pushing it back up.

 

"I won't say anything to freak them out unless I have to. And that's not going to happen, okay?" Naomi said, looking at her brother.

 

"So, don't make a big deal out of it. And don't let Bryan talk to them because you know he will.."

 

"Hey." Bryan said.

 

"You know you will baby." Ian said through a mouthful.

 

"I just care about you and don't see the point in lying."

 

"It's not lying.."

 

"If I wasn't here, I wouldn't want Naomi or anyone calling me and sugarcoating what's happening. I understand that you don't want them to freak out. But don't you ever try to do that to me." Bryan said, putting a hand on his hip.

 

"Do what?" Ian asked, staring at Bryan's hips.

 

"Try to tell me nothing's wrong when something is."

 

Ian sighed, looking back up at him. "Baby..I'm gonna be okay.."

 

"I know you are. I'm just saying." He said, putting all his weight onto his left leg and making his hip stick out further.

 

"Babe..If you don't stop doing that, you're gonna make me jump out of this bed.." Ian whispered, pulling his mask down.

 

"Doing what?" Bryan asked confused as Naomi laughed.

 

Ian just shook his head, chuckling before coughing lightly. "I'm sorry baby. You're right, I'm wrong."

 

"I know." Bryan grinned as he sat on the bed. Ian grinned, rubbing up and down Bryan's thigh. "Your sister is right there." Bryan said, raising an eyebrow.

 

"I'm just touching you...It's not like we can do anything.." He sighed.

 

"I know. But you know how hard it is for you to stop." Bryan chuckled. Ian wiggled his eyebrows as he squeezed Bryan's thigh. "Oh my god." Bryan laughed. "Ian."

 

"What? Not my fault you're so hot.." He chuckled weakly.

 

"Jesus." Naomi gave an exaggerated sigh. "I don't know where you get it from."

 

"Gosh. I wonder if I got it from the amazing example my sister set for me.." Ian giggled before coughing.

 

"I don't know what you are talking about." The redhead grinned. "You okay?"

 

"God..More morphine please.." Ian sighed. Naomi got up and pressed the button for the nurse. The nurse came in and ian sighed. "Can I have more morphine?"

 

"I can up your dose a little. But not much. How would you rate your pain from one to ten?" She asked as she adjusted the medicine.

 

"Six.."

 

"Alright. I'll talk to your doctor."

 

"Thank you.." He sighed as the medicine started to relax him. She nodded before turning to walk out. Ian continued to pet Bryan's thigh, humming happily.

 

"So, how's Thea?" Bryan asked.

 

"She's good. Getting crazy with Grease. Opening night is soon." Naomi smiled.

 

"I bet it's great. I miss working with her."

 

"We miss you too.." Naomi smiled as Dr. Reynolds walked in. "Good morning, Ian. How are we feeling?" He smiled.

 

"Still hurts."

 

"As bad as yesterday?" He asked, checking his temperature.

 

"A little better." Ian sighed.

 

"Okay..I just need to get a blood sample from you." The doctor said softly, prepping a needle.

 

"What? Why? I thought we did all of that."

 

"Just to see if the antibiotic is taking effect. If not, we'll give you a different antibiotic. If that doesn't work, that's when surgery comes in."

 

"S-Surgery..?"

 

"On your kidneys. If the infection flows too much through them, it could build up, and they could fail." Dr. Reynolds said softly.

 

Ian swallowed audibly. His eyes focused on the floor as he tried to process this.

 

The doctor took blood from Ian's arm and capped the needle, putting it in a baggie. "I'll be back with the results in about thirty minutes."

 

Ian didn't say anything. He couldn't move. What if this really was it for him? The doctor left and the room was quiet. Ian lifted his mask and ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck this."

 

"Baby.." Bryan said quietly.

 

"No. I don't want to sit here and die in a fucking hospital... I want to go see my parents, and Kurt, a-and Blaine..A-And..I-I.." He panted as his breathing sped up.

 

Bryan moved closer and pulled Ian close. "Shh.. It's okay.. Do you want them to come here?"

 

Ian nodded, panting heavily as tears filled his eyes. "I'm scared.." He whimpered helplessly.

 

Bryan kissed Ian's cheek. "You're not going to die.. You won't.."

 

Ian let Bryan rock him in his arms, sniffing and letting out tiny whimpers.

 

Bryan looked over at Naomi. "Come here.."

 

Naomi walked over, trying to fight her own tears.

 

"We'll call everyone.. W-We'll get them here.." Bryan whispered. Ian nodded again as Naomi sat on the other side, wrapping her arms around her brother.

 

"I won't let this happen to you, Ian." She said as strong as she could. Ian just made a small noise, reaching to clutch to her shirt. "You're going to make it.."

 

"I wish I believed you.."

 

"Shh.." Naomi hushed her brother before starting to sing a Spanish lullaby she used to help him sleep when he was young.  
"Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor  
Duérmete pedazo de mi corazón,  
que tengo que hacer,  
lavar tus pañales sentarme a coser  
Ese niño quiere que lo duerma yo,  
dormir en mis brazos y en mi corazón..."

 

Ian slowly calmed down, letting Bryan pull his mask back down.

 

"Te amo, Ian." Naomi whispered, kissing the top of his head.

 

"Te amo tambien, Mimi .." Ian said quietly.

 

"Try to rest," She said softly.

 

"Okay.." Ian said as they got up and slowly turned his bed back down.

 

"I'm going to call our mom. You want to call Blaine?"

 

"Yeah.." Bryan said softly, looking up at her. He kissed Ian's forehead before walking out in the hallway. Bryan found Blaine in his call log and pressed send with a shaky hand.  
"Hey Bryan." He answered cheerfully. "Leaving the hospital?"

 

"No.." Bryan said quietly. "I-It doesn't look good.."

 

"What?..What do you mean?.."

 

"He's most likely going to need surgery. H-He's so scared. Ian wants to see all of you..j-just in case.."

 

"Just in case of what?.." Blaine whispered.

 

Bryan let out a loud sob. "I-In case h-he..he.."

 

"Bryan..Calm down..I-It won't come to that.." Blaine tried to soothe, feeling a pang of fear in his chest.

 

"He's scared, Blaine.."

 

"I-I..I'll call out..We'll be up there this afternoon.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Are you sure you can?.."

 

"Of course..Tell him we'll be there.."

 

"T-Thank you.." Bryan said quietly.

 

"I love you Bryan..Give Ian a hug for me.."

 

"I will. I love you too."

 

"Bye..Oh, will you call Kurt and tell him to come home? He's at work and I'm gonna start packing."

 

"I can do that."

 

"Thank you..Bye sweetie."

 

Bryan said bye before calling Kurt and filling him in.

 

Kurt sighed shakily. "I'm..I'm leaving now."

 

"O-Okay.. Thank you, Kurt.."

 

"I love you sweetie. Give Ian a kiss for me."

 

"I will. See you soon.."

 

Kurt hung up and Bryan sighed, leaning back against the wall. He looked up when he saw Naomi. "Who's all coming?"

 

"Thea and my parents." She said softly.

 

"Kurt and Blaine are leaving soon."

 

She nodded lightly, wiping her eyes. "That's good.."

 

"How are you..? You've been so worried about us. But how are you?" Bryan asked.

 

"Oh..Don't worry about me, sweetie..I-I'll be okay.."

 

"Are you sure? You can cry if you need to."

 

"I-I need to..But I won't.." She said softly. "You both need a rock right now..And that's me."

 

Bryan sighed softly. "You can be his rock. Let me be yours."

 

She brought a hand up to cover her eyes and was quiet for a moment. Her lip trembled before a sob escaped. Bryan wrapped his arms around her." Let it out.."

 

The older woman let Bryan hold her as she cried, earning sad looks from the nurses that knew about Ian's situation. Bryan rubbed her back, letting her cry. They stayed like that for a few minutes until she pulled away, hiccuping as she held her sobs back. "I-I'm s-sorry.."

 

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry about." Bryan said softly. She nodded, quickly wiping her eyes before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You want to get out of here for a bit?"

 

"Yeah..I need a drink.." She giggled.

 

"Okay. Take your time." Bryan smiled.

 

"You come with. You look like you could use a shower.." She teased.

 

"W-What if he wakes up?.."

 

"He'll be okay. He has enough morphine in him to keep him knocked out for a couple of hours." Naomi said.

 

"Okay.." Bryan said, still unsure.

 

Naomi grabbed his hand. "We'll hurry." She said softly.

 

Bryan nodded, going to grab his jacket and heading out.

 

A bit later, Ian opened his eyes, feeling a little bleary and nauseous. He looked around the room. Bryan wasn't here..Neither was Naomi.. Panic filled his chest. Bryan's jacket was gone. Where had he gone? He tried to sit up as his breathing picked up and pain shot through his entire body sending him back. He let out a distressed noise as a pain shot through his lower stomach. Oh fuck..His kidneys.. He groaned as he reached out, pressing the button for the nurse. He brought his hands up and tore the mask off. This wasn't helping. He couldn't breathe. He was getting dizzier. The air was forcing itself out of his lungs. Was this it? Was he dying? Where was Bryan? He was gone and Ian was here alone.

 

"Is everything al- oh!" The nurse ran over to Ian, putting his mask back on and adjusting the oxygen. "Mr. Sanders, breathe.. Take a deep breath.."

 

Ian shook his head, trying to pull the mask off as he gulped in fast, shallow breaths. "B-B-Bryan.."

 

"He left with your sister. I'm sure he'll be right back. Please, Mr. Sanders, try to calm down."

 

Ian couldn't listen. He pulled the heart monitor off of his finger and reached for his IV before the nurse grabbed his hand, stopping him from pulling it out. She called for a doctor as she held him down. "Mr. Sanders."

 

Ian's chest was heaving as he looked at her, his eyebrows knitted together and tears in his eyes. "I don't w-wanna die without h-h-him here.."

 

"You're not going to die. You just need to calm down. You're not dying." She said as a doctor came in and gave him a mild sedative. Ian swallowed as he got even dizzier. But it was a sleepy dizzy.. His breathing slowed and he relaxed against the bed as they reattatched everything to him. He sighed softly as ehe sedative did its work and he fell asleep.

 

About an hour later, Bryan and Naomi came back in. The doctor heard them and walked to them. "Mr. Taylor..Ian..Ian woke up while you were gone and we had quite a time trying to calm him down."

 

"What? Why?"

 

Doctor Reynolds sighed, explaining what happened.

 

"Oh my god.." Bryan gasped.

 

"He's fine..He should be waking up soon..Also, his test results came back..We'll start him on a new antibiotic when he's awake." The older man said.

 

Bryan nodded before turning into the room. Ian was still asleep when Bryan walked in, but he looked worse than when he left. He knew he shouldn't have left. Naomi placed her hand on Bryan's shoulder. "I-I'm so sorry Bryan..I shouldn't have told you to leave.."

 

Bryan shook his head. "I-It's fine.."

 

"No..I..I'm.." Naomi sighed, walking over to Ian and kissing his forehead. Bryan kept his head down. He felt so guilty.

 

Ian stired slightly and looked up. "You're here.." He whispered weakly.

 

Bryan quickly got up. "I-I am so sorry.. I went to shower.. I didn't think you'd wake u-up before I came back.."

 

"It's okay baby..I...I shouldn't have freaked out..I just panicked.."

 

"I won't leave again. I promise.."

 

"Bryan..You're allowed to leave.." Ian said softly. "Just..come and give me a kiss or something before you do."

 

Bryan nodded, carefully climbing into the bed. "I will." He said, leaning in for a kiss.

 

Ian moved his mask and kissed Bryan softly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

"Naomi..C'mere.." Ian said softly.

 

Naomi walked over. "I'm sorry.."

 

"Don't be..Like I said..Just come give me a kiss before you go..I love you..Okay?.." Ian said quietly.

 

"I love you too. I called mom and dad. I got them plane tickets. They'll be here this afternoon."

 

"Okay.." Ian nodded. "Oh hey..Bryan..We haven't told Naomi..Or my parents..We've only told Kurt and Blaine.." He said, looking at his fiance.

 

"Told me what?" Naomi asked.

 

"You want to tell her, baby?"

 

Ian nodded, taking a slow breath. "I proposed to Bryan.."

 

"Oh wow. Congradulations!" Naomi smiled. "What made you propose?"

 

"I dunno.." He smiled weakly. "I just looked at him..And..I knew I wanted to spend my life with him.."

 

"What did you do to my brother?" Naomi asked Bryan with a grin. "That's beautiful."

 

Ian chuckled lightly, looking over at Bryan. "I love him..And we're gonna get through this so we can walk down the aisle..."

 

"We will." Bryan said softly. "I love you."

 

"I love you too baby..So..Did the doctor say anything about me?..Other that the fact that I freaked out.."

 

"They're going to switch antibiotics."

 

"So..This one isn't working..." Ian whispered, laying back.

 

Bryan shook his head. "But the next might."

 

"It might not.." Ian said quietly.

 

"Something will."

 

Ian sighed. He had to try and stay positive, but it was so hard.. "I wanna go home.."

 

"You will baby. I promise."

 

Ian closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Bryan's neck.


	49. Chapter 49

Kurt sighed softly as they got into the cab and grabbed Blaine's hand. "I really hope its not as serious as they think.." Blaine said.

 

"Me too..Bryan sounded really upset though.." Kurt whispered as they drove.

 

"I know.."

 

"I just hope he's okay.." Kurt sighed, closing his eyes.

 

"Me too," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand. They rode to the hospital and walked out. They found out where Ian's room was and walked back. Bryan smiled weakly as he saw them. He got up and hugged Kurt and Blaine. "Thank you.."

 

"Hey sweetie..Don't thank us..We wouldn't be anywhere else.." Kurt said.

 

"Hey guys.." A weak raspy voice said from behind Bryan. They turned to see ian. He was pale with dark circles around his eyes. He still had the mask on, and his breathing was slow and weak. "How are you?" He smiled.

 

"Oh my god.." Kurt whispered. His heart sank as he took in Ian's appearance. He went over to the bed. "How are you feeling..?"

 

"I've felt better.." Ian chuckled. "I missed you guys.."

 

Blaine smiled as he walked over to stand by Kurt. "We missed you too."

 

Ian smiled. "They're about to give me a new antibiotic..."

 

"You're going to beat this." Blaine said seriously.

 

"Yeah well..I hope so.."

 

"You will." Blaine said as the doctor came in.

 

"So. I brought you a stronger antibiotic. We need to see if it'll start to work by tuesday. If not..We'll have to prep you for surgery Wednesday morning." Dr. Reynolds said, injecting the antibiotic into the IV.

 

Ian nodded. "Do you think it will work?"

 

"Hopefully." The doctor said softly.

 

"Thank you.."

 

"And we were lineant last night Ian but you can only have one person sleep in the room with you tonight." Doctor Reynolds said.

 

"Okay.." Ian said quietly, looking down.

 

He nodded before walking out.  
"You want your mom to stay with you baby?.." Bryan asked.

 

"W-What if something happens..?"

 

Bryan bit his lip. "It's up to you."

 

"I'm scared.."

 

"I know..Everything is gonna be okay though..I promise.." He whispered, leaning down to kiss Ian's forehead.

 

"Okay.." Ian said quietly.

 

"Just let me know.."

 

Ian nodded. He wanted a night with his mom but he'd feel terrible to tell Bryan. They sat, talking to Ian until Naomi left to go pick up her parents.

 

"Baby, will you get me something to drink?" Ian asked. Bryan nodded, kissing Ian's hand before walking out. Ian looked to the older men. "What happens if I don't make it?.. Bryan will be here alone."

 

"Don't talk like that.." Kurt whispered, sitting next to Ian.

 

"I'm serious. I-I don't want him to be alone.."

 

"He won't be Ian..You are going to be okay.."

 

"I'm not so sure.."

 

"What do you feel?.." Blaine asked.

 

"Scared.. Like this isn't going to work. But I-I don't want him to know.."

 

"Ian..You're not.." Kurt whispered, his eyes filling with tears before looking away.

 

Ian looked up at Blaine. "I wouldn't have asked you to come if I knew I'd be okay."

 

Blaine just inhaled softly. "You're stronger than this.."

 

Ian's eyes felt heavy again. "Don't feel it.."

 

Kurt grabbed his hand, squeezing lightly. "Ian..please.."

 

"Hmm..?"

 

"Just..You're okay..You're gonna be okay.."

 

"Do me a favor..?"

 

"Anything.."

 

"Get my doctor to fax something to my school so I can take a medical leave."

 

"I will.."

 

"Thank you."

 

"You're welcome.." He said, brushing his hand over Ian's hair.

 

Ian gave a weak smile. "I'm glad you"re here."

 

"Me too.." Kurt said quietly, a tear slipping out.

 

"Don't cry.."

 

"I-I'm sorry.." He sighed as Blaine sat next to him and placed his hand over both of theirs.

 

Ian's bottom lip quivered. "Thank you both.. for everything.."

 

"Shh..It's okay.." Blaine said quietly.

 

Ian sniffled, curling up and groaning at the movement.

 

Bryan walked back in. "Baby.. I got you some water.."

 

Ian tried to conceal his pain. "T-Thanks."

 

"Ian..What's wrong?"

 

"I'm okay." Ian lied.

 

"Ian..I know you're lying.."

 

"Can I talk to Bryan alone?"

 

Kurt and Blaine nodded, standing and walking out.

 

"Ian reached out and took Bryan's hand. "I-I think you should be prepared...Just in case.."

 

"Ian..Please don't.." Bryan said, shaking his head.

 

"I'm serious, Bryan.."

 

Bryan's eyebrows kneaded together as he continued to shake his head, bringing a hand up to hide his face.

 

"Baby." Ian whispered. "Come here."

 

Bryan didn't move. "Please d-don't make me talk about this.."

 

"You heard what he said.."

 

"Ian p-please.." Bryan whimpered as the tears started.

 

"Okay. Just.. Come here.."

 

Bryan climbed into the bed, sniffing lightly.

 

Ian held Bryan close. "I just want you to be okay. I-If something happens.. I want you to stay in school. Do everything you can to be the best.. Do it for me.."

 

Bryan nodded. "But..It won't come to that.."

 

"I'm going to do everything I can to make sure it doesn't. Just..promise me.."

 

"I promise.."

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you so much.." Bryan said quietly, kissing his neck.

 

Ian turned his head. "Kiss me."

 

Bryan lifted Ian's mask, kissing him deeply. Ian moaned into the kiss, squeezing his fiance's hand. Bryan gasped softly, threading his fingers through ian's hair.

 

"Bryan.." Ian moaned. Bryan shivered, pulling Ian closer as they kissed. Ian reached up, pulling Bryan's hair as he whimpered. Bryan let out a deep moan before pulling away. "Ian..We can't.."

 

"I know." Ian breathed out. Bryan smiled endearingly before pulling his mask back down.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Ian gave a small smile as he let Bryan hold him.

 

A bit latwr, Naomi, Thea, and their parents walked into the room.  
"Hey everyone.." Ian said quietly.

 

"Oh, my baby.." His mother sighed, walking over to the bed.

 

"Hola, Mami.." He said softly.

 

"How are you, Ian?" She asked with her thick accent.

 

"I'm okay.." He said, moving his mask to kiss her cheek. The older woman had tears in her eyes as she looked at her son. "Mom..Really..Please don't cry.."

 

"Hijo.." She whispered, trying not to let her tears out.

 

"I'm okay.."

 

Thea took Naomi's hand, squeezing lightly. Naomi gave a weak smile, kissing her girlfriend softly.  
"He's going to be okay." The smiled.

 

Naomi just nodded, sighing shakily.  
Ian's parents sat on either side of him. His mother pet his hair, and sang softly to him while his father just kept his hand on Ian's shoulder, not wanting to let go. Bryan leaned against Blaine. He hated this. Seeing everyone here made it seem like Ian didn't have a chance. But Ian seemed content. And that's what scared Bryan the most. It was like he wasn't even fighting. This wasn't Ian. He seemed to have accepted that he wouldn't make it. Bryan looked away, forcing back tears.  
"Hey, you want to go for a walk or something?" Blaine asked Bryan.

 

"Please.." Bryan whispered, already starting towards the door. Blaine told Ian what they were doing before following his son. Bryan pulled his hood up and shakily lit a cigarette as they walked outside.

 

"How did this happen?" Blaine asked.

 

"We don't know..The doctor said he could've gotten it from a small cut he didn't notice..Or too much acid in his diet..But he's had it for a while..Which lessens his chances.." Bryan said quietly.

 

"We've got to talk to him. He's not acting like him. I know he's hurting. But the Ian we all know would still be making jokes and being ridiculous."

 

"He's dying, Blaine.." Bryan whispered.

 

"He still has a chance." Blaine said seriously. "Don't give up."

 

Bryan wiped his eyes. "I can see it in his face.." Bryan sniffed. "He's already given up.."

 

"So, we talk to him. Get him to fight."

 

Bryan took a long drag of his cigarette. "I dont know.."

 

"Hey. What about that girl you watch? You told me they got pretty close. What if you brought her in?" Blaine asked.

 

"Haley?..I..I think he would like that.."

 

Blaine smiled. "You'd be surprised at how much a kid can change things. You've seen it. I was happier and a better teacher after you came to live with me. See if she can inspire him."

 

Bryan smiled, giving a light nod.

 

"He'll get through this. He just needs to see what he has."

 

"Thank you, Blaine.."

 

Blaine hugged Bryan close. "I'm glad I could be here."

 

"This is just so hard.."

 

"I know. I hate that this had to happen to you two."

 

"Me too."

 

Later on that night, Naomi took her parents to get a hotel room. Blaine and Kurt went to grab some food for them, leaving Bryan and Ian alone. Ian looked up at Bryan with worried eyes.

 

"What's wrong baby?.." Bryan asked softly, wiping the light sheen of sweat from his forehead. He had a fever that was low, but they couldn't get it down.

 

"I don't know who I want to stay.." Ian whispered.

 

"You're not going to hurt anyone's feelings, love.." Bryan said sweetly.

 

"I-I just.. I want you here in case its the last time.. B-But.. I-I miss my mom.." Ian said quietly, not looking Bryan in the eyes.

 

"Ian..It won't be the last time.." Bryan whispered, rubbing his shoulder softly. "You can have your mom stay tonight.."

 

Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan tightly. "O-Okay.."

 

"Come on..You want me to help you take a shower?.."

 

Ian nodded. "Yeah.."

 

Bryan carefully picked ian up and set him in the wheelchair. He grabbed the IV, put it on the hook, then grabbed the oxygen tank and wheeled Ian to the bathroom. Ian felt so helpless, weak. He was so embarrassed.  
"Baby..relax.." Bryan said, helping him stand on shaky legs.

 

Ian shook his head. "This is fucked up."

 

"Ian..Just let me help you, okay?..You don't have to be embarrassed or upset..You would do the same for me." Bryan sighed, untying his gown and pulling it off.

 

"I know.." Ian said, looking up at Bryan. "I-I'm not ready.."

 

"Not ready for what?" Bryan asked.

 

"To die." Ian whispered.

 

"Ian..You're not gonna die.." bryan said, turning on the water so it was warm, but slightly cool to help his fever. Ian stayed quiet as he watch his fiance. Bryan helped Ian in, trying to keep his mind off of what Ian said as he sat him down on the built-in chair.  
"Don't give up.." He said softly, kissing his forehead before beginning to wash him with the generic hospital soap.

 

"I'm trying.."

 

"You're gonna get through this. You're tough..You're my badass, right?" He smiled.

 

Ian hummed as he looked up. "I am."

 

Bryan smiled wide. "You are.."

 

Ian chuckled. "I remember surprising you when I got out of the hospital.. How you looked at me.."

 

"How did I look at you?" Bryan smiled as he rubbed over Ian's shoulders.

 

"Like I was the sexiest thing you had ever seen.. Then you ran over and jumped into my arms.."

 

"And I kissed you..And Blaine yelled at us.." Bryan giggled.

 

"Yes." Ian laughed.

 

"And he took you in the hallway, threatened you and of course, you talk about my ass." Bryan chuckled.

 

"I love your ass." Ian grinned.

 

"And my ass loves you." Bryan giggled, kissing Ian's temple.

 

Ian hummed. "Now Blaine loves me too."

 

"He does.." Bryan smiled as he tilted Ian's head back and wet his hair. Ian closed his eyes and tried to relax. Bryan washed Ian's hair before drying him, putting on a fresh gown and getting him back in bed.

 

"Thank you, baby.."

 

"You're welcome.." He said, lifting his mask to kiss him softly.

 

"Have you eaten?" Ian asked.

 

"I'm okay baby..Kurt and Blaine are getting something, but I'm not hungry.."

 

Ian ran his hand down to Bryan's hip. "Baby, you really should eat."

 

"I'm not hungry.." Bryan said softly, leaning into the touch.

 

Ian fluttered his long lashes as he looked at Bryan. "If I get out of here.. The first thing I want is for you to make love to me.."

 

"When you get out...And I will.." Bryan whispered, wrapping his arms around Ian. "Over and over again..And I'll show you how much I love you..And how perfectly beautiful you are.."

 

Ian had tears in his eyes as he looked up. "I can't wait.."

 

"Neither can I.." Bryan said, pulling Ian closer and kissing his neck.

 

Ian moaned quieyly. "I'm so lucky to have you."

 

Bryan smiled. "I feel the same way.."

 

Ian gave a small smile. "Thank you."

 

Bryan just returned the smile, humming softly against Ian's neck. Blaine and Kurt came back with some subs. "Anyone hungry?"

 

"Ian is.. " Bryan smiled, kissing his forehead. "I think your fever's gone down a bit.."

 

Ian nodded. "I feel a little better."

 

Bryan smiled wide as he got up and tilted his bed so Ian was sitting up.

 

Ian inhaled deeply before moaning. "Oh god.. You got me the steak."

 

Blaine grinned, handing Ian the sandwich. "I knew you'd be happy.."

 

"Mmm, thank you."

 

"Here baby, let me hold your mask. And after this maybe I can wheel you around the hospital so you can get out of this room.." Bryan suggested.

 

Ian sighed. "Please."

 

Bryan smiled, looking over at Kurt and Blaine. "I'm going back to the apartment with you guys tonight.."

 

"Okay." Blaine said softly.

 

"What time is your mom coming back, baby?.." Bryan asked his fiance.

 

"She should be back around eight."

 

Bryan nodded, playing with Ian's hair.

 

"You don't have to stay if you want to get home.." Ian said as he opened his sub.

 

"We don't mind.." Kurt said.

 

"I'm not leaving until I have to." Bryan added.

 

Ian couldn't help but smile. "I don't really want you to."

 

Bryan smiled, kissing Ian softly. "Good."

 

Ian took a bite and his eyes rolled back. "Ohmygod."

 

"Good?" Blaine chuckled.

 

"So good." Ian said with a mouthful of food.

 

They all laughed lightly and Bryan placed his hand on Ian's knee. Ian leaned back and rubbed his stomach when he finished. "You're so cute.." Bryan smiled. "Wanna go walk?..

 

Ian nodded. "I'd like that."

 

"We'll be back.." Bryan said, picking Ian up and setting him in the chair. He got his IV and oxygen ready before handing him his mask. Ian put it on and gave a small smile as he was wheeled out of the room. Bryan pushed him through the halls, humming softly until they reached a long dark hallway. The wall and ceiling were made of glass, revealing the city. The lights were off here and it was very peaceful. Bryan sat on a bench, parking ian in front of him so they were facing each other.

 

"I like this." Ian said, looking around.

 

"Me too.." Bryan whispered, looking up.

 

"I want a room like this one day."

 

"When we buy a place, we'll make it together. " Bryan smiled.

 

"It will be perfect." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan carefully pulled Ian close so he was sitting in his lap. "I love you..I can tell you still don't believe you'll make it.."

 

"I'm trying.. B-But my chances aren't good."

 

"I know..I know it's hard..I just..I can't live without you.."

 

"I don't want you to have to." Ian said, looking down. "I'm sorry.. I wish I wasn't putting you through this.."

 

"Baby..This isn't your fault.." Bryan whispered.

 

"You still don't deserve this."

 

"Neither do you.."

 

"Why do bad things happen to me..?" Ian whispered.

 

Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian, holsing him close. "I won't let anything bad ever happen to you again."

 

Ian reached up and wiped the new tears from his eyes. "I-I just want to be happy.."

 

"We will be..I promise..We'll both be so happy.." Bryan whispered.

 

Ian laid his head on Bryan's shoulder. "Please.."

 

Bryan stroked his hair, kissing the top of his head before starting to sing softly.  
"An eventful year that it was  
And if i'm still here it's because  
The stars have gone out  
From behind your eyes  
This pain is real  
This wound is life size  
And i can't believe it.."

 

Ian bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling as he listened.

 

"You need to pull through  
And i hope you make it  
I'm waiting for you  
So you are beginning to choke  
Well how can you not see the joke  
The sound of your voice  
Still rings in my ears  
It's tired and angry  
And quiet all these years.." Bryan sang against Ian's hair, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

Ian's breathing came out in short gasps. "I-I..I-I'm so..s-sorry.."

 

Bryan just shook his head as he stroked Ian's hair, finishing the song.  
" This situation  
It tears us apart  
And we joke about it  
We make jokes of ourselves  
But we know  
But, but we know  
But, but we know..."

 

Ian's body shook with his cries as he clutched to Bryan.

 

"Shhh.." Bryan whispered, rocking Ian slowly and kissing his temple.

 

Ian gasped. "I-I don't want to d-die.."

 

"I know baby..I-I don't want you to either.."

 

Ian held onto Bryan with everything he had. Bryan shook lightly but held back. He had to be strong for Ian. Ian finally calmed down, his eyes red and his body sagging against Bryan.  
"You wanna go to bed, baby?.." Bryan whispered.

 

"Yeah.."

 

Bryan put Ian back in his chair and got on his knees, in front of him, kissing his hands.

 

"Bryan..?"

 

"Yes, baby?.."

 

"Honestly, do you think I'll be okay..?"

 

Bryan looked up at Ian with wide eyes. "I-I...I.." Bryan got out.

 

Ian looked away, not saying anything.

 

"I don't know.." Bryan whispered.

 

"I want to go to bed."

 

"Ian..I-I.." Bryan whimpered.

 

Ian just shook his head. "I don't have anything to say."

 

Bryan bit his lip, looking down as he slowly stood. Ian looked down at his hands. How could he be hopeful if Bryan wasn't? Bryan slowly pushed Ian back to the room. The dark haired boy's eyes had faded from crystal blue to a dull grey. There was nothing he could do to change this..He was dying.. He let Bryan lift him onto the bed then curled in on himself. Bryan pulled the blankets over him and kissed his temple softly. "I love you.."

 

"Love you too." Ian whispered, still not moving.

 

Bryan's eyebrows kneaded together as he whispered to Ian, glad Kurt and Blaine were out walking. "You've never said that to me.."

 

"Said what?"

 

"Just 'love you'..You..You always say 'I love you'.." Bryan said quietly.

 

"You know I do." Ian said just as quietly. "But I'll be gone soon so I guess I don't really matter."

 

"Ian..No.."

 

"Please, don't.."

 

"Then don't say shit like that!" Bryan yelled before covering his mouth and starting to cry.

 

"You just told me you don't expect me to live. How am I supposed to feel, Bryan?" Ian asked, bringing his knees to his chest. His breathing increase, causing the monitor to beep louder and faster.

 

"No, baby..You're going to live..We're gonna get through this.."

 

Ian's entire body started to shake violently against the bed. He gave a loud gasp. "Bryan.."

 

"Ian..Ian, baby please relax.." Bryan got out, fear shooting through him as he grabbed Ian's hand. Ian's breathing only increased. Bryan checked his mask before pushing the button and running into the hallway. "Help! Someone!"

 

Three nurses came running in. Two held Ian down while one injected a sedative into him and he slowly stopped, sagging onto the bed and letting sleep take him.

 

"Mr. Taylor, we're going to need you to head home now."

 

Bryan's hands were shaking as he sobbed. "N-no I-I need to tell him I'm leaving..I-I have to give him a kiss..I-I promised.."

 

"He won't be up for a while. I was told his mother was staying tonight. She can tell him."

 

Bryan wiped his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing. He had to find Kurt and Blaine. He hurried down the hall, finding them at a coffee station.  
"K-Kurt, Blaine..S-Something. I-Ian just..H-He..Shaking..They..They s-said I have to leave.." He sobbed.

 

Blaine pulled Bryan close. "Come on. Calm down and we'll find a nurse to talk to."

 

Bryan sobbed against Blaine's chest. "S-Something's wrong..I-I don't want to lose h-him..Not w-without..." He broke off, his voice too full of sorrow to continue.

 

"Hey.. You're not going to lose him." Kurt said softly. "We'll find someone to talk to."

 

Bryan couldn't calm down. He had to sit down, bending so his head was between his knees and his hands wrapped around his torso. "H-he was m-mad at me..I-I yelled a-at him.."

 

"What? Why?"

 

"I-I told him I loved him and he said 'love you too' w-which I know seems weird, b-but he never says that..I asked him about it a-and he said, 'You know I do, b-but I'll be gone soon..s-so it doesn't matter. ." Bryan got out. "S-So I..I yelled at him not to say shit lik th-that..and..He got upset and started sh-shaking.."

 

Kurt rubbed Bryan's back. "He's going to be okay, sweetie. Just think about that. He won't be mad when he wakes up. You know him."

 

"B-But..Something isn't right Kurt..I-It was like h-he was having a seizure.." Bryan whispered, running his hands through his hair roughly.

 

"Do you want me to go talk to someone?"

 

He nodded, wiping his eyes.

 

Kurt walked over to a nurses' station and smiled. "Can you tell me about Ian Sander's condition?"

 

The nurse smiled and nodded as she typed into her computer. "Well..They just added 'psychogenic non-epileptic seizure' to his file."

 

"What does that mean? Will he be okay?"

 

"I'm sure he will..It's just a stress related disorder..Try to keep him calm from now on.."

 

Kurt nodded. "Has his mom checked in yet?"

 

She nodded, "She came in the West entrance."

 

"Okay. Thank you." Kurt said before heading back to his fiance and Bryan. "He had a seizure due to stress. He should be fine. His mom is here. So if you want to see her, you can. But no one but her can stay."

 

Bryan nodded, wiping his eyes again. "Okay..I-I'll be right back..Then we can leave.."

 

"We'll be here." Blaine said. Bryan got up and hurried to Ian's room, knocking on the door. His mother opened the door and gave a weak smile. Bryan smiled back, despite his red eyes. "I-I'm sorry..I-I'm just about to leave and I need to see him..If that's okay.."

 

She nodded, stepping aside. She watched Bryan walk over to the bed. "He loves you..so much.."

 

Bryan nodded, giving a light smile. "I know.." He looked down at Ian and sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing his hand. "I'm so sorry baby..I'm gonna go to church tomorrow..And I know you're not into that, but I'm going to ask everyone to pray for you. You're gonna be okay..I swear..I have faith.." Bryan leaned down, pressing a kiss to Ian's forehead before resting his own against it. "I love you Ian..I love you.."

 

Ian's mother watched with tear-filled eyes. When Bryan stood, she kissed his cheek. "I'll tell him you were here. Thank you, Bryan.."

 

"Thank you.." He whispered, giving her a hug. They said bye and Bryan walked back to Blaine. Blaine smiled, grabbing Bryan's hand as they all walked out to the car. They drove to the apartment and Bryan changed. "I'm going to sleep."

 

"You don't want anything?..I could get some wine and we could have a movie night.." Kurt suggested.

 

"Okay." Bryan nodded.

 

Blaine smiled and kurt grabbed his wallet. "I'll be back.."

 

Blaine kissed his fiance before he left. Bryan sat on the couch. Ludwig jumped on his lap and he scratched between his ears. "Blaine?.."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Do you..Do you honestly think Ian will be okay?.."

 

Blaine sighed. "I know it looks bad. But I do."

 

"How can you be so positive?.."

 

"I just feel it."

 

"I wish I could.." Bryan whispered.

 

"Just wait. He'll come through this."

 

Bryan nodded, sniffing lightly. "Thank you, Blaine.."

 

"Anytime."

 

Bryan smiled as Simba climbed onto the back of the couch and patted at Blaine's curls. Blaine smiled and reached back to pet him. The kittin purred happily and Bryan gave a small smile.  
"Too bad we can't bring them to see Ian."

 

"It would make him happy.." Bryan said softly.

 

"Maybe we can call before we go tomorrow. See if they'll let us."

 

Bryan smiled, nodding. They continued to play with the cats until Kurt came in with two bottles of red wine. He opened it and poured three glasses. "Did we pick a movie?"

 

"Ummm..How about something scary?" Bryan smiled.

 

"What about Insidious?" Blaine grinned, knowing Kurt would get scared.

 

"Well..Fine..I'm just gonna need more wine.." Kurt sighed.

 

Bryan giggled as he put the movie in. Kurt cuddled up to both of them, sandwiched between as he sipped his wine. Halfway through the movie, Blaine got up to use the bathroom. When he came back, he slowly crept up behind the couch, waiting for a scary part to come on. Kurt and Bryan were squished together as the dead quiet filled the room. Blaine waited for the perfect moment before jumping up and grabbing them. The two squealed, kurt jumping and almost spilling his wine. "Blaine!"

 

Blaine laughed loudly. "Ohmygod."

 

"You're terrible! Bryan laughed as Kurt pressed his hand to his chest. Blaine couldn't stop laughing as he sat down.

 

"You're evil!" Kurt giggled, leaning in to kiss him softly.

 

"You love me." Blaine grinned.

 

"I do.." Kurt whispered, kissing his smile. Blaine smiled, grabbing the bottle and pouring more wine for everyone. They drank and talked, really just forgetting about the movie as they laughed together.  
"Why did you hate Ian so much?" Bryan giggled, his cheeks pink.

 

Blaine sighed. "He looked like such a bad boy. I didn't know if he'd get you into trouble or if you'd start skipping school and stuff. I was just worried about you."

 

Bryan just laughed sipping his wine. "He thought you wanted to kill him.."

 

"Not kill." Blaine chuckled. "Just get him away. But I'm glad he kept trying."

 

"Me too.." Bryan smiled. "Actually, I never told you, he spent the night on Valentine's day when you and Kurt were at the hotel.."

 

Blaine's mouth dropped slightly. "Oh lord."

 

"Nothing happened!..Oh..Wait..That's a lie.." Bryan giggled.

 

"Wait.. Didn't we come home and a bottle was gone?" Kurt asked Blaine. "You blamed Thea for that."

 

"It was Ian's idea! And Thea knew!" Bryan laughed.

 

"What else happened that night?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"What do you mean?" Bryan said innocently.

 

"You acted so innocent back then. Who would've known?" Kurt chuckled.

 

"I was innocent back then..it's weird thinking about it.."

 

"Now you're breaking tables." Kurt laughed.

 

Bryan bushed. "Ohmygod.."

 

"Alright." Blaine chuckled.

 

Bryan let out a snort as he giggled. "Oh jesus..I should stop..I'm going to church in the morning.."

 

Blaine laughed. "Agreed."

 

"Would you guys mind waiting for Haley? She knows Kurt. I should be back by the time she gets here.." Bryan said, taking his glass to the sink.

 

"Yeah.." Kurt said. "He doesn't come over, right..?"

 

"No. Haley comes over as soon as she gets off of the bus." Bryan said.

 

"Okay. Then when you get back, we'll head to the hospital."

 

Bryan nodded, waking over to hug them each. "Goodnight you guys..I love you.."

 

"I love you too." They said at the same time.

 

Bryan grabbed the cats and walked to the bedroom. He didn't want to sleep alone..

 

Blaine and Kurt headed to the spare room a few minutes later. Kurt turned down the bed and climbed in with Blaine, snuggling up to him and sighing softly.  
"Are you okay..? Being here.." Blaine asked.

 

"Yeah..It's just us..Family..I just really hope Ian's okay..I can't believe he had a seizure.." Kurt whispered.

 

"I know.. He better make it out of this.. I don't know what'll happen if he doesn't."

 

"He will..We find out tuesday if the antibiotic is working..If not..Surgery.."

 

"I hope it doesn't come to that."

 

"Me too." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine sighed. "It'll work."

 

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine's jaw softly.

 

Blaine hummed. "Goodnight, baby."

 

"Goodnight..." Kurt said quietly.


	50. Chapter 50

The next morning, Bryan woke up and got ready for church. Kurt was already up, making coffee. "Well don't you look handsome.." he smiled.

 

"Thank you." Bryan said, blushing.

 

Kurt smiled, chuckling softly. "Want some coffee?

 

"Oh! Please." Bryan said quickly.

 

"Too much wine last night? " Kurt laughed, puring him a cup.

 

"A little." Bryan sighed as he took a sip. Kurt giggled lightly as Blaine walked out, stretching and yawning.

 

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked.

 

"Bryan had a bit too much wine last night.."

 

"Just a little."

 

Blaine just chuckled lightly as Kurt poured him a cup.

 

"Are you two coming to the hospital later or did you want to do anything while you're here?" Bryan asked. Kurt looked over at Blaine, silently passing the question to him.

 

"Doesn't really matter. Did you want some alone time?"

 

"I'd like to give him a bit of time with Haley." Bryan said.

 

"I'm sure we can find something to do." Blaine smiled.

 

Bryan nodded, finishing his coffee.  
"Alright. I'm heading out."

 

"Have fun." Blaine said, kissing his forehead. Bryan nodded before heading out.

 

The service was nice. He didn't really listen much. He mostly just prayed for his fiance. At the end of the service, he asked if he could go to the front and lead a prayer for his fiance. The preacher nodded, smiling lightly. Bryan took a deep breath. "I know most churches would turn someone like me away.. I want to thank all of you for accepting me here. Faith is something I can always count on.. But these past few days.. I've been losing my faith and I want it back. You see.. My fiance, Ian, is in the hospital. He's an amazing guy and is so wonderful to me.." He paused as his eyes filled with tears. "He's in a pretty critical condition. It would mean the world to me if you could pray for him. I-I know if it really is the..the end..That he'll be in a good place. B-But I-I'm not ready for that. He's so scared. So, when you pray tonight, please keep him in your thoughts. Thank you.."

 

The congregation clapped, nodding and smiling. Bryan wiped his tears as he stepped down.

 

And older woman walked up to Bryan. "I'm so sorry about your fiance sweetie."

 

"Thank you." Bryan said softly. "It means a lot to me."

 

"If there's anything I could do..Let me know.."

 

"If you could just say a little prayer for him.."

 

"I will.." She she said sweetly.

 

Bryan thanked her before she walked away. A few other people approached, asking questions and offering their condolences. He smiled politely, asking for their prayers and thanking them before leaving.

 

When Bryan got home, Haley was on the couch asking Kurt and Blaine question after question. Bryan chuckled. "What are you harassing them about?"

 

"Everything." Kurt laughed.

 

"Bryan!" Haley grinned. "Where's Ian?"

 

"Oh..Um..They didn't tell you?.."

 

"Tell me what?"

 

"We didn't know how to tell her.."

 

"Haley...Ian's in the hospital.." Bryan whispered.

 

"What? Why?" She asked quickly.

 

Bryan sighed softly before explaining everything.

 

Haley gasped quietly. "I want to see him."

 

"I know sweetie. I'm about to take you.." Bryan said.

 

Haley packed up her bag and got her coat.

 

"I'll call you guys later, okay?" Bryan said, grabbing her hand.

 

"We'll be around." Kurt smiled.

 

They drove to the hospital and aley was unusually quiet as they walked to Ian's room.

 

Ian's face lit up as he saw her. "Hey munchkin."

 

Haley gasped as she saw ian..He looked so sick..  
"Hey."

 

"Come here." He said.

 

Haley slowly walked over to the bed. "Why do you sound so tired?.."

 

"I am. Its the medicines." Ian said, trying to help her get on the bed.

 

Haley climbed up, looking over Ian. "Do they help?.."

 

"Some." Ian said.

 

Haley was quiet for a minute before her blue eyes began to fill with tears.

 

"Haley, don't cry. I'll be okay."

 

"Are you gonna die?.." She whispered.

 

Ian's heart felt like it was breaking at her words. "Hell no." He said, putting on a brave face.

 

"Really?" Haley asked, looking up.

 

"Come here." Ian said, letting her lay with him. "Who would take you to the park and for ice cream? I'm just in here to rest. I'm not leaving."

 

Haley smiled wide, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Good.." She smiled, hugging him lightly.  
Bryan smiled, watching the two of them.

 

"How was school today?" He asked as she pulled back.

 

She smiled, going on and on about her day while Bryan walked out seeing Ian's mother.  
"How are you?.." He asked softly, sitting next to her.

 

"Worried." She said quietly. "He's a little stronger today. I'm glad we're all here."

 

Bryan grabbed her hand lightly. "He's getting his will back..He'll get through this.."

 

"I hope so.. He's my baby.. I can't.." The older woman trailed off, looking down.

 

Bryan looked over at her. "He's going to be fine..He has our prayers..The people at my church's prayes..And you know he's tough..He can do this.."

 

She nodded. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome..You're going to be my mom too, so I should be here for you.."

 

"Ian told me last night. I'm so happy for you two."

 

"Thank you.." Bryan smiled.

 

She brought her hand up and cupped Bryan's cheek. "You take care of mi hijo. Okay?"

 

"I will..I promise.."

 

They walked back into the room and Ian's mother went over and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to see Mimi."

 

Ian nodded, looking up at his mother. "Oh, mamá? Se puede llevar a Bryan algo de comida esta noche? Él no ha estado comiendo .. "  
( Oh, Mom? Can you bring Bryan some food later tonight? He hasn't been eating..)

 

"Sí. Me aseguraré que." She smiled. "Te amo."  
(Yes. I will make sure. I love you.)

 

"Gracias Te amo tambien.." Ian said softly. She said bye to her son and Bryan before heading out.

 

They sat there, talking for a while until there was a knock on the door. Ian looked up and saw Austin standing there. "What are you doing here?"

 

"I just..I heard what happened and..I wanted to come..Just to see how you were doing.." Austin said quietly.

 

"I'm fine." Ian said.

 

"Well..Bryan..If..If you need to..talk I'm here.." Austin said.

 

"I'll be right back, baby." Bryan sighed before going into the hall.

 

Austin followed. "Are you okay?.." he asked Bryan softly.

 

"I'll be just fine once Ian is out of here."

 

"I'm here for you too. You know that, right?.."

 

"I don't think Ian would be comfortable with that."

 

Austin placed his hand on Bryan's arm. "But I'm just trying to help you, Bryan.." He said lowly.

 

"Don't." Bryan said, pulling back.

 

"Don't what? .."

 

"Touch me."

 

"Bryan..Don't be like this.." Austin whispered, reaching for his hand.

 

"Don't be like what?" Bryan asked as he noticed Austin looking at his hips. "I'm in love with Ian. I am marrying Ian. You should leave."

 

"Bryan..I-I just want to be your friend.."

 

"You're lying."

 

Austin sighed. "You..You know there's still something between us..I have never felt anyghing as amazing as you felt that night.."

 

"I'm not saying it wasn't good, Austin. But it's not what I want. I'm sorry. But I'm with Ian. He's all I want."

 

"Bryan..don't do this."

 

"I am." Bryan said simply.

 

"Listen. He's sick. You need a break from that..Come with me for a little while.."

 

"No! I am staying with my fiance. I love him."

 

Austin sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

"What happened between us was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. Please respect the fact that I'm with Ian." Bryan said a little louder than neccessary.

 

"Bryan..Don't..Just.." Austin said, but Bryan kept talking, his voice raising.

 

"I don't want you. I'm sorry it worked out this way. But it's better if we aren't in each other's lives."

 

Austin just looked at Bryan. "Oh..Well..I..I understand." He whispered, looking down.

 

Bryan sighed. "I'm sorry. Look, it has nothing to do with you. But I fucked up. I almost lost Ian. And now he's in the hospital. He needs me and I need him. Maybe one day we can be friends. But just..not right now."

 

Austin nodded, his gaze not moving from the tile. "I'm sorry..I..Bye Bryan.." He said before turning and walking away.

 

Bryan couldn't help but feel bad for hurting Austin's feelings. But this was best for he and Ian. He straightened his clothes before walking back to the room with Ian.

 

"Did you do that for me?.." Ian asked.

 

"O-Oh..You heard that?.."

 

"Was it?"

 

"No..I was being honest.."

 

Ian nodded. Suddenly, his insecurities didn't seem so big. Bryan really wanted just him.

 

"He looked like a prick." Haley said, taking a sip of Ian's water.

 

Ian laughed loudly. "Well, that prick is the reason we got the apartment next to yours."

 

"Haley! Language." Bryan scolded.

 

"Ian thinks so, too." Haley said.

 

"He's not twelve."

 

Ian chuckled as Haley rolled her eyes.

 

"How are you feeling baby?.." Bryan asked softly.

 

"I'm okay."

 

"Better than yesterday?.."

 

"Yeah." Ian smiled.

 

Bryan grinned, walking over and moving Ian's mask to kiss him softly. "That's amazing baby.."

 

"I hope i can leave soon."

 

"Me too.." Bryan smiled as the doctor walked in. "So, Mr. Sanders..How do you feel today?"

 

"Good." Ian replied.

 

"That's great." Dr. Reynolds smiled.

 

"So when can I leave?" Ian asked.

 

"Well, we still have to do a blood test tomorrow. See if the infection is taken care of..If it is, then we can get you out Wednesday evening. You'll need to be in a wheelchair for a couple of days but after that, good as new."

 

Ian nodded. "Okay."

 

"Can I sit in your lap while Bryan pushes you?" Haley asked.

 

Yeah." Ian chuckled.

 

"Cool." She smiled, playing with a knob on Ian's heart monitor.

 

"How was church?" Ian asked.

 

"It was good..A lot of people hope you get better.."

 

"Really?" Ian asked as a lady knocked on the door.

 

"Umm..Come in.." Ian said, struggling to sit up.

 

Bryan turned and smiled. "Mrs. Anderson. What are you doing here?"

 

Two other women walked in behind her, holding casserole dishes. "We know you're going through some tough times. We made a few meals so you don't have to worry about cooking."

 

Bryan smiled. "Thank you so much.." He said quietly as a little girl walked in, clutching a fistful of 'get well soon' baloons. She smiled wide, walking over to Ian and placing the weight that held them down on his side table.

 

"Thank you." Ian said softly.

 

"I hope you feel better." She smiled before standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.

 

"Thank you so much." Ian smiled. "Thank you all."

 

"You're welcome sweetie.." One of the women smiled. "We're happy to help."

 

Ian couldn't believe this. People he didn't know, people who didn't fully agree with his love for Bryan, were accepting them and helping. Maybe he'd try going to church when he got out. They stayed and talked for a bit before the boys thanked them agian and they left.  
"Wow.." Ian whispered.

 

"What?"

 

"That was just..Really..Nice.."

 

"That's why I love going." Bryan said.

 

Ian smiled. "Haley..Can you push that button so I can sit up?.."

 

Haley did as Ian asked and grinned. "That would be fun."

 

"What would?" Ian asked.

 

"Playing with all the buttons all day."

 

Ian chuckled lightly. "Well it would be fun if I wasn't so ready to go home."

 

Haley nodded. "I can't wait until you're home."

 

"Neither can I.." Ian sighed before coughing roughly.

 

"You okay?" Bryan asked. Ian nodded, holding his hand over his mask and taking a slow breath. Haley watched with wide eyes.

 

"I-I'm okay.." Ian gasped.

 

"Haley, stay here. I'm going to get some water for Ian."

 

Haley nodded, biting her lip as Ian tried to control his breathing. "A-Are you okay?.."

 

"Y-Yeah." Ian said before coughing again. Haley rubbed over Ian's shoulder as her mind raced. Ian wheezed loudly, falling back against the bed. Haley looked into Ian's eyes as she started singing softly.  
"Just when you think  
Hope is lost,  
And giving up  
Is all you got,  
And blue turns black,  
Your confidence is cracked,  
There seems no turning back  
from here.."

 

Ian turned and looked at her, his cough still there but not as much.

 

"Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation  
Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations  
That's when you can build a bridge of light,  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you can't give up the fight.." She sang. Her voice was so soft and light, but with so much soul behind it.

 

Ian slowly calmed down as he focused on her voice. He never knew she liked to sing.

 

"That's when love turns night time into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight,  
Only love can build us a bridge of light.."  
The little girl's eyes filled with tears as she continued to sing.  
"Deep breath, take it on the chin  
But don't forget to let the love back in  
That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you can't give up the fight  
And that's when love turns night time into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight  
Cause only love can build us a bridge of light  
Only love can build us a bridge of light..  
Of light..  
Of light..."

 

Ian couldn't help but tear up slightly as he pulled her closer to him. Haley hugged him tightly as she sniffed, trembling lightly.

 

"Thank you..I'm not giving up."

 

She nodded, trying to stop her tears as Bryan returned.

 

Ian wiped her tears away. "It's okay, Haley. I'm okay."

 

"P-Promise?.."

 

"I promise."

 

"Okay.." She sniffed, sitting up. Ian kissed her cheek and took the water from his fiance.

 

Bryan gave a weak smile, wiping her tears. "You okay, sweetie?.."

 

Haley nodded. "I just want Ian to come home."

 

"He will..He's gonna be okay.." Bryan smiled, kissing her forehead.

 

"Okay.."

 

"Baby..Do you want me or your mom to stay with you tonight?..I have to get her back later so her dad can pick her up."

 

"I wanted you to. But you already missed school today. You shouldn't miss again."

 

"Baby..I'm staying with you."

 

"But what about dance? You have that show thing coming up."

 

"The winter showcase? I..I haven't even been selected yet. So I don't know.."

 

"I bet you will."

 

Bryan shook his head. "A freshman hasn't been chosen for the winter showcase since Rachel Berry.."

 

"And? You're amazing."

 

"Ian..You know I'm not..I'm mediocre at best.."

 

"You were in the room when she said she pushes you because she knows you have it in you." Ian said seriously.

 

"And I haven't displayed it yet.." Bryan sighed.

 

"You will."

 

"But I'm staying with you tonight.." Bryan said seriously.

 

Ian sighed. "Alright. But it's back to school the next day."

 

"Yes sir." Bryan smiled.

 

"You two act like you're married." Haley laughed.

 

"Well we're getting married." Bryan said.

 

"You are?!"

 

"Yes." Ian grinned.

 

Haley gasped. "Am I invited?"

 

"Of course.." Bryan giggled.

 

"Yes!" She cheered. Bryan and Ian smiled, giggling lightly. Haley turned to Ian. "So, you just lay here all day?"

 

"Pretty much.." He sighed.

 

"I would get bored."

 

"Well. I have people here to talk to."

 

"Hey Ian..?"

 

"Yes?.."

 

Haley looked down as she blushed. "I have my first boy girl dance this weekend.. Will you do my hair?"

 

Ian smild wide. "I would love to...So..Who's the lucky guy?.."

 

"His name is Jamie. I just really want to look pretty.."

 

"Well. You are going to look gorgeous. And I can scare this Jamie kid if you want." Ian smiled.

 

"Nooo." Haley giggled.

 

"Alright..Well..He'd better be good to you. " Ian said softly. Bryan smiled wide. Ian would make an amazing dad.

 

"I hope so. I like him a lot." Haley said bashfully.

 

"Well you go up and you make him be your boyfriend." Ian chuckled.

 

Haley laid down with Ian. "How?"

 

"You walk up to him. Tell him you want to date him. It worked with Bryan."

 

"Really?"

 

Bryan chuckled. "Sort of."

 

"Don't let him lie. Bryan was all over me." Ian grinned.

 

"Please, you were the one all over me."

 

"You were the one falling apart." Ian chuckled, flicking his tongue out just enough for Bryan to see his piercing.

 

Bryan blushed, clearing his throat and crossing his legs.

 

Ian gave a satisfied grin as he leaned back. "If he doesn't like you, he's stupid and blind."

 

"Thanks Ian.." Haley smiled.

 

"Any time." He said softly.

 

They spent the rest of the day together before Bryan took Haley back and came back to his fiance. They were laying in the bed when Ian ran his fingertips between Bryan's thighs.

 

"Ian!" Bryan squeaked, batting his hand away.

 

"Baby.. I need you. I'm going crazy in here."

 

"Ian..So am I..But it's not like we can do anything.."

 

"I feel better though." Ian said, leaning in to kiss Bryan's neck.

 

Bryan gave a small gasp. "Ian.."

 

Ian gripped Bryan's hips. "Think about how hot it would be. The thrill of possibly getting caught."

 

"Baby..W-We can't..Your I-IV..And..Oh god.." Bryan whimpered.

 

"We can do some though." Ian said lowly. He picked up Bryan's hand and placed it on his growing member. "You want it, don't you?"

 

"Y-Yes.." Bryan whispered, squeezing Ian's length lightly.

 

Ian gave a low growl. "Tighter."

 

Bryan bit his lip, holding back a whine as he did as he was told. "Ian.."

 

Ian locked eyes with Bryan. "Fuck.."

 

Bryan slowly began to pump Ian under the blanket, licking his lips. "Fuck, I missed your cock, baby.."

 

"Mm.. You know what I miss?.." Ian whispered. "Your mouth."

 

"Fuck.." Bryan smiled. "What do you miss about it?.."

 

"So warm.. You suck me so good. Best head I've ever had."

 

Bryan moaned, kissing Ian's neck softly. "Really?.." He smiled, licking at his collarbone.

 

Ian gasped. "Fuck. Yes, baby."

 

"Because..I really miss.." He said between kisses before he disappeared beneath the blanket. "How your come tastes.." He whispered, lifting the gown and licking up the center of his stomach.

 

Ian shivered. "Oh fuck.."

 

"So good.." Bryan smiled, nipping down to Ian's hips. "I miss when you rim me..After you fuck me..And you taste yourself.."

 

"Always taste s-so good.."

 

Bryan purred, licking down to the base of Ian's cock.

 

"Bryan.."

 

Bryan brushed his lips up Ian's length. "Yes?.."

 

"I want you.."

 

"I'm right here baby.." Bryan hummed, flicking his tongue over the piercing in the base.

 

"Unhh.. You love my piercings, don't you?" Ian growled.

 

"Yes..So hot.." Bryan whispered, kissing up to the tip and licking at the piercing there. Ian tried to keep his breathing normal. He didn't want to alarm the nurses with his monitor. Bryan sucked the head into his mouth, moaning deeply. Ian breathed out heavily. "Shit."

 

Bryan gave the perfect amount of suction as he bobbed his head slowly, humming and rubbing along Ian's thighs. Ian closed his eyes and took deep breaths. "Oohh.."

 

Bryan ran his hands up to Ian's abs, running his palms over them as he savored the taste of his lover. The taller's breathing sped up as he rolled his body. Bryan moaned at the movement, sucking on the head before deep-throating his length.

 

"A-Ah!" Ian gasped.

 

Bryan pulled off, stroking Ian quickly. "Mmmm..Fuck.."

 

"Harder, please."

 

Bryan smiled, sucking Ian back into his mouth and bobbing his head faster. Ian moaned loudly. He couldn't hold back. Bryan smiled around his fiance as he sucked harder. The muscles in Ian's stomach tightened as he edged closer. Bryan felt Ian's stomach harden and moaned softly, takinh him so deep his nose pressed against his stomach. Ian let out a strangled mewl as he came down his fiance's throat. Bryan hummed, swallowing it all before pulling off and licking up and down the softening shaft.

 

"Oh my god.."

 

Bryan grinned, climbing up Ian's body and hovering over him.

 

"Told you." Ian whispered. "Best damn head ever."

 

Bryan chuckled, leaning in to kiss Ian deeply. Ian hummed, wrapping his arms around his fiance.

 

"Are you satisfied for now?.." Bryan chuckled.

 

"Mmm. Yup."

 

Bryan giggled, pulling Ian's gown back down before cuddling up to him and licking his lips.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too, Ian.." Bryan said.

 

Ian sighed, cuddling up to Bryan. "What if I need surgery?"

 

"Then..We'll do it..And..You'll get better.." Bryan said.

 

"I hope so.."

 

"It's okay, baby.."

 

"I just don't want surgery."

 

"Well..You're getting better.." Bryan smiled. "I don't think it'll come to that."

 

Ian nodded. "True."

 

The shorter kissed Ian softly. "It's okay.."

 

"Just hold me.."

 

Bryan nodded, holding Ian closer. Ian closed his eyes and tried to relax, eventually letting sleep take him.

 

The next morning, Bryan woke Ian. "Baby..Blood test.." He said quietly.

 

Ian groaned. "Nooo."

 

"Yeeeesss.." Bryan giggled. Ian whined as he opened his eyes.

 

"Last one.." Bryan smiled. "Okay?.."

 

"Okay."

 

The nurse took Ian's blood for the last time and smiled as she walked out.

 

"Now we wait." Ian sighed.

 

"It's gonna be okay..When we get home we're throwing out all the unhealthy food."

 

"What?" Ian asked quickly.

 

"You heard me."

 

"But they don't even know if it was the food."

 

"We're not taking any chances Ian Sanders." Bryan said.

 

Ian sighed. "Whatever."

 

"Don't 'whatever' me."

 

"What the hell am I going to eat?"

 

"Food. Good food, that is also good for you." Bryan said, his hands on his hips.

 

"No such thing."

 

"We'll see about that." Bryan sighed.

 

"I'm hungry."

 

"I'll go get you something." Bryan said, kissing Ian's forehead.

 

"Alright.."

 

Bryan sighed. "Okay. One last unhealthy meal. What do you want? "

 

Ian grinned. He had to make this good. "Three bacon, egg, and cheese biscuits, four hashbrowns and a large coke."

 

Bryan sighed. "Anything else?"

 

"I think I can deal with just that."

 

Bryan nodded before giving a small smile. "Ill be back." He said before grabbing his coat and strutting off.

 

Ian settled down in his bed. He had Bryan bring his iPod the night before. He put the headphones in and pressed shuffle. About twenty minutes later, bryan returned with a fast food bag. "Go crazy." He said, setting it on Ian's lap and pressing the button to sit his bed up.  
Ian tore into the bag as if he hadn't eaten in days. Bryan sat next to him, watching as he devoured the food. "Ohmygod." Ian moaned with a mouthful. "So good."

 

Bryan chuckled softly. "I'm glad you like it."

 

"What's so funny?"

 

"Nothing. Eat your food."

 

Ian shrugged and went back to eating.

 

When he finished, Bryan spoke. "Whole wheat."

 

"What?"

 

"Whole wheat biscuits, turkey bacon, egg whites, and the hash browns are baked."

 

"You're lying."

 

"Nope.." Bryan said, smiling smugly.

 

"Wheat is disgusting. Bacon is supposed to be pig. And who the fuck bakes hash browns?"

 

"You liked it." Bryan said.

 

"You lied to me." Ian retorted.

 

"No I didn't. I gave you what you asked for."

 

"You knew what I meant."

 

"But you liked it!" Bryan giggled.

 

"Well, its the only healthy shit I like."

 

"You don't know that yet.." Bryan said matter-of-factly. Ian just mumbled something under his breath. Bryan just giggled, leaning over to kiss Ian deeply.

 

Ian smiled as they pulled apart. "What was that for?"

 

"I'm just happy you're feeling better.."

 

"Me too. Haley really helped me, I think."

 

"That was the plan.." Bryan smiled.

 

"You know she can sing?"

 

"She can?.."

 

Ian nodded. "She sang for me."

 

"That's sweet.."

 

"It was." Ian smiled.

 

Bryan smiled, playing with his hair. "You're so good with her.."

 

"She's a good kid."

 

"I think you'll be a good dad.."

 

"Really..?"

 

"I do.." Bryan said.

 

"Thank you." Ian said quietly.

 

"So what do you wanna do when we go home tomorrow? .."

 

"Well.. First, I want to be with you.."

 

Bryan smiled, rubbing Ian's chest lightly. "Anything else?.."

 

"I can't really do much. But I do want to show Haley how to throw a good punch." Ian said seriously.

 

"What?" Bryan asked quickly.

 

"She needs to know how to defend herself before she starts hanging around with boys."

 

"She's twelve. I don't think she's going to join pre-teen fight club." Bryan said.

 

"I don't want her to fight unless she has to. I don't want anything to happen to her."

 

Bryan smiled. "You really care about her.."

 

"I do."

 

"You're so sweet." Bryan giggled.

 

"Whatever." Ian smiled.

 

"You know you are..You're a sweetheart.." Bryan said softly, brushing Ian's hair off of his forehead.

 

"She's a kid." Ian shrugged. "She needs us."

 

"I know..I love you.." Bryan whispered.

 

"I love you too."

 

About an hour later, the nurse came in smiling. "I got your results back. Good news."

 

Ian perked up. "What is it?"

 

"The infection has gone down dramatically. We can have you out of here tomorrow morning. No need for surgery."

 

Ian couldn't help but grin. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome, sweetie." She nodded before walking out.

 

Ian turned to Bryan and kissed him deeply. "I can go home."

 

"I'm so happy.." Bryan whispered, cupping Ian's face in his hands.

 

"Me too." Ian said, unable to stop smiling. Bryan giggled lightly, kissing Ian's smile. They called the family and told them the good news. Ian's parents came to kiss Ian goodbye before catching their flight home. Thea decided to stay with Naomi at their hotel so she could help out with Ian. Kurt and Blaine stayed at the apartment as well, eager to help.  
The next morning, Ian signed his discharge papers with a smile on his face. He was happy to be in actual clothes and even happier that he was leaving. Even if he did need a wheelchair and occasional use of his oxygen mask.

 

"Does Haley know I'm coming home?" Ian asked.

 

"I'm sure Kurt told her. They were watching her yesterday." Bryan said as he wheeled Ian out to the car.

 

Ian nodded. "Are you going to get into trouble for missing school?"

 

"If I do, I'll tell her to suck it..You're more important."

 

Ian chuckled. "I'd like to see that."

 

"I bet." Bryan smiled. He helped Ian into the car and loaded his wheelchair into the back before driving them home. It was difficult to get up the stairs but they made it.  
When they walked inside, Naomi, Thea, Blaine, Kurt, and even Santana was there waiting for them. Bryan's eyes went wide for a moment. Blaine and Kurt still didn't know he danced once in a while.  
"H-Hey Santana.."

 

"Hey tinkerbell. How's the boy toy?" She smiled at i  
Ian.

 

"I am fine." Ian said, shaking his head and laughing.

 

She chuckled, leaning down to hug him before everyone else did the same.  
"So Bryan. Are you working tonight?" Santana asked.

 

"Well..I-I..Uh..I was planning on it."

 

"Working?" Blaine asked.

 

"I..um..I got a part-time job.."

 

"That's great. Where?" Kurt smiled.

 

"Downtown.." Bryan said, giving a nervous smile.

 

"Where?" Blaine asked again.

 

"Moxi.."

 

Kurt's mouth dropped. "You're a stripper?!" he practically yelled, his voice higher than usual.

 

"I..I..I'm! Well..Um..Yes." Bryan sighed, his cheeks beet red.

 

"You have got to be shitting me." Blaine said.

 

"It's for Santana!" Bryan said, pointing to the latina.

 

"I'm not making you do anything. You needed a confidence boost. You're the one that wanted to come back." Santana said. "He's so good, though."

 

Bryan sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I-I make good money. And Ian's out of work for a few more days."

 

Blaine paced back and forth. "If you need money, you know we'll help."

 

"Blaine..Please stop. I love doing it."

 

"It's not as bad as it sounds." Ian said from his chair. "I wasn't happy about it either. But he loves it and he doesn't do anything bad."

 

"I used to do that Bryan." Kurt spoke up. "I don't want you involved with that."

 

"Kurt, it's really not bad. I-I like it. And Santana's there to look out for me."

 

Kurt sighed, looking over at Blaine.

 

"I don't like this."

 

"Well..I'm an adult and I think..I-I can make my own choices." Bryan said nervously.

 

"Blaine, I wouldn't let anything happen to Bryan." Santana said softly.

 

"Be careful who you make friends with in this business.." Kurt said.

 

Blaine looked at his fiance. "You're okay with this?"

 

"No..But like he said. He's an adult.."

 

"I want to talk to you alone." Blaine said to Bryan.

 

Bryan nodded, walking with Blaine to the bedroom.

 

"Why do you like it?"

 

"Well..I dunno..I just feel..Sexy and..wanted..Its fun.." Bryan said sheepishly.

 

Blaine sighed. "Just.. Be careful."

 

"Why do you say that?"

 

"I don't want anything to happen to you. Kurt has seen a lot from when he did that."

 

"Santana's there..And the guys there are really nice.." Bryan said softly.

 

Blaine nodded. "Well, if you need help, you know where to go."

 

"Thank you.." Bryan smiled.

 

Blaine sighed. "You've got some guts if you like doing that."

 

Bryan chuckled. "I'm still terrified.."

 

"I would be too."

 

"Thank you for not freaking out too bad.."

 

"I'm trying." Blaine chuckled.

 

"I don't even actually get completely naked.." Bryan said.

 

"Good."

 

"Well what if I did Blaine?" Bryan asked, chuckling as they started walking out.

 

"I don't want to think about that." Blaine sighed.

 

Bryan just chuckled as they returned to the rest.  
"So what's your stripper name Bryan?" Thea smiled.

 

"Umm..Colby.." Bryan sighed.

 

"Why Colby?" Naomi asked.

 

"I dunno. Seemed good." Bryan said. "I guess it goes with my character."

 

"What character?" Kurt asked.

 

"I..Oh geez..Naughty schoolboy.."

 

Thea and Naomi laughed. "Oh my god. I have to see this."

 

"No, you don't." Bryan said seriously.

 

"Is Ian your teacher?" Thea giggled.

 

"Ohmygod.." Bryan sighed.

 

"I'd be up for teaching you a lesson or two." Ian grinned.

 

"I'm gonna go shower." Bryan mumbled, walking to the bathroom. Ian just laughed as Bryan left the room.

 

"How you dealing with the chair?" Naomi asked her brother.

 

"I dont like it. But I'll be out soon."

 

"Good workout for your arms." Thea chuckled.

 

"True." Ian laughed lightly.

 

Later that night, Thea and Naomi left while Bryan got ready for work.

 

"I want to go and watch." Ian said.

 

"What's that?.." Bryan asked, poking his head out of the bathroom. "You want to go watch?.."

 

"Yeah." Ian called back.

 

"Ummm..I don't know.."

 

"Why?"

 

"You'd distract me if I knew you were there." Bryan said.

 

"I promise I won't. I just want to watch."

 

"Well if I can see you that's a distraction." Bryan giggled.

 

"But you won't be able to do anything." Ian said.

 

"True.."

 

"I'm going." Ian grinned.

 

"Hey. You want to go?" Kurt asked Blaine. "Not to watch Bryan. But other guys?"

 

"Umm..Sure." Blaine smiled. They all got up and got ready to go. Bryan finished his hair before helping Ian down the stairs.

 

"You look really good." Ian said once they were in the car.

 

"Thank you.." Bryan smiled. "I'm still nervous.."

 

"Don't be. You're sexy as hell."

 

Bryan blushed, looking down and giggling lightly.

 

"Hey Bryan? I want to talk to you before you go on." Kurt said.

 

"Okay.." Bryan said as they pulled into the club parking lot.

 

Blaine wheeled Ian inside and found a place to sit. Kurt stayed behind with Bryan. "So, I talked with Santana. You take Ian home after this and have a couple hours to yourselves. She's letting me stay here afterwards so I can show Blaine a little something."

 

"What are you going to show him?.." Bryan asked.

 

"A dance." Kurt chuckled.

 

"Oh geez." Bryan blushed. "Okay.."

 

"Come on. You've got to get backstage."

 

"Come with me?" Bryan asked timidly.

 

"Of course." Kurt smiled.

 

Bryan nodded, grabbing his bag and walking through the stage doors with Kurt. He smiled at the other dancers as he walked in. "Hands off boys, he's taken." He giggled, pointing to Kurt.

 

"Damn.." Kurt heard one boy say and couldn't help but grin. "Hey boys."

 

"He's engaged!" Bryan called, laughing as he led Kurt to his station.

 

Kurt just laughed as he sat down. He looked around Bryan's area as he hung up a few pictures on his mirror. There were some of he and Ian. Kurt and Blaine. The three of them, Naomi and Thea. He and some girls Kurt assumed were from NYADA. And then one of..Was that?..It was. Rachel Berry.  
"Bryan." Kurt said, grinning.

 

"Hm?" He asked, pulling his shirt off.

 

"You never told me Rachel Berry is an idol of yours."

 

"Oh god..I love her..I've modeled my whole life after everything she does. She's my role model." Bryan grinned.

 

"Do you know where she's from?"

 

"Of course. She's from Lima like us." Bryan said, dusting powder across his neck and chest.

 

Kurt chuckled. "Bryan.. Blaine and I went to high school with her. Then I moved. And When I started NYADA, we met again."

 

Bryan looked over at Kurt,, his mouth agape. Y-You knew Rachel Berry?.."

 

Kurt nodded. "We were best friends."

 

"Ohmygod!" Bryan gasped, bouncing. "Ohmygod!"

 

"Calm down. You go on soon. I'll show you pictures tomorrow."

 

"Okay! Wow..Just..Wow." Bryan grinned, pulling on his red booty shorts.

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Do they have extra shorts like that here? I may want to borrow some for later.."

 

"Oh yeah. In every color." Bryan said softly as A younger guy, Joshua, walked up to them. "I didn't know you had a brother, Bryan.." he was shirtless and in black boxer briefs.

 

Kurt giggled. "I'm not his brother. I'm marrying his father."

 

"Shame.." He smiled, looking Kurt up and down before biting his lip.

 

"I wonder what would happen if Blaine was back here." Kurt laughed.

 

"Oh god.." Bryan giggled, pulling the rest of his costume on.

 

"Come here." Kurt smiled, reaching out and straightening his bow tie.

 

Bryan smiled, "Thanks. Now go out and enjoy the show."

 

"Good luck." Kurt called as he strutted out, knowing the other guys would watch.

 

Bryan chuckled. "Stop staring at my dad!"

 

"He's fucking sexy." One of the guys grinned. "I wouldn't mind being your dad if it meant getting with him."

 

"Oh god.." Bryan giggled shaking his head. Kurt walked out to Ian and Blaine as the women, and a few men were piling in. Blaine found a spot near the stage and was sipping on a martini while Ian pouted over his soda.

 

"Just a few more years." Blaine laughed.

 

"I look twenty one." Ian mumbled.

 

"Do not." Kurt giggled.

 

"Whatever.."

 

Kurt looked up as a couple of dancers he recognized from backstage approached the table.

 

"Boys, this is my fiance, Blaine. And I'm sure you know Ian."

 

They nodded, smiling at Blaine. "Wow.." One of them said. "You two..All three of you actually.."

 

Blaine blushed, trying not to look at them.  
One of the taller men climbed into Blaine's lap. "I wouldn't mind calling you daddy.."

 

Blaine gasped, blushing deeper as he looked over at his fiance.

 

Kurt just chuckled. "He's mine."

 

The dancer smiled, climbing off of Blaine's lap. "If you ever want to add a third..You know where to find me."

 

"We'll think about it." Kurt said, humoring the boy. He grinned before walking back with the others. They all laughed before Santana came out, introducing the first dancer.

 

A sultry song came on and the man came out, slowly taking his shirt off. He smiled, as his eyes locked on Kurt, rolling his body as he pulled his shirt off.  
"Oh my god." Kurt laughed lightly.

 

"Jesus, Kurt. You're really reelin' em in tonight." Ian chuckled.

 

"Seems like it." Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's hand. He continued through the dance, grabbing a towel and holding it over his crotch as he pulled his shorts completely off. The crowd cheered and whistled as he turned around, working his hips slowly. Ian sat back in surprise. He didn't want Bryan getting completely naked. He stayed facing the front but turned his head, winking and throwing the towel at Kurt.  
Kurt caught it before it could hit his face as the girls in the crowed catcalled. Blaine face-palmed, grinning nontheless as the song finished and the man walked offstage.

 

"You okay, baby?" Kurt asked.

 

"Yeah.." Blaine laughed, sipping his drink.

 

A couple more dancers came out before Santana walked on the stage.  
"Now, last week, this boy was supposed to be one night only..But we know now that you couldn't get enough of our little barely legal schoolboy.."

 

Ian's heart started to race as the women cheered.

 

"Here he is ladies..Colby." Santana walked offstage and the music started.  
Bryan came out, swinging his hips and running his hands up his chest. He tried to keep the focus off of his family as he danced. A couple girls moved closer to the stage, wanting a closer look. He untied his bowtie, leaving it to hang as he slowly unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt.

 

"I'm going to get a drink. I don't want to watch this.." Blaine said to Kurt.

 

"Alright." Kurt said softly, watching Blaine walk off as Bryan pulled his shirt open and ran his hand down his stomach to his crotch, rolling his hips. He was actually very good.. He reminded him of himself. Bryan looked over at Ian as he undid his belt slowly and unzipped the khakis. Ian licked his lips, for a moment he forgot about everyone else. Bryan left them unzipped and dropped to his knees, rolling his hips up as he let his shirt slip off. Women on the floor stood, rubbing dollar bills down his chest and stomach and slipping them into his waistband. Ian couldn't help but feel jealous. He didn't like this. Bryan stood smoothly, kicking his shoes off and rolling his hips as he pushed his pants down, teasingly slow.

 

Kurt looked over at Ian. He knew that look. "Hey. It's just for show. It's okay."

 

"I know..But still.." Ian sighed as Bryan kicked his pants off and squatted a bit, rotating his hips to earn a loud cheer and more money thrown at him.

 

Kurt bit his lip as he handed his drink to Ian. "Calm down."

 

Ian took a long swig before handing it back to Kurt. The crowd of women beckoned bryan off the stage and he smiled, jumped down to what appeared to be a bachelorette party. The bride-to-be screamed with excitement as Bryan approached her.

 

Bryan straddled her lap, rolling his hips slowly as she rubbed up and down his stomach and the V of his hips. She licked her lips as she admired his body.  
"Take the shorts off!" One girl yelled. Bryan grinned as he shook his head.

 

"Come on.." Another smiled, holding up a fifty and biting her lip as the group started to chant. "Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!"

 

Bryan strutted back to the stage and winked at the group of ladies as he placed his hands on the band of his shorts. They cheered louder as the girl held the fifty up. Bryan turned around, his back to them as he pulled the back down, the waistband settling under the swells of his ass. Ian's heart sank as the girl came forward and dropped the fifty on the stage, looking up at Bryan and waiting. Bryan started to pull the shorts back up but she shook her head. He took a deep breath before pulling them off and covering his front. The audience went wild as he turned around, keeping his shorts over his crotch as he finished the dance, gathered his money and hurried offstage.  
Ian's blood boiled the longer he sat there. He couldn't believe Bryan had done that.

 

Bryan came out a few minutes later in his shorts to work the floor and walked over to Kurt and Ian. Ian's face looked frozen in a scowl.

 

"Baby..You didn't like it?.." Bryan asked, sitting in his lap.

 

"You know how I feel." Ian said coldly.

 

"Ian..Please don't be like this..Its not like I showed them my dick or anything.."

 

"Still."

 

"Baby...Please don't be mad at me.." Bryan said softly, running a hand through his fiance's hair.

 

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

 

Bryan sighed. "Okay..I have to go work the floor. I'm off in an hour." He said, kissing Ian's cheek.

 

Ian just nodded.

 

Bryan sighed, standing and walking off to into the crowd.

 

"Don't be too hard on him." Kurt said softly.

 

"He knows that I didn't want that.." Ian said bitterly.

 

"I know. But he didn't do it to piss you off."

 

Ian sighed. "I don't mean to get jealous. I just..I want to be the only one to see him like that.."

 

"Talk to him later. I know you have already. But tell him how important it is to you. If I had been with Blaine when I was dancing, I wouldn't have done the things I did."

 

"What did you do?"

 

"A lot more than I was supposed to." Kurt said quietly. Ian sighed, nodding. "Just talk to him."

 

"I will.." Ian said as Blaine returned.

 

"So, how was he?" Blaine asked.

 

"Great.." Ian smiled weakly.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Bryan took his shorts off and Ian's a bit upset about it.." Kurt explained.

 

"Ah.."

 

"But..I'm going to talk to him about it.." Ian said. "Fuck I need a drink."

 

Blaine looked at Kurt awkwardly.

 

"Baby..Relax.." Kurt sighed.

 

"What..?"

 

"Relax..You look all tense and You're blowing this up in your head."

 

"This is weird for me.."

 

"I know baby, but Bryan's not dancing onstage anymore. Just try to have some fun."

 

"Alright.."

 

They sat and drank and talked for a bit before Bryan approached them, fully dressed. "Hey guys..Ready to go?"

 

Ian nodded. "Yeah."

 

"You and I are going home. Kurt and Blaine are staying here." Bryan said.

 

"What?" Blaine asked.

 

"You'll see." Kurt smiled, sipping his drink and winking.

 

"Umm.. Alright.. See you two later."

 

"Bye guys." Bryan smiled, pushing Ian as they walked away.

 

"Why are we staying?" Blaine asked.

 

"Can't you let me surpise you?.." Kurt giggled.

 

Blaine sat back. "Okay.."

 

Kurt cuddled up to Blaine, kissing his neck. Blaine rolled his head to the side and let out a small gasp. Kurt grinned, nipping at the tan skin before licking up a stripe up his neck.

 

"Kurt.."

 

"Yes?.." Kurt whispered in his ear.

 

"W-We're in a strip club.."

 

"Exactly.." Kurt chuckled, nipping at the lobe.

 

"B-But.." Blaine tried to protest but moaned. Kurt bit down, sucking lightly.

 

"Baby.."

 

Kurt chuckled lightly, pulling back. "You're just so much sexier than all of these guys.."

 

"Really..?"

 

"Really.."

 

"Fuck, Kurt.."

 

Kurt smiled, rubbing over Blaine's thigh. "These little nineteen and twenty year-olds don't really do it for me."

 

"What does?" Blaine whispered.

 

"Mmm..I like my men with a bit more..life experience.." Kurt giggled, his lips less than an inch from Blaine's. Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt deeply. Kurt moaned softly, cupping Blaine's cheek and squeezing his thigh. Blaine let his head fall back. "What's my surprise..?"

 

"That's not a surprise if I tell you.."

 

"I wanna know." Blaine chuckled.

 

"You'll know when I show you.." Kurt giggled, threading his fingers through Blaine's curls. Blaine closed his eyes and hummed. They stayed as everyone left, drinking and talking. "You ready to go?" Blaine asked.

 

"No..Just wait here.."

 

Blaine nodded, assuming Kurt was going to the restroom. The club was empty when the music statred, startling Blaine a bit. He looked around, confused. "Kurt?"

 

Kurt strutted out onto the stage, wearing black shorts.

 

"Oh..My..God.."

 

The taller smiled, placing his hand on the pole and walking around it slowly. Blaine sat back down, his eye trained on Kurt. The ex dancer grabbed the pole with both hands and pressed his body against it. He slowly sank down, rotating his hips in a way Blaine had never seen. Blaine gasped, his breath hitching. Kurt quickly pulled himself back up before stepping back, letting his hands roam his body as he swayed in smooth, fluid movements. Blaine bit his lip as he watched. Kurt grinned, doing a running jump and wrapping his legs around the pole as he swang around it and slid down. The shorter got up, moving closer to the stage.  
Kurt stood in one fluid montion and bent over, his ass facing Blaine as he ran his hands up his thighs. Blaine let out a small whimper as he watched. Kurt brought himself down on all fours, thrusting against the lighted floor in rhythmic motions. Blaine sat on the edge of his seat. He couldn't believe how hot this was. Kurt crawled over near Blaine and sat up on his knees, running his hands down his chest and to his crotch.

 

"Damn.." Blaine smiled. Kurt palmed over himself, biting his lip and winking at Blaine. Blaine was entranced as Kurt continued. He laid back, doing a back bend and arching his hips up. "Fuck.."

 

Kurt planted his feet on the floor and stood, dancing seductively. Blaine licked his lips, running his hand over his jeans.

 

"You want this?.."

 

"Fuck yes."

 

Kurt grinned, jumping off of the stage and sitting in Blaine's lap. Blaine gripped his fiance's hips. "You're so much better than all of the kids here."

 

"I have more experience..." Kurt chuckled.

 

"Dance on me?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled, lifting his arms and rocking his hips.

 

"So sexy.."

 

The taller grinned, threading his hands through Blaine's hair.

 

"I love when you tease me, baby.."

 

"I love teasing you.." Kurt giggled, rolling his body. Blaine gasped, tilting his head back. Kurt turned around, his back to Blaine as he pushed his ass back. Blaine watched in amazement.

 

"I love how you feel under me.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Keep talking.."

 

"So hot..Feeling your cock grow.." Kurt smiled, turning around again and kissing down Blaine's chest. Blaine's breathing sped up and he lifted his shirt off. Kurt bit lightly at Blaine's nipple, before sucking on it.

 

"Oh shit.. Kurt.. what if someone walks in?"

 

"Then they'll see me making you fall apart.." Kurt whispered, licking down his chest.

 

"Oh god." Blaine breathed out. Kurt got on his knees in front of Blaine, nuzzling against his bulge.

 

"You're so hot.."

 

"I wanna suck you.."

 

"Mmm, yes.."

 

Kurt unzipped Blaine's jeans, pulling out his member.

 

"You like sucking me?"

 

Kurt nodded, kissing up Blaine's shaft.

 

"Feels so good."

 

The taller smiled sucking Blaine into his mouth. Blaine's head fell back at the warm sensation. Kurt sucked lightly, keeping his tongue pressed to the underside as he bobbed his head.

 

"Shit baby.."

 

Kurt smiled around Blaine as he sucked him. Blaine rolled his body, moaning Kurt's name. Kurt loved how Blaine looked when he did this. How easily his mouth made him fall apart. Blaine brought his hands up and pulled on his hair. The taller man looked up at Blaine, his blue eyes shining as he swallowed around him.  
"Kurrt.."

 

Kurt sped up, moaning around Blaine as he scratched down his thighs.

 

"Fuck.."

 

Kurt reached up, massaging Blaine's balls in his palm as he sped up. Blaine moaned loudly. "Ungh! K-Kurt.. Wanna fuck you.."

 

Kurt pulled off, smiling. "Bend me over the stage.."

 

Blaine stood and picked Kurt up, kissing his neck as he walked to the stage. Kurt moaned softly, his head falling back. Blaine set his fiance on the stage as he bit his neck. Kurt gasped harshly, clawing down Blaine's back.

 

"Fuck.." Blaine moaned. Kurt smiled leaning back on the stage. "Sexy.."

 

Kurt bit his lip, wrapping his legs around Blaine. The shorter rolled his hips down as he kissed down Kurt's chest. Kurt arched his back, panting softly. Blaine pulled Kurt's shorts off and placed his fiance's legs on his shoulders. Kurt growled softly as he rolled his body. Blaine closed his eyes. "Do that again."

 

Kurt grinned doing as he was told. Blaine groaned as he grabbed Kurt's ass.

 

"Blaine.."

 

Blaine positioned himself between Kurt's thighs and slowly pressed in. Kurt gasped harshly, gripping Blaine's biceps. Blaine moaned lowly. "Shit.."

 

"Fuck me.."

 

Blaine place his hands on either side of Kurt's shoulders before thrusting fast.

 

Kurt cried out, throwing his head back. "Ah! Yes!"

 

Blaine lifted Kurt's legs higher. "Talk to me, Kurt."

 

"F-Fuck..Ohmygod..You feel so fucking good..So thick! Ah!"

 

Blaine gave an obscene moan as he thrust harder.

 

"B-Blaine!"

 

Blaine nipped at Kurt's neck as he continued his rhythm. Kurt tugged on the shorter's black curls, rocking his hips in time with Blaine.

 

"Shit.. Kurt.."

 

"Fuck..I love you!"

 

"I-I love you too."

 

Kurt moaned deeply, arching off of the stage. Blaine groaned, fucking into his fiance as hard as he could. Kurt's moans grew louder as Blaine slammed into his prostate. The muscles in the pit of Blaine's stomach tightened as Kurt contracted around him.  
"Fuck..I-I'm so close."

 

"Come on baby.."

 

Kurt cried out, his body trembling as he came across his chest. His muscles fluttered around his fiance as he spilled himself. Kurt hummed as Blaine filled him. "Yes..Ah.."

 

Blaine's thrusts slowed before he pulled out. "Never thought I'd have sex in a strip club.."

 

Kurt chuckled, pulling Blaine down for a kiss.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Major daddy kink at the end. We got REALLY into it. If you're not into that, when you get to that part, skip to the end : )

After a few days Ian eventually was able to get out of his chair and go back to work. He and Bryan eventually talked about Bryan's working situation and he still didn't like it, but he would tolerate it.

One night, as Bryan was walking home from work, he couldn't help but think about how far he and Ian had come. He thought about the first night they spent together outside of hospital. He was so nervous and shy around Ian.. He remembered the first time he saw Ian's piercing. He shivered at the thought. The way he touched him. It felt so perfect in his hand. Bryan bit his lip. What if he got one? Ian did like his hips.. He lit a cigarette as he walked by a tattoo shop. He looked in the window and raised an eyebrow. He did have the money.. He smiled to himself as he pulled his jacket tighter around himself and walked inside.

"Can I help you?" a man asked.

"Umm.." Bryan was already blushing. "I-I want a..piercing.."

"Where?"

Bryan sighed looking up at the ceiling. "Uh..Prince Albert?.."

The man nodded, unfazed. "I'll need you to fill this paper out and I'll get set up."

Bryan nodded, sitting and filling out the paperwork. If ian could do this, so could he..Ian also had Bryan's name tattooed on him.. An idea popped into his mind. A tattoo for his love for Ian. He smiled to himself as he finished the paperwork. He got led to a room in the back and sat down. "I was wondering if after this, I could also get a tattoo.." Bryan asked.

"What of and where?"

"I want to get my boyfriend's name on one hip..And 'forever' on the other hip..And I want to incorporate stars.."

The man nodded. "We can do that. Lay back and relax."

Bryan nodded, laying down and sighing shakily.

The man set up and got everything ready. "Are you ready?"

Bryan laid his forearm over his eyes. "Yeah.."

The man quickly stuck the needle through and finished. Bryan pulled a face, panting lightly as the man put the jewelry in.

"You okay?" The man asked.

"Yeah.." Bryan chuckled. "Just hurt..So..No sex for six weeks?.."

"Right. And I'll give you the cleaning solution." He said as he cleaned up. "I'll start drawing up your tattoo."

"Thank you..I'm gonna go outside to smoke.." He said, carefully tucking himself away and stepping outside to call Ian.

Ian answered after a few rings. "Hello?"

"Hey baby..I'm sorry..I might be a little late..The guys want to go out and grab a bite to eat.."

"I'll probably be in bed. Have fun."

"Okay..Oh! What's your favorite color?.." Bryan asked softly.

"Umm... Red. Why?"

"Just wondering..I love you." Bryan smiled.

"I love you too."

Bryan hung up and sighed nervously. He hoped Ian would like this. He went back in as the artist finished drawing. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful. ." Bryan smiled. "Could the stars be red?.."

"Of course."

Bryan grinned. About an hour later, bryan walked out with bandages over his hips. He couldn't wait to show Ian his tattoo, but he decided he would keep the piercing a surprise. Ian was almost asleep when Bryan got home. He tried to be quiet as he pulled his shirt off and changed into shorts but Ian turned the lamp on and rubbed his eyes just as he pulled them on.

Ian groaned. "Hey baby."

"I didn't mean to wake you.." Bryan said softly, putting his clothes in the hamper.

"It's okay. Come here.."

Bryan nodded, carefully climbing in bed.

"How was dinner?"

"I didn't go to dinner.."

"What?"

"Look.." Bryan smiled, pulling the hem of his shorts down.

"What the hell happened?"

"I got a tattoo.."

Ian shook his head. "What? You said you were going to dinner."

"I wanted to surprise you.."

"What is it?"

Bryan sat up on his knees and slowly peeled the bandages off. Ian couldn't help but smile. He knew Bryan wanted to last forever but he didn't expect this. "You.. You know that's permanent, right?"

"Yes.." Bryan whispered.

"Baby.." Ian said quietly, his voice full of awe.

"Do you like it?.." Bryan asked softly.

"I love it.."

Bryan smiled wide. "I'm so glad..I was so scared you wouldn't.."

"Are you kidding? This.. This means so much to me." Ian said softly.

"Really?" Bryan whispered.

"Really.."

Bryan leaned over Ian, kissing him softly.

"God, I love you."

"I love you so much, Ian.." Bryan smiled.

"Come here.."

Bryan laid on top of Ian, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Perfect.."

Bryan blushed, looking down at his love.

"Thank you.."

"For?.." Bryan asked, tracing his name on Ian's chest.

"This means to me what marriage means to you." Ian whispered.

"I'm happy I can give you that.." Bryan said softly.

"Me too.."

Bryan kissed Ian sweetly before turning off the lamp. "I don't have class tomorrow and Haley is with her grandparents for a few days so I figure I can get some cleaning done while you're at work.."

"Okay. It'll be nice to be with you after school."

"It will.." Bryan smiled, cuddling up to Ian. Ian hummed happily.

"I love you, baby.." Bryan whispered.

"I love you too."

The next morning, Bryan got up before Ian to make him breakfast. Ian groaned as his alarm went off. He shut it off and rolled out of bed.

Bed, perking up when he smelt food. Bryan smied as he saw his fiance walking into the kitchen. "Didn't bother getting dressed I see.."

"Nope." Ian grinned. Bryan giggled, biting his lip as he made his fiance's plate. "Thank you baby."

"You're welcome.." Bryan said, bringing his plate to the table. He grinned, leaning down to kiss Ian deeply. Ian moaned, pulling Bryan into his lap. Bryan gasped, setting the plate down and wrapping his arms around Ian's neck.

"So perfect."

Bryan giggled. "Are you gonna eat your breakfast? .." He whispered, kissing down his neck.

"Can I have you first?"

Bryan gasped. He wanted to, but he didn't want Ian to see his piercing. "Well..I don't want you to be late.."

"Fine. There's always tonight." Ian grinned.

Bryan smiled, "But..I could do with some more moning kisses.."

Ian chuckled, leaning in. Bryan pressed their lips together, rubbing over Ian's shoulders. Ian moaned, gripping Bryan's hips. Bryan gasped at the light sting, rolling his body.

"Fuck.."

Bryan hummed as he pulled away. "I should let you eat.." He whispered.

"Or not.."

"Your doctor said you need to eat, baby.." Bryan said, starting to get up, but Ian gripped his hips tighter.

"I will. Just a few more kisses.." Ian said lowly. Bryan smiled, nodding as he leaned back in to kiss Ian softly. Ian smiled against his fiance's lips. Bryan couldn't help but moan as Ian grabbed his ass. "Ian.." Bryan said in a warning tone.

"What?" Ian whined.

"You're such a horndog.." The shorter giggled.

"You love it.."

"Not when your breakfast is getting cold and you have to go to work.." Bryan laughed, leaning down and giving him a chaste kiss.

"Promise me a blow job later? You're so damn good.."

Bryan shivered. "Mmm..I promise.."

"Mmm, I'll eat now."

Bryan giggled, climbing off of his fiance's lap and kissing his forehead. Ian simply smiled as he ate his breakfast. Bryan himed softly as Ian got ready and went to work. He cleaned the house a bit before deciding to find something to do. He took a shower carefully and got dressed. There wasn't much else for him to do, so he decided he would bring Ian something for his lunch break.

Bryan went out and got him something healthy but something Ian would still like and headed to his work. He walked into the grocery store and saw his boyfriend stocking the shelves. He walked up behind him and spoke in a deep voice. "Excuse me young man, could you help me find something?"

Ian turned around and chuckled. "Hey baby. What're you doing here?"

Bryan held up The bag of food. "I just thought I'd bring you some lunch.." He smiled. "Plus I'm bored.."

"Perfect timing. My lunch is in a few minutes."

"Okay. Where's the breakroom? I'll wait for you in there."

"Go to the back of the store. It's in the hallway next to the bathrooms. If anyone asks, say you're with me."

"Okay." Bryan smiled, giving Ian's cheek a quick peck before walking off to the breakroom. He walked back and saw a girl maybe a year or two older than them. "Hi.. I'm here for Ian."

She smiled shyly. "Oh hi. I'm Heather.." She had naturally blonde hair and looked very sweet. She moved her purse, clearing a space for Bryan.

"I'm Bryan." He said softly as he sat.

"Ian's really sweet..I-I love working with him." She said a bit awkwardly, smiling and adjusting her glasses. "Not many people are really nice to me here..But Ian, like I said..He's nice."

"Why aren't people nice?" Bryan asked.

"Oh. I'm just kind of..Weird I guess." She chuckled, pushing her salad around.

"Well, Ian's pretty weird." Bryan laughed. "I'm glad he can be there for you."

Heather laughed along with Bryan as Ian walked in. Ian smiled. "Making fun of me?" He chuckled as he sat down.

"Just a little." Bryan smiled.

Heather blushed, pushing her hair behind her ear as he sat across from them.

"What'd you bring me?" Ian asked. "I'm fucking starving.."

"Subway." Bryan chuckled as Ian got excited. "It's the oven roasted chicken with vegetables on wheat bread."

"Vegetables.." Ian pulled a face and Heather giggled lightly. "I don't see how you can eat that stuff.." He said, pointing to her salad.

"It's good." She said shyly.

"Just try it." Bryan sighed.

Ian mumbled under his breath as he took a bite. He chewed a bit before perking up. "Hmm..Dis ish actully good.." He mumbled through a mouthful.

Bryan smiled. "See? I told you it is."

Ian rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Are you trying to eat healthier, Ian?.." Heather asked in her shy mousy voice.

Ian nodded. "I got sick and had to go to the hospital. Don't want to do that again." He said reaching out for Bryan's hand.

Heather's eyebrows kneaded together as her eyes shot to their joined hands. "S-Sick?" She asked, quickly looking away.

Ian nodded. "I thought I was going to need surgery. It was pretty scary. But I'm okay now."

"Well..Good.." She nodded, looking down at her salad.

"Why don't you skip school tonight?.." Bryan asked softly. "We can relax..Take a bubble bath..I'll give you a massage.."

Ian grinned. "And that thing you promised me. Sounds perfect. I can afford to skip one night."

Bryan nodded, smiling. "Good.." He said, playing with his fiance's fingers.

"You two must be really close friends.." Heather said, raising an eyebrow at them.

Bryan's eyebrows shot up. "Oh..No..I'm his fiance.."

"You're gay?!" She asked in a higher voice.

"Yeah." Ian shrugged. "I thought everyone knew."

"Ian, you're not the most obvious thing in the world." Bryan said seriously.

"I know. But I mean some people know. So, I figured it would get around like everything does." Ian said.

"I-I had no idea.." Heather whispered.

"Are you against gays?" Ian asked.

"Oh! No! O-Of course not." Heather said quickly. "I-I just didn't know."

"Well, this is my beautiful fiancé." Ian smiled.

Bryan blushed, leaning over the table to kiss Ian sweetly.

"I love you." Ian said happily.

"I love you too.." Bryan said softly.

Heather gathered her things and tossed her trashed. "I-I'll see you around ian..Nice to meet you Bryan.." She said before hurrying out.

"Poor girl." Bryan said when she left.

"Huh?" Ian asked through a mouthful.

"She likes you, Ian."

"What? No.." Ian chuckled, shaking his head. "She's just shy. That's how she acts with everyone."

"No. She likes you, baby." Bryan said seriously.

Ian just quirked an eyebrow. "You really think so?..Damn.."

"I do."

"I feel bad now.." Ian sighed.

"Why, baby?"

"I dunno. I don't know if I ever led her on or anything. I just kinda feel bad for her." Ian shrugged. "But..I'm gonna see if I can clock out early and walk home with you.."

Bryan nodded. "Okay. And don't worry. She'll be okay."

Ian nodded back before going to talk to his manager. She let him clock out before he walked out of the store with Bryan, pulling his jacket on.

Bryan bit his lip. "I love that jacket.."

"I know you do, babe.." Ian chuckled, giving a crooked grin as he wrapped an arm around Bryan's waist.

Bryan gasped. This was going to be so hard.

"So..Now that we have the whole day..Maybe you could let me..Fuck you on the couch?.."

"I-I don't know. My hips are still pretty sore.."

"Ride me?.." Ian suggested, slipping his hand into Bryan's back pocket. "Or..You could fuck me.."

"We'll see how I feel.." Bryan said.

Ian gave a long dramatic groan. "Fine.."

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm just really sore right now."

"Its okay.." Ian said sweetly. "How about we just cuddle for a bit?.."

"I'd like that." Bryan smiled.

"I call little spoon." Ian chuckled.

"I love holding you." Bryan said as they reached the apartment.

Ian smiled, walking to the bedroom and stripping down to his boxers before jumping in the bed, the kittens meowing in protest as they were disturbed. Bryan giggled as he carefully changed. Ian carefully placed the cats on the ground. "This is daddy cuddle time, go play."

"You're so cute." Bryan laughed, pulling Ian close.

Ian giggled softly. "Whatever.."

"You just said 'Daddy cuddle time'," Bryan smiled.

"I love daddy cuddle time.." Ian hummed, placing his hand over Bryan's.

"Mmm, so do I, love."

Ian turned his head, kissing Bryan softly. "I love you so much, baby.."

"I love you too, Ian."

"You're so beautiful.."

Bryan blushed. "Thank you."

"I can't wait to call you my husband.."

"What kind of wedding would you want?"

"I don't know..What did you always picture?.."

"I used to want something big. Surrounded by people. But now.. I just want something fairly small. Outside. Close friends and family. Somewhere beautiful."

"Why don't you want a big wedding anymore?"

"I don't know. I'm not opposed to it. I just don't need it." Bryan explained. "And we don't really have money for that."

Ian nodded. "I'd like to give you a big wedding.."

"Really..?"

Ian nodded.

Bryan kissed his fiancé deeply. "You're so perfect."

Ian smiled, "I just want you to have everything.."

"You know.. It's been a long time since we just madeout for a while.."

Ian nodded, chuckling. "You know what happens when we try.."

"Well," Bryan whispered, biting Ian's ear. "I did promise you a blowjob. But I want a really hot makeout session with tons of grinding."

Ian moaned softly, pulling Bryan on top of him. "I love you.." He grinned.

"I love you too.." Bryan smiled, rolling his hips down. Ian moaned deeply, pulling Bryan down for a deep kiss. Bryan gasped. He didn't care how long they were together. Ian's piercings still turned him on. Feeling the metal against his tongue elicited a loud moan from the younger. Ian growled as he thrust up against Bryan, swallowing his moans. Bryan gave a whimper, moving his body with Ian.

"You're so hot.." Ian whispered, reaching down to grip Bryan's ass.

ryan kissed down to Ian's neck. "Love when you touch my ass.."

Ian gasped softly, planting a harsh smack on Bryan's ass.

"Ah!" Bryan inhaled sharply. He couldn't help thinking about Ian rimming him.

"Fuck.." Ian panted, desperately rolling his hips up against his lover.

"Tell me how much you love my ass." Bryan whispered, sitting up and grinding down.

Ian moaned deeply. "Shit, babe..I love your ass so fucking much..I could stay buried in there for days..Fuck.."

Bryan reached up to pull his own hair. "So hot.."

"Bryan.." Ian whined, reaching into his shorts and spreading his cheeks.

"Ungh.. Yes, baby?"

"Fuck, I want you.."

"You want my mouth around you, Ian?" Bryan moaned.

"Please.."

Bryan moaned down, kissing across Ian's chest. Ian rubbed up and down Bryan's back and pulled his hair lightly.

"Oh, Ian.." Bryan moaned.

"Suck me, babe.."

Bryan made his way down his fiancé's body. He pulled the boxers off and grinned. "Such a nice cock."

Ian grinned, rolling his hips up slowly.

Bryan leaned down. He spit on Ian's thick cock and stroked him. "Can't get enough of your piercings."

Ian gave a loud moan. "Tell me about how you love them.."

"I never thought about them before. They're just metal. But fuck.. Seeing them on you.. I never want to stop touching you."

"Fuck.." Ian grinned.

Bryan licked over the slit. "Taste so damn good."

Ian gasped, his back arching off of the bed. "Please.."

Bryan smiled before taking him to the hilt.

Ian moaned loudly. "Oh yes..Fucking suck me.."

The younger groaned, sucking with perfect pressure. Ian thread his fingers through Bryan's hair, thrusting up slowly. Bryan pulled off. "Fuck my mouth."

Ian nodded, thrusting up into his fiancé's mouth. Bryan moaned as he took Ian.

"Love how you t-take me.."

Bryan batted his lashes at his lover.

Ian panted harshly. "Sh-Shit..Baby...

Bryan kept his lips around Ian. He loved the feeling of him inside his mouth.

After a few more minutes Ian was falling apart. "B-Bryan..I'm so close.."

Bryan moaned in response as he relaxed his throat. Ian gave one more thrust before coming down Bryan's throat. The younger swallowed all of him eagerly and pulled off with a pop. Ian laid back, his chest heaving and his body humming. "Fuck.."

Bryan crawled up the bed and pressed his back to Ian. "Good?"

"Amazing.." Ian whispered, running his hand down Bryan's stomach.

"I'm good, baby." Bryan said softly.

"What?..Bryan..Let me take care if you babe.."

"Really, I'm not even hard. I'm good."

Ian's eyebrows kneaded together. "But..You were talking about how turned on you were.."

"I was. It's not you, Ian. I don't want to risk getting my tattoo messed up." Bryan said.

"Okay.." Ian said softly, holding his fiance close.

Bryan hummed. "I'm going to try to make a lasagna tonight. I have a new recipe."

"What's in it?.." Ian said, nuzzlung against his neck.

"Delicious stuff."

"Vegetables?.." Ian chuckled.

"Zucchini, carrots, mushrooms and spinach."

"Any meat?.." Ian asked.

"Wasn't planning in it. But I guess I could add ground turkey."

Bryan said.

"You eat meat now?" Ian smiled.

"No. I can add it to half of it."

"Okay..Y'know eating healthy isn't that bad.."

"I'm glad you like it." Bryan smiled.

"Yeah, Yeah.." Ian chuckled, climbing on top of Bryan and blowing raspberries on his neck to tickle him.

Bryan squealed. "Ian!"

Ian laughed loudly, tickling bryan's sides as he continued to blow and nip at his neck. Bryan erupted in a fit of giggles and gasps. Ian finally stopped, grinning at his fiancé. "I love you.."

"I'm so..in love.. With you." Bryan breathed out. Ian leaned down, pressing gentle kisses to Bryan's lips. Bryan hummed happily as they kissed.

"Perfect.."

Bryan grinned. "Want to help with dinner?"

"I'd love to.."

They got everything ready and put the dish in the oven. "I'm going to check the mail."

Ian nodded and Bryan walked out of the apartment and downstairs. He shuffled through the letters and saw one from Carmen Tibideaux. Bryan ran up the stairs as fast as he could. "Baby!"

Ian jumped. "What is it?"

"I-It's.. It's from Carmen Tibideaux!"

Ian perked up as Bryan ran into the kitchen.

Bryan carefully opened the letter with shaky hands. He read the fancy script out loud. "Carmen Tibideaux cordially invites Bryan Taylor to perform in this year's winter showcase!" Bryan squealed, throwing his arms around his fiancé.

Ian picked Bryan up, spinning him around. "Oh my god!"

"I can't believe it!"

"I'm so proud of you.." Ian smiled, setting him on the counter.

Bryan had tears in his eye. "I-I can't believe it.."

"I knew you would get it..You're so talented.." Ian smiled before kissing Bryan deeply.

Bryan gasped before melting against Ian. He pulled back and cupped Ian's cheeks. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"You did this..You're so amazing, baby..God..I'm so proud of you.." Ian breathed out before kissing him again. Bryan hummed happily. Ian gripped Bryan's thighs, pulling him close.

"Ian.." The shorter gasped.

"Let me take care of you.."

"I'd love a relaxing bubble bath."

"I have something else in mind.." Ian hummed.

"Oh.." Bryan giggled. "I don't know baby. The oven is on."

"Then turn the oven off.." Ian said, sucking at a spot on Bryan's neck.

"Ian.."

"Babe..Come on..I'm just trying to celebrate.."

"I know. But, my tattoo.."

"Then I won't touch it.."

"But.. I just want to be careful." Bryan said. "Oh! I should call Blaine!"

Ian sighed, dropping his hands and walking into the living room. "Fine."

Bryan felt bad for lying. But he needed to heal. Ian sat on the couch and crossed his arms. Bryan grabbed his phone and walked to the balcony. He lit a cigarette before calling Blaine.

It took a few rings before he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey! Are you with Kurt?"

"Yeah, He's right here." Blaine said, handing the phone to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt. I meant for Blaine to put me on speaker." Bryan chuckled.

"Got it.." Kurt chuckled, putting the phone on speaker. "It's on."

"Soooo.. I got a letter today.."

"What kind of letter?.." Blaine asked.

"Carmen Tibideaux wants me in the showcase! Me! I did it!"

Kurt let out a high cheer. "Ohmygod!"

"That's amazing, Bryan!" Blaine grinned.

"Thanks.." Bryan smiled. "I'm really excited and nervous..Just..Everything! "

Kurt got an idea. "Don't worry. I have a friend that can help you."

"Really? That'd be amazing."

"No problem. I'll give her a call."

"Thank you so much.." Bryan smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"I should probably get back to Ian. He's mad at me.." Bryan chuckled.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"He's just pouting cuzz I'm not in the mood."

Kurt chuckled. "He never stops. He'll get over it. I'll call you when I talk to my friend."

"Thanks Kurt. I love you guys.."

"We love you too." Blaine said.

Bryan hung up before putting his cigarette out and walking inside. "Baby.."

"What?"

"Don't be mad at me..We already fooled around once today."

"But I want to please you. I want to touch you." Ian said.

Bryan sighed. "I just want to wait until my tattoo is better.."

"I wouldn't even touch your tattoo." Ian said, walking over to Bryan. "I really just want to bend you over and take that ass with my tongue. You love it.."

Bryan gasped, his cheeks going red. "I-I don't know.."

"Why?"

"I'm just not in the mood.."

Ian's face fell. "Oh."

"Baby..No..I mean..Just not for sex..I love you.."

"I love you too. I'm going for a walk." Ian said, grabbing his jacket.

Bryan bit his lip. "O-Okay..Dinner will be ready when you get home.."

Ian didn't respond as he walked out. Bryan sighed, running a hand through his hair before walking back to the kitchen. He checked on the lasagna, trying to take his mind off of things. Ian would get over it..right?.. He hoped so.

About an hour later Ian walked inside and Bryan looked out. "You're just in time for dinner.."

"I want to ask you something."

"What is it?.."

"Why did you get the tattoo?"

"Because I love you.."

Ian stepped closer. "It's so random. I'm not trying to start anything. But were you feeling guilty about anything? Do you really want me?"

"Of course not..I was walking home from work..And I just walked by a tattoo place..I thought about yours..And I wanted to do something for you like you did for me.."

"That's it? Just like that? Nothing happened at work? Is.. Austin trying again..? Anything?"

"No, Ian..Why are you asking me this..Do you really think I'd do that?.."

"I'm not asking if you did something. I'm asking if someone else is trying or if you're having doubts about me." Ian said, his voice dropping at the end.

"No baby..I would never have doubts about us.."

"You won't let me touch you. It's fine if you're not in the mood. But something isn't right. There's something you aren't telling me and it scares me."

"Ian..Baby..I'm just not feeling that well today..You know I love you and that I'm attracted to you.." Bryan said softly.

"I just feel like you're not anymore.. You used to fall apart at me mentioning anything. Now.. I don't know. Maybe I bore you.." Ian said quietly.

"Ian..You don't bore me..We don't have to have sex every day.."

"No, we don't. But when you're in the mood to do something then all of a sudden not when I try to touch you, something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong.." Bryan sighed. "Baby, please...Don't make this a big thing.."

"Fine. I'm always wrong. Sorry." Ian sighed, walking back to the room.

"Ian!" Bryan growled.

"I'm not hungry."

"Forget dinner! I'm just so tired of you walking away from me!" Bryan said, throwing the used dishes in the sink.

"You said I'm the one making a big deal out of this. I cannot tell you how many times I have heard that!" Ian said angrily. "It's always me. I had to work and didn't give you enough attention. You fall for Austin's charm. I know you're hiding something and try to help out, you won't answer me. You make it seem like I'm imagining shit. Bryan, I know you! We're engaged for fuck sake. Why won't you talk to me?"

"I got my fucking dick pierced!"

Ian shook his head. There's no way he heard that right. "What?"

Bryan closed his eyes as Ian walked in. "I got my dick pierced..And I wanted to surprise you.."

"Why? You've never mentioned wanting one." Ian said, trying to hide how much that excited him.

"I was just thinking about how the first time I touched you and how much I loved it..I-I just thought.." Bryan sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Thought what?" Ian asked, stepping closer to Bryan.

"I thought you'd like it.."

"Can I see?"

Bryan nodded, slowly pulling his short's down. Ian gasped. He got down on his knees and admired Bryan's new piercing. "How does it feel?"

Bryan's face turned red as he looked at his boyfriend. "It's..It's a little sore.."

"Can I..?" Ian asked quietly, not taking his eyes off of the metal. Bryan nodded, leaning against the counter. Ian leaned in and softly kissed around the piercing. Bryan gasped, giving a light whimper.

"This is one of the sexiest things I have ever seen.." Ian whispered.

"R-Really?..I just..I want you baby, I really do..I just..I wanted to surprise you when it was healed.."

"I'll be gentle.. Fuck.. It's gonna be a long six weeks.."

Bryan moaned softly. "Ian.."

Ian pressed kissed down the shaft and smiled. "So perfect."

"Y-You really like it?.." Bryan panted softly.

"I love it," Ian said, sucking lightly under the tip. Bryan nearly cried out. He was so much more sensitive.

"Tell me how it feels." Ian said, taking the head into his mouth.

Bryan moaned loudly, throwing his head back. "Ohmygod! I-I ah! F-fuh..Ian.." He got out.

Ian moaned deeply, taking more of him.

Bryan hissed ligtly, but the pleasure overwhelmed the pain. Bryan had never felt anything this good. "I-Ian..oh my fucking god.."

Ian took all of Bryan, reveling in his moans. Bryan panted harshly. "AH!"

Ian stayed there a moment before sputtering and pulling off.

"Fuck, You're so hot.."

"So are you.. Shit.."

"I want you to fuck me, Ian.."

Ian stood quickly and picked Bryan up. "Where?"

"Anywhere.."

Ian laid Bryan on the counter and climbed between his legs.

"Fuck me, Ian.."

Ian set Bryan's legs on his shoulders and quickly pressed in. Bryan arched off of the counter, moaning Ian's name.

"Holy shit.." Ian gasped.

Bryan quickly pulled his shirt off, pushing himself up with one hand before quickly wrapping his arms around Ian's neck so his body was bent in a way that ian found insanely sexy. Dancing really did help with flexibility.

Ian thrust quickly. "So fucking sexy.. Fucking love you.."

"I-I love you..Fuck!" Bryan moaned, his head falling back.

Ian leaned in, biting the pale skin as he slammed against Bryan's prostate. Bryan screamed, his entire body shaking as he crossed his ankles behind Ian's neck.

"Oh my god.." Ian breathed out, doing it again.

"Ian! God!" Bryan moaned loudly.

"Keep talking." Ian growled

"Y-You feel so good..Fuck..I-I missed you in me! Ah..Ian..D-Daddy!" Bryan whined needily.

Ian forgot how hot the 'daddy' kink was. It sent chills through him. He steadied himself and fucked into his lover as hard as he could. Bryan let out a long, loud moan, grabbing Ian's hair.

"Fuck.. So god damn hot taking me like this. You love taking Daddy's big cock. Such a slut for Daddy, aren't you?"

"Fuck! Yes, Daddy!" Bryan cried out.

"Has my boy been bad?" Ian growled.

"Y-yes.." Bryan panted, whining as Ian slowed down. "Daddy..No.." He whimpered.

"My baby's been bad. I have to teach you a lesson." Ian slowed his thrusts as he spoke until completely pulling out, leaving Bryan empty. He hopped off of the counter and gently put his fiancé over his shoulder.

Bryan whined softly, rubbing over Ian's back. "Daddy..Please..I'm sorry.."

"Don't worry, baby. I'll let you come. But not until I say so."

Bryan let out a small, pouty noise as he was carried. Ian sat down on the couch and laid Bryan across his knees. "You know what happens to bad boys?"

Bryan blushed. "Y-Yes.."

"What happens?"

"Spankings.."

"That's not all. You're going to learn something from Daddy tonight, baby. Spread your legs a little."

Bryan did as he was told, his breathing speeding up. Ian rubbed over Bryan's ass softly before bringing his hand down lightly to start. Bryan arched his back, giving a small moan.

"Does my baby like that?" Ian asked lowly.

"Yes.."

Ian brought his hand down harder.

"A-Ah!" Bryan gasped. The older grinned, spanking him quickly three times. "Daddy!" Bryan whined, his cheeks stinging lightly as Ian stopped

Ian rubbed the heated flesh. "Have you had enough baby?"

Bryan bit his lip, giving a quick nod.

"Don't worry. Daddy's going to fuck you. I'll fuck you so good. But I want my baby's mouth stretched around me first." Ian moved them into a sixty-nine position on the floor. "You better not come. If you come, you'll be punished again."

"Y-Yes, Daddy..I promise I won't.."

"Good boy. Now, suck Daddy's cock."

Bryan moaned, pushing Ian's jeans down a bit more before sucking him into his mouth. Ian gave a low growl as he lifted his head and licked a light circle around Bryan's hole. Bryan gave a high moan as he took Ian to the base, gagging around him.

"Fuck.. You know how much Daddy loves that. I have something special for you now. Remember not to come. Daddy still has to fuck you." Ian said before rewarding him. He flicked his tongue around Bryan's ass and brought two fingers up to press at his boy's perineum. Bryan moaned loudly around Ian. His thighs were already trembling. Ian smiled. He wanted to punish his lover more. He kept his hand teasing Bryan as he sucked the newly pierced cock into his mouth. Bryan couldn't hold it back. He pulled away from Ian, but not quickly enough. He cried out as he came all over his fiancé's stomach, his body shaking fiercely. Ian pressed his tongue into Bryan as deep as he could, licking as his lover came down. Bryan whimpered helplessly. "I-I'm..Daddy, I'm so sorry.."

Ian pulled back and smacked Bryan's ass hard. "I told you not to come."

"Ah! D-Daddy..I'm sorry.."

Ian moved Bryan so they were facing each other. "Sorry's not enough." He said, stroking down Bryan's cheek. "You're going to be punished. Lick up all your come."

Bryan quickly leaned down, dragging his tongue accross Ian's abs and cleaning up his mess.

"Good." Ian said as he stood. He moved the coffee table so they'd have plenty of room and grabbed a shirt, tying it around Bryan's eyes so he couldn't see.

"Daddy?.." Bryan whispered.

"Stay here on your knees. Don't move." Ian said before walking away. Bryan sat back on his haunches, listening for Ian's next instructions. Ian made sure to take his time in their room. He had gone out a few days before going to the hospital and bought some new toys and such. He grabbed a couple of things and headed back to the living room. He used rope to tie Bryan's hands together then his ankles. Ian picked him up and placed his lover on his knees on the couch, his cheek resting on the back cushions. "Such a good site."

"D-Daddy..What are you doing?.."

"Shh. I'm showing you something new. You're going to be teased until you're hard and leaking again. This is your punishment." Ian said before biting Bryan's ear. "Then Daddy will fuck you so hard you feel it all week. You better listen to me this time."

Bryan whined softly. "O-Oh shit.."

Ian picked up a crop and ran the end of it along Bryan's back, to his ass.

"Ian.."

Ian brought the crop down, moaning at the smack it made against Bryan's ass. "What did you just say?"

"F-Fuck! Daddy!..Daddy.."

Ian spread Bryan with the crop. He used his left hand to keep his fiancé spread wide as he lightly tapped the toy against Bryan's empty hole. Bryan whined loudly, rollng his hips. Ian reached forward to feel Bryan's dick. "Not ready yet." He said, trailing the crop to the bound boy's perineum then the base of his dick. Bryan pushed his hips back. "Daddy..Daddy, please.."

"Please what?"

"I just..I need something..Anything.."

"Not yet. You disobeyed Daddy." Ian said sadly. He got on his knees and pressed two fingers inside of Bryan.

Bryan gasped harshly. "Oh..Daddy..Yes.."

"If you get close to coming again, tell Daddy. I'll be very upset if I can't fuck you."

"Yes, Daddy.." Bryan whispered before moaning softly. Ian pulled out. He turned and got a glass dildo he had in a cup of ice. He bit his lip as he slowly pressed it inside. Bryan jumped, tightening up at the sudden cold.

"How does it feel?" Ian whispered hotly.

"Cold, Daddy.."

"Good or bad cold?"

Bryan gave a soft moan and arched his back. "Good.."

Ian kissed Bryan's ass. He fucked Bryan slowly with the dildo, bringing his other hand up to his fiancé's perineum again.

Bryan gasped loudly. "Please say something Daddy.."

"My boy is so hot. Can't wait to fuck this tight hole. Maybe my baby scream."

"Yes..Ohgod..Daddy.." Bryan panted.

Ian pulled the toy out and set it aside. He pulled on the rope and leaned his fiancé over the side of the couch. Ian walked over to be in front of Bryan. "I want you to choke on my dick baby. I want to hear it."

Bryan nodded. "Please, Daddy.."

Ian took the shirt off of Bryan's head. "I want to see your eyes."

Bryan blinked a couple of times, looking up at Ian. Ian smiled as he eased into Bryan's mouth. Bryan bobbed his head slowly, thrusting against the couch. Ian moaned, his head falling back. Bryan leaned in, taking Ian to the base, staying down as long as he could before choking and sputtering. Ian pulled out, letting Bryan breathe. "Fuck, that's so sexy. I want to fuck your mouth."

"Please.."

Ian grabbed Bryan by his hair and started to thrust into his lover's mouth. He kept his pace slow at first before pushing in quickly and staying there. Bryan's eyebrow kneaded together and he gagged loudly, his back arching. Ian waited until Bryan's eyes were watering before pulling out, spit dripping down his chin. "Fuck. I have to have you now."

"Please, Daddy..Please fuck me.." Bryan whined, desperately rocking his hips against the couch, seeking friction. Ian picked Bryan up, keeping him tied. He laid on the carpet and placed Bryan on top of him, his knees on either side of Ian. "You want to ride Daddy's big cock? Tell me how much you want it."

Bryan panted harshly. "I want to ride Daddy's cock..Please..I need it.."

Ian placed himself at Bryan's entrance and thrust up quickly. Bryan cried out, looking down at Ian and pulling at his wrist ties.

"Fucking ride daddy."

Bryan moaned loudly, bouncing on Ian's cock.

"Such a fucking cock slut for me." Ian growled.

"Y-Yes, Daddy!"

Ian gripped Bryan's hips and flipped them over. He pinned his lover's feet above his head and fucked into him harder than he ever had.

Bryan screamed, tears filling his eyes as the pleasure wracked his thin frame. "D-Da-d-ddy!"

"I'm so fucking close. You want Daddy's come? Fucking beg for it. You're Daddy's slut. Beg. Tell me your my slut. Talk dirty baby. I love when my boy gets dirty."

"I-I'm your slut, Daddy! Your d-dirty fucking slut..Ah..Come in me..Please..I want your come in me, Daddy! Ahh! Fuck me and come in my fucking hole!"

Ian spread Bryan wide, slamming against his prostate until they both came hard, Bryan letting out a loud scream. Bryan whimpered, tears slipping down his cheeks as his orgasm shook him to the core. Ian slowed his thrusts as they came down.

"F-Fuck.." Bryan breathed out shakily.

Ian was still panting as he pulled out and laid next to Bryan. "Damn.."

Bryan was still shaking as he looked over at Ian.

"Was it too much..? I just.. I couldn't help myself.."

"N-No..fucking amazing..But..Can you untie me?.."

Ian chuckled, sitting up and untying Bryan. "That was fucking hot."

Bryan wrapped himself around Ian. "So good..So fucking good.." He whispered shakily.

"Do you think.. Sometime you might want to do something like that? To me?.."

"I'd love to baby.." Bryan smiled.

Ian bit his lip. "I'd love to he surprised with that coming home one day."

Bryan grinned, nodding.

"I love you."

"I love you so much.."

"I'm so proud of you for getting the showcase."

"Thank you.." Bryan smiled. "I'm so nervous.."

"You're going to be the best." Ian said seriously.

"I'm going against seniors.."

"So?"

"They're better.."

"I doubt that." Ian said.

Bryan sighed softly. "Do you want to come to school with me tomorrow?.."

"I have the day off. Will they let me?"

Bryan nodded. "They let people sit in on classes if they have a vistors pass. I can get you one."

"I will be there."

Bryan smiled. "I think its time for a shower, then bed.."

"I need to eat first. I am starving." Ian chuckled

"Let me make you a plate.." Bryan said sweetly, kissing Ian softly before getting up and limping to the kitchen.

Ian licked his lips. Tonight was one of the best nights he had ever had. Bryan made Ian a plate and poured him a drink. "Food's ready baby.."

Ian hopped up and sat at the table. "Are you eating?"

"Yeah.." Bryan said softly, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck from behind and nuzzling against his neck.

"Mmm, smells delicious."

Bryan smiled against his lover's skin before kissing it softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too, Bryan."

Bryan held his fiancé as he ate, stroking his hair slowly. Ian turned and looked at his fiancé with sleepy eyes.

"You ready for bed, love?.."

Ian nodded lazily. Bryan smiled, putting Ian's plate in the sink and helping him up. Ian plopped into bed, holding his arms out for Bryan. Bryan smiled, climbing in bed and nuzzling under Ian's jaw.

"Goodnight beautiful."

"Night, Daddy.." Bryan smiled, biting his lip. Ian giggled before they fell asleep.


	52. Chapter 52

The next morning, ian mumbled blearily to himself as Bryan got dressed for school. Black shirt, black tights and a blue hoodie. "I have double dance today..I'm sorry if you get bored.." Bryan apologized, packing his bag of clothes to change into.

 

 

"I won't. I'll be watching you." Ian said.

 

 

Bryan chuckled. "Well..I'm limping like a wounded giraffe after last night so I won't be that good."

 

 

"It's not that bad." Ian laughed.

 

 

"Adriana will point it out." Bryan chuckled, picking up his bag.

 

 

"And I'll try to keep my mouth shut."

 

 

Bryan chuckled. "Come on.."

 

 

Ian grabbed his leather jacket and followed his fiancé. Bryan held Ian's hand as they walked into the school. Ian looked around at all of the students. They all looked at him with raised eyebrows and whispers to each other.

 

 

"What's up with them?" Ian asked.

 

 

"We don't have many students that..Look like you.." Bryan tried to explain.

 

 

"Look like me how?"

 

 

"Mostly the piercings." Bryan said softly as they walked. "If you haven't noticed most of them are over privileged lemmings.."

 

 

"They're just not used to being around a bad ass." Ian chuckled.

 

 

Bryan squuezed Ian's hand softly "True.."

 

 

"When are you out today?"

 

 

"About one thirty." Bryan said as they walked into the empty dance studio.

 

 

"Okay. Where should I sit?"

 

 

"Wherever." Bryan said, pointing to the various chairs. He smiled as Ian sat down and put his hands on the older's knees. "I love you.." Bryan said softly.

 

 

"I love you too." Ian grinned. "You've got this."

 

 

"It's just class.." Bryan smiled.

 

 

"You aren't going to tell them about the showcase?"

 

 

"I don't want another reason for Adriana to mess with me.." Bryan said, pulling his hoodie off.

 

 

"Baby, she should be proud of you. She could help you with something this big."

 

 

Bryan nodded. "True.."

 

 

"Plus, you're friends should know." Ian said softly.

 

 

Bryan smiled, nodding. He shouldn't have to hide this.

 

 

"So, Ashley, I hear you've gotten a lot more aquainted with poles lately." Adriana said boredly as she walked into the studio.

 

 

Bryan's heartbeat sped up. "W-What?"

 

 

"Oh yeah. Word spreads in a small school, Ashley.." She smiled, taking a sip from her water bottle before removing her coat.

 

 

Bryan looked down, not saying anything.

 

 

"Who cares?" Ian shot at the dancer.

 

 

"You think he's going to get a real job if they know about this?"

 

 

"He won't need to get a real job because he'll be dancing on a Broadway stage for the rest of his life." Ian spat.

 

 

"They won't risk that getting out. I'd quit before its too late." Adrianna replied curtly.

 

 

"It's just dancing. It's a great workout and I get paid for it.." Bryan defended.

 

 

"It's being a whore." Adriana ssid shortly.

Ian quickly stood, striding over to the teacher. "Don't you ever say that about my fiancé again.."

 

 

"Fiancé?" She asked, amused as she looked Ian up and down. "Temper too. Good luck with that."

 

 

Ian huffed and bryan gently grabbed his shoulders. "Baby..Please sit down.."

 

 

"Tell her. Tell her what you got yesterday." Ian said seriously.

 

 

"Ian just drop it, please.." Bryan said, keeping his eyes downcast.

 

 

"What did he get?" Adrianna sighed.

 

 

"His letter inviting him to the winter showcase. Yes. A freshman. From what I hear, that doesn't happen much. But my fiancé got it. He's going to go far. Farther than you did. Farther than your mother. Stop acting like a stuck up bitch and do your job."

 

 

Bryan gasped, squeezing Ian's hand.

 

 

"Well..I'm pleasantly surprised Ashley.."

 

 

"Thank you.." Bryan said quietly as a group of girls walked in.

 

 

"Bryan! Ohmygod! Have you heard?"

 

 

"A-About what?.."

 

 

"Rachel Berry is in town!" One of them squealed. Bryan gave a short, high noise, making Ian jump.

 

 

"What the hell?" Ian asked.

 

 

"RachelBerryohmygod!" Bryan squealed, jumping with the other girls.

 

 

"Who?"

 

 

"You don't know who Rachel Berry is?..The Rachel Barbra Berry?" One of the girls asked incredulously.

 

 

"No." Ian said, starting to get annoyed.

 

 

"She's only the most perfect, influential, amazing, ohmygod performer on Broadway today!" Bryan said, his voice high with excitement.

 

 

"Alright. Let's start class. It's not like she's coming to see any of you."

 

 

The students sighed, all walking to the bar to stretch and Ian sat down. It was almost the end of class when Adrianna noticed a man come in.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" She asked, leaning against her cane.

 

 

"Hello. I'm here for Bryan." A familiar voice said.

 

 

Bryan nearly dropped the girl he was lifting. "Kurt!" He grinned, setting her down.

 

 

Kurt chuckled. "Hey munchin. Thought I'd surprise you."

 

 

Bryan walked over, hugging Kurt tightly.

 

 

Adrianna asked if Kurt had a visitors pass and Kurt chuckled. "I do. And so does my friend." He said, turning as Rachel Berry walked in.

 

 

The whole class went silent. "Hello everyone." Rachel smiled.

 

 

"T-That's.. Ohmygod.. Y-You're Rachel Berry..." Bryan whispered, his eyes wide with awe.

 

 

"And you're Bryan." She said, holding her hand out.

 

 

Bryan reached out and shook her head. "Ohmygod.. I-I can't believe this.. You're my idol."

 

 

"I told you she was my friend. Don't doubt me boy.." Kurt chuckled, his hands on his hips.

 

 

"I still don't know who she is.." Ian said seriously.

 

 

Bryan turned around and stared at his fiance. "I cannot believe you don't know her." he said before naming every one of her accomplishments in order that she achieved them. "This is the most amazing woman. She was the FIRST freshman to get into a showcase here."

 

 

"I'm not into Broadway! Jesus!" Ian huffed as Rachel smiled wide.

 

 

"And I hear you're the second.."

 

 

"I am.." Bryan blushed.

 

 

"Well Kurt called me and I would be honored if I could help you prepare."

 

 

"I-I would love that.." Bryan said as the other students gasped. Murmurs filled the room and ian just looked confused.

 

 

"If you're not into Broadway, why are you here?" Rachel asked Ian.

 

 

"Um..I'm here supporting Bryan..He's my fiancé after all.."

 

 

Rachel raised an eyebrow as she looked him up and down. "Well, Bryan, I would love to take you and Kurt to dinner so we can celebrate. Clueless can come too." she said, nodding towards Ian.

 

 

"Clueless?" Ian hissed.

 

 

"Ohmygod..That would just make my life!" Bryan grinned, bouncing.

 

 

"And maybe if your very talented instructor would let you miss tomorrow, I could help you with the showcase at my place."

 

 

"A-At your house?" Bryan gasped. "Oh Miss July..Please?.."

 

 

Cassandra looked between the two. "For Miss. Berry, yes."

 

 

"Thank you so much!"

 

 

Adrianna nodded. "But you still have three classes. You're not leaving yet, Ashley."

 

 

"Why is she calling you Ashley?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"Pet name. Go practice your lifts." She said, bringing her cane down against the wooden floor.

 

 

"Yes ma'am." Bryan said, thanking Rachel before going to practice. Kurt and Rachel went to go sit with Ian.

 

 

"How are you, kid?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"I'm alright.." Ian sighed.

 

 

"You sure?"

 

 

"Yeah. Bryan and I fought last night, but we're okay.."

 

 

"Oh yeah. Because he wouldn't put out, right?" Kurt said.

 

 

"Kinda.." Ian chuckled.

 

 

"Not everyone has your stamina."

 

 

"Hey, we ended up going for a couple of hours after he got off the phone." Ian grinned.

 

 

"Oh my god." Kurt chuckled as Rachel made a face.

 

 

"Nothing wrong with a healthy sex life.." ian winked at her.

 

 

"I don't have time for men." Rachel said.

 

 

"I bet." Ian scoffed.

 

 

Rachel rolled her eyes at the teen.

 

 

"Bryan's gotten so much better.." Kurt smiled, watching him dance.

 

 

"He's really good." Rachel agreed. "Do you know what song he wants to do?"

 

 

Kurt shook his head, looking to Ian.

"He hasn't told me anything yet.."

 

 

Rachel nodded, studying Bryan's moves. He lifted a girl, spinning her around before gently setting her down and spinning in perfect sync with her to the left. Rachel couldn't help but smile. He really was good. Ian nodded as he saw Rachel smile. She'd better be impressed.

 

 

"How long until he's finished?"

 

 

"He has two hours in here, lunch break, then his vocals class."

 

 

"Kurt, why don't we go for a walk or shopping? Catch up before dinner." Rachel smiled.

 

 

"That sounds great. Ian, do you wanna come?"

 

 

"Will I be interrupting?" Ian asked.

 

 

"Of course not. You haven't seen me in forever, you don't want to spend time with me?" Kurt asked dramatically.

 

 

"I do. I don't really get out much. But you two probably have a lot to talk about.."

 

 

"Come with uuusss.." Kurt whined, leaning against Ian and pinching his cheeks.

 

 

Ian pulled back. "Alright, alright. Only if you stop doing that."

 

 

Kurt giggled, planting a kiss on Ian's cheek. Ian laughed before telling Bryan to call when he was done. Bryan nodded, taking a short break to hug Kurt, thank Rachel and kiss Ian softly. "I love you.." He whispered, his arms around his neck.

 

 

"I love you too, babe." Ian grinned before kissing him deeply. Bryan gasped softly, his body naturally leaning against Ian's. Ian bit Bryan's lip as he pulled back. "Still got it."

 

 

Bryan's face flushed as he licked his lips. "Ian.."

 

 

Ian growled just loud enough for Bryan to hear. "Careful. You're clothes are tight. Don't want anyone to see."

 

 

Bryan shivered, biting his lip. "I'll see you when I get out.." He whispered in Ian's ear before licking the shell and strutting back over to his class.

 

 

Ian gasped before a sly grin spread across his face. "Bye babe."

 

 

"Bye, Ian.." Bryan smiled.

 

 

"Bye Ian!" A group of girls by Bryan called. They were practically swooning over him.

 

 

"Bye ladies." Ian called, winking at them and walking out.

 

 

They all giggled loudly, grinning and waving as Bryan just laughed.

 

 

"Well. You seem to have a way with any gender.." Kurt chuckled.

 

 

Ian shrugged. "It's funny."

 

 

"Leading people on is far from funny.." Rachel said seriously.

 

 

"Oh my god." Ian groaned. "They know I'm with Bryan. They know I'm gay."

 

 

"Okay, ladies..Can we keep our claws in for a few hours?" Kurt sighed.

 

 

"If she can stop sucking the fun out of every room."

 

 

"I do not!" Rachel defended.

 

 

"Okay, Miss. Broadway. What do you do for fun?"

 

 

"Well..I go out to dinner..Sometimes I go out dancing with the girls..But usually, I'm much too busy for fun.."

 

 

"If you got laid once in a while, you'd be more fun." Ian said.

 

 

Rachel gasped harshly and Kurt couldn't help but giggle.

 

 

"That's not funny." Rachel said seriously.

 

 

"It's a little funny, Rach.." Kurt smiled.

 

 

"Is not."

 

 

"Uptight, I'm telling you.." Ian said.

 

 

"You're just a kid. What do you know about anything?"

 

 

"I know a lot more than you think " Ian said softly.

 

 

"Well, guys can ruin someone's career."

 

 

"I think I'm very supportive of Bryan's dreams, just like he is of mine."

 

 

"And what are those?" Rachel asked.

 

 

"Becoming a professional hairdresser." Ian said. It was weird saying it out loud, considering he never had.

 

 

Rachel nodded. "That's nice."

 

 

"He can sing too." Kurt smiled.

 

 

"Oh really?" Rachel asked. "Why don't you sing?"

 

 

"I-It's really something I just do for Bryan.." Ian said as he saw Kurt eyeing a coffee shop.

 

 

"Maybe they have open mic performances.." Kurt hummed.

 

 

"Maybe you should do it." Ian said. "Or Rachel. I'm sure us small people would love that."

 

 

"No, you are gonna get your skinny butt up there, and sing." Kurt said seriously.

 

 

"I don't know, Kurt.."

 

 

"I'd like to hear what you can do." Rachel smiled.

 

 

Ian sighed. "Fine."

 

 

Kurt grinned, walking into the coffee shop.

 

 

"At least see if they have a guitar I can use.." Ian mumbled.

 

 

"Okay."

 

 

Ian sat with Rachel as Kurt walked over to the counter.

 

 

"Can I help you?"

 

 

"Yes..I was wondering if you would allow a little impromptu performance by my friend over there. And you look like someone that has a guitar lying around somewhere."

 

 

The guy blushed lightly. "I-I have mine in my car.."

 

 

Kurt smiled at him. "That'd be wonderful."

 

 

"I'll go get it." He said, getting someone to cover the register.

 

 

Kurt walked back to the table, smiling.

"I'm guessing that means yes?.." Ian sighed.

 

 

"Yup." Kurt grinned.

 

 

Ian inhaled slowly. "Okay.."

 

 

The young man came back with the guitar. "Here you go.."

 

 

"Thanks.." Ian said, walking up to the small stage and turning on the microphone.

 

 

Rachel scooted closer to Kurt as Ian got ready.

 

 

"Um..I'm Ian Sanders..And..I'm gonna sing a song.." Ian said, sitting on the stool. "This one is called She's an Angel..But..I'm gonna tweak the words a bit."

 

 

People looked up at him and waited for the music to start. A few watched as others went back to their business.

Ian started strumming his guitar slowly, giving a soft sigh as he saw Kurt filiming on his phone.

"I remember the night we first met

I remember the clothes he wore

I remember ten minutes later

We were on the bathroom floor

He likes to pull me into the shower

And make me breakfast in the middle of the night

He knows how to do the littlest things

that drive me wild.."

 

 

Rachel leaned forward, resting her arms on the table as she listened.

 

 

"To the bedroom straight from the bar

A one night stand that made me fall so hard

He's an angel

I'm an asshole

But we're so in love

He likes Broadway

I like heavy metal

But we still have fun

The birds and bees in my head kept singin'

Let's run away and never look back

Lets drive straight to Vegas

Don't slow me down if I'm movin' too fast.."

Ian sang slowly, closing his eyes as he thought of his fiancé.

 

 

"He's good." Rachel said quietly.

 

 

"Very.." Kurt smiled. He couldn't wait to show this to Bryan.

 

 

"When he calls me I'm sure to come

Pull the trigger on my warm gun

I think maybe that he's the one

I can't take this anymore all that I know for sure is

"Tonight, I'm leavin' hell and not looking back

'Cause he's my angel.." Ian finished, a light applause filling the shop.

 

 

"Thank you." Ian said, nodding and taking the guitar back to the guy at the counter. Kurt grinned as he and Rachel clapped.

 

 

"Happy?" Ian asked as he sat down.

 

 

"You're really good, Ian.." Rachel smiled.

 

 

"Thanks." Ian said, leaning back in his chair.

 

 

"I can't wait to show Bryan." Kurt grinned.

 

 

"He knows what he means to me." Ian said.

 

 

"I know he does.." Kurt smiled.

 

 

"So, how long has it been since you two seen each other?" Ian asked.

 

 

"Almost four years.." Kurt said softly.

 

 

"My assistant thought it was a fan lying so they could meet me. But I happened to walk by and hear his name." Rachel said, looking at Kurt sadly.

 

 

"Luckily." Kurt chuckled. "I was about to reach through the phone and slap her."

 

 

Rachel laughed. "You're not someone to upset."

 

 

Kurt giggled. "Very true..I missed you.."

 

 

"I missed you too."

 

 

"I'm sorry about..When we stopped talking.."

 

 

Rachel took Kurt's hand. "I was so worried about you.."

 

 

"I know..I just wasn't in a good place."

 

 

"But you are now. And you found Blaine."

 

 

"I did.." Kurt said, smiling.

 

 

"So, you're staying with me until you go home." Rachel grinned.

 

 

"You don't wanna stay with us?.." Ian asked, playing with a napkin.

 

 

"You and Bryan came come too if you'd like. I have plenty of room."

 

 

"I'm sure Bryan would love that.." Ian said.

 

 

Rachel nodded. "So, it's settled. We'll go to dinner, pick up some things from your apartment and go to my place."

 

 

Kurt smiled wide. "Sounds great!"

 

 

"What do you want to do to kill time?"

 

 

"You want me to cut your hair, Kurt?..It's pretty long." Ian asked.

 

 

Kurt ran his hands through his hair, feeling how long it was. "Yeah. I could use a trim."

 

 

"Sweet And maybe..If you're feeling a little adventurous, we could try something new?" Ian smiled.

 

 

Kurt bit his lip. "Alright.."

 

 

Ian grinned.

 

 

"Well, I hope you don't mean as adventurous as whatever it is you have going on.." Rachel said.

 

 

"We'll see." Ian chuckled.

 

 

"Oh god..Ian..I'm getting married in the spring..At least tell me it will be back to normal by then." Kurt said seriously.

 

 

"I promise."

 

 

Kurt chuckled as they got up and started to the apartment.

 

 

"It's kind of a mess.. We were really tired last night."

 

 

"Oh it's fine." Kurt smiled "I've seen it worse."

 

 

"I'm sure you and Blaine have done worse." Ian chuckled.

 

 

"Oh yeah." Kurt said as they walked in. Ian picked up his Xbox controllers and tossed them out of the way.

 

 

"So, what are you thinking for my hair?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"I dunno..What have you always been too afraid to do?"

 

 

"I don't know." Kurt sighed. "I just don't want to look bad at my wedding."

 

 

"I'll hook you up. Go sit in the kitchen."

 

 

"Okay.." Kurt said, grabbing a chair and going to the kitchen.

 

 

Ian want to get his supplies and grinned. He loved doing this.. Kurt took a nervous breath as Ian walked in.

"Don't look so nervous." Ian smiled.

 

 

"I don't know what you're doing." Kurt sighed.

 

 

"Nothing major. Scout's honor." Ian said softly.

 

 

"Okay." Kurt said, relaxing a bit. Ian got to work, skillfully snipping away.

 

 

"Do you like New York?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"It's alright. Bryan's in love with it."

 

 

"Is it where you want to be?"

 

 

"I like it, don't get me wrong..I just don't really have a sense of belonging anywhere." Ian admitted.

 

 

Kurt nodded in understanding. "Just anywhere Bryan is?"

 

 

"I'm always happy with him..I know it sounds cheesy, but..The only time I feel like I'm where I really need to be..Is when he's holding me.."

 

 

"That's so sweet." Kurt smiled. "I know that feeling. But who would've thought that bad ass in the hospital would turn out to be so nice and sweet?"

 

 

"I'm still a badass.." Ian defended. "Just not with Bryan.."

 

 

Kurt laughed. "Sure you are," he said teasingly.

 

 

"I would be careful, Kurt, I'm still cutting your hair." Ian laughed.

 

 

"Fuck with my hair and I'll kick your ass." Kurt said seriously.

 

 

"I'm afraid of you so I'll be good."

 

 

Kurt chuckled lightly. "Good."

 

 

Rachel smiled. "So..Ian..How did you and Bryan meet?"

 

 

"In a hospital." Ian said. "It's a long story."

 

 

"Just wondering How you two ended up together. Opposites attract I suppose." She said softly.

 

 

"I'll never know how I got so lucky." Ian said quietly.

 

 

"D'aaaawe..Such a sweetie." Kurt giggled.

 

 

"Shut up." Ian mumbled.

 

 

Kurt just smiled, chuckling. With a few touch ups, Ian was finished.

 

 

"Okay. Go take a look." Ian smiled. Kurt walked to the bathroom alnd gasped harshly. "I love it!" Ian trimmed the sides much shorter than usual, and took a bit off the top, making it look a bit more choppy. All in all it looked amazing.

 

 

Ian grinned as he leaned against the doorway. "Told you."

 

 

Kury grinned, pulling the younger into a hug.

 

 

Ian chuckled. "You're welcome."

 

 

"Maybe you could do mine sometime." Rachel smiled.

 

 

"I'd love to." Ian smiled. "What do you like? Are you willing to experiment?"

 

 

"My job doesn't leave me with that many options. But I trust you."

 

 

"Good. I will think about it." Ian said.

 

 

They spent a couple of hours lounging around the apartment until Bryan walked in, looking wore out. "Ohmygod.." Bryan gasped, dropping his bag. "I'm sososo sorry. I didn't know it was so messy." He quickly started straightening up the living room. "Ian just leaves his stupid video games out.."

 

 

"It's fine. You're young." Kurt chuckled. "We're going to get going in a bit. You're staying with us at Rachel's place while I'm here. Go shower. And no, Ian you are not joining him."

 

 

"He's my fiancé. I can join him if I want." Ian said, looking to Bryan.

 

 

"Baby.. Rachel Berry is here.."

 

 

"And?"

 

 

"I won't take too long." Bryan said before strutting to his room. Ian watched Bryan walk away before huffing and slouching in his seat.

 

 

"Calm down, boy." Kurt laughed.

 

 

Ian just laughed, rubbing his palm over his stubbly jaw. "Shit..I need to shave.."

 

 

"You do look a bit hairy."

 

 

Ian stuck his tongue out at Kurt before standing. "I'll be back." He said before walking to the bathroom.

 

 

Bryan had just undressed and was turning the water on. "Ian! You scared me!"

 

 

Ian chuckled. "Just need to shave, babe.." He smiled, rubbing his jaw along Bryan's shoulder.

 

 

Bryan sighed softy at the touch. "I kind of like you like this."

 

 

"Really?..Kurt said I look hairy."

 

 

"I think it's hot.. But you should probably shave for school."

 

 

"Uuuunnnghhhh..I don't wannaa.. So much wooork.." Ian whined, leaning against Bryan.

 

 

Bryan giggled. "It's not that much work."

 

 

"That's a lot of work for me.." Ian said, kissing the spot between Bryan's shoulder blades.

 

 

"Ian.."

 

 

"Hmm?.." Ian hummed, running his palm over Bryan's stomach.

 

 

"Fuck it." Bryan sighed, turning around and kissing Ian deeply. "You were so hot when you were leaving.."

 

 

Ian moaned. "When I was leaving?"

 

 

"School. When you kissed me."

 

 

"Oh yeah.." Ian chuckled, pulling his shirt off and sitting on the closed toilet.

 

 

Bryan lowered himself onto Ian's lap. "Haven't done this before."

 

 

"First time for everything.." Ian smirked, running his hands up Bryan's thighs, to his ass, up his back and down again.

 

 

Bryan shivered. "We have to be quick. I need to shower."

 

 

Ian nodded reaching down to pull out his length and stroking it quickly.

 

 

"So damn hot.."

 

 

Ian grinned, grabbing the spare bottle of lube from the drawer and slicking himself up. "Sit on it babe.."

 

 

"I love it when you tell me what to do."

 

 

"Yeah?" Ian smiled, moaning as Bryan sank down around him. He gave Bryan's ass a sharp smack.

 

 

"Ah! Yes.." Bryan gasped harshly.

 

 

Ian smiled, gripping Bryan's cheeks and spreading them open before starting to thrust. Bryan clutched to Ian. He was still a bit sore from the previous night. He leaned in to nip at his lover's ear. "Talk to me, Daddy.."

 

 

Ian growled. "Fuck..You like feeling Daddy's dick in you?..Yeah..You take it so good, don't you?.." The taller smiled, pulling Bryan' head back by his hair so he could look at him.

 

 

"Oh! Yes.. Oh god, I love it." Bryan gasped, rocking his hips down.

 

 

Ian licked up the center of Bryan's neck. "Ride it, baby..Mmmm..Shit.."

 

 

Bryan locked his fingers together behind Ian's neck. He planted himself on the tip of his toes and bounced on his fiance as fast as he could, arching his body in the sexiest way Ian had ever seen.

 

 

Ian let our a loud grunt, holding onto Bryan's tiny waist as their skin smacked together. "Oh shit! That's so good, babe..Just like that..So hot.."

 

 

Bryan tried to hold back. But he was in a perfect position for Ian to thrust against his prostate. His moans escalated as he sped up. "Unh! I-Ian!"

 

 

Ian thrust up into Bryan, pounding into the bundle of nerves. Bryan let out a loud cry as his orgasm wracked his body and he came between them. Ian growled, thrusting up into him a few more times before coming. Bryan smiled as he came down, slowing his hips. "I love you."

 

 

"I..I love you too, babe.." Ian panted.

 

 

Kurt sighed. "Can't leave those two alone."

 

 

"I can tell." Rachel chuckled.

 

 

The boys showered together before getting ready. Ian decided to shave after all and let Bryan dress him. Bryan made Ian wear the pants he wore when he surprised him on their first Valentine's day together. He picked out a pair of boots, a tight navy shirt and, of course, his leather jacket. Ian smiled at himself in the mirror before looking to his lover. "Thanks babe.."

 

 

"You're so damn sexy.."

 

 

Ian chuckled, pulling Bryan close. "So are you.."

 

 

Bryan hummed. "Thanks."

 

 

"You ready to go have dinner with Rachel Berry? The woman who most likely heard me fuck you?" Ian chuckled.

 

 

Bryan's eyes went wide. "Oh god.."

 

 

Ian laughed, grabbing his wallet. "Let's go."

 

 

Bryan grabbed their small suitcase with what they would need while at Rachel's.

 

 

They walked out and Ian smiled. "I shaved."

 

 

"I see." Kurt nodded.

 

 

"Oh! I really like your hair. Did Ian just do it?" Bryan asked.

 

 

"He did." Kurt smiled as ian grinned proudly.

 

 

"Its really good."

 

 

"Thanks. Now come on, I'm starving."

 

 

"Okay." Bryan said, grabbing his stuff. They all got up before leaving.

Rachel took them to one of the nicest restaurants. Ian looked around, his arm around Bryan's waist. "Fancy.."

 

 

"I can't believe this.." Bryan said in awe.

 

 

"It's one of my favorite places." Rachel smiled as they walked up to the hostess.

 

 

"Miss. Berry, we have your usual table ready." She said with a grin.

 

 

"Thank you." She nodded as they were led to the back. They were seated and given a few minutes to look over the menu.

 

 

"What even is this shit?" Ian asked.

 

 

"Ian!" Bryan scolded.

 

 

"What?!"

 

 

"Your language."

 

 

"Seriously?.." Ian sighed.

 

 

"Yes. This is a nice place. Please. Be polite."

 

 

Ian let out a long groan before sipping the water.

 

 

"What do you suggest, Rachel?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"Oh everything is amazing." Rachel smiled.

 

 

Kurt hummed as he searched the menu.

 

 

"I want meat.." Ian mumbled.

 

 

"Get something with meat." Bryan sighed.

 

 

"I will." Ian hummed.

 

 

"I think I'll have the capesante with risotto and spinach." Rachel smiled.

 

 

"I'll do the same." Kurt said. "What about you, Bryan?"

 

 

"Pennette Amatriciana without bacon."

 

 

"And I'll take his bacon. I can't read any of this, so, I'll have anything with steak." Ian grinned.

 

 

The waitress took their order and walked off, chuckling at Ian.

 

 

"So classy." Kurt giggled.

 

 

"The mother fucking classiest." Ian grinned.

 

 

"Ohmygod." Bryan groaned.

 

 

"You love me."

 

 

"I do but damn.."

 

 

"Language, Bryan!" Ian scolded.

 

 

Bryan gave his fiancé a death stare. "So funny."

 

 

Ian, Kurt, and Rachel all giggled softly. Bryan leaned in for a small kiss. Ian grinned, pressing his lips to Bryan's.

 

 

"Rachel says I can cut her hair." Ian said as he pulled back."Really?" Bryan smiled, looking over at Rachel.

 

 

Rachel nodded. "Nothing crazy."

 

 

"Of course.." Ian chuckled.

 

 

"Do you know what you want to do?"

 

 

"Yup."

 

 

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

 

 

"Take about two to three inches off. Give you tons of layers. It's cute, a little choppy and feathered." Ian grinned.

 

 

The singer smiled. "Sounds great."

 

 

"Awesome."

 

 

Bryan smiled. "So..Is the winter showcase scary?.."

 

 

"I was a little nervous. But its not as bad as you think. If you're okay with singing in front of crowds, that is." Rachel explained.

 

 

"I do in glee club."

 

 

"You'll be fine."

 

 

"Thank you.."

 

 

"What do you have in mind?"

 

 

"Something to show off my soprano.." Bryan smiled.

 

 

Rachel nodded as their food arrived.

 

 

Ian grinned as he saw his steak. "Yes!"

 

 

The waitress smiled as she set the plates down.

 

 

"This looks amazing.." Bryan smiled.

 

 

Rachel thanked the waitress before she left. Kurt smiled down at the food before looking to Rachel.. "I'm so glad we could do this together.."

 

 

"Me too." Rachel smiled. Dinner was amazing. They laughed and ate. Bryan and Ian shared a dessert before Rachel paid and they went to her place. Bryan gasped as they walked inside. "Ohmygod!"

 

 

Rachel chuckled, giving them a tour. Bryan was in awe while Ian looked mildly impressed.

 

 

"One day, you'll have all of this."

 

 

"Oh..I-I won't be as successful as you."

 

 

"We'll see." Rachel smiled. "You just have to work for it."

 

 

"I'll try my best.." Bryan smiled wide.

 

 

"You can do it." Kurt grinned. Bryan smiled, squeezing his fiancé's hand.

 

 

"So, what're we doing?" Ian asked.

 

 

"I have some wine." Rachel grinned.

 

 

Ian scoffed. "That's it?"

 

 

"I have more..Aren't you underage?"

 

 

"And?" Ian asked. "We aren't leaving."

 

 

"You can let them have some." Kurt chuckled.

 

 

"Not too much." Rachel said, looking at Ian.

 

 

Ian rolled his eyes. "I have a pretty high tolerance."

 

 

"I'm sure you do." She said, studying him. Rachel wasn't sure about Ian yet.

 

 

"I won't let him have too much.." Bryan giggled.

 

 

"What do you want to do?" Kurt asked Rachel.

 

 

"We can just drink a little, hang out and talk."

 

 

"You two go on. I want to catch up with Rachel."

 

 

Bryan nodded, grabbing Ian's hand as they walked off.

 

 

"Thank you so much." Kurt said softly. "This means so much to him."

 

 

"He's amazing. I've seen him dance..And well, he's better than me." Rachel giggled. "How's his voice?"

 

 

"So amazing. He's humble. But its so good, Rach."

 

 

"I'd like to hear him..How's his range?"

 

 

"He can go higher than I can."

 

 

"Really!? No way.." Rachel grinned.

 

 

"I know." Kurt said happily.

 

 

"Now I have to hear this.

 

 

Kurt called for Bryan.

 

 

Bryan hurried over, smiling. "Yes?"

 

 

"Will you sing for Rachel?"

 

 

"O-Oh..Um..What should I-I sing?.."

 

 

"Anything to show off your range." Kurt encouraged.

 

 

Bryan took a deep breath. "Okay.." He quickly thought through songs. He picked one out in hus mind. It was much higher than he was comfortable with but he just took a deep breath before clearing his throat.

"Think of me, think of me fondly,when we've said goodbye.

Remember me once in a while,

please promise me you'll try."

 

 

Rachel sat back and listened closely.

 

 

"When you find that, once again, you long

to take your heart back and be free,

If you ever find a moment,

spare a thought for me.

Think of all the things

we've shared and seen,

don't think about the way things

might have been"

Bryan winced a bit at the higher notes and Rachel could sense he was struggling a bit. Kurt nodded, hoping he'd keep going.

 

 

"Flowers fade,

The fruits of summer fade,

They have their seasons, so do we

but please promise me,

that sometimes

you will think of me!"

Bryan pressed his palm against his diaphragm as he held the note.

 

 

Rachel nodded when he finished. "You need some help and confidence. But.. You have it."

 

 

Bryan nodded ashamedly. He couldn't believe he just fucked up in front of Rachel Berry..

 

 

"Why the sad face?" She asked.

 

 

"I messed up..I tried a song I knew I couldn't do..I sucked."

 

 

"You did not suck." Rachel said matter-of-fact. "You just need to work at it. When we were in school, Kurt and I had competed for a solo. He messed up. But he's still an amazing singer."

 

 

"I gave you that solo."

 

 

Bryan giggled lightly as Rachel rolled her eyes.

 

 

"You remember what was going on back then." Kurt said. "I couldn't make it worse."

 

 

She nodded. "So you threw it..For your dad?.."

 

 

"Yeah.." Kurt shrugged.

 

 

"That's..That's amazing, Kurt."

 

 

"What?" Kurt asked, looking confused.

 

 

"You wanted it so badly..but you gave it up for him."

 

 

"I'd do anything for my dad. You know that. But.. I failed him anyway." Kurt sighed.

 

 

"No you didn't..You have an amazing fiancé.." Rachel smiled.

 

 

"And kick-ass kids." Ian smiled as he walked into the room, holding a glass.

 

 

Kurt gave a weak smile. There were still things even Blaine didn't know. "Thanks."

 

 

"Now..Can we stop being boring?" Ian asked.

 

 

"Well, what would you like to do?"

 

 

"Drink!"

 

 

"I don't drink." Kurt sighed.

 

 

"Come on Kurt..Just once." Ian said

 

 

"No. I can't. You can. But I'm not going to." Kurt said seriously.

 

 

Ian held his hands up. "Okay..Jesus."

 

 

"Just leave him alone, baby.." Bryan said softly.

 

 

"Fine." Ian sighed.

 

 

"Rachel? Are you gonna?"

 

 

"Oh, I don't know.."

 

 

"Have some wine, cut loose." Ian grinned.

 

 

"I'll have a little." She smiled.

 

 

"I'll make the drinks!" Ian grinned.

 

 

"I just want a glass of wine." Bryan said softly.

 

 

"Me too." Rachel said, letting Ian go.

 

 

Ian grinned, rubbing his hands together as he walked to the mini bar. He grabbed the wine and poured that first. Then he gave a wicked grin as he grabbed a bottle of rum and topped yhe glasses off with that. Bryan and Rachel gladly took the glasses. Bryan took a sip and shivered a bit. "Strong wine.." he got out.

 

 

"Very. Its good.." Rachel said. Ian grinned, sitting next to Bryan. Bryan smiled, taking another sip.

 

 

About an hour hater, Rachel and Bryan were laughing loudly as Rachel tried to dance to some hip hop song they turned on.

 

 

"See? You can be fun!" Ian grinned, getting up and dancing with her.

 

 

Rachel grinned. "I'm much more fun than you know!"

 

 

"Tell me about it?"

 

 

"Well..I had a bit of fun in high school..Too much fun in college." Rachel laughed.

 

 

"I want to hear this. Tell me everything." Ian grinned.

 

 

Rachel pulled Ian to sit on a loveseat. "Well, in high school..I drank a bit..Also i got my first boyfriend."

 

 

"Who!?" Ian asked.

 

 

"Finn Hudson.." She sighed.

 

 

"Tell me everything." Ian grinned.

 

 

"Why do you want to know about Rachel's love life? " Kurt chuckled, sipping his water.

 

 

"I like sex." Ian laughed.

 

 

"Ohmygod.." Rachel giggled. "Well..I lost my virginity to him when I was eighteen.."

 

 

"I bet you have a wild side."

 

 

"Maybe.." She grinned over the rim of her glass.

 

 

"Oh my god." Bryan giggled.

 

 

"You two have more in common than I thought."

 

 

Bryan just blushed, looking down and grinning.

 

 

"Tell me more." Ian pressed.

 

 

"Like what?" She giggled.

 

 

"The craziest time you two fucked."

 

 

"Oh god..Well there was this one time..After a party.." Ian grinned, waiting for more. "We went home and he just picked me up and laid me down on the counter.."

 

 

Ian's eyes sparked with excitement. "I love taking Bryan on the counter."

 

 

Bryan laughed loudly "Ian!"

 

 

"Its true!"

 

 

The younger blushed, hiding his face.

 

 

"Refills!" Ian said, picking up the empty glasses.

 

 

"I think that's enough.." Kurt chuckled.

 

 

"I think I can do one more." Rachel smiled.

 

 

Bryan nodded in agreement. Ian made the drinks, spiking them again before heading back. Bryan smiled, his cheeks red from the alcohol. "Thank you, baby.." He hummed.

 

 

"You're welcome." Ian grinned. Bryan leaned against Ian, sighing happily as he played with his fingers.

 

 

"You're so cute." Ian whispered.

 

 

"Cute?.." Bryan asked.

 

 

Ian nodded, biting Bryan's ear. "I love you."

 

 

Bryan blushed, giggling wildly at the touch. "I love you too!"

 

 

"That's why you're cute." Ian chuckled.

 

 

"What're you talking 'bout.."

 

 

"All giggly and drunk."

 

 

"I'm not drunk.." Bryan slurred.

 

 

Kurt shook his head. "Yes, you are."

 

 

"No!" Bryan giggled.

 

 

"I feel good." Rachel laughed.

 

 

"I can tell.." Kurt giggled. "I think it is Miss Berry's bed time."

 

 

"I'm still here. Come on, we can cuddle up in your bed. I'm sure they'll find somewhere to sleep.

 

 

"I have two spare rooms. They can pick one." Rachel smiled as she stood up, a little wobbly.

 

 

Kurt stood, holding her up. "Okay..Goodnight boys."

 

 

"Night." They said together.

 

 

Kurt helped Rachel to her bedroom before sitting down next to her on the bed.

 

 

"I missed you.." Rachel said quietly.

 

 

"I missed you too.." Kurt said softly.

 

 

"Why? Why did you disappear like that?.."

 

 

Kurt swallowed. "Rachel..I just..I was in a horrible place..I couldn't let you see me like that.."

 

 

"I could've helped you."

 

 

Kurt just shook his head. "No one could help me.."

 

 

"I would've tried. I hated watching you go down that path. I always blamed myself for being so busy that I wasn't there.." Rachel said, tearing up.

 

 

"It's not your fault Rachel. I'm responsible for my own decisions.." Kurt said seriously.

 

 

"I know. I just wanted to help.."

 

 

He grabbed her hand and sighed softly. "I'm okay now.."

 

 

Rachel took his hand. "I'm so happy you are. If you ever need to talk about something that happened or if.. If you feel you need any of that, I want you to come to me. If you're scared to go to Blaine, come to me. I'll do anything for you, Kurt."

 

 

Tears filled Kurt's eyes as he squeezed Rachel's hand. "Th-Thank you.."

 

 

"I love you, Kurt." She said as she laid down.

 

 

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly, pulling the covers over them.

 

 

Rachel rested her head on Kurt's chest. She had missed him so much. She didn't want to let him go. Kurt held on to his best friend. "So..You're coming to my wedding right?"

 

 

Rachel grinned as she looked up. "You're getting married? Of course, I'll be there!"

 

 

"I didn't tell you?" Kurt giggled.

 

 

"No!" She said. "I can't believe this! When?"

 

 

"In the spring." Kurt smiled.

 

 

"Where?"

 

 

"At his friend Thea's theatre. It'll be small and simple. Just family and close friends." Kurt said softly.

 

 

"I can't wait." Rachel said happily. They talked and caught up until the Broadway star finally fell asleep. Kurt took a deep breath and kissed her head before falling asleep as well.

 

 

"Baby, look!" Bryan gasped, looking out of a glass door. "Look you can see the stars tonight..."

 

 

Ian got up and wrapped his arms around Bryan from behind. "Its beautiful. But nothing compared to the star I'm holding."

 

 

Bryan blushed deeply, looking back at ian. "You're so sweet.."

 

 

Ian shook his head. "Just in love." he said, pressing small kisses along Bryan's neck. Bryan gave a quiet hum, letting his head fall back on Ian's shoulder. Ian bit down softly on the smooth, pale skin. Bryan gasped as Ian sucked lightly. "Ian..W-We can't here.."

 

 

"Why not?"

 

 

"It's not our house.."

 

 

"No. It's Rachel Berry's." Ian whispered, licking up the shell of Bryan's ear.

 

 

Bryan moaned quietly. "Ian.."

 

 

"Yes baby?" Ian said, blowing into his ear. The shorter's head turned as he captured Ian's lips in a slow, deep kiss. Ian gave a low groan as he turned Bryan around. Bryan gasped, his breath shaky as he felt an odd spark. He felt innocent again, being seduced by Ian.. Ian brought his hand up, resting it against Bryan's jaw line and neck as he pulled him closer. Bryan gave a small whimper as he placed his hand over Ian's and grabbed the other, sliding it over his stomach. Ian growled as his hand traveled up Bryan's shirt, twisting his nipple lightly. Bryan let out a whine before breathing out Ian's name in a deep whisper.

 

 

"You're so fucking beautiful." Ian breathed out. Bryan looked at Ian with hooded eyes, his face flushed and his breathing slightly labored.

 

 

Ian gave a crooked grin as he made his way down to unzip Bryan's pants. Bryan kept his eyes on Ian as his breathing sped up even more.

 

 

"Look so innocent.." Ian whispered. "I fucking love it."

 

 

"I am.." Bryan whispered, giving a small smile.

 

 

"You won't be for long." Ian grinned.

 

 

"What are you gonna do to me?.."

 

 

"Haven't decided yet." Ian said as he pulled Bryan's shirt off.

 

 

Bryan lifted his arms, letting his fiancé pull it off. Ian leaned in, nipping at Bryan's neck. He wanted to recreate the first time Bryan saw him. "Have you ever seen a dick in person?"

 

 

Bryan's body trembled slightly. "N-No.."

 

 

Ian grabbed Bryan's hand and placed it over the front of his jeans. Bryan's hand shook slightly before squeezing lightly. Ian hummed quietly. "A little more."

 

 

Bryan squeezed more, cupping the outline.

 

 

"Mmm, what do you think, babe?"

 

 

"S-so big.."

 

 

Ian moaned, rolling his hips forward. "Take it out."

 

 

"I..I'm nervous.."

 

 

"Just look at it at first. You don't have to do anything." Ian said warmly.

 

 

Bryan nodded, looking down. Ian pulled his own shirt off and slowly took his pants off. Bryan gasped quietly.

"Oh my god.."

 

 

Ian chuckled as he stroked himself. Bryan ran his hands down Ian's arms, giving a small moan.

 

 

"You don't have to. But you know you want to." Ian said lowly. "I'll talk you through it."

 

 

"O-Okay..Can we sit somewhere?"

 

 

Ian picked Bryan up and carried him bridal style to one of the guest rooms. Bryan blushed, looking up at Ian. Ian set him on the bed before sitting next to him. Bryan reached over slowly, gripping the base. Ian closed his eyes, leaning back a little. Bryan slowly pulled up a bit, gasping softly.

 

 

"Your hand feels so good, Bryan."

 

 

"Really?"

 

 

Ian nodded. "Real good."

 

 

Bryan moaned softly as excitement flew through his body.

 

 

"Tighter." Ian said softly. Bryan did as he was told, slowly climbing off the bed and getting on his knees.

 

 

Ian gasped. "You look so hot down there."

 

 

Bryan blushed deeply, batting his lashes. Ian bit his lip as he kept his eyes on Bryan. Bryan slowly pumped ian. "T-Tell me what to do?.."

 

 

"Do you want to taste me, babe?" Ian said smoothly. Bryan looked down at Ian's cock and wet his lips before nodding.

 

 

"Start with just the head. Lightly. Not too much."

 

 

Bryan leaned down, licking up the slit as he looked up at Ian.

 

 

Ian shivered. "So good."

 

 

The paler closed his eyes, sucking the tip into his mouth.

 

 

"Bryan.." Ian moaned. Bryan whimpered, pumping the rest of Ian. Ian leaned back further. "Damn."

 

 

Bryan pulled off. "A-am I doing good?.."

 

 

"So good. Don't stop. Take more if you're ready."

 

 

Bryan nodded, sucking him back into his mouth and sinking down around the head. Ian gasped. Bryan always used the perfect pressure. Bryan moaned around Ian. He loved this, playing innocent for him. Ian rolled his hips up. "Can't wait to feel that tight ass."

 

 

Bryan gasped, pulling off. "M-My ass?.."

 

 

Ian nodded slowly. "I'll go slow. You're special. I want to show you."

 

 

Bryan couldn't help but smile at his fiancé. "Okay.."

 

 

"Get on the bed. On your knees."

 

 

Bryan nodded, doing as he was told.

 

 

"So beautiful." Ian sighed, kissing down Bryan's back.

 

 

Bryan gasped softly. "Oh..Ian.."

 

 

Ian smiled as he reached Bryan's ass. "Try to relax."

 

 

Bryan nodded, resting on his elbows. Ian spread Bryan before licking around the muscle. Bryan cried out, arching his back. Ian grinned, pressing his tongue in.

 

 

"Ian..Ian, yes.."

 

 

Ian took his time, savoring Bryan's moans.

 

 

"F-Fuck that f-feels so good!"

 

 

Ian pulled back. "I could do that all night.."

 

 

"Just..Wow.."

 

 

Ian grinned as he held onto his cock, smacking the head against Bryan's waiting hole.

 

 

Bryan moaned loudly. "Fuck! Please, do that again.."

 

 

Ian did as Bryan said. "So fucking hot."

 

 

"Oh god..Yes..A-After you fuck me..Can I finger you?.." Bryan whispered.

 

 

"Mmm, yes." Ian moaned before slowly pressing in. Bryan gasped harshly, throwing his head back.

 

 

"Holy shit!"

 

 

"Ian..So fucking big!"

 

 

Ian growled, pressing in to the hilt. Bryan pushed his ass back, trying to get ian deeper. Ian didn't waste any time. He pulled back, starting to thrust hard. Bryan moaned Ian's name, rolling his body. Ian reached down, exploring his lover's body as he slammed into him. Bryan buried his face in the pillow, letting it muffle his moans. Ian let his head fall back, reveling in the muffled moans.

 

 

"Yes! Harder.."

 

 

Ian gripped Bryan's hips, speeding up his thrusts. Bryan moaned Ian's name, looking back at him with parted, kiss swollen lips and red cheeks.

 

 

"Oh fuccck!" Ian groaned. Bryan looked so fucking good like this.

 

 

"Baby..Ah..I'm so close! S-So close!"

 

 

Ian smacked Bryan's ass roughly. "Fucking scream for me."

 

 

Bryan let out a high yelp at the action. "Ian! Fuckfuckfuck!" His moans grew louder and his thighs began to tremble as he climbed even closer to the edge. Ian reached down, pressing against Bryan's perineum as he tried to control himself. Bryan let out a high scream, gripping the sheets and arching his back as he came. His muscles tightened and flutterred around his lover before he came down, giving tiny whimpers and shaking slightly. It took everything Ian had to not come. Bryan felt so damn good around him. Bryan whined as Ian pulled out. "Shit, baby.."

 

 

Ian stroked himself lazily. "That was so sexy."

 

 

"You just.." Bryan giggled, slowly sitting up. "You're amazing."

 

 

"So are you." Ian breathed out. Bryan grabbed Ian's hand and moved it away before cupping his jaw and kissing him passionately. Ian moaned, melting against Bryan. Bryan slowly ran his hands down to Ian's ass, tracing his fingertips just at the crease where it met his thigh. Ian gasped softly, spreading his legs for his fiancé.

 

 

"I miss being inside you, Ian.." Bryan whispered, grabbing and squeezing the perfect flesh.

 

 

"Ah.. I miss it too."

 

 

"I love how needy you get.." Bryan breathed out against his lips as he teasingly traced his fingers back up to the small of his back. Ian let out a small whine as he hooked a leg around Bryan. Bryan sat back on his haunches and pulled ian into his lap. "Mmm..Yes, just like that..You like to act like a dom top..But I know how to make my baby fall apart and beg for me to fuck him.." Bryan smiled. He didn't know where all of this was coming from, but he had no intention of stopping.

 

 

Ian's eyes widened with innocent excitement. "I want you inside of me."

 

 

"I really wish I could baby..But..I don't know if I can get hard again.." Bryan sighed, hoping Ian would take it as a challenge.

 

 

Ian leaned in to suck at Bryan's neck. "I know how to do that."

 

 

"Oh yeah?..How?.."

 

 

Ian made his way to Bryan's ear. "Let me suck your cock. Or.. Better yet.. Fuck my throat. Make me surrender to you."

 

 

Bryan let out a deep growl. "I bet you'd love that..Feel my piercing sliding against your tongue.." He said darkly, gripping Ian's ass.

 

 

Ian was already panting. "Y-Yes."

 

 

"Tell me what you want again baby.."

 

 

"I-I want you to fuck my throat. Make me choke on you.. I'm a slut for your cock, Bryan.."

 

 

Bryan shivered, pushing ian down on the bed roughly and pinning him down by his wrists as he kissed him. Ian writhed beneath Bryan, giving a long moan against his lover's lips.

 

 

"You're so fucking hot.." Bryan panted, looking down into Ian's eyes.

 

 

"I need you.."

 

 

"Hands and knees." Bryan ordered, getting off of ian and sitting up on his knees. Ian quickly did as he was told. Bryan grabbed his hardening member and traced it around Ian's lips. Ian moaned, sticking his tongue out.

 

 

"So greedy.."

 

 

"Just so sexy.."

 

 

Bryan grinned, looking down at ian as he slowly pushed in. Ian closed his eyes and hummed.

 

 

"Fuck.." Bryan breathed out, placing his hands on Ian's cheeks as he slowly started to thrust. Ian fluttered his lashes before looking up and Bryan.

 

 

Bryan smiled. "Fuck, you're so sexy baby.." He gasped, speeding up his hips. Ian tangled his fingers in the sheets as he moaned. Bryan panted harshly, holding Ian's head down. Ian sucked in a deep breath, sputtering around his lover. Bryan moaned deeply. "Fuck!"

 

 

Ian relaxed as much as he could. He couldn't help but choke on Bryan. Bryan pulled out, stroking himself slowly. "Lay on your back."

 

 

Ian struggled to catch his breath as he laid down.

 

 

"You okay?.." Bryan whispered, climbing on top of him.

 

 

"Yes," Ian breathed out heavily. Bryan nodded, leaning down to kiss Ian softly. Ian wrapped his arms and legs around Bryan. Bryan pulled back, bringing his fingers up to Ian's mouth. Ian eagerly sucked the digits into his mouth. Bryan gasped softly, slowly pushing them in and out. "So sexy.."

 

 

Ian smiled. He loved letting Bryan take control. Bryan pulled out, lifting Ian's hips and placing a pillow beneath him for easier access. He reached down, tracing a finger around his hole.

 

 

Ian gasped. "Please.."

 

 

"Please what, baby?.."

 

 

"Finger me.."

 

 

Bryan smiled, slowly pushing in and sinking down so he could watch his hand and Ian's face. Ian let out a long sigh of relief. "Baby.."

 

 

"Yes?.." Bryan hummed, fingering his lover slowly.

 

 

"Feels so good.."

 

 

Bryan leaned down licking at Ian's perineum slowly.

 

 

"O-Oh!"

 

 

"You like that?.." Bryan smiled, doing it again as he added another finger.

 

 

"Oh my god.. Yes.."

 

 

Bryan moaned, pulling his fingers out and pushing his tongue inside. Ian spread his legs as far apart as he could. "Bryan!"

 

 

Bryan hummed, wrapping his arms around Ian's thighs as he licked deeper into his fiancé. Ian arched his back wildly. Bryan growled, pulling back before licking over him once more. "Fuck, you taste so good.."

 

 

"Bryan.. I need you.."

 

 

Bryan sat up, placing the tip at Ian's hole. "Do you?.."

 

 

"Yesyesyes.."

 

 

"How much?.."

 

 

"I want you so bad, Bryan. Please." Ian said desperately. Bryan took pity on his lover and slowly pushed in. Ian closed his eyes as he rolled his body down.

 

 

"So fucking tight.."

 

 

"Bryan.." Ian got out in a whine. Bryan started to roll his hips, moaning deeply. Ian whimpered, reaching for anything to grab onto. Bryan grabbed his hands as he thrusted faster. Ian held on tightly, rolling his hips with Bryan's thrusts. "Bryan!"

 

 

"Fucking take me.." Bryan panted, moving his hands down to Ian's hips.

 

 

"Ungh! Fuck! I-I'm close!"

 

 

"Me too..Come with me Ian.." Bran panted before kissing him and thrusting harder. Ian trembled, his orgasm wracking his frame as he whined into the kiss. Bryan gave a deep grunt as he filled Ian. Ian panted as he ran his hands up and down Bryan's back.

 

 

"So perfect.."

 

 

"I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too.."

 

 

"We just fucked in Rachel Berry's house."

 

 

Bryan giggled. "Oh my god, we did.."

 

 

Ian couldn't help but grin. "Goodnight baby."

 

 

Bryan pulled out, cuddling up to Ian. "Night.."


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special chapter. A look into the lives of Blaine, Kurt, Bryan, and Ian before they connected/reconnected.

BLAINE

 

 

Blaine Anderson was tired of California. He was only staying for his fiance Ethan. And he even had his doubts bout him. He finished his last set at the coffee shop he performed at, earning a light applause. It had only been a year and a half since he graduated. Since Kurt left. No matter how much time passed, the hurt didn't ease. He put his guitar in the case and smiled before walking out and starting home. He lit a cigarette and sighed softly as he walked. He loved LA, he really did..But sometimes this life felt like too much for him. In a way, he was glad he never went to New York. It would be too busy for him. He made it home and plopped down onto the couch, letting out a deep sigh. Blaine thought about what he could make Ethan for dinner. Before he could even finish the thought, Ethan walked inside.

"Hey gorgeous." The blond smiled.

 

 

"Hey." Blaine said softly.

 

 

Ethan leaned down, kissing Blaine softly. " How was your day?"

 

 

Blaine shrugged. "It was alright. Nothing new."

 

 

"How is it 'nothing new' when you live in LA?" Ethan chuckled, sitting next to Blaine.

 

 

"I was just at the cafe." Blaine said.

 

 

"Still." Ethan said, giving Blaine the smile that got him his modeling job.

 

 

Blaine couldn't help but smile back. "How was your day?"

 

 

"Same as yours.." He chuckled, climbing into Blaine's lap.

 

 

"Better now?"

 

 

"Much.." Ethan hummed, learning in to kiss him softly. Blaine's smiled grew as he placed his hands on his fiancé's hips. Ethan gave a soft moan, rolling his hips down slowly.

"Ethan.."

 

 

"Yeah, baby? .." He smiled, kissing down Blaine's neck.

 

 

Blaine gripped Ethan's hips tighter. "I love that."

 

 

"I know..I know what you'll love more, too.." Ethan chuckled, licking his collar bone. Blaine's head fell back as he gasped. Ethan moved down Blaine's body until he kneeled on the floor in front of Blaine, mouthing at his crotch. Blaine ran his fingers through Ethan's hair as he moaned.

"I want to taste you, Blaine.." Ethan whispered. Blaine unzipped his jeans before pulling them down just enough. The model smiled, pulling out Blaine's length. "Shit.."

 

 

"Talk to me."

 

 

Ethan slowly started to pump Blaine's length. "Fuck..You're so big.." He moaned, licking up to the head.

 

 

"Shit.."

 

 

Ethan smiled, quickly taking Blaine down his throat. Blaine arched his back as loud moan escaped him. Ethan grinned, looking up at his fiance. "Fuck, Ethan.."

 

 

Ethan hummed softly, speeding up the bobs of his head. Blaine rolled his hips up, moving in time with his fiancé.

 

 

After a few more minutes of this, Ethan could tell Blaine was close. Blaine closed his eyes. He was almost there..He just needed something to push him, he moaned deeply as the thought of Kurt spread out beneath him, moaning softly and bathed in moonlight flashed in his mind. So perfect and beautiful.. That was all Blaine needed to let out. He thrust up into Ethan's mouth, giving a harsh grunt as he came. Blaine trembled as he came down.

 

 

Ethan hummed as he swallowed around Blaine and pulled off, licking his lips. "Well, I must've done something right.." He grinned. Blaine just gave a lazy smile. He climbed up Blaine's body and gave him a soft kiss. "Let's get to bed, huh?.." he whispered.

 

 

"Yeah." Blaine said, picking him up and carrying him.

 

 

Ethan giggled lightly, wrapping himself around Blaine. Blaine smiled as he pushed their door open. Ethan peppered kisses along Blaine's jaw and over his lips as they laid down.

 

 

"You really want to marry me?" Blaine whispered.

 

 

"Of course I do..You really want to marry me?.." Ethan smiled.

 

 

"I do." Blaine said quickly.

 

 

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked, chuckling.

 

 

"I am."

 

 

"Good.." Ethan whispered against Blaine's lips. Blaine sighed as he pressed their lips together.

 

 

Ethan kissed Blaine softly before pulling away. "Goodnight.."

 

 

"Night."

 

 

A few weeks later, Blaine walked home with twelve roses in his hand and a spring in his step. Something about today felt amazing. He decided not to go play at the café and go home to surprise his fiance.

He walked inside and paused as he heard soft moans coming from his bedroom. He recognized them as Ethan's and smiled. Blaine quietly walked closer. He had walked in on Ethan playing with himself before. He loved it. Today really was an amazing day. He pushed the bedroom door open to see Ethan with his face pushed against the mattress and his ass in the air. Usually Blaine would've enjoyed this, save for the strange man fucking into his lover roughly.

"What the fuck is this?!" Blaine yelled, throwing the roses on the bed.

 

 

Ethan sat up as the man jumped back. "Blaine! I-I thought you'd be at the café!"

 

 

"You thought wrong. I came home to surprise you. Who is this?!"

 

 

"Umm..Th-This is Geoff.." He said softly. "Why don't you join us, baby?.." He asked softly, trying to put on a smile as he walked over to Blaine.

 

 

Blaine pushed his fiancé back. "How long has this been going on?"

 

 

"Umm..About two months..."

 

 

"Fuck you." Blaine said, shaking his head and stepping back. "We're engaged! Doesn't that mean anything?"

 

 

"Of course it does, baby..Sex is just sex..It doesn't impact what we have.."

 

 

"Had. What we had."

 

 

"What? You're just gonna kick me out?.."

 

 

"It's over." Blaine said, getting angrier by the minute.

 

 

"Oh yeah?..What are you gonna do? Just play guitar in a fucking coffee shop for the rest or your life? Guess what, honey. There's thousands of guitar players in LA you're going nowhere." Ethan spat, gathering his clothes while Geoff did the same. "I can't believe I wasted my time on a loser like you."

 

 

Blaine stopped Ethan before he walked out. "At least I'm more than a whore like you."

 

 

Ethan stared at Blaine and pulled his ring off and threw it on the floor before walking out with Geoff not far behind. The anger in Blaine boiled over as he started to trash the place. He ripped down the curtains and smashed a lamp, angry tears filling his eyes. Blaine turned the mattress over. He felt so disgusting. He shoved the blanket off of the bed and curled up on the bare mattress. He felt like his heart has been stomped on. He thought of the night Kurt left and whimpered. Blaine had known Ethan wasn't the one. But he also knew who was. And that was the boy that left him after giving him the most amazing night Blaine could have ever imagined. He needed Kurt..But he had no idea where he was.. He wouldn't even know where to begin to look. He buried his face in the mattress as a wrecked sob escaped his body. Why Blaine? Why was it him always getting hurt? One thing he knew was that he would never be happy..He was destined to stay miserable forever. .

 

 

KURT

 

 

It had been a couple months since Kurt's grades and attendance at NYADA started slipping. He had been getting more into the party scene and hanging out with more of the wrong people, but it was all in good fun.. Especially at Samantha's house. The air smelt of sex and cigarettes as Kurt threw back another shot and his friends cheered around him. A guy on the other side of the room was watching Kurt. Kurt grinned as he licked across his teeth, locking eyes with the man. Being only nineteen, he had been basking in the attention of other men. He'd been getting quite a lot of it these days. The man held a hand up and did a 'come here' motion. Kurt set the shot glass down and walked over, smiling seductively. He put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?.."

 

 

The man gave a crooked smile. "Dance with me. I want to talk."

 

 

Kurt bit his lip. "Make it worth my time.."

 

 

"Oh, I will." The man grinned, wrapping an arm around Kurt's hips and leading him to the dance crowd.

 

 

Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck. "You got a name?.."

 

 

"People call me Dez. You?"

 

 

"Kurt." He said, pulling a small baggie containing a few pills from his pocket. "So..Why exactly am I dancing with you?.."

 

 

"I think we'd make a good team. But we'll talk about that later." Dez grinned, turning Kurt around and grinding against him. Kurt gasped, biting his lip and giving a small moan. He looked back at Dez, placing a pill on his tongue before holding one to the other man's lips. Dez gladly took the pill before sucking a finger between his lips and winking at Kurt. Kurt grinned, swallowing the tab of ecstasy and pushing his ass back against Dez. Dez moved his mouth to Kurt's neck, kissing down the pale column. Kurt moaned softly. After a few minutes the drug began to kick in and Kurt couldn't get enough of Dez's hands on him. He moaned and whimpered helplessly, palming at himself as the amazing sensations raced through him. Dez grinned. He knew this would be easy. "Let's go somewhere alone."

 

 

Kurt nodded quickly, giving small pants as he clutched to Dez. Dez took Kurt to an empty room. He pushed him against a wall and grabbed Kurt's ass, lifting him and grinding against him.

 

 

"Fuck, yes.." Kurt moaned, rubbing his hands up his own neck to his hair. Every nerve end was screaming and everything just felt so good.

 

 

"You're so sexy." Dez growled.

 

 

"Fuck me..Mmm..Please..I want you.."

 

 

Dez set Kurt down and quickly undressed them before throwing Kurt to the bed. Kurt laid back, rolling his body against the sheets. "Take me..Please..Dez.."

 

 

Dez stroked his hard dick as he settled between Kurt's thighs. He leaned down and pressed into the begging younger man.

 

 

Kurt moaned loudly at the amazing feeling. "Yes! Ah!"

 

 

Dez wasted no time. He nipped at Kurt's neck as he pounded into him. Kurt gave a harsh cry, his back arching off of the bed. The drugs combined with the heat and contact felt so perfect. "Fuck me! Oh my god.."

 

 

"Scream for me, Kurt. Scream like a whore." Dez growled.

 

 

Kurt laughed giddily at the name, his body humming as another moan was ripped from his lips. "You want me to be your whore?..Ungh..I'll be your bitch!.."

 

 

Dez pulled out quickly, chuckling as Kurt whined. "Get on your knees."

 

 

Kurt did as he was told. "Please..Please touch me again..I need it.." Kurt panted desperately.

 

 

Dez stood up and pulled Kurt to the edge. He smacked the pale ass roughly. "You like that, bitch?"

 

 

"Yes!" Kurt cried, nuzzling against the sheets. Dez spread Kurt wide before slamming back into him. Kurt moaned wantonly, pushing his ass back in time with the other man's thrusts. Dez scratched down Kurt's back before reaching around and stroking Kurt quickly. Kurt's body trembled fiercely as he edged closer. "I-I'm close!..Fucking make me come!"

 

 

Dez sped up. "Come for me, Kurt. When you're done, I want you to sit in front of me and take all of me in your mouth. Got it?"

 

 

"Y-Yes!" Kurt got out before a scream escaped him and he came, his body twisting and writhing against the bed.

 

 

Dez rubbed Kurt's back as he ride out his orgasm. "So good."

 

 

Kurt hummed happily, smiling back at Dez. "Fuck..Your cock feels so good in me..Mmm.."

 

 

Dez reached forward and cupped Kurt's jaw. "Come taste it."

 

 

Kurt nodded, letting Dez lead him with his hand.

 

 

Dez stroked himself a couple of times as Kurt watched. "You want my come, Kurt?"

 

 

"Yes..Yes..I want it.." Kurt whispered, his dilated eyes wide with anticipation.

 

 

"I'm going to come all over your face, baby." Dez grinned as he slowly pushed his hips forward.

 

 

"Please..please..Fucking come all over me, I want it.." Kurt panted, sticking his tongue out.

 

 

"Take me, Kurt. All of me."

 

 

Kurt quickly did as he was told, sucking Dez down his throat eagerly. Dez gasped as Kurt took him to the hilt without sputtering. Kurt swallowed around him, looking up and smiling.

 

 

"Holy shit!" Dez moaned. He thrust quickly in and out of Kurt's mouth before making Kurt take him completely and staying there. Kurt held on as long as he could before he gagged around the long, thick cock.

 

 

"Hold on, Kurt. Swallow. Swallow, baby."

 

 

Kurt's eyes watered as he started swallowing slowly, breathing through his nose. Dez gave a low moan as he pulled out, letting Kurt catch his breath. "God damn, that's good."

 

 

Kurt licked his lips, panting softly.

 

 

"Make me come, Kurt."

 

 

Kurt leaned in, licking and sucking at Dez's balls slowly. Dez moaned softly, rubbing Kurt's back. Kurt purred at the contact, kissing up the shaft to suck Dez quickly. Dez hissed. "Almost there."

 

 

Kurt gripped the base, speeding up his movements. Not even a minute later, Dez pulled out and came all over Kurt's face. Kurt moaned, opening his mouth and closing his eyes. Dez stepped back and watched Kurt. "You'd do so well."

 

 

"What?.." Kurt asked, rubbing over his face and licking his hand.

 

 

"Did you like that?" Dez asked lowly.

 

 

"Yes.."

 

 

"What if I told you that if you worked for me, you could have that much fun every night and get paid for it?"

 

 

Kurt tilted his head to the side. "Wait..So..You want me to..Charge?..

 

 

"Yeah. A lot of my girls do it. There's always been something missing. And I think it's you." Dez said, moving closer to Kurt. "I want you."

 

 

"I.." Kurt blushed, trying to clear his swimming mind. "I-I don't know.."

 

 

"Think about it." Dez said, suddenly towering over Kurt. "You're friend does it."

 

 

"Jess?..She does it because she doesn't have any other choice.." Kurt said quietly.

 

 

Dez shrugged. "They all say that."

 

 

Kurt looked down, running his hands up and down his thin arms. "I-I..Why should I work for you when I can do it myself?.."

 

 

"You don't know how it works. You could go out there and get hurt. Or you could work for me."

 

 

"What do you want if I do?..."

 

 

"Just a little cut of the money."

 

 

"That's it?.." Kurt asked timidly.

 

 

"That..And I get to sample my merchandise whenever I want..But I don't see you having a problem with that.." Dez chuckled.

 

 

Kurt blushed looking down. He was still on the fence. Maybe he should do this..He needed the money..The drugs were starting to put him into debt.. Dez cupped Kurt's chin. "Come on, Porcelain. I know you want it."

 

 

Kurt gasped softly at the name. "When can I start?.."

 

 

"Tomorrow night. Tell Jess to help you get an outfit ready."

 

 

Kurt bit his lip, nodding. "Yes, sir.." He whispered.

 

 

"See you tomorrow." Dez grinned before walking out.

 

 

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself and grabbed his phone, dialing Jess' s number.

 

 

She answered after a couple of rings. "Hello?"

 

 

"Jess..I just met Dez..Apparently we're co-workers now.." He said, giving a humorless laugh.

 

 

"What?" Jess said quickly. "You're always trying to get me to quit."

 

 

"I know..But..I need the money..And..I'd rather do this with you than one of us be alone.."

 

 

"When do you start?"

 

 

"Tomorrow..I'm scared.."

 

 

"Don't worry! I'll help!"

 

 

"How?..Fuck, I'm too high for this.." Kurt sighed, rubbing up and down his neck. "Come pick me up?.."

 

 

"I'm on my way."

 

 

"Thank you.."

 

 

"You're welcome." Jess said, grabbing her keys.

 

 

Kurt got dressed and lit a cigarette, weaving through the crowd until he was outside. It didn't take long until he saw Jess pull up. He stumbled over to her and rested his head on the driver's side window. "Jessss.."

 

 

Jess rolled the window down. "Get in sweetie."

 

 

"Mmkay.." He hummed, climbing into the passenger side. He leaned over, giving her a soft kiss. "Thank yoouu.." he hummed.

 

 

"How did this happen?"

 

 

"What?" He asked.

 

 

"With Dez. You can't just quit, you know." Jess said.

 

 

"I can't?..." Kurt asked, his eyebrows kneading together.

 

 

"No. This isn't a game. I hope you can handle this."

 

 

"Stop.. You're killing my high.." Kurt groaned.

 

 

"Alright. What do you want to do?"

 

 

"Let's go score something else..I'm not ready to be sober.."

 

 

"I know just the place." Jess grinned.

 

 

Kurt smiled. "This is why I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

Kurt rested his head on her shoulder and hummed happily, rubbing over his chest. "So..Did Dez fuck you to win you over too?."

 

 

"No." Jess sighed. "He knew he didn't have to."

 

 

"What do you mean?.." Kurt asked, looking up at her.

 

 

"I was too desperate for the money. I didn't need to be convinced."

 

 

Kurt grabbed her hand. "Well now we we can do it together.."

 

 

Jess kissed the back of Kurt's hand. "Together."

 

 

Kurt smiled lightly. "Always.."

 

 

Two months later, Kurt had quite a few regulars. Many of the girls were jealous of the 'clients' Kurt had picked up. In the beginning, it had been scary. But one night, one of the girls shared a little secret. What she used to get through the night. Heroin. Kurt was hesitant at first. But there were a few clients he couldn't be even remotely sober during. He and Jess were at a party one night and Kurt sat in a guy's lap, whispering to him. "You don't even have to pay me..Just give me a fix.." He whispered against his ear.

 

 

The man thought a moment. "Alright. But let me do it."

 

 

Kurt nodded, holding his arm out and tying it off as he licked his lips. He watched with hungry eyes as the needle was prepared. "I'll treat you so good baby.." he smiled. The man carefully prepared it and pressed the needle to Kurt's bruised arm. He expertly found a vein and slowly injected the addictive liquid into Kurt, looking into his eyes as he pulled it out. Kurt moaned deeply, rolling his hips down. "Mmm.." he breathed out as the warmth spread through his body.

 

 

The man bit at Kurt's ear. "Let's go to my room."

 

 

Kurt nodded, rubbing over where he was injected. They walked up to the room and kurt looked up at him. "What do you want?.." he slurred, rubbing over the man's crotch. "Fuck I want you.."

 

 

The man chuckled. "You're pretty horny for someone who just had a fix."

 

 

"I know.." Kurt chuckled. "Usually it only makes girls feel like this..But..I'm not like most men.." Kurt chuckled, batting his eyelashes at him. The black eyeshadow messily applied around his eyes made them flash a bright blue.

 

 

"Definitely not like any man I've been with." He said as he grabbed Kurt's hips. Kurt wrapped himself around the man, laying back on the bed and doing his job.

Afterwards, he stumbled out, not bothering to even zip his pants up as he searched for Jessica. He found her on a couch in the corner and sat on the arm of it.

 

 

"Jess.." He mumbled, leaning against her.

 

 

"What, babe?"

 

 

"I dunn feel good.."

 

 

"What's wrong?" Jess asked.

 

 

"I miss Blaine..I want Blaine.." Kurt got out, laying back as his stomach churned.

 

 

Jess sighed heavily. "Well, go find him."

 

 

"No..I don't want him to see me like this..I'm disgusting.." Kurt got out, throwing his arm over his eyes. "I just fucked a guy for some dope.."

 

 

"You didn't get the money?" Jess aske quickly. "Dez is going to flip."

 

 

"Dez can get over it..It's my asshole..I'll do what the fuck I want with it for whatever the fuck I want.." Kurt spat bitterly.

 

 

Jess just shook her head. "Alright, Kurt."

 

 

"He can't tell me what to fucking do. That's why I've been holding back on his share of my money."

 

 

"Kurt! Shut up! Be careful who you say shit around!"

 

 

"What is he gonna do?! He won't do shit..I'm his money maker. I give him more than any of those other bitches do..Not including you.."

 

 

"Kurt, you haven't seen him when someone doesn't make their money.."

 

 

"Because he doesn't suspect anything from me..And he won't because he's a fucking idiot." Kurt slurred loudly.

 

 

"Kurt, please stop." Jess pleaded.

 

 

"It's not like he can hear me..Unless any of these bitches are gonna go snitch!" He yelled, nearly losing his balance on the arm of the chair.

 

 

Jess stood up quickly. "I don't want a part in this, Kurt."

 

 

"Jess..No, I'm sorry..You're acting like he's gonna kill us or something.."

 

 

"Or something." She said, grabbing some guy's hand and leading him to the back. Kurt rolled his eyes, finishing his drink he left earlier and walking outside to smoke.

 

 

A tall man was already outside, taking the last drag of his cigarette. "I heard you need to make a little money."

 

 

Kurt smiled. "You heard right.."

 

 

"What're you into?"

 

 

"Whatever you want if the price is right.." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around the tall man's neck.

 

 

"You sure about that?" The man grinned.

 

 

Kurt nodded, biting his lip.

 

 

"What's the highest amount you've ever gotten?"

 

 

"I've gotten seven hundred. Wore lingerie for a guy.." Kurt said, tracing down his chest.

 

 

"I'll double it if you come to my house for a night." The man smiled.

 

 

Kurt chewed on his lip. "Well..Alright..But give me a minute..I'll be right back.." He said walking back inside to find his friend. He found her pressed against a wall in the hallway. "Jess..I'm sorry, I need to talk to her." Kurt said seriously.

 

 

Jess groaned. "Give me one minute. I'll make it up to you."

 

 

The guy sighed, nodding and letting her go.

 

 

"Jess..This guy just offered me fourteen hundred to come stay the night with him.."

 

 

"And you're still here why?"

 

 

"I don't know..I've never stayed the night with a guy.." Kurt sighed, rubbing his eyes. The small amount of heroin he was given was already starting to wear off.

 

 

Jess bit her lip. "What if I came with you? What is he into?"

 

 

"I don't know..But I can't pass this up..Would you really?.."

 

 

"If he'll pay me too. Go ask."

 

 

Kurt nodded, hurrying outside. "I have a friend..She'll work on you too if you double it.." Kurt whispered, running his hands down the tall man's body.

 

 

The man couldn't help but grin. "I hope you're into kink. Go get her."

 

 

Kurt grinned, going to get his friend, despite the displeasure of her would be client. Jess apologized and said there was an emergency. She rescheduled another time to meet him before running off with Kurt. Kurt walked outside with the guy. "This is Lacy.." He said, introducing her by her fake name.

 

 

"What's yours?" The man asked.

 

 

"Porcelain." Kurt smiled.

 

 

"I want you two to call me either sir or master, understood?" He asked as they climbed into his expensive car.

 

 

Kurt looked over at Jess. "Yes sir.."

 

 

When they walked into the man's large house he led them to his basement. Both Kurt and Jess gasped. There was every toy they could think of and plenty neither had ever seen before. Steel cock chastity belts, a dildo face harness, suction sets, a dildo attached to what looked like a drill.. Dildos and vibrators of every shape and size. This guy was definitely into hardcore BDSM with all the cuffs, collars, restraints, blindfolds, gags and muzzles. He had whips and paddles, everything someone could imagine. Some even looked like medical supplies.. Manible body clamps, foreceps, along with anal and vaginal speculums.

 

 

"Oh. My. God.." Kurt whimpered.

 

 

"In here, you do as I say. We will have a safe word. You do not have to do something you don't want to. But the more you're into, the more you get."

 

 

BRYAN

 

 

Bryan was always different according to his father. He loved dancing and singing when he was told to love baseball and physical activity. He never was particularly close to his Dad, despite his efforts. He tried the things his father liked but they just weren't him.

"Daddy! Look what I drew!" Bryan chimed, holding up a picture he drew of his family.

 

 

"That's good." His father said dismissively.

 

 

"Do you like it?!"

 

 

"Yeah, son."

 

 

Bryan climbed up into his father's lap, giggling happily.

 

 

"Bryan." The older man sighed. "I'm trying to work."

 

 

"Play with me, Daddy!"

 

 

"I have to work. Go find your mother."

 

 

"She's busy too.." Bryan pouted.

 

 

"We can play catch if you want." His father sighed.

 

 

"Okay!" Bryan smiled. He wasn't good at catch, but if it meant spending time with his dad he didn't mind.

 

 

"Go get the ball. We'll go outside."

 

 

Bryan ran off to his room grabbing his untouched glove and baseball.

 

 

His father met him outside. "Ready?"

 

 

"Yes!" He grinned, holding his gloved hand up. His father pitched the ball lightly.

Bryan grabbed at the ball and missed. His father sighed. "Throw it back."

 

 

Bryan picked it up and jumped, tossing it up.

 

 

"You throw like a girl. Do it again."

 

 

Bryan grabbed the ball and grunted, throwing it as hard as he could.

 

 

"Well, I guess you won't be the baseball player that I wanted."

 

 

"I can do it.." Bryan whimpered, picking it up again. His dad knelt down, waiting for the ball. Bryan concentrated, throwing the ball but missing a few feet to the left.

 

 

"A little better."

 

 

Byran grinned. "I'm good!"

 

 

"Almost." His dad said.

 

 

Bryan held his hand up in the air. "Throw it daddy!"

 

 

He threw the ball a little too hard. It hit Bryan's glove and bounced off.

 

 

"It hit my glove!"

 

 

"You have to catch it."

 

 

"I almost caught it!"

 

 

"In a game, almost doesn't count."

 

 

Bryan frowned. "Okay.."

 

 

There was a loud roll of thunder and the older man sighed. "Let's get inside."

 

 

"Can we try again tomorrow?.." Bryan asked.

 

 

"We'll see."

 

 

Bryan smiled, hugging his Dad's leg. "I love you, Daddy.."

 

 

"Love you too."

 

 

They walked inside and Bryan ran to the kitchen. "Mommy Mommy! I almost caught the balll and I threw it far! "

 

 

She turned away from the stove and picked her son up. "Good job, Bryan! Want to help Mommy cook?"

 

 

"Yes! Don't tell daddy..But I like cooking more than baseball.." Bryan whispered.

 

 

She giggled. "That's okay, baby. I do too."

 

 

"I'm gonna be like you, Mommy."

 

 

"Yes, you will, sweetie. And there's nothing wrong with that." Mrs. Taylor smiled.

 

 

"He's a boy!" His father yelled. "And if he's any son of mine, he's gonna start acting like it.."

 

 

"Let him be who he is."

 

 

"He's a Taylor. Taylor men play ball and don't cook."

 

 

"We'll talk about this later."

 

 

Bryan's little lip quivered. "What did I do?"

 

 

"You didn't do anything." She said calmly. Bryan nodded, looking down. She kissed the top of Bryan's head as her husband stormed off.

 

 

"Am I not a boy?..I wanna be a boy.." Bryan whimpered.

 

 

"You are a boy. But not every boy likes sports and that stuff. You're father is being stupid. Don't listen to him."

 

 

Bryan nodded, hugging his mother close.

 

 

As time went on, Bryan grew more into musicals and dance instead of sports. It caused many problems between his parents. So often that Bryan would usually hide in his room after school. They would fight and scream, making Bryan believe it was all his fault. When Bryan was fifteen he found out he was starting to have feelings towards boys his age. He repressed it until he was eighteen and finally decided to tell his parents.

"Mom..Dad...I'm gay.." He said, his parents sitting in front of him in the living room.

 

 

Mr. Taylor got up, grabbing his keys and slamming the door behind him.

Bryan's mother burst into tears. "Why'd you have to tell him?"

 

 

"W-What?" Bryan ran out after his father. "Dad! Don't go! If you don't stay for me, stay for Mom!"

 

 

"Let him calm down." She sniffled. "We always knew. But it didn't need to be said out loud."

 

 

"I-I wanted to tell you..T-To get it off my chest.." Bryan whispered as she ushered him back inside.

 

 

"We've known since you were a kid. I don't care who you love. But he does. You have no fucking idea what you just did."

 

 

"W-What did I do?.." Bryan asked, fear in his chest.

 

 

Mrs. Taylor shook her head as she climbed the stairs.

 

 

"Mom?.." Bryan whispered.

 

 

She walked to her room and slammed her door.

 

 

That night, Bryan was getting into bed when his father came in drunk. He stumbled up he stairs and started packing his things.

 

 

Bryan stuck his head out of the door. "Dad?" He called.

 

 

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Taylor cried.

 

 

"I refuse to have a FAGGOT as a son. This is YOUR fault. I want nothing to do with this."

 

 

Bryan slowly walked to the door, listening.

"You knew he was gay! He loves you, he's your son!"

 

 

"He is NOT a real Taylor!"

 

 

"He is your son!" She yelled again.

 

 

Mr. Taylor continued to argue as he packed his bag.

 

 

Bryan's eyes filled with tears. This was his fault..

Mrs. Taylor grabbed her husband's arm. "Don't leave me..Please..Please!"

 

 

He shrugged away and pushed her back. "It's over. Done. I'm leaving."

 

 

"Please! I'll do anything.." She gasped, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

 

"It's too late." He said, pulling the door open and seeing Bryan.

 

 

Bryan stared at his father with red eyes full of disgust. "Why are you running?..I thought Taylor men were brave.."

 

 

His father eyed him, not saying anything. "I knew you'd do this." He finally said before leaving.

 

 

Bryan stepped to the side, looking to his mother.

"Why did you do this?!" She cried from her position on the floor.

 

 

"What did I do?..Be myself?..Try to tell you something I was terrified to say? What would he do when I-I bring a boyfriend home?.."

 

 

"He didn't have to know!"

 

 

"Ever?!"

 

 

"Go to your room, Bryan!"

 

 

"Why should I?.."

 

 

"Just go!"

 

 

Bryan turned on his heel, walking to his room and slamming the door.

 

 

His mother started to pull away from him. She blamed him more and more every day. Every day Bryan tried more and more to get closer to him.

"Mom?.."

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"Why don't you love me like you did when I was little?.." he asked her over breakfast one morning.

 

 

"I do love you. I'm just hurt."

 

 

Bryan stared blankly at his cereal. "Dad's not coming back. We need to move on.."

 

 

"He's my husband." Mrs. Taylor said flatly.

 

 

"He's my father.."

 

 

"And he left. I'm dealing with it."

 

 

"In the wrong way..Blaming me."

 

 

"He left because he didn't want a gay son."

 

 

"No one had a choice in the matter, not even me.."

 

 

"I guess."

 

 

"You guess?..Mom..I need you to be here for me..This is hard for both of us."

 

 

"I'm here, aren't I? I'm still giving you everything you need. Plus searching for a second job to take care of you. What else am I supposed to do?" She snapped.

 

 

"Its not just money or physical things mom..I just..Need you.."

 

 

"I'm right here, Bryan!"

 

 

"You don't get it! I need you to love me! To hug me and say we can do this on our own, and we don't need him! That you'll love me no matter what.." Bryan got out.

 

 

"I just told you I love you. I do. But your father.. I can't do all of this without him. I'm not happy. I don't know if things will be okay. But I'm trying!"

 

 

Bryan just looked down, sniffing lightly.

 

 

Mrs. Taylor sighed. "What is it that you need right now?"

 

 

"For you t-to say its not my fault.."

 

 

"It's not your fault. It's just how he sees things."

 

 

Bryan nodded, wiping his eyes.

 

 

"I just miss him.."

 

 

"Why?..After how he treated me.."

 

 

"He's my husband. I'm in love with him."

 

 

"All those things he said to me?..Called me.." Bryan whispered.

 

 

"It's terrible. I know."

 

 

"How can you love him?.."

 

 

"Feelings don't just go away. Especially if you've been married for years."

 

 

Bryan grabbed his bowl and put it in the sink. "I'll see you tonight.." he said before walking upstairs.

 

 

IAN

 

 

Ian Saunders was ten years old. He didn't feel normal. He went to school like the other boys his age. But he didn't have the same interests. He'd play sports but didn't care for them. And when he'd hear another boy talking about a girl they had a crush on, Ian didn't quite understand. He hadn't felt that way about a girl. What he did understand was music. His mother bought him a baby blue acoustic guitar for his birthday, which happened to be today. He grinned, wide, running his palm over the flawless finish. "Gracias Mami!" He smiled, jumping up to hug her legs.

 

 

"De nada, hijo." She grinned. "Play for me."

 

 

Ian smiled, the curve of the guitar sat perfectly on his knee as if it were made for him. He strummed it slowly and the beautiful sound sent a warm glow through his body. Ian's mother watched him proudly. She knew he'd go somewhere with this talent.

 

 

"That's amazing, Ian.." His uncle Rodger said happily, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

 

"Thank you." Ian said quietly as he paid more attention to what he was doing. The eleven-year-old kept his guitar within arm's length for the rest of the day. He had fallen in love with the instrument.

 

 

They had a small party with ice cream and a guitar shaped cake. Ian opened the rest of his presents and went to go play.

"So, I was thinking, if Ian wanted, I could take him off your hands for the night. Have a little fire and make s'mores at my place. Catch some fireflies and maybe pull the tents out. Would that be alright?" Rodger asked Ian's mother as Naomi rolled her eyes.

 

 

"That sounds wonderful, Rodger. I think it'd be a nice end to today." She smiled, not noticing her daughter's gesture.

 

 

"I'll go see what he thinks." Rodger smiled. Ian was sitting on his bike, pedaling around the driveway idly when his uncle approached him. "Hey Ian. You want to go camping at my house tonight? We can build a fire, too." Rodger grinned.

 

 

The blue eyed boy's eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

 

 

"Go get packed up and we'll go."

 

 

Ian put his bike away and ran inside, bouncing with excitement. He loved camping, especially when it was in the back yard. He packed up and said bye to his family before heading to his uncle's house. They made a fire and roasted hotdogs. Rodger couldn't help but watch Ian eat his.

After dinner, they caught a few lightning bugs and let them go. They made s'mores and played a little more before changing into pajamas and climbing into the tent. Ian cuddled up in his sleeping bag. "Uncle Rodger?.."

 

 

"Yes, Ian?"

 

 

"Today was really fun..One of my favorite birthdays." The little boy smiled.

 

 

Rodger kissed the top of Ian's head. "Good. I'm really glad you had fun. Are you tired yet?"

 

 

"No." Ian giggled lightly.

 

 

"Can you keep a secret? If you can, I can show you something special. It'll help you sleep. Just for your birthday. But no one can know about it."

 

 

Ian grinned. "Okay."

 

 

"Promise me you won't tell anyone. No one else knows about it. It's top secret, Ian."

 

 

"I promise.." Ian smiled.

 

 

"Okay. But we have to get undressed for it to work." Rodger said quietly as he reached for the hem of Ian's shirt.

 

 

"W-Why?.." Ian asked, suddenly nervous.

 

 

"Because it feels better. It's okay, Ian. We're family. No one else can see you."

 

 

Ian bit his lip and nodded. "Okay.."

 

 

"I'll go first." Rodger said, getting on his knees and taking his shirt then boxers off. "You're turn."

 

 

Ian sat on his knees and slowly did the same.

 

 

"Watch me first." Rodger said, gripping his dick at the base and slowly stroking himself. "See how it's changing?"

 

 

Ian nodded slowly.

 

 

"It feels really good. Try it on yourself."

 

 

Ian nervously did as he was told. "O-Oh.."he gasped.

 

 

"Feels good, right?"

 

 

"Yeah.." Ian got out.

 

 

Rodger let out a small moan as he kept touching himself. With his free hand, he ran his fingers down Ian's stomach and back up to his nipples. "Go a little faster."

 

 

Ian nodded, giving sharp puffs of breath. "A-Ah."

 

 

Rodger licked his lips. "It's going to get better, Ian. Keep going."

 

 

Ian closed his eyes, his hips thrusting up into his hand. "I-It feels good..S-Something..Ah! Something's happening.." Ian whined.

 

 

"Keep going, Ian. It's a good thing."

 

 

Ian gasped harshly as a rush of heat burst in his pelvis and rushed through his body, making him tremble. Rodger's breathing picked up as he watched Ian come down. "How was that?"

 

 

"I..Uh..I-It was good.." Ian panted, looking down at his member. Nothing happened, it was still standing up. "W-What do I do?.."

 

 

"You could do it again. Or I can show you something better."

 

 

"Better?.." Ian asked, his voice nervous again.

 

 

"It's the same thing. But it feels better when someone else does it." Rodger explained.

 

 

"O-Okay.."

 

 

Rodger scooted closer so Ian was between his thighs. He laid Ian down and spread his legs so he could see the small rounds of his behind. Rodger gingerly ran his fingertips up Ian's small length. Ian gasped, his face flushing red. This didn't feel right.. Rodger went slow, feeling Ian and admiring his nephew.

 

 

"Uncle R-Rodger..I don't like this.."

 

 

"Why? It'll feel really good, Ian."

 

 

Ian bit his lip, nodding and keeping quiet. Rodger wrapped his hand around Ian and stroked slowly. The young boy gasped, his back arching. "See, Ian?" Rodger asked lowly.

 

 

"Y-yes.." Ian whimpered.

 

 

"You're doing so good, Ian."

 

 

Ian whined, his thin body shivering with the pleasure he was still uneasy about.

 

 

"You're almost there." Rodger said, rubbing Ian's thigh. Ian's body tensed and the amazing feeling shot through him again. He cried out, his uncle stroking himself quickly. Rodger moaned as he watched Ian. He stroked himself harder and faster, looking at Ian sprawled out in front of him. He grabbed his shirt and used it to catch his come as he spilled himself. Ian looked up at Rodger, his eyes heavy and his body exhausted.

 

 

"Remember this was our little secret. Happy birthday, Ian."

 

 

Ian's eyes slipped closed and he quickly fell asleep. Rodger watched Ian for a moment before pulling his boxers on and falling asleep next to Ian. Rodger moved further with Ian each time they spent time together. The more they did, the more insecure and confused Ian felt.

But he promised not to tell. So, he never did. It went on for a few years. Ian was almost fifteen. He had lost interest in friends. He went out almost every night, looking for drinks and any random person to hook up with. It was the only way he knew how to escape. Ian would go out and stay out just hoping his uncle wouldn't be near his house by the time he got home. He was walking home one night, trying to act sober so his mother wouldn't be able to tell he had been drinking. He froze, fear shooting through him as he saw his uncle's car. He was about to turn around when the driver's door opened.

"Ian..You need a ride home, bud?.."

 

 

"I'm good." Ian said as he kept walking.

 

 

"Ian. Get in the car." Rodger said seriously.

 

 

"I feel like walking. It's nice out."

 

 

"I can tell you're drunk..I'm sure you don't want your mother finding out." Rodger said darkly.

 

 

"Are you serious?" Ian groaned.

 

 

"As a heart attack. Get in, bud."

 

 

Ian mumbled under his breath as he got in.

 

 

"What were you out doing?.." Rodger asked as he got in the car.

 

 

"Just with friends."

 

 

"Friends that let you walk home drunk and alone?.." Rodger asked, placing his hand on the teen's leg.

 

 

"I can take care of myself." Ian sighed, moving his leg away.

 

 

"Don't be like that with me.." Rodger said, his voice sickeningly sweet.

 

 

"Like what?"

 

 

"You know.." The older man said, leaning over to kiss Ian's neck.

 

 

"You're going to hit something if you don't watch the road."

 

 

Rodger chuckled, looking back the road before pulling over. Ian crossed his arms and sighed. "You get pissy when you're drunk.." Rodger said, leaning over to kiss across Ian's jaw.

 

 

"I'm not even drunk." Ian groaned. "I'm really not in the mood."

 

 

Rodger sighed. "Well then just get me off and I'll take you home.."

 

 

"Just like that?" Ian asked.

 

 

"Just like that.."

 

 

"Well, pull it out."

 

 

Rodger smiled, unzipping his jeans. Ian gave a deep sigh as he reached over and pumped his uncle. Rodger grabbed his wrist. "Nuh uh.."

 

 

"You didn't say what I had to do." Ian said, pulling back.

 

 

"Come on, Ian..For me.." He said quietly.

 

 

"God damn it." Ian groaned. "Make it quick."

 

 

Ian looked down as his uncle dropped him off at the house, tears filling his eyes. "Bye, Uncle Rodger.."

 

 

"Good night." Rodger grinned before speeding off.

 

 

Ian wiped his eyes, slowly walking back to the house.

 

 

Ian's mother was sitting in the kitchen. "Ian, where have you been? I've been worried!"

 

 

"I was out." He said, keeping his eyes on the floor.

 

 

She studied her son. "You okay, hijo?"

 

 

Ian nodded. "I'm fine.."

 

 

"Do you want to talk?"

 

 

"I really just want to go to bed..If that's okay, Mom.."

 

 

"Okay." She sighed. "Good night."

 

 

Ian hurried to his room and closed the door, leaning back against it before walking to his bathroom to rinse the taste out of his mouth. He hated this. He hated his uncle. But he couldn't stop him. He took off his shirt and ran his hands through his hair. There had to be something he could do to distract himself from this..Sex and drinking..That wasn't enough.. He opened the drawer and saw a box of razor blades. Ian bit his lip as he picked one up and sat on the edge of the tub. He put it to his wrist before drawing back. Someone would see if he did it there. Would this really help? Could this pain distract him from how much emotional pain he held inside? Ian decided it was worth a shot. He undressed and placed the metal against his thigh. He pushed down and dragged it along his skin, blood bubbling up and spilling over. Ian hissed lightly at the sting. It definitely distracted him. It actually..felt kind of good.. Ian did it again and relaxed against the cool tile. He closed his eyes letting the light pain fill his mind. This was the escape he needed.

Since that day, Ian cut every day. Sometimes several times. He was at his friend Jake's when he began to change into sweat pants and his friend saw the perfectly straight scabs where his boxers rode up a bit.

 

 

"Dude. What the fuck?"

 

 

"What?" Ian asked, quickly pulling the sweatpants on.

 

 

"What did you do?" His friend asked.

 

 

"I-It's nothing. Can we just smoke?" Ian said.

 

 

"If you want. But, I'm here if you need to talk."

 

 

Tears rapidly filled Ian's eyes. "I-I.."

 

 

"Ian, what is it?"

 

 

Ian sat on the bed and rested his face in his hands.

 

 

"You can tell me." The other boy said softy.

 

 

"I did that..To myself.."

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

"I..I've never told anyone Jake, so I swear to god, if you tell anyone..'

 

 

Jake held his hands up. "I won't. I swear."

 

 

Ian's tears began to stream down his cheeks. "I just..I..I can't.."

 

 

"Take a deep breath, Ian. I'm here for you. Whatever it is."

 

 

"My...My uncle..Makes me..Do things to him..And..H-He touches me.."

 

 

Jake gasped. "Shit, Ian. How long has it been going on?"

 

 

"Five years.."

 

 

Jake stood up and paced around his room as he thought.

 

 

Ian wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry.."

 

 

"No. I'm going to help you stop him."

 

 

Ian looked up. "Y-You are?.."

 

 

"Yes." Jake said seriously. "You don't deserve this."

 

 

"I don't?.."

 

 

"No one does. Ian, you deserve so much more than that." Jake said. "I know this isn't ideal. But do you think you can handle it one more time?"

 

 

"It's better than ten more.." ian whispered.

 

 

"If you're comfortable... I can tape it. Use it as blackmail to get him away from you."

 

 

Ian looked up at his best friend. "You would help me?.."

 

 

"If the roles were reversed, I'd hope you'd do the same. I want to help."

 

 

"Thank you..Thank you so much.." Ian whispered, hugging him tightly.

 

 

"No one will know." Jake whispered back.

 

 

Ian nodded, hugging him tighter. "You don't know what this means to me.."

 

 

"It's okay, Ian. You can do this. We'll stop him. When do you want to do this?"

 

 

"Tonight..Just take me to his house.."

 

 

The two sat down and planned how to sneak Jake in before heading to Rodger's home. Ian got out while jake parked and waited for the signal. Ian would make sure the front door stayed unlocked and then text Jake. Rodger heard the knocking on the front door and wondered who it could be. He grinned when he saw his nephew. "Ian. What a great surprise!" He said, ushering Ian inside. "You look..really good.."

 

 

"Thanks..I just..Thought I'd stop by.." Ian said softly.

 

 

"How are you?" Rodger asked, stepping up behind Ian.

 

 

"I'm fine.." he said, walking away from the front door.

 

 

"I've missed you, Ian." Rodger said lowly.

 

 

Ian gave a weak smile. "I missed you too Uncle Rodger.."

 

 

Rodger sat down on the couch. "Come here, gorgeous."

 

 

Ian walked over, a sick feeling settling in his stomach. He swallowed before straddling his uncle's lap. Rodger ran his hands down Ian's sides to his ass. "Fuck. You've grown up so much, Ian."

 

 

Ian reached into his pocket and hit send. He gasped quietly, closing his eyes. "I-I have.."

 

 

"Let's go to my room." Rodger smiled. Ian nodded, swallowing roughly. When they reached his room, Ian heard the front door shut. They had planned for jake to hide in his uncle's closet. Ian pressed himself to his uncle and Rodger grinned. "Seems someone's a little eager."

 

 

"I just..Really need this.." Ian whispered, kissing up his uncle's neck. Rodger turned so his back was to his door as he backed Ian up to his bed. Ian laid back as he saw the door slowly open. He pulled Rodger down, gasping deeply. Jake slid into the closet without a sound, keeping it cracked for the camera. Ian closed his eyes, letting his head fall back.

 

 

"I'll never forget that first night.. So young and beautiful." Rodger sighed. Ian looked away, swallowing the bile in his throat. Rodger pulled Ian's shirt off slowly. "Watching you grow up.. Into this.. You're really developing, Ian."

 

 

"Thank you.." Ian whispered.

 

 

Rodger kissed down his nephew's chest and stomach. "What should we do today, baby?"

 

 

Ian's breath wavered. "W-Whatever you want Uncle Rodger.."

 

 

"That's my good boy." Rodger grinned as he worked on Ian's jeans.

 

 

Ian automatically lifted his hips, staring at the ceiling and hoping his uncle wouldn't comment on the cuts. Rodger undressed them slowly. "Get on your knees, baby boy."

 

 

"Yes, sir.." Ian did as he was told, his expression blank. Rodger took no notice to Ian's uninterested tone as he pressed into the teen. Ian gasped quietly, his jaw clenching as a whimper escaped.

 

 

"You're doing so good, Ian. So good.."

 

 

Ian cursed the tear that escaped him as he took in a shaky breath. "Fuck.."

 

 

Rodger leaned forward as he started to thrust harder, making Ian collapse on the bed. Ian grunted as the pain overwhelmed him and he started to whine loudly.

 

 

"Hold on, Ian. Fuck, I'm so close." Rodger growled.

 

 

Ian's body shook as he cried into the mattress. "P-Please pull out.." he got out in barely a whisper. Rodger complied. He pulled back and pumped himself quickly before spilling himself all over Ian's back. Ian clutched to the sheets, hiding his face in the blankets. Rodger breathed out heavily as he rubbed his nephew's ass. "So perfect."

 

 

Ian gasped quietly, wiping his eyes.

 

 

"What's wrong, baby?"

 

 

"Just..Felt so good.." Ian breathed out, giving a fake smile.

 

 

Rodger leaned down to kiss Ian softly. "Go clean up, kid. I'll take you home."

 

 

Ian nodded, a distant look on his face as he got up and slowly walked to the bathroom. He needed to give Jake a chance to leave. "Come help me?.."

 

 

"Of course." Rodger smiled.

 

 

Ian closed his eyes, pretending he was anywhere else as his uncle wiped him down, touching him slowly. Jake stayed in the closet but sent Ian a text. "Meet me at the car."

 

 

Ian got dressed and turned to his uncle. "I-I think I'm just gonna walk home.."

 

 

"Are you sure? I can give you a ride."

 

 

"Yeah..I just really want to walk.."

 

 

"Okay. I'll see you later. Thanks for stopping by."

 

 

Ian nodded, accepting another kiss before walking to Jake's car. He gasped. His friend wasn't in the car..Did he make it out?

 

 

Jake waited for Rodger to get dressed before stepping out of the closet. He took the man by surprise and slammed him against the wall.

 

 

"What the fuck?! Who the hell are you?" He asked, pushing the teen off of him.

 

 

"A friend of Ian's. And I got that whole thing on tape." Jake said, holding up the camera. "Come near Ian again and I'll fucking castrate you myself. Got it?"

 

 

Rodger growled reaching for the camera, but Jake dashed away and was out the door.

 

 

When he walked up to his car, he had tears in his eyes. He had never seen anything like that. Jake was sure he'd never forget it.

 

 

Ian was crying when he saw Jake. "Where the fuck were you?.." He asked quickly, pulling Jake into his arms.

 

 

"I stayed behind." Jake said quietly.

 

 

"Why?.."

 

 

"I took care of it. He won't be coming near you again."

 

 

Ian just wrapped himself around his friend, sobbing heavily. It was finally over..Five years of torture..

 

 

Jake held his best friend close. "I-I'm so sorry, Ian."

 

 

"No..Thank you..Th-Thank you..I'm free.."

 

 

Jake gave a small smile. "You are."

 

 

Ian just let Jake hold him as he cried. Jake brought Ian back to his house so his parents didn't have to see him this way. They laid on the bed, Jake holding his friend. "I-I'm sorry if this seems too..gay..or something." Ian whispered.

 

 

Jake chuckled lightly. "Not at all."

 

 

Ian sniffed, smiling lightly. "I love you, man.."

 

 

"You don't have to say that.."

 

 

"What?..I mean it.."

 

 

"I'm just glad I could help.." Jake said, staring at the ceiling.

 

 

"What's wrong?.." Ian asked softly.

 

 

"It's not important.."

 

 

"I didn't think what happened to me was important..C'mon dude, tell me.."

 

 

"If I do.. I'll lose you." Jake whispered. "I can't risk that."

 

 

"Hey..You're my best friend..Youll never lose me." Ian said, looking into his friend's eyes.

 

 

Jake took a deep breath and sighed. "I like you. I really like you. I hate watching you go around and sleeping with other guys. And today.. It was so hard to stay in that closet. I wanted to kill him. He's such a fucking pervert. I-I know it's ridiculous and would never happen.. But.. I-I've liked you for..a while.." He got out in a rush.

 

 

Ian stared into Jake's eyes before leaning in to kiss him softly. Jake gasped, trying to blink away his surprise. Ian placed his hand on Jake's cheek before pulling away. "I like you too.." he smiled.

 

 

"Y-You do?" Jake asked with wide eyes.

 

 

"I do.."

 

 

Jake grinned, pulling Ian close. This felt too good to be true. But jake didn't care.

 

 

Ian smiled. "It feels good to kiss someone..I actually like.."

 

 

"I could spend all night just kissing you."

 

 

"Can we?.." Ian whispered, his eyes shining.

 

 

"I'd love that." Jake smiled as he leaned in. Ian smiled wide as he kissed his best friend deeply. Jake couldn't help but whimper as he wrapped himself around Ian. Ian pulled Jake on top of him. This felt so perfect. In that moment, Ian was happier than he could ever remember being. They spent the night just kissing. It got a little heated but they'd cool off before kissing again.

"You are just..Wow.." Ian smiled, tracing along Jake's bottom lip.

 

 

"So are you." Jake blushed. "I can't tell you how many times I imagined this."

 

 

"Really?..How did you imagine it?.." Ian whispered, biting his lip lightly.

 

 

"So many different ways. They're kind of embarrassing.."

 

 

"Tell me.." Ian smiled.

 

 

Jake closed his eyes and imagined his favorite. "The most frequent one was you telling me you notice how I look at you and you're tired of waiting for me to make the first move. You.. pull me close and I jump into your arms before you press me between you and a wall...my legs wrapped around you and pulling your hair as you kiss me.. First my lips.. Then down my neck and back up to my ear.." Jake shivered, his eyes still closed as he squeezed Ian's hand. "You bite and breathe in my ear.. Oh god.."

 

 

Ian gasped quietly as he felt real, genuine arrousal for the first time in his life. "Jake..That's so hot.." Ian whispered, gripping his thigh.

 

 

Jake breathed out shakily. "You're hot.."

 

 

Ian pulled Jake close and kissed him fiercely, his hands quickly finding his ass.

 

 

Jake whimpered as he hooked a leg over Ian's hip. "Ian.. I-I don't want to go too far tonight.. But.. Can we just.. Grind..? With our clothes..?"

 

 

"Of course.." Ian said, moving his hands up to Jake's waist.

 

 

Jake rolled on top of Ian and worked his hips slowly. "Oh my god.."

 

 

Ian looked up at him. "Sh-Shit..That feels..Ohmygod.."

 

 

"I-I've never done this.." Jake whispered. He leaned down and kissed Ian deeply. "Flip us over.. I want to feel you on top.."

 

 

Ian did so quickly, rolling his body in fluid motions as he kissed up to Jake's ear.

 

 

Jake's head fell back. "I-Ian.."

 

 

Ian moaned softly in Jake's ear. "When Y-You're ready..I-I want to be your first.."

 

 

Jake nodded quickly. "M-Me too.."

 

 

Ian moaned, nipping at his earlobe. "Jake.." He panted.

 

 

"Oh! I-Ian.. I-If we don't stop.. Oh god.."

 

 

"Come..Please..I wanna hear it's you.." Ian whispered.

 

 

Jake moved his hips with Ian's movements. He clutched to Ian as he let go, coming in his sweatpants. Ian followed soon after, Jake's name slipping from his lips. Jake pressed lazy kisses down Ian's jaw. They cleaned up and spent the night in each other's arms.

As the days went on, Ian got closer to Jake. They were a couple without the title. But as they got closer, Ian felt like he didn't deserve Jake. Jake was perfect. And Ian was a damaged victim that couldn't keep a bottle out of his hands. Drugs became even more frequent in his life and by the time he was sixteen he was rarely sober. Jake fought to keep Ian but he couldn't get through to him.

When he heard Ian was beginning to sleep with other guys again his heart broke. Ian stumbled into Jake's house one night, five hours after he said he would come. He walked back to Jake's room, feeling along the walls.

 

 

"What're you doing here?" Jake asked when Ian walked in.

 

 

"You asked me to." Ian slurred, giving a crooked smile. "C'mere baby."

 

 

"No."

 

 

"Why?" Ian asked, climbing onto the bed. "I want you to hold me..I'm dizzy..Just..I want you.."

 

 

"So, I'm just supposed to be okay with you fucking other guys then climbing into bed with me?" Jake spat angrily. "I told you how much it hurt me to watch you be with other people. You said you liked me.."

 

 

"I do..I do Jake..I'm sorry..They don't mean anything to me..You mean everything..I'm just scared."

 

 

"Scared of what?"

 

 

"Of you finally seeing what a piece of shit I am and that I..don't deserve you.." Ian got out, his voice breaking.

 

 

"Ian.. I know everything about you. If you'd stop the drinking and being with other guys, you'd be perfect."

 

 

"I can't..This is all I deserve..You're so perfect..I don't treat you like you need..I'm no good for you.." Ian whispered.

 

 

"You were. You could be again." Jake said as tears filled his eyes. "Please don't leave me.."

 

 

"I-I don't want to leave you.." Ian said, cupping his cheeks.

 

 

"I want you, Ian.. I'm ready.. Just, not like this.."

 

 

Ian swallowed. "I-I understand.."

 

 

Jake sighed, giving in and resting his head on Ian's chest. "Please try.. For me.."

 

 

"I will..I promise.." Ian whispered, wrapping his arms around Jake.

 

 

"Don't make plans for next Saturday. I have a surprise for you."

 

 

"What is it?.." Ian asked, wiping his eyes.

 

 

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, silly." Jake chuckled lightly.

 

 

Ian giggled, "True.." He said, closing his eyes.

 

 

Saturday came quickly for Jake. He had spent all day cooking the perfect dinner for Ian. He had told Ian to be at his house around six. Jake set up a little picnic in his room. He made their plates and lit candles around his room. He took a step back and grinned. The steak, potatoes and green beans looked amazing. The candles gave a romantic glow. This was exactly how he wanted to give himself to Ian.

 

 

At about six thirty there was a knock on the door and Jake grinned. Ian was a little late but Jake wouldn't let that ruin their night. He opened the door and smiled wide.

"Hey baby."

 

 

"Hey, gorgeous.." ian said, his words slurred in the slightest.

 

 

"You've been drinking?"

 

 

"No..Well..Not recently.." Ian said, shrugging and rubbing over his thigh.

 

 

"I asked you not to. I want tonight to be special.."

 

 

"It was earlier today, babe, I'm not that drunk.."

 

 

"Fine." Jake sighed, stepping aside so Ian could come in. "Are you hungry?"

 

 

"Always.." Ian grinned, planting a kiss on Jake's lips. Jake led the way to his room, swinging his hips slowly as they climbed the stairs. Ian smiled as he followed Jake, nearly losing his balance as he followed up the stairs, but keeping his composure. Jake bit his lip as he opened the door to his room.

 

 

Ian gasped softly. "Oh wow, babe.."

 

 

"Sit down." Jake smiled. "I want tonight to be special. For us.."

 

 

Ian nodded, sitting down a bit unsteadily.

 

 

Jake started cutting his steak. "Do I make you happy, Ian..?"

 

 

"Of course, babe..You're the only good thing I've got.." Ian smiled.

 

 

Jake's heart fluttered. "I feel so lucky to have you.."

 

 

Ian smiled. "Whatever.."

 

 

"I do."

 

 

"I'm the lucky one.." Ian said slowly.

 

 

Jake tried to ignore the slur. He just asked for one night without drinking and Ian couldn't even do that.

 

 

Ian saw the flash of emotions dance across Jake's face. "What's wrong?.."

 

 

"I just wanted you to be sober for this." Jake said quietly.

 

 

"I am..Kinda..Babe, I'm here.."

 

 

Jake brought his knees to his chest. "This was important to me."

 

 

"I'm sorry..I just had a really bad day."

 

 

"What happened?"

 

 

"I dropped out of school.."

 

 

"What?!"

 

 

"I just can't do it anymore! It's too much stress. I came home and I had a few drinks..There's nothing wrong with that."

 

 

"There is when you're doing it every damn day."

 

 

Ian looked up at Jake. "What are you saying?.."

 

 

"I'm saying I don't want to see you turn into an alcoholic." Jake said seriously.

 

 

"I'm not gonna turn into an alcoholic!" Ian yelled.

 

 

"Look at you, Ian! You will if you keep this shit up!"

 

 

"Look at me?!" Ian stood up. "You know what? I don't need this. I don't need you! I don't need anyone! No one gives a fuck about me and this is why I still fucking cut and have to numb myself with drugs. I can't do this! I can't take everyone judging me! Now you?! I cry myself to sleep every night I'm not with you because I know what a fucking piece of shit I am!..Thanks for reminding me.." he said, tears streaming down his cheeks as he stormed out.

 

 

"Ian!" Jake cried out, running after him. "Please, don't go! I-I love you! Please, Ian!"

 

 

Ian froze halfway out the door as he heard Jake say he loved him, bracing himself on the frame.

 

 

"Please, don't go." Jake whimpered.

 

 

"I love you too..That's why I have to.." Ian got out, walking out the door and running down the street.

 

 

Jake collapsed in the hallway, curling in on himself and breaking down. Where was he going? Would he ever see them again? Maybe Ian would calm down and come back.

 

 

Ian called Naomi as he broke down. He opened up to her about his drinking and drugs. She talked him into going to an inpatient clinic to get help before heading home to take him.


	54. Chapter 54

Kurt spent more time in New York than he had planned. He caught up with Rachel and loved helping her coach Bryan. One day while he was out getting coffee, something at a news stand caught his eye. It was a photo of himself and Rachel when they went shopping two days prior. He stepped closer and read the headline.

"Rachel Berry friends with a criminal?" Kurt quickly flipped through to the article when a teenager pointed. "Oh my god. That's him!"

 

 

Kurt's head shot up. He placed money on the counter before quickly walking back to Rachel's.

 

 

"Kurt?" Rachel asked when the door flew open.

 

 

"What the hell is this?!" Kurt yelled, slapping the magazine on the table.

 

 

Rachel walked over and gasped. "Oh my god.."

 

 

"How did this get out?.." Kurt whispered.

 

 

"I-I don't know. Does it say?"

 

 

Kurt flipped to article and began reading quickly. The more he read, the clearer it got. Paul. Who else would have done this? "That son of a bitch!" Kurt growled.

 

 

"Who was it?"

 

 

"Paul!" Kurt hissed, grabbing Rachel's keys.

 

 

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked quickly.

 

 

"I have a few choice words for Mr. Paul Stevens!"

 

 

"Kurt, don't do it. What if he hurts you?"

 

 

"Then I'll hurt him. If you're so concerned, come with me." Kurt said, opening the door.

 

 

Rachel knew she shouldn't. But she couldn't let her friend go alone. She grabbed her shades and coat before following Kurt. They got in the car and Kurt sped to Manhattan.

 

 

"Kurt, please be careful."

 

 

"I went five intoxicated years without a DUI, I am a very good driver." Kurt said seriously. Rachel gave a small scream as Kurt swerved through traffic. "Calm down, Berry." Kurt sighed as he skidded to a stop in front of one of the nicest apartment complexes in the area.

 

 

"Kurt, I'm scared." Rachel said as they walked in.

 

 

"I know how to deal with him, Rachel."

 

 

Rachel pulled her coat around herself tighter as they found the right apartment. Kurt kicked his booted foot against the door, rolled up magazine in hand.

 

 

"What the hell?" Paul growled. His confused expression turned into a grin when he saw Kurt. "Hey babe. I see you got the magazine."

 

 

"Hey, baby. Mind explaining?!" Kurt asked, shoving it against his chest.

 

 

"People wanted to know who her new friend was. I happened to know." Paul said, clearly amused.

 

 

"Why are you so fixated on ruining my life?! What did I do to you?!"

 

 

"You left. You didn't appreciate what I did for you."

 

 

"You were a sadistic asshole that beat and belittled me!"

 

 

"You're being dramatic. I saved you."

 

 

"How am I being dramatic in the slightest?"

 

 

"I got you out. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me." Paul said.

 

 

"All you did..Was give me the money I needed to get back to the love of my life..And that was thrown at me while I was on my knees.." Kurt said darkly.

 

 

"Which is how you are at you're best." Paul said, running a finger down Kurt's cheek. "I miss that mouth of yours."

 

 

Kurt smacked Paul's hand away. "Don't touch me." He hissed.

 

 

"Why are you here, Kurt?"

 

 

"I just want you to leave me alone.." Kurt whispered. "I-I...I'll do anything.."

 

 

"Anything?"

 

 

Kurt swallowed, looking over at Rachel. "I-I.."

 

 

"Tell your friend to wait downstairs."

 

 

Kurt grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly. "Wait for me okay?" He said, tears in his eyes. "I'll be okay.

 

 

"Kurt, no." Rachel said just as quietly.

 

 

"Rachel..Please..I have to end this."

 

 

"You don't have to do this."

 

 

"Yes, I do. Trust me." Kurt said, winking at her quickly so Paul didn't see. "I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

 

 

Rachel nodded, turning and walking back to the elevator.

 

 

Kurt looked up at Paul and smiled. "I didn't want her to hear this.. But I do kind of miss this.."

 

 

"I know you do.." Paul grinned, pulling Kurt inside and closing the door.

 

 

"You know what I really miss?" Kurt asked, placing a hand on Paul's chest. "The way you'd wrap your hand around my neck.. Not going too far but still leaving your mark. Then you'd fuck my mouth.. Oh, Paul.."

 

 

"Mmm..You want that, baby?.." Paul whispered, pushing Kurt against the door and trailing his hand up to his neck.

 

 

Kurt took a deep breath. He could do this. "Yes."

 

 

Paul leaned down to kiss Kurt deeply before squeezing the pale column. Kurt gasped as his airway slowly closed.

 

 

"Fuck, you're so beautiful.." Paul growled as he squeezed tighter. "Such a hot little slut..Mine."

 

 

Kurt closed his eyes as he tried to stay calm.

 

 

"Want my dick down your throat?.." Paul whispered. Kurt nodded slowly. Paul loosened his hand. "Say it." He growled.

 

 

"I-I want your dick.. Fuck my throat.." Kurt whimpered, reaching down to unbutton Paul's pants. Paul smiled. That grin made Kurt nauseous as he was forced to his knees. Kurt palmed over the hardening member just how Paul liked it. He waited for the standing man to close his eyes before punching Paul's dick as hard as he could. Paul grunted loudly, falling back and yelling in pain.

Kurt got up and ran downstairs to his friend. "Come on! Hurry!"

 

 

"Kurt, your neck!" Rachel gasped, following Kurt.

 

 

"I'll explain in the car." He said as they ran. Kurt climbed into the driver's seat and sped to a police station, explaining what happened to Rachel. "Now I'm getting a restraining order."

 

 

"Oh wow..Kurt." Rachel said. "You're one tough bitch!"

 

 

Kurt grinned. "I know."

 

 

She grinned. Now Paul would be out of his life for good. Hopefully. They got the restraining order taken care of. Once they were back at Rachel's, Kurt gasped. "Shit! What if Blaine or my dad sees the magazine?"

 

 

"Oh god!..Ummm..Maybe they won't?.."

 

 

"My dad can't know.. Rachel.. What am I going to do?"

 

 

"Your dad knows what you've been through Kurt.."

 

 

"But people will start harassing him too. His heart can't handle it."

 

 

Rachel bit her lip. "I'll come out and say its a lie."

 

 

"You would do that?.."

 

 

"Of course.."

 

 

"Thank you, Rach."

 

 

"You're welcome." She smiled, pulling him into a hug.

 

 

"I should call Blaine.."

 

 

"Good idea.."

 

 

Kurt sat on the couch as he called his fiancé.

 

 

After a few rings, Blaine picked up. "Hello?"

 

 

"Hey Blaine.."

 

 

"Hey..So..I saw something interesting while grocery shopping this morning."

 

 

Kurt's heart was pounding. "W-What was it?"

 

 

"The magazine..Kurt..You're not a criminal..Why would they say that?.."

 

 

"That's why I-I'm calling you.." Kurt said quietly. "It was Paul.. I-I went to see him today."

 

 

"What? Kurt you said you would stay away from him.."

 

 

"I know. But I was pissed. I got a restraining order on him now.."

 

 

"Really?..Kurt..That's amazing.." Blaine sighed.

 

 

"Yeah.." Kurt said quietly. "I'm sorry.."

 

 

"Why are you apologizing?.."

 

 

"Putting you through all of this. There's going to be rumors and its going to get nasty.."

 

 

"And we'll get through it.." Blaine said seriously.

 

 

"Thank you, Blaine."

 

 

"I love you, baby.."

 

 

"I love you too. I'll be home soon."

 

 

"I miss you."

 

 

"Blaine, I miss you so much. I'm just helping Rachel set a few things up for Bryan. Then I'll be home."

 

 

"I know baby..Just miss you. Sex with myself isn't as fun.." Blaine giggled.

 

 

Kurt chuckled. "At least you have time for that."

 

 

"And you don't?.." Blaine giggled.

 

 

"I haven't since I've been here."

 

 

"Call me tonight.." Blaine smiled.

 

 

Kurt grinned. "I will. Bye baby."

 

 

"Bye, love.." Blaine chuckled. Kurt blushed lightly as he hung up.

 

 

"What was that about?" Rachel asked.

 

 

"Nothing. He just wants me to call him tonight."

 

 

"What for?"

 

 

"To talk?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

 

 

"Judging by that blush he wants to do more than talk." Rachel giggled.

 

 

"Maybe." Kurt replied, unable to hide his smile.

 

 

"You two are so cute. Gross. But cute."

 

 

Kurt sighed happily. "I love him."

 

 

"I know..You always have.."

 

 

"So.. What do you want to do..? I can't exactly go out with you."

 

 

"Well..I wanted to find Bryan some amazing vocal coaches so he can improve his projection and range."

 

 

Kurt nodded. "He'd love that."

 

 

"And with your judging skills, you could help me find one?"

 

 

"Are you sure you want to be seen with me?.."

 

 

"Kurt..I don't give a damn about what anyone thinks of you..You're my best friend."

 

 

"I know. I just don't want to ruin your career."

 

 

"I've had worse rumors." Rachel smiled.

 

 

"Worse?" Kurt asked

 

 

"I just can't think of any at the moment." She giggled.

 

 

"Do you have any people in mind for Bryan?"

 

 

"Jacob Winters. He's the best at what he does and he is where I will send my future children.

 

 

"We should surprise him."

 

 

"That sounds perfect.." Rachel grinned.

 

 

Rachel made a few phone calls and set up an all day appointment on one of Bryan's days off. He was completely surprised and starstruck. He soaked up as much information as he could. By the end of the day, Bryan was exhausted but felt more comfortable with his voice. He blushed when the Jacob Winters complimented his range, stating he hasn't heard one so wide in years and that he knew Bryan could go far.

When they got home, Bryan filled Ian in on everything that happened. Ian was ecstatic for his boyfriend as they celebrated.

Rachel grinned at Ian. While Bryan was rehearsing, she had set up a little something for Ian as well. She called in a few favors and got Ian into a top makeup class and a big hair show as an extra stylist. His eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head with excitement as he thanked the broadway star.

The next month went smoothly. With Rachel's help, the rumors about Kurt died down. Bryan had his rehearsals and Ian went to the show and class Rachel had gotten him into. Things were going well for the boys as thanksgiving break approached.

When it finally rolled around, Kurt was excited to get back to his fiancee. He drove the boys back to Ohio where they had a small family dinner with Kurt and Blaine before leaving to Ian's parent's house the next day.

 

 

Mrs. Sanders grinned. "Dios mios! I miss you, hijo!"

 

 

"I missed you too, mami.." Ian smiled, holding Bryan's hand .

 

 

"Bryan." She sighed happily as she hugged them. "You two so skinny. Come in. I make you food."

 

 

"O-Oh no. Its only noon, I was saving room for dinner.." Bryan said, blushing.

 

 

"I'll eat." Ian grinned.

 

 

"You'll both eat." Ian's mom smiled, walking off to the kitchen.

 

 

"Just a little." Bryan said as they walked in.

 

 

"Si, si." She nodded dismissively as she loaded both of their plates.

"Arroz con pollo." She smiled, setting the plates of rice and chicken at the table.

 

 

Bryan looked at Ian and sighed. There was no way he could finish this and still eat later.

 

 

"Mamá, él es flaco. Él no está acostumbrado a comer tanto." Ian said to his mother.

( Mom, he's skinny. He isn't used to eating this much.)

 

 

"Exactamente! Él es delgado por lo que estoy tratando de darle de comer!"

("Exactly! He is thin so I'm trying to feed him!")

 

 

"Mamá, por favor." Ian sighed.

("Mom, please.")

 

 

"I-I'll eat." Bryan said quickly, feeling as if he had offended Ian's mother.

 

 

"No, no." She chuckled, grabbing his plate and scooping a good bit back into the pot. "I am just used to Ian's appetite."

 

 

"So what do you want to do today, mom?" Ian asked.

 

 

"Whatever you want. But I did run into Jake the other day. Told him you were coming home. You should go see him."

 

 

Ian's face dropped. "Jake?.."

 

 

"Sí, su ser boyfriend. The que te dijo que te amaba." Ian's mother said.

(Yes, your boyfriend. The one that told you he loved you.)

 

 

Bryan perked up at the word 'boyfriend'.

"Boyfriend?"

 

 

"Ex. Well.. Kind of.." Ian said quietly. "We were never official. But we were together."

 

 

"A-Are you gonna go see him?.." Bryan asked.

 

 

"I don't know." Ian sighed. He tried not to think about Jake much.

 

 

"You better see him. You broke his heart, hijo. Go apologize."

 

 

Bryan bit his lip. "Go talk to him, Ian."

 

 

"What if it just hurts him to see me?"

 

 

"It's better than thinking you are gone.." His mother said. "The look in his eyes when I told him you were coming..Go see him, hijo.."

 

 

"Yes, ma'am." Ian said, pushing his food around. "I'm not really hungry anymore. Can I wait for dinner?"

 

 

The older moman sighed. "Si, mi amor.." She said taking his plate.

 

 

Ian fidgeted as Bryan finished the little bit on his plate.

 

 

"Bryan, do you want to help me cook while Ian is gone?" Mrs. Sanders asked, smiling lightly.

 

 

"Sure.."

 

 

"Bryan, can I talk to you for a minute?.." Ian asked softly.

 

 

"Yeah." Bryan said, excusing them before they walked into the living room.

 

 

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about this.." Ian said quietly.

 

 

"You've never even mentioned him, Ian. How am I supposed to feel? You said I was the only one you've felt like this about. And all of a sudden I'm hearing that there was another guy that you loved?"

 

 

"Bryan..How did you understand that?..Either way..I never mentioned him because it didn't effect anything between us..Yes..I-I loved him..But I've never felt anything like what I feel toward you..I know I love you, I know you're my soul mate, and I know I want to you to be my husband.." Ian said softly.

 

 

"I bought one of those disks to learn a little.." Bryan admitted. "You should go. It just worried me because you never mentioned it."

 

 

"You shouldn't be worried babe..I'll just go over and talk for a bit, come home, eat dinner, then ravish you.." Ian smiled, wrapping his arms around Bryan's waist.

 

 

"Promise?" Bryan giggled.

 

 

"However you want.." Ian said lowly, smiling against Bryan's lips.

 

 

Bryan leaned in to kiss his fiancé and grinned. "Can't wait."

 

 

Ian growled lightly, pressing his lips to Bryan's. Bryan whimpered as he tangled his hands in Ian's hair. Ian pushed Bryan against the wall and moaned deeply. Bryan lifted his leg, wrapping it around his fiancé's hip.

 

 

"Fuck, you're hot.." Ian whispered, gripping Bryan's thigh.

 

 

Bryan grinned. "Just reminding you what will be waiting for you at home."

 

 

"I love you.." Ian smiled.

 

 

"I love you too, future husband."

 

 

Ian's heart fluttered. "Shit.."

 

 

"What?.."

 

 

"Just..Hearing that.." Ian whispered.

 

 

"Is it good?"

 

 

"Very.."

 

 

"Good." Bryan smiled.

 

 

"I'll be back, baby.." Ian said before giving him a kiss.

 

 

"Okay." Bryan said softly.

 

 

"I love you."

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

Ian kissed him before walking out and getting in the car. He took a shaky breath as he drove. A few minutes later he pulled up, slowly walked to the door and knocked.

 

 

Jake answered the door with wide eyes. "I-Ian.."

 

 

"Hey.." Ian smiled weakly, his heart about to beat out of his chest as he took in Jake's appearance. He cut his blond hair and his green eyes were shining. He got much taller and his jaw was more defined, along with his muscles.

"Wow.."

 

 

"I wasn't expecting you to come by.." Jake said, unable to keep his eyes from raking down Ian's body.

 

 

"Um..Yeah..I-I..Mom said she saw..You look really good." Ian got out.

 

 

Jake blushed as he looked down. "Yeah.. So do you.. Like really good." He swallowed dryly as his eyes focused on Ian's leather jacket. Ian shifted, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Umm.. Did you uhh..want to come in?"

 

 

"Y-Yeah, sure." Ian nodded, walking inside.

 

 

Jake grabbed a couple of sodas before leading Ian up to his room. "So, why are you here?"

 

 

Ian sat on Jake's bed, rubbing over the sheets and reminiscing on that night. His head snapped up and he sighed.

"Sit with me.."

 

 

Jake took a shaky breath as he did so. Ian looked up at Jake, his eyes sincere and rapidly filling with tears. "I'm..Sorry.."

 

 

"Please don't cry." Jake said quickly. "Then I'll cry and it'll be one big mess."

 

 

Ian couldn't help but smile as a tear slipped out. "Okay.."

 

 

"Did you leave because what I said..? Because you didn't want me to love you..?" Jake asked quietly.

 

 

"No..No of course not..I had to get help.. I went to a psychiatric inpatient program in Westerville.."

 

 

Jake turned his gaze to the floor as he soaked this in. "Why couldn't you tell me?"

 

 

"I..I don't know..You, more than anyone deserved to know.." Ian said, fiddling with the hem of his jacket.

 

 

"I thought I made you hate me.." Jake said quietly.

 

 

"No..Jake..I could never hate you..Ever.." Ian said, grabbing his hand.

 

 

Jake's heart raced as he whispered his next words. "I was going to give myself to you that night.."

 

 

Ian swallowed roughly. "Y-You were?.."

 

 

Jake nodded. "I knew how I felt.. That's why I didn't want you drunk.."

 

 

"Have you?.." Ian whispered. Jake looked away as he shook his head. Ian swallowed roughly. "O-Oh.."

 

 

"Yeah.."

 

 

"Why?.."

 

 

"You're special. Haven't met anyone that I felt anything for. I don't want to get hurt like that again. I mean.. I said I loved you and you literally ran away.."

 

 

"I said I love you too..L-Loved.."

 

 

Jake had to use everything in him to force his tears to stay in. "But you were always running off with someone else. I wasn't good enough for you."

 

 

"You were too good for me.."

 

 

Jake just shook his head.

 

 

"Jake, I mean it..That's how I feel.."

 

 

"And I feel the opposite."

 

 

Ian sighed, laying back on the bed and running his fingers through his hair.

 

 

"You really had no idea why that night was important to me?"

 

 

"I was drunk..I just knew I was happy having a night with you.."

 

 

Jake laid back with Ian. "I always wondered what would happen if you came back."

 

 

"Here I am.."

 

 

"Here you are.."

 

 

Ian looked over at Jake. "What did you think would happen?.."

 

 

"That it would all come back.."

 

 

Ian bit his lip. "It might be.."

 

 

"I never got over you." Jake whispered, his eyes drifting to Ian's lips.

 

 

Ian's breathing increased. "Really?.."

 

 

"Really.."

 

 

Ian licked his lips before dragging his hands down his face. "Ohh my god.."

 

 

"What?.."

 

 

"Just..Being here..With you..I'm..It's confusing me.."

 

 

"What's to be confused about?"

 

 

Ian held up his left hand that had the promise ring from Bryan on it.

 

 

"Oh.." Jake said quietly as tears sprang in his eyes.

 

 

"No..No..Please don't cry, Jake..Please baby." Ian gasped at the last word, biting his tongue. Jake couldn't hold back as his tears fell. Ian pulled Jake into his arms. "I'm so sorry.."

 

 

Jake cried against Ian's neck. "I-I'm sorry."

 

 

"Why?..This is all my fault.." Ian whispered.

 

 

"For crying.." Jake said quietly. "And.. For telling your parents about..you know.. But you were gone and I-I.. I was scared he took you or something. I-I didn't know what to do."

 

 

"Thank you for that..He's in jail now.."

 

 

"I heard.. He deserves it.. How are you doing..?"

 

 

"I'm good..Good..You?..Have you dated any other guys?.."

 

 

"Im alright. No, I haven't, actually."

 

 

"Almost three years?.."

 

 

"I told you I don't want to get hurt again."

 

 

Ian bit his lip, petting Jake's hair. "I never meant to hurt you.."

 

 

"I know. You weren't ready for something that serious. Not after what you went through."

 

 

Ian just closed his eyes, sighing quietly.

 

 

Jake wrapped his arms around Ian. "Thank you for coming over. I missed you."

 

 

"I missed you too.."

 

 

Jake sighed heavily, his breath ghosting over Ian's neck. Ian shivered, his own breath hitching as his arms tightened around Jake. Jake swallowed dryly as he looked up at his ex.

"Jake.." Ian breathed out desperately, closing his eyes.

 

 

"Yeah, Ian..?"

 

 

"You're confusing me.."

 

 

"I'm confused too.."

 

 

Ian sighed, gripping the hem of Jake's shirt. Jake pressed his body against Ian's as he batted his long lashes. Ian swallowed roughly, his hands sliding to the small of Jake's back.

"Ian.." Jake breathed out, slowly leaning in. Ian looked up into Jake's eyes, his breath speeding up. Jake let his eyes slip close as he leaned in further. Ian had a thousand things racing through his mind in that split second as he cupped Jake's cheek in his hand. Jake pressed their lips together, quickly tangling his hands in Ian's hair. Ian moaned, closing his eyes as his lips moved with Jake's. Jake gave a loud whine as he tried to deepen the kiss. Ian opened his mouth as Jake straddled his lap, the kiss quickly growing extremely heated.

"Ian, I want you." Jake whispered hotly.

 

 

Ian gripped Jake's hips and gave a low moan agaist his lips. "J-Jake..I..I can't.."

 

 

"You're supposed to be my first, Ian.." Jake whispered. "I saved myself for you."

 

 

"I know..Fuck.." Ian whispered, craving more of Jake's kiss. He pressed his lips to his jaw and sighed softly.

 

 

"Why did you say you can't?"

 

 

"Because..I can't.."

 

 

"What's stopping you?"

 

 

"I'm engaged..I showed you the ring..Jake..I-I want to..But I can't.." He said, looking up at him with sad eyes.

 

 

"If you want to, it can't be that serious."

 

 

"It's completely serious.."

 

 

"You just kissed me." Jake said, looking into Ian's eyes. "You just said you want me."

 

 

"I know..I-I just don't know..I love him.." Ian whispered.

 

 

Jake sat up, his back to Ian. "You used to love me. But.. I guess I'm really not good enough. Not then. Not now.."

 

 

"It has nothing to do with anyone being good enough or not good enough!" Ian yelled, grabbing Jake and spinning him around. "If anything..I'm not good enough for either of you.. look what I'm doing to him..What I'm doing to you..."

 

 

Jake jerked away and shook his head as tears filled his eyes. "Why'd you come back? Now, I have to watch you walk away again. It's been years and I'm not over you. And now.. It's all back.. Even harder than last time."

 

 

"I wanted to fix this...I didn't know I would see you..And feel..Fuck..You look even more breathtaking than that night.."

 

 

"Ian.." Jake whimpered. "Don't say that.."

 

 

"I'm sorry..I-I just..I don't know what I feel or what to do.." Ian whispered.

 

 

"I know what I want. But it's not possible." Jake said quietly. "Do you regret it?"

 

 

Ian bit his lip. "I..I don't know yet.."

 

 

"I mean everything. Before.."

 

 

"No..Nothing..I..I could never regret that.."

 

 

"Okay.."

 

 

Ian sighed, resting his face in his hands.

 

 

"I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry."

 

 

"I didn't stop you.."

 

 

"I know. But I know what it feels like to be cheated on. I shouldn't have encouraged it." Jake said. "Are you going to tell him?"

 

 

"I should..He told me.."

 

 

"He cheated on you?!"

 

 

"Long story, but we worked it out.."

 

 

"Well, that's good.."

 

 

Ian sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry, Jake.."

 

 

Jake shrugged. "Its fine."

 

 

"No..It's not.."

 

 

"We can't do anything about it.. You'll go back to him. And I'll have to keep trying to move on. That's life."

 

 

Ian sighed tracing over the scars on his thigh.

 

 

"Can I meet him?.." Jake asked.

 

 

"If you want." Ian said softly.

 

 

"I do.." Jake nodded. "After you tell him..

 

 

"A-After?..Why do you want to meet him?"

 

 

"I just want to. Nothing bad. I don't have a plan. I just want to meet him. And apologize." Jake said sincerely.

 

 

Ian nodded. "Alright come on.."

 

 

"Right now?"

 

 

"Yeah..I need to get home..Mom's making dinner if you wanna come."

 

 

"Can I meet you there? I don't look too good right now."

 

 

"You look great..But...Um yeah, I'll meet you there. " Ian said softly.

 

 

"I'll call your house if things change. What time is dinner?" Jake asked nervously.

 

 

"Seven."

 

 

"Okay.. So.. I'll umm.. See you later.."

 

 

"Yeah..Bye.." Ian said, standing up.

 

 

"Bye.."

 

 

Ian gave Jake a quick hug before walking out to the car.

 

 

Jake gave a deep sigh, hoping he could keep it together tonight.

 

 

Ian raced home as it dawned on him. He just cheated on Bryan. It was just a kiss.. A deep, long kiss. But he still cheated. How could he have done this? Ian pulled into the driveway and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. He didn't know what to do. He had to tell Bryan. But how? He got out and slowly walked inside. Bryan was in the kitchen, giggling with Ian's mother. He smiled weakly as he saw them.

"Baby?.."

 

 

"Ian," Bryan grinned as he turned around. "How did it go?"

 

 

"Can I talk to you in the room?.."

 

 

"Umm yeah.." Bryan said as he followed Ian. "What happened?Did he not take it well?"

 

 

"He kissed me.."

 

 

Bryan's heart sank. "W-What?"

 

 

Ian took a deep breath before carefully explaining everything.

 

 

Bryan shook his head as he sat on the couch. "You kissed.."

 

 

Ian looked down at his fidgeting hands, tears in his eyes.

 

 

"I need to be alone."

 

 

Ian nodded. "O-okay.." He said, standing and walking out of the room.

 

 

Bryan let out a choked sob as he walked out of the front door. He didn't know where he was going. But he couldn't be at the house until he calmed down. Bryan squeezed his fist shut and punched the closest thing to him, which happened to be a tree. He cried out in pain as he tried to stretch his fingers. He found he couldn't and clutched his hand to his chest, whimpering. He didn't want to go back to the house but Bryan was worried he had broken a bone. Bryan sat on the curb and sighed shakily. He was so hurt. Physically and emotionally. He couldn't do this. But he also didn't want to disrespect Ian's mother. He sighed, getting up and slowly walking back to the house.

 

 

Ian's sad expression quickly turned to worry as he saw his fiancé. "Bryan? What happened?"

 

 

"Nothing.." Bryan said, hiding his hand in his coat.

 

 

"Are you sure?"

 

 

"No.." Bryan sighed.

 

 

"I know you're upset with me. But please, talk to me.."

 

 

"I..I hurt my hand.."

 

 

Ian reached out to take Bryan's hand. "What did you do?"

 

 

Bryan shrugged and held out his bruised and slightly bloody hand.

 

 

"Shit!" Ian gasped. "Mama! Can I get ice please."

 

 

Ian's mother brought out a bag of ice and gasped. "Aye mierda! What happened? .."

 

 

"I uhh.. I fell?"

 

 

She sighed handing Ian the bag and returning to the kitchen.

 

 

"We'll rotate ice and heat. That'll help the swelling."

 

 

Bryan nodded, looking down.

 

 

Ian sighed. "He wants to come to dinner to apologize.."

 

 

"No."

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"You really think I want to have dinner with the guy you just made out with?.." Bryan whispered.

 

 

"No.. He felt so bad. He just wanted to make it right.."

 

 

"How can he make this right?.."

 

 

"I guess he can't. But I listened to Austin. I had to hear that. I though you might want to."

 

 

Bryan hissed as Ian gently pressed the ice to his hand. "Okay.."

 

 

"I'm not saying you have to like him or be friends. He just wants to talk."

 

 

Bryan nodded, not looking at Ian. Ian took Bryan's other hand and squeezed lightly. "I really am sorry for letting it happen. But I told him about you and us. I'm with you, babe. Always."

 

 

"Do you want him?..Is there even a slim chance you still want to be with him?.."

 

 

"When I saw him, I felt something. But there's just so much history with us. Bryan.. He's the one that taped my uncle and I. He threatened him and stopped everything that was happening. He was my first real something and I fucked him over. I hate what I did to him. He'll always be a part of me." Ian sighed, looking into his fiancé's eyes. "But it doesn't compare to what I have with you. You are the one I want to marry. To spend the rest of my life with. He knows that now."

 

 

Bryan looked down. His heart still hurt despite Ian's words. "I-It just hurts.." he whispered, tears filling his eyes. "You told me nothing would happen..I t-trusted you.."

 

 

"I know. And I hate myself for it. I know how bad it feels. I just.." Ian shook his head. "I'm so sorry.."

 

 

"I know.." Bryan said softly, nuzzling against the crook in Ian's neck.

 

 

Ian sighed, kissing the top of Bryan's head. "I know I tend to fuck things up.. but I love you.. And I'm trying so hard to keep you and stop ruining everything.." He whispered.

 

 

"You aren't going to lose me..Nothing is ruined.." Bryan said, rubbing over Ian's side softly.

 

 

Ian took a deep breath to steady his emotions. "It's crazy how much I've changed.."

 

 

"What do you mean?.."

 

 

"When I was with him, if we ever fought or even if I was just being an idiot, I'd run away and drink until I couldn't think or go off with some random guy. I was such a douche bag. But with you, I don't want to run."

 

 

Bryan looked up at Ian. "Really?.."

 

 

Ian nodded slowly. "I don't want to be that guy with you."

 

 

Bryan smiled lightly. "I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

Bryan leaned up, kissing Ian sweetly.

 

 

"We should get cleaned up. Dinner should be ready soon."

 

 

Bryan nodded. "I'm gonna go wash my hands."

 

 

"I'm going to shower." Ian sighed.

 

 

"Can..I join you? .." Bryan smiled.

 

 

"If you sneak in before mom sees," Ian chuckled.

 

 

"Alright." Bryan giggled. Ian rook Bryan's unharmed hand and hurried to the bathroom. Bryan smiled as they walked into the bathroom. "I do believe I was promised ravishing?.."

 

 

Ian pressed Bryan against the door. "You'll have to be quiet."

 

 

Bryan smiled, biting his lip. "Okay.."

 

 

Ian quickly undressed them and turned the water on. He picked Bryan up and carried him into the shower. "You're so beautiful." Ian whispered, kissing down Bryan's neck.

 

 

Bryan gasped softly, his head falling back. "I love you.."

 

 

"I love you, Bryan." Ian said, setting his fiancé down and turning him around. Bryan leaned against the wall, arching his back and spreading his legs. Ian dropped to his knees and kissed the rounds of Bryan's ass. Bryan gasped quietly, a small shiver traveling through him. "Ian..Fuck.."

 

 

"Shh." Ian grinned, spreading Bryan and licking around his hole teasingly. Bryan gave a cut off moan, biting his lip and pushing his hips back. Ian continued to tease his fiancé. Bryan was falling apart as Ian teased him, darting the tip of his tongue in and out, scratching down the perfect roundness of his ass.

"I-Ian please.."

 

 

Ian chuckled darkly before delving his tongue into Bryan. Bryan moaned helplessly, pulling his hair. "Mmmm..Fuck yes-ah!"

 

 

"Bryan, quiet." Ian whispered, pushing his tongue back in.

 

 

"I-I'm sorry..You just..Ohh.." Bryan gasped, biting down on his lip again. Ian smacked Bryan's ass hard as he pressed in deeper.

"F-Fuck..Ian..I need you to fuck me..Please..Please.."

 

 

Ian stood and bent Bryan over. He spread his fiancé and slid into him quickly. Bryan bit down on his knuckles as Ian filled him, grunting lightly. Ian gave a low growl as he slammed into his fiancé's prostate. He loved doing the things that made Bryan scream when he had to keep his voice down. Bryan let out tiny broaken whimpers, looking back at Ian. "I-Ian. .I-I can't..I'm..Ah!"

 

 

"Let go, baby."

 

 

Bryan's knees buckled as he grunted deeply, coming hard on the shower floor. Ian moaned as Bryan fluttered around him. He slowed his thrusts as Bryan came down. Bryan panted softly, closing his eyes. "Shit.."

 

 

"Come here, baby. Come suck me."

 

 

Bryan whimpered, nodding as he got on his knees, the warm water showering over him.

 

 

"I love watching this." Ian growled.

 

 

Bryan smiled "What do you love about it?.."

 

 

"The way you look at my piercings. How you look at me all innocent. How you know exactly what I like.. I really love how you look with my cock in your mouth."

 

 

Bryan smiled wide. "Yeah?.." he whispered, licking at the tip of Ian's cock.

 

 

Ian moaned softly. "Fuck yeah.."

 

 

"Keep talking.." Bryan whispered, sucking him down his throat.

 

 

"So fucking hot.. You suck me so good, Bryan."

 

 

Bryan moaned, smiling around his lover. Ian leaned back, rolling his body lightly. Bryan swallowed around him, whimpering lightly.

 

 

"Bryan.. Fuck.."

 

 

The younger boy bobbed his head slowly, looking up at Ian.

 

 

Ian's breath sped up. "Im close, babe.."

 

 

Bryan nodded, closing his eyes as he sped up.

 

 

"O-Oh.. Baby.."

 

 

Bryan moaned, relaxing his throat. Ian braced himself against the tiled wall as he let go. Bryan gasped, swallowing everything ian gave him. Ian was panting lightly as he pulled bryan up, kissing him deeply. Bryan hummed happily.

 

 

"I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too.."

 

 

Ian smiled as they washed up and got dressed. Brayan wrapped his hand in an ace bandage and they walked out to the delicious smell of Mrs. Sander's cooking.

 

 

"Oh, that smells so good." Ian grinned as they heard the doorbell. Bryan looked at his fiance nervously.

 

 

"It's okay," Ian sighed heavily, walking to the living room and opening the door. "Hey."

 

 

Jake gave a weak smile as he walked in pulling his coat off. "Hey.."

 

 

Bryan gasped. He was gorgeous..And so skinny..

 

 

"Jake.. This is my fiancé, Bryan. Bryan, this is Jake."

 

 

Jake looked Bryan up and down. He hated that Bryan was the reason he couldn't be with Ian. But there was something about him.. He could already tell Bryan was good for Ian.

Bryan smiled weakly. "H-Hi.."

 

 

"Hi.." Jake said, nervously biting his lip. This guy was perfect..No wonder Ian wanted him.

 

 

"Dinner!" Mrs. Saunders called from the kitchen. Ian's father was away on a business trip so there was an empty spot at the table. Bryan sat next to ian while jake sat across from them. Bryan stared at the plate of the food and swallowed dryly.

 

 

"So, Jake, how's your family?" Mrs. Saunders asked.

 

 

"Oh..They're great." Jake smiled. "Mom said you should stop by sometime.."

 

 

"I'd love to. I'll call her to set it up." She grinned. "Ian, why are you so quiet?"

 

 

"I-I don't know.." He chuckled as Bryan pushed his food around his plate.

 

 

"Maybe.. I shouldn't have come.." Jake said quietly.

 

 

"No..No..I'm glad you came, Jake.." Bryan said, looking up.

 

 

Jake offered a small smile. "Thank you."

 

 

"What you did for Ian..I just..Thank you.." Bryan said softly.

 

 

"I wouldn't wish it on anyone. Except him, maybe." Jake said, shaking his head. "I'm glad I could help."

 

 

Ian smiled, glad the two were being civil.

 

 

"Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Saunders. I missed your food." Jake said softly.

 

 

Ian's mother giggled. "I love cooking for my boys.."

 

 

Jake grinned as he ate. Bryan watched Jake eat and took a tiny bite of rice.

 

 

"Babe, you don't like it?" Ian asked.

 

 

"I love it..I'm just..Still kind of full from earlier." Bryan said softly.

 

 

"What am I going to do with you." Mrs. Saunders sighed playfully.

 

 

Bryan gave a nervous chuckle. "I dunno.."

 

 

"I'll take left overs!" Jake giggled.

 

 

"You'll have to fight for it! I love mom's food!" Ian grinned.

 

 

"Here." Bryan said, sliding his plate over to Jake. "I'm full.."

 

 

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

 

 

Yeah.." Bryan nodded.

 

 

Jake smiled as he took the plate.

 

 

After dinner, Ian was helping his mom clean the dishes while Jake and Bryan sat in the family room.

Jake sighed heavily. "I-I'm sorry about earlier.. I don't know how much he's told you about what happened between us. But, I shouldn't have done that today.."

 

 

Bryan looked at Jake with calculating eyes. He thought he would want to scream, yell, or cuss. Something completely different from what he did.

"It's okay.."

 

 

"It's not." Jake said. "You know how special he is. He meant a lot to me. I just... I have to let go of what happened."

 

 

"I know how it feels to have someone leave you like that..And..I know how you would want to go back to how it was as soon as they come back.." Bryan said quietly.

 

 

"You waited for someone like I did?.." Jake asked, feeling a little less pathetic.

 

 

"Still waiting.." Bryan sighed.

 

 

Jake shook his head. "What?"

 

 

"I'm still waiting for them to come back.." Bryan said, looking over at Ian and his mother.

 

 

"Who? You're engaged to Ian." Jake said, looking at Bryan like he was insane.

 

 

"Um..My mom.." Bryan admitted quietly.

 

 

"Oh." Jake whispered. "I'm sorry.."

 

 

"I-It's fine." Bryan said quickly. "My point is, I know how you feel. And the fact that you have enough courage to come apologize..I really respect that..So thank you.."

 

 

Jake nodded. "Thanks for listening. In time, I'd really like to be able to be friends. You're good for him."

 

 

"Thank you..I'd like that too.." Bryan said quietly

 

 

"I should get going." Jake said softly.

 

 

"Thank you for coming..And..Thank you for being there for him.." Bryan said, standing up and giving Jake a light hug.

 

 

Jake was surprised but hugged Bryan back. "Take care of him."

 

 

"I will.."

 

 

Jake gave a weak smile before walking to the kitchen. "Mrs. Saunders, Ian.. I'm going to head home."

 

 

Ian's mother smiled, giving him a tight hug and kissing the top of his head. "Come back and see me." She smiled.

 

 

"I will. And I'll tell mom you want to get together."

 

 

She nodded, smiling as Ian pulled him in for a hug.

 

 

"Walk me out?" Jake whispered. Ian nodded, telling Bryan he'd be right back. They walked out to Jake's truck. "Thanks for letting me come over.."

 

 

"It was really good to see you.."

 

 

"You too." Jake nodded. "Don't mess this one up. He's a keeper.."

 

 

Ian chuckled lightly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'll try not to.."

 

 

"I-I should go.." Jake said, looking down as his eyes started to burn with tears.

 

 

"Hey..Don't cry.." Ian said, knowing that look.

 

 

"I'm trying.. But it sucks. Having to say bye.."

 

 

"This isn't the last time you'll see me..Come up to New York.."

 

 

"Really? You'd want that?"

 

 

"Of course. As long as it's cool with Bryan..I'd love that. We'll be back down in December too.."

 

 

Jake nodded. "I'll see you then. Thanks Ian.. You didn't have to come see me. But you did. You really have changed."

 

 

"Thanks.." Ian smiled, hugging Jake again. "I'll see you later.."

 

 

"Bye Ian." Jake said, holding his breath to keep his tears in as he climbed into his truck.

 

 

Ian gave a small wave as Jake pulled out and drove away. When he walked back in, Bryan wasn't downstairs anymore. He climbed the stairs to his old room and looked inside. Bryan was curled up in his bed. "Baby?.." Ian said softly.

 

 

"Yeah?"

 

 

"You okay?"

 

 

"Mhm."

 

 

Ian undressed and climbed in the bed. "What's wrong?.."

 

 

"Nothing." Bryan whispered.

 

 

"Baby..I know you.."

 

 

"It's been a long day."

 

 

Ian turned off the lamp and wrapped his arms around Bryan from behind. "I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

Ian kissed Bryan's shoulder softly. Bryan held onto his pillow tighter. He wanted all this pain to go away. "If you need to talk...I'm here.." Ian whispered.

 

 

Bryan sighed, turning over. "I won't lie. The whole thing with Jake really hurts. But right now.. I really just miss my mom.." He said quietly, letting his tears slip down his cheeks.

 

 

Ian pulled Bryan close. "I know, baby..It's okay.."

 

 

Bryan clutched to Ian as he broke down. Ian pressed his lips to Bryan's forehead, holding him. It's all he really could do.

"I-I just want..them to love me.." Bryan gasped.

 

 

"They do love you..And now you have so many other people that love you for who you are..People that will never leave you.." Ian whispered.

 

 

"B-But I'm their kid.. I-I don't want to wind up like them.."

 

 

"What do you mean?.."

 

 

Bryan wiped his tears. "We're getting married. One day.. We might have kids.. I don't want them to feel how my parents made me feel.."

 

 

"You would never, Bryan..You would make those kids feel so loved.."

 

 

"Would you..want that..?" Bryan asked, looking up at his fiancé.

 

 

Ian looked down into Bryan's eyes as he thought of it. A family..With Bryan. A little boy or a little girl..It would be perfect.

"Yes.." He whispered.

 

 

Bryan fluttered his lashes as his heart raced. "And.. You don't miss being with Jake? You don't wish you had a second chance?"

 

 

"No..I..I love you so much Bryan..I..I want to take your last name.." Ian said quietly.

 

Bryan gasped softly before rolling over on top of Ian and kissing him deeply. Ian moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Bryan's neck. Bryan pulled back, cupping Ian's cheek. "I'm so in love with you, Ian."

 

 

"I'm beyond in love with you, Bryan.."

 

 

Bryan let out a broken whimper as he pressed his lips to Ian's. Ian inhaled softly before pulling away a bit. "I want you..Inside.."

 

 

Bryan nodded, slowly lifting Ian's shirt. Ian closed his eyes, helping bryan pull it off. Bryan kissed down Ian's neck. "You're gorgeous."

 

 

Ian moaned softly, turning his head to kiss Bryan. Bryan let the kiss longer as his hands explored his fiancé. Ian's body responded to every flick of his lover's wrist. Each nerve was on fire. "Ohh.."

 

 

Bryan tossed his own shirt aside before pulling Ian's boxers off. He sat between his lover's thighs and smiled. "So breathtaking." Bryan whispered, running his fingertips over Ian's light scars. Ian tensed slightly but tried to relax.

 

 

"I love you. I love every part of you."

 

 

"I-I know.." Ian whispered. Bryan leaned down, kissing over the marks. Ian took in a shaky gasp as Bryan reached up, feeling the scars on his sides as well. "Bryan.." he moaned.

 

 

"Yes, baby?" Bryan whispered.

 

 

"I love you.."

 

 

Bryan kissed up each of Ian's sides and back to his lips. "I love you too."

 

 

Ian pressed his lips to Bryan's again, wrapping himself around him. Bryan placed a finger at his lover's entrance and slowly pushed in. Ian gave a tiny gasp, pushing his hips down.

 

 

"Ian," Bryan moaned.

 

 

"F-Feels so good.."

 

 

"So perfect," Bryan whispered. Ian whined, rolling his body slowly. Bryan smiled as he added a second finger. "Ah!" Ian gasped. "Y-yes.."

 

 

Bryan kissed along Ian's jaw as he prepped him.

 

 

"I-I'm ready.."

 

 

Bryan pulled his fingers out and sucked them into his mouth as he positioned himself.

 

 

"F-Fuck..Wait.." Ian gasped.

 

 

"What?.."

 

 

"That was r-really hot..I just..Do you want to..Um..Use your tongue?.." Ian asked nervously.

 

 

Bryan grinned as he nodded. "I love when you're all shy like this."

 

 

Ian blushed. "I-I'm not shy! I-I just..Never asked you to.."

 

 

"Shh," Bryan chuckled. "Lay back and relax."

 

 

Ian nodded, taking a shaky breath. Bryan kissed down Ian's thighs before spreading his legs. Ian's breathing sped up slightly,

"B-Baby.."

 

 

"Has anyone done this for you?"

 

 

"No..." Ian whispered.

 

 

Bryan was surprised at the deep growl that escaped him. "I don't know why I haven't. But fuck, I want to."

 

 

Ian shivered at the noise. "Oh, fuck.." he whimpered. Bryan spread Ian's cheeks and licked at him lightly. Ian gasped harshly. "Bryan!"

 

 

Bryan bit back a smile as he pulled back. "Turn over baby."

 

 

Ian nodded, doing as he was told with his ass in the air. Bryan spread his lover again, licking around the tight ring of muscle. Ian moaned loudly before biting the pillow. Bryan grinned, pressing his tongue inside. Ian's thighs were trembling as Bryan licked deeper. "Ohmygod..Shit.."

 

 

Bryan moaned, getting lost in the taste of his lover. All of the noises Ian was making were so hot. From barely there whimpers to half screams. They turned Bryan on to no end. Bryan pressed his tongue in as deep as he could, bringing a hand up to tease his perineum. Ian thrust forward, Bryan's tongue slipping out with an obscene sound. "Cock..Your cock.." Ian panted.

 

 

Bryan quickly got on his knees and slid into Ian. "Fuck.."

 

 

Ian moaned, rolling his hips. "Yes.."

 

 

"Fuck yourself on me, Ian."

 

 

Ian nodded, pushing his body back and forward, taking his lover deep. "Mmph..Baby..ngh.."

 

 

"Say my name." Bryan breathed out.

 

 

"B-Bryan..Spank me baby..Hurt me, please..I fucking want it."

 

 

"Shh, we're not at home, baby." Bryan whispered before bringing his hand down against Ian. Ian bit down on the pillow, grunting deeply as he fucked himself faster. Bryan stilled Ian, spanking him again and slamming into him. Ian cried out into the pillow, arching his back and creating a beautiful dip. Bryan scratched down Ian's sides, leaving red lines. Ian looked back at Bryan, biting his lip as his moans grew higher.

"Oh, shit, Ian," Bryan growled. "So fucking good."

 

 

"I'm s-so close..Bryan.."

 

 

"Come, baby," Bryan whispered, kissing down Ian's back. Ian's body arched and his legs trembled as he came with a sharp cry. Bryan came after Ian, filling his lover as they rode out their orgasms. Ian whimpered lightly as Bryan pulled out. "Wow.."

 

 

Bryan gave a big grin. "That was sexy."

 

 

Ian chuckled softly. "Well..Now I know why you love that so much.."

 

 

"I've never done that before.. I like it.."

 

 

"Me too.."

 

 

Bryan held Ian from behind. "Goodnight beautiful."

 

 

"Night.." Ian smiled.


	55. Chapter 55

Christmas came quickly for everyone and Bryan and Ian decided to spend their vacation back in Lima. Bryan had been very quiet over the past month. He was losing weight again, but Ian saw him eat. It was probably just nerves from the Winter Showcase being pushed to January.

Blaine saw Bryan out on the patio. He looked sad. He opened the door. "Hey kid."

 

 

Bryan gave a weak smile. "Hey.."

 

 

"How are you?"

 

 

"I'm alright.." Bryan said, taking a drag on his cigarette.

 

 

"What's on your mind?" Blaine asked as he sat down.

 

 

"Nothing. I'm good..Just kind of tired.."

 

 

"Take a nap."

 

 

"I won't sleep tonight.." Bryan said quietly.

 

 

"Alright.. Well, I'm here if you want to talk."

 

 

Bryan nodded, looking down as he put his cigarette out. Blaine offered a small smile. He was so worried about Bryan. Bryan gave Blaine a hug. "I'm gonna go help Kurt with dinner.."

 

 

"Okay, sweetie."

 

 

Bryan walked inside, taking his coat off and walking to the kitchen that was filled with the scent of food. It made him sick.

 

 

"Hey. Want to help?" Kurt smiled.

 

 

"Sure, what do I need to do?" Bryan asked.

 

 

"Start with the salad."

 

 

Bryan nodded, going to chop the lettuce. This he could handle.

 

 

"You still practicing a lot?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"Every day.." Bryan said, smiling.

 

 

"Keeping your confidence?"

 

 

"Yeah.." Bryan said, clearing his throat.

 

 

"Good. You're going to be amazing."

 

 

"Thank you.." Bryan said as Ian walked in, clapping. "Food!"

 

 

"You're ridiculous." Kurt chuckled.

 

 

Bryan smiled back at Ian as he held him from behind.

 

 

"Anything you want to do while we're here?" Ian asked.

 

 

"I don't think so.." Bryan sighed softly.

 

 

"I think we should go skating. Where we had our first date.."

 

 

Bryan smiled, blushing lightly. "Tonight?"

 

 

"Yeah." Ian grinned.

 

 

"I'd like that.."

 

 

"Me too."

 

 

"Okay, once Bryan finishes the salad, Christmas Eve dinner shall be done!" Kurt grinned. "Go get your sister and Thea." He said to Ian. Ian nodded, doing as Kurt asked.

 

 

"What'd you make?.." Bryan asked.

 

 

"Beef Wellington, salad and spinach gratin."

 

 

Bryan nodded, swallowing dryly.

 

 

"What's wrong?"

 

 

"Nothing..Just..Not feeling to hot.." Bryan sighed, placing a hand over his stomach.

 

 

"You've been feeling sick a lot lately." Kurt said, his voice full of concern. "You should eat a little. You don't have to try the meat."

 

 

"I don't know..I think I ate something bad on the way here.."

 

 

"Alright." Kurt sighed.

 

 

"I'll eat a liitle bit.." Bryan said softly.

 

 

"Good. Just try, sweetie."

 

 

Bryan nodded as he helped Kurt set the table. Everyone came in and sat around the table.

"Can I say a prayer if that's okay with you guys?.." Bryan asked.

 

 

"Of course." Kurt smiled as Naomi slapped Ian's hand away from the food.

 

 

Ian rolled his eyes as Bryan closed his.

"Lord, we thank you for the blessings of this day and for this time together as family.

We thank you for this wonderful meal and for this hour we can share it..."

 

 

"Amen. That was nice, Bryan. Thank you." Kurt smiled. Bryan nodded, praying silently to himself that he could finish this and keep it down. Ian was the first to dig in, taking a big piece of meat. Bryan swallowed, taking a small bite of spinach.

 

 

"Everyone like it?" Kurt asked.

 

 

The family nodded in agreement as Bryan felt the muscles in his stomach clench. "Kurt.. I-I really don't feel good."

 

 

Ian looked concerned. "Baby you haven't eaten all day.."

 

 

"He said he ate something at the gas station.." Kurt said.

 

 

"I didn't see you.." Ian said.

 

 

"I-it was while you were in the bathroom.."

 

 

Ian knew Bryan was lying but decided not to call him out in front of everyone. Bryan looked down, pushing his food around.

 

 

"You don't have to eat." Blaine said softly.

 

 

Bryan nodded, standing up and hurrying to the bathroom. "I-I'm sorry.."

 

 

When the bathroom door shut, Blaine looked at Ian. "What's going on with him?"

 

 

"I don't know..I think he has a stomach virus or something.."

 

 

"I hope it passes soon."

 

 

"Me too.."

 

 

Later on, Ian walked into the bedroom with a full stomach.

"Baby, can I talk to you?"

 

 

"Yeah.." Bryan said as he plucked his eyebrows.

 

 

"Look, I know I'm not the smartest.. But I know when something is wrong with you." Ian sighed.

 

 

"I'm just sick.." Bryan said nervously, putting his tweezers down.

 

 

"No. There's something else."

 

 

Bryan looked over at Ian. "Why do you say that?"

 

 

"You're losing weight again. You're not as social as you normally are. Did.. Did I do something?" Ian asked quietly.

 

 

"No..No baby..I'm just..I'm not feeling well.."

 

 

Ian looked at his fiancé with desperate eyes. "Would you tell me if something was wrong?"

 

 

"I-I..I just can't keep food down.."

 

 

"Okay.." Ian said, trying to ignore the sick feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach.

 

 

Bryan looked down. "Something's wrong with me.."

 

 

"What is it?" Ian asked, walking over to his fiancé. "You can tell me anything."

 

 

"I-I get sick at the thought of food..All I can think about while I'm eating is how any calories it is and what it'll do to my body.."

 

 

"Bryan.." Ian said quietly. "You always teach me about the right proportions and how to eat right. You can do the same thing. With all your workouts, you won't gain weight."

 

 

"I know..But..Its just hard..It won't go away.."

 

 

"We'll work on it. I thought dancing was helping you with that.."

 

 

"It is..I just..I don't know.."

 

 

"I think you should come eat dessert with me. You have lost some of that ass I love so much." Ian chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

 

 

Bryan giggled. "Really?.."

 

 

Ian nodded. "I mean, you still have an ass. But once we get some food in it, you'll have your ass back. I could stare at it all day and not get bored."

 

 

Bryan blushed, looking down. "O-okay.." chuckled.

 

 

Ian kissed Bryan sweetly. "I love you more than anything, Bryan."

 

 

"I love you too.." Bryan said, looking up at Ian.

 

 

They spent the night with their family. In the morning, Kurt and Blaine were off to spend the day with Burt and Carole while Thea drove Ian and Bryan to her parents' house. They walked inside and Bryan smiled, hugging Ian's mother and father.

 

 

"Come. Sit, sit. We do presents first." Mrs. Sanders grinned, pointing to the tree with piles of gifts.

 

 

Bryan smiled. "Oh..You shouldn't have..This is too much.."

 

 

"Nonsense. You're our family." She said happily.

 

 

Bryan couldn't help but swallow emotionally. "Thank you.."

 

 

They opened their presents and ate lunch. They were watching a movie when there was a knock at the front door. Ian's mom opened the door and Jake walked in, struggling to keep a few presents in his arms. "Hi Mrs. Saunders."

 

 

"Merry Christmas, Jake. Have a seat. We have a few things for you too."

 

 

"Thank you.."

 

 

"Hey Jake." Ian said softy, standing and giving him a hug. "How are you?"

 

 

"I'm really good.." He smiled.

 

 

"Good."

 

 

"Hi.." Bryan said quietly.

 

 

"Hey Bryan." Jake smiled, handing him a medium sized baby blue present.

 

 

"Oh, Jake.. You really didn't have to.." Bryan said, feeling guilty.

 

 

"No..I wanted to. Really." Jake smiled. "Merry Christmas."

 

 

"Merry Christmas. I-I didn't know you'd be here.. I would've gotten you something.."

 

 

"Oh it's okay." He smiled before handing a box to Ian.

 

 

"Thanks, Jake." Ian said as he scooted closer to Bryan. "Sit down."

 

 

Jake sat, smiling wide. Bryan looked down at the box in his lap. He opened it and gasped at the beautiful set of bow ties.

 

 

"I wasn't sure what colors you liked.. But I thought these would be great for your skin tone.." Jake explained.

 

 

"Oh my god..Thank you.."

 

 

"You're welcome." Jake smiled. "Ian, open yours."

 

 

Ian nodded, opening the large box and tears immediately filled his eyes. It was a baby blue acoustic guitar just like the one he cherished so long. His was stolen years ago. "Jake..How?"

 

 

"I had it made. It meant so much to you.."

 

 

"Thank you so much..Oh my god.."

 

 

"You're welcome." Jake blushed.

 

 

"Oh my. I remember that, hijo. You never let that thing out of your sight." Mrs. Saunders chuckled.

 

 

Ian took it out and tuned it a bit before strumming it. "Wow.."

 

 

"Is it just like you remembered? I've kinda been working on it for a while.."

 

 

Ian nodded, examining the inlays. The mother of peral tuners. Everything was perfect. "Yes.."

 

 

"Good." Jake grinned.

 

 

"I don't understand.." Bryan said quietly.

 

 

"When I was little..I had a guitar like this..Its what made me love music."

 

 

Bryan nodded as he sat back on his seat, feeling insecure.

 

 

"Thank you so much Jake.."

 

 

"You're welcome, Ian."

 

 

Bryan closed his box slowly. He felt extremely out of place.

 

 

"Ian, the box by your feet. That's for Jake." Mrs. Saunders smiled.

 

 

Ian handed the box to jake and Jake opened it. "Oh.."

 

 

"You like?"

 

 

"I love it.." Jake whispered, looking down at the framed picture of he and Ian from their first homecoming.

 

 

"I remember that.." Ian said softly.

 

 

"Me too..You wouldn't dance cause you were afraid of looking stupid." Jake giggled.

 

 

"Then you made me get up for that slow dance." Ian chuckled.

 

 

"Of course.." Jake grinned.

 

 

"That was a good night.."

 

 

"So um..Ian. do you want to open my gift?..You too Mrs. Saunders." Bryan asked.

 

 

"Of course." Mrs. Saunders smiled, opening hers. Bryan gave her a beautiful necklace and earrings. "Oh my! Bryan, they're beautiful!" She grinned, getting up and hugging Bryan.

 

 

Bryan smiled wide. "You're welcome.."

 

 

Ian sat forward and pulled his present up. He opened the box and smiled as he saw a large kit for hairdressing. Ian's mouth fell open as he looked back at Bryan. "Baby.. How..? This shit is expensive.."

 

 

"I've been saving up.."

 

 

Ian pulled Bryan close and kissed him. "Baby, this means so much to me.."

 

 

"Really?.." Bryan whispered.

 

 

"Really.. This is perfect. I can't wait to use it and show it off when we get home."

 

 

Bryan smiled, nodding. "Okay.."

 

 

"I want to give you your present later. When we're alone." Ian said softly.

 

 

Bryan nodded again, smiling wide.

 

 

"Thank you." Ian said again.

 

 

"You're welcome.."

 

 

"Do you have plans tonight? I thought maybe we could go skating or get a shake at that place we used to go to." Jake said. "Would you be alright with that, Bryan?"

 

 

"O-Okay..That's fine.." Bryan said quietly.

 

 

"I-I umm.. I actually want you to meet someone.." Jake said.

 

 

"Who?"

 

 

"His name is Simon.."

 

 

"Who's he?.." Bryan asked.

 

 

"Just.. A guy.."

 

 

"Oh my god! You like him!" Ian grinned.

 

 

Jake blushed deeply. "N-no I-I.."

 

 

"You're blushing! This will be fun. I say we skate then get shakes."

 

 

"D-Do you just want me to stay here?" Bryan asked.

 

 

"Of course not. I want you to come." Jake said sincerely.

 

 

"Okay.." Bryan smiled.

 

 

"Jake. Tell us about this new boy." Naomi chuckled.

 

 

"I-I don't know what to say.." Jake giggled.

 

 

"Is he hot?" Ian asked.

 

 

Jake snorted. "Ohmygod.."

 

 

"He better be good to you." Ian said with a smile.

 

 

"We're not even..Really dating..Kind of.." Jake sighed.

 

 

"What's stopping you?"

 

 

"I don't know if he likes me.."

 

 

"He'd be crazy not to. Call him. Tell him the plans for tonight. Make it sound casual. We'll see if he does." Ian said softly. Jake nodded, smiling. "Let us get ready. We'll meet at your place and help you pick out an outfit."

 

 

Jake nodded, smiling as he said goodbye to everyone. Bryan and Ian headed to Ian's room to get ready. "I'm so excited for tonight." Ian grinned.

 

 

"Yeah..Me too.." Bryan said, giving a weak smile.

 

 

"Come here.." Ian said from the bed. Bryan walked over to him, smiling lightly. Ian took Bryan's hand and got down on one knee. He pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"I wanted to wait. But as soon as I saw this, I knew it was yours." He opened the box, revealing a black and sliver diagonally striped ring. The sliver parts had tiny diamonds down the stripes. "It's beautiful and perfect. Just like you.. Merry Christmas."

 

 

Bryan gasped. "I-Ian..Oh my god.."

 

 

"I-If you're not ready, that's okay. But I'm ready to say I'm engaged to you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

 

 

"No..No..I love it..I-I love you.."

 

 

Ian slid the ring on and stood, kissing Bryan deeply. Bryan gasped softly, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Ian pressed his hands to the small of Bryan's back, pulling him closer. Bryan whimpered softly. "Ian.."

 

 

"Fuck.. Let's get ready. But tonight.. You're mine.."

 

 

Bryan nodded, panting lightly.

 

 

Ian kissed Bryan softly. "I'm gonna change."

 

 

"Okay..I love you.."

 

 

"I love you more than anything. Hey.. Wear those black pants tonight.. You know the ones." Ian winked as he grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

 

 

Bryan smiled. "I will.."

 

 

Ian came back out in his dark blue skinny jeans, boots and a tighter fitting shirt.

 

 

Bryan swallowed roughly as he pulled on his blazer. "Wow.."

 

 

"What?" Ian asked, clueless.

 

 

"You just look perfect.."

 

 

Ian stepped back and looked in the mirror. "I'm missing something."

 

 

"What?.." Bryan asked.

 

 

Ian held out his hand and pulled Bryan to his side. "Now it's perfect."

 

 

Bryan blushed, looking down. "You're crazy.." He giggled.

 

 

"Crazy in love." Ian grinned. "Damn, I love those pants on you."

 

 

Bryan giggled, shifting his weight to the side and placing his hands on his hips. "Really?.."

 

 

"They just show off everything." Ian said lowly.

 

 

"Well you'll get to look at everything all night.." Bryan smiled.

 

 

"I plan on it." Ian chuckled, hooking an arm around Bryan. "Oh shit. Almost forgot.."

 

 

"What?"

 

 

Ian ran into his closet and dug around until he found a box. He handed it to Bryan and watched as he opened it. It was a leather jacket identical to Ian's.

 

 

"Oh my god.." Bryan grinned.

 

 

"Now we can both be warm." Ian giggled.

 

 

Bryan pulled it close and smiled as he noticed it smelled like Ian's cologne. "I love it.."

 

 

"Put it on." Ian smiled. Bryan grinned, doing as he was told. Ian pulled his on and took Bryan's hand as they walked downstairs.

 

 

"So..You and Jake..How long have you known each other?.."

 

 

"Shit. We were friends in like fourth grade. He was new." Ian explained.

 

 

"How'd you become friends?.."

 

 

"I saw some kids picking on him. I threatened to kick their asses." Ian said proudly.

 

 

Bryan smiled as he imagined a little Ian acting tough. "I bet you were adorable..."

 

 

"I was bad ass." Ian grinned.

 

 

"I know you were.."

 

 

They said bye to Ian's family and headed to Jake's. they found him in his room, throwing clothes everywhere.

 

 

"What's wrong?.." Bryan asked.

 

 

"I don't know what to wear! I don't even know if he likes me. Oh god. What if he doesn't? Should I not even try? He doesn't like me. I know it." Jake said in a panic.

 

 

"Dude, chill out." Ian sighed.

 

 

"Sit down." Bryan said, pulling Jake back.

 

 

"What're you doing?"

 

 

"Trust me. This is what I do." Bryan said, digging though the scattered clothes.

 

 

Jake watched Bryan with nervous eyes. Within two minutes, Bryan had a complete outfit for Jake. Jake gasped. "Oh wow..."

 

 

"You've got this. Just be you."

 

 

Jake nodded. "Thank you.."

 

 

"You're welcome." Bryan said softly.

 

 

Jake quickly got dressed. "Okay..Let's go."

 

 

Ian drove to the skating rink. "Do you see him?"

 

 

"Yeah.." Jake smiled.

 

 

"Which is he?" Ian asked.

 

 

"By the seats.." Jake smiled. Ian gasped as he saw the familiar blue hair. 'Oh shit..' He thought to himself. He didn't think Jake meant that simon..

 

 

Bryan saw the look on Ian's face. "Do you know him?"

 

 

"I used to.."

 

 

"How?" Jake asked quickly.

 

 

"We um..Went to school together.." Ian lied.

 

 

Jake felt even more nervous now as they walked over. "Hey Simon."

 

 

Simon grinned, looking Jake up and down. "Hey..You look..Damn.."

 

 

Jake blushed. "Thank you.."

 

 

Simon looked over at Ian and smiled wide, his lip piercings curving with his smile. "Ian? Holy shit!"

 

 

"Hi, Simon." Ian said, wrapping his arm around Bryan protectively. "This is my fiance, Bryan."

 

 

"Well Damn..You sure got a catch.." Simon grinned.

 

 

Bryan blushed but pulled himself closer to Ian. Simon looked like a more hungover, thinner version of Ian. He had bright blue hair, a nose ring, his lip was pierced twice and he wore a worn out jean jacket with band pateches all over it, fingerless gloves and torn black jeans.

"Nice to meet you.." Bryan smiled.

 

 

"So, how did you two meet?" Ian asked.

 

 

"At a bar." Simon grinned, looking at Jake. "He had his 'under twenty-one' wristband and everything. It was cute."

 

 

Jake blushed, looking down. "You think I'm cute..?"

 

 

"Yeah.." Simon smiled.

 

 

Butterflies filled Jake's stomach. "Thank you.."

 

 

Ian sighed. "Well..Let's go get our skates huh?"

 

 

Jake nodded as they walked to the counter. They got the skates and went out onto the ice. When jake was out of ear shot, Bryan looked to Ian. "How do you really know him?"

 

 

Ian sighed. "We used to hook up..He's bad news..But..He might've changed.."

 

 

"Do you really think he changed?" Bryan asked, trying to ignore the first part.

 

 

"I don't know..But..I don't want jake with him if he hasn't.."

 

 

"Are you going to tell him?"

 

 

"I don't know.." Ian sighed.

 

 

"He's a nice guy.. He shouldn't get hurt again."

 

 

"I just want to see if Simon's changed..If not, ill say something to him." Ian said as Simon pulled Jake close by his hips.

 

 

"Good." Bryan said, taking Ian's hand. "I can't believe you're my fiancé.."

 

 

Ian smiled, kissing Bryan's hand. "I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

Ian kept an eye on Simon, sighing deeply. He hand his hands all over him the entire time. Ian skated over a while later. "How about getting some shakes?"

 

 

"Sounds great.." Simon smiled.

 

 

"I'll drive." Ian said. Jake nodded, blushing as Simon grabbed his hand.

 

 

Ian drove and they found a booth in the back. "I'll go get them. What does everyone want?"

 

 

They all gave their orders and Simon rested his hand on Jake's thigh. Jake gasped softly, looking up innocently.

 

 

Bryan sighed awkwardly. "I'm gonna help Ian." He said as he got up.

 

 

Simon smiled. "So.." He whispered, rubbing over Jake's thigh.

 

 

"So.." Jake said, his voice a little higher than usual.

 

 

Simon chuckled. "You're so sexy.."

 

 

"R-Really?"

 

 

Simon nodded, leaning in to kiss Jake deeply. Jake let out a quiet moan as he pulled himself closer to Simon. Simon growled, slipping his tongue into Jake's mouth. Jake reached up to pull at Simon's hair as he whimpered. Simon bit Jake's lip and pulled back slowly. "Fuck.."

 

 

"Oh my god.." Jake breathed out heavily.

 

 

"I want you.." Simon whispered, squeezing his thigh. Jake nodded, swallowing dryly.

"Bathroom?.."

 

 

"N-Not here.."

 

 

"Why not?.." Simon whispered, pressing a light kiss to his lips again.

 

 

"Because I.. I-I've never.."

 

 

"Ohh.." Simon smiled. "No..That's okay..It's okay.."

 

 

"I-I'm sorry.." Jake said, looking away in embarrassment.

 

 

"Don't be sorry..It's hot.."

 

 

"Really?" Jake asked. "Do you.. Want to come over later..?"

 

 

"I'd love to.."

 

 

"Good.."

 

 

Simon gave him another light kiss as Ian and Bryan returned.

 

 

"You two look cozy." Bryan said.

 

 

Jake blushed deeply, looking up at Ian. Ian rolled his eyes as he set the shakes down.

 

 

"Thank you.." Jake said quietly.

 

 

"You're welcome." Ian said as he slid in next to Bryan.

 

 

"So..When's the wedding?.." Simon asked.

 

 

"We haven't set a date. We want to graduate and save up first." Ian said.

 

 

"I'm really happy for you two.."

 

 

"Thanks. He gave me the ring tonight." Bryan said, holding his hand up.

 

 

Jake gasped, grabbing Bryan's hand. "Oh wow.."

 

 

"I know." Bryan giggled.

 

 

"It's gorgeous."

 

 

"I never thought you'd settle down.." Simon said to Ian.

 

 

"Me neither. But he changed me." Ian said. "I'm happy."

 

 

Simon smiled, something working in his mind.

 

 

Ian kissed Bryan softly. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

 

 

"Me too.." Simon sighed, standing.

 

 

Ian walked to the bathroom, holding the door open for Simon. Simon walked in and grabbed Ian pushing him against the wall.

 

 

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

 

 

"Shh..Just let me..Fuck you look so hot.."

 

 

Ian pushed Simon off of him. "No. I don't do that anymore."

 

 

"Seriously?.." Simon scoffed.

 

 

"I'm engaged. You met my fiancé. You're such a douche." Ian groaned, pushing him one more time and walking out.

"We're leaving."

 

 

"O-Oh..Well..Ill see you guys later?" Jake asked.

 

 

"What? No. We're taking you home." Ian said seriously.

 

 

"But..Simon said he would take me home..We were just going to..Hang out.."

 

 

Ian laughed humorlessly. "He doesn't want to 'hang out'."

 

 

"I-I'm gonna go wait in the car.." Bryan said.

 

 

"Well..I know..But..N-Neither do I.."

 

 

"Are you fucking kidding me? He's a douche bag! He doesn't deserve you."

 

 

"Why do you care?..He wants me..You don't!"

 

 

Ian sighed. He didn't want to tell Jake what just happened. "You don't know him like I do."

 

 

"Well..You don't know him now..How long has it been since you've seen each other?..He's sweet to me..He cares..He wants to be with me.."

 

 

"No. He'll take you home and get what he wants. It won't be sweet and romantic like what you want. He won't go slow. He won't do any of that. Then he'll leave you." Ian said, leaning over the table.

 

 

Tears filled Jake's eyes. "How do you know?!"

 

 

"Because he just tried to fuck me in the bathroom!" Ian yelled before he could stop himself, earning looks from other customers.

 

 

Jake stared at Ian when Simon came out. Jake stood. "Simon, take me home..Now, please."

 

 

"You're seriously going to do this?" Ian asked.

 

 

"Come on, babe." Simon said, holding a hand out.

 

 

Jake looked down, grabbing Simon's hand.

 

 

Ian knocked the table over and stormed out. He slammed the car door and raced out of the parking lot.

 

 

Bryan gasped. "Ian! Calm down!"

 

 

Ian hit the steering wheel as hard as he could. "I can't fucking believe him!"

 

 

"What the hell?"

 

 

"Jake's taking him home." Ian just about growled.

 

 

"Okay?.." Bryan asked.

 

 

Ian sighed, trying to calm down before explaining what happened in the bathroom.

 

 

"Oh my god.." Bryan sighed.

 

 

"He's going to hurt Jake." Ian said, shaking his head. "I tried to warn him.."

 

 

"Maybe he'll realise.."

 

 

"When it's too late."

 

 

Bryan sighed. "Well..Maybe you just need to let him make his own decisions.."

 

 

"It just pisses me off that he'll come crying to me after. He doesn't have to go through with it."

 

 

"It's okay.."

 

 

"I'm sorry.. I just didn't want to see him get hurt again." Ian said, reaching over and taking Bryan's hand. "You want to drive around and look at lights?"

 

 

"I'd love that.."

 

 

Ian smiled, turning some music on and driving around.

 

 

After about an hour and a half they drove back to the house and Ian's phone rang with a call from Jake. Ian sighed as he answered.

"Hello?"

 

 

"I-Ian..I'm so sorry..Y-You were r-right.."

 

 

"Did you go through with it..?" Ian asked quietly.

 

 

"Yes.." Jake sobbed.

 

 

"Shit. I'm on my way." Ian said before hanging up. "Do you want to go?"

 

 

Bryan sighed. "No..Its okay. You go. He needs you."

 

 

"Thank you. I'm really sorry, baby. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

 

 

"Its okay.." Bryan said quietly

 

 

Ian turned to Bryan. "New Years weekend. I'll plan a whole weekend for us. No phones or anything. Just us."

 

 

"Okay, baby.." Bryan nodded.

 

 

Ian kissed Bryan softly. "Ill call when I'm on my way back."

 

 

"Okay..I love you. "

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

When Ian got to Jake's house, he walked in and slowly walked to Jake's room. He knocked softly. "Jake?"

 

 

Jake opened the door with red puffy eyes. "H-Hey.."

 

 

"I shouldn't have let you leave.."

 

 

"You told me not to.."

 

 

"But I should've stopped you." Ian said, wrapping his arms around Jake. "What happened?"

 

 

"Just what you said would..But..I told him to stop...And he didn't.."

 

 

Ian's fists balled up. It took everything in him to not run out and find Simon.

 

 

"I deserved it.."

 

 

"No." Ian said seriously. "Did I deserve what happened to me? No. You didn't deserve this."

 

 

Jake wiped his eyes. "I didn't listen.."

 

 

Ian pulled back and cupped Jake's cheek. "That doesn't mean he should've done that."

 

 

Jake closed his eyes as a tear slipped out. "I feel so disgusting.."

 

 

"I know.. I'm so sorry.. This is all my fault.."

 

 

"No..None of it is.."

 

 

"It is. I was a shitty boyfriend. I hurt you. If I would've just stopped and realized what I was doing.. Maybe this wouldn't have happened.."

 

 

"And you wouldn't have found Bryan.."

 

 

Ian sighed deeply. "You have no idea how much I want to find him."

 

 

"No..Don't.."

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

"Because. .I..I don't want anyone else to..know.."

 

 

"He shouldn't get away with this."

 

 

"I just..I told him to stop..I d-did.." Jake whispered as he started crying again.

 

 

"Let it out." Ian said quietly, holding him close.

 

 

Jake clutched to Ian, letting his sobs out. "I-I thought he liked me.."

 

 

"I know.. I know you did.." Ian whispered. "He does that. It's how he gets what he wants. You didn't know."

 

 

"B-But you told me..I should've listened.."

 

 

"That doesn't matter. That doesn't make it right. I want you to do something, okay? Promise me something."

 

 

"Okay.." Jake whispered.

 

 

Ian pulled back so Jake could see him. "Don't let this ruin you. He's the asshole. You didn't do anything wrong. Okay? Find someone who is good for you. You'll know when you see him. Don't think you aren't worth it. You are. You're worth everything."

 

 

"I-I thought h-he was good for me." Jake got out

 

 

Ian shook his head. "Be more careful before giving yourself to someone."

 

 

Jake nodded, holding Ian close. "I-I still wish it was with you.."

 

 

"I know.. I wish that too. That I could've shown you everything.."

 

 

Jake closed his eyes, gripping Ian's shoulder. "Please.."

 

 

"I can't. You know I can't, Jake.." Ian said quietly.

 

 

"I know..I just..I wish you could..I wish..I just..I love you so much...But I wouldn't do that to Bryan..Because he's amazing and he loves you and he makes you happy..I want to be happy.."

 

 

"Shh," Ian hushed him and rubbed his back. "You'll find it. Look what I went through to find it. You might be lucky and not have to go through anything else. Just.. Be careful. And you can always call me to talk about it. Even if you just feel lonely. I'm here."

 

 

Jake nodded as he started to hum.

 

 

"Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you,

And everything you do,

Yeah, they were all yellow.

I came along,

I wrote a song for you,

And all the things you do,

And it was called "Yellow".."

 

 

Jake gave a shuddering breath as he tried to focus on Ian's calming voice.

 

 

"Your skin,

Oh yeah your skin and bones,

Turn into

Something beautiful,

You know,

You know I love you so,

You know I love you so."

 

 

Jake lossened his grip on Ian as his breath started to even out.

 

 

" I swam across,

I jumped across for you,

Oh what a thing to do.

'Cause you were all yellow,

I drew a line,

I drew a line for you,

Oh what a thing to do,

And it was all yellow.

Your skin,

Oh yeah your skin and bones,

Turn into

Something beautiful,

And you know,

For you I'd bleed myself dry,

For you I'd bleed myself dry.." Ian finished, sighing softly.

 

 

"Thank you.." Jake whispered.

 

 

"You're welcome..."

 

 

"Why do people do this..?"

 

 

"I don't know..."

 

 

"What if I-I never find the person for me?.. What if he's not out there?"

 

 

"He is..I promise, Jake.." Ian said quietly.

 

 

Jake sighed. "Thank you for coming.. I-I hope Bryan isn't mad..."

 

 

"He's not..He understands."

 

 

"You should probably get back to him.." Jake whispered as loneliness filled him again.

 

 

"If you need me, call. If you need to talk to someone, don't be afraid to get help. It was one of the best things for me. Just... Don't do anything stupid like I did.." Ian said softly. "You're not alone."

 

 

Jake nodded, "Thank you.."

 

 

"You're welcome."

 

 

Jake sighed softly.

 

 

Ian kissed the top of his head. "Call me."

 

 

"I will.."

 

 

"I'll see you later."

 

 

"Bye.." Jake whispered, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

 

Ian sighed as he left, hoping Jake would be okay.

 

 

Bryan called Ian, sighing softly.

 

 

"Hey babe. I'm sorry I didn't call. I'm almost home." Ian answered.

 

 

"It's okay...How's Jake?.."

 

 

"I don't know.." Ian sighed. "I know what he's been though.."

 

 

"What happened?.."

 

 

"He told Simon to stop. He wasn't ready.. Simon didn't stop.."

 

 

Bryan gasped quietly. "Oh my god.."

 

 

"I know.." Ian whispered.

 

 

Bryan ran a hand through his hair. "I-Is he gonna be okay?.."

 

 

"I don't know.."

 

 

"I..I wish I could help.."

 

 

"There's not much to do. I just wish he wasn't alone here.."

 

 

Bryan nodded even though Ian couldn't see. "Yeah.."

 

 

"I just pulled in. I'll see you in a minute."

 

 

"Okay, baby.."

 

 

Ian hung up and headed inside. Bryan was laying in bed when Ian walked in.

"Hey babe." Ian said softly.

 

 

"Hey.." Bryan said quietly.

 

 

Ian undressed and climbed into bed. "I'm sorry.."

 

 

"Why?.." Bryan whispered.

 

 

"Not being here. And for exploding earlier.."

 

 

"It's fine.." Bryan sighed. "You were there for Jake, that's what matters."

 

 

Ian nodded, scooting close to Bryan and holding him.

 

 

Bryan closed his eyes, not moving.

 

 

"What's wrong?"

 

 

"Nothing.." Bryan whispered. Ian sighed, pulling away. "What?.."

 

 

"Every time we come home. You start to pull away."

 

 

"I try not to.." Bryan said, sitting up.

 

 

"What is it?" Ian asked. "I don't know why you shut off. I'm here. That ring means I'm not leaving. I want you. I'm here for you."

 

 

"I-I know I shouldn't be..B-But..I'm...Still jealous..Of jake.."

 

 

"Why?" Ian asked softly as he sat up.

 

 

"Because...He's just..Perfect..And..He's thin and cute and..He's innocent.." Bryan said quietly.

 

 

"You're perfect. You're skinnier than he is. Which doesn't matter. And you're beautiful and hot as fuck. You're still innocent in some ways. I love you exactly like you are." Ian said seriously.

 

 

"You can't truthfully say that deep inside, part of you doesn't want to be with him."

 

 

"I can actually. I wish I treated him better. I wish I wasn't such an asshole. I wish I didn't break his heart. But no. My heart is with you, Bryan. I don't understand what I have to do to get you to know that. Look at how I was when we met. Am I that person? No. You've changed my life. If I wanted him, I'd go over there and he'd be mine. I don't want anyone but you!" Ian said as tears filled his eyes. "Why don't you believe me?"

 

 

"I just can't believe that you want to be with m-me when there's so many guys that you could have any time you wanted. S-So many guys ten thousand times b-better than me.." Bryan whimpered.

 

 

Ian turned and grasped Bryan's hands. "But this, what I have with you.. I couldn't find that with anyone else. So, I stay here with the man I love. The one I want to be with forever. I'm trying, Bryan. I just need you to realize you have me. And if I'm so amazing, you should feel confident and show everyone else that I'm yours. Only yours."

 

 

Bryan sniffed. "I'm sorry..I'm just..S-So insecure...I.."

 

 

"Baby, why?"

 

 

"I don't know.."

 

 

"You're an amazing dancer. Your voice is perfect. Your body.. Just.. Damn.. You're perfect."

 

 

Bryan fiddled with the blanket. "I just..I think I need to start taking my medicine again.." He said as a tear slipped down his cheek.

 

 

"There's nothing wrong with that, Bryan." Ian said seriously. "If it helps you, we'll get you back on it."

 

 

"I just..Wanted to get better on my own."

 

 

"There's nothing wrong with having help. I'd rather you be on them and be happy than you not happy."

 

 

Bryan nodded. "I just..Hate myself lately.."

 

 

"Why?" Ian asked.

 

 

"I have no idea..I haven't been doing well at work..School.."

 

 

"Let's get you on your medicine. See if that helps. If not, we'll figure it out."

 

 

Bryan nodded, hugging his knees to his chest.

 

 

"We can go see our old doctor first thing tomorrow morning. How does that sound?"

 

 

Bryan nodded. "That sounds great.."

 

 

"Come here. Lay down and let me hold you."

 

 

Bryan nodded, burying his face in Ian's neck.

 

 

Ian held his fiancé close. "I'm so in love with you, babe. We're going to figure this out. I promise."

 

 

"I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too, beautiful." Ian whispered.


	56. Chapter 56

When they got back to New York, Bryan was busy practicing for the winter showcase. Ian kept telling him to go to the doctor for his returning depression, but he insisted he didn't have the time. 

 

 

Ian came home from school one night and saw a note from Bryan. He had picked up another shift dancing. Ian sighed softly. Nothing seemed right these days. He tried to feel happier, but with how depressed Bryan seemed these days it was very hard. And when he tried to talk about it, Bryan said he was fine. He felt like it was starting to affect him as well.. He sighed walking to the kitchen to start on dinner.

 

 

Bryan had just walked into the back room and went straight to his station. He plopped down in his chair and sighed deeply, running his hand through his hair. He was so tired.. He hated being at home. Ian could read him so well. He looked over at the other dancers who were laughing and giggling. He rested his face on the vanity table and sighed. Maybe he could sleep for a few minutes.

 

 

"Hey, Bryan. What's up?" One of them called.

 

 

"M'tired.." He mumbled.

 

 

"Come here. I have something to show you."

 

 

Bryan groaned sitting up slowly and following him.

 

 

The dancer held out a little pill. "This is how I stay awake. I hardly ever need sleep."

 

 

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "What is it?.."

 

 

"Adderall."

 

 

Bryan shrugged. That sounded legit. He was handed the pill and took it with a swig of water.

 

 

The dancer grinned. "Let it kick in. You'll be out there dancing in no time."

 

 

Bryan nodded, going over to his station and starting on his hair.

 

 

Santana came in and put her hands on his shoulder. "How's my little school boy?"

 

 

"Good..Just kinda tired.." Bryan said softly.

 

 

"You didn't have to come in, sweetie."

 

 

"No..I'm good. I'm actually feeling a lot better.." He said, perking up a bit.

 

 

"Good. You're next." Santana said.

 

 

Bryan nodded. Suddenly he felt great. He felt like he could do two acts. He quickly got ready. The dancer that gave him the pill smacked Bryan's ass as he walked towards the stage. "Go get 'em."

 

 

Bryan grinned, thanking him as he walked out for his act. Santana watched from the crowd. She had never seen him with so much energy. By the time he was finished he was full of so much energy. He walked up to Ryan, the dancer that offered him the pill and asked where he could get more.

 

 

"I can get you some more. There between three and five dollars where I get them. Depending on the dose. How much do you want?"

 

 

"Whatever you want to get me. Here." Bryan grinned, handing him the majority of his pay from the night.

 

 

"You sure?" Ryan asked. "That's a lot."

 

 

"Yeah." Bryan nodded quickly. "A-And whatever else you wanna get me."

 

 

"Awesome. I'll text you when I have them."

 

 

"Thanks.." Bryan smiled.

 

 

"Anytime." Ryan said before heading to the back.

 

 

Bryan grinned, changing out of his costume and heading home. When he got home, Ian was getting out of the shower. Bryan smiled as he saw his fiance. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms behind him.

 

 

"Hey babe." Ian grinned.

 

 

"Hey.." Bryan smiled, slowly opening the towel.

 

 

"What're you doing?" Ian chuckled.

 

 

"Nothing.." Bryan grinned against Ian's neck.

 

 

"You seem to be in a better mood."

 

 

"Much.." Bryan whispered, pressing his chest to Ian's back as the towel fell. Ian gasped softly, pressing back. Bryan reached down, pumping Ian slowly. "I missed you..Fuck..Missed your cock.."

 

 

Ian let out a small moan. "What do you miss about it?"

 

 

"How it feels inside me..How it tastes..The sound you make when I do this.." Bryan smiled, twisting his wrist in the most perfect way.

 

 

Ian whined as he arched his back. "Fuck, Bryan.."

 

 

Bryan moaned softly as he nibbled at Ian's ear. He felt the energy building up in him. He couldn't keep this slow pace up. "Gotta fuck you.."

 

 

"Yes.." Ian rasped, pushing his hips back. Bryan picked Ian up and practically ran to the bedroom. "I don't know what's picked up your mood. But fuck, I love this."

 

 

Bryan grinned as they fell on the bed and Bryan thrust down against him. Ian moaned as they moved together. "Baby.."

 

 

Bryan growled, biting and sucking at Ian's neck roughly. Ian whimpered, wrapping his legs around Bryan. Bryan kissed to Ian's lips, biting down on one of his lip rings and pulling back gently. Ian was already hard as he whined.

"I wanna kiss all of your piercings.." Bryan whispered.

 

 

"You love them, don't you?"

 

 

"I do.."

 

 

"Tell me how much."

 

 

"M-More than anything." Bryan whispered, kissing up to Ian's eyebrow. Ian closed his eyes as he trailed his fingertips down his lover's back. Bryan placed a light kiss on Ian's eyebrow ring, licking over it slowly. He nipped lightly at each ear before kissing over Ian's snake bites and kissing him deeply to lick at his tongue ring. Ian moaned loudly, thrusting his hips up. Bryan moaned, quickly moving down to nip and bite at each of Ian's nipple rings and continued down, his body trembling with lust and the need to release all of this energy.

"Bryan.." Ian gasped. Bryan kept moving, sucking Ian into his mouth and bobbing his head. Ian placed his hands behind his head. "Oh yeah.. Bryan.."

 

 

Bryan sucked Ian quickly, his hands gripping the sheets.

 

 

"Shit! So fucking good."

 

 

Bryan pulled off and quickly undressed.

 

 

"You're so fucking sexy, Bryan."

 

 

Bryan grinned, grabbing the lube and slicking himself up. Ian bent his knees and spread his legs. Bryan quickly positioned himself and thrust in as slowly as he could.

"Oh god.. Bryan.."

 

 

Bryan's chest was heaving. "Shit shit shit.."

 

 

Ian whined at the stretch as he arched his back.

 

 

"So..Fucking tight.." Bryan panted.

 

 

"Babe.."

 

 

Bryan's heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed Ian's hair and began to pound into him. Ian gripped the sheets, his face twisting in pain. He tried to hold on for Bryan but couldn't take it. "Fuck! Bryan, stop.. Stop.."

 

 

"Shh..It's okay..J-Just.." Bryan tried to slow down a bit. Ian kept his eyes close, trying to relax. Bryan groaned deeply, gripping Ian's wrist with his other hand. Ian looked up at Bryan. He had never seen him like this. "Please.."

 

 

"P-Please what?.." Bryan grunted, squeezing his eyes closed.

 

 

"S-Stop.." Ian whispered.

 

 

Bryan looked down at Ian and groaned as he stopped. "What's wrong?.." He panted.

 

 

"P-Please.. I-I need.. I need to stop.." Ian practically begged.

 

 

Bryan quickly pulled out. "I-Ian..I'm sorry.."

 

 

Ian shook his head, quickly getting up and locking himself in the bathroom. Bryan got up and rested his forehead against the door. "Ian..I-I'm so sorry..I didn't think.."

 

 

Ian gasped for air as he leaned against the door. He didn't mind being rough with each other. But when he tried to say it was too much and Bryan didn't stop, it reminded him of his uncle.

 

 

"Baby..It's me..It's me, love.."

 

 

Ian curled in on himself. "I-I said s-stop.."

 

 

"I know..I know..I know baby..I'm sososo sorry.."

 

 

Ian took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down.

 

 

"I love you, Ian..I'm so sorry..So sorry.." Bryan whined, sinking down to his knees.

 

 

"I-I need a..a few minutes.."

 

 

Bryan nodded although Ian couldn't see. "I-I'm gonna..Go run."

 

 

Ian crawled over to the tub and started the water. He rested his forehead on the edge and let his breathing slow. He knew Bryan didn't mean it. But it was hard to separate those feelings. His uncle was always so rough..He liked it when Bryan was rough..But..Bryan usually asked if it was okay, or ian would make it known that that was what he wanted.

This time.. It wasn't like that. He ran a bath and slipped inside, closing his eyes. He just needed to calm down.

 

 

After about an hour, he drained the tub, dried himself off and pulled on a pair of boxers. He walked around the apartment and didn't see Bryan.. He grabbed his phone as he climbed into bed, sending his fiancé a text. "I'm sorry. It was too much.. I'm in bed. Please, come home.. I need you."

 

 

He got a text back that read. "Went to the gym. Be there as soon as I can."

 

 

"Oh. Don't worry about me. Ill be fine."

 

 

"I'm on my way."

 

 

Ian curled up in bed as he waited. A bit later, he heard the door open and after that the shower start. Five minutes later, he listened as Bryan climbed into the bed. Ian didn't move as he waited for Bryan to say something.

"I'm sorry.." Bryan whispered.

 

 

"It's okay.."

 

 

"No..No its not.." Bryan whispered, hesitant to reach out and hold his fiance.

 

 

"Y-You just.. You usually ask.." Ian said quietly.

 

 

"I know..I'm sorry.." Bryan decided he shouldn't tell ian about the pill, which actually hadn't worn off yet.. "I've just been in a weird mood today..I wasn't thinking.."

 

 

Ian turned around. "You were just..in such a good mood. I-I tried.. I tried to relax.."

 

 

"Nononono..Baby..No..I should've stopped when you told me to.."

 

 

Tears stung Ian's eyes. "I-I just want you happy.."

 

 

"Ian..I..I am happy.."

 

 

"I know you're not. But you won't talk about it."

 

 

Bryan sighed. "I don't..Know..What to talk about..It's depression and it sucks..But I'm trying to get past it and its hard. You're the only reason I even think about getting out of bed in the morning and I hurt you, I hurt you, Ian. And I hate myself for hurting you because you're my reason. My reason to breathe..My..My reason to try..My reason to live is literally you and I hurt you.."

 

 

Bryan panted, his voice becoming hysterical as tears filled his eyes.

 

 

"You didn't mean to. And why don't you take that medicine again?" Ian asked, pulling Bryan close.

 

 

"Because..I-I don't want to take those again..I felt less depressed, but I never could feel as much as I did when I stopped..A-And I wanna do this..I want us to be happy and normal and I want us to be okay. When we get married, I don't want to be happy because I'm on some depression medication...I want to be happy because we made it through.."

 

 

"Okay.." Ian said quietly.

 

 

Bryan gasped and sobbed against Ian. "I'm sorry..I-I'm so sorry I'm d-doing this to you.."

 

 

"It's okay. It's fine.."

 

 

Bryan couldn't help the flow of tears as he wrapped himself around Ian. It just felt so good to cry and now he couldn't stop. Ian kissed Bryan's neck. "I love you."

 

 

"I-I love you too.." Bryan whispered. "I want to make you..h-happy..and I know I can't like this.."

 

 

"Like what?"

 

 

"Being depressed.."

 

 

"What can I do..?"

 

 

"I don't know..But..I-I promise I'm gonna work on it."

 

 

"I'm here, Bryan. Always."

 

 

Bryan nodded, closing his eyes.

 

 

"It's gonna be okay." Ian whispered.

 

 

"I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

Bryan sniffed, trying to calm down. Ian sighed heavily as he held his fiancé.

 

 

"I-I'll go to the doctor tomorrow.."

 

 

"Okay." Ian said softly.

 

 

Bryan snuggled up closer to his lover. "I just want you to be happy.."

 

 

"And I want you happy."

 

 

Bryan nodded. "I know.."

 

 

"So, let's start with making you happy."

 

 

Bryan gave a weak smile and kissed Ian's chest. "Okay.."

 

 

"Get some sleep."

 

 

"I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

Bryan smiled, trying to relax as Ian held him close and they both fell asleep.

 

 

The next morning, Bryan woke up with a text from Ryan. "Got them."

 

 

"Wanna meet up?" Bryan replied.

 

 

"Sure. Where?"

 

 

"Coffee shop a few blocks from work?"

 

 

"See you there."

 

 

Bryan got up and left a note for Ian that said "Went to get coffee.", got a coat and set out.

 

 

When he got there, Ryan was sitting at a table, drinking a coffee. Bryan smiled as he sat down. "Hey.."

 

 

"Hey." Ryan said, handing Bryan a small tin container. "Be careful with these."

 

 

"What'd you get me?.." Bryan asked, pushing it into his pocket.

 

 

"The same I gave you last night. But don't do it every day. It'll make you lose weight and you'll get sick. It's easy to get addicted. Just use it as a pick me up when you need it."

 

 

Bryan nodded. "Thanks.." He liked the idea of it making him lose weight, but he didn't want to get sick.

 

 

Ryan smiled. "Let me know when you need more."

 

 

Bryan nodded, thanking him again before buying two coffees and going home. Ian was up and getting ready for work when Bryan got home.

"Hey baby..I brought coffee." Bryan smiled.

 

 

"Mmm, thank you. I barely slept last night."

 

 

"I'm sorry..I'm going to the doctor later today.." Bryan said as he picked up ludwig.

 

 

"Need me to go with you?" Ian asked.

 

 

"You have work.."

 

 

"I know. But do you need me there?"

 

 

Bryan looked down "I would like it..But..I don't want you to get in trouble."

 

 

"Babe, I can get someone to cover me. It's just one less day on my check."

 

 

Bryan nodded, fingering at the tin in his pocket. "Okay...I'm just gonna go..Brush my teeth."

 

 

"Okay."

 

 

Bryan walked to the bathroom and hid the pills in the back of a drawer. He knew Ian wouldn't like it if he found out he was taking prescription meds that weren't for him. But they just gave him an energy boost so they couldn't be that bad. He took one and brushed his teeth. After that he walked out and smiled at Ian. "You want some breakfast before we go?.."

 

 

"Yeah." Ian grinned, grabbing his jacket.

 

 

"I can cook or we can stop somewhere."

 

 

"I don't mind either way," Ian said softy.

 

 

"How about I cook you a big breakfast? " Bryan smiled, already feeling his energy beginning to rise.

 

 

Ian shook his head. "How did I get so lucky to have you?"

 

 

Bryan just smiled, kissing his cheek before staring to cook.

 

 

Ian hoped onto the counter and watched Bryan. Bryan's hands were flying as he dashed around the room, making eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, toast and everything else Ian could possibly want.

 

 

"Damn baby." Ian chuckled.

 

 

"Hm?" Bryan asked as he quickly poured a glass of orange juice and returned to the stove.

 

 

"Nothing. Just a lot."

 

 

"Do you not want it?" Bryan asked, quickly stoppinv in his tracks.

 

 

"Fuck yeah, I do!" Ian grinned.

 

 

Bryan smiled again as he continued to bustle about.

 

 

"Smells so good."

 

 

"Almost done!"

 

 

Ian smiled as he watched. Bryan finished up and put the large plate on the table. Ian quickly delved in. Bryan smiled as he watched, bouncing a bit. He had to do something. He had to move.

 

 

"You okay?"

 

 

"Y-Yeah..Just..Too strong of a coffee I think.."

 

 

"Eat something, babe."

 

 

Bryan nodded, starting to make himself some toast. Ian chugged some orange juice before eating the rest of his plate. Bryan ate his toast quickly and went to fix his hair.

 

 

When Bryan was ready, Ian kissed him deeply. "You can do this."

 

 

Bryan smiled, nodding. "Okay..I can do this..I can.."

 

 

Ian took his fiancé's hand as they headed out. Bryan was nervous as they walked into the office. He felt a bit jittery and couldn't sit still.

 

 

"Breathe, baby."

 

 

"I'm trying.."

 

 

Ian squeezed Bryan's hand lightly as a nurse called his name.

 

 

"Can you come back with me?.." He'd never met this doctor. His old one sent over his files and honestly, he was much more comfortable with her.

 

 

"Of course." Ian said, standing up. Bryan swallowed nervously fidgeting with his fingers as they walked into the office.

 

 

The nurse took his vitals before heading to grab a doctor.

 

 

Bryan sat on the table, kicking his feet nervously. "I don't know about this.."

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

"This doctor doesn't know me, I haven't talked to him..I-I haven't told him anything about me."

 

 

"So, talk to him today, babe." Ian said softly. "I'm not going to force you to do this. You said you wanted to. That's why I bring it up."

 

 

"I know..I just get really anxious about this stuff.." Bryan said, patting his knees. He hated just sitting here. Maybe taking the pill before he came here wasn't such a good idea. But either way he felt great. And when he got done he'd be able to get up and move.

 

 

"Try to relax, baby. Hey, why don't you come into school tonight? I'll give you one of our spa treatments."

 

 

"Really?.." Bryan smiled. "I'd love that.."

 

 

"Good." Ian grinned. "We'll do the facial, manicure and pedicure. Then if we have time, I'll do your hair."

 

 

Bryan nodded lightly, leaning over to kiss ian softly. "Thank you.."

 

 

"You're welcome." Ian smiled as the doctor came in.

 

 

The doctor was a young man, appearing to be no more than thirty. He smiled at Bryan warmly. "Hello Bryan..I'm Doctor Baldwin."

 

 

"H-Hi.." Bryan said shyly.

 

 

"Is this your..Brother?" The doctor asked.

 

 

Bryan shook his head. "My...fiance."

 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Nice to meet you both and congratulations." He smiled.

 

 

"Thank you." Ian grinned.

 

 

"So what brings you in today?.." The doctor asked.

 

 

"Depression and anxiety. I-I used to be on something for it. But it.. It came back."

 

 

"Is it worse this time around?" Dr. Baldwin asked.

 

 

"Some days. I'm not like.. Thinking about suicide or anything. But sometimes.. I-I'm not happy with me.."

 

 

"Do you mind if I ask how?..How are you unhappy with yourself?"

 

 

Bryan swallowed dryly. He looked at Ian before looking at the floor.

"I-I.. I feel disgusting.." He whispered as tears formed in his eyes. "I feel fat and.. and ugly. I-I.. I'm going to let everyone down at the showcase.. I know it.."

 

 

"Bryan.." The doctor said softly. "I'm going to write you a prescription..But..I want you to talk to someone..Your family, or maybe a therapist.."

 

 

"O-Okay.."

 

 

"I can tell you right now Bryan..You're not fat or ugly. You look perfectly healthy to me." Doctor Baldwin said.

 

 

Bryan sniffled. "T-Thanks.."

 

 

The doctor wrote down a prescription and handed it to Ian. "I really want you to take these Bryan.."

 

 

Bryan's knee bounced a little faster. "I will."

 

 

"Are you alright?.." Doctor Baldwin asked.

 

 

"Yeah." Bryan said. "J-Just have practice soon.."

 

 

The doctor nodded. "I'll just get you to sign some papers and I'll get you out of here.."

 

 

"Thank you."

 

 

Ian waited for the doctor to leave. "You don't have practice today."

 

 

Bryan looked up. "Oh..I just..I guess I just forgot."

 

 

"What're you thinking?"

 

 

"Hoping these pills will help.."

 

 

"Are you going to talk to someone?"

 

 

"I don't know.."

 

 

"Can I ask you something?"

 

 

"Yeah.."

 

 

Ian looked down and paused. "Why don't I make you feel sexy anymore?"

 

 

"Ian..I know..You think I'm sexy or whatever..Its just..I don't believe it..Its like..If I told you you were..Purple..You wouldn't believe me."

 

 

"But, when did you stop believing it?"

 

 

"I don't know..Dancing helped..But..I don't know.."

 

 

"You seemed confident..last night. What happened? What made you feel that way?" Ian asked.

 

 

Bryan tensed up. "I don't know..I was just in a good mood..I made a lot of tips.."

 

 

"Oh.." Ian said quietly as the doctor came in with some papers.

 

 

Bryan signed and the doctor said he hoped the meds would help. Bryan thanked him, fidgeting with his hands.

 

 

"So, what now?" Ian asked when they left.

 

 

"Whatever you want.." bryan said, bouncing his knee.

 

 

"Doesn't matter to me."

 

 

Bryan sighed, resting his head against the window. Ian stopped to pick up the medicine before driving them home. They walked in and Bryan sighed deeply. The pill felt like it wasn't working anymore. Was this a smaller dosage than yesterday?..

 

 

"Hey, why don't you and some friends go out tonight? After you come in to school."

 

 

"I don't know.." Bryan said softly.

 

 

"Why? You should go and have some fun."

 

 

Bryan walked over to Ian and rested his forehead on his shoulder. "Okay.."

 

 

Ian smiled. "Have a good time, babe. I'll be here when you get home."

 

 

"Why don't you come?.."

 

 

"You should have fun without me too. I have a project to do anyways."

 

 

Bryan nodded, nuzzling into Ian's neck.

 

 

"It'll be good for you."

 

 

"Okay..I love you..So much.."

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

Bryan smiled lightly. "You'd better.." He giggled.

 

 

"Or what?" Ian asked playfully.

 

 

"Or I might have to run away and go live on my own, living off of beans and river water." Bryan sighed dramatically.

 

 

an laughed loudly. "God, I love you."

 

 

Bryan gave a big, genuine smile at the sound of Ian's musical laugh. "Play me a song on your guitar.."

 

 

"What song?"

 

 

"Anything.." Bryan smiled.

 

 

"Okay." Ian said, going to get his guitar. "I really don't play enough."

 

 

Bryan smiled as he plopped on the couch. "You should play more.."

 

 

"I need to. Now, I know you know this song. But I want you to listen carefully. Okay?"

 

 

Bryan nodded, smiling as Ian sat back down.

 

 

""When I was younger I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind.

He broke his own heart and I watched

As he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore

That she would never let herself forget.

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist." Ian looked into Bryan's eyes as he continued.

"But darling,

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.."

 

 

Bryan gave a light smile, tears already filling his eyes. Ian couldn't help but grin as he sang to his lover.

"Maybe I know somewhere

Deep in my soul

That love never lasts.

And we've got to find other ways

To make it alone.

Or keep a straight face.

And I've always lived like this

Keeping at comfortable distance.

And up until now I've sworn to myself

That I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.."

 

 

Bryan wiped his eyes as he took the words to heart.

 

 

"I've got a tight grip on reality,

But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.

I know you're leaving in the morning

When you wake up.

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

And I'm on my way to believing.

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.." Ian finished, a single tear slipping down his cheek. "You know my past. I never wanted love. Never believed in it. Until you. You are my exception, Bryan. No one can change that."

 

 

Bryan hurried over, wrapping his arms around Ian and kissing him deeply. Ian set his guitar aside and held Bryan close.

"I love you so much.."

 

 

"I love you too, baby." Ian whispered.

 

 

Bryan sighed shakily. "Forever?.."

 

 

"Longer."

 

 

Bryan nodded, kissing Ian again. Ian hummed happily. Bryan pulled away slightly. "I want you.."

 

 

Ian nodded, pulling his own shirt off. Bryan kissed along Ian's collarbones, whimpering softly.

"What do you want, Bryan?"

 

 

"Y-You inside of me..However you want..Just..Please.."

 

 

Ian laid Bryan down on the couch. "You're beautiful."

 

 

Bryan blushed, looking away.

 

 

"No." Ian said, cupping Bryan's cheek. "Look at me."

 

 

Bryan looked up into ian's eyes, his own burning a bit from impending tears.

 

 

"I love you," Ian said sincerely, pulling at the hem of Bryan's shirt.

 

 

Bryan took a breath, letting Ian remove his shirt. "I-I love you too.."

 

 

"I want you to watch me." Ian said, moving to his pants. Bryan nodded, swallowing roughly.

 

 

"Breathe," Ian soothed, kissing down Bryan's chest. Bryan nodded lightly.

 

 

"You are so," Ian kissed Bryan's hip bones. "Perfect."

 

 

Bryan gasped softly. "I-Ian."

 

 

Ian took his time, going slow to show Bryan how much he loved him. He moved slow and sweet until they both had tears in their eyes as they came together. Bryan whimpered as Ian gave his final thrust and a tear slipped down his red cheek. He gripped Ian's back, not wanting this moment to end. Ian panted heavily. He leaned in to kiss Bryan's tear. Bryan pressed his forehead against Ian's and looked up at him as their panting continued. Ian wanted to tell Bryan what this meant to him but there was something about the silence that spoke for them. They both closed their eyes as they cuddled together, their limbs warm and tangled.

Ian pulled out and laid his head on Bryan's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Bryan threaded his fingers through Ian's hair and sighed softly.

"I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too.."

 

 

Ian kissed Bryan's chest softly.

 

 

"I can't wait to marry you..Have kids.."

 

 

Ian grinned at the thought. "It'll be perfect."

 

 

"I still can't believe you want kids.." Bryan giggled.

 

 

"Only with you."

 

 

Bryan's smile grew. "Good.."

 

 

"You'll be an amazing father."

 

 

"So will you.."

 

 

"Thanks." Ian whispered.

 

 

"I just get so scared..Because..Sometimes I really think my dad hated me.."

 

 

"I don't think he did. He probably just didn't know how to handle it."

 

 

"He handled it in the worst way possible.. But you never met him Ian..He. He never wanted anything to do with me..Even when I was a little kid..Mom said they had me to save their marriage.."

 

 

Ian sighed quietly. "You're nothing like that. I know why you're scared. I am too. But we'll love our kids unconditionally."

 

 

Bryan nodded. "Why are you scared baby?..You have amazing parents.."

 

 

"Just with what happened to me. We won't always be there every minute of the day. It freaks me out what could happen."

 

 

"We won't let it.." Bryan whispered into Ian's hair.

 

 

Ian took a deep breath. "Okay.."

 

 

Bryan kissed the top of his lover's head.

 

 

"You have anything you need to do today?" Ian asked.

 

 

Bryan shook his head. "I don't think so.."

 

 

"Okay."

 

 

"But I do..Need to take a shower.." Bryan groaned, stretching.

 

 

Ian chuckled. "I think I'm gonna nap before school."

 

 

"Okay.." Bryan smiled, kissing Ian's forehead before getting up and hurrying to the bathroom. Ian repositioned the pillow and flipped through television channels.

Bryan took his time, letting the warm water wash over him and relax him until it started to get cold. He got out, shaved and pulled on a shirt and boxers. He heard the sound of Ian's laughter and slowly walked to the living room.

Ian was curled up on the couch, still naked, and watching Here Comes Honey Boo Boo. Bryan couldn't help but laugh, his hand covering his mouth.

Ian jumped, quickly changing the channel.

 

 

"Oh my god.." Bryan giggled.

 

 

"Don't judge me." Ian mumbled.

 

 

Bryan grinned. "You're cute.."

 

 

"Whatever." Ian chuckled. Bryan walked over, kissing him softly. "Wanna watch it with me..?"

 

 

"Sure.." Bryan smiled. Ian flipped it back and sat up to make room. Bryan cuddled up to Ian and grinned. Ian yawned loudly before laughing at something from the show.

 

 

"Are you tired?." Bryan asked softly.

 

 

Ian nodded slowly. "Yeah."

 

 

"Alright..Well, you can go lie down, I'll make you some dinner and put it in the fridge so you can eat it when you wake up, then I'm gonna go.."

 

 

"Go?" Ian asked.

 

 

"I'm gonna go to the gym for a bit..I'll be back before school. I promise."

 

 

"Okay." Ian mumbled, kissing Bryan before going to bed.

 

 

Bryan made Ian a nice little, healthy dinner before getting changed and driving to the gym. He got there and debated taking another pill. He was feeling a little drained.. Bryan shrugged, putting his bag in a locker and taking another. He excersized for hours. He'd never had so much energy. He loved it. He felt happy. He drove home and hurried up the stairs.

 

 

Ian had just sat down to eat. "How was the gym?"

 

 

"Great!"

 

 

"Good."

 

 

Bryan grinned, walking over to kiss Ian softly.

 

 

Ian hummed. "What is this? It's good."

 

 

"Just some grilled chicken alfredo.."

 

 

"So good."

 

 

Bryan grinned. "I'm glad.."

 

 

"Thanks, babe."

 

 

"You're welcome.."

 

 

Ian smiled as he finished.

 

 

"So when do we leave for school?..I'm all sweaty.." Bryan asked.

 

 

"I have to be there by five. Go ahead and shower, babe."

 

 

Bryan nodded, walking to the bathroom. Ian changed into his school clothes and got ready. Bryan got dressed and fixed his hair before walking out to ian. "I'm kind of nervous to meet your friends.."

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

"What if they don't like me?.."

 

 

"They will."

 

 

Bryan sighed nervously, nodding.

 

 

Ian kissed Bryan softly. "Stop worrying."

 

 

"I just..I try not to, but you know me."

 

 

"I know. But its like they already know you. I talk about you all the time."

 

 

"Really?.." Bryan smiled.

 

 

Ian nodded. "They just haven't seen you."

 

 

Bryan grinned. "What are you gonna do with my hair."

 

 

"What do you want?" Ian asked.

 

 

"I trust you.." Bryan said sweetly.

 

 

"I was just going to style it." Ian said, grabbing his jacket. "You want something else?"

 

 

"Hmm..Sure. Just make me look good for the winter showcase."

 

 

"Alright."

 

 

Bryan giggled, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck. "I love you so much.."

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

Bryan giggled lightly. "Good."

 

 

"Ready?"

 

 

"Yes." Bryan smiled. Ian grabbed his bag and they left.

 

 

When they got there, Bryan followed Ian, squeezing his hand. Ian lead him to the break room, introducing his fiancé proudly. Bryan smiled shlyly, shaking hands and nodding. Ian looked so comfortable here.

"Grab a seat, babe. I'm going to set up."

 

 

Bryan nodded, doing as he was told. A young blonde sat next to Bryan. "Hi! I'm Chrissy."

 

 

"Hi.." Bryan smiled.

 

 

"It's about time you've come in." She giggled. "We've all been dying to meet you."

 

 

"Really?.." Bryan asked.

 

 

Chrissy nodded. "He never shuts up about you."

 

 

Bryan smiled. "Nothing bad I hope.."

 

 

"More like how you're the greatest fiancé ever."

 

 

Bryan blushed. "He says that? I really thought he'd complain about how I make him eat healthy foods." He chuckled.

 

 

"No. He does talk about how he wishes he could marry you already. That boy is crazy about you."

 

 

Bryan blushed deeper. "Wow.."

 

 

"You didn't know?" Another girl asked, sitting down.

 

 

"I did..I just didn't think he talked about it."

 

 

"Oh, he does."

 

 

Bryan giggled. "I see.." He said, looking over at his fiance. Ian was leaning against the wall, smiling as he watched Bryan. Bryan bit his lip, giving Ian a smile. Ian walked over and pulled Bryan up. There was a slower song on the radio and Ian moved them to the beat. "I'm glad you're here."

 

 

Bryan smiled. "Really?.."

 

 

"I can't explain it. But I'm happy here. These are my friends and I love what I'm learning. And you're here." Ian sighed with a smile.

 

 

Bryan's grin grew. "I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too. Come on, I'll show you the facial room."

 

 

Bryan nodded, following his fiance. Ian showed Bryan around before tucking him into the facial bed. He took his time, massaging his lover's face, arms and hands. He knew it wasn't allowed but he had Bryan turn over and massaged his back too.

After the facial, Ian lead Bryan to the nail room for his manicure and pedicure.

Bryan already felt more relaxed as he smiled at Ian. "You're so good at this baby.."

 

 

Ian smiled as he rubbed Bryan's feet. "Thanks. I love doing it."

 

 

"You love rubbing me?.." Bryan giggled.

 

 

"I love doing more than that." Ian said with a sexy smile.

 

 

Bryan blushed, giggling and looking away. "Oh my god.."

 

 

"It was hard not to when we were in the facial room." Ian said darkly.

 

 

Bryan covered his face with his hand. "Ian.."

 

 

Ian laughed. "See? You're still that innocent boy I fell for."

 

 

Bryan couldn't help but giggle lightly. "Sometimes.. I remember I wasn't that innocent the first time I sucked you in the back of the car when we were supposedly getting ice cream.."

 

 

Ian closed his eyes and licked his lips. "Or that first night when you wanted to see my piercing."

 

 

Bryan smiled, biting his lips.

 

 

"Innocent but so curious."

 

 

Bryan giggled lightly. "You were happy to show me.."

 

 

"Still am." Ian smiled.

 

 

Bryan chuckled. "In someways you haven't changed."

 

 

"Is that good?"

 

 

"I love it.."

 

 

"Good." Ian smiled. Bryan grinned, letting his head fall back as he relaxed. When they finished, Ian sat Bryan in his chair. "What do you want for your hair?"

 

 

"Anything. I trust you.."

 

 

Ian knelt down, looking at his fiancé as he thought. Bryan couldnt help but blush as Ian looked at him.

 

 

"Do you want different? I like this. Especially for the showcase."

 

 

Bryan nodded, smiling lightly.

 

 

Ian sighed. "Alright.."

 

 

"Baby..I'm just telling you to do what you want." Bryan giggled.

 

 

"I know. But it's gotta be perfect."

 

 

Bryan smiled wide. "It will be."

 

 

"Okay." Ian said, standing and getting to work. Bryan laid back, relaxing. Ian smiled when he finished. "What do you think?"

 

 

Bryan looked in the mirror. "Oh wow.."

 

 

"Good?"

 

 

"I love it!" It was a bit choppier with more layers and it was perfect.

 

 

"All the boys are going to want you tonight. Better let them know you're taken." Ian chuckled.

 

 

Bryan giggled. "I'll keep my ring in plain sight."

 

 

"Good."

 

 

Bryan grinned. "Thank you.."

 

 

"You're welcome, babe."

 

 

"I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

Bryan leaned forward, kissing Ian softly.

 

 

"See you at home?" Ian asked.

 

 

"What time do you want me home?.."

 

 

"You don't have a curfew."

 

 

"Still." Bryan shrugged.

 

 

"Just have fun. But don't make me worry."

 

 

"I won't, baby.."

 

 

Ian kissed Bryan again before walking him out. Bryan thanked Ian again before hailing a cab and riding home to change. When he was ready, he called one of the girls from school.

 

 

"Hello?" She answered.

 

 

"Hey! Am I meeting you at your place?"

 

 

"Yeah. Just meet us over here. We're gonna drink before we leave."

 

 

"I'll be there in ten."

 

 

They exchanged their goodbyes and Bryan touched up his hair a bit. This was going to be great. He hurried over to his friend's house and knocked on the door. She opened the door and grinned wide. "Bryan's here!" She grinned.

 

 

"Hey," he said happily.

 

 

"Come on, we're taking shots."

 

 

"Okay. But I can't have too much."

 

 

"Why not?" She pouted as they walked in.

 

 

"You know how many calories are in alcohol?" Bryan asked.

 

 

"Yes, I do. But you are drinking with us Bryan."

 

 

Bryan sighed dramatically. "If I must."

 

 

"Yes, you must." She giggled. Bryan smiled as they headed to the kitchen. They drank a good bit and Bryan was already drunk by the time they left. They went dancing and saw a drag show. A few guys brought Bryan drinks and accepted them politely, making sure to flash his ring as he grabbed the glass. Each time, the other guy would turn around with a disappointed expression. By the end of the night, Bryan was stumbling as his friends helped him into a cab. He paid the driver and slowly walked up to his apartment. Ian was asleep on the couch when Bryan came in. Bryan couldn't help but smile. Ian had his books scattered around the table and floor. Bryan looked closer and saw a floor plan of what looked like a salon. He didn't know why. But something about this tugged at his heart. Ian really was in a place that made him happy. Ian hummed quietly, adjusting the book he was using as a pillow. Bryan chuckled, carefully walking over.

"Baby?"

 

 

Ian hummed again. "Mhmm.."

 

 

"Come on." Bryan slurred. "Let's go to bed."

 

 

Ian opened his eyes before rubbing them. "Mmkay.."

 

 

"God, you're adorable."

 

 

Ian made a grumpy noise as he slowly stood up. "You have fun?.."

 

 

Bryan giggled. "I did."

 

 

Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan from behind as they slowly shuffled to the room. "Anyone try to steal you from me?.."

 

 

"Oh, they tried." Bryan said in a thick southern accent. "But they were highly diappointed to see my ring."

 

 

Ian laughed. "Good. My southern beau."

 

 

Bryan hummed. "All yours."

 

 

Ian grinned, kissing Bryan's neck softly.

 

 

Bryan giggled loudly. "That tickles!"

 

 

"Come on..You look hot..But you need to sleep.."

 

 

"You think I'm hot?" Bryan grinned.

 

 

"I think you're sexy as fuck.."

 

 

Bryan shivered. "O-Oh god.."

 

 

Ian smiled, picking Bryan up and laying him down on the bed before starting to unlace his boots. Bryan started taking his shirt off. He groaned as he got to the last few buttons and gave up. Ian pulled off his boots and chuckled, helping him with his shirt.

 

 

"'M sleepyyy." Bryan slurred.

 

 

"Sleep babe.." Ian.said before pulling off his own pants and shirt.

 

 

"Mmmkay." Bryan hummed, turning over.

 

 

Ian crawled into bed, holding Bryan close from behind. "I love you.."

 

 

"I love you more." Bryan whispered before passing out.


	57. Chapter 57

The next morning Bryan woke up, not as hung over as he anticipated. He stretched slowly, trying not to disturb a snoring Ian. He carefully got up and made a pot of coffee.

After a while, he heard a low grumbling from the bedroom, signaling Ian was awake.

"Want some coffee?" Bryan called.

 

 

"Uuunghh.." Ian replied.

 

 

Bryan chuckled as he walked back to the bedroom. "What's wrong?"

 

 

"You..Bed.."

 

 

Bryan climbed in and wrapped his arms around Ian. "Better?"

 

 

Ian smiled, humming softly.

 

 

"You're so cute."

 

 

"Kinda horny too.." He mumbled.

 

 

"Just kinda?" Bryan asked, rolling his hips down onto Ian. Ian gave a low moan, tightening his arms around Bryan. Bryan kissed down Ian's neck.

"You're so beautiful."

 

 

"You.." Ian whispered.

 

 

"Not like you." Bryan whispered.

 

 

"More.."

 

 

"Hush." Bryan said, rolling his hips down again.

 

 

"I-I mean it.." Ian gasped, giving a small whine.

 

 

"I know.. But.." Bryan sighed, kissing to Ian's chest.

 

 

"But?.." Ian shivered, arching into the kisses.

 

 

"Not now.." Bryan whispered, making his way down his lover's body. Ian wanted to protest but he was so warm and Bryan's touch just felt so amazing. Bryan bit down on Ian's hip bones.

 

 

Ian moaned softly. "Bryan.." He gasped, pulling at his own hair.

 

 

"What do you want, baby?"

 

 

"I-I just want you.." Ian whispered, his voice slightly broken and more desperate than Bryan had ever heard it.

 

 

Bryan climbed back up Ian's body. "Are you okay?"

 

 

"I just really want you.."

 

 

Bryan nodded, quickly undressing them. Ian wrapped himself around Bryan and whined softly.

 

 

"I love you."

 

 

"I love you so much..."

 

 

Bryan slipped into Ian, slowly rolling his hips.

 

 

Ian gasped loudly. "Bryan..O-Oh.."

 

 

"Shit.."

 

 

"Feel so good in me.."

 

 

Bryan thrust slowly, taking his time with Ian. Ian kissed along Bryan's neck, moaning in his ear.

 

 

"Baby.."

 

 

"I love you..S-So perfect.."

 

 

Bryan moaned as Ian wrapped his legs around him. He sped up slightly. "Ian.."

 

 

"M-More.."

 

 

Bryan gripped the sheets as he quickened his hips. Ian let out an intoxicating whine as his back arched off of the bed.

 

 

"Ian.. So good!"

 

 

"Ah! You feel..S-So fucking good..Ungh..Baby.."

 

 

Bryan thrust faster, aiming for that sweet spot. When he hit it, Ian's toes curled and a sharp, high moan burst from his mouth.

"Ian.. That was so fucking sexy.." Bryan growled, hitting that spot again.

 

 

The sound escaped Ian again and his legs began to shake. "B-Bryan..Oh fuck im gonna come..Oh shit!"

 

 

"Come for me, baby."

 

 

Ian's moan's climbed higher as Bryan sped up. Ian pulled his hair and his body arched beautifully as his come splattered between them. Bryan gasped, spilling himself inside of Ian. Ian rolled his body before pulling away, flipping Bryan over and quickly sucking and licking at his lover's softening cock.

 

 

"Fuck! Ian.."

 

 

Ian looked up at Bryan and kissed up to his lips. "I-I.." He blushed. "I want you to taste yourself...in me.."

 

 

"Turn around." Bryan grinned. Ian nodded, doing as Bryan said, his face pink.

"You look so innocent, Ian."

 

 

"I-I just..Still get shy about..asking you to.."

 

 

"I love it." Bryan growled as he spread Ian. A little come dripped out as he admired his lover. Ian whimpered,burying his face in the pillow as he clenched his hole shut before relaxing again. Bryan leaned in, licking inside of Ian as deep as he could. Ian gave small whimpers as his body trembled. "Ngh.."

 

 

Bryan rimmed his fiancé until he couldn't taste himself anymore. "Holy shit, Ian."

 

 

"F-Fuck.."

 

 

Bryan lightly licked around the ring of muscle before pulling back.

 

 

"God.." Ian panted, arching his back.

 

 

"So sexy."

 

 

"I love that..And..Im glad you're the only one..That's done that to me.." Ian whispered.

 

 

Bryan laid back and pulled Ian with him. "Me too, Ian."

 

 

Ian smiled lightly, kissing Bryan's jaw.

 

 

"You know how much I love you, right?"

 

 

"Of course.." Ian whispered. "Why?.."

 

 

"Just making sure." Bryan said softly.

 

 

Ian sighed softly. That worried him a bit. He kissed Bryan sweetly. "And you know how perfect and beautiful you are to me, right?"

 

 

"I know you believe that, yes."

 

 

Ian sighed as sadness filled his eyes and his heart.

 

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

 

"I know.." Ian gave Bryan another kiss, ignoring the lump in his throat and the tears stinging his eyes. "I...I'm gonna go shave..Can you promise me something?.."

 

 

"What?" Bryan asked.

 

 

"Please take your medicine.."

 

 

"I will."

 

 

The next week, the winter showcase was in full effect. Bryan's friends flocked around him, beging him to tell them what he was going to sing.

Bryan shook his head. "I don't want anyone to know until its time."

 

 

"Well what are you going to wear?" One of them chuckled.

 

 

"That, you will have to wait to see." Bryan grinned. His friends groaned and Bryan giggled as their last class finished.

Bryan headed to the dance class to practice one last time. He was meeting Rachel later on that night for a night to relax before the performance. He made sure no one was around before digging in his bag and taking another pill. He had been flushing his depression pills down the toilet and buying more of the adderall lately. They were helping..But he was starting to feel sick without them. He quickly popped one into his mouth and started to practice. He decided to walk home after his practice instead of taking a cab and gasped in pleasant surprise when he walked in and saw Kurt and Blaine in the living room.

"Hey!" He grinned, hugging them both tightly.

 

 

Kurt and Blaine grinned wide and Blaine kissed the top of his head. "God you're getting taller."

 

 

"Or you're getting shorter." Bryan giggled. "I didn't know you were coming. You have work."

 

 

"We wanted to see you perform." Kurt grinned.

 

 

"I'm so glad you're here!"

 

 

"So are we." Blaine smiled.

 

 

"Rachel is taking us all to dinner so go get dressed." Kurt said.

 

 

Bryan couldn't stop smiling. He kissed Ian deeply before getting in the shower.

 

 

Ian grabbed Bryan's bag and took it to the room. Ian tossed it to the bed and changed. When he sat on the edge of the bed, Bryan's bag fell, everything falling out. Ian started to put the stuff back in the bag, he stopped when he saw an altoids tin. It was the citrus. His favorite. But when he opened the tin, Ian saw orange pills. He raised an eyebrow and examined them closely. He vaguely remembered these. They weren't anything he cared for. What were they? His eyebrows kneaded together. Were these bad?..A|D on one side and 3|O on the other.. Ian heard the water cut off and quickly stuffed the pills in his pocket and cleaned up the rest of the mess. He put the bag in the closet and closed the door just as Bryan walked in.

 

 

"I'll be in the living room." Ian said as he headed for the door.

 

 

Bryan nodded. "Okay, babe.."

 

 

Ian sighed as he sat down on the couch. "How long you guys staying?"

 

 

"We'll probably just stay today and tomorrow. Leave sunday." Blaine said.

 

 

"Awesome. How's work?"

 

 

"Filled with underwear." Kurt chuckled.

 

 

"Long." Blaine sighed.

 

 

"Are the glee kids getting far?" Ian asked.

 

 

"They are. They're not as good, but hey."

 

 

"Well, no one is as good as us." Ian chuckled.

 

 

"True." Blaine giggled.

 

 

"So, where are we eating?"

 

 

"You know Rachel. Most likely somewhere exensive."

 

 

Ian grinned. "They always have the best steaks."

 

 

Bryan came out dressed in his nicest, yet casual clothes.

 

 

"Ready? Rachel is almost here."

 

 

Bryan nodded. "You look good, baby.." he smiled.

 

 

"You too." Ian said softly.

 

 

"You guys ready?"

 

 

"Yeah."

 

 

They rode to Rachel's before meeting up at the restaurant. They had a great dinner. Lots of talking about Bryan's upcoming performance. Kurt couldn't help but notice how quiet Ian was being.

"Are you okay?.." Kurt asked softly while the others chatted.

 

 

"Yeah.." Ian shrugged.

 

 

"Don't lie to me Ian.."

 

 

"Kurt, not here. Please.."

 

 

Kurt sighed softly, nodding.

 

 

After dinner, everyone headed back to the apartment. Bryan cocked his head as he saw two figures standing at the end of the hall by their door.

"Who's that?" Ian asked.

 

 

"I don't know.." Bryan said, walking closer. When the light hit the couple, Bryan gasped. It was his parents.

"M-Mom?.."

 

 

"Bryan.. Hey.." She said carefully.

 

 

"No..No. I'm sorry. No." Bryan said frantically, turning on his heel and walking back towards his family.

 

 

"Bryan, wait!" His mother called. Bryan froze, his breathing speeding up. "Please.. I-I want to talk to you."

 

 

Bryan looked at Blaine before slowly turning around.

 

 

"Do you want us to come back later? We can go get dessert or something. But you don't have to do this." Blaine said softly.

 

 

"I-I'm scared..But..Can you come back later?.." he whispered to Blaine.

 

 

Blaine hugged Bryan close. "Call me if you need anything. And no matter what, I'm always here."

 

 

Bryan nodded, looking to Ian before walking back to his parents.

 

 

"How are you..?" Mrs. Taylor asked.

 

 

Bryan unlocked the door with shaky hands. "I-I'm good. I'm..I'm fine."

 

 

"I'm really sorry for leaving you.."

 

 

Bryan swallowed as the door swung open. "So this is it." He said, walking in and turning on his light.

 

 

"It's nice." Mr. Taylor said.

 

 

Bryan was tense. He couldn't even look at his father. "Do you want something? Water, tea, coffee?"

 

 

"Coffee would be nice."

 

 

Bryan kept his eyes down as he walked to the kitchen and started on it.

 

 

"He doesn't want us here." Mr. Taylor whispered.

 

 

"He's just nervous." She said softly.

 

 

"I don't know.."

 

 

Bryan came back out and sat across from them, fidgeting with his hands.

 

 

"Bryan.." His father sighed. "I don't expect you to forgive me. I'm sure you hate me. And I deserve it. B-But I'm here..to apologize."

 

 

Bryan swallowed roughly, giving a light nod.

 

 

"There aren't words to describe how terrible I've been to you. I'm.. I'm truly sorry."

 

 

"Why?..Why now?..W-Why not when you left?.."

 

 

His father shook his head. "I don't know. I don't have an answer for that. I was an ignorant ass."

 

 

"I tried to kill myself.."

 

 

"I didn't know, Bryan. I swear, I never wanted that."

 

 

Bryan just looked down. "And you.." he said to his mother. "I-I can't."

 

 

"I know.." She said quietly.

 

 

Bryan looked up at them and tears filled his eyes. "I...I needed you..Both of you.."

 

 

"We're here now, sweetie." Mrs. Taylor said.

 

 

"Please..Don't call me that."

 

 

"What do you want me to say?"

 

 

"I don't know..I just..I'm starting to be in a good place and then you just show up..I just..What did you expect me to say?"

 

 

"I thought you'd be happy." Mrs. Taylor said.

 

 

"To see the two people that rejected me when they should be the two people that love me more than anything in the world?.."

 

 

"We're here, Bryan. We're trying." She said seriously.

 

 

"I don't know what you want me to say.."

 

 

"You're in school right?" Mr. Taylor asked.

 

 

Bryan looked at his father. "Yeah...Dramatic arts..Sorry to disappoint you again.."

 

 

"How are you doing?" He asked, ignoring the last part. "Does it make you happy?"

 

 

"Happier than anything.."

 

 

"Good for you. You deserve it."

 

 

"Thanks.."

 

 

"I'm sorry, Bryan. Really.."

 

 

"I know. But it is what it is..Im kind of happy now..And..The past is done."

 

 

"So, what do you want now?" Mrs. Taylor asked.

 

 

"I don't know..But i don't want to be hurt again."

 

 

"I know it sounds crazy. But I do want to be here for you. We're in town for a few days." Mr. Taylor said, giving Bryan his number. "Call me if you want to talk again.."

 

 

Bryan looked down at the number. "Okay..Um..Do you...Want to meet my fiance?..."

 

 

"Fiancé?" His father asked. "You want me to meet him?"

 

 

"Yeah...I'm getting married.."

 

 

"Y-Yeah. Is he..here?"

 

 

Bryan shook his head. "You guys can..stay for a while if you want.."

 

 

"We'd like that. Wouldn't we, Veronica?"

 

 

His wife nodded lightly, smiling at her son.

 

 

Bryan smiled weakly as he got up to pour the coffee and call Ian.

 

 

Ian answered quickly. "Baby, are you okay?"

 

 

"I-I'm okay..They want to meet you.."

 

 

"I'm right outside, babe. I never left. I'll be up in a minute."

 

 

"Okay..I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

Bryan hung up and poured the coffee.

 

 

Ian came in a couple minutes later. "Bryan?"

 

 

Bryan walked in and handed his parents coffee. "Mom..Dad..This is Ian..My fiancé.."

 

 

Ian shook their hands firmly. "It's nice to meet you both."

 

 

They both smiled politely. "Nice to meat you..I'm Steve and this is Bryan's mother Veronica.."

 

 

Ian tried to keep a smile as he sat down. "What brings you here after so long?"

 

 

"The time just seemed right.." Veronica said softly.

 

 

"Did Bryan tell you about the showcase tomorrow?"

 

 

"Showcase?.." Bryan's father asked.

 

 

Ian took Bryan's hand. "He's performing. It's a huge deal. He's the second freshman to get invited. You should come. See how amazing the kid you raised.. I mean, didn't raise, truly is."

 

 

"Um..Well..We'd love to.."

 

 

Bryan shot his fiancé a glare at the last sentence.

 

 

"Good. We're all so proud of him. You missed out on a lot." Ian said. "Babe, can I talk to your father alone?"

 

 

"Umm..Yeah..Mom..I'll show you the rest of the house."

 

 

Ian waited until Bryan was out of the room. "Not to be rude. But why are you here? Why now?"

 

 

Steve looked down. "I don't know..I just felt like i needed him in my life..I see how much he's grown..I just..I want to be there for him.."

 

 

"No bullshit? You're not going to hurt him? You'll be there at our wedding?" Ian asked.

 

 

He nodded. "Of course."

 

 

"He needs you. You have no idea the shit he has been through. He's happy now. Don't ruin what he has going on."

 

 

Steve looked sternly at Ian for a moment. It was almost as if he were about to defend himself. But he knew he deserved to be treated this way. "I won't.."

 

 

"Okay."

 

 

Bryan walked into the bedroom with his mother. "And this is our bedroom..I'm sorry it's messy..I-I wasn't expecting anyone."

 

 

"It's okay, Bryan. So.. This boy.. Is he good to you?"

 

 

"He's amazing to me, mom.."

 

 

"Are you happy?"

 

 

"I'm trying to be."

 

 

"What's stopping you?" she asked softly.

 

 

"Myself." He said quietly. "I-I'm on depression medication again.."

 

 

"What depresses you?"

 

 

"My self esteem is the lowest it's ever been..My stress is at it's highest..."

 

 

"Is there a reason for it though?"

 

 

Bryan shrugged. "I dont know.." He said quietly.

 

 

"Is there anything I can do?"

 

 

"I don't know.."

 

 

"I'm so sorry, Bryan. I've never been on my own. Before I married your father, I lived at home. I know I should've faced it and stayed. I-I'm sure you hate me. But I'm sorry.."

 

 

"I don't hate you...You're my mom.."

 

 

Veronica sighed heavily. "I missed you.."

 

 

"I missed you too.." He whispered, his voice breaking.

 

 

"C-Can I hug you?"

 

 

Bryan looked at his mother with tears in his eyes as he nodded slowly. She carefully leaned in and wrapped her arms around him. Bryan did the same, closing his eyes

"I dream about you all the time. It's always about us cooking when you were young. You remember?"

 

 

Bryan nodded. "I-I loved that...I..I was scared you didn't love me anymore.."

 

 

She shook her head. "You're my baby.."

 

 

Tears sprang into Bryan's eyes as he nuzzled into the familiar smell of his mother's shirt and a small whimper escaped him.

 

 

"I'm so sorry, Bryan." She whispered. "I love you so much."

 

 

"I....I love you too, Mom.." Bryan whispered brokenly. Veronica held her son close as she hummed a lullaby she used to sing for him. Bryan's eyebrows kneaded together as he listened. She kissed the top of his head. "I'll never hurt you again. I want to be there tomorrow. I want to see what makes you happy."

 

 

Tears streamed down Bryan's cheeks. "Thank you mom.."

 

 

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come back." She whispered.

 

 

Bryan nodded. "It's okay.."

 

 

"Come on. Wash your face. You're too handsome to cry."

 

 

Bryan gave a smile, "Thank you.."

 

 

"You're welcome."

 

 

He hugged her again before going to the bathroom to wash his face. When he came back out, they joined Steve and Ian. Bryan still felt nervous around his father as he sat next to Ian.

 

 

"So, tell us about this.. What was it? Showcase?" Steve asked.

 

 

"Winter showcase..They pick the best people in the school and gather them to perform. I'm the second freshman that's ever been selected.." Bryan said shyly.

 

 

"You must be pretty impressive." His father smiled lightly.

 

 

"I'm okay.." Bryan shrugged.

 

 

"He's being modest." Ian said, his face lighting up. "Bryan is amazing. He's been training with Rachel Berry. That's his idol. She's huge in Broadway. All of his friends are jealous."

 

 

Bryan blushed deeply as his parent's smiled. "That's amazing, Bryan.."

 

 

"Thank you." Bryan said softly.

 

 

"I cant wait to watch you...So..Ian..How did you and Bryan meet?.." Steve asked.

 

 

Ian looked at Bryan for a moment before answering. "In a hospital. He changed my life."

 

 

Bryan smiled, squeezing Ian's hand but not meeting his father's eyes.

 

 

"Why were you in a hospital?"

 

 

Bryan looked to Ian but Ian barely hesitated. "Depression..Self harm..Some other things I'd rather not discuss."

 

 

"But you're both good now, right?" Steve asked.

 

 

"Of course..Bryan told me he's finding a good place again...Right, babe?"

 

 

Bryan nodded. "I am."

 

 

"That's great son..I'm happy for you.."

 

 

"Thanks, dad."

 

 

His father nodded but Bryan still felt nervous. He felt like a disappointment..Maybe if he'd tried harder to like sports..

 

 

"Well, I can't wait to see you tomorrow night."

 

 

Bryan smiled weakly. "I-I really hope you like it..I've been working hard.."

 

 

"I'm sure you'll be perfect, sweetie." Veronica said.

 

 

Bryan nodded. "I-I'm even more nervous now.." he chuckled.

 

 

"Don't be. I've never seen anything like it so you can't disappoint me." Steve laughed lightly.

 

 

Bryan giggled lightly. "Thanks, Dad.."

 

 

"So.. Those men that were with you.. That's who took you in?"

 

 

Bryan nodded. "Kurt and Blaine..They're getting married this spring."

 

 

"I'd umm.. I'd like to meet them. If they're okay with that."

 

 

"Sure..I-I'll call them now."

 

 

Bryan went to his room and called Blaine.

 

 

"Bryan? Are you okay? Do you need us?"

 

 

"I'm okay.. They want to meet you.."

 

 

Blaine raised an eyebrow and turned to Kurt. "They want to meet us.."

 

 

"Wow.. What do you think?"

 

 

Blaine sighed. "We're on our way.."

 

 

"Thank you, Blaine." Bryan said quietly.

 

 

"You're welcome. We'll be there soon."

 

 

Bryan got off the phone and joined his family as they waited.

 

 

A few minutes later, Kurt and Blaine walked inside.

 

 

"Hey guys.." Bryan said nervously. "Mom, Dad.. This is Blaine and Kurt."

 

 

"Nice to meet you both.." Steve said, standing and holding out a hand.

 

 

Blaine took it and shook firmly. "You too."

 

 

"Steve Taylor." He said before shaking Kurt's reluctant hand.

 

 

"Not to sound rude, but what changed your mind now?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"The time just felt right..We needed him."

 

 

"And when you don't, will you leave again?"

 

 

Veronica sighed softly. "We wont leave him.."

 

 

"I hope not."

 

 

"They won't." Bryan said curtly.

 

 

"I don't want a repeat of what happened last time. I care too much about you to let that happen." Kurt said seriously. "I know these are your parents. But I want them to know how important you are to Blaine and I as well."

 

 

"We understand.." Steve said.

 

 

Kurt sat on the edge of the couch, next to Bryan, and sighed.

 

 

"Just relax." Ian said.

 

 

They talked a little more before Bryan's parents left. Bryan was quiet as he got ready for bed that night.

"You okay?" Ian asked.

 

 

"I guess.." Bryan said softly.

 

 

"How are you feeling about them being here?"

 

 

"I'm happy..Im just..scared they'll leave again.." Bryan whispered, looking at his fiancé through the mirror.

 

 

"It's just so weird." Ian sighed. "I mean, I'm glad they want to be here. But it's so random. Like, why not call first? I don't know. I just don't want them to hurt you."

 

 

Bryan nodded, fiddling with his fingers.

 

 

Ian walked over and wrapped his arms around Bryan from behind. "You'd tell me if something was wrong right? Like if you needed help with something?"

 

 

"Yeah.." Bryan said softly.

 

 

"Alright." Ian sighed, kissing Bryan's neck before backing off.

 

 

Bryan looked over at Ian. "I'm just glad I have you.."

 

 

"I'm not going anywhere."

 

 

Bryan climbed onto the bed and sighed softly. "Im sorry you have to deal with this.."

 

 

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Bryan. I love you. I don't care if its the last thing I do. I will make sure you're happy and no one hurts you." Ian said seriously. "I'm going to go smoke real quick. Then I'll be in bed, okay?"

 

 

"Okay, baby.."

 

 

Ian kissed his fiancé before walking to the balcony and seeing Kurt outside.

"Never a dull day, huh?"

 

 

"It's because I'm here." Kurt chuckled.

 

 

"I don't know about that." Ian sighed.

 

 

"Why do you say that?.."

 

 

"There's just always something. It never ends, I guess."

 

 

"What's wrong?.."

 

 

"I don't know what's going on with Bryan." Ian said, lighting his cigarette.

 

 

"He's just going through a tough time.." Kurt said softly.

 

 

"I know.."

 

 

"Something else is on your mind." Kurt whispered.

 

 

"Why do you have to be so good at reading people?" Ian sighed, giving a small smile. "I-It's Bryan.."

 

 

"What about him?.."

 

 

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to do or say anything until after the showcase."

 

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Of course."

 

 

Ian pulled the tin out that was still in his pocket. "I found these in Bryan's bag."

 

 

"Mints?.." Kurt asked, taking the tin and opening it. "Oh god.."

 

 

"Uppers, right?"

 

 

"Adderall.." Kurt said, taking one out and examining it.

 

 

Ian sighed. "I don't know how long it's been going on. B-But he's been different. He umm.. It doesn't matter. We need to help him, Kurt."

 

 

"He what?.."

 

 

Ian looked down. "He came home like really horny the other night. We were having sex and he got really rough. But.. When I told him to stop, he didn't.." He said quietly. "Well, he did. But not at first."

 

 

Kurt placed his hand over Ian's. "You guys talked about it, right?.."

 

 

"Kind of. He left when I broke down and locked myself in the bathroom. When he came back, he broke down and I just let him cry. I didn't want to make him feel bad by saying how I felt.."

 

 

"Well I still think you should talk to him..But it wasn't all him..It was these.." Kurt said, shaking the tin. "These are a really high dosage..I'm glad you took them from him.."

 

 

"He's going to freak out tomorrow when he can't find them. He'll want them for the showcase."

 

 

"I know, but I dont think he'll come to us asking about them.."

 

 

"No. It just makes me nervous. This showcase means so much to him."

 

 

"I know..But I know what he can do..Without these.." Kurt said softly.

 

 

Ian nodded. "Okay.."

 

 

"He'll be okay..Blaine and i are gonna go shopping tomorrow so just try to take care of him before the show..Help him relax.."

 

 

"I will. Thanks, Kurt," Ian said, finishing his cigarette.

 

 

"Now go get some sleep." Kurt said, handing the tin back to Ian and kissing his forehead. "Night,sweetie.." He said sweetly before getting up and walking inside.

 

 

Ian shoved it back into his pocket and headed to bed.

 

 

The next morning, Bryan dug through his bag frantically, trying not to wake Ian. Where were they? He dumped everything out, trying to put it back in while examining all of his clothes. Nothing.. He jumped up and hurried to the bathroom,digging through the drawers. Where the hell were they? He pulled out the drawer roughly and dumped it's contents on the counter. Several things fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Ian jumped out of bed at the noise and ran to the bathroom. "Baby? Are you okay?"

 

 

"I'm fine..I just lost my..Comb."

 

 

"Want me to make you breakfast?"

 

 

"No thank you."

 

 

"You sure? It's a big day today."

 

 

Bryan sighed. "O-Okay..I-I'm just really nervous.."

 

 

"I know, babe. I'll be in the kitchen."

 

 

Bryan let out a shaky breath. "Okay.."

 

 

Ian sighed, walking to the kitchen. Bryan searched until he gave up. Ian cooked a full breakfast and set it all on the table. "Babe?"

 

 

"Yeah?" Bryan called.

 

 

"It's ready.."

 

 

Bryan came out. "It smells great.."

 

 

"Come eat." Ian said, loading his plate.

 

 

Bryan swallowed. "B-Baby..That's a lot.."

 

 

"This is mine." Ian chuckled.

 

 

"Oh good.." Bryan chuckled, srarting on his own.

 

 

"I just don't want you passing out tonight. You've already been losing weight again."

 

 

Bryan looked down. "I'm sorry..Ive been trying to eat."

 

 

"I know. I just don't want you to get sick." Ian said softly. "I love you."

 

 

"I love you too.." Bryan said softly.

 

 

Ian smiled. "What makes you relax the most?"

 

 

"You.." Bryan smiled, sitting down.

 

 

"Well, I have some extra money saved up. I was thinking a couples massage? I could use one."

 

 

Bryan smiled lightly. "I'd love that.."

 

 

"Awesome. I'll call after breakfast."

 

 

Bryan grinned and took a small bite of eggs. Ian ate all of his food before grabbing more bacon.

"Baby.." Bryan warned. "You're supposed to be eating healthier.."

 

 

"It's that healthier bacon, I promise."

 

 

"Let me see the box."

 

 

"It's in the trash."

 

 

Bryan raised an eyebrow at his fiancé.

 

 

"Go look." Ian said seriously.

 

 

"I believe you.." Bryan giggled, sipping his water.

 

 

"Good." Ian smiled.

 

 

"Okay..Im gonna try to finish this.."

 

 

"Finish what?"

 

 

"My plate." Bryan said.

 

 

"All I'm asking is for you to try. I don't want you to get sick from forcing yourself though."

 

 

Bryan nodded. He still had a good bit. "Well..I miss my ass.." He chuckled nervously.

 

 

"I do too." Ian winked.

 

 

Bryan giggled, biting his lip and blushing.

 

 

"I'm going to shower." Ian grinned. "If you're finished in time, come join me."

 

 

Bryan arched his back. "Take your time.."

 

 

"I will." Ian said, his eyes roaming Bryan's body before walking away. Bryan shivered looking down at his plate. He ate a bit more before getting up and strutting to the bathroom. Ian had taken his time gathering his clothes to waste time. When Bryan walked in, he saw Ian bent over, starting the water. Bryan leaned against the doorframe, staring at his fiancé. Ian looked back. "Hey there."

 

 

"Hey.." Bryan smiled. Ian saw the lust in Bryan's eyes and couldn't stop the whimper that escaped him. Bryan slowly removed his clothes. Ian watched as he carefully stepped back into the tub. Bryan followed as Ian turned on the water. "You have no idea how much I want you.."

 

 

"Tell me, please.."

 

 

"I just..I need you..I need you to fuck me so hard.." Bryan whispered in his ear. Ian moaned deeply, his breathing sped up as he grabbed Bryan's hips. Bryan whimpered, looking up at Ian with lust filled eyes.

 

 

"You want my cock, baby?"

 

 

Bryan gave a light gasp. "Y-Yes, Daddy.."

 

 

"Shit." Ian growled, pulling Bryan close under the pouring water. The water showered over them and Bryan ran his hands through his hair, pushing it back. Ian kissed along Bryan's neck. "Are you showing any skin tonight?"

 

 

"I-I might.."

 

 

"I won't bite, then." Ian said, kissing down Bryan's chest.

 

 

"W-Why?.."

 

 

"You don't want the bruises for the showcase."

 

 

Bryan whined. "B-But I want you to.."

 

 

Ian kissed to Bryan's hips, biting down roughly. "Like that?"

 

 

"Y-Yes..Ohh..My god.."

 

 

Ian did it again on the other side.

 

 

Bryan whined quietly. "Daddy...Fuck.."

 

 

"I want these legs wrapped around me so badly." Ian whispered, licking up Bryan's thighs.

 

 

Bryan spread his legs. "I-I need you.."

 

 

Ian stood and stroked himself quickly. "Fuck, I love when you're like this."

 

 

Bryan whined. "I'm always desperate for you.."

 

 

Ian picked Bryan up and kissed him deeply.

 

 

"Please.." Bryan moaned. Ian spread Bryan and pushed in quickly. "Ah!" Bryan cried.

 

 

"God damn!" Ian growled as he pressed in to the hilt.

 

 

"Ohhhh fuck..Ian!"

 

 

Ian gripped Bryan's hips as he thrust quickly. Bryan threw his head back, letting out choked moans and grunts.

Ian burried his face in Bryan's neck. "Yes! Ungh.."

 

 

"P-Please talk to me, Daddy..Ian..Ah!"

 

 

"Feel so fucking good. Always keep that ass so tight for Daddy."

 

 

"Y-Yes...J-Just for Daddy.."

 

 

Ian looked into Bryan's eyes as he pressed him against the cool wall. He reached between them and pressed at Bryan's perineum.

Bryan's eyebrows knit together. "O-Oh my God Ian...I-I..Talk dirty to me please, oh fuck, please!"

 

 

"Such a fucking slut for me. Love getting fucked by Daddy's big cock."

 

 

"Yes! Daddy, fuck me!"

 

 

Ian thrust roughly into his fiancé, getting lost in his screams. Bryan pulled Ian's hair lightly. "Fuck..G-Grab my ass..Please.."

 

 

Ian did as Bryan asked, spreading him and thrusting deeper.

 

 

Bryan moaned in Ian's ear. "Oh...Baby im so close..I'm gonna come..I'm gonna come!.."

 

 

Ian had to fight the urge to bite Bryan's neck as he slammed into him. "Come babe."

 

 

Bryan pulled Ian's hair harder, moaning his name as he came between them. Ian gave a few more thrusts before spilling himself inside Bryan. Bryan rolled his hips slowly, moaning as Ian filled him. Ian kissed along Bryan's neck softly.

"I love you."

 

 

"I love you so much.." Bryan whispered. Ian set Bryan down slowly and started to wash them. Bryan kissed along Ian's chest and shoulders. They moved together, looking into each other's eyes and enjoying the silence. Bryan smiled, tracing down Ian's sides. "Marry me?.."

 

 

Ian couldn't help but grin. "I can't wait to marry you."

 

 

Bryan smiled, leaning in to kiss his fiancé.

 

 

"You're perfect."

 

 

Bryan looked down, resting his forehead against Ian's chest.

 

 

"Let's get dressed. I'm ready for a massage." Ian chuckled.

 

 

Bryan nodded. "Okay.."

 

 

Once they were ready, Ian drove them to another school that offered massages.

 

 

Bryan grinned. "This is gonna be great."

 

 

"I've never had one." Ian smiled as they signed in.

 

 

"It's amazing.."

 

 

They were taken to a dimmed waiting room and given cups of water while they waited.

 

 

"I hope this will help me relax.." Bryan sighed.

 

 

"Bryan?" A young woman came out and called. "Hi, I'm Marissa. I'll be with you today. And this is Tom. He'll be with Ian." She said, pointing to the tall, muscular man next to her."

 

 

Bryan looked at Tom and then at Ian. "O-Okay.."

 

 

"Will we be in the same room?" Ian asked.

 

 

"If you'd like."

 

 

Ian nodded. "Please."

 

 

Melissa nodded. "Follow me."

 

 

Ian grabbed Bryan's hand as they did just that. They undressed and laid on side by side tables.

"I love you." Ian smiled.

 

 

"I love you too.." Bryan said as the others walked in. Ian rested his head in the cushion and relaxed. Bryan did the same. He needed to try and relax. But the thought of Tom touching Ian didn't settle well. He sighed deeply as their massage began. It was just a massage..

 

 

A few minutes into the massage, Tom spoke up. "How does that feel? Too much pressure? Not enough?"

 

 

"Just a little more on my lower back.." Ian said softly.

 

 

Tom nodded, doing as Ian said.

 

 

"How about you, Bryan?" Marissa asked.

 

 

"I'm good.." Bryan said.

 

 

Ian sighed. "That feels good."

 

 

Bryan bit his lip, tensing up.

 

 

"Are you uncomfortable?" Marissa asked quietly. "Relax."

 

 

"I'm fine..Just..Tense, I guess."

 

 

"Try to relax."

 

 

Bryan sighed, nodding. Ian felt so relaxed, he slowly fell asleep. Bryan just couldn't relax, his body tense. The massage lasted an hour. When they were finished, they left the room for Ian and Bryan to get dressed.

 

 

"How was your massage?" Bryan asked.

 

 

"Good. I feel amazing." Ian smiled. "Yours?"

 

 

"It was alright.." Bryan said softly.

 

 

"You didn't like it?"

 

 

"I just couldn't relax, I guess.."

 

 

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought this would help.."

 

 

"It was great baby..Just..That guy touching you.."

 

 

"What do you mean? He was doing his job.."

 

 

"I don't know..F-Forget i said anything."

 

 

"No," Ian said softly. "If I had thought about it that way, I would've switched."

 

 

"It's okay, baby..He just..Was all..Muscular..I dont know." Bryan said softly.

 

 

"Question. Are you muscular like that?"

 

 

Bryan wrapped his arms around himself. "N-No.."

 

 

"Exactly my point. You turn me on. Not him." Ian said, wrapping his arms around Bryan. "I love you and only you."

 

 

"I love you too.."

 

 

"Are you okay? Be honest."

 

 

"I'm just..Really stressed.."

 

 

"You'll be amazing tonight, babe."

 

 

"I don't know.."

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

"I'm doubting myself as always."

 

 

Ian kissed Bryan softly. "You've been practicing for months."

 

 

"I know.." Bryan said quietly.

 

 

"I promise, everyone will love you."

 

 

"Thank you.."

 

 

"You're welcome. Come on, Kurt and Blaine should be home now."

 

 

Bryan nodded, quickly getting dressed and following Ian. They paid and thanked the students before leaving.

Bryan held Ian's hand as it began to snow. He was so nervous..How was he going to get through this without the pills?

 

 

"It's so beautiful out." Ian smiled.

 

 

"It is..I love this weather.."

 

 

"Perfect weather for cuddling."

 

 

Bryan giggled lightly. "True.."

 

 

They got home and Bryan went to his room to search one more time.

 

 

"What are you looking for?" Ian called.

 

 

"Uhh.. I have this necklace. I-It was for good luck. I can't find it." Bryan lied.

 

 

"What necklace?"

 

 

"A friend have it to me a couple days ago."

 

 

Ian sighed. "Want me to help you look?

 

 

"I'm okay."

 

 

"Alright.."

 

 

Bryan kicked his bag and groaned. There was no way he could do this without his pills. Bryan jumped when his phone rang with a call from Rachel.

"Hello?" He answered quickly.

 

 

"How's my little star doing?" Rachel chimed.

 

 

"Extremely nervous.."

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

"I don't know.."

 

 

"I'm on my way over. We'll go over it again."

 

 

Bryan nodded. "Okay.." He said as he heard Kurt and Blaine's voice come from the livingroom.

 

 

"See ya soon." Rachel said before hanging up.

 

 

Bryan sighed, walking out into the living room.

 

 

"How was your massage?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"It was good.." Bryan smiled.

 

 

"Good."

 

 

"Tonight still has me stressed.."

 

 

"You'll do amazing." Blaine grinned.

 

 

"I hope so.."

 

 

"You will."

 

 

Bryan sighed deely. "I need a drink.."

 

 

"No, you don't." Kurt said seriously.

 

 

Bryan looked up at Kurt, "Oh..Okay.."

 

 

"I don't want you drunk and on stage."

 

 

"Baby..Let him have a glass of wine to calm down.." Blaine said softly.

 

 

"Alright." Kurt sighed. "Just one."

 

 

Bryan nodded, walking to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass and leaned against the counter. How was he gonna get through the night?..He needed those pills..He reached into his pocket, pulled his phone out and decided to call Ryan.

 

 

He answered on the last ring. "Hello?"

 

 

"Hey..I-I lost my..pills and i need some more.." Bryan whispered.

 

 

"You took them all?" Ryan asked.

 

 

"I can't find them. I need more, Ryan.."

 

 

"Alright, alright. But I can't get to my guy until around nine tonight."

 

 

"No. I need them like..Now." Bryan said seriously.

 

 

"Jesus Christ. Calm down." Ryan sighed. "How about I sell you some of mine and I'll get my own later?"

 

 

"That works..I'm sorry..Im just stressed out..I'll meet you at the same place?"

 

 

"Fine. See you in fifteen."

 

 

Bryan finished his glass of wine and sighed. He walked into the living room. "I'm gonna go pick up some dinner. Anyone want anything?"

 

 

"Where you going?"

 

 

"Probably just gonna pick up some chinese."

 

 

Ian wrote down what everyone wanted. "I can help you."

 

 

"No, baby it's okay..Really." He said, kissing him before he could protest. "I'll be back."

 

 

Ian sighed as Bryan left. "I don't feel right."

 

 

"Why not?.." Blaine asked.

 

 

Ian bit his lip as he looked to Kurt.

 

 

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Am I missing something?.."

 

 

"Don't freak out, okay?"

 

 

"Okay.."

 

 

"Yesterday.. I found adderall in Bryan's bag. He's been acting different. And that's why."

 

 

Blaine looked shocked. "A-Adderall?.."

 

 

Ian nodded. "What if he's going for more..?"

 

 

"He probably hasn't gone far.." Kurt said.

 

 

"Are you saying follow him?"

 

 

"No. But if you're that worried about it.." Kurt shrugged.

 

 

"Then what?"

 

 

"Then go catch up with him."

 

 

Ian sighed, turning and running down the stairs.

 

 

Bryan turned the corner and sighed in relief as he saw the coffee shop.

 

 

Ian ran down the street. He stopped when he saw Bryan. Why was he going there?

 

 

Bryan walked in. Ryan wasnt here yet so he decided to go order a coffee.

 

 

Ian took his time walking down the street. Maybe he'd just pick up something for Kurt and Blaine.

 

 

He got his drink and smiled as he saw Ryan. "Hey.." Bryan said softly.

 

 

"Hi." Ryan said.

 

 

"Did you bring them?..How many?"

 

 

"Three."

 

 

Bryan nodded, handing Ryan the money. "Thank you.."

 

 

Ryan handed him an empty cup. "They're in there."

 

 

Bryan nodded. "You're a life saver.." He sighed.

 

 

Ian walked in just then. "Bryan? What're you doing here?"

 

 

Bryan gasped. "I..I got us some coffee.." He said, holding up the cups. "Why are you here?..."

 

 

"Kurt and Blaine decided they wanted coffee."

 

 

"Oh. Well I'll get them some too." Bryan said. "But baby, this is Ryan. We work together and i just bumped into him."

 

 

"Nice to meet you." Ian said, making sure to make a mental note of his features. Maybe he'd have to let Santana know what was going on.

 

 

Ryan nodded. "Hey..Um..Bryan. I gotta go. I'll see you at work."

 

 

"Sounds good. See ya!"

 

 

Ryan nodded, walking out as Bryan ordered two more coffees.

 

 

"You two close?" Ian asked.

 

 

"Not really. We talk at work." Bryan said, putting the four cups in a carrier.

 

 

Ian nodded. "So, Chinese?"

 

 

"Yeah, let's go."

 

 

They picked up the food and headed home. "You haven't touched your coffee."

 

 

"It's still hot." Bryan shrugged. "Come on. We can eat and then I have to get ready."

 

 

"Alright."

 

 

They went upstairs and Bryan set the food down. He grabbed the cup with his pills and walked to the room.

 

 

"So?" Blaine asked.

 

 

"Nothing..We got coffee and the food..That was it.."

 

 

"He was at a coffee shop with a guy named Ryan..He looked kind of sketchy.."

 

 

Blaine sighed. "You think he got more?"

 

 

"I couldn't tell.."

 

 

"What do we do?"

 

 

"I'm gonna wait until after the showcase to talk to him.." Ian said.

 

 

"Okay.." Blaine said as Ian passed out the food.

 

 

"He's gonna be okay.." Kurt said softly.

 

 

"You think so?.."

 

 

"I do.."

 

 

"Thank you."

 

 

"What for?.."

 

 

"Thinking that."

 

 

Kurt nodded, smiling.

 

 

Rachel knocked on the door as they finished eating.

 

 

Ian opened the door. "Hey."

 

 

"Hey. How's he doing?"

 

 

"Nervous.."

 

 

Rachel sighed. "Where is he?"

 

 

"In the bedroom."

 

 

She nodded, heading to the room.

 

 

Bryan was debating on taking the pills. Did he really need these?..

 

 

Rachel knocked. "Bryan? It's me."

 

 

Bryan quickly shoved the pills in his pocket. "C-Come in."

 

 

"Hey sweetie." Rachel smiled warmly. "Why are you nervous?"

 

 

"Im just scared I'll blow it tonight."

 

 

Rachel sat down. "Run through it right now."

 

 

Bryan nodded, doing as he was told.

 

 

"You've got this," Rachel said as Bryan finished. "Come here. What's on your mind?"

 

 

"I just really don't wanna screw this up."

 

 

Rachel studied Bryan. "You're hiding something."

 

 

"No I'm not.." Bryan said quickly.

 

 

"You're defending yourself pretty fast, if you ask me. Come on. You can trust me."

 

 

"Look..I-I'm not ready to talk about it.."

 

 

"Alright. But whatever it is, forget about it tonight. This is your night."

 

 

Bryan nodded, taking a deep breath.

 

 

"Get dressed. We've got to get going."

 

 

Bryan nodded, grabbing his suit. Rachel went to the living room to let Bryan get dressed.

 

 

"Is he okay?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"He will be. He's just scared to disappoint anyone."

 

 

"I heard him singing..How is he gonna do?"

 

 

"Not sure. There's something going on. He needs to let it go. If he can, he'll have no worries tonight."

 

 

Ian nodded lightly. "Okay..Im gonna go get dressed." He walked to the bathroom where his suit was. He decided to surprise Bryan by dressing up. It was a coal gray suit with an onyx dress shirt and a white tie. He fixed his hair into the pompadour Bryan loved. He even shaved. His heart beat slightly faster than normal as he stepped out. "Babe..?"

 

 

Bryan came out in black pants that fit to his legs, a white button up, black bow tie and a red blazer. His hair was done differently than usual in a wavy coiff. "Oh...Ian.."

 

 

"Y-You're perfect.." Ian whispered in awe.

 

 

Bryan stepped closer, smoothing down his lapel. "You're gorgeous..I love you so much.."

 

 

"I love you too.." Ian said, unable to take his eyes off of Bryan. Bryan leaned in, kissing his lover deeply. Ian backed up against the wall and pulled Bryan close. Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian's neck, giving a soft moan. Ian broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "W-We need to stop.. Fuck.. I want you when we get home.."

 

 

Bryan nodded, looking Ian up and down. "You have no idea what you're doing to me in that suit.."

 

 

Ian gave a small growl. "Don't tell me. We won't make it in time."

 

 

"Pictures!" Kurt called.

 

 

Bryan sighed, giving a light chuckle against Ian's lips. Ian kissed Bryan once more before leading them to the living room.

 

 

"Oh my god, look at you two!" Kurt grinned, bouncing.

 

 

"Alright, alright. Lets get these pictures over with." Ian sighed.

 

 

"You'd better smile.." Kurt said seriously as Bryan linked arms with Ian. Ian rolled his eyes before posing and smiling. "Oh my god you look so handsome." Kurt giggled as he took the picture.

 

 

Ian shook his head playfully. "Just take the damn pictures."

 

 

Bryan chuckled, kissing his cheek as Kurt took a few more.

 

 

"I never thought you could be more beautiful. I can't wait to see you on our wedding day." Ian whispered.

 

 

"I feel the same way about you..I saw you in this and i just pictured..Our future together.."

 

 

"Forever."

 

 

Bryan teared up. "I love you.."

 

 

"I love you so much." Ian leaned in as Kurt took another picture.

 

 

"Kurt!" Ian growled.

 

 

Kurt giggled. "Alright. Come on you two love birds."

 

 

Bryan blushed. "You all look so nice.."

 

 

"And you look even better." Blaine said proudly.

 

 

Bryan blushed deeper. "Come on. We have to meet my parents."

 

 

"Your parents?" Rachel asked as they walked out.

 

 

"My Mom and Dad came to see me perform.." Bryan said quietly.

 

 

"Oh wow." Rachel said, surprised. "Show them what they missed out on."

 

 

Bryan nodded,smiling. He gasped as they stepped out to a limousine. "Oh my god..."

 

 

"What? You thought we were taking your car to your big night?" Rachel laughed.

 

 

"This is too much.." Bryan said softly.

 

 

"It's mine, Bryan. I get to use it whenever I want."

 

 

Bryan nodded again, hugging her tightly before they got in the car. They had a glass of champagne as they rode to the event. Bryan jiggled his knee nervously as they pulled up to the school.

"Take a deep breath." Rachel said softly.

 

 

Bryan nodded as the door opened and Ian climbed out before helping him. People were everywhere. Bryan's heart beat against his chest rapidly. As soon as Rachel stepped out the attention shifted to her. Bryan scooted closer to Ian as people started to crowd around.

"Clear it out!" Kurt called, shooing everyone away.

 

 

One of the students gasped and pointed at Kurt. "Ohmygod!" He said to his friend. "That's the guy from the magazine!"

 

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "What do you want, an autograph? Get out of here."

 

 

Blaine stepped out and took Kurt's hand. It never stopped surprising him how strong Kurt was.

 

 

Kurt smoothed down his suit, squeezing Blaine's hand. "Let's go."

 

 

Blaine nodded as they followed Rachel inside. They took their seats and Bryan took a shaky breath. "I can't do this.."

 

 

"Yes, you can, babe." Ian said softly. "I know you. You've got this."

 

 

Bryan nodded, squeezing Ian's hand. Madame Tibideaux announced the first few performers and they were all so amazing. It made Bryan feel more intimidated. Madame Tibideaux stepped up after the next to last performer finished.

"Our last performer is a freshman. The second freshman to ever be chosen for this showcase. Please welcome Bryan Taylor.."

 

 

Bryan couldn't believe how many people were already cheering for him.

"I believe in you." Rachel said.

 

 

When Bryan turned to face the audience, he saw his parents sitting in the back. He swallowed, taking a deep breath as the music began to play. Ian locked eyes with his fiancé and gave an encouraging nod. Bryan looked up as he began to sing.

"You were once my one companion

You were all that mattered

You were once a friend and father

Then my world was shattered

Wishing you were somehow here again

Wishing you were somehow near

Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed

Somehow you would be here.."

 

 

The audience grew silent as Bryan's angelic voice filled the room.

 

 

"Wishing I could hear your voice again

Knowing that I never would

Dreaming of you won't help me to do

All that you dreamed I could.."

Bryan closed his eyes as he let the music fill his soul.

"Passing bells and sculpted angels

Cold and monumental

Seem for you the wrong companions

You were warm and gentle.."

 

 

Veronica gripped her husband's hand as tears filled her eyes. In that moment, she had never been more proud of her son.

 

 

"Too many years fighting back tears

Why can't the past just die?

Wishing you were somehow here again

Knowing we must say goodbye

Try to forgive, teach me to live

Give me the strength to try.."

Bryan tried to hold himself together as tears slipped down his cheeks.

"No more memories, no more silent tears

No more gazing across the wasted years

Help me say.. goodbye.."

Bryan held the last note as long as he could, his voice unwavering and strong before he stopped.

The room erupted with applause. Bryan's entire family, Rachel and Madame Tibideaux stood and cheered. Bryan took slow, deep breaths as he looked over the crowd. He gave a small bow, smiling as more tears filled his eyes. Madam Tibieaux joined Bryan on the stage and finished the program.

Bryan thanked her before walking back over to his family.

 

 

Ian wrapped his arms around his fiancé. "Holy shit, that was amazing!"

 

 

"Really?" Bryan asked, smiling.

 

 

"You couldn't have done better." Ian grinned.

 

 

Bryan smiled, hugging Ian tightly.

 

 

Blaine hugged him next. "I am so proud of you, Bryan."

 

 

"Thank you.." Bryan said. Kurt hugged him after that and Bryan had never felt more proud of himself. He had done amazingly, and he knew he did..He didn't need the pills.

 

 

When Rachel got to him, she hugged him tightly. "You were perfect! I have never seen Madame Tibideaux into a performance as much as she was with you."

 

 

"R-Really?.."

 

 

Rachel nodded. "You were perfect."

 

 

Bryan hugged her closely as tears filled his eyes.

 

 

"Bryan?" Mr. Taylor's voice came from behind him.

 

 

Bryan turned around slowly. "Dad.."

 

 

"Can we talk?"

 

 

Bryan nodded, slowly walking over to him.

 

 

"I know I don't know much about all of this." Steve said. "But I have never seen someone move an entire room of people like you just did. That was amazing, son.."

 

 

"Thank you, Dad.."

 

 

"You're welcome."

 

 

Bryan looked down and took a breath. Before he knew it his father was hugging him. Bryan gasped before sowly wrapping his arms around him. "Thank you.." He whispered again.

 

 

"I'm so sorry, Bryan. I don't care who you love. I want to be here for you."

 

 

Bryan nodded, hugging him tighter as he started to cry. He spent so much time acting like he didn't care about his father..But this felt like it was what he needed all along.

 

 

"It's okay.." Steve whispered. "I'm sorry."

 

 

"I'm so sorry..I-I wanted be be the son you wanted..N-Not the son you were forced to tolerate.."

 

 

Steve closed his eyes. He hated what he had done to his son. "Bryan, I want you to listen to what I'm about to say. I've seen a lot since I left. I don't deserve to be back in your life. But.. I love you. I do."

 

 

Bryan let out a choked sob. "I-I love you too, Dad.."

 

 

Steve pulled a tissue from his jacket pocket. "Here. What're doing now? You should celebrate."

 

 

"I-I was just gonna go home.." Bryan said softly, wiping his eyes.

 

 

Steve nodded. "Where's Blaine? I'd like to talk to him."

 

 

"Over there." Bryan said, gesturing towards his guardian.

 

 

Veronica joined them as they walked over. "Blaine? Did you have plans now?"

 

 

"I was going to ask Bryan what he wanted to do." Blaine said.

 

 

"Oh, I don't know. What about everyone else?"

 

 

"I say, we drink!" Ian grinned.

 

 

"We could go back to the apartment and have some wine." Bryan said.

 

 

"That's it?" Ian groaned. "What about the not light weights?"

 

 

"Baby..Just wait until my parents leave.." Bryan whispered.

 

 

"Okay." Ian grinned.

 

 

"Let's go.." Bryan smiled. Ian took Bryan's hand as they walked out.

 

 

"Kurt and I are staying with Rachel tonight. But we're coming over for a little bit." Blaine said.

 

 

"Sounds good." Bryan smiled

 

 

"Ian, you look very handsome." Veronica said softly.

 

 

"O-Oh.. Thank you, ma'am." Ian replied. Bryan smiled, squeezing Ian's arm proudly.

"How do you feel?" Ian asked Bryan as they got in the car.

 

 

"Amazing.." Bryan sighed happily.

 

 

"Good." Ian leaned in and kissed Bryan softly. "You're so gorgeous."

 

 

Bryan smiled as he leaned over deepening the kiss. Ian cupped Bryan's cheek as a small moan escaped him. Bryan squeezed Ian's thigh. "You look so hot in that suit.."

 

 

"Really?" Ian breathed out heavily.

 

 

"I-It's kind of a kink of mine.." Bryan whispered.

 

 

"What is?"

 

 

"I have this fantasy..About you..Fucking me while you're wearing a suit..It just..Fuck."

 

 

Ian grabbed Bryan's hip with his other hand. "Just wait until they leave, baby.."

 

 

Bryan whined lightly. "Daddy.."

 

 

Kurt looked into the rear-view mirror. "Do you two ever stop?"

 

 

Bryan blushed. "Sorry.."

 

 

"You're just jealous that you don't have my stamina." Ian grinned.

 

 

Kurt scoffed. "Keep thinking that, sweetie.."

 

 

"I do think that."

 

 

"Blaine is the only confirmation I need." Kurt chuckled.

 

 

"And I can confirm he has no problems." Blaine laughed.

 

 

Kurt chuckled, winking at his fiancé.

 

 

"And neither do I." Ian said proudly.

 

 

"Ian.." Bryan scolded.

 

 

Ian kissed Bryan as they parked. "Sorry."

 

 

Bryan smiled. "I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

Rachel and Bryan's parents were already there when they walked upstairs. They went inside and Kurt grabbed glasses for everyone but himself.

"Kurt..Why don't you have a little glass?" Bryan asked.

 

 

Kurt shook his head. "I know it's hard to understand. But I gave all of that up. I don't want to risk it."

 

 

"Good for you, baby..I'm proud of you." Blaine smiled.

 

 

"Thank you, Blaine."

 

 

Bryan helped hand out the glasses and smiled wide.

 

 

Kurt poured the wine and made a toast. "To Bryan."

 

 

Bryan blushed, smiling.

 

 

"To Bryan.." The rest of them smiled, clinking glasses.

 

 

Ian wrapped his arm around Bryan's waist. "You were perfect."

 

 

"Thank you so much.." Bryan smiled. Ian smiled as he conspicuously rubbed Bryan's hip. Bryan gasped softly, pushing his ass back. Ian slipped his fingers under Bryan's shirt as he sipped his wine. Bryan huffed, doing the same.

 

 

"So, Ian, how much longer do you have in school?" Veronica asked.

 

 

"A few more months." Ian nodded.

 

 

"Do you know where you want to work?"

 

 

"I'm gonna work at a salon until i can save up enough to own my own." Ian said.

 

 

"That's wonderful. What's your favorite?"

 

 

"My favorite salon?" Ian asked.

 

 

"Favorite thing to do." Veronica added.

 

 

"Oh. I love coloring hair." Ian smiled.

 

 

"He's really good." Bryan said, leaning against Ian. "He even does his own."

 

 

"It's nice.." Steve smiled.

 

 

"Thanks." Ian said softly. "What about you two? What do you do?"

 

 

"I work in insurance." Steve said.

 

 

"And I'm just a receptionist for a law firm." Veronica added.

 

 

"Just?" Ian scoffed. "That's an important job."

 

 

"I mean, I'm not a lawyer or anything. Just the paperwork, scheduling and phones."

 

 

"Do you really think the lawyer could do it themselves?" Ian chuckled.

 

 

"No chance." Veronica smiled.

 

 

"There you go." Ian smiled.

 

 

"I like you."

 

 

"Good."

 

 

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt. Maybe things would be okay now. Bryan and Ian looked so happy. Bryan's parents went back to their hotel a bit later. Not long after, Kurt and Rachel took an almost drunk Blaine back to her place.

Bryan sighed happily. "That went great.."

 

 

"It did." Ian said lowly. "You're getting very good at composing yourself when I tease you."

 

 

Bryan smiled. "I have.."

 

 

"Now," Ian said, pulling Bryan close. "Tell me about this kink."

 

 

Bryan blushed. "W-Well..I-I.."

 

 

"Tell me, Bryan." Ian said smoothly. He ran his fingers up Bryan's thigh. "Close your eyes. I'm some big wig guy. You're my receptionist. You've been watching me for months. Fantasizing me. What do you see?"

 

 

Bryan closed his eyes. "I-I bring you your paperwork..You tell me to stay..Push me against your desk.."

 

 

Ian pushed Bryan against the wall.

"You look innocent and excited. I've seen you watching me. You think I haven't noticed?"

 

 

Bryan opened his eyes. "I-I'm sorry sir.."

 

 

"Do you know how hard it is to do my job when I catch you staring at me? How hard it is to not bring you in here and bend you over?" Ian whispered, running his hands to Bryan's hips.

 

 

"N-No sir...I don't mean to distract you.." Bryan stammered.

 

 

"What do you think about when you look at me? You think about me fucking you, don't you? Is that all you see in me?"

 

 

"No..B-But..I do think about you fucking me.."

 

 

Ian picked Bryan up and set him on the dining room table. "I know. I can feel you already." He said as he palmed over Bryan's slacks. Bryan moaned quietly. "Oh god.."

 

 

Ian squeezed lightly. "Do you want me to fuck you, Bryan?"

 

 

"Y-Yes, Sir.."

 

 

"How?"

 

 

"However you want me.."

 

 

Ian pulled a chair out and sat down. "I want to watch you undress."

 

 

Bryan slid off of the table and slowly pulled his blazer off. Ian unbuttoned his shirt and leaned back. Bryan blushed deeply, unbuttoning his own shirt. Ian moaned as he watched. Bryan let it slide off of his shoulders before unbuckling his belt. Ian licked his lips as he opened his shirt further. Bryan pulled his pants off and climbed into his lap. Ian ran his hands up Bryan's thighs. "Damn.."

 

 

Bryan blushed, looking down.

 

 

"Dance on me."

 

 

Bryan smiled, slowly rocking his hips from side to side.

 

 

"God damn, Bryan. You're so hot.."

 

 

"I-I am?.." Bryn asked, running his hands up his body to his hair.

 

 

"Yes.. I've noticed every time you've swayed those hips when you walk in and out of my office. I watch you too."

 

 

"What do you think about me?.."

 

 

"I've thought of all the different ways I could have you." Ian whispered. "You're different than other guys I've seen."

 

 

"Really?.." Bryan asked, rolling his body. "Tell me more.."

 

 

"You're sexy as fuck. But more than that. You're sexy and beautiful. There's something about you."

 

 

Bryan blushed, tracing down Ian's chest. The straining in Ian's boxer briefs was beginning to be too much. "I need you."

 

 

Bryan nodded, kissing down Ian's neck and sliding down to his knees.

 

 

"I wish you could see how hot you look right now.."

 

 

Bryan leaned down, unzipping the dress pants and pulling out his cock. Ian closed his eyes and hummed lightly. Bryan pumped Ian slowly. "So big..."

 

 

"Love when you touch me.."

 

 

Bryan licked at the piercing on the tip.

 

 

"Fuck.."

 

 

"I want you in me.."

 

 

Ian stood. "Get up."

 

 

Bryan quickly did as he was told. Ian pressed himself against Bryan. "You want my cock?" He rolled his body forward, letting Bryan feel him again his ass. A quiet moan escaped his lover's lips. Ian dropped to his knees and spread Bryan before delving in with his tongue.

 

 

Bryan let out a high cry. "Oh fuck yes..."

 

 

Ian moaned deeply as he eagerly rimmed Bryan.

 

 

"Fuck..Eat my ass, baby..Ungh..Yeah.." Bryan moaned, rolling his body slowly. Ian spread Bryan as wide as he could, licking deeper. Bryan reached back, grabbing a handful of Ian's hair. Ian growled, swirling his tongue inside of Bryan. Bryan pulled Ian's hair as his tongue slipped out. Bryan pulled him up and pushed him back onto the chair. Ian's breathing was heavy. "Fuck.."

 

 

Bryan turned around, his ass facing Ian as he slowly bent over.

 

 

"You're so fucking sexy."

 

 

Bryan grinned wide as he realized he believed Ian. He felt so sexy and he felt like he could make ian fall apart with a flick of his wrist.

 

 

"Baby.." Ian whispered. Bryan smiled as he sauntered to the room to get the lube. Ian sat impatiently. Bryan returned, sitting on Ian's lap, reaching behind himself, and stroking Ian. Ian sighed with relief. "Fuck.."

 

Bryan pressed his ass back lightly. "I want you.."

 

 

"I need you, baby."

 

 

Bryan moaned at the words, releasing Ian's member and leaning back against him, his body arched beautifully. "You need me?.."

 

 

"Yes.. Bryan.."

 

 

Bryan whimpered lightly, raising up and letting Ian align himself.

 

 

"Come on, babe.."

 

 

Bryan smiled. "Impatient aren't we?.." He chuckled, stealing the control from his suit clad fiancé.

 

 

"Yes," Ian whined.

 

 

The shorter chuckled lightly, sinking down and gasping quietly.

 

 

"Shit!" Ian moaned. "Yes.."

 

 

"Fuck..Ian..Choke me,please..I-I want you to take control of me..Be rough..Be so rough. Please.." Bryan panted in a fit of desperation.

 

 

Ian reached up and wrapped his fingers around Bryan's throat. "You like that?"

 

 

"Yes.." Bryan whined, rocking his hips slowly.

 

 

Ian squeezed lightly. "Fucking ride me, bitch."

 

 

Bryan moaned loudly before doing as Ian said. He bounced quickly, the was angle perfect and Ian's member gently brushed over his prostate. Ian gripped Bryan's hips, keeping that angle. Bryan moaned watonly, his head thrown back. "Fuck me so good..Oh my god.."

 

 

Ian fucked into Bryan roughly, using his other hand to scratch down his back.

 

 

"Ian!" Bryan moaned loudly. "Ohmygod!" He pulled away, turning around so he was facing Ian and sinking down on him again.

 

 

They moved their bodies together. "Baby.. Fuck!"

 

 

Bryan looked wrecked as he pulled on Ian's tie. "Shit..So hot..I-I'm your bitch, Ian!"

 

 

Ian squeezed Bryan's throat. "That's right, baby."

 

 

Bryan gasped, gripping Ian's wrist and riding him faster. "M-More..S-Slap me.." He begged.

 

 

Ian took a deep breath before slapping Bryan across his face. Bryan moaned loudly at the contact, clenching around Ian. "Fuck!"

 

 

"Shit! Babe, yes.."

 

 

"Fuck me." Bryan growled darkly. "Fuck me so good, Daddy. Oh my fucking god!"

 

 

Ian gasped. He hadn't seen this side of Bryan in months. He was so glad he was back. Ian picked him up and pressed him against the table. He climbed on top while staying inside of Bryan. Bryan's chest was heaving as he stared up at Ian. Ian hovered over him before starting to slam into him. Bryan's back shot off of the table as a scream ripped out of his throat. "Yes!"

 

 

Ian wrapped Bryan's ankles around his neck as he thrust roughly. Bryan screamed loudly as he felt his orgasm building. Ian smacked his fiancé again, moaning at the sound. "Fuck, yes!.." Bryan panted, his body trembling.

 

 

"So sexy, Bryan.."

 

 

"I-I'm gonna come..I-I, Ah!"

 

 

"Fuck, me too. Come on, baby." Ian growled. Bryan let out a loud scream as his orgasm hit him, come spurting from his member and up to his neck. Ian's entire body shook as he spilled himself inside his lover. Bryan rolled his body, miliking Ian for all he had. "Baby.."

 

 

"Holy shit.."

 

 

"W-Was it too much?.."

 

 

"Not at all." Ian grinned. Bryan smiled, kissing Ian sweetly. "How do you feel?"

 

 

"Amazing.."

 

 

"I haven't seen you that confident in a while. It's so sexy."

 

 

Bryan grinned. "I feel confident..I feel sexy again.."

 

 

"You are." Ian said before sighing. "I really don't want to ruin this moment. But we need to talk."

 

 

Bryan looked concerned as Ian climbed off of the table. He pulled on his undershirt and boxers. "W-What about?"

 

 

"When I brought your bag to the room yesterday.. A tin with adderall in it fell out."

 

 

Bryan froze. "Oh."

 

 

"What's going on?" Ian asked concernedly.

 

 

"Nothing..Im done with it.."

 

 

"Really?" Ian asked. "You don't want them anymore?"

 

 

"I didn't take any today and I did great tonight without their help."

 

 

Ian reached out for Bryan's hand. "You have no idea how proud I am of you."

 

 

Bryan smiled. "I just..I thought I needed them.."

 

 

"You see that you're amazing, right?"

 

 

"Well..Not amazing..But..I feel better about myself."

 

 

"Good. It's a start."

 

 

"Thank you.."

 

 

"Come on. Let's go to bed."

 

 

Bryan nodded. "You're not mad at me?.."

 

 

"If you're not taking them, no."

 

 

Bryan nodded again, smiling lightly as they headed to bed.


	58. Chapter 58

Kurt rolled over to smile at his fiance. Blaine was snoring lightly, his hair a mess. His lover was so gorgeous this way. Blaine sighed quietly, scooting closer to Kurt. Kurt wrapped an arm around him and kissed his temple softly. Blaine hummed as his eyes fluttered opened.

"Good morning gorgeous.."

"Mmph.. Morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Good." Blaine said, wrapping himself around Kurt. Kurt smiled, kissing the mop of curls. "I love you."

"I love you too.."

"Do you work today?"

"Nope." Kurt smiled.

"Yay," Blaine grinned. Kurt giggled, kissing him softly.

"I dont want to move."

"We don't have to.." Kurt said happily.

Blaine smiled. "Our wedding is only a few months away."

"I know..."

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck softly.

"Baby.." Kurt smiled.

"What?" Blaine giggled.

"I just..You're perfect.."

"So, are you. Now, kiss me."

Kurt grinned, leaning in to kiss him deeply. Blaine moaned, pulling Kurt on top of him. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's body, sighing happily.  
"Kurt.."

"I'm actually kind of glad people aren't in the house all the time now.." Kurt purred.

"Me too.." Blaine breathed out.

"I wanna ride you.."

"Mmm, yes."

Kurt grinned, rolling his body slowly. Blaine gasped softly.

"Talk to me.." Kurt whispered.

"I want to feel you around me so bad."

"Will you stretch me baby?...Stretch me with your cock.."

Blaine thrust his hips up. "I'll stretch you so good, babe."

Kurt whined softly. "God, please..." He whispered, reaching in the drawer and fumbling for the lube. Blaine wriggled out of his boxers and helped Kurt out of his.  
Kurt smiled down at Blaine, biting his lip.

"You're so fucking sexy, Kurt."

Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's chest, threading his fingers through the hair. "So hot.."

Blaine grinned as he slicked himself up. Kurt moaned at the sound. "Mr. Anderson..What are you gonna do to me?.." He asked innocently.

Blaine couldn't stop the growl that escaped him. He loved when Kurt acted innocent. Especially when he got to pretend to be an authoritative figure to Kurt. "I'm going to teach you what a real cock feels like. All those young boys.. They're nothing compared to this."

"B-But..I-I don't think it will fit, sir.." Kurt said, his cheeks pink.

"It will. Trust me." Blaine said, running down Kurt's sides. "You want to touch it?"

Kurt's blush grew deeper. "I..I'm nervous."

"Start with your hand. We'll go slow."

Kurt nodded, scooting back to sit between Blaine's thighs. He traced his fingertips over the head softly, giving a small gasp. Blaine licked his lips. "You've never seen one this big, have you? I bet all those boys that want you are too small for you. You'll be begging for more before I'm through with you."

"I've never seen one this big, Mr. Anderson.." Kurt moaned, tracing down the shaft.

"It's all yours, Kurt."

Kurt carefully wrapped his hand around the thick nember, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
Blaine moaned quietly. "That's good. Tell me how you want it."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes as he slowly stroked him. "I-I want it..I-Inside of me.."

"You'll get it, baby. Do you want this first or are you ready?" Blaine asked, pressing a finger between Kurt's cheeks. Kurt gave a tiny whimper, pushing back against Blaine's finger. Blaine smiled as he pressed in. Kurt closed his eyes as his lips parted and he leaned forward. He pressed face against Blaine's chest and arched his back.  
"M-Mr. Anderson.."

Blaine pressed in further, fingering his lover slowly.

"Mr. Anderson.." Kurt moaned. "That...Ah..Feels so g-good.."

"You want more?"

"Yes, sir.."

Blaine pulled out before pressing two in.

"Oh my god.." Kurt moaned softly. "Yes.."

Blaine crooked his fingers just right and brushed over Kurt's prostate. Kurt let out a harsh cry, scratching down Blaine's chest.

"Can't wait to make you scream."

"Oh god..Blaine.."

"Fuck.. Ride me, baby. Ride me so hard."

Kurt straddled Blaine, panting harshly.

"Please.."

Kurt lined himself up and gasped as he sank down.

"Shit! Yes!" Blaine groaned.

Kurt rocked his body slowly. "Mmm...I'm your dirty little slut, baby.."

"Fuck yes." Blaine moaned.

"Yes!"

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips. "So fucking good."

"Fuck me.."

Blaine groaned as he thrust up into his lover. Kurt cried out, arching his back.  
"God damn babe.."

"So big, baby.."

Blaine threw his head back as he thrust faster. Kurt moaned his lover's name. "T-Talk to me baby."

"You feel so damn good."

Kurt looked down at Blaine as he bounced on his cock. Blaine tangled his hands in his curls. "Fuck! Just like that."

Kurt angled his hips and let out a short cry as he felt his orgasm begin to build. Blaine kept that angle and slammed into Kurt. Kurt screamed, throwing his head back. "Fuck, yes!"

"Louder!" Blaine growled. Kurt clawed down Blaine's chest as he cried out, coming across Blaine's stomach. Blaine moaned, slowing his thrusts.

"Ohmygod...Baby.." Kurt panted.

"So sexy.."

Kurt smiled, slowly pulling off and kissing down Blaine's body.

Blaine smiled. "What're you doing?"

"You haven't come yet.." Kurt said, nipping at his hip bones.

Blaine moaned. "I know. I just love hearing what you want to do."

"Hmmm..Well..I want to suck your thick cock.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine closed his eyes. "Tell me why you love it."

Kurt bit his lip. "I love how you taste..Feeling you..Stretching my mouth open and sliding over my tongue.." he licked at the head. "I love..Tracing the veins..Feeling you throb and swell before you come.."

"Fuck.. Kurt.." Blaine panted.

"I love when I take all of it..And my nose is pressed to your stomach..And I can't help but gag around you because you're so..Big.." Kurt moaned, kissing the base.

Blaine rolled his hips up. "I want to feel it."

"Do you?" Kurt smiled.

"Yes.."

"Why should I?" Kurt said mischeviously.

"You want my come."

"Mmmmm...Are you gonna give it to me baby?..Shoot your load into my mouth?.."

Blaine arched his back slightly. "Oh, yes, baby. I'll give you all of it."

"Fuck." Kurt moaned softly before taking Blaine into his mouth and sucking quickly.

Blaine gasped harshly. "Kurt!"

Kurt hummed around him, loving the taste.

"A-Ah! Oh!"

Kurt smiled as he sped up, rubbing up his stomach. The muscles in Blaine's stomach tensed as he came hard. Kurt moaned, swallowing everything Blaine gave him. Blaine was panting heavily as Kurt pulled off. Kurt giggled lightly. "Wow.."

Blaine pulled Kurt up for a kiss and tasted himself. "You're so fucking good at that."

Kurt moaned as the kiss ended. "Thank you, sir.." He smiled.

Blaine shook his head and laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too..So..What should we do today?"

"Be lazy." Blaine smiled.

Kurt grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

"But I think I'll make breakfast."

"You're so perfect.."

Blaine chuckled. "I don't know about that."

"I do..If I didn't find you..I..I don't know where I would be right now..If I would even be..Alive.."

Blaine looked at Kurt sadly. "But you're here."

"I know..And I'm so happy we found each other again.. Honestly..I still have...Cravings..It's always going to be there..But I just think of you..And the life we're going to build.."

Blaine pulled Kurt as close as he could. "I know it's hard for you. But I'm always here. I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine.." Kurt whispered shakily. "I-I'm so sorry.."

"Shh. It's okay."

Kurt shook his head. "What I put you through..What I put my body through.." He said quietly.

"I know. But you stopped. That's not easy, baby. You tried so hard and now we're together."

Kurt nodded. "I just hate that it happened. And it's gonna follow me.."

"I know. I'm sorry." Blaine said quietly.

"It's not your fault.." Kurt said before kissing Blaine's jaw.

"I know. I just wish I could take it away for you."

Kurt let out a quiet sigh."We're here now..That's what matters." He said, looking up at him.

"And we're getting married." Blaine smiled.

Kurt nodded, smiling back. "W-What do you think about..Finding a surrogate?.."

"You want a baby?" Blaine whispered, tearing up.

Kurt nodded lightly. "A-As long as you do.."

"I would love that."

Kurt grinned, pulling Blaine close. "I love you.."

"I love you too."

"Do you think we should put out an ad or..Ask someone we know?.." Kurt asked.

"Do we know anyone?" Blaine asked.

"Well..There's Thea, Naomi and Rachel..."

"You think they would?"

"Thea might.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "As long as Naomi was okay with it."

"Should we ask?"

"We could invite them over for dinner. Or just Thea to start with."

Kurt nodded. "That's sounds good."

"Come on. I'll get some food started. It's gotta be lunch by now." Blaine smiled. Kurt nodded, grinning wide. Blaine made them something to eat and they spent the day going over their wedding plans. Blaine called Thea and told her he wanted to take her to dinner that night.

"What's the occasion?" She asked happily.

"To thank you for everything you're doing for us." Blaine said softly.

"Well, I am pretty great." Thea giggled playfully.

"You are." Blaine smiled. "We'll pick you up at six."

"Should I dress up?"

"Yes."

"See you then." She giggled.

Blaine hung up and smiled at Kurt. "Now we just need to ask."

"I'm nervous.." Kurt said softly.

"Me too."

"We just have to be understanding because it's a really big decision.."

"And if she says no, she's still one of our closest friends." Blaine nodded.

Kurt nodded back. "Agreed."

"We'll find a way."

"I love you.."

"I love you too."

They got dressed and Kurt's nervousness was displayed on his face.

"Baby, try to relax." Blaine said as he drove.

"I'm trying.."

"I know." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand.

"I just..I really want a family..With you.."

"Me too, beautiful."

"What if she says no? A-And we can't find someone..Then if we try to go through an adoption agency and they'll see my background a-and.. I.."

"Baby, calm down. I think this will work."

Kurt nodded, letting out a slow breath. Blaine pulled into the driveway and went inside to get Thea. Thea was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. "Hey handsome." She smiled.

"Hey gorgeous."

"I'm almost ready." She grinned, putting on her lipstick.

"Okay. Kurt's in the car."

Thea nodded linking arms with Blaine. "Lets go."

Kurt got into the back and let Thea have the front seat.

"Hey Kurt." Thea smiled.

"Hey sweetie."

"Let's go have a lovely dinner.."

Blaine drove them to a nice restaurant just outside of Lima and got them a table. They ordered and Thea smiled, sipping her wine. "Thank you guys for inviting me out. I was getting stir crazy."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Just working at the theatre I haven't had much time to go out."

"I'm glad we could help." Kurt said.

Thea nodded. "Me too." She smiled.

"So.. We have an announcement." Blaine said, taking his fiancé's hand.

"What is it?" Thea asked.

"We're.. Umm.." Kurt started.

"We want to start a family." Blaine said, biting his lip.

"Oh wow...You wanna have a baby!" She squealed.

"We do." Blaine said softly. "We wanted you to be the first to know."

"I'm so happy for you.."

"Thanks. We actually have a question to ask you.." Kurt said slowly.

"What is it?"

"Well.. You can say no. Don't worry about upsetting us. But.." Blaine sighed heavily before continuing. "We need a surrogate."

"Oh my god, yes." Thea said seriously.

"What?" Kurt gasped. "You're serious?.. Like.. You don't even want to think about it?"

"I've always thought about it, really. Blaine is my best friend. And I know, if I needed a sperm donor, one of you would do the same for Naomi and I.."

Blaine nodded as tears stung his eyes, "We would. I-I have no idea how to thank you.."

"You don't have to..So..Do you guys want to do this soon?" She asked. "If we do, than they'll be around six months after the wedding."

"Could you handle being pregnant and planning a wedding?" Blaine asked.

"Plus your theater stuff?" Kurt added.

"I think so." She smiled.

"Ohmygod!" Kurt squealed, throwing his arms around Thea. "Anything you need, just ask. I'll help with your job or anything. Thank you!"

"You're welcome." She grinned.

"Are you sure Naomi won't mind?"

Thea nodded. "I'm positive."

Blaine gave a long sigh of relief. "We'll get everything situated with a lawyer and all of that. This.. Just.. Thank you, Thea."

"You're welcome Blaine. I'm so glad I can do this for you.."

"So are we." Kurt grinned as their food arrived.

A few weeks later, the three of them sat in the bedroom at Thea's as she paced back and forth, holding a pregnancy test.

"Is it ready yet?" Kurt asked anxiously.

"It says five minutes. It's only been two.." Blaine said softly.

"I wanna know now." Kurt whined.

Thea sighed, shaking the plastic stick. "Me too...Ugh!"

"Calm down." Blaine chuckled. "I have a good feeling."

Thea nodded, staring at the test. The next few minutes dragged on until the test results showed up.

Thea gasped. "I'm pregnant!"

Blaine picked Thea up and twirled her around. "We're pregnant!"

She grinned hugging him before jumping at Kurt and hugging him. "You're gonna have a baby!"

"I'm so happy!" Kurt smiled, hugging her tight.

"We have to tell Bryan and Ian!"

"Oh god! Yes! And Naomi!"

"Yes!"

"Tell me what?" Naomi called as she walked in the house.

Thea ran into the hallway. "I'm pregnant!"

Naomi dropped her bag and ran, scooping Thea up and grinning. "Oh my god!"

Thea wrapped her legs around her girlfriend and kissed her deeply.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Naomi smiled, walking into the bedroom to Kurt and Blaine.

"Thanks!" Kurt grinned. "Oh god! Can we go tell my dad tonight?!"

"Yeah!" Thea smiled.

Blaine pulled his fiancé close and looked into his eyes lovingly.

"We're gonna be parents.." Kurt whispered.

"We have a baby.."

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply, cupping his face.

"Please don't fuck in our bed." Naomi laughed loudly.

Kurt blushed, smiling. "Sorry.."

"I've got you guys' baby inside of me!" Thea grinned.

"I can't believe this!" Blaine exclaimed in excitement.

"Call Bryan!"

Blaine pulled his phone out and dialed before putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" Bryan hummed.

"Is Ian with you?"

"Yeah..We've been in bed all day. Baby, wake up."

"What?" Ian groaned.

"Thea's pregnant!" Kurt grinned.

That got Ian's attention. "What the fuck?! Where's my sister?!"

"Wait.. What?" Bryan asked as Ian jumped into a seated position.

"Kurt and Blaine got her pregnant, dumbass!" Naomi said.

Ian shook his head. "You let them fuck Thea?!

"No!" Naomi groaned.

"Thea is our surrogate." Blaine laughed.

Bryan looked at his boyfriend. "Are you stupid?"

"Whatever. I just woke up. You could've led with that!" Ian sighed, rubbing his head.  
"I'm so happy for you guys!" Bryan smiled. "A baby.. So.. I'll technically have a brother or sister.."

"Oh god..I don't do well with kids.." Ian mumbled, laying back down.

"Now, you'll have practice." Kurt chuckled

"Do you want a boy or girl?" Bryan asked.

"Oh god..I don't know..Really, I'd be happy with either." Blaine said.

"Bullshit." Ian said.

"Ian!" Bryan scolded.

"No, it's true! Ian laughed. "Everyone's like, 'oh, I don't care', but they do. I want a boy, just to put that out there."

"I kind of want a girl." Kurt admitted.

"Me too." Bryan said.

"I-I..I'd like a boy." Blaine said.

"Either way, as long as they're healthy." Thea grinned.

"True." Kurt nodded, hugging her tight. "Thank you so much.."

"You're welcome." Thea said softly. "Alright, we'll let you two enjoy your day off." she said to Ian and Bryan.

"We will." Ian grinned.

Blaine shook his head as they all said bye and hung up.

"So how's pregnancy feel?" Kurt smiled.

"No different so far."

"Wait until her bump shows up.." Naomi smiled.

"You're buying my pregnancy clothes, right?" Thea joked.

"Of course! Doctor's visits, everything."

"I was kidding but okay!"

"We're going to take care of everything, Thea. We mean it." Kurt nodded.

"You guys are going to spoil her, aren't you?" Naomi chuckled.

"And you won't?" Blaine laughed.

"Well of course I will.."

"I see a lot of foot and back rubs in my future.." Thea grinned.

"Don't get used to it." Kurt giggled.

Thea poked her tongue out. "So..The wedding is in a couple of months.." She smiled.

"It is."

"I'm waiting for Kurt to go all control freak." She giggled.

"Hey. I'm trying." Kurt said seriously.

"Don't worry..I already know how I'm going to set the stage up. Think..Moulin Rouge in the spring. But according to your color scheme, of course." Thea said happily.

Kurt grinned. "I can't wait."

Blaine reached over, grabbing his hand. "I love you.."

"I love you too."

"Go get ready to tell your dad. I bet he'll cry!" Thea smiled.

"I..I have to tell my parents too." Blaine said.

"We will." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "Okay.." He said."Let's go call your dad.."

They headed home and called Burt.

"What's up kid?" Burt answered.

"We have some exciting news." Kurt said, his grin was clearly heard

"Jeez bud, you're already getting married. What else could there be?" Burt said.

"You're going to be a grandpa!"

Burt was quiet for a moment. "I'm gonna be a grandpa!?" He yelled happily.

Kurt had tears in his eyes as he nodded. "We're starting a family. Thea's pregnant."

"Oh man...I'm so proud of you, Kurt..I love you so much, kid.."

"I-I love you too, dad." Kurt said, walking outside so he was alone. "Do you.. Do you think I'll be a good dad..?"

"I think you'll be an amazing dad, Kurt..You did it, kid...I'm just..I'm so proud...I..Never thought I'd see you again..And..Here you are..About to be a dad.." Burt got out, tears in his voice.

"I-I know. I'm happy, dad.. But I'm scared.."

"Why?"

"I have to try that much harder..to not..slip up. A-and what if they find out..what I've done..?" Kurt whispered.

"Kurt..No matter what happens..You are gonna fall in love with that kid..And you won't let anything bad happen to them..I..I failed..I know you won't.." Burt got out.

"You didn't fail, dad. I did.. I hurt everyone I knew.."

"And I wasn't there to pull you out.." Burt said. "I love you..I am so proud of you Kurt..But I am your father. I'm responsible for what you do. I'm proud that you're here, and healthy.."

Kurt shook his head. "You didn't know."

"Kurt..I'm your dad..It's my job to know..I just..I wish your mom was here."

"Me too.." Kurt agreed quietly. "But.. You're happy, right?"

"I'm amazingly happy, son.."

"Thank you."

"I wanna be there when that little Hummel pops out, okay?"

"Of course." Kurt nodded, wiping his eyes. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too Kurt..I'll let your brother and Carole know."

"Thanks." Kurt said before hanging up.

Blaine looked on from the door frame. "You okay?.."

Kurt nodded. "I'm good."

"Okay..So..Now we just have to tell my parents.."

"Are you scared?"

"Terrified.."

"Why?"

"What if..They don't care?.." Blaine whispered.

Kurt held his arms open and waited for Blaine to sit in his lap. "I honestly don't know. I know it sucks. But if they don't, it's their loss. They might see this as a good thing though. It might bring you closer."

Blaine nodded, looking down at his hands. Kurt brought Blaine's left hand up and kissed his engagement ring. "I promise we'll be okay."

Blaine gave a weak smile, resting his forehead against Kurt's. "I love you.."

"I love you too, baby."

"I love you too, baby."

Blaine stayed that way, petting Kurt's hair. "Okay..I think I'm ready.."

Kurt kissed him softly. "You want to be alone?"

"No..Please..I need you.."

"I'm here." Kurt said softly. Blaine nodded, dialing his father's number.

"Hello?" He answered gruffly.

"Dad?"

"Blaine. Hey, son."

"How are you?"

"I'm good. Busy." He sighed.

"I umm.. I have something to tell you.." Blaine said with shaking hands.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Kurt and I.. We're umm.. Starting a family."

"Really?..How?.." His father asked, his tone softening.

"Our friend, Thea." Blaine explained, taking Kurt's hand. "She's our surrogate."

"So which one of you is the father?"

"We don't know. We used both so we didn't have to choose."

"So..I could be a grandfather?"

"Yes.."

"Wow..Well..That's a relief, because I doubt Cooper is settling down anytime soon."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "You're happy about this?"

"I'm gonna be a grandfather, of course I'm happy.." His father said happily.

Blaine gave a long sigh of relief. "Good.. Good. We're so excited, dad."

"Let me know if it's a boy or a girl. I hope we get another Anderson man." He chuckled.

"I will," Blaine smiled. "Tell mom for me? I'll talk to you later."

"I will. Bye, son."

"Bye dad." Blaine said before hanging up. "He's..happy.."

"See?" Kurt smiled,kissing his forehead. "Everything is okay.."

Kurt looked over as his phone rand and picked it up.  
"Hel-"

"You're having a baby!? Why didn't you tell me Kurt Hummel!?" Rachel screeched.

"Oh god." Kurt groaned. "We found out like a hour ago. Calm down. How do you even know?"

"Bryan told me." Rachel huffed.

"You were about to get called. We had to tell our parents."

"But I'm so happy for you guys! If it's a girl, you have to name her after me."

"We'll see." Kurt chuckled.

They got off the phone after making more calls and when they were done, they laid in the bed, curled up and facing each other.

Blaine kissed Kurt sweetly. "I'm so in love with you."

Kurt blushed lightly. "And I'm so in love with you.." he whispered.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt."

Kurt pulled Blaine closer and kissed him softly.

"Forever."

"I still can't believe it..We're gonna be parents.."

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest and listened to his heart beat. "I know."

Kurt played with Blaine's curls, sighing happily.


	59. Chapter 59

Bryan was in the kitchen, cleaning when Ian got home from school.

 

"Hey!" Bryan grinned.

 

"Hey babe.." Ian said, walking in and kissing his cheek softly. "So..Guess what I found out today."

 

"What?" Bryan asked as he finished the dishes.

 

"I get to graduate a month early." Ian grinned.

 

"What? Really?"

 

"Really!"

 

"That's amazing!" Bryan grinned.

 

Ian smiled wide. "I'm so happy.."

 

"Me too. So.. That's before the wedding, right?"

 

"A month before." Ian nodded.

 

Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian. "That's so great."

 

"I love you.." Ian smiled, tracing down his sides.

 

"I love you too. I'm so proud of you, Ian."

 

"Really?" Ian said.

 

Bryan nodded. "I know people think doing hair is easy. But I've seen what you've had to do and learn. And you love it. I think this is amazing and I'm so proud of how far you've come."

 

"Thank you Bryan..Thank you.." Ian said quietly.

 

Bryan kissed Ian lovingly. "Where do you want to work? Like ten years from now, where do you want to be?"

 

"I want to be a professional stylist..Working for professional photographers and designers.."

 

"I can't wait to watch you find your way to do that."

 

Ian smiled, leaning in to kiss Bryan deeply. Bryan hopped into Ian's arms and wrapped his legs around him. Ian moaned, carrying Bryan to the bedroom. "I love when you carry me.. I love how it feels.."

 

"What do you love about it?" Ian smiled.

 

"I feel so..skinny and sexy.." Bryan whispered. "And..when you grab my ass or push me against a wall.."

 

Ian grinned, pushing his lover against the wall and squeezing his ass. "Mmmm...It's coming back.."

 

Bryan's head fell back as he have a helpless moan. "W-What is?"

 

"Your ass...So fucking perfect.."

 

Bryan was already panting. "What do you want to do with it right now?"

 

"Wanna finger it...lick at that tight little hole..Shove my cock in there.." Ian growled.

 

Bryan arched his back and tightened his legs around him. "Oh fuck.."

 

"You want that, baby?.."

 

"Yes.."

 

Ian set Bryan down. "Undress for Daddy.."

 

Bryan slowly pulled his shirt off. As he swung his hips, he pulled his pants down just enough for Ian to see a flash of his new baby blue boy shorts. Ian growled, his eyes roaming Bryan's body. Bryan undressed for Ian, giving him as much of a tease as he could until he bent over and popped his bare ass against Ian's pants. Ian grabbed Bryan's hips, thrusting against him. Bryan moved his body with Ian. "Take me.."

 

Ian unzipped his pants, kissing at Bryan's neck.

 

Bryan sighed softly. "I want you, Ian.."

 

"Go lay on the bed.." Ian whispered darkly. Bryan shivered at Ian's tone and did as he was told. Ian undressed himself just as slowly. He'd never been good at rolling his hips or body, unless they were already having sex, but the way his hips swayed made Bryan's cock throb with need.  
"Have you been practicing that?" Bryan whispered. Ian nodded, grinning at his fiance.  
Bryan licked his lips as he watched Ian. Ian pulled his boxers down and his long member was revealed. Bryan couldn't help but lick his lips as Ian walked to the drawer and pulled out the silk rope he loved tying Bryan up with. Bryan's chest moved faster as his breathing deepened and a small mewl escaped his throat. Ian smiled wide, toying with the rope. "Someone's excited.."

 

Bryan nodded. "Yes sir.."

 

"Sit up on your knees for me, gorgeous.."

 

Bryan quickly did just that. Ian climbed on the bed, kissing across Bryan's back and shoulders slowly. Bryan melted at the gentle touch. Ian kissed down to the dip of his back, giving a soft sigh.

 

"Ian.."

 

Ian tied Bryan's arms behind his back. Bryan closed his eyes and imagined what Ian might do to him. Ian pulled the binding tight. "Good?" Ian whispered. 

 

"Ooh yes.."

 

Ian grinned, kissing Bryan's neck softly.

 

"Baby, please.. I need to feel something.."

 

"My lips aren't enough?.." Ian chuckled.

 

"If they were somewhere else, maybe." Bryan said before biting his lip. Ian grinned, kissing down Bryan's back. Bryan's breath sped up quickly. Ian eased Bryan down, pressing his face against the mattress. "Please baby. Ian, fuck, i want to feel your tongue, daddy.."

 

Ian moaned deeply, nipping at the tender swells of flesh. "You're so fucking sexy, baby boy.."

 

"A-Ahh.. Please.."

 

"Rock your hips for me, beautiful" Ian said, kneeling behind him and spreading his cheeks.

 

Bryan steadied himself before doing as he was told. Ian let out a low growl, gently tracing his tongue around Bryan's hole. Bryan shivered. "M-More.."

 

"Someone's being demanding.." Ian said, kissing down to his perenium.

 

"I just want you."

 

Ian mouthed at Bryan's balls, moaning softly. Bryan gasped as he arched back. Ian licked up to Bryan's hole, pushing in. Bryan pushed his ass back and rocked his hips. "Ohh yes.."

 

Ian hummed darkly, swirling his tongue around.

 

"Ian! Yes!"

 

Ian smiled, pulling out.

 

Bryan whined loudly. "Baby, no.."

 

"You don't want me to fuck you?.."

 

"Yes.. Yes.."

 

Ian sat up and slicked himself up with the lube. "You ready babe?.." 

 

Bryan nodded, looking back at Ian. Ian lined himself up before slowly pushing in. Bryan gasped as he was stretched open. "Talk to me baby boy..Talk.." Ian growled.

 

"Y-You're so..so big, Ian.. Fuck.."

 

Ian moaned, rolling his hips slightly as he reached the hilt.

 

Bryan let out a shaky breath. "Shit.."

 

Ian grabbed Bryan's ass, spreading him wide before thrusting quickly. Bryan cried out into the mattress.

 

"Scream for me baby..That's right!" Ian groaned, spanking his lover. Bryan moaned louder as he rocked his hips. Ian leaned over him, grabbing his hair as he fucked into him.

 

"IAN!"

 

Ian smiled, clawing down his back. Before pulling out and flipping him over.Back before  
Bryan was panting heavily. "Fuck me.. Please, Daddy.."

 

Ian smiled, tracing over his name on Bryan's hip. "Who do you belong to?"

 

"You.."

 

"Who?" Ian asked, pushing in quickly.

 

"Ian!" Bryan cried out.

 

"Fuck, that's right, beautiful.." Ian panted, lifting Bryan's legs to his shoulders. Bryan's head fell back as he fell apart. Ian looked down at his lover and reached between them to stroke his cock, thumbing over his piercing. Bryan gasped. "A-Ah! Yes.."

 

"You gonna come, baby?..Make a mess for Daddy to clean up?"

 

Bryan nodded, gripping the sheets. Ian pounded into Bryan, rubbing over his nipples. Bryan's tightened his ankles around Ian's neck and let out a loud scream. Ian slammed into Bryan a few more times before coming hard, pumping his come into him. Bryan arched wildly as he let go. Ian hunched over him, panting deeply as he slowly pulled out.   
Bryan whimpered lightly. "Untie me..?"

 

Ian nodded, pulling him up and undying his wrists. He kissed his shoulder softly. "You okay?.."

 

"Yeah. Kiss me."

 

Ian kissed Bryan deeply, tracing his fingers over Bryan's stomach and gathering the come there. He licked his middle finger clean before holding his index finger to Bryan's lips. Bryan smiled and sucked Ian's finger into his mouth. Ian gave a broken whine. "I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Ian smiled, rubbing over Bryan's wrists. 

 

"You're perfect."

 

"So are you, baby.."Ian whispered. "Let's get some sleep."

 

Bryan nodded as they cleaned up. Ian kissed Bryan as they cuddled up and drifted to sleep. 

 

The next few months flew by. Kurt and Blaine had almost everything ready for their wedding. Thea was almost five months pregnant and as cute as could be.   
They all flew to New York for Ian's graduation. It wasn't anything big. But he wanted his family there. Ian had already taken his final technical and passed his state boards with a ninty-eight. It was his last day and he only needed to clock in two more hours. He took the morning to sleep in and go to breakfast with his sister before going to school. At one, his friends, family and a few co-workers gathered around in the break room at the cosmetology school and waited as the clock ticked down to Ian's last few minutes as a student. Ian smiled at his fiance as he bounced slightly. This was it. He would be graduated and be able to chase his dreams. Bryan was right beside Ian. He could be more proud of him. Ian looked up and took a breath before the last few seconds ticked by and he quickly clocked out. Bryan pulled him into a tight hug as everyone cheered. A few tears slipped down Bryan's cheeks. "You did it!"

 

Ian picked him up and spun him around, laughing happily. "I did it!"

 

"I'm so proud of you, baby."

 

Ian gave him a chaste kiss before setting him down and accepting hugs from his friends and family. Naomi shook her head as she hugged him. "You have no idea how proud I am of you, baby brother." 

 

Tears filled his eyes. "I'm so happy..I-I always thought I wouldn't amount to anything.."

 

"You're so much more than you think. I see so much in you."

 

Ian hugged her tightly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too, Ian." Naomi smiled and kissed his forehead. 

 

The family drove back to the apartment and Ian couldn't stop smiling. "Do you have any interviews yet?"

 

"Not yet..But I passed out a few resumes and portfolios at the last salon fair." Ian said as Blaine poured the wine for everyone but Kurt and Thea.

 

"Good. I'm sure you'll find a place in no time."

 

"There is one salon in uptown that I really want to work at."

 

"What salon?" Thea asked, sitting next to Kurt.

 

"It's small and private owned. I like it. It's really diverse and get tons of different clients. I like that. Never knowing what I'm going to get."

 

"It sounds fun." Naomi grinned, thanking Blaine as he handed her a glass.

 

Ian nodded. "I'm going in to talk to the owner next week."

 

"That's great, baby.." Bryan smiled.

 

Thea chuckled as she put her hand on her stomach. "I think the baby wants to see everyone. Won't stop kicking."

 

"Really?" Kurt gasped.

 

"Feel." She said, taking Kurt's hand and setting it over her tummy.

 

Kurt gave a small breath as he felt his child kicking. "Oh my god..Blaine, come feel.."

 

Blaine did and gasped. Tears formed in his eyes. "Wow.."

 

Ian grabbed Bryan's hand and squeezed lightly. 

 

"I-Ian..Can I borrow your guitar?" Blaine asked.

 

Ian nodded, going to get it.

 

Blaine smiled as Ian handed it to him "Thank you.."   
He sat next to Thea and started to strum slowly before singing.   
"You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,  
You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your father's eyes,  
I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can,  
But for now you're scan of my unmade plans,  
A small bump in four months you'll open your eyes.."

 

Kurt smiled, rubbing up and down Blaine's back.

 

"You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh, you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright.  
And I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you  
And you can lie with me,  
With your tiny feet  
When you're half asleep,  
I'll leave you be.  
Right in front of me  
For a couple weeks  
So I can keep you safe..."

 

Bryan leaned over to Ian. "Can I have a cigarette, babe?"

 

Ian nodded, handing one to Bryan and whispering, "I can't wait to have that with you.." 

 

"'Cause you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright..." Blaine finished.

 

Bryan quietly got up and headed to the balcony. 

 

Thea hummed. "She likes your voice. It relaxes her."

 

"She?" Kurt gasped.

 

"I don't know." Thea giggled. "I just have a feeling."

 

Kurt smiled as Blaine looked out on the porch. "I'll be right back baby, I'm gonna go smoke."

 

"Okay." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine walked outside and lit a cigarette. "You okay, Bryan?" He breathed out.

 

"Yeah." Bryan said dismissively.

 

Blaine blinked. "Um..We're all really proud of Ian."

 

"Me too."

 

"Hey..Look at me."

 

Bryan looked up. "What?"

 

"What's wrong?.."

 

"Nothing."

 

"Bryan, i know you're lying.."

 

Bryan just shrugged.

 

"Bryan.."

 

"We're supposed to be having a good time. Just leave it."

 

"You're not having a good time.."

 

"Look." Bryan sighed. "It's great that you and Kurt are getting married and having a baby. We're all happy for you. But today was supposed to be Ian's day. He's good at hiding how he feels. He was worried you would all think today wasn't that big of a deal and that it's just beauty school. But he's happy and so am I. Today was suppose to be about him. Then you guys go an turn all the attention to the baby, completely forgetting about this."

 

Blaine sighed. "You're right..I'm sorry..I'm just really excited about being a dad..Today is for Ian.."

 

"We're excited for you too. I just don't want him to feel any less because you have big news."

 

"I understand." Blaine said, taking a drag as Ian walked out. 

 

"What are we talkin' about?"

 

"How proud we are of you," Bryan said softly.

 

Ian grinned, "Thanks guys.."

 

Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian when he finished smoking. "I love you."

 

"I love you too, babe.."

 

"What're we doing tonight?" Blaine asked.

 

"Partying." Ian chuckled.

 

"Here?"

 

"Let's go out." Bryan suggested.

 

"Okay." Ian grinned.

 

Blaine smiled wide.

 

"Dinner first though." Ian said. "I'm hungry!"

 

Blaine chuckled. "Of course you are."

 

"I'm going to shower." Bryan laughed as he walked inside.

 

Blaine put his hand on Ian's shoulder. "You made it.."

 

Ian nodded. "I can't believe it."

 

"I'm proud of you.."

 

"Really?"

 

"Really.." Blaine said softly. "You've come so far.."

 

"Thanks, Blaine."

 

Blaine gave a teary smile. "You've really come so far.."

 

"So.. You wouldn't mind if I married Bryan?.."

 

"I wouldn't want anyone else to marry him.."

 

Ian blushed lightly. "That means a lot to me."

 

"I mean it.." Blaine smiled.

 

Ian gave a genuine smile and thanked Blaine again. "So... should I call you dad?" he joked.

 

Blaine chuckled. "Of course."

 

They all got ready and went to have a nice dinner to celebrate.

 

After that, they all decided to go to the club and dance for a while. After a bit, Kurt and Thea caught a cab home. Being around the alcohol and not being able to.have any became too frustrating for them. He helped her up the stairs and they both plopped onto the guest bed.   
"How's the little one?" Kurt asked.

 

"Good. Not moving so much now that it's quiet."

 

Kurt nodded, smiling.

 

"I can't wait to meet them."

 

"Do you really think they're a girl?.."

 

"I do." Thea nodded.

 

"I really hope so.." Kurt smiled, placing his hand on her stomach.

 

"We'll find out when we go home. I have the appointment scheduled.

 

"I'm so excited." Kurt grinned.

 

"Me too!"

 

"How have you been feeling?"

 

"Pretty good. Not as sick."

 

"We appreciate this so much..She's gonna love her aunt Thea..Your belly is kind of big for just five months though.."

 

"I know. It's weird. But the doctors say I'm doing fine."

 

"As long as you're fine.." Kurt said, smiling as he felt a small kick.

 

"Was I the only one you asked?" Thea asked.

 

"Yup..The first one we thought of.." Kurt said softly.

 

Thea grinned. "Good."

 

"What made you agree so quickly?..You didn't even think about it.."

 

"Honestly?"

 

Kurt nodded.

 

"When Blaine and I became friends, I had this crazy obsession with Will and Grace. Still do. But I made Blaine have a marathon with me. And there's this episode that has a friend of Will's that wants him to father her child and Grace gets jealous because Will was her backup plan. That episode has always been so emotional for me." Thea explained. "And I knew right then that I wanted to be the one to help Blaine. And if I ever need help, I know he'd be there for me."

 

Kurt smiled, grabbing her hand. "You're amazing..I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too." Thea whispered as she teared up.

 

Kurt kissed her hand softly, "If you ever need anything.."

 

Thea nodded. "I know."

 

"This means the world to us..And I know that baby is going to love you.."

 

"I love them so much already."

 

"Do you think it'll be hard?.." Kurt whispered.

 

"I don't know. I don't think so. I knew going into this she wouldn't be mine. I feel like she's yours."

 

Kurt nodded lightly, giving a small sigh.

 

"What're you thinking?" Thea asked.

 

"I just..I don't understand how it feels, but..I just feel like I couldn't do it.."

 

"I'm not saying it isn't hard at all. But I want to do this for you."

 

Kurt squeezed her hand. "Come on..Let's go watch some old movies.."

 

"I'd love that."

 

They cuddled up on the couch and a few hours later, They came in, everyone stumbling but Naomi. "Okay, bed time, everyone."

 

Bryan groaned. "Noooo. We're having too much fun."

 

"We'll just have more fun in bed." Ian grinned, nipping at Bryan's neck. "I want you so fucking bad."

 

"Okaay..That's enough." Kurt chuckled as Bryan gave a tiny whine."Blaine and I will sleep on the pull-out sofa. Thea and Naomi can have the guest bed."

 

"Are you sure?" Thea asked.

 

"Thea! You have my baby inside of you..The fruit of my loins!" Blaine slurred. "You're sleeping on the bed.."

 

Naomi shook her head. "Go lay down, Blaine. I'll get her into bed."

 

Blaine just nodded as Kurt pulled the bed out and Thea walked back to the room with her girlfriend.

 

"How are you feeling? Any cravings or anything?" Naomi asked.

 

Thea pulled her shirt off and shook her head. "No..Just spinach..Also peanut butter..Tortilla chips too.."

 

Naomi chuckled. "You want me to get you something?"

 

Thea shook her head as she looked in the mirror and rubbed over her stomach. "I'm okay, baby..."

 

"Well.. I've been having a certain craving all night." Naomi said lowly.

 

The shorter looked to Naomi. "Really?..And what would that be?.." She smiled.

 

Naomi wrapped her arms around Thea from behind. "You."

 

Thea let her head fall back on her lover's shoulder. "Tell me more.."

 

Naomi kissed her neck softy as she rubbed down her sides. "Look at yourself. You're so fucking beautiful. I want you to wrap your legs around my head and let me taste you until you're too tired to come anymore."

 

Thea whined, her legs giving a small quiver. "Yeah?.." She moaned.

 

Naomi nipped at her ear. "Yeah.."

 

Thea felt herself getting wet at Naomi's words. "W-What else?.."

 

"Just when you think I'm done.. Start to tease you. Work you up again."

 

Thea pushed her hips back, her breath beginning to speed up. Naomi grinned as he undressed them and massaged her back. Thea hummed happily, her body relaxing. Naomi gave her girlfriend a full body massage, teasing her before laying her down and taking care of Thea. 

 

Ian whined as Bryan undressed. "Bryan..Baby..Oh god.." He panted, laying back on the bed, completely naked.

 

"What're you thinking?" Bryan asked.

 

"I want you to fuck me..Fuck me so hard...So fucking hard.."

 

Bryan smiled. He loved seeing Ian so desperate. "Beg for me."

 

Ian whined, arching his back. "Please..Please fuck me, Bryan..I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk..Till I can't stand..I want you to hurt me..."

 

"Turn over baby."

 

Ian did as he was told, panting and rocking his hips. Bryan stepped forward and spread Ian. Ian whimpered. "Bryan."

 

Bryan leaned in, slowly licking at him. Ian let out a harsh scream, throwing his head back. "Yes! Eat my fucking ass baby, oh god.."

 

"Baby.. Shh.."

 

"You just..Feel so fucking good..I-I can't help it.." Ian moaned. Bryan licked Ian faster as he pushed his tongue in. Ian moaned loudly, rolling his body as he fell apart under Bryan. Bryan grinned as he pressed against Ian's perineum. Ian whined. "Bryan..I need you..Please fuck me..fuck!" He panted desperately. "Please..I-I want you to choke me..And slap me, baby...Shove your cock down my fucking throat and make me gag on it.." He growled.

 

Bryan groaned as he pulled back. "Sit down."

 

Ian gave a tiny whimper at the loss of contact, but did as Bryan said. Bryan pulled Ian's head back by his hair and licked up his neck. "You want my dick, Ian? Want to choke on it?"

 

Ian gave a shaky moan. "Fuck..Yes, baby..Please.."

 

Bryan grinned as he stepped forward and eased into Ian's mouth. Ian moaned around him, pushing his head forward eagerly.

 

"Mmm, that's it baby."

 

Ian sucked slowly, pressing his tongue ring against the underside and working it perfectly. He loved when Bryan was dominant like this. Bryan pulled Ian's hair and shoved his member into the back of his throat. Ian's eyebrows knit together as he tried to relax his throat around Bryan's length.

 

"Fuck.. Ian.."

 

Ian choked lightly as Bryan held him there but slowly relaxed, swallowing around him. Bryan moaned as he started to thrust. Ian looked up at Bryan, his blue eyes shining.   
Bryan traced down Ian's jaw. "So sexy.."

 

Ian smiled around him, batting his eyelashes. Bryan groaned as he pulled out. "I want you on your knees."

 

Ian whined, missing the feel of Bryan down his throat. "B-But.."

 

"Hands and knees."

 

Ian nodded, following Bryan's instruction. Bryan smacked his ass roughly. "You like that, slut?"

 

"Ah!" Ian cried, arching his back. "Yes!"

 

Bryan did it again before spreading him and bringing his hand down against his hole.

 

Ian whined loudly, "Bryan..."

 

Bryan rubbed over the soft flesh before slamming in. Ian screamed, throwing his head back. 

 

"Fuck.."

 

"Oh my fucking god..Baby..Oh..."

 

"Babe, they can..hear you.."

 

"Quit being so good.." Ian chuckled breathily. Bryan couldn't help but grin as he scratched down Ian's back. Ian rolled his body. "Baby!..."

 

Bryan pulled Ian by his hair so his back was to his chest. "Tell me how I feel."

 

"Amazing...oh shit!..Ungh...Please choke me, baby.."

 

Bryan wrapped his hand around Ian's neck. "Like this?"

 

Ian nodded. "Squeeze..Tight.."

 

Bryan did as Ian said as he thrust faster. Ian moaned, pinching his own nipples slowly.

 

"Fuck, you're so sexy, baby."

 

"Love when you're rough with me...Feels so fucking good, ah!"

 

Bryan squeezed tighter as he thrust.

 

"Baby..Bite me..Hard..Oh fuck!" Ian moaned, his voice gruff, yet needy.

 

Bryan bit down roughly. "Babe.."

 

"I'm gonna come!"

 

"Come on, baby.." Bryan growled as he thrust faster. Ian arched his back, screaming Bryan's name as he came. Bryan bent them over as he spilled himself. Ian panted harshly. "Oh god...Bryan..."

 

Bryan collapsed on the bed. "Shit.."

 

"So amazing.."

 

"So tired."

 

"Me too.." Ian chuckled.

 

"Come here.."

 

Ian cuddled close, sighing happily. 

 

"I love you." Bryan whispered.

 

"I love you too.."


	60. Chapter 60

The week of the wedding was there before they knew it. Kurt was starting to go a bit crazy with the planning. Blaine sighed as he wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Kurt, everything is going to work out."

 

"But the colors seem a-all wrong now and I've gained weight! My suit is tight and I look like a balloon.."

 

"I bet you look perfect." Blaine said seriously. "The colors are our colors. This is all good. You're just freaking out. You're not getting cold feet, are you..?"

 

"No. No, of course not.." Kurt said.

 

"What's going on?"

 

"I'm just..Nervous.."

 

"Anything I can do?" Blaine asked.

 

"I don't know.."

 

Blaine sighed. "Alright."

 

"I'm sorry..I just feel a little crazy right now.."

 

Blaine closed the book that Kurt was looking at. "Stop thinking. Let me take care of you tonight."

 

Kurt nodded, looking up at his fiance.

 

"I'm going to go to the store. I'll pick up some stuff to make dinner. Then, how about a massage and bath?"

 

"I'd like that.."

 

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "Watch a movie or something. Relax while I'm gone."

 

"I'll try.."

 

Blaine kissed him again before heading out. Kurt sat on the couch, running his hands through his hair as his body began to ache and crave what he knew he couldn't have. It was starting to be too much. He closed his eyes. He got through this feeling before.. But his stress was through the roof because of the wedding planning..He had to call Jessica..He pulled out his phone and dialed his friend's number.

 

It took a few rings before she answered.  
"Hello?"

 

"Hey Jess..It's me." Kurt said, giving a soft smile.

 

"Hey. How are you?"

 

"I-I'm good..I can't wait for you to get here for the wedding..I miss you."

 

"I miss you too.."

 

"A-Actually, Jess..I'm..Kind of having a really bad craving..I haven't felt like this since I was on it..I just..I need you.."

 

Jessica closed her eyes. "You have to fight it, Kurt. I know it's hard."

 

Kurt nodded, biting at his fingernail as he brought his knees to his chest. "I know..Just..How's everything going with you?"

 

"It's alright.. Just lonely.."

 

"I miss you.." Kurt said softly. "Next time I come up to see Bryan, I'm gonna come see you.."

 

"You're coming before the wedding?"

 

"No.." Kurt said softly. "But i'll come after."

 

"So.. You're uninviting me?" Jessica asked.

 

"No, no, of course not.." Kurt chuckled softly. "I was just saying I'm going to visit more..But I also want you to be here when the baby comes."

 

Jessica smiled. "Baby?"

 

Kurt nodded. "Blaine and I are having a baby.." He said.

 

"Kurt! That's so sweet. You deserve it." Jessica grinned. "I'm happy for you."

 

"Thank you.." Kurt grinned. "So how is the man hunt coming?" Kurt giggled.

 

"Not well."

 

"Why? You're young, hot and blonde!" Kurt said, laughing lightly.

 

"I don't know." Jess sighed. "It's just not working."

 

"Where are you looking?"

 

"Whenever I go for drinks with girls from work."

 

"Sweetie, you're not gonna find a man worth keeping at the bar." Kurt chuckled.

 

"I know. But I don't know where to go."

 

"Listen. Take your favorite book, and go sit in central park. You'll find your guy." Kurt smiled.

 

"You think so?"

 

"I know so."

 

"Thanks, Kurt. I'll try it."

 

"You're welcome gorgeous..Wait, you mentioned girls from work. Where are you working now?"

 

It's just a small jewelry store." Jess said.

 

"That's amazing Jess! Better than what I'm doing. Although there's a quiet dignity to selling women lingerie." He giggled.

 

Jess laughed. "I bet all the customers love you."

 

"It's hard not to." Kurt joked, smiling wide

 

"I believe that."

 

Kurt just smiled. "Thank you for talking to me, Jess."

 

"I'm always here. Think about your baby. Stay strong."

 

"I'm trying.." Kurt said softly as he heard the doorknob turn. "Bye Jess. I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

Kurt hung up as Blaine walked in and sighed happily. "What'd you get?"

 

"Chicken and salad stuff."

 

"C'mere.."

 

Blaine walked over to Kurt. Kurt pulled Blaine down for a deep kiss. Blaine moaned as he climbed into Kurt's lap. Kurt gripped Blaine's hips, rolling his body up. Blaine chuckled as he pulled back. "What were you doing before I got home?"

 

"I called Jess..But..You look so damn good."

 

"Really? I'm just in jeans and a shirt."

 

"Still sexy.."

 

Blaine rocked his hips down. "I think dinner can wait."

 

"Me too.." Kurt grinned. Blaine leaned back and laid on the couch, pulling Kurt on top of him. Kurt moaned softly, thrusting down against Blaine. Blaine gasped, wrapping his legs around Kurt. "What do you want, baby?.."

 

Blaine kissed to Kurt's ear before whispering, "Fuck me like you haven't touched me in years. Like you've been craving my body and you're just now getting it."

 

Kurt growled, biting Blaine's neck roughly. Blaine tilted his head back as he let out a long moan. Kurt sucked and bit sloppily, grinding down on him.

 

"Kurt.. Yes.."

 

Kurt pulled at Blaine's clothes, moaning deep in his throat. Blaine helped him undress them quickly. Kurt panted harshy, mouthing along Blaine's chest.

 

"So good.."

 

"Say you want me.."

 

"I want you. Kurt, I want you."

 

Kurt growled, reaching between them and positioning himself.

 

"Please baby." Blaine pleaded. Kurt slowly pushed in, scratching down Blaine's sides. Blaine's mouth fell open at the stretch. "Fuck.."

 

"So fucking beautiful.."

 

"Fuck me.."

 

Kurt groaned, fucking into Blaine quickly. Blaine spread his legs and arched his back. "Yes!"

 

Kurt's hands roamed Blaine's body, taking him in. Blaine closed his eyes, getting lost in the feeling of Kurt. Kurt kissed up Blaine's neck to his lips. Blaine opened his mouth for his fiancé and kissed him heatedly. Kurt swallowed Blaine's moans as their bodies moved together. Blaine reached up to pull on Kurt's hair as he brushed over his prostate. "Feel good, babe?.." Kurt moaned.

 

Blaine whined loudly. "A-Again.."

 

Kurt angled his hips, searching for that sweet spot. When he hit it, Blaine cried out. Kurt concentrated on hitting that spot again and again. Blaine's orgasm built rapidly. His entire body burned with desire. That familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach tightened and Blaine let out a scream of Kurt's name as he came between them. Kurt moaned deeply as he watched Blaine come undone beneath him. He thrust through Blaine's orgasm, kissing up his neck. Blaine panted heavily as he came down. "Baby.. Keep going.."

 

Kurt nodded, thrusting faster. Blaine whimpered and clutched to his fiancé.  
"So good.."

 

"So big.."

 

"Keep talking baby.."

 

"You always knew..ah! How I love it.."

 

"You like it?..How I fuck you?.."

 

"Yes! Fuck me so good, Kurt.."

 

Kurt bit down on Blaine's back as he fucked into him faster.

 

"Fuck!" Blaine whined."I-I'm so close.."

 

"Come in me.."

 

Kurt whined, thrusting harder before he came in his lover. Blaine wrapped himself around Kurt as he basked in the afterglow with his lover. Kurt moaned softly, holding Blaine close.

 

"I love you, Kurt.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

They laid down a while before Blaine got up to make dinner. Kurt watched Blaine from the living room, smiling. As the chicken was baking, Blaine started to work on the salad. Kurt sighed happily. This is what it would be like..Always..He never imagined he would have this. But now he did. And they were about to have a baby girl or boy. He watched him with admiring eyes, his heart full of love.   
That night, they had a delicious dinner followed by a candle lit bath. They drank wine and listened to an Enya cd Blaine had bought. Blaine gave Kurt a full body massage and cuddled up in bed.

 

Two days later, Blaine and Kurt were sitting in a doctors' office with Thea. Today they would find out the sex of the baby. Thea laid back on the table, sighing shakily. "I'm so excited.."

 

"Me too." Blaine smiled, holding Kurt from behind.

 

The doctor they normally had was out of the office that day. A nurse came in and introduced herself before getting the ultrasound up. She looked around for a minute. "Hmm. That's weird."

 

"W-Weird?" Thea asked. "I-I've been doing everything right..I've been eating that stuff, taking vitamins..I've even been doing yoga.."

 

"Not you, sweetie. I think I grabbed the wrong file." The nurse said, looking over the file again. "No. It's yours. Hmm.. Well, I have some exciting news for you."

 

Kurt and Blaine perked up. "What is it?.."

 

"You're having twins."

 

Kurt gasped, looking to Blaine.

 

"Twins?"

 

"Twins!" Thea laughed happily.

 

"Can you tell the genders?" Blaine asked.

 

"I'll look.." The nurse said.

 

She wriggled the machine around and smiled. "One is a boy and one is a girl."

 

Kurt squealed, hugging Blaine tight. Blaine had tears in his eyes as he reached for Thea's hand. "Oh my god.."

 

"Now I gotta push two of these out.." Thea giggled, tears in her eyes.

 

"I can't believe this." Kurt grinned.

 

"Me either.." Blaine smiled.

 

"Congratulations." The nurse smiled. "You want to hear the heartbeats?"

 

They both nodded quickly, Thea smiling wide. The nurse set it up and turned the volume up as the two tiny heartbeats came over the speakers. Kurt closed his eyes, a tear slipping out as squeezed Blaine's hand. "Oh my god.."

 

"That's.. That's our babies.." Blaine whispered.

 

Thea had tears streaming down her cheeks. "So beautiful.."

 

Kurt kissed Thea's forehead softly. "Thank you so much.."

 

"You're welcome.."

 

"We love you so much.."

 

"I-I love you guys too."

 

The nurse printed a few photos and made a DVD before Thea wiped off and sat up.

 

"Now we know why you're so big." Kurt chuckled as Thea walked ahead of them.

 

Thea giggled, nodding. "I can't wait.."

 

"Me neither. You hungry?"

 

"Starving." Thea smiled.

 

"What're you in the mood for?" Blaine asked as he sent a text to his family and Bryan to announce their news.

 

"Chinese. Barbecue. Fries. Also cheesecake."

 

"Oh my god." Kurt laughed. "Well, what about that buffet in town? You should be able to get all of that."

 

"Sounds great." Thea laughed. They went and had lunch before Thea had to get back to work.

 

"So I'll see you guys at the wedding." Thea grinned.

 

"See you then."

 

They dropped her off before heading home where Bryan, Ian, Burt and Finn were waiting. Jess, Rachel, and Blaine's parents were staying at the hotel.

 

"Hey. You get the text?" Kurt asked.

 

"I did!" Bryan grinned, running over and hugging them. "Wow..Twins.."

 

"Thanks." Blaine chuckled, hugging him back.

 

"So, two kids. That's gonna be fun." Finn chuckled.

 

"Carole and I are more than happy to help out." Burt smiled.

 

"Thank you guys. But hopefully, we can handle it.." Kurt said.

 

Blaine nodded. "I hope so."

 

"You have doubts?" Ian asked.

 

"No." Blaine said. But Kurt could tell something was on his mind.

 

"I think you two are gonna make great dads." Burt nodded.

 

"Thanks dad." Kurt smiled.

 

"No problem kid."

 

"Are you both sleeping here tonight?" Bryan asked.

 

"Nah, Carole's at the hotel." Burt said.

 

"And Rachel wants me to go to dinner with her to..catch up.." Finn nodded.

 

Bryan nodded. "I mean, Kurt and Blaine."

 

"I think I'm gonna stay at the hotel with dad." Kurt said.

 

"You guys ready for the big day?" Ian asked.

 

Kurt nodded, holding Blaine close. Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "When are you going?"

 

"Later tonight.."

 

"Okay."

 

"So you two gettin hitched too?" Burt asked Bryan.

 

"Yeah." Bryan said, blushing.

 

"How old are you?" Burt asked.

 

"Dad.." Kurt sighed.

 

"Nineteen. But we're waiting." Bryan explained.

 

"That's good. Waiting is good." Burt said.

 

"We just know we want to be together." Ian added.

 

"That's cool." Finn nodded.

 

"So, dinner with Rachel, huh? You nervous?" Kurt chuckled.

 

"I know I'm gonna mess it up."

 

"Mess what up?" Ian asked.

 

"You want her back, don't you?" Kurt asked.

 

"More than anything...A-And not just because she's famous or whatever..I miss her.."

 

Kurt led Finn outside. "What happened with you two?"

 

"We got in this huge fight when we moved to Maine..She said she never wanted to see me again.."

 

"Wait. You haven't talked since then?"

 

"I've tried..She never returned my calls until last night.."

 

"What did she say?"

 

"She just called and said to meet her at a restaurant. She didn't even let me say anything but 'Okay'.."

 

"Okay. If I know Rachel, this could work. Dress up. Do not wear your suit for tomorrow. Let her say what she needs to say. But make sure you tell her that moving wasn't your fault. Tell her you haven't stopping thinking about her. Fight for her, Finn. I know she'll see you mean it."

 

Finn nodded. "I-I love her..I can't screw this up.."

 

"When you feel like you're going to stumble and start rambling, take a deep breath and calm down. You can do this."

 

Finn nodded, sighing softly.

 

Kurt put his hand on Finn's shoulder. "And when you take her to her hotel, pull her close and kiss her. Don't let her think about it. Well, don't force her. But don't let her hesitate. Show her how great you two were together."

 

"How do you know all of this stuff?.." Finn asked.

 

"I know Rachel. And I watch a lot of movies." Kurt smiled. "But seriously. If that was Blaine, I'd do everything I could."

 

"Thank you.."

 

"Who knows? Maybe she'll invite you inside." Kurt said, pushing Finn's shoulder playfully.

 

Finn flushed. "Oh god..What if she does?"

 

"This might be a shock, Finn. But I don't do that so I don't know." Kurt laughed. "But I'm sure you'll know when the time comes. It's not like you two haven't done that."

 

Finn nodded, sighing shakily.

 

"Do you remember that body wash you used to use in high school?"

 

"Y-Yeah.."

 

"She'd kill me if I told you but that was always irresistible to her. I know a lot of people thought she was a prude. But trust me, she wanted to. Especially when you used that. It got really annoying listening to her." Kurt chuckled.

 

Finn nodded. "I actually still use it.."

 

"Go get ready. You'll be fine, I promise."

 

"Thanks, Kurt.." Finn said as Ian walked out and lit a cigarette.

 

"You're welcome. Now, go have fun."

 

"Maybe you can fuck the crazy out of her." Ian chuckled.

 

"Ian!" Kurt tried to scold him but ended up laughing hysterically as Finn sat there looking awkward.

 

Ian chuckled. "Good luck, dude.."

 

"Uhh.. Thanks.."

 

Kurt giggled, hugging his brother. "Tell me how it goes, okay?"

 

"I will. Unless its late. Then I'll tell you tomorrow." Finn promised.

 

Kurt nodded as Finn walked inside.

 

"What's going on with you, Ian?" Kurt asked.

 

"What do you mean?.."

 

"In life. What's up? How are you?" Kurt chuckled. "I care about you too. Not just Bryan."

 

"Oh I know." Ian chuckled. "Not much..Applying at salons and stuff. Can't wait to meet your babies and teach them to be bad asses."

 

Kurt shook his head. "I can't believe we're having twins."

 

"Me either..So..Do you think one of them is Blaine's and the other's yours? They could be fraternal. Or they're both yours or Both Blaine's."

 

"I don't know. I think it would be nice for one to be mine and one Blaine's. But then again.. If they're not mine.. That might not be a bad thing."

 

"Why do you think that?"

 

"I don't want them to end up like me."

 

"There's nothing wrong with you, Kurt.." Ian said seriously.

 

"I mean the things I've done and struggled with."

 

"So do I..Everyone has made bad choices..Bryan told me he's scared to have kids because of his depression..I'm terrified because I don't want anything like what happened to me to happen to them..But all you can do is love them, and be there for them..As much as you can.." Ian said softly.

 

Kurt nodded slowly. "Thanks, Ian. You're right."

 

Ian nodded, smiling. "So. Between us. You nervous about tomorrow?"

 

"A little."

 

"Why?" Ian asked softly.

 

"I've been..craving it lately. I think it's the stress." Kurt shook his head. "I can't slip up. I have kids now. I can't let Blaine down.."

 

Ian nodded slowly. "I understand..Well..Not to the extent..But once we get through with all this stressful shit, you'll be right as rain. Promise." Ian said softly as he finished his cigarette.

 

"Thanks. I'm just glad I have everyone at the hotel to keep me calm."

 

Ian nodded, squeezing Kurt's hand. "I'm proud of you..I know what it's like trying to get over a drug addiction..And yours was worse."

 

Kurt gave a small smile. "It's definitely not easy."

 

"But that's why we're here.."

 

"True. I'm very grateful."

 

"And I'm grateful that I have you guys..I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for Bryan and you two..Probably still in that hospital..Or worse.."

 

"But you do have us." Kurt said. "We've both come so far."

 

Ian nodded, smiling. "Never thought it'd be like this. But I'm happy it is.." Ian sighed as Bryan poked his head out. "Dinner's ready." He smiled.

 

"Thanks babe." Ian said as he and Kurt stood up.

 

They sat down to eat and Finn walked out in a button up, a suit jacket and slacks. "So? How do I look?..I-I tried on the suit Blaine told me to wear but your pants are like shorts on me, dude..Sorry.."

 

"It's okay," Blaine chuckled. "You look good."

 

Finn let out a nervous breath. "Okay..I'm gonna go then..I-I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

 

"See you then." Kurt smiled. "Have a good time."

 

Finn nodded, walking out and climbing into the rental car before driving to Rachel's hotel. Rachel had just finished getting ready when she heard him knocking. She opened the door slowly. "Hey.."

 

Finn's mouth hung open slightly as he took in the gorgeous girl in front of him. "Um..H-Hi..You..You look..You're beautiful.."

 

Rachel looked down as she tried not to smile. "Thanks Finn. You look good, too."

 

Finn held out a white rose. "I got this for you.."

 

"You remember.." Rachel whispered as she took it. "Thank you."

 

"You ready?" Finn asked softly, giving that half smile Rachel missed so much. Rachel nodded, setting the rose on the table and linking arms with him. Finn drove them to the nicest restaurant in town and quickly got out, hurrying to open the door for Rachel.  
Rachel gasped softly as the gesture. "Very chivalrous."

 

Finn nodded, grinning as he took her hand and helped her out. As they walked in, a few of the tables looked over and gasped as they recognized her. Finn couldn't help but smile. He was so proud of how far she'd come.

 

"Reservation?" The hostess asked.

 

"Yes. Finn Hudson."

 

She led them to a private table in the back. They sat, ordered wine and Finn looked to Rachel. "So.."

 

"How have you been?" Rachel asked.

 

"Good..Good..I've been teaching..In Columbus.." Finn said softly. "You?..Well..I mean, I know what you''ve been doing..C-Career wise that is." He stammered.

 

"I'm good. Pretty busy working on projects. What do you teach?"

 

"Music." Finn said softly.

 

"That's nice."

 

There was a short silence before Finn looked up. "I missed you..I didn't leave because I wanted to.."

 

"I know." Rachel said, looking down. "It just hurt.. It was so sudden.."

 

"So you decided to cut me out completely?.."

 

"I know I shouldn't have. But I couldn't handle it."

 

"I needed you.." Finn said softly. "You have no idea how much I care about you.."

 

"I thought it would've been easy for you. I-I wasn't anyone in high school." Rachel said quietly. "I'm sorry Finn. I.. I missed you too."

 

"You were my everything..A-And..Wait..You missed me?" Finn asked.

 

"Of course, I missed you. I.. We.. How could I not?"

 

"You just..You seemed like you were doing so well...I thought you forgot about me and moved on.."

 

"That's how I got through it. I used my pain for my singing and acting. It helped to get it out but never went away. Finn, I loved you so much. I always wondered what happened with you. If you were dating a cheerleader at your new school. How much prettier she would be.."

 

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.." Finn whispered.

 

"You still think that? You never moved on to someone else?"

 

"I..I dated girls..But..I was never happy with them."

 

Rachel nodded. "I tried. It didn't really work out."

 

"W-With a girl?" Finn asked, eyes wide.

 

"What? No! Finn!" Rachel gasped.

 

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean.."

 

"Oh my god." Rachel sighed before giggling. "I can't believe you thought that."

 

Finn blushed, giving a light laugh. Rachel bit her lip. She forgot how much she missed Finn.  
"So..Are you still a vegitarian?"

 

"Mostly. I cheat once in a while." Rachel said.

 

"Really?" Finn smiled.

 

"Sometimes, I just get this really crazy craving for meat." Rachel said seriously. Finn bit his lip, laughing under his breath. "What?"

 

"Nothing.." Finn laughed lightly.

 

"So.. You like Columbus?"

 

"It's okay." Finn sighed.

 

"Not what you want?"

 

"Not really."

 

"Why?"

 

"I just always feel like something's missing.."

 

"Do you know what it is?"

 

Finn looked up at Rachel. "You.."

 

"Finn.."

 

"I-I'm sorry.." He mumbled, looking down.

 

"Finn, I live in New York now. I have a career.." Rachel said quietly. She kept a straight face even though she felt like her heart was breaking again.

 

"Then..Let me come with you." Finn said quickly.

 

"What?" Rachel asked. "You'd just up and leave your life for a girl you don't know anymore?"

 

"I know you..I know how you make me feel..Like..Like we're seventeen all over.."

 

Rachel set her fork down and looked up at Finn. "You really feel that way?"

 

"I do.."

 

Tears formed in Rachel's eyes as she excused herself to go to the restroom. Finn looked down at his food. He blew it..

 

Rachel shut the door behind her and called Kurt.

 

"Hello?" Kurt sang.

 

"Your brother wants to move to New York." Rachel said in a panic.

 

"O-Okay..Calm down."

 

"How?! We're just having dinner and he comes out with this!"

 

"Rachel...What do.you want?"

 

"I-I-I don't know. I can't even think."

 

"Take a second..Breathe."

 

Rachel did as Kurt said, taking a few deep breaths and relaxing.

 

"Now..Think about it.."

 

"In a perfect world? That would be nice. But Kurt, we haven't talked in years. How can he just move to New York like that?"

 

"I know how he feels about you..But talk to him about it. Be the brutally honest Rachel we know."

 

"You think he shouldn't?"

 

"I think you should follow your heart.."

 

"I don't know, Kurt. What if it doesn't work out?"

 

"Then you move on..Take a chance, Rachel..I did with Blaine."

 

"You're right. Okay. I'm going back out there."

 

"Good luck."

 

"Thanks." Rachel said before hanging up and walking back out.

 

Finn looked up as Rachel approached. "Look..I'm sorry I mentioned it."

 

"Stop." Rachel said seriously. "You're not moving to New York."

 

"I-I..Okay.." Finn said, looking away. He should have known.

 

"Not yet, at least. You're not jumping into this. I mean, we're not even dating." Rachel said.

 

Finn nodded. "I-I'm sorry.."

 

Rachel chuckled and shook her head slowly.

 

"What's funny?"

 

"Nothing." Rachel smiled. "It's getting late. We have a long day ahead of us."

 

"True.."

 

"Take me home?"

 

Finn nodded, paying the bill and standing. The ride was mostly silent as Rachel formed a plan. When Finn walked her to the door, she looked up at him. "So.. Who's your date for the wedding?"

 

"No one right now.."

 

"Me neither." Rachel sighed dramatically.

 

Finn smiled. "Well..Would you like to go with me?"

 

A smile slowly spread across her cheeks. "Yes."

 

Finn grabbed her hand and leaned in, placing soft kiss on her lips.

 

Rachel blushed. "I-I'll see you tomorrow."

 

Finn grinned. "See you then.."

 

Rachel bit back a smile as she watched him leave.

 

Finn called Kurt as he walked back to the car.

 

"Hellooooo. How'd it go?"

 

"Well..I have a date for the wedding..And I kissed her." Finn said happily.

 

"Good!" Kurt grinned.

 

Finn nodded, sighing happily. "I can't wait.."

 

Ian sat with Blaine while Bryan was in the shower. Everyone else had already left for the hotel.   
"Hey, Blaine?"

 

"What's up?"

 

"Whenever I asked if you had your doubts about raising those kids..You still sounded unsure.."

 

"Oh." Blaine sighed. "I'm happy. It's just money."

 

"Well you have help..Bryan and I are here..Burt and Carole..Your folks."

 

"They shouldn't have to though."

 

"Hey..This was unexpected..You guys were only expecting one kid."

 

"I know. But even if it was.. I dont make enough."

 

"Why don't you start looking for a new job?"

 

"I am. I just really love teaching."

 

Ian nodded slowly. "Maybe Kurt should get a second job."

 

"I'm trying to find a way to ask him. But I don't want him to feel like what he does isn't enough."

 

"Blaine..I don't think he'll get pissed. Just ask him..After you two get married."

 

Blaine nodded. "I will."

 

Ian smiled. "I need a beer." He laughed.

 

"You two can drink a little. Don't get crazy."

 

"No promises.." Ian smiled before looking down, his grin fading. "Can I ask you something?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Just..All of this wedding and baby stuff...I just..I can't see myself doing that..I mean..You and Kurt are like..Glowing with happiness and I can just see Bryan standing at the end of an aisle, or holding a child..And I want to be with him until my last breath..I love him so much it hurts...But no matter how hard I try..I can't picture myself living that life..Standing beside him. I don't fit into that picture." Ian said, his voice weak.

 

"There's nothing wrong with that, Ian."

 

"I-I just..I know that's what Bryan wants..A-And I want it too. I want it. I want to give myself to him in..in the most spiritual way. Hell, I want to take his last name..I just don't understand why I feel like I don't belong in that happy American dream with him.."

 

"Give it time. Talk to him. Tell him." Blaine said softy.

 

Ian bit down hard on his lip as tears filled his eyes. "I just want to make him happy. He deserves to be happy." He whispered.

 

Blaine wrapped his arm around Ian. "I know, sweetie. It's okay. I promise."

 

Ian leaned into the embrace, letting Blaine hold him. "I'm just scared.."

 

"Bryan loves you so much. You two aren't ready for all of that."

 

"But he is..I want to be.." Ian sniffed.

 

"I mean it isn't happening yet. You still have time. Maybe you won't get married. You could just have a party to celebrate your love. You have time to figure this stuff out."

 

Ian nodded, quickly wiping a tear that escaped.   
"I know that..being married is his dream..And..I want to give him that..I just..I feel like I won't be the husband he wants or it won't be the life he dreams of..Sometimes..I-I think.." Ian cut himself off, taking a shaky breath.

 

"You think what?" Blaine asked.

 

"That..Maybe I'm not what's right for him..I love him..I love him so much..But..I know he could find that perfect guy..The perfect husband that could give him that and share that dream with him..And..I don't know.." Ian got out, lighting a cigarette with shaky hands.

 

"I know Bryan. He won't want someone else. If you two ever broke up.." Blaine shook his head. "I don't think he could handle it."

 

"I know..Neither could I..But I don't know..I just feel like..He could do so much better than me..A-And it scares me to think that one day he's going to realize that.."

 

"He won't. Because you're wrong. You're everything he needs in his life."

 

Ian gave a humorless laugh. "Yeah..Ex stoner that used to fuck everything with a pulse, plus a fucked up past sprinkled with years of self harm.."

 

"Hey." Blaine said seriously. "You've been through a lot of shit. But you have no idea how amazing you are. Bryan sees that."

 

Ian looked down. "I just see so much more in him..A guy like me never gets a guy like him.."

 

"He feels the same way about you."

 

"What? There's no way.."

 

Blaine nodded. "He does."

 

Ian looked through the glass door where Bryan was making tea in the kitchen. "I just..I want the best for him.."

 

"And you'll give him that. Wait until the time is right. Until all this wedding stuff dies down. Then talk to him."

 

Ian nodded softly, watching his fiance.


	61. Chapter 61

WEDDING TIME!

The next day, Kurt pulled his suit on and sighed, staring in the mirror. He was so nervous. He couldn't believe he was about to marry Blaine. He smiled softly. This was what he'd always dreamed of.. And now he had it. He looked up as there was a knock on the door.

 

Jessica walked in and her hands few over her mouth as she saw him. "Oh my god, look at you!" She grinned.

 

"Good?" Kurt asked. "I made it."

 

Tears filled her eyes as she hugged him. "You look so handsome.."

 

"Thank you." Kurt whispered.

 

"I'm so proud of you.."

 

Kurt breathed out heavily. "I'm nervous."

 

"Why? She asked softly.

 

"I don't know.."

 

"Look..You two are soul mates.." Jessica whispered. "You're meant to be together."

 

Kurt nodded. "I love him so much."

 

"You can do this.." Jessica said softly, kissing his cheek.

 

"Thanks, Jess."

 

She nodded and Kurt looked up as a tall, handsome man stood in the doorway. "Jess?.." He said softly.

 

"Oh! Kurt. This is my date, Samuel."

 

"Date?" Kurt grinned.

 

She smiled as he walked in. He had dark skin and a wide smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurt. I've heard a lot about you.."

 

"It's nice to meet you too." Kurt smiled.

 

"Kurt!" Rachel called before striding in. "Kurt, we're about to head to the theatre."

 

"Okay." Kurt said, looking in the mirror once more.

 

"You look amazing." Rachel smiled.

 

"Oh wow. Look at you." Kurt said in awe. "Has Finn seen you?"

 

"Not yet." She smiled, blushing lightly.

 

"He's going to be speechless."

 

Rachel smiled. "You ready?.."

 

"I am. I'm ready to marry Blaine." Kurt grinned.

 

They walked out, Rachel holding Kurt's arm. Burt teared up at the sight of his son. Kurt hugged his dad tightly. "Don't cry.."

 

"I'm so happy for you.."

 

"Thank you.."

 

They all climbed into the limo waiting outside and headed to the theater. Blaine sighed softly as he pulled into the parking lot. He was about to get married to his first love. He smiled as he climbed out, seeing his parents standing outside the theater.

 

"Hey!" Blaine greeted them.

 

"Hey son.." His father said.

 

"Thanks for coming.. It means so much to me."

 

"We wouldnt be anywhere else."

 

Blaine turned when he saw Thea. "Mom, Dad, this is Thea, my best friend. She's our surrogate."

 

Thea grinned, walking over to them. "Hi!" She smiled.

 

Blaine's mom grinned. "Oh wow! Look how pretty she is!"

 

Thea blushed, giggling lightly. "The grandkids will be pretty good lookin'"

 

"I'm happy for you, Blaine." Mr. Anderson smiled.

 

"Thanks, Dad.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"You ready to get married?!" Thea asked excitedly.

 

 

"Of course.."

 

"Let's get inside."

 

Blaine nodded, giving a nervous breath before they walked in. They all did their finishing touches and got ready. Finn ran to one of the rooms backstage to find Kurt. When he walked in, his jaw dropped slightly as he saw Rachel.

 

Rachel looked up. "Hi Finn.." she smiled.

 

Kurt bit back a smile. "I'll leave you two alone. You have five minutes."

 

"How are you?" Rachel asked.

 

"I-I...You look so..Wow.."

 

Rachel couldn't help but grin as she looked down. "Thank you."

 

Finn blinked a few times. "Umm...Everything's ready.."

 

"Okay.."

 

Finn looked her up and down again, swallowing roughly. "I-I'm sorry, I just have to.." He breathed out before stepping forward, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. Rachel gasped, slowly relaxing and wrapping her arms around Finn's neck. Finn kissed her slowly before pulling away.

 

"Oh my god.."

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

"No. Don't be." Rachel said quickly.

 

"You just look so perfect.."

 

"We should talk. After the wedding."

 

Finn nodded. "Okay..We should get out there.."

 

Rachel smiled as she took Finn's hand.

 

Kurt sighed shakily. "Okay...We're doing this.."

 

"You okay?" Jess asked.

 

"Just..Jitters.." Kurt breathed out.

 

"Why?"

 

"I just. What if he changes his mind?.."

 

"Why would he?" Jess asked.

 

"I don't know.." Kurt sighed nervously.

 

"Blaine loves you."

 

"I know..I just..You know I doubt myself."

 

"Come on. Go out there and get your man." Jess grinned.

 

Kurt smiled, hugging her before before Burt walked up. "You ready kid?"

 

Kurt nodded. "I am."

 

"Let's go."

 

Thea set up the music as Burt walked his son to the stage. Blaine smiled at Kurt, tears in his eyes. Kurt's heartbeat sped up as he walked closer. Blaine's eyes were wide with admiration. Kurt looked so perfect. Burt turned to his son as they neared Blaine. He couldn't hide his tears any longer. He squeezed Kurt's hands. "I'm so proud of you, kid.."

 

Kurt nodded. "I love you, Dad.."

 

"I love you too." Burt said before turning to give Kurt to Blaine. "Take good care of my boy."

 

"I will, sir.."

 

Burt wiped his eyes as he went to sit with his wife. The groomsmen and maids walked out and stood on either side of them. Blaine took Kurt's hands as the ceremony began. It was beautiful and filled with tears of joy as they read their vows and took their first kiss as husbands. Kurt wrapped his arms around his husband as they kissed passionately. Blaine grinned as he pulled back and tuned out the applause and cheering. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered. Blaine leaned back in for a sweet kiss. Kurt smiled as they pulled away. Blaine took his hand as they started to walk out. Everyone followed them out, cheering and smiling. Thea had arranged the reception in the large theater. The wedding party went to take pictures before heading inside for the party. Ian smiled as he watched Kurt and Blaine..They looked so happy. Everyone watched as the newlyweds shared their first dance and sang to each other. They cut the cake and fed each other a bite before everyone went to start dancing. Kurt danced with his father until a slow sang came on. Finn smiled at them before he walked over to Rachel. Rachel smiled at her ex.

 

"May I have this dance?"

 

"You may." Rachel said, placing her hand in Finn's. Finn smiled, walking out on the dance floor. Rachel set her hands on Finn's shoulders as they danced.  
"You're so beautiful.."

 

"You keep saying that." Rachel giggled.

 

"Because you are.." Finn smiled.

 

Rachel laid her head against his chest. "I missed you.

 

"I missed you so much.."

 

"You should come visit sometime.."

 

"I'd like that."

 

"Me too."

 

Finn rested his forehead against Rachel's and smiled lightly. Rachel sighed softly. It felt good to be back in his arms. But it also scared her to try again.

 

"I won't leave you ever again.."

 

Rachel stayed quiet as she pulled Finn closer. Finn kissed her forehead softly.

 

"Do you mind taking me home tonight..?" Rachel whispered. "I came here with Kurt."

 

Finn nodded. "I'll take you.."

 

"Thank you." Rachel said softly as the song ended and a faster one came on.

 

"Oh god, I can't dance." Finn chuckled.

 

"Who cares? We're all friends and family." Rachel grinned.

 

Finn bit back a smile. "You're right."

 

Rachel smiled as she moved her hips to the music. Finn clumsily put his hand on her hips, attempting to move with her. Rachel stepped back and danced against Finn. He held the shorter girl close, smiling lightly. Blaine looked up and chuckled. "Here they go again."

 

"What are the odds of them hooking up tonight?" Kurt giggled.

 

"From the way she's dancing, I'm pretty sure they will."

 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pressing their bodies together. "So..What are the chances of you and I hooking up?.." He purred.

 

"There's no chance we won't." Blaine grinned, grabbing Kurt by his hips.

 

Kurt giggled lightly, his lips brushing over Blaine's.

 

"You look so damn good in that suit."

 

"You do too..But you'd look even better without it."

 

Blaine let out a small moan in Kurt's ear. "You'll get to see that tonight."

 

Kurt rolled his body slowly, leaning in to nip at Blaine's ear. Blaine gasped as he moved with Kurt.

 

"I want you.."

 

"Me too.. Kurt.."

 

"Wanna sneak off?" Kurt giggled. "Or wait?..And let me blow your mind when we get home.."

 

"When you put it like that, makes me want to wait." Blaine grinned.

 

Kurt bit his lip. "What is something you've always wanted to do with me? Or to me?..Or have me do to you?..Or maybe..Something you've always wanted me to wear?"

 

Blaine closed his eyes and swallowed dryly. There were a couple of those he hadn't shared with Kurt.

 

Kurt smiled wide. "So there is something?"

 

Blaine nodded. "I-I don't have it though."

 

"You could go get it..I'll stay home and..Wait for you." Kurt whispered.

 

"Okay.. Just.. It's different.." Blaine whispered. "But I've wanted you to..completely dominate me with these.."

 

"With what?.." Kurt asked quietly.

 

"Tying me up.. Using whips..But while I'm wearing..lace.."

 

"Lace..Panties?" Kurt asked, licking his lips.

 

Blaine nodded. "Yeah.."

 

"That's..So hot.." Kurt panted.

 

"R-Really..?"

 

"Yeah.." Kurt said.

 

Blaine whimpered lightly. "Oh god.."

 

"I can't wait.."

 

"Me neither.."

 

Kurt smiled, kissing him deeply. Blaine moaned, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt gripped Blaine's hips.  
"Kurt.."

 

"Sorry.." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine shook his head playfully. "You don't know what you do to me."

 

"If it's anything like what you do to me, I have a good idea.." Kurt smiled.

 

"I love you, husband." Blaine said sweetly.

 

Kurt's heart fluttered."I love you too.."

 

The rest of the party went well. They danced, ate and had a good time. Rachel drank more than she planned but was still coherent enough when she asked Finn to stay the night with her. Ian and Bryan took Finn's room at the hotel so Kurt and Blaine could have the apartment to themselves. When they newlyweds got home, they laid in bed kissing sweetly before Blaine headed out to get his things for the night.   
He came back an hour later with three bags. Blaine set two of them, filled with a crop, whips and other toys, on the bed. "Go through these and see what you want to do to me while I change."

 

Kurt nodded, a dark flash in his eyes. "Will do.." he grinned. Blaine left the room to change. He looked in the mirror when he was finished and took a deep breath. He could do this. When he walked back to their room, he leaned against the doorway, wearing a pair of red lace boy shorts and an unzipped leather jacket. Kurt sat on the bed in nothing but black jeans and knee-high boots. He stared at Blaine with wide eyes. "Oh my god.."

 

Blaine's heart was pounding against his chest. "T-Too much..?"

 

"No.." Kurt stood. "You look so amazing..So fucking sexy.."

 

Blaine swallowed dryly as he stepped closer to Kurt. "So do you."

 

"So..Before we do this..Do you want a safe word?.." Kurt asked, his eyes filled with care and concern.

 

"Safe word?" Blaine asked, feeling nervous.

 

"It's just a precaution..In case you don't like what I'm doing.." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine nodded. "Okay. What should it be?"

 

"How about..Ohio?" Kurt giggled.

 

"Ohio?" Blaine laughed.

 

"Sound good?" The taller smiled.

 

"Sure." Blaine chuckled.

 

Kurt nodded before quickly spinning Blaine around and forcefully pushing him against the wall. Blaine gasped sharply as he pushed his ass back. Kurt pressed his chest to Blaine's back, pinning him against the cold wall. He reached down, rubbing over his perfect ass slowly.

 

"Kurt.." Blaine moaned.

 

"This for me?.." Kurt growled.

 

Blaine nodded quickly. "Yes."

 

"Tell me.."

 

"It's for you. I-Im all for you."

 

"That's right baby.." Kurt moaned, spanking him roughly.

 

"AH!"

 

Kurt grinned. "Your ass..Looks so amazing.."

 

Blaine arched his back. "You like this?"

 

Kurt moaned deeply, squeezing the soft roundness. "Damn, baby.."

 

"What're you going to do?"

 

"Whatever I want.." Kurt growled. Blaine closed his eyes and moaned as he thought of one fantasy. "What are you thinking about?"

 

"You.. Fucking me with different toys. Bringing me so close to coming but not letting me. Over and over. Each time..building my orgasm up for when you finally take me.."

 

Kurt smiled, pulling the jacket off slowly and kissing across his shoulders.

 

"Baby.."

 

Kurt let it fall to the ground. "Bed. Now."

 

Blaine nodded, quickly laying down.

 

"On your stomach.."

 

Blaine flipped over. Kurt ran his hands up Blaine's back and down to his ass. He reached over, grabbing the whip. Blaine gripped a pillow as he waited for the sweet sting. Kurt brought it down against the back of Blaine's thighs.  
"A-Ah!"

 

Kurt leaned down, kissing the red marks softly.

 

"Oh Kurt.." Blaine breathed out. Kurt sat up, smacking Blaine's ass with the whip again.

 

"Fuck yes!"

 

"You want more?"

 

"More.. Yes." Blaine panted.

 

"Beg.."

 

"Kurt, baby.. I need more. I want to feel anything.. A-Anything from you."

 

Kurt grabbed the crop and smacked it against his hand, smiling.

 

Blaine arched his back at the sound. Kurt chuckled darkly, placing the tip against the back of Blaine's neck and slowly sliding it down to his ass.

 

"Oh god.. That feels good, baby.."

 

"Baby?.." Kurt scoffed, pulling it away.

 

"What..?"

 

"I'm not your baby tonight, sweetie." Kurt growled, smacking the small of Blaine's back with the crop.

 

Blaine gasped. "Unff.. Y-Yes sir.."

 

"Not your sir, either!" Kurt said darkly, smacking the same spot.

 

"M-Master..?"

 

Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss the irritated skin. "Good boy..Tonight, you're my baby, my slave, my slut, my bitch, and my dirty little boy.." He purred.

 

Blaine whimpered at the names. He couldn't believe how turned on he was.

 

"Now..You be good and stay still for me..Or else.." Kurt said, walking over to where he set all of the toys. Blaine breathed out heavily as he waited. He heard a few things moving around and even heard a few different settings of vibration being tested out. It was all such a tease to him. Kurt hummed thoughtfully. "How good have you been for me lately, Blaine?.."

 

"Good. So good, Master."

 

"Can you give me a specific example?" Kurt asked, his voice calm.

 

"Being still for you. Wearing these for you.. Buying toys for you to use on your slave.."

 

Kurt smiled. "Well that's very good, baby..But you just disobeyed your master.." he sighed, his voice disappointed.

 

"W-What?" Blaine asked.

 

"I only asked for one example. You gave me three.." Kurt said, grabbing a paddle. Blaine whimpered into the sheets. "I think..That deserves two spanks for each answer..I want you to count for me, beautiful. Can you do that?" Kurt asked, strutting over.

 

Blaine nodded. "Yes.."

 

Kurt smacked paddle against his thigh. "Yes, what?!"

 

 

"Yes master!"

 

"Remember that.." Kurt hissed before rubbing over his ass. "Count for me." He said darkly before spanking him hard.

 

"One!"

 

"Ooohhh...That's so good.." Kurt smiled before doing it again.

 

"Two!" Blaine moaned. Kurt rubbed over the pink cheeks before doing two quick spanks. "Three.. Four.." Blaine got out.

 

Kurt brought his hand up high before giving Blaine's rear another strike, licking his lips at the way it bounced after each spank.

 

"Five!"

 

"One more baby, you're doing so good.." Kurt soothed, petting the sensitive flesh. Blaine took a shaky breath as he waited. Kurt took a moment, to build anticipation before bringing the paddle down hard and fast.

 

"AH! Six!"

 

Kurt set the paddle down and gently rubbed over Blaine's ass, pressing gentle kisses to the hot skin. "Such a good, boy.."

 

Blaine hissed at the light sting. Kurt got some lotion and pulled the panties down a bit, massaging it into his skin and murmuring praise. Blaine moaned softly as the pain eased.

 

"You did so good.." He said softly before pulling them back up. "Get up for me, baby.."

 

Blaine winced but did as Kurt wanted. Kurt sat on the bed. "Knees. In front of me."

 

Blaine did just that and looked up at Kurt.

 

"Take off my boots."

 

Blaine nodded and took them off. Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine up to kiss him softly. Blaine hummed into the kiss.

 

"You're so good to me, baby.." Kurt smiled as he saw Blaine's eyes light up at the praise.

 

"Thank you, Master."

 

Kurt smiled, getting him to lie on his back before grabbing a cock ring and a vibrator. Blaine gave Kurt a pleading look when he saw them.

 

"Shh..don't worry.." Kurt giggled. Blaine couldn't help but roll his body. Kurt licked his lips slowly as he set the toys down, grabbed Blaine's legs and spread them open. Blaine bit his lip as he watched Kurt. Kurt leaned down, kissing up Blaine's cock over the lace. Blaine let out a long moan. The feel of the lace moving against him felt so good. Kurt rubbed over him slowly, smiling up at him. "Feel good?"

 

"Unngghh.. Yes, Master.."

 

Kurt hummed, slowly pulling them down and off. Blaine sighed with relief at the release. Kurt grabbed the cock ring and secured it around the base of Blaine's member. Blaine breathed in deeply. He knew how well Kurt was when it came to teasing. His earlier comment about blowing his mind would be an understatement. Kurt kissed along the crook of his thigh. "You're already leaking.." He giggled, watching as precome beaded at the tip of Blaine's length.

 

"My Master is just so good.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt traced his lips up Blaine's cock and flicked his tongue out, lapping up the bittersweet liquid.  
"What would you like?.."

 

"Fuck me..With the toys.."

 

Kurt gently scratched down Blaine's thigh before grabbing the lube and slicking up the vibrator. Blaine shivered when he heard it turn on. Kurt teased Blaine's hole with the tip. Blaine whimpered as he pushed his hips down. Kurt quickly pulled away. "Did I say you could move, slut?!"

 

"No, Master.."

 

"Then why did you?"

 

"I need it.."

 

"When you don't listen to me, what happens?" Kurt growled.

 

"I get punished.."

 

"That's right.." Kurt said, standing. Blaine bit his lip, somewhat hoping it wouldn't be the paddle again. Kurt grabbed a pair of leather cuffs and a rope. Blaine let out a sigh of relief as he tried not to move. Kurt walked over, securing the cuffs around Blaine's wrists before tying them to the bed with the rope. "Now stay still.." He said, running his hands down Blaine's chest and climbing on top of him.

 

Blaine nodded as his eyes raked over Kurt's body. "Yes, Master."

 

Kurt reached down, gripping Blaine's member and pumping him slowly. "Fuck..So big.."

 

Blaine gasped before his breathing sped up.

 

Kurt smiled. "Baby..I want you to tell me another fantasy of yours.."

 

Blaine bit his lip. There was one.. But he didn't know how Kurt would take it.

 

"Blaine..Tell master..Now."

 

"I-I umm...I had this dream.. I-I came home and it was dark. I didn't know you were home.. I called your name and walked towards the kitchen. You.. You came from behind me and grabbed me.. Like you were an intruder.. But it was so sexy b-because it was you.."

 

Kurt gave a low moan. "Tell me more.." He whispered, twisting his wrist.

 

"Unngg! Y-you picked me up and took me to the bedroom.. You called me a slut and fucked me into the mattress.."

 

Kurt arched his back. "And you liked that?..Me forcing myself into you?.."

 

Blaine struggled to lay still. "Yes, Master."

 

"Fuck, that's so hot.."

 

"R-Really..?"

 

"Yeah..If I take this off, can you control yourself?" Kurt asked.

 

Blaine nodded. "Yes, Master."

 

Kurt gently removed the cock ring. Blaine sighed with relief. Kurt smiled, pumping him slowly.

 

"Fuuuck.."

 

"Tell me when you're close.." Kurt whispered, squeezing lightly.

 

Blaine laid back and controlled his breathing until Kurt sped up. "Fuck.. M-Master.. I'm close.."

 

Kurt twisted his wrist, bringing Blaine right to the edge before pulling away. Blaine gave a long whine as he panted. Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. Blaine leaned up, trying to deepen the kiss.   
Kurt pulled away. "No, baby.."

 

"B-But it's so good.."

 

"I know.." Kurt smiled. "You think I don't want you?..I do, baby..I'm so hard for you.."

 

Blaine whimpered. "You're so fucking sexy when you're like this."

 

Kurt chuckled softly as he stood, peeling his jeans off along with his boxer briefs. Blaine licked his lips as Kurt's cock was free. His eyes darkened at the sight.

 

"You want this?" Kurt whispered, moaning as he stroked himself.

 

"Yes Master."

 

"Oh god..Feels so..Ah-Fucking good..." Kurt whined.

 

"Master.. May I touch please?" Blaine asked quietly.

 

Kurt squeezed the base of his cock. "I think you've earned it.." He said before releasing Blaine from his restraints. Blaine got on his knees and reached forward, slowly stroking Kurt. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek. "Ohh..Baby.."

 

"I love how heavy it feels in my hand."

 

"Keep talking, gorgeous.."

 

Blaine looked at Kurt with an innocent expression. "You're just.. So big! No one could ever make me feel like you do."

 

Kurt moaned softly. "Lie on your back.."

 

Blaine quickly did as he was told. Kurt leaned down, taking Blaine's cock into his mouth. Blaine moaned loudly. "Ah! Yes!"

 

Kurt sucked Blaine to the back of his throat.

 

"Master!"

 

Kurt pulled off, licking at the head before sucking it into his mouth and pulling it out with a pop. Blaine was a panting mess under Kurt. "Fuck, you're so good at that."

 

Kurt giggled. "God..I wanna fuck you.." He breathed out before deep throating him again.

 

Blaine's back arched off of the bed. "Fuck me.. Master, please fuck me.."

 

Kurt moaned around him, bobbing his head faster. Blaine couldn't stop himself. He reached down and pulled Kurt's hair roughly as he thrust up. Kurt gagged, sputtering around Blaine.

 

"Ohmyfuckinggodyes!"

 

Kurt felt Blaine getting close, his moans escalating. He quickly pulled off, climbing up Blaine's body and grabbing a handful of his curls. "Did I say you could grab my hair, slut?.." He panted.

 

Blaine shook his head. "No..."

 

Kurt pulled lightly. "Why do you keep disobeying me?.."

 

"I like your punishments.." Blaine smiled lightly.

 

Kurt smiled, "You're such a little slut.."

 

"For you, Master.."

 

Kurt pulled harder. "Say you're a slut..My little whore.."

 

"I-Im your whore.. Your slut.."

 

Kurt kissed at his neck before grabbing the vibrator and quickly pushing it into Blaine's ass.

 

Blaine arched up. "Ah!"

 

Kurt turned the toy on high but moved it slowly. An obscene moan escaped Blaine as he gripped the sheets.

 

"So beautiful.." Kurt moaned, biting his neck.

 

"Oh god.. Master.."

 

Kurt sped up, aiming for Blaine's prostate. Blaine cried out when Kurt found it. "Fuck!"

 

"That's right..Feel it baby..Feel it so deep in you.."

 

Blaine couldn't stop rolling his body with the toy. "Unff.. Kurt!"

 

"You gonna come, baby?..You wanna come?"

 

"Yes.. I'm so fucking close.."

 

Kurt pumped the toy in a few more times before pulling out.

 

"I-I need you.. Please, fuck me.."

 

"I have to let you calm down or you'll come as soon as I push in.."

 

Blaine took a deep breath as he tried to relax.

 

Kurt kissed across his collar bones, smiling. "I want you so bad.."

 

"Tell me more, please.."

 

"Wanna make you scream..Been building you up so good...You're gonna come so fucking hard.."

 

Blaine whined. "Fuck.."

 

"Just watching you..I'm not gonna last.."

 

"You like it that much?"

 

"I fucking love it.."

 

"I want your cock so bad." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt pulled Blaine on top of him. "Fucking ride me.."

 

Blaine wasted no time. He straddled Kurt and quickly sank down around him. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him close and thrusting up into him. Blaine rocked his hips with Kurt's movements. "So fucking good!"

 

Kurt moaned against Blaine's jaw. "Oh..Ohmygod..Yes.."

 

Blaine rocked his hips down harder as Kurt hit his prostate. "Shit! Not gonna last!"

 

"Neither am I..Oh fuck..Oh Blaine!" Kurt cried. Blaine closed his eyes, buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck and screamed as he let go. Kurt thrusted once more, holding himself inside of Blaine as he came. Blaine's entire body shook as the pleasure ran through him. Kurt rolled his body. "Oh god.."

 

"Shit.."

 

Kurt thrust slowly helping Blaine come down.

 

"Kurt.."

 

Kurt turned Blaine's head, holding him close as he kissed him softly.

 

"I love you so much." Blaine whispered.

 

"I love you, too.." Kurt smiled, running his hands up and down Blaine's sides.


	62. Chapter 62

A few months later and Thea looked like she was ready to pop. Bryan and Ian flew down the week of the due date and Thea decided to stay with them as well. Ian and Bryan were laying on the couch watching an old movie that Ian couldn't really get into. He looked down at his hand and examined his ring as he remembered the conversation he had with Blaine before the wedding.

 

Bryan noticed the change in Ian's attention. He looked over at his fiancé. "Are you okay?"

 

"Huh?..Oh yeah..Yeah, I'm good.." He said quietly.

 

"Ian.. What's wrong?" Bryan asked.

 

Ian stayed quiet for a moment. "I just..I love you..And..I know what marriage means to you..I want to marry you and I want to take your last name..I just..I feel like every time I picture our future as husbands..I'm not right." He tried to explain slowly.

 

"I don't understand." Bryan said, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

"I.." He sighed. "Okay. How you picture us in ten years?"

 

"Hopefully, I'm somewhere in the broadway world. You're doing hair and makeup somewhere you love. I see us happy and doing what we love." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian smiled back at him lightly before his face fell slightly. "But what if..I can't find work? If we fight, and we..We aren't as happy as you think we'll be..What if I'm not what you want as a husband?.."

 

"Are you kidding? You're an amazing boyfriend. All you'd have to do is be yourself. That's why I love you." Bryan said. "You don't want this, do you..?"

 

"I do want it..I just..I see this perfect husband mold in my head and..I feel like I won't fit..I know you won't leave me because you love me. But there's just so many guys..better guys.."

 

Bryan shook his head. "You're wrong. What I want is exactly what you are."

 

Ian looked at Bryan with loving eyes. "Really?..I feel like when we're married..Everything will change.."

 

"The only thing that will change is your last name. We'll still be in love. We'll still live together."

 

Ian nodded slowly. "I just get scared..Because my mom tells me how in love she and my dad used to be..And now they just tolerate each other.."

 

"We aren't your parents. I'm not my parents. We'll be okay. Unless you don't want it. Then, please, just tell me." Bryan said.

 

Ian quickly grabbed Bryan's hands. "I do want it..I just get so terrified that I'll fuck it up and ruin everything..I want to make you happy..I love you.."

 

"I love you too. But if you won't be happy, I can't do it."

 

"I will be baby..I want to marry you so badly..I want to be Ian Taylor.." Ian said. "I just get scared..But I'm trying to get past it. Because I want it.."

 

Bryan nodded slowly. "Okay.."

 

"Hey..Look at me.." Ian said, waiting until Bryan did. "I want to marry you..I love you more than anything in this entire universe..You're so beautiful and perfect..I want to spend every day with you until my last.."

 

Bryan had tears in his eyes as he leaned against Ian. "When you talk like this.. I get scared that we'll plan our wedding and then.. You won't be there.."

 

Ian swallowed dryly. "Bryan..I will be there..I swear to you.." He said softly.

 

Bryan nodded as he wiped his eyes. "Okay."

 

Ian kissed Bryan softly. "I love you.." he whispered, resting his forehead against Bryan's.

 

"I love you too.."

 

Ian kissed him again, taking a slow breath. Bryan still felt uneasy. He hoped Ian wasn't just trying to make him feel better. Ian could see it in his eyes as he pulled back. "Babe..Do you not believe me?"

 

"What? Of course, I do." Bryan said quickly.

 

"Are you sure?.." Ian asked softly.

 

"I just don't want you to do this just for me. It's not right. You've always said it. You don't want marriage. But I wanted it so bad.."

 

"I do want marriage baby..I want it with you.."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"I'm positive.."

 

Bryan sighed, cuddling up to Ian. "Okay."

 

"I love you so much, baby.." Ian said softly.

 

"I love you too, Ian."

 

Bryan said, biting his bottom lip as he looked up at his fiancé. Ian gave a tiny gasp as he leaned in to kiss Bryan. Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian as he let out a small moan. Ian let out a quiet growl at the noise, pulling Bryan closer. Bryan whined as he pulled Ian's hair. Ian moaned into his mouth before biting his bottom lip and pulling back. "I want you.."

 

"Fuck.. Me too. Ian.."

 

Ian smiled, "What do you want?"

 

"Fuck me.. Right here.. I want you to put your hand over my mouth when I get too loud.." Bryan breathed out. Ian growled gripping Bryan's hips and kissing him passionately. Bryan whined desperately as he leaned back against the couch, pulling Ian with him. Ian climbed on top of Bryan and rolled his hips down when they heard a loud noise from the bedroom.  
"Kurt!! Blaine!!" Thea yelled.  
Bryan's head snapped up as Blaine and Kurt ran inside. Thea was standing by the bed. "My water broke.."

 

"Grab the bag!" Kurt grinned as he looked to Blaine. "I'll get her in the car. Bryan, Ian! Get your asses in here and help!"

 

Ian gasped, climbing off of Bryan and running back to Thea. Naomi and Kurt had each of her arms, leading her out of the room.   
"Shit, what do I do?!" Ian asked quickly.

 

"Help Blaine carry the bags. She'll be saying overnight at least. Go help him and get in the car."

 

Ian nodded, doing as he was told. Bryan followed his fiancé as they got the two duffle bags of what they would need and headed downstairs. They all got in their cars and sped off. Thea groaned. "Fuuuck..They won't stop moving!"

 

 

Naomi rubbed her stomach. "We're almost there, baby. you're doing so well."

 

Thea rested her forehead on Naomi's shoulder.

 

"You can do this." Kurt said softly. "Are you doing it natural or no?"

 

"Natural." Thea nodded, panting lightly.

 

Kurt took her hand from the front seat. "Thank you so much, Thea.."

 

"Don't mention it.." she chuckled breathily. Ten minutes later, the arrived at the hospital. Ian was already there, waiting with a wheelchair. Naomi helped Thea out and she sat down in the wheelchair. "Oh my god.."

 

"Almost time. Hold on baby."

 

Thea leaned over, grunting deeply. They got her checked in and into a room. They got her changed and into a bed. Only two people were allowed in the room with her at a time, so Kurt and Blaine sat with her. The doctor told her it would be a few hours until it was time to start pushing.

 

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked.

 

"Alright..They're moving a lot.." Thea breathed out.

 

Kurt rubbed her stomach. "It won't be too much longer."

 

She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut and grunting lightly.

 

"Can we get you anything?" Blaine asked.

 

"Can I get some ice water?.." she asked softly. Blaine nodded, going to get some. Thea looked to Kurt and smiled. "Leave it to you two to put two kids in me.."

 

Kurt chuckled. "I'm so happy, Thea."

 

"So am I.."

Kurt kissed her forehead as one of the babies kicked.

 

She gasped softly. "Just calm down..Only a little longer.." She soothed.

 

"Restless?"

 

"Oh yeah."

 

"I can't wait to meet them."

 

"Neither can I.." She said quietly.

 

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

 

"Just ready to get them out.." She chuckled as Blaine walked in with her water.

 

"Here you go, sweetie." Blaine said softly.

 

"Thanks..Just think..In a few hours, you guys are gonna be parents.."

 

"I can't wait." Blaine smiled.

 

In the waiting room, Ian held Naomi's hand. She looked so nervous.  
"You okay?" Ian asked.

 

"I don't know.." Naomi whispered. "She's..She's just so little..What if this is too much for her?.."

 

"I don't know much about this.." Ian sighed. "But I'm guessing girls' bodies are made for this. I'm sure she'll be okay."

 

Naomi nodded but she still wasn't convinced. She just squeezed her brother's hand tighter.

 

"Thea is strong. And she has a good team of doctors to help. Blaine made sure of that. She'll be okay."

 

"O-Okay.." She said. "I'm just worried.."

 

"I know. But I promise her and the babies will be okay." Ian said softly.

 

She leaned over, kissing his forehead. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome, Mimi."

 

"Dad said I freaked out worrying when Mom had you..He said I was pacing the waiting room like I was gonna be the father.." She giggled.

 

Ian grinned as he shook his head. "You always were the one to worry."

 

"You know me.." She chuckled.

 

"So do you think kids are a possibility for you and Thea one day?" Bryan asked.

 

"I don't know." Naomi said. "We haven't talked about it."

 

"What about getting married?" Ian asked.

 

"I'd like to." Naomi smiled.

 

"Really? That's amazing.." Bryan grinned.

 

Naomi's smile grew. "You think so?"

 

"I do.." Bryan grinned. "You two are meant to be."

 

"Thank you."

 

They sat there for a few hours until Kurt came out. "They're about to start pushing if you want to go see her before we start, Naomi.."

 

Naomi nodded as she stood. "Thanks."

 

She walked back to the room and saw her girlfriend, sitting up a bit and panting lightly.

 

"Hey baby.. How are you feeling?" Naomi asked, walking over and taking her hand.

 

She squeezed tightly. "Like I'm about to push two kids out.." She panted, managing a smile.

 

Naomi kissed her cheek. "You're so strong, baby. This is such a beautiful thing you're doing."

 

Thea couldn't help but tear up at her lover's words. "I love you so much..I can't wait until I do this for us.."

 

"You want kids?" Naomi whispered with a smile.

 

Thea smiled back, nodding lightly.

 

"I love you so much."

 

Thea suddenly groaned loudly, doubling over and squeezing Naomi's hand tight. "Ah! Fuck!"

 

Naomi rubbed Thea's back. "Are you okay? Are they coming?"

 

She nodded, "G-Go get Kurt.."

 

"I love you, baby." Naomi said, kissing her once more before heading out. "Kurt! It's time!"

 

Kurt quickly jumped up and ran to the room, pulling on the scrubs and mask the doctors had given him. He walked into the room and stood next to Thea with Blaine. "O-Okay, we're doing this.."

 

Blaine took his husband's hand. "We are. And it's all because of you, Thea."

 

"I'm happy to help." She giggled breathing as the doctors prepped her for delivery.   
She reached out, grabbing Blaine's hand and squeezing. "Jesus, when can I start pushing?!"

 

"Right now." The doctor said. "Give a big push."

 

Thea began the long process, pushing, panting and a lot of yelling. Especially when they told her to try and quiet down. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she panted. "Fuck fuck fuck..God dammit Blaine you better be happy I fucking love you..Ahh!"

 

"We love you.. You can do this, Thea. You're almost there."

 

She squeezed her eyes shut. It hurt so bad. But she had to do this for her friend. She pushed hard and heard the doctor say something but she ignored him. She stopped, took a deep breath and let out a loud yell and gave one more big push before crying filled the room. She collapsed back against the bed, panting harshly, tears in her eyes.  
Kurt held onto Thea's other hand as he looked onto his son. No words could describe how happy he was in that moment. "Come on, Thea. One more. You're almost done."

 

Thea looked exhausted, but she sat up pushing again.

 

 

Their baby girl came much easier than the first. Blaine looked at Kurt with tears of joy filling his eyes. They weighed them before handing the girl to Blaine and the boy to Kurt. Thea was lying back with her eyes closed, exhausted from the process. Blaine couldn't stop smiling as he held his daughter. "You picked the perfect name. She looks like an Olivia."

 

"And he is definitely Zachary.." Kurt grinned, wiping his eye.

 

Blaine walked over to his husband. "Is your dad here yet?"

 

"Let's go see.."

 

They took the babies to get cleaned off while Kurt and Blaine went to the waiting room. Kurt grinned as he saw his parents.

 

"How are they? Can we see them?" Burt asked quickly.

 

"They're perfect.." Kurt grinned. "They're cleaning them up."

 

"I'm so proud of you two." Burt smiled, hugging them both.

 

Blaine grinned wide. "Thank you.."

 

"Congrats you too." Carole said happily.

 

"Thank you.." Kurt smiled as Blaine's parents walked down the hall.

 

"Mom, dad." Blaine smiled as he walked over to them.

 

"How are they?"

 

"Perfect."

 

"When do we get to go see them?"

 

Once they're clean and in the nursery." Blaine said softly.

 

Blaine's mother hugged him tight. "I never thought we'd be grandparents! Especially with how your brother is." She giggled. "He called and said he's coming tomorrow. He wants to help you and Kurt with the babies."

 

"Really?" Blaine asked. "That's great. I can't wait for you to meet them."

 

After Naomi congratulated Kurt and Blaine, she decided to go check on her girlfriend.

 

Thea was laying down. Her hair was matted from sweating and she looked exhausted.  
"Hey baby.." Naomi said quietly, walking over.

 

"Hey.." Thea said weakly.

 

She sat next to her and took her hand. "How are you?..You okay?.."

 

"I just want to lay with you and sleep."

 

Naomi leaned over, kissing her forehead. Thea closed her eyes and squeezed Naomi's hand. "What are you feeling babe?.."

 

"Tired.. Sore but numb.. It's weird."

 

"Numb?.." Naomi asked quietly.

 

"They gave me something for the pain." Thea explained.

 

Naomi nodded, stroking her hair. "Do..Do you want to see them?.."

 

Thea shook her head slowly. "Not yet.."

 

"That's okay.." Naomi nodded, kissing her softly.

 

Thea slowly and carefully scooted over. "Will you hold me?.."

 

Naomi nodded, climbing on the bed and holding her lover close.

 

"Will you still think I'm pretty?.." Thea whispered.

 

"Baby..You're the most beautiful girl in the world..Why are you thinking that?"

 

"I have stretchmarks, baby fat.. And my boobs are so big now.." Thea mumbled against Naomi's neck.

 

"Baby..You're perfect.." Naomi giggled. "And I love your boobs.." she smiled.

 

Thea looked up at her girlfriend. "Really?"

 

"Really..Even eighty years from now you will be amazingly gorgeous.."

 

Thea gave a sleepy smile. "I love you."

 

"I love you too, baby.."

 

Thea relaxed against her girlfriend and fell asleep. Kurt smiled as they walked to the nursery with his family. Blaine pointed out their babies and grinned as everyone admired them. Ian squeezed Bryan's hand. "They're so little..."

 

"I know.."

 

Ian couldn't help but smile as he looked at the two.

 

"They're beautiful." Carole grinned.

 

Burt had tears in his eyes as he looked to his son. "I'm proud of you."

 

"Thank you, dad." Kurt said softly. "That means a lot to me."

 

"I know you're gonna be a great dad, kid.."

 

"Come in. You want to hold them?"

 

His father nodded, walking in with Kurt and Blaine.

 

A tear slipped from Burt's eye as he held Olivia first. "She looks like you, Kurt."

 

Kurt smiled wide. "She does.."

 

"She's perfect." Blaine said, kissing his husband and picking up his son.   
Zach cooed slightly, wiggling in his sleep. He had thick, dark, curls on his head and Blaine couldn't help but smile.

 

"Look at him," Mr. Anderson grinned. "Looks like we have a little Anderson here."

 

Blaine chuckled, smiling as he gently passed him to his father.

 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. "It's nice to seem him happy."

 

Blaine nodded. "It is.." he said, looking to his husband. "I love you..I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too. Thank you.." Kurt whispered.

 

"For what?"

 

"Everything.. Giving me a chance, helping me.. Starting a family. This is all I've ever wanted." Kurt said against Blaine's neck.

 

"Thank you for coming back to me.."

 

Kurt kissed his husband softly. "I couldn't live without you."

 

Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's, holding him close.

 

"You two are so cute it literally makes me sick." Ian sighed.

 

Kurt giggled. "So are you and Bryan.."

 

"Not like you two." Ian said seriously. "I'm never that bad."

 

"I beg to differ.." Bryan giggled.

 

"I'll show you how not so nice I can be later." Ian grinned, winking at his fiancé.

 

Bryan's cheeks flushed. "Ian!" He whispered harshly.

 

Burt rolled his eyes. "Anyway. We are all very happy for your family."

 

"Thanks Dad.." Kurt smiled as Naomi stuck her head in. "Hey. They're keeping Thea overnight so she wants you guys to come see her before you take them home."

 

Kurt and Blaine helped lay their kids down before going to see Thea. Thea smiled as she saw them walk in.   
"Hey guys.."

 

"Hey beautiful. How are you feeling?" Blaine asked, sitting beside her.

 

"So tired..My vagina is killing me." She laughed before wincing. "Along with everything else.."

 

"If you need anything, anything at all, you let us know." Kurt said, taking her hand.  
"Kurt.. Can I have a minute alone with Thea?" Blaine asked.

 

"Of course." Kurt nodded, kissing her forehead before walking out.

 

Blaine sighed, pulling his chair closer and taking her hand. "I know we always talked about doing this. But.. I never thought it would happen. Not until Kurt came back. I-I.." He teared up as he spoke. "I love you so much, Thea. This.. This is the most amazing thing anyone could ever do for me. And.. I just want you to know how much you mean to me."

 

"Oh god, Blaine..don't cry, 'cause then I'll cry," she giggled, her eyes already filling with tears. "I love you too..Which is why I did it.."

 

Blaine laughed as he wiped his eyes. "If you and Naomi ever want this, I'd be more than willing to help."

 

Thea squeezed his hand. "Thank you..That means a lot to me, Blaine."

 

"Thank you." Blaine smiled. "And well, we were talking to Naomi.. Since we aren't religious, she helped up come up with a different name. But we want you and Naomi to be her 'Earth Mothers.' She said she heard it on that lesbian show she watches. I like it. Do you want to?"

 

Thea giggled. "It's called The L Word.. But yeah..Yeah, I'd love that.." She said softly.

 

Blaine grinned, kissing her hand. "Have you seen them?"

 

Thea gave a nervous breath. "I did for a-a second..When they weighed them.."

 

"Will it be too hard for you to be around them..?" Blaine asked quietly.

 

"Honestly...I don't know." Thea admitted. "I know they're not mine..It's just..kinda hard not to get attached, you know?" She swallowed, unable to meet Blaine's gaze.

 

"I understand." Blaine said, his voice weaker than he wanted. "You take as much time as you need."

 

"Blaine..I'm sorry..I feel like it shouldn't be this hard..You and Kurt are their parents..Not me.."

 

"But you carried them and cared for them. I-I don't know if I could do that if I was you. I'm serious when I say take the time you need. Because I want you to be a part of their lives."

 

She nodded slowly, squeezing his hand again. "I-I think I should get it over with..I'll be okay.."

 

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

 

"Yeah." She nodded, giving a smile.

 

"We'll go get them."

 

"Okay.."

 

Blaine and Kurt went back to the nursery where their family was still watching the babies. They told Naomi what Thea had said and brought their kids in to see her.

 

Thea sat up a bit and gasped, smiling at them. "Oh wow..They're so tiny and squirmy.."

 

Kurt chuckled. "Yes, they are."

 

She grinned wide. In that moment she felt it and relief washed over her. They were Kurt and Blaine's. She was just giving them a ride.   
"Can I hold one of them?.."

 

Blaine nodded, handing his daughter over.

 

"Hi Livie.." she smiled wide. "Ohhh..You look just like your daddy.."

 

"It's so crazy. And this little boy has Blaine's curls already." Kurt smiled.

 

"Well. I guess you two are extremely fertile." She giggled."I bet if you two could make these you'd have at least five by now." Thea laughed.

 

Blaine chuckled. "Wouldn't be surprised."

 

"Well. No more sex for you two for a while." Naomi giggled.

 

Kurt sighed. "I know. It's going to suck. But at least we have two beautiful reasons why."

 

"Well I know how Blaine gets when he's sexually frustrated so good luck with that." Thea teased.

 

Blaine blushed lightly. "Can't help it."

 

Kurt giggled lightly, winking at his husband.

 

"Knowing this one, he'll try to tease me on purpose." Blaine sighed dramatically.

 

"I would never do such a thing." Kurt gasped.

 

"Watch out, Blaine. You're giving him ideas." Thea giggled.

 

 

Kurt chuckled lightly. "Maybe."

 

"Alright, you two. I think it's time my baby gets some rest." Naomi said softy as she walked in.

 

Thea pouted. "Well I'll totally babysit whenever you guys need some 'guy time'." She said,

 

"We will take you up on that." Blaine said before saying bye. They exchanged hugs with family before loading the babies into car seats and driving home with Ian and Bryan.

 

"How long are you two staying in Ohio?" Kurt asked. "Are you staying with us the whole time?"

 

"I'd like to stay fro the rest of the week. Just to help out." Bryan said as they walked up the stairs.

 

"Oh please." Ian scoffed. "You just wanna stay 'cause Blaine's hot brother is coming."

 

"Ian!" Bryan scolded. "That's not true."

 

"Uh huh." Ian chuckled.

 

"No. I just want to spend some time with my brother and sister." Bryan said.

 

Kurt smiled. "They're gonna love their big brother." He said, happily as they walked in.

 

"I hope so." Bryan smiled.

 

Blaine set their carriers down and sat in front of them on the floor. "Now you're all awake, huh?" He grinned, his eyes full of love. The babies cooed and squirmed. His smile grew and he was just so amazingly happy. He had kids. A beautiful, healthy son and daughter. He felt so lucky. Kurt leaned against the wall and watched his husband. This was it. His dream come true. He felt complete. The hole that used to occupy his chest now felt filled and was radiating with the love for his husband and children.   
Bryan noticed the look in Kurt and Blaine's eyes. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous as he walked to his old room. They looked at the babies with so much love..He knew they loved him as well, but he felt it was different. He wasn't Blaine's actual son. He was just Blaine's choir student that had no where to go. He knew he shouldn't have felt so jealous of the babies..But he wished he could have received that kind of love from his own father.

 

"You okay?" Ian asked, noticing Bryan's mood change.

 

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said softly, starting to change clothes. Ian nodded as he plopped down onto the bed. Bryan pushed his feelings back and looked to his fiance. "I've gained three pounds." He said softly. Recently he'd been trying hard to gain some of the weight back.

 

Ian smiled. "Good. Even though I can't tell."

 

"Really?..I can." Bryan said, pulling his shirt off and standing in front of the mirror. He lifted his arms, sucking his stomach in slightly.

 

"Stop."

 

Bryan let his arms fall. "What?"

 

"Don't suck your stomach in. I don't mean to sound harsh. But I like how you looked when we met. Not anorexic." Ian sighed.

 

Bryan stiffened at the word. "Y-You don't like how I look now?.." he asked quietly.

 

Ian stood up and stepped behind Bryan. He lifted his fiancé's shirt. "I like this. Now, suck in your stomach." He waited for Bryan to do so. "I don't like that."

 

Bryan nodded slowly. "I'm trying."

 

"I know. I'm just trying to tell you that you're perfect how you are." Ian said, wrapping his arms around Bryan. "It kills me that you have these issues. I want you to see what I see."

 

Bryan leaned back against Ian, sighing softly. "I know..I want to get better..But it comes and goes..Having you here helps..You make me feel so wanted..Sexy.."

 

"Bryan, I could stare at you all day and not get bored or used to you. That's how perfect you are to me. I mean, I'd wind up jerking off to the thought of you. But I wouldn't take my eyes off of you." Ian chuckled.

 

Bryan blushed at the image of Ian getting off on the thought off him. "Oh wow.." he giggled.

 

"It's true. I love you and your body, babe."

 

Bryan smiled. "I love you too..And I love your body..If you even had a doubt." He laughed.

 

Ian kissed Bryan softly. "You're perfect."

 

Bryan turned around, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Bryan leaned in, kissing Ian deeply. Ian smiled into the kiss, pulling Bryan close. Bryan inhaled softly, pulling back slightly. "Ian..You take my breath away.." he smiled.

 

"You too," Ian said softly. Bryan ran his hands up to Ian's hair and pulled lightly before kissing him again. Ian gasped, wrapping his arms around Bryan and pulling him as close as he could. Bryan gave a soft moan as Ian shuffled back towards the bed. Ian moaned as he reached for Bryan's shirt. Bryan lifted his arms, looking at his fiance with hooded eyes.

 

"What do you want?" Ian whispered.

 

Bryan ran his hands over Ian's chest. "I want you to make love to me.."

 

Ian worked on Bryan's pants as he kissed his neck. Bryan let his head fall back, gasping softly.

 

"So beautiful."

 

"Ian..Baby.." Bryan gasped, grabbing at the hem of Ian's shirt. Ian stood up and let Bryan pull the fabric off. Bryan gasped as his lover's body was exposed. He traced over his abs, biting his lip. Ian closed his eyes and hummed. "That feels good."

 

"It does.." Bryan whispered. Ian sat back on the bed and Bryan got on his knees and kissed over the lines of muscle.

 

Ian moaned quietly. "Bryan.."

 

Bryan looked up at Ian as he licked at the skin. "I want you.." He whispered, unbuttoning his jeans.

 

"I want you too, baby."

 

Bryan moaned softly, pulling Ian's hardening member out and stroking him slowly. Ian watched Bryan with lust filled eyes. Bryan gripped the base, licking at the head slowly.  
"Oh god.." Ian groaned, rolling his body slightly. Bryan smiled, his lips brushing the tip. Ian reached down and tangled his fingers in Bryan's hair. Bryan opened his mouth, sinking down around him.

 

"Holy shit, babe.."

 

Bryan bobbed his head slowly, sucking just the way Ian liked it. Ian shivered as he pulled Bryan's hair. Bryan hummed, pulling off. "Baby, come here.."

 

Bryan climbed into Ian's lap, smiling.

 

"I love you." Ian whispered, feeling down Bryan's sides.

 

Bryan arched his back, giving a small gasp. "I-I love you too.."

 

Bryan gently flipped them over and rolled his hips down. Bryan wrapped his legs around Ian. "Did you bring lube?"

 

"Its in the bag."

 

Bryan nodded, kissing Ian's jaw. "Will you prep me?"

 

Ian got up and grabbed the bottle. He coated his fingers and pressed against Bryan's hole. Bryan spread his legs. "Ian.."

 

"I fucking love when you say my name." Ian moaned as he pushed in.

 

Bryan arched his back, "O-Oh god..Ian..Yes.."

 

"So beautiful," Ian said as he fingered him.

 

Bryan whimpered softly. "Baby..Tell me what you think of..W-When you..touch yourself.

 

"Sometimes, I just imagine your body. The curves, your hip bones.. So perfect. But other times, I think of bending you over and fucking you so hard you scream for me and beg for more." Ian growled as he said the last part and added a second finger.

 

Bryan let out a loud moan. "A-And?"

 

"I'll think of how much I love you inside of me. Or sucking me. Feels so fucking good."

 

Bryan painted harshly. "Oh my god.."

 

"You like that babe?" Ian whispered as he brushed over Bryan's prostate.

 

Bryan's body shook. "Yes, baby..Ahh!"

 

"Are you ready for me?"

 

"Yes, Ian.."

 

Ian pulled out and scooted up Bryan's body. Bryan wrapped himself around Ian, moaning softly. Ian kissed him as he slowly pressed in. Bryan arched off the bed, moaning into his mouth. "Fuck.."

 

"Ian.."

 

"You feel so good."

 

"Deeper.." Bryan whispered, clutching to him. Ian moaned, doing just that. "Ahhh.." Bryan whined. "Yes.."

 

Ian thrust slowly, kissing down Bryan's neck. "I love you.." Bryan whispered shakily.

 

"I love you so much."

 

Bryan wrapped himself around Ian, panting harshly. Ian moved his body with his fiancé, taking his time to explore his body. Bryan looked into Ian's eyes, gripping the muscles in his back. Ian growled. He loved when Bryan did that.

 

"So good..So deep in me..Ah.."

 

"Bryan, keep talking.."

 

"I-I love when you're inside of me..You know..Just how to drive me crazy..Ah!"

 

Ian bit his neck roughly. "Bryan.."

 

"Please..More.."

 

Ian sped up, thrusting harder. Bryan bit his lip, attempting to keep his moans down.

 

"Grab my arms.."

 

Bryan did as he was told, gripping the firm muscle of Ian's biceps.

 

Ian's head fell forward. "I love that.."

 

"M-Me too..So strong..Hot.."

 

Ian thrust roughly as he reveled in the feel of Bryan. Bryan dragged his nails down Ian's arms. "You're so good- ah!..Yes..fuck..So fucking hot.."

 

"God damn, Bryan.."

 

Bryan pulled Ian down for a deep kiss, his moans growing higher with his impending orgasm. Ian rocked his body with Bryan, slowly building his own. Bryan squeezed Ian's arms again before his hands drifted to his hair. "Bryan.. Oh baby.."

 

"I love you..Oh, god!"

 

"I-I love you too.. Fuck, I'm gonna come."

 

"Me too..C-Come in me, baby..I'm yours..ah!"

 

Ian buried his face in the crook of Bryan's neck as he let go and spilled himself. Bryan came as Ian filled him and rolled his body. "Mmm..Yes.."

 

Ian slowed his trusts as they rode out their orgasms. Bryan was shaking slightly as he mouthed along Ian's neck. "Wow.." He giggled.

 

"You're perfect.."

 

Bryan smiled, kissing Ian softly. "So are you.."

 

Ian hummed as he laid against Bryan. Bryan pet his fiance's hair softly, holding him close.


	63. Chapter 63

After about a week, Blaine was happy to have more hands around the house. Ian was at the house with Blaine while Bryan and Kurt went grocery shopping. Blaine was busy with Zach when Olivia started crying from the play pen. "Umm..Blaine? The baby!" 

 

"I have Zach. Can you get her?" Blaine called back. Ian raised an eyebrow, looking to Olivia. He didn't know how to take care of a baby.. He reached down, picking her up carefully. Olivia's cries started to slow as he held her awkwardly.  
"You okay? Um.. What's wrong?.."

 

Olivia turned her head and reached out towards his chest. Ian looked down and pulled her to his chest, trying not to hold her too tightly. Within a couple minutes, her breathing evened out and she relaxed against Ian. Ian held still, not sure what to do now. He went to set her down again and she began whining again.

 

"She wants to be held." Blaine said.

 

Ian nodded. "So..She likes me?"

 

"She does."

 

Ian gave a light smile. "Wow.." He said, looking down at Olivia.

 

"What do you think?" Blaine asked.

 

"She's so cute.."

 

Blaine grinned. "I know."

 

Ian's smile grew. "I've never held a baby before..A-Am I doing it right?.."

 

Blaine nodded. "Just make sure you keep supporting her head."

 

Ian did as he was told and Olivia wiggled slightly before snuggling closer to him.

 

"Just like that."

 

"Wow..This is just..So crazy..You guys..You made them.." Ian said, in awe.

 

"I never thought I'd have this." Blaine said quietly. "It's really a dream come true."

 

Ian nodded. In that moment as he held Olivia. He knew he wanted this with Bryan. Kurt and Bryan came in with armfuls of bags. Bryan's heart fluttered as he saw his fiancé and Olivia. Ian looked up and grinned a mile wide. "She likes me!" 

 

Bryan smiled as his heart melted. "You look so good holding her."

 

Ian blushed, looking into Bryan's eyes.

 

"Alright, alright. Help unload these groceries." Kurt chuckled. Ian nodded, carefully putting Olivia in her pen and taking the bags from Kurt.   
"Ahh, thank you." Kurt sighed.

 

"No problem. I think Olivia missed you."

 

"I missed my baby girl too." Kurt said in a baby voice. Blaine grinned as Kurt lifted Olivia and held her close before walking over to Zach. "And how's my baby boy?"

 

Zach cooed as he looked up at Kurt. Kurt grinned, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Blaine smiled as he admired his family. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, making him perk up.

 

"That must be Cooper." Kurt smiled.

 

"I'll get it." Bryan said quickly. Ian rolled his eyes as Bryan hurried to open the door. Bryan pulled the door open. "Hey Cooper!"

 

"Bryan! Hey short stuff." Cooper smiled, pulling him in for a hug.

 

"How are you?" Bryan asked as they walked back in.

 

"Great. Can't wait to see those kids. Which one did you name after me, Squirt?" Cooper said to Blaine.

 

"Keep dreaming." Blaine chuckled. 

 

Cooper hugged his brother before looking down at Zach. "Oh, wow..He has the Anderson hair.."

 

"Dad loves it." Blaine smiled.

 

"And where's the princess?" Cooper smiled.

 

"Right here." Kurt said, holding up Olivia.

 

Cooper gently took the little girl in his arms. "Wow.."

 

"Isn't she beautiful?" Blaine said softly.

 

"She is.." Cooper grinned. "Takes after her uncle."

 

"Still giving yourself compliments?" Kurt chuckled.

 

"It's true!" Cooper laughed.

 

"How long are you in town?" Bryan asked.

 

"As long as you guys need me."

 

Bryan nodded as he finished unpacking the groceries.

 

"Hey Cooper.." Ian said.

 

"Hey kid."

 

Ian smiled. "I heard about your new show."

 

"It premieres next month." Cooper grinned.

 

"I know Bryan'll make me watch it." Ian chuckled.

 

"He's so talented." Bryan explained, blushing lightly. 

 

"Thank you, Bryan." Cooper smiked, flashing a winning smiled.

 

Bryan gasped quietly. "Y-You're welcome."

 

Ian wrapped an arm around Bryan's waist.   
"Where is Cooper sleeping. The couch? It pulls out."

 

Blaine nodded. "Is that a problem, Coop?"

 

"Not at all." Cooper said, shaking his head.

 

"Perfect. I'm going to get started on dinner." Kurt said.

 

"Do you need any help?" Cooper asked.

 

"Sure."

 

Ian pulled Bryan close. "You're just teasing me aren't you?.."

 

"What?" Bryan asked.

 

"Seeing you..Blush over him.."

 

Bryan brushed his lips over Ian's. "I might be."

 

Ian growled, pulling him even closer quickly. 

 

Bryan gasped. "I-Ian.."

 

"You..Are mine." Ian whispered, pressing him between the wall and himself.

 

Blaine rolled his eyes as he heard Bryan whimper. "Seriously?"

 

Ian just chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to Bryan's lips.  
"Hey, just claiming what's mine."

 

"I don't think anyone is trying to take him away."

 

Ian just grinned, placing a light smack on Bryan's ass before walking to the room. Blaine just looked at Bryan for a moment before turning back to the babies.

 

"S-Sorry, Blaine..You know how he is.." Bryan sighed.

 

Blaine nodded. "I know."

 

"Do you need any help?"

 

"I got it."

 

"Are you okay?.." Bryan asked.

 

"Yeah," Blaine said simply as he tried getting his babies down for a nap. Olivia wiggled, whining as she reached out for Blaine. Her arm flailed, tapping Zach's forehead and making him start to cry. Blaine groaned quietly as he picked Zach up then Olivia, cradling them each in an arm.

 

"Are you sure?" Bryan asked.

 

Blaine nodded. "They'll be okay."

 

Bryan watched as Blaine shushed the children, soothing them both as if he'd been doing it for years.

 

Cooper came in a few minutes later. "Can I help with one of them? Give your arms a break?"

 

"My arms are fine, Coop." Blaine said softly. "Just trying to get them to sleep."

 

"You sure?" Cooper asked.

 

"Yeah. Olivia is just restless..Zach sleeps so well..But the smallest noise wakes her up.."

 

"Do they have relaxing baby music? Like the stuff they play for massages but for babies?" Cooper asked. "You could try to find something that relaxes her so she can focus on that."

 

"You could always make a cd of you and Kurt singing.." Bryan suggested.

 

"That's a good idea.." Blaine nodded. 

 

"I have my guitar. I brought it." Ian said, walking back in the room. Bryan sat down next to the crib and watched as Blaine set them down. "I could play something if you want to sing, Blaine." Ian said. Blaine nodded as the babies started to cry again. Ian walked out before returning with his guitar. "What do you wanna sing?"

 

"In my daughter's eyes. Do you know it?"

 

Ian nodded, "Yeah." he said, sitting next to Bryan and strumming slowly.

 

Blaine looked down at Olivia and Zach as he started to sing.   
"In my daughter's eyes I am a hero   
I am strong and wise and I know no fear   
But the truth is plain to see   
She was sent to rescue me   
I see who I wanna be In my daughter's eyes  
In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal   
Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace   
This miracle God gave to me gives me strength when I am weak   
I find reason to believe In my daughter's eyes.."

 

Ian smiled lightly as he watched Blaine. He was an amazing dad.

 

"And when she wraps her hand around my finger   
Oh it puts a smile in my heart   
Everything becomes a little clearer I realize what life is all about  
It's hangin' on when your heart has had enough   
It's giving more when you feel like giving up I've seen the light   
It's in my daugter's eyes  
In my daughter's eyes I can see the future   
A reflection of who I am and what will be   
Though she'll grow and someday leave   
Maybe raise a family   
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy she made me   
For I'll be there   
In my daughter's eyes..." Blaine finished, smiling as the cries died down as they fell asleep. Cooper smiled at his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

"It worked.."

 

"Let's get out of here." Bryan whispered.

 

"Okay.." Ian said, carefully taking his guitar off.

 

The two walked out and Cooper sat next to Blaine. "I'm really proud of you Blaine.”

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah..I mean..Married..Kids. Now Mom and Dad are telling me to be more like you." Cooper chuckled.

 

Blaine smiled. It was nice to hear that. "Thanks, Cooper."

 

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to give them that.."

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't think any girl would want to settle down with me." Cooper shrugged.

 

"I think every girl would want to. And some guys." Blaine laughed.

 

Cooper laughed lightly. "I just..I don't think I'll ever find anything like you and Kurt have.."

 

"Have you tried being in a serious relationship?"

 

"No..Not for as long as I can remember.."

 

"You should try." Blaine said.

 

Cooper nodded slowly. "I will.”

 

"It feels really good when you find that one person."

 

"I can see it in you and Kurt." Cooper nodded.

 

"It'll work out. Just don't go sleeping around."

 

"But where's the fun in that?" Cooper chuckled. Blaine shook his head as he laughed. "It's just hard to find the right girl. Especially with the types of girls that try to date me." Cooper said.

 

"Don't date them. And don't look for girls at bars or clubs."

 

Cooper nodded and sighed deeply. "Thanks little brother.."

 

"You're welcome."

 

"So..How is it having kids?.."

 

"Tiring. But so beautiful." Blaine smiled.

 

"How are you and Kurt doing?"

 

"Good." Blaine said.

 

"So you guys have had time for...You know?"

 

Blaine sighed. "None. Every time we try, we're either too tired or one of them starts crying."

 

Cooper pulled a face, "The must be tough.."

 

"It is." Blaine sighed. "Especially being married to him."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Kurt likes to see how frustrated I get when we don't do that. He'll mess with me and think it’s cute when it happens."

 

Cooper laughed, patting Blaine's back. "I'm sorry about that."

 

"But as soon as we get one quiet night, it's on." Blaine said seriously.

 

"What is?" Kurt asked from the doorway.

 

"Nothing." Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt looked at Blaine with hooded eyes. "Dinner is almost ready.."

 

"What did you make?" Blaine asked, trying to pretend Kurt wasn't getting to him.

 

Kurt just chuckled. "Chicken..And salad for Bryan."

 

"Smells good." Cooper grinned. 

 

Kurt nodded, smiling at Blaine as he walked away, swaying his hips. Blaine shook his head as he stared at Kurt's ass.

 

"Okay, I see what you mean." Cooper said, laughing lightly.

 

"It gets worse." Blaine chuckled. "Can't complain though."

 

"You can't complain about being tortured every day?" Cooper scoffed.

 

"He's too sexy. As frustrating as it gets, I love watching him."

 

"I believe you."

 

"Want to help set the table?"

 

"Sure." They had dinner and Bryan and Ian went to bed, then Cooper. Kurt was undressing in the bedroom when Blaine walked in. They decided to keep the babies in the bedroom until they could afford to turn Bryan's old room into a nursery. Blaine leaned against the doorway as he watched Kurt. 

 

Kurt looked over at his husband. "What?" He smiled.

 

"You're just so beautiful."

 

Kurt blushed softly. "You want to shower with me?.."

 

Blaine nodded. "I'd love to."

 

Kurt smiled, pulling off his jeans and underwear before strutting to the bathroom. Blaine loved how Kurt did that, not caring if someone walked out right then. He quickly followed. Kurt turned on the water and stuck his hand under the stream, waiting for it to heat up. Blaine reached out to touch Kurt's ass when Zach started to cry.   
"Oh my god." Blaine sighed.

 

Kurt kept his composure and grabbed a robe. "I'll get him." He said softly, giving Blaine quick kiss. He pulled on the robe. "I'll be back. Just go ahead." He said before hurrying out.

 

Blaine slowly removed his clothes and stepped in. He washed his hair and body slowly, trying to wait for Kurt. But he was taking forever. Eventually, he turned off the water, dried off, and pulled on some boxers before walking back to the bedroom. Kurt was in the rocking chair, asleep with Zach cradled in his arms, asleep as well. Blaine couldn't be upset. Seeing Kurt with their son melted his heart. He leaned down, carefully taking Zach and putting him to bed. Kurt's eyes blinked open. "You fell asleep. Let’s go to bed, baby." Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt stretched, yawning and standing. “Are you sure?..Because..I-" he yawned again, taking his robe off. "I know you wanted.."

 

"It's okay." Blaine said, pulling the covers down.

 

Kurt climbed into the bed, his eyes already closed. "I'm sorry, baby.." He mumbled tiredly.

 

"It's fine."

 

Kurt waited for Blaine to climb in and wrapped himself around him. "I'm going crazy without you.."

 

"I'm right here." Blaine said.

 

"You know what I mean." Kurt chuckled.

 

"Really? You hide it so well."

 

"Always need you.." Kurt said, rubbing over his chest.

 

Blaine smiled lightly. "Go to sleep beautiful."

 

"I love you.." Kurt whispered.

 

"I love you too."

 

Later that week, Bryan and Ian decided to go out for the night, and Cooper was invited by Bryan to tag along. Kurt was washing the dishes and he knew Blaine was on edge so he tried not to tease him too much. But it was still fun. Blaine walked in to get a glass of water. Kurt smiled to himself. "How are you feeling baby?"

 

"I'm okay. You?"

 

"I'm fine." He said, bending over to put a few plates in the dish washer. Blaine contemplated reaching out to grab Kurt but decided not to and walked to the living room. Kurt finished up and followed Blaine. He sat next to him on the couch and sighed softly, grabbing his hand and massaging it slowly. "What's on your mind?.."

 

"Nothing much." Blaine said as he watched television. 

 

Kurt narrowed his eyes. He knew what Blaine was doing. He lifted his hand and kissed along his fingers. "How was work?.."

 

"Pretty good." Blaine said softly, looking over at Kurt. Kurt gave Blaine the look. The look he knew would drive him crazy. The way he'd just barely bite his lip and look up at him from under his lashes. Blaine gasped, leaning in and kissing Kurt fiercely. Kurt moaned, his hands flying to Blaine's curls as he returned the heated kiss.  
"I fucking need you, Kurt." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt pulled on Blaine's hair, groaning as his body pressed itself to Blaine's. "B-But the kids.."

 

Blaine laid them down and ground his hips down. He kept his hips moving as he reached to the table and grabbed his phone to call Thea. "We'll get Thea to come over."

 

Kurt moaned deeply, his hands flying to Blaine's ass and squeezing roughly. "Fuck yes. Please, baby.." 

 

Blaine dialed with shaky hands and Thea answered. "Hey you. What's up?"

 

"Is there any w-way you could watch the kids tonight?" Blaine got out, trying not to moan. 

 

"Yeah. We're not doing anything. You okay?" Thea asked as Kurt sucked on his neck sloppily.

 

Blaine gasped. "Ohh.. Yeah, w-we just.. Kurt.."

 

Thea couldn't help but laugh loudly. "Ohmygod..Okay. I'll come pick them up. But don't be fucking when I walk in."

 

"We won't. Thank you." Blaine said before hanging up. He thrust down as he kissed Kurt. Kurt whined, clawing down Blaine's back as they desperately tried to find a rhythm with each other but to no avail. They were a panting, grinding mess by the time there was a knock on the door. Blaine groaned as he pulled away. He let Thea and Naomi in. "They're asleep. Do you want to stay here or take them?"

 

"We'll take them." Thea laughed, reaching out to fix Blaine's hair as Kurt sat up, crossing his legs.

 

"Thank you so much." Blaine got out. "We really need this."

 

"I know you do." She smiled, kissing his cheek before they retrieved the sleeping babies. She got their diaper bags and Blaine thanked them again before they left.

 

"We're all alone." Blaine grinned, leaning against the wall.

 

Kurt stood, sauntering over to Blaine. "We are.."

 

"What do you want to do?" Blaine whispered hotly. "What have you been thinking about these past few weeks?"

 

"God..So much." Kurt moaned, pressing his chest to Blaine's. "Everything..You tying me up..fucking me against the wall, in the kitchen..On the balcony. So many different positions..I know when you get pent up like this you love to top..And you last all fucking night.."

 

Blaine growled as he picked Kurt up. "I want to fuck you everywhere. I want to hear you scream."

 

Kurt gave a small squeak, wrapping his legs around Blaine. "Yeah?.." he smiled, gripping his arms.

 

"Mmm, yeah," Blaine moaned, reaching for Kurt's shirt.

 

Kurt gasped as Blaine pushed him against the wall and pulled his shirt off. He did the same for his husband and rubbed over his chest, moaning at the feeling of the hair there. Blaine kissed and nipped at Kurt's neck. "That feels.. so good.."

 

"I missed this so fucking much.." Kurt whispered breathily. "All I've been able to do is..T-Touch myself in the shower..Th-Thinking of you..Ah.."

 

"Tell me what you think about." Blaine said, setting Kurt down and dropping to his knees.

 

Kurt gasped, leaning back. "This..You touching me..Getting me ready for you..Then I push fingers inside..Pretend it's you..But it's never as good.."

 

Blaine moaned loudly as he removed the rest of Kurt's clothes. "Fuck I've wanted your cock for so long." He whispered and took Kurt's length in his mouth. Kurt's mouth fell open and a cry escaped as he thrust into Blaine's mouth. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips as he sucked sloppily. Kurt's eyes rolled back as the pleasure washed over him. He'd needed this for so long. Blaine pulled off with a loud pop and took his pants off. Kurt nearly tackled Blaine, pushing him on his back and licking down his body to his length. "Fuck I need to taste your dick.." he panted.

 

"Yes.. Kurt.."

 

He sucked at the head slowly before sinking down and deep throating his lover.

 

"Shit!"

 

Kurt moaned loudly, bobbing his head. Blaine groaned as he rolled his hips. Kurt pulled off, stroking him slowly. "H-How do you want me?"

 

"I want to watch you ride me first." Blaine said lowly. Kurt moaned softly, straddling Blaine. Blaine growled as he felt the tight heat of Kurt's ass surround him. He felt up Kurt's stomach and down his sides. "Holy shit.."

 

Kurt moaned loudly, holding himself steady.

 

"Ride me, baby."

 

Kurt started to bounce slowly, scratching down Blaine's chest.

 

Blaine growled. "Fuck yes.."

 

"Oh my god..Oh, Blaine.."

 

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips as he thrust into him. Kurt arched his body, throwing his head back. Blaine aimed for that sweet spot for his lover. Kurt couldn't help but scream, digging his nails into Blaine's skin.

 

"Fuck!"

 

"Blaine..Ohmygod..Yes!"

 

Blaine flipped them over and thrust into his husband. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine, panting harshly. "Fuck me! Blaine!"

 

Blaine bit down on Kurt's nipple and moaned.

 

"Talk to me, baby..."

 

"I never get enough of this. Feel..so fucking good.."

 

Kurt moaned softly, kissing his lover with passion. Blaine carefully picked Kurt up without breaking the kiss and carried him to the dining room table. Kurt gasped as Blaine set him down. Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's stomach. "So perfect."

 

Kurt laid back, looking up at his husband. Blaine put Kurt's legs on his shoulders and began pounding into him. Kurt arched off of the table and screamed Blaine's name.  
"Kurt.. Yes.."

 

"I missed you fucking me..So fucking good!"

 

Blaine reached between them and pumped Kurt slowly.

 

"Baby..Yes.." Kurt whined, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. 

 

Blaine breathed heavily against Kurt's mouth. "I love you."

 

"I love you so much.."

 

"What do you want, babe?"

 

"Bend me over the table.."

 

Blaine pulled out and put Kurt into position. "You like that?"

 

"Yes, baby.."

 

Blaine smacked Kurt's ass. "Damn.."

 

"Fuck!..Again.."

 

Blaine grinned, doing it again.

 

"Baby.." Kurt whined.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Fuck me.."

 

Blaine pinned Kurt down and thrust roughly.

 

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" Kurt cried.

 

"Baby, yes! Fucking scream for me."

 

Kurt did just that, his body writhing against the wood.

 

"Ungh! Yes!

 

"O-Oh fuck, Blaine! I'm gonna come, baby!"

 

Blaine slowed his thrusts. Kurt whined before groaning in frustration. Blaine chuckled lightly. "I'm not ready, babe."

 

Kurt nodded, "Sorry..Just..So good.."

 

"So are you, beautiful.."

 

"Love that you last long..Want you in me forever.." Kurt moaned. Blaine gasped lightly as he let Kurt calm. Kurt bit his lip, closing his eyes as tiny whines escaped him. Blaine kissed down Kurt's body, tasting each part of him. His husband's body responded to the touches, moving with him. "Blaine..."

 

"Mmm, yes?"

 

"Feels so good.." Kurt whispered.

 

"You are so perfect, Kurt."

 

Kurt moaned softly, lacing his fingers through Blaine's curls. "I love you.."

 

"I love you so much.."

 

Kurt pulled him up for a deep kiss, rolling his hips slowly. Blaine moved his body with Kurt's as the kiss became more heated. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, clutching to his husband as their sweat laced bodies slid over each other. "Yes..Yes..Ohgod..Blaine.." Kurt whined. "Baby..Flip me over..On my back, please.."

 

Blaine pulled back and did as Kurt wanted before sliding back into him. Kurt moaned, scratching down Blaine's back and wrapping his legs around him. "A-Ah.."

 

Blaine buried himself deep into Kurt. "Fuck.."

 

“Blaine.." Kurt whined. "More.."

 

Blaine thrust quickly. "Ungh!"

 

Kurt's moans escalated quickly as he rolled his body, "F-fuck me, baby..Oh god...Oh shit!"

 

Blaine lost himself in Kurt's moans. "So fucking good."

 

Kurt's hands drifted up to the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him down so their lips were grazing. "T-Tell me I'm yours.."

 

"You're mine." Blaine growled. "All mine."

 

Kurt whined at the nose, pushing Blaine deeper with his legs. "Y-Yours.."

 

"Fuck yes." Blaine breathed out as his thrusts became sharper.

 

"You gonna come in me, baby?..Ah..You gonna come in my tight little hole?" Kurt panted, before biting Blaine's bottom lip. "Fucking fill me.."

 

"Fuck.. Kurt, I'm getting close.."

 

"Me too, baby..Oh god.." Kurt panted. Blaine kissed Kurt deeply as his orgasm started to build. Kurt felt Blaine getting close and clutched to him, rocking his hips.

 

"Babe.."

 

"God, I'm gonna come!"

 

"Me too, Kurt.."

 

Kurt gripped Blaine's hair, looking up at him as he began to come. His mouth dropped open and a scream of Blaine's name escaped as his back arched off of the table. Blaine lost himself in the moans and spilled himself inside Kurt. Kurt was shaking as Blaine came. "A-Ah.."

 

Blaine breathed heavily against Kurt's chest. "Oh my god."

 

Kurt just grinned, his head falling back on the table. Blaine pulled out and cleaned them up. Kurt sighed happily as they walked to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

 

"I definitely needed that." Blaine sighed.

 

Kurt giggled, resting his head on Blaine's chest. "So did I."

 

Blaine held his husband close.

 

"You're so fucking amazing.." Kurt whispered, smiling.

 

"So are you.."

 

Kurt kissed his chest. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too." Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt looked up at his husband. "What are you thinking?.."

 

"Just how crazy this is."

 

"What is?.."

"I really thought I was going to be alone the rest of my life. Or just being with whoever and not being truly happy." Blaine explained.

 

Kurt rubbed over his chest. "I felt the same.."

"But now we're married and have twins.."

 

Kurt grinned. "We are.."

 

"I'm happy, Kurt."

 

"So am I..I..I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too, baby."

 

Kurt pulled himself closer to Blaine as they heard the front door open. "That must be Ian, Bryan and Cooper..Our clothes are all over the floor."

 

Blaine chuckled. "Here we go."

 

Kurt pulled the blankets over them and giggled.

 

Cooper chuckled to himself as he saw the small mess.

 

"Jesus." Ian scoffed, gathering the clothes.

 

"Do you think it's safe to go in there?" Bryan asked.

 

"I hope." Ian said, walking into their room.

 

"Hey.." Blaine said from the bed. "Sorry about the mess.."

 

Ian just laughed, tossing their clothes in the hamper. "Well congrats on getting some. Where are the kids?"

 

"With your sister." Kurt said.

 

Ian nodded. "Alright. Well then, Bryan and I don't have to keep it down."

 

"Oh my god." Blaine sighed.

 

Ian winked. "Night guys." He said before walking out.

 

Bryan leaned against his fiancé. "Let's go to bed."

 

"Not to sleep I hope.." Ian whispered, brushing a hair behind Bryan's ear.

 

"Iaaaan, not in front of Cooper.."

 

Ian rolled his eyes. "I don't care."

 

Bryan giggled. "I know. Let's go."

 

Ian smiled as Bryan led him to the room.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short notice but this is sadly the last chapter. I know we weren't quick with updating. But it means the world to us that you have stuck with us. Hope you enjoy!

Bryan and Ian decided to stay another week now that Kurt had his second job waiting tables. But the more Bryan was there, the more that terrible feeling in his chest grew.  
He tried to help out but he just seemed to be in the way. Blaine was just so caught up with Zach and Olivia.. Bryan knew it was the stress of being a father. But he couldn't help but feel as if he wasn't as important anymore. Of course Blaine saw Bryan as his son..But now that he had an actual son and daughter, he felt like second best. Bryan sat on the couch with Ian. "What do you think about spending our last few days with your family?"

 

Ian looked over at his fiancé. "Really? I'd like that.." he smiled.

 

Bryan nodded. "Me too."

 

Ian nodded back before grabbing his hand. "Are you okay, babe?"

 

"Yeah. I just think we should spend time with them."

 

Ian grinned. "When do you wanna go?"

 

"Tonight?"

 

"That's fine. I'll tell Blaine." Ian nodded. He stood and walked back to the bedroom, knocking lightly.

 

"Come in." Blaine said as he changed Olivia's diaper.

 

Ian walked in and smiled. "Hey. Bryan wants to go spend a few days with my folks. Is that okay with you?"

 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. That's fine." Blaine said distractedly.

 

"Okay. Well we're going back to New York. Leaving from there."

 

"Okay." Blaine said, picking his daughter up. "Have fun."

 

Ian raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Bye." He said before walking out.

 

Bryan was packing their bags when Ian came in. "What did he say?"

 

"He said okay." Ian said.

 

"That's it?" Bryan asked, not looking up.

 

"Yeah. He was kind of busy with the kids."

 

"Oh."

 

"You okay?"

 

"Of course. You want to tell your mom we're coming?"

 

"I'll call her. You want any help?" Ian said, kissing Bryan's temple softly.

 

"Sure." Bryan said. "Can you get the rest of our stuff from my dresser? Well.. I guess it's theirs now.."

 

"Yeah." Ian said softly, doing as Bryan asked. Bryan sighed quietly as he looked around his room. "Are you sure you're okay, babe?" Ian asked, looking at his fiancé.

 

"Yeah..”

 

Ian sighed softly, looking back down. He didn't want to force him to talk. They packed up and said bye to Kurt and Blaine before leaving. It was a good hour's drive to Ian's parent's house so Ian decided to drive. He looked over at his fiancé and gave a weak smile.

 

"What're you thinking about?" Bryan asked.

 

"How beautiful you are.."

 

Bryan blushed lightly. "Thank you.."

 

Ian reached over and squeezed Bryan's hand lightly. Bryan gave a small smile as he sat back in his seat.

 

"Did you have a good time in Ohio?" Ian asked.

 

Bryan nodded. "I'm ready to be home though."

 

"When we get home, I'm gonna give you a massage. You seem stressed."

 

Bryan reached over and took Ian's hand. "You're so amazing."

 

"I just care about you.."

 

"Thank you.."

 

Ian looked back at Bryan. He couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. The time they spent with Ian's family was more laid back and relaxing. The boys enjoyed spending time there. Soon enough, it was time for them to head back to New York.  
When they were loading the car, Ian looked over at Bryan. "Hey babe?.."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You seemed so much more..at ease at my parents'."

 

"Really? I don't know. Maybe it was just being around the babies. Had to be more careful and whatnot." Bryan shrugged.

 

"Baby..I can tell something was wrong.."

 

Bryan sighed. "Can we talk about it at home? I-It's not easy to talk about.."

 

Ian nodded, pulling him close. Bryan held onto Ian tightly.

 

"I love you.." Ian said softly.

 

"I love you too."

 

"Come on.. Let’s get home."

 

Bryan nodded. "Please."

 

Ian opened the door for Bryan. "Okay, babe."

 

Bryan kissed Ian softly before sliding in. Ian got in the car before driving home.  
Once they were home and unpacked, Bryan sighed. "It's so good to be back."

 

Ian nodded. "So..What was wrong?"

 

"Nothing." Bryan sighed heavily. "I just feel like Blaine doesn't care about me anymore."

 

"Why?.." Ian asked softly.

 

"He barely talks to me. When I have something to say, he doesn't pay attention. You saw how he was when we said we were leaving. He didn't care. I'm not his.. Not really.."

 

"Baby..He cares about you.." Ian said.

 

"He has his own kids now." Bryan said, trying to hide how hurt he really was.

 

"You're his son too..

 

"Not really.."

 

"Bryan.."

 

"What?" Bryan asked, sitting on the bed as tears stung his eyes.

 

"He's just busy with the kids..He loves you.."

 

"I guess."

 

Ian sighed. "I know he does..'

 

"It just sucks.."

 

Ian sat down next to him. "Why don't you talk to him about it?.."

 

Bryan shrugged. "I-I don't think he'd want to."

 

"You never know unless you try, babe.."

 

"I-I know.." Bryan whispered before the tears spilled down his cheeks. "I-I just feel...so..so unimportant."

 

Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan, pulling him close. "You are important.."

 

"H-He barely.. t-talks to me.."

 

"I know..And that's wrong of him, baby.." Ian said softly.

 

Bryan sighed heavily as he tried to calm down. "I-I couldn't take it.. Just seeing.. How much he loves them. Then.. Practically ignoring me.. I-I had to leave.."

 

Ian kissed his forehead softly as he listened to Bryan.

 

Bryan wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

 

"Don't be.."

 

Bryan nodded as he stared down at the floor.

 

"Hey..Look at me.."

 

Yeah..?"

 

"You have nothing to be sorry about..You're special..You're my everything.." Ian said, cupping his cheek.

 

Bryan's bottom lip quivered slightly. "Thank you."

 

Ian pulled Bryan close and kissed him softly.

 

"I love you, Ian."

 

"I love you too.." Ian said, looking into Bryan's eyes and brushing hair out of his face. Bryan's heart fluttered at the contact. Ian pulled himself closer to Bryan and kissed him deeply. Bryan melted against his fiancé. Ian always made him feel so wanted. Ian pulled back slightly, looking at his lover. "You're perfect.."

 

Bryan was breathless as he gave a small smile and blushed. "I'm so lucky.."

 

"I'm the lucky one.." Ian said, rubbing over Bryan's thigh slowly.

 

Bryan shook his head. "You're crazy."

 

Ian just grinned, sliding his hand up to Bryan's chest.

 

"What're you doing?" Bryan giggled.

 

"Touching you.." Ian smiled, rubbing his neck.

 

"Is this the massage I was promised?" Bryan asked.

 

Ian nodded, "Undress and lay on your stomach."

 

"Naked?" Bryan asked as he took his shirt off.

 

"If that's what you prefer, sir." Ian smiled. Bryan bit back a smile as he undressed and laid down. Ian admired Bryan before standing next to him and leaning down to knead the tense muscles in his back with his strong hands. Bryan let his eyes close as he relaxed. Ian moved up to his shoulder before putting some lotion in his hands, warming it and rubbing over each arm.

 

"How'd you get so good at this?" Bryan sighed.

 

"I just know your body.." Ian said softly.

 

"Can't argue with that."

 

Ian chuckled low in his throat as he ran his palms down to the small of Bryan's back. Bryan gasped. He was so sensitive there. Ian traced his fingertips along the curve of Bryan's spine, humming softly. Bryan arched his back slightly. "That feels good."

 

Ian grinned as he pressed the heels of his palms down, rubbing slowly. Bryan took a deep breath as he tried not to let out a moan. Ian flattened his palms, sliding his hands under Bryan to rub at his hips softly. Bryan felt those familiar butterflies in his stomach as his cock twitched. Ian slid back to his lower back, leaning down to kiss the skin softly. Bryan let out a breath he was holding and sighed.

 

"You're so beautiful.."

 

"T-Thank you.."

 

Ian giggled. "It’s not over yet, babe.." he said, rubbing down his legs.

 

"I know.. I just meant b-because you think in beautiful.."

 

"Just speaking the truth.." Ian said softly, squeezing the lithe muscles in his calves. Bryan inhaled deeply as he tried to relax. "Try not to tense up, baby.." Ian said, rubbing up the back of his thighs.

 

"O-Okay.."

 

Ian massaged just under the curve of Bryan's ass, humming lightly.

 

"Oh.. That's good, Ian.."

 

"I'm glad, babe." Ian said softly, moving back down his legs to his feet. Bryan sighed as he relaxed. He was almost completely hard now but didn't want Ian to know.  
"Okay..Turn over for me." Ian said.

 

"Are you sure?.." Bryan asked quietly.

 

"Yeah?" Ian chuckled.

 

"Okay.." Bryan said before slowly rolling over and exposing his fully erect dick.

 

Ian gasped softly before letting out a low moan. "Fuck.."

 

"I told you it felt good.."

 

Ian climbed on the bed, kneeling between Bryan's legs. Bryan bit his lip as he looked down at Ian. Ian leaned in, kissing around Bryan's cock slowly. Bryan gasped. "Ian.."

 

Ian kissed up to the tip and licked at the piercing. "Will you fuck me, Bryan?.." He asked, his bottom lip brushing over the head.

 

Bryan moaned. "Yes.. What do you want?"

 

"I want you to take me on my hands and knees."

 

"Fuck.. Undress."

 

Ian sat up on his knees and slowly pulled his shirt off.

 

Bryan stood and stroked himself. "Want me to fuck you, baby? Make you feel good?"

 

Ian gasped quietly. "Yes..Please.."

 

"Take your pants off."

 

Ian bit his lip, slowly unbuttoning his jeans. Bryan helped Ian undress and got him into position. "I love your ass." He whispered hotly. Ian arched his back, wiggling his hips playfully. Bryan growled, spreading Ian wide and delving in with his tongue.

 

"Oh fuck, baby!"

 

Bryan sped up, licking as deep as he could. Ian buried his face in the mattress, moaning loudly. Bryan smiled as he brought his hand down against the soft flesh.

 

"Bryan!" Ian whined.

 

Bryan pulled back, breathless. "Fuck."

 

"So good.."

 

Bryan rubbed down Ian's back. "So sexy."

 

"Please, Bryan.."

 

Bryan lined himself up and slowly pressed in.

 

"Uunnnhh...Yeah..Baby." Ian whispered.

 

"Fuck yourself on me."

 

Ian pressed himself back and leaned forward before doing it again.

 

"Ian.." Bryan moaned. Ian sped up, rocking his body as he did. Bryan gripped Ian's hips and started to slam forward, thrusting roughly. Ian screamed , pulling the sheets toward himself. "Yes! Fuck me hard! Ah!"

 

Bryan moved Ian's hips with his movements. He let out a loud moan as the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room.

 

Ian moaned loudly, "Bryan..P-Pull my hair.."

 

Bryan growled as he grabbed the jet black locks.

 

"A-Ah!"

 

"Fucking take me." Bryan whispered hotly as he scratched down Ian's back.

 

"Oh god..More, Bryan, Please!

 

"You like that, slut?"

 

"Oh my fucking god, yes..I'm your slut, baby.."

 

Bryan pulled Ian up so his back was to his chest. "Fucking tell me how much you love my dick."

 

"I love your dick so much..Fuck me so good, Bryan..Oh god!"

 

Bryan wrapped his hand around Ian's neck. "Keep talking."

 

"O-Oh fuck..please..Please choke me baby..I want it s-so bad.."

 

Bryan grinned as he squeezed Ian's throat. "Like that, slut? Want me to choke you like the whore you are?"

 

Ian nodded, whining helplessly. Bryan kissed along Ian's shoulder. "I really think we should get a collar.."

 

"Th-The one you tighten?.."

 

Bryan nodded. "Would you like that?"

 

"Yes..Oh fuck.." Ian whispered. Bryan fucked into his fiancé harder as he moaned.  
"I'm yours!" Ian whimpered. Bryan pulled out and turned Ian around. He picked him up, pushing him against the wall and slammed back into him. Ian wrapped his arms and legs around Bryan. "Holy shit! A-Ah yes!"

 

Bryan breathed heavily in Ian's ear. "You're so sexy, baby."

 

"Oh fuck, babe..You're gonna make me come."

 

"Come for me, Ian."

 

"Oh..F-Fuck! A-Ah!" Ian yelled as his body shook and he came. Bryan slowed his thrusts as Ian came down. "Oh, baby.."

 

Bryan pulled out and set Ian down. "Get on your knees."

 

Ian sank down easily, quickly opening his mouth.

 

Bryan stroked himself quickly. "Talk to me. Make me come."

 

"I want your come baby..All over me..Please.."

 

Bryan moaned as he quickened his hand and twisted his wrist at the head. "Fuck, baby."

 

"Stroke that big dick for me baby.." Ian moaned, sticking his pierced tongue out. With a few more jerks of his wrist, Bryan came hard. Ian gasped harshly, taking Bryan's come across his face and tongue. Bryan shivered as he came down. Ian closed his mouth, swallowing what landed in his mouth.

 

"God, you're beautiful.."

 

Ian smiled, biting his lip.

 

"Come here." Bryan whispered. Ian stood on wobbly legs, holding Bryan's shoulders for support. Bryan kissed Ian passionately. "Let's go to bed."

 

Ian nodded. "I have to wash my face first.." he giggled.

 

Bryan licked across Ian's lips. "You should probably do that."

 

Ian shivered, a small whimper escaping him. Bryan grinned as he swayed his hips and walked to the bed, climbing in without getting dressed. Ian watched with lust filled eyes before going to the bathroom to wash his face. When he came back, Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian and held him close. "Thank you, Ian."

 

"Mmm..For what, baby?.."

 

"Making me feel special.”

 

"You are special." Ian said seriously.

 

"You make me see that." Bryan said, holding his fiancé closer.

 

"That's what I've always wanted for you.."

 

Bryan kissed Ian's neck. "Thank you.

 

"Thank you.." Ian smiled.

 

"What for?"

 

"Seeing that you're amazing."

 

Bryan smiled lightly. "Goodnight beautiful."

 

"Goodnight.." Ian hummed.

 

The next month flew by. Bryan was stressed as his schooling was coming to an end. He constantly had this gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't heard from Blaine since a couple days after they got back to New York. Bryan understood that he was busy with the twins and work. But he missed his father figure. He came home from school early. Ian was at work so he decided to make himself some tea and relax. A few minutes later his phone rang and he couldn't help but gasp lightly as he saw it was Blaine. He answered nervously. "H-Hello..?"

 

"Hey Bryan.." Blaine said softly.

 

"Hi Blaine."

 

"We haven't talked in a while and I was getting worried."

 

"Oh. I'm good. How are you?"

 

"I'm good..the kids are keeping me pretty busy.."

 

Bryan nodded. "I bet.. How's Kurt?"

 

"He's good..Misses you and Ian. I do too."

 

"We.. We miss you too." Bryan said quietly.

 

"Why haven't you called. You usually call twice a week.."

 

"Oh.. I don't know. I figured you'd be too busy.."

 

"Hey..I'm never too busy for you.."

 

Bryan bit his lip, not knowing what to say.

 

"Bryan.." Blaine said softly. "What's wrong?"

 

"You just.. Acted like I wasn't even there when the twins came.. I tried talking to you and you'd barely respond.." Bryan said, his voice just over a whisper. "I-I thought you didn't..care or w-want me around anymore.."

 

"Bryan..Oh god..I'm sorry..I just was so distracted with everything..You're my son..I never meant to make you feel that way."

 

Bryan's bottom lip quivered as all of his emotions threatened to spill out. "O-Okay.."

 

"I just felt so overwhelmed. I never meant to..I'm so sorry.."

 

"I-It's okay, Blaine.."

 

"No..It's not.." Blaine said. “You're an important part of my life."

 

"Umm.. I-I understand if you can't make it. But.. I'm graduating early. I-In a couple of weeks, actually.."

 

"I'll come. I promise. I want to be there for you." Blaine said seriously.

 

"Blaine, you can't just leave your job again. Or pack up with the twins. I-I understand. You have a family now.."

 

"I've had a family Bryan. You're my family. I want to see you graduate."

 

A tear slid down Bryan's cheek. "Thank you, Blaine.."

 

"I love you, Bryan."

 

"I love you too."

 

"I never want you to feel like you're not important to me again. You are.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"It's good to hear that." Bryan said.

 

"It's true."

 

"I believe you."

 

"How have things been since you two got back?"

 

"Good. Crazy with getting everything arranged for graduation. Rachel's been helping me. Ian got that job he wanted. He loves the salon."

 

"I might have to get him to cut my hair when we come up. It's getting pretty long..Have you gone to any auditions yet?"

 

"I have one next week." Bryan said, trying to hold back a smile.

 

"What show?" Blaine asked excitedly.

 

"Just some Off-Broadway play. Not a musical, but it looks good." Bryan said softly.

 

"Well, hey, it's a start! I'm happy for you."

 

"Thanks." Bryan smiled. They talked a bit longer and Bryan told Blaine his graduation details.

 

"I'll be there." Blaine said. "I'll see you then."

 

"Can't wait. Bye Blaine."

 

As Bryan hung up, Ian, walked in, holding a bouquet of flowers.

 

"What's that for?" Bryan asked.

 

"These are for my beautiful fiancé." Ian grinned. "Maybe you know him?.."

 

"Hmm.. I think I do. Can you describe him?" Bryan smiled.

 

"Not too tall..But long, sexy legs..Beautiful eyes..Gorgeous." Ian said, pulling Bryan close.

 

Bryan couldn't help but grin. "Whoever he is, he has one sexy fiancé.."

 

Ian chuckled, leaning in to kiss his neck.

 

"You're so sweet, baby. They're beautiful."

 

"I just saw them and I thought of you.." He said, as Bryan took the yellow and red roses.

 

Bryan put them in a vase and set them on the dinner table. "I love them.."

 

Ian stood behind Bryan and held him close. "You've turned me into a big softie.." he chuckled against his ear.

 

"Only for me." Bryan smiled, turning his head to look at Ian. "You're still my bad ass."

 

Ian chuckled, kissing Bryan softly.

 

"How was work?" Bryan asked.

 

"Long and boring." Ian mumbled against his neck.

 

"Boring?"

 

"I only got one client. And she didn't even tip me." Ian sighed. "No one wanted me to touch their hair because I was new so I got stuck doing washes all day."

 

Bryan rubbed over Ian's arms. "Give it time, baby."

 

"I'm trying..I just want to be taken seriously..I know I'm good.."

 

"Get your friends to come in. Start that way. Then other people will see how you work."

 

Ian smiled. "Thanks, babe.."

 

"And if I'm not at school, I'll come in." Bryan said softly.

 

"Free of charge of course.." Ian smiled. "Well..Not completely free.."

 

"I don't mind, baby. I just want you to be happy there."

 

"Hey. You didn't let me finish. You can pay me with kisses." Ian winked.

 

Bryan bit his lip as he ran his hand down to Ian's abs. "I think I can handle that. I know just how to tip you too."

 

"And how would you do that?"

 

"I think I could show you better than I could tell you." Bryan said smoothly.

 

Ian swallowed. All he could do was nod. "Okay." He said.

 

Bryan backed Ian up against a wall and dropped to his knees. He looked at him innocently as he reached for Ian's belt. Ian smiled. "Well..I'd say this is a good tip."

 

"And you haven't even given the service." Bryan chuckled as he pulled Ian's member out and stroked him slowly. He licked at the tip.

 

Ian moaned. "Mmm..Fuck..You can bet I'll provide the service for you later.."

 

Bryan smiled as he sucked on the head. Ian bit his lip, rolling his hips forward. "Mmm..You like doing this for me, babe?"

 

Bryan nodded as he hummed, taking more of him. Ian moaned loudly, his head falling back. Bryan took him to the hilt and held himself there. Ian ran his hands down to Bryan's hair and held him there, grinding his hips forward a bit. Bryan choked around Ian. He closed his eyes and tried to relax his throat.

 

"You can do it baby..Come on.." Ian whispered. It took a moment of obscene sputtering before Bryan relaxed around his fiancé.

 

"Ohhhh..Fuck yes.." Ian whined before letting him pull back.

 

Bryan panted heavily. "O-Oh my god.."

 

"You okay?.." Ian asked, his cock bobbing in front of Bryan's face.

 

Bryan nodded. "Yeah.."

 

Ian leaned down, kissing Bryan sloppily. Bryan moaned loudly as they kissed. Ian laid them down on the floor as he began tearing Bryan's clothes off.  
"You're so hot, Ian.."

 

"So are you, baby.." Ian panted, biting Bryan's neck. Bryan whined as he wrapped his legs around Ian. "I want you to ride me.."

 

"Fuck.. Yes.."

 

"You want to bounce on my cock, babe?.."

 

"Yes. Want to ride you so bad."

 

"How bad?.." Ian grinned, thrusting down.

 

Bryan whimpered. "S-So bad.. I want you to mark me, baby.."

 

"Where?.."

 

"My chest.. My hips.."

 

Ian smiled, kissing down his body. Bryan shivered. "Baby.."

 

Ian bit down on Bryan's collarbone, sucking harshly.

 

"A-Ah! Yes.."

 

Ian growled, looking up at Bryan.

 

"More.."

 

Ian bit down on different parts of Bryan's chest, taking his time and leaving dark bruises. Bryan shook with need. "Baby.. Before I ride you.. I want you to choke me again."

 

“Right now?" Ian panted.

 

Bryan nodded. "Yes.."

 

Ian licked his lips as he pulled his own shirt off and slowly slid his hand up to Bryan's neck. Bryan moaned quietly. "I mean with your cock.."

 

"O-Oh.." Ian chuckled. "Sorry.."

 

"After I do that..Can I?.." Ian asked, his voice slightly shy.

 

"Can you what..?"

 

"Choke you..While you ride me.."

 

"Fuck yeah," Bryan breathed out, his voice raspy. Ian moaned, sitting up on his knees. Bryan sat up and licked at the head again.

 

"More.."

 

Bryan moaned as he took more. He loved how in charge Ian was. Ian placed a guiding hand on the back of Bryan's neck. Bryan looked at Ian innocently as he swallowed around him.

 

"Take more. I know you can."

 

Bryan took a deep breath through his nose before taking more. Ian pressed lightly on Bryan's neck, making even more slide into his mouth. Bryan held onto Ian's hips as he took as much as he could. Ian smiled, moaning softly. Bryan hummed as his nose reached the hilt. "Fuck, babe.."

 

Bryan squeezed Ian's hips to tell him he was ready. Ian grabbed a handful of Bryan's hair and began to grind his hips. Bryan steadied his breathing and closed his eyes.

 

"Oh my god, babe.."

 

Bryan sputtered lightly as Ian thrust in deeper.

 

"Yeah..Take me, baby.."

 

Bryan sucked Ian faster, taking all of him. Ian held Bryan down, biting his lip. Bryan squeezed Ian's thighs as he choked.

 

"Choke on me, babe.."

 

Bryan pulled off as he gasped for air. "I-I'm ready.."

 

Ian pulled Bryan up into his lap. "You want me?.."

 

"Yes.."

 

"Tell me what you want.."

 

"I want to feel your cock stretching my ass open. Fucking ride you so hard.."

 

Ian grabbed Bryan's ass, squeezing roughly.

 

"Baby.. Can we go to our room..? I want to be in front of our mirror.. I want to watch us.." Bryan said quietly.

 

Ian moaned deeply. "Oh god yes.."

 

"Pick me up.."

 

Ian did just that, carrying them to the bedroom. They got positioned in front of the mirror and Bryan gasped. He never thought he'd do something like this. He rolled his hips down on Ian and moaned softly as he watched himself. Ian ran his hands up Bryan's body. "So hot.."

 

Bryan's breathing was jagged and heavy. "Fuck.."

 

"Look at you..So fucking sexy..Riding me.."

 

Bryan reached behind him and watched as he lowered himself over Ian. "That's so hot.."

 

"You see my cock?..Sliding in and out of you?.."

 

Bryan ran his hands up his own sides as he watched. "Yes.."

 

"See how fucking good we look together?" Ian smiled, thrusting up.

 

Bryan whined loudly as he worked his hips. "Y-Yes.."

 

"Faster.."

 

Bryan complied, rocking his hips down harder. "Fuck!"

 

"Talk to me babe.." Ian moaned, tracing a hand up to his neck.

 

"I love this.. Seeing myself ride you.. Feeling you inside me. Shit.."

 

Ian wrapped his long fingers around Bryan's neck, squeezing lightly.

 

"Unghh, yes!"

 

"You like when I choke you, baby?.." Ian whispered.

 

"Yes," Bryan moaned, rocking down faster.

 

Ian squeezed more as he thrust harder. "What do you like about it?" He panted against his skin. "Tell me.."

 

"Y-You're so in control. I feel like your slut. I love it.."

 

"Ungh..You are my slut..My dirty little boy..Taking Daddy's cock so well.." Ian growled.

 

Bryan whimpered. "Y-Yes Daddy.."

 

Ian growled louder at the name, wrapping his free arm around Bryan's middle tightly, and slamming up into him. Bryan let out a loud cry. "Yes!"

 

"Tell me when you're close.." Ian groaned, his voice wavering with the force of his thrusts.

 

Bryan watched them in the mirror as his orgasm built. "Ian.. Oh, Daddy, more.."

 

Ian sped up, holding Bryan tighter. Their bodies glistened in the dim lamp light with sweat as they moved together. Ian's dark skin slid against Bryan's pale body as his strong arms wrapped around him. They looked so amazing as Ian rolled his hips up, driving into Bryan again and again, ripping moans from his throat as Ian's brows knit together and a deep grunt pushed past his lips. Bryan gasped harshly. "Fuck! Daddy! I-I'm close.."

 

Ian quickly stopped, pulling Bryan against his body and just holding him there.  
"D-Daddy.." Bryan whimpered.

 

"Shh.." Ian got out through his heavy breathing. Bryan could see it was taking everything he had to control himself. He ran his hands over Bryan's sweat-slick body and kissed up his neck.

 

"What are you thinking, Daddy?"

 

"About how fucking gorgeous you are.."

 

Bryan shivered. "Thank you.."

 

Ian slowly began thrusting again, biting along Bryan's skin.

 

"Oohh.. Ian.."

 

"I love you..Fuck, babe.."

 

"I-I love you too.." Bryan admired himself in the mirror. The way he looked with Ian.. The curves of his body.. He felt sexy.

 

Ian smiled as he saw the look in Bryan's eyes. "You look amazing.." Ian whispered.

 

"I feel..so good.." Bryan said quietly before smiling at Ian.

 

"I know.." Ian smiled back, leaning in to kiss him.

 

Bryan moaned. "Fuck me, Daddy.."

 

Ian pulled Bryan close and thrust up into him.

 

"Ah! Yes!"

 

"Wanna come in you.." Ian panted. Bryan whimpered as he buried his face I the crook of Ian's neck. "Fuck..." Ian moaned.

 

"I'm s-so close.."

 

"Me too..Oh my god.."

 

"Give me your come baby.. Come in me."

 

Ian sped up even more, "Oh, Bryan..A-Ah!" He growled before coming. Bryan grabbed a hold of Ian as he let out a loud scream. Ian thrust up, helping Bryan come.

 

"Ungh.. Ohh.."

 

Ian kissed up Bryan's neck. "Fuck.."

 

"I love you.." Bryan whispered.

 

"I love you so much.."

 

Bryan lifted off of Ian and snuggled close to him. "You make me feel so sexy.."

 

"You are sexy babe.."

 

Bryan smiled as he kissed Ian's neck.

 

"So..I had a dream the other night.." Ian said softly.

 

"Oh yeah? What about?"

 

"You were like this famous big shot Broadway star.."

 

"Really?" Bryan grinned.

 

"Really..You just had some big performance and..We were coming to bring you flowers."

 

"That's so sweet."

 

"And..By we, i mean..Our kid and me.." Ian said slowly.

 

Bryan gasped. "H-How do you feel about that?"

 

Ian inhaled slowly. "I..I was happy..And I want that with you..I mean, I know we've talked about it before, but I really want a kid with you.."

 

A smile crept onto Bryan's face. "I want that so bad. If we don't get married, whatever. But I really want a kid.. A son, I think.."

 

"We're gonna get married.." Ian said softly, smiling. "I thought you told Kurt you wanted a daughter?"

 

"I did. But I don't know. I was thinking about it." Bryan said, tracing down Ian's chest. "I was thinking about a mini you. Running around thinking he's all bad."

 

Ian chuckled softly. "He will be. I'll teach him."

 

Bryan smiled. "I'd like that."

 

Ian grinned wide. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too, Ian."

 

"After the other night I think you might've gotten me pregnant." Ian chuckled.

 

"What?" Bryan asked as he stared at his fiancé.

 

"I'm kidding, dork." Ian laughed, biting Bryan's cheek playfully.

 

"No shit." Bryan laughed. "I was just like where did that come from?"

 

"I dunno." Ian giggled.

 

Bryan kissed Ian softly. "You're cute."

 

"Am not.." Ian pouted.

 

"Are too."

 

"Nuh uh.."

 

"Yup." Bryan grinned.

 

"Lies."

 

"No. Now come take a bath with me." Bryan said as he got up. Ian growled, pouting at his fiancé. Bryan chuckled as he sauntered out of the room.

 

Ian bit his lip. "You can't use your hotness against me!" He called.

 

"Stay in there if it isn't working. I can enjoy myself!"

 

Ian groaned, sitting up but not getting out of bed. Bryan turned the water on and filled the tub. Ian stood, walking to the bathroom and peeking around the door. Bryan could feel Ian's eyes on him. He sank into the water without looking back. "God that feels good."

 

Ian bit his lip, his eyes trailing down Bryan's body. Bryan grabbed his sponge and lifted his leg into the air before slowly washing it. Ian stared at his fiancé’s leg, his mouth hanging open slightly. Bryan washed himself before slipping his hand between his thighs and massaged his balls. "O-Oh.."

 

Ian inhaled softly, wanting to walk in and join him, but he loved watching him too much. Bryan squeezed and let out a shaky breath. Ian leaned against the door frame, his own cock twitching. "Ian.." Bryan whispered. Ian couldn't take it. He slowly walked over to the tub and ran his hands over Bryan's shoulders. Bryan grinned. "Hey."

 

"Hey..Keep going.." Ian whispered. Bryan reached down and slowly pressed a finger into himself.

 

"Oh yeah...Deeper babe.."

 

Bryan moaned as he did as he was told. Ian ran his hands down to Bryan's chest, pinching his nipples lightly. "Ohhh Ian.."

 

"You like that, babe?.."

 

"Yes."

 

"Talk to me..Tell me your dirtiest fantasy.." Ian whispered.

 

"I-I have this one.."

 

"Tell me.." Ian said, nipping at his lobe.

 

"I-I'm sleeping and you come in.. You start touching me.."

 

"Mmm..While you're sleeping?.." Ian hummed.

 

Bryan nodded. "Yeah.. You undress me and I wake up during.. Just imagining you touching me however you want... Oh god.."

 

"Fuck..What would happen after you woke up?.." Ian whispered.

 

"I-I want to wake up to you rimming me.. You can have me any way you want.."

 

"Babe..I want to taste your ass so bad.." Ian growled.

 

Bryan shivered. "Want me to get out or want to surprise me?"

 

"Hmm..I don't know.."

 

Bryan bit his lip. "I want to be surprised.."

 

Ian smiled, kissing his neck. "Then I'll surprise you.."

 

"Mmm, okay.."

 

"Are you gonna finish yourself off?.." Ian whispered.

 

"You want to watch, baby?"

 

"Yes.." Ian said.

 

Bryan stroked himself and looked up at Ian. "You like that?"

 

"I do..Love watching you touch yourself."

 

"Tell me what to do."

 

"Go slow..think about me.."

 

Bryan closed his eyes and relaxed. Ian kissed along Bryan's neck, shivering as he played with his own growing erection.

 

"God.."

 

"Stroking that big dick for me?.." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan moaned loudly. "Just for you baby."

 

"Mmm..Faster.." Ian panted. Bryan quickened his pace. Ian whined as he matched Bryan's speed.

 

"Ian.. Yes.."

 

"Love seeing you..Every part of you..You're so beautiful.."

 

A small whimper escaped Bryan's lips as he tightened his hand.

 

"I want to watch you come."

 

Bryan leaned up and kissed Ian as he sped up. Ian moaned into his mouth, deepening the heated kiss. Bryan wrapped his free hand around Ian's neck as he came. Ian sped up his own hand, grunting as he came as well. Bryan whined as he kissed down Ian's jaw. "You're perfect.."

 

Bryan smiled. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Bryan stood and dried off.

 

Ian kissed him softly. "Get a good sleep babe.."

 

"Are you coming to bed..?"

 

"I am.." Ian chuckled before walking to the bedroom.

 

Bryan yawned as he followed. "Good."

 

Ian climbed in and lifted the covers for Bryan. Bryan curled up to Ian and easily fell asleep. Ian smiled as he planned on how he would fulfill Bryan's fantasy in the morning. Ian barely slept as he awaited the morning.

 

About an hour before Bryan's alarm would go off, Ian slowly pulled the covers down and looked at Bryan. He was so beautiful. Even in his sleep. He lay on his side, his legs sprawled about a bit as he whined slightly, reaching out for Ian and instead finding his pillow. He pulled it close and sighed softly as he relaxed again. Ian carefully trailed his hands along the back of Bryan's thighs. Bryan shivered slightly, goosebumps raising on his skin. Ian moved up the bed and reached for Bryan's boxers, slowly pulling them off. Bryan stayed asleep, giving a light snore. Ian grinned as he admired Bryan. He took Bryan's legs and spread them apart. He leaned in and separated the rounds of his fiancé's ass. Ian could help but growl. Bryan gasped softly, arching his back. Ian licked a firm line around Bryan's exposed hole. He loved how his fiancé responded even in his sleep. Ian smiled before pressing his tongue in. Bryan gasped slightly, a tiny, broken whimper escaping his lips. Ian grinned as he eagerly licked at him.  
Bryan moaned softly in his sleep. "Ian.."

 

Ian pulled back. He didn't want him to wake up just yet. He carefully rolled Bryan over and crawled up the bed. He kissed Bryan's lips and stroked himself. This was kind of sexy.. When he was completely hard, Ian got on his knees and slowly slid into Bryan's mouth. Bryan hummed softly around Ian, sucking lightly. Ian gasped as he thrust in and out of the slick heat. He ran his fingertips along Bryan's cheeks and tried not to moan. Small moans escaped Bryan's mouth, his breath speeding up slightly. Ian trailed down to Bryan's stomach and back up, pinching his nipple slightly. The sleeping boy's back arched slightly. Ian pulled back and kissed down Bryan's neck and chest. He kissed and licked to the base of Bryan's hard cock and moaned. Ian licked at the head before sucking him into his mouth. Bryan gave a breathy gasp, his hips moving slowly. Ian moaned around him as he sped up. Bryan's moans grew higher. With one of them, Ian could've sworn he was awake, but he lay still, sleeping under his fiancé. Ian pulled off with a pop and spread Bryan's ass. He wrapped his fiancé's thighs around his head as he licked at his wet hole. Bryan moaned louder, his body rolling as he became more alert. Ian squeezed the soft flesh in his hands as he licked deeper.  
Bryan's eyes fluttered open before a long moan escaped him. "Oh fuck, Ian!"

 

Ian moved his tongue faster, wanting to lick as fast and deep as he could. Bryan's hands flew to Ian's hair. "Oh fuck, baby! I'm gonna come!"

 

Ian didn't hold back. He wanted to hear Bryan scream as he let go.

 

"Ah! Ian! Fuck!" Bryan threw his head back as a long scream escaped him as he came. His back arched so far, Ian was afraid he'd break in half as jet after jet of come shot from his untouched cock. Ian slowly pulled back and pumped Bryan as he came down. Bryan had his arm over his eyes as his chest heaved, his own come sliding across his ribs. "Oh..My god..."

 

Ian scooted forward and licked up the slightly salty come from his lover's body.

 

Bryan shivered. "Baby..Fuck..That..That was.."

 

Ian gave his cocky smile as he laid next to Bryan. "Everything you hoped for?"

 

"More..." Bryan smiled, cuddling up to Ian and gasping as he felt his stiff cock against his hip. "What all did you do to me?.." he whispered.

 

"I started eating you. Then touched you while I let you suck me. Fuck, that was hot. I didn't expect you to actually start sucking." Ian moaned as he spoke against Bryan's lips. "I sucked you and thought you were going to wake up. But when you didn't... I just had to taste you again."

 

Bryan whined, scratching down Ian's back. "I-I was dreaming about you..Fuck, Daddy..Did you like it?.."

 

"I did. Tell me what you dreamed about."

 

"You were fucking me..We were at this club..guys started flirting with me and you showed them I was yours.." Bryan whispered. Ian growled deep in his throat as he pulled Bryan close to him.

 

"What do you want, Daddy?.." Bryan whispered.

 

"Finger me, baby.."

 

Bryan moaned, running his hand down Ian's side. Ian closed his eyes as he shivered lightly. Bryan climbed on top of Ian and kissed him deeply. Ian moaned as he spread his legs. Bryan grabbed some lube and slicked up his fingers before tracing around his lover's hole.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too, baby.." Bryan whispered before pushing in. Ian gasped as he closed his eyes. Bryan moved his finger slowly, kissing up Ian's neck.

 

"Oh Bryan.."

 

"So tight.." Bryan whispered, biting lightly. Ian whimpered as he rolled his hips down.  
"You look so amazing.."

 

Ian swallowed dryly. "Tell me more.. Please.."

 

Bryan kissed Ian's jaw softly. "I love seeing you like this..Moaning..Desperate for more..so beautiful."

 

"Ungh.. Feels so good, Bryan.."

 

Bryan slowly added another finger.

 

Ian groaned as he lifted his hips. "Yes.."

 

Bryan grabbed his hand and squeezed lightly as he sped up his fingers. Ian let out a broken moan. "Ungh yes.."

 

"Talk to me, baby"

 

"I-I love when you do this.. So good.."

 

Bryan smiled wide, crooking his fingers.

 

"AH!" Ian cried as Bryan rubbed over his prostate. "Again.."

 

Bryan did as he was told, concentrating on that spot. Ian arched off of the bed and cried out. "Shit! B-Bryan.. Yes!"

 

"You like that, baby?" Bryan whispered.

 

Ian's body was shaking with pleasure. "I-I'm so close.."

 

"Come for me, baby.."

 

Ian tangled his hands in his own hair and screamed as he came. Bryan slowed his hand down, smiling at him. Ian felt sated and exhausted. He pulled Bryan close and kissed him deeply. Bryan smiled as they pulled apart. "Good morning.."

 

"Morning.."

 

Bryan slowly pulled out and cuddled up to Ian.

 

"Mmm I love this." Ian smiled before Bryan's alarm went off.

 

Bryan groaned. "Ugh.."

 

"Nooooo." Ian whined.

 

"I know baby...I don’t to either.."

 

"At least you just have a few weeks."

 

"True..”

 

Ian kissed Bryan's cheek. "Then you'll be moving on to plays and musicals."

 

"I don't know about that.."

 

"Why?"

 

"I'm not good enough yet."

 

"Babe, you already have an audition."

 

“That I might not get called back for.."

 

"You don't know that yet."

 

Bryan sighed. "True."

 

"Be positive." Ian said softly.

 

"I'll try..but the role I'm going for is like..Straight male, hero type."

 

"Acting is acting, babe. It's being someone you're not. You can do it."

 

"True..I just don't know if I can pull it off."

 

"I know you can."

 

"How?.."

 

"You're talented."

 

"Thanks."

 

Ian nodded. "Get ready, baby. I know you can do this."

 

Bryan leaned down, kissing him softly.

 

"Love you." Ian smiled.

 

"I love you too.."

 

Ian rolled back over and pulled the blanket over his head.

 

"Do you want me to make you something?" Bryan asked softly.

 

"I'm good. Thanks though."

 

Bryan nodded, walking to the shower.

****

 

Before he knew it, Bryan's graduation was upon them. Ian watched him get ready with admiring eyes. "You're so amazing.." He said from his spot on the bed.

 

"Are you sure this is okay?"

 

"You look perfect." Ian said softly. Bryan smoothed down his outfit before kissing Ian. Ian cupped his cheek, pulling Bryan closer. Bryan gasped. "Baby.."

 

"I know you just got ready..But I really..Just.." Ian whispered as he kissed up his neck.

 

"That feels good.."

 

Ian smiled against Bryan's skin. "You're so sexy.."

 

"Thank you." Bryan whispered.

 

Ian pulled Bryan into his lap. "Well..I don't want to mess up your hair or your outfit.."

 

Bryan shook his head. "We have to go soon."

 

Ian groaned, squeezing Bryan's hips.

 

"Ian.."

 

"I just really want to finger you while I suck your dick.."

 

"Fuck.." Bryan gave a needy whine. "Tonight.."

 

Ian chuckled before pouting. "Okay.."

 

"Now I'll be thinking of that all day.."

 

"Good.." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan kissed Ian deeply before standing. "Come on. I can't be late."

 

Ian sighed, loosening his tie. "Okay.."

 

Bryan looked in the mirror one last time. "What if I mess up?"

 

"You won't, babe.."

 

Bryan took a deep breath as they walked out to their family. "I hope not."

 

Kurt and Blaine grinned. "You look amazing.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Thank you." Bryan said shyly.

 

"You ready?" Blaine asked.

 

Bryan nodded. "Yeah.."

 

Blaine smiled wide. "I'm really proud of you, Bryan.."

 

Bryan hugged Blaine close. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome, Bryan." Blaine grinned. They grabbed the keys an headed to the school.

 

The graduation was a gorgeous ceremony. They sat with Bryan's friends and their family. The teacher all gave their awards to the best students before Bryan's dance teacher Ms. July took the stage.  
"I have dealt with a lot of dancers these few years.." she said softly. "Most of the time, as most of you know, I have been pretty harsh."

 

"You got that right." Ian mumbled, earning a nudge from Kurt.

 

"But I'm harsh..Because I see something in each of my students." She smiled. "And there is one who has taken more from me than any of them..He has grown so much since he started. In the beginning, he barely knew how to find the rhythm, and now he can execute a routine perfectly by watching it once. I'd like to present this award to Bryan Taylor as my most improved student."

 

Everyone cheered as Bryan walked to his teacher. "Thank you so much, Ms. July. I've learned so much from you."

 

She grabbed his hands. "You are an amazing performer Bryan. I've known from the start.." she smiled before handing him a framed certificate and a medal. "You're going to go far."

 

Bryan had tears in his eyes as he accepted them. "Thank you."

 

Ms. July grinned, hugging him close.

 

At the end of the graduation, Bryan had been nominated to perform a dance. Bryan grinned, walking onto the stage as the music began. He sang a beautiful rendition of 'Defying Gravity' and performed a dance routine perfectly. Ian grinned the whole time. He was so amazing. Ms. July thanked Bryan and told him how wonderful he had performed before closing the ceremony. Bryan grinned, walking back to his family. His mom and dad even showed up again.

 

"I'm so proud of you." Mrs. Taylor smiled.

 

"Thank you, Mom.." Bryan grinned, letting her hug him.

 

"You're welcome, sweetie."

 

He couldn't believe he was done.. Graduated from college. He had come so far since that night he almost took his life. Bryan looked out into the crowd and found his family and smiled.

 

After that day, everything began to turn up. Bryan got his callback and Ian got discovered by a company to start his own hair care line. They finally had enough money for the wedding by the time they were twenty two. They planned a big wedding and invited their friends and family. It was beautiful. When Ian saw Bryan walking down the aisle towards him, he knew that this was what he wanted.  
After the wedding and reception, Ian carried Bryan inside before setting him down and kissing him deeply. "We're married.." Bryan whispered in awe.

 

"You're my husband.." Ian said just as quietly. Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian's neck and grinned. Ian smiled back, pulling Bryan closer.

 

"I want you.."

 

“How?"

 

"Take me. Show me I belong to you." Bryan whispered. Ian growled, picking Bryan up and carrying him to the bedroom. Bryan squealed as he clung to Ian. Ian grinned as they laid on the bed. "What do you want, Ian?"

 

"You..." Ian whispered.

 

"How..?"

 

"I want to look at you.."

 

Bryan kissed Ian deeply as he slid his jacket off.

 

"I love you.." Ian whispered against lips.

 

"I love you too."

 

Ian watched Bryan undress himself before he did the same.

 

"You're so perfect." Bryan whispered.

 

Ian smiled. "I wanted to show you a tattoo I got..I've been hiding it..But I want to show you now.."

 

"What?" Bryan asked. "I know you were hiding something when you said you wanted to wait until our wedding night!"

 

Ian just chuckled, smiling wide. "Are you gonna freak out?"

 

"No." Bryan said as Ian saw a spark in his eyes. "Show me."

 

Ian nodded, pulling his shirt off. On the inside of his left arm, just under his bicep, there were words in black ink that read; "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb".

 

Bryan's mouth dropped as tears filled his eyes.

 

"Do you not like it?" Ian asked quickly.

 

"What a stupid lamb.." Bryan whispered.

 

"What a sick masochistic lion." Ian smiled.

 

Without thinking, Bryan jumped into Ian's arms and kissed him passionately. "I need you. I need you now."

 

Ian gasped, nodding as he quickly pulled his pants down a bit, clumsily slicked himself up, and pushed into Bryan.

 

Bryan moaned loudly. "Fuck me, Ian."

 

Ian kissed across Bryan's bare chest as he thrust up into him, moaning softly. Bryan tangled his hands in Ian's hair. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you.." Ian gasped, looking up at Bryan. Bryan cupped Ian's cheek as he rolled his body down. Ian moaned deeply as he ran his hands up Bryan's sides. Bryan leaned back and arched his body as he rocked down.

 

"Holy shit.." Ian gasped harshly. "Baby.."

 

"Talk to me."

 

"You look so amazing.." By the time Bryan turned twenty one, he'd developed quite a bit of muscle, not too much, he was still slim, but he'd shot up a few inches. His jaw more defined along with his other features. It didn't change how Ian looked at him a bit.

 

Bryan leaned in to bite at Ian's ear. "Flip me over. Show me I'm yours."

 

Ian groaned, pulling Bryan off of him. "Yout want me?"

 

Bryan whined at the loss. "Yes."

 

"Get ready for me, babe.." Ian said, pulling his pants off.

 

"I am ready." Bryan said as he laid down. Ian grinned, climbing on top of Bryan.  
"Make me scream."

 

Ian pushed in, grabbing Bryan's hair. Bryan's mouth fell open in a loud cry as he felt Ian fill him. "Oh god..Take me, baby.." Ian growled.

 

"Ian.. Oh, Ian.."

 

Ian angled his hips and planted himself on the mattress before he began thrusting harder. Bryan wrapped his legs around Ian as he whined. "Fuck me! Yes!"

 

Ian bit down on Bryan's neck, keeping up the pace. Bryan loved when Ian was like this. Dominant and rough. "Baby.. I want you to slap me."

 

Ian moaned softly, pushing himself up a bit. He cupped Bryan's cheek and kissed him softly. "I love you.." he said before slapping Bryan just how he liked it. "You like that?.." he growled. 

 

Bryan gave a long moan. "Fuck yes! Again!"

 

Ian bit his lip, doing it again. Bryan was panting as he looked up at his husband. "I love you so fucking much."

 

Ian smiled as he rolled his hips, grinding into Bryan. "I love you too.."

 

Bryan dug his nails into Ian's back and clawed down, leaving marks. A deep moan escaped Ian before he thrust harder. "Fuck!" Bryan squeezed his legs around Ian's waist and flipped them over. He ground his hips down rough and fast.  
"Holy shit!" Ian gasped.

 

"You fucking like that, Ian?" Bryan got out breathlessly.

 

Ian gripped Bryan's hips. "Y-Yeah.."

 

"Baby.. Can I hit you..? If you don't want me to, say no." Bryan asked, keeping his rhythm.

 

"Yeah.." Ian panted."Yeah..Please, baby.."

 

Bryan grinned as he kissed Ian deeply. When he pulled back, he brought his hand down against Ian's face. The loud smack filled the room and Bryan moaned. "You okay?"

 

Ian gasped harshly, his back arching off of the bed. "Oh, fuck yes.."

 

Bryan did it again. A little harder this time, and sped up his movements. Ian cried out. "God damn, babe! Ah!"

 

"T-Too much?" Bryan asked, quickly stopping.

 

"No, baby..I like it.." Ian chuckled. "I love it.."

 

Bryan's eyes darkened. "Pick me up. Fuck me against the wall."

 

Ian nodded, grabbing Bryan's thighs and picking him up. He pushed him against the wall and thrust faster than before. Bryan pulled Ian's hair, holding his head back while he bit his husband's neck. Ian let out a deep growl, squeezing Bryan's thighs.  
"Fuck! Ian, baby!"

 

"Hit me again..hard..do it baby.." Ian pleaded.

 

Bryan balled his fist and punched his husband. "Holy shit.."

 

Ian buried his face in Bryan's neck, grunting as he stilled his hips. "Fuck..yes.."

 

"Don't stop.." Bryan whimpered. Ian nodded, reveling in the painful throb in his cheek as he slammed into Bryan. Bryan kissed along Ian's jaw. "You're so sexy, Ian.."

 

"Fuck..So are you, baby..Ungh."

 

"Make me come, Ian.. Fuck you feel so good.."

 

Ian rolled his hips, searching for Bryan's prostate. When he found it, Bryan's legs began to tremble. "Right there!"

 

Ian sped up, pressing his mouth to Bryan's in a searing kiss. Bryan whined into the kiss as he spilled himself between them, his orgasm shaking his entire body. Ian held Bryan tight, giving more wall-shaking thrusts. He sped up, grunting as a framed painting fell off of the wall and he came, pushing himself deep inside of Bryan. Bryan moaned and whimpered as he felt Ian fill him. Ian gasped, laying them both down and sighing happily.

 

"Wow.."

 

Ian smiled wide. "Geez babe..You throw a mean right hook.." he said, gesturing to the bruise forming on his cheekbone.

 

Bryan bit his lip. "Does it hurt?"

 

"Yeah..But like I said..This lion is a masochist.." he winked.

 

Bryan shivered. He moved Ian's arm to look at his tattoo. "What made you do this? You don't even like Twilight."

 

"Well..Originally it's from the bible, 'And so the lion shall lay with the lamb'..So that's also for you..because I know how important your faith is to you.." Ian started. Bryan stared at Ian in awe as he continued. "And..I know how obsessed you got with those movies when Blaine made you watch them..But..honestly, I like the quote..It reminds me of us..No one would expect us to be together..The lion and the lamb.." Ian whispered, looking into Bryan's eyes.

 

Bryan wrapped himself around Ian. "Ian Taylor, that has to be the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

 

"Really..I can think of something more romantic." Ian said.

 

"What?"

 

"I can't wait..To start a family with you..To have our little boy, and live our happily ever after.."

 

Bryan couldn't stop the grin that spread across his features. "Nothing can top that."

 

"Not even, 'Hey babe, your ass looks amazing today.'?"

 

"Although I do love that, it's not as good." Bryan chuckled.

 

Ian laughed lightly. "I can't believe we're married.."

 

"I know.."

 

"I always thought it'd come with this feeling of being tied down..But..It doesn't feel any different..Except I feel so much closer to you.."

 

Bryan smiled sweetly. "When I met you.. I never thought it would end this way."

 

"How did you think it would end?" Ian asked.

 

"You were this sexy bad boy who wouldn't open up. I thought it would be over once one of us left the hospital." Bryan said, tracing along Ian's chest. "Then you got your piercings and surprised me at school."

 

"And you were this shy, gorgeous, angel..I thought you would think I was no good for you and drop me.."

 

"Are you kidding? You were too sexy for that. And the whole bad boy thing was a huge turn on." Bryan grinned.

 

Ian chuckled softly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too, husband."

 

Ian's heart fluttered. "I'm your husband."

 

"Yes you are.."

 

Ian couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes.

 

Bryan cupped his cheek. "I'm so in love with you."

 

"So am I babe..”

 

Four years later, Bryan and Ian were finally able to adopt their son. They had both changed so much. Ian took out all of his piercings and his hair care line was being sold online at an amazing pace. Bryan had been in a few off-Broadway plays and two Broadway musicals. He was finally coming up in the Broadway world. Kurt and Blaine came to visit with now seven-year-olds, Zach and Olivia.

 

“So, am I going to have a cousin?" Olivia asked.

 

"Nope. You're going to have a nephew because Bryan is your brother." Kurt said.

 

"Oooohhhh." Olivia said. "When is he coming?"

 

“Bryan and Ian are picking him up tomorrow.” Blaine said. They were still on their way to the apartment and the twins were getting restless.

 

"I just want to get out of the car!" Zach groaned. "I'm hungry! Can we get McDonald's?"

 

"Bryan is cooking." Kurt said softly.

 

"He likes that nasty junk." Zach sighed.

 

"Hey. Don't be rude." Blaine said seriously.

 

"But dad, it's true."

 

"It's not nasty. He's making something special for you two."

 

"What is it?" Olivia asked with a grin.

 

"Macaroni and chicken nuggets." Kurt smiled.

 

"Yum!" Zach said excitedly.

 

They drove a bit longer until they reached the apartment. They walked to the door and Blaine lifted Olivia to push the button to ring Bryan's apartment.

 

"Hello?" Bryan asked.

 

"Bryan it's us!" Olivia grinned.

 

"Come on up." Bryan smiled as he pressed the buzzer to let them in. The twins giggled happily as they ran up the stairs ahead of Kurt and Blaine.

 

Blaine chuckled. "I don't remember ever having that much energy."

 

"You did in high school.." Kurt chuckled, grabbing his hand. "Kids, slow down."

 

"But we want to see Bryan." Olivia smiled, out of breath as they reached the door.

 

Zach grinned, knocking on the door and pushing against it. "Bryan!"

 

Bryan laughed as he opened the door. "Hold your horses you two!"

 

They both squealed, running to hug his legs.

 

"I missed you." Bryan grinned.

 

Blaine and Kurt made it up the stairs. "Hey Bryan." Kurt smiled as the twins sat on Bryan's feet and hugged his legs.

 

"Hey." Bryan said, leaning over the kids to hug them. "How was the drive?"

 

"Long with these two." Blaine sighed as Zach giggled.

 

"They aren't that bad." Ian said as he walked over.

 

"Ian!" They squealed, running over to him.

 

"Hey munchkins."

 

"Your face earrings are gone!" Olivia said.

 

"I took them out." Ian said.

 

"Whyyy? They were cool! Can I have them?" Zach asked.

 

"No." Blaine said quickly.

 

"But daaaaaddddyyyy..." Zach groaned.

 

"Wait until you're older." Ian smiled.

 

"Ian!" Kurt hissed.

 

"What? They're cool."

 

"Zach, you are not getting piercings." Kurt said.

 

"What about tattoos?" Zach asked, pointing to the tattoos that now covered Ian's arms.

 

"No." Blaine said seriously.

 

Ian chuckled, picking him up. "On your eighteenth birthday, I'll take you."

 

"Don't tell dad." Zach whispered.

 

"I won't." Ian whispered back.

 

"Baby..Kurt and Blaine want to come to that dinner with my director..I know you said you didn't want to go. So can you watch the kids?.." Bryan asked.

 

"Sure." Ian said softly. "You two want to spend some time with your fun brother?"

 

"Yeah!" They both cheered.

 

"Go get ready, babe." Ian said, kissing his husband. "The spare room is set up for you two and the twins are using the baby's room."

 

Bryan smiled, kissing Ian again. "Thank you, baby..I'll repay you.."

 

"Oh, I know you will." Ian winked.

 

Bryan bit his lip before walking back to the bedroom.

 

"What does that mean?" Olivia asked.

 

"That Bryan is gonna let him watch tv before bed." Kurt said quickly.

 

"Can we watch tv?!" Zach asked.

 

"Only for an hour." Kurt said. "That's it, okay Ian?"

 

Ian nodded. "We can do that."

 

"Then you can practice your reading." Kurt said.

 

"I thought we were on vacation." Zach groaned.

 

"You still have to follow routine." Kurt said simply.

 

Zach sighed. "Fineeee."

 

"You two relax. Go get ready. I have it all under control."

 

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

 

"I'm positive. The kids and I will have good educational fun."

 

Kurt eyed Ian before taking his husband's hand. "Come on. He'll have a kid in a couple days. I'm sure he'll be fine."

 

Blaine nodded as they walked to go change. The three of them got ready and headed out for dinner. Ian sat the twins on the couch and smiled. "Okay kids. What do you want to do?"

 

"Eat!"

 

"Okay well there's chicken and stuff Bryan made." Ian said, walking to the kitchen.

 

"Nuggets!" Zach grinned, throwing his fists in the air.

 

"Yup!" Ian smiled, making their plates and setting them on the table. "Here. I'm gonna go on the balcony to smoke. Come get me if you need me.."

 

"Okay." Olivia said, grinning at her brother. Ian grabbed his cigarettes and got his coat before stepping outside. Zach threw a chicken nugget up and caught it in his mouth.

 

"I can do that." Olivia said.

 

"Nu uh!"

 

"Yes huh! Watch!" She said, throwing her ketchup covered chicken nugget in the air.

 

Zach laughed as she missed. "See? No, you can't."

 

Olivia pouted, throwing a handful of macaroni at her brother.

 

"Hey!" Zach said loudly, throwing some back at her.

 

"I'm gonna tell Ian!" She yelled.

 

"You started it!"

 

"Did not!" Olivia countered, throwing more at him.

 

"Ian!" Zach yelled as he threw a nugget at her cheek.

 

"Hey!" She yelled back.

 

"Stop it!"

 

Ian heard the commotion and hurried inside. Olivia stood up and hit her brother's arm.

 

"Hey, whoa!" Ian said walking in. Why is there food all over the place?"

 

"She hit me!"

 

"Zach threw food at me!"

 

"Okay, everyone calm down. You two just go watch tv."

 

"Tv!" Zach yelled, running to the couch.

 

"I wanna watch cartoons!" Olivia cried, running after him.

 

Ian looked around at the mess. "Fuck.."

 

Zach flipped through the channels and settled on SpongeBob.Ian started cleaning as Olivia stood, jumping on the couch. "Spongebob!"

 

"Olivia, no jumping." Ian said.

 

"Why?" She asked, not stopping.

 

"Bryan loves this couch. If you mess it up, he'll be very angry."

 

She stopped quickly. "Can I have dessert?"

 

"You didn't even eat dinner."

 

"I did too!"

 

"Not enough. You made a mess."

 

"I'm sorry..Can we please have dessert?"

 

"Ice cream!"

 

"Can you two sit still and eat?" Ian asked.

 

"Yes!" Zach said quickly.

 

"If you don't, you'll be going to bed, okay?"

 

"Okay." Olivia nodded.

 

Ian went to the kitchen and got two small bowls of Reese's ice cream. He sat them down on the couch and handed the bowls to the kids. They grinned.

 

"Don't make a mess, okay? I have to clean up the kitchen."

 

"Thank you, Ian." Olivia said, batting her lashes at him.

 

Ian smiled. "You're welcome sweetie." He said before walking back to the kitchen. Ian sighed deeply as he started to clean.

 

Olivia gasped as Zachary dipped his spoon into her bowl. "Zach, that's mine!"

 

"You can share!"

 

"You have your own!" She said, yanking her bowl away.

 

"Hey!" Ian called from the kitchen. "You have your own bowls."

 

"Yeah!" Olivia said to her brother before sticking her tongue out at him. Zach pushed his sister, knocking her bowl onto the couch. Olivia gasped. "Ooooohhhhh....Ian!!"

 

Zach's eyes were wide as Ian walked in. "She did it!"

 

"Nuh uh! He pushed me!" Olivia said quickly.

 

"Shit! Bryan's going to kill me." Ian said, finding something to clean it up with.

 

"You said a bad word!" Olivia said loudly.

 

"You're right, I'm sorry." Ian groaned "But you two shouldn't have been messing around."

 

"We're sorry, Ian." Zach said quietly.

 

"Are you mad at me..?" Olivia asked.

 

Ian looked at them. "No..I'm not..Just be more careful. Look there's some paper and pencils in the drawer. You guys can draw."

 

Olivia nodded, climbing off the couch and avoiding looking at Ian.

 

"Hey..It's okay, Livie.." Ian said softly.

 

"Okay.." She said as she grabbed the paper.

 

"Hey.." Ian said again, kneeling. "Come here."

 

Olivia sniffled as he walked over to Ian.

 

Ian pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong sweetie?"

 

"I-I don't want you to be mad.."

 

"I'm not mad. Its okay.."

 

"You still love me..?" Olivia whispered.

 

"Of course I do.." Ian said. "It's just ice cream.."

 

"But the couch.."

 

"I'll clean it. Now go draw me a pretty picture, okay?"

 

Olivia hugged Ian close. "Okay."

 

Ian smiled, "Go on sweetie.."

 

Olivia ran to the table with her brother and started to draw. Ian sighed, scrubbing the cushions. Is this what it would be like to be a dad? He could barely handle these two. They were so well behaved with Kurt and Blaine.. Why couldn't he do it? He sighed, just deciding to flip the cushion over. Hopefully Bryan wouldn't notice. He looked over at the two kids. Could he really do this?

 

"Ian can we play hide and go seek?" Zach asked after a while.

 

"No I wanna play with my Barbies. Daddy put them in my pack." The little girl said.

 

"I want to play legos then." Zach said quickly.

 

"Come on. I'll help you get them out."

 

The two followed, knocking most of their papers off of the table.

 

Ian shook his head as he helped them get their toys. "Don't make a big mess."

 

"We wont!" They said, taking their things to the front room. After about an hour, the floor was covered in toys and Ian was asleep on the couch, Xbox controller hanging from his hands. The twins had also fallen asleep, their heads on Ian's chest.

 

Bryan walked in and stopped at the sight before him. "Oh my god.."

 

Kurt walked in next. "Oh, Bryan..I'm so sorry, I'll get them to clean it up."

 

"It's okay." Bryan said. "Look at them.."

 

Kurt looked over and couldn't help but smile. "Blaine.."

 

"What?" Blaine asked as he walked in. "Well, what do you know? Ian is a big softie."

 

Ian let out a loud snore, making the twins shift slightly.

 

Kurt chuckled. "Let's get them to bed."

 

Kurt and Blaine picked up the toys before gently lifting each of their children.

 

Ian groaned as he woke up. "Huh?.."

 

Bryan smiled, sitting next to him. "Hey, baby.."

 

"Mmm, hey. How was dinner?"

 

"Great..How were the kids?.."

 

"Messy," Ian chuckled.

 

"So I saw.." Bryan laughed, taking the controller from Ian and setting it on the coffee table.

 

"What time is it?"

 

"Almost eleven.." Bryan said, rubbing up and down Ian's arm.

 

Ian groaned as he stretched. "Let's go to bed."

 

Bryan smiled. "You tired?"

 

"Yeah.."

 

Bryan kissed his forehead softly. "Okay..Come on."

 

Ian slowly got up and followed Bryan to the bedroom.

 

Bryan undressed to his boxers and climbed into bed. "So how was babysitting?.."

 

"Crazy.."

 

"How?" Bryan asked softly.

 

Ian curled himself around Bryan as he told him about his night.

 

"Oh wow.." Bryan sighed, deciding not to get mad about the couch..right now.  
"Well they're kids..And even Kurt and Blaine have a little trouble controlling them."

 

"They make it look so easy.."

 

"They've been doing it for seven years." Bryan chuckled.

 

"True.."

 

"I can tell something's bothering you.." Bryan said softly.

 

"What if I'm not a good father..?" Ian whispered.

 

Bryan looked down at Ian with concern in his eyes. "Ian..You had to deal with two stir-crazy seven year olds for two hours..Just because you couldn't handle that doesn't mean you won't be a good father.."

 

"When Olivia thought I was mad.. When she was about to cry, it hurt. I didn't want to be the cause of that..." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan stroked Ian's hair. "And you let her know you loved her..And that you cared even though what she did was wrong..That is more than what my parents ever did for me.."

 

Ian rested his head on Bryan's chest. "I guess I'm just nervous."

 

"I know. I am too. But soon we'll have our boy.." Bryan said softly, rubbing Ian's back.

 

Ian nodded. "I can't wait to meet him."

 

Bryan grinned before gasping as he heard a loud moan through the wall.  
"Ohmygod.."

 

"Was that Blaine?" Ian laughed. "He's been drinking, hasn't he?"

 

"Yeah..He um..Had a few glasses of wine.." Bryan chuckled.

 

"I hope the kids don't wake up."

 

"Look at you..Already acting like a dad." Bryan giggled as another harsh moan rang out.

 

"Holy shit.." Ian said as he looked at Bryan.

 

"Oh god.." Bryan laughed, throwing his arm over his eyes.

 

"Should I distract you?" Ian asked with his devious grin.

 

"Is that turning you on?!" Bryan gasped before laughing.

 

"No!" Ian chuckled. "But I'm sure you don't want to hear your dads fucking."

 

Bryan giggled lightly. "True.." he said as Ian climbed on top of him.

 

"Think you can be louder?" Ian whispered as he nipped at Bryan's neck.

 

Bryan gasped quietly. "That depends.."

 

"On?"

 

"How well you fuck me.." Bryan whispered back.

 

Ian ground his hips down roughly. He kissed his way down to Bryan's hardening dick and sucked his length down his throat.

 

Bryan let out a harsh gasp. "Ian..Ah.."

 

Ian sucked his husband fast and sloppily before pulling off with a pop. He stood and took Bryan's hand, leading him to the wall they shared with Kurt and Blaine's room. Ian turned him around and dropped to his knees. "Fuck, I love your ass." He whispered before delving his tongue inside. Bryan bit his lip, holding back the loud moan that threatened to rip from him. Ian didn't want that. He used one hand to keep Bryan spread and used his other to press at Bryan's perineum.

 

"Oh fuck!" Bryan cried.

 

"That's it, baby." Ian growled.

 

"Ian..Oh god.." Bryan moaned before lowering his voice. "I-I need your cock.."

 

Ian stood and picked Bryan up. "Say it again."

 

"I need it..I need your cock.." Bryan whispered.

 

Without warning, Ian thrust into Bryan. Bryan let out a high scream, throwing his head back against the wall.

 

"Fuck yes." Ian growled as he found his rhythm.

 

Bryan wrapped himself around Ian tight, whining against his neck. "Yes Daddy, yes.."

 

Another moan from Blaine carried through the wall as Ian bit Bryan's neck. Bryan moaned just as loudly, clawing down Ian's back.

 

"Bryan.."

 

"Fuck me so good, Daddy.." Bryan moaned in his ear. Ian let out a loud groan as he slammed Bryan against the wall. Bryan gasped, moaning harshly. "Yes! More baby..Ah!"

 

"Fucking scream for me baby."

 

Bryan's moans grew louder as Ian sped up. "Oh god, i love your fucking cock, Ian..Ah! Feel it..Stretching me..That tight little hole..It's all fucking yours, Daddy.."

 

"You're Daddy's little slut, aren't you?" Ian growled.

 

"Yes..Oh god, yes.." Bryan gasped. "Tell me more, daddy.."

 

Ian breathed heavily against Bryan's ear. "Such a whore for me. Begging for more. I fucking love it."

 

"Yes, Ian..Ah! I'm your whore baby..Your bitch..Shit!"

 

Ian gripped Bryan's hips and pinned him against the wall as he fucked into him. Bryan bit down on Ian's tattooed shoulder, moaning deeply.

 

"You like that, babe?" Ian whispered. "Feeling my cock sliding in and out of that tight little hole."

 

"Yes..Yes!" Bryan panted. Ian angled his hips and thrust against Bryan's prostate. Bryan cried out, his legs beginning to tremble.

 

Ian heard Blaine at his climax. "You about to come, babe? Scream, Bryan. Fucking scream for me."

 

"Yes! Ah! Ah! FUCK IAAANN!" Bryan screamed as he came, digging his nails into Ian's back.

 

Ian growled deeply as he spilled himself inside of Bryan.

 

"Oh fuck.." Bryan whimpered.

 

Ian carefully set Bryan down. "Damn.."

 

"Shit..I was too loud.."

 

"No. I don't think they're up." Ian said softly. Bryan nodded, trying to slow his breathing. Ian kissed down Bryan's neck. "But Kurt and Blaine definitely heard you."

 

Bryan's face flushed. "Oh god.."

 

Ian grinned. "Let's lay down."

 

"Okay.."

 

The next morning, Ian was coming in from having a cigarette. He grinned when he saw Kurt and Blaine. "Sounds like someone had a good time last night."

 

Blaine blushed. "Well yeah..Sorry about that.."

 

"Hope we didn't bother you." Ian laughed.

 

"He passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow." Kurt chuckled.

 

"Daddy!" Olivia grinned as she ran to the couch.

 

"Hey sweetie." Kurt grinned, picking her up.

 

"Do we get to see the baby today?"

 

"You do." Kurt said. "When are you two going to pick him up?"

 

"At one."

 

"You excited?" Blaine smiled.

 

"I am." Ian nodded. "Nervous. But excited."

 

"Me too.." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian turned to his husband. "Good morning."

 

"What do you want for breakfast? I'll cook." Ian said.

 

"Hmmm...Pancakes sounds good. What do you think Olivia?"

 

"Yummm!"

 

Ian grinned. "Pancakes it is. Is Zach up?"

 

"No. He likes to sleep." Blaine said.

 

"Olivia is an early riser." Kurt chuckled.

 

"I'm like my daddy." She said, cuddling up to Kurt.

 

"Yes you are, pretty girl." Kurt said.

 

"You think they split? It's so crazy how Zach looks like Blaine and Livie looks like you." Ian said.

 

"Most likely." Kurt said, looking down at Olivia's shining blue eyes.

 

"What does that mean, daddy?"

 

Kurt bit his lip, looking to his husband.

 

"Well explain that when you're older." Blaine said softly.

 

Olivia's eyebrows kneaded together before she sighed. "Okay."

 

Kurt kissed her forehead. "You want to help Ian cook?"

 

"Yes!" She said quickly.

 

"Come on, sweetie." Ian said as he went to the kitchen.

 

She followed, bouncing happily. They made a big breakfast and ate after getting Zachary up. Bryan and Ian got ready to go.

 

"So..What's his name?" Kurt asked as he helped Ian secure the car seat.

 

"Spencer." Ian said.

 

"I like it." Kurt smiled. "He's almost a year, huh?"

 

"Yeah. He's so cute." Bryan grinned.

 

"Can't wait to meet him." Kurt grinned.

 

"We'll be back soon." Ian said as they got into the car.

 

Bryan smiled, climbing in and grabbing Ian's hand. "God.." he exhaled nervously, still grinning.

 

"We're about to be parents.."

 

"We are..I can't wait to hold him.." Bryan whispered.

 

"Me too. Do you have the camera?" Ian asked quickly.

 

"I do." Bryan smiled, pulling it out of his bag.

 

"Good." Ian sighed with relief.

 

"You're so cute.."

 

"What? Why do you say that?"

 

"You just are..I'm so excited to start this family with you."

 

"I want it just as much." Ian said softly. Bryan squeezed his hand again as they drove. They got to the adoption agency and finished the final paperwork. The agent working on their case smiled warmly. "Are you ready to see your son?"

 

"Yes..Oh god, yes.." Bryan grinned.

 

"Right this way."

 

Bryan gripped Ian's hand, squeezing hard as they walked to the nursery.

 

The agent picked up a tiny boy. "Spencer, meet your daddies."

 

Bryan's eyes welled up with tears. "Oh my god.."

 

Ian looked at Spencer and smiled wide. He had Brown eyes and dark hair. He looked so perfect. Ian took his son into his arms. He couldn't stop smiling. "Wow.." As he looked down at him, he felt this overwhelming feeling of love swell in his chest. He would always protect him.. Spencer cooed as he looked up at him. Ian looked at Bryan with tears in his eyes. "You want to hold him?"

 

"Y-Yeah.." Bryan smiled. Ian handed their son to him and grabbed the camera to take pictures. Bryan kissed his forehead softly. "Hi sweetie..We've been waiting so long for you.."

 

Ian turned to the woman next to him. "Thank you so much. This.. This means everything to us."

 

"You're welcome. I have no doubts you'll give him a good home.." She smiled.

 

"Can we take him now?" Bryan asked.

 

"Yes you can.."

 

Ian kissed Bryan before they headed out. Bryan smiled. "He's so perfect."

 

"He is.." Ian said softly.

 

"Do you want to sit in the back with him?" Bryan asked.

 

Ian nodded. "If you don't mind driving."

 

"I don't." Bryan smiled. Ian slid into the backseat and got Spencer into his seat. Spencer kicked lightly, trying to get comfortable before settling down. Ian covered him up and let his son grab at his fingers. "I never knew it was possible to love someone so much so fast.."

 

Bryan looked back at Ian. "I know..It's crazy."

 

"He's so beautiful." Ian sighed.

 

"He kind of looks like you.."

 

"Really?" Ian asked, grinning.

 

"Really." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian smiled proudly. "I can't wait for my mom to meet him."

 

"Aren't Thea and Naomi driving your parents up today?"

 

"They are. They're staying at the hotel down the road from us. Unless we want to pile everyone into the two rooms and living room."

 

"I think they'd prefer the hotel." Bryan giggled as Spencer pulled Ian's finger into his mouth.

 

"I think so too."

 

They pulled into the apartment and Bryan smiled as Ian picked Spencer up. They went upstairs and smiled as they went into the living room.

 

"Oh my god, look at him!" Kurt squealed, rushing over.

 

"I wanna see!!" Olivia yelled.

 

"Hang on.." Bryan giggled, taking Spencer and slowly kneeling down.

 

Olivia gasped. "He's so little!"

 

"Yes he is.." Bryan smiled. "He's your nephew."

 

Blaine looked at Kurt. "We're grandparents.."

 

Kurt gasped. "Oh god. I'm a grandfather."

 

"I thought grandpas were old." Olivia said sweetly.

 

"They are." Zach laughed.

 

"We're not old!" Kurt said. "Are we?..." he asked, looking to his husband.

 

"Younger than some grandparents." Blaine said softly.

 

"Daddy's old!" Olivia teased.

 

"Am not!" Kurt said, sticking his tongue out and smiling.

 

Olivia giggled lightly. "Silly Daddy!"

 

Kurt picked his daughter up and kissed her cheek. "I love you, baby girl."

 

"I love you too, Daddy."

 

"Come here." Blaine said, picking up Zach. "You want to see the baby?"

 

Zach nodded as Bryan stood.

 

"He's little. Was I that little?" Zach asked before giggling. "His eyes look big."

 

Ian laughed. "You were that little. Smaller than that even."

 

"Really?! But I'm big now!"

 

"You grew." Bryan said.

 

"Will he look like you when he grows? I look like my dad."

 

"No. He's adopted. But he's still our son." Ian said.

 

"Oooohhh." Zach said.

 

Spencer whined slightly, rubbing his eyes as there was a knock on the door.

 

"I'll get it." Ian smiled as he went to the door. He opened the door to Naomi, Thea and his parents.

 

"Let me see the baby!" Naomi grinned.

 

Ian chuckled. "Nice to see you too, sis. Come in."

 

She hugged him tight and grinned wide. "I missed you."

 

"I missed you too." Ian smiled as he hugged the rest of his family. "Come meet my son."

 

They all walked into the living room and the twins squealed.

 

"Aunt Thea!" Olivia cried.

 

"Aunt Mimi!"

 

"Hey kids!" Thea grinned. The twins ran over, hugging their aunts.

 

"Come meet your nephew." Bryan said softly. Spencer blinked a bit at the excitement, letting out a whimper.

 

"Oh my god.." Naomi sighed, taking him into her arms. "You're so adorable."

 

He squirmed a bit, unhappy to be out of Bryan's arms, but quickly settled down.

 

"He's so cute," Thea smiled.

 

"Que lindo!" Ian's mother smiled. Ian grinned proudly as his mother held the baby in her arms. His father smiled wide."I'm proud of you, son.."

 

"Thank you, dad."

 

"He's perfect.." Bryan said. They all took turns holding the baby and congratulated Bryan and Ian. Spencer started to get fussy after a while, rubbing his eyes. Ian took him and held him close. "Is someone sleepy?"

 

The baby closed his eyes, nuzzling into Ian's chest. Ian carefully walked to their room and sat in the rocking chair they had bought to rock him to sleep. He looked down at his son and smiled lightly. "I love you.." he said quietly.

 

Spencer made a small pleasing noise before falling asleep in Ian's arm. Ian slowly stood, setting him in the crib. He couldn't believe that this was his life now.. He had come so far since he met Bryan. He heard the door open and turned to see his husband come in.  
"Hey. He's sleeping." Ian whispered as he wrapped his arms around Bryan.

 

Bryan cupped Ian's face and kissed him softly. "Still worried?.."

 

"Not as much."

 

"Good.." Bryan smiled, looking up at him. "I just realized. I'm almost as tall as you."

 

Ian chuckled lightly. "You have been for years."

 

"This is the first time I've noticed." Bryan giggled, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck.

 

Ian kissed him softly. "We're a family.."

 

"We are.." Bryan said quietly. "I wish my parents could be here..But..Dad doesn't want to see him.."  
A few years ago, after Bryan got his first big role, his parents got into the habit of asking for money. Often. Ian saw straight through their lies, exposing their true intentions, causing Bryan to lose them again.

 

"I know it hurts, Bryan. But we have all we need. They don't deserve to have us or our baby in their lives."

 

Bryan nodded softly, swallowing the lump in his throat. Ian sighed. "I'm sorry, babe."

 

"It's not your fault..We just have to be for him what they weren't for me.."

 

"You won't have any problems with that." Ian said softy.

 

Bryan smiled. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Bryan held on to his husband as they looked over their son.

 

****  
"Let go of me!" Olivia yelled at her boyfriend. They had been fighting more and more lately. She wasn't ready to give up her innocence but he was ready to take it. They were sitting in his car after a movie. "Just take me home, Mike."

 

"Babe..Come on.." Mike said, sliding his hand up her skirt.

 

Olivia slapped his hand away. "If you don't stop, I swear to god, I will walk home!"

 

Mike sat back and growled. "You knew what you were getting into when you started dating me..I've been patient!"

 

"And I'm not ready. If that's all you want, leave me." Olivia said seriously.

 

"That's not all I want. But I do want it. With you.."

 

"Please." Olivia sighed, looking at him. "I just.. I'm scared."

 

"Why?..Babe..It's just me."

 

"It's my first time. It should be special.. Not in the back seat of a guy's car."

 

Mike sighed. "We don't have to go all the way.."

 

"I-I don't know.."

 

Mike rubbed up her thigh slowly. "Hey..I love you.."

 

"What if I..just touch you? I-Im not ready for more.." Olivia said quietly.

 

"Yeah..Yeah, I'd like that.." he smiled. Olivia closed her eyes and gave a shaky breath as he reached down to his pants.

 

Afterwards, when he pulled up to her house to drop her off. He leaned over, kissing her deeply.

 

Olivia pulled back instead of letting it linger. "So.. I-I'll see you later..?"

 

"Yeah..I'll drive you home after school?"

 

"Okay. Bye, Mike.."

 

"Bye babe.."

 

Olivia was quiet as she walked in.

 

"Hey Livie." Kurt smiled. "We made you a plate. It's in the fridge."

 

"I'm not hungry, dad. If you don't mind, I'm just going to shower and go to bed.."

 

"Are you sure? It's your favorite.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"I'll take it to school tomorrow. I'm just..really tired." Olivia said before kissing her parents on the cheek.

 

"How was your date?.." Kurt asked warily.

 

"Good. The movie sucked. But he just brought me home after."

 

"That's good. Goodnight babygirl. Sleep tight." Blaine smiled.

 

"Goodnight, daddy.." Olivia said quietly before walking upstairs. She took her time in the shower. All she wanted to do was forget about tonight. She looked in the mirror and sighed. She had grown up quickly. She was tall for sixteen, skinny. She had Kurt's big, flashing eyes and long wavy chestnut hair that she kept in a braid to the side. What did he see in her? She felt disgusting.. She should have stopped. Olivia knew it wasn't the right time for her. She pulled on a t-shirt and shorts before walking to her room.  
About an hour later, Olivia was crying softly in her bed when she heard a knock on her door. She held her breath, hoping whoever it was would leave. The door slowly opened and she saw her brother's dark curls peek around the door.  
"Hey.. I'm just getting t-to bed.."

 

"Then why are you crying?" He asked, walking in and closing the door behind him.

 

"I-Im not.."

 

"We may not be identical, but we're still twins..I can feel it."

 

Olivia scooted over. "It's nothing. We just.. Had a disagreement."

 

"Who? You and that douche bag?"

 

"His name is Mike." Olivia defended.

 

"Mike the douche bag.." Zach mumbled.

 

"Whatever. Yes, him."

 

"What happened?"

 

"He.. Wanted to mess around." Olivia shrugged, trying to make it sound like it was nothing. "I didn't want to."

 

"Whoa! He better not have tried anything with you.." Zach said, his hazel eyes focusing on hers.

 

"I'm fine. Please, calm down." Olivia said quickly.

 

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

 

"Because we argued.."

 

"Livie..Don't lie, please."

 

Olivia's bottom lip quivered as she rested her head on her twin's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her."What happened?"

 

"H-He wouldn't stop.. S-So I.. I.. I compromised.."

 

"Compromised?.."

 

"I-I.." Olivia's gasped as her tears came. Zach held her tighter as anger surged through him.  
"I-It wasn't much.." Olivia said quietly.

 

"It doesn't matter..You didn't want to do it.."

 

"Will you..stay with me..?"

 

"Yeah.." Zach nodded.

 

Olivia pulled her covers down and let her brother lay down. Zach always made her feel protected. Zach hadn't lain with his sister like this since they were little. But he could tell she needed this. He wanted to be here for her and shield her from the world. He didn't know what went on between the two but he knew it wasn't good.

 

The next afternoon, after lunch, Blaine got a call from the high school. Zach had been suspended for fighting.  
"Wait, fought who?!" He exclaimed, causing his husband in the next chair to jump slightly.

 

"Sir, we cannot discuss this matter over the phone. We'll need you or your husband to come to the school."

 

"Oh my god..Okay..We're on our way.."

 

Blaine got off of the phone and explained what he could to Kurt on the way.

 

"My baby could never hurt anyone!" Kurt gasped.

 

"Let's just go in and see what happened." Blaine said, trying to remain calm.

 

Kurt nodded, grabbing his husband's hand. They got to the school and saw Zach sitting on the bench outside of the main office. He had a brusie on the right side of his jaw and his lip was busted. Kurt ran over to his son and pulled him close. "Oh my god! What happened? Are you okay? Tell me who did this!"

 

"Dad..Calm down.." Zach sighed, gently pulling away.

 

"What happened?" Blaine asked in his fatherly tone.

 

"It was just a fight..I'm okay.." Zach sighed.

 

"Why?"

 

Zach groaned. "It was Mike.."

 

"What? Why?" Blaine asked.

 

Zach looked down. "He..He wouldn't leave Olivia alone about something she didn't want to do.."

 

Kurt looked at Blaine with pained eyes. They walked in and talked to the principal. They understood why Zach had to be suspended. But he'd be back to school the next week. Blaine asked for Olivia to be called to the office and he checked her out and took them home. Olivia was quiet on the ride home, not chancing even a look at her parents. When they got home, they sat their kids down. "What happened between you and Mike?"

 

"Nothing.." Olivia said quietly.

 

"Then why did Zach fight him?" Kurt asked. "Baby girl.. Did he..hurt you?"

 

"No!" She said quickly.

 

"Then what's going on?"

 

"Umm...He just..Wanted to..do stuff..and I didn't want to.."

 

"That's it? He didn't make you do anything?" Blaine asked as soft as he could.

 

Olivia looked down hiding her tears. "He..he didn't make me.."

 

"Olivia.. Did you have sex with him?" Kurt asked quietly. "We won't get angry. I promise."

 

"No..I didn't have sex with him.."

 

"So.. what happened?"

 

"Well..I touched him.."

 

"Did you want to?" Blaine asked.

 

Olivia looked down. "No.."

 

"I don't want you to see him again." Kurt said sternly.

 

"But Daddy!"

 

"Olivia, he's getting you to do things you're not ready for!" Blaine got out. "I'm sorry but you are not to see him again."

 

"But I love him!"

 

"He's pressuring you. Now, listen to your father and break up with him."

 

"No!" She refused. "You can't make me! A-All couples have trouble..It was one time..Daddy please.."

 

"Then he'll want more. It won't stop." Kurt explained.

 

Tears filled Olivia's eyes. "No.."

 

"If you don't, you're grounded too." Blaine added.

 

"This is all your fault! I should've never told you!" She yelled at her brother.

 

"You didn't have to! I knew the second I heard you crying!"

 

Olivia stood, storming towards the doors.

 

"Olivia Hummel!"

 

"What?!" She yelled, spinning around on her heel.

 

"Don't you dare walk out of this house!" Kurt yelled at his daughter. Olivia glared at Kurt before walking out.

 

Zach ran after her. "Livie! Wait!"

 

"Leave me alone!" She said, continuing to walk.

 

"Livie, please," Zach said. "Don't go back to him.. Please.."

 

Olivia stopped, sitting in the grass and buried her face in her hands. "I don't want to leave him..I..He..He's my boyfriend.."

 

Zach knelt beside her. "He's going to expect more now. Trust me on this. He's not worth your time."

 

Olivia said nothing as she cried softly. "He's the only guy that thinks I'm p-pretty.."

 

"That's not true. There's plenty of guys that want to he with you. You just don't know."

 

She sniffed, wiping her eyes and looking at Zach. "It's just..Dad always tells us how he met Dad when he was sixteen..I just thought..Maybe by some miracle..I could find that.."

 

"You can't search for that, Livie. It just comes and not everyone finds it this early."

 

"I know..I just..I guess I wanted it so badly.."

 

Zach pulled his sister close. "Promise me you won't go back."

 

Olivia closed her eyes. "I-I promise.."

 

"I love you, Livie.."

 

"I love you too.." she said softly, leaning against her twin.

 

Blaine and Kurt watched from the window. "What do we do..?"

 

Kurt sighed. "I don't know.."

 

"I just want to protect her.."

 

"I know..But..She's not a baby anymore.."

 

"I know.."

 

"I want what's best for her too.."

 

Blaine nodded as he watched their kids.

 

Zach helped Olivia up and walked toward the house with her.

 

"I-Im sorry.." She said quietly when she saw her fathers. Kurt walked over to his daughter and pulled her into his arms. Olivia cried softly against his chest. Kurt kissed the top of her head. "You don't deserve to be used that way..You're important.." he whispered.

 

"Thank you, Daddy.."

 

"I love you babygirl.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Kurt smiled. "You okay?"

 

Olivia nodded. "Are we grounded..?"

 

Kurt looked to Blaine, biting his lip.

 

"No. But only because Zach was defending you. And you still can't see him." Blaine said.

 

Olivia nodded, looking down. Just then, Olivia's phone ran with a call from Mike. She gasped softly before excusing herself to the room.  
"H-Hello?"

 

"Babe. Where are you?" Mike asked. "I'm waiting outside the school."

 

"My dad checked me out.."

 

"I'll just pick you up there. Jason's throwing a party tonight. Dress up. Or down.." He said with a grin.

 

"No." Olivia said quickly.

 

"What?"

 

"I'm..We're through.."

 

"Excuse me? No we're not. Is this about your brother?" Mike asked. "What the fuck did you tell him?"

 

"It's not about my brother! But I also can't believe you fought him!"

 

"Hey. He came at me."

 

"That's it mike.."

 

"Babe, come on. You can't be serious."

 

"I am..You pressured me into doing something I didn't want to do.."

 

"You said you wanted to!"

 

"You couldn't see how uncomfortable I was?!"

 

"I was more focused on your hand on my dick." Mike said seriously. "Whatever. Fuck this. I don't need to be with a damn prude."

 

"I..I thought you loved me..You said.."

 

Mike laughed without humor. "Grow up honey. Guys will say anything for a piece of ass."

 

"I-I'm not a piece of..a-ass!" Olivia yelled.

 

"No. You're a prude. Don't worry. I know exactly who I'm taking tonight. Don't come crying to me because you wouldn't put out." Mike said before hanging up.

 

Olivia sat, listening to the dial tone. Tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe this..She loved him..

 

"I'm gonna go check on her.." Zach said to his parents before heading up the stairs. "Livie?"

 

Olivia tried to quiet her crying. "Y-Yes?.." she sniffed.

 

"How'd he take it..?"

 

"Fine..H-He's fine..I'm fine..Just..F-Fine.."

 

Zach sighed. "Open the door."

 

Olivia stood and opened the door.

 

"Don't cry." Zach said softly. "He's not worth it."

 

"I thought he loved me.." She whispered.

 

"Shh.. It's okay.."

 

Olivia let Zach hold her close.

 

"Want to have a movie night? Just the two of us?"

 

"Y-Yeah.."

 

"Go shower and change. I'll rent some movies for us."

 

"Okay.." She said softly.

*****

 

The next few years seemed to fly by. Before they knew it, Spencer was seven. Bryan walked out to the living room and found Ian wrestling with their son.

 

"I'm gonna get you Daddy!" Spencer laughed, jumping on his back.

 

"Ah!" Ian gasped dramatically, reaching behind him and flipping spencer over and into his arms. "I think I got you!"

 

"No!" Spencer laughed.

 

Bryan smiled, watching from the doorway.

 

Ian set his son down and ran to the other side of the couch. "You gonna get me?"

 

"Yeah! I'm gonna get you!" He growled, climbing over. Ian smiled as he ran across the room.  
"Daddy, slow down!" Spencer laughed.

 

Ian faked a tumble and laid on the floor, letting Spencer jump on his back. "Oh! You got me!"

 

"I got you!" Spencer repeated, pinning his hands down.

 

"Aahhh!!" Ian yelled playfully.

 

"I'm stronger than Daddy!" Spencer cheered, looking up at Bryan.

 

"Good job, baby." Bryan grinned.

 

Ian giggled, flipping them over and blowing raspberries on Spencer's stomach.  
"AAAHHHH!!!" Spencer squealed.

 

Ian chuckled smiling wide. "You're my tough little man, right?"

 

"Yeah!" Spencer grinned. "Can I show daddy what we got today?!"

 

"Yes you can." Ian said.

 

"Wait here." Spencer said seriously before running to his room. He came back out in a black pair of pants, black boots and a small leather jacket. "You like it?" He asked excitedly.

 

"Oh my goodness.." Bryan giggled. "I love it..You look just like Daddy."

 

"He's a little bad ass." Ian grinned. "Aren't you?"

 

"Bad ass!" Spencer cheered.

 

"Hey. That's a bad word." Bryan said in his fatherly tone.

 

"But, Daddy..Daddy Ian said it!"

 

"Daddy Ian is a very bad boy." Bryan said, trying to hold back a smile.

 

"Bad Daddy." Spencer scolded as Ian bit his lip.

 

"Does Daddy deserve punishment?" He asked his husband.

 

"I think he does." Bryan said, lowering his voice.

 

"Ooooohhhh! You're in trouble!" Spencer said.

 

"I am in trouble. And you," he started, picking Spencer up, "Are in need of a bath, because it is passed your bedtime."

 

"Nooooo.."

 

"Yup. Babe? Can you wash him? I'll finish up the dishes."

 

Bryan nodded as he picked his son up. "Come on, my little bad boy."

 

"Can I have a bubble bath?" He smiled.

 

"Yes." Bryan said softy.

 

Bryan washed Spencer and dried him off. The little boy rubbed his eyes as Bryan wrapped the dinosaur towel around him. "I'm not sleepy yet.." Spencer got out before yawning.

 

"How about this? Go get some rest and tomorrow, I'll pick you up from school and take you to the park?"

 

"Really?" He asked happily.

 

Bryan nodded. "But you have to go to sleep now."

 

"Mmkayy.." He said softly. "I'll go put on my pajamas." He leaned up, kissing Bryan's cheek. "Night Daddy.."

 

"Night, baby. I love you."

 

Spencer walked off to his room and Ian walked past his husband, biting his lip as he went to their bedroom.

 

Bryan followed. "I want you on your hands and knees and no clothes when I get back in here."

 

"O-On the bed?" Ian asked, stopping to face him.

 

Bryan nodded. "Don't call for me. Don't touch yourself. Wait for me."

 

Ian swallowed dryly, nodding. "Yes, sir.."

 

Bryan shut the door as he left. He went back to his son's room. "You want me to read you a story?"

 

"Hmmm..Yes!" Spencer smiled.

 

Ian undressed and climbed on the bed. After ten minutes he began to wonder what was taking his husband so long. Ian sighed, resting on his elbows. He knew Bryan was testing him..

 

Bryan read until Spencer fell asleep. His kissed his forehead before going to get a glass of wine. He walked in slowly as he sipped his wine. "Mmm, that's perfect, slut."

 

Kayla TalleyIan straightened up slightly. "What took so long?"

 

"I had to put our son to bed. Then I got thirsty." Bryan shrugged.

 

Ian arched his back. "I missed you.."

 

"Oh yeah?" Bryan asked, walking over to him. He ran his fingertips up Ian's back. "What did you think about?"

 

Ian shivered. "I just wanted you here..Touching me.."

 

Bryan smacked Ian's ass.

 

"A-Ah!"

 

"You're such a bad boy, Ian." Bryan sighed, doing it again.

 

"Ungh! Fuck yes.." Ian grunted.

 

"Shh." Bryan hushed him before walking to the closet.

 

Ian looked back at him, raising an eyebrow.

 

"You're not the only one that's been shopping recently."

 

Ian bit his lip."What'd you buy?.."

 

"Close your eyes."

 

Ian sighed, doing as he was told. Bryan quietly walked back over and smacked Ian's ass with a whip. Ian quickly bit down on a pillow, grunting.  
"You like that, bitch?" Bryan growled.

 

"Mhmm.." Ian whined into the pillow.

 

Bryan guided the whip along Ian's back. "I was thinking of how I could surprise you with this. I knew it wouldn't be long before you'd do something worth punishing for."

 

"Holy shit..It feels so good.."

 

Bryan smacked Ian's stomach. "I love that sound."

 

Ian gasped, his abs tightening.

 

"Hmm. What should I do for my little slut?"

 

"I want you to whip me..Hard..O-On my back..If I bleed its okay..I want it.." Ian panted. Bryan bit his lip as he lashed the whip against Ian's skin. Ian gripped the sheets, his body rolling as he bit into the pillow.

 

"You like that, baby? Too hard?"

 

"I like it.." Ian breathed out.

 

Bryan did it again, a little harder. "Oh wow.."

 

Ian ground his hips down as a deep grunt escaped him. The angry red marks quickly making themselves known on his skin.

 

Bryan rubbed Ian's back softly. "I love you, Ian."

 

"I love you so much baby.." Ian moaned at the soothing touch. Bryan leaned down to kiss Ian's slightly swollen back.

 

"Fuck..Feels good.."

 

"What do you want, baby?"

 

"I want you to do whatever you want to me, babe..I'm yours tonight."

 

Bryan moaned softly. "I bought one more thing.. I think we talked about it once but never tried.."

 

"What is it?"

 

"A collar.."

 

Ian gasped, his back arching.

 

"You like that?"

 

"I do.."

 

Bryan smiled as he walked to the closet to get the black collar and chain. Ian took a deep breath, wanting nothing more than to rub his hard cock against the mattress. Bryan returned and secured the collar around Ian's neck. "Fuck.."

 

Ian rolled his head around, smiling. Bryan pulled the chain, jerking Ian's head towards him. "That's fucking hot."

 

Ian moaned, looking up at him with lust filled eyes.

 

"I want to fuck you like this. Holding you tight so you can't move."

 

"Please, baby.." Ian whined.

 

Bryan placed two fingers against Ian's lips. "Suck."

 

Ian eagerly opened his mouth, moaning deeply. Bryan smiled. "That's it baby. I'll get you ready for me first."

 

"Mmm.."

 

Bryan pulled Ian's fingers away and slowly pressed into him.

 

"Ohhhh...God, baby..Yes.."

 

"What was that?" Bryan growled as he stilled his fingers. "I'm not your baby tonight."

 

Ian whined. "Sir?.."

 

"Tonight, you call me 'Sir' or 'Master'. Got it?" Bryan asked, pulling on the collar.

 

"Yes, master.." Ian said, fluttering his lashes at Bryan. Bryan curled his fingers as he fingered his husband. Ian moaned, trying to press face down into the pillow, but the collar held him back.  
"Nu uh." Bryan chuckled.

 

"F-Fuck.." Ian whined. Bryan found Ian's prostate and gently massaged over the sensitive nerves.  
"Oh god! Master!" Ian growled, "Right there.."

 

Bryan grinned as Ian's moans filled the room.

 

"Oh Yess...I need your cock master.." Ian panted, pulling against the chain.

 

"You'll get it when I think you're ready."

 

"W-When..Ah..Do you think I'll be ready?.."

 

"Hmmm.. I don't know." Bryan sighed, giving him more pressure.

 

"Oh! God damn.."

 

Bryan pulled out suddenly. Ian gasped harshly. "Fuck..why?.."

 

"Turn around, slut. I'll show you why."

 

Ian started to turn around, whimpering as Bryan yanked on the chain.. Bryan had his leaking cock out and stroked himself slowly. "Still want to complain, bitch?"

 

"No..No, master.." Ian moaned, leaning in to lick at the head.

 

Bryan pulled back. "I didn't give you permission."

 

Ian pouted. "I'm sorry.."

 

Bryan pulled Ian by his hair, letting him nuzzle against the base. "Go ahead."

 

Ian kissed up his shaft before sucking on the head.

 

"More."

 

Ian sucked harder, taking him deeper.

 

"Fuck.. That's a good slut."

 

Ian moaned softly, looking up at Bryan as he dragged his tongue over the slit. Bryan pulled the collar tight and thrust into Ian's mouth. Ian gasped around him before choking slightly.  
"Come on babe. Relax." Bryan soothed. Ian closed his eyes, calming himself and taking Bryan easily.  
"Good boy."

 

Ian smiled at the praise. "Mmm.."

 

Bryan loosened his grip. "Suck me, beautiful."

 

Ian quickly bobbed his head, sucking expertly.

 

"Unhh.."

 

Ian pulled off, looking at Bryan.

 

"You want me to fuck you, Ian? Fuck that perfect ass?" Bryan whispered.

 

"Yes, baby.." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan raised an eyebrow and smacked Ian's back with the whip. "'Baby'? What did I tell you?"

 

Ian gasped. "M-Master!"

 

Bryan sighed. "Ian, whatever will I do with you?"

 

"Fuck me?" Ian said, smiling.

 

"I don't know if you deserve that."

 

Ian pouted. "Please, sir?.."

 

Bryan ran his hands down Ian's sides. "Hmm.."

 

"Please.."

 

Bryan kissed Ian's back. "Tell me why you deserve it."

 

"I've been good..I let you put a leash on me."

 

"You said you wanted it."

 

"I waited for you.."

 

"That is true.."

 

Ian grinned.

 

Bryan spread Ian and moaned. He pressed the tip against his husband. "You sure you're ready, slut?"

 

"Yes, baby..."

 

Bryan thrust into him in one quick movement.

 

"Oh fuck!"

 

Bryan moaned deeply. "Ian.."

 

"Fuck me, master.."

 

Bryan thrust quick. "Damn, you feel good."

 

"Yes! Ah!"

 

Bryan gripped Ian's hips and held the collar tighter.

 

"Pull it.." Ian growled. Bryan did as Ian said and moaned loudly. "Fuck yes, master! Fuck me with your big cock.."

 

"Shh, baby.." Bryan whispered as he sped up.

 

"You feel so good.."

 

Bryan pulled the collar so hard, Ian's body lifted and pressed against him.

 

Ian gave a choked gasp. "Ungh!"

 

Bryan ran his hands down his lover's body and traced over his abs. "Damn, baby.."

 

"I love you.." Ian moaned.

 

"I love you too.."

 

"Oh god..Talk to me, master.."

 

"My slut is so fucking sexy. Taking me so good." Bryan got out before kissing Ian's neck.

 

Ian tilted his head to the side. "Yes..I'm your slut.."

 

Bryan bit down harshly and smacked Ian's ass. He gripped his hips and fucked into him harder. Ian bit his lip, holding back a scream. He let out deep grunts, each of Bryan's thrusts jerking him forward.

 

"Feel so good, Ian.."

 

"I'm so close.." Ian panted.

 

Bryan wrapped a hand around Ian's cock. "Come for Daddy."

 

Ian moaned, throwing his head back. "Yes, Daddy! Ah! J-Just like that..A-Ah!" Ian thrust into Bryan's hand, letting out a deep grunt as he came hard. Bryan bent Ian over, giving two more harsh thrusts and spilling himself into Ian. Ian rolled his body, pushing back slowly.  
"Fuck, baby.."

 

"God.." Ian moaned, smiling. "Mmm...Daddy.."

 

Bryan chuckled lightly. "You're so perfect."

 

Ian laughed, giving a moan as Bryan pulled out.

 

Bryan cleaned them up and collapsed in bed. "I'm so glad you're the one that got stuck with me."

 

"I am not 'stuck' with you.." Ian chuckled.

 

"You know what I mean."

 

"I do.." Ian smiled.

 

Bryan cuddled up to Ian. "I love you."

 

"I love you so much babe..I'm glad you turned out to like all the kinky shit I do." He laughed.

 

Bryan blushed lightly. "I was so innocent."

 

"I wanted to tie you up the minute I saw you."

 

Bryan shivered. "Really? What did you think when we met? Tell me."

 

"Like you said. You were innocent. I wanted to watch you become my sex toy.." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan's eyes darkened slightly. "When we snuck out to the roof.. What stopped you?"

 

"I could tell you were special.."

 

Bryan kissed his husband softly. "You're amazing, Ian."

 

"So are you baby.."

 

Bryan relaxed against Ian. He was so happy with his family.

 

Ian brushed a stray hair away from Bryan's eyes. "You're beautiful.."

 

"Thank you.."

 

"I think we turned out okay..Especially with all the people telling us we'd be nothing.." Ian said softly.

 

Bryan nodded. "But I'd say its more than okay."

 

"Me too..Especially since you're on your way to becoming famous." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan couldn't help but smile. "It's so crazy. And you with your product line. This is amazing."

 

"Maybe..Soon, we can afford a new apartment?"

 

"I'd like that."

 

Ian smiled, kissing Bryan's neck.

 

"Thank you.."

 

"For what, baby?"

 

"Giving me this life."

 

"I didn't give you this..You worked for everything you have..Even on our downs..We both worked for us..We worked to adopt Spencer..We went through hell..We've both earned this life.."

 

Bryan wrapped himself around Ian. "But you were here the whole way.. Through my body issues and everything.."

 

"And you're still perfect and healthy and fucking gorgeous.."

 

Bryan hummed. "Thank you."

 

"We've been through so much.." Ian whispered

 

"I know.."

 

Ian ran his thumb over Bryan's wedding ring. "Marry me again?"

 

"I'd love to."

 

Ian grinned. "Good." He nuzzled under Bryan's jaw. "I wish I could marry you every day.."

 

"Then have a mini honeymoon every night?" Bryan giggled.

 

"Here I am, trying to be sweet, and you put the image of our first night in my mind.." Ian smiled, biting his lip.

 

Bryan kissed Ian's neck. "What can I say? You ruined my innocence in the most amazing way."

 

Ian smiled, holding back a moan. "I wouldn't say I ruined it..You still blush like crazy.."

 

As if on cue, Bryan turned red. "I know.."

 

Ian felt his blood rush south at Bryan's flush of color. "So hot.." he whispered.

 

"Ian.."

 

"Sorry..Just..Seeing you get like that gets me all hot..Seeing you at all gets me hot.." Ian giggled.

 

Bryan's blush deepened. "You're crazy."

 

"Crazy for you.." Ian said, lowering his voice and pulling Bryan closer. Bryan gasped, hooking his leg over Ian's hip. Ian firmly ran his hand up Bryan's thigh to his ass.

 

"I love how strong you are.."

 

Ian smiled, squeezing the perfect flesh in his hand. "Tell me about it.."

 

"Just looking at your muscles turns me on so much. But when you touch me.. Or pick me up.. I can see them move and feel them.. Its so hot."

 

Ian groaned, leaning in to suck on Bryan's neck harshly.

 

Bryan gasped. "I-Ian.."

 

Ian growled, biting down.

 

"You haven't lost your stamina one bit." Bryan giggled as he wrapped his legs around Ian and pulled him on top. Ian grinned wide. "I don't think I ever will."

 

"I sure hope not. Now take me." Bryan whispered. Ian moaned, kissing Bryan deeply as he thrust down. Bryan closed his eyes as he moaned. "Ungh.."

 

Ian pulled back, looking down into Bryan's eyes. Bryan bit his lip as he looked at his husband. Ian ran his hand up to Bryan's cheek and smiled lightly. "S-Sorry..I just.." he stammered.

 

"Just what?"

 

"You're just..Really gorgeous.."

 

Bryan blushed deeply. "Thank you.."

 

Ian smiled. "How do you want me, babe?"

 

"My legs on your shoulders."

 

Ian nodded, grabbing the lube.

 

Bryan slowly stroked himself. "You're so sexy, Ian."

 

Ian smiled as he slicked himself up."So are you baby.."

 

"You want my ass, baby?" Bryan said lowly. "Feel so good around you?"

 

"Yeah.." Ian smiled."Spread your legs for me.."

 

Bryan parted his long, toned legs. Ian pumped himself faster as he looked down at his husband. "Ohhhh.."

 

"Baby.." Bryan whined.

 

"You just look so good.."

 

"I want you."

 

Ian smiled, taking his slick finger and pushing it into Bryan's hole. Bryan moaned quietly as he lifted his hips.

 

"You like that, baby?.." Ian whispered.

 

"Oh yes.."

 

"Talk to me."

 

"Ian.. You know just how to make me feel good. I want your cock so bad."

 

Ian moaned, adding another finger.

 

"Unhh.. Yes.."

 

"You're so tight.."

 

"It's all for you, baby."

 

Ian pulled out, leaning down to kiss him deeply. Bryan moaned and wrapped his arms around Ian's neck. Ian lifted Bryan's legs and slowly pushed in.

 

"Ohh, Ian.."

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Ian kissed the bruise he left on Bryan's neck softly as he began to thrust.

 

"Unf, oh yes.."

 

Ian kissed up to his thigh, moaning deeply.

 

Bryan arched his back. "Right there.."

 

Ian fixed his hips on that spot, grinding down slowly.

 

"Shit.."

 

Ian nipped at the pale skin, watching his lover. Bryan's legs began to tremble slightly. "I-Ian!"

 

"You like that?" Ian groaned.

 

"Yes.. Oh yes.."

 

Ian sped up slightly, pushing Bryan's legs down more. Bryan's mouth fell open as Ian hit that perfect spot.

 

"Fuck!" Ian growled.

 

"Baby.. Fuck yeah! Don't stop.."

 

Ian moaned, thrusting harder. Bryan's moans escalated as his orgasm built.

 

"You gonna come babe?"

 

"Y-Yeah.."

 

Ian sped up, scratching up Bryan's thighs. Bryan shivered as he came hard. Ian gave three more thrusts before he came in Bryan, moaning deeply. Bryan shuddered. "Baby.."

 

"Damn."

 

"I know.."

 

Ian laughed lightly as he pulled out.

 

"Love you.."

 

"I love you too, babe.."  
***

The families grew with love and care. There were bumps along the way, but they would get through it. Bryan never grew to become as famous as one Rachel Berry, but he was at peace with that. He had his family and his husband. Ian opened his salon when he finally gained enough revenue and moved his family to an upscale apartment in Manhattan. Kurt and Blaine raised Olivia and Zach to be amazing adults. Olivia studied medical and became a pediatrician while Zach decided to pursue music.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [we've got forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217394) by [Gingerkid2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerkid2010/pseuds/Gingerkid2010)




End file.
